Tabula Rasa
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Los santos de Athena están vivos después de la guerra contra Hades, pero uno de ellos no tiene memoria de aquella heroica batalla, ni de sus infames crímenes de antaño; incluso desconoce la existencia de su propio hermano. [Saga & Kanon, yaoi, twincest. Completo] Escena extra.
1. Escape

Hola, gracias a los que se asomen, este es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta el momento (me está drenando la vida XD), lo tuve en hiatus un buen rato pero estoy decidida a terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Serán alrededor de 40 capítulos en total.

Espero que lo disfruten (y se animen a comentar :D ... los reviews firmados los contesto por privado y los anónimos por aquí) ¡Saludos!

Agradecimientos inmensos a **Tuti** que me beteó la segunda mitad del fic.

**Pareja principal:** Kanon x Saga.  
**Disclaimer**: No son míos.  
**Tipo: **drama, angst, romance, lo mismo de siempre...  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, incesto, lemon, non-con, personajes originales (de escasa participación).  
**Nota: **Esto **/./././** indica un **flashback**. Los flashbacks no aparecen en orden cronológico.

Usé comillas para diálogos por simple antojo, espero que eso no moleste a algunos (como a mi beta xD).

**NOTA**: Ya volví a poner todos los reviews que me habían dejado antes de la resubida, (sí, los guardo todos jaja) gracias :3

* * *

**/./**

**Tabula Rasa**

**/./**

**/1: Escape/**

Las antiguas puertas del enorme clóset se abren de par en par y Shion se sorprende de no ser abatido por olores a humedad y estancamiento. La sorpresa no dura más que un instante cuando se recuerda a sí mismo que los elegantes ropajes ahí contenidos, si bien le llegaron a pertenecer en algún distante pasado, continuaron siendo de uso para el joven que acabó con su vida y tomó su lugar hace más de una década atrás.

Invadido por una inquietante sensación de inverosimilitud, extrae una oscura túnica con bordados dorados y se viste con ella rápidamente. Enseguida abandona sus estancias personales y se dirige al salón donde Athena le ha dejado un encargo del que la misma muchacha le avisó apenas minutos atrás.

La reencarnación de Athena le proporcionó escuetos pormenores al respecto, se había mostrado azorada y triste, y había anunciado su inminente viaje a Japón. Tras escuchar lo sucedido, Shion no cuestionó su nervioso comportamiento; hubiera salido sobrando.

Lo que le concierne en estos momentos es arreglar en medida de lo posible el desastre causado. Y cuando finalmente llega a la cámara señalada, donde al primer vistazo ubica a Saga desfallecido en el piso, no puede evitar emitir un suspiro apesadumbrado mientras recrea en su mente un improbable escenario. Se imagina reprendiendo con severidad a la parte humana de su Diosa, que resulta tan fácilmente sensibilizada.

Saga comienza a despertar, abriendo los ojos con extrema lentitud mientras accede a su consciencia. Pero no hay nada ahí. Ordena movilidad a sus músculos y se incorpora parsimoniosamente. Parpadea, mira a su alrededor sin estar seguro de lo que busca, localiza a un hombre de abundante cabellera verde y ponderada expresión observándole a unos metros de distancia. Su presencia no le despierta ningún tipo de reacción.

Vuelve la mirada al piso en el que está sentado... ¿Qué hace ahí? Sabe que despertar en ese sitio no es lo adecuado. Frunce el ceño, experimentando una rara sensación en su cabeza, como si su cerebro de gelatina se empujara contra sí mismo remodelándose aletargadamente.

Apoya las manos con pesadez sobre sus muslos y las estudia en detalle por algunos momentos, flexionando calmosamente sus dedos, leyendo los minúsculos diseños de sus huellas digitales. Las hace girar para apreciar las palmas. Son manos grandes y de apariencia fuerte, pero líneas no muy remarcadas. Baja la vista hacia sus muñecas y su atención es capturada de inmediato por las venas azuladas que se distinguen a través de la piel. Curioso, sigue el camino que marcan hasta que las vendas que se ajustan alrededor de sus antebrazos las tapan, pero eso no le decepciona. Ya se ha hecho consciente de la sangre que circula dándole vida, y en especial, del punto de origen en medio de su pecho donde algo golpea con tremenda insistencia: su corazón.

Le puede poner nombre a ciertas cosas, pero no a todo su ser.

Sus intrigadas pupilas continúan repasando su propia anatomía reconociéndose a sí mismo. Hay mucho que todavía no tiene sentido pero el deseo por ver su rostro en algún espejo surge con inusitado ardor.

"Saga." El aludido gira el perfil hacia el hombre que ahora se encuentra a pocos pasos de distancia.

"Ése es tu nombre," aquél confirma. Y en su amodorrada cabeza, Saga lo repite para sí mismo sin detenerse a dudar, lo absorbe y lo hace suyo. Luego traga saliva para preparar a sus cuerdas vocales, abre su boca y conoce su propia voz; profunda, somnolienta.

"¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?"

"Mi nombre es Shion." El hombre se detiene junto a Saga y se inclina para tomarlo de un brazo e instarlo a ponerse de pie. No se demora más de lo necesario en eso y sigue caminando hacia el otro extremo del salón donde se acomodan los muebles de una pequeña sala.

"Toma asiento, te explicaré lo pertinente," indica, haciendo él mismo aquello y esperando que Saga se decida a imitarlo. Tras un par de minutos de reflexión, el menor obedece y acude con Shion, sentándose a prudente distancia en un sillón frente a él.

"Te encuentras en Grecia, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

Saga asiente de manera un tanto vacilante, aunque se siente bien seguro de la respuesta. No ha olvidado absolutamente todo, conserva conocimientos que le hacen funcional pero cualquier tipo de información personal se mantiene inaccesible.

"Eres un santo de Athena, cuya obligación es proteger a la reencarnación de la Diosa. Este santuario es un lugar sagrado donde se han lidiado numerosas batallas para defender a la humanidad."

Shion concluye que si Saga no recuerda nada entonces no tendría que escandalizarse ante cualquier cosa que dijera, por más insólita que fuera. Una mente vacía, sin prejuicios o nociones de valores; tabla rasa carente de inscripciones, un campo virgen donde cualquier semilla podría ser plantada. Shion piensa que Athena fue negligente al ignorar el riesgo que dejar a Saga así podría comprender.

"Hemos muerto en una guerra santa contra Hades pero se nos otorgó nueva vida." El gemelo le regala una expresión confusa que, a gusto de Shion, había demorado en aparecer.

"¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?"

"No lo sé," miente. Cierra los ojos por unos instantes y los músculos de su sien se remarcan. "Athena quizás podría ilustrarte al respecto cuando regrese de Japón. Pero no es algo demasiado alarmante…"suspira, cavilando momentáneamente en el nivel de sinceridad de lo recién dicho sin llegar a determinar nada preciso, "en el pasado de la Orden abunda la violencia y el sufrimiento. Deberías disfrutar de esa afortunada ignorancia mientras dure."

Y hay una pincelada de resentimiento en las palabras porque esperaba más de Saga que la búsqueda de una salida cobarde.

Saga se siente inconforme, desorientado. El hombre que ahora conoce como Shion y al que aparentemente debe cierta obediencia, sigue explicándole particularidades sobre la vida que debe llevar. Le habla de Géminis, su templo y su armadura. Le habla de sus compañeros y relata superficialmente lo que ha sido la historia de la orden desde que Saga está en ella. Pero son datos ambiguos, seguros, no hay nada en ellos que le den pista de su personalidad o revelen la causa de que sus memorias hayan sido borradas.

Saga comienza a inquietarse, para su pesar la entumecida tranquilidad con que despertó se esfuma con premura. Mientras averigua más cosas que nada le dicen sobre sí mismo, se asienta en él un pánico contenido, una ansiedad que con seguridad permanecerá latente hasta que la incertidumbre de su existencia sea esclarecida.

Ante la mayúscula pasividad de Saga y su desesperante silencio, Shion dicta el final de la conversación y lo dirige a un gran ventanal para mostrarle el Santuario. Es un paisaje verdaderamente impresionante, y para su propio asombro, Saga se siente corto de aliento por algunos momentos. Atiende a la mano que le señala las distintas áreas, pierde su mirada en el majestuoso horizonte delimitado por enormes montañas, tras las que el sol recién da indicios de quererse mostrar.

Después, Shion lo guía escalones abajo por cada uno de los templos, proporcionándole información básica sobre sus guardianes y presentándolo con ellos. Se entera que todos, a excepción de Libra, son menores que él. Provienen de diversas partes del mundo y algunos poseen complicados nombres que seguramente no recordará mañana.

Un detalle que irremediablemente le llama la atención es que exhiben una idéntica reacción cuando apenas lo ven llegar con Shion. No se siente con la habilidad para definirlo adecuadamente, pero se atreve a denominarlo simple desconfianza; una mirada agudizada que se suaviza en cuanto su acompañante les explica que a este Saga no lo conocen, que este Saga no conoce a nadie.

Y Saga trata de disimular la rareza que cada encuentro le provoca, pero no puede evitar cansarse pronto de ver el mismo gesto en los distintos rostros una vez que son informados de la noticia que protagoniza…

Curiosas cejas en alto, suspicaces labios fruncidos, ojos agrandados en incredulidad, y luego el suspiro compasivo seguido de palabras consoladoras.

_'Es de envidiarse.' 'Considérate afortunado, Saga…' 'No te preocupes, quizás así es mejor.'_

Saga llega a sentirse un tanto ridiculizado. Y cuando finalmente puede descansar solo en su propio templo, se permite ser presa de una pesadumbre que comprime a su corazón. El motivo no es precisamente la falta de recuerdos y la razonable frustración que ello conlleva. Más bien, se ve víctima de una incomprensible sensación de desengaño.

Quedó prendado de esos primeros minutos de paz y oquedad que le fueron arrebatados sin piedad para arrojarlo a una vida que se le figura ilógica. Y añorando aquellos cortos y preciosos momentos en que no se conocía ni a sí mismo, se entretiene distraídamente en recorrer con morosidad los laberínticos pasillos de la tercera casa, explorando el alcance del eco de sus pasos. Asimismo se extravía entre la cantidad innecesaria de habitaciones vacías, hallando que ninguna de ellas muestra pistas de haber sido ocupada en algún momento.

Para lo gigante que es la construcción, considera inusual que ni un rincón contenga artículos decorativos, fotografías, libros, o cualquier especie de objeto personal más allá de los suplementos básicos. Ni siquiera existen aromas que le otorguen algún atributo distintivo a su supuesto hogar.

Por más que se esmera, no es capaz de señalar una sola cosa que le despierte familiaridad o pertenencia.

Su soledad es absoluta. Y lo verdaderamente llamativo es que alcanzar esa conclusión no le remueve nada; en lugar de avivar su contrariedad, lo tranquiliza. Entume esa cabeza que resonaba dolorosamente por la tormenta de información que no ha cesado de lloverle encima desde aquel destemplado despertar.

Hace nacer el pensamiento de que quizás se está esforzando más de lo debido. Y simplemente, en ese sitio no hay nada relevante que recordar.

**/./**


	2. Novedad

**Tabula Rasa**

**/ 2: Novedad/**

La estudia con tremendo recelo.

La confusión queda clara en la posición adoptada por sus cejas, sus labios sueltan un suspiro desabrido.

Otro conjunto de pausados pasos para rodear, por quinta vez quizás, a la enorme caja que yace en el suelo en medio de su sala. Acecha al inanimado objeto con suspicacia, porque para empezar, según lo que Shion le explicó, 'inanimado' no resulta la mejor manera de describirlo. Y de cierta forma Saga puede darse cuenta, o al menos eso asume a partir de la inexplicable desconfianza que siquiera posar ojos sobre el dorado contenedor le despierta.

Frunce el ceño, decide superar sus inseguridades y se acuclilla frente a la caja. Sus ojos recorren por incontable ocasión la imagen grabada en la cara principal; dos ángeles, uno frente al otro, volteando justo hacia él con expresiones idénticas mientras entrelazan los brazos. Misma corta cabellera, mismo rostro infantil, misma postura, mismo par de alas plegadas sobre sus espaldas. Los detalles del dibujo son en sí encantadores, y si fuera uno solo quizás no tendría el efecto que mantiene a Saga dudoso de siquiera tocar la caja.

Géminis; es su signo, mas el dúo de reflejos perfectos, irrealmente adorables, lo perturba.

Con una honda inhalación de aire finalmente se hace del nervio suficiente para alzar la mano y tocar la esquina del cuadrángulo metálico. Al instante la caja cobra vida –esa vida de la que Shion había advertido-, y comienza a abrirse, liberando haces de luz cegadora que impresionan a Saga hasta sobresaltarlo.

Se empuja a sí mismo hacia atrás en reflejo y acaba sentado, sus manos plantadas sobre el piso a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos anormalmente extendidos sobre el contenido que la caja -ahora desplegada a lo largo del suelo-, acaba de revelar.

Una armadura exhibida en un extraño ordenamiento que también hace alusión a una existencia doble. Y que luce horriblemente pesada y estorbosa. Saga no puede siquiera comenzar a imaginar la disposición que todas esas piezas tomarán sobre su cuerpo, se le figura absurdo y surrealista. Predice que de intentar concluir cómo embonaría cada parte para que el conjunto tuviera sentido, acabará con la cabeza retumbándole de dolor.

Pero debe admitir, que la suspicacia anterior ha sido rápidamente sustituida por inconmensurable curiosidad. Un vestuario tan elaborado cuya ilimitada resistencia resultaría evidente hasta para el ojo menos entrenado…

¿Qué tan enormes son los peligros de los que tendría que protegerse?

Guerras Santas, había narrado Shion. Una tras otra con diferencia de siglos, a veces de meses o incluso días. Las escalas varían pero esencialmente se está hablando de seres superiores, y ellos, herramientas de batalla, guerreros elegidos por las estrellas. El destino, o algo así. Le es difícil encerrar ese concepto, sin recuerdos de ningún tipo que le revelen el profetizado camino que llevó en su vida anterior.

Y en un principio aceptó todo lo que 'el Patriarca' le explicó sin renegar de ello o siquiera preguntar demasiado. Había estado en exceso apabullado por su propia vacuidad mental. Ahora finalmente empieza a ver el panorama completo, el englobe de extravagancias en el que está sumido.

"¡Saga!" llama una voz un tanto lejana. El aludido se pone de pie y camina en dirección de cierto pasillo para enseguida arrepentirse y retroceder en sus pasos. Conoce el templo de un día, así que se desorienta con facilidad. Pero finalmente sigue la trayectoria correcta, guiado por la voz que vuelve a mencionar su nombre, apresurándole sin realmente resultar exigente.

Mu había estado esperando a la entrada de la casa de Géminis durante varios minutos, cosmos encendido anunciando su presencia al guardián. Hasta que recordó el inválido estado de tal guardián, y reprendiéndose por su torpeza decidió adentrarse a buscarlo. Al percibirlo más o menos cerca fue que lo empezó a llamar, y así, finalmente lo tiene frente a sus ojos.

"Mu…" A diferencia de como sucede con la mayoría de sus compañeros, Saga ha podido memorizar el nombre de éste por dos sencillos motivos. Primero, porque es terriblemente simple y fácil de recordar. Segundo, porque el día anterior -tras conocer a todos los santos de la orden-, fue en Aries donde pasó más tiempo, pues después de las debidas presentaciones, Shion se había demorado ahí entablando una conversación de aires más familiares con su alumno, y Saga había fungido de silente testigo.

"Saga, ¿cómo estás?" Mu recorre a Saga con la mirada de arriba a abajo, nota que trae la misma ropa de ayer y anda descalzo, pero es casi medio día y no cree haberlo despertado.

"Bien…" La dubitativa respuesta llena a Mu de desconfianza. Suelta un leve suspiro, sus hombros se tensan. Ansía preguntarle a Saga si ha recordado algo, pedirle detalles de la mañana anterior, ayudarlo a escudriñar cualquier pista para entender lo que le ha sucedido y remediarlo.

Shion le había dicho que no se incumbiera demasiado en este asunto, se lo había advertido a todos. Tratar a Saga con naturalidad y esperar que el paso del tiempo trajera por sí solo la solución a ese acertijo, debían ser las acciones a tomar. Claro que Mu no falló en discernir la irritación espolvoreada sobre las aparentemente serenas palabras de su maestro. Instintivamente asumió que existían factores ocultos alrededor del estado actual de Saga. No cree que se trate de un efecto accidental o pasajero.

"¿Necesitas algo, Mu?"

"No… sólo pensé que te gustaría conocer el resto del santuario," Mu informa relajadamente, esperando que a Saga no le parezca engorroso su comedimiento. El gemelo se muestra meditabundo por algunos momentos y voltea sobre su hombro para mirar hacia el final del pasillo como si algo lo esperara ahí. Mu parpadea curioso pero no menciona nada al respecto, y espera pacientemente hasta que Saga retorna la atención de sus ojos a él y asiente al contestar, "Supongo que sí. Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo."

Mu obedece con religiosidad, sin moverse un centímetro. Cuando Saga regresa contados minutos después, lo hace vistiendo ropas distintas, con zapatos en sus pies y luciendo el cabello considerablemente más arreglado.

"¿Vamos?" Mu realiza un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y salen del templo para emprender el recorrido en las áreas del santuario que todavía son foráneas para el santo de Géminis. Shion únicamente le mostró las doce casas del zodiaco, el resto Saga sólo lo conoce superficialmente gracias a aquella primera impresionante vista desde las ventanas del templo patriarcal, así como lo que se puede apreciar desde el umbral de su propia morada.

El teatro, el coliseo, los pasajes montañosos de la guardia, las humildes viviendas de caballeros de menor rango, las porciones de bosque que se hallan diseminadas entre el árido terreno; todo eso lo descubre por primera vez gracias a Mu. Hay otros sitios lejanos que por practicidad el joven se limita a señalarle; la pequeña villa Rodorio y el risco de Cabo Sunión, donde yacen restos del templo de Poseidón.

Saga estudia con desmedido interés cada uno de los escenarios por los que el menor lo pasea, sorprendiéndose ante el respeto que cualquiera que se cruza en su camino les profesa. Mu más o menos le explica sobre la barrera que protege al Santuario de intrusos y curiosos indeseados, recordándole indeliberadamente a Saga su inhabilidad de utilizar el cosmos y percibirla. El gemelo intenta concentrarse en las nuevas cosas que va descubriendo y no en aquel hecho que le malhumora irremediablemente.

En el coliseo divisa a algunos de sus compañeros, un par de ellos sentados descansando en las gradas, otros cuantos entrenando dispersados por la arena, pero lo que más llama la atención a Saga son los enfrentamientos verdaderamente serios y encarnizados que varias parejas de chiquillos llevan a cabo bajo severas miradas de caballeros plateados.

"Son sólo niños…" murmura sin reflexionarlo demasiado, dirigiendo una mirada desconcentrada al feroz espectáculo. Mu contempla la misma imagen sin compartir la afectación de Saga gracias a la costumbre, pero entiende lo extraño que resultaría para alguien el atestiguar los inclementes entrenamientos por primera vez.

"Todos los santos comenzamos a entrenarnos a una edad similar," explica Mu, y Saga recuerda que, efectivamente, Shion le había mencionado que llegó al santuario siendo extremadamente joven. Este lugar fue toda su vida y ahora tiene que redescubrirlo desde cero. Saga libera una exhalación agotada y pasa una mano sobre sus cabellos.

Mu mira al cielo, y momentos después, guiado por su siguiente declaración, Saga se pregunta intrigado si lo habría hecho para adivinar la hora.

"Tengo que irme, Saga, mi aprendiz me está esperando."

Mu reprime el impulso de disculparse con el mayor. Por algún motivo siente que no le ha otorgado mucha ayuda, ni siquiera halló oportunidad para abordar el 'problema' que había anhelado ver arreglado. Y es que sencillamente, el comportamiento de Saga le ha parecido tan resignado, que nunca existió un momento adecuado para disturbarlo. "Nos vemos más tarde."

Saga lo acepta con una tranquila mirada. "Hasta luego, Mu." Y se queda un rato más observando la actividad que bulle a su alrededor antes de regresar a la enervante serenidad de la tercera casa.

Su armadura queda abandonada en el mismo lugar donde la dejó más temprano. No sabe cómo guardarla en su caja sin tener que tocarla, lo cual desea evitar a toda costa presintiendo que de hacerlo cobrará vida de nuevo e intentará envolver su cuerpo.

Se acuesta a dormir temprano, aunque sin que resulte sorpresivo, termina pasando el primer par de horas sobre la cama abstraído en liadas reflexiones; esfuerzos fútiles de crear recuerdos, aunque sean falsos, con los que rellenar el gran espacio vacío de su famélica mente.

Al día siguiente, y los que vienen después, Saga opta por ocupar la mayoría de su tiempo en explorar más a fondo el Santuario, tomando como base los parajes que caminó con Mu.

Es así que durante la primera semana, Saga se pierde en innumerables ocasiones. Pero al hacerlo, se obliga a prestar atención, a reconocer todos esos sitios, senderos y paisajes que alguna vez conoció.

Cierto día sus ociosos pies lo llevan a Cabo Sunión. Y mientras recorre ese nuevo escenario, siente la necesidad de jugar a fabricar memorias.

Es una tarde agradable, no demasiado calurosa, el aire cargado de sal viene y va en brisas suaves, la fresca arena cede sumisa bajo sus zapatos; Saga imagina haber corrido descalzo sobre ella cuando era pequeño. Pero incluso visualizarse a sí mismo de joven carece de naturalidad, es algo que debe elaborar de la nada, así que no sabe qué tan exactas sean sus suposiciones. Quizás usaba el pelo más largo, o más corto, quizás no era tan alto o delgado. Tal vez en la realidad ni siquiera habría tenido el tiempo libre suficiente como para venir a entretenerse en esta solitaria playa.

¿Habría nadado entre aquellas salvajes olas? ¿Sabe hacerlo siquiera? ¿Y quién podría haberlo acompañado? Ninguno de los otros santos comparte su edad, así que no debieron formar parte substancial de su infancia.

Saga deja salir el aire ruidosamente. Lo peor de su situación –de hecho, quizás el solo detalle realmente preocupante-, es ser el único. ¿Qué lo hace a él tan especial… o infame? No decide si ha sido maldecido o bendecido; no cuenta con información necesaria para realizar tal juicio. No hay manera de saber si el robo de sus memorias se ha dado para su propia protección, o la de sus compañeros. Y tampoco se ha atrevido a indagar con éstos, por falta de familiaridad, temor a lo que podrá encontrar, gusto culposo de la enrarecida paz que su estado le provee; ni él mismo identifica la razón.

Dirige una mirada deseosa al mar, ansiando descubrir si flotará de atreverse a irrumpir en él, o si sus extremidades se revelarán torpes y las olas lo tragarán. Sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores le ha robado de humor para atreverse a recurrir al empirismo y conseguir una respuesta para aquella trivial duda. Elige posponerlo, resolviendo que ese lugar le agrada y definitivamente volverá ahí en un futuro cercano.

/./

"¿Entonces no has recordado nada todavía, Saga?" Shion finalmente suelta la crítica pregunta, al mismo tiempo acercándose para rellenar la semi-vacía taza de té que yace en la pequeña mesa, frente al asiento del gemelo. Más temprano, esa mañana, Shion envió una invitación a Saga para compartir una pequeña charla sobre sus experiencias en el santuario; han pasado varios días desde la última vez que lo vio y no quiere dejarlo sin supervisión demasiado tiempo.

Saga llegó un rato atrás y Shion lleva escuchándolo durante largos minutos sobre las cándidas maneras en que ha gastado sus excesivas horas libres. Ha mencionado algunas visitas de Mu y Kiki, ha descrito las excursiones repetitivas a lo largo y ancho del santuario en las que puede demorarse tardes enteras sin aburrirse, y ha confesado que no tiene ni una mínima pista sobre qué hacer con su armadura.

"No… lo intento, pero sólo logro confundirme más." Saga suspira, toma un pequeño sorbo de la bebida recién servida y luego continúa, "A veces, cuando estoy con ciertas personas o en algún determinado lugar, siento una especie de ansiedad. Y no puedo evitar concluir que detrás de esto hay un enorme secreto…" Su turbada mirada se clava sobre el patriarca, pero éste no se deja impresionar por el desconcierto que Saga destila, así que aquellas oscuras pupilas no le asustan.

Tampoco cederá ante ellas.

"¿Qué te han comentado tus compañeros?"

"Nada… actúan como si fuera normal que yo no guarde ningún recuerdo de ellos. En realidad he mantenido mi distancia de la mayoría. No me agrada cómo se comportan a mi alrededor, o la forma en que todos me miran." Las conversaciones quizás inician de manera amena, se desarrollan con naturalidad, pero siempre alcanzan una divergencia en donde se contienen de continuar por temor a tocar temas vedados.

"¿Cómo?"

"Con lástima."

Aunque a Shion le mortifique tremendamente toda esta situación, debe admitir que el Saga actual no está equipado para enfrentarse con ningún tipo de reprimenda, y sólo puede hacerlo destinatario de una preocupación que, pese a su molestia, surge inevitablemente.

"Existen cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado, ¿no has pensado que tu situación puede haber sido un designio de los Dioses, y fue lo más adecuado para ti?" El tórax de Saga se infla cuando una inhalación más honda de lo normal se presenta. Es lo único a lo que atina a recurrir para mantener más o menos la calma.

"Lo sé. Pero eso me confirma que algo verdaderamente grave pasó, algo que merece ser enterrado. Y es insoportable vivir con esa noción."

Shion desciende la atención de sus ojos hacia el recipiente que ha ido vaciando con sorbos exageradamente pausados. Toma un trago que supera a los previos en copiosidad, reflejando en la súbita necesidad por terminar con la bebida, el paralelo deseo de que esa conversación concluya.

"No sé que más decirte, Saga." No puede decirle nada más. La responsabilidad de ello recae enteramente sobre Athena. Shion considera que ha hecho más que suficiente con consentir este pequeño circo del que su Diosa es cómplice.

"Athena nos visitará pronto. Espero que su presencia te ayude a aclarar tu problema." Es la única esperanza que se permite proporcionarle.

/./

El polvo se levanta violento con cada ágil movimiento de los contrincantes, la electricidad se hace casi visible en el aire, es complicado seguir los pasos de la briosa danza.

Sentado en las escalinatas de piedra, Saga agudiza los ojos y parpadea; los compañeros que combaten en la arena ponen en pie un espectáculo de admirable poder. Se siente irremediablemente aturdido por la energía que el choque de sus ataques produce. El cosmos, le explicaron, es la fuente de su fuerza. No puede percibirlo del todo pero eso no evita que su piel se erice y sus pupilas tiemblen impresionadas ante las intensas demostraciones que se llevan a cabo frente a él.

Saga ha intentado entrar en contacto con su propio cosmos pero no ha sido capaz, supone que le hace falta inspiración. Apenas si comprende el deber de los santos de Athena y no ha hallado motivo para adoptarlo como suyo.

Saga es un factor exótico en ese lugar; sin acceso a sus poderes, sin convicción para servir. Sabe que no puede engañarse a sí mismo y al resto por mucho tiempo más.

El santuario no es su hogar.

Intenta imaginarse en lugar de Cáncer o Leo, esquivando golpes y propinando otros, levantando polvo al rodar por el suelo. En algún pasado con total certeza debió haber experimentado esas cosas, cada rincón del santuario fue testigo de su vida; las piedras, los árboles, las paredes, cada objeto guarda con avaricia y en egoísta silencio atisbos de su existencia.

"¡Saga!" El aludido voltea para descubrir al joven guardián de Escorpión trotando hacia él.

"Hm…Milo, ¿cierto?" dice cuando éste llega a su lado. El joven forma una breve sonrisa.

"Sí. Escucha, Athena llega hoy de Japón. Camus y yo vamos por ella al aeropuerto, ¿nos acompañas?" Milo presiona a Saga más con el gesto esperanzado de sus labios que con sus insistentes palabras. "¿Qué dices? Para que te distraigas un rato."

Saga siente una extraña frustración hacia sí mismo que se está convirtiendo en algo usual pero a la que nunca podrá acostumbrarse. Le fastidia mucho que ese chico a quien conoció unos cuantos días atrás no dude en demostrar preocupación por él y se moleste en tratar de extraerlo de su aislamiento. No le conmueve, le despierta un desesperante sentimiento de inadecuación.

"De acuerdo," acepta con parquedad, porque después de todo Milo mencionó a Athena y Saga necesita vitalmente ver con sus propios ojos al importante personaje; quizás así surjan instintos enterrados, devoción olvidada. Quizás ella pueda hacerle recordar.

Pero cuando finalmente la imagen de la reencarnación divina agracia a sus pupilas, Saga se pronuncia indiferente. La muchacha le parece sumamente ordinaria y Saga se siente desinflar ante la desilusión. Athena los saluda sin demasiada efusividad, no habla mucho con ellos y avanza siempre al frente con su fiel mayordomo al lado.

Saga de vez en cuando le dirige anémicos vistazos, en espera de que fortuitamente alguna chispa reviente en su interior, pero nada pasa. De manera inconsciente libera un hastiado resoplido.

"Vamos, Saga, ¡despabílate! No habías salido del Santuario, ¿verdad?" Milo intenta animar al mayor, controlando el impulso de codearlo amistosamente y limitándose a sonreírle de manera alentadora. No se le ocurre mucho más que pueda hacer por Saga, cuando ni siquiera la presencia de Athena ha aplacado su palpable contrariedad.

"No," contesta circunspectamente. Y guiado por la instigación de Milo, Saga comienza a prestar mayor atención a sus alrededores, entreteniéndose frívolamente al estudiar las personas que ve pasar, los edificios que van dejando atrás, la relajante cotidianeidad que se puede observar a cada paso sobre la calle que recorren.

"Te dije que era una mala idea." La voz de Camus surge discreta, a un volumen que cree suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más que Milo, a quien se ha arrimado disimuladamente, lo escuche. El joven escorpión tuerce los labios de manera inconforme y lanza un fugaz vistazo al hombre que invitó a esa breve salida, incluso en contra de las advertencias de Camus, quien había considerado que Saga dudosamente apreciaría el exceso de atención.

En varias ocasiones Milo se ha sentido tentado a confesar a Saga todo lo que éste no recuerda, pero siempre se acobarda al visualizarse como el responsable de evocarle pavorosas experiencias. Aun así una parte de su mente lo aguija con fastidiosa frecuencia, haciéndole presente que sus compañeros y él han decidido actuar de manera injusta hacia Saga al mantener cualquier mención del pasado herméticamente prohibida. Tal vez el guardián de Géminis es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a sus antiguos pecados, pero por la tranquilidad de sus propias consciencias, nadie se atreverá a exhibírselos.

Además, mantener las cosas de esa manera se ajusta a una conveniencia grupal. Milo nunca fue cercano a Saga, y por lo que está al tanto ninguno de los otros santos dorados lo había sido. Desde su enfoque, el presente trae una oportunidad valiosísima para el gemelo. Para un ejemplo, el mismo Milo, quien sería incapaz de acercarse con el desenfado que ostenta actualmente si Saga siguiera siendo el hombre que sumió al santuario en su era más atroz. No por algún tipo de resentimiento, sino por la esperada inseguridad que surgiría al imaginarse conviviendo con un sujeto que, para manipularlos, debió conocerlos a la perfección, mientras ellos no sabían absolutamente nada acerca del verdadero carácter de aquél.

Un Saga sin secretos no presenta ningún riesgo, no puede intranquilizar a nadie, no levanta sospecha alguna. Ya no se trata de un hombre intimidante envuelto en misterios, al menos no para las personas que lo rodean… aunque, en opinión de Saga, las nuevas particularidades de su propia existencia constituyen el más incomprensible enigma.


	3. Doce casas

**Tabula Rasa**

**/ 3: Doce casas/**

Saga no es insensible a la alarma que su taciturnidad causa en sus compañeros. Y decide que quizás deba seguir sus consejos y abrazar con agradecimiento la oportunidad de un genuino borrón y cuenta nueva. Paulatinamente comienza a mostrarse más sociable, si bien le cuesta tremendos esfuerzos. Pero los demás son capaces de notarlo y le facilitan la tarea. La situación de Saga es una que envidian y desdeñan por igual, pero que a fin de cuentas les despierta inconmensurable curiosidad.

Entonces Saga se da a la faena de conocer nuevamente a sus camaradas; quizás así pueda avivar resquicios de su propia memoria.

/./

Afrodita lo trata con anormal respeto. Al principio incluso le hablaba con una formalidad de la que Saga le rogó despojarse.

Saga disfruta de visitarlo porque siente que es uno de los que mejor le conoce, aun si aquél cuida bien sus palabras para no revelarle nada. Y también porque encuentra encantador observar al sueco mientras se encarga de cuidar el privado campo de rosas que, a diferencia de las que adornan el trayecto al templo del patriarca, carecen de toxicidad.

Cuando el hermoso joven le da permiso de hacerlo, Saga camina con exagerada cautela entre los rosales, temiendo perturbar a los tiernos capullos con algún movimiento descuidado. Aspira conmovido la deliciosa atmósfera, cargada de aromas dulces y fuertes. La fiesta de vistosos colores enciende inusuales resplandores en sus pupilas.

"Saga." Afrodita agita una mano en el aire y Saga acude al llamado. Cuando llega junto al menor, éste se encuentra inclinado sobre unos arbustos que parecen hipnotizarlo.

"Mira, las 'Evelyn' han florecido." Saga, perplejo, mira fijamente al otro en espera de que aclare lo que su último anuncio debe significar para él.

"Eran tus favoritas," anuncia, rememorando la devoción con la que cultivaba tales rosas para el exigente Patriarca, invadiéndose de incredulidad casi cómica al compararlo con el hombre que tiene a su lado.

"Oh…" Afrodita sonríe ante el gesto pasmado que Saga luce por algunos momentos. El mayor finalmente presta atención a la ancha flor que los dedos de Piscis acarician con delicadeza.

Da la impresión de ser una rosa blanca sutilmente teñida con una coloración que varía de intensidad en distintos puntos de los múltiples dobleces amontonados, de tonos rosáceos y duraznos. Despide un consecuente aroma frutal bastante penetrante. El contraste del círculo perfecto y amplio en que se abre, y la manera en que el centro de la rosa se mantiene comprimido tímidamente, le transmite a Saga ternura y altivez.

"Son sumamente caprichosas. Demasiado sol y se decoloran, demasiada sombra y mueren. Unas pequeñas divas." Afrodita rueda los ojos hacia arriba en falsa exasperación. Saga sonríe divertido ante la dedicación del otro, sintiéndose agradecido por la trivial pieza de información sobre su persona que ha obtenido de esa visita. Si Afrodita conoce un detalle tan específico sobre él significa que Saga está en lo correcto en asumir que habían sido cercanos en el pasado.

"¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?" pregunta, sintiendo que debe reciprocar de alguna manera. Y no es un interés enteramente forzado. La confianza que Piscis le despierta es refrescante, no ve lo negativo en alentar esa novedosa sensación.

"Sígueme." El sueco indica con una sonrisa emocionada.

Tardándose unos momentos para obedecer, Saga retrata una vez más la cautivante rosa en sus retinas antes de continuar con el relajante paseo por ese onírico jardín.

/./

Usualmente tiene que hacer una tómbola mental para decidirse si el templo que hallará ocupado en determinado día será Escorpión o Acuario. Los jóvenes guardianes de esas casas forman una dualidad casi inseparable, Saga no puede pensar en uno sin tomar en cuenta al otro.

En esa ocasión los encuentra en la onceava casa. Saga no tiene excusa válida para interrumpir su convivencia, o para visitar a ninguno de los otros once, pero se sobreentiende que sólo está intentando salir del caparazón que su amnesia le ha puesto encima.

"Llegas a tiempo, Saga. Camus rentó una película francesa, ¡y no quiero sufrir esto solo!" Milo recibe a Saga con entusiasmo y lo empuja confianzudamente al interior del templo, donde Camus está ocupándose con el reproductor. Éste saluda a Saga con una mirada fugaz e inexpresiva antes de dejar andando la película y desaparecer rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Saga toma asiento en un extremo del único y largo sillón que esa sala de estar contiene. Milo se acomoda en medio y jala del piso una bolsa de plástico llena de frituras y comida chatarra diversa para ofrecer al mayor.

"¿Se te antoja algo?"

"No, gracias, tal vez más tarde." Milo devuelve la bolsa al suelo no sin antes extraer un paquete de galletas para sí mismo.

Camus vuelve trayendo para todos unas bebidas fría de color amarillento. Pastís, dice que se llaman, un licor gemelo del anís. Saga lo toma desconfiado a pequeños sorbos.

"No te preocupes, Saga, más tarde sacaré las cervezas," Milo se inclina para susurrarle, guiñándole el ojo para constatarlo como cómplice de sus futuros planes. Saga sabe lo que es la cerveza pero no puede recordar si le gusta -es así con todas las cosas-, de forma que responde a Milo con un distraído asentimiento de su cabeza, y sorbe una vez más de su vaso, aprendiendo el sabor hasta determinar una opinión positiva.

"Camus, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un matón que quiere ser pianista? Pensé que iba a ser drama, no comedia." Camus contesta con un suspiro cansino a las mofas de Milo y sube el volumen del televisor un poco más.

Las palabras de Milo ciertamente hacen sonar a la trama ridícula, pero Saga se siente irremediablemente identificado con la historia del hombre patético intentando darle giro radical a su existencia; una persona divida entre sus olvidadas pasiones y la cruda realidad de su vida diaria… ¿Qué tal si él guardaba anhelos igual de ilusos de los que, ahora que tendría tiempo de consentírselos, no puede enterarse? Con toda certeza existen numerosos aspectos significativos de su ser que quedarán sepultados por siempre. No es la primera vez que lo considera, y cavilar al respecto no falla en desesperarle ilimitadamente hasta el punto de tener que forzarse a cambiar el rumbo de sus reflexiones.

Saga suspira entrecortadamente, relaja su postura hundiéndose más en el sillón, y toma otro poco de la bebida alcohólica en espera de que lo serene. Percibe a Milo moverse y lo espía de soslayo para descubrir que se ha arrimado a Camus en pos de murmurarle algo que hace a aquél reír discretamente. Luego Milo se retira, dejando un brazo descansando sobre el hombro del otro, su mano jugando perezosa con largos cabellos verdosos.

Saga se pregunta si él alguna vez tuvo algo como lo que esos dos comparten. Nunca obtendrá una respuesta a esa duda, pero supone que no, pues si así fuera quiere creer que se habría asegurado de jamás perderlo.

Vuelve la vista al frente y se concentra en el filme, sabiéndose sobrante en la afable escena que Milo y Camus protagonizan, pero egoístamente queriendo robar un poco más de ella.

/./

Shura le despierta admiración. Saga lo etiqueta como el molde perfecto de un santo de Athena, y se siente tan lejano a eso que, además de aquella admiración, surge un raro recelo en presencia del español. Aun así, se ha dado cuenta de que puede conversar fácilmente con él, y a Shura parece agradarle su compañía.

Cierto día, Capricornio lo invita a dejar atrás los límites del santuario y pasear por el cercano Partenón, mezclarse entre la muchedumbre de turistas para despejarse un poco del ambiente solitario de sus templos.

"Shura, tú me has conocido por más tiempo que cualquiera de los otros santos dorados, ¿cierto?"

"Eso creo," contesta un tanto vacilante. No le molesta pasar tiempo con Saga, pero una inevitable incomodidad surge cada vez que aquél desvía el tema hacia lo que no deja de inquietarle…

"Podrías ayudarme más que nadie a recordar." Shura suspira pesadamente y fija la vista en el camino pedregoso que recorren, huyendo a los inquisitivos ojos esmeraldas.

"¿Para qué querrías hacer eso? Desde mi perspectiva tu posición es envidiable, Saga. Puedes dedicarte a servir sin ninguna influencia de remordimientos o culpas."

"¿Por qué habría de sentirme culpable?" Saga pregunta en una inflexión recriminatoria, frunciendo el ceño para acentuar su desconcierto.

"Hablaba pensando en mí." Shura es sincero. Había sido después de todo, el cómplice más cercano a los crímenes de Saga, ya fuera intencionalmente o no.

"Habrás notado que entre algunos de nosotros hay tensiones. En cambio, tú eres una pieza neutral a quien todos tratan-"

"Con condescendencia," completa el gemelo, sin disfrazar el despecho sentido.

"Iba a decir _con naturalidad,_" Shura corrige tranquilamente. Guarda las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y eleva la mirada para observar a una alegre familia tomándose fotografías entre unas ruinas. Luego sus ojos se posan mansos sobre el mayor.

"No hay necesidad de poner en pie fachadas para quien no te conoce. Sé que suena egoísta, pero tu situación es en cierta forma liberadora, al menos para mí."

De repente una niña se acerca con la intención de venderles chucherías. Saga, cabizbajo y súbitamente alterado, la despide bruscamente pero ella lo persigue unos pasos más, prácticamente colgándose a él hasta que Shura interviene, le da un par de monedas y salva a Saga del pequeño estorbo.

Siguen caminando sin retomar la plática, intercambiando no más que unas cuantas frívolas observaciones sobre sus alrededores. Saga se hunde en un estado de introversión perceptible al constatar que Shura es una tumba de la que no podrá sacar nada valioso.

/./

Hay dos templos vacíos: Libra y Sagitario. El primero cuenta con protector pero éste se halla ausente, habita en la China y Saga solamente tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo fugazmente antes de que se marchara. El segundo de los templos mencionados se encuentra desprotegido.

Para ser preciso… no enteramente. Hay una presencia latente, misteriosa, que a Saga le inspira sumisión.

El aludido en azarosas ocasiones se siente magnetizado al enigmático templo del centauro. Puede pasar hasta horas ahí, dando vueltas por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo, sentado en el umbral viendo el atardecer. De esas paredes emana una energía solemne que le intriga al mismo tiempo que lo deslumbra.

Durante una de sus excursiones, Saga descubre que no es el único a quien ese templo brinda quietud mental.

"¿Leo?" Sorprende al joven divagando por una de las amplias estancias.

"¿Saga? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Aioria voltea y camina hacia el mayor, reprendiéndose por no haberse percatado antes de su presencia. Atraviesa a Géminis con una mirada indescifrable que causa hesitación en su víctima. Saga opina que el guardián de Leo es, de entre sus compañeros, el que menos interés ha mostrado en su persona. Podría decir que el comportamiento que observa en él raya en lo evasivo.

"Este templo me da curiosidad," responde con simpleza. Se deshace de la intensa mirada verde y arroja vistazos distraídos por los alrededores antes de continuar, "está abandonado y sin embargo se siente tan… vivo."

"Era de mi hermano, Aioros."

Saga parpadea y regresa su atención al menor. La imprevista información justifica la presencia de aquél ahí, pero no la ausencia del hermano al que se refiere en tiempo pasado.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Las fosas nasales de Aioria se dilatan cuando inhala aire sentidamente.

"Mi hermano murió hace muchos años," masculla de manera pausada mientras lucha contra su alteración. Saga le despierta una mezcla confusa de ira, pena y añoranza que lo destantea.

"¿Lo conocí?"

"Preferiría no hablar de esas cosas. Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo muy bien…"

"Ya veo, lo siento." Saga inclina la cabeza y se ordena callar, aunque no le encuentra lógica a que todos hayan sido revividos menos Sagitario, y le quedan muchas preguntas más sobre el tema. Decide que ya ha turbado al guardián de Leo lo suficiente.

"Lamento haberte mortificado, te dejaré solo." Y le da la espalda con clara intención de marcharse.

"No tienes que irte." La voz de Aioria resuena inesperadamente potente entre las altas paredes. Saga pausa y gira su cuerpo con lentitud. Mira al muchacho que ha quedado cabizbajo guardando un melancólico silencio.

"No me acostumbro a esto… a estar aquí de nuevo," Aioria confiesa despacio.

"Lo entiendo." Saga se detiene a pensar un instante, enfurruñándose ligeramente. "Bueno… no realmente. No recuerdo el _'no estar aquí'_…" Sonríe despistado. Aioria curva sutilmente sus labios.

"No te envidio."

"¿En serio? Todos lo hacen." Saga se burla de sí mismo por primera vez, y se siente extrañamente bien.

"Heh, bueno en mi caso, sería terrible si llegara a olvidar a mi hermano…" Y como un balde invisible de agua helada, a Aioria le cae el hecho de que Saga ha pasado por eso mismo que él teme. Durante un momento contiene el aire y se siente absolutamente seguro de que después de su próximo respiro le soltará a gritos la existencia de su gemelo.

Pero para su propia sorpresa no sucede así. Inhala, exhala, y el silencio se alarga. Le puede decir a Saga que Kanon existe, o que alguna vez existió. No le puede decir que se odiaron a muerte y que no sabe lo que fue de aquél. Entonces para su pesar, se comprueba tan cobarde como el resto, cuando su vacilación perdura indefinidamente.

/./

El jardín de los Sales gemelos induce en Saga una paz distinta que los rosales de Afrodita. Es una paz inquietante; siente que el aire conoce sus secretos, secretos de los que ni siquiera es consciente.

El guardián de ese templo le provoca una incredulidad similar a la que profesa a Athena, por la misma razón de ser, supuestamente, la reencarnación de un dios. Shaka es una persona incisiva y franca en demasía. Saga ha aprendido que no se anda con rodeos cuando tiene que expresar alguna verdad, y por eso mismo lo busca aunque signifique someterse a una pequeña inquisición.

Como es normal las veces que visita el sexto templo, Shaka le propone meditar y Saga accede sin demora, con la eterna expectativa de que puede resultar muy beneficioso para su deteriorada mente, y que si el rubio se dedica tanto tiempo a ello debe haber algún provecho en tal actividad.

"Tu caso me intriga, Saga."

El aludido copia con estudiada exactitud los pasos de Shaka sobre los terrenos fértiles de ese jardín. Siente como si se encontrara en una dimensión alterna y no desea perturbar nada, se mueve con la sutileza de un gato.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te hable del karma?" Saga asiente, a sabiendas de que el otro no necesita abrir los ojos para percibir su afirmación.

"He tratado de determinar cómo funcionaría para alguien en tus circunstancias. Por lo poco que sabemos sólo puedo suponer que tu pérdida de memoria no dependió de ti. En este caso, ¿se anulan todos los efectos a los que tus acciones pasadas te habían predestinado?" Saga frunce el ceño y contiene el impulso de suspirar confuso. Cuando arriban al par de legendarios árboles, imita el ejemplo de Shaka y se sienta en el suelo. Analiza el níveo rostro del indio, absolutamente calmo, con desmedido interés.

"O imaginemos que de alguna forma tu actual estado es producto de tu volición. Para alguien que no tiene recuerdos, nada más que perder, ¿de qué manera podría equilibrarse la negatividad de esa decisión?"

"¿Decisión?" Saga no puede evitar sentirse ofendido, se pone de pie velozmente consintiéndose un breve arrebato. "¡Yo no elegí esto! ¿Quién podría buscar algo así para sí mismo!"

"Siéntate," la melódica voz ordena sin acudir a la severidad. "Es una mera suposición, ¿No se te ha ocurrido antes?"

Dudoso, Saga toma asiento. Y dentro de su mente admite, aunque en el mismo instante lo juzga inadmisible, que no; no ha contemplado una probabilidad como tal.

"¿Regalo o castigo? ¿De los dioses o auto-impuesto de alguna manera? Nada es producto de la casualidad, Saga." Todo lo que Shaka expone le suena a acertijo indescifrable. Saga se rinde y guarda silencio, presiente que el rubio no espera mayor cosa de él.

"Cierra los ojos."

Saga atiende a la indicación de Virgo. Pero sabe que los cuestionamientos plantados por Shaka no se disiparán con una simple meditación. Saga ya los imagina creciendo incontrolables, floreciendo en continua tortura de la que no podrá librarse durante los próximos días.

/./

Se topa con Cáncer en el coliseo, como de costumbre. Estudiar los entrenamientos e involucrarse en duelos parece ser un pasatiempo importante para el joven que se hace llamar 'Deathmask'.

Saga no está seguro de lo que debe pensar sobre él, le parece el más irreverente de todos. Conoce su tétrico templo y ha sido testigo de su ferocidad en el combate, pero lejos de verse intimidado, se siente atraído por el aura desafiante y tenaz.

"Géminis, ¿has decidido aceptarme un duelo finalmente?" pregunta Deathmask mientras llega para sentarse a poca distancia de Saga.

"No... sólo vine a observar."

Aceptando las palabras por lo poco que transmiten, el italiano se entretiene en ajustar sus muñequeras sin prestarle mucha atención a Saga. Durante algunos minutos contemplan una desordenada pelea entre un par de revoltosos aprendices. Deathmask se carcajea cuando uno de ellos propina un golpe poco honorable al otro, haciéndolo aullar de dolor y doblarse en el suelo. Saga niega con la cabeza para sí mismo y deja escapar una efímera sonrisa divertida. Algunos momentos más pasan y la seriedad vuelve a caracterizar el rostro del griego.

"Deathmask… hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo," dice en un tono medido, sin querer parecer demasiado ansioso. Deathmask lo mira desinteresadamente por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Esas calaveras que guardas en tu templo… Si el propósito de Athena es proteger a la humanidad, ¿Qué te orilló a cometer esos asesinatos? ¿Eran enemigos, amenazas?" Saga pregunta un tanto temeroso, dudando lo último tremendamente; ha visto rostros de mujeres e incluso niños entre la abominable colección.

"Órdenes del patriarca," el menor espeta con simpleza. _Órdenes tuyas,_ pica su lengua por decir.

"¿Shion?" Deathmask suelta un espontáneo resoplido al que le falta poco para ser risa. La escéptica insistencia de Saga trae a su memoria un dicho.

"_Non destare il cane che dorme." _

"¿Qué significa eso?" El gemelo arquea las cejas y mira al otro con desconfianza.

"No despiertes al perro que duerme." A ojos de Deathmask, Saga goza de una comodidad deseable; si tiene una pizca de listeza no debería agitar una situación que puede resultar en complicaciones.

Se levanta repentinamente.

"Deberías dejar de pensar tanto y dedicarte a entrenar. Un guardián que no puede usar el cosmos no es de mucha utilidad," dice con una sonrisa ladeada. Enseguida se retira a enzarzarse en batalla con el primer aprendiz incauto que cruza su camino.

No será Deathmask quien se atreva a romper con el espejismo en que Saga vive, porque con su olvido, aquél le ofrece una frágil sensación de redención que nunca estará verdaderamente disponible para él.

/./

Saga se adentra al segundo templo con una confianza que no se permite sentir en ningún otro. El alegre recibimiento es predecible y suelta una corta risa ahogada ante el amistoso golpe de una pesada mano sobre su espalda.

"¿Terminaste el libro, Saga?"

"Sí, gracias." Saga entrega el mencionado objeto a Aldebarán, quien lo coge con una sonrisa bonachona para enseguida invitarlo a que indague en su librero en busca de cualquier otro texto que desee tomar prestado.

Saga describiría al protegido de Tauro como un sujeto esencialmente simpático e íntegro. Usa su armadura con mayor frecuencia que el resto, y la luce con envidiable orgullo. Incluso el nombre que se ha impuesto es en honor a su constelación.

Aldebarán se le figura como el más genuino de los doce, el de menores pretensiones. Tan devoto como Shura pero más indulgente de sus propias emociones. Tan sabio como Shaka pero con un tipo distinto de filosofía, una que admite errores humanos.

Le hace sentir que quizás no haya nada tan complicado en el deber de un santo.

Suele prestarle libros de un autor compatriota suyo, un tanto trillados y repetitivos en sus utópicos mensajes que, no obstante, lo esperanzan infantilmente. Uno de esos libros aborda la historia de un joven en busca de un tesoro, que se deja guiar por señales de diversos niveles de sutilidad, a veces imperceptibles, escuchando los dictados de su corazón y confiando que el universo se encargaría de darle vida a sus sueños.

Le había hecho a Saga preguntarse quiméricamente si el universo habría conspirado para hacerle olvidar, si lo haría para hacerle recordar. Si habría algún tesoro que él estuviera destinado a descubrir, algo que recompensara de alguna manera la pérdida de su pasado y equilibrara todo lo que se había descompuesto.

Quizás a largo plazo albergar esperanzas como tales se revelará dañino, pero por el momento sus pensamientos son jóvenes, no está familiarizado con ellos y quiere otorgarles libertad.

"Escucha Saga, espero que no nos guardes resentimiento por todo este asunto de tu… memoria." El brasileño alza las manos en el aire y las agita nerviosamente señalando a todas partes.

"No te preocupes, Aldebarán." Saga niega suavemente con la cabeza. "Entiendo por qué lo hacen. No quieren que desperdicie esta oportunidad que algunos de ustedes desearían tener..."

Ante las palabras que Saga pronuncia aburridamente, un mohín irresoluto aparece en el rostro del moreno, quien rasca su cabeza rápidamente para luego cruzarse de brazos. Una arruga surca su frente mientras dedica a Saga una mirada enseriada.

"Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que poco a poco tus recuerdos regresarán. Sería mejor así a que si te soltamos un montón de información que no podría significar mucho para ti en estos momentos, ¿no?"

"Quizás… es un buen punto." Y la excusa menos egoísta que ha escuchado, para variar.

Saga acepta el punto de vista de Tauro con una amena curvatura de sus labios, y escoge el par de libros que se llevará consigo. El buen humor de Aldebarán y su sinceridad siguen a Saga en una estola de contentamiento que lo mantiene en ánimos altos durante el resto del día.

/./

Las semanas pasan hasta convertirse en meses, y mientras Saga descubre más cosas acerca de sus compañeros es fácil concluir que tienen poco en común entre sí. Todos son tan distintos, de caracteres diametralmente opuestos, pero reunidos por el mismo propósito. Todos menos él, para quien ese propósito suena hueco.

Lo ha meditado por numerosos días con sus noches, en las que apenas si concilió el sueño por contadas horas. Y finalmente ha alcanzado una resolución que elige anunciar exclusivamente al guardián del primer templo.

Desde su lugar, sentado en el desocupado escritorio, Saga estudia a Mu mientras éste se enfrasca en la reparación de unas cuantas armaduras plateadas. Rato atrás, Mu le había pedido su sangre, confesándose considerablemente débil como para seguir usando la suya. Saga había accedido de buena gana, y había observado con pueril fascinación el proceso -a sus ojos, mágico-, que devolvía vida a los sagrados ropajes.

Mu ha sido extremadamente cordial con Saga desde el primer día. El griego puede apreciar que es el que más resiente tener que ocultarle información, y por lo tanto cree veraz su preocupación cuando le avisa lo que hará.

"He decidido marcharme." El de malva cabellera se despide de su tarea y apunta la mirada directamente al rostro de Saga, que se agacha en reacción. "No me puedo quedar aquí."

"Eres el caballero de Géminis, éste es tu lugar." Mu se levanta y camina hacia Saga, quien ha comenzado a desastillar la madera del escritorio nerviosamente con sus uñas.

"¿Qué significa eso? Para mí no tiene sentido…" murmura con desdén. No se siente hinchado de honor como Shura o Aldebarán, no se siente guiado hacia un propósito superior como Shaka, no tiene nada que proteger como Milo o Camus, no hay ningún deseo de redención, ningún recuerdo que lo haga sentir en casa, nada que lo ate ahí como al resto.

"Saga…"

"¿Qué fue lo que hice, Mu?" pide con una mirada desafiante.

"Yo no puedo decírtelo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie puede hacerlo?" Saga no se escucha particularmente desesperado. Ya ha tenido tiempo para aceptar muchas cosas.

"Yo… en realidad no deseo marcharme. Pero no puedo quedarme si esto continúa así," admite a bajo volumen. Honestamente, tras haber tenido algo de tiempo para conocer a sus compañeros, empieza a sentirse más adecuado en el santuario, ha desarrollado distintos tipos de cariño hacia todos, pero eso justamente ha vuelto más intensa la necesidad de Saga por descubrirse a sí mismo. Quiere embonar apropiadamente ahí, adoptar las obligaciones que le corresponden con sincero fervor.

"Sólo te diré una cosa, Saga." Mu lo decide ahí mismo, si bien ha venido rumiándolo desde que Kanon apareció por su templo aproximadamente un mes atrás. "Algo que considero demasiado esencial. Lo único que realmente valdría la pena que recordaras…"

Mu tiene la total atención de Saga, cada destello en la humedad natural de los insondables ojos esmeralda se sacude cambiante de acuerdo a lo que le transmite la límpida mirada del menor.

"Tienes un hermano gemelo. Su nombre es Kanon..."

-.-.-.-.-

*** La película que Camus rentó es "De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté" y el autor de los libros que Aldebarán presta a Saga es Paulo Coelho, en este caso hago referencia específica a "El alquimista"**


	4. Egoísmo

NOTA: este capítulo se divide en 3 partes, la primera y la tercera son flashbacks ubicados en distintos momentos... espero que no sea muy confuso.

**/./**

**/4: Egoísmo/**

/./././

No analizó la decisión de marcharse así como tampoco tiene motivos que justifiquen su retorno.

Pero ahí está, mochila sobre el hombro, pies indecisos que no avanzan, mirada huidiza que busca cada tanto de segundos sobre su espalda, tentado a retroceder y nunca más aparecer ahí de nuevo.

"¡Kanon!" Suspira al verse descubierto, sintiendo una especie de alivio cuando la elección de continuar o huir es tomada por él. Acude al llamado de Aries, acortando con un par de veloces zancadas la distancia que lo separaba del primer templo.

"Mu," reconoce, dedicando al menor una mirada que no transmite nada. El de cabellos lila frunce ligeramente el ceño, las comisuras de sus labios se tensan. Desde que volvieron a la vida nadie había sabido de Kanon, incluso consideraron que los Dioses se habían olvidado de su alma. Y a Saga no se habían atrevido a preguntarle al respecto. Existe un mudo pacto de evitar mencionar el pasado frente al guardián del tercer templo, cuya lamentable situación los tiene confundidos a todos.

"No sabíamos lo que había sido de ti." Kanon no puede sentirlo como reproche, no cuando Mu lo dice en una voz característicamente apacible. Su rostro no traiciona emoción, eternamente templado. Kanon siente celos de la serenidad que el menor exuda.

"Sólo andaba por ahí, trabajando en algunos puertos." Se encoge de hombros y muestra una breve sonrisa confiada. "Ahora, me disculparás, pero tengo algo de prisa."

Kanon pasa a un lado de Mu, pero frena después de un par de metros cuando la voz de aquél resuena en la oscuridad de ese anochecer, sorprendiéndolo con la ligera intranquilidad que percibe en el sonido.

"Kanon, espera." El aludido voltea con una ceja alzada. Mu de pronto se muestra inseguro de cómo soltar la información que ni él acaba de asimilar. Suspira para darse ánimos y mantiene su seria mirada sobre los expectantes ojos del griego.

"Antes de que te encuentres con Saga, debes saber que… su memoria ha sido afectada." Se regala un instante para tomar aire y valor. "No recuerda nada sobre el santuario, las guerras, el resto de nosotros…"

"¿De qué hablas, Mu?" Kanon intenta fabricar una sonrisa incrédula, pero la posibilidad de que esté siendo víctima de una broma desaparece al señalarse el formal rictus que exhibe el guardián de Aries.

Aún así, demora unos momentos procesando la extraña información sin estar seguro de poder, o querer tomarla en serio. Las palabras de Mu han sido claras, concisas pero bien ilustrativas. "Eso no puede ser cierto." Sus labios titubean, el pasmado gesto que se apodera de su rostro termina revelando su verdadera intranquilidad.

No se necesita ser particularmente perceptivo para registrar la turbación que posee a Kanon en esos momentos. Mu desvía la vista ligeramente hacia abajo, apenado por ser quien debe dar las impresionantes noticias al gemelo.

"No entendemos a qué se debe, y no hemos querido presionarlo demasiado. En cierta forma esto podría ser una bendición para él. Athena pidió que no lo perturbáramos…"

"No, estás equivocado." Kanon niega insistentemente con la cabeza, traspasa a Mu con ojos diáfanos. "Saga está bien, cuando despertamos…"

"¿Así que estabas aquí? ¿Hablaste con él?" Mu es incapaz de disimular el inesperado entusiasmo que las palabras de Kanon le causan, pero cualquier esperanza de aclarar lo sucedido con Saga enseguida se revela amargamente fugaz.

"No… no realmente, apenas si lo vi antes de irme." Cada músculo en el rostro de Kanon parece temblar para luego adoptar absoluta inmovilidad. El rígido y sombrío semblante inspira desazón en el menor.

Kanon siente que la realidad se suspende.

Si Saga no lo recuerda, entonces, ¿Qué con aquella primera mañana? ¿Por qué no se había resistido, qué habría pensado de ello? Si Saga ni siquiera sabía quién era, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para verlo… ¿no había reconocido sus manos, sus labios?

"Kanon, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Acabas de llegar!" Mu llama alarmado al hombre que cual autómata simplemente da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse sin vacilar.

"No tiene sentido que me quede," Kanon declara en un tono muerto que reprime a Mu de nuevos intentos por detenerlo.

Se limita a verlo partir, juzgándolo como un evento desconsolador que no logra comprender. A Mu no le basta la lógica para aceptar que Kanon pueda darle la espalda a su hermano con tal facilidad y determinación; que al saberse olvidado por Saga, esté dispuesto a reciprocar de la misma cruel manera, con cruda consciencia de su acción.

Kanon simplemente no es capaz de lidiar con las circunstancias expuestas por Mu. Imaginar que ya no existe para Saga… no puede hacerse del valor para enfrentarlo y recordárselo; sería una atrocidad. Por alguna inexplicable razón, Saga ha recibido la fortuna de librarse del tormento con el que Kanon aún tendrá que vivir. Lo detesta por eso, lo envidia enloquecidamente. Una dolorosa ansiedad acelera sus pasos; la confusión es asfixiante, las lágrimas lentas en caer.

/./

El agua a su alrededor ya ha perdido por completo la original tibieza que la caracterizaba unos cuarenta minutos atrás. Saga se percata de ello cuando un escalofrío le hace removerse inesperadamente. Endereza la espalda, parpadea y cambia la dirección de su desenfocada visión, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en la misma posición, el mismo silencio, los mismos ojos vacíos y fijos sin particular intención sobre la resplandeciente llave de agua de la tina.

El espasmo que expulsa el aire de sus pulmones es uno tembloroso, profundo, ligeramente punzante. Intenta relajar su postura, sus brazos se apoyan en los bordes resbalosos de la bañera, hace el cuello levemente hacia atrás y ladea el rostro para estudiar con desmedida concentración las vibrantes ondas que se producen cuando la mitad de su dedo índice se sumerge en el agua.

De las puntas de los cabellos que rozan su cara se cuelga gruesa humedad enfriándose rápidamente. Pronto saldrá de ahí, se dice, pero primero desea alcanzar una resolución, decidir lo que hará con la crucial información que Mu le entregó horas atrás.

"_Perdóname, debí mencionártelo antes."_Mu se había disculpado, pero Saga ni siquiera contó con la estabilidad mental necesaria para recriminárselo. En aquellos momentos su cerebro se sintió más inexistente que nunca, no sólo privado de recuerdos, sino de cualquier función básica; del todo desconectado durante los minutos que le tomó procesar la noticia.

Aún se siente conmocionado. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprende de su propia reacción es que no tiene idea de dónde proviene. La relevancia del conocimiento recién adquirido resulta lógica, pero para él realmente no puede simbolizar mucho. Tiene un hermano que nunca se enteró de haber perdido, que nunca echó de menos y con cuya ausencia podría haber seguido existiendo hasta el fin de sus días sin que ello influyera de ninguna manera en su vida. Al menos en el desabrido tipo de vida que ha llevado durante el trío de meses anteriores.

Así que ahora, ¿qué tiene que hacer? Perezosamente mueve una mano para acariciar una de las rodillas que sobresalen del agua. "Kanon," suelta con cuidado, probando cómo rueda la palabra de su lengua. Luego sella sus labios, decidiendo que el sonido carga un raro eco y no debería pronunciarlo cuando carece de rostro alguno al que relacionar con aquel nombre.

Un hermano gemelo, había revelado Mu. Incluso a sabiendas de eso, Saga no cree poder imaginárselo.

Con un suspiro inquieto se pone de pie y abandona la tina, alcanza una toalla que se enrolla a la cintura y exprime su cabello sin preocuparse por encharcar las losas del piso. De repente tiene prisa, pues ha determinado el curso de acción a tomar. Y se dispone a abandonar el baño cuando un vistazo efímero sobre el espejo lo congela. No da otro paso más, ni siquiera termina de voltear la cabeza para apreciar bien la imagen, y sus brazos continúan alzados en el aire, impedidos de bajar a ocupar la natural postura a sus costados. El par de oscuras pupilas son atadas por sus propios reflejos y Saga finalmente elabora la interrogante que se había estado resistiendo de armar.

¿Qué tan parecido es a él?

Juzga insólito, prácticamente insultante, que su propio cerebro no hubiera protegido el recuerdo de algo tan elemental; algo que alguna vez, en esencia, fue uno con él. Y determina que donde quiera que se encuentre, ese hermano gemelo es el último recurso que le queda para descubrir la verdad sobre sí mismo.

Hasta el día de hoy ha evadido desvergonzadamente a Athena. Se le hace muy complicado conciliar la idea de una divinidad en la tierra, no entiende el propósito y tampoco puede hacerse del interés para tratar de comprenderlo. Pero ahora, movido por simple conveniencia, acudirá a su encuentro y solicitará su guía.

/./

"Athena," saluda con una formal reverencia a la diosa que le dijeron que debía amar.

"Saga…" Saori no oculta su sorpresa, sus ojos se engrandecen expectantes, un grano de temor otorga a sus pupilas una apariencia cristalina. "¿Sucede algo?"

Había esperado la visita de Saga mucho antes, de hecho había retrasado lo más posible su retorno a Grecia únicamente para evitar una confrontación con el gemelo. Cuando llegó y lo encontró dentro de la pequeña comitiva de recibimiento, estuvo a punto de perder la compostura y girar desesperadamente para subir de nuevo al avión y ordenar ser llevada de vuelta a Japón.

Aquella vez, Saga también la sorprendió al mostrarse inusualmente desinteresado en su presencia. Athena sufrió una especie de alivio cuando se hizo evidente que su guardián no pretendía interrogarla sobre su desmemoriado estado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió recelosa y entristecida. Fue atroz descubrir que la mirada más distante de entre sus doce protectores provenía de los ojos de Saga, donde no refulgía más veneración ni amable vigilancia.

Ahora el momento cuya llegada tanto repudió está aquí. Saga la contempla con una seriedad amedrentadora; incluso si se mantiene en una posición servil con una rodilla hincada en el piso, no hay un cálido cosmos que brille por ella. Ese hombre ha sido educado para respetarla, mas la vehemente entrega y obediencia que externalizara para ella en un pasado no muy lejano, yacen profundamente dormidas, donde ella misma las enterró.

"Primero que nada quiero disculparme. Seguramente mi comportamiento la ha decepcionado, y lamento no poder profesarle la devoción que, con certeza, anteriormente le dediqué." Las palabras de Saga sólo sirven para autentificar todo lo que Athena ya ha percibido, le provocan una sutil sonrisa amarga, y la azotan por incontable ocasión con el convencimiento de que erró. Saga no hubiera querido perder aspectos tan importantes de su ser.

"Eso me lleva al motivo por el que estoy aquí…" Hace una pausa para bajar la mirada. No puede ofrecerle mucho más a Athena que su franqueza, pero eso no le resta ofensa a sus declaraciones. "No sé porqué dudé en venir antes, quizás mi confianza en usted es insuficiente, y me siento avergonzado por ello, pero…"

"Saga…" La muchacha interrumpe, resolviendo que ya ha escuchado más que suficiente, y que no vale la pena demorar más lo que Saga ha ido a buscar. Después de todo, éste nunca le hizo prometer que mintiera. "Yo sellé tus recuerdos."

"¿Usted…?" Los ojos de Saga la buscan, y Saori permite a cierta satisfacción extenderse en su interior. No es la misma mirada de antaño pero al menos se asemeja en intensidad. "¿P-por qué?" Parpadea, frunce el ceño, quiere enfadarse con ella aunque ni siquiera acaba de digerir lo recién escuchado.

"Porque tú me lo pediste. Al despertar viniste hasta acá y me lo rogaste."

"No lo comprendo…" Saga sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y se pone de pie. Athena nota sus dedos temblando ligeramente, luego los observa encerrándose para ocultar tal tribulación, pero el rostro de Saga es menos discreto. Ha empalidecido y perdido toda expresión aparte de un frágil pavor que tira de su mandíbula manteniéndolo boquiabierto.

"¿Qué razón tendría para solicitar algo así?" Athena interpreta que ese murmullo va dirigido hacia la misma persona que lo emitió, así que guarda silencio y no hace más que analizar aquella desconcentrada mirada verdosa.

Saga considera a esta nueva verdad como inadmisible. Shaka le había propuesto tal incongruente posibilidad, pero él la había despedido de inmediato, rehusándose a lidiar con las implicaciones que una realidad como tal acarrearía.

"¿Quieres recordar?" El ofrecimiento le ilumina el semblante entero. Es exactamente lo que ha estado anhelando con todas sus energías. Pero así de repentina como aparece, esa agitada emoción se disipa con impresionante inmediatez. Y el 'sí' que había estado a punto de escapar de sus labios, se desvirtúa en un suspiro entrecortado de nulo significado.

"No lo sé..." Son las nocivas palabras que su lengua elige crear. Despiertan en Athena un mohín apenado y en el mismo Saga la sensación de que el aire duplica su densidad. Inclina levemente la frente y sus labios forman una línea estrecha de la que no escapará una respuesta distinta. Se siente envejecer años en cuestión de minutos; la extenuación futura que su actual decisión promete traer, simula profetizarse en ese justo instante.

Si no se conoce ni a sí mismo, ¿quién es él para retarse? Debió existir una causa trascendental para aquella elección, por más irracional que le parezca en estos momentos.

¿Qué le queda si no puede confiar en la persona que alguna vez fue?

/./././

Lo primero que piensa al despertar es que no tiene sentido hacerlo.

¿Hay otra guerra santa en la que necesiten luchar? ¿No va siendo hora de dar oportunidad a una nueva generación?

¿La soledad de su Diosa es tan enorme que los necesita siempre a su lado? Con eso tal vez podría simpatizar un poco. Después de todo es su propia soledad lo que le hace levantarse, estrenar sus músculos, aprender a equilibrarse de nuevo en un santiamén.

Camina en busca de la persona que nunca debió existir, una parte de su ser que escapó antes de que el mundo lo viera nacer. O quizás viceversa, tal vez él mismo fue la fracción rebelde de lo que estuvo destinado a ser un entero y se pervirtió de manera lamentable.

Saga duerme todavía, sumido en superficial paz. Kanon sabe que repudiará abrir los ojos tanto como él lo hizo. Y sin embargo, esa extraña necesidad de siempre afectar a su hermano en cualquier manera posible (consiguiendo su felicidad, exprimiendo su sufrimiento), lo lleva a ser el culpable de recibirlo a una vida que se promete vacía.

Asalta su cama, comprime su cuerpo, devora los labios que suspiraban inocentemente tranquilos. Saga se sobresalta al verse bruscamente extraído de una apacible inconsciencia, se muestra confuso durante algunos instantes en los que forcejea contra Kanon pero luego lo huele, cae en cuenta de su sabor, percibe el calor que el cuerpo invasor emana, y se deja dúctil a voluntad de aquél.

A Kanon le molesta enormemente esa maleabilidad que el otro presenta para él, le recuerda la lejana ocasión en que por primera vez le expuso detalladamente a Saga la retorcida manera en que lo quería, en que lo odiaba por despertarle ese sentimiento. E inspirado por dichas memorias comienza a tratarlo con la misma brusquedad de aquel entonces, empujándolo para dejarlo boca abajo y así poder quitarse de enfrente ese rostro que refleja con endemoniada perfección al suyo.

Saga se despabila, intenta apoyarse en manos y rodillas pero su hermano no le permite hacer más, lo presiona con su cuerpo y si bien Saga podría quitárselo de encima con un poco de empeño, una predecible irresolución lo hace titubear. Recién se hace consciente de estar vivo y el esfuerzo por asimilarlo torna a su mente aletargada, un extraño pánico acelera su respiración, y no se debe precisamente a las arrebatadas acciones de Kanon, que se ocupa en desvestirlo como un animal exaltado, lanzando sus garras sobre la presa que ansía devorar.

Vivo. Está vivo, y Kanon se lo comprueba crudamente. Aprieta sus carnes hasta causarle dolor, araña su piel hasta partirla, se funde con él en el más corrupto de los abrazos, empujando su corazón a un ritmo desenfrenado. Hace latir cada célula e inspira incoherencias a sus labios. Saga se siente sumergir en un caldero hirviente de sensaciones contradictorias. Él no quiere esto, no quiere nada de Kanon; aborrece su existencia tanto como la propia. Pero no le pedirá que se aleje, no se atreve ni a mencionar su nombre, ni a abrir los ojos y voltear a verlo. Su cercanía satisface una perversa carencia que lo ha acompañado quizás desde su nacimiento.

Kanon se desboca violento contra Saga, sintiéndose agonizar en un placer amargo. La voz grave de aquél taladra sus oídos cada vez que se queja cuando él, insaciable y desesperado, remarca una y otra vez la pecaminosa unión de sus cuerpos. Es una tortura auditiva, alimenta la incomprensible angustia que Saga le provoca simplemente por existir.

"Te odio, Saga," murmura. Cierra los ojos al sentirlos arder y se vacía en él, percibiéndolo temblar igualmente estremecido.

Kanon se recuesta sobre Saga, pega su pecho contra la sudorosa espalda, acaricia los muslos, los costados, los brazos, besa con enloquecida devoción la base del cuello, ignorando los cabellos que se adhieren a esa húmeda piel. Lo ama de una manera que no puede comprender, que jamás podrá explicar al otro.

"Me iré, Saga." Saga no muestra ninguna reacción, sus respiraciones son profundas, un poco más rápidas de lo normal pero acompasándose gradualmente. Kanon acerca su rostro al de Saga, que se presiona de lado sobre la almohada, totalmente inexpresivo y ocultando la mirada. Kanon restriega su perfil sobre su calca y suspira entrecortado.

"Si me quedo…" deja la frase en el aire. Saga ya debe saber que no son capaces de vivir juntos. No sin odiarse hasta el punto de ansiar matar al otro, no sin poner en riesgo su sanidad mental y hasta la seguridad de la tierra. Las salvajes emociones, ya sean positivas o negativas, que los enlazan, alcanzan magnitudes que no pueden controlar… que en un pasado les arruinó la vida y las de quienes los rodeaban. La humanidad estuvo a punto de perecer por la ambivalencia de sus sentimientos.

No hace falta decir nada más. Kanon aspira el aroma de Saga por última vez y se marcha. A Saga le toma varios minutos encontrar una solución a su nueva contrariedad. Es algo arrebatado que no está seguro si se le será consentido, algo de lo que quizás se arrepentirá. Pero lo único que puede arreglarlo todo de manera definitiva.

Mecánicamente se levanta, limpia su cuerpo, arregla sus ropas, descarta las sábanas. Deja a su habitación ordenada e impoluta.

Con robótica precisión inspecciona todo el templo asegurándose de que nada en ese sitio se sienta a 'Kanon', eliminando cualquier objeto que pueda traerle reminiscencias de su hermano.

Atraviesa las doce casas del zodiaco mediante los caminos subterráneos y se infiltra en el templo del Patriarca con sigilo, hasta transgredir en las habitaciones privadas de Athena.

La muchacha despierta alarmada ante su presencia. Saga clava los ojos al piso y se hinca velozmente. Su comportamiento es imperdonablemente irrespetuoso pero está siendo impulsado por una necesidad capital, y Saga confía en que su indulgente Diosa se hará ciega a sus faltas.

"Athena… tengo un grave favor que solicitarle."


	5. Hallazgo

**/5. Hallazgo/**

Cuenta por segunda vez el cambio en su mano derecha, sosteniendo un billete entre los dedos índice y medio mientras empuja con el pulgar una por una las monedas que descansan sobre su palma.

Suficiente para una noche, concluye. Y deposita el dinero sobre el mostrador, bajo la vigilante mirada de una viejecilla malhumorada que le entrega las llaves displicentemente antes de volver a la lectura de su periódico.

Saga toma el llavero y sube veloz por una angosta escalera hacia el segundo piso del pequeño mesón. Localiza sin problemas su habitación y al entrar se dirige directamente hacia la cama, desparramándose boca arriba con una fuerte exhalación. Está demasiado cansado como para siquiera detenerse a criticar la mala limpieza del cuarto, la pobre iluminación o la falta del televisor que había sido garantizado en el anuncio de la entrada.

Viene arrastrando este agotamiento desde hace varias semanas, y es mucho más que una simple debilidad física lo que lo aflige.

/././

Tiene que encontrarlo, es lo único claro en su mente. Quiere recordar, pero primero necesita saber por qué escogió olvidar. Es una contradicción que de alguna forma tiene sentido para él.

Nadie en el Santuario está dispuesto a ayudarlo, o más bien, nadie realmente puede hacerlo. Así que en cuestión de minutos vacía todas sus esperanzas en esa persona totalmente desconocida que por algún motivo se mantiene alejada de él, de su hogar, de su deber.

"Saga, no puedes irte así. Es una falta a tu posición como caballero dorado." Sería un acto de traición, porque la Diosa se lo está prohibiendo explícitamente. Saga lo comprende, al menos una parte de su mente revuelta lo comprende; pero se encuentra dominado por una confusión de dimensiones monstruosas y la necesidad de entender lo que ha sucedido con él o lo que ha hecho en el pasado lo está desquiciando a un ritmo fiero.

Saga está absolutamente determinado a irse del Santuario apenas se despida de ella, Athena puede verlo en la encandilada mirada verde que no duda en desafiarla.

"Saga, no has reflexionado en lo que estás haciendo." Yergue la espalda en un intento de reflejar mayor autoridad, " ¿A dónde irás?, ¿Con qué dinero viajarás? No tienes ninguna idea de dónde comenzar a buscarlo…"

"No puedo simplemente olvidarme de esto," Saga suelta irreflexivamente, y Athena no puede retar tal declaración. Muerde sus labios sintiéndose más y más inquieta a cada segundo, viéndose sin recursos para retener al necio Géminis en el sitio al que pertenece.

Sin embargo, justamente ahí está la falta. Este Saga no se siente pertenecer en ninguna parte. Y ella no puede ayudarlo, aquél mismo la rechazó minutos atrás negándose a una salida fácil para el desastre que ambos fabricaron.

Así, el Saga que no ha estado interesado por nada durante los últimos meses ahora se siente vitalmente impulsado a encontrar algo que ni siquiera recordaba un día atrás.

Athena emite un respiro tembloroso y acepta silenciosamente que la situación se le ha salido de las manos. Ella no tiene la capacidad de hacer mucho más por Saga, ni siquiera localizar a Kanon, quien ha estado escapando de su cosmos desde que despertó. Pero tal vez Kanon sea capaz de reparar a este nuevo Saga, y nadie más que Saga puede traer a Kanon de regreso.

"Al menos espera hasta mañana, por favor." El timbre de voz de Athena continua siendo imperativo pero carga una nueva gentileza que le ruega a Saga por cierta cordura y paciencia. Saga tensa los labios y resopla suavemente, trata de pensar en alguna respuesta con la que pueda rehusarse sin parecer demasiado insubordinado.

"Te prometo que pensaré en algo," complementa la muchacha antes de que el otro pueda replicar. Dudoso, Saga le sostiene la mirada por algunos tensos segundos y luego, desconcertándose a sí mismo, asiente. Acepta las palabras de Athena aunque suenen tan huecas entre las paredes de su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se hallan saturados con una hinchada sensación de culpa y desesperación, y sus pulmones se sienten cercanos a hiperventilar; la necesidad de que algo tenga sentido amenaza con ahogarlo. De alguna manera se mantiene de pie hasta que Athena lo despide. De alguna manera logra caminar de regreso a su templo y de alguna manera consigue obedecer.

No duerme en lo absoluto. La noche en vela le sirve para dar rienda suelta a suposiciones sobre las circunstancias que lo guiaron hasta ahí, que influyeron en aquella desquiciada petición a Athena tres meses atrás. Imágenes superpuestas de lo que podría haber sido se agolpan entre sus neuronas prometiendo a la claridad como una meta inalcanzable. No hay información suficiente para terminar de formar teorías, y mucho menos para involucrar al hermano que se ha empeñado en recuperar.

Se descubre convertido en un patético manojo de nervios para cuando los primeros rayos del sol atraviesan su ventana. Sus ojos arden y la cabeza amenaza con explotarle, pero su vacilante decisión de confiar en la Diosa por la que alguna vez dio la vida se ve recompensada…

Esa mañana Athena lo solicita en su templo y la búsqueda de su hermano deja de ser sólo un capricho para ser denominada una misión oficial; Saga puede partir del Santuario con la autorización de Athena y con un generoso apoyo económico, bajo la condición de reportarse telefónicamente al menos una vez a la semana y regresar sin chistar en caso de que se le requiera.

Esa misma mañana deja sin hesitación lo que ha sido su hogar durante sus primeros tres meses de vida divinamente extendida, y desciende las escalinatas con un aplomo en sus pasos que se siente terriblemente exótico pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

/././

Cuando despierta para darse cuenta de que se quedó dormido, lamenta silenciosamente lo inefectiva de su siesta. No se siente nada descansado y una tirantez familiar regresa a sus músculos al ritmo que sus párpados se separan. Acerca la mano derecha a su rostro y frota sus ojos con un par de dedos. Las asas de su pequeña mochila permanecen colgadas de su brazo izquierdo, que comienza a hormiguear incómodamente cuando Saga pone a sus extremidades en movimiento.

Se levanta con un aire aturdido, deja a la mochila caer al piso y permanece sentado en la orilla de la cama durante varios minutos en los que se ocupa haciendo cuentas mentales. Si aparta lo mínimo suficiente para el transporte de regreso a Atenas, apenas le queda suficiente para un día más de hospedaje en Pilos.

Se pone de pie y camina hacia una pequeña ventana por la que aprecia a la luna bien alta en el firmamento. Faltan varias horas para la mañana pero está seguro de que será imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Casi cuatro meses tras haber iniciado su viaje, Saga se halla por primera vez contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de volver.

Recuerda su inevitable despedida de los primeros dos guardianes del Santuario. Aunque Mu se oponía a la decisión de Saga, simplemente se limitó a desearle un buen viaje y proporcionarle algunas indicaciones. Por su parte, Aldebarán se rehusó a dejarlo pasar si no llevaba consigo un mapa de Grecia; el mismo que aquél había comprado en una de sus primeras visitas a tal país. Saga sonríe fugazmente al recordar la expresión escandalizada en el rostro de su amigo cuando le informó de sus planes, o falta de, pues poco había pensado sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Por cómo van las cosas, al final comprobará que Athena había tenido la razón. Quizás delegar la búsqueda de Kanon a los recursos de la Fundación Kido habría sido más lógico y efectivo. Pero esto era algo que se había sentido- que todavía se sentía - como una responsabilidad, y Athena había sido lo suficientemente comprensiva como para consentirle su deseo.

Ahora la situación está traduciéndose velozmente en un insalvable fracaso. Saga se siente verdaderamente cansado de andar en un azaroso camino sin pistas, y muy pronto ni siquiera tendrá los medios para continuar retando a su propia perseverancia.

Hasta hoy se ha concentrado en mirar hacia adelante todo el tiempo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mu, quien le aconsejó prestar especial atención a los puertos; pero en Grecia existen considerable cantidad de ellos y se ha mostrado como una tarea demorada y estresante que se ha alargado por meses. Además, no hay manera de comprobar que su hermano se encuentre establecido en un determinado lugar. Desde el principio ha mantenido firmemente grabada en su mente la desalentadora idea de que tal vez mañana Kanon estaría en el pueblo que él dejaba atrás el mismo día.

Saga sabe que ha sido iluso al no detenerse antes a tomar en cuenta lo que sucedería cuando el dinero que Athena le había proporcionado se agotara. Desde el día en que partió debió mantenerse consciente de que no podría alargar su búsqueda por la eternidad. Y es que tampoco consideró un desenlace tan decepcionante como el que tendrá que aceptar dentro de muy poco.

El amanecer lo alcanza sin que se percate de la anormal velocidad que caracteriza a los minutos. Y con el nacimiento del sol surge en él una oleada renovada de frustración. La incertidumbre hace nido en su cabeza y la expresión consternada que desfigura su rostro probablemente permanecerá ahí durante el resto del día.

Desde su ventajosa ubicación puede admirar algunos barcos moviéndose mansamente en la bahía y se percata de que las calles poco a poco comienzan a cobrar vida. Saga se dirige afuera y da inicio a una rutina simple que se desata cual instinto; su mirada recorre sistemáticamente los alrededores, buscando rostros tras ventanas, perfiles tras las esquinas que concuerden con la imagen mental que se ha hecho de su hermano.

No está seguro cuándo sucedió; en cierto momento comenzó a pensar lo que le diría al encontrarlo y un boceto de lo que debía ser el rostro de Kanon apareció automáticamente en su mente. Desde entonces lo adoptó como referencia, hasta que pudiera sustituir tal imagen con algo más apegado a la realidad.

Algunas sombras lo han confundido antes, esperanzándolo en vano. En tres ocasiones ha imaginado haberlo encontrado para terminar disculpándose y admitiendo confusión a alguna mirada extrañada. Al principio no tenía idea por dónde empezar pero se ha vuelto sumamente mecánico en su investigación. Revisa todos los hoteles, posadas, pensiones. Vigila a todo el que sale y entra del puerto por algunos días y se mueve al siguiente pueblo sin mirar atrás.

Ahora, en Pilos, la próxima esfumación de sus fondos le está apurando. Y no se permite considerar la posibilidad de que Athena extienda su "misión" o le dé la oportunidad de empezar otra vez…

Un repentino gruñido de su estómago lo sacude de sus mortificadas cavilaciones recordándole que no ha probado bocado desde la mañana anterior. Saga suspira fastidiado ante la idea de gastar más dinero del que le gustaría y entra de mala gana a un establecimiento de ultramarinos cuyas puertas acaban de abrir.

Agradece haber escuchado a sus entrañas cuando, apenas tras poner un pie dentro, la muchacha tras el mostrador lo saluda como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

"¡Kanon! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" La mira estupefacto. Cabellos castaños, ojos oliva, complexión menuda. No es lo que busca pero sus labios han soltado la palabra clave. Saga está seguro de haber perdido temporalmente la voz debido a la impresión, pero se sorprende gratamente a sí mismo una vez que sus labios se abren.

"Mi nombre es Saga…" la expresión alegre de la joven cambia instantáneamente a suspicacia, y termina en genuino asombro cuando Saga suelta su siguiente pregunta. "¿Conoces a mi hermano?"

"¿A…a Kanon? ¡Sí!... ¿hermano? ¡Nunca mencionó tener un hermano!" pero con la imagen de Saga enfrente no hay espacio para dudas; lo confundió segundos atrás pero la voz es distinta, su mirada también aunque compartan el color de ojos. La joven enarca las cejas y tuerce ligeramente los labios mientras camina los pocos pasos que los separan, "Mucho gusto, yo soy Eleni." Saga toma brevemente la mano extendida y se permite la rareza de una sonrisa. El alivio se hace palpable en su rostro y el alegre gesto es irremediablemente contagiado a la muchacha.

"Lo he buscado por mucho tiempo, ¿Me dirás dónde puedo encontrarlo?" Ella comienza a afirmar con la cabeza antes de que Saga termine de hablar.

"¡Claro! Mi tía le renta un cuarto a un par de calles de aquí." Su entusiasta sonrisa se amplía. "Vamos, te llevaré. Es su día libre así que aún debe estar dormido." Voltea a un hombre que se ocupa en ordenar algunas mercancías en los estantes, y le indica con algunas señas que volverá en un minuto.

Saga se adelanta a la calle. Su presente se ha convertido en un escenario ilusorio en cuestión de instantes, y en esfuerzo de asimilarlo se permite unas cuantas inhalaciones lentas y profundas. Su rostro gira en una y otra dirección tratando de adivinar el rumbo que tomarán. Cuando después de eternos segundos Eleni lo alcanza y comienza a guiarlo, Saga se ve víctima de un curioso cosquilleo bajo su piel. Ha pensado en el momento que se avecina muchas veces pero realmente no sabe qué esperar, se ha olvidado de las preguntas planeadas y los saludos ensayados.

"¿De dónde vienes?" Saga parpadea desconcentrado y voltea hacia la joven, le cuesta un esfuerzo colosal concentrarse lo suficiente para contestar a la sencilla pregunta.

"Atenas," murmura y fuerza una sonrisa nerviosa. Intenta atender a la pequeña plática trivial que su acompañante pretende entablar con él pero sólo logra reciprocar con monosílabos y gestos de nulo significado. Ella no parece percatarse del afectado estado mental del hombre que camina a su lado; tiene suficiente con la novedad de conocer al aludido.

A cada paso la emoción dentro de Saga crece sin reparos, lo sacude interiormente con mayor violencia, creando imaginarios terremotos sólo para él. Sus pies hormiguean, ansían correr... lo harían si conocieran su destino.

/./

"¿Te gusta?"

"Shh." Hace una mueca, aprieta los párpados que se mantienen sellados y sus dedos encierran porciones de sábanas con fervor. No quiere oírlo, verlo, apenas si soporta olerlo. Es hermoso pero nunca tanto como la fantasía que lo sustituye en la oscuridad, en el silencio.

El muchacho finge ofensa y su lengua realiza movimientos arteros y molestosos que consiguen extraer gruñidos de aquella garganta que ha osado silenciarlo. Kanon cesa de ignorarlo y lleva dedos torpes a enrollarse sobre gruesos rizos oscuros, lo apura a terminar con esa tarea a la que se acomide, siente a su sangre cosquillear en anticipación. Emite un resoplido ansioso y sus labios forman una media sonrisa.

Luego todo acaba de manera súbita e indeseada gracias a los repentinos golpes contra su puerta.

"¡Kanon! ¿Estás en casa?" El aludido no tiene que ordenar a su acompañante que se aparte y comience a vestirse. El muchacho actúa por iniciativa propia y un par de segundos después, Kanon suelta un suspiro desencantado y se incorpora para buscar su propia ropa.

"¡Alguien vino a visitarte!" la voz desde el exterior entona feliz. Las cejas de Kanon se arquean extrañadas ante el inesperado anuncio pero está demasiado ocupado en vestirse y pensar cómo va a sacar al chico de ahí sin que la joven al otro lado de la puerta se percate de su presencia.

"Ya voy," enuncia finalmente, claramente desganado. Busca la mirada del menor y mueve sus labios sin emitir sonido, indicándole que permanezca pegado a la pared, tras la puerta que sólo abre en una mínima medida.

Casi se va de bruces. Tras un instante de estupefacción durante el cual sus ojos absorben incrédulos la imagen del hombre frente a él, Kanon abre la boca pero no se atreve ni a decir su nombre. Sin embargo, aquél pronuncia el suyo.

"¿Kanon?" Y es increíblemente perfecto, le despierta el súbito impulso de rendirse de rodillas al suelo y retorcerse humillado ante su propia imbecilidad. Porque simplemente no es posible que haya buscado alejarse de eso por voluntad propia.

"Saga… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pero Saga no dice otra cosa. Se le queda mirando con ojos que nunca parecieron tan grandes antes, o tan límpidos. El par de pupilas le dedican absoluta atención pero no le comunican nada. Kanon se hace partícipe del silencio y estudia el rostro de Saga con la misma concentración desmedida del otro. Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo vio y realmente ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca volvería a buscarlo. Jamás consideró que aquél sería quien vendría a su encuentro.

El estatismo de ambos halla salida en una oportuna interrupción. La mirada divertida de la joven le hace pensar a Kanon que Saga y él se enfrascaron más segundos de los prudentes en esa enajenada observación mutua.

"Tengo que regresar a la tienda. Vengan a cenar esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kanon asiente a la despedida sin reparar realmente en el contenido. Luego desvía la mirada al piso y piensa, ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Invitar a Saga dentro? ¡_No, Dioses!_

Kanon vuelve a mirar a su gemelo, que parece nuevamente abstraído de los alrededores. No lo entiende para nada; duele recordarse que no lo conoce.

"¿Quién eres?" La repentina pregunta lo aturde. Es lo más impensable que Saga podría preguntarle, lo que daña a Kanon de manera más certera.

Saga lo ve, pero no puede creerlo. Imaginó su rostro antes, en base al propio, pero no es lo mismo tenerlo en frente. La conmoción bloquea su capacidad de razonamiento. El efecto dura brevemente, hasta que nota al otro cambiar su expresión; el rostro que reflejaba con precisión su propio pasmo se deforma en enfado y rompe el hechizo. Saga se obliga a adoptar mayor compostura.

"Mencionaste mi nombre, debes saber quién soy." El frío reclamo amedrenta al mayor sólo por una fracción de segundo. Al mismo Saga le resulta extraño que una contestación surja de manera natural en una voz inesperadamente segura…

"Mi hermano." Los hombros de Kanon se tensan, se siente intimidado por la declaración firme e ignorante, tan fresca… le encoleriza todavía más. Saga no tiene idea de lo que está hablando y se atreve a liberar esas palabras con insultante soltura. Kanon se contiene de dar rienda suelta a su disgusto pero adopta una actitud defensiva de la que será difícil deshacerse.

"Lamento presentarme así," Saga murmura inclinando levemente la frente. Las palabras que sus labios han soltado han sido raras, incómodas e incluso descorteses. Ha exteriorizado con demasiada candidez su aturdimiento.

Kanon resopla sin saber qué hacer. Su indecisión dura apenas segundos. El primer paso es alejar a Saga de ese lugar.

"Ven conmigo." Kanon sujeta al otro del brazo para instarlo a moverse, pero lo suelta inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta. Tocarlo no es una buena idea, se señala.

Comienza a caminar sabiéndose seguido y tras unas cuantas zancadas presurosas poco a poco su andar se hace más lento, hasta que permite al otro darle al alcance y continuar hombro a hombro. Resulta irrealmente perturbador. Ni siquiera se atreve a voltear, pero percibe las miradas huidizas que su hermano le dedica.

Kanon suspira largamente. Sobre el camino frente a sus pies la imaginaria interrogante se extiende; ¿qué demonios va a hacer con Saga ahora?

No está seguro de querer dar un paso más.

/./


	6. Anomalía

**/6 : Anomalía/**

La irregularidad del suelo tapizado con piedra caliza le da la prefecta excusa para concentrar su mirada en el espacio donde dará el próximo paso. A su lado, el inesperado visitante recorre con ojos entrecerrados por el sol el hermoso paisaje de la bahía.

"Escogiste un buen lugar," comenta Saga distraídamente.

Kanon asiente con la cabeza, recordando haberse sentido igualmente impresionado durante los primeros días que despertó en Pilos, y dirige la caminata hacia la costa hasta alcanzar una formación de grandes rocas a las que adoptan como asiento.

"La muchacha… Eleni, me comentó que hoy es tu día libre. ¿Qué haces normalmente?" Kanon señala hacia el cinturón de islotes que rodean la bahía, entre los cuales los barcos hallan pasaje.

"En la mañana trabajo en el puerto cargando y descargando mercancía. En la tarde ayudo en la tienda de la señora Georgas, madre de Eleni." Saga endereza un poco los hombros y arruga la frente. La nube invisible de incomodidad entre ellos es agobiante y ninguna cantidad de plática trivial va a hacerla desaparecer. Carraspea y voltea hacia Kanon, a quien por primera vez atrapa con su mirada desde que dejaron la casa.

"Escucha… sé que esto es muy extraño. Siento mucho el no recordarte." Una rápida oleada de furia se agolpa en el pecho de Kanon para enseguida comenzar a replegarse pausadamente. La mirada honesta de Saga le obliga a calmarse y termina apretando los dientes y encogiéndose de hombros, despidiendo aquella disculpa como innecesaria.

"¿A qué has venido, Saga?" dice con indisimulado cansancio. Ha sido fácil para Saga concluir en cuestión de minutos que cualquier relación que hubiera tenido con su hermano no podría haber sido muy armoniosa.

"Athena me hizo olvidar. Quiero saber por qué le pedí tal cosa, y pensé que tú-"

"¿Tú se lo pediste!" Kanon se levanta inmediatamente, sus manos se convierten en puños que hormiguean por azotarse contra el rostro confundido de Saga. Puede sentir a su propio cosmos deseando explotar y pulverizarlo, pero el del otro no reacciona; aparentemente no es capaz de sentirlo.

Kanon permanece congelado con una expresión colérica en el rostro, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Saga, alguna réplica orgullosa, algún desafío mordaz, algún gesto altivo, cualquier cosa que atice su ira para poder descargarla contra el otro. Pero sólo hay un par de ojos fijos que no lo entienden, que ni siquiera lo conocen lo suficiente para lucir asustados o enfadados, simple desconcierto es todo lo que emite y eso no basta para Kanon.

El menor de los gemelos salta de la roca y se desliza a la arena. Con el otro tras su espalda le resulta más fácil controlar los instintos de hacerle daño, o de huir.

"Kanon…" la voz surge cautelosa. Saga debe tener presente que no conoce a su hermano y obviamente no puede adivinar el efecto que sus palabras tienen sobre él; se inclina lentamente hacia adelante en espera de vislumbrar su rostro. "Lo que hice no tiene sentido para mí, pero estoy aquí porque quiero creer que tú puedes ayudarme a aclararlo."

Kanon descansa la frente en las palmas de sus manos y suelta una risa ahogada y breve. Le parece irónico que Saga haya gastado tantas energías buscando a la persona que lo orilló a una decisión tan desquiciada. Kanon está seguro de haberlo causado y esa noción le despierta sentimientos tan contradictorios que apuesta que se le freirá el cerebro en cuestión de segundos. No hay manera de explicárselo a Saga, no quiere que recuerde pero saber que aquél lo olvidó por voluntad propia ha plantado espinas venenosas en su pecho.

"Saga…" es un llamado un tanto lastimero, mas tan bajo que el mayor no lo nota, sólo eleva las cejas pensando haber escuchado algo.

"¿Kanon?" Resulta un sonido carente de adulteraciones; no hay recriminación, ni una pizca de anhelo o dolor. Representa un diminuto alivio que lleva a Kanon a respirar lenta y profundamente, a sacudir su cabeza, ponerse de pie y voltear a enfrentar a Saga. O a la cáscara que queda de él.

"Sólo puedo decirte que fue una buena decisión," dice sin emoción, sorprendiendo efectivamente al otro. Kanon fuerza una media sonrisa y complementa, "Estás distinto."

"Es precisamente lo que necesito que me expliques…" Kanon muestra un mohín disgustado y levanta una mano frenando el diálogo de Saga.

"Es demasiado temprano para esto," suspira, rogando por un descanso. No desea seguir hablando de cosas que se ha esmerado tanto en dejar atrás. Toca su sien con un par de dedos, percibiendo un incipiente dolor de cabeza, y comienza a caminar sin dar oportunidad a Saga de retomar la conversación. "Vamos, te mostraré el lugar."

Saga no encuentra más opción que darle un respiro a Kanon y seguirlo mientras le muestra los lugares que acostumbra visitar en ese pequeño puerto, al mismo tiempo que lo presenta renuentemente con los conocidos que se cruzan por el camino. Saga se dice a sí mismo que ya tendrá tiempo de charlar a mayor profundidad con su hermano, y por el momento se contenta con colar una que otra pregunta entre la intermitente conversación banal y los tirantes lapsos de silencio.

Kanon se siente mentalmente exhausto para cuando anochece y se presentan a la casa de la señora Georgas. Es un alivio llegar ahí, pues tal como lo esperaba, Saga se convierte en el centro de atención y Kanon consigue un tanto de libertad mientras la señora de la casa se encarga de atender, o más bien abrumar, al invitado.

"¡Es increíble! ¡Son idénticos!" Exclama la dama de cabellos color plata.

"Te lo dije, mamá," Eleni murmura divertida ante la escandalosa sorpresa de su madre. "Pasen a la mesa, Nikos ayúdame en la cocina." Y desaparece hacia un cuarto contiguo seguida de su hermano menor.

Una vez que se reúnen en la mesa, Kanon se relaja en su asiento y adopta una actitud taciturna, haciéndose invisible. Lo disfruta enormemente.

El lugar central es ocupado por Saga, todas las preguntas son para él; las dos mujeres apenas si le permiten dar un bocado en paz pero su hermano no luce hastiado, ni siquiera incómodo, sólo un poco atareado mientras intenta hablar sobre sí mismo, lo cual debe resultar duro debido a su falta de memoria. Aun así Saga se comporta a la altura; responde cortésmente a cada pregunta, devuelve cada sonrisa, divide su atención entre la burbujeante anfitriona y sus hijos y se olvida por un rato de la brecha que lo separa de su hermano, a quien nota sonreír con naturalidad por primera vez en el día.

Pero después de despedirse vuelven a quedar ellos dos solos, otra vez víctimas de un desconcierto compartido que la ausencia de ruido en la calle y la oscuridad firmemente implantada acentúan. Kanon añora el 'tiempo fuera' que la cena les regaló. Ahora, mientras encamina a Saga hacia la posada donde se hospeda, se ve presa nuevamente de la incertidumbre.

"¿Y… cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?"

"Todavía no lo sé." Saga ha venido rumiando esa misma pregunta desde que dejaron la acogedora casa de la familia Georgas. Debe pedir un favor a Kanon y no sabe cómo hacerlo ni qué respuesta obtendrá. Mordisquea sus labios y toma un respiro particularmente profundo para armarse de valor.

"Realmente me gustaría quedarme por un tiempo, pero mi presupuesto no me lo permite..."

Kanon no se da por aludido y simplemente asiente. Saga frunce ligeramente el ceño y se debate entre ser más directo o dejarlo pasar. El anhelo de permanecer ahí y averiguar quién es la persona que camina a su lado termina empujándolo hacia la primera opción.

"Escucha, Kanon… no quisiera tener que pedirte esto, pero no estoy listo para volver a Atenas. Sé que estaría importunando, pero… al menos mientras encuentre un trabajo, permíteme quedarme contigo." Ambos detienen su andar. Kanon se queda estupefacto mirando a Saga sin parpadear, y éste se encorva ligeramente cual si se preparara para un golpe fatal. "No puedo irme… aún no."

Kanon adopta un semblante serio e inclina la mirada, concentrándose en algún punto inespecífico del suelo. "No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea," murmura pensativo, "nosotros… mira, sé que debiste gastar mucho tiempo buscándome, pero…" Reticentemente busca los ojos de Saga, tímidamente esperanzados, "Bueno, digamos que si me recordaras no lo hubieras hecho. Nunca fuimos realmente… muy unidos."

"Quiero conocerte," admite con firmeza. "Por favor déjame quedarme aquí."

Kanon se siente absolutamente miserable. Saga es demasiado franco, y no tiene idea de lo que sus palabras significan para él. De lo estúpida que resulta toda la situación.

"De acuerdo…" Kanon acepta la derrota. "Supongo que no habrá nada de malo en que te quedes algún tiempo." Su propia lengua sabe a mentira.

"Gracias." La palabra taladra los oídos de Kanon; se le hace tan rara en la voz de Saga. Mientras éste entra a la posada por su mochila, Kanon intenta recordar si Saga alguna vez le agradeció por algo antes, pero resulta una tarea absurda.

"Listo," anuncia el mayor, algo corto de aliento por subir y bajar las escaleras a extrema velocidad. Es incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa gustosa, y Kanon siente que cae en un embotamiento masivo. No logra asimilar del todo lo que está sucediendo.

Caminan hacia el sitio que se ha convertido en su hogar; una pequeña recámara con baño y cocina, ni siquiera recibidor o sala, lo mínimo para vivir. Al llegar, Kanon no está seguro si debe ofrecer su cama; ese día ha sido demasiado exigente para él y sólo quiere dormir y olvidarse de Saga por algunas horas.

"Acomódate donde quieras," dice con una voz aletargada, y resulta ridículo pues lo único en dicho espacio es una cama y una pequeña mesa. "Estaré bien en el piso," Kanon no discute la elección de Saga, le ofrece un par de cobijas y una almohada, y se desploma sobre la cama ignorando al otro.

Sin embargo, su sueño de caer inconsciente sobre el colchón no se realiza. Restriega el rostro contra la almohada, aprieta los párpados, se remueve cambiando de posición para enfrentar a la pared. Puede escuchar a Saga moviéndose, el roce de la ropa contra su piel, el distintivo sonido de los zapatos contra el suelo. Cuántas noches deseó que estuviera ahí y ahora que lo tiene daría todo porque se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia. No tiene idea de cómo lidiar con él.

"Buenas noches, Kanon," Un leve respingo. De nuevo esa sensación de que hay algo que no encaja.

Por _este _ Saga que no lo conoce, Kanon no puede sentir nada familiar. Tal pensamiento le provoca una súbita mezcla de tristeza y alivio que lo sacude momentáneamente. Y mientras trata de conciliar el sueño, una idea excéntrica echa raíces dentro de su cabeza; quizás para _este_ Saga puede ser simplemente un hermano. Suena casi aberrante pero mientras persigue las fronteras de su consciencia se le aparece como una posibilidad sumamente liberadora.

Con este nuevo Saga puede ser gentil.

"Buenas noches, Saga."

/./././

El rechinar de la gastada reja abriéndose lo extrae de su intranquilo dormitar. Ovillado sobre una roca al fondo de la caverna, gira el rostro lentamente y distingue tras entrecerrados párpados a la figura que ha ido visitarle en esa particularmente fría noche. Sus labios se curvan sardónicos, lanzaría una carcajada si pudiera gastar energías en ello. No obstante, se siente poco a poco revitalizado por esa nueva presencia. Se desenrosca, se desliza al agua y se acerca para ver mejor el rostro angustiado de su hermano.

"Kanon… " llama lastimeramente, no cree la triste imagen que sus ojos ven y traga saliva en lo que se hace de valor, "Perdóname". Kanon frunce el ceño. Cinco días le tomó a Saga arrepentirse de encerrarlo ahí; decepcionante.

"Vamos, sal," Saga presiona impacientemente. En las entrañas de Kanon, la ira que se sembró hace mucho tiempo y que ha tenido gran espacio y libertad para crecer, se revuelve indómita.

"Kanon, apresúrate…" Kanon avanza pausadamente; no tiene prisas por salir. Lo que desea más que nada en esos momentos es azotar el rostro de Saga contra el agua y sostenerlo ahí hasta que deje de respirar.

"¿Antes de que vuelvas a enloquecer?" escupe en una voz rasgada, sedienta. Saga da un respingo y sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

"No sé en qué estaba pensando," dice entre tartamudeos, agachando la cabeza. Kanon sabe que los remordimientos de su hermano son sinceros pero también sabe que serán pasajeros, que no puede confiar en Saga así como éste no puede confiar en él.

"Por favor, sal… haré lo que sea para resarcirme," urge Saga, necesitado de alejarse de ese horrible lugar cuanto antes posible. Las palabras suenan tan intrusas a sus propios oídos, incorrectas; él no es así, especialmente con Kanon. Pero no puede evitarlo, lo que ha hecho a su hermano supera los límites de cualquier enemistad. De nuevo le dedica a Kanon una mirada entristecida y avergonzada.

Kanon lo disfruta desmesuradamente. Saga rogándole por cualquier cosa es un suceso excepcional. Saga ofreciendo disculpas es algo sin precedentes.

En cinco días su hermano parece haber perdido toda su altivez, su falsa lealtad a Athena, y se presenta ahora como nunca antes lo había visto; frágil, vulnerable, expuesto y rendido a su voluntad. Kanon se siente hinchado de poder, dispuesto a olvidarse de todas las restricciones que se ha autoimpuesto previamente. Esa noche no va a intentar negarse que desea a Saga tanto como lo detesta.

"¿Quieres hacerme sentir mejor?" Una ceja se enarca. "De acuerdo, pasa," Kanon invita con una sonrisa astuta. Saga se mantiene mudo y estático, profesando evidente rechazo ante la posibilidad de adentrarse en esa oscuridad asfixiante. Las olas del mar le hacen balancearse y sus manos continúan sujetas a la reja, reticentes a dejarla ir.

"Saga…" Kanon mueve sus brazos, impulsándose hacia adelante en el agua entre la que flota. Cuando la luz de la luna alcanza a su hermano, Saga finalmente se hace del temple de nadar medio metro hacia adentro.

Kanon termina de eliminar la distancia que los separaba, lanzándose a abrazar a Saga con inusitado fervor. El que es supuestamente mayor se sobresalta sin disimular la sorpresa, y titubea sin atreverse a corresponder el gesto.

Por largos momentos permanecen así, compartiendo ese aparentemente afable contacto que no tiene justificación al tratarse de ellos.

En un imprevisto impulso, Kanon empuja a Saga dejándolo de frente contra los barrotes. Con una mano presiona su espalda y con otra aprieta fuertemente su nuca. Cada músculo de Saga se mantiene tenso, todo él expectante.

"No tengo que explicártelo, ¿cierto Saga? Sé que tú me quieres de la misma manera." Saga no lo entiende pero sabe de lo que habla. Lo ha vislumbrado antes, lo ha sentido antes; el recuerdo borroso si bien relativamente reciente de cierta noche en la que se abrazaron con anormal intensidad surge entre la mezcolanza de pensamientos encarrilados que vapulean su mente.

No le halló lógica en aquel entonces y tampoco puede hacerlo ahora pero sencillamente lo acepta. La falta de sentido se ha vuelto una constante en su vida. Ejemplo reciente es la inexplicable necesidad que lo llevó a encerrar a Kanon en esa cárcel, a luego sentirse terriblemente culpable por ello, y en esos momentos a pensar de nuevo que quizás dejarlo ahí sería lo correcto. Asiente sin siquiera darse cuenta y los dedos de Kanon incrementan su potencia, retando la resistencia de la piel de Saga, quien cierra los ojos con fuerza, completamente apabullado por la situación.

Kanon suelta el cuello de Saga y utiliza ambas manos para manosear descuidadamente el cuerpo de su hermano por encima de la ropa, balanceándose contra él en erráticos vaivenes que imitan el ritmo del bailar de las olas. Saga apoya la frente contra los tubos oxidados a los que sus manos han elegido aferrarse y suelta afectadas exhalaciones, su físico traicionándole con imperdonables escalofríos.

"¡Kanon!" jadea cuando Kanon comienza a tirar de sus pantalones con movimientos insistentes y bruscos, sólo lo suficiente para obtener acceso a él. Y lo hace sin esperas ni preludios, separa sus glúteos y reta las limitaciones de su intimidad, avasallando con su presencia. Saga escupe un grito ahogado, luego pequeños gemiditos desconsolados que derivan en hipidos cuando lágrimas comienzan a escurrir de sus ojos. La pequeña parte de sí mismo que aún creía ser algo significativo para Kanon se consume lentamente en el fuego torturante con el que su hermano lo envuelve.

"Eres un maldito," Kanon sentencia, incapaz de sentirse conmovido por la clara desazón del otro, "Un hipócrita..." Ríe sin aliento, instigado por la manera en que se siente aprisionado por Saga, ardiente y posesivo, terriblemente constrictor, como si nunca quisiera que se disociaran de nuevo. Sus pupilas arden. Nunca imaginó que las cosas serían así, que sería empujado a límites tan patéticos. Puede dirigir su coraje a tantos culpables; Athena, Saga, el Santuario, su maestro, él mismo, y aún le sobra una cantidad incalculable de odio con el que no sabe qué hacer.

"¿Lo entiendes, Saga? Quiero acabar con el Santuario, quiero hacerte esto todas las noches. No puedes dejarme libre." Saga no dice nada, escucha y acepta todo lo que su hermano revela como verdades que no puede negar. Pero a las que puede dar la espalda… por eso no reniega de la siguiente instrucción que abandona los labios de su enfuriado gemelo.

"¡Lárgate, Saga!" Kanon se aparta de él repentinamente y lo empuja lejos con indescriptible desdén, hasta expulsarlo fuera de la celda. El mismo Kanon azota la reja para sellarse tras ella.

"Prefiero morir aquí a tener que estar de nuevo junto a ti."

Y una vez seguro gracias a esa barrera que lo aleja de aquello que no le permite vivir en paz, Kanon vuelve a las penumbras, a acuclillarse en rincones donde el agua fría no alcance. Cierra los ojos y entierra la cara entre sus rodillas. No le interesa cuánto tiempo Saga se quede ahí afuera contemplándolo.

/./././


	7. Ajuste

**/7: Ajuste/**

Todavía está oscuro. Le toma algunos segundos acostumbrarse a la ausencia de luz y vislumbrar el techo. Su tórax se expande y contrae de manera acelerada, los orificios de su nariz se dilatan y las pupilas de sus ojos le siguen el ritmo. Todo su cuerpo está tenso y le cuesta trabajo levantarse hasta quedar sentado. Se da cuenta de que ni siquiera se desvistió antes de acostarse y ahora tiene la camisa empapada de sudor. Se la retira con movimientos torpes y frenéticos, resopla y aprieta los ojos, retira el flequillo sudado de su frente. Y voltea el rostro parcialmente hacia el piso.

Al instante una presión intangible le oprime el estómago.

La imagen de Saga durmiendo en aparente tranquilidad resulta en implacable tortura para la psique de Kanon. Le parece injusto y conveniente al mismo tiempo; trágico y prometedor. Un Saga moldeable, un Saga que quiere estar con él, que no lo odia ni le teme, que no conoce el instinto de lastimarlo. Es una incomparable oportunidad que Kanon no está seguro si debe aprovechar.

Se levanta de la cama sigilosamente, busca un cambio de ropa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y sale de ahí con un destino en mente. Necesita distraerse de alguna forma hasta que el sol emerja.

No va muy lejos; la casa de los Georgas se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. Kanon se acerca a una de las ventanas y da suaves golpecitos sobre el vidrio con los nudillos. Voltea para comprobar que la calle está desierta y vuelve a intentar un poco más fuerte. Después de algunos momentos, las cortinas se apartan para revelar el rostro somnoliento de Nikos. Kanon sonríe mientras el joven retira el seguro de la ventana.

"Hubieras avisado que vendrías," reprende el menor, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Kanon se escabulla dentro.

"Quería sorprenderte." Sus manos viajan a atrapar al otro de inmediato; una recorre los cabellos descompuestos y otra se encaja a su cintura para acercarlo. Kanon se inclina para besarlo pero no obtiene una respuesta entusiasta. Nikos termina con el contacto antes de lo previsto y se deshace de los ansiosos brazos para dirigirse de vuelta a la cama.

"Tengo que despertarme en dos horas…"

"Ya estás despierto."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir," dice mientras se acomoda bajo las cobijas. Kanon, de pie en medio del cuarto, suspira frustrado.

"Puedes quedarte pero déjame dormir," murmura el chico ya con los ojos cerrados. Kanon camina hasta la cama y se acomoda en el espacio que ha sido dejado para él.

"Te irá bien," asegura. Lo ha visto estudiar para el examen de admisión a la universidad incansablemente.

"Mhm." Nikos gira sobre su costado y se acurruca contra Kanon, quien desgraciadamente sigue hablando.

"¿Cómo puedes dormir? ¿No estás nervioso?"

"Kanon…" El año pasado no le fue bien así que por supuesto que se siente nervioso. Lo último que necesita son las desatinadas palabras del gemelo.

"De acuerdo, me callaré. Sólo bromeaba." Kanon coloca una mano sobre la cabeza del menor y comienza a acariciar suavemente los oscuros cabellos. Guarda silencio pero no hace intentos por dormir. Los recuerdos son más vívidos en sueños y, a diferencia de Saga, Kanon aún tiene que lidiar con ellos.

Prefiere pensar en la simpleza de lo que ha venido siendo una tranquila existencia durante los últimos meses. Pilos realmente ha sido un paraíso para él donde se ha podido olvidar de todo, incluso los pensamientos sobre Saga habían sido escasos. Hasta que se apareció frente a su puerta.

Suspira agotadamente. Realmente no tiene muchas opciones. Por el momento Saga se rehúsa a volver a Atenas y está empeñado en encontrar algún tipo de lazo entre ellos. Kanon no puede revelarle detalles de su pasado pues no habría manera de explicárselo, si él mismo no entendía del todo las complicaciones de su vieja relación. Saga ahora sólo quiere un hermano, y aunque parte de Kanon se siente responsable, responder a las necesidades de Saga significaría batallar día a día contra miles de emociones sin forma.

Sería una agonía lenta sin aparentes recompensas.

/./././

Se ha metido en algún lío de nuevo, puede sentirlo. Hay una conexión entre sus cosmos que hace que todo duela aunque ni una herida sea visible en su cuerpo. Saga abandona los libros que recibían su atención para ir en busca de su hermano en cuanto lo percibe llegando al templo.

Descubre a Kanon en la cocina, ocupándose fervientemente en lavar su rostro, brazos y manos.

"¿Qué sucedió esta vez?" El llamado sobresalta a Kanon, pero se recompone un instante después y continúa con su labor.

"Lo mismo de siempre," dice apretando los dientes mientras aguanta el ardor que el jabón causa en sus raspones, "estúpidos aprendices que me retan creyendo que eso les ganará algo."

_Creyendo que soy tú._

La ley del más fuerte rige en ese lugar. Quien no posee una armadura no tiene derecho a ser respetado, y la competencia es despiadada, incluso mortal.

"Kanon, no deberías-"

"¡No lo digas, Saga! Es suficiente que el Maestro lo repita todo el tiempo." Kanon cesa el lavamiento de sus heridas y simplemente deja a sus manos quietas bajo el agua fría. Sus ojos comienzan a arder y eso le choca desmedidamente. Sabe que debe permanecer oculto, que deben mantener la apariencia de que sólo uno de ellos existe.

"No entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo," confiesa, harto de sentirse un títere, de estar sometido a una decisión que le parece totalmente arbitraria. De reojo aprecia que Saga se mueve hasta él, y se encoge de hombros antes de que las gentiles manos del otro se posen ahí.

"Yo tampoco. Pero así son las cosas."

Desde sus primeras memorias en el Santuario, así ha tenido que ser la dinámica entre ellos. Y han tenido que aceptarlo tal como la doctrina que les inculca amar a una Diosa que no conocen.

"Todo mejorará cuando alguno obtenga la armadura," Saga reza, pero Kanon ya no cree más en eso. Apenas está abandonando la infancia y ya no tiene esperanzas para el futuro. Sin embargo, no refuta las palabras de su hermano, pues sería como echar tierra sobre todo el esfuerzo de aquél.

"Déjame ver," Saga pide suavemente, empujando a Kanon para hacerle voltear.

"Hm." Lo analiza de pies a cabeza, concluye que necesitará vendajes para sus brazos, y ocultar el moretón que está naciendo en su sien no será difícil pero la cortada sobre su ceja izquierda es más llamativa.

Saga mira a su alrededor en busca de algo en específico. Los ojos de Kanon se engrandecen sorprendidos al ver a su gemelo tomar un pequeño cuchillo de cocina y acercarlo a su propio rostro sin vacilación. Sus manos vuelan a sujetar la muñeca de Saga.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?"

"Se supone que somos uno," explica tranquilamente, como si eso tuviera sentido, y sonríe convenciéndolo de soltarle. Kanon observa atónito cómo Saga acerca el punzante objeto hacia la mitad de su frente y desliza la afilada superficie partiendo la piel hasta su ceja. Y ni siquiera se queja, sólo entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los labios aguantando el dolor.

Una vez que Saga ha hecho lo posible para que ambos sean un fiel retrato del otro, deposita la herramienta en el fregadero y se acerca para enjuagarse la sangre que ha comenzado a escurrir sobre su párpado. Mientras se encuentra inclinado para alcanzar el chorro de agua, siente un repentino peso sobre su espalda. Kanon descansa la frente sobre la nuca de Saga y sujeta los costados de su túnica ansiosamente.

"No volveré a causar problemas," promete despacio.

Saga sonríe a sabiendas de que por más sinceras que sean las intenciones de Kanon, su volátil naturaleza lo traicionará tarde o temprano. Pero eso a Saga no le alarma, le da la oportunidad de sentirse más que nunca como el hermano mayor. Y de conseguir gestos afectuosos que últimamente se han tornado escasos, como el endeble abrazo que se encuentra recibiendo en ese momento.

/./././

No recuerda la última vez que durmió tan desahogadamente. Es por ello que maldice entre dientes a los leves pero insistentes soniditos que lo extraen del profundo descanso.

"¿Saga?" Tarda una fracción de segundo en despabilarse lo suficiente para reconocer la femenina voz.

"Un segundo."

Todavía desorientado por el súbito despertar, hace todo lo posible por levantarse y encontrar la puerta. Da vuelta a la perilla, jala para abrirla y parpadea un par de veces para enfocar el rostro enrojecido de Eleni. Sus ojos marrones lucen más grandes que ayer y parecen no decidirse sobre qué parte de su cuerpo posarse. Es entonces que una ligera brisa se cuela por la puerta entreabierta y Saga recuerda que se había desvestido antes de dormir. Agradece a todos los Dioses que al menos todavía porta interiores y se oculta rápidamente tras la puerta para asomarse sobre ésta.

"Disculpa… olvidé vestirme." Explicación obvia y patética pero al menos consigue una risa divertida de la muchacha, quien extiende los brazos hacia Saga para entregarle un par de recipientes.

"Desayuno. Bueno, lo que sobró de la cena. Supuse que Kanon no tendría nada aquí." Saga toma de inmediato los objetos ofrecidos. "Gracias."

"Siento haberte despertado. Si se te ofrece cualquier cosa, pasa a la tienda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Saga afirma con un movimiento de su cabeza y con eso Eleni se retira, todavía portando una sonrisita divertida en sus labios y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

No transcurre ni una hora cuando vuelve a ver a Saga, ya propiamente vestido. Eleni se encuentra transportando una gran caja de enlatados que Saga le quita de las manos en cuanto llega hasta ella.

"Gracias," dice la muchacha mientras lo dirige por los pasillos de la tienda. "¿Necesitas algo?" Eleni empuja la puerta de la bodega y Saga asiente un par de veces al atravesarla.

"Creo que me quedaré en Pilos más tiempo de lo previsto, pero no quiero ser una molestia para Kanon. Necesito un trabajo temporal y pensé que tú podrías conocer de alguien que necesite ayuda…"

"Déjala aquí," señala hacia un carrito de carga.

Saga deposita la caja en el sitio indicado y voltea a mirar de manera expectante a Eleni, quien de pronto luce una expresión concentrada mientras enrolla inconscientemente un mechón de su cabello.

"Hmm… la semana pasada escuché que el señor Anastas andaba buscando un auxiliar para su carpintería." Centra su mirada en Saga y sonríe con confianza. "A medio día tengo un descanso, espérame y te llevaré. Es un señor muy amable, lo conozco desde que era niña así que dudo que haya algún problema."

Saga piensa en sugerir que simplemente le de la dirección y ya verá como encontrarlo, pero Eleni parece tan entusiasmada por ayudar que decide esperarla.

La sigue por la tienda el resto de la mañana, ayudándola cada vez que es posible, y asegurándose de no ser un estorbo. Al mismo tiempo aprovecha la buena disposición de la muchacha para preguntarle cosas sobre su hermano, a quien incluso ella conoce mejor que él.

"Kanon llegó aquí hace unos cuatro meses." Saga se sorprende momentáneamente al descubrir que todo el tiempo que había estado buscando a Kanon, éste siempre había estado en el mismo lugar.

"Nikos lo conoció cuando solía trabajar medio tiempo en el puerto. Una noche lo invitó a cenar y mi madre lo adoró, así como a ti," ríe demostrando cierto bochorno, recordando la cena de la noche anterior. Hace una pausa para cobrarle a un cliente y despedirse amablemente de él. "Lo puso en contacto con mi tía, quien le ofreció un cuarto, y le dio unas horas aquí en la tienda. El trabajo en el puerto es arduo y a mi madre le gusta preocuparse, no quería que Kanon estuviera allá todo el día. Nikos terminó renunciando por su insistencia."

"¿Alguna vez te habló sobre Atenas?"

"No, es muy reservado sobre su pasado." Una repentina mirada inquisitiva penetra a Saga. "Debió haber sucedido algo importante para que se marchara sin decirte a donde iba…"

Eleni se arrepiente de su comentario en cuanto nota a los hombros de Saga tensarse visiblemente. Por más curiosidad que sienta sobre la historia de los gemelos, no quiere incomodar al recién llegado y juzga que le ha faltado prudencia.

"Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia. Ya estoy casi lista, ayúdame a cerrar, ¿quieres?" Saga se apresuró a ello, agradeciendo silenciosamente el tacto de Eleni al dar terminada esa conversación.

"¿Vamos?" pregunta la joven. Saga contesta con un simple movimiento de su cabeza y la sigue a través de la pintoresca ciudad, escuchándola describir uno que otro lugar por donde pasan. Sin embargo, su atención es mínima; se encuentra ocupado dentro de su propia mente.

Está tratando de crear una lista mental de preguntas que le hará a su hermano en cuanto lo considere pertinente, pero no decide en qué orden las realizará, cuál tiene mayor importancia, o si alguna de ellas molestará al otro de manera especial.

El día anterior las reacciones de Kanon habían sido confusas, y Saga supone que no podría haber esperado menos. Las circunstancias no son para nada normales y quizás está exigiendo mucho más de lo que era justo. Kanon mismo lo había dicho; no solían tener una gran relación.

Saga frunce el ceño, y esquiva una pequeña roca que se habría interpuesto en sus pasos. De pronto se siente un poco sofocado y duda que tenga que ver con el enérgico sol de ese medio día. La vergüenza por su comportamiento del día anterior llega a golpearlo súbita y muy tardíamente.

Acepta como bochornosa realidad que se ha impuesto sobre Kanon de una forma muy desinhibida, sin saber absolutamente nada sobre aquél. Sabe que es algo ingenuo pero le habría gustado una reacción más positiva por parte del otro ante su presencia. No obstante, incluso sabiéndose un intruso, Saga no puede simplemente darse por vencido y dejarlo en paz.

Necesita reconstruir su vida desde los cimientos, y ya ha decidido que Kanon será parte integral de ella.

"Aquí es."

Saga levanta la mirada, percatándose de haberla mantenido hacia el piso durante la mayor parte del corto camino hacia ahí. Manteniéndose un paso tras Eleni, se adentra al establecimiento señalado.

/./

A Nikos le gusta verlo así; concentrado, abstraído de sus alrededores pero sin fallar en la tarea que realiza. Automáticamente se mueve de ida y vuelta, cambiando las cosas de lugar una y otra vez sin demostrar aburrimiento. Está demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos para ello.

Nikos baja unos escalones, esquiva a un par de trabajadores y trepa al camión de carga sobre el que Kanon ha estado acomodando paquetes desde hace un buen rato.

"¡Hey!" Kanon alza el rostro y rápidamente localiza al muchacho a través del vidrio de la cabina.

"Baja de ahí," dice sin emitir un ruido; sólo mueve sus labios y hace señas con las manos. No quiere atraer atención y meterse en problemas. Nikos sonríe taimado pero no tarda en obedecer.

"Luces cansado," observa mientras camina hacia el mayor.

Kanon pausa en sus deberes, se seca la frente con una franela y concuerda; sí, está cansado. No había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta, pero entre la inesperada tarde de ayer, la mala noche sin dormir y el trabajo pesado de hoy, no puede esperar a que la campana de cambio de turno suene.

Y si Nikos está ahí quiere decir que no debe faltar mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Kanon recarga la espalda contra el costado del camión, Nikos imita su postura y quedan chocando hombros.

"Creo que bien."

"Hay que celebrar."

"Aún no… me darán los resultados la semana que viene." Nikos sonríe de manera nerviosa. Kanon lleva una mano hacia la nuca del joven y aprieta suavemente para reconfortarlo. Al fin la bendita campana satura el aire con su escándalo y el par no duda en alejarse de ahí.

Kanon solamente cuenta con un par de horas de descanso antes de tener que abrir la tienda. Aprovecha ese lapso de tiempo para almorzar rápidamente y darse una ducha. Cuando sale del baño, todavía secándose, descubre a Nikos sobre su cama curioseando dentro de la mochila de Saga. Kanon rueda los ojos hacia arriba y se acerca para arrebatarle dicho objeto y ponerlo a salvo sobre la mesa. Nikos hace un gesto enfurruñado que Kanon ignora olímpicamente mientras busca su ropa.

"¿Por qué no me habías hablado de tu hermano?"

Kanon bloquea sus propios procesos mentales, negándose a formular una respuesta, a siquiera comenzar a buscar una. Saga no es algo en lo que ansíe gastar pensamientos.

"Tú y yo… realmente no hablamos mucho." Ríe suavemente, a lo que el menor pretende enfadarse. Kanon relega el proceso de vestirse por el momento y torna en busca del muchacho, se inclina sobre él y reclama un impetuoso beso.

Nikos sabe que Kanon tiene razón; charlar es lo que menos hacen cuando están juntos, pero eso no le ciega a darse cuenta de que Saga es un tema delicado. De todas formas, disfruta los intentos de Kanon por distraerlo e incluso se convierte en activo partícipe, tirando de la toalla que se enrolla en su cintura y atrayéndolo hasta sentir su agradable peso acomodándosele encima.

/./

"¿A qué se deben las decoraciones?" Desde el día anterior Saga notó la considerable cantidad de guirnaldas y banderas que adornan las casas del pueblo, pero apenas en ese momento se siente suficientemente curioso como para indagar al respecto.

"Pasado mañana se celebrará en aniversario de la batalla de Navarino."Explica Eleni, intercalando la mirada entre su acompañante y el suelo que debe pisar enfrente.

"Habrá un desfile y será día de fiesta en el ágora. ¡Tienes que venir!"

"Supongo que lo haré." Aunque cederá esa decisión a su hermano, pues si es posible prefiere aprovechar cualquier lapso de tiempo libre para convivir a solas con él. La tenue luz lunar le recuerda que lleva todo el día sin ver al mencionado, y aunque pudo distraerse durante la tarde en la carpintería, Kanon se mantuvo presente en su cabeza todo el tiempo, a manera de un zumbido ligero que sólo él podía escuchar.

El zumbido se ha tornado más insistente y molestoso durante los últimos minutos. Le encantaría poder controlarse de hacerse grandes expectativas, pero no puede evitar preguntarse si el otro se mostrará contento de verlo, si esperará tanto como él una conversación significativa, si lo habrá recordado en algún momento del día…

"Será día de asueto, así que podemos ir al castillo y almorzar ahí."

Saga ha olvidado en cuestión de segundos el tema del que hablaban. Escudriña rápidamente en su memoria a corto plazo y atina a contestar, "Suena bien, no he tenido oportunidad de visitarlo." Y busca la silueta de dicha construcción, visible a la distancia pero difícil de apreciar plenamente debido a la creciente oscuridad.

Al pasar frente a la tienda, notan que Kanon y Nikos están ocupados acomodando todo para cerrar. Saga pronto se encontrará con su hermano y no puede sacudir el nerviosismo que eso le causa.

Acompaña a Eleni hasta la puerta de su casa y luego vuelve a la esquina para esperar a Kanon. Transcurren más minutos de los que previó pero finalmente puede apreciar una figura familiar acercándose a él. Es imposible no reconocer aquella idéntica complexión a la suya, si bien el caminar varía en soltura. Presiente que le va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar viendo a una extraña versión de sí mismo cada vez que tenga a Kanon enfrente.

Kanon anda tan concentrado en la trayectoria que llevan sus pies, que sólo se percata de la presencia de Saga hasta que le falta un paso para topar con él.

"Ah… hola." Parpadea reflejando su desconcierto. Había logrado olvidarse de Saga durante la mayor parte del día, relegándolo únicamente a relámpagos fugaces que asaltaron su memoria unas cuantas veces. Kanon alza los hombros y mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, retoma su caminar a un ritmo más pausado.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunta Saga.

"Bien, supongo. Nada nuevo." Un día inesperadamente normal. "¿Y tú?"

Saga nota que la ligera hostilidad con la que Kanon lo había tratado el día anterior se ha esfumado. El zumbido en su cabeza se deja de escuchar.

"Conseguí trabajo."

"¿En dónde?"

"Una carpintería." Kanon libera un resoplido incrédulo. "Nunca has sostenido un martillo en tu vida."

"Si tú lo dices…" Kanon entrecierra los ojos. Tiene que tener más cuidado con los comentarios que hace frente a Saga; se trató de un detalle trivial, pero quién sabe qué cosas se le pueden escapar más adelante si no mide sus palabras.

"De cualquier forma no es un puesto exigente. El dueño sólo necesita un ayudante, dice que está dispuesto a enseñarme lo básico."

"Entonces planeas quedarte aquí un buen tiempo…" Saga demora en contestar, se queda pensativo mirando al suelo mientras Kanon se encarga de abrir la puerta. Sabe lo que él quiere, pero no encuentra qué decir, porque no tiene idea de lo que el otro desee escuchar.

"No estoy seguro," dice una vez que ambos están adentro. Kanon enarca una ceja ante la indecisión de Saga; ¿ayer le rogaba por que le permitiera quedarse y ahora considera marcharse?

"Olvidé que debo ponerme en contacto con Athena." _Ah. _Kanon le dirige una mirada conocedora y un tanto reprobatoria, aunque al mismo tiempo le parece divertido que a Saga pudiera habérsele escapado un pendiente tan fundamental.

_No es el mismo Saga_, debe señalarse una vez más.

"A la señora Georgas no le molestará que uses su teléfono," sugiere Kanon. Saga concuerda, y archiva esa idea como el primer asunto que resolverá al día siguiente.

Una vez zanjado ese tema, les toma sólo unos cuantos minutos prepararse para dormir. Es obvio que Kanon no tiene intenciones de continuar charlando y aunque eso descoloca a Saga, logra recomponerse en cuestión de un instante. Debe darle tiempo, se dice. Darse tiempo a sí mismo también.

La pacífica conclusión le inspira a suspirar y ocuparse en lo mismo que Kanon hace. Y pronto las acciones de uno entran en natural sincronía con la del otro. Se hace evidente una armonía implícita entre ellos, como si pudieran percibir mutuamente sus movimientos sin necesidad de prestar atención. Aunque el espacio es pequeño, Kanon nunca se siente asfixiado; no hay choques o tropiezos mientras Saga acomoda su lecho en el piso; circulan entre el baño y el cuarto principal con injustificada coordinación, y en resumen, gran cantidad de la incomodidad que Kanon sentía el primer día se ha esfumado.

Esa noche, Kanon se queda dormido rápidamente y ninguna preocupación lo despierta a deshoras. No puede explicárselo, después de todo Saga y él apenas si han hablado. Pero la ausencia de complicaciones ha sido palpable, todo su ser insiste fervientemente por dar la bienvenida a la cómoda y exótica situación. Y sin percatarse enteramente de ello, Kanon ha comenzado a rendirse ante tal insistencia.

/./


	8. Diálogo

**/8: Diálogo/**

"La señorita Kido lo atenderá en un momento," Y Saga es condenado a varios minutos de tortura musical mientras espera. Sin embargo, realmente no ansía entrar en comunicación con Athena.

Durante los últimos meses, cada vez que llama para reportarse, teme recibir la orden de volver. Su cuerpo ya se ha entrenado para presentar las mismas reacciones; las yemas de sus dedos sudan anormalmente al marcar el número, cada timbrar le perfora los oídos molestosamente causándole mini dolores de cabeza, y la voz de Tatsumi al otro lado de la línea no falla en hallarlo desprevenido y sobresaltarlo.

"¿Saga?" El aludido carraspea, "Athena, lamento no haberme reportado a tiempo."

"Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ¿hay alguna novedad?"

"Encontré a Kanon."

"¡Excelentes noticias! Habrá que darle mantenimiento al templo de Géminis… Tatsumi se encargará de ello. ¿Necesitan que les facilite algún transporte?"

"De hecho, Athena… Kanon no parece tener intenciones de regresar al Santuario en estos momentos. Así que yo planeaba quedarme un tiempo más aquí…" La ausencia de una interrupción o réplica inmediata por parte de la muchacha, inquieta a Saga. Al otro lado de la línea, Saori se debate sobre qué acciones tomar.

Kanon todavía le debe una explicación sobre su irracional partida. Después de los sucesos durante la batalla contra Hades, pensó que contaba con su lealtad pero ahora sus recientes acciones han conseguido decepcionarla, además de que le preocupa que Saga continúe empeñado en recordar por su propia cuenta.

Y por supuesto, también existen factores oficiales que requieren la presencia de ambos gemelos en Atenas.

"Verás, Saga… no puedo sacar ninguna conclusión aún pero he percibido ciertas… alteraciones." Intenta ser lo más ambigua y breve posible; en primer lugar porque detallar las variaciones que su cosmos ha detectado no va a significar nada para Saga, y en segundo porque la mención de Poseidón seguramente reforzará la elección que Kanon ha tomado de alejarse.

"Sé que esto no significa mucho para ti, pero necesito que todos los caballeros se presenten en el Santuario cuanto antes."Saori suspira y frunce el ceño, a sabiendas de que sus palabras suenan huecas a los oídos del griego.

Ante la extraña y ambigua noticia, Saga considera preguntar si realmente la presencia de su hermano o él tendrá alguna relevancia, pero se recuerda que desconoce gran parte del funcionamiento de la Orden y simplemente ofrece la respuesta que es esperada de él.

"Entiendo."

"Bien. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aquí en Japón. En dos semanas estaré de regreso en el Santuario y espero encontrarlos ahí. Intenta convencer a Kanon, por favor."

"De acuerdo…"

/./././

Azota un viento pavoroso esa noche. Las ramas de los árboles crujen de manera incesante y el aire simula aullar, a ratos sollozar. Saga ajusta la cobija bajo la cual se encuentra envuelto. Sólo parte de su rostro se asoma. Lleva aproximadamente una hora intentando dormir y no ha podido renunciar a una incesante rutina; sus ojos bien abiertos recorren la oscura habitación una y otra vez, para terminar posados sobre la caja de su recién adquirida armadura.

La ganó hoy al medio día, y juzgó a la esquina de su cuarto como un lugar adecuado para guardarla. Únicamente el casco yace encima de la caja; algo lo convenció de dejarlo afuera. Sin embargo, ahora está comprobando que no fue una decisión atinada.

Luce verdaderamente tétrico; el color dorado reluciendo a ratos cuando algún rayo de luz de luna se cuela por la ventana, provocándole visiones amorfas, como cuando era mucho más joven y juraba ver fantasmas ocultos en la sombras. Los ojos vacíos le observan fijamente, la sonrisa congelada le promete pesadillas. Parece estarse burlando de él, señalándolo como víctima de una broma de la que no está enterado.

Se trata de un casco grande y obstaculizador. Al ponérselo más temprano, le hizo sentir torpe y lento, incapaz de voltear cómodamente; no se imagina cómo podrá usarlo en combate. Más que eso, probarse el casco había ocultado totalmente su propio rostro, otorgándole una funesta sensación que le heló los huesos. Había sentido como si se hundiera dentro de la armadura, algo más allá que el efecto del peso físico que caracteriza a semejante vestimenta.

La simple idea de tener que portarla prácticamente a diario le está destrozando los nervios. No obstante, es demasiado tarde para quejarse, para decir _"Ya no la quiero"._ Ha previsto este logro por años, esforzándose más allá de sus capacidades para no fallar, para no _perder_. Ahora no está tan seguro si valió la pena; duda que un fracaso de su parte hubiera realmente defraudado a alguien.

Todos esos días de trabajo que se sintieron eternos simulan ser un recuerdo lejano y sin significancia, cuando evoca la memoria de su hermano derribado en el áspero suelo; desesperado hasta el punto de tener lágrimas rabiosas colgando de sus pestañas, su cuerpo herido en cualquier punto visible, huesos rotos entorpeciendo sus movimientos y la sangre formando un charco brillante en el piso que se extendía a un ritmo alarmante.

Rueda su cabeza hasta escuchar a su cuello tronar. Así libera una pizca de tensión, y revive el dolor palpitante en todos sus músculos. Escucha el breve crujir de la vieja puerta siendo empujada y se tarda un parpadeo en ubicar a la figura que entra.

Los pasos de Kanon son anormalmente lentos, cual si hubiera olvidado cómo poner un pie en frente del otro. Se encorva un poco y un brazo está doblado sobre su estómago. Saga puede escuchar claramente las respiraciones silbantes y trabajosas. Cuando Kanon pasa lo suficientemente cerca de él, Saga distingue a la perfección los parches blancos de vendaje sobre su piel. Son demasiados para contar de un vistazo, y las zonas descubiertas se adornan con manchas púrpuras y amarillentas. La curiosa mirada de Saga nunca alcanza el rostro de su hermano; se siente demasiado avergonzado como para pretender cruzar miradas con él.

Y aunque la culpabilidad tira incesantemente de sus entrañas, pedir perdón no es una opción. Kanon no aceptará una disculpa. Ambos cruzaron esa barrera mucho tiempo atrás, y pensar que de pronto las cosas pueden ser como antes es una fantasía ingenua.

Se han condenado a una enemistad irremediable. Y Saga sólo ha servido para empeorar la situación. Kanon posee una increíble habilidad para manipularlo, provocarlo, enfurecerlo a tales dimensiones que le hacen sentir como una persona completamente distinta y extraen reacciones de él indeciblemente crueles. No asimila qué clase de placer enfermizo saque su hermano de trastornarlo así. No se trata de un simple espíritu de competencia; son unos celos letales, un resentimiento abismalmente hondo que ha ido creciendo día con día, sin tregua ni signos de diluirse.

Saga nunca se perdonará por haber dejado a esos sentimientos crecer de manera tan monstruosa, por no haber tenido la humildad de ceder al menos una maldita vez. Admite que él mismo ha alimentado el rencor del otro con sus constantes victorias, con el nivel sobrehumano de dedicación que Kanon no pudo igualar.

Pese a ello, ante la actual vulnerabilidad física del otro, se siente incitado a llamarlo, decir algo; pensar en palabras mágicas que pudiesen remendar lo que se ha roto. Pero ni siquiera logra pronunciar su nombre. Algo constriñe su garganta al simplemente pensar en intentarlo.

Saga es invisible para Kanon. Éste no gasta ni una mirada en aquél, ignora totalmente su presencia y se dirige a su cama. Trepa sobre ella con extremo cuidado y el dolor físico que le achaca es evidente. Es incapaz de ocultar un par de siseos mientras se acomoda. Saga imagina cómo debe sentirse, algo parecido a lo que él experimenta multiplicado diez veces; el ardor bajo cada célula de la piel, las respiraciones punzantes, las náuseas recurrentes, y el liviano estado de una consciencia que amenaza por apagarse en cualquier momento.

Realmente no tuvo compasión con él.

Un instinto que se la ha pasado reteniendo durante años le alienta a levantarse, aunque eso signifique someterse a miles de agujas invisibles machacando su sistema nervioso.

Mas no se levanta. El santo dorado de Géminis no tiene las agallas para hacer tal cosa. Se resigna con visualizar en su mente lo que serían sus acciones si contara con el coraje para poner un pie fuera de la cama...

Atravesaría la distancia que los separa, cautelosamente se arrimaría junto a él, _"Kanon, hazme un espacio,"_ rogaría como cuando eran pequeños. Entonces lo ayudaría a acomodarse bajo las cobijas y recargaría la cabeza sobre su hombro cuidadosamente. Se enlazarían en un abrazo suelto porque de otro modo sería incómodo y doloroso.

Y susurraría un _"Lo siento,"_ antes de quedarse dormido.

/./././

La siguiente jornada imita en mayor parte la rutina de su antecesora. Kanon despierta temprano para iniciar su trabajo en el muelle, mientras Saga pasa un rato de la mañana ayudando a Eleni, hasta que llega la hora de acudir a la carpintería. Los dos hermanos se vuelven a encontrar al anochecer, y Saga repite lo que se promete como un pequeño ritual, al esperar el final del turno de Kanon y caminar juntos de regreso.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?"Kanon indaga, genuinamente curioso. En el Santuario nunca habían tenido necesidad de trabajar, simplemente entrenaban con ahínco y todo lo esencial se les era proveído. Se le dificulta imaginar a Saga utilizando herramientas y laborando con las manos, aunque está seguro de que desarrollará las habilidades necesarias y aprenderá rápido.

"Estuvo bien," contesta rememorando todo lo que hizo y aprendió ese día. Eleva las manos frente a sí mismo dejando las palmas boca arriba, y sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

"Las astillas fueron la peor parte…" Kanon localiza las diminutas heriditas en las manos de su hermano y apenas si puede contener la risa que termina atorada en la garganta. Saga lo ignora y completa, "pero el señor Anastas conseguirá guantes a mi medida."

_Realmente planea quedarse_. Kanon no termina de aceptar esa idea. La presencia de Saga no le molesta, no cuando se trata simplemente de una compañía inocua. Pero la programación de toda una vida lo traiciona intermitentemente convenciéndolo de que nada bueno saldrá de su convivencia.

Kanon suspira profundamente y enreda una mano en su flequillo, despejándose la frente en un intento de hacer lo mismo con su mente. Enseguida empuja la puerta y toma el primer turno en la ducha, demorándose únicamente cuestión de minutos. Planea estar durmiendo para cuando Saga termine de ocupar el baño y de esta manera no tendrá que ponderar más en lo que hará si la estadía del otro se alarga. ¿Seguir comportándose cómo si la pacífica convivencia fuera algo natural? ¿Confesarle lo que ha sucedido entre ellos? ¿Ayudarle a entender por qué tomó la decisión de olvidarlo, o permitirle vivir en divina ignorancia?

Los planes de Saga esa noche son distintos. Aunque los ojos de Kanon ya están cerrados y su respiración es relativamente tranquila, Saga no duda en disturbarlo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Las líneas del rostro de Kanon lo traicionan, arrugándose levemente al escuchar la voz de Saga. Es un tono nuevo, más determinado, minúsculamente familiar, y le mortifica en cierta medida.

"¿Justo ahora?" Ante el perceptible fastidio del otro, Saga traga saliva y mira al piso durante algunos momentos, notando el pequeño charco que el agua escurriendo desde su cabello ha dejado.

"Sí."

Kanon abre los ojos y lo traspasa transmitiendo una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. Sostienen miradas por largos segundos, hasta que Kanon resopla a manera de derrota y se incorpora hasta sentarse.

"De acuerdo, pero no te aseguro que la vaya a contestar." Con eso, Saga se invita a sí mismo a ocupar un espacio en la cama, y se sienta de manera opuesta al otro, con la toalla que traía sobre su cabeza descansando sobre su regazo.

Ahora tiene capturada la atención de Kanon por completo, y se siente considerablemente nervioso. Desea saber tantas cosas sobre él pero lo sospecha voluble e impredecible. Odiaría ahuyentarlo o causar su rechazo. Y además de cualquier asunto personal, debe informarle lo que Athena le ha dicho más temprano, pero no se le ocurre por dónde empezar.

_Desde el principio._

"¿Por qué dejaste Atenas?" La pregunta incomoda visiblemente a Kanon; el torso descubierto le permite a Saga apreciar a la perfección los músculos de sus hombros y brazos tensándose, y al mismo tiempo la iluminación de sus pupilas se altera durante un segundo.

"Sólo hay una armadura de Géminis. No tenía nada que hacer allá." Saga se desilusiona por tal respuesta, y sin percatarse, lo hace notar. La contrariedad transforma su faz, acercando sus cejas una a la otra, apretando sus labios y endureciendo su mandíbula.

"Mi turno."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo también tengo cosas que preguntarte." _Obviamente._

Perplejo, Saga se da cuenta de que habían retrasado esta conversación durante una cantidad excesiva de tiempo, cuando tuvo que haber ocurrido dos días atrás a partir del exacto momento en que se encontraron.

"Por supuesto…" murmura tan bajo que Kanon, más que oírlo, interpreta los movimientos de sus labios. Y resulta una mala idea concentrarse tan concienzudamente en esa parte de la anatomía de Saga, porque en cuestión de un, dos, tres segundos, revive la textura, el sabor y la calidez que conoció en un pasado; tan real como si los estuviera tocando, _devorando_.

Kanon se ve obligado a separar sus propios labios y aspirar aire apresuradamente para recuperarse de la vívida impresión. Agacha la mirada y lucha por hilar trozos de pensamientos de la manera más racional posible para poder continuar.

"Antes de buscarme… estuviste un tiempo en el Santuario, conociste a todos los santos dorados, ¿cierto?"

"Sí. A los que se encontraban ahí, al menos," contesta Saga, conmemorando algunas escenas compartidas con los guardianes que había conocido, y preguntándose brevemente lo que opinarían sobre su presente alejamiento.

"¿Y ninguno te dijo nada sobre tu pasado?" Por la manera en que Saga actúa, es evidente que no, pero Kanon quiere escuchar un motivo. El que ninguno de los caballeros hubiera sentido la obligación de revelarle a Saga su pasado, se le figura inverosímil.

"No, Athena así lo indicó. Supongo que yo tampoco lo hubiera querido," explica con palabras cargadas de nostalgia, que nuevamente consiguen despertar una fugaz sensación de familiaridad en los oídos de Kanon.

"Pero conviviste con ellos, debiste haber descubierto algo sobre ti mismo." Ante tal señalamiento, Saga permanece pensativo durante algunos instantes. Su mirada medio oculta por gruesas pestañas se concentra en algún punto indefinido de las sábanas, y sus manos aprietan con actitud un tanto infantil la toalla sobre la que descansan.

Kanon aprovecha esos momentos para estudiar detenidamente la expresión de un rostro que transmite demasiada ingenuidad como para tratarse de su hermano. Y sin tardanza, su propio pecho comienza a inflarse de una emoción desconocida; una mezcla de enternecimiento y temor. _Terror._

Es sorprendente que pueda estar así con Saga, tan cerca de él y sin tocarlo, sus voces intercalándose sin agresión ni veneno. Por supuesto que una parte de sí mismo ansía tentar y comprobar que aquella piel sigue sintiéndose como Saga, pero existe un poder invisible que atora sus huesos al siquiera pensar en extender su mano hacia la figura del otro.

"Descubrí que no me gusta la meditación." Kanon parpadea. Después de ese par de minutos luciendo absolutamente concentrado y melancólico, Saga de pronto ríe con soltura. Kanon jura sentir a las sinapsis de su cerebro hacer corto circuito unas cuantas veces, hasta lograr procesar la inesperadamente humorística respuesta.

"Ahh, Virgo." Kanon sonríe de manera conocedora. Virgo siempre le ha parecido demasiado pretencioso para su gusto. No se lo imagina como guía espiritual de nadie. Y le resulta imposible vislumbrar a Saga sometiéndose a las teorías de aquel rubio, aunque eso le da una idea de las cosas que su hermano ha intentado para comprender a la nueva versión de sí mismo.

"¿Quién te habló sobre mí?" _Athena, quizás_.

"Mu." _Eso tiene mayor sentido._ Athena podría haberlo comprobado vivo mediante el cosmos, pero Mu es el único que lo ha visto en carne y hueso.

"Claro…" Y así de rápido, la amenidad de los previos momentos se engruesa transformándose en un nubarrón de inquietud, que ensombrece de un segundo a otro el ambiente de la pequeña habitación.

"Debiste buscarme esa vez." Las palabras de Saga poseen cualidad de súplica, si bien incipiente y evasiva; un susurro que se desprecia a sí mismo quizás por resultar tardío e innecesario. Redundante.

Definitivamente no se trata de un reproche, pero Kanon actúa como si lo fuera, y comienza a sentirse fastidiado consigo mismo porque sus reacciones se están presentando de forma demasiado libertina.

"¿Para qué? Si querías olvidar, no iba a interferir en ello." No puede atar su lengua a tiempo. Y sabe que su mirada se ha agudizado y está transmitiendo más agresividad de la que preferiría. El rostro de Saga reacciona abiertamente; sorprendido, levemente herido, sumamente avergonzado.

"Lo siento." La inesperada disculpa saca a Kanon de frecuencia y aplaca un poco sus emociones. Saga tiene_tanto_ por que pedir perdón, que Kanon no se atreve a aplicar sus palabras a ninguna situación en particular.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Fue una decisión egoísta. No sé por qué lo hice pero me parece una escapatoria cobarde." Saga frunce el ceño, todo su rostro adopta dureza y se siente incapaz de alzar la mirada hacia Kanon. El timbre y ritmo de su voz se ven afectados por una irreprimible angustia que es imposible disfrazar. "Y ahora aquí estoy, alterando tu vida por un error que yo elegí cometer. No es tu responsabilidad arreglarlo…"

"Hey..."Kanon lo llama suavemente, y sin pensarlo se acerca lo suficiente para que al extender su brazo pueda tocar el hombro de Saga.

_Frío_, sus sentidos lo registran, y sus dedos se amoldan con confianza a la suave superficie, pero no lo analiza ni se siente distraído por ello, y termina el contacto al mismo tiempo que el próximo sonido sale de su boca. "No me molesta que estés aquí. Antes… nosotros nunca hablábamos así. Es agradable, supongo."

Una vez más la atmósfera se revuelve. Pierde un poco de pesadez, y si bien el silencio ensordece, se puede respirar con renovada sencillez.

"¿Cómo era nuestra relación?" _Demoraste_. Kanon había imaginado que tarde o temprano Saga le preguntaría algo por el estilo, pero eso no significa que haya podido prepararse para ofrecer una réplica adecuada.

"Esa es una pregunta complicada…" Y se hace de un respiro profundo porque filtrar esa historia va a exigir mucho autocontrol y cabeza fría de su parte.

"De niños fuimos muy unidos. Siempre andabas atrás de mí cuidando que no me metiera en problemas. Pero luego empezamos a competir. Sólo uno de nosotros podía ser dueño de la armadura y nos distanciamos debido a eso. Una vez que te convertiste en santo de Géminis, yo… me fui. Dejamos de vernos por muchos años... eso debe darte una idea de cómo fueron las cosas."

Se siente más o menos satisfecho con esa verdad dulcificada y ambigua. Realmente puede ser creativo cuando se lo propone.

"¿Qué hay sobre nuestros padres?"

"Heh, no tengo idea. Eso yo tampoco lo recuerdo."

Saga, por ahora satisfecho, asiente aceptando las respuestas de Kanon, y no indaga más sobre información personal por el momento. Se detiene a reflexionar en que, debido a las circunstancias actuales, no hay motivo para que la armadura continúe siendo un punto de discordancia entre ellos.

"Regresa al Santuario." Al instante, Saga muerde su labio inferior arrepintiéndose de haber hablado; demasiado directo y exigente.

La demanda de su hermano ciertamente toma por sorpresa a Kanon, pero éste siente que ya se está acostumbrando a esperar lo inesperado de Saga.

"De ninguna manera, estoy bien aquí," dice frescamente, permitiendo a una sonrisa cínica moldear sus labios. El Santuario jamás lo acogió como era debido, nunca se sintió como un hogar, más bien una prisión donde su condena habían sido las sombras y el castigo final la derrota. Lo había perdido todo ahí.

"Yo no sé… no sé cómo ser el santo de Géminis," Saga admite con indisimulable dejo de fracaso. La sonrisa de Kanon se suaviza.

"Sí, lo noté el día en que llegaste. No tienes control sobre el cosmos." Y Kanon presiente que Saga terminará con la cabeza en el suelo si continúa agachándola a ese ritmo.

"Te lo mostraré, cierra tus ojos," dice de buena gana mientras se arrima al mayor, quien eleva una ceja y esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No vamos a meditar, ¿cierto?"

"Hah… no." Kanon extiende el dedo índice de su mano derecha y toca superficialmente la frente de Saga. Éste escucha un extraño susurro que le estremece de pies a cabeza.

"Genrõ maõ ken." Un golpe eléctrico y fugaz recorre el cuerpo de Saga para dejarlo hecho de piedra. Al descubrirse incapaz de siquiera abrir los ojos, es inevitable que el pánico florezca y acelere los bombeos de su corazón.

_"No puedo moverme."_ Las palabras no surgen de sus incapacitados labios, sólo resuenan dentro de su cabeza, pero Kanon parece estar ahí también, y lo escucha.

"No te resistas. Sólo quiero que lo sientas." Saga intenta obedecer y relajarse, si bien aplacar el ritmo repentinamente enloquecido de su pulso, cuando ni siquiera posee el control de sí mismo, se le presenta como algo absurdo. Es arduo pero confía en Kanon y se convence de que sus acciones deben tener un objetivo. Se fuerza a ahuyentar a su propio temor, elige concentrarse en lo que el otro le ha pedido, y_siente_.

Al principio no hay nada; nada aparte de la generalizada sensación de entumecimiento. Se siente expuesto, desnudo, y enseguida comienza a desesperarse, cuando de pronto un hormigueo insistente empieza a atizarlo, haciéndose más intenso con el paso de los instantes, hasta llevarlo al punto en que ansía jadear para liberarse mínimamente de las fustigantes impresiones.

El efecto se consolida en forma de un fuego helado envolviéndolo, ahogándolo de manera lenta y cruel mientras lo acaricia seductoramente. Una presión invisible e insaciable que resulta excitante y pavorosa al mismo tiempo.

_"Tu cosmos,"_ concluye. Kanon asiente y su rostro adopta una expresión complacida.

_Es espeluznante._Saga piensa, absolutamente conmocionado.

Muy despacio, Saga comienza a percatarse de que el control de su cuerpo regresa a él segundo a segundo, y paulatinamente sus agitadas emociones se van sosegando. Kanon retira su mano y espera en silencio hasta que la mirada de Saga vuelve a revelarse. El encontrarse con aquellas pupilas que titilan impresionadas le hace sentir hinchado de satisfacción.

"Enséñame."

"Este no es un lugar adecuado para entrenar." Saga reacciona dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice. Y Kanon se percata de que ha dicho justo lo que el otro quería escuchar. Rueda sus ojos y suspira hastiosamente. "Olvídalo, ya te lo dije, no volveré al Santuario."

"Athena ordenó que regresáramos."

"¿Y piensas obedecer?"

Las facciones de Saga hacen patente su contrariedad, separa sus labios para hablar pero titubea, y al final no se siente listo para otorgar una respuesta definitiva.

"Sólo dime que lo considerarás," pide dócilmente.

Para evitar concluir la conversación en un tono amargo, Kanon opta por no reafirmar su rechazo ante la idea de retornar a Atenas, y decide despedir el tema en cuanto antes.

"De acuerdo... lo que sea para poder dormir," refunfuña, derrumbándose de costado dándole la espalda a Saga, quien entrevé cierta esperanza en la evasiva promesa de su hermano. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan tenuemente mientras abandona la cama de Kanon y se desliza al piso, otorgando al otro libertad para descansar y disponiéndose a hacer lo mismo.

Los últimos pensamientos de Kanon son emocionados y algo caóticos. Acaba de tener a Saga por entero a su merced, y le parece gigantescamente sorprendente el no haber sentido la necesidad de explotar tal ventaja. Al comprobar su mente tan desvalida, cualquier intención negativa se le figuró una infamia, no fue una oportunidad que se le antojara aprovechar. Y la confianza colosal que le profesó le ha conmovido de manera inesperada; el viejo Saga jamás hubiera permitido algo como eso.

Y mucho menos le hubiera inspirado la débil sonrisa encantada con la que cierra sus ojos.

/./


	9. Vocación

**/9: Vocación/**

/./././

Para variar, a Saga no le molesta usar su armadura. Géminis es inusualmente ligera sobre su cuerpo, y sus tonos dorados le parecen especialmente brillantes incluso contra las discretas luces de los candeleros. La armoniosa elegancia del sagrado ropaje lo hace lucir todavía más dichoso de lo que se siente, si es que eso es posible. Y no recuerda la última vez que se mostró tan presuntuoso al portarla.

Se trata de una ocasión excepcional.

Saga camina con entusiasta determinación entre el resto de los caballeros dorados, que se han congregado esa noche en el salón principal del Templo del Patriarca. Es una reunión repentina, de la que todos son obligados pero gustosos concurrentes; escasos afortunados de presenciar el suceso que categoriza a sus vidas como trascendentales, y define el futuro de la humanidad.

El impaciente joven avanza entre la pequeña multitud de rostros alegres, absorbiendo la energía alborozada de los cosmos circundantes sin permitirse distracciones, hasta alcanzar una puerta ornamentada sobre cuya superficie toca un par de veces con golpes tímidos de su puño.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta es abierta en un ángulo agudísimo, y Saga se cuela hacia adentro invitado por dos brillantes ojos verde-azules.

Una media hora atrás, Saga había salido junto con Shion en la carrera más intensa -por más que corta- de su vida. Su destino había sido la estatua de Athena, y después de que el hombre de verde cabellera hubo recogido al regalo enviado por los Dioses que allí les esperaba, el par regresó. Saga esperó a sus compañeros de armas, mientras Shion ponía confortable a Athena en la que sería su habitación.

Aioros fue de los primeros en llegar y el Patriarca lo llamó para que le asistiera. Saga resintió un poco el quedarse afuera pero esperó obediente, hasta ese momento.

Ahora se halla dentro de la importante recámara, que con sólo contener la cuna donde una bebita descansa, se ha convertido en un escenario santificado que formará parte de una historia milenaria.

Saga escucha un quedo balbuceo proveniente de la infanta, y al instante sonríe emocionado. Da un par de pasos hacia adelante con cierta parsimonia, luego gira su rostro. Aioros está a su lado devolviéndole la sonrisa, y más adelante, Shion se encarga de acomodar mantitas, pañales y otros suplementos en un pequeño armario.

"Todos quieren verla..." Saga comenta despacio al acercarse un poco, hasta que logra tener a la delicada reencarnación de Athena dentro de su campo visual.

De inmediato piensa en Kanon, en que no puede estar ahí para conocer a la bendecida niña, aunque supone que realmente a su hermano no le interesa…

Kanon se ha vuelto un elemento de sobra en el Santuario y en la vida de Saga; se tratan como si fueran extraños y se evaden lo más que pueden. Mucho tiempo atrás, Saga guardaba la esperanza de que ambos compartirían una misma misión y dotarían a sus aparentemente insignificantes existencias de algún valor. Ese lugar sagrado les proveería la oportunidad.

No obstante, el deterioro en su relación se promete irreparable. Hoy en día, Saga sabe que el honor de servir recae sólo sobre él.

Con un rápido parpadeo, Saga despide los pensamientos relacionados con Kanon, que sólo lograrán malhumorarlo. Ladea el rostro para asomarse mejor sobre la cuna, y al observar a Athena tiernamente adormilada, su sonrisa se incrementa.

En muchas ocasiones -sobre todo recientemente-, Saga se ha sentido desorientado en su deber, pero en esos momentos cuenta con la envidiable fortuna de tener materializada frente a sus ojos a la representación del amor más inmenso. Y se siente irremediablemente inspirado.

_Así que de esto se trata todo_, piensa mientras estudia a la rechoncha figurita; su piel sonrosada, sus delgadísimos cabellos violetas, sus dulces bostezos y la graciosa manera en que arruga su rostro. Y siente que una enorme carga se le es removida de encima; un peso del que ni siquiera se había hecho consciente hasta que ya no lo tiene más.

Y el alivio satura cada célula de su cuerpo, y el siguiente escalofrío le llena de vida y se siente -quizás por primera vez_- adecuado_; perfecto en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Con gloriosa brusquedad, llega a él la inapelable certeza de que ha nacido exclusivamente para proteger a la niña que con extrema lentitud se despereza, y cuyos parpadeos, cada uno de ellos, convencen al joven caballero de Géminis sobre la importancia de un deber que nunca verdaderamente comprendió hasta ese instante; instante en que al fin acepta dicha obligación con sinceridad, no como lo ha prometido mil veces anteriores en lecciones con su Maestro, simplemente porque debió hacerlo.

Inflado de orgullo, adopta como suya esa tarea, sintiendo que tan sólo con ello aumenta la valía de su propio ser en múltiplos descomunales. Y es que ahora, conoce finalmente el objeto de devoción al que debe servir, y registra su poder y su amor, ambos inmensurables y esparcidos sobre toda la Tierra de la que es soberana y protectora. Y al mismo tiempo, en una ilusoria experiencia, Saga percibe todo ese poder y ese amor concentrados en el centro de su propio pecho, cual si de allí mismo surgieran. Y sabe que no está loco por sentirlo así; sabe que Aioros siente lo mismo y Shion lo hace también, así como el resto de los servidores que -sin ninguna razón respaldada por la lógica- se encuentran dispuestos a entregar sus vidas para asegurar el bienestar de esa pequeña, que a primera vista no tiene nada de especial que la distinga de millones de otros bebés.

Saga está tan concentrado en su fascinado ensimismamiento, que no se percata en qué momento exacto la reencarnación de Athena abre por completo sus cristalinos ojos, fija sus curiosas y chispeantes pupilas en él, y estalla en un escandaloso llanto.

/./././

Es demasiado temprano, pero el instinto de despertarse a esa hora ya se ha arraigado firmemente en él. No hay trabajo hoy, por lo tanto no lo sacude la necesidad de apresurarse para ir a ningún lado.

Pausadamente yergue la parte superior de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que flexiona las rodillas, apoya los brazos doblados sobre éstas y bosteza sin hacer ruido. Vira el rostro lo suficiente para apreciar la figura que duerme al lado de su cama sobre unos cobertores en el piso.

Le cuesta creer que Saga pueda descansar cómodamente ahí, pero éste demuestra lo contrario con su relajada expresión y tranquilas respiraciones.

Le cuesta creer también la conversación civilizada que entablaron la noche previa. Aunque se trató de un evento sin precedentes, algo le dice a Kanon que existen posibilidades para que escenas similares se vuelvan a repetir. No va a negar que se sintió incómodo a ratos, pero el experimentar la confianza que Saga le tiene, superó todo aquello y lo dejó añorando por más. Saga incluso se sometió al Genrõ Mao Ken, si bien una versión incompleta, pero habría sido sumamente fácil llevar la técnica un paso más allá, insertar cualquier pensamiento que deseara en Saga, convertirlo en un esclavo si así se le hubiera antojado.

Quizás la actual situación de Saga lo está cambiando a él también, pero todavía es muy pronto para admitirlo y determinar si se trata de una influencia positiva o negativa.

Lo único que continúa siendo claro, es que Saga se ha convertido en un lienzo en blanco, hambriento por que se le dibuje encima. E inocentemente, ha elegido a Kanon como el artista, a pesar de su falta de inspiración. Ver tal vulnerabilidad expuesta ante él lo divide en dos; se siente desarmado y sin respuestas, incapaz de tomar una decisión, porque no es la primera vez que Saga se abandona a sus manos, y teme que la conclusión a la que lleguen en esta ocasión sea tan desgarradora como las anteriores.

Por lo pronto decide dejarse llevar, con ciertas autoimpuestas restricciones. Y se promete a sí mismo que en los ratos en que sienta a tales ataduras frágiles, se alejará de Saga y buscará algo con lo que distraerse; Nikos ha demostrado ser un efectivo recurso.

"Mhm." Saga se remueve y Kanon estudia la manera en que sus facciones se ajustan y desajustan en un debate entre despertar y seguir durmiendo. Es testigo de la batalla perdida por los párpados de su gemelo cuando éstos son forzados a separarse y revelar un par de desenfocados ojos. Kanon los llama silenciosamente con su mirada y aquellos parecen percibirlo, pues en cuestión de un pestañeo voltean a atravesarlo. Todo el rostro de Saga se ilumina con una expresión perezosamente contenta.

"Buenos días," saluda, y un bostezo lo sorprende. Lleva una mano hasta su boca para cubrirlo, pero ésta termina transportándose hasta la parte superior de su cráneo, donde se presiona con cuidado. Saga frunce ligeramente la frente y Kanon hace exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Tal vez su técnica le provocó alguna molestia.

"Sí…" Aunque no parece estar muy seguro.

Saga manda la concentración de su mirada al techo, parpadea un par de veces, y deja a su mano descansando con la palma hacia arriba sobre su frente. Apreciar a Kanon observándolo no lo enerva, se siente mucho más cercano a él que el día anterior. Saga entiende que se está apresurando en todo lo que corresponde a Kanon; a creerle ciegamente, a apegarse a sus decretos, a pretender comprender sus reacciones, y sobre todo, a desarrollar un afecto prematuro hacia él. Sin embargo, no se siente precisamente preocupado por ello, pues es justo lo que le había hecho falta en el Santuario: algo o alguien a quien afianzarse para emprender la confusa tarea de rellenar las partes faltantes de su vida.

Empeñado en eso, Saga dibuja dentro de su imaginación un filme que se repite cíclicamente mostrando las escenas de la noche anterior, y analiza a cada una con detenimiento tratando de notar detalles nuevos que quizás ignoró la primera vez.

"Lo que me hiciste anoche, ¿para qué sirve originalmente?" pregunta evocando con fugacidad las sensaciones provocadas por Kanon en aquel entonces.

"Es una técnica de control mental, supresión de la voluntad…" Se escucha atroz. Saga supone que con toda razón sintió aquel instintivo temor, pero se hace del convencimiento de que ninguno de aquellos efectos fue empleado sobre él. "No te preocupes, no te hice nada malo."

"Lo sé, no estaba pensando en eso." Kanon entrecierra los ojos; le parece ridícula la facilidad con que Saga logra destantearlo sin siquiera percatarse de lo que un puñado de simples palabras pueden causar. Kanon no entiende en qué se basa el otro para confiar de esa forma tan absoluta en él; para no juzgarlo peligroso ni profesarle una pizca de suspicacia.

Kanon respira sonoramente sintiéndose un poco agobiado, sospechando que lo más saludable será irse acostumbrando a Saga en pequeñas dosis. Se ocupa en vestirse mientras el otro continúa tirado en el piso, reflexionando sin hacerlo partícipe de sus inquietudes hasta que varios minutos transcurren.

"Kanon, ¿tú percibiste mi cosmos?"

"No." Las comisuras de los labios de Saga se tensan, revelando una decepción que él mismo no comprende; es imposible que eche de menos algo que nunca conoció. Aunque, ¿no es precisamente por una situación similar que fue en busca de Kanon?

"Pero tu cosmos no ha desaparecido, o no hubieras podido sentir el mío. Es sólo que no puedes acceder a él." Kanon termina de abotonar su camisa al mismo tiempo que da por finalizada su explicación, si bien tiene que intentar dos veces para dejar asegurado ese último botón; supone que el caso del cosmos de Saga se aplica también a sus recuerdos, y dicha conclusión le provoca una repentina turbación al imaginar que su estado pueda ser temporal. Se rehúsa fervientemente a analizar el origen de tal reacción, y persiste en distraerse a sí mismo con el proceso de arreglo personal.

Saga se queda cavilando unos momentos, sin estar seguro de qué hacer con la información recibida. Cuando nota que el otro está casi listo para partir, se levanta y comienza a vestirse a prisas, mientras sigue sopesando lo que puede hacer con su futuro.

"¿Crees que deba renunciar?" pregunta sin ningún tono en especial, ajustándose el pantalón. Le parece una opción objetiva, tal vez la más adecuada. Ciertamente el distanciamiento de todo lo que es Athena lo hace sentir así, y la envidiable normalidad con la que cuenta Kanon es algo que le gustaría probar.

_¿Renunciar a Athena?_ Kanon siente ganas de carcajearse, pero al mismo tiempo lo que ha escuchado le parece un tanto tétrico. Palabras como tales jamás habrían salido de los labios de Saga, en otros tiempos.

"No lo sé." Kanon suspira fatigadamente y humedece sus propios labios con una caricia furtiva de su lengua. "No te puedo ayudar con eso." Trata de buscar algo que le quede por hacer, cualquier cosa que justifique el no mirar a Saga directamente a los ojos.

A Saga se le antoja otra pregunta: en dado caso, ¿Kanon lo dejaría permanecer ahí? Lo mira de soslayo mientras aquél busca las llaves, concluyendo rápidamente que no puede atreverse a indagar al respecto, al menos no hasta que tome una decisión definitiva. Y Kanon acaba de dejar en claro que tendrá que embrollarse con eso solo.

"Se hace tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos; no quieres ver a Eleni histérica, créeme."

Saga sigue la indicación de Kanon, y pronto se encuentran con la pequeña familia que los ha hecho sentir bienvenidos en esa ciudad.

Pilos bulle en actividad; gran cantidad de turistas se encuentran de visita para disfrutar los eventos de esa fecha conmemorativa, por lo que la vivacidad de la población se ha multiplicado considerablemente.

Saga, Kanon, la señora Georgas y sus hijos se detienen frente a una cafetería que está casi al tope de su capacidad. Nikos realiza una pequeña carrera para alcanzar una mesa que acaba de ser desocupada, casi llevándose una silla al piso en el proceso. El quinteto ordena algunas bebidas refrescantes, y pasan el rato mirando los coloridos desfiles que atraviesan por la calle.

La mañana vuela entre lecciones de historia por parte de Eleni acerca de la batalla de Navarino, chismes diversos narrados novelísticamente por la señora Georgas, y el repetitivo saludar a vecinos y conocidos de los Georgas que se detienen continuamente a entablar breves conversaciones. Saga pierde la cuenta del número de veces que ha tenido que presentarse y pretender que recordará tantos nombres nuevos.

Al llegar el medio día deciden apartarse del bullicio, y conforme a los planes de Eleni, hacen escala en su casa para recoger una gran canasta de picnic que preparó muy temprano esa mañana con ayuda de su madre. Nikos, Kanon y Saga se turnan para cargar el pesado bulto durante la empinada caminata sobre la colina que guía al castillo de Pilos.

Incluso antes de atravesar sus puertas, la arcaica construcción inspira introspección y sosiego. Hay turistas entrando y saliendo con frecuencia pero no se observa el escándalo que caracteriza a las calles principales de la ciudad.

Los muros que lo rodean son altos, el material envejecido por las eras. La disposición del interior consiste de grandes arcos, largos pasillos, escaleras estrechas y numerosos espacios pequeños incrustados en las paredes que en alguna época debieron ser ventanas.

El viejo castillo se encuentra en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza de sus alrededores; matorrales han hallado un hogar alrededor de sus paredes y la gran explanada en el centro se halla tapizada por un brillante césped. Es ahí donde el pequeño grupo elige un espacio donde acomodarse, suficientemente apartados de otros visitantes que también se preparan para almorzar.

La comida transcurre con la misma bonanza que ha caracterizado al resto del día, y después de un rato, el pequeño grupo se dispersa para explorar el castillo. Kanon decide permanecer ahí mismo; el delicioso almuerzo y la temperatura que comienza a aumentar lo adormecen y le inspiran a acostarse sobre el césped cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Saga se encuentra sentado a su lado, y toma la predecible elección de quedarse con él, deleitándose con la calidez del ambiente, y absorbiendo el aire limpio que enfervoriza todo su ser agradablemente. Sumergido en la cautivante simpleza del momento, encuentra curioso que pueda hallar tanta satisfacción a partir de tan poco. Y entre que observa a Eleni y su familia paseando contentos alrededor de las ruinas, a las demás personas descansando o merodeando curiosas por la vieja fortaleza, y a su hermano dormitando despreocupadamente bajo la protección de su sombra, cae en cuenta de la excepcionalidad de su sereno presente.

Todo el asunto le resulta de pronto irreal.

Dentro del Santuario se enteró más o menos de las barbaries de los Dioses, observó los entrenamientos inhumanos; la vida diaria había sido austera, con pocos o nulos momentos para recreación, y el aire siempre olía a secretos. Y luego, durante los primeros meses que salió de ahí, no se tomó el tiempo de observar con esmero lo que sucedía a su alrededor; sólo se concentró en la búsqueda incansable de una persona, ignorando a todo lo que no tenía que ver con ella. Ahora se detiene a pensar que debió perderse de muchas escenas como la actual, donde la gente simplemente disfruta de respirar y estar junto a las personas valiosas; los dos más humildes placeres.

"Esto es lo que Athena protege..." La noción surge inédita en su mente, y sin reparos escapa por su boca en forma de un susurro impresionado. El corazón de Kanon golpetea especialmente fuerte en cuanto lo escucha. No está dormido del todo, Saga lo sabe. Voltea a verle para intentar traspasar con su mirada aquellos párpados que se niegan a abrirse.

"¿No es así?" Saga presiona, anhelando escuchar una confirmación por parte de su hermano que aplaque la tremenda sed que está sintiendo en esos momentos. Podría alcanzar a la canasta en busca de una soda, pero no se trata de una burda necesidad física. Es sólo el reflejo de la desesperante sensación que lo asalta; la certeza invasora de que no está haciendo lo que debería.

Deshonrosamente ha olvidado su destino, entre las miles de otras cosas que no recuerda.

El par de ojos color jade se descubre, pero los labios de Kanon permanecen sellados con un hermetismo maquinal_. Lo que Athena protege_. Las palabras de Saga rotan un par de veces dentro de su cerebro, pero más simple no puede ser; una respuesta aprendida de memoria, inculcada durante años, y que no siempre creyó: la tierra, los seres humanos y sus transitorias pero envidiables vidas. La procuración de la paz a un nivel más allá del terrenal para que las criaturas ahí sembradas puedan saborear jornadas armoniosas como la de hoy, o enfrentarse a días tempestuosos y aprender de ellos.

"Sí," responde, pero lamenta profundamente hacerlo. Cree entender lo que Saga está pensando, y en un arrebatado instinto, ansía agarrar esos pensamientos y atarlos en el nudo más intrincado para que el mismo Saga no termine de comprenderlos.

Pero es demasiado tarde. El entendimiento ha descendido sobre él como gentil lluvia aplacando el polvo revuelto. Kanon puede enterarse de ello a la perfección en las albercas verdosas de sus ojos, que lucen más diáfanos que ayer y lo miran con una desbordante certidumbre que amenaza con pulverizar todas sus creencias.

"Vuelve conmigo, Kanon." Sus oídos se incendian, y el efecto se esparce como lava inclemente dentro de su cuerpo. El corazón se le achicharra y todas sus emociones se disparan sin rumbos. Kanon no se molesta en disimular su desazón, y de inmediato cruza los brazos sobre su rostro, ocultándose de Saga. De pronto se siente indefenso, no tiene armas con las que ampararse del exorbitante poder que Saga ejerce sobre él.

"Dijiste que querías quedarte aquí," le recrimina en un tono exánime. Saga tendría que estar ciego y sordo para no percatarse del derrumbe mental que ha provocado en su hermano, pero su nueva y apoteósica resolución le persuade de instigar al otro. Si algo tiene claro es que la aceptación de Kanon es crucial; su ayuda cien por ciento imprescindible.

"Lo sé, pero… " Saga no atina a explicarlo, no cuenta con las herramientas necesarias para siquiera asimilarlo. Athena se lo ordenó pero no es por eso que se siente inclinado a obedecer.

Kanon no necesita que Saga diga una palabra más. Sus almas están programadas para acudir al llamado de los dioses, es tan elemental como eso. Con sólo cinco sentidos, su gemelo es incapaz de discernirlo.

Es imposible para Kanon fingir ignorancia al patente hecho de que, más allá de recordar, lo que Saga busca es hallar un sentido a sí mismo. Y evidentemente acaba de dar el primer paso. El problema es que planea arrastrarlo con él, y Kanon duda contar con la entereza requerida para oponerse a la pueril insistencia del otro.

La noche anterior prometió a Saga considerarlo, y a ratos ha meditado al respecto, pero la idea de regresar al Santuario sólo consigue destrozarle sus ya de por sí frágiles nervios. Saga no capta los riesgos, pero Kanon los tiene siempre presentes; ir a enclaustrarse de nuevo allá, con nada más que Saga y cuatro paredes. Las complicaciones que algo así implicaría se ramifican de manera interminable en su imaginación, electrizando cada neurona y acercándolo un poco más a la demencia.

La vida sin preocupaciones que ha llevado durante los últimos meses ha sido demasiado preciosa como para despedirla sin más…

Saga le está pidiendo demasiado.

Sin embargo, Kanon es consciente de que ya ha empujado su cinismo al límite. A final de cuentas, Athena lo salvó sin ningún otro motivo más que su incomprensible compasión, le otorgó una segunda oportunidad con la que pudo darle cierto mérito a su persona; murió con mayor honor del que merecía, y sintiéndose eternamente agradecido, si bien lamentando todos los momentos desperdiciados odiando a Saga…

"Kanon…" Una mano se posa sobre su antebrazo. La presión es tentativa, así que no cede, pero se ve influenciado por ella de cualquier modo. A partir del suave contacto, la determinación de Saga se le transfiere; la expuesta necesidad por hacerlo partícipe de una vida a la que apenas comienza a darle forma se le es inyectada a través de los poros como ponzoña endulzada. Y entre respiraciones superficiales, Kanon sufre la impresión de que sus contradictorias emociones se van aclarando, y eso le desquicia, porque sabe que es preámbulo a una decisión fatal.

Aún le enfurece que Saga haya escogido un escape tan fácil como lo es olvidar, pero le resulta difícil y vergonzoso admitir que ha sido tan cobarde como su hermano. Él también huyó ignorando las consecuencias, negándose a enfrentar el forzado reinicio de su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quizás ni una, dio la espalda a lo único que tenía. No tuvo el valor de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por reconectarse con la persona más importante de su mundo.

Lo abandonó.

"De acuerdo." Es un adeudo que debe pagar, un proceso de expiación que no puede evadir por más tiempo. Requerirá una constante lucha contra sí mismo que se promete escabrosa, pero lo menos que puede hacer es intentar afrontar el desafío.

Quizás por _este_ Saga, valga la pena.


	10. Curiosidad

**/10: Curiosidad/**

La noticia de su próxima partida desilusiona visiblemente a Eleni y su madre. Si Nikos opina algo al respecto, no lo hace notar.

"Al menos podré verlos cuando visite a Nikos en Atenas," suspira Eleni. Su hermano desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos; ni siquiera está seguro de haber pasado los exámenes y Eleni ya se encuentra haciendo planes antes de tiempo…

"Por supuesto," reafirma Kanon, "Nosotros también vendremos cuando sea posible."

"¡Más les vale!" advierte la señora Georgas, para enseguida abrazar a Kanon, quien devuelve el gesto cariñosamente. Esos tres le han hecho sentir como si formara parte de su familia y va a echarlos de menos, incluso añorará los regaños de la preocupona señora y sus episodios de verborrea.

Se trata de una despedida temprana, pues Saga ha decidido que no quiere dejar el trabajo botado tras sólo un par de días, y al menos terminará la semana y media que le queda en la carpintería del señor Anastas. Retrasarán su partida hasta que la misma Athena haga presencia en el Santuario.

Permanecen en el castillo hasta que el sol comienza a ocultarse. El baile en el ágora de la ciudad comenzará pronto así que se apresuran a pasar a la casa, donde la señora Georgas elige quedarse a descansar. Kanon preferiría dar por terminada la velada, pero Saga parece estarse divirtiendo y Eleni apenas si ha soltado su brazo desde que les anunciaron que volverían a Atenas, así que no hay manera de zafarse del baile.

Al llegar ahí, Nikos se ocupa en conseguir bebidas para Kanon y él, mientras el gemelo encuentra una banca libre bastante alejada de la multitud, pero no demasiado como para perder de vista a Saga, quien es prácticamente arrastrado hacia la concentración de la festividad.

"No estoy seguro de esto…" dice Saga, sintiéndose abochornado. Honestamente ni siquiera recuerda si sabe bailar, pero Eleni no se ve afectada por sus palabras y toma una de sus manos mientras coloca otra sobre su hombro. Imitando a las parejas cercanas, Saga posa su mano libre en la cintura de la muchacha.

"Vamos, yo te guío," sonríe con confianza y comienzan a moverse delicadamente al ritmo de la música. Saga, poco a poco, va aflojando sus músculos hasta que se ambienta al ritmo y puede relajarse lo suficiente como para dejar de mirar sus zapatos y curiosear entre los alrededores. Siguiendo la mirada de Eleni que se desvía sobre su hombro, Saga voltea para descubrir a un pequeño grupo de muchachas de similar edad; amigas de Eleni, supone. Sonríen nerviosamente al verse descubiertas y enseguida pretenden atender a otras cosas. Saga enarca sus cejas y dirige una mirada interrogativa a Eleni, quien se encoge de hombros y habla luchando por suprimir una sonrisa de sus labios.

"Algunas de mis amigas te han visto en la tienda y querían bailar contigo esta noche," admite sonrojándose, "pero no te preocupes, les dije que eso no sería posible." Saga no cuestiona el porqué, ni analiza la súbita posesividad que las palabras disfrazan. Le parece divertido y halagador, y simplemente sonríe obteniendo un gesto idéntico como respuesta.

Algunos momentos después, su mirada retoma el escudriño de antes; se pregunta dónde puede estar Kanon e intenta ubicarlo entre la multitud. Lo localiza allá alejado en la parte menos iluminada de la plaza, sentado en una banca con un vaso de plástico en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda descansa sobre la cabeza bruna de Nikos, quien se encuentra a su lado y en esos momentos se inclina para hablarle cerca del oído. Aquella mano se desliza hacia la nuca de Nikos afablemente y una sonrisa ladeada surge en los labios de Kanon, que a continuación se parten para decir algo que Saga no puede interpretar.

"¿Saga, sucede algo?" La voz de Eleni lo desembruja. Saga parpadea un par de veces y devuelve su atención a la muchacha.

"Ah, no. Lo siento…" Retoman la danza que Saga había frenado sin darse cuenta, pero en su cabeza la imagen de Kanon y Nikos comportándose con suma familiaridad persiste. No había visto a Kanon actuar así con el chico antes ni dar pistas de que fueran tan cercanos, y aunque no se siente con el derecho a cuestionarlo, es incapaz de evitar sentirse bastante desconcertado al respecto.

La próxima vez que dirige su mirada en busca de Kanon, descubre que se ha esfumado. Nikos tampoco vuelve a divisarse y a Saga le resulta imposible dejar de pensar en esos dos durante el resto de la noche. Acompaña a Eleni a su casa, se despide de ella y se apresura esperando hablar con Kanon antes de dormir, si es que logra encontrarlo.

Siguiendo la ruta de siempre, pasa frente a la tienda de los Georgas y le parece notar la puerta de la cortina metálica entreabierta. Trota hacia allá y lo comprueba; empuja la plateada superficie y éste cede a la leve presión. Saga frunce el ceño y se asoma adentro. Su primera sospecha es que quizás se trate de algún delincuente que ha aprovechado la distracción de las celebraciones para conseguir algo de dinero rápido, pero los pasillos de la tienda lucen vacíos, incluso entre la oscuridad se puede percibir que todo está en orden.

"¡Cuidado!" Escucha al unísono de un ruido que identifica claramente como el quebrar de cristales.

Se adentra cautelosa y silenciosamente hacia el origen del sonido, al que juzgó provenir de la bodega. Al llegar ahí, descubre la puerta abierta y vuelve a oír voces, si bien no distingue las palabras. Detiene sus pasos por unos momentos antes de considerar si sería más inteligente contactar a alguna autoridad que lidie con los intrusos, hasta que escucha el nombre de su hermano pronunciado por una voz conocida, y la rareza de la situación le empuja a adentrarse y quedarse mudo y tieso ante la inesperada escena que encuentra.

Confirma el ruido de antes al localizar una caja de alimentos enfrascados deshecha en el piso, con sus contenidos regados por doquier. Cayeron o fueron empujados de la mesa que es ocupada en mayor parte por el cuerpo oscilante y semi-desnudo de Nikos, quien se deshace en éxtasis y araña desesperadamente la superficie de madera para sostenerse, mientras Kanon -atrapado entre los muslos del muchacho- se empuja contundentemente contra él.

Las sorprendidas pupilas de Saga se congelan sobre la silueta de su hermano. De pronto le parece estar viendo a una persona totalmente desconocida; la expresión hambrienta en su rostro enrojecido, la mirada obnubilada y amenazante, la fuerza bruta que impulsa cada movimiento de su cuerpo… Saga no reconoce nada de eso. Kanon luce peligroso, pero aquel chico está totalmente entregado a esa demostración de poder, y Saga se siente hipnotizado por ella. Es únicamente hasta que la mirada revuelta de Kanon se fija punzante sobre Saga, que éste logra desatascarse y reacciona dando un paso atrás.

"¡Saga!"

"Lo siento…la puerta estaba abierta, pensé que—"

"¡No cerraste?" Kanon voltea acusatoriamente hacia Nikos, quien se ha incorporado y se ocupa en arreglar su ropa con enorme desgane, claramente frustrado.

"Estaba seguro que sí," contesta el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Kanon luce furibundo y ruborizado, traspasando a Nikos con una mirada enérgica. Saga se hace consciente de que ya ha demorado su partida mucho más de lo prudente.

"Lamento haber interrumpido," dice a secas y da la media vuelta.

"Maldición," masculla Kanon, llevando una temblorosa mano a su húmedo flequillo.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" La desentendida intervención de su acompañante le hace pensar con detenimiento. En otros tiempos, cuando existía algún tipo de lazo íntimo entre ellos, una indiscreción como la actual tal vez hubiera resultado problemática. Pero ahora sólo se trata de un hermano sorprendiendo al otro en una situación bochornosa; nada del otro mundo.

"Tienes razón," concluye rápidamente. "No tiene importancia."

Se le ocurre que quizás sí la tiene cuando llega a su casa un rato después para encontrar a Saga aún despierto, ni una pizca de cansancio en la mirada que clava firmemente en el techo, y luego sobre él cuando se da cuenta de su presencia.

Kanon evade a aquellos ojos aguzados. Ignora a Saga desfachatadamente, y comienza a desvestirse mientras camina hacia la cama. Trepa a ésta lo antes posible y supone de manera errónea que eso será todo por esta noche.

"Kanon…" Saga dirige su mirada hacia la cama en el momento que Kanon gira su cuerpo, dejándole sólo parte de su espalda para apreciar. Es evidente que no tiene planes de discutir lo sucedido, mas eso no inhibe al mayor. "Quiero preguntarte algo."

Kanon resopla audiblemente, "Se te está haciendo mala costumbre elegir esta hora para preguntarme cosas." Saga frunce el ceño pero no se deja amedrentar. Ha estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que dejó al par en la bodega, y quiere aclarar algunas cosas.

"Lo de hace rato… ¿Tú y Nikos…?"

Kanon lo interrumpe antes de que Saga comience a atorarse con su propia lengua. "No hay mucho que decir, es un chico curioso."

"Oh…" Aunque Saga no está seguro de lo que Kanon quiere insinuar. ¿Sólo ayuda a satisfacer la curiosidad del otro? La crudeza de la declaración le hace sentir levemente irritado.

"¿Te sorprenden mis preferencias?" Kanon vira su cuerpo para enfrentar a Saga. De pronto la situación cambia, igual que ayer, y ahora el interrogado termina siendo él nuevamente. Kanon luce una incipiente sonrisa, evidenciando que le divierte poner a Saga en situaciones embarazosas.

"No sé… supongo." Ciertamente no se lo había esperado, y la manera en que lo descubrió no fue la más delicada. No puede estar seguro de lo que opina al respecto si apenas lo está procesando.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Saga?" Existe un imperceptible veneno en su voz. "¿Te interesa Eleni?" La mirada de Kanon se torna punzante y en Saga no se oculta la perturbación causada. El mayor de los gemelos evita mirar al otro a los ojos mientras rumia la incómoda pregunta.

"¿Eleni?" Es atractiva y simpática pero la idea ni siquiera le ha cruzado por la mente. Kanon lo sabe; desde el principio notó el interés de la chica hacia su hermano pero Saga no ha dado pistas de enterarse, además lo conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que no le correspondería.

"¿O me preguntas sobre Nikos porque te ha gustado?" Kanon le sonríe con harto descaro pero cierta innegable hostilidad se cuela entre sus dientes. Saga no vio eso venir, su semblante no deja lugar a dudas, y Kanon no está seguro de por qué lo molesta de esa manera.

Saga parece un venado encandilado; nada se le ocurre como réplica. Al menos nada que atine a pronunciar…

_Ninguna de las dos cosas_. Si bien había sentido una curiosidad inicial al conocer la relación entre Milo y Camus, el género de los componentes no fue un detalle que examinó. Hasta el momento ha tenido asuntos más importantes de los que encargarse y no se ha detenido a analizar ese aspecto de su persona, que debe redescubrir como tantos otros, y del que no puede estar seguro sin ninguna experiencia previa. _¿Tú lo sabes?_

Afortunadamente, Saga es liberado del esfuerzo mental que requeriría descifrar una respuesta. El hecho de que todavía pueda experimentar cierto placer enfermizo al admirar a Saga absolutamente confundido, asusta a Kanon a tal nivel que decide parar su pequeño juego.

"Olvídalo, sólo te estoy fastidiando." Le regala una pequeña sonrisa forzada y se tumba boca arriba cortando el contacto visual con su gemelo, pero éste aparentemente no ha tenido suficiente…

"Kanon, si es por él que quieres quedarte…"

"¿Qué? Saga, no bromees." Si no se sintiera tan malhumorado, Kanon se habría carcajeado ante la necedad de Saga. Voltea una vez más para asomarse sobre la cama y dedicarle una firme mirada.

"Lo de Nikos y yo no es nada serio."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, y ya basta de esto, ¿quieres?" Las pupilas de Saga se mueven ansiosas buscando cualquier pista en el rostro de Kanon que revele falsedad; Kanon lo percibe y le sostiene la mirada hasta que el mayor se considera satisfecho y asiente lentamente. Kanon suelta una marcada exhalación y retorna a acomodarse para dormir, aunque duda que será capaz de lograrlo.

No le preocupa que Saga lo haya sorprendido con Nikos, ni lo que pueda pensar al respecto, mucho menos que crea tontamente que influenciaría sobre su decisión de volver al Santuario. Lo que en realidad le ha espantado el sueño por completo, fue sentir ese malicioso gustillo al desarmar a Saga y causarle un efímero pero innegable disturbio interno.

Es el tipo de cosas contra las que tendrá que batallar si pretende que una vida más o menos normal junto a Saga suceda.

/./././

Sobre el lado olvidado de la montaña, protegido por las sombras del frondoso bosque, se encuentra uno de los lugares favoritos de los gemelos: la fuente de Athena. A los pies de un templo desconocido por muchos, una cascada calma surge entre la aridez, gracias a una lágrima derramada por la estatua de la diosa en tiempos inmemorables.

O al menos así cuenta la leyenda. A Kanon no le importan esos detalles, sólo le basta la belleza del lugar y de su acompañante.

Ellos juegan en la desembocadura; un tranquilo estanque suficientemente alejado del sagrado templo donde los caballeros acuden a tratar las heridas que la medicina humana no alcanza a comprender. Se murmura que incluso el agua contiene propiedades curativas, y aunque Kanon no lo ha comprobado, piensa que quizás por eso siempre se siente tan increíblemente bien ahí.

Tal vez eso explica que Saga y él sean capaces de compartir un rato sin creer que le deben al otro alguna represalia. A lo mejor el agua los está reparando.

Kanon empuja el líquido que le rodea con ambos brazos y suelta un suspiro contento. Observa a Saga emerger del agua al otro lado del pequeño lago y nota que le cuesta trabajo porque su larguísimo cabello está todo encharcado y triplica su peso normal. Kanon estudia la manera en que las hebras buscan asirse a cualquier parte del cuerpo de Saga que pueden alcanzar; su rostro, su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos.

Saga lucha contra la maraña de color añil para darle algo de orden, alza sus manos ocupándose en ello y en el proceso su espigado cuerpo se extiende, y sobre sus húmedos poros chispea llamativamente la luz de la luna.

La piel de aquél se ve toda blanca, piensa Kanon, casi azul. Y tiene mucho de esa superficie al descubierto, pues como siempre que acuden a nadar en algún sitio, lo hacen sólo en pantaloncillos de tela. Y éstos, todos húmedos y más oscuros de su color original, abrazan la figura de Saga celosamente.

A Kanon se le hace difícil aceptar que Saga es físicamente igual que él, porque no ve lo mismo cuando se mira a diario en el espejo. Tampoco siente lo mismo que cuando observa a Saga.

Ahí lo tiene frente a sus ojos, y la parte lógica de su cerebro lo comprende; mismo color de ojos, de pelo, misma altura, casi mismo peso. Así que no entiende por qué Saga últimamente le parece tan distinto, como si se tratara de una nueva criatura que descubrir y no del hermano junto al que ha vivido y crecido desde que tiene memoria.

Tal vez esa es la clave. Saga ha crecido, el mismo Kanon también, y probablemente con demasiada rapidez durante los últimos meses. Supone que no ha tenido tiempo de adaptarse a los cambios. Y no han sido sólo cambios físicos; entre otras cosas, Saga se ha vuelto lento para perdonar y muy veloz para enojarse.

Saga se acuesta sobre el pasto y dobla los brazos tras su cabeza. Su pierna derecha se flexiona y comienza a balancearse suave y rítmicamente. Es como un silencioso llamado para Kanon, quien considera que ya ha estado apartado del otro por demasiado tiempo.

Al salir del agua, se detiene a exprimir sus cabellos para no chorrear tanto. Enseguida camina hacia Saga, percatándose de que se ocupa en mirar el estrellado cielo con indisimulado interés.

"¿Qué buscas?" Kanon pregunta curioso, mientras se sienta junto a la pierna derecha de Saga, esa que se movía como balancín y ahora choca contra su costado. Kanon flexiona sus rodillas, apoya el brazo izquierdo en éstas y el derecho lo dobla sobre la pierna de Saga, permitiendo que parte de su peso se recargue sobre ella. Los movimientos de Saga se detienen, y Kanon recibe una mirada extrañada y un poco divertida.

"Nada." Saga vuelve a su estudio de las estrellas, y para Kanon es fácil adivinar que su hermano está feliz en esos momentos. Lo deduce por la posición de la comisura de sus labios, donde juega una sonrisa que no llega a nacer del todo. Es aún más obvio porque le está permitiendo estar cerca y le ha contestado civilmente a su pregunta, si bien de escueta manera.

Recientemente las cosas entre ellos no han marchado del todo bien. Han hecho las paces en esa ocasión porque están de buen humor ya que el maestro ha salido a una misión al extranjero y cuentan con algunos días libres. Pero Kanon presiente que en cuanto la rutina vuelva a imponerse, retornarán a la árida enemistad que desde hace algún tiempo marca la mayoría de sus intercambios.

"Busco a Géminis," admite Saga tras un par de minutos.

Kanon recuerda la mitología detrás de la constelación, y se pregunta si la conexión entre él y Saga podría comprarse a aquella entre los Dioscuros. En el pasado hubiera estado convencido de ello, pero al presente sencillamente no lo sabe, no se atreve a aseverar nada.

"¿Harías lo que Pólux hizo por Cástor?"

"¿Por qué me das el papel de Pólux?" se queja Saga. Predecible de Kanon el ponerlo en un pedestal como el inmortal de los dos.

Saga cierra los ojos sin querer pensar en la pregunta de Kanon. Si se abandonara a un antiguo instinto diría que sí; renunciaría a la vida eterna por estar con él y no lo dudaría ni un instante. Pero las cosas ya no son tan simples y puras.

"No lo sé…" murmura Kanon. Y sin una respuesta por parte del otro, ese hilo de conversación muere.

Kanon no se inquieta por ello. Se encuentra distraído por todo lo que Saga es en esos momentos, y se permite recrearse en la intensidad del lazo que los une. No está seguro si se debe simplemente a su naturaleza como gemelos, o porque han pasado toda la vida juntos, únicamente ellos dos. Uno en el corazón de éste y éste en el corazón del otro.

Y el de Kanon late muy fuerte esa noche. Si no supiera mejor, juraría que Saga lo está seduciendo, y Saga ni siquiera se ha movido; no está haciendo nada más que existir, así que él se debe estar imaginando el efecto. Y eso es prueba fehaciente de lo tanto que se ha transformado; lo tanto que el otro ha cambiado para su percepción.

Kanon se ve víctima de una sed que afecta a todos sus sentidos. Sus ojos se sienten secos, hambrientos, y recorren el húmedo cuerpo de Saga como si de tal forma pudieran saciar esa rara necesidad. Mide los movimientos del pulido torso que se levanta con tranquilas inspiraciones, e imagina la manera en que sus músculos se tejen; el par de pupilas graba pedacitos de preciada información a cada segundo. Kanon pasa saliva trabajosamente cuando su mirada se mueve hacia abajo del ombligo de Saga, y logra apreciar un caminito de vellos más gruesos que sobresale de la línea de sus shorts.

Dicha prenda se arruga en torno al inicio de los muslos de Saga, y así Kanon puede estudiar toda la longitud de sus piernas; esa misma sobre la que se recarga y la otra que se extiende grácil cerca de ahí. Desdobla el brazo y rodea a la pierna de Saga con él. Se encorva y apoya el rostro sobre la rodilla del otro, contactando su mejilla y parte de sus labios sobre tal articulación. Su brazo se acomoda alrededor de la preciada extremidad de tal manera que deja su mano descansando sobre el muslo de Saga, pocos centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

Respira sentidamente sobre la piel de su gemelo, y se da cuenta de lo mucho que diverge la temperatura de su cara contra la de aquella tersa superficie. Saga está totalmente inmóvil y Kanon también. No se atreve a levantar la mirada y averiguar si el otro lo observa o continúa pretendiendo descansar. Tampoco osa plantar un beso sobre esa bendita rodilla aunque el impulso de hacerlo esté carcomiendo sus entrañas.

Se siente de pronto increíblemente triste, además de horriblemente sorprendido. Él quiere a Saga de una manera inmensa, eso no es nuevo. Pero los deseos que está experimentando en estos momentos sí lo son y resultan en verdad terroríficos. Quiere ahogarlos, mandarlos de vuelta a algún rincón inhóspito de su alma y enterrarlos ahí eternamente para que todo siga estando bien. Desea con todas sus fuerzas controlarse, sabe que debe dejar de tocar al otro en ese instante; de no hacerlo, Kanon presiente que se arrojará a un abismo tenebroso del que nunca podrá volver a salir.

Kanon siempre ha sido temerario. El miedo lo bombea de adrenalina y su generalizado estado de excitación lo domina. Muere por deslizar su mano a lo largo del interior del muslo de Saga; lo haría pausadamente y con tremenda delicadeza, para percibir a la piel de su hermano erizándose bajo el poder de sus dedos; sus yemas absorberían un trémulo escalofrío que se esparciría hacia su propio ser convenciéndole de que una experiencia así no podía ser errada.

Parpadea para darse cuenta de que lo ha hecho, y su mano ya descansa mucho más abajo de donde había estado. La piel de Saga se ha tornado un poco más cálida, y los dedos de Kanon tiemblan y palpitan mientras una sensación increíble cuyo nombre desconoce bulle dentro de él.

"No juegues, Kanon," pide una voz ligeramente desprovista de aliento. Con un movimiento perezoso, un par de ojos verdosos y ofuscados se posan sobre el rostro de Saga.

Kanon está seguro de que las mejillas de su hermano no tenían tanto color un minuto atrás. Saga continúa con los ojos cerrados y ha ladeado un poco la cabeza, sus labios lucen tensos y su ceño está fruncido.

"Me haces cosquillas." Pero no suena ni se ve divertido.

Un relampagueo de terror sobrepasa cualquiera de las otras muchas emociones que trastornan a Kanon, y se pone de pie inmediatamente. "Regresemos, es tarde." Odiaría que Saga se percatara de lo que está sintiendo; agoniza ante la espantosa posibilidad de asquearlo.

Ni siquiera se detiene a comprobar si Saga lo sigue. Los pasos de Kanon son raudos y encolerizados; fantasea con dejar a sus traicioneros pensamientos botados por el camino. Sin embargo, cada vez que sus pies tocan el suelo, la verdad de lo que ha sucedido se va asentando con mayor solidez.

Ha conocido la parte más sucia y escalofriante de su ser. Sin haberlo planeado, se ha hecho consciente de lo que quiere, de lo que necesita.

Y también de que nunca va a poder conseguirlo.

/./././

Los días restantes de las siguientes dos semanas llegan y se esfuman sin ninguna eventualidad. Kanon renuncia a su trabajo en el muelle y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa ayudando en la tienda aunque no sea su turno. Se ha acostumbrado a estar ocupado todo el día y no le gusta sentirse sin nada que hacer. A la hora del almuerzo normalmente se reúne con Saga en casa de la señora Georgas, quien les había pedido que pasaran a compartir la mesa con ellos todos los días que quedaban de su estadía.

Al final de las jornadas, Saga llega oliendo a madera y Kanon ha desarrollado velozmente un gusto especial por dicho aroma. Antes de dormir, hablan de cualquier cosa, aunque Kanon se asegura de guiar tales conversaciones a través de temas seguros.

La última noche en Pilos llega con asombrosa rapidez, y Kanon es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. A estas alturas no puede echarse para atrás; mañana mismo sale el transporte que los llevará de vuelta a la tierra de sus orígenes, pero eso no evita que se sienta indeciso al respecto.

Hasta ahora todo ha resultado de maravilla con Saga. Algunos choques y momentos incómodos que contar pero en general han logrado llevarse_ bien_. Se atreve a declarar que una especie de amistad está creciendo entre ellos. No está seguro si con el paso del tiempo caerán en viejos vicios, o si resultará que la fraternal dinámica no le satisface lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, pese a que guarda pocas expectativas para el futuro y las dudas lo atacan continuamente, Kanon no se cree capaz de desilusionar a Saga. No a _este_ Saga que parece tenerlo en un pedestal y ansía vehementemente conectar con él.

Es por eso que a la mañana siguiente, Kanon oculta su desazón mientras se despide sonriente de las personas que mejoraron su existencia durante los últimos meses. Y abandona el lugar que amablemente alivió su despecho, sin permitirse voltear.


	11. Ascenso

/11: Ascenso/

La ciudad de Atenas es lo suficientemente grande y poblada como para que el par de figuras idénticas no provoque más que algunos vistazos curiosos por parte de los transeúntes. Sin embargo, una sensación de arrinconamiento comienza a asentarse con aplomo en las entrañas de Kanon tan pronto vislumbra la villa Rodorio. Su rostro se agacha huidizo apenas siente el distintivo camino empedrado bajo sus pies, que se le antoja más estrecho de lo que recordaba.

En este pequeño pueblo sí logran llamar la atención de manera significativa. Kanon puede sentir las miradas indisimuladas que llueven sobre ellos. La consciencia colectiva intuye que se dirigen al misterioso santuario entre las montañas, lo que de inmediato les califica como seres anormales, bienvenidos por unos y temidos por otros.

Pero el exceso de atención de la inofensiva población no es la verdadera raíz de su nerviosismo. Los culpables son sus pasos que disminuyen la distancia hacia su destino, tan rápido que el bullicio de la villa se queda atrás en cuestión de minutos y los senderos rocosos comienzan a tornarse más desafiantes.

Saga se convierte en testigo de todo; no puede ser de otra manera. La presión inflexible de los sellados labios, la rigidez a punto de quiebre de su espalda, el desapego con el que sus ojos se niegan a mirarle, y el general estado de inquieta introspección; Kanon no se ha molestado en encubrir lo poco que le entusiasma arribar el Santuario de Athena.

Saga alcanza repentinamente un brazo de Kanon para detenerlo con un ligero tirón, y aquél voltea, interrogándolo con el movimiento de sus cejas antes de usar palabras.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Saga se imagina ofreciéndole una salida, liberándolo del compromiso. Eso es, después de todo, ¿no? Kanon está aquí porque él se lo pidió con gran insistencia. Lo hizo dejar un lugar perfecto en el que parecía contento y ahora su hermano está pasando un mal rato. Él tiene el poder de remediarlo; ¿_Estás seguro de esto? No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas…_

Pero los poderes no siempre son más fuertes que las debilidades.

"Va a empezar a llover. Apresurémonos."

Tal como Saga predice, el lloviznar sólo se demora unos minutos y viene de la mano con un fresco anochecer, pero lo que comienza como una brizna ligera rápidamente cobra intensidad. Para cuando pisan las áreas de entrenamiento, el suelo se ha tornado un batidillo y el firmamento luce totalmente ennegrecido. El aguacero es lo suficientemente intenso para dificultar la visibilidad, pero Kanon lo agradece pues el agresivo clima ha convencido a la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario de resguardarse, de tal forma que la llegada llamativa que él temía no se da. Sin embargo, el inevitable paso por la primera de las doce casas finalmente presenta a Kanon una realidad palpable.

Está de regreso.

"Mu," el saludo de Saga es discreto, apenas audible entre el barullo del diluvio, pero cuando Kanon se atreve a elevar la mirada, descubre una sonrisa amplia y genuina decorando el rostro de su gemelo. Enseguida sus ojos viajan hacia Mu de Aries, quien responde a Saga con una leve curvatura de sus labios. La postura del menor es un tanto rígida; quizás no los esperaba esa noche, o ninguna otra.

Saga llega con un par de zancadas al umbral de la casa de Aries, donde el guardián ha estado esperando. Kanon demora los escasos pasos que quedan lo más que puede, y libera un suspiro cansino justo al ascender el último escalón.

"Bienvenidos," ofrece Mu, invitándolos adentro con un movimiento de su mano. "Sinceramente no estaba seguro de que regresarían."

Quizás Saga lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano, pero tras atestiguar la brusca partida de Kanon aquella vez y lo poco que le importó enterarse sobre las noticias de Saga, Mu no había guardado esperanzas de que su gemelo ni nadie pudiera convencerlo de volver a presentarse ante Athena.

La Diosa aún tiene confianza en él, eso ha quedado claro, pero los santos de oro no esperan mucho de Kanon. Saber que huyó como rata después de la oportunidad otorgada les resulta ofensivo a la mayoría. Les chocó todavía más conocerlo culpable de que Saga desapareciera también, pues después de haber visto a detalle el proceso de crecimiento de éste, resintieron la arrebatada decisión del griego de marchar en busca del hermano renegado. Se había sentido como una renuncia, y contaron con la certeza de que Saga iba a gastar tiempo, energía y recursos en una misión sin sentido, y retornaría más deshecho que antes.

"No se encontraba dentro de mis planes," refunfuña Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos con el propósito de atrapar algo del calor que la lluvia le ha robado, encendiendo ligeramente el cosmos para aumentar su temperatura.

"Lo sé," Mu contesta con buenos ánimos, dirigiendo una mirada inusual a Kanon, casi burlona diría éste, si tal calificativo no le pareciera discrepante con la personalidad del anfitrión.

Mu es el único caballero de la orden con el que Kanon ha tenido contacto, y sabe que la última vez debió dejarlo perplejo con su súbita partida. "¿Traen ropa seca?"

"Hm, sí," contesta Saga, revisando la maleta que carga consigo para reiterar que las prendas contenidas en ella no han sido víctimas del aguacero.

"Cámbiense en el baño, está al final de ese pasillo," señala alzando brevemente el brazo, "Quédense esta noche, les traeré unos cobertores."

"Mu, eso no es necesario, la lluvia no nos matará."

Un oportuno estornudo de Saga reta las palabras de Kanon. Mu obviamente ya había reparado en tal detalle. Kanon puede simplemente encender su cosmos y regular su temperatura corporal, además de subir los escalones faltantes a velocidad sobrehumana, pero Saga ha perdido la habilidad de lograr todo eso. Kanon se detiene a observar a su hermano y se percata de las ropas encharcadas que se pegan seductoramente a su silueta, la cabellera empapada que se comporta de manera similar sobre su rostro, el halo rosáceo sobre sus mejillas y el aspecto erizado de su piel. Y disfruta ese pequeño estudio más de lo que debería.

Saga, ajeno a lo que resulta tan obvio para los otros dos (su más humana que nunca vulnerabilidad), y reparando sólo en la actitud inconforme y un tanto malhumorada de su hermano, dice, "Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Mu, pero creo que deberíamos presentarnos con Athena en cuanto antes."

A sabiendas de que queda sobre él evitar que su gemelo acabe con un resfriado, Kanon suelta un pesado suspiro y carraspea, "Ya es tarde, seguramente apreciará más si le permitimos descansar. Podemos verla mañana temprano." Lo que deja a Saga parpadeando confundido ante el drástico cambio de opinión. Y por supuesto, cede al dictamen de Kanon.

"Ya que está decidido, volveré en un momento."

Tras el anuncio, Mu desaparece por un pasillo y los gemelos hacen lo mismo por uno opuesto. "Pasa tú primero," indica Kanon frente a lo que debe ser la puerta del baño. Saga obedece y entra para desvestirse y ponerse ropa seca. Kanon se cruza de brazos, recarga la espalda en la pared y espera ahí afuera. Realmente no debería haber ningún problema en usar el espacio al mismo tiempo, son hermanos y conocen todo del otro, al menos Kanon lo hace. Físicamente idénticos, no existe motivo para el pudor. Lo que Kanon desea evitar son posibles tentaciones de antaño que con toda seguridad surgirían de tener la anatomía expuesta de Saga tan cerca de él.

Kanon usa el baño dos minutos después, luego de que Saga emerge. Para cuando sale, su hermano ya no se encuentra donde lo había dejado. Kanon vuelve hacia la sala de Mu para encontrar a éste y a Saga ocupándose en acomodar unas frazadas sobre los dos muebles más largos.

"Que descansen," se despide Mu, dejando a los gemelos atrapados en el mismo silencio irresoluto que los acompañó durante el ascenso de la montaña.

Saga se prepara para dormir en uno de los sillones que conforman la escueta sala de estar, y Kanon se apresura para ocupar el otro, acostarse y pretenderse inconsciente en un santiamén. Se acomoda de lado enfrentando el respaldo del diván y dejando a Saga a sus espaldas.

"Kanon," lo llama aquél de imprevisto, y todo Kanon se eriza. Necesita desesperadamente que ese día termine. La decisión que tomó, esa de abandonar un estado de casi absoluto bienestar, fue demasiado riesgosa y no ha dejado de preguntarse si terminará constituyendo un error monumental. Piensa que al día siguiente quizás esa inseguridad se disipe con la familiaridad del Santuario, una vez que sus sentidos acepten reconocer el lugar; cuando llegue a Géminis y el presente Saga no resulte ser un espejismo.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"¿De qué hablas, Saga?" El tono fatigado agrega pesadez a su voz.

"Sobre quedarnos en Aries." Saga escucha un suspiro exasperado, y supone que quizás debería dejar de molestar a Kanon. El asunto no es tan importante después de todo.

"Nada en particular…"

"¿Te desagrada Mu?" A Saga se le ocurre que tal vez Kanon le profese algún tipo de resentimiento al mencionado joven, quien fue después de todo la persona que reveló a Saga la existencia de su hermano, algo que éste evidentemente había querido mantener en secreto. Es irremediable que Saga se sienta un tanto herido ante aquella noción, y trata de no hacer mucho caso de sus propias deducciones funestas.

"Saga, de verdad, no tiene nada que ver con Mu. No me hagas caso, es sólo que estar aquí de vuelta…es raro," confiesa, y se arrepiente de inmediato porque con toda seguridad Saga le cuestionará todavía más al respecto. En pos de evitar aquella posibilidad, Kanon se apresura a decir, "Realmente quiero dormir. Mañana hablaremos."

No hay más diálogo entre ellos dos, y Saga no tarda en sentirse ocioso. Pierde su mirada en las altísimas paredes grises, entreteniéndose en la búsqueda de grietas e imperfecciones. La palpable aversión que Kanon siente hacia el Santuario lo trae muy inquieto. El no conocer mucho sobre su hermano empeora la situación porque no puede siquiera consolarse pensando que la hosquedad de Kanon pasará. Quizás será un efecto perecedero con el que tendrá que lidiar todos los días a partir de entonces, y habrá que convencerlo cada mañana de que regresar ha sido lo correcto; eso ciertamente podría resultar exhaustivo.

Con una sentida exhalación se convence de que lo más adecuado es dormir y dejar de hacer suposiciones inútiles. Cierra los ojos como el primer paso, luego imagina que en el espacio de su mente se vierte una espesa pintura negra que opaca todo, escurriendo con suma lentitud. Saga toma consciencia de la velocidad de sus respiros para alentarlos y profundizarlos varias veces, hasta que el proceso comienza a darse de manera natural y sosegada, como lo había planeado. Decide un número arbitrario más allá de doscientos y comienza a contar hacia atrás pausadamente. Se queda dormido alrededor del treinta.

Y el otro, el que _realmente quería dormir_, no es capaz de dejar la mente libre de pensamientos por más de cinco segundos. Kanon gira totalmente su cuerpo, reprendiéndose al instante por su mediocre aguante, pero resulta una acción provechosa.

El semblante de Saga inconsciente y tranquilo le pacifica en una pequeña medida, al menos aplaca sus ansias por correr lejos de ese lugar; es un amarre efectivo. Kanon se recuerda de la inocuidad de su nuevo hermano y emite un suspiro tembloroso. Conmemora a Pilos y lo sencillas que las cosas eran allá, pero al mismo tiempo, insuficientes. Todavía no puede asegurar que se sentirá satisfecho con lo que Saga está dispuesto a ofrecer, pero sabe que si no lo intenta se verá carcomido a cada segundo del resto de su vida por la incertidumbre.

Kanon se levanta y camina hasta el sillón que Saga ocupa. Se sienta junto a él en el piso y se zambulle en el aura relajante que el otro exuda. Saga huele a lluvia, a césped mojado. Kanon probablemente comparte tal aroma pero el efecto narcótico se da cuando proviene del otro. No hay una sola línea de tensión en el rostro de Saga, y aunque Kanon lo envidia, también le agrada verlo así; remueve una inusual calidez dentro de su pecho. Los movimientos del tórax que se infla y desinfla con calma resultan agradablemente hipnotizadores, y sus propios pulmones no tardan en imitar el ritmo. Cuando minutos después al fin se siente somnoliento, Kanon recarga la cabeza sobre el borde de mueble, contactando con ligereza contra los muslos de Saga, sin alarmarse al predecir que su cabello dejará una mancha húmeda sobre los pantalones del otro.

Tampoco le concierne la incomodidad del piso; Kanon presiente que la única manera en que podrá descansar esa noche es con la esperanza de un futuro apacible justo frente a él, personificada por Saga.

Confirma sus predicciones cuando abre los ojos muy temprano en la mañana, antes de que el otro despierte, y aunque su cuello duele, se siente mucho más sereno que la noche anterior. No sabe cuánto durará ese estado, probablemente muy poco.

La alteración se retoma cuando, una media hora después, se despiden del guardián de Aries a la salida de su templo.

"Gracias, Mu," dice Saga, a lo que Kanon se hace sordo y luego también se ciega a las cordiales sonrisas que aquellos comparten. Ni siquiera le regala una mirada al menor antes de partir; le frustra la sensación de que Mu, y quizás todos los demás, conocen a Saga mejor que él.

Kanon concluye que ha sido una mala idea pasar la noche en Aries y desaprovechar la protección de las sombras, pues Aldeberán sale al encuentro de ellos en Tauro y la corta escena amistosa entre su hermano y el brasileño sólo consolida sus suposiciones y lo desespera aún más.

"¡Ya te hacía perdido por algún rincón de Grecia!" bromea el enorme guardián, a lo que Saga agacha mínimamente la frente mientras muestra una sonrisa deliciosa que presume su dentadura.

"Saga, Athena nos espera." Saga acepta la presión de Kanon, como ha aceptado todo de él hasta el momento. Se despide de Aldebarán, quien le hace prometer que vuelva más tarde para relatar los detalles de su odisea.

Las rodillas de Kanon tiritan cuando pisan Géminis, y no se imagina de dónde sacará la inhumana convicción que será necesaria para aguantar el trayecto hasta el templo del Patriarca.

De Saga, se recuerda; siempre de Saga.

/./././

Una sucesión de ruiditos silbantes lo alerta. Saga se despereza sin particular prisa, se levanta de la cama y busca la de su hermano en el lado opuesto del cuarto.

"¿Kanon?"

Kanon es muy valiente frente a quienes lo retan, pero cuando está con Saga, en ocasiones derrumba sus propias barreras. Se hace especialmente vulnerable durante las noches, y ésa en específico es una bastante relevante, nueva en todos los sentidos.

Llegaron al Santuario de Athena un par de horas atrás, bajo la protección de la noche. Son un secreto, después de todo, o al menos uno de ellos lo será.

"Kanon, hazme un espacio," Kanon se recorre tantito y Saga se acomoda enseguida a su lado, metiéndose bajo la cobija del otro. La zozobra del menor se le contagia de inmediato, causándole un escalofrío.

"No me gusta este lugar," confiesa Kanon, apretando con mayor fervor la almohada que mantiene entre sus brazos, casi tan grande como él. Saga se apachurra contra su espalda y suspira compartiendo su intranquilidad. Los suaves hipidos de Kanon se hacen más frecuentes y aumentan de volumen.

Ese sitio entre las montañas había parecido fantástico a primera impresión; por una parte, Kanon sintió la curiosidad de explorarlo y entender sus misterios. Por otra, temió ante su inmensidad. Pero lo que le causó verdadero terror fueron las palabras del sujeto que los llevó ahí, con promesas de una vida difícil y trabajo peligroso, y lo peor; advertencias sombrías de que Saga y él no podrían ser un ente indisociable por más tiempo.

Kanon aspira la humedad que se empeña por escurrir de su nariz y se da la vuelta para enfrentar a su gemelo, que trata de consolarlo con su cálida cercanía. Chocan sus frentes con ligereza, y Saga abraza la misma almohada que las extremidades de Kanon rodean, siendo ésta la única separación entre sus pequeños y temblorosos cuerpos.

"Será igual que antes, estamos juntos, ¿no?" Saga procura vislumbrar un futuro positivo, pero los afligidos ojos de Kanon convencen a los suyos de llorar.

"Oíste lo que él dijo, no podemos estar juntos," le recuerda el menor, evocando todo el enojo sentido en aquel entonces; combustible perfecto para sus necias lágrimas.

"Sólo afuera. Nos quedaremos adentro todo el tiempo." Aunque tal vez _él_ no se los permitirá.

Saga no llega a comprenderlo en su totalidad pero sabe que deben obedecer a aquel hombre. Quizás las cosas cambiarán, pero Saga no puede adivinarlo ni su hermano tampoco. Así que cierra los ojos y se aproxima más a Kanon, conformándose momentáneamente al señalarse que al menos esa noche todo es igual: él y Kanon, y nadie más.

/./././

El templo del Patriarca se erige tan imponente como Kanon lo recuerda. Ha estado ahí en contadas ocasiones, y una de ellas en particular asalta su mente con brusquedad; se trata de una memoria cargada de saña y libídine, que lo obliga a enviar la mirada al piso para no encontrarse con la persona que lo acompañó en aquel desgarrador capítulo de su existencia. Se le antoja batir las manos en el aire y despejar la bruma de sensaciones despertadas, pero se tiene que conformar con un par de parpadeos fuertes y una inhalación profunda.

La sobria atmósfera del eminente lugar también le aviva memorias a Saga, mucho más recientes, de hecho las primeras que guarda desde que despertó; aquel día increíblemente despejado cuando se enteró del vacío de su mente, de quién era y de lo que se trataba su vida. Meses después, su realidad todavía le parece improbable.

Kanon y Saga saludan a Shion con el respeto que un hombre legendario como él merece, aunque éste no denota ninguna impresión ante la reaparición de aquellos dos. Sin gastar tiempo en bienvenidas o interrogatorios, el Patriarca se encarga de guiarlos hacia la estancia donde la reencarnación de la Diosa los espera.

"Athena desea hablar con cada uno de ustedes a solas," informa Shion, a lo que los gemelos intercambian miradas que llegan a un silente acuerdo antes de que Kanon expulse palabra alguna de su boca.

"Tú primero, Saga." Saga ya ha dado el paso inicial. Kanon enseguida fija la vista sobre la ancha espalda de su hermano, experimentando un considerable nivel de aprensión. Nada le asegura que Saga no saldrá de aquel recinto con su memoria restaurada, decretando al viaje realizado como inútil, y las horas invertidas junto al otro como una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Kanon sacude velozmente la cabeza un par de veces para que aquellas lúgubres especulaciones caigan a lo más profundo de su consciencia, pero su perturbación no acaba con eso. En cuanto Saga desaparece tras la pesada puerta, Shion dirige las irises color ciruela de sus ojos hacia el gemelo que ha permanecido ahí.

"Kanon, considérate santo de Géminis por el momento."

Una atrofia generalizada se apodera del joven durante el trío de segundos que le toma calar la súbita información. Entonces Kanon se percata de la risible cualidad de aquellas palabras, y sus labios se deforman en una sonrisa insolente y burlona.

"Gracias, pero no."

"No es una sugerencia." La voz del antiguo Aries carga una resonancia sentenciosa. Shion es severo e inamovible con él. Conoce la naturaleza desafiante de Kanon, y aunque entiende que se encuentra en una confusa posición, no le permitirá actuar según sus caprichos. Ha sido más que suficiente aguantar los de Saga. "¿Qué utilidad presentan para Athena si uno de ustedes no puede acatar sus responsabilidades y al otro simplemente no se le antoja?"

Kanon se muerde la lengua pues existe el peligro de que una mordaz contestación surja de su boca. Sin embargo, su mirada se torna sulfurada; amenazantes dagas color esmeralda perforan al Patriarca comunicando un claro antagonismo. La actitud de Kanon no falla en conseguir un suspiro tedioso del otro hombre, que niega levemente con la cabeza antes de marcharse de ahí y dejarlo solo, sin oportunidad de apelar y humeándose en su coraje.

A Kanon lo ataca la cínica ocurrencia de que la única razón por la que Athena permitió a Saga ir en su búsqueda fue para conseguir un Géminis sin importar cuál de los dos fuera, y así no tener ese templo vacío. La insensibilidad de Shion lo ha dejado trastornado; aquel hombre debe saber que Kanon no es capaz de reemplazar a Saga con tal descaro. Sus vísceras tiemblan ante la corrosiva idea de despojar a Saga de su título.

No tenía esto en mente cuando Saga le pidió regresar. Quizás podría reclamar exponiendo que Athena les debe mucho, y ellos merecen un respiro. Pero en el fondo, Kanon sabe que Shion tiene razón; tanto Saga como él están dando la espalda a sus destinos, y ya que Saga se encuentra imposibilitado de continuar en su puesto, cae sobre Kanon toda la tremenda carga de ese compromiso. Y duda mucho de poseer la entereza requerida para soportarla.

/./

Athena ha instalado una escueta oficina en el templo para las ocasiones en que algún asunto relacionado con las organizaciones de su abuelo requiere ser atendido. Es la primera vez que Saga pone un pie en dicha estancia y lo hace de manera reservada, recordándose que se halla en presencia de una deidad a la que debe reverenciar más que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Cómo has estado, Saga?" Athena recibe al griego con una mirada amable, abandonando la atención que dedicaba a los documentos sobre su escritorio para vaciarla toda sobre aquél. Lo estudia de pies a cabeza indisimuladamente, sin ser capaz de nombrar diferencias físicas significativas.

"Bien, Athena," contesta al descender su cuerpo hasta que una rodilla toca el piso, "confío en que usted también."

"Eso no es necesario, Saga, ponte de pie por favor," Athena pide apresuradamente, sintiéndose un tanto azorada. Ahora que Saga ha comenzado a hablar, le parece un poco más como lo recordaba antes de suprimirle sus memorias; la terrible formalidad se ha vuelto más sincera.

"No imagino lo complicado que debió ser aventurarse de esa manera, me alegra que todo haya terminado bien, y que Kanon esté de vuelta. Te agradezco por eso." La reencarnación de Athena sonríe afablemente y Saga recibe sus palabras con una humilde inclinación de su cabeza. "¿Cómo está él?" pregunta la chica, demostrando una leve timidez que Saga no alcanza a divisar.

Saga aprecia el genuino interés de la Diosa, pero no está seguro de conocer la respuesta a su inquietud, sobre todo después de la errática manera en que su hermano se ha comportado desde que se aproximaban al Santuario. Saga permanece pensativo durante algunos momentos, observando la orilla del escritorio con infundado interés, hasta que su boca decide comenzar a formar palabras indecisas.

"Lo he confundido bastante, creo. Siento que he demandado demasiado de él, pero lo intenta…"Athena más o menos lo entiende, es lógico que dado la trágica historia de aquellos dos, Kanon no se sienta totalmente como sí mismo con esta versión renovada de Saga. Es la misma situación con todos pero el cambio debe ser mil veces más radical para Kanon.

"Estoy segura de que podrán adaptarse el uno al otro de nuevo…"Athena no se atreve a ofrecerle la recuperación de sus memorias en esta ocasión. Culpa a su parte humana; aquella adolescente, inmadura, temerosa de sus propias equivocaciones y más egoísta de lo que le gustaría.

"Eso espero," dice Saga. La muchacha sonríe deseando regalarle confianza, si bien el gesto se caracteriza por una ligera irresolución. Juzgando que por el momento no hay más pretextos para extender la interacción con Saga, Athena toma un amplio suspiro y se arma del valor necesario para expresar su próxima petición.

"¿Puedes decirle a Kanon que venga?" Saga ha constituido un paliativo, pero debe advertirse a sí misma que Kanon será un ácido reto.

"Por supuesto." La requerida reverencia y Saga da vuelta sobre sus talones. La joven lo ve avanzar un par de zancadas antes de llamarlo súbitamente.

"Ah, y bienvenido, Saga." El aludido voltea sobre su hombro para atender a las últimas palabras de la muchacha. "Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber."

"Gracias, Athena." Saga le otorga una sonrisa circunspecta y se retira del salón.

Al salir, descubre que Shion ya no se encuentra en las cercanías, y localiza a Kanon recargado contra una pared, en un profundo estado meditabundo que si bien le intriga, se priva de cuestionar. Lo atribuye de nuevo al amargoso efecto que el Santuario ha demostrado tener sobre su hermano.

"Athena te espera." Ante sus palabras, Kanon se levanta mecánicamente, contestando a Saga con no más que un cortante movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza para enseguida adentrarse a los aposentos de la Diosa.

"Kanon, bienvenido," una sonrisa incipiente se forma en los labios de la joven. Kanon no da pistas de haber escuchado el saludo. Camina hasta el centro de la estancia y clava una rodilla en el suelo, frente al gran escritorio tras el cual Saori está sentada.

"Athena." Agacha la cabeza y no dice nada más.

Saori suspira apesadumbrada. Todo en la postura evasiva de Kanon, y en el timbre despegado de su voz indica el desagrado que siente al estar ahí. Las manos de la joven encuentran un lapicero que comienzan a apretujar inquietamente, depurando con ello una pizca del nerviosismo sentido.

"Estás enfadado…por lo que hice," murmura lo suficientemente alto para que el otro la escuche. Nota un inmediato temblor en las cejas de Kanon, pero éste se demora más segundos de lo esperado en contestar.

"Lo estaba," Kanon pausa para arreglar sus propios pensamientos. Es curioso que no guste de admitírselo a sí mismo, pero ante Athena no surge el impulso de escudarse tras palabras.

"Al principio lo sentí como una traición." El hecho de que Saga llegara a un límite tan inimaginable por el deseo de borrarlo categóricamente de su vida…

"Estaba seguro de que Saga se arrepentiría…" La idea de que Saga fuera capaz de vivir _sin él_ había sido demasiado degradante. "Pero Saga ya no tiene nada de qué arrepentirse…"

No hay errores que remendar ni personas con las que resarcirse. Todos han vuelto a nacer pero el reinicio de Saga es el más envidiablemente limpio.

"Sólo hay un problema…" Kanon finalmente busca a Athena con su mirada. La joven lo percibe enjuiciador, inapelable, mucho más intimidante de lo que le conoció durante el conflicto con Hades. "Saga no tiene ninguna función aquí sin su cosmos." Shion se lo acaba de señalar momentos atrás con suma crudeza.

Athena evade los penetrantes ojos del griego y fija falsamente su atención sobre unos papeles de la fundación Kido.

"Nunca había hecho algo así antes… no fue mi intención suprimir su cosmos," ni siquiera está segura de qué tanto afectó a dicha energía o si los efectos son irreparables, "quizás podría arreglarlo…" musita sin sentirse convencida.

"No." La palabra sale de sus labios antes de que pueda terminar de darle forma en su cerebro. Y con ello, Kanon siente que un áspero vacío comienza a succionarlo sin tregua a partir de la boca del estómago.

De manera inesperada, se hace consciente de que ahora no sólo acepta la situación de Saga, sino que la necesita vitalmente. Es una verdad innegable, tan retorcida y oscura que le aviva el loco impulso de irse a encerrar en Cabo Sunión y pasar allí el resto de sus días, matando así cualquier riesgo de dañar al otro, o de terminar violentamente apaleado.

La atroz realidad es que quiere a Saga así; inválido, maleable, inocente, con todas sus emociones expuestas para su egoísta disfrute.

De ninguna manera se arriesgará a que los recuerdos de su hermano vuelvan. Tendría que soportar de nueva cuenta el desprecio, el temor, el incalculable resentimiento. Y entonces no soportaría estar junto a él.

Kanon experimentó una probada de lo que pasaría, rato atrás en Escorpión. Al encontrarse con Milo, éste le reclamó inmediatamente el haber desaparecido, _'¿En qué estabas pensando?_ _¡Después de lo que pasaste para que te aceptáramos!'_Milo había lucido furioso, personalmente ofendido con Kanon, y le había tomado algunos segundos cerrar la boca al recordar la ignorancia de Saga, quien los había mirado con absoluta extrañeza.

Libró ese incidente en Escorpión con ayuda del mismo Milo, pero Kanon no está listo para que Saga se entere de sus infamias. Nunca lo estará. En ese mismo instante adopta férreamente el cometido de protegerlos a ambos de sus propios pasados.

"Él está bien así…" ansía convencerse a sí mismo, mas no lo logra. Al menos Athena le cree, y lo demuestra con un suspiro de aceptación. En realidad ella misma lo ha comprobado, durante la reciente conversación con Saga, que contrastó de manera tremenda con la que mantiene actualmente con Kanon. Es fácil tratar a Saga con naturalidad, e inspira un afecto instantáneo; reacciona a todo de manera tan desprendida. Athena entiende a la perfección que Kanon ansíe salvaguardar todo aquello, pues comparte parcialmente dicha intención.

"Lo ayudaré a entrenar… encontraré alguna solución." En su voz escapa un deje de desespero. Kanon traga saliva y mira hacia ningún lado en especial, sólo lejos de la Diosa a quien pensó que jamás mentiría. No obstante, esa mentira puede convertirse en verdad; si Saga no está en realidad 'bien así', él hará que lo esté.

Athena se queda conforme con la resolución previamente expuesta. No hay otra opción para ella. Kanon ha regresado sólo por Saga, y sabe que después de todo lo ocurrido nadie es capaz de preocuparse por Saga como Kanon, de sentir cualquier cosa por Saga al mismo nivel que Kanon. A su juicio, no puede dejarlo en mejores manos.


	12. Renuncia

**/ 12: Renuncia /**

Los poros de su piel lloran copiosamente, y la superficie que empapan se ha tornado de un llamativo color escarlata. El nuevo sol de esa mañana es intenso, pero no fuera de lo común.

Kanon observa a Saga con el eterno interés que éste le despierta, y lo juzga extenuado hasta los límites. Sin ayuda del cosmos, su resistencia física se ve deteriorada y caminar los incontables escalones hasta el templo del patriarca y de regreso, justo después de un exhaustivo viaje, prueba ser demasiado para su hermano. Hace nota mental de mostrarle los caminos subterráneos después.

"Descansemos un momento," sugiere en Libra, aprovechando que se encuentra vacía. Saga voltea hacia él luciendo un tanto encandilado, con su boca entreabierta para ayudarse a respirar. Cuando afirma con su cabeza, el flequillo azulado se le pega en partes de su frente, y una gotita producto de la transpiración cae desde la punta de su nariz.

Toman asiento en los primeros escalones del umbral a la séptima casa, refugiándose en la conveniente sombra que ésta arroja. Saga pasa saliva haciéndose consciente de su sed, y no le alcanzan las manos para limpiarse el sudor, así que acaba recogiéndose el borde de la playera para secarse el rostro lo mejor posible.

Kanon también luce acalorado pero no hay comparación entre el estado de uno y el otro. Saga se había acostumbrado más o menos a los intensos trayectos de arriba a abajo durante los meses que pasó en el Santuario, pero al parecer tendrá que aclimatarse a estos de esfuerzos de nueva cuenta.

Saga suelta una sentida exhalación y se inclina hacia adelante apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas. Kanon observa a su gemelo perder la mirada en el horizonte, y le parece inverosímil que aquellos refulgentes ojos no sean capaces de otorgar verdaderos significados a los sitios sobre los que se posan. El risco de Cabo Sunión a la lejanía, Star Hill en las alturas, Géminis kilómetros debajo; todos escenarios de impronunciables crímenes cometidos por el hombre que descansa ignorante y tranquilo a su lado. Saga no tiene idea de lo afortunado que es.

No han hablado de lo que conversaron con la Diosa. La curiosidad es grande pero ninguno pregunta porque todavía más enorme es el deseo de ocultar lo discutido, en especial en el caso de Kanon. Conocer la dimensión de su propio egoísmo le abrumó rato atrás, pero ya que ha tenido tiempo de analizarlo un poco mejor, debe admitir que no es una característica nueva en él.

"Saga…" Kanon sabe que existe la posibilidad de arruinarlo todo con sus siguientes palabras, pero después de hacerse bien consciente de que ansía una segunda oportunidad con Saga tanto como éste, ha llegado a la conclusión de que requiere una garantía. Y Saga se la debe; Kanon ha ido hasta ahí por él.

"Necesito que me prometas algo." La seriedad que impregna a su voz alerta al otro, quien responde dirigiendo cada segmento de su atención hacia Kanon. Saga lo perfora con orbes color lemanita, listos a capturar e interpretar hasta el más pequeño de sus gestos. Kanon lucha por no evadirle la mirada y traga saliva a través de su súbitamente ceñida garganta. Saga tal vez lo juzgue cruel e injusto, pero a Kanon no se le ocurre otra manera en que las cosas puedan funcionar.

"Saga," repite el nombre degustando el modo en que su lengua se recoge para formarlo, imprimiéndole un singular énfasis a cada sílaba, como si deseara con ello anclarlo eternamente ahí, junto a él. La expectación del otro es palpable. Saga lo presiona con un lento pestañeo.

"Yo no solía ser algo bueno para ti."

Los diminutos brillantes en los ojos de Saga vibran y se recomponen. El ángulo de percepción ha cambiado, y Kanon imagina que Saga ya comienza a remodelar las impresiones que guardaba acerca de él.

"Quiero convertirme en el hermano que buscas." De nuevo el par de anhelantes pupilas le habla, esta vez un veloz parpadeo las refresca y les provee de un claro optimismo. Kanon sabe que su previa declaración simboliza mucho para Saga, y teme barrer próximamente con cualquier ilusión que haya provocado en él. Ya empieza a sentirse miserable porque está seguro de que así será.

"Tienes que prometerme que no le pedirás ayuda a Athena, que no recordarás."

"Kanon—"

"Te ayudaré a entrenar, te enseñaré a ser Géminis de nuevo, pero el día en que tus recuerdos vuelvan, me iré. No tendré que explicarte por qué." Su lengua parece tener pinchos sobresaliendo de sus papilas gustativas, cada palabra duele en lo más profundo de su ser, porque lo que busca es algo inimaginable.

Abominable.

"Sé que esto no tiene sentido para ti, pero necesito que confíes en mí." La mirada de Saga luce temporalmente desprovista de emoción, y en Kanon nace un pavor que se desarrolla invasivo con una rapidez precipitada. Sus cuerdas vocales son incapaces de disimular la tribulación sentida por más tiempo. "La decisión que tomaste… no sé lo que estabas pensando en aquel momento pero fue totalmente acertada."

Lo que Kanon busca, es enterrar por siempre al Saga con el que creció, al que deseó, amó y aborreció hasta límites enloquecidos. Despedirse de aquello que había dotado de lógica a su existencia, por más inválida y averiada que ésta hubiera sido. Y en su lugar, recibir a este otro Saga, mucho menos complicado y mucho más dulce, y soñar con llegar a significar algo importante para él.

Saga ha quedado estupefacto. Es como si Kanon hubiera inyectado un anestésico directamente a su materia gris. Él no había planeado acudir a Athena con el propósito que Kanon teme, al menos no en ningún momento próximo, pero enterarse de lo mucho que esto representa para el otro lo ha desarreglado por completo. Saga puede imaginarse oxidados engranajes en su mente tratando de empujarse unos contra otros para torpemente entender lo que Kanon le está pidiendo, prácticamente rogando.

La renuncia definitiva de lo que abandonó por voluntad propia debido a motivos que desconoce. En esencia, que continúe siendo lo que ha sido durante ese medio año. Si se lo expone de esa forma no le parece tan drástico. Y en realidad, ¿necesita más de lo que aquél le está ofreciendo?

"¿Saga?"

"Está bien..."

Ante una encrucijada como tal, Saga no siente contar con otra opción. Una respuesta distinta equivaldría a tener que despedirse de Kanon ahí mismo, y no se considera listo para tal cosa, no cuando su hermano le acaba de revelar que está dispuesto a ocupar un espacio duradero en su vida. Si hay algo en su pasado que Kanon no soporta de él, entonces Saga piensa que comienza a comprender a su antigua persona; por qué se vio orillado a un recurso tan irreversible como lo es olvidar.

¿Pero así, sin más? ¿No lo interrogará incesantemente? Kanon siente una breve convulsión interna purgando una angustia rancia. "Lo prometo." Es mucho más que eso, es un auténtico cataclismo que desata una cruda desfragmentación de su corazón. Kanon sufre la demoledora impresión de que dicho motor vital cambia de forma, reconfigurándose forzosamente para poder enfrentarse a la extraordinaria novedad en que se ha convertido Saga, permitiendo que las partes innecesarias se derrumben, o al menos queden ocultas en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Y entre las enormes grietas que se prometen inescrutables, caen una multitud de imágenes de Saga revueltas con un montón de emociones deformes a las que nunca pudo nombrar con exactitud.

Una caricia inocente, otra más que no lo fue tanto; una sonrisa cariñosa y muchas otras insinceras; el temblor de tentadora piel blanquecina, viciados roces de hermosas manos truhanas. _"Kanon,"_en una voz pequeña y frágil, _"Kanon…"_ decepción en el profundo sonido,_"¡Kanon!"_ entre gemidos afectados. Un abrazo que lo protegió y un beso que lo envenenó. Y un sinnúmero de miradas color mar revuelto que expresaron galaxias de sentimientos.

"_No debía ser así."_

Le dice adiós a todo con un suspiro tembloroso que le remueve cada átomo. Las ganas de llorar se las traga, y en lugar de eso ofrece una incipiente sonrisa a _este_ Saga, que no merece otra cosa. Eso y una tímida caricia sobre su cabeza cuando alcanza a aplastar un mechón rebelde que ha huido a su disposición usual.

"¿Quieres continuar?"

"Sí."

/./

Descansan en Géminis el resto de la mañana. Pocos minutos tras pisar el tercer templo, orillado por el cansancio físico y el reciente desgaste mental, Saga decide tomar una siesta.

El camino hasta ahí después de aquella crucial plática se caracterizó por un silencio anómalo, no del todo tenso pero no tan cómodo como los últimos silencios en Pilos. Saga ha estado licuando pensamientos dentro de su cerebro en espera de acomodarse a la ironía. Había ido en busca de Kanon para comprender los motivos que podrían haberlo llevado a desechar a su propia persona, y aquel mismo le acaba de solicitar la cancelación de su búsqueda.

Saga se tiende de lado sobre el lecho y cierra los ojos. Toma un respiro fortificado. A partir de ahora debe entrenarse a ignorar sus propios cuestionamientos, y a hacer caso omiso al hambre de su alma. No se arrepiente de su elección, pero lo molesta una sutil opresión sobre el esternón. El núcleo de la situación es que Kanon no quiere tener nada que ver con lo que Saga alguna vez fue, y el irremediable desprecio que esa noción encierra lo atormenta con persistencia y le dificulta el quedarse dormido.

Kanon permite a su hermano reposar mientras se familiariza de nueva cuenta con la enorme construcción. Le sorprende averiguar que Saga se ha instalado en el cuarto más pequeño de todos, el que tiene dos camas chicas y que solían compartir cuando eran aprendices. Él planea ocupar la última recámara que usó antes de dejar el Santuario, la que solía ser de su maestro, pero extrañamente no encuentra su ropa o ninguna de sus antiguas pertenencias. A Pilos no se llevó nada de ahí.

Así que busca sin particular prisa pero ciertamente curioso por lo que Saga, éste o el anterior, pudo haber hecho con sus cosas. Sin que le resulte inesperado pero no por eso menos perturbador, sufre de visiones del pasado con cada puerta que atraviesa. Hasta la más pequeña fisura de la pared presenta algún significado para él, y todos los rincones de las estancias guardan memorias que ya no tienen validez.

Después de dar muchas vueltas por abandonadas salas, se le ocurre ir a la vieja bodega que saluda a su nariz con polvo añejo y humedad estancada, provocándole varios estornudos.

Dentro de un clóset desgastado de puertas atoradas con las que tiene que comportarse bruscamente, al fin halla las contadas mudadas de ropa y pares de zapatos que solía poseer, entre algunos objetos de valor personal. Despide apresuradamente a las telarañas y lo transporta todo a su habitación.

Poco después, atiende la visita de Tatsumi, quien ha sido enviado por Athena con un sobre rebosante de billetes.

"Para reacondicionar el templo," explica el hombre calvo, y no se va sin antes recordarle, "La señorita Kido te solicitará de nuevo en algún momento durante los próximos días."

Kanon aún no lo ha olvidado.

"_Hay otro asunto pendiente, pero lo discutiremos después. Tómense el día de hoy para reinstalarse en el Santuario,"_ había dicho Athena al final de su última conversación. Kanon no se había mostrado interesado y mucho menos impaciente. Así que está más que dispuesto a dejar de lado temporalmente aquella cuestión hasta que la misma Athena lo busque.

Saga entra al recibidor al mismo tiempo que Tatsumi se retira. La presencia del sirviente personal de la Diosa le intriga y no tarda en hacerlo notar.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Iremos de compras," anuncia Kanon, visiblemente complacido, luciendo una sonrisa socarrona al agitar el sobre amarillo un par de veces en el aire.

"¿Justo ahora?"

"Necesitamos comprar víveres para el templo. Puedes quedarte si quieres." Saga sólo lo considera por un instante. En realidad no le ilusiona otro exhaustivo viaje a Atenas y de regreso, pero confía en que pasar tiempo con Kanon haciendo cosas ordinarias lo ayudará a conocerlo mejor. Y después de la elección tomada, el mencionado objetivo es su prioridad.

"Te acompañaré."

Si se detiene a pensar en ello, Kanon acepta que todavía se siente algo sacudido por la plática que tuvieron más temprano en los escalones de Libra. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo invade un inmenso agradecimiento por el hecho de que Saga esté dispuesto a hacer todo por él…

Sumirse en el bullicio de Atenas nuevamente, por ejemplo.

La tienda de autoservicio elegida es grande y concurrida, los anuncios por bocina avisan sobre las ofertas más recientes, la blanca iluminación hace que el colorido de los empaques resalte atrayentemente para los ojos, y la cantidad de pasillos se presenta abrumadora.

"Dividámonos," anuncia Kanon en las puertas del establecimiento, determinando que así acabarán más rápido. Encomienda a Saga la recolección de alimentos mientras él se encarga de buscar artículos de limpieza, aseo personal, y misceláneos.

Saga consigue una canasta metálica y Kanon regresa continuamente a él para depositar ahí las cosas que va encontrando. Acuerdan no comprar demasiado o el viaje de vuelta será un suplicio.

Otro motivo por el que Kanon retorna a Saga en cortos intervalos de minutos, es el simple gusto de absorber la encantadora indecisión del otro cada vez que se ve obligado a elegir entre las diversas opciones de productos. Le parece curioso que no se le ocurra preguntarle, o no se anime a ello. En una de esas ocasiones, Kanon sorprende a Saga sosteniendo una caja con motivos azules que no parece convencerlo del todo, y se adelanta a ayudarlo ostentando una sonrisilla divertida.

"Ese no te gusta." Retira el cereal de avena de sus manos. "Lleva este." Le entrega uno achocolatado. Saga enarca sus cejas evidenciando incredulidad, pero termina aceptando el objeto ofrecido y continúa su acompasado paseo a través de los atestados pasillos.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Kanon olvida el plan inicial y decide quedarse permanentemente con Saga. Un par como tal resulta llamativo a donde quiera que vaya. Su hermano es un poco más distraído en ese aspecto, pero Kanon siente las frecuentes miradas sobre ellos, y le gusta pensar que presume de Saga.

Este último se encuentra más ocupado reparando en el comportamiento de Kanon que en los detalles de su alrededor. Se ha dado una notable transición en él, un cambio de humor radical del que Saga se presiente afortunado culpable. Antes se había sentido irresoluto y un tanto apenado por la promesa hecha, mas ahora comprueba que fue una decisión acertada. Definitivamente debe valer la pena renunciar a algo que no conoce si puede tener _esto_.

En cierto momento, Kanon se rinde ante las punzadas del hambre y abre una bolsa de frituras picantes que planea pagar a la salida del supermercado. "¿Quieres?" ofrece a Saga, quien acepta unas cuantas sólo porque el estómago se lo ruega, ya que realmente no le llaman la atención. Todavía está descubriendo lo que no le gusta, o las cosas que le encantan, y la crujiente botana, en particular, ciertamente no entra en la segunda lista.

"Oh, espera, necesitamos una de estas." Kanon se asoma tras Saga, sujeta sus hombros y lo hace girar descuidadamente en determinada dirección. Saga le dedica una mirada confundida adornada con cejas fruncidas, y luego sigue el trayecto de los ojos ambiciosos que se posan sobre una gran pantalla de televisión negra y reluciente.

"¿No crees que es demasiado?"

"Por supuesto que no. Debemos ser los únicos sin una." Shaka tampoco cuenta con dicha posesión, pero se debe más que nada a convicción propia, pues Athena ha apoyado la modernización de ciertas áreas de los templos en prudente medida.

"Como tú digas…" Saga suspira divertido ante las irreverencias del otro, y enseguida sus pupilas recorren meticulosamente los objetos de la canastilla, haciendo una pequeña lista mental de todo. "¿Llevaremos algo más?"

"No lo creo."

"Me adelantaré a pagar."

Saga espera en la fila de la caja registradora, mientras Kanon se encarga de llenar los datos de entrega de la televisión. No le parece sensato escribir 'Santuario de Athena' en el apartado para la dirección así que garabatea la sede de la fundación Kido en esa ciudad y ya luego mandará a algún entusiasta aprendiz a recogerla_. O al mismo Tatsumi quizás_, piensa cínico.

De regreso en el Santuario, se disponen enseguida a acomodar todo lo adquirido, y en contraste con el ambiente de unas horas atrás, el silencio que los enmarca es inusualmente confortable. Un poco más tarde mientras cenan juntos, Kanon se regodea en la insólita sensación de dicha que lo ha venido persiguiendo desde que Saga le hizo aquella promesa. Aunque con cierta pena debe corregirse: _desde que él lo orilló a hacerla._

No es que se arrepienta de ello. Después de todo, Saga prácticamente le pidió dedicarle su vida, y Kanon sólo reciprocó de la misma manera. Sin embargo, le preocupa la posibilidad de acabar traicionando la confianza de aquél. En el pasado fue débil, y no posee herramientas para asegurar que no volverá a cometer los mismos errores.

Kanon es incapaz de negar que tener al Santuario como escenario intensifica sus deseos por Saga, o cualquier emoción alguna vez profesada a él. Cada lugar hacia el que Kanon voltea ha sido testigo de alguna vivencia compartida, y continuamente se sorprende a sí mismo cuando las emociones sentidas en aquellos fragmentos de tiempo se avivan de imprevisto. En Pilos había contado con distracciones: su trabajo, Nikos…

Aquí está sólo Saga; imán infranqueable para sus ojos.

Incluso si Kanon intenta oponerse, sus pupilas son atraídas de nueva cuenta; no se pierden de nada que tenga que ver con aquél. Desde la expresión recelosa en su rostro al descubrir su gusto por el cereal de chocolate, y lo concentrado que luce mientras lava los platos, hasta la naturalidad con que lo toca sin reflexionar, aunque se trate simplemente de una ligera mano sobre el hombro al desearle buenas noches. Incluso la tranquilidad de su andar queda en el registro de los sentidos de Kanon, quien además puede asegurar que los sueños de su hermano serán así también; libres de turbaciones.

Ya no hay oscuridad en Saga, nada que Kanon pueda repudiar, y eso dificulta sus intenciones de mantener la relación en una saludable índole fraternal.

Es obvio que si Saga no intentará recordar, entonces se empeñará en alimentar su nueva personalidad. Y Kanon no mintió al asegurar que quiere ayudarlo, pero al mismo tiempo el temor se vuelve tremendo ante la altísima probabilidad de que el otro supere sus expectativas.

Si Saga se hace perfecto, entonces la inestable resistencia de Kanon será irremediablemente subyugada.

/./././

Los días en Atenas se sienten anormalmente largos a comparación de años pasados. El intenso calor de verano no ayuda a aplacar su desagrado. El templo de Géminis se ha sumido en un silencio espectral desde que su maestro se marchó. No lo extraña en absoluto pero ahora no hay nada que forme un punto en común con Saga, ninguna excusa para hablarle, no más entrenamientos que compartir. En ocasiones pasa semanas sin siquiera vislumbrar su sombra.

Al menos el tiempo a solas le ha servido para ejercitar la resignación. No va con su forma de ser, pero de vez en cuando se siente tan cansado que ni siquiera puede hacerse de energías para alimentar su resentimiento. Intentar mantener ese fuego ardiendo le ha drenado demasiado, sobre todo ahora que su derrota se ha hecho tan evidente.

No es la armadura lo que ansía. Se olvidó de ese trivial objetivo tiempo atrás, cuando notó que estaba a punto de perder algo mucho más importante. Sin embargo, para entonces ya había sido demasiado tarde.

La enfermiza determinación de Saga en convertirse en santo dorado, le otorgó una actitud infalible y desligada a la que Kanon sólo supo responder con afrentas y arrebatos. En cuestión de meses su relación se marchitó de tal manera que no podían entablar un diálogo sin que terminara en alguna demostración de hostilidad. Las que comenzaban como inmaduras riñas entre hermanos desembocaban en tremendas batallas que hacían a la tierra temblar.

Y al presente, Kanon es capaz de admitir que gran parte de la lamentable situación se ha debido a la confusa manera en que sus sentimientos hacia Saga fueron evolucionando con el tiempo. Olvidó cómo tratarlo, le desesperaba sentir que no tenía control sobre sí mismo cuando se encontraba cerca del otro. Y le chocaba sobremanera que Saga no pareciera sufrir las mismas inquietudes, que se comportara como un androide y siguiera cada orden dejando de lado todo lo demás, incluyéndolo a él.

Poco a poco todos esos factores engendraron una relación volátil que llegó a su cúspide el día que Saga ganó la armadura. Saga de pronto ya no era su hermano, sino Saga de Géminis, y se transformó rápidamente en lo que la Orden esperaba de él. La distancia entre ellos se agrandó de forma intempestiva, y actualmente la brecha se presume insalvable.

Kanon nunca hubiera esperado volver a divisar en Saga trazos de duda o desasosiego, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo tiembla repentinamente al percibir un remolino de emociones inquietantes que no le pertenecen…

Se levanta de la cama y permanece inmóvil, concentrándose. Rastrea el cosmos del otro con suma mesura; no quiere verse descubierto y alterarlo aún más, o peor, causar que imponga sus usuales barreras. Escucha un breve escándalo metálico en algún pasillo cercano y moviliza lentamente sus pies para ir a averiguar. Encuentra el casco de Géminis tirado en el suelo, balanceándose por última vez hasta quedar quieto. El rostro melancólico queda boca arriba y simula mirar justo a través de él; la manchita carmín que adorna una mejilla lo frena por cuestión de un instante. Kanon se recupera de un pasajero escalofrío y continúa en busca de Saga, cazándolo sigilosamente.

No demora en sorprenderse de la trayectoria que llevan, directo al viejo cuarto que compartían cuando eran aprendices. Siente que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero al poner un pie dentro, la súbita ráfaga de nostalgia casi le hace retroceder. No da un paso atrás pero tampoco otro adelante. Se ve frenado por la extraña escena que constituye la armadura de Géminis ensangrentada y regada en el piso.

La mirada de Kanon vuela hacia su antigua cama, donde ubica a Saga, pero no puede juzgar si se encuentra malherido ya que se halla sobre su costado enfrentando a la pared y formando casi un ovillo.

Escandalosas alarmas se disparan en su mente, o más bien fanfarrias. Es una agridulce sensación la que experimenta al atestiguar que su hermano sigue siendo humano; no pensó posible que el cosmos de Saga pudiese albergar tanta tristeza, y aún más increíble es verlo bajar la guardia hasta el punto de permitirle enterarse de su presente desconsuelo.

Saga ya debe estar al tanto de la presencia de Kanon, y su falta de reacción se traduce en una invitación para el menor. Kanon llega a la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando sube a ella despliega tal ligereza que las sábanas apenas si se hunden bajo su peso.

"Saga," llama suavemente, en un tono de voz que no ha utilizado en años. Posa una mano sobre un hombro que simula tornarse de roca. Kanon sostiene su respiración por una fracción de segundo y al mismo tiempo escucha una inspiración húmeda y entrecortada. Muere por ver las lágrimas de Saga, sus dedos cosquillean controlando la necesidad de hacer al otro voltear.

"Saga," expulsa entre dientes, desliza el brazo hasta la cintura de Saga, y acerca el resto de su cuerpo hasta que a sus siluetas las separa un par de centímetros. La espesa cabellera de Saga roza el rostro de Kanon, y el olor a tierra y hierro satura su nariz, mareándolo agradablemente.

Cuando toma conciencia de que Saga no rechaza su cercanía, el corazón de Kanon comienza a bombear dosis de frenetismo que intensifican todo lo que sus sentidos perciben en esos momentos. Su mano viaja inexplicablemente confiada hacia el estómago de Saga, y continúa explorando hacia arriba, enterrando de manera tentativa los dedos entre las costillas en busca de heridas meritorias de preocupación. Saga se remueve un poco y dobla los brazos sobre su rostro. Kanon encuentra algunos puntos blandos donde se formarán moretones pero Saga no se queja, los únicos ruidos que emite son producto de su irregular respiración.

Kanon detiene el sondeo y decide simplemente abrazar a Saga. No tiene la más mínima idea de lo que desató este punto de quiebre en su gemelo… alguna misión problemática quizás; es lo de menos, no piensa preguntar. El regocijo sentido vence por ahora a la curiosidad.

Una considerable cantidad de minutos después, ya que Kanon empieza a sentirse adormilado por la calidez que Saga emite y el monótono oscilar de su apenado cosmos, una serie de palabras crípticas lo despabilan.

"No debía ser así."

Hay mucho más que quiere decir, pero ha olvidado cómo hablar con su hermano y el resto de sus lamentaciones suceden en su difusa mente.

Saga ha descubierto que no hay nada de glorioso en su título. Y que realmente no conoce a la Diosa que sirve, no la entiende en absoluto.

Se supone que debía estar destinado a proteger, no a destruir y masacrar. Nadie le advirtió que iba a sentirse tan dividido; que paulatinamente se vería diluido bajo el brillo dorado y llegaría a perderse en el personaje del santo de Géminis hasta sentir que él no existía más.

"Lo sé," asegura Kanon, aunque en realidad se trata de una aseveración endeble. Ignora la raíz de la amargura que tiene presa a Saga en esos momentos, pero supone que equivale acertadamente a la frustración que él mismo experimenta a diario.

Kanon afloja el apresamiento de sus brazos cuando percibe a Saga moverse. Le permite girarse, y anonadado lo observa acomodar la frente contra la base de su cuello, y lo siente posar temblorosas manos sobre sus costados. Kanon es incapaz de resistirse y aproxima los labios hasta adherirlos a un pedacito de piel adyacente a una de las cejas de Saga. Siente a los músculos de la frente de Saga tensarse, pero éste no se retira o lo empuja, de hecho alza un poco más su rostro y lo sesga invitantemente. Kanon atrapa el expuesto pómulo con otro beso, y repite la breve acción sobre la sien colindante. Ahí percibe un palpitar que le energiza, y la punta de su lengua se asoma a lamer fugazmente ese sitio mientras sus manos se anclan a la espalda de Saga para pegar sus cuerpos, hasta que el choque de sus rodillas les obliga a intercalar las piernas.

Sobre la espalda de Kanon, un par de manos se asen con fuerza. Quizás son figuraciones suyas, pero está seguro de que puede sentir las palpitaciones en las yemas de los dedos de Saga a través de su ropa. Suspira entrecortado, humedece sus labios y los sella de nuevo en el rostro de Saga, esta vez marcando la articulación de la mandíbula. Lo siente abrir la boca por un momento, el hálito de aliento nervioso rebota contra su propia mejilla.

Durante algunos segundos, Kanon no hace nada más, apenas si respira. Siente que debe decir algo, pero no se le ocurre nada. No tiene ningún plan, se siente totalmente despojado de juicio y teme ponderar en lo que Saga pueda estar pensando.

De repente los dedos en su espalda se enganchan sobre sus omóplatos con inesperada solidez, Saga reacomoda su cabeza para quedar perfectamente de perfil a su gemelo, y exhibe sus deslumbrantes ojos.

Entonces, bajo la dedicada atención de Saga, Kanon comienza a desbaratarse. Profetiza que su turbación alcanzará límites impensados si Saga no se da cuenta de lo inexcusable que es el comportamiento de ambos.

Por otra parte, esas encandiladas pupilas le hacen sospechar que quizás Saga ya es perfectamente consciente de ello, y le está relegando toda la responsabilidad.

Como si un relámpago invisible lo hubiese electrocutado, Kanon se siente golpeado por la certeza de que ésta puede ser su última oportunidad, si no para recuperarlo al menos para salvaguardar algo entre ellos dos. Kanon no vacila más y arriesga todo en el simple movimiento de aproximarse milímetro a milímetro hacia el rostro de Saga, hasta que se coloca a un condenado respiro de probar sus labios y el tiempo simula estancarse, detenido en un instante.

Lo siente antes de siquiera verlo. Tras un parpadeo, Saga se retrae nuevamente dentro de sí mismo. Desde su posición tan próxima, Kanon no tiene más remedio que estudiar el rápido y triste proceso; la vacuidad que su mirada adquiere, el despego con el que su cosmos se aísla, la velocidad pavorosa con que la humedad excesiva se evapora de sus ojos. Y luego, los mecánicos movimientos que usa para alejarse y dejarlo solo en esa cama.

El cosmos de Saga se inflama llamando a su armadura, y al unísono la sangre de Kanon hierve de coraje. _Es demasiado tarde para recuperarlo_. El efecto que Géminis tiene sobre Saga, convirtiéndolo en un anémico sirviente, un témpano inquebrantable y sin compasión… es algo a lo que Kanon no conoce antídoto.

Es patético, pero no puede negar más el hecho de que ha perdido lo único relevante de su existencia ante unas cuantas piezas de metal.

No voltea, pero lo percibe marcharse, escucha los impávidos pasos cada vez más tenues. Y en esos momentos de total impotencia, la única solución que se le ocurre es la de destruirlo.

Destruir todo.


	13. Géminis

/13.Géminis/

/./././

"Si se da cuenta…"

"No lo sabrá."

La confianza que Kanon exuda no le basta a Saga, pero tampoco planea mostrarse como un cobarde frente a su hermano así que sigue adelante sin vacilar, imitando los pasos del otro.

Se detienen a medio metro de la caja dorada, la estudian con compartido asombro, aunque no es la primera vez que posan los ojos sobre ella.

"¿Se puede abrir?" pregunta uno.

"Lo dudo," responde el otro.

"Apuesto que podemos." Una mano se extiende codiciosa y otra la persigue para detenerla. Cuando ambas chocan a milímetros del objeto de discordia, éste comienza a brillar y sus orillas se despegan. El contenedor se despliega en el suelo y la armadura de Géminis se revela majestuosa ante ellos, encandilándolos.

Dos caras, dos pares de manos; a primera vista luce más de lo que uno solo necesitaría, quizás pueden dividirla y compartir…

"Es mía." Ambos lo piensan pero Saga lo dice primero. Kanon voltea a verlo escandalizado y descubre a su hermano poseído por la imagen dorada, soñando despierto con ella, lejos de su presente, lejos de él.

La repentina comprensión de lo que sucederá sacude el piso bajo sus suelas. Ha tenido pesadillas al respecto, invasiones a sus sueños febriles que le anuncian la pérdida de lo que más añora. Pensó que se trataban sólo de sentimientos de culpabilidad y vergüenza torturándole, pero en este instante sus temores se están consolidando frente a sus ojos.

La adolescencia ha traído consigo mayor agresividad en ellos, un antes dormido instinto de competencia se ha hecho más palpable día a día, y las ocasiones en que se buscan simplemente para estar juntos han disminuido de manera cuantiosa. Kanon ha dejado de acudir a Saga porque no necesita meramente de consuelo, de alguien que cure sus heridas o se preocupe por su bienestar; quiere exigir más de él pero sabe que sus deseos son obscenos y jamás se atreverá a actuar en base a éstos.

Sin embargo, controlar sus acciones obviamente no ha sido suficiente para los dioses, quienes lo están retando en ese crucial momento, amenazándolo con ser olvidado por la única persona que importa.

¿Y cómo evitarlo?

Convirtiéndose en lo que Saga más desea ser, en algo que no pueda ignorar.

"No, es mía." Venciéndole.

/./././

Los diversos tonos de dorado se ensamblan armoniosamente. No hay luz de sol o luna que resplandezca contra ellos pero incluso así deslumbran.

De los doce fragmentos metálicos, sólo el casco ha quedado relegado arriba de la cama cercana. En un largo espejo, dos figuras prácticamente idénticas se reflejan mientras se mueven por la habitación. Más bien, mientras procuran no moverse demasiado. Desde su cómodo sitio de descanso, la cara perversa del casco los observa, divertida ante una broma que ella sola conoce.

Las partes más livianas son las primeras en ser seleccionadas de entre el montón en el piso. Brazaletes, rodilleras, protectores de piernas y bíceps son aplicados sobre las secciones correspondientes de la anatomía. Les siguen las hombreras y los grandes pedazos del bloque central, que multiplican al portador la dificultad de mantenerse en pie.

Kanon lo ayuda, ubicado frente a él, armando el complicado rompecabezas de metal, embonando las porciones con admirable paciencia y esmero.

Saga lucha por no respingar. Los bordes de la aleación se entierran fastidiosos en algunos puntos de su piel. Se siente envuelto de frialdad, pero está seguro de que si sale y se expone unos minutos bajo el sol, el efecto será abrumadoramente opuesto y terminará cocinado dentro del armatoste.

La armadura es horrorosamente incómoda. Saga sufre la impresión de no caber de manera adecuada en algunas piezas. Y la carga es inoportuna; no alcanza a aceptar que éste sea un uniforme destinado a auxiliar en batalla, cuando se le figura imposible siquiera moverse.

No obstante, al verse en el espejo no le queda más que admitir que el conjunto resulta impresionante. Aunque apenas si cuenta con la capacidad de levantar los brazos, con toda certeza sus enemigos acabarán al menos cegados por el embelesador centelleo de las placas doradas. Saga se detiene a ponderar acerca de la fortaleza física con la que debió haber contado si en el pasado fue capaz de andar con dicho ropaje encima. Kanon le ha explicado que el cosmos la hace sentir liviana, como una segunda piel, pero Saga no consigue hacerse a la idea.

Kanon suelta una risita al notar a Saga hecho una vara tiesa incapaz de dar un paso. Al instante recibe una mirada falsamente mortificada de parte de su hermano.

"Es demasiado pesada," se queja Saga, flexionando y estirando los dedos de sus manos cubiertas en oro.

Kanon sencillamente asiente ante lo escuchado. La armadura no dejará de ser estorbosa hasta que cuente con un cosmos al que pueda responder con propiedad, pero pensó que sería provechoso para Saga verse como lo que alguna vez fue, como en lo que debe convertirse de nuevo.

Las manos de Kanon se encuentran plantadas sobre los costados de Saga con extrema firmeza; es su cosmos el que actúa como pegamento, empujando sutilmente las piezas, convenciéndolas de adherirse a Saga, sustentando el frágil ensamblaje con gentiles caricias de su cálida energía.

En un pasado no muy distante, Kanon repudió la existencia del sagrado ropaje. Durante la última guerra santa, Kanon tuvo la oportunidad de portar a Géminis, y se halló torturado a cada segundo porque se trataba de la armadura que todo lo descompuso, que le había quitado a Saga. No hubo respiro que sus pulmones absorbieran que no lo infundiera más y más con el insensato deseo de arrancársela de encima. Kanon ahora entiende que Géminis no representa ningún peligro. Irónicamente añora su colaboración, la aceptación hacia su hermano.

La divina indumentaria no rechaza a Saga, pero tampoco se ajusta a él como debiera ni lo reconoce como su dueño. Kanon tiene que concentrarse para forzarla a no desarmarse. Y eso le da una excusa para mantenerse cerca de Saga, invadiendo su espacio personal, casi abrazándolo, sin dejar de tocarlo jamás. Kanon aprieta la dura y lisa superficie, imprimiendo las huellas digitales en ella, y soñando que se trata de las carnes de Saga recibiendo el afanoso estrujamiento.

Saga mostró inicial recelo ante el presente experimento; claramente halla a la armadura demasiado intimidante. Sin embargo, Kanon logró convencerlo y no se arrepiente de haber sido insistente, no cuando ahora puede tener el semblante de Saga a ínfimos centímetros, y así percatarse de los matices impresionados de sus ojos mientras recorren su propia figura.

Para Kanon es evidente que Géminis complementa a Saga de una manera maravillosa. El amarillo lustroso de su vestimenta contrasta atractivamente con el cobalto de sus cabellos. Las angulosas secciones delinean los deliciosos contornos de su cuerpo con elegancia y poderío. Aunque ahora que Kanon lo nota, sus músculos no están tan tonificados como antes. Debe ponerlo a entrenar.

Saga se siente un poco como el conejillo de Indias de Kanon, pero eso no está del todo mal. Percibe un cosquilleo muy tenue que atribuye a los efectos del cosmos de Kanon, que lo circunda cual velo imperceptible. Se encuentra ligeramente cabizbajo, entretenido en el análisis de su atuendo, a tal grado que no se ve distraído por las manos de Kanon que se deslizan hacia abajo, afianzándose alrededor del cinto posesivamente, o siquiera por el perfil que se acerca furtivo a un lado de su rostro hasta que un par de labios rozan su oído.

"Te queda bien," susurra complacido. Demasiado complacido. Tanto así que su cosmos se incendia de más y Kanon no atina a apaciguarlo a tiempo. La armadura empieza a traquetear, vibrando incesantemente, y tras resplandecer con renovada intensidad por una fracción de segundo, abandona a Saga para apresurarse a cubrirlo a él.

Incluso el molestoso casco ha volado a colocarse sobre su cabeza para obstruirle la visibilidad. Kanon masculla maldiciones, mientras los inquietos ojos de Saga lo atosigan con una mezcla de admiración y pena.

"Tiene más sentido así, ¿no?" pregunta con una sonrisa esforzada, inclinando su rostro un poco hacia abajo y un lado, para poder ubicar la huidiza mirada de Kanon bajo las sombras del casco.

Por supuesto que no tiene sentido, no en opinión de Kanon. Géminis está cometiendo una imperdonable traición al abrazarlo de esa manera, cuando el legítimo propietario se halla justo frente a sus narices. Y está arruinando por completo los objetivos que había anhelado de esa experiencia; en lugar de incentivar a Saga, ha conseguido desencantarlo visiblemente.

"Lo intentaremos en otra ocasión," Kanon enuncia la árida declaración, para enseguida ordenar al ropaje que lo abandone. Y al fin obediente, Géminis vuelve a su ensayada disposición dentro de su caja de pandora.

/./

Saga se encuentra sentado en un banco de madera no muy alto. Acomoda los pies sobre una de las barras que unen a las patas, de esa forma no estorba a Kiki en la hacendosa tarea de limpieza que lleva a cabo dentro del taller de su maestro. Saga lucha contra el impulso del estornudo que surge en ocasiones, cada vez que el chico pasa barriendo cerca de él. Suprime también una sonrisa debido a lo gracioso que le resulta ver a Kiki derrotado ante la obstinación del polvo de estrellas por incrustarse entre las grietas del suelo. El pelirrojo termina arrojando la escoba con furia a una esquina, y va en busca de la cubeta y el trapeador que descansan junto a la puerta del cuarto.

"Estos estarán bien para empezar," anuncia Mu al entrar a la habitación, cargando una pila inmensa de libros que bloquean hasta la mitad de su cara. Los deja en la mesa más próxima que encuentra. Saga rápidamente se acerca a leer los títulos de los lomos.

"Son los primeros libros que Kiki estudió," Mu explica orgullosamente.

Saga había ido en busca de Mu más temprano para ponerse al corriente de las noticias del Santuario y comentarle las aspiraciones que tiene de recuperar su cosmos, o al menos acercarse al entendimiento de aquel misterio. Mu le había ofrecido la enorme selección bibliográfica, asegurando que conocer las minuciosidades teóricas del cosmos sería un buen punto de inicio.

Mu sinceramente desea el éxito de Saga, le parece excelente que tenga un nuevo objetivo tan positivo en el que ocuparse, y no continúe dándole vueltas a la extrañeza de su situación. Mu supone que algo así debe requerir un tremendo temple, y admira al griego por eso.

"Después puedo conseguirte algunos pergaminos de Star Hill," ofrece el joven guardián de Aries. Saga asiente agradecido, y por el momento se contiene de preguntar a Mu cuál es la función de Star Hill, que desde antes le había causado curiosidad. Por lo pronto tendrá bastante de lo que enterarse con los gordos libros que se llevará.

Los levanta con considerable esfuerzo y cambia el peso de pie hasta que se siente lo suficientemente equilibrado para poder caminar. Kiki lo mira como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo; escapa a su comprensión el que alguien busque por voluntad propia zambullirse en aquellas complicadas obras literarias que le llegaron a parecer interminables y le causaron tantas jaquecas.

"Gracias, los traeré de vuelta pronto." Su mirada se dirige a Mu y enseguida a Kiki, quien después de todo es el verdadero dueño de los artículos que Saga está tomando prestados.

"¡Quédeselos el tiempo que guste!" Kiki definitivamente no los echará de menos.

En Tauro, Aldebarán se apiada de Saga y lo ayuda en la tarea de cargar los libros hasta Géminis. Kanon lo percibe llegar y acude a la entrada con premura, pero al percatarse de que Saga no viene solo, se queda aguardando tras la última esquina que revelaría su presencia.

"Gracias, Aldebarán." Se oye un ruido sordo provocado por los montones de libros al ser depositados sobre la mesa. "No hay problema, Saga. Buena suerte con tus estudios."

Aldebarán se sacude las manos y gira en busca de la salida. "Nos vemos," pausa, enarca una ceja, y sin detenerse a voltear expresa otra despedida a un volumen más alto. Es incapaz de aguantarse una sonrisa ladeada, "¡Hasta luego, Kanon!"

Kanon se sobresalta encogiéndose de hombros. Disimula su infantil comportamiento murmurando cosas a sí mismo para fingirse distraído, y se adentra a la estancia que el santo de Tauro acaba de abandonar.

"¿Qué hacías ahí?" Saga pregunta arrugando un poco la frente. Kanon hace caso omiso a sus palabras y se ocupa en lo que considera urgente.

"Saga, deja esos libros, quiero mostrarte algo."

"¿De qué se trata?" Una gruesa ceja se alza emitiendo desconfianza, pero la pequeña media sonrisa le asegura a Kanon que Saga ha quedado exitosamente intrigado. "Sígueme."

Saga contempla la montaña de libros, luego a Kanon, y otra vez a los libros. Un segundo después, suspira su frágil indecisión y se dirige tras los pasos del otro.

Después del fraude con la armadura dorada el día de ayer, Kanon ha decidido intentar algo diferente. Quiere despertar en Saga el instinto de ser Géminis, hacer a su cosmos fulgurar; está convencido de que sólo necesita una chispa para avivar ese fuego.

Tuvo que esperar hasta el presente atardecer para toparse con un momento adecuado. Llevan sólo tres días ahí, pero Saga ya ha demostrado una terrible costumbre de perderse en las mañanas. Es un ser más sociable de lo que solía ser. Kanon no aprecia el quedarse solo, pero mucho menos le interesa acompañar al mayor y encontrarse con sus nuevas amistades.

Kanon entiende que Saga necesita reconectar con los compañeros que dejó de ver por meses, pero de todas formas le fastidia, pues le restan pocas cosas por hacer cuando Saga no se encuentra alrededor: ver televisión, prepararse algún bocadillo, echar la siesta, pensar o soñar en Saga.

"Aquí está bien." Se detienen en uno de los pasillos más amplios de la casa de Géminis. "Pon atención," advierte Kanon, volteando con una sonrisa solazada hacia el impaciente rostro de su gemelo.

"Te enseñaré la manera más básica en que los guardianes de Géminis defienden su templo." Kanon explora detenidamente las pupilas de Saga, deleitándose en la abundante curiosidad que ahí habita. "Convertiré este lugar en un laberinto."

"Y yo tengo que encontrar la salida…" concluye Saga, sintiéndose de pronto desanimado al recordar el episodio con la armadura de Géminis. Al emprender la creación de probables desenlaces en su imaginación, resultan todos fatalistas, con su fracaso como común denominador.

"No precisamente. No se trata de encontrarla, se trata de crearla. No es un laberinto estático, se mueve y cambia a mi voluntad." Saga lo escucha atentamente pero sabe que no lo entenderá hasta exponerse al mencionado laberinto.

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?"

Un grado de astucia acentúa la mirada de Kanon. "Intenta dar conmigo."

Las instrucciones se caracterizan por una descarada ambigüedad. Con toda justificación, Saga no se siente para nada confiado. Ostentando un aspecto acechante, Kanon camina con calculados pasos rodeando a Saga, quien voltea sobre su hombro en espera de la próxima acción de su gemelo, la cual resulta totalmente imperceptible.

De repente, Saga se siente envuelto por una oscuridad total, tan efímera que dura menos de un pestañeo. Ni siquiera está seguro de haberla presenciado, pues de pronto todo se encuentra igual que un segundo atrás; ni una grieta faltante o sobrante, las posiciones de las sombras permanecen sin alteraciones, pero el aire está enrarecido. Saga no logra definir porqué.

Hay sólo un cambio notable y trascendental: Kanon no está con él.

Entonces debe hallarlo, como aquél le indicó. Las primeras pisadas son tentativas, pues ya que queda claro que se trata de una realidad falsa, Saga teme que el piso se deshaga bajo su peso.

Cuando sus pies se acomodan a la firmeza del quimérico suelo, Saga emprende su camino con mayor seguridad. Sin embargo, a la par de su avance, lo que creía idéntico a su previo entorno cambia drásticamente. De un momento a otro la sombra y la luz se entremezclan y parecen coexistir en el mismo espacio. Pisa luz, pisa sombra, pisa todo a la vez y se le complica asegurar si está avanzando siquiera. Incapaz de comprender la contradicción que se proyecta en sus retinas, Saga se siente cegado por la irregularidad de la iluminación, y aturdido por el perverso juego de reflejos.

La alteración cromática consigue marearlo bastante en cuestión de segundos, su sentido de la orientación lo abandona y apenas si logra aferrarse al equilibrio. De ahí en adelante, su nivel de consternación sólo tiende a aumentar hasta límites preocupantes, y no tarda en experimentar los inicios de un irrefrenable pánico que espolea poco a poco el ritmo de su pulso cardiaco, así como la velocidad de sus inspiraciones. Sin embargo, se resiste a sucumbir por entero a las inquietantes sensaciones; tiene una misión que debe completar a toda costa, pues lo último que desea es decepcionar a Kanon.

No se atreve a decir qué va a pasar, pero espera aprender algo de la irracional experiencia. Quiere confiar en que Kanon no lo sometería a una búsqueda incoherente si no hubiera alguna ventaja que conseguir de ella. Y mientras se esfuerza en dotar de lógica a su alrededor, o vislumbrar algún detalle crucial que le revele la respuesta, el silencio se ve invadido por la voz de su gemelo_._

"_Saga."_ Es un rumor extraño, no del todo como su verdadera voz, sino algo más profundo y al mismo tiempo más etéreo, fuera de foco, viene de ningún lado y de todas partes en simultaneidad; se arrastra hormigueante a ras de su piel y repta hacia el interior de sus oídos para pellizcar impertinentemente su cerebro. Y pronuncia su nombre como si fuera la única palabra que existe.

"_Saga."_ Saga degusta la embrujadora resonancia que rebota entre las falsificadas paredes, registrando la manera serpenteante en que el sonido aparenta propagarse hacia sus vísceras, hasta generarle un hondo estremecimiento que lo destantea todavía más.

"Kanon, ¿dónde estás?"

"_Cerca."_

Saga dobla en una esquina, pero el corredor simula extenderse hacia el infinito, únicamente hay oscuridad ante sus turbados ojos. Se pregunta lleno de hastío hasta cuándo será Kanon capaz de sostener la ilusión, si hay un límite de tiempo siquiera, y qué tanto de dicho tiempo aquél tiene planeado someterlo a su actual complicación.

"Kanon, no sé por dónde ir, esto no lleva a ninguna parte." Saga procura mantenerse sereno pero la extrañeza de su entorno le arranca exasperación. Se promete ser mucho más cauteloso la próxima vez que Kanon le presente alguno de sus proyectos.

"_No tienes que llegar a ningún lado, sólo localizarme. No lo pienses, usa tu intuición."_

Sin más remedio, Saga alarga su aparentemente fútil búsqueda, aumentando con ello una fastidiosa sensación de incompetencia. Sigue recorriendo larguísimos pasillos que al final demuestran no serlo tanto, y esperanzándose ilusamente en cada ocasión que gira en una nueva arista, pretendiendo alcanzar a la huidiza oscuridad.

"_Vamos, Saga…"_

El eco, que se repite indefinida cantidad de veces, lo hostiga e impacienta hasta el hartazgo. Sin reflexionarlo por más de dos segundos, Saga se detiene, da la vuelta, y en lugar de preocuparse por perseguir lo inalcanzable, baja el eje de su mirada para concentrarse en sus pies. Deja que éstos avancen guiados por un instinto al que le falta mucha claridad, pero al menos de ese modo sus crédulos ojos no se distraen con inverosímiles fulgores.

Se limita a obedecer de manera exclusiva al invisible tirón dentro de su abdomen, planeando cada pisada minuciosamente sin dejarse ganar por las prisas. Tras algunos minutos, se ve recompensado cuando logra escuchar el inconfundible resonar de unos pasos cercanos, que le proporciona una instantánea y quizás prematura sensación de victoria.

Continúa avanzando con rezago en dirección de los rítmicos ruidos. Saga se contiene de elevar el rostro hasta que la sombra de Kanon cubre parte de sus zapatos. Y entonces lo hace con exagerada lentitud, recurriendo a calculados movimientos de las articulaciones de su tenso cuello y la más sutil elevación de sus párpados, por temor a la posibilidad de caer nuevamente en el engañoso laberinto.

"Lo hiciste." La voz ya no brota deformada. Es el mismo sonido bajo y penetrante que Saga ha aprendido a reconocer y apreciar en todas sus facetas; unas veces indulgente y otras muchas indómito, y particularmente manso en esta ocasión. El breve pero sincero reconocimiento denota el orgullo sentido ante el pequeño gran logro de Saga.

"No se cómo..." Saga se permite sonreír desahogadamente. Poseído por la emoción, se acerca a Kanon hasta contactar su frente con la de éste, exhalando agotado mientras coloca las manos sobre los hombros del aludido. Kanon planta las suyas a los lados del cuello de Saga, y sus labios imitan -con mayor o menor éxito- el cautivador gesto que lucen los de aquél. La ilusión del laberinto de luz y sombra se desvanece en un parpadeo.

Kanon tampoco encuentra la manera de explicarle a Saga _cómo_. Sabe que no tiene nada que ver con el aspecto sobrenatural de sus cosmoenergías. Asume que lo que le guió hasta él fue simplemente la conexión que comparten desde el nacimiento, siempre vigente e indefinible. El mismo magnetismo de sus almas que llevó a Saga a encontrar a Kanon cual aguja en un pajar, dentro del mundo en el que se había sumergido para perderse intencionalmente.

Kanon se siente ahogar en júbilo dentro de aquella mirada tan cercana y radiante, rebosante de entusiasmo y satisfacción. La agitación compartida los domina y ninguno se decide a alejarse del otro, ni se detienen a considerar tal cercanía inapropiada. Kanon acaricia sutilmente bajo la oreja izquierda de Saga con su pulgar, y se alimenta de las respiraciones alteradas y cargadas de endorfina que golpean su cara.

A Kanon el momento se le antoja ideal para besar a Saga sin refreno; sus labios palpitan deseando estamparse contra aquella increíble sonrisa, y su lengua ya vibra imaginando la respuesta llena de sorpresa que obtendría del otro; inicial vacilación, una mirada desorbitada, fugaz resistencia quizás, y luego una entrega definitiva… porque así es como Saga ha estado respondiendo a todo lo que Kanon lanza en su dirección.

Pero en tal caso, la increíble sonrisa dejaría de existir.

Y de todas formas, aquel gesto que Kanon hubiera atesorado eternamente, se esfuma en cuestión de un horrible instante. Kanon tiene que sujetar a Saga de sus brazos cuando lo percibe balancearse y doblar sus rodillas. De imprevisto, su hermano agacha el rostro y resopla aturdido. El fleco le ensombrece la cara pero Kanon aún alcanza a ver los ojos de Saga fuertemente cerrados.

"¿Saga?"

"Náuseas," explica con parquedad, mientras busca el apoyo de alguna pared cercana y se desliza hacia abajo para sentarse en el piso. Kanon está junto a él en un santiamén y se acomoda a su lado. Saga flexiona las rodillas para apoyar en ellas los brazos y la frente; se siente durante algunos momentos como si estuviera de regreso en el interior del laberinto, pero esta vez las sombras retozan hiperactivas y latosas dentro de su cerebro, provocándole un oscilante vértigo. Kanon coloca una mano sobre la espalda encorvada del otro, deseando poder transmitirle algo de consuelo a su malestar.

"Lo siento, supongo que no estabas listo para eso." Después de todo, fue una ilusión poderosa y completa que afectó todos sus sentidos, los únicos cinco con los que cuenta.

La nariz de Saga expulsa el aire de su cuerpo con mesura, en exhalaciones levemente trémulas. Saga se percata de una mano que se afianza a su brazo, y de otra más que toca su nuca irresolutamente, para después mudarse a su hombro, y luego estancarse dudosa encima de su cabeza; Kanon claramente no sabe dónde dejarla. A Saga le divierte la evidente preocupación del otro.

"Estoy bien. Fue interesante…"

Una vez que la oleada más intensa del mareo pasa, Saga se siente suficientemente confiado en moverse sin el riesgo de que los sesos comiencen a bailar dentro de su cráneo, y modifica su posición en búsqueda de mayor comodidad. Más que nada, se le apetece reavivar un poco la previa complicidad con Kanon, que se sintió brutalmente genial. Ignora la actitud desconcertada de su gemelo y termina acostado boca arriba utilizando los muslos de aquél como almohada. Kanon no responde de manera adversa a la proximidad impuesta, así que Saga se relaja en su nuevo sitio de descanso.

Si Kanon no muestra reacción es porque se ve físicamente imposibilitado de hacerlo. Cesa de parpadear por algún tiempo y sus huesos adoptan un absoluto estatismo ante el inesperado y confianzudo acomodamiento de Saga. La inofensiva cercanía le tortura de una forma que el otro no se imagina. Es como un sueño inmejorable y despiadado tener a Saga así, y al igual que la mayoría de sus despertares, Kanon profetiza que éste será brusco y punzante.

"El laberinto… ¿Yo era capaz de hacerlo?" el mayor pregunta curioso, contemplando el extraño ensimismamiento que ha tomado a su hermano como presa.

Kanon finalmente se despabila, y obliga a sus pulmones a oxigenarse glotones un par de veces, en busca del combustible que sus neuronas requerirán para contestar a Saga con algún tipo de cordura.

"Eras el mejor en ello," ofrece una diminuta sonrisa melancólica, reviviendo el fugaz recuerdo del juego de escondidillas más épico del mundo.

Saga guarda silencio durante algunos minutos y saborea detenidamente la información. Sus ojos se muestran atentos a nada en específico, perdidos entre la oscuridad que se acoge en el altísimo techo. Sus manos descansan tranquilas enlazadas sobre su abdomen, y su cabeza ya no late tanto.

"¿Qué otras cosas puedes hacer?"

_Puedo besarte hasta dejarte inconsciente, puedo hacerte ver estrellas sin que te asomes al cielo._

Y lo haría si no sintiera que algo así atentaría contra la perfección del momento. Kanon no está seguro si a la larga será favorable el que Saga se sienta tan cómodo en su presencia. La verdad es que a él le causó un siniestro placer tener a Saga encerrado en el laberinto, atrapado y atenido a su voluntad, enteramente dependiente de él. Sin embargo, no quiere obsesionarse y analizar las cosas demasiado, por temor a truncar el retrato de nostálgico gozo que Saga le está regalando.

Muy debajo de los sentimientos más fuertes que profesa a Saga, aquellos de los que siempre se ha avergonzado, permanece un cariño infantil que creyó contaminado para siempre. En ese instante, quizás engañosamente, dicha emoción reina en él.

"Manipular dimensiones y detonar galaxias."

"Impresionante." Saga ríe seductoramente, sin enterarse de tal cualidad. Y mira al otro con efusiva determinación agitándose en un par de ojos insaciables. "Intentemos algo más." _Lo de las galaxias suena intrigante._

Kanon mantiene una mano en el piso, pero le da chance a la otra de enredarse superficialmente entre los cabellos de Saga. Se recrea por medio minuto con circunspectas caricias sobre la sedosa textura. Le gustaría otorgar una respuesta positiva a su gemelo pero sabe que ya está retando sus propios límites.

Resulta sencillo dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y fantasear con la disposición que su mano tomaría alrededor de aquel lechoso cuello. Se inclinaría en el ángulo preciso para que sus perfiles encajaran perfectamente, y sería un beso mucho más profundo y demorado que el anterior -que nunca sucedió-. Y ya que se ve tentado tan fácilmente a consentir sucesos ficticios como tales, es imperativo restablecer cierta distancia entre ellos.

"Ha sido suficiente por hoy..." Su rechazo es lo suficientemente amable para que el otro no lo resienta. Saga acepta sin problemas, sólo hay una ligera torsión inconforme de sus labios.

"Practicaremos todos los días," promete Kanon, mientras se endereza y planta ambas manos en el frío suelo, listo a impulsarse para arriba en cuanto Saga le dé la oportunidad. "¿Vamos a comer?" Es más una orden que una sugerencia, así que Saga se incorpora para permitir a Kanon hacer lo mismo un momento después.

Comienzan a andar de regreso a las áreas privadas del templo, y casi de inmediato Saga se sume en un estado absorto, esquivando dudas invisibles en el piso. En su faz hay pinceladas de perplejidad y pizcas de aprensión modificando sus líneas de expresión. Kanon camina dos pasos tras su hermano, estudiando las cambiantes tensiones de sus hombros y espalda. Y para alivio de la curiosidad que lo asalta irremediablemente, el mayor no tarda en exteriorizar la inquietud que lo persigue.

"Kanon… ¿en verdad crees que funcione?"

"¿El qué?"

"Recuperar mi cosmos."

Una sutil arruga hace aparición en la frente de Kanon. Pensó que Saga y él compartían la suposición de que aquello sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero ahora que el otro ha expuesto la incertidumbre sentida, admite que no hay manera de garantizar un resultado positivo. Y ya que no cuenta con la sabiduría para replicar acertadamente, se limita a expresar el egoísta deseo personal al que se ha estado aferrando.

"La falta de recuerdos… eso no debería detenerte para ser Géminis."

Kanon se escucha a sí mismo más inseguro de lo que gustaría, y percibe que sus palabras no satisfacen del todo a Saga, quien sigue luciendo demasiado meditabundo para su gusto, con la mirada perdida entre sus zapatos. Decide aventurarse a elaborar una nueva contestación que refleje mayor certitud.

"Claro que es posible." Aseverar cualquier cosa quizás se demuestre perjudicial tarde o temprano, pero si él no manifiesta suficiente convicción, Saga tampoco lo hará.

"Siempre ha sido tu destino…"

A Saga le suena como una solemne sentencia por la que esperará ávidamente, y la acepta con un corto movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

Kanon aprieta los dientes tras soltar las previas palabras. Desde que tiene memoria ha maldecido aquel ominoso _destino,_día y noche hasta el cansancio, pero no lo puede refutar; está sellado con la tinta indeleble de los dioses.

Aunque él mismo lo resienta en lo más profundo de su ser, la validez de su respuesta es incontestable.


	14. Combate

**/14: Combate/**

/./././

Despierta de manera involuntaria al sonido de una respiración agitada sazonada con gemidos poco discretos. Durante los momentos que le toma hacerse totalmente consciente, Saga calcula que se acostó a dormir un par de horas atrás. Gira sobre su costado y jala la sábana que lo cubría hasta la cintura para protegerse por completo, tapando incluso su cabeza, pero por desgracia la delgada tela no hace nada para amortiguar el ruido.

"¡Kanon!" al fin reclama al chico que, a sus espaldas, ocupa la cama ubicada contra la pared opuesta. "Podrías hacerlo en el baño…"

"Ah…" jadea el otro, "no quiero levantarme…" Y retoma las atenciones a su febril cuerpo, sin detenerse a sentir vergüenza al haber sido descubierto. En parte lo deseaba.

"Al menos no hagas tanto ruido…"

Esa voz lo incita, y él agradece la inspiración extra. Escuchar a Saga mientras imagina que la mano alrededor de su pene le pertenece a aquél, hace todo más vívido, imprime de un agridulce surrealismo a su fantasía.

Saga y él se tienen mucha confianza, y no es la primera vez que lo ha sorprendido en esta situación. Sin embargo, el último par de meses ha sido desconsiderado con su gemelo, permitiéndole enterarse varias noches a la semana de sus indiscretas masturbaciones.

_Es su culpa, después de todo_, piensa con algo de saña. Desde aquella fatídica ocasión en que nadaron juntos cerca de la fuente de Athena, Saga se ha convertido en una especie de súcubo cuya simple cercanía le tortura en desmedida. Durante el día, Kanon se cansa de disfrazar la índole de sus pensamientos cada vez que sus retinas se posan en Saga, porque dentro de su mirada deslumbrada sería demasiado obvio. Pero en la noche se vuelve cínico, la oscuridad le infunde seguridad. A fin de cuentas, Saga no tiene motivos para sospecharse como la musa de su excitación juvenil.

Incomodar al otro un poco es lo mínimo que Kanon puede hacer a manera de venganza por las incontables horas que gasta torturado debido al insano gusto que ha desarrollado hacia su hermano.

En cuestión de semanas, se ha tornado en un loco con la más retorcida obsesión. En su endemoniada cabeza sólo está Saga, y sus voraces ojos sólo buscan a Saga.

"Ngh…" Y cada día odia a Saga más por todo lo que le provoca. Por sentir que necesita más de él segundo a segundo mientras el otro parece volverse más autosuficiente, más exitoso en estar sin su compañía. "Hm…" Saga sólo quiere ser Géminis y Kanon sólo quiere ser de Saga, y a la par que el mayor persigue ese objetivo, Kanon tiene que enredarse dentro de su propio torbellino de frustración y luchar por conseguir lo que Saga ansía antes de que éste lo logre. De tal manera, Saga quizás vuelva a él, vencido y necesitado.

"¡Ah!"

"Kanon, basta."

Saga aborrece a su hermano en esos momentos, porque le recuerda de asuntos frívolos que él usualmente ignora y reprime. Percibe el descaro de aquél como una especie de reto, proclamándose mejor que él sencillamente por ser más atrevido. Escuchar al otro disfrutar de sí mismo le despierta una súbita y descontrolada envidia que podría aplacar con tan sólo entregarse al idéntico impulso. Kanon no tendría derecho a reclamarle si llegase a ser igual de escandaloso.

Se enrosca pegándose a la pared y se enfrasca en convertir su pesada respiración en una más tranquila. No obstante, los lloriqueos gozosos de Kanon y los sonidos de sus alborotadas caricias, cada vez más audibles y veloces, le trepanan los oídos.

Saga se denomina perdedor del imaginario desafío cuando desliza una mano bajo sus pants y comienza a consolarse, pero se asegura de ser silencioso y discreto, de encubrir sus jadeos contra la almohada y de morder sus labios con violencia al presentir que algún sonido especialmente revelador escapará de ellos. Sin embargo, incluso con todos sus esfuerzos, Saga no pasa desapercibido. Ahora Kanon no sólo imagina que Saga lo toca a él, sino que él acaricia al otro y le provoca retorcerse vergonzosamente de placer. Y que Athena lo perdone, no por el acto en sí, sino por la impudicia de sus pensamientos durante éste.

Kanon sabe que a Saga no le gusta admitir ninguna debilidad, y considera sus presentes acciones como una rendición ante impulsos terrenales. Visualizándose cual futuro Géminis, Saga quiere creerse superior a su propia naturaleza. Por eso, cuando Kanon escucha los sofocados gemiditos del otro, una sensación de victoria se esparce relampagueante a lo largo de cada terminación nerviosa de su ser, intensificando el orgasmo que había estado anticipando con ansias.

Y como se ha venido haciendo costumbre, la amargura y culpabilidad que prosiguen al glorioso evento se instalan rápidamente a manera de un letargo agobiante. Kanon gruñe desencantado. La extenuación sentida le desespera, pero no tanto como la presencia —más concreta que nunca— del repugnante conocimiento que le señala a su hermano como el origen de su lamentable contrariedad. En realidad no es así, porque toda la basura proviene de su interior; Saga no ha hecho nada de manera consciente para incentivarla.

Sus dedos juegan perezosos esparciendo el semen sobre su estómago mientras se somete al inmisericorde acoso de su consciencia. Sabe que mañana se encontrará con un efecto desagradable, pero no puede hacerse de las ganas para levantarse e irse a asear. Por otra parte, Saga en definitiva lo hará, en cuanto crea que Kanon se ha dormido.

A primera vista resulta una diferencia trivial, pero si Saga se desvive por estar limpio mientras Kanon se solaza en su impureza, es evidente que las cosas que sienten el uno hacia el otro nunca concordarán.

/./././

A Saga le parece haber aprendido más durante las semanas que lleva de vuelta en el Santuario que en todos los meses previos. Antes no había tenido ningún propósito, vagabundeaba por los alrededores en busca de algo a lo que pudiera extirparle significado, se había empeñado en conocer a sus presuntos compañeros y en tratar de aceptar el tipo de vida insípida al que él mismo se había condenado. Ni siquiera se había ocupado en comprender a Athena.

Kanon fue una chispa que activó su existencia, coloreando el exceso de tonos grises con matices cálidos y sombras intrigantes. Ahora Saga ha adquirido un objetivo claro y alguien que lo inspira diariamente a alcanzarlo. Los días se han tornado más cortos; tiene mil libros que leer, amistades a las que dar mantenimiento, banales quehaceres en el templo, exhaustivos entrenamientos, y un hermano al que terminar de entender.

El problema es que los minutos con Kanon simulan disminuir su duración a la mitad. Saga siente que nunca le alcanza el tiempo, que cualquier rato de ocio que comparten finaliza con impertinente premura, aunque en realidad inviertan horas. Entiende que el efecto de percibir al tiempo encogiéndose se debe puramente a su desesperación por absorber cada pormenor del otro lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, tiene que fabricar memorias para reemplazar a las de casi tres décadas. En ocasiones, incluso debe forzarse a entretenerse en otros asuntos que no incluyan a Kanon, a riesgo de empalagar a éste con su presencia.

Su hermano todavía no ha cruzado frente a sus ojos esa mañana. Saga tiende a levantarse considerablemente más temprano que Kanon; es una medida ilusa que le ayuda a sentir que distiende la duración del día.

En esos momentos, sus pupilas recorren repletas de avidez uno de los tomos prestados por Mu. Ya ha devorado varios de ellos y leer se ha convertido en una especie de adicción. Le fascina la manera en que la información nueva simula dibujarse tras las cuencas de sus ojos, moviéndose y cambiando de forma conforme la narración lo dicta. A veces su nariz fantasea con los olores sugeridos, y sus yemas con las texturas descritas. Las palabras, signos de puntuación e ilustraciones fabrican un nutritivo compuesto que le proporciona una temporal sensación de plenitud.

En particular, Saga se ha asegurado de repasar todo el material disponible sobre la fuerza universal llamada cosmos, que ha decidido tercamente eludirlo. Le parece complicado hacerse a la idea de que, en teoría, todas las personas guardan un pequeño universo de poder en el interior. Según lo estudiado, únicamente aquellos designados por las estrellas con la capacidad de aprovechar al máximo dicho recurso son los elegidos para formar parte de los ejércitos divinos.

Saga siempre experimenta una indefinible emoción al señalarse como un soldado: reticencia frente a pasión. Aspira a rescatar la nobleza de su antiguo papel pero la idea le sobrecoge por igual. Saga a veces se sueña canalizando esa energía que supuestamente lo vincula con su constelación guardiana, siendo capaz de hazañas extraordinarias, envuelto en luz tan brillante como los rayos del sol. Ha leído que el cosmos se ve altamente influenciado por las emociones, de tal manera que una fuerza de voluntad lo suficientemente intensa o alguna situación extrema pueden instigar la fuente de poder de un Santo y ayudarle a superar sus límites usuales. Saga espera con mayúscula impaciencia que tarde o temprano el suceso adecuado despabile el cosmos que duerme en su interior, y que él pueda reaccionar de manera acorde el día en que eso acontezca.

Se ha informado también acerca de las guerras santas pasadas, y sobre los Dioses culpables de ellas. Éstos, aburridos de sus propios poderes inconmensurables, han gastado eternidades enzarzándose en incestos y traiciones, utilizando a la Tierra como tablero de juego y a los humanos cual despreciables fichas. Tales relatos no fallan en indignarlo.

Indudablemente, las partes que Saga considera más interesantes son las leyendas tras las constelaciones. Por ejemplo, le resulta sencillo y entretenido en desmesura dejar volar su imaginación y sumergirse en las mitológicas aventuras de Cástor y Pólux, representantes de las estrellas más brillantes de la constelación de Géminis. Reemplaza los dibujos en las páginas con retratos mentales de sí mismo y de Kanon, para visualizar a ambos vistiendo atuendos antiguos y viajando imperiosos entre el Olimpo y el Hades; todas las dimensiones del mundo a su disposición.

Y algo que le causa una curiosidad peculiar es la cuestión de las reencarnaciones. Es inverosímil saber que ha existido muchas veces anteriores sin ser realmente el mismo. Concluye que puede considerar su presente situación como tal; un voluntario renacimiento, y deduce que quizás sus circunstancias no son tan misteriosas ni lamentables si en alguna época sus compañeros también dejaron atrás vidas pasadas…

Saga escucha el característico andar firme de Kanon, y cierra el libro que tiene en frente, así como los que yacen dispersos encima de la mesa. Los arregla en forma de una torre, a sabiendas de que su tiempo de lectura ha llegado a su fin.

A esa hora, ya entrada la mañana, Kanon siempre decide que es momento de que Saga olvide cualquier cosa en la que se esté ocupando. En este caso, los estudios del cosmos y demás temas tendrán que posponerse para comenzar con algo que resulte más efectivo y le haga sentir útil: combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se han enfocado en ese tipo de entrenamiento últimamente, ya que Kanon no ha querido repetir la experiencia en el laberinto de luz y sombra, apelando que podría acarrear repercusiones dañinas para Saga.

Además, Saga debe considerarse un aspirante a caballero, y como tal, necesita dominar las artes básicas de lucha antes de aprender a canalizar la energía de su constelación protectora.

Los gemelos han adoptado la rutina de practicar en el coliseo, y ese día no es la excepción. Como acostumbran, se entrenan alejados del resto de aprendices y Santos, renegando miradas que riegan curiosidad, y principalmente porque Kanon no quiere tener a Saga cerca de donde los encuentros más peligrosos se llevan a cabo. Un accidental ataque del cosmos sobre su hermano podría resultar fatal.

Sin demora, comienzan a ensayar posiciones y técnicas, pero Kanon pronto se percata de que hoy Saga está más distraído que nunca. Su hermano responde débilmente a sus aproximaciones y no se contiene de echar ojeadas curiosas cada vez se presenta alguna explosión de cosmos singularmente llamativa, a lo que Kanon lo reprende con un "Saga…" demasiado amable como para ser tomado en serio.

Mientras más conoce respecto al cosmos, Saga se siente más deseoso de averiguar sus efectos en carne propia. En cierto nivel logra percibirlo pero sus ojos son más lerdos, no siempre alcanza a divisarlo. Y el suyo se encuentra profundamente dormido, encadenado en la gruta más lejana de un abismo cuya hondura es incalculable. Para su desconsuelo, el descenso hasta allí se está presentando exasperadamente lento.

Kanon lo manda al suelo un par de veces con intencionada potencia, y si bien Saga se queja, en realidad no parece instigado. La falta de ganas del mayor aletarga innecesariamente el enfrentamiento; Saga es torpe al reaccionar y tardo al levantarse después de caer. Cuando se hace evidente que ese día no sacará mucho de Saga, Kanon exhala su frustración y cede ante la curiosidad del otro.

"De acuerdo, observemos," dice, a lo que Saga sonríe agradado mientras sacude el polvo de sus pantalones.

Caminan en busca de un espacio sobre los peldaños que rodean el estadio y se sientan a poca altura del nivel más bajo, uno al lado del otro. Es imposible diferenciarlos pues portan uniformes de entrenamiento en exactamente el mismo tono aguamarina; parecen más gemelos que nunca. Sin embargo, sus niveles de atención difieren marcadamente. Kanon bosteza y deja el rato pasar, recreándose con el vasto rango de expresiones que Saga manifiesta mientras sus anhelantes ojos tratan de determinar hacia cuál dirección se sienten mayormente atraídos.

Contemplan en silencio las trifulcas que se desenvuelven sin cese a lo largo y ancho de la amplia zona, de distintos grados de peligrosidad y seriedad; desde el maestro practicando con el alumno, hasta santos portando armaduras y luchando como si la vida dependiera de ello.

_Muchas veces así es_, recuerda Saga. Lo ha estudiado, lo ha escuchado de sus compañeros. Él mismo ha dado la vida por los ideales de Athena, aunque no guarde memoria alguna de ello. No son simples ejercicios, es preparación para la batalla; prefacio de la muerte, la gloria, o ambas.

Saga se ve inspirado por todo lo que se suscita en su alucinante alrededor. Golpes voraces, velocidad sobrehumana, ataques que no puede divisar del todo y sólo percibe por los reflejos de su cuerpo al tornarse ansioso; un espasmo en su cuello, una tensión en su rodilla, un tirón en su mandíbula, el entrecierre irreflexivo de sus ojos, flexión inconsciente de sus dedos. Se siente enfervorizado, y al mismo tiempo, la frustración lo embebe.

"Volvamos a entrenar."

Kanon se llena de gusto al escuchar la determinación en las palabras de Saga y no demora en actuar conforme a los deseos de éste. Retornan al área que típicamente ocupan y se enzarzan en una lucha mucho más concentrada que la anterior. El espíritu competitivo de Saga ha sido azuzado, y por lo tanto Kanon es más exigente con él que de costumbre; empuja su resistencia y lo obliga a mantenerse alerta cada segundo, lo atrapa con especial vigor y no lo libera de sus animosos agarres hasta que considera los esfuerzos del mayor satisfactorios.

Saga se encuentra en los límites del agotamiento cuando Milo llega oportunamente a interrumpir, pavoneándose presuntuoso.

"Kanon, deja descansar a Saga y ven acá. Necesito un blanco fácil." El joven Santo de Escorpión se muestra socarrón e inflado de confianza. Llama a Kanon con un sugestivo movimiento de su dedo índice, del que sobresale una larga y puntiaguda uña carmín.

Kanon lo mira receloso. Todavía se siente molesto por la manera en que aquél le recibió semanas atrás, pero admite que sería la oportunidad perfecta para limar asperezas o al menos desquitar su enfado. Interroga a Saga con la mirada, sintiéndose reacio a cancelar su entrenamiento por un capricho insignificante, mas su hermano luce bastante gastado y asiente un par de veces con su sudorosa cabeza, otorgándole permiso para acudir con el otro griego. Saga los sigue varios pasos detrás, y se desvía en busca de las gradas para reposar y presenciar el próximo espectáculo que se promete sumamente interesante. Es el primer duelo que Kanon acepta desde que volvieron al Santuario. El torrente sanguíneo de Saga duplica la rapidez de su carrera en anticipación.

Los guardianes de Escorpión y Géminis se colocan a varios metros de distancia, uno frente al otro, y durante algunos segundos eso es todo lo que sucede; una batalla silente entre miradas igual de feroces que se miden mutuamente, alumbradas como astros incendiados y acentuadas con aires altaneros. Pero Saga sabe que no sólo se trata de comprobar cuál par de ojos resulta más intimidante. Hay otro tipo de enfrentamiento menos visible llevándose a cabo. Saga lo siente en el centro del abdomen, y simultáneamente a ras de la piel; una electricidad que le mantiene a la expectativa, que estimula todos sus sentidos para que no se pueda perder de ningún detalle.

Milo se mueve primero, lanzando el brazo derecho hacia adelante elegantemente. A partir de su dedo índice surgen delgados haces de luz rojiza, que viajan tan rápido que Saga termina dudando de haberlos visto; hasta que Milo repite la acción, y su hermano evade de nuevo aquellos rayos agudos y amenazantes. Kanon se desplaza veloz y grácil, con su larga cabellera color índigo ondeando llamativamente al perseguirlo. Sus ojos chispean aguzados, una sonrisa de lado adorna sus labios otorgándole un aspecto zorruno, y el sudor comienza a instalarse en su frente; las gotitas resplandecen contra la iluminación del sol cada vez que Kanon avanza o esquiva. El aludido está disfrutando enormemente de jugar con Milo, así que no hace intentos por contraatacar, y el más joven comparte la diversión sentida y alarga la caza a propósito. Después de la manera hostil en que se encontraron, la familiaridad del enfrentamiento parece funcionar como catarsis para esos dos.

La dedicada concentración de Saga no se desvía, pero de reojo percibe sombras a su alrededor; figuras de personas tan curiosas como él que se han acercado a observar. No voltea hacia ninguna de ellas, sus obnubiladas pupilas se mantienen tercamente fijas sobre Kanon, aunque de vez en cuando lanza algún fugaz vistazo a Milo.

Kanon se siente traspasado por aquella penetrante mirada que se vuelve un contrincante más, pues a duras penas resiste su magnetismo. Instintivamente convierte a su hermano en partícipe del enfrentamiento; sueña despierto que Saga es contagiado de los relampagueos enardecidos que propulsan sus músculos, que el calor de su propio cosmos quema con idéntico fervor a aquél, y que al mismo tiempo en que él lo hace, Saga también calcula en un milisegundo dónde debe pisar a continuación para sortear los azotes de Milo.

En cierto momento, poseído por la nebulosa necesidad de comprobar todo aquello, Kanon se rinde al impulso de voltear hacia Saga, descubriendo una expresión increíblemente incitante en su rostro agitado, cada partícula de valiosísima atención volcada sobre él.

Milo de inmediato lo castiga por ignorarlo, propinándole un estacazo de Aguja escarlata en el muslo izquierdo. Kanon sisea y pierde el balance momentáneamente, conociendo el veneno de Milo por segunda ocasión. En definitiva no lo había echado de menos. Kanon salta eludiendo el siguiente ataque del menor, pero después de eso Milo consigue atinar varias veces más. Las punzadas pulsan dolorosas en el cuerpo del gemelo y la toxina comienza a marearlo ligeramente. Saga sufre sobresaltos cada vez que Kanon es aguijado, imaginando la cáustica sensación. De soslayo, Kanon aprecia que el semblante de Saga no es tan encantado como antes, y decide terminar con el enfrentamiento. Una Explosión de galaxias basta para enviar a Milo contra el suelo y alcanzar una tregua.

También es suficiente para acelerar el pulso de Saga de manera exorbitante.

Ya que no portan armaduras, sus ataques son intencionalmente sosegados, pero aun así el poder de Kanon es expansivo y todos los presentes se ven afectados de una forma u otra por él. Saga observa anonadado el universo en miniatura que simula materializarse alrededor de su gemelo, quien hace a cada estrella víctima de una acelerada implosión, para luego lanzar una ola tremenda de fulgurante energía. Kanon le había contado acerca de Explosión de galaxias, mas nunca pensó que se tratara de algo tan literal.

Saga recuerda la noche en que Kanon lo paralizó con el toque de un dedo, y evoca aquellas sensaciones de alarma y exaltación licuadas en un compuesto que aceleró sus procesos físicos y aletargó los mentales, y vuelve a experimentarlas multiplicadas en centenas. Los pies de su hermano se plantan sólidos sobre el piso, y éste se agrieta humillado bajo sus suelas. La emoción en Saga se dispara, la boca se le seca, se siente inexplicablemente liviano y conmocionado de pies a cabeza. Le parece vislumbrar el aura temible que rodea a los otros dos pero no está enteramente convencido de ello pues su estado de ensoñación es abrumante.

Poco a poco, todo se calma. Milo se pone de pie, camina hasta Kanon y detiene los efectos de su despiadada técnica con un último pinchazo. Intercambian algunas palabras amistosamente mordaces y se despiden con unas sonrisas satisfechas. Y aunque su papel fue el de observador, Saga se siente drenado de energías. Comprueba que le cuesta más trabajo del previsible el impulsarse para levantarse y sus articulaciones se presentan un tanto trabadas. Tiene que girar el cuello para destensarlo un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" Saga pregunta al llegar junto a Kanon, colocando una mano vacilante sobre el hombro izquierdo de éste.

"Sí," contesta el menor, revelándose levemente despojado de aliento. La mirada de Saga lo recorre de pies a cabeza con innegable incredulidad. Comprensiblemente, al mayor le sorprende que Kanon no exteriorice la mínima dolencia al encontrarse acribillado de tal manera.

La mano de Saga acaricia deslizándose hacia abajo y se despide a la mitad de la espalda empapada en sudor. "Eso fue increíble," murmura inclinándose un poco sobre su gemelo. La eufórica vibración de su voz eriza a Kanon durante unos cuantos preciosos segundos. Ya que no está acostumbrado a recibir la admiración de Saga, Kanon responde con una sonrisa menguada, si bien el corazón le galopa fuerte bajo la mirada embelesada que su hermano proyecta contra él mientras se encaminan hacia la salida del coliseo.

No retrasan el viaje de regreso a Géminis. Kanon necesita asearse y atender las heridas propinadas por Milo. Incluso si puede aplacar las peores molestias con ayuda de su cosmos, hace falta limpiarlas.

La ducha le sienta bien pero las ganas de acostarse le hacen demorarse escaso tiempo bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Cuando Saga lo ve emergiendo del baño y cargando consigo un botiquín de madera, no duda en seguirlo y ofrecer asistencia. Exponerse casi desnudo frente a Saga no es una idea que a Kanon le despierte comodidad, mas su apaleado cuerpo le convence de que sentirse cuidado y atendido por Saga es algo irrenunciable. Así que, abrazando su fatiga, se tiende boca arriba en la cama, cubre sus partes privadas con la toalla que usó para secarse, y espera a que Saga haga lo que se le antoje.

Saga, sentado junto a él, utiliza los artículos del botiquín para limpiar hacendosamente los alrededores de las profundas y pequeñas punciones con cuidadosos toquecitos desde el centro hacia afuera. Finaliza aplicando antiséptico y protegiendo a cada lesión esmeradamente con apósitos, reafirmando éstos con breves y ligeras caricias.

Kanon siente leves molestias cada vez que percibe algún contacto cerca de las heridas, pero de todas formas consigue adormilarse por las atenciones de Saga. Ocasionalmente se ve sorprendido por uno que otro escalofrío que lo despabila un instante, mas no tarda en volver a dormitar vencido por la soporífera cercanía de Saga, dejando a sus extremidades laxas. La amabilidad que exudan las manos del otro lo baña de una agradable sensación —nueva y al mismo tiempo antiquísima— de seguridad y placidez. Remueve piezas en su interior; trozos flotantes de nostalgia, de anhelo y de incrédula felicidad. Kanon suspira afectado al remontarse a una época benigna cuando el verse protegido por Saga era cosa de todos los días.

Las fosas nasales de Saga se impregnan del aroma a jabón que el otro desprende, y todo él se regocija ante el armonioso momento, de una manera distinta que su hermano. Es la primera vez que se preocupa por el bienestar físico de Kanon. No le entusiasma el estado actual de su gemelo, pero le aficiona explorar nuevos tipos de sentimientos que relacionar con él, y devotamente clasifica éste dentro de su archivero mental. Se pregunta cuántas veces habrían estado en una situación similar, o quizás inversa; Kanon cuidando de él. Encima, para variar es Saga quien proporciona ayuda a Kanon, y es un cambio cien por ciento bienvenido por el mayor. No le sorprende descubrir que le gusta sentirse responsable de aquél.

"Hn," Kanon se queja cuando Saga llega a tratar la primera herida sufrida, aquella en la parte superior de su muslo, para lo cual empuja la toalla un poco más arriba. Y el roce de la gentil mano, aunque efímero y sin intenciones ocultas, lo excita desproporcionadamente. El cúmulo de emociones significativas en las que se ha estado regodeando hace difícil controlar las respuestas de su organismo. Más bien imposible, porque en cuestión de segundos su erección se ha hecho evidente entre sus piernas.

La toalla ofrece una precaria protección.

"¡Ugh! Lo siento," masculla a prisas a la par que sus manos vuelan para cubrir el área ofensora. Su cerebro ruge insultos a aquella traicionera parte de su anatomía, egoísta e ingobernable. Kanon entreabre los ojos con renuencia, sin estar seguro de querer enterarse del semblante de Saga en esos momentos. Lo descubre sólo tenuemente ruborizado con una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios. Sus manos ya no buscan tocarlo más, pero su mirada no lo evade.

"No te preocupes," dice Saga sin mostrarse incomodado, procurando despedir el notorio bochorno del otro. Lo califica gracioso y un tanto enternecedor, y quiere que su hermano le profese suficiente confianza como para no alterarse por la justificable y espontánea situación.

Saga no puede reprocharle a Kanon su indiscreto incidente, cuando aún puede rememorar lo extrañamente estimulado que se sintió por la reciente demostración de poder entre su hermano y Milo. No hasta el punto de exteriorizar una reacción física como la que achaca a su azorado gemelo, pero poco había faltado.

Kanon maldice la flaqueza de su autocontrol e intenta aplacar el reflejo anatómico con puro dominio mental, pero eso resulta imposible con la presencia de Saga ahí.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Saga, me encargaré yo solo," balbucea. Y enseguida quiere patearse por lo estúpido que ha sonado. Por supuesto que se encargará _él solo_.

Saga se levanta de buena gana y todavía tiene la desfachatez de bromearle, "Debes echar de menos a Nikos, ¿no?"

Kanon suelta una risa esforzada. "Sí, definitivamente."

Y Saga recurre a cualquier excusa para salvarle mayor vergüenza al otro y salir de ahí con algo de gracia.

"Prepararé la comida."

En cuanto Saga se marcha y se escucha el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse, Kanon libera un sonoro gruñido cargado de frustración. Con un rodillazo empuja el botiquín al suelo sin preocuparse por que sus contenidos se rieguen, y emprende la labor de castigarse a sí mismo con el furioso trato de sus manos. Se gira sobre el costado para enterrar el rostro en la cama imaginado que ésta se lo traga, y aprieta los párpados hasta que sus ojos arden y ven puntitos de colores en la oscuridad, con el inútil propósito de deshacerse a fuerzas de la fantasía que lo atormenta con el vil engaño de que Saga se ha quedado ahí y continúa ayudándole, y no son sus propios dedos deslizándose frenéticos en pos de alivio. No puede costearse alimentar su espíritu con crueldades como tales.

Un buen rato después, cuando se hace de la compostura para salir de su habitación, Kanon se encuentra con que Saga no sólo ha comenzado a encargarse el almuerzo, sino que incluso ha lavado su ropa, aunque quedó tan maltratada que dudosamente volverá a usarla.

"No tenías que hacerlo."

"No me costaba nada."

Saga coloca un par de platos sobre la mesa y Kanon se aproxima a ocupar su sitio acostumbrado.

Conforme los segundos transcurren y el silencio se estanca, Saga distingue una inusual timidez en Kanon, probablemente por el embarazoso suceso de antes. Pretendiendo distraer a su hermano, Saga se acerca al refrigerador y extrae un largo vaso lleno hasta la mitad de un líquido cuyo color es indefinible. Verde-púrpura, juzga Kanon.

"Prueba esto. Lo hice más temprano." Planta el recipiente en la mesa, frente a Kanon, quien analiza desconfiadamente el brebaje.

"¿Qué le pusiste?"

"Sorpresa."

Kanon arquea las cejas ante la misteriosa réplica de Saga, y olisquea el contenido del vaso antes de animarse a probarlo. Atrapa un poco en el interior de su boca, sin pasarlo de inmediato a su garganta. Se demora unos segundos en examinar el sabor acidulado y la textura más bien espesa. Identifica algunas frutas y vegetales que —en su opinión— no fueron hechos para coexistir. Se lo traga.

"¿Qué te parece?"

"Es bebible…" dice arrugando la nariz. Saga sonríe ante la cómica reacción, sin ofenderse por ella. Kanon engullirá el licuado entero, porque es Saga quien se lo ha ofrecido, pero por el momento se abstiene de tomar otro sorbo, y simplemente continúa observando a Saga mientras se mueve por la cocina preparando algo de comer para ambos.

Saga no es muy bueno cocinando pero es algo que le divierte, y a Kanon le da pereza encargarse de esas cosas así que no emite objeciones ante los improvisados platillos de su hermano. El tipo de crianza que llevó le enseñó a no ser remilgoso. Además, nunca desaprovecha las oportunidades de compartir eventos así de sencillos con Saga, pues le sirven para cultivar el cariño que nunca creyó que pudiera seguir creciendo.

Y no es que Kanon se olvide de la peligrosidad que se esconde tras la engañosa fraternidad. Acaba de hacerse muy evidente rato atrás, y se encuentra siempre presente como el zumbido de un insecto molesto que no cesa de revolotear a su alrededor, intentando fastidiosamente convencerle de que esto nunca va a satisfacerlo por completo. Quizás a ratos aplaque su infantil carencia de amor, pero ya no es un niño. En cuanto dejó de serlo sus sentimientos hacia Saga dieron un vuelco impetuoso, y fue un salto tan abismal que la opción de retroceder no existe.

Kanon se está cansando de pisar ese freno, de alargar el impecable estado de suspensión, de poner en pie este circo de perfección para Saga. Y de combatir minuto a minuto contra sus propios impulsos. Pero después de todo fue una promesa mutua, y la realidad es que —aunque no de la manera en que él añora— Saga lo necesita. Kanon no va a echarse para atrás.


	15. Confidenza

**/15: Confidenza/**

/./././

A veces las desgracias suceden porque simplemente no se pueden evitar. En otras ocasiones, porque uno las deja pasar.

Kanon debió ser más inteligente, Shion debió ser más observador, Saga debió ser más fuerte.

Hay una rotura en Saga que se ha ensanchado libre y contenta, sin nada que la contenga hasta alcanzar una dimensión imposible de remendar, tragando todo a su paso. En alguien como Saga, es fácil avivar el miedo y asqueo propio que permite la permanencia de dicho virus.

Kanon encuentra a Saga en las afueras del templo de Géminis, de pie en medio de los dos muros rectangulares que presumen grabados de querubines. Por la hora del día, la sombra se refleja aguda, cercana a la pared, y no alcanza a tocar más que la blanca capa ondeante que su hermano porta.

Saga mira a la lejanía con una expresión calma en el rostro, si bien Kanon sólo logra apreciar un tercio de su perfil.

Un par de ojos cansados recorren recelosos el atuendo de dorado metal que aquél lleva encima. La cabeza de Saga se halla descubierta, permitiendo que la larga melena azulada se vea víctima de las eventuales corrientes del viento.

"Saga." Kanon emerge de las sombras, y con un andar cauteloso se posiciona a un paso tras Saga, quien se limita a voltear sobre un hombro y dedicarle una desligada mirada. Kanon no es capaz de recordar la última ocasión que su piel recibió los mismos rayos de sol que la de su hermano.

Expuestos así, los dos, el secreto de Géminis, Kanon refuerza su creencia de que nada ha tenido sentido. Añora desesperadamente que alguien los observe, los señale, y les pregunte qué demonios han pretendido conseguir fingiendo ser uno solo.

"Me marcharé al anochecer."

A estas alturas a Saga no puede importarle dicha información, pero Kanon de todas formas ha decidido hacerlo partícipe de la decisión alcanzada. Y demoró de más; en cuanto Géminis vistió a su hermano, Kanon tendría que haberse despedido del Santuario sin chistar.

"No puedes abdicar de tu responsabilidad," dice Saga lacónicamente, girando para enfrentar al menor. La autoridad impresa sobre esas ridículas palabras enciende un ardor instantáneo en las vísceras de Kanon, y las intenciones de una conversación pacífica se van por la borda.

En el rostro herido se muestra una sonrisa sardónica. "¿Cuál responsabilidad, Saga? Tú te la has adjudicado toda, jamás pensaste en compartirla."

"¿Es que no puedes servir a Athena sin una armadura?" Kanon siempre ha sido tan egoísta, inmaduro, ciego ante otra cosa que no sean sus propios anhelos y necesidades. Nunca ha intentado hallar un sitio, hacerse útil de alguna manera. Ante la patética presencia de aquél, Saga siente una tremenda lástima entremezclándose con un disgusto inconmensurable.

A Kanon le cuesta un esfuerzo titánico no lanzarse sobre Saga y atentar violentamente contra él. Rechina los dientes hasta sentir que se le destrozan los tímpanos y enrolla sus dedos en puños tensos e inmóviles hasta alcanzar la certeza de que quebrará las articulaciones de sus nudillos si aprieta sólo un poco más. El nervio de aquél al preguntarle algo así raya en la falta de cordura y destantea sus posibles reacciones. Únicamente había querido despedirse de una manera más o menos civilizada, pero una vez más Saga ha conseguido mosquearlo con tan sólo unas cuentas frases escupidas de aquellos apetecibles y déspotas labios.

"Athena," resopla el sagrado nombre con desprecio, jadeando una risita insolente, "Athena no es mi diosa, Saga." Entrecierra sus ojos. "No ha hecho nada para ganarse mi respeto, es la razón por la que—"

Kanon pausa de repente, y exhala aire con fuerza. No es el momento de expresarle a Saga estas cosas, cuando ya nada puede arreglar con ello. Sin embargo, su lengua ha desatado pensamientos que rondan en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo. El hartazgo hacia Athena se ha instalado macizo, expandiéndose confiado gracias a las acciones de Saga y a la falta de acción de la Diosa. Kanon en algún momento sintió curiosidad por conocerla pero ahora se alegra de no hacerlo. Casi a diario sueña depravadamente con ver a todo el lugar derrumbándose, la montaña por completo en ruinas… no Patriarca, no Athena, no Géminis, ningún templo zodiacal. Ambiciona que todo vuelva a su forma elemental; así quizás de los escombros podría rescatar algún fósil de Saga.

"Athena sólo nos ha condenado a no hacer nada con nuestras vidas; sin darnos otra opción nos trajeron a pudrir aquí, por la decisión de las mil veces malditas estrellas, ¡como si ellas pudieran enterarse de algo!" Kanon ansía arrancarse la lengua, arañarle los oídos a Saga, extirparle los ojos también para que no sea testigo de las inoportunas lágrimas que se han agolpado en los suyos. Saga ha perdido altivez, su semblante luce ahora escandalizado. Kanon sabe que su hermano debe estar bullendo en cólera reprimida. Lo puede ver en la total tirantez de su rostro, en la disposición enérgica de sus cejas, y más que nada lo siente en el cosmos que ya lo rodea en un halo intimidante, dándole un aspecto luminoso. Todo un ángel vengador.

"Nunca entenderé cómo puedes ser así de servil hacia algo impuesto de manera tan arbitraria, cómo puedes olvidarte de—" _de mí_, "de todo por eso…"

Saga da un paso hacia adelante y Kanon retrocede la misma distancia, y lo sigue haciendo, moviéndose hacia atrás para rehuir el avance determinado del otro, hasta que su espalda toca una pared y se ve de pronto zambullido en la familiar sombra. La mirada de Saga destella amenazante y se ve menos verde que nunca, pues el cosmos que se incendia ha modificado su color. Kanon se siente ahogado de temor, y aunque una parte de sí mismo le grita recordándole que es lo suficientemente ágil para escabullirse lejos de ahí y continuar con sus planes de alejarse de manera definitiva de Saga, otra gran sección de su alma disfruta retorcidamente al ver que el otro lo busca, la intención es lo de menos; Saga _lo busca_.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Kanon."

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Kanon cuando la mano derecha de Saga se alza decisiva hasta rodearle el cuello. Al principio es un toque ligero, casi gentil mientras los dedos cubiertos en frío metal se acarician contra su piel hallando el mejor acomodo. Kanon se siente derretir temporalmente, y_ ¡dioses! _que Saga no lo deje de tocar, que se acerque más hasta que su aliento caliente y enfurecido le golpee el rostro, hasta que lo envuelva con aquella cosmoenergía a la que Kanon nunca había conocido tan briosa como en ese instante.

La subyugación es agridulce, es lo más vívido que ha tenido de Saga en años y Kanon se rinde a ella instintivamente; el deseo de pertenecer a Saga es más intenso que cualquier alarma o terror. Fiarse de Saga es un reflejo que aprendió a reprimir por las malas, pero ahora se permite perecer de nuevo ante él.

Kanon recuerda la seguridad sentida en algún pasado que quizás fue total invento de su ingenuo cerebro, y se imbuye de una confianza falsa incluso cuando aquellos dedos súbitamente se ciñen con una firmeza cruel, más y más agobiantes hasta que el aire no encuentra vía al interior de su cuerpo y todo se torna borroso con una rapidez intempestiva. Paralelamente, la voz de Saga se transforma en un murmullo distante y adormecedor que no quiere dejar de escuchar, porque es _la voz de Saga_.

"Tus palabras suenan casi... sacrílegas."

Es un veredicto conveniente para Saga. Deshacerse de Kanon es algo que _necesita, _incluso si momentos antes ansiaba mantenerlo a su lado.

Lo reflexiona brevemente. Y para una traición como aquella, sólo se le ocurre un castigo.

/./././

Kanon apaga la televisión. Ningún canal cuenta con programación interesante a esa hora. Se recarga a lo largo del sofá. Descubre que es un acomodo ventajoso cuando localiza a Saga al otro lado de la amplia estancia, sentado frente a la mesa, escribiendo en una libreta con una expresión absorta en el rostro.

Kanon enarca una ceja; curiosidad exitosamente instigada. Se alza un poco para apreciar mejor a Saga y repara en cada pequeño aspecto de su postura: la disposición de sus cejas fruncidas, el breve mordisqueo frustrado de sus labios, el parpadeo consciente y demorado que busca concentración, la manera decisiva en que sus dedos abrazan el lápiz, y luego la ligera e infantil furia con que ágilmente le da vuelta al objeto para friccionar la gastada porción de goma contra el papel.

"¿Qué haces?" Se levanta y camina hacia él. Saga le dirige una mirada demasiado fugaz y vuelve a contemplar su escrito.

"Practicando."

Kanon se esperaba una respuesta más elaborada. Jala el respaldo de una silla provocando un efímero chirrido y toma asiento frente a Saga. Dobla los brazos en la mesa y apoya la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre ellos de manera perezosa. Sus ojos no abandonan a Saga.

"Eso no me dice mucho."

"Deathmask me ha estado enseñando italiano. Dijo que debía intentar escribir un poco." Es uno de los pasatiempos en los que se había ocupado cuando ni siquiera conocía la existencia de Kanon. Ahora finalmente puede retomarlo. A Saga le resulta muy satisfactorio aprender cosas y acostumbra preguntar a sus compañeros sobre cualquier asunto que se divise lejanamente interesante. Se pregunta qué pensaría Kanon de enterarse que —en teoría— sabe restaurar armaduras, y es capaz de distinguir más de cuarenta tipos de rosas.

La información que han soltado los labios de Saga le suena alienígena a Kanon, y el gesto de su rostro lo refleja con claridad. Saga amistando con Deathmask, aprendiendo algo de éste; le cae tan absurdo.

Entiende por qué Saga lo hace, es evidente que tiene mucho de sí mismo que llenar. Pero todavía resulta tan complicado apegarse a esa realidad, a esas diferencias que a ratos olvida y que no fallan en arrastrarlo violentamente a la inverosimilitud de su nuevo hermano.

"¿Sobre qué escribes?"

Un sobresalto de sus dedos, el sesgo espontáneo del lápiz, y la consiguiente fractura de la punta del mismo.

Saga se aproxima para soplar las partículas de grafito lejos del papel.

"No te interesaría."

Kanon opina todo lo contrario. El simple hecho de que Saga —éste Saga que nunca ha dudado en expresar su parecer y mostrarse franco— le oculte un detalle que debería ser tan trivial, dispara arcaicas reacciones en su ser, entre ellas una necesidad arrasadora por averiguar lo que el otro teme mostrarle.

Se inclina en un movimiento rápido para plasmar sus ojos sobre el papel antes de que Saga cierre bruscamente la libreta.

"No tiene sentido que lo leas, hay muchos errores, y realmente no es importante."

"Ahí decía mi nombre."

"Es sólo una descripción… no se me ocurrió otra cosa." Sonríe, o algo así; es una mueca rara e insegura. Kanon trata de apaciguarse, recordándose que este Saga, así como puede llegar a ser increíblemente abierto, en ocasiones recurre a una timidez extrema.

Kanon suspira y se levanta.

"Buena suerte con eso, te veré luego."

Kanon se siente estúpido hasta la médula cuando, muchas horas después, ya que anochece y mientras Saga toma un baño, se escabulle en la habitación del aludido en busca de aquella libreta. Arranca una hoja de la misma y transcribe las casi doscientas palabras que su hermano escribió. Su caligrafía es horrible por la prisa de acabar antes de que el otro regrese. Una vez terminado con su pequeño crimen, deja todo como lo encontró y se marcha con la improvisada copia doblada en su bolsillo.

Al día siguiente, Kanon acude en busca del caballero de plata Dante de Cerbero, quien no oculta su desconcierto ante la inesperada visita.

"Necesito que traduzcas esto." Kanon le ofrece la hoja de papel, pero el joven se limita a cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

"¿Y qué gano con eso?"

Kanon resopla exasperado.

"Ganas que te deba un favor."

Dante refunfuña algo por lo bajo pero arrebata el papel y se pone a ojear el texto. Las arrugas en su frente se remarcan. Kanon espera que el haber borrado su nombre no haga el contenido inentendible.

"Hay algunos errores…"

"Interprétalo lo mejor que puedas."

Kanon gira en sus talones antes de que el otro cambie de opinión o exija algún tipo de pago por sus servicios. Cuando regresa un día después, Dante lo recibe con una sagaz sonrisilla congelada invariablemente en su rostro, que la áspera mirada de Kanon trata de amedrentar sin éxito.

El actual guardián de Géminis se aleja del santo plateado sin siquiera agradecerle, y espera hasta apartarse de ojos curiosos para desdoblar el papel y leer la porción de texto que ha sido agregada. Las primeras líneas asemejan justo lo que Saga confesó; una simple descripción, y comienza a sentirse idiota por todo el empeño gastado. Sin embargo, conforme sus pupilas persiguen ansiosamente las letras, el previo sentimiento se consolida en una honda vergüenza que le hace encorvarse para soportar la molesta presión en su pecho.

_Él tiene ojos verdes, cabello largo y azul. Es alto y delgado. No le gusta levantarse temprano, y se duerme muy tarde. Come mucho, pero no parece que lo disfruta. Duerme en la entrada cuando el calor es muy fuerte. Le gusta ver la televisión y me gusta verlo cuando lo hace, porque se ríe. Pero a veces se aburre. A veces no tiene nada que hacer, como yo. No le gusta estar con nadie, sólo está conmigo. A los otros no les habla mucho. Le gusta observarme y a mí también me gusta observarlo. Sé que soy raro para él. Me alegra que él quiera conocerme. No sé cómo era yo antes, pero ahora lo quiero. Él es fácil de querer. Los ojos de él hablan mucho. Es gentil. Se preocupa por mí. A veces no sé cómo ser con él, no quiero que piense algo malo, quiero agradarle. Creo que piensa mucho en Pilos, y da un poco de miedo. Él tal vez quiere regresar. Yo quiero que esté aquí. Él y yo somos iguales, pero distintos. Quiero entender lo distinto._

Su cerebro desmenuza los enunciados decodificando los significados. Cree poder entrever tanta profundidad en las palabras más sencillas, aun si el lenguaje usado es sumamente simple e inocente. Parte de ello debe atribuirse a la novedad del idioma, pero los sentimientos de Saga son así de básicos y limpios. Kanon se siente conmovido sin remedio por la transparencia del otro, y profundamente culpable por la inmadurez de sus acciones.

Y podría simplemente pretender que nunca cometió ese desacierto, Saga no tendría manera de enterarse. Sin embargo, Saga _lo quiere_, y si bien Kanon no desea arriesgarse a que eso cambie, tampoco puede hacerse del cinismo para ser deshonesto con él. Anhela convertirse en algo al menos remotamente merecedor del cariño plasmado en aquel corto texto.

Esa misma tarde lo encuentra estudiando de nuevo. Kanon se pregunta si habrá narrado más sobre él pero sabe que ya no tiene el derecho de indagar.

Saga lo saluda con una mirada pasajera y Kanon toma asiento frente él, justo como el día anterior.

"Saga," lo llama, y el otro puede escuchar con claridad su inquietud.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Saga deja la pluma descansar y traspasa a Kanon con ojos rebosantes en genuina preocupación. El menor se siente torturado por esas pupilas y se pregunta si querrán seguir contemplándolo después de que confiese su tonta falta.

"Ayer… realmente quería saber lo que habías escrito sobre mí." Kanon extrae de su bolsillo un papel doblado. Lo mira indeciso por algunos momentos y finalmente extiende el brazo para entregárselo a Saga, quien lo toma sin demora con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

"Revisé tu libreta sin que te dieras cuenta y busqué a alguien que pudiera traducirlo." Tras párpados entrecerrados, listos para un impacto, Kanon atestigua el semblante de Saga adquiriendo rigidez. Sus ojos se engrandecen un poco cuando empieza a leer y se tornan agudos al terminar de comprender las acciones por las que Kanon está tratando de disculparse. Sus cejas casi se unen en medio y pasa saliva con notable trabajo.

"Sé que fue algo muy estúpido y espero que puedas perdonarme."

Saga suspira profundamente, dobla el papel y lo deposita en la mesa con un movimiento calmoso, cubriéndolo con su mano derecha. Su mirada se fija sobre sus propios nudillos, ligeramente flexionados.

"¿Fuiste con Deathmask?"

"No, un caballero de plata…"

Saga controla minuciosamente cada respiración, parpadeo, palabra que sale de su boca, y haría lo mismo con su ritmo cardiaco si fuera físicamente posible. No quiere mostrar una reacción indeliberada. Se siente traicionado por la manera en que Kanon actuó; nunca había hecho algo como esto. Y a dicho sentir se le suma la vergüenza, porque no tenía planeado compartirle a Kanon lo tanto que simboliza para él, no de esta forma. La molestia y la decepción insisten con desesperarlo, pero se rehúsa a darle salida a todas esas emociones porque el resultado sería cien por ciento negativo.

"¿Qué creíste que escribiría sobre ti?"

"No lo sé…" Kanon lanza la vista hacia una manchita en la madera de la mesa. "Saga, tú no lo entiendes. Lo has olvidado, pero yo no. Sospechar lo peor es un instinto muy difícil de suprimir…" admite agachando el rostro todavía más, y exhala aire nerviosamente, "lo siento."

Saga permanece pensativo durante un par de minutos que simulan distenderse en cantidad infinita de tiempo. Su mirada es severa sobre Kanon, pero no dice nada más, no hay reclamos ni insultos y la espera por una reacción significativa por parte de Saga amenaza con quebrar los tensos huesos del menor.

De pronto, Kanon aprecia movimiento en su hermano. Saga vuelve a desdoblar el papel, alcanza la pluma y agrega una línea más al texto. Saga no está seguro de por qué lo hace. No quiere jugar con Kanon, pero de esto sí tiene que enterarse, aunque no se sienta capaz de simplemente decírselo en esos momentos.

"Está bien," dice monótono, "olvidaremos esto." Deja el papel en medio de la mesa y se levanta. "Nos vemos más tarde."

Ante la calma aceptación del otro y su inminente partida, Kanon se ve atacado por el instinto de llamarlo y disculparse unas cien veces más pero su garganta se cierra al instante, y la mirada adornada de remordimiento sólo se limita a ver a Saga alejarse.

Voltea a la pieza de papel protagonista de ese pequeño gran lío y vacila unos segundos pero al final la toma, porque —como recién le explicó a Saga— no es algo que pueda suprimir.

No entiende lo que Saga ha escrito. Y se pregunta si esto será una especie de prueba… si Saga desea verlo caer otra vez en un desliz como el reciente, comprobar que su arrepentimiento es pasajero y que dada la oportunidad cometerá una y otra vez la misma infracción.

Quiere convencerse de que no es así, Saga no es tan maquiavélico. Ya no más.

Acude con Deathmask un poco antes del anochecer. Lo encuentra dando mantenimiento a algunas de sus tétricas máscaras, y aunque al principio el italiano se muestra arisco ante su presencia y atiende pobremente a sus palabras, la curiosidad sentida hacia el inusual semblante intranquilo de Kanon termina por convencerle de ayudar.

"_Lui non si fida di me, ma io lo risolverò." _Deathmask lee en voz baja. Sus labios se curvan sutilmente en el punto final.

"Y bien, ¿qué significa?" Kanon se cruza de brazos para volver a descruzarlos un momento después. Cambia el peso de pie y taladra al otro con un par de ojos expectantes.

"Significa que eres un asno." Kanon recompone toda su postura y adopta una familiar hosquedad, arrebata la pieza de papel y relee la última frase diez veces en cuestión de cuatro segundos, como si la repetición pudiera ayudarlo a descifrarla.

"Saga te lo contó, ¿cierto?" murmura despacio, abrumado por la dimensión de su propia imbecilidad.

"Claro. Me mostró lo que escribió para que corrigiera sus errores, y me comentó la_ simpática_ anécdota," el guardián de Cáncer explica desfachatadamente, evocando la visita de Saga un par de horas atrás.

/././

La bruma que ahí habita y los rostros momificados que se pueden hallar a cada paso le hacen cuestionar seriamente su camaradería hacia el santo de Cáncer. Por eso prefiere esperarlo en el exterior, convivir con él ahí afuera donde el aire no huele a muerte y puede más o menos ignorar la terrorífica realidad dentro de ese templo.

Deathmask gusta de mantener una apariencia hostil y una fama de sanguinario, disfruta despertando la duda en los demás acerca de sus lealtades. Su opinión no ha cambiado ni con el paso a través de los infiernos: poder es justicia, y es lo que siempre seguirá. Athena se ha demostrado poderosa, ha vencido sobre cualquier dios que ha osado amenazar _su_ Tierra. En cuanto a mortales, Saga —con todo y su actual carencia de poder físico— es la persona más inapelable que Deathmask conoce. La debilidad de aquél le dota de una nueva fuerza; una sencillez imposible de faltar al respeto, una sinceridad autoritaria que avasalla.

La presencia de Saga es bienvenida en Cáncer, se ha convertido en algo así como poco menos que una amistad. Suelen ocuparse en charlar. Deathmask más que nada escucha, mientras Saga busca iluminarse con la exótica filosofía del joven extranjero. Y cuando no tienen de qué hablar, le enseña un poco de su idioma natal, a lo que Saga siempre responde con agrado.

Deathmask se sienta junto al griego sobre los últimos escalones que guían a Cáncer. Saga le entrega la libreta abierta en la hoja lista para ser revisada. Deathmask le señala rápidamente sus errores mientras escucha la historia de cómo Kanon se enteró del contenido, lo que consigue extraerle una estridente carcajada. Es claro que Saga no ve lo gracioso del asunto; su mirada inusualmente inquieta se concentra en algún pico lejano de las montañas y sus labios se mantienen fruncidos.

"Kanon dice que para él es normal desconfiar de mí."

Y Saga cree que su gemelo ni siquiera reparó en lo mucho que esas palabras significarían para él, lo tanto que revelaron sin decir nada. Kanon normalmente es cuidadoso de no hacer alusión al pasado, pero esta vez se le resbaló aquella información de la que Saga ansía olvidarse porque le parece un tope tan enorme que saltear.

"Es difícil remendar algo sin saber dónde está la rotura," confiesa al pasar una mano sobre sus cabellos.

A Saga no le preocupa hacer partícipe de sus cavilaciones a Deathmask, o a la mayoría de sus otros compañeros. Es más fácil mostrarse abiertamente ante ellos pues los ha conocido por más tiempo que a Kanon y siempre le preocupará más lo que éste pueda opinar sobre él.

"Si leyó esto no creo que la falta de confianza siga siendo un problema," dice el menor, sin encontrarle gran importancia al asunto. No le entusiasma mucho escuchar este tipo de trivialidades.

"Quería escribir mucho más." Aunque Saga sospecha que incluso en griego sería incapaz de plasmar lo difuso de sus sentimientos.

"Hazlo." Deathmask le regresa la libreta. Saga le dirige una mirada dubitativa que dura unos cinco segundos, antes de retirar la pluma atascada en el resorte y darle la vuelta a la página para continuar con su escrito.

Deathmask se mantiene asomado, chasqueando los dientes o torciendo los labios si Saga comete alguna equivocación. Saga cubre con rayones insistentes cualquier error, y conserva la punta de la pluma flotando a un milímetro del papel cuando se atora; señal a la que Deathmask responde regalando la palabra que el mayor probablemente busca. Saga se absorbe en la tarea, su concentración aumenta con el paso de los minutos y la velocidad de su escritura le sigue el ritmo.

Al principio, Saga narra los sucesos de los últimos dos días y expone la desilusión sentida ante las acciones de su hermano, pero conforme va rellenando líneas, las emociones que guían los trazos del lápiz mutan en una frustración dirigida a sí mismo.

_Hoy sentí algo nuevo por Kanon. No me agradó pero lo acepto. Todas las cosas que siento por él son relevantes aunque a veces no las entienda. Hay mucho que no conozco, me desespera. Sé muy poco de él, y él sabe todo de mí._

Y para cuando llega a la mitad de la página, la índole del contenido evoluciona hasta tornarse extrañamente íntima, lo que lleva a Deathmask a enarcar una ceja curiosa.

_Él dijo que soy distinto ahora. A él le interesa lo que yo soy, pero no estoy seguro qué tanto quiero descubrir. Hace tiempo me preguntó lo que me gusta. No le contesté y ninguno ha vuelto a mencionarlo. Él debe saber la respuesta, pero yo no me atrevo a preguntar. A veces lo observo, y lo que siento me hace pensar que también somos iguales en eso._

La mano detiene imprevistamente sus movimientos. Los ojos releen la última oración varias veces y las pupilas se tornan ansiosas, como si el mismo Saga no comprendiera lo que ha escrito.

"No es precisamente lo que quise decir… no suena bien."

"Se entiende." Saga no lo cree así.

Deathmask tiene que aguantarse el fuerte antojo de una sonrisa irónica. Le parece hilarante que Saga se esté dejando llevar por sus emociones de esa manera, empinándose al ojo de un huracán. A él no le incumbe si Saga planea liarse hasta con el mismísimo Satán; se limita a hallarlo divertido, y a condolerse un poco por Kanon, porque si Saga logra definir lo que quiere, aquél será la segura víctima.

/././

A Kanon le irrita la frescura con que Deathmask se dirige a él, y quisiera arrancar aquellos socarrones ojos de sus cuencas. Le desespera todavía más —hasta el punto de sentir que el estómago se le revuelve— la manera en que habla de su hermano; la familiaridad insinuada, cada segundo que Saga ha gastado con él y que debía pertenecerle a Kanon.

"¿Por qué te tiene tanta confianza?"

"Él no desconfía de nadie."

Sin reparo ni discriminación, Saga otorga oportunidad a cualquiera para construirse desde cero frente a sus ojos, y los afectados no han tenido más remedio que reciprocar de la misma manera.

"Debe ser muy cómodo para todos ustedes, ¿no?" La voz chorrea ponzoña, mas Deathmask no se muestra aludido por el tono recriminatorio del mayor.

En cuanto acaba de hablar, Kanon percibe a aquel reclamo reflejándose en algo así como una invisible _Crystal Wall, _para traicionarlo encarnándose dolorosamente en sus sesos. En su opinión, todos se aprovechan de Saga; explotan su impoluto estado para reinventarse, usan los cristalinos ojos verdes como un diáfano espejo donde pueden observarse como mejores versiones de sí mismos. Pero en realidad no tiene derecho de culparlos, pues él hace exactamente lo mismo todos los días.

"_Él no confía en mí, pero yo lo resolveré." _Deathmask finalmente ofrece a Kanon la respuesta que ha ido a buscar, más que nada para apresurar la partida del incisivo gemelo. Kanon se siente inmediatamente herido por aquellas palabras, cual si se tratasen de afiladas cuchillas que rasgan con intencional y cruel lentitud la superficie de su piel. La manera en que Saga lidia con las cosas le descoloca y arroja toneladas de culpabilidad a lo que ya era una montaña. Kanon parpadea fuertemente y aspira aire tratando de mantener la compostura. Con un movimiento mecánico de su mano dobla lentamente aquel papel causante de tormentas y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

Sin querer demorar su estadía, el gemelo gira en sus talones, al mismo tiempo que Deathmask le lanza una sombría advertencia.

"Kanon… No hay nada de malo en Géminis. No lo arruines." La sentenciadora voz se apropia del ambiente y provoca un respingo en el alto griego. Kanon supera el efecto tras vacilar por un instante, y emprende la rauda marcha fuera del funesto templo.

En su mente sólo está claro el objetivo de reparar el daño causado, así que Kanon va en búsqueda de su hermano, y no resulta complicado dar con éste; a esas horas usualmente ya se encuentra refugiado en la casa de Géminis y si no se halla cenando, se ocuparía en ver televisión —aunque normalmente sólo hace eso en compañía de él— o estaría enfrascado en algún libro de los muchos que tiene pendientes de leer.

Efectivamente, lo localiza sentado en la mesa, con la nariz hundida en un grueso tomo de páginas amarillentas y cubierta roída. Saga reconoce la llegada de Kanon con un débil "Hola" sin perder concentración en su lectura. Kanon considera que aquel saludo es mucho más de lo que merece, mientras Saga se reprende porque algo de resquemor emblandeció su voz.

Saga todavía se siente enfadado por el comportamiento de su gemelo, pero ha decidido obstinadamente que lidiará con eso solo, dejando que su organismo depure el disgusto en silencio con ayuda del correr del tiempo.

Repasa el último capítulo leído porque lo acaba de olvidar. Memoriza rápidamente la historia del dios que en tiempos mitológicos fue encerrado en una vasija por dos ambiciosos gemelos. Percibe a Kanon acercarse a él hasta cruzar los brazos en el respaldo de la silla. Saga siente la leve presión de esos brazos en la parte alta de su espalda, y la sombra del perfil de su hermano descansa sobre su hombro derecho. Kanon se asoma lo suficiente para enterarse del contenido que Saga estudia, y se ve atacado por un pinchazo de pavor al reconocer la representación pictórica de Ares; un guerrero con lanza y escudo, luciendo valeroso y hasta admirable.

Inyectados de alarma, los brazos de Kanon se mueven irreflexivos a proteger aquello que sienten que se les escapa en esos momentos. Tras escuchar un respiro ahogado, Saga se ve con las tensas extremidades alrededor de su cuello, dos manos ansiosas cruzándose sobre su pecho, y diez dedos flexionándose temblorosos mientras arrugan su playera. Contra su nuca chocan suspiros cálidos y profundos que atraviesan sus cabellos y acaloran su piel. A Saga le cuesta creer que el conflicto de ese día, que en ese momento le parece más insignificante que nunca, pueda causar tal angustia en su hermano…

El origen es mucho más profundo pero no hay manera de que Saga esté al tanto de ello.

Saga le fue arrebatado una vez. La desesperación acumulada por años simula encenderse en un instante y Kanon se siente consumir en una flama intensa y zozobrosa. Aguarda con una frágil paciencia a que todo pase; lógicamente reconoce que su repentina desazón no guarda relación con el pasado, y el encontrar a Saga tranquilamente leyendo sobre el criminal que lo secuestró no ha constituido más que una amarga coincidencia.

"Kanon…" Saga pasa saliva, y sin mucho convencimiento sus manos se colocan alrededor de las muñecas del otro. "¿Qué sucede?"

A falta de respuesta, Saga se inquieta, y una dosis de culpabilidad comienza a corroerlo.

"No te preocupes por lo de hoy… no ha sido nada."

Kanon aprecia inmensamente los intentos de Saga por reconfortarlo, pero este tipo de miedos ancianos y arraigados no se pueden curar con tal simpleza. No obstante, Kanon tiene vasta experiencia y sabe que puede aguantarlos, se ha entrenado para ello toda una vida.

"Me esforzaré más," asegura, estrujando un poco a Saga entre sus brazos para enfatizar la promesa. El mayor recibe el gesto y aquellas inesperadamente tiernas palabras con merecida incredulidad. Sus labios delinean una sonrisa que no decide terminar de formarse. Saga alza una mano a ciegas buscando alcanzar alguna parte de la cabeza de Kanon; no consolida su toque hasta varios segundos después, sobre una porción de flequillo desbaratado a la que aprieta con suavidad.

Kanon empuja la frente contra aquella mano para generar un liviano roce, y la entibia con un suspiro. Algunos dedos se deslizan sobre sus cejas y luego por un lado de su cara. Kanon consiente las pequeñas caricias durante algunos momentos antes de dictar la conclusión del caprichoso abrazo. Con un aire exhausto le desea buenas noches a su hermano y se marcha dejándolo confundido pero extrañamente contento.

La calidez de Kanon ha acarreado un efecto fortalecedor, y Saga desdeña la recuperación de su libertad. El contacto físico con Kanon no es inusual, pues a diario en los entrenamientos se apresan con mucho mayor ímpetu, pero esto ha sido nuevo; real y cargado de sentimiento. Saga apreció a Kanon vulnerable, y eso es una primicia también. Si no había perdonado a su hermano ya no le quedan razones para no hacerlo. Saga prosigue con su lectura aunque admite que su concentración es pobre; el gratificante desconcierto que lo engloba descarría sus pensamientos continuamente hacia las cosas que ha aprendido ese día acerca de su fascinante gemelo.

El mencionado, por otra parte, no se deja distraer. Esa noche, Kanon duerme arrullado por la renovada solidez de sus resoluciones.

Seguirá la advertencia de Deathmask. Él no arruinará a Saga. _No esta vez._


	16. Océano

**/16: Océano/**

Chronos es cruel. El tiempo transcurre sin piedad; alquimista inmisericorde que muta días en semanas, éstas en meses, y erosiona el aguante de un desesperado mortal.

Kanon ha aprendido a llevarse bien con Saga, y de hecho poco a poco la represión de saltarle encima se ha ido volviendo natural, ya no la sufre tanto. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ningún cuerpo cálido se ha tendido junto al suyo en demasiado tiempo.

Saga había tenido razón aquella vez. Kanon echa de menos a Nikos. Tal vez no tanto así pero definitivamente le hace falta.

Kanon no puede seguir sintiendo que le debe algún tipo de fidelidad a Saga. Su cuerpo no se contenta con fantasías nocturnas, y centralizar todos sus pensamientos en su hermano le ha ido construyendo una torre babilónica de estrés mental e insatisfacción física. Necesita urgentemente desahogar su frustración con algo más que su mano.

Kanon renta un teléfono público la próxima vez que se topa con cualquier excusa para bajar a la villa Rodorio.

"Hey, ¿cuándo vienes?"

Nikos sonríe burlón ante la ausencia de un _'¿Cómo has estado?'_ No se aguanta de soltar una breve risita ante la insistencia que nota en el saludo de su interlocutor. Sin embargo, se priva de señalarle a Kanon su patética desesperación. Le parece muy halagadora.

"El próximo fin de semana."

"¿Éste?"

"El que le sigue."

"¿Nos podemos ver?" La pregunta es tan innecesaria como la respuesta que ésta obtendrá.

"Seguro, ¿me buscas en la estación?"

"¿A qué hora llegas?"

/./

Su espalda golpea el duro suelo sólidamente; un ruido sordo le acompaña, junto con un quejido espontáneo. El aire escapa de sus pulmones y el polvo se alborota a su alrededor.

"Bien hecho, Saga," felicita Milo, aproximándose al par de gemelos para palmear el hombro del que está de pie y dirigir una sonrisa pícara al que yace derrumbado en el piso.

Saga se acerca para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse, aunque éste no necesite dicho auxilio. Kanon toma la mano de Saga y tira de él mientras se impulsa hacia arriba. Intercambian sonrisas titubeantes. A ambos les cuesta asimilar que Saga haya podido agarrar a Kanon desprevenido, pero ninguno reniega del positivo resultado. Memoria muscular, es la deducción, o simplemente Saga al fin está sacando provecho de los entrenamientos.

Kanon se siente tan complacido por su propia derrota que se le apetece jalar a su hermano y plantarle un beso brusco y duradero, que deje a Milo con los ojos como platos. Por enésima ocasión se refrena de obedecer sus virulentos deseos, y no hace más que regalar una caricia juguetona sobre la nuca de Saga, quien responde agachando la cabeza e incrementando el gesto alegre de sus labios.

"Hey, Camus y yo pensábamos ir a la playa un poco más tarde, ¿se les antoja venir?" ofrece Milo mientras ajusta sus muñequeras.

"Lo que Saga diga."

Los dedos en la parte posterior del cuello de Saga se aprietan y aflojan con sutileza un par de veces, relajándolo e incentivándolo a tomar la decisión por ambos.

"Suena bien."

Senda sonrisa se forma en la cara de Milo, quien termina invitando a varios compañeros más. Antes hubiera sido rarísimo que se reunieran de esa manera pero después de todas las vivencias compartidas, la mayoría de ellos están dispuestos a crear lazos fraternales más fuertes.

Y en cuanto a lazos, Kanon no puede dejar de maravillarse por la conexión que percibe formándose y creciendo sin obstáculos entre Saga y él.

No es exactamente igual, pero se acerca horrores a una época lejana y apacible, antes de que compitieran por una armadura, cuando se necesitaban mutuamente y la compañía del otro resultaba siempre un bálsamo curativo; fuente de inspiración y refugio incondicional contra miedos infundados, o reales.

Saga también es consciente de que algo especial está sucediendo entre ellos. No tiene la experiencia necesaria para definirlo o siquiera describirlo con exactitud, y quizás es sólo la novedad abrumándolo y no se trata de otra cosa más que una relación promedio entre hermanos. Carece de ejemplos con los que guiarse. Nikos y Eleni compartían cierta complicidad pero generalmente se ocupaban de asuntos distintos y no se les veía juntos con tanta frecuencia. A contrario de Kanon y él, que son inseparables durante la mayor parte del día, y al menos Saga tiene su cabeza invadida con pensamientos referentes al otro prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Se obsesiona mucho más que en un principio sobre lo que Kanon dice, la información velada tras cada palabra trivial, lo que la acción más intrascendente pueda insinuar, aunque todos esos significados profundos no sean más que figuraciones de una mente hiperactiva. En ocasiones, le desespera el ser incapaz de contener lo que siente cuando está con él. Resultan emociones muy vastas e inclasificables. Su inexperta mente no se da abasto, y a veces deja cosas sin procesar, limitándose a aceptarse impresionado por ellas.

Cuando se conocieron en Pilos, Kanon le dijo a Saga que no habían sido cercanos durante la adultez. Al presente, basado en la manera en que conviven —que si bien no es fácil absolutamente todo el tiempo, no deja de demostrarse gratificante—, a Saga le cuesta mucho esfuerzo visualizar un escenario adverso como el que Kanon explicó.

La playa no dista mucho del pie de la montaña principal. El grupo que Milo ha reunido pronto se dispersa en conglomeraciones más pequeñas de acuerdo a intereses compartidos. Incluso algunas amazonas han hecho acto de presencia. Saga tiene entendido que las reglas de convivencia solían ser más restrictivas en un pasado no muy lejano. La mezcla de los sexos y de los rangos es una primicia permitida por la nueva regencia de Athena, quien nunca olvida que sus servidores son humanos.

Desde que llegaron, Camus se ha ocupado simplemente en descansar sobre la arena en una de las pocas zonas donde puede hallar sombra. Este tipo de clima no le sienta bien y nada más ha ido hasta ahí a tostarse al sol por insistencia de Milo, quien de cualquier modo está sumamente entretenido en un fiero juego de pelota improvisado con Aioria y algunos aprendices, que parece duelo mortal.

Milo sólo regresa cada diez minutos aproximadamente para tomar un trago desordenado de la botella de agua que descansa a los pies de Camus, y para exigir un beso fugaz de éste y salpicarlo de sudor caliente.

Saga ha sido testigo de todos aquellos detalles porque se encuentra sentado cerca del francés, quien no cuestiona la presencia del gemelo ahí; asume que probablemente tampoco disfrute de cocinarse bajo el sol.

Pero Kanon, quien corrió hacia las olas apenas llegaron, ya ha juzgado muy rara la pasividad de Saga. Se acerca chorreando agua salada y subiéndose los pantalones, que por el peso aumentado de la humedad apenas si se agarran a su cintura. La arena se pega instantáneamente a sus pies húmedos, que van dejando visibles huellas a lo largo de su trayecto.

"¿No vas a nadar?"

Saga luce dubitativo y mira hacia el océano como si aquella insondable masa de líquido le hubiera lanzado la pregunta.

"No estoy seguro de saber hacerlo."

Kanon efectúa un parpadeo desconcertado durante el instante que le toma entender la tontería que Saga ha dicho. Y entonces libera una risa limpia que casi le hace doblarse.

"¡Por supuesto que sabes nadar!" Pero ahora que repara en ello, le parece una duda comprensible. Debió ocurrírsele llevar a Saga ahí antes.

"Ven." Se agacha para jalarlo del brazo con poca delicadeza, y Saga cede sin quejarse porque realmente quiere experimentarse entre el oleaje. Avanza unos pasos antes de frenarse de golpe y soltarse del otro.

"Espera." Se retira rápidamente los protectores y los zapatos para arrojarlos a la arena. Hace lo mismo con la playera y se enrolla los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

Kanon se adelanta de vuelta al mar, sorprendiéndose de hallar tanto gusto en chapotear como chiquillo entre las ondas aturquesadas, dejarse caer y ser recibido por la marea, o sumergirse en busca de tesoros inexistentes. Le parece insólito porque el océano ha sido factor común en algunos de los peores momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, Saga y él solían disfrutar juntos de este pasatiempo cuando eran muy chicos, así que quizás las viejas emociones positivas opacan a los recuerdos desagradables.

Saga se adentra al agua con sobrada confianza. Si Kanon asegura que no se ahogará, él no va a detenerse a titubear más. Camina contracorriente acostumbrándose con cada paso a la cambiante intensidad de los embates de las olas, adentrándose sin prisas en la cerúlea inmensidad, cediendo lo mínimo a los oscilantes vaivenes, dejándose mecer levemente y registrando con todos sus sentidos las placenteras impresiones. La fragancia salina que antes podía percibir desde la playa ahora se intensifica tonificando sus pulmones. La temperatura es adecuada, fresca sin causarle escalofríos. Los destellos solares sobre la ondulante superficie le dificultan mirar hacia el horizonte y le fuerzan a entrecerrar un poco los ojos. Y las sensuales caricias líquidas lo sumen en un estado de vibrante bienestar.

Al siguiente paso, sus pies ya no tocarán tierra. Se apresura a darlo, y el momento en que flota por primera vez es sublime, la sensación de abandono deliciosa, y sus extremidades responden instintivamente con el empuje necesario para mantenerlo equilibrado cuando una nueva ola más testaruda que las anteriores llega con planes de derribarlo.

Kanon no se sorprende al notar que Saga goza de la novedosa experiencia. Su boca se curva en una media sonrisa complacida y no pierde a su hermano de vista ni un segundo, aunque le otorga su espacio y le permite enajenarse en su redescubrimiento del océano a solas.

Saga se adelanta a áreas todavía más profundas y pronto se anima a sumergirse y a retar la dirección de los movimientos del agua, así como la presión que insiste en mantenerlo en la superficie. Zambullido entre resplandores verdemares, disfruta aún más; le seduce la sensación de bloqueo auditivo que experimenta, la total ligereza que lo embota, y el vivificante chispazo de adrenalina que le recuerda salir a respirar de vez en cuando. Y al rellenar sus pulmones, Saga puede jurar que el oxígeno —normalmente insípido— posee un refrescante sabor.

El atardecer llega rápidamente acompañado de un templado estupor. Algunos de los presentes se retiran a sus templos o cabañas, otros permanecen un rato más descansando en la playa.

Saga ha sido el último en renunciar al entretenimiento de nadar. Kanon lo espera sentado en la división entre arena clara y arena oscura, determinada por la humedad de las olas que hasta ese punto se esparcen. Ver la esculpida silueta del otro emerger del agua le provoca flashazos del pasado tan potentes que debe castigarse enviando la mirada al suelo, distraerse entonces con la trivial observación de un cangrejo miniatura que se arrastra cerca de ahí.

Saga va en busca de los objetos que dejó desperdigados más temprano y los recoge antes de encaminarse hacia Kanon. Se tumba en el suelo a la izquierda de éste y crea un montoncito con su playera para recostar la cabeza ahí. Estira las piernas y cruza un pie sobre el otro. Cada tanto de segundos la espuma llega a cosquillear sus talones.

"Hay que venir aquí más seguido."

"Me agrada esa idea."

Desde su posición, Saga posee una vista ventajosa de la espalda de Kanon, mientras éste se pierde de cualquier expresión que surca el rostro de aquél, y debe limitarse a extraer significados a partir de las inflexiones de su voz.

"¿Veníamos aquí con frecuencia?"

Kanon cruza los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

"Siempre que podíamos."

Kanon estudia los bamboleos del mar. El familiar panorama le recuerda lo que Athena le comentó hace unos días: la Diosa cree que Poseidón no duerme del todo. Pero Kanon, que conoce bien al mencionado Dios, no halla lo alarmante del asunto. Sin planearlo, Kanon rememora el ritmo que —en contra de su voluntad— llegó a memorizar tan bien, y predice con exactitud el momento en que la próxima ola se hará visible, e incluso la potencia que presumirá. Un estremecimiento lo recorre y dirige el foco de sus pupilas hacia sus pies, que se entretienen cubriéndose el uno al otro de arena húmeda.

Meses atrás, cuando vio la playa por primera vez, Saga trató de crear memorias artificiales dentro del hermoso escenario, mas fracasó en ello. Ahora, con Kanon para darle sentido a todo, predice confiadamente que puede lograrlo.

Se anima a intentarlo y los dibuja a ambos, mucho más pequeños, en una noche fresca y estrellada. Saltan agitados mientras se persiguen entre las olas menos profundas. Kanon lo empuja azotándolo al agua y Saga se recupera escupiendo reclamos, y va tras el otro hasta atraparlo del pelo y hacerlo caer en retaliación. Entre pleito y juego se revuelcan formando lodo, y luego recogen puñados de dicho compuesto para usarlos como proyectiles y arrojarlos sobre el contrincante cuando alguno pretende escapar. Terminan mugrosos y mojados, exhaustos sobre la arena, uno tendido al lado del otro, ambos respirando aceleradamente y creando una carrera entre sus convulsionantes cajas torácicas. Descansan rodeados de un comunicativo silencio, con memorias recientes de la voz del acompañante todavía parloteándoles dentro de la cabeza. Después de un rato, el cansancio y la penumbra los adormece. El runrún de las olas arrulla los últimos retazos de sus consciencias. El descenso de temperatura de la madrugada les causa escalofríos y los hace arrimarse mutuamente en busca de calor. Así de cerca, se dan cuenta de que huelen igual: a algas y sal. Despiertan cuando el día comienza a despuntar y los primeros haces de luz en el cielo los despabilan convenciéndolos de volver a casa. No se reprimen de competir para ver quién llega primero.

De ahora en adelante, Saga atesorará el pueril recuerdo simulado porque se siente muy real, y le entusiasman las emociones que surgen al imaginarlo. Con un suspiro agradado vuelve a hacerse consciente de su alrededor, para encontrar el paisaje casi desierto.

La mayoría se ha marchado y no es difícil localizar a los pocos que quedan. Aioria camina tranquilamente a lo largo de la orilla con Marin, poseedora de la armadura plateada de águila. Saga admira con cierto ensimismamiento las siluetas cada vez más distantes y los detalles que las componen; la considerable diferencia de altura, el par de manos cómplices que se entrelazan, las dos sombras alargadas que mutan en una, los perfiles que giran buscándose en cortos intervalos para intercambiar murmullos, el paso calmoso como si no quisieran llegar a ningún sitio jamás…

Luego voltea hacia Milo y Camus, que no se encuentran muy lejos. Camus da la impresión de ni siquiera haberse movido desde que Saga lo dejó sentado ahí horas atrás. Milo parece estar dormido, atrapado entre las piernas del francés, recargando parte de su cuerpo en éste, quien le acaricia el cabello distraídamente. Camus se concentra durante algunos momentos en un mechón rizado que resalta en la cumbre de la cabeza azulada del griego. Milo luce tan contento como un cachorro al que le soban la panza. Incluso con sus ojos cerrados, el joven transmite perfectamente la satisfacción sentida.

Saga ha atestiguado a los mencionados compañeros exteriorizando el amor que los une muchas veces antes, pero en esta ocasión, se sorprende al descubrirse irremediablemente antojado.

Para conseguir algo como tal, el primer paso sería contestarse aquella pregunta que Kanon le lanzó hace tiempo en Pilos acerca de sus predilecciones, pero siente que anda a ciegas. Kanon no ha intentado instruirlo en ello. Y aunque ya ha exigido bastante de su hermano, no puede evitar preguntarse qué tanto más puede pedir de él; hasta dónde se extiende la aparentemente infinita disposición de Kanon a ayudarle.

Su curiosa reflexión consigue incomodarlo de un momento a otro. Frena con brusquedad el rumbo de sus arriesgados pensamientos y busca cualquier cosa para distraerse, pero lo único ahí es Kanon. Así que sus ojos recorren ávidos los espacios sobre los que alcanzan a posarse. Músculos tirantes que conforman los prominentes hombros, cabeza inclinada hacia adelante que tensa la superficie de una poderosa espalda, causando que los huesos de su columna vertebral se alcancen a notar discretamente, al menos los que su abundante melena no cubre.

Saga enfoca la mirada en un punto muy particular del bronceado terreno. De un mechón grueso a la altura del hombro de Kanon, escurre velozmente una gota gorda de agua oceánica. Saga no puede sentirla pero incluso así sus poros reaccionan al estímulo visual, acabando atizados por un tenue erizamiento. Pocos segundos después, de la misma fuente surge otro cúmulo de agua un poco más pequeño, sobre el cual la gravedad actúa con mayor indulgencia.

Kanon se entera de la mirada que Saga concentra en su espalda porque la siente cual intenso rayo de sol quemándole la piel, pero no da indicio de ello. Ha sido fatigoso, pero de manera paulatina se ha ido acostumbrando a las efusivas contemplaciones de Saga. Supone que éste ha tenido que hacer lo mismo frente a sus insaciables ojos.

Saga analiza con una minuciosidad exagerada a la nimia pizca acuosa, evaluando la elipse de su frágil superficie, sutilmente resplandeciente. Una leve tensión mantiene su forma incorrupta mientras se va alimentando de otras conglomeraciones de líquido mucho más minúsculas, que no poseen la masa suficiente para empujarse hacia abajo y permanecen prendidas a los tostados poros. Conforme va creciendo, se arrastra sin topes sobre los omóplatos de Kanon y retoma impulso a la altura de sus costillas. En la diestra de Saga, cinco dedos obedecen el reflejo de flexionarse ínfimamente, inspirados por el estímulo de detener esa gota…

No exactamente; más bien de acompañarla en su pausado trayecto. Saga puede predecir que acabará —al igual que la anterior— absorbida en los pantalones de Kanon, tras atravesar una delgada franja de piel clara que raramente se ve expuesta al sol.

Saga se adelanta a aquel destino, interponiéndose en los planes de esa insignificante gota de agua que termina aplastada por la osada yema de un dedo, a la que otras más enseguida acompañan. Juntas, esparcen la diminuta humedad que se adhiere al cutis sobre el cual descansan. Los músculos debajo se contraen sorprendidos por el inesperado contacto. Kanon gira su perfil a medias, interrogando al mayor con el curioso resplandor de sus ojos aceitunados. La respuesta de Saga se constituye por una sonrisa calma y apenas perceptible, acompañada de una mirada inescrutable que vuelve a ignorar el rostro de Kanon un instante después de haberse posado sobre él.

Kanon parpadea descolocado y de inmediato regresa la vista al frente.

Inicialmente, sólo cinco huellas dactilares se plantan con ligereza en la espalda baja de Kanon, pero Saga no tarda en plasmar la entera superficie de sus dedos extendidos para adquirir más de la agradable frescura que la piel de su hermano ostenta. Gobernado por una súbita apetencia, su pulgar se pone a jugar con un lunar color chocolate, pequeño y perfectamente redondo, friccionándolo con movimientos mínimos durante algunos segundos. Luego, la avariciosa mano de Saga se desliza buscando explorar cosas nuevas, y encuentra un lenitivo adecuado en los extremos de las hebras color índigo más largas, a las que sus dedos se enredan con obscena naturalidad. Enrosca los satinados filamentos sobre el índice y los acaricia con el pulgar, enterándose de su humedad. Durante un rato se ocupa de mimar unos mechones delgados hasta hacerse de la confianza para conseguir un puñado. Entonces, Saga localiza pequeñas marañas y se entretiene desenredándolas con suma cautela durante minutos que se alargan indefinidamente. Su mano izquierda descansa ociosa sobre su pecho, celosa del interesante pasatiempo de la otra.

Kanon acepta las delicadas caricias de Saga sumido en global quietud. Se siente extrañamente apesadumbrado, cuando está seguro de que debería ser todo lo contrario. Las cariñosas acciones de su hermano lo han golpeado con una revelación hiriente...

Echa de menos a Saga en una medida devastadora.

Lo tiene ahí al lado pero no es él en quien piensa. Representa una contradicción, pero para su malogrado cerebro de alguna manera tiene lógica. Adora a Saga justo como es ahora, pero eso no reduce la agobiante sensación de pérdida.

"¿Se quedan?"

El perfil de Kanon se desvía hacia Milo, que los llama cerca de ahí mientras lucha por seguirle el paso a un impaciente Camus. Ninguno de los gemelos responde, pero Saga se pone de pie en cuanto Kanon muestra señales de tener la misma intención. Se calzan rápidamente los zapatos, cargan con sus pertenencias y van tras el otro par de jóvenes.

Saga pronto alcanza el ritmo de Milo mientras Kanon se queda rezagado intencionalmente. El mayor no se preocupa por esto y aprovecha para abordar a Milo con una duda que lo ha venido molestando intermitentemente desde hace un buen tiempo.

"Milo."

"¿Hm?" El joven le hace caso a medias, su mirada no se aparta del francés que lo ha dejado atrás y ya inicia la subida por los empinados senderos.

"El día que Kanon y yo volvimos, ¿qué quisiste decir?"

"¿Huh?"

Milo se ve obligado a hacer un acelerado recuento mental para adivinar de qué está hablando el mayor.

"Oh…" Mordisquea brevemente sus labios, y se asoma sobre el hombro para confirmar que la figura cabizbaja de Kanon se encuentra a suficiente distancia. Enseguida se arrima un poco más a Saga y comienza a hablarle en murmullos de ambigua sinceridad.

"Él estuvo ausente durante mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió antes de la última batalla, desconfiábamos de sus intenciones."

"¿Como ahora?"

La perspicaz pregunta descoloca al guardián de Escorpión. Milo lo medita por un par de segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ahora no es tanto así."

'_Ahora' no tiene nada que ver con aquello._

Saga tritura la información en silencio. Ya está habituado a que nunca consigue respuestas completamente abiertas a sus inquietudes, y debe desmenuzarlas hasta extirparles algo de sentido.

Kanon no es un absoluto ermitaño pero jamás busca la compañía de los demás. A Saga no le molesta que su hermano tenga suficiente con él, pero ciertamente le intriga. En Pilos se manifestaba mucho más extrovertido.

"Creo que no se siente del todo bien aquí."

"¿Te parece?" Las despiertas pupilas de Milo buscan una vez más la estampa del protagonista de esa conversación, hallándolo varios metros detrás con un aire apagado a rastras. "Usualmente luce de buen humor…"

Quizás no tanto justo en este instante, supone Milo_. _Pero Kanon le ha dado la impresión de hallarse conforme en el Santuario. Cada vez que lo encuentra con Saga, hay una curvatura en sus labios de variable dimensión, o una calidez indisimulable en sus ojos. En cierta ocasión, basándose en las miradas persistentes y la vacilante proximidad, Camus incluso había señalado descaradamente que parecían un par de irresolutos enamorados, pero Milo lo consideró una exageración bastante inapropiada. La situación de los gemelos es única y no va a pretender entenderla.

Saga se permite unos momentos para escudriñar sus memorias y confirmar que sus compañeros no le han mencionado nada negativo acerca de Kanon…

Aioria suele preguntarle qué tal se están llevando, aunque nunca reacciona con particular empatía a sus entusiastas contestaciones. Saga deduce que el joven griego sólo indaga por compromiso.

Shura expuso una ligera curiosidad al principio, pero una vez que conoció las trivialidades en las que Kanon se había estado ocupando fuera del Santuario, su interés fue saciado y dejó de mencionarlo siquiera. En base a lo que Milo acaba de revelar, Saga adivina que el comportamiento del pelinegro fue producto de una simple desconfianza.

Afrodita no falla en sonreír de manera enigmática cuando sorprende a Saga escondido en su jardín privado. Sólo lo interrogó al respecto la primera vez que aquello aconteció. Saga le explicó que no quería saturar a Kanon de su presencia, y al sueco pareció encantarle esa respuesta. Desde entonces, no hay ocasión en que se encuentre con él sin que el tema de su gemelo surja en la plática.

Mu es genuinamente amable con ambos, y Milo es quien los trata con mayor confianza. De ahí en fuera, lo normal es toparse con indiferencia.

Inicialmente, a partir de la reacción adversa de Milo cuando volvieron al Santuario, Saga temió que los demás Santos de Oro también guardaran algún tipo de resentimiento hacia su hermano. Sin embargo, las demostraciones de enemistad que había augurado no se han presentado. Ellos se han mantenido a raya, y el mismo Kanon ha impuesto su firme distancia, asegurándose de proyectar un bajo perfil.

Aldebarán le ha dicho que no se esfuerce demasiado, que Kanon no habría vuelto si en realidad no fuera su volición. Y día a día, Saga intenta aferrarse a esta suposición.

Unos días atrás, Kanon le mencionó que Nikos y Eleni vendrían a Atenas próximamente. Entonces tal vez podrá catar con mayor precisión los ánimos de su hermano, y comprobar o desechar sus preocupaciones.

Saga se despide del Santo de Escorpión en el tercer templo y espera a su hermano en la entrada, sentado en el último peldaño. Calcula los minutos que le tomará al otro ascender el tramo que falta, y con impaciencia atestigua a cada uno transcurrir. Kanon se sorprende de toparse con Saga ahí, y sus oscuras cejas se alzan demostrándolo. No obstante, le dedica al mayor una sonrisa suave, y cuando llega frente a él, le ofrece una mano instándolo a levantarse.

Y con aquellas simples acciones, la intranquilidad de Saga se apacigua un poco.

Siempre le alarman los indicios de que Kanon no se encuentre cómodo en el Santuario, porque su hermano permanece ahí exclusivamente por su solicitud, y sería devastador si aquél algún día decidiera que Saga no basta para mantenerlo en ese lugar, que su vida no es plena sólo con él.

Sin embargo, está más que dispuesto a desatender temporalmente sus fluctuantes sospechas, mientras continúe vislumbrando gestos afables como el que los labios de aquél presumen.

/./././

Hundido en una nube invisible de húmedo fuego, Saga se revuelve entre las sábanas. Se le figura que son olas iracundas azotando contra él, como las de la otra noche.

Kanon vive entre ellas —o trata de sobrevivir—, siendo golpeado incesantemente, en una condición miserable a la que el mismo Saga lo ha condenado; continua lucha por vislumbrar la mañana, pero ¿cuál es el caso?

Si Saga no puede existir sin Kanon, ¿por qué éste se empeña en demostrarse más fuerte, en despedirlo con desdén y preferir una segura muerte en lugar de la presencia de su propio hermano?

El rostro acalorado se hunde contra la suavidad de la almohada con irrefrenable desesperación. Los labios magullados gimen en absoluta confusión. Le encantaría vomitar todo lo que se remueve en su interior, deshacerse de su propia saliva que le intoxica. La blanca tela huele a lágrimas y a sudor; evidencias de lo que ha caracterizado los últimos días de su existencia.

Después de años de mantener una desgarrada relación pendiendo de un hilo, Kanon lo tomó entre sus brazos, causando que cayera sobre él la comprensión de lo que le falta, de lo que se ha negado por tantísimo tiempo mientras se cegaba con el brillo del oro y la falsa honorabilidad que su futuro divisaba.

Pero Saga no se imagina cómo puede ceder a aquello, a lo que Kanon le expuso con una crudeza inapelable; verdades que el otro ha aceptado plenamente y que él apenas si se atreve a asimilar.

Las manos que lo tocaron se comportaron belicosas, y el cuerpo que incurrió en el suyo lo hizo con criminal sadismo. Kanon se cobró todas sus previas derrotas con aquella impúdica batalla.

Aun así, Saga echa todo eso de menos y agoniza patéticamente por experimentarlo de nuevo. Entiende la inmoralidad de sus anhelos, lo antilógico de necesitar una fuente de daño como lo es Kanon, mas su corazón está enfermo, infectado de un cochambre invasivo contra el que ya se ha hartado de luchar. No le quedan más fuerzas.

_"Quiero hacerte esto todas las noches."_

Colmado de vergüenza, Saga se pregunta si Kanon habría hablado con sinceridad, si una posibilidad como la de pertenecerle a diario realmente existe. En su entrepierna se aviva un indecente cosquilleo al imaginarlo, su rostro se incendia coloreándose de escarlata, y su puerca garganta lloriquea un ruego que sólo alcanza a sus propios oídos.

Cierto que Kanon fue cruel y violento con él, ¿pero acaso él no ha sido inhumano con Kanon?

Saga se desvive por sentirlo de nuevo, aunque duela por días como sucedió después de aquel pernicioso evento. Poco tiempo atrás, cuando intimó físicamente con alguien por primera vez, las consecuencias fueron incomparables; no quedó con este vacío adictivo, esta mórbida necesidad por una repetición. Kanon ha causado que su piel arda ininterrumpidamente, ansiando ser tocada —maltratada, si no hay otra opción—. Lo sueña cuando duerme y cuando está despierto; fantasía que deforma su realidad, fiebre que dura veinticuatro horas sin cese, asaltando sus sentidos hasta que ya no percibe más que lo que se encuentra dentro de su dividida cabeza; temor, maldad, contradicción, lujuria, desolación, _Kanon, Kanon, Kanon._

Aquella vez, Saga permaneció largo rato contemplando la evasiva silueta de su hermano entre las sombras, mientras la sal marina le escocía las heridas frescas y la brisa secaba sus lágrimas. No recuerda el momento exacto en que decidió marcharse, de hecho se creyó desmayar entre las olas, pero eso no podía ser pues amaneció entre las tersas sábanas de su lecho.

Una madrugada lo busca. Tembleques piernas lo transportan mientras una soga inexistente lo atrae ahorcándolo viciosamente del cuello.

Kanon ya no está ahí. La cárcel se revela vacía, sus rejas selladas sin señal de haber sido violadas. Se adentra a la cueva y la soledad descubierta dispara sus niveles de pánico. Ni siquiera se molesta en escudriñar su alrededor; la porción de pared derrumbada pasa desapercibida entre las sombras.

Infla a sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire que puede conseguir, y sin detenerse a racionalizarlo se hunde en el abismo líquido. Bucea desesperado entre las corrientes, retando los empujes que le impiden su avance. Se sumerge profundo en la frialdad, y sus pupilas barren ansiosas sobre los destellos turquesas y los brochazos de oscuridad, pero no halla rastros de su hermano. Busca por más tiempo del prudente, cociendo a sus ojos con la sal y reventando a sus tímpanos con la presión.

Cuando alcanza los límites del aguante sobrehumano, el reflejo de ventilarse lo traiciona; abre la boca por un instante y el agua se filtra a sus pulmones, y lo continúa haciendo a través de la nariz cuando finalmente deduce que quizás lo mejor sería dejarse castigar por el embravecido mar. El razonamiento tras su decisión es básico: ha cometido una vileza imperdonable, un pecado garrafal. Y por lo tanto, el derecho de vivir no le corresponde.

Si Kanon yace en el lecho marino, Saga quiere acompañarlo. Así que comienza a entregarse a dicho anhelo, consolándose al pensar que la amarga sensación de orfandad no durará mucho. El rededor se hace aplastante, los oídos le zumban persistentes. Obliga a su cuerpo a dejar de moverse, luchando contra el fortísimo instinto de supervivencia, y la más implacable traidora; su propia mente fracturada y llena de ambiciones que él desdeña.

Las lágrimas son limpiadas de inmediato por las caricias del océano, y su consciencia empieza a titilar como un farol a punto de fundirse.

De repente, con los sentidos que ha aprendido a desarrollar —más allá de los elementales que ya percibe embotados—, Saga siente la inconfundible coerción del único cosmos que complementa al suyo. En un brusco reflejo, clama el auxilio de sus anestesiadas extremidades, que milagrosamente le responden movilizándose para impulsarlo a la superficie.

La primera bocanada de aire raspa la garganta del joven Géminis como las garras de un grifón, y amenaza peligrosamente con reventar su caja torácica. Toda la extensión de su pecho simula hacer combustión mientras expulsa el exceso de agua alojado en su interior. Tose atacado por espasmos violentos y consecuentes, luego solloza escandaloso, y después todo al mismo tiempo varias veces más, desordenadamente y sin poder parar, hasta que es forzado a dormir sin cerrar los ojos, antes de que la hiperventilación termine matándolo.

Eso está bien, porque Saga no hubiera podido soportar más. De esa forma, resguardado dentro de sí mismo, sin enterarse de nada, el riesgo de reencontrarse con Kanon y amplificar su propio sufrimiento queda terminantemente eliminado.

Es casi un favor.


	17. Vínculo

**/17: Vínculo/**

El edificio en su totalidad destila aromas químicos, mezcolanza de pintura y barniz. Los niños han sido concentrados en el cuarto de juego para evitar en lo posible que respiren aquellos olores. Hasta hace algunos minutos, Saga había estado trabajando en los dormitorios, aplicando un par de capas de pintura sobre las paredes manchadas por el tiempo y la humedad. Sin embargo, Kanon lo había ido a buscar apelando que necesitaba ayuda para colocar el papel tapiz en la presente estancia, pero Saga descubrió rápidamente que su hermano podía con la tarea solo y prefirió ocuparse en inspeccionar los muebles en busca de desperfectos.

Aldebarán le había prestado las herramientas necesarias, y las pocas cosas aprendidas en Pilos con el señor Anastas se están comprobando finalmente útiles. El guardián de Tauro fue justamente quien orquestó la labor que al presente embebe a algunos de los caballeros dorados. Durante su última caminata entre las tranquilas calles de la villa Rodorio, Aldebarán se percató del lamentable estado de la pequeña casa-hogar y consiguió el apoyo de varios compañeros para dar una muy necesitada revitalización al edificio. En esos momentos, el brasileño se ocupa de remodelar la desgastada fachada con la colaboración de Shura y Aioria, mientras otros asisten con reparaciones de todo tipo o se dedican a repintar las habitaciones.

Incluso Athena se había emocionado con la idea y se encuentra ahí, leyendo cuentos a los niños que contemplan embelesados a la 'princesa de las montañas'. Saga de vez en cuando voltea hacia la esquina donde la Diosa y su séquito de infantes yacen sentados en una alfombra descolorida. Y el resto del tiempo lo divide desigualmente entre tratar de no machucar sus propios dedos con el martillo mientras arregla la pata de una mesita, y estudiar a su hermano laborando. Le parece obvio que Kanon había necesitado una distracción como esta; algo verdaderamente provechoso que hacer. Todo el semblante del aludido destila buen humor y cada movimiento que realiza es armonioso.

Saga sonríe para sí mismo y agacha la vista para concentrarse en desenterrar un clavo que había estado sobresaliendo peligrosamente en un borde de la mesa. Enseguida estira el cuello para atrás y alza un hombro y luego el otro para aflojar su espalda. El banquito en el que está sentado es de una dimensión adecuada para los pequeños niños pero resulta bastante incómodo para alguien de su tamaño, y ha comenzado a resentir la falta de apoyo a su espalda.

Descansa la mesita en el piso y prueba su estabilidad. Sintiéndose conforme, deposita las herramientas en el respectivo contenedor y se permite un breve reposo, abandonando el inadecuado soporte del banquito para sentarse en el suelo. Presta atención nuevamente a la joven Athena y repasa sus pupilas sobre los rostros de cada uno de los chiquillos. Barre el cuarto hasta que su mirada se detiene en un par de gemelas que juegan en el piso con algunas figuritas, alejadas de donde la mayoría se encuentra. Saga juzga que no deben tener más de cinco años. Le causaron desconcierto desde que llegó, y ellas reciprocaron con vistazos curiosos sobre Kanon y él, aunque parecieron perder interés rápidamente. Poseen cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, narices de bolita y cejas delgadas. Físicamente es imposible señalar las diferencias, pero Saga se cree capaz de distinguirlas.

Las estudia sin disimulo, sorprendiéndose de la manera en que aparentan comunicarse sin decir palabra alguna. Las figurillas interactúan movidas por ambas, pero de sus labios no emergen sonidos que otorguen voces a los personajes que han creado en su imaginación.

De pronto, una mira a la otra y ésta voltea para fijarse en los ojos de su hermana. No hace falta más para que se proclamen aburridas del juego y concuerden en cambiar de actividad. Prontamente consiguen unas hojas y crayolas y se acercan a la mesa que Saga acaba de enderezar, arrodillándose frente a ella y colocando los artículos encima.

Durante algunos minutos, trazan azarosos rayones con distintos colores sobre el papel. Parecen un poco frustradas y sin inspiración. Súbitamente, una de ellas suspira abandonando el pasatiempo y echa un vistazo indeciso a su alrededor. Parpadea hacia Saga y luego se acerca a su gemela, buscando su oído para murmurarle algo. La más extrovertida de las dos se dirige de inmediato a Saga.

"Queremos escuchar un cuento."

A Saga le resulta graciosa la forma en que la pequeña expresa un deseo conjunto cuando claramente ha sido sólo una la del antojo. Kanon alcanza a oír la inusitada petición y voltea sobre su hombro, expectante de averiguar cómo se zafará Saga del asunto.

"La señorita Saori está leyendo cuentos justo ahora," explica con gentileza, señalando hacia la muchacha de cabellera violeta. Las niñas giran sus perfiles al mismo tiempo para mirar brevemente a la reencarnación de Athena, y antes de que transcurra un segundo devuelven la vista al hombre de largo pelo azul.

"Ya nos sabemos todos. Queremos uno nuevo."

Las viejecillas que las cuidan les han leído todos los libros disponibles en la escueta colección; razón por la cual no les interesa atender a Saori. Después de cierto número de repeticiones, los cuentos pierden gracia. Saga analiza el semblante impaciente de una y el aspecto cabizbajo de la otra, que luce un tanto avergonzada por el descaro de la hermana, aunque ella misma haya sido el detonante de todo.

"Nuevo… eh…" Saga mira para todas partes en busca de salvación. Se encuentra con su hermano ostentando una ancha sonrisa y caminando con cierta fanfarronería hasta él.

"Empieza con _había una vez_," indica Kanon, hallando la encrucijada de su gemelo sumamente divertida. Los ojos de Saga ruegan por una salida fácil pero la asediadora expectación de las niñas lo orilla a la única opción disponible. Tendrá que inventarse alguna cosa.

"Había una vez un…"

Saga rebusca en las lecturas que ha memorizado, escudriñando por iluminación. Sin embargo, entre los episodios bélicos de la historia, la filosofía rebuscada y los fragmentos de mitología, no se topa con nada adecuado para compartir con ellas. Saga no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo.

Por suerte, ellas están más que dispuestas a ayudar.

"¿Monstruo?" sugiere una.

"No…"

"¿Príncipe?" Saga finalmente conoce la voz de la otra.

"Mm… no."

"¿Dragón?"

"Sí, podría ser un dragón," concede Saga, dándole forma al personaje dentro de su cabeza. "Se llamaba Kanon."

Kanon se traga una risa y se cruza de brazos, reflejando la impaciencia por escuchar el resto de la historia.

"¿Y qué hacía?"

Saga se siente amedrentado por la desbordada atención del escaso público, pero intenta darle continuidad a su incipiente relato.

"Kanon tenía un hermano al que debía salvar de…"

"¿Una bruja?"

"Los dragones no le temen a las brujas," una gemela susurra corrigiendo a su igual.

Saga arruga la frente, atorándose nuevamente. Maldice a su pobre inventiva. Suspira exasperado y aprecia de soslayo a Kanon, quien muestra una sonrisa socarrona para enseguida acudir en su ayuda.

"Las calorías," interpone Kanon, "Saga, el hermano de Kanon, había engordado últimamente."

Las niñas sueltan agudas carcajadas al unísono. Kanon se arrodilla junto a Saga mientras éste le dirige una mirada suspicaz, preguntándose si aquello habría sido alguna especie de indirecta. Inconscientemente se endereza y sume la panza.

"Había subido tantos kilos que ya no podía volar," completa Kanon.

A las niñas les parece triste dicha conclusión y lo reflejan claramente en la disposición de sus facciones. Kanon indica el turno de Saga con un chispeo cómplice de sus pupilas y un alzamiento fugaz de su ceja izquierda. Saga carraspea y se concentra de nueva cuenta en las reacciones de las pequeñas.

"Saga quería seguir a Kanon a todas partes así que debía perder peso para volar otra vez tras su hermano."

"¿Cómo lo hizo?"

Kanon se adelanta a contestar, "Kanon le prohibió comer más pueblerinos."

"¡Wah!"

"Sí. Sólo podía comer vegetales," confirma Saga, fingiendo solemnidad.

Las previas caras de susto de las niñas se transforman en mohines de disgusto. "Eww…"

Y para terminar, Kanon otorga el predecible final.

"Por meses sufrió por la rigurosa dieta, pero valió la pena. Un día se sintió suficientemente ligero y pudo reunirse con su hermano en las alturas..."

Las gemelas sonríen complacidas e intercambian comunicativas miradas para enseguida ignorar a los mayores, pues ya han obtenido lo que buscaban de ellos. Inspiradas por la reciente historia, se ponen a dibujar sus impresiones. Kanon se incorpora para ir a concluir su previa tarea y Saga se abstrae de nuevo en el análisis de las pequeñas. Algunos minutos después, Saga tiene que preguntar para entender qué simbolizan los revoltijos de colores. Una supuestamente dibuja a 'Saga' descabezando pueblerinos, con mucho rojo alrededor. Otra plasma la imagen de ambos sobrevolando un arcoíris, aunque sólo parecen moscas aplastadas de color verde.

Son muy distintas aun si lucen iguales. El efecto visual definitivamente es engañoso. Saga opina que se trata del mismo caso con Kanon y él. Antes de conocerlo, asumió que tendrían una manera similar de pensar, reacciones y actitudes concordantes, pero Kanon resultó ser un misterio difícil de descifrar, aunque Saga indiscutiblemente ha disfrutado el largo proceso de aprendizaje. A estas alturas, cree entenderlo bastante bien, e incluso puede jactarse de haber desarrollado la habilidad para predecir la mayoría de sus acciones.

Para Saga, lo más curioso de la escena es que ellas transmiten el efecto de hablar en un lenguaje insonoro, pues continuamente simulan adivinar lo que la compañera está pensando. Una ofrece determinado crayón a otra antes de que ésta siquiera se percate de necesitar dicho color. En sincronía se mueven sin estorbarse, aunque se encuentren sentadas a tal proximidad mutua que cualquiera podría jurar que están pegadas de un brazo, y ni una mirada hace falta para que ambas decidan levantarse simultáneamente e ir a exhibir sus representaciones pictóricas a sus amigos.

Saga entonces vuelca su atención sobre Kanon, quien está a punto de terminar de lidiar con el papel tapiz con motivos de animalitos.

Poco después de enterarse de que tenía un hermano, al principio de sus viajes, Saga se aseguró de informarse en el mayor grado posible con respecto a los gemelos univitelinos, descubriendo así que la coincidencia de rasgos anatómicos no es siempre la característica más impresionante. Leyó artículos acerca del fuerte enlace emocional que un par de gemelos pueden llegar a ostentar. Criarse con el perfecto confidente y aprender todas las cosas al mismo tiempo, poseer un eterno testigo de los errores cometidos, contar con un constante apoyo o competencia, compartir la vida antes de que el mundo siquiera los reciba; todo esto nutre una relación inigualable que trae consigo aspectos positivos y negativos.

Había visto a este lazo gemelar descrito como un engrudo que los mantiene juntos, y que curiosamente tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en una cuña interpuesta entre ellos y otras personas. Al ser muy intenso e incontrolable, tanto que en ocasiones parece tener vida propia, a menudo este vínculo genera el riesgo de crear malentendidos; construye la impresión en los demás de que los gemelos no necesitan a nadie más que el uno al otro.

El par de pequeñas es prueba fiel de todo aquello, y Saga ha podido corroborar algunas de estas cosas por sí mismo, pero todavía siente que no es suficiente, que la cercanía a Kanon aún puede ser incrementada mucho más. Ha aprendido a leer a Kanon; el pensamiento asociado con el gesto. Y Saga adivina que éste debe ser capaz de lograr lo mismo con las expresiones que surcan su rostro. No obstante, le resulta imposible alcanzar una sensación absoluta de saciedad. Quizás su ambición es exagerada y sus expectativas irreales, pero no ha dado con la manera de apaciguarlas.

Día a día se ha ido imaginando cómo cada acción, mirada o palabra intercambiada arroja un ladrillo más a la torre de cariño que en un consagrado sitio de su corazón está erigiendo dedicada a Kanon. Ha sido una edificación progresiva pero indetenible. Incluso los pequeños desacuerdos han fungido como cemento para fortalecer la construcción. Sin embargo, él no recuerda la enorme parte del tiempo que compartió con Kanon mientras crecían. Los detalles que debieron unirlos han quedado relegados en memorias a las que no puede acceder. La desalentadora deducción es que nunca conseguirá una conexión tan estrecha como la que aquellas páginas relataban, o como la que acaba de atestiguar entre las dos pequeñas huérfanas que conversan sin palabras.

De todas formas, inducido por el ocio, Saga juega a intentarlo. Mientras sus ojos se fijan con insistencia sobre la figura de su hermano, Saga fantasea con hacer a aquél partícipe de sus pensamientos.

_Voltea._

Lo visualiza. Se imagina proyectando la orden cual rayo incorpóreo e imprimiéndola en el cerebro del otro. Y se sobresalta visiblemente cuando Kanon gira en parte su perfil para ofrecerle una confiada sonrisa. Kanon no necesita recurrir a poderes psíquicos para enterarse de las miradas que Saga concentra sobre él, pero éste se siente irremediablemente incentivado por la reciente casualidad.

_Ven._

La última porción de papel tapiz es adherida. Kanon contempla su trabajo sintiéndose satisfecho y aliviado de haber terminado. Voltea nuevamente hacia Saga y camina hacia él sin prisas, planeando sugerir el pronto retorno al Santuario. Ese día ha sido entretenido pero quiere estar de regreso en la tercera casa del zodiaco, tomar un largo baño, engullir una copiosa cena, ver alguna película con Saga y acostarse remolón a dormir; retomar la rutina a la que se ha estado aferrando para no sentir los efectos malignos del constante auto-engaño.

_Acércate._

Kanon flexiona las rodillas y desciende buscando un acomodo colindante al otro. Saga utiliza la pared para recargar la espalda y el menor no tarda en imitar su posición, colocándose a la izquierda de aquél. Chocan costados con ligereza. Saga se remueve provocando la fricción entre sus brazos y envía la vista al frente un segundo antes de que Kanon lo mire de reojo. Con su siguiente antojo, Saga consigue ponerse nervioso.

_Tócame._

Saga aprieta tenuemente sus labios y pasa saliva cuando en la periferia de su visión aprecia a Kanon moverse. Éste dobla el cuerpo parcialmente y eleva la mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Saga, cuyo abdomen se contrae en anticipación.

"Tienes pintura en la cara," declara Kanon, para enseguida rascar con la uña del pulgar la manchita de color azul cielo que adorna una de las mejillas de su hermano. La había notado previamente pero apenas se le ocurrió señalarlo. Las pupilas de Saga ruedan hacia el borde inferior de sus párpados, pretendiendo divisar la colorida impureza. Kanon nota que el área bajo su pulgar ha quedado levemente irritada por sus acciones, y acaricia un par de veces el pedacito de piel enrojecida antes de apartar su mano.

Cuando termina con eso, el menor de los gemelos vuelve a la posición previamente abandonada. Hace la cabeza para atrás hasta contactarla con la superficie sólida recién tapizada, y libera una exhalación prolongada. Con el pulgar derecho intenta retirar los restos de pintura seca que quedaron bajo la uña del izquierdo, pero lo hace distraído y con pereza.

Kanon no está físicamente cansado, sólo sufre del sopor de la morriña. Ver a los niños de la casa-hogar le recuerda que Saga no sabe cómo fue la vida cuando eran chicos; el estar solos, el verse acechados por un perenne miedo ante la posibilidad de ser separados, el crecer juntos en condiciones que ningún niño merece experimentar, y el saber que el único motivo por el que aguantan es la presencia del otro; ése que luce igual y se siente como una extensión de su ser, cual trozo del corazón propio hecho persona para aminorar la soledad. La pesadumbre que se estanca en él al conmemorar la infancia que perdieron tempranamente le provoca suspirar con anormal frecuencia durante los minutos venideros, y ensimismarse en los contados recuerdos dulces que logra desenterrar de su espinosa memoria.

_Más._

No hay más. Entonces, Saga conjetura desilusionado que todo ha sido una simple sucesión de coincidencias. Adopta una estática seriedad, sospechándose atrapado dentro de un acertijo. Y el acertijo tiene un nombre. Hay partes de Kanon que aún no ha vislumbrado, de eso no le queda duda. Aunque Saga se siente muy cercano a Kanon y éste se ha convertido en el elemento fundamental de su existencia, perdura la impresión de que una pieza central falta por delatarse.

Corto rato después, los demás santos llegan anunciando la finalización de sus tareas. En cuanto Athena comienza a despedirse renuentemente del grupo de niños, Kanon se levanta como resorte y se adelanta a la salida. No tiene ganas de ir al ritmo de Athena y su procesión de guardianes.

Saga lo ve avanzar las tres zancadas que le toma llegar a la puerta, donde Kanon voltea para apurarle con la mirada. Saga entiende las intenciones de su hermano y las acepta, aunque le mortifique un poco el atestiguar de vuelta esas actitudes antisociales. Al incorporarse, Saga infla sus pulmones, aspirando por última vez el singular compuesto de aromas a acuarela y caramelo que llenan el cuarto. Y va tras el otro sin chistar.

/./././

"Saga."

Reticentemente abre los ojos. Se tarda algunos segundos en calibrar su cerebro y caer en cuenta del nombre que el otro ha usado para llamarlo. Entonces contesta, "¿Qué pasa, Kanon?"

No hay respuesta. El que habló primero se agarra el estómago y culebrea sobre la cama acercándose al otro, mostrándole una cara de circunstancia que deja en claro su desazón.

"Yo también tengo hambre…" admite el segundo. Y si bien podía aguantarse y seguir durmiendo, al otro no le gustaría esa resolución.

Y aunque cenaron la ración que les correspondía horas atrás, en cuestión de minutos se hallan caminando de puntitas en la cocina, escurriéndose como gatitos sigilosos sin hacer el menor sonido. Uno alcanza la hogaza y la parte a la mitad. El otro busca la miel. No se molestan en conseguir algún cubierto y usan los dedos para untar el espeso dulce desorganizadamente sobre las piezas de pan, que está más bien duro.

"Saga, dame más."

El aludido le pasa el frasco a su hermano mientras da la primera mordida a su improvisado postre, pero en cuanto traga el bocado, se apura a advertir, "No hagas tanto ruido, Kanon. Si nos descubre, diré que todo fue tu idea."

Van a ser descubiertos de cualquier modo. Los ratones del templo no son tan grandes como para poder cargar con una barra entera de pan. Al menos su instructor sólo los regañará por ese pequeño crimen y no por el juego que lo rodea...

Se llaman por nombres que no les corresponden.

_Kanon,_ dice Kanon; _Saga_, dice Saga.

Normalmente cuando el maestro los sorprende en medio de ese relajo, les proporciona castigos severos, aunque eso no evita que lo sigan haciendo a escondidas.

No lo planean de antemano. Sólo hace falta que uno llame al otro por el nombre equivocado para que el intercambio suceda de forma casi mecánica. Y no sólo canjean nombres; también adoptan actitudes del cómplice. Kanon pretende ser quien toma las decisiones y Saga le arma berrinches sin razón. Es divertido enterarse de la manera en que el otro los percibe, y escapar un rato de sus moldes les relaja.

Una vez que sacian sus estómagos, los pequeños actores regresan a dormir. En esta ocasión, la simulación continúa incluso en sueños. Esa noche '_Kanon_' fantasea con huir de la mano de su hermano, dejando la aspereza de su realidad atrás, y '_Saga_' se imagina grande e imponente, protegiendo al otro de todo peligro.

Uno siempre envidiará algo del otro. Uno siempre querrá ser parte del otro.

No será la última vez que jueguen así.

/./././

Kanon se seca velozmente de pies a cabeza, arroja la toalla al piso, se viste con unos pants, alcanza una almohada y una sábana, y camina sin pausas hacia el exterior del templo. Saga, desde la cocina, lo ve pasar y enarca una ceja. No le parece que haya tanto calor esa noche como para dormir afuera.

Kanon mira alrededor hasta localizar un lugar que no luzca muy polvoriento. Acomoda desganadamente la tela sobre la que se acostará, y deja caer la almohada antes de hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo. Cruza los brazos tras su cabeza y contempla durante algunos minutos las estrellas, midiendo cómo incrementan en brillantez conforme la oscuridad aumenta.

Al oír un ruido cercano, Kanon estira el cuello hacia atrás hasta que logra divisar la figura de Saga emergiendo de las sombras de Géminis, que lucen absolutamente envolventes a esa hora. La delicada luz de media luna se refleja sobre su gemelo contorneando sus músculos y agudizando sus facciones. Saga carga consigo los mismos artículos que Kanon trajo, y los dispone de manera similar en el suelo, a medio metro de donde yace su hermano.

Kanon interroga a Saga con una media sonrisa intrigada. Nunca antes lo había acompañado a dormir en la entrada. Saga no tarda en explicar sus acciones, mientras se arrodilla y acomoda su improvisado lecho con algo más de dedicación que la mostrada por Kanon.

"Quiero ver qué gusto le sacas a esto."

_Quiero estar contigo._

Kanon libera un sonoro bostezo y cierra los ojos. Escucha a Saga moverse, golpear la almohada un par de veces, rozarse contra la sábana, emitir un suspiro perezoso. Los respiros calmos del mayor lo adormilan, el hecho de que busque su compañía sin contenerse lo llena de dicha. Es lo que siempre quiso de Saga, que estuviera con él. La fiera competencia y los crueles rechazos mutuos parecen vestigios arqueológicos cada vez más antiguos, menos importantes. Saga ha cambiado la realidad de Kanon drásticamente y éste no sabe cómo agradecérselo, porque las maneras en que se imagina haciéndolo derivan hacia la misma perfidia persistente que día a día intenta arrancarse del alma.

Saga gira sobre un costado, y un minuto después invierte su posición. Luego queda de nuevo boca arriba y sus pulmones sueltan el aire con cierta impaciencia. Se siente distraído y no puede dormir. Hay demasiado ruido, una orquesta sutil que lo fastidia. Los insectos susurran repetitivamente entre los arbustos, las hojas de los árboles crujen al ser acariciadas por la brisa incesante. Saga da un repentino manotazo contra su propio hombro, pero el zumbido del mosquito que había estado circundándolo se vuelve a escuchar momentos después, presumiendo su escape. Es increíble que Kanon sea capaz de relajarse bajo estas circunstancias. Sumadas a las molestias auditivas, la luna escupe sobre ellos una luz blanca insistente, y las estrellas lo distraen. Incluso si cierra los ojos, la memoria reciente de los chispeos celestiales queda pegada en la membrana de sus párpados y le altera.

Sin embargo, un largo rato después, sus esfuerzos por dormir consiguen cansarlo lo suficiente. Saga se ve orillado de manera natural a un superficial sueño, y lo disfruta medianamente durante el tiempo que dura, al que juzga como demasiado corto cuando se ve despabilado por una serie de escalofríos instigadores que prueban ser imposibles de ignorar.

Al abrir los ojos, se descubre abrazándose a sí mismo en un intento de capturar calidez inexistente. No logra calcular qué hora es y tampoco se preocupa por ello. La prioridad en su cabeza es hallar un sitio templado donde pueda volver a dormir. Sabe que ahí afuera tal objetivo será irrealizable.

"Kanon, hace frío," murmura adormilado, arrimándose al aludido. Lo empuja de un brazo varias veces hasta que obtiene un chasquido molesto en reacción, pero esto no le disuade de perseverar.

"Vamos adentro."

Kanon hace caso omiso a dicha orden y gira de lado dándole la espalda a su acompañante. A él le gusta el frescor de la madrugada. No tiene por qué someterse a los mandatos de Saga. Pero éste se levanta, atrapa una muñeca de Kanon, y tira de él con tal insistencia que el menor presiente que de no incorporarse aquél lo arrastrará tras de sí.

Ante la infantil terquedad de su latoso hermano, Kanon cede y se deja guiar a través de los ennegrecidos y silenciosos pasillos por la mano que jala a la suya. El único ruido es el murmullo de las fricciones perezosas de dos pares de pies descalzos contra el piso.

Kanon mantiene los ojos cerrados durante la mayor parte del trayecto. Sus pupilas se asoman parcialmente de vez en cuando a comprobar que Saga no se ha perdido. Después de unos minutos, Saga empuja una puerta. Al atravesar el umbral, Kanon reconoce el desorden de su habitación. Esquivan la toalla que dejó tirada más temprano así como las prendas de ropa que se retiró antes de bañarse. Saga libera su mano cuando llegan a la cama y Kanon se desploma encima de ésta cual tronco inerte, expulsando un gemido satisfecho. Restriega el rostro contra el colchón recordándose que su almohada quedó olvidada afuera. El detalle le fastidia en cierta medida pero no será un obstáculo para conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Ya puede sentir a su cerebro caer en ese dulce vacío nuevamente, cuando una mano que osa posarse firme sobre su espalda le provoca un respingo, y los ojos se le abren en contra de su voluntad.

"Hazme un espacio," pide Saga en una voz apagada. El cuerpo de Kanon yace atravesado en la cama, y así, el otro no cabe.

Kanon ya imaginaba a su hermano encaminándose a su propia recámara. Frunce el ceño marcadamente, dudando de haber escuchado bien, pero luego esa mano se desliza hasta su espalda baja y de regreso, apurándolo con dicha caricia a reaccionar. Al mismo tiempo, Kanon percibe el hundimiento del colchón en el punto donde Saga ha enterrado una rodilla. La palpable impaciencia de éste le presiona a mostrar signos de vida. Incrédulo a sus propias acciones, Kanon se recorre, y sin demora, Saga se tiende a su lado sobre un costado. En la espalda desnuda de Kanon, el peso ajeno continúa quemando. Hay otros puntos de contacto con Saga, como la rodilla semi-flexionada que toca su muslo, o el brazo doblado que roza el suyo. Saga está tan cerca que el hombro del menor se ve víctima de una serie monótona de tibias exhalaciones.

La inesperada situación que envuelve a Kanon se materializa como una ecuación irrealizable en su adormilada mente. En estos momentos, Saga es un sueño que se ha colado a su realidad, un ángel demoniaco que vigila su descanso prometiéndole utopías ilícitas una vez que se entregue a la inconsciencia. Kanon presiente que el corazón impresionado se le detendrá en cualquier instante, o que su cuerpo le traicionará y buscará al del otro con intenciones innobles, pero para su propia sorpresa, los minutos corren sin que sus dramáticos temores lleguen a consolidarse, y poco a poco su ansiedad se apacigua.

Entonces lo absorbe un conmovedor efecto de insignificancia. Se siente pequeño, remontado a una época lejana, cuando Saga y él durmieron así muchas veces, prácticamente todas las noches; cuando los unía un sentimiento puro e inquebrantable que Kanon nunca dejará de extrañar. Sin embargo, a esta edad no es justificable. Y se pregunta si Saga pensará que esto es natural, o si es consciente de la extravagancia y ha elegido ignorarla. Si se habría detenido un segundo siquiera a analizar la decisión de exigir un espacio en su cama…

Se le ocurre que debe enseñarle lo que es prudente y lo que no. Su hermano es antojadizo, eso ya lo ha comprobado. Saga a diario lo mira sin reparos, le sonríe sin inhibiciones, lo toca cuando quiere, aunque se trate de contactos inofensivos. Y eso hace a Kanon feliz, porque refuerza la noción de que se ha convertido en algo vital para el otro, pero a la par remueve miedos sísmicos al considerar las posibles consecuencias.

No es buena idea dejar que Saga desarrolle un apegamiento tan intenso hacia él, mas Kanon no puede pensar en un modo adecuado de despertarlo y sugerirle que se marche a su habitación. Peor sería hacerle creer que sus actos lo han enfadado. El día ha sido tan armonioso que teme resquebrajarlo al decir alguna estupidez, al tan sólo efectuar un respiro a destiempo que llegue a disturbar el plácido reposo del mayor.

_Sólo por esta noche_.

Y lo deja pasar.

La frágil aceptación de las anómalas circunstancias lo relaja de manera considerable, como si se desinflara pausadamente del estrés que lo mantenía entumido. Kanon modifica su posición con cautela hasta quedar frente a Saga. La mano que reposaba en su espalda comienza a resbalar inerte, pero Kanon la sujeta para que quede enganchada sobre su cintura. Es contradictorio e inexplicable que Saga constituya la fuente de sus inquietudes y precisamente la presencia de éste pueda resultar un ansiolítico tan fuerte. Una paradoja más de las muchas que nunca descifrará.

Kanon cierra los ojos con un movimiento parsimonioso de sus párpados. Encorva la espalda e inclina la frente hasta topar con el pecho de Saga, aplastándose ligeramente la nariz contra la camiseta blanca sin mangas que cubre el torso de su hermano. Absorbe el característico aroma de aquél con una inhalación profunda y trémula que vivifica cada triza de su corroído corazón.

La irrefutable verdad es que está completamente enamorado de Saga. De nuevo. Desde siempre…

Aunque, no es exactamente lo mismo.

_No es para nada lo mismo._

Raya en la blasfemia el siquiera compararlo con los sucesos del pasado. Las emociones de hoy en día no vienen de la mano con ningún tipo de desprecio hacia al otro. La deliciosa manera en que ha ido conociendo a Saga por segunda ocasión no ha dejado cabida para ese tipo de cosas. Ha sido como degustar un caramelo agridulce con intencional lentitud para que jamás se disuelva, luchando al mismo tiempo por contenerse de simplemente devorarlo.

Kanon se atreve a pensar que, si se arriesga a ello, Saga quizás lo acepte. Su hermano es afectuoso y comprensivo, entiende sus errores y abraza sus defectos, lo considera valioso. Y hasta los dioses envidiarían lo maravilloso que serían juntos, porque esta vez no habría otra cosa más que amor entre ellos dos.

_No._ Todo degeneraría. Saga se vería expuesto a la faceta más voraz de Kanon, y la obsesión de éste lo consumiría por completo. Le robaría de la luz que ahora posee. Saga deduciría que todas las acciones de Kanon se han visto regidas por un interés malsano, y esa realidad rompería con la actual magia.

Puede consentirse este aniñado dormitar compartido, pero nunca más que eso.

Horas después, es Saga quien despierta primero. Sin abrir los ojos de inmediato, permite a sus sentidos acoplarse a la mañana mientras refuerza su acomodo en torno al cuerpo contiguo, subiendo una mano por un firme costado, friccionando levemente el mentón sobre una mata descompuesta de cabello lacio, y aspirando el aroma humano del otro con avidez.

Sin sentirse aún del todo lúcido, sus labios se curvan triunfantes, y enseguida sus pupilas se asoman a catar el premio. En esos momentos, Saga se percibe inflado de poder, supremo regente del reino de Kanon. Es una visión codiciosa, pero descubrir a Kanon acurrucado contra él le ha desatado breves delirios. Sus anhelos por una máxima cercanía se están materializando día a día, y con el cerebro aletargado por la reciente activación es arduo controlar la emoción.

Además, está encarcelado por el tipo de cosas que merecen ser recordadas eternamente, y eso aumenta el trastorno. La suavidad por todas partes, el aura de confianza, la calidez emanante, la manifestación de mutua necesidad. Saga se siente extraño: pleno y hambriento al mismo tiempo.

Durmió con él por simple impulso del momento, por el capricho de explorar nuevos ángulos. No ha descubierto nada de Kanon que no le guste. Incluso las ocasiones en que ha retado a su paciencia agregan pizcas de encanto, porque generalmente vienen seguidas de una disculpa reticente y enternecedora. Hay situaciones que no fallan en molestarle, por ejemplo, cuando Kanon se acaba la ropa limpia y en lugar de lavar se apropia de la suya. O cuando le exige más de lo físicamente viable durante los entrenamientos hasta hacerlo sentir inútil. Y sobre todo, que le lance miradas de resentimiento mal disfrazado cada vez que se dirige fuera del templo.

Saga había pensado que le otorgaba respiros a Kanon con sus calculadas ausencias, pero ahora que lo recapacita detenidamente, se da cuenta de que quien necesita los breves descansos es él. Kanon es envolvente, lo aísla de la realidad con una habilidad atronadora de la que ni siquiera parece estar consciente. Saga a diario se aleja con la intención de relacionarse con distintas personas para ampliar sus propios criterios y aprender de las diferentes formas de pensar, pero vuelve siempre más pronto de lo previsto porque a fin de cuentas no es posible encontrar algo más importante o interesante que Kanon.

A veces divisa una especie de melancolía en él, pero no puede indagar al respecto. Abdicó al derecho de hacerlo por exigencia del mismo Kanon. No niega que un minúsculo resentimiento le amarga la lengua cada vez que rememora el trascendente pacto que otorga permanencia a su relación.

Saga se despereza. El instinto le indica que es hora de iniciar su día. Está colmado de lo que Kanon es, y necesita despejarse. Al apartarse del mencionado y agachar el perfil para verle, una sonrisa apacible moldea sus labios cuando nota la manchita de saliva que adorna el centro de su camiseta. Cuando sus movimientos se hacen evidentes, una mano de Kanon se sujeta a su brazo.

"Saga," musita sin abrir la boca más que lo mínimo, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Ya amaneció," Saga señala con simpleza. A Kanon no le parece una respuesta atinada, pero está más dormido que despierto y se limita a fruncir levemente el ceño y libera a Saga de su endeble agarre para permitirle ponerse de pie. Lo escucha marchar hacia la puerta y dejar ésta cerrada.

Para aplacar su readquirida soledad, que se siente más descomedida que nunca, Kanon se refugia en el espacio del lecho que acogió a Saga. Acerca el rostro para contagiarse de reconfortadora calidez, y aspira famélico, ansiando revivir el aroma soporífico que lo arrulló durante la mejor noche que ha pasado desde que Athena lo forzó a una segunda vida.

Terco, y necesitado de lo que ya no está ahí, Kanon se aferra a esa bendita cama hasta el soleado mediodía.


	18. Despertar

**/18: Despertar/**

/./././

Las fosas de su nariz se inundan con la percepción de yerbas aromáticas y opiáceas. Parpadea una vez con suma lentitud, y luego otras veces más hasta que su visión más o menos se aclara. La sensación de estar viéndolo todo a través del fondo de una botella no se disipa.

Hay varios cuerpos desnudos a su alrededor; formas femeninas y masculinas revueltas, mas no reconoce a ninguno de sus acompañantes. Respira con cuidado, probando su realidad.

Es una de esas ocasiones en que se siente despierto y soñando a la vez; no sucede con mucha frecuencia, e incluso con el paso de los años no ha logrado acostumbrarse a estos bruscos e inesperados despertares. Probablemente nunca lo hará.

El penetrante olor a sexo se entremezcla con los perfumes de la suntuosa habitación, y el aire es denso, impregnado de asfixiante calidez. Cae en cuenta de que la temperatura de su propio cuerpo está considerablemente alta; percibe el característico cosquilleo de una gota gorda de sudor resbalando por su sien. Y comienza a notar diferencias, le cuesta reconocer su propia anatomía; las extremidades le parecen sutilmente más largas, juzga a la fortaleza de los músculos aumentada, en general se encuentra más crecido.

El lecho que lo soporta es ridículamente cómodo y amplio; lo suficientemente grande para que todos ellos —quienesquiera que sean— encuentren espacio. Fija sus anubarradas pupilas justo al frente, donde una larga cabellera color paja cubre la espalda desnuda de una mujer que se retuerce incesantemente contra él. Está dentro de ella, se percata, y la idea le hace sentir enfermo al instante. La empuja con desdén y lleva las manos urgentemente a su propia cara para tratar de limpiar algo de la sensación de impureza que lo corroe, reflejando los deseos de que su amodorrada mente se agudice y deje se sentirse tan fuera de sí mismo.

La chica lo ha dejado de molestar pero continúa recibiendo caricias de un sinnúmero de manos, todas desconocidas y asquerosas para él. Resbalan osadas sobre su húmeda epidermis, explorando rincones sin su autorización, y él no atina a hacer nada para interrumpir el ultraje. Escucha una sinfonía de gemidos primitivos y se siente mareado por el efecto de las miradas lujuriosas y serviles, vacías.

No quiere admirar ningún detalle, pero sus sentidos están siendo bombardeados de forma inclemente. Su cuerpo palpita demandante, y aunque se encuentra sumido en lo que podría ser una fuente inagotable de placer, sólo hay una cosa que desea.

La estampa de su prohibido anhelo pulsa en la ficticia pantalla de su mente con una claridad aturdidora, tentándolo. Le toma tres segundos adoptar la decisión de abandonarse a ese instinto, y aprovecha su ilusoria realidad para alcanzar a un muchacho de similar complexión a él.

Un toque firme sobre la espalda del elegido captura toda la atención de éste, pero Saga la rechaza de inmediato, forzándolo a voltear. No quiere ver un rostro aleatorio, quiere imaginar el de Kanon. Y no sólo ansía evocar su faz; se engaña diciéndose que lo tiene justo ahí, deliciosa piel bronceada resbalando entre un par de sudorosas manos que le pertenecen. Y si cierra los ojos fuertemente casi logra darle vida a su fantasía; sus carnes, su almizcle, su ardor, sus bufidos, pero la voz no es lo suficientemente grave, _maldición._

Dentro de él se desboca, con absoluto descontrol animal. Nunca podría tocar a Kanon de esta manera, nunca podría siquiera iniciar un contacto con él. Se detiene a recordarse que dicha represión es exactamente lo que le ha llevado hasta ahí.

La impía pasión que su hermano le provoca ha servido como adhesivo para que la oscuridad se afiance a su alma. El auto-desprecio inducido por aquel gusto antinatural ha facilitado la supresión de Saga y el dominio de algo que no es él, que no puede ser él, porque aún guarda memorias muy antiguas como evidencia; un abrazo tierno, una mano pequeña aferrada a la suya confiando enteramente en él, una sonrisa comprensiva que reflejaba a la de sus labios.

Y Kanon de ningún modo le habría sonreído a un demonio.

Frustradamente se da cuenta de que _así _no funciona, porque a ratos alcanza a verlo y percatarse de que no es su hermano. Le da nuevas indicaciones al desconocido y éste lo complace intercambiando posiciones. Ladra órdenes en una voz avinagrada que le cuesta reconocer como propia, y manda al resto de los indeseados fuera de la habitación del Patriarca.

Sólo quiere a 'Kanon' con él.

"No hables," amenaza. Luego ordena, "Hazlo fuerte." Como Kanon lo había hecho durante aquella única ocasión en la cárcel de los dioses, donde él debió quedarse a pudrir también.

Una de sus manos se afianza sobre los grabados de la extravagante cabecera, la otra se entierra agarrotadamente en el colchón. Cuando aquél incursiona en su ser, duro y acometedor como él solicitó, sus labios se parten en un grito mudo y cada músculo simula iniciar una rápida calcinación. Sus ojos no ven más que manchones indefinibles por el lapso de algunos momentos. Luego se ocultan tras un par de párpados cobardes, y descubre que en la oscuridad su utopía se siente un poco más auténtica. Casi puede olfatear la sal de mar. Reemplaza metódicamente el silencio del obediente sirviente con sonidos que retira de las repisas de su memoria; insultos, condenas, gruñidos, jadeos,_Saga_…

¿Qué diría la dueña del desafortunado vientre que los expulsó?

¿Qué diría la virtuosa Diosa a la que traicionó?

La pulida máscara de irises diabólicos que cubre su rostro a diario no basta para esconder su podredumbre. Los latigueos que su sistema nervioso sufre, cada vez que el otro refuerza la violenta presencia en su repugnante ser, representan un castigo demasiado leve.

Quiere ver a Kanon, al fin y al cabo sabe dónde se esconde; se enteró tiempo atrás sobre su madriguera submarina. Ansía asomarse en su fiera mirada y consolarse al recordar que no es el único pecador, echarle a aquél un fragmento de la culpa que trae encima para que las cargas se igualen, y quizás así pueda respirar sin sentir que el oxígeno se torna en veneno dentro de sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos debe enfrentarse a la realidad que lo escalda…

Kanon no está ahí.

El que no es Kanon se azota unas cuantas veces más contra él antes de dejarlo agonizando solo en su agridulce culminación.

Y cuando al fin sus sentidos se recuperan, y comprueba impresionado que éstos le siguen respondiendo, no lo piensa dos veces y va en busca del Kanon real; el único que sabe lastimarlo de verdad.

/./././

El par de inquietas piernas se remueve. Las sábanas rozan contra sí mismas y contra la blancuzca piel que cubren, emitiendo tenues susurros. Los dedos de los pies se enroscan, para enseguida extenderse al máximo de su capacidad. Los de las manos atienden al miembro semi-erecto que ha demandado atención esa madrugada, pero las caricias ofrecidas son perezosas, sólo sirven para incentivar y alargar el acaloramiento.

Se niega a admitirse despierto, ansía aferrarse con necedad a las imágenes de su sueño aunque éstas mismas hayan originado la respuesta anatómica que lo está orillando a la consciencia.

Conmemora haberse visto sorprendido por su antojadizo organismo en numerosas ocasiones anteriores; algunas mañanas templadas y seductoras, o las muchas desesperantes noches en hoteles mal ventilados, cuando la tensión se hizo insoportable y hubo que sacar la frustración por su infértil búsqueda de alguna manera. No obstante, aquellos fueron sucesos sin inspiración. Esto es diametralmente opuesto.

En su mente hay un difuso culpable, una sombra sin nombre que lo incita atinadamente. Su atacante es talentoso mientras reparte caricias etéreas sobre la entera superficie de su ser, y es también confiado; parece conocer sus pensamientos, sus deseos, presiona botones que ni siquiera él conocía de antemano, y extrae reacciones de las que no se creía capaz.

Jadea en una voz pequeña y resopla alteradamente, sus huellas dactilares hormiguean vacilando durante algunos instantes. Poco a poco la silueta adquiere nitidez. Los roces de sus escleróticas contra sus temblorosos párpados le van dando forma al sensual misterio.

En su fructífera imaginación se dibujan unos tibios labios alrededor de su hipersensible glande, y a la par, los movimientos de sus dedos se hacen más parsimoniosos y se intensifican simulando la enloquecedora succión que —con toda certeza— aquella boca de fantasía le brindaría. Conforme el fantasma de su placer se define, lo que antes había sido una entidad evanescente se consolida en una imagen muy particular e inconfundible. Negándose a entenderlo, aprieta las hileras de sus pestañas en un ingenuo intento de cegarse a lo que su mente tan dadivosa le ofrece. Las fricciones se tornan impacientes, irascibles; los húmedos deslizamientos de su mano generan sonidos repetitivos que imitan en cadencia al tictac de una bomba de tiempo. Sabe que al estallar lo conocerá, y no está seguro de querer hacerlo.

Cuando la presión se agolpa bajo su ombligo, el cuadro se completa con una mirada demasiado familiar. Unos ojos de color verde intenso adornados con juegos de luces astutas, que se deleitan al atestiguar el escandaloso ocaso de su goce.

Saga jala aire hacia sus pulmones con tal premura que rasga su laringe y se provoca una aguda punzada en el centro del diafragma. El desenfreno acude a él, zarandeando cada músculo. Sonidos roncos y duraderos se atoran en su garganta cuando eyacula, fustigado por éxtasis y desencantamiento entremezclados.

Aquella seductora mirada permanece estampada en la pared de su cráneo durante dulces momentos, disipándose al ritmo en que lo hacen las ondas trémulas de su carne.

Saga posee el sombrío conocimiento de que se encontrará con esas azuzonas pupilas en cuanto amanezca, adornando los brillantes ojos de su hermano.

Jura que las tripas se le enredan, envolviéndole apretadamente el estómago. Y enseguida el embutido de entrañas simula vibrar.

¿Habría sido su cabeza jugando con él, simplemente invocando la imagen más familiar y querida durante su momento más vulnerable?

¿Qué otra cosa sino?...

Tragando saliva dificultosamente, Saga se levanta en busca del baño, luchando paso a paso por superar lo neblinoso de su razón. Conoce el trayecto de memoria pero eso no evita que se sienta inusualmente desorientado y demore más de lo normal en llegar. Le parece que las rodillas se le doblarán a cada pisada. Sus terminaciones nerviosas cosquillean fastidiosas, tratando de instigarlo a regresar a su tibia cama y utilizar de nuevo la estimulante ilustración mental que tan deliciosos momentos le regaló, para repetir la experiencia y regodearse en la asombrosa novedad.

Saga ignora dicha invitación. Cuando alcanza su destino, se ocupa en limpiarse con palpable furia impresa en cada uno de sus acelerados movimientos. Lava sus manos frotando palma contra palma empecinadamente como si ansiara borrarse las líneas de vida ahí inscritas. Y apresurado, salpica agua a su enrojecida cara. El alivio ofrecido por la frescura del líquido resulta malditamente temporal. Se le figura que las gotitas sisean y se evaporan como si las hubiera recibido un sartén incendiado.

Saga apoya las manos sobre el lavabo, y tras un par de inhalaciones anormalmente hondas, enfrenta al inclemente espejo, experimentando una mórbida fascinación ante su propia imagen.

Una vergüenza inmedible también.

Sólo le toma unos segundos entender que no es realmente eso. No se siente inclinado a rechazar sus pensamientos ni sus emociones; le despiertan magno bochorno pero con cada respiro comienza a vislumbrar ínfimamente la perfecta conclusión que se avecina.

En la reflejante superficie, Saga estudia los pormenores de sus rasgos con temeroso escrutinio. Una mano irresoluta cubre sus labios y calcula la anchura de su mandíbula, acariciando hacia abajo hasta soltarse del mentón y dar un brinco hasta su sudoroso estómago. Extiende los dedos en el área sólida y mide las contracciones que sus músculos realizan al respirar. Si evita encontrarse con su propia mirada, la ilusión del espejo le permite imaginar que dicha mano no le pertenece, y con eso el toque se torna electrizante.

Saga sacude la cabeza y vuelve a recargarse en el frío borde del lavabo. Sus alteradas pupilas se buscan a sí mismas en el espejo, tratando de preguntarse por qué no habían divisado _esto_ antes.

Es innegable que sus ojos se han estado posando con renovada intensidad sobre la figura de su hermano, en especial durante los últimos días. Hasta el más pequeño gesto del otro le despierta una curiosidad insólita. Minuto a minuto se ha enajenado en el redescubrimiento de detalles ya conocidos, pero eso es natural, es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que lo conoció; absorbiéndolo hasta donde sus sentidos alcancen y poniendo todo lo que se vea, se escuche, huela, se sienta como Kanon en un cofre alegórico dentro de su mente, donde queda muchísimo espacio que codicia ser llenado con algún aspecto relacionado a la persona alrededor de la cual ha estado moldeando su vida, y realmente todo su ser.

Por un pavoroso momento, Saga llega a considerar que quizás sus indisciplinados sentimientos engañaron a su cuerpo, y es tan simple como eso.

Saga no quiere que sea simple.

Entonces decide escuchar a esa otra parte de sí mismo, la que mejor lo conoce, la que le dice que no hay de qué sorprenderse. Ha alimentado una dependencia enfermiza, se ha dejado magnetizar por una atracción cuya profundidad apenas está siendo revelada. No ha sucedido de la noche a la mañana, aunque justamente se sienta así.

El resto de la madrugada, Saga duerme a cortos e intranquilos ratos. Se despabila involuntariamente cada tanto de minutos, cuando su masa encefálica se ve atacada por alfilerazos de una conciencia inusualmente activa. Agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, juzgando a su larga cabellera más impertinente que nunca. Reacomoda su indeciso cuerpo de distintos modos, notándose por primera vez excesivamente grande para ese lecho, si bien debió resultarle evidente desde el principio.

Ninguna posición le parece cómoda. Jamás se ha sentido de esta forma antes. Es una mezcla torturante de impotencia y anhelo, culposa angustia, confusión dulcificada, fiebre y frío, necesidad y recelo...

Saga arroja las sábanas al suelo y expone su salpicada piel al pesado ambiente, mas la sensación de que alguna criatura viscosa repta sobre su epidermis no llega a disiparse.

¿Qué diría su antiguo 'yo' acerca de su reciente fantasía?

Los ojos color esmeralda se revelan enormes, con pupilas minúsculas e inquietas. A Saga se le olvida respirar cuando lo arrasa la ocurrencia de que, quizás, su extraordinario despertar constituye una pista en relación al tipo de persona que había sido…

Un repentino dolor fortísimo en la frente le convence de levantarse y buscar un paliativo para su desasosiego. Se coloca los primeros pantalones que encuentra para enseguida salir de su recámara. Y en un acto que ni él puede justificar, acude justamente al origen de su intranquilidad.

Sabe que Kanon no aprecia ser despertado temprano, y eso no es lo que Saga pretende, al menos no inicialmente. Se escabulle en el cuarto de su hermano con pasos silenciosos, ignorando la incomodidad del frío piso bajo sus descalzos pies, y también al insecto imaginario que zumba dentro de su cráneo señalándole que ir en busca de su gemelo bajo estas condiciones alteradas es la peor idea que su lógica pudo haber diseñado.

Se acerca al lecho donde Kanon descansa en aparente placidez y se asoma sobre él con cierto reparo. Al instante le parece que logra respirar con renovada —pero muy mínima— facilidad.

Kanon duerme panza arriba, una delgada cobija cubre hasta la mitad de su tórax, un brazo yace doblado al lado de su cabeza, mientras el resto de sus extremidades se extienden relajadas. Los párpados que se sellan con suavidad hacen lucir a las pestañas más largas y gruesas. De la boca ligeramente entreabierta surgen hálitos calmos que cooperan con la puntiaguda nariz para inflar la desnuda caja torácica. Su frente se presenta lisa y descubierta; el flequillo que normalmente la oscurece ha quedado despeinado hacia atrás.

De ayer a hoy, Saga no atina a señalar ninguna diferencia observable en su hermano. Sin embargo, las hay. Las siente. Recuerda lo que aquellos delicados labios suspirantes le hicieron en sueños y el corazón embiste contra sus costillas ansiando salírsele del pecho.

Toma aire vacilantemente y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, con el mayor cuidado posible para no perturbar al otro.

Continúa absorbiendo la pacífica imagen, sumido en una muda adoración. Existen continuos pinchazos de cobardía atacando su sistema nervioso, intentando convencerle de desconocer esa mañana, de atribuir todo a una pasajera confusión; nada más que sentimientos fraternales desbordados. Pero a Saga le fascinan las novedades, y ésta —incluso con toda la anomalía que carga— no es la excepción. Quiere entender la excentricidad de sus actuales emociones.

Saga se asegura de ser silencioso, su respiración no hace ruido, su cuerpo se mantiene inmóvil, pero la hiperactividad de sus pensamientos se proyecta sobre Kanon como si se tratara de algo tangible, y activa irremediablemente el cerebro de éste.

Las líneas de expresión se remarcan con gran velocidad en el rostro previamente neutro. Los labios de Kanon se aprietan y dentro de su boca queda atrapado un bostezo. Aspira aire por la nariz con ahínco y entreabre un par de reticentes ojos que terminan de desperezarse en un santiamén al comprobar una presencia ajena y cercana.

"¿Saga?"

"Tuve un sueño extraño," espeta Saga, pausando brevemente para permitir a su hermano un parpadeo confundido. "Tú estabas en él."

Kanon obliga un acelere de sus procesos mentales. El hecho de sorprender a Saga ahí, a esas horas de la mañana, observándolo sin haberlo despertado, y que le suelte aquella información inesperada… no sabe por dónde comenzar a preocuparse.

"¿Sobre qué?" Kanon se arrastra hacia atrás, primero apoyando los codos y luego las manos una vez que logra sentarse. Pasa saliva y respira con forzada calma. Frunce ligeramente el ceño mientras perfora a Saga con una mirada suspicaz. Su lengua formula una interrogante con sabor a cianuro, "¿Recordaste algo?"

"No…" Pero en ese instante, Saga duda. Y la posibilidad de lo opuesto envía pulsaciones excitadas a lo largo de sus arterias principales.

La siguiente exhalación de Kanon parece liberarlo de una losa aplastante, mientras que la de Saga lo desarma y recompone con todas las piezas en lugares distintos.

El que una proximidad como tal se hubiera establecido entre ellos en alguna vida pasada tendría repercusiones inimaginables, explicaría su encrucijada actual y dotaría a sus antojos de una validez imposible de cuestionar. Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy no ha habido insinuaciones en las que pueda fundamentarse, ninguna acción por parte de Kanon que pudiera dejar entrever lo que Saga ansía imaginarse. Sólo ha recibido de él un cariño descomunal al que nunca sintió espolvoreado de alguna carga sexual.

_¿Nunca?_

'_Gracias por tu ayuda, Saga, me encargaré yo solo.'_

Cierto que el detonante de aquel embarazoso momento había sido su tacto, pero no puede basarse en un incidente tan simple y circunstancial sólo por la desesperación de dotar a sus ilusiones de un argumento firme.

"No me asustes así…" murmura Kanon con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Aunque el temor todavía no se evapora por completo. Cada trago de saliva atraviesa la garganta de Kanon con tremenda dificultad, cual si se tratara de un sólido imposible de deglutir, mientras la aprensión cristaliza los músculos de su tiesa mandíbula.

Saga se le presenta increíblemente complicado de interpretar en esos momentos. La bruma remanente de la reciente inconsciencia aletarga su razón. Cada fibra de Kanon pulsa con la necesidad de hallarle sentido a la presencia de su hermano, a esa súbita visita y a sus extrañas declaraciones.

"Kanon, ¿recuerdas lo que escribí acerca de ti?"

Kanon recibe las palabras de Saga con un mohín incomodado. Preferiría no remontarse a ese evento que le despierta tanta vergüenza. Y le parece inentendible que Saga no se muestre afectado por lo que él califica como una pregunta delicada; Kanon sólo alcanza a entrever cierta impaciencia en las actitudes del otro.

Interpretando acertadamente la reacción de su gemelo, Saga se apresura a asegurar, "No sigo molesto por eso."

Saga tuerce levemente los labios, planeando la estructura de sus siguientes enunciados. No desea escucharse sobre-ansioso, ni empalagoso. Fastidiar al otro arruinaría el objetivo de la conversación. Quiere extraer verdades de Kanon, recursos para alimentar o cortar de raíz los ininteligibles anhelos que han retoñado espontáneamente en su interior. Aunque acepta que dichos anhelos quizás han venido horneándose de forma gradual desde el momento en que lo conoció, cuando fue abrumado por la simple realidad de su existencia tras aquella prodigiosa puerta en Pilos. Y la ensordecedora claridad con la que se han mostrado esta mañana no es más que la siguiente etapa en su natural evolución.

"Se me ocurrió que… tú sabes lo que siento…"

Tal vez no las variaciones más recientes, pero al menos lo básico, y eso es bastante a comparación de lo que Saga conoce sobre los sentimientos de Kanon.

"Quiero saber lo que tú piensas."

Kanon no hace más que parpadear en dirección de Saga durante varios segundos. Experimenta el impulso de pellizcarse para confirmar que verdaderamente ha despertado. La escena se le figura irreal, demasiado repentina. Saga está siendo serio y demandante, y Kanon no entiende por qué de pronto aquél siente la necesidad de interrogarlo acerca de asuntos que deben quedar sobreentendidos.

Ante la renuencia del menor, Saga presiona, "¿Estás bien aquí?" _¿Conmigo? _"¿No te has arrepentido de volver?"

"Saga…" Kanon resopla y se alborota el flequillo con la mano derecha. Un incipiente sinsabor empieza a frustrarlo. No sabe desde cuándo Saga se ha estado preocupando por este tipo de cosas, y se considera torpe por haber asumido que las acciones eran suficientes, que los momentos compartidos lo decían todo. Se pregunta apesadumbrado si algún día dejará de verse sorprendido por las dimensiones de su propio egoísmo.

"Es cierto que el Santuario no es mi lugar favorito," admite, y esboza una sonrisa dócil para calmar la expectación del otro, "pero últimamente comienza a agradarme."

Si bien sus alrededores no dejan de azotarlo con vivencias pasadas de todo tipo, el contar con Saga alivia cualquier tristeza que pueda ser sacudida. El resentimiento de antaño se ha ido erosionando, tanto así que hoy en día no es capaz de dirigir una emoción negativa a su hermano, y aunque ser consciente de esto le produce una incómoda sensación de fragilidad, también ha aceptado que Saga no busca quebrarlo.

"Sé que no reaccioné de la mejor manera cuando me conociste… lo lamento." Su disculpa es tardía pero sabe que Saga la apreciará de cualquier forma. Kanon vuelve a ofrecer un tenue arqueo de sus labios, y batalla fugazmente contra una rara timidez cuando culmina su respuesta.

"En verdad me alegra que me hayas buscado. La paso bien contigo, Saga."

Eso ni siquiera comienza a describirlo, pero es lo único que puede brindar al otro sin cruzar la línea que se ha impuesto.

Saga adquiere un aspecto reflexivo que le dura largos segundos. Sabe que a Kanon no se le facilita expresar sus sentimientos, y ha dicho mucho incluso con su brevedad. Cuando al fin procesa las respuestas obtenidas, tras medirlas y traducirlas a su modo, las etiqueta y clasifica como sustanciales. Saga finaliza el encuentro con una pequeña sonrisa aquietada y una sencilla declaración.

"Te dejaré seguir durmiendo."

Eso destantea a Kanon aún más. Había esperado algún tipo de réplica por parte de Saga, supuso que le contaría los detalles del mencionado sueño, o al menos le daría una explicación que dotara de sentido al insólito comienzo de su día.

Saga no planea hacer partícipe a Kanon de sus osadas cavilaciones. Primero necesita entender lo que le está pasando. Entonces, se marcha sin más, y Kanon se queda con una sensación de inconclusión que lo malhumora en demasía.

El menor de los gemelos vuelve a tenderse entre las sábanas con la esperanza de dormir algunas horas más, pero al cabo de un rato se hace evidente que sus intentos resultarán fútiles. Termina incorporándose cuando todavía le parece demasiado temprano y va en busca de Saga para descubrir que se ha esfumado del templo.

No se alarma de más. Imbuido de decepción, Kanon supone que su hermano ha de estar ocupándose en alguna de las muchas cosas sin importancia que se atreven a robarle el tiempo cuando no está con él.

/./

Dobla la vieja camiseta con cuidado en el cajón, y luego empuja éste para cerrarlo. Se vuelve para agarrar el trapo que había dejado sobre la cama y se dirige hacia la cómoda para empezar a desempolvar el lugar. El guardián de Leo trata de ocuparse en el mantenimiento del templo de Sagitario al menos una vez cada tres o cuatro semanas, aunque a veces sólo lo hace por nostalgia, a pesar de que no haya nada que limpiar.

Después de toda una vida de profesar un oscuro resentimiento hacia su hermano mayor, el joven siente que esto ayuda un poco en la reparación de su imperdonable error. Nunca dejará de lamentar el no haber confiado en aquél. En lugar de eso, guardó silencio, aguantó la humillación, se permitió ser cegado y se unió a la horda de odio que le llamó traidor.

Aioria suspira profundamente y cambia su deber, dirigiendo la atención hacia un estante de gran tamaño donde se resguardan numerosos libros. Recuerda claramente haber leído algunos, porque Aioros así lo comandó. Solía despreciar a la lectura con toda su alma, pero terminó engullendo por entero el contenido de la pequeña biblioteca poco después de conocer la verdad sobre su hermano, en un intento estúpido de volver a conectar con su espíritu, su mente, y su filosofía.

De repente, percibe una presencia cuyo cosmos no logra identificar, lo que le revela la identidad del visitante. No es sorprendente encontrar a Saga en el templo de Sagitario, pues ambos suelen acudir al mencionado lugar ocasionalmente, y coincidir con el otro constituye un suceso habitual. El refugio conformado por los añejos muros rellenos de secretos resulta un excelente sitio para pensar. No obstante, a Aioria le parece descorazonador el hecho de que el antiguo Santo de Géminis pueda sentirse a gusto en la casa que alguna vez fuera protegida por Aioros. También lo juzga tremendamente irónico. Aunque no tanto quizás; Aioros y Saga fueron grandes amigos, los dos únicos aprendices que compartían edad en aquel entonces, y por consiguiente, deberes análogos caían sobre ellos con más frecuencia que el resto.

En esa época, ya que se veía obligado a estar lejos de Kanon la mayoría del tiempo, Saga solía buscar amparo y compañía en el arquero, quien siempre estuvo más que dispuesto a ofrecer una amistad leal.

"¿Aioria?"

Tras haber fallado en localizar al aludido en el templo de Leo, Saga pensó acertadamente que podría encontrarlo en la novena casa.

"Aquí, Saga", responde Aioria en voz alta.

Saga sigue el sonido y pronto se da cuenta de que está siendo atraído hacia las zonas privadas del edificio. Sus pies se tornan indecisos, pues siente como si estuviera pisando terreno sagrado. Llega a una puerta entreabierta y adivina que Aioria se halla al otro lado. Cruza el umbral con una zancada decisiva y efectivamente localiza al joven Santo de Leo, quien no ha cesado de desempolvar las estanterías.

"Te estaba buscando", dice Saga, "pero pareces ocupado. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No te preocupes, ya casi termino. ¿Qué sucede?"

Saga no cree contar con la delicadeza suficiente como para abordar el tema. Aioria es el único caballero al que Saga le conoce un hermano, si bien éste no vive más. Tal trascendente detalle es parte de lo que le frena, pues teme incomodar al menor si sacude el escabroso asunto.

Saga ansía dibujar una tabla de comparación, seguir un ejemplo apropiado. Quiere descifrar si su comportamiento es de locos o si se trata simplemente de una confusión transitoria.

Por el momento, se priva de expresar sus preocupaciones. Aioria está acostumbrado a las súbitas introspecciones del otro, por lo tanto continúa con sus actividades como si todavía se encontrara solo. Es así que Saga se siente libre de mirar alrededor de la habitación recientemente pulida y respirar con efusividad la calidez en la atmósfera. No puede evitar sentirse maravillado al reparar en la exquisitez con que Aioria realiza su labor; cada movimiento, por más insignificante que parezca, contiene un evidente carácter alabador.

Aioria quiso a su hermano, eso está claro. A su vez, Saga quiere a Kanon, pero no está seguro dónde deben trazarse los límites de ese amor.

Las hambrientas pupilas verdes ubican un objeto especialmente interesante. Encima de un buró, descansa un retrato enmarcado que guarda la imagen de un adolescente y un niño pequeño enlazados en un abrazo parcial. Ambos poseen grandes ojos claros, la piel bronceada, cabello castaño en tonos ligeramente divergentes y con algunos rizos. Se ven genuinamente felices; las anchas sonrisas no permiten otra interpretación.

"Te pareces mucho a él," musita distraído, recogiendo el portarretratos.

Aioria se limita a asentir con la cabeza, pues no hay mucho a lo que pueda responder.

"Eran cercanos…"

Saga no está requiriendo ninguna réplica, así que de nuevo Aioria se queda callado, limitándose a sacar conclusiones sobre lo que Saga pretende con sólo exponer obviedades. Gira para ver al aludido admirando fijamente la fotografía, y de repente se siente fuera de su propio cuerpo.

Es doloroso ver a Saga de esta manera, sin memoria alguna de Aioros. Y le indigna un poco también, porque no tendría que ser así. Aioros merece ser recordado, y el ex-Géminis se lo debe más que nadie.

"Ustedes también lo eran," revela el menor.

Ante la mención de aquel 'ustedes', Saga sólo alcanza a pensar en una persona.

"¿Kanon y yo?"

"Aioros y tú," Leo corrige al mayor en un tono tranquilo. "Mi hermano te consideraba su amigo más valioso."

_En realidad… mucho más_, pero Aioria no cree que algún día se dé el momento atinado para mencionar ese tipo de cosas. De por sí es bastante duro hablar sobre Aioros en presencia de Saga.

Saga lo atraviesa con una densa mirada y Aioria se la sostiene durante algunos segundos, antes de que el primero agache la frente para retomar su ensimismamiento con el contenido del portarretratos.

"¿Es extraño que no me sorprenda?"

Evidentemente, Saga no lo recuerda, pero supone que las paredes del templo de Sagitario se lo han estado intentando transmitir todo este tiempo, latiendo con afectividad. Sin embargo, le queda una sensación de descoloque. Si Aioria está en lo correcto, ¿por qué a Saga no le habría importado olvidarse de Aioros? ¿Tan gigante había sido la necesidad de dejar todo atrás que ni el recuerdo del mejor amigo lo había hecho vacilar?

En los labios de Saga se forma una media sonrisa triste cuando éste se señala que si ni siquiera le había preocupado olvidar a su gemelo, no debía haber existido motivo para aferrarse a nada más.

La inesperada pregunta de Saga descompone a Aioria. Le choca sentirse consolado al descubrir que una parte instintiva de Saga todavía pretende conectar con su hermano y guarda la noción de su existencia con solemnidad. De manera imprevista, acude a su consciencia la memoria de un pequeño diario que Aioros llevó durante los últimos meses de su vida. El contenido hace poca alusión a Aioria, pero a éste se le ocurre que Saga tal vez hallaría cierto valor en la información. Sin embargo, no es una decisión para tomarse en un instante.

Sin saber qué más hacer, el joven cambia el peso de pie y resopla inquieto. Enseguida trata de apoderarse nuevamente del control de sus emociones, y a la par, de la situación circundante.

"¿Para qué me buscabas?"

El destello de impaciencia en la profunda voz del menor no pasa desapercibido. Saga entiende que lo mejor será expresar la duda que lo llevó hasta ahí y dejar de hostigar al guardián de Leo lo más pronto posible.

"No se me ocurrió a quién más acudir," Saga se excusa antes de exponer la raíz de su inquietud.

"Se trata de Kanon."

Saga toma una breve pausa para depositar la foto de vuelta en su lugar original, así también aprovecha a evadir la mirada de Aioria mientras murmura, "Es obvio que un hermano se debe querer, pero… necesito saber exactamente qué tanto."

"¿Qué tanto?" Las gruesas cejas cafés se enarcan reflejando incomprensión.

"En mi caso… creo que ha llegado a ser demasiado."

Saga realmente no había sabido lo que era tener un hermano cuando se aventuró a la búsqueda de éste. Y al encontrarlo, se abandonó a la intuición y apreció a cada sentimiento que fue surgiendo considerándolos a todos válidos. Ahora, por primera vez está reconociendo que su manera de actuar quizás ha sido equivocada, atiborrada de decisiones irreflexivas y acciones vertiginosas.

"No estoy seguro de si debe ser así."

Las cándidas preocupaciones de Saga y el semblante circunspecto de éste, consiguen robarle una efímera sonrisa a Aioria. A su parecer, es imposible establecer un límite para este tipo de cosas. Aunque él ya no tiene a Aioros, lo continúa queriendo más que a nada en el mundo. Y eso jamás cambiará.

"Saga, es lógico," explica Aioria en un tono repleto de naturalidad, "Vives con él, te está ayudando a reconstruirte prácticamente de la nada. Es entendible que sea lo más importante para ti. Sería raro si no lo fuera..."

Las pupilas de Saga adquieren un resplandor urgido mientras sus sentidos absorben sedientos las palabras de Aioria, la mirada suave que las acompaña y la pequeña sonrisa comprensiva que llega después. Saga se aferra con vehemencia a las revelaciones del menor porque convenientemente revalidan su comportamiento pasional y alientan sus emociones desbordadas; dotan de mayor claridad a la jungla de sus reflexiones, y lanzan cantidades astronómicas de combustible a la compulsión que lo empuja de manera inclemente hacia Kanon.

Saga suspira con mesurado alivio. Y enseguida recibe el despreocupado consejo del otro con una mirada determinada.

"Prepárate para que ese '_demasiado'_ siga aumentando."


	19. Beso

**/19: Beso/**

**/./././**

Las olas hambrientas lucharon por comérselo.

Ciertamente alcanzaron a masticarlo; algunos huesos se han fisurado y otros se han roto del todo. No puede apoyar el pie izquierdo sin derrumbarse al suelo. Kanon aguanta el dolor y medio se arrastra, medio gatea, en busca de una masa de agua dulce con la que saciar la sed vieja que le corroe la garganta.

Cuando halla la bienaventurada poza, lanza la mitad de su cuerpo entre el divino líquido y lo engulle con necesidad animal, sintiendo a sus marchitos labios arder de gozo. Todo lo demás parece tan poca cosa ahora que puede hallar una felicidad tan plena en algo así de simple.

Pero esa sensación de iluminación se evapora a la par de su deshidratación.

Por cuestión del cansancio y las heridas, pasa días tirado en la fangosa orilla del pequeño charco, aunque debido al firmamento perennemente azul es difícil asegurar siquiera que el tiempo transcurre.

Y en su soledad, llora en intermitentes ratos. Sin contenerse, sin reprimir ningún sonido que su temblorosa boca ansíe expulsar, sin preocuparse del sabor salado que llega a las comisuras de sus labios, y del que tan harto está ya.

Llora por lo que Saga le hizo, por lo que él le hizo a Saga. Y cuando solloza, lo ataca un hormigueo circundante que amenaza con desprenderle capas de la epidermis, mientras temblores internos alimentan el grosor de sus incesantes lágrimas.

¿Cómo conseguirá alguna vez disculparse por sus acciones? ¿Hasta qué punto puede decir que Saga tuvo la culpa, que se lo mereció?

Los pulmones se le aprietan continuamente, doblándose sobre sí mismos. Y las preguntas continúan.

¿Dónde está el amado hermano junto al que nació y que solía consolarlo en situaciones así? ¿Dónde están las estrellas que debían haberlo guiado? ¿Dónde está Athena, el supuesto amor encarnado?

Cierto, él la había maldecido. Athena de seguro no quería tener nada que ver con él, tal como el resto del mundo.

Agotado el llanto, se instala una leve resignación, un ácido cinismo, una tristeza estancada que ya no logra removerle el corazón.

En cierta ocasión después de dormitar, Kanon se asoma por enésima ocasión a recoger agua en la palma de su mano para beber un poco. Esta vez un par de dedos se quedan acariciando la rugosa superficie de sus labios, antes de que su aniquilado cuerpo se rinda de vuelta al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Experimenta un tipo distinto de sed. Añora suavidad y frescura.

Añora a Saga.

Se percata desconsolado de que ni siquiera lo besó aquella vez. Arañó su nacarada piel, se enterró en su tembloroso ser, pero no se le ocurrió demandar el sabor de los sollozantes labios. Se le figura raro ahora que lo medita. Raro, y sobre todo desolador, porque ya nunca tendrá oportunidad de satisfacer su depravado deseo.

Además del hecho de que los separan colosales mares, si Saga no lo odiaba antes, ahora seguro lo hace. Y si Kanon no se había condenado con los pensamientos que batalló por años, con toda certeza sus impías acciones le han garantizado un sitio en el rincón más escabroso del Hades. Desgraciadamente no se le dificulta imaginar a Saga maldiciéndolo, llorando por la manera en que lo lastimó, preguntándose qué había pasado con ellos para que todo se degradara de esta forma; en qué momento comenzó la fractura…

La misma interrogante no abandona su alelada mente.

Un azaroso amanecer, Kanon piensa que puede ponerse de pie. Entonces trata, y jala consigo el tridente. Su cosmos le grita que es un objeto importante que no debe abandonar. Y si lo guió hasta ahí, probablemente sea lo único que pueda mandarlo de regreso a la superficie, si alguna vez se atreve a intentarlo.

Por lo pronto está bien en el misterioso fondo del océano. Quizás no 'bien' pero al menos seguro. Su corazón se encuentra a salvo de los impenetrables ojos de Saga y el cuerpo de Saga se encuentra a salvo de sus delictivas manos.

Kanon abraza esa quebradiza tregua con afán.

**/./././**

Kanon cuenta impacientemente cada minuto restante de la semana.

"Iré a buscarlos."

Kanon indisputablemente se nota ansioso. Saga aprieta un poco los labios y suelta un leve suspiro. No le está agradando la indecisión con la que ha vivido durante los últimos días. Le ha costado grandes esfuerzos aclimatarse a su recientemente alterada realidad.

Saga mira a Kanon adentrándose al barullo de la estación, y gira su cuerpo para distraerse con el trivial estudio de los autos que pasan.

Atenas es un lugar muy escandaloso para su gusto. Se ha adecuado a los ecos en el templo de Géminis, a sólo la voz de Kanon y ningún ruido más. No obstante, la vivacidad de sus alrededores es más o menos bienvenida en esos momentos. Le sirve para ahuyentar pensamientos cerriles.

"¡Hey!"

Una mano se planta con inesperada solidez sobre su hombro izquierdo. Insistente, le obliga a voltear. Y al hacerlo, aquél que le llamaba invade súbitamente su espacio personal. Ahora son dos manos, una en cada hombro, que avanzan y avanzan hacia su nuca.

Él se queda tieso.

Por la altura superior de Saga, Nikos se ve obligado a colgársele al cuello y arrimar el cuerpo hasta quedar pegado a él. Lo saluda con un beso imperioso. Tiene tiempo sin verlo. Para Saga el suceso es nuevo; su boca primeriza no responde, pero se deja hacer, probar, acalorar y humedecer a una profundidad insospechada en cuestión de instantes. Saga parpadea varias veces sin atinar a nada más. Sus brazos son troncos inmóviles a sus costados.

"¡Nikos, por Dios!" Un rudo bolsazo contra la cabeza del aludido los sacude a ambos. Nikos se despega de Saga mientras se soba el aturdido cráneo. Eleni se ve de inmediato atravesada por las resentidas pupilas de su hermano.

"¡Él es Saga, no Kanon!"

"¿Eh?" Nikos mide a Saga con la mirada. El mayor se estremece frente a la avidez de aquellos ojos. "¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta."

El tono es sinceramente arrepentido, pero la sonrisa ladeada le señala a Saga la probabilidad de un error intencional. Frunce marcadamente el ceño y se aparta otro paso más del peligroso chico.

Eleni resopla inquieta y se adelanta a saludar a Saga para acabar con el bochornoso momento.

"¿Dónde está Kanon?"

La mención de su hermano trae a Saga de vuelta a la realidad. Pasa saliva y enarca los ojos dirigiéndolos a la muchedumbre entre la que su gemelo se perdió instantes atrás.

"Entró a buscarlos hace un minuto," explica sin emoción.

"Iré por él," se ofrece Nikos, dejando que Eleni lidie sola con el aturdido Saga.

A Nikos sólo le toma un par de minutos dar con el gemelo ausente. Lo descubre mirando atentamente los itinerarios. Sin demora trota hasta él, esquivando maletas estorbosas y niños a la deriva.

"¡Kanon!"

Kanon gira en dirección del sonido y sonríe de oreja a oreja al localizar a Nikos.

"Hola," murmura cuando el menor llega frente a él, ubicándose tan cerca que sus exhalaciones apresuradas le acarician la cara. Luce un tanto agitado y hay un leve rubor en sus mejillas que acentúa su atractivo. Kanon ansía besarlo, pero los labios de aquél se mueven justo antes de ser capturados, tan sólo para expulsar mayúsculas blasfemias.

"Acabo de besar a tu hermano."

Kanon sopesa la repentina revelación durante un segundo que se siente más fugaz de lo usual, antes de torcer la boca y afilar la mirada.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?…"

"Me _confundí_," Nikos puntualiza solazado, "la cara que puso no tuvo precio."

"Me lo imagino." Pero intenta con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, o esa serena diversión con la que está reaccionando puede tornarse en violenta represalia de un momento a otro.

"Me gusta Saga… es como una versión menos fastidiosa de ti," Nikos confiesa mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Kanon suelta aire fingiéndose exasperado y rueda los ojos hacia arriba. "Es conmovedor saber que me extrañaste."

Una breve risa ahogada escapa de los labios de Nikos ante el sarcasmo del mayor. Kanon extiende una mano para sujetar las asas de la pequeña mochila que aquél carga, las desliza hacia abajo por los delgados brazos y se la cuelga a un hombro.

"Tal vez intente besarlo de nuevo…" Nikos piensa en voz alta, tocando su barbilla con el dedo índice mientras sopesa la posibilidad y fantasea con el escenario oportuno.

"Olvídalo. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo."

Nikos no se rehúsa a la oferta. Se alinea al cuerpo de Kanon, afianzando las manos a sus costados. Le dirige una mirada que chispea ambiciosa. Eleva el mentón en anticipación al beso que el otro demanda intempestivamente de él.

Saga le provoca una irremediable curiosidad, pero Kanon le fascina a un nivel incomparable. Incluso si lo sabe cambiante como las mareas. La informalidad no le molesta; él tiene muchas cosas que experimentar y Kanon respeta su naturaleza aventurera. Sin una relación no hay complicaciones, y pueden divertirse juntos cuando uno o el otro lo necesite.

Kanon lo besa posesivamente. El par de grandes manos se engancha a las caderas del menor. Ignoran frescos una que otra mirada escandalizada proveniente del gentío que los rodea. En Pilos, Nikos suele ser más discreto sobre el tipo de compañía que prefiere, pues no está seguro de la reacción que su madre mostraría, pero aquí nadie los conoce, y de Eleni no se preocupa. La situación se había hecho muy evidente los últimos días que Kanon pasó en Pilos y Nikos acabó confesándoselo a su hermana, tan sólo para enterarse que ésta ya lo sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo.

Kanon le tiene cariño al muchacho, pero ya ha decidido que más tarde lo castigará. Lo desesperará hasta que su cuerpo se retuerza sin control, hasta que lo odie por despertarle un placer que lo acerque al desfallecimiento; le hará rogar humillado por él. No puede simplemente perdonar su atrevimiento. Pensar que Saga acaba de tocar esos pícaros labios un minuto atrás le desquicia. La insoportable noción le impulsa a profundizar desarregladamente el beso. Su lengua lucha por revelar cada recóndito secreto de la cooperativa boca, sueña ilusamente con extraer algo de Saga; una preciada partícula de saliva que le conmemore el añorado sabor que probó en un amargo pasado…

La primera vez que besó a Saga fue un suceso surreal: anómalamente natural, medianamente dulce, y engañoso en extremo. Ocultos del resto de la tierra, aislados en el solitario corazón del océano, osaron aparentar que todo estaba bien, y los profanos labios de ambos se fingieron amnésicos.

Los párpados de Kanon se aprietan enérgicamente pretendiendo despejar las memorias despertadas. No quiere recordar cómo concluyó aquella fugaz época ilusoria.

Un audible carraspeo interrumpe el apasionado despliegue que protagonizan esos dos. Se apartan renuentes y voltean sólo lo necesario para localizar la estampa impaciente de Eleni y el semblante malhumorado de Saga.

"¿Piensan quedarse aquí?" reclama la joven arqueando una ceja. Kanon y Nikos intercambian sonrisas cómplices antes de que el cuarteto se encamine fuera de la abarrotada estación.

Los visitantes no tardan en mostrarse impresionados ante los detalles que van descubriendo en la legendaria ciudad. Eleni, en particular, tiene muchos años sin visitarla y siente el ambiente muy cambiado. El primer pendiente en el itinerario es acudir a conocer la Universidad a la que Nikos pronto atenderá, lo que supuestamente es el objetivo del viaje, mas no se demoran mucho en eso.

Prefirieren el trolebús para transportarse, en lugar del metro u otros medios. El escenario se aprecia mejor así. Las horas se reparten en distintas actividades mientras recorren ágoras, templos y monumentos célebres. Eleni no para de tomar fotografías dondequiera que es permitido, y de entablar pequeñas riñas con Nikos cuando alguno se ve tentado a gastar más de su presupuesto en algún souvenir particularmente llamativo.

De los cuatro, sólo tres se divierten. Para cuando llegan al Museo de la Acrópolis, Saga se siente verdaderamente exhausto. Disfruta conociendo cosas nuevas y las esculturas arqueológicas expuestas le causan un auténtico interés, pero no puede deshacerse de la sensación de inadecuación que ha andado acarreando desde hace un par de días y que se intensificó de manera insospechada esta mañana, primero por el beso que lo destanteó, luego por las horas que ha fungido como testigo de la perfecta manera en que Nikos complementa a su hermano.

No le cabe en la cabeza cómo es que Kanon no elige volver a él. A todo aquello que abandonó por su culpa. Saga desprecia enormemente una posibilidad como tal, pero no es capaz de despedirla, y le ronda dentro del cerebro significando una tortura continua.

Para Kanon no pasa desapercibido el inusual humor de Saga, pero trata de no hacerle mucho caso, prometiéndose que después hablará con su hermano al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, esa jornada debía representar un respiro para el menor de los gemelos. Es así que éste se olvida del mayor, a sabiendas de que Eleni le sirve de compañía. Y se abandona a la voluntad de Nikos, a quien sólo tendrá disponible por un mísero día. El comportamiento irreflexivo de éste le refresca, lo imbuye de dinamismo. El chico es una brisa impetuosa que le regala sorpresivos besos y lo hala de aquí para allá mostrándole cosas que ya conoce pero a las que logra volver interesantes. Le hace reír por tonterías y lo desviste con miradas que prometen una noche fantásticamente larga.

Dejar atrás el aislamiento del Santuario definitivamente altera la perspectiva. Saga está experimentando un enconamiento hacia Kanon nunca antes conocido, y Nikos le está despertando una antipatía de la que se siente terriblemente culpable. Cuando toman un descanso para detenerse en una heladería, esos sentimientos negativos de los que apenas hoy se averiguó capaz, multiplican su intensidad, causando que el simple hecho de posar los ojos sobre su hermano le haga sentir que le apuñalan el estómago y le retuercen ahí mismo la ficticia daga.

Saga no tiene antojo de nada, pero ver a los otros dos disfrutando de sus conos, intercambiándoselos y después enzarzándose en besos empalagosos, hace surgir una furia incomprensible en él.

Saga emerge repentinamente del establecimiento y decide esperar al resto ahí afuera. Con varias exhalaciones demoradas intenta apaciguarse. La confusión de hoy es muy distinta a la que lo despertó un par de mañanas atrás. A esta última la acogió con ingenua ilusión, atreviéndose a imaginar cómo sería si Kanon y él estrecharan su relación aún más. Opuestamente, a las emociones actuales las repudia, porque hay factores externos sobre los que no tiene control. No son sólo sus deseos; es la presencia amenazante de Nikos, son las sonrisas amplias y genuinamente divertidas de Kanon…

Cada significativa mirada que aquellos intercambian añade un pesado bloque al temor que comenzó a construirse desde que se topó con un Kanon particularmente entusiasta, ese mismo amanecer. Kanon no se molestó en ocultar el gusto sentido por reencontrarse con Nikos, y se ha presumido insensible al malestar mental que Saga tampoco ha intentado disimular.

A Saga se le complica mejorar sus ánimos. Eleni no falla en notarlo y sugiere separarse de Kanon y Nikos en cuanto terminan sus postres. Supone que Saga se siente atareado por el exceso de energía que aquellos dos destilan. La joven queda de reunirse con su hermano menor más tarde en el hotel, y pasea con Saga un rato a ritmo tranquilo por la ciudad.

Varios minutos después, se topan con un parque de invitante calma. Deciden adentrarse a él, e inmediatamente las luces y el ruido son dejados atrás. Entonces Saga puede suspirar con renovada paz, refugiado en las sombras de árboles que si bien no poseen tremenda altura, presumen una frondosidad refrescante. Sin embargo, en la apacibilidad, los ecos de sus inseguridades resuenan con mayor ímpetu.

Vuelca su atención en Eleni, quien camina sujeta a su brazo, tal como se le había hecho costumbre en Pilos. A Saga no le incomoda su cercanía, pero desgraciadamente tampoco le hace sentir ninguna otra cosa…

La estudia con gran minuciosidad para confirmarlo. Aprovecha la ventaja de su estatura para delinear la silueta con una mirada de soslayo. Observa los mechones de cabello marrón que le enmarcan la cara, los aretes plateados que cuelgan de sus orejas, la nariz picuda, las prominentes mejillas. Mide las pequeñas curvas de sus senos y cada sinuosidad de la delgada figura entallada por jeans negros. Vuelve a concentrarse en su rostro para analizar las llamativas carnosidades de sus labios, el tono cálido de su piel y las diminutas imperfecciones de ésta. Ella se percibe observada y le dedica una tímida sonrisa. Saga voltea a mirarse los zapatos.

En cierto momento, eligen tomar asiento en una banca del parque y así se mimetizan entre muchas de las otras parejas que se resguardan en la pacífica locación.

Varios de los presentes vienen en pares. Saga ve pasar frente a ellos a un dúo de veinteañeros que se toman de las manos. A los ojos de Saga, aquella chica y aquel chico lucen contentos, conformes con su realidad. No hay confusión en sus miradas ni vacilación en sus actos. Saga ansía sentirse así de seguro acerca de las cosas que desea, contar con la suficiente convicción para conseguirlas. Pero lo que él quiere es distinto a lo que está viendo.

De repente, la cabeza de Eleni se establece como un peso nuevo y ligero sobre su hombro. La nariz de Saga enseguida alcanza a percibir el discreto aroma floral del perfume que ella usa. Sin reflexionarlo, él alza el brazo para pasarlo sobre el respaldo de la banca hasta que su mano descansa con ligereza contra el hombro opuesto de la muchacha. El gesto de ese pseudo-abrazo se siente adecuado. Ella lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y lo juzga como alguien inusual, pero eso no diluye lo tanto que le agrada.

Eleni dobla el brazo y sorprende a los dedos de Saga cuando los suyos se retuercen juguetones enlazándose con los de aquél. Luego ajusta el brazo de Saga a su alrededor para sentirse más protegida, y Saga sabe que están jugando a algo que no son, pero de todas formas voltea para sonreírle con dulzura, y ella lo mira con cierto nerviosismo antes de girar el perfil y estirar el cuello en busca de un titubeante beso que Saga otorga tras inclinarse algunos centímetros.

Es un contacto estático, sin electricidad ni color. No vale la pena profundizarlo para buscar algo que no hay ahí. Ambos saborean la insipidez y se separan enseguida.

"Eso fue mala idea," murmura la joven, apretujando el bolso que descansa en su regazo. Saga traga saliva, y si bien concuerda, sufre la irreprimible necesidad de disculparse por no funcionar correctamente para ella. Incluso el beso de Nikos lo conmovió algo más.

"Lo siento, yo no…" No encuentra manera de explicárselo, ni a ella ni a sí mismo. Sabe que no debería ser así. "No eres…"

_Kanon._

Aún más elemental. Ella es _ella._

"¿Un chico?" sugiere la joven, con una mirada ligeramente trémula.

Saga demora algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente asiente con un movimiento atorado de su cabeza.

"Hm…" suspira, y luego admite cabizbaja, "tenía la esperanza de que no te gustara lo mismo que a Kanon…"

Eleni se siente decepcionada, considerablemente avergonzada, pero lucha con todas sus fuerzas por recomponerse porque Saga no ha sido malo con ella, y no quiere que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas entre los dos.

"Lo siento," repite Saga. Y es sincero, porque estar con ella sería lo adecuado, acarrearía menos complicaciones, no tendría que vivir desconfiando de cada pensamiento, y si la deseara a ella entonces podría continuar queriendo a Kanon de la misma manera en que lo había venido haciendo hasta hace algunos días.

"Por favor, no te disculpes por algo así," Eleni dice con determinación, antes de ofrecer a su acompañante una pasajera y muy pequeña sonrisa cómplice, que no deja de destilar una tenue amargura.

La realidad no se presta a otras interpretaciones. No hay nada que Saga o ella puedan hacer al respecto. No lo pensó cuando se aventuró a besar a Saga de esa forma, aunque confiesa para sí misma el haberse sentido celosa más temprano, al ver a Nikos haciendo lo mismo con excepcional desfachatez. El intenso sonroje en su rostro tardará en desaparecer, la ilusión de su corazón se demorará aún más en difuminarse, pero al menos las cosas están claras ahora. Lo peor hubiera sido no intentar.

"No pasa nada, Saga," insiste al notar que la inseguridad del otro persiste. Eleni inhala aire sentidamente y se remueve un poco sin deshacer el abrazo, acurrucándose más cerca de Saga, quien había temido un frío distanciamiento de parte de la muchacha, y se admite descolocado al obtener lo contrario. La inofensiva compañía de la joven actúa como un consuelo a sus inquietudes, y Saga lamenta enormemente verse privado de dicho lenitivo cuando, rato después, le desea un buen viaje al despedirse de ella en el vestíbulo del hotel. A la par acepta una adelantada felicitación de cumpleaños que lo desconecta todavía más de su presente, recordándole a la persona que nació el mismo día que él.

Kanon probablemente se encuentre también en el interior del edificio, pero Saga no se siente inclinado a buscarlo. Es así que regresa al Santuario únicamente con la patética compañía de sus incertidumbres.

**/./**

El hotel no es especialmente caro ni lujoso, pero posee cierta encantadora calidez, una atmósfera acogedora que se acopla bien a las intenciones tórridas de los dos ocupantes.

Desperdigadas en el piso yacen diversas prendas de ropa, revueltas con dos pares de zapatos y una mochila tumbada. Al montón desorganizado de objetos lo corona la envoltura arrugada de un preservativo.

Sin embargo, aunque la escenografía sugiera la presencia de una pareja, sólo un hombre descansa en la cama, dormitando superficialmente mientras suaves jadeos escapan de sus ruborizados labios. Las pestañas se le separan cada tanto de segundos pero no termina de despabilarse, pues no se trata de un objetivo que realmente se le antoje perseguir. El reciente orgasmo le ha dejado lánguido y perezoso. Gira sobre su lado derecho, reacomodando mejor la cabeza contra la almohada. Su tez expuesta sufre un muy leve escalofrío y a tientas alcanza la sábana cercana que se encuentra hecha un enredijo. No cuenta con la disposición para desdoblarla propiamente así que sólo se tapa de manera parcial hasta la cadera.

Sabe que la puerta del baño acaba de ser abierta por el ángulo de luz que se cuela en la penumbra. Escucha los ligeros pasos de Nikos, contando cada uno hasta que percibe su presencia sobre el colchón. En menos de un respiro el joven ha colado las manos bajo sus brazos, pegándose a su espalda. Prestos besos comienzan a molestar su piel, impávidos ante la cualidad húmeda y salada de sus poros. Eso no dura mucho, pues el pelinegro decide evidenciar con mayor claridad sus deseos y gatea por encima de él hasta llegar al otro lado, donde puede tenerlo de frente. Entonces aquellas angostas caderas buscan las suyas y el par de manos ambiciosas sujetan sus glúteos y una danza memorizada se establece; contoneo descarado que busca atizarlo una vez más.

Kanon libera el aire de sus pulmones sonoramente y se aparta de todo lo que el menor le ofrece para girar boca arriba y seguir rodando, hasta lanzar las piernas hacia afuera de la cama y quedar sentado al borde de ésta. Nikos, a su espalda, se enfurruña decepcionado.

"Dame un momento, ¿quieres?" Kanon suspira al deslizar una mano por su frente, para luego apoyar ambas firmemente en la orilla del lecho, encogiéndose de hombros.

"A veces olvido que eres diez años mayor que yo," reclama Nikos.

Kanon le dirige una mirada asesina por encima del hombro, que es contestada al instante con una sonrisa descarada y odiosa. El gemelo retorna la vista hacia delante, y al mismo tiempo Nikos se rinde contra la cama con una exhalación ruidosa y resignada.

Kanon es consciente de que dejar al otro de lado para concentrarse en cavilaciones inefectivas es la idea más tonta que se le puede ocurrir, pero para cuando la piensa ya es demasiado tarde. No se cree con el combustible necesario para seguir con la faena, pero no tiene tanto que ver con su resistencia física como con el bajo nivel de disposición mental que lo acosa.

Después de que las ondas estremecedoras de su previo clímax se disiparon, la saciedad de la necesidad carnal dejó un desdeñable espacio en su cabeza para más que pensamientos pornográficos. Ha caído en cuenta de la ausencia de Saga y le ha dado vueltas a los eventos de ese día reflexionando sobre la actitud que el otro ostentó. A partir de mañana volverán a ser sólo Saga y él y no comprende cómo van a poder seguir viviendo así, si unos cuantos meses casi lograron fulminarlo.

¿Y cuál es el plan de Saga? ¿Simplemente vivir con él durante el resto de sus días? Kanon presiente que la temida derrota de su templanza se encuentra próxima.

A diario reza por que la resignación llegue en algún momento y sus sentimientos montaraces se apacigüen. Kanon desea más que ninguna otra cosa regresar a lo básico, a la hermandad que se dañó mucho tiempo atrás. A ratos incluso lo vislumbra posible, tan sólo para que algún gesto especial o mirada particularmente intensa lo golpeen como vendaval, recordándole su verdadera debilidad.

"Por cierto, ¿no se acerca tu cumpleaños?"

"Sí," Kanon responde, apático.

"¿Lo celebrarás?"

"Lo dudo."

Ante el pobre entusiasmo de Kanon, Nikos deja el tema en paz y se arrastra fuera de la cama con un objetivo definido. Asalta el frigorífico y ofrece a Kanon una botella que es recibida sin rechistar. Nikos deposita todas las bebidas encima de la cama y vuelve a recostarse, mientras Kanon degusta el elixir alcohólico con desinterés, enfocándose en el análisis de lo que Saga fue hoy.

El comportamiento inconforme de su hermano le hace sospechar que quizás a Saga le preocupa que la presencia de Nikos le recuerde de cosas que lo esperan más allá de las fronteras del Santuario.

Kanon alcanza otra mini-botella cuando no resta más contenido en la primera. Después de algunos minutos, escucha suaves ronquidos y voltea para comprobar que Nikos se ha dormido. Kanon se inclina sobre él en busca de su oído.

"Que tengas buen viaje," murmura. Nikos sesga el rostro para culminar la despedida con un beso flojo y prolongado.

"Nos vemos..." No resiente la separación en gran medida. En algunas semanas comenzarán las clases y tendrá que instalarse en Atenas, así que Kanon y él podrán encontrarse con mayor frecuencia.

Kanon recoge la bolsa de plástico de las chucherías que compraron más temprano para cenar, y guarda ahí la variedad de bebidas para ir engulléndolas por el camino. Pensó que se divertiría toda la noche con Nikos, pero estar con él le recuerda lo que ya no puede tener: una onza de normalidad. Su vida ahora gira en torno a Saga. Y realmente, ¿en qué momento no fue así?

Debe regresar a él.

Y aunque tiene enormes ganas de emborracharse, sólo se permite hacerlo en la seguridad del Santuario; sería vergonzoso quedar tirado en algún callejón azaroso de Atenas. Cuando sus suelas reconocen los antiquísimos peldaños de las doce casas, Kanon finalmente se concede el capricho de alcanzar dentro de la bolsa. Va vaciando los contenedores con avidez, dejándolos botados en los escalones que guían a Géminis. Persigue el efecto embrutecedor del alcohol con desmedida impaciencia. Su andar es sumamente acompasado, y conforme la bolsa se aligera, sus pies se van haciendo más y más lentos, y más y más torpes. Para cuando trepa todo el largo tramo, a duras penas si consigue mantenerse en pie.

En la oscuridad de Géminis, Kanon se siente aún más desorientado. Tropieza con una silla, o la mesa, las dos cosas, y luego otra silla más.

Termina en el suelo, donde se propone incorporarse mientras suelta maldiciones en bisbiseos inentendibles. Planta las manos con toda la firmeza que puede conseguir y trata de impulsarse, pero los codos se le doblan y se rinde de nuevo a la gravedad. Cierra los ojos, y una vocecita inexistente y burlona —que le recuerda un poco a la voz de Nikos— le sugiere permanecer ahí el resto de la madrugada. Un mohín disgustado aparece en su rostro, pero acaba cediendo a su única opción viable y se acomoda de una mejor manera para dormir, sobre un costado en posición fetal.

Kanon sufre la impresión de que no transcurre ni un minuto cuando la voz de su gemelo retumba etéreamente en el silencio.

"¿Kanon, estás bien?"

Al pisar en la estancia, Saga frunce el ceño ante la torpeza de su pregunta. Sacude la cabeza y se acerca rápidamente a la figura tumbada de su hermano, se agacha y lo empuja para hacerle girar y poder apreciar plenamente su faz.

Kanon entreabre los ojos sólo por una décima de segundo. Ve un manchón familiar y sus labios se deforman en una sonrisa holgada y boba.

"Genial," un hipido lo interrumpe, "¿Y tú, Saga?" termina de contestar arrastrando las palabras.

"No del todo bien," admite el mayor. Varias líneas faciales se remarcan en su fisonomía. Suelta un suspiro angustioso y decide levantar a Kanon. Desafortunadamente, éste se muestra poco cooperativo y Saga debe recurrir a todas sus energías y paciencia para no dejarse arrastrar al piso ni exasperarse por las actitudes idiotas del menor.

Cuando finalmente tiene al otro de pie, Saga comprueba que una leve capa de sudor motea su propia frente. Al menos Kanon se ha vuelto dócil de repente, y se recarga adormilado contra él. Saga escucha un tintinear vidrioso y localiza la fuente del sonido dentro de los bolsillos de Kanon, donde se ha roto una botellita de licor y el líquido ya ha comenzado a traspasar la tela de la prenda, manchando el muslo de Kanon.

Saga camina soportando la mayor parte del peso de Kanon y se pregunta con maravillado hastío cómo es que el aludido logró llegar hasta Géminis en su estado actual. Algún tipo de intervención divina, definitivamente.

El alivio fluye sobre Saga en una oleada delicada cuando alcanzan la habitación de Kanon. Sin demora ni cuidado, avienta a su hermano boca arriba sobre la cama. Saga considera marcharse, pero sus planes se interrumpen espontáneamente, sin que su voluntad tenga que ver nada en ello.

Está cansado. Ese día ha sido revolucionario, y Kanon no es su persona favorita en estos momentos, pero sus pies se han estancado y por más que envía conscientemente la orden de ponerse en marcha, aquellos no obedecen.

"Saga…"

A la voz de Kanon sí que responden. Sus traidoras pisadas lo aproximan a la cama y en un parpadeo se encuentra sentado junto a Kanon, inclinándose para hacerle sombra, en ansiosa espera de lo que pueda requerir.

"Saga," su hermano repite su nombre con una clara urgencia impregnada en la amodorrada voz, buscándolo a ciegas, tentando hasta encontrarlo para enseguida abrazarse a su cintura con infantil apremio. "Saga," casi lloriquea.

"Dime." Saga le acaricia la cabeza para sosegarlo.

Kanon guarda silencio y presiona la cara contra el abdomen del mayor. Saga agudiza la mirada y permanece indeciso, sin nada que se le ocurra hacer, sin nada que el otro le pida.

Después de varios minutos, cuando Saga siente que Kanon se está quedando dormido, lo empuja con gentileza recostándolo de vuelta en el colchón.

Sin particular prisa se ocupa de desvestirlo. Empieza por los zapatos, a los que sitúa en el piso al pie de la cama. Luego le desabotona la camisa pero se la deja puesta, pensando que será un gran problema levantarlo para zafársela. Finalmente le quita el cinturón y le desabrocha los pantalones. Los desliza fuera con cierta necesaria brusquedad, a lo que Kanon se remueve y coopera semi-consciente, expresando algunas quejas incoherentes al respecto. Saga busca una cobija para cubrirlo y vuelve a tomar asiento junto a él para retomar su confusa observación.

"Kanon," es el turno de Saga de solicitar la atención del otro, pero para el menor constituye una faena de titánicas dimensiones el siquiera abrir los ojos y enfocar algo más allá de sus pestañas. La mano que llega a su mejilla lo aviva mínimamente.

"Kanon, escúchame."

Cuando Saga al fin consigue que la mirada vidriosa de Kanon refleje una pizca de lucidez, aprovecha para hablar.

"Hoy… Ayer," corrige recordándose la hora, "Cuando te vi con Nikos…"

Saga pausa apretando los dientes, antes de tomar valor con una inspiración honda y entrecortada.

"No me gustó lo que sentí."

Saga opina que nunca se ha escuchado a sí mismo tan egoísta. Pero si bien los ojos de Kanon se engrandecen por cuestión de medio segundo, éstos no reflejan alarma, molestia o siquiera una sorpresa duradera. Kanon parpadea pesadamente y pasa saliva con visible parsimonia. Sus pestañas adquieren propiedades ajenas, presumiéndose hechas de plomo, convirtiéndose en una carga inapelable.

Después de que los ojos de su gemelo se sellan y cesan de mostrarse durante varios minutos, Saga llega a pensar que Kanon se ha olvidado de él y se dirige de nuevo a las tierras de Morfeo.

Justo cuando el mayor está a punto de aceptar su fracaso y planea ponerse de pie, Kanon curva los labios de manera casi imperceptible, y murmura una respuesta inesperada que dota al semblante de Saga de momentánea inexpresividad.

"No volverá a suceder…"

Kanon se entera del incremento de cercanía que Saga ha impuesto súbitamente porque el adictivo aroma del otro se intensifica, la calidez se torna circundante. Y luego es muy evidente, una vez que Saga acaricia su rostro, resbalando un conjunto de nudillos rugosos a ras de su pómulo, y le respira efusivo sobre la frente antes de besar exactamente en medio de dicha zona. Los labios se demoran ahí, dejando una huella tibia, sellando táctilmente una emoción imprecisa.

Kanon se atraganta con un nudo invisible en el centro del pescuezo. Entre el cabello que cubre sus orejas, algunos dedos arriban a molestar agradablemente, peinándole con roces tímidos.

"Gracias." Kanon lo escucha lejano. Quizás lo sueña. Probablemente todo se trate de una quimera que la resaca de mañana espantará violentamente.

Si no lo es, entonces se quedará con una perplejidad inmedible. No comprende lo que Saga dice que sintió, porque éste no se lo ha explicado con claridad. Y aunque lo hiciera, bajo las presentes condiciones no serviría de mucho…

Kanon sólo ha seguido el instinto de complacerle, de eliminar cualquier inconveniencia de su vida. Su respuesta ha sido impulsiva pero no insincera.

Kanon tampoco sabe lo que ha inspirado a Saga a acercarse, pero se siente estupendo, así que intenta abrazarlo en compensación, aunque sus manos nada más alcanzan a sujetarse torpemente de sus costados.

"No debiste tomar así," Saga reprende dulcemente, enviciándose con el aliento ebrio del menor. La mezcla de olores penetrantes que Kanon despide le desagrada, pero no por ello se contiene de absorberla.

"Mhn," Kanon concuerda. El mareo aumenta porque Saga le está hablando a milímetros de su rostro y le desquicia el pensar que sería tan sencillo buscar sus labios y besarle, aunque fuera un choque tosco y el agrio sabor de su lengua le provocara repugnancia al otro. Podría culpar a la bebida de su arrebato. Sin embargo, le asusta demasiado el conocido ciclo dañino que una acción como tal acarrearía, y su indecisión se alarga infinitamente.

"Descansa." Le suena a despedida. Lo confirma cuando los diversos contactos que lo habían estado ungiendo de afecto se detienen de repente. Y ante la inminente partida del otro, Kanon pronuncia su nombre una vez más, necesitadamente.

"Saga…" Éste no dice nada, pero Kanon sospecha una mirada expectante, oye la anticipación en el abrumante silencio.

_¿Duerme conmigo otra vez?_

"Hasta mañana," completa sin expresar su verdadero deseo. Aquello se había dado de manera natural la primera ocasión; cierta inocencia caracterizando al acto. Esto sería con plena premeditación, algo así como un crimen, y él ya ha cometido suficientes.

Saga se retira a su habitación con un andar reticente y un millar de ideas enloquecidas revoloteándole entre los sesos. Esa noche ha sido sumamente significativa, ha aplacado una diminuta fracción de sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo ha hecho florecer a muchas otras más, que superan en salvajismo a sus predecesoras. No se imagina cómo podrá decantar el fenomenal rango de emociones que prometen agobiarlo perpetuamente.

Kanon le pertenece…

¿Pero ahora qué va hacer con él?


	20. Innatismo

**/20: Innatismo/**

Saga calificaría los días con Kanon como… educativos. Además de cortos, muy cortos. Y últimamente, confusos.

Al principio, había tenido que amansar a su hermano cual gato huraño, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a fluir con naturalidad. Ahora se profesan una confianza gigante que quizás ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Saga evadió los entrenamientos de los días anteriores, está haciendo lo mismo hoy, y probablemente lo repetirá mañana. Teme las consecuencias que la cercanía física con Kanon podría acarrear. Debe aclarar sus ideas y sosegar su corazón, para llegar a un acuerdo con dos nuevas facetas de sí mismo que se han destapado violentamente.

Una, la preferencia hacia el sexo masculino. Y otra, la atracción hacia su hermano. Lo último le ha resultado especialmente apabullante; nunca ha atestiguado algo por el estilo, por lo tanto entiende que no es socialmente aceptable.

En algún momento se sintió incapaz de aseverar si lo primero en realidad formaba parte de sí mismo o si sólo estaba siendo influenciado por la personalidad del otro, pero la experiencia con Eleni le hizo entender que no era así.

Sobre lo segundo no sabe qué pensar.

Saga abandonó su vida pasada y convirtió a Kanon en su faro, imprudentemente cegándose a todo lo que no fuera esa luz. Las palabras de Aioria pesan sobre él. El joven se lo advirtió, pero Saga jamás se imaginó que el incremento fuera a darse de un modo tan espontáneo y radical, a pasos agigantados. Lo que había comenzado como una fantasía mañanera se consolidó rápidamente en un deseo incontenible y presente a cada minuto, cual tormenta súbitamente desatada. Sin treguas, lo agobia una necesidad tanto espiritual como física de sentir a Kanon en cualquier manera humanamente posible.

Pareciera que está evadiendo a Kanon desfachatadamente en espera de que quizás un poco de distancia le demuestre la torpeza de sus emociones y pueda olvidarse de esto, cuando la verdad es que no quiere hacer tal cosa.

Lo que quiere es darse a la tarea de aclarar la situación cuanto antes, para ser capaz de volver a estar con Kanon sin sentir ningún tipo de inquietud.

Intentando dedicarse a la importante etapa de redescubrimiento de sí mismo, Saga ha buscado iluminación en cualquier parte.

La tarde anterior, Saga se aseguró de asediar a Camus y a Milo durante el mayor tiempo que la prudencia le dictó. Los estudió atentamente mientras Milo pretendía ayudar a Camus a pulir el piso del templo de Acuario. Saga ofreció su asistencia también, para poder alargar su estadía en la onceava casa y registrar curiosidades en la interacción de aquellos dos.

Extrañamente, se hablaban como amigos que no se caían muy bien, reclamándose continuamente por menudencias. Que si Milo estaba siendo perezoso y estorbando nada más; que si Camus ya se había olvidado de las promesas con las que lo atrajo a Acuario, describiendo actividades enteramente distintas, nada que ver con trapear durante horas…

Y con todo y eso, en sus miradas nadaban sonrisas, se ataban incansablemente con un rayo invisible y cálido.

Cuando se le agotó el tiempo de invadir a la joven pareja, Saga se marchó sintiéndose envidioso. Imaginó que en la privacidad se besarían, se abrazarían, transportarían la vivaz dinámica a la cama sin sentir dudas al respecto.

Saga quiere hacer lo mismo, con Kanon. La idea le afloja los huesos, le calienta la sangre. Evoca la feroz imagen de Kanon con Nikos, cuando los sorprendió en la intimidad. Y se pregunta ansioso si volverá a vislumbrar una expresión como tal en el rostro de su hermano alguna vez. Ambiciona conocer esa faceta de Kanon; la presión que aquellas manos impondrían sobre su piel, el sabor de su boca, las cosas que ésta diría víctima de la pasión…

Las orejas se le incendian y el respirar se torna pesado. Saga sacude la cabeza y acelera su andar.

Su destino aún se encuentra muchos kilómetros arriba.

**/./././**

No está seguro de cuándo fue la primera vez que se enteró de gustarle a alguien, o de que alguien le gustaba. Cuando los familiares ojos verde-azules, normalmente amistosos, configuraron las luces que proyectaban sobre él para transmitir algo mucho más profundo, se sintió extraño, pero no desagradado.

Acabó impacientándose. Comenzó a vivir a la expectativa del primer beso que el otro no se decidía a dar, y que él recibió sin flaquear cuando al fin sucedió.

Por corto tiempo ha correspondido e incentivado el comportamiento cada vez más atrevido de su compatriota. Saga sabe que sus sentimientos no se encuentran ni cercanamente al nivel de los de aquél, pero ansía explorar lo que le ofrecerá, desea sentirse apreciado y despejarse un poco de la pesadumbre que le provoca el distanciamiento con su gemelo; situación a la que él mismo se condena día a día por su inmadurez.

Lo que siente al verlo a él, a veces lo sintió de Kanon, cuando al menos cruzaban palabras. No puede ser lo mismo porque está hablando de su hermano y algo como tal es simplemente antinatural, pero de un color distinto había divisado la misma necesidad por cercanía, y la vacilación al buscarla.

Fue fácil entender lo que su amigo quería.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Saga niega suavemente con la cabeza y se remueve sintiendo la textura de la dura columna rascar su espalda. Se acomoda con mayor confianza dentro del medio abrazo que lo rodea, ladeando el rostro sobre un hombro firme, perdiendo la mirada entre los riscos lejanos que se aprecian desde la entrada de esa casa, ubicada a mucha mayor altitud que Géminis.

"En nada."

Su falsa respuesta es aceptada con calma. Una mano atrapa a la más próxima de las suyas, y la maneja elevándola con movimientos cuidadosos hasta que el dorso recibe un beso demorado, y por consiguiente, sus nudillos se entibian debido a una cargada exhalación.

Lo trata con demasiada delicadeza, y eso perturba un poco a Saga. Éste frunce el ceño notablemente, y el cariñoso gesto se interrumpe. Entonces la delicadeza de la que silenciosamente se quejaba se esfuma, y la misma mano que antes capturó la suya con devoción ahora sujeta bruscamente su mentón para hacerle voltear y mantenerlo quieto. El nuevo caballero de Géminis parpadea veloz y respira acelerado en anticipación a lo que los labios del otro harán a los suyos esta vez. Se sorprende gratamente al descubrirlos hambrientos, anormalmente atrabancados. El cuerpo vecino se mueve aplastándolo, y Saga reacciona empujándose hacia arriba para sentirlo mejor. Las ropas se arrugan y la piel debajo se eriza.

Tiempo atrás, cuando todavía compartía una habitación con Kanon, algunas indiscreciones de su cínico hermano habían conseguido despertarle especiales cosquilleos, reacciones mortificantes, pero sólo habían sido reflejos adolescentes normales. Con esta otra persona, Saga se siente verdaderamente dispuesto a explorar dichos aspectos que antes había juzgado demasiado banales. Él le ha convencido de obedecer sus impulsos sexuales con menor reparo. Un par de noches durante la última semana, incluso olvidó regresar a Géminis. Se permitió verse desvestido y acariciado por el par de manos morenas, y correspondió a los calurosos abrazos, revelando su debilidad humana.

Sus signos zodiacales son supuestamente opuestos, pero ha logrado congeniar excelentemente con él. Y lo aprecia como siempre, y se siente atraído, y le encanta la manera en que lo mira y las cosas que le dice, pero algo no termina de convencerle. Una cadena invisible y pesada no le permite entregarse de la forma en que el otro lo ha hecho, frenándolo de quererlo con la misma intensidad.

Hará el esfuerzo, se promete. Porque últimamente no son muchos los ratos en que se siente bien, y cuando lo hace, el culpable es él.

**/./././**

Es lo suficientemente temprano para que las nubes aún presuman supremacía sobre el sol. Saga se encuentra acostado en una zona del jardín donde sólo hay césped. Le gusta percibir el aroma de los rosales cercanos desde ahí, sentir la frescura de las hierbas contra sus brazos y las vibraciones de la tierra que se transfieren a su ser, si bien tiene que quitarse de encima a una que otra hormiga molestosa de vez en cuando…

Cierra los ojos, pero los abre de nuevo muy pronto al escuchar una risita armoniosa. Descubre a Afrodita mirándolo con una expresión divertida. El joven porta una túnica larga y sencilla, y su cara se ve diferente. Hay algo que no cuadra. Su cabello color cielo está despeinado, y es entonces que Saga identifica con exactitud lo que le falta: el maquillaje habitual. Es evidente que acaba de despertar.

"¿Escondiéndote de Kanon otra vez?" pregunta el Santo de Piscis con una sonrisa. Saga responde con una propia que deja entrever una gota de aflicción.

"Algo así."

"Vamos, prepararé un poco de café," invita el sueco. Saga se levanta y lo sigue, hasta que Afrodita se vuelve hacia él a un par de pasos antes de la entrada.

"Un segundo," dice. Y mide a Saga con una mirada acusona. Rodea al hombre más alto y empieza a deshacerse de las impurezas que va localizando; los trozos de briznas de pasto atrapadas en su pelo, las partículas de polvo en su camisa...

Saga aguarda pacientemente hasta que el otro queda conforme con su aspecto. Ya se ha habituado a esta especie de tic que le sobreviene al menor en ocasiones. Nunca parece ser capaz de contenerse a alcanzar y acomodar un mechón rebelde de cabello, o enderezarle el cuello de la camisa, o señalar una arruga en su ropa, o frotar lejos una mancha de mugre; cualquier detalle desatinado. El casi enfermizo gusto por lo estético le despierta a Afrodita ese tipo de compulsiones.

Una vez terminado con el breve rito de purificación, Afrodita guía el camino al interior de su morada.

Saga toma asiento y espera a que el café esté listo. El pisciano coloca dos tazas humeantes sobre la mesa, pero no se queda a compartir la bebida. En lugar de eso, desaparece por un pasillo aledaño y regresa poco después, trayendo consigo un estuche mediano de color violeta. Se sienta enfrente de Saga y paso a paso revela el contenido de la caja. Un pequeño espejo aparece primero.

Saga observa con curiosidad desbordada el proceso de retocado del otro, dando cortos sorbos a su café cada medio minuto. Saga va tomando notas mentales sobre los cuidadosos movimientos de los dedos de aquél; la manera ensayada en que dota a su delicada cara de un nuevo matiz con el uso de diversos cosméticos, la forma minuciosa en que remarca el lunar en el pómulo izquierdo, las caricias casi etéreas con que aplica el rímel, y, por último, la naturalidad con que el color del labial se acopla a la forma de sus labios.

Finalmente se trata del Afrodita que Saga conoce. Sabe que las características del arreglo personal del menor son algo fuera de lo común, y por lo tanto la situación le provoca mucha fascinación, si bien no siente interés alguno de feminizar su apariencia.

"¿No me queda bien?" el menor pregunta, manteniendo el labial a milímetros de su boca, incentivado por la indiscreta contemplación de Saga.

"No... es decir, sí."

"Menos mal." Afrodita sonríe inspirado por el contenido de la respuesta y la graciosa vacilación de Saga.

"¿Quieres probar?" Agita con ligereza el tubito del labial.

"Uh...no." El repentino sonroje en la cara del mayor le roba a Afrodita una risa fresca.

Saga se refugia en la taza de café, hundiendo la nariz hasta que le falta una nimiedad para quemársela con el contenido. Traga largamente a la par que Afrodita concluye su proceso de acicalamiento.

"Estás muy pensativo, ¿qué te sucede?" indaga el anfitrión, esbozando una sonrisa intrigada que convence fácilmente a Saga de confesarse. Había ido ahí con esa intención, después de todo, pensando que ningún otro de sus compañeros le despertaría la confianza para abordar el tema que ha estado hostigándolo. Sin embargo, no pensó que su lengua se expresaría de una manera tan burda.

"Quiero estar con un hombre."

Afrodita parpadea velozmente un par de veces, y su sonrisa, tras esfumarse por un instante, reaparece engrandecida al doble.

"¿Es eso una propuesta indecorosa?"

Un golpe de calor colorea el rostro de Saga nuevamente. El de cabellos celestes suelta una melodiosa carcajada ante el cómico efecto, y disfruta en exceso los segundos en que el gemelo se tropieza con sus propias palabras.

"¡No!—, disculpa… quiero decir…"

"Sólo bromeo, Saga." El aludido cierra la boca, emite un suspiro de mesurado alivio y planta su insegura mirada sobre el sueco, en espera de una réplica seria de su parte.

"¿Hay un hombre en específico o solamente te sientes curioso?"

"Hay alguien."

Una ceja de Afrodita se arquea con elegancia ante la convicción que es claramente perceptible en la voz del mayor. El guardián de Piscis se pregunta con una pizca de envidia quién sería el afortunado receptor de la atención de Saga. Alguien del Santuario, con toda certeza. Una parte de su cerebro se pone inmediatamente a hacer cálculos.

"Inténtalo. No hay otra manera de saber si te gustará o no." Aunque Afrodita está seguro de un resultado positivo.

"No sé si seré aceptado."

Afrodita resopla incrédulo y atraviesa a Saga con una mirada avispada y juguetona.

"Saga, sinceramente no creo que debas preocuparte por eso."

Afrodita se considera un buen juez de la belleza; es lo que más adora de la vida, después de todo. Y Saga posee exageraciones de dicha cualidad. No sólo en lo tangible de su composición física. Es hermosa la manera en que surgen sus pensamientos, y la forma en que les da voz y los transmite con miradas transparentes. No se le ocurre cómo alguien en su sano juicio pudiera rechazar lo que Saga es hoy en día.

El efecto de la conversación vuelve a Saga meditabundo. Terminan el café con pocas interrupciones, sólo algunos comentarios triviales intercalados en el cómodo silencio. Y cuando las tazas quedan vacías, Afrodita recibe cierta inesperada invitación de Saga con indisimulado gusto.

Ir de compras a Atenas nunca le importunará.

Saga necesita un regalo para Kanon, ya que la fecha en que nacieron se acerca. Únicamente lo recordó porque Eleni se despidió de él con un _Feliz Cumpleaños_ adelantado, y desde entonces ha tratado de discernir lo que sería pertinente conseguir para su gemelo. Sin embargo, realmente no atina a decidirse por nada, pero cuenta con la certeza de que Afrodita puede orientarlo en ello.

El par desciende a la ciudad cuanto antes para enfrascarse en la misión que no tarda en demostrarse inesperadamente peliaguda.

_¿Ropa? ¿Zapatos? ¿CD's? ¿Chocolates? ¿Perfume? ¿Tratamientos para el pelo?_

Saga escucha las sugerencias de Afrodita, considerándolas a todas y rechazando amablemente las que no le convencen. Dan vueltas en las numerosas tiendas de una plaza tratando de hallar algo que se sienta adecuado.

"¿Qué tal un reloj?" propone el menor tras un largo rato de infructuosos resultados.

"Podría ser…"

"Genial, adelántate. Quiero comprar un par de cosas aquí." Afrodita se detiene en una tienda de artículos para el jardín. Con un poco de suerte quizás halle algunas semillas importadas.

En la joyería, Saga repasa con una mirada indecisa la enorme colección de accesorios, hasta que un hombre al que calcula unos quince años mayor que él, y al que supone como el dueño del local, acude a aconsejarlo y proponerle diversas opciones de acuerdo a lo que busca.

Saga en verdad no quiere echarlo a perder, y de esa forma, su comportamiento remilgoso no cede. Mira los relojes que el hombre expuso para él pero no se inclina a elegir ninguno, si bien todos le parecen en cierta forma apropiados.

"Ah, espere un momento. Tengo uno ideal que nos acaba de llegar."

Saga recibe el anuncio esperanzadamente y hace tal cual le fue indicado. Espera mientras el hombre desaparece tras una puerta en la pared posterior, y retoma el análisis de las finas piezas de joyería para distraerse.

Afrodita llega cargando una bolsita de papel con el distintivo floral de la tienda donde realizó su adquisición. El joven se emociona rápidamente en el estudio de los diamantes y alhajas, y recorre aparadores soltando uno que otro suspiro impresionado. Saga sonríe divertido ante los chispeos infantiles que observa en aquellos enormes ojos celestes. Cuando el encargado vuelve, Afrodita se reúne con Saga frente al mostrador, para juzgar el reloj que ha sido depositado sobre el vidrio.

Sin embargo, Saga no puede prestar demasiada atención al mencionado objeto. Le parece mucho más interesante que el hombre que previamente le había sonreído sin descanso, ostentando una amabilidad exagerada, ahora lance miradas desconcertadas que saltan entre él y Afrodita, quien no da pistas de percatarse del extraño comportamiento del sujeto. El aludido se concentra más en el caballero de Piscis, reparando en su aspecto con indisimulada desconfianza, y cuando finalmente habla de nuevo, resulta que su tono de voz ha perdido toda la cordialidad que Saga le conoció de antes.

"¿Se lo llevará?"

Las cejas de Saga casi se unen al centro. "No, no es lo que busco."

Afrodita voltea a verlo con una mirada escandalizada. A su parecer, ese reloj sería un obsequio excelente para Kanon. Avanza con pasos inicialmente torpes al sentir que Saga le rodea el codo derecho con una mano y lo saca de ahí. El mayor lo libera en la entrada y continúa su caminar con más calma, echando vistazos a los anuncios de las tiendas. Afrodita se acerca hasta encontrarse hombro a hombro con el más alto.

"Era el regalo perfecto…" murmura extrañado.

"No quiero comprar nada de ahí." Saga lo mira de soslayo, encontrándose con ojos inquisitivos que claramente le presionan para explicarse mejor. "Su actitud cambió por completo cuando te vio conmigo."

"Oh…" Afrodita toca su mentón con un dedo índice. Enseguida esboza una media sonrisa. "No vale la pena malhumorarse por esas cosas."

A estas alturas no tiene caso andarse enfureciendo por cualquier mentecato reprimido al que se le hubieran apretado los pantalones al verlo. Mucha gente tiene problemas con su apariencia andrógina pero esos asuntos los superó hace tiempo. Hoy en día, incidentes así usualmente se le resbalan.

De todas formas, le resulta encantador que Saga se haya sentido ofendido por él. Se sujeta a un brazo de su galante compañero y se empuja molestosamente contra él. Saga ríe y se relaja visiblemente, sin preocuparse por restablecer la distancia. Las intenciones de Afrodita no se prestan a interpretaciones ocultas. El pisciano siempre ha sido franco con él, despreocupado en sus actos y descarado al insinuar que lo considera atractivo, pero nunca ha parecido inclinado a actuar en base a ello.

A Afrodita ciertamente le aficiona coquetear con Saga, pero es algo enteramente platónico. Disfruta su compañía porque frente a él puede ser tan perfecto como su físico lo refleja. Saga es ignorante de su lado cruel, su extravagante forma de pensar, sus erradas decisiones del pasado. La admiración profesada sin reparos es un remanente de la época en que Saga reinaba bajo una máscara y un nombre distinto, cuando el joven e impresionable Santo de Piscis le servía lealmente.

Saga adopta el paseo como un experimento, midiendo los variados tipos de miradas que los golpean. Sabe que no obedecen a la norma; lo que ha visto en libros, o en anuncios por la calle, o en programas de televisión, o en películas. La mayoría de las veces se hace alusión a una fracción femenina y una masculina que se complementan. Él ha tenido la suerte de ser expuesto de cerca a ejemplos de la alternativa, así que entiende que no es precisamente malo, sólo diferente.

Al final, Saga se decide por un regalo menos personal, que termina envuelto en un papel decorativo de color azul metálico. Afrodita accede gustoso a guardárselo hasta que la fecha conmemorativa llegue, y se adelanta de regreso al Santuario por sugerencia de Saga. El gemelo planea pasar un rato en la biblioteca, probablemente horas, y eso con toda seguridad constituiría un aburrimiento absoluto para el más joven.

Retomada su soledad, Saga se encamina hacia su destino. Aprovecha el trayecto para hundirse en cavilaciones y remembranzas en torno a los nuevos aspectos de su propia persona que debe enfrentar; cosas en las que no había pensado antes y que de pronto tienden a enloquecerle.

A cada tranquilo paso, Saga estudia a la gente de manera minuciosa, y revive las viejas impresiones durante sus constantes traslados mientras andaba tras la pista de Kanon, contabilizando los ocasionales flirteos a los que atendió pobremente mientras una imagen temporal e irreal de Kanon robaba toda su atención, colgada en un sitio central de su mente para que nunca olvidara lo que estaba buscando.

No había sabido cómo contestar a las miradas embelesadas que de vez en cuando caían sobre él; se limitaba a sonreír, ignorando los fatales efectos de un gesto como tal. No se había detenido a proclamarse en favor de las curvilíneas siluetas femeninas o de las masculinas, más toscas. Ya no le cuesta discernir que puede imaginar éstas últimas con mayor gusto. Se ha hecho a la idea velozmente porque dicha idea ha sido inspirada por Kanon y cualquier cosa que provenga de Kanon es irrechazable para Saga.

De cualquier modo, después de internarse en la biblioteca, recoger todos los tomos que puede cargar y ubicar una mesa aislada para comenzar su escudriñamiento de información, los primeros libros en los que se sume son aquellos que abordan el tema de la homosexualidad; cada uno desde distintos ángulos o centrándose en determinados aspectos.

Le resulta un tanto tétrico leer sobre la cuestión citada. Existe gran documentación y ejemplos en la historia, pero la humanidad después de siglos no parece llegar a un acuerdo al respecto. Incluso algunos países consideran el comportamiento homosexual ilegal y lo castigan con encarcelamiento y hasta la muerte, mientras otras sociedades se anuncian mucho más abiertas y aceptantes.

Los datos son útiles, pero no aplacan ninguna de sus inquietudes. Saga alcanza un libro distinto, de contenido sumamente descriptivo, ilustrado con imágenes que convencen a su sangre de agolpársele en el rostro, y no solamente ahí. Estudia con desmedido interés la mecánica del primitivo ritual, tratando de predecir lo que sentiría, o lo que haría sentir a Kanon… Página tras página las posiciones sugeridas para el acto sexual se tornan más y más riesgosas hasta que Saga acaba dejando eso en paz antes de que sus reacciones físicas lo pongan en un grave apuro.

Entonces busca algo más específico a su realidad, y llega a conocer que sus inclinaciones tienen nombre. Entre un sinfín de definiciones de parafilias que varían en rareza, la fratrilagnia expone la tendencia a desear e imaginar relaciones sexuales incestuosas, lo que es justamente su debilidad. Asimismo se informa de algunos casos de incesto accidental, que se han dado cuando dos hermanos casualmente desarrollan atracción mutua al conocerse en la adultez, tras haber sido separados durante la temprana infancia. Y ya que no recuerda haber crecido con Kanon, tal vez lo suyo se ajusta a estas situaciones. Pero eso significaría que Kanon definitivamente no se encuentra en las mismas circunstancias.

La anormalidad del asunto es innegable. Saga evoca los mitos que ha aprendido de memoria, donde se narraba que hasta el mismísimo Zeus tomó a sus hermanas y engendró hijos con ellas. Y como éste se le ocurren numerosos ejemplos más, pero son pobre consuelo. Está consciente de que las reglas de los humanos no se aplican a los dioses.

Suspira apesadumbrado mientras acomoda los libros en un montoncito, en orden inverso a como los fue usando, dejando los primeros que había utilizado hasta arriba. Algo le dice que no hallará alivio ni claridad en simples páginas. Lo que tiene que estudiar es a sí mismo; las persuasiones que surgen de un corazón que simula ser capaz de pensamiento, y que debate constantemente con el sistema nervioso que supuestamente lo rige.

Saga quiere culpar al innatismo de todo lo que está sintiendo; el conocimiento que uno nace sabiendo, verdades universales que son plantadas como semillas en el alma. Se siente más dispuesto que nunca a creer en el destino inherente de cada uno, en aquellas estrellas de Géminis que no ha logrado comprender del todo, pero que teóricamente son hilanderas de su vida. Entonces, si todo estuviera predestinado, infundido en su instinto desde antes de nacer, su necesidad sería irrefutable y podría rendirse libremente a ella.

El repentino ruido de la fricción de las patas de una silla contra el piso le despabila. Saga eleva el rostro para encontrarse con un sonriente joven de cabellos dorados sentado justo frente a él. Con un rápido vistazo lo reconoce como un empleado de la biblioteca, gracias al gafete que porta.

"Hay maneras más entretenidas de estudiar este tipo de cosas," el recién llegado dice llanamente, inclinándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar uno de los libros que Saga había estado revisando, ése que le había provocado un indiscreto sonroje.

El rubio hojea hasta localizar una página en particular. Señala con el dedo índice la imagen ahí expuesta. "Esta es mi favorita."

Los ojos de Saga se clavan sobre la posición sexual que el joven ha elegido.

"Lo clásico siempre es lo mejor," completa aquél con una sonrisa conocedora. Parece confiado, pero un ligero rubor ha aparecido sobre sus mejillas. Normalmente guardaría discreción, pero al notar lo ensimismado que el apuesto hombre de cabellera azulada se había encontrado en algunos títulos que reconoció, se le antojó como una buena oportunidad. En retrospectiva, su actuar ha sido arrebatado, pero el otro no proyecta mortificación alguna, sólo un adorable encandilamiento.

"Mi turno termina en treinta minutos, podríamos ir a algún otro lado." La mirada chispeante de color azul plúmbeo promete un rato divertido, y Saga se admite tentado. Sería una ocasión propicia para experimentar las ideas que lo han estado seduciendo. Sin embargo, las palabras que salen de su boca acaban siendo mucho más prudentes que sus pensamientos.

"Debo volver a casa."

El joven se nota decepcionado al instante. Las comisuras de sus labios descienden mínimamente.

"¿Alguien te espera?"

"Sí."

"¿Tu novio?"

Saga niega con la cabeza al corregir, "Mi hermano."

El muchacho muestra un gesto inconforme. La falta de un rechazo firme por parte del otro le hace sospechar que con un poco más de insistencia conseguiría su objetivo, pero realmente no puede seguir indagando en asuntos personales. Ya se ha mostrado atrevido en exceso; es un empleado ahí después de todo.

"Préstame tu mano," pide extendiendo la suya para recibir la de Saga, quien desconfía por algunos segundos pero acaba cediendo. El joven sonríe complacido, saca la pluma que traía en el bolsillo y escribe su número de teléfono y su nombre en la palma del otro, generándole cosquillas.

"Por si en algún momento te animas…"

Se despide con una sonrisa pícara. Saga lo ve marchar mientras batalla contra una curiosidad exaltada que le incita por seguirlo, pero a fin de cuentas permanece varado en su sitio hasta que el muchacho se pierde de vista. Al instante se siente frustrado, porque juzga que el avance de ese día ha sido nulo.

Hace como dijo al otro que debía hacer y regresa al Santuario, de vuelta con el hermano al que desea y no se decide a buscar.

El coqueteo del chico de la biblioteca lo ha dejado picado. Durante el camino de regreso a su hogar, Saga da rienda libre a sus neuronas, permitiéndoles una fiesta de ideas extralimitadas. La ambientación del anochecer le facilita la elaboración de visiones ardorosas. Conforme sube los peldaños ya memorizados, Saga fantasea con hacerle el amor a Kanon con parsimonia y dedicación. _No, mejor desenfrenadamente._ O las dos cosas quizás. Una montaña rusa de eventos pasionales.

No está seguro de lo que es correcto o incorrecto, o si esos cánones son siquiera significativos, pero cada átomo de su ser ansía rendirse; muere por conocer a Kanon en un plano sexual. Quiere otorgarle de lógica a sus impulsos pero minuto a minuto dicho objetivo se muestra más y más distante.

Para cuando llega a Géminis, Saga se siente absolutamente hastiado de escuchar su propia voz dentro de su cabeza. Se le apetece el silencio, o aún mejor; la voz de Kanon, aunque duda estar listo para exponerse al influyente sonido.

Ya que se olvidó de almorzar, lo primero que hace tras internarse en las sombras de la tercera casa es prepararse rápidamente un bocadillo. Tras un par de minutos ya se encuentra dejando el plato y un vaso con agua sobre la mesa, y tomando asiento para consumir su cena. Al mismo tiempo, predice una futura aparición por parte de Kanon. Éste nunca falla en percibir cuando Saga regresa de algún lado. Al mayor normalmente le gusta dicho detalle pues le hace sentir conectado de forma especial con el otro, pero justo ahora Saga no se cree con ánimos de enfrentar a su gemelo.

Obedeciendo a las profecías de Saga, Kanon no tarda en hacer acto de presencia. Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que suele ser su costumbre, Kanon no indaga sobre los lugares donde Saga estuvo o los asuntos que ocuparon su tiempo. Llega a sentarse frente a él y le sonríe sin muchas ganas.

"¿Quieres algo?" Saga señala su propio plato con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"No."

"¿Ya cenaste?"

"Sí," miente. Simplemente, su apagado humor no le permite tener apetito.

Durante los últimos días, Kanon se ha sentido acosado por una nube que llovizna gotas de ansiedad sobre él en intermitentes rachas. Hoy ha sido singularmente tormentosa. Y en esos momentos, además de inquieto, está aburrido hasta la médula. Se desparrama sobre la mesa como es típico de él, ladeando el rostro para apoyarlo sobre un brazo mientras el otro se extiende a cierta distancia. Comienza a rascar la madera ensañándose con el material, intentando grabar trazos sin significados.

"¿No hay nada interesante en la televisión?" Kanon tuerce los labios ante la sugerencia de Saga. Es consciente del pequeño berrinche silencioso que está armando pero con Saga se siente libre de ser así.

"Tranquilo." La mano derecha de Saga llega imprevistamente a cubrir la suya, nerviosa. Kanon cesa la destrucción de la mesa y vuelca cada pizca de su atención sobre ese peso ligero y confortador.

"¿En qué piensas?" pregunta Saga, empujando el plato a un lado.

"En nada."

"No mientas." Cuando las dos miradas del mismo esmeralda se encuentran, un tipo equivalente de suspicacia es proyectado hacia el otro.

"¿Por qué crees que miento?"

Saga se encoge de hombros. "Sólo lo siento." Arquea una ceja. "¿Estoy equivocado?"

Kanon se demora en contestar, pero acaba negando con movimientos renuentes de su cabeza.

"¿Es por el cosmos?" indaga Saga, fugazmente ilusionado.

"No... me estás conociendo mejor, supongo." Un suspiro cargado de nostalgia escapa de los labios de Kanon, quien no sabe si sentirse complacido o temeroso de sus propias palabras. Una efervescencia interna lo anima al pensar que Saga lo entiende cada vez mejor, pero eso sólo significa que debe protegerse más, a riesgo de que aquél descubra las caras que ha tratado de ocultar.

Kanon esboza una media sonrisa irónica. La verdad es que no se está escudando de un modo particularmente dedicado; sus acciones son evidencias muy claras de que algo no anda bien con él.

"Entonces, ¿qué te molesta?" La voz de Saga es sumamente amable, pero no pierde cierta determinación que le complica a Kanon la labor de sortear sus interrogantes.

"No tiene importancia… Me pongo malhumorado cuando se acerca nuestro cumpleaños. Se me pasará."

Es un hábito instintivo que comenzó a desarrollarse durante la adolescencia, cuando tal día empezó a servir sólo para conmemorar lo tanto que Saga y él se habían distanciado. Aunque ese no es el único motivo de su abatimiento.

"El treinta," confirma Saga. Kanon solamente asiente. Faltan pocos días para la fecha fatídica en la que Kanon preferiría no pensar. Su mano se mueve perezosa tratando de enlazarse con la de Saga, cuando de pronto nota unas marcas negras en su palma.

"¿Y esto?" Kanon lee lo que claramente es un número de teléfono, así como un nombre al que no atina a relacionar con ningún rostro.

"Un joven de Atenas al que le interesó mi compañía…" Saga explica escuetamente.

"Y a ti la suya." La mirada recriminatoria de Kanon destella punzante sobre el otro. Saga no se da por aludido.

"No…" responde quietamente sin entera sinceridad, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano del menor para manipularlo de vuelta a la mansedumbre. Durante algunos segundos, Kanon mantiene un gesto malhumorado que se esfuma tan bruscamente como apareció.

"Entonces no necesitas esto." Con movimientos sumamente veloces, Kanon lame su pulgar derecho y unta la saliva sobre la palma de Saga, tallando con afán hasta que los rayones se vuelven inentendibles manchas.

"Kanon… ¿qué…?" Saga comprende las intenciones de su hermano rápidamente, pero aunque le parece un gran atrevimiento, no consigue irritarse por ello. Las reacciones infantiles de Kanon le arrancan una sonrisa esperanzada.

"No pensé que fueras tan celoso…"

"¿Sólo tú puedes serlo?" Kanon reclama de inmediato con una mirada astuta. Los ojos de Saga evaden a los del otro durante un par de segundos, reflejando derrota.

_Así que lo recuerdas._

Intercambian sonrisas sesgadas a manera de tregua. La fresca admisión de la adicción mutua no puede ser muy saludable, pero por el momento ninguno quiere enfrentarlo ni ahondar en ello.

Se establecen unos minutos de silencio que extrañamente no se tornan cargantes. Saga medita sobre cuestiones que Kanon desconoce y éste bosteza algunas veces sin hacer ruido. Saga no ha dejado de tocar a Kanon y eso lo está apaciguando a niveles impensados. Pronto se irá a acostar.

Saga no lo seguirá. Éste no ha vuelto a dormir con Kanon desde la primera y última ocasión. No ha surgido una excusa para ello. Se le apetece hacerlo de nuevo y normalmente obedecería su capricho, pero está consciente de que tal evento se sentiría forzado, y no sería capaz de pegar el ojo. Saga echa de menos la pacífica experiencia, la nube de seguridad y calidez que se había establecido sobre ellos en aquel entonces, pero ya que las cosas han cambiado tanto, presiente que esa nube no podría condensarse con la misma naturalidad de aquella vez.

"Saga… ¿Hice algo para enfadarte?" A fin de cuentas, Kanon no puede aguantárselo más; el ambiente de confianza tejido por Saga lo ha sonsacado. "Has estado raro…"

Saga se ha comportado inusualmente distante desde la madrugada en que Kanon llegó borracho. Al principio, Kanon pensó que Saga estaría molesto por el patético estado en que seguramente lo había atestiguado, pero Saga no luce enojado, sólo… indeciso. Tal como insinuó minutos atrás, Kanon recuerda a la perfección lo que Saga ambiguamente le dijo y le pidió aquella noche, y no puede evitar sentirse abochornado al evocar la manera apresurada en que él le aseguró desprenderse de todo lo que pudiese llegar a mortificarlo. Saga debe tenerlo presente; Kanon prometió estar con él, aquí en el Santuario. Y ni Nikos ni nadie que no fuera el mismo Saga influenciará jamás en ello. Por lo tanto, no atina a comprender la preocupación que su hermano expuso en aquella ocasión.

"No hiciste nada malo... Lo siento, he tenido mucho en qué pensar."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Saga traga grueso y sus labios se cierran herméticamente. Queda la sombría posibilidad de que el origen de sus obsesivas reflexiones sea parte crucial de lo que Kanon detestó del antiguo Saga; el motivo que le inspiró a marcharse del Santuario. El presentimiento de que quizás fueron sus propios deseos exóticos lo que resquebrajó su relación pasada representa un tope de dimensiones inmedibles que Saga no está seguro de poder ignorar. Y aunque se consuela diciéndose que aquello es sólo una de muchas probabilidades, la realidad es que no quiere arriesgarse por algo que pueda resultar pasajero. No cuenta con la libertad de comportarse asertivo al respecto.

Lo que le preocupa no son los tabúes que la sociedad ha impuesto sobre las cosas que él anhela, sino las reacciones que Kanon presentará. Su hermano podría considerarlo inadecuado también. Quizás lo miraría con lástima, creyéndolo ingenuo y confundido…

Saga se siente frenado por esos temores, pero está decidido a sobreponerse a ellos una vez que catee minuciosamente sus propias emociones y determine las acciones a seguir. Quizás está tratando de racionalizar lo que no se puede, pero no tiene la más mínima intención de faltar al respeto a la relación que Kanon y él han venido construyendo con tremendo esfuerzo. Ahora que sabe lo que quiere, no va a dejarlo pasar, pero tampoco planea perder lo que ya ha obtenido.

"Cuando esté seguro te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?"

El ceño de Kanon se frunce marcadamente.

"Como quieras…" resopla desencantado, pero el efecto dura poco, pues Saga vuelve a hechizarlo arteramente con una sonrisa en extremo pacífica y un tanto suplicante. Kanon se siente apocado por ella y desvía la mirada hacia el par de manos unidas, y se recrea en ese lazo e influye sobre él, tornándolo juguetón. Saga se acopla rápidamente a la dinámica.

Kanon se endereza y sujeta apretadamente la mano de Saga. Éste refuerza el punto de apoyo de su codo, imitando la postura de su gemelo.

Saga imprime fuerza un segundo después de que Kanon hace lo mismo, pero ese segundo resulta ser demasiado. Su derrota llega veloz; el brazo de Kanon doblega al suyo sin problemas. Saga muestra un mohín ligeramente indignado.

"No estaba preparado."

Kanon sonríe socarrón ante la excusa de Saga, pero le da la oportunidad de una revancha.

Vuelven a la posición inicial. Y esta vez, Kanon le regala una temporal ilusión de ventaja, consintiendo que el empuje de Saga lo someta un poco, tan sólo para imprimir el impulso suficiente que le permite aplastar de nuevo el brazo del mayor contra la mesa. El tosco golpe genera un ruidito sordo.

"Una vez más," pide Saga, sintiéndose frustrado ante su triste desempeño.

Siempre habrá un filamento competitivo entre ellos dos.

"De acuerdo…"

Y mientras se posicionan nuevamente para continuar el juego de vencidas, Saga revive en su memoria la noche reciente en que su hermano regresó alcoholizado, tambaleándose y murmurando sandeces. Realmente no está seguro de lo que le pidió a Kanon en aquel entonces, o lo que éste prometió, pero por más inciertos que fueron los sucesos, le hicieron sentirse con un poder enorme sobre su gemelo.

Un poder que Saga ansía aprovechar.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Sí."


	21. Mayo

**/21: Mayo/**

**/./././**

No es una fecha que debieran celebrar. Insignificancias como tales no tienen relevancia cuando uno sirve a los dioses. Y escabullirse fuera del templo probablemente no ha sido lo más inteligente, pero durante el día no hay oportunidad alguna de estar juntos en el exterior; imposible cuando uno de ellos debe mantener la apariencia de no existir.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé."

Kanon se encuentra acuclillado cerca del mar, en el punto donde las olas terminan de mojar la arena. Cientos de oscuros granitos de dicho material yacen pegados sobre sus pies, piernas, y especialmente manos, ya que recoge constantemente montoncitos para agregarlos a su inusual obra.

"No humedezcas tanto la arena," aconseja Saga, quien se la ha pasado caminando tardo de aquí para allá disfrutando de sentir la espuma marina cosquilleándole los pies, sin animarse a echarse dentro del mar.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" pregunta al llegar cerca de Kanon. Saga sacude sus shorts de inexistentes impurezas, y se arrodilla para inspeccionar la figura de arena en la que su hermano ha estado invirtiendo los últimos diez minutos de su tiempo.

"¿Qué parece?" Kanon planta ambas manos en su cintura y enarca una ceja. Sus labios forman una media sonrisa expectante durante los momentos que le toma a Saga emitir un juicio.

"Una cazuela."

Kanon suspira, desinflándose decepcionado. "Hmph, es el coliseo."

Saga se aguanta la risa y decide otorgar su ayuda. Más bien, hacerse cargo de todo de ahí en adelante y tratar de darle sentido al desastre de Kanon.

"Deja, lo arreglaré."

Kanon acepta el ofrecimiento sin ofenderse al ser despedido con tal frescura, y desvergonzadamente se aleja corriendo para lanzarse al agua. Mientras su hermano se divierte dejándose empujar entre las olas, Saga se concentra en su recién adquirida misión. Usa la mano derecha para alzar porciones de arena seca, y espera a que una ola muera cerca de sus pies para mojar su otra mano y luego apelmazar los contenidos de ambas lo mejor posible, consiguiendo una mezcla lo suficientemente sólida, no como el batidillo que Kanon había estado haciendo.

Un rato después, ya que se considera conforme con la estructura, incluso busca una ramita cercana que utiliza para dotar de texturas a su construcción. Kanon llega en ese momento con varias conchitas que acomoda en el interior, nombrando a cada una como una armadura e imaginando enfrentamientos legendarios.

Saga deja a Kanon entreteniéndose solo y se va a sentar a un par de metros de distancia, con el océano frente a él. Es un espectáculo que disfruta por más sencillo que sea. Los sonidos de las olas cuando chocan y la brisa acariciando constantemente su rostro le ofrecen un agradable ambiente de relajación, y eso no es muy común para él.

Es el primer cumpleaños que celebran en el Santuario —si una escapada furtiva como la actual puede considerarse celebración—, y Saga no está seguro de recordar el previo. Ha conocido tantas cosas nuevas durante los últimos meses que cualquier memoria anterior al día que llegaron a ese sitio se siente como un sueño distante y etéreo, como algo que él se inventó y jamás sucedió.

Saga juega la arena con sus pies, flexionando y extendiendo sus dedos para disfrutar la fresca textura. Es inusual sentirse libre de actuar sin ojos que lo juzguen con expectativas descomunales. La espalda de Saga desciende hacia la arena hasta que los codos se apoyan en tal superficie. Así puede continuar observando el horizonte oscuro y los fulgores bailantes de la luna sobre el oleaje retozón.

"¡Ow!" aúlla cuando Kanon se lanza toscamente sobre él, riendo por alguna razón que Saga desconoce, pero no le interesa lo suficiente como para indagar. Kanon se desliza descuidadamente, enterrándole un codo en el estómago hasta quedar acostado de manera perpendicular a él, recargando la cabeza sobre sus costillas. Saga arruga la nariz malhumoradamente y se incorpora dejando que la encharcada melena del otro caiga sobre la arena.

"Hazte para allá, estás mojado."

A Kanon le parece ridículo que Saga hubiera decidido ir a la playa si no planeaba nadar o siquiera tocar el agua con más que sus pies. Refunfuñando, se sienta junto al otro y abraza sus propias piernas para apoyar el mentón en ellas. El silencio reina durante algunos minutos, sólo los murmullos del mar son audibles, y eso da lugar a que los pensamientos surjan sin distracción. Kanon comienza a entristecerse al recordar que pronto tendrán que volver, y que dudosamente podrán venir aquí de nuevo en algún momento próximo.

"Saga, no quiero regresar."

"Nos queda un rato todavía."

Un rato, con Saga siempre es 'un rato' últimamente, no más 'todo el tiempo' como solía ser antes de llegar a ese extraño lugar. Kanon echa de menos a Saga con demasiada frecuencia, y comienza a resentir al mismo Saga por ello. Podrían al menos intentar escapar, pero Saga cree que es importante que estén ahí. Después de casi morir en ese malévolo sitio, Kanon todavía no entiende dicha importancia, no sabe si algún día lo hará y no está seguro de querer hacerlo, porque entonces terminará igual de resignado que su gemelo.

Y si se acostumbran a la ausencia del otro, ¿qué tal si se olvidan mutuamente? Si ninguno de los dos se empeña en retar a las disposiciones que los han apartado, ¿cómo van a seguir siendo 'ellos'?

Kanon no quiere ser sólo 'Kanon'. Y le asusta que Saga pueda llegar a tener suficiente con 'Saga'.

Kanon se acurruca contra Saga, empujándolo un poco al chocar hombros con él. Espera unos momentos por alguna reacción adversa, pues sigue mojado y con toda seguridad contagiará a Saga de tal humedad que antes le molestó. Para su sorpresa, Saga sonríe y lo mira de soslayo.

"Feliz cumpleaños," dice quedito, y Kanon responde lo mismo con una mirada chispeante y una sonrisa secuaz.

**/./././**

Es su primer cumpleaños. Técnicamente, cumple veintinueve, pero se ha olvidado de los años anteriores. La situación es confusa por decir lo menos. Saga se siente bastante nervioso al respecto, pero también terriblemente entusiasmado de compartir este día con Kanon.

El día que una vez en el pasado los decretó como hermanos.

Es la confirmación más fidedigna de su vínculo, lo que señala la realidad irrefutable de su relación…

Hermanos gemelos: un único huevo, una sola carga genética, nueve meses de alimentación y crecimiento compartidos; glorioso período para ejercitar una dedicación absoluta y mutua, para concentrarse en los apurados latiditos del minúsculo corazón del otro, y en ninguna otra cosa más.

Abrazándose antes de que pudieran ver, queriéndose antes de que supieran cómo respirar; si se aprende a amar de esa manera incluso antes de ser aceptado por la vida, ¿cómo puede haber esperanza para que un sentimiento como tal alguna vez cambie? ¿Qué tipo mediocre de expectativa le queda a los corazones dependientes después de la ruin separación?

Nacer fue una crueldad, un castigo porque se atrevieron a conseguir la alegría más grande antes que nadie. Los espíritus equivalentes fueron condenados a vivir en nostalgia eterna de la felicidad embrionaria, evocando la época perfecta cuando el mismo nutrimento los hacía fuertes, añorando la atmósfera protectora donde eran libres de nadar siempre juntos y jubilosos en un sueño sin fin, flotando seguros en la confortante incertidumbre, como los oscuros y silenciosos campos de Otra Dimensión.

Saga no se acuerda de esas cosas, y Kanon tampoco. Sin embargo, son impresiones estampadas bajo la piel, y aún mucho más profundo: en el centro mismo de sus almas. Se trata de una esencia tan primordial que ni siquiera los poderes de una diosa pueden borrar o negar.

Saga se encuentra de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de Kanon. Su espalda ligeramente encorvada yace recargada contra la pared y las manos se mantienen en sus bolsillos. Hoy usa ropa casual, no el atuendo de entrenamiento que normalmente viste. Sus piernas se acomodan rectas, sus talones como punto de apoyo. Se balancea un poco, impaciente. A sus pies descansa una caja más o menos grande forrada de papel brillante color índigo.

Cuando escucha el crujir de la puerta siendo abierta, la animada mirada verdosa gira noventa grados. Kanon emerge con pasos lerdos. Sus ojos lucen entrecerrados. Viene arrastrando una toalla y no trae puesto más que ropa interior. Pasa al lado de Saga sin siquiera notarlo.

"Oye..." llama el mayor, caminando hasta posicionarse frente al otro, quien se ha frenado de repente. Saga espera un par de parpadeos de Kanon hasta juzgarlo suficientemente despabilado.

"Feliz cumpleaños," dice Saga, formando una sonrisa sutil.

"Oh, cierto…" murmura Kanon, al mismo tiempo que Saga atrapa su antebrazo izquierdo y tira de él suavemente. El menor no sabe cómo interpretar el gesto. Saga entonces decide actuar, dejando que Kanon se despierte a su aletargado ritmo.

Kanon de pronto nota a Saga a cero distancia, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y los brazos a su alrededor, ajustándose apretadamente durante algunos segundos para luego permanecer asidos de manera más ligera y cómoda.

Kanon está atrapado, y Saga está esperando.

Cuando el menor desoxida sus procesos mentales, finalmente obliga a su mano derecha a soltar la toalla para sujetarse sobre la cintura de Saga, y a la izquierda a presionarse con suavidad contra un costado de aquél. Ambas se deslizan pausadamente varios centímetros hacia atrás.

El abrazo ha sido consolidado. Y cuenta con la calidez precisa y la presión justa para poder denominarse perfecto. Ahora el problema es que el perfecto abrazo no sabe cuánto durar.

"Felicidades a ti también..." Kanon responde con un tardío susurro. Se siente rarísimo decirlo, como si desenterrara palabras cadavéricas que creyó olvidadas, pero el suspiro agradado que percibe de Saga le convence de que ha hecho bien.

Kanon apoya la barbilla sobre el hombro de Saga y se vuelve pesado contra él. Saga fortalece la posición de sus piernas para no retroceder y solidifica el envolvimiento de sus brazos alrededor del otro. La piel de Kanon es tibia y suave. Saga acaricia de manera distraída las áreas de la espalda donde sus manos descansan. Kanon cierra los ojos y encuentra fácil el dormitar dentro del abrazo increíblemente afable que Saga ha decidido regalarle esa mañana.

Kanon nunca pensó que podría volver a sentirse así de feliz en un treinta de mayo. Lo normal en dicha fecha sería dedicarse a conmemorar abatidamente lo poco que había hecho con su vida; los muchos errores que la habían caracterizado…

Hoy, gracias a Saga, Kanon se siente inusualmente pleno.

Y ya ninguno se preocupa por la inhabilidad de juzgar la cantidad de segundos que resultaría adecuado dedicar a un abrazo fraternal de cumpleaños. Un minuto llega y otro le sigue, y varios más van tras éstos. Los gemelos pronto dejan de contarlos y simplemente se embeben en el embote mental que se provocan mutuamente. Saga restriega la cabeza contra la de Kanon. El corazón le retumba fuertemente, se siente ligero y pesado a la vez, contento y melancólico. Desdeña el momento en que recuerda el regalo que tiene pendiente de entregar.

"Ah, Kanon…" El aludido se endereza levemente.

"¿Hm?"

"Tengo que darte algo." Saga lo empuja con extremo cuidado. Kanon se aparta reticentemente de Saga y lo observa ir en busca de una caja azulada que falló en notar antes.

"Toma." Saga ofrece el mencionado objeto.

Kanon lo mira pasmado, demorando algunos momentos en movilizarse para recibirlo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ante la inactividad de Kanon, es Saga quien le ayuda a abrirlo lo suficiente para que el otro se percate del contenido. Kanon reconoce la consola de videojuegos oculta en el interior de la caja, y eleva una curiosa ceja.

"Pensé que te gustaría… y te ayudaría a aburrirte menos," explica el mayor.

"Es genial, Saga, pero… no tengo nada para ti." No se le ocurrió conseguir un presente para su hermano sencillamente porque nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo.

"Bueno… no es realmente un regalo. Me gasté la mitad de nuestro dinero del mes en eso." Saga se rasca la cabeza en señal de despiste, y le sonríe al otro para ahuyentar su apocamiento. "Así que no te apures."

Kanon asiente con un movimiento dudoso y permanece cabizbajo.

"Gracias," dice muy despacio. Definitivamente pensará en alguna manera de reciprocarle a Saga el detalle.

Cuando eran chicos normalmente el regalo mutuo consistía en ellos mismos; un rato de valiosa compañía y ya. Pero eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora es obvio que Saga no apreciará más de lo mismo que posee prácticamente todo el tiempo.

"Por cierto, Aldebarán tiene planeada una fiesta para nosotros más tarde."

"Querrás decir para ti." Kanon le lanza una mirada sardónica.

"Kanon…" Saga entona su nombre con cierto fastidio. "Prometí que irías."

Kanon vuelve la vista a la caja que sostiene entre sus manos, y encoge los hombros ligeramente antes de torcer los labios como muestra de su forzada resignación.

"Iré…"

Es así que, varias horas después, cuando el cálido atardecer se impone, a Kanon se le puede encontrar contemplando con cierto innegable terror el símbolo representante de Tauro que corona el portal de la segunda casa. Mientras el cielo se torna rosáceo y naranja, los protegidos de Géminis se adentran al pequeño convivio que Aldebarán insistió en poner en pie.

Cada mes hay un cumpleaños pero pocas veces se celebran de manera llamativa. Es claro que únicamente se debe a las circunstancias especiales de Saga.

Y aunque se supone que ambos son los invitados de honor, la fiesta está indudablemente dedicada a Saga. Kanon se mantiene arisco a un paso tras su gemelo mientras éste habla por ambos y recibe los pocos regalos y las numerosas felicitaciones que varían en niveles de efusividad; un par de breves abrazos, algunas palmaditas sobre el hombro, o simplemente sonrisas y miradas comunicativas. Todo recae sobre su hermano; Kanon es sólo una sombra incómoda que apenas si inspira algunos saludos por parte de los caballeros más osados, como Mu, Milo, y el anfitrión, que incluso golpea amistosamente su espalda.

Kanon preferiría pensar que todo se trata de una pantomima, pero la realidad no se presta para tal juicio. Se siente descolocado al atestiguar cómo todos los guardianes de las casas zodiacales parecen estimar a Saga de alguna manera. Ahora que los diez se encuentran en un solo lugar, aquello se hace muy evidente, si bien lo había notado en menor medida una que otra vez.

Sin que resulte sorpresivo para nadie, Afrodita le regala rosas a Saga. Son las rosas más gordas que Kanon ha visto en su vida, algunas de color melocotón y otras sonrosadas. El frondoso ramo es presentado con cierto dramatismo. Kanon gira los ojos hacia arriba, y el pisciano, al notarlo, extrae una sola rosa del bouquet de Saga y se la ofrece al otro gemelo como regalo de consolación, portando una sonrisa guasona en sus labios pintados. Kanon gruñe hoscamente y da la media vuelta alejándose de ahí. La risa divertida de Afrodita le trepana los oídos mientras avanza. Saga retira delicadamente la fragante flor de los dedos del sueco.

"Se la guardaré," dice con una sonrisa apenada.

Kanon le hace un favor a todos tornándose invisible. Se aleja hacia la mesa de la comida y comienza a ojear los diversos platos de botanas sin que ninguno logre capturar su atención. Deathmask anda pululando por ahí cerca pero está profundamente enfocado en la cata de los distintos tipos de bocadillos, así que Kanon no se siente amenazado por su proximidad. Sin embargo, eso no evita que lance constantes vistazos desconfiados a su alrededor para enterarse de lo que hacen los demás. Avista a Saga entablando una corta charla con Aioria, alejados del resto. El pelicorto entrega una especie de libro a su hermano. Kanon no le da importancia, pero Saga lo califica como el regalo más singular.

Kanon continúa con su estudio del entorno para confirmar que su presencia no es tan valorada como la de su hermano, lo cual resulta totalmente comprensible. Saga ha dejado atrás todos los aspectos negativos de su vida y su persona, ahora es de lo más accesible e induce fácilmente simpatía.

Kanon, por otra parte, carga todavía con estigmas del pasado. Y frente a los demás le surge una actitud huraña con asombrosa naturalidad. Es un desconocido para ellos realmente. Saga también debería serlo, pues vivió encubierto y engañándolos por más de una década, pero debido a su situación actual ya no hay nada que su hermano oculte, reacción que no sea honesta, sonrisa alguna que reprima, o mirada en la que no deje entrever sus emociones.

Saga está demasiado vulnerable y expuesto ante todos ellos. De un respiro a otro, Kanon anhela con todas sus energías sacarlo de ahí y encerrarlo en el laberinto de Géminis eternamente.

No pasan cinco minutos cuando Saga llega a sacudirlo de su introversión.

"No te pierdas," reprende amablemente. "Ven, necesito tu ayuda."

Saga captura su mano y lo guía a la mesa donde Shura, Aldebarán, Camus y Milo lo esperan.

Kanon evita las miradas de ellos y ocupa la silla junto a Milo, quien enseguida le ofrece una lata de cerveza de las que descansan en la mesa. Saga toma asiento a su lado, jalando la silla para estar bien cerca de él. Shura reparte la baraja y en cuanto Saga tiene todas las cartas que le corresponden, se inclina sobre Kanon para mostrárselas. Kanon las memoriza de un vistazo y luego atiende a la manera en que el juego se desarrolla, sugiriendo a Saga sus movimientos cada vez que llega su turno.

Después de algunos minutos, Saga se acomoda con mayor confianza al recargar un brazo doblado sobre la espalda de Kanon. La mano permanece enganchada en el tenso hombro y aprieta suavemente cada vez que requiere su atención. Nadie señala lo injusto que es la presencia del asistente de Saga, y Kanon poco a poco consigue relajarse, aunque nunca del todo. Le resulta muy inadecuado encontrarse entre todas esas personas a las que traicionó, de las que no sabe prácticamente nada, y que aprecian desmedidamente al hermano sobre el cual se siente muy posesivo.

"¡Agh!" El guardián de Escorpión lleva las manos desesperadamente hasta su cabeza. De inmediato voltea a ver al joven francés que se encuentra a su lado. Una mínima sonrisa ladeada se vislumbra en los labios de Camus, quien ha ganado consecutivamente las últimas tres partidas.

"¿Cómo es que siempre terminas desnudo primero cuando jugamos solos!" reclama Milo, pero Camus no se inmuta ante los afilados ojos turquesas ni responde a la acusación. No va a admitir sus intencionales derrotas durante aquellas ocasiones en que apostaban la ropa, además de que Milo no debería andar hablando de asuntos privados. Manteniendo su compostura en todo momento, se limita a mostrar su siguiente naipe con un movimiento elegante de su mano, mientras el resto de los presentes trata de aguantar la risa ante las revelaciones del escorpión y su infantil reacción frente a la derrota.

"¡Bah, me rindo!" Frustrado, Milo lanza las cartas a la mesa y se levanta de su sitio. Aldebarán se carcajea estridentemente y Shura resopla reprimiéndose del mismo impulso. Los labios de Kanon se curvan burlones, mientras Saga dibuja una sonrisa amplia en los suyos, y agita la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces. Saga está apenas aprendiendo las reglas del juego, pero Milo ha resultado ser realmente malo en esto.

Después de su teatral partida, el mencionado joven sólo tarda algunos minutos en volver, con los ánimos aparentemente recuperados y una nueva bebida alcohólica en mano, junto con algo más.

"Hey, gemelos." Los aludidos voltean simultáneamente. Milo les ofrece una bolsa decorada que Saga recibe, asomándose enseguida para inspeccionar el contenido.

Saga parpadea sin revelar emoción alguna, pero el desconcierto es efímero. Al siguiente milisegundo, los ojos se le engrandecen y la cara se le pone roja. Kanon, curioso ante la llamativa reacción, se acerca a investigar lo que ha sofocado a su hermano de tal manera, atragantándose con una risa al instante en que lo descubre.

"Escuché que les gustan las películas," explica Milo. Camus libera un resignado suspiro ante el inapropiado obsequio, evocando lo orgulloso que Milo había estado más temprano ante su 'genial' ocurrencia de donar parte de su colección porno a Kanon y Saga. '_¿Qué mejor regalo que horas de sano entretenimiento?' _había apelado el descarado.

"Las seleccioné personalmente. Algunas están en francés, pero supongo que no importa…" En su opinión, el idioma no las hace menos aprovechables.

"Compártanselas," aconseja sonriente, ajeno al bochorno de Saga, quien sólo atina a murmurar un tembloroso agradecimiento.

El resto de la velada se desarrolla plácidamente. Entre los jóvenes que han acudido al convivio existen algunas tensiones, pero se logran disimular. No todos se conocen muy bien ni son afines entre sí, pero Saga es un punto neutral alrededor del cual se impone un convenio silencioso de paz.

Virgo se retira al poco rato. Los demás permanecen ahí hasta el anochecer, intercambiando anécdotas vergonzosas de sus compañeros, dotándole a Saga de divertidos vistazos al pasado. Algunos toman de más, muchos comen de más. Al término de la celebración todos quedan satisfechos de una forma u otra.

Todos menos Kanon, quien si bien halló el episodio con Milo sumamente cómico y lo destensó bastante, el ver a Saga coexistiendo amenamente entre la pequeña multitud, tratando a cada uno con inexplicable naturalidad y luego despidiéndose de todos con confianza, lo ha vuelto a sumir fácilmente en un sinsabor del que ya se está indigestando.

El silencio se implanta durante el trayecto hacia Géminis. Saga se siente un tanto agotado y está seguro de que su hermano también. Al llegar, Kanon deposita lo que sobró del pastel en la mesa, y apenas se despide con un murmullo antes de abandonarse a su taciturnidad e ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

Saga no planea dejar que el día acabe de esa manera. Disfrutó del convivio pero hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo a solas con Kanon.

Después de poner las flores en agua y dejar el resto de los obsequios descansando en la encimera de la cocina, Saga parte una porción generosa del pastel y busca un plato y una cuchara. Se dirige al cuarto de Kanon con el postre en mano, y en contra de la costumbre, toca un par de veces la puerta.

"Pasa."

Saga frunce el ceño ante el tono privado de emoción en la conocida voz. Sin más demora, se adentra a la recámara para encontrar a Kanon echado boca arriba en la cama.

Ante la mirada expectante de aquél, Saga avanza confiado y eleva la mano que carga el pequeño plato.

"No lo probaste," anuncia, adelantándose a sentarse en la orilla del lecho.

De hecho, Kanon no comió casi nada. La verdad es que tiene hambre, pero su malhumor le lleva a comportarse remilgoso y dedicar una mirada suspicaz sobre el pastel achocolatado.

"Te gustará." Saga sonríe convencedor, extendiéndole la cuchara.

Kanon suspira abandonando su terquedad, desganadamente se sienta, acepta el plato ofrecido y comienza a comer sin prisas, aunque eso cambia en cuestión de un parpadeo. Kanon reconoce enseguida que el pastel sabe delicioso; es todo de chocolate cubierto por un mousse denso y suave, espolvoreado con una lluvia de ralladuras del mismo ingrediente, que se le pegan en las muelas al ser masticadas. Y dentro del pan esponjosito se ocultan capas cremosas de chocolate más oscuro que regocijan a su lengua cada vez que se topa con ellas. Kanon no se considera tan goloso como Saga, pero de todas formas disfruta su inadecuada cena mucho más de lo esperado y con cándida avidez.

En silencio, Saga lo observa fervientemente, reafirmándose débil ante el deslumbramiento que su hermano le causa. El efecto de la mirada de Saga provoca que Kanon se vuelva más consciente de sí mismo y de todo lo que hace. Entonces ralentiza un poco sus movimientos, amilana sus pensamientos. Kanon deja de sentirse irritado para acoger una simple nostalgia y regodearse en los sabores reconfortantes que experimenta.

La cuchara tintinea cuando Kanon la descansa en el plato. El último pedazo de pan lo toma con los dedos, chupándolos sonoramente tras tragar el bocado. Suspira satisfecho, luego se estira para colocar el plato sobre el buró, y se ve privado de hacer más. Sus planes de recostarse se retrasan, su cuerpo queda en esa posición incómoda; medio de costado con sólo un codo proporcionándole apoyo en la cama. Incluso la lengua que había comenzado a despejar restos de chocolate de sus dientes se torna estática.

Saga lo ha paralizado. Súbitamente lo tiene cerca, con una mano sujetándole un hombro y otra aproximándose a su cara. Un dedo pulgar barre suavemente sobre su labio superior y se retira veloz. Kanon admira estupefacto el viaje de vuelta que aquel dedo realiza hasta arribar a la boca de su dueño. Saga lame con diligencia el cachito de mousse marrón que acaba de retirar de los labios de Kanon. Lo degusta brevemente, traspasando al menor con una mirada que falla en transmitir algo definido pero que es exitosa en alargar su estado de suspensión física y mental.

"¿Saga?"

Saga se inclina sobre Kanon. A éste se le cierra la garganta y se le envaran los huesos. Infla el pecho dolorosamente. El corazón parece encogérsele; se esconde atemorizado en el rincón más profundo que logra alcanzar en esa limitada caja torácica. Su organismo se prepara instintivamente para el gigante impacto que su cerebro no atina a predecir con exactitud.

Son labios ligeramente boquiabiertos que suspiran dulzura e incertidumbre los que reciben el calmo beso de Saga.

"Nn…" El soporte de su cuerpo es vencido. Kanon se desploma sin gracia alguna, pero tras un parpadeo, Saga lo ha alcanzado para reanudar el contacto y convertirlo en más que un toque inseguro, convenciéndole de ocultar la mirada.

La caricia se torna sutilmente móvil, exploratoria; con atronadora lentitud va evolucionando. Saga ladea el rostro con infinita mesura, presiona durante algunos momentos probando la enternecedora suavidad, separa sus labios en una pequeña medida y añade leves succiones, solicitando un acoplamiento con los de Kanon, quien responde con una tranquilidad que nunca antes se había conocido. Kanon supone que se debe al anestésico que la incredulidad y el aturdimiento han mezclado intempestivamente en su sangre.

La tibia lengua de Saga es tímida; lo prueba y se retrae, y segundos después repite la acción. La percepción de la saliva azucarada de Kanon acelera todavía más el ya de por sí desaforado ritmo cardiaco de Saga, quien ha renunciado temporalmente a insulsas dudas y temores, y está dando todo de sí en ese sencillo y arriesgado beso, esperanzado por que Kanon pueda sentir al menos un ápice de lo tanto que lo quiere.

Saga no está para nada seguro de lo que hace, de si está provocando al otro las mismas vibraciones internas que él padece. Es arduo no verse intimidado ante su propia inexperiencia, y debe pelear a cada instante para no ceder al miedo que le incita a detenerse y evaluar las consecuencias de su desatinado arrebato. Saga mismo tiene que convencerse de continuar escuchando fielmente a sus volátiles instintos. Quiere creer que el corazón de Kanon también le está danzando desenfrenado dentro del pecho, y que se está ahogando agradablemente por el idéntico ardor interno que lo achaca a él. Saga intenta no centrarse en el hecho de que, insólitamente, su gemelo no se ha resistido ni ha exigido explicaciones.

Kanon no puede ni quiere moverse. Además de estar encarcelado impecablemente por el cuerpo de Saga, se siente aplastado por la impresionante emotividad que su hermano le está transmitiendo gracias a la determinación fluctuante de su conducta. Así que Kanon se comporta cien por ciento receptivo, mientras permite que Saga explore concienzudamente los secretos de una boca que lo ha maldecido y amado a límites inimaginables. Sus labios responden dóciles al ritmo cambiante que Saga instaura; un momento lo aprecia cohibido, y al otro, irresolutamente voraz. La tibieza, la humedad, la profundidad, las texturas, el sabor; todo es tal como Kanon lo recuerda, sin embargo, ese montón de cosas consabidas está cosechando de él una turba de emociones inéditas.

Saga tiene claro que ha cedido a un malsano antojo de manera desposeída, pero es imposible arrepentirse de ello ahora que conoce los magníficos labios de Kanon, así como el gusto de una saliva que lo sacia de una sed que ella misma origina, y la temperatura de una lengua que presume una extraña y vacilante afinidad con la suya. La entrega total del otro es sumamente excitante, los casi inaudibles gemiditos que libera de vez en cuando le descomponen todas las secciones del cerebro.

Saga siente que se convierte en aire, y con ese aligeramiento de su razón es que reinstala cierto detenimiento a sus acciones. Caricias que revolotean con suma lentitud se encargan de reconocer incansablemente los sinuosos bordes que delinean la boca de su gemelo, mientras aspira las exhalaciones tibias y superficiales, percibiendo cada mínimo detalle sin abrir los ojos para que las sensaciones multipliquen su intensidad peligrosamente. Saga incluso puede enterarse de cuando Kanon intenta tragar saliva, porque eleva ligeramente la barbilla empujando los labios contra los suyos. También consigue acompasar los golpeteos de su corazón al ritmo de llenado de los pulmones vecinos, basado en la tibieza que Kanon desprende con cada atesorado hálito.

Saga se atreve a mordisquear con desmedida cautela el labio inferior de Kanon, y éste le contagia un temblor generalizado. La mano sobre el hombro de Kanon aprieta considerablemente el agarre. Kanon sujeta el codo de Saga con dedos titubeantes y alza el brazo opuesto con intenciones de buscar su cuello o quizás su rostro, cualquier parte para acariciar. No obstante, Saga percibe el movimiento y lo atrapa a ciegas, enlazando una mano a la suya, que se siente pegajosa por su desordenado comer, y la devuelve a la cama, cerca de donde su cabeza se recuesta. Los largos dedos de Saga se estrujan insistentemente entre los suyos, que permanecen semi-extendidos en una posición natural.

Saga quiere tener el control físico del suceso para compensar su insuficiencia de organización mental. La orgía de sensaciones le inspira una retahíla de corazonadas indistinguibles, hasta que se le atora un quejido tras la lengua cuando una increíble epifanía le azota el pecho impidiéndole de respirar durante varios segundos.

Kanon puede sentir un aumento importante de nerviosismo en Saga. El beso con el que su hermano le está drenando la vida se torna inconsistente de un momento a otro, y tras algunos roces que aumentan en superficialidad, la significativa unión mengua.

Kanon abre los ojos para disfrutar un último soplo del aliento de Saga acariciándole la piel. Saga suelta a Kanon y se aparta, apoya una mano en el colchón, en algún punto entre los dos, y con otra se limpia la frente de inexistente sudor y se despeina el fleco. Sus híper-sensibilizados labios permanecen separados medio milímetro. El color verde de sus ojos luce turbio, casi gris con escasos brillos borrosos. Sus pupilas son grandes y más oscuras que nunca. Su voz surge imperceptiblemente temblorosa, un tanto enronquecida.

"Ya hemos hecho esto antes…" Saga murmura afectado, manteniéndose inmóvil. A duras penas se atreve a pasar saliva y su mirada desenfocada se asoma a la nada. En sus ruborizados labios palpitan memorias sensoriales que no alcanzan a modelarse en su imaginación.

"Sí."

_Pero nunca de esta forma…_

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Saga se atreve a mirar a Kanon, notándolo bastante agitado, pero no tanto como él mismo se siente.

La confesión de Kanon carga enorme trascendencia, y elimina la necesidad de cuestionar cualquier cosa. Saga ya no va a preguntarle por qué aceptó su beso, y Kanon no necesita que Saga le explique por qué lo besó.

Kanon le dedica a Saga una mesurada sonrisa en la que no se puede distinguir la dulzura de la tristeza.

_Esto no debía pasar de nuevo._

"¿Cómo podría haber explicado algo así?"

Kanon es incapaz de moverse de la posición en que Saga lo dejó. Se siente desarmado, categóricamente vencido. Él se esforzó como nunca, y sinceramente no cree haber fallado. Jamás pensó que sería Saga quien se quebrantaría. Demasiado tarde se está dando cuenta de su descuido. Kanon no contempló con la requerida seriedad la posibilidad de que Saga se viera presa de esta maldición nuevamente.

Kanon ahora comprende la reciente rareza que percibió en su hermano, la novedosa duda en su mirada. Y le gustaría contener a Saga de alguna manera, despejar la palmaria tribulación que lo carcome, pero sólo atina a condolerse por él… y a resentirlo en cierta medida por ser el agente de su fracaso, una vez más.

"Lo que sientes, Saga… ¿ese repudio que te cosquillea el estómago? Eso nunca se va," revela amargoso, tragando pesado y olvidándose del previo gesto que había hecho a sus labios curvarse apaciblemente.

Saga parpadea un par de rápidas veces y frunce el ceño. Su mirada se libra de una capa de bruma y penetra a Kanon con una intrepidez renovada pero frágil. Presiona una mano contra su abdomen como si quisiera comprobar literalmente las palabras de Kanon.

"Eso no es lo que siento."

Saga no tiene infundidos dichos prejuicios; los entiende pero no sabe cómo reaccionar a la situación. Sin embargo, queda claro que a los ojos de Kanon y del mundo… es inaceptable.

El modo en que Kanon ha descrito su sentir le parece hiriente. Le ha hecho saber con crudeza que es víctima del mismo tipo de atracción, y que se desprecia hondamente por ello. Y por la manera en que habla, Saga concluye que su hermano ha tenido que vivir con dicha contradicción por muchísimo tiempo. Le aterra la sola idea de aventurarse a imaginar el estilo de tortura que algo así representaría…

Un frío que no proviene de ninguna parte le congela las vértebras en un santiamén. Saga inhala profundamente, latigueado por un repentino pánico. Se da cuenta de que está siendo injusto con Kanon. No quiere tirar sobre él una incomodidad de este tamaño, sobre todo si ni siquiera tiene claro lo que sus emociones significan. Kanon habita en su corazón y en su mente, y ha expandido sus dominios a cada célula de piel que ahora ruega por contacto. Saga no es ignorante a lo que su cuerpo desea, pero no ha sabido darle forma a los sentimientos que inspiran tal deseo. Sólo acepta sumisamente que se trata de algo muy intenso contra lo que no puede luchar; algo difícil de entender y aún más problemático de articular.

"Saga…"

La manera compasiva en que Kanon pronuncia su nombre lo sobrecoge, causándole un estremecimiento que se expande instantáneamente hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Presentarse digno de lástima ante Kanon es lo último que Saga quería; constituye la más cruel de sus adivinaciones hecha realidad. Una súbita vergüenza golpea a Saga cual bofetada incorpórea.

"Lo siento." Saga agacha la frente y continúa disculpándose por una falta que ya sueña con repetir. "Dioses, lo siento..."

_Yo también._

Porque Kanon sabe lo que se avecina para ellos.

Saga le da la espalda a Kanon y sujeta con ambas manos los bordes de la cama, imprimiendo innecesaria presión. La cabeza se le hunde un poco entre los hombros, mientras batalla contra sí mismo para sobreponerse a su acérrima perturbación, hasta que su voz vuelve a escucharse, apagada y dubitativa.

"Te dejaré en paz..."

Pero Kanon no se va a quedar en paz.

Le es físicamente imposible rechazar a Saga. Aunque quisiera hallar algún tipo de nobleza en ello, lo único que conseguiría sería destruir la hermosa relación que han logrado construir hasta ahora. El inmejorable beso de Saga le hizo sentirse adorado a un nivel que ni en sueños podría haber vislumbrado. Kanon entiende mejor que nadie que Saga no podrá suprimir lo que siente, y ninguno será capaz de pretender que nada ha sucedido.

Ya no hay manera de echar marcha atrás.

La única opción restante es hacerse cargo del problema y sobrellevar —juntos— el futuro desastre.

Saga se levanta con movimientos pesados y oxidados, cada unión de sus huesos lamenta visiblemente el proceso.

"Saga, quédate," dice Kanon, estirándose rápidamente para capturar el borde de la camisa de su hermano y detenerle. Saga voltea sobre el hombro, y Kanon no puede evitar sonreír conmovido ante la expresión pasmada de aquel palidecido rostro que nunca ha lucido más distinto al suyo.

"Duerme aquí."

El semblante de Saga se relaja en cuestión de instantes. No necesita meditarlo más que medio segundo; sentirse aceptado por Kanon es todo lo que le hace falta en ese momento. Kanon se recorre para permitirle caber a gusto en la cama, y se acomoda sobre un costado mientras ve al otro hacer lo mismo. La mirada esmeralda de Kanon denota intriga. Saga lo obnubila irrebatiblemente con cada gesto, movimiento, alteración en la luz de sus ojos, tope entrecortado de su respiración… hasta la acción más trivial carga detalles que revelan una verdad asombrosa. Lo que su hermano proyecta es invaluable.

Saga es evidencia viviente de una emoción innombrable que Kanon siempre anheló profesarle, y que lo eludirá hasta el fin de sus días.

La envidia y el gozo forman un conjunto corrosivo que deja en carne viva a la culpabilidad. Kanon debe admitir que no ha sido completamente inocente. Entrevió las señales, los constantes intentos de Saga por acercarse emocional y físicamente, y no puso suficiente esfuerzo de su parte para evitarlo.

Saga se arrima a él, dedicándole una mirada nubosa, y planta irresolutamente las manos sobre su pecho. Kanon cede a lo que considera como la indecisa demanda por contacto, y complace a su hermano al apresarlo sin demasiada fuerza entre sus brazos. De inmediato puede sentirlo aflojándose por completo, mientras suspira frágilmente como muestra del minúsculo alivio sentido.

Kanon cierra los ojos y aproxima el perfil hasta que su frente roza la de Saga. Su pie derecho empuja fuera el zapato del izquierdo y viceversa, y enseguida hace lo mismo con los de Saga, hasta que éste reacciona a su insistencia y se los retira por sí solo. Los dos pares de pies cubiertos por calcetines se acarician juguetones durante algunos segundos, para luego descansar enredados en complicidad.

A Kanon no le cuesta sentirse adormilado. Saga lo ha exprimido en su totalidad, y predice que podría dormir por días después de los acontecimientos de esa noche.

"¿Es esto lo que no querías que recordara?"

Kanon arruga la nariz por un instante y presiona un lado de su cara huidizamente contra la almohada que comparte con su gemelo.

"No… tal vez," contesta bajito, sin atreverse a aseverar nada. "En parte…"

El pasado guarda tantas escenas horribles que no ve la necesidad de que Saga las conozca. Y no le preocupa tanto que Saga recuerde el inexplicable amor de antaño, sino la aversión e injuria que siempre venían de la mano con aquél. Irónicamente, no sabe muy bien cómo corresponder al Saga de su presente que sólo le dedica un amor sin contaminantes. Aunque ya no es tanto así. Saga ha sido infectado de nuevo.

"Fue muy complicado, Saga…"

Inesperadamente, Saga vuelve a besar sus labios. Suave y veloz; furtivo cual fechoría.

Saga se anuncia un poco más confiado, menos temeroso. La incertidumbre perdura y a veces se intensifica en oleadas repentinas, pero mientras Kanon le permita estar cerca, él puede proclamarse relativamente conforme. Saga deposita la mano derecha sobre un lado de la cabeza del menor, su pulgar empuja el flequillo lejos de la frente. Lo observa largo y tendido. Esta vez, Kanon no se siente presionado por la mirada que claramente advierte sobre sí.

Saga acepta que hay una extrañeza indescriptible en el ambiente. Se siente seguro y completo junto a Kanon, pero al mismo tiempo, se ve amedrentado por la hipnosis insalvable que el duplicado de su propio rostro le causa. Es casi como si se mirara en un espejo. _Casi._ Y es esa mínima medida de diferencia lo que los convierte en algo tan irresistible el uno para el otro.

Kanon permanece quieto mientras Saga toca todo su rostro. Saga había querido experimentar algo así desde que descubrió a Kanon en aquel cuartito de Pilos. Ansió enterarse de lo que era porque sus pupilas no lo comprendieron a la primera impresión.

Kanon le da a su hermano la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca. Se deja arrullar por las caricias, aletargando a propósito el ritmo de sus razonamientos. No quiere pensar en nada por el momento, permite que Saga se encargue de todo. Él ya está harto de ejecutar malabares con sus emociones, exhausto hasta el último cabello de luchar por mantener las vidas de ambos en algún tipo de equilibrio...

Saga le ha tumbado todo su trabajo con un simple beso. Aunque simple no fue: bulló en complejidad y le hizo sentir como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie en su vida; como si nunca hubiera besado a Saga antes. El caso es que Kanon no cuenta con energías para empezar desde cero. Sólo le queda preguntarse, lleno de una resignación agobiante, si realmente no hay escape para ellos; si esta impura necesidad mutua los perseguirá en todas sus reencarnaciones. Kanon libera un resoplido tenue, procurando olvidarse de la pesadumbre que lo ataca al concebir que en verdad estén eternamente condenados al mismo ciclo de aberrante amor.

Ajeno a las preocupaciones de Kanon, Saga se consuela en su pueril entretenimiento, y con el exquisito trato que éste conlleva también consigue sedar al otro. A cada uno de sus dedos les va encargando tareas para medir por entero el área del atractivo rostro, y registrar hasta los detalles más nimios que las facciones de su gemelo poseen…

El índice se arrastra con morosidad, calculando el ángulo de la respingona nariz, deteniéndose a molestar la punta brevemente con traviesos empujes. El pulgar delinea gozoso el contorno de las mejillas, absorbiendo la lozanía de la textura, y luego evalúa el terso relieve de una boca en exceso provocativa, retirando chispitas de dos tipos de saliva que se entremezclaron. El medio viaja pausado pero decidido sobre los arcos de dos cejas oscuras y espesas, que complementan perfectamente a la mirada de lince que yace oculta. Y una vez que la curiosidad más o menos se aplaca, esos tres reposan encima de la sien, donde se dedican a absorber un leve latidito, mientras el anular y el meñique se pierden entre desordenados cabellos añiles al engancharse tras una oreja ligeramente enrojecida.

Incluso con los párpados sellados, Kanon prevé el acercamiento de Saga, quien lo besa nuevamente, con una levedad abrumadora, como si no quisiera que Kanon se enterara de ello, cuando Kanon está al tanto de cada uno de los respiros de aquél. Y no contentos con eso, aquellos labios obstinados se friccionan contra los suyos repetidamente, una última vez, con la misma pasmosa quietud.

Luego, ambos gemelos descansan compartiendo un dormitar superficial e inconstante, y visiones indefinibles; manchones que incitan sentimientos conflictivos en Saga, y que a Kanon le provocan una inusitada paz.

Con el último pensamiento consciente, Kanon presagia a las reminiscencias de un dulce sueño que gotea desde sus pestañas. La ilusión se instala sin demora en la cómoda oscuridad de su mente y le despierta una gran familiaridad.

Es uno de esos sueños que, si bien se han tenido antes, sólo se recuerdan cuando se experimentan una vez más, y otra, y otra, para ser olvidados tan pronto como las pupilas se encuentran con la luz. Un recuerdo primitivo y persistente que se aferra a la supervivencia en los rincones más relegados del subconsciente.

Las imágenes son difusas, poco claras. Dentro de la ensoñada memoria, Kanon se siente increíblemente diminuto pero al mismo tiempo enorme, porque el mundo está justo a su lado. Así que si sus ojos son capaces de contenerlo entonces él realmente tiene que ser enorme…

Está respirando al mundo, y huele justo como él: a leche, saliva, talco y lágrimas. El mundo emite sonidos que carecen de cualquier lógica o ritmo. No obstante, él cree entenderlos y disfruta escuchándolos. Entonces responde con el mismo tipo de balbuceos torpes de indiscernible significado, y hablan sin saber lo que están diciendo. También puede tocar al mundo, y lo descubre suave como un durazno, cálido y rechoncho; redondito por todas partes.

Se siente contento. Y si esto en verdad es el mundo, se considera afortunado de pertenecer a él.

Su mundo es su hermano.


	22. Hermano

**/22: Hermano/**

**/./././**

Es una locura. Una locura que todos consideran normal. Llevan un par de meses en el santuario y han visto muchas de esas locuras pero jamás se van a acostumbrar.

El maestro incluso los ha sacado _juntos_ de día para esto. Resulta arriesgado pero así de importante debe ser…

En uno de los límites de la montaña hay un gran despeñadero. Si se asoman no alcanzan a ver el fondo, la oscuridad se alza desde las entrañas de la tierra queriendo trepar por las pedregosas paredes. Hay otro risco en frente pero saltar la enorme distancia es absolutamente imposible. Una barra de metal sobresale en la pared más cercana a ellos. Es delgada, de unos dos metros de longitud. Aunque quizás su tamaño real es el doble y no pueden verlo por estar enterrada en la roca. Los aprendices son forzados a realizar ejercicios sujetos de ahí. Muchos son vencidos por la hambrienta profundidad. Es una prueba brutal de resistencia.

Kanon siente que el estómago se le saldrá por la boca.

Kanon normalmente se muestra valiente a los desafíos que el Santuario ofrece a diario, pero esto es simplemente demasiado. Sus pupilas empequeñecidas y bailantes observan con pánico el brillante tubo de metal. Kanon se encuentra a un paso tras Saga y su mano izquierda se aferra a la túnica de éste con un agarre mortal. Saga está temblando, Kanon puede percibirlo. Pero en su rostro no refleja temor. Luce serio, y se comporta obediente. No le pregunta al maestro cuál es el sentido de someterlos a una tortura como ésta. Y luego, para consternación de Kanon, Saga avanza, y él tiene que avanzar también. El maestro dijo que debían hacerlo juntos. Y realmente Kanon no se atrevería si fuera de otra manera. De por sí la idea le aterra, pero al menos con Saga puede hacerse de una pizca microscópica de seguridad.

Saga toma su mano con firmeza y es el primero en dar un paso sobre la peligrosa superficie. Kanon anda tras él y juntos intentan equilibrarse, se balancean un poco, sus pies vacilan. La vara de metal es muy angosta y el vértigo los destantea. Kanon está seguro de que vomitará. Saga suda frío y siente a sus rodillas de gelatina.

Trescientas flexiones, había dicho su maestro. En tierra ese objetivo no sería tanto problema, ¿pero cómo diantres van a lograrlo colgados de esa viga? Para empezar tendrían que soltarse del otro y ninguno se aventura a ello. Los dedos sudorosos se enlazan como si desearan encarnarse en la mano contigua.

"Apresúrense," ordena una voz severa. Kanon se sobresalta, su mano aprieta la de Saga, y contagia el estremecimiento a éste. El equilibrio se torna frágil y una brisa especialmente fuerte termina barriéndolo del todo.

"¡Saga!" Kanon resbala. Saga lo hace también, jalado por aquél, pero consigue sujetarse de la barra; se abraza a ésta con las piernas y el único brazo que le queda libre. El otro se encuentra extendido hacia abajo, estirado hasta los límites. Kanon no lo ha soltado; se agarra a su muñeca y ahora cuelga de ahí, removiéndose desesperado como si así pudiera subir.

"¡Saga, no me sueltes!" ruega a gritos. Sus verdes ojos se han tornado en agua y lucen anormalmente grandes. El retumbar de su propio corazón le ensordece. El de Saga se comporta igual de escandaloso.

Estallarán.

"¡Deja de moverte!" Saga expulsa entre dientes que se encuentran fuertemente apretados. Predice que el brazo se le arrancará al siguiente minuto. No se siente capaz de jalarlo para arriba, no se atreve a realizar ningún movimiento. Kanon nunca se había sentido tan pesado, el vacío lo magnetiza; quiere tragárselos a ambos.

"Maestro…" Saga trata de llamarlo, pero de reojo aprecia la manera desligada con que el maestro les da la espalda y camina lejos de ahí. Después de todo, es la mejor prueba que podría haber esperado para esos dos.

A Saga se le figura que el mundo entero lo aplasta. Respirar duele, el oxígeno comienza a matarlo, cada pequeño alveolo simula una implosión. Fija las pupilas sobre el semblante angustiado de su hermano, y estudia los surcos que gruesas e interminables lágrimas dejan en las mejillas de aquél. Al menos se ha quedado quieto.

Kanon ya se visualiza hecho polvo en el fondo del barranco. En cualquier momento el aguante de Saga dimitirá, la mano de aquél resbalará, o lo hará la suya, y se hundirá en las fauces de la montaña. O quizás, Saga se negará a dejarlo ir y tarde o temprano caerán ambos. Ese último pensamiento le asusta más, cuando pensó que ya el miedo no podía crecer.

Saga ya casi no logra ver a Kanon. Tiene que pestañear frecuentemente para deshacerse de la inundación que dificulta su visión. Algunas gotitas cálidas golpean el rostro de Kanon después de escurrir desde el perfil de Saga, y se entremezclan con las lágrimas del primero.

Kanon no quiere morir. No quiere que ésta sea la última vez que vea a Saga. No quiere dejarlo solo ni estar solo en el Hades, o donde las almas terminen…

"Saga…" _¡Hermano!_ Su vida ha sido muy corta. Saga y él debían estar juntos para siempre, por muchos, muchos años… no tan poquitos.

"No te soltaré."

No se vuelve a escuchar la voz de ninguno de los dos; hablar demanda energías que no les sobran.

Saga sospecha que el hombro se le dislocará. Las articulaciones arden, hay un constante punzar, los músculos se sienten como si alguna bestia invisible los estuviera arañando, y la sangre no fluye con normalidad. El sol no se apiada de la peliaguda situación que los embebe y continúa tostándolos con su luminoso poder. Saga percibe la veloz formación de pequeños ríos de sudor en su frente, y pronto la transpiración se instala en el resto de su piel. Teme que esto dificulte el afianzamiento que los une, que haga patinar a sus dedos y se suelte de la barra, o de Kanon, o Kanon de él, _Dioses, ¡Athena!_

Nunca le había rezado a la Diosa antes pero ya no se le ocurre qué otra cosa hacer. Un par de cuervos sobrevuelan el acantilado, ansiosos por carroña. Con sus graznidos cavernosos intentan convencer a los dos testarudos niños de rendirse a la gravedad.

El anochecer llega. Saga lucha por no desmayar de extenuación, pero sus ojos ya están semi-cerrados, no siente el brazo, todo su cuerpo está embotado, y su cerebro dejó de procesar pensamientos un rato atrás cuando la idea de perder a Kanon le pareció inapelable. Kanon contempla el rostro demacrado de Saga, y encima de él, muy arriba, el montón de luceros que chispean bonitos. Considera seriamente someterse a su destino y liberar al otro de la carga, dejarle descansar. Saga se lo merece; ya ha gastado todas sus fuerzas, ya ha demostrado cuánto lo quiere. La caída no será tan amarga si se centra en ello.

Interrumpiendo los funestos planes del menor, un penetrante cosmos los envuelve despabilándolos, y una gran sombra se cierne sobre ellos. El maestro los recoge a ambos como si estuvieran hechos de papel.

Saga al fin entiende que debe convertirse en alguien así de fuerte.

Kanon acepta su debilidad, se sabe salvado por su hermano, y el amor que desde siempre le ha profesado se centuplica.

**/./././**

La unión de sus párpados está seca, ardorosa, como si hubiera llorado por días y toda la humedad para lubricarlas se hubiera agotado.

Ese no es el caso. Simplemente no ha dormido lo suficiente.

A la par del movimiento casi doloroso de abrir los ojos, Saga se siente seguro de que la tenue iluminación del cuarto le acaba de batir los sesos convirtiéndolos en una papilla de donde no se podrá extraer ningún pensamiento coherente.

No descansó durante la noche. Durmió a ratos, pero sus sueños se vieron plagados por imágenes indefinidas de las que conmemora una gran nada. Aun así, le han dejado con un sinfín de emociones difíciles de enumerar. Y la actual consecuencia del conjunto es un efecto tumefacto; una presión incorpórea contra su cráneo que amenaza con fracturárselo. Saga intenta tragar saliva pero hasta eso le desespera porque sucede a lentitud microscópica. Resopla, pero siente a los conductos de su nariz mucho más angostos que ayer.

Es más que un malhumor ante lo triste que resultó su período de reposo; se trata de una ansiedad incontrolable cuyo origen desconoce.

Entonces enfoca su mirada, y ve a su propio rostro frente a él, durmiendo despreocupadamente. Se da cuenta de que es ilógico que esa pacífica fisionomía le pertenezca, porque tendría que estar fuera de su propio cuerpo para apreciarla. De sopetón recuerda la existencia de su gemelo, y un tsunami de miel se vuelca sobre él, arrasando con las previas sensaciones de desesperación que no tuvo tiempo de explicarse.

Sin embargo, quedan rastros de ellas. Y ahora que se juzga más consciente, y que reconoce el apacible semblante de Kanon a meros centímetros de sus fatigados ojos, cree poder comprenderlas. Y lo achaca todo a él. A sí mismo, más bien, por ser incapaz de controlar la provocación que aquél fomenta.

Lo quiso desde el momento en que lo conoció. Incluso a las ojeadas desconfiadas, a las palabras poco amables, a la actitud arisca que se le fue desprendiendo como capas de una cebolla... Todo resultó merecedor de la atención de Saga porque una parte de sí mismo permaneció constantemente maravillado cuando algún cambio se registraba. Cambios que él fue hostigando. Y le encantó saberse culpable de ello, sentirse omnipotente sobre aquél, ser recipiente de miradas profundas en las que gustaba de sumergirse sin límite de tiempo, divisar sonrisas que paulatinamente fueron perdiendo filo, y darse cuenta de que era el eje gravitacional del mundo de aquél, así como éste lo era del suyo.

Con gran dedicación erosionó la cubierta acorazada, tirando lejos las secciones superficiales, ignorando las partes roídas. El centro del bombón resultó un dulce manjar, y él había ansiado devorarlo. La noche anterior no pudo aguantarlo más. Tuvo que reclamar el tesoro que él mismo creó.

La angustia regresa lloviendo violenta. Saga se siente un poco más despierto y sus previas alucinaciones cesan. Se concentra en lo real, en el retrato tangible de su propia faz, y lo toca circunspecto; sólo una caricia fluida sobre su frente. La respiración acompasada de Kanon le genera una repentina envidia. Saga comienza a apartarse de él con suma precaución para no alertarlo, y también porque simplemente moverse se evidencia como un proceso anómalo.

Se arrastra hasta el borde del lecho. Sus pies tocan el suelo con ligereza, los calcetines amortiguan la frialdad. Se encorva agachando la mirada, reparando en que a su ropa no le cabe una sola arruga más. A sus espaldas, Kanon se le figura como un astro poderoso; luz flameante llamando a un insecto que no conoce suficiente del mundo y se aproxima feliz e inocente a la trampa mortal, hipnotizado por el fulgor y necesitado de su calor.

Saga realmente no considera a Kanon peligroso. Y él, inocente, no es. De hecho, opina que él puede comprobarse letal para el otro; que una vez sumergido entre esas llamas, aquél absorbería su veneno.

Ya no sólo quiere entenderlo y estar cerca de él. Quiere despertarlo a besos y arrancarle la ropa.

Kanon le dio a entender que ese tipo de cercanía solía provocarle un asco persistente, por más adictiva que fuera. Tal información había hecho sentir a Saga verdaderamente insignificante e impotente, y esa sensación se ha multiplicado con el amanecer. Saga no es capaz de inventarse razones que le suenen válidas para instaurar sobre Kanon un sufrimiento como tal.

Es claro que existe alguna especie de averío irreparable en Saga. Está enfermo de egoísmo. Antes se conoció celoso, pero ahora se califica tiránico, porque cada átomo de su ser parece intervenir en su debate interno a gritos, ordenándole imponerse sobre Kanon sin tenerle consideración, sin tomar en cuenta las emociones negativas a las que éste pueda verse expuesto si están juntos.

Por primera vez no le agrada el tipo de persona en que se está convirtiendo. Y no desea que Kanon esté con esa persona. Se siente convencido de que Kanon merece a alguien mucho mejor. Saga ansía proteger a su hermano y hacerlo feliz, y no está seguro de poder lograrlo con sus desmedidas ambiciones.

Tiene que alejarse.

Doña Cobardía se presenta ante él sonriente y él toma su mano, la saluda con entrega y se marcha a pasear con ella.

La pereza mañanera de su gemelo resulta conveniente. Kanon no se despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas, al menos. Así que Saga aprovecha a encargarse de tareas banales para engañarse diciéndose que todo continúa igual. Arregla un poco la cocina, desayuna escuetamente, toma una ducha veloz, lleva los contados obsequios a su habitación dándole un sitio a cada uno...

Y permite que el cuaderno de pasta dura y rojiza que Aioria le regaló lo distraiga.

"_Deberías tenerlo. Sólo habla acerca de ti,"_ había dicho Aioria, rascando su ligeramente sonrojada nariz.

La voz del joven Leo rebota dentro del cráneo de Saga en distintas direcciones, pinchando su curiosidad. Saga acaricia delicadamente las rugosidades de la portada, estudiando los efectos del tiempo sobre el material. El cajón del buró permanece abierto en espera de aquello que tendrá que proteger, pero Saga vacila, y lentamente se sienta en su cama. Reposa el diario en su regazo y lo mira fijamente durante algunos segundos más. Sabe que no debe leerlo, aún no, pero la tentación se vuelve demasiada y él no las tiene todas consigo esta mañana. De tal forma, la libreta es abierta y la primera hoja queda expuesta a un par de pupilas teñidas de esmeralda y decoradas con destellos intrigados.

_Nunca había sentido la necesidad de escribir lo que pienso. No soy de reflexionar las cosas largo y tendido, prefiero tomar decisiones instintivamente y hasta el momento eso me ha funcionado bien. No puedo quejarme de la vida que llevo en el Santuario. Ha sido duro a veces, pero los últimos meses ha habido mucha más tranquilidad a mi alrededor, desde que conseguí la armadura de Sagitario. El rango realmente influye mucho sobre la manera en que el resto me trata. Aún más importante, sobre la manera en que tratan a Aioria. Me siento aliviado por eso… los aprendices pueden llegar a ser muy competitivos, no son pocos los casos en que uno asesina a otro._

_Pero no es por la eterna preocupación hacia mi hermano que estoy escribiendo. Con eso he vivido desde siempre y ya no es algo que me inquiete, viene con cada respiro. Ahora me preocupa algo nuevo, algo que me trae indeciso y frustrado, y de lo que no puedo hablar con nadie. La persona a la que normalmente acudiría es precisamente el origen de mi intranquilidad._

_En ocasiones como ésta me gustaría que mi hermano me igualara o superara en edad. Hay muchas cosas de las que no podemos hablar todavía…_

_Cuando conocí a Saga—_

El libro queda cerrado con un súbito azote.

Saga lo mete en el cajón y empuja éste con fuerza. No puede leerlo si Kanon no lo autoriza. Existe el riesgo de que contenga sucesos que aquél no apreciaría que reviviera.

Dejando eso para después, Saga retoma sus planes originales y se marcha del templo. En lo que trata de decidir cómo resolverá la estresante situación con Kanon, Saga busca entretenerse con cualquier cosa posible. Primero visita a Aldebarán para reiterar su agradecimiento por el festejo de ayer, y lo ayuda a recoger el desorden que quedó en la estancia que se destinó para dicho convivio. Más tarde, funge un rato como asistente de Mu en el taller, colaborando en la limpieza de algunas armaduras plateadas. Y luego repite ese papel en la casa de Piscis, recortando arbustos y preparando la tierra donde Afrodita sembrará nuevos rosales.

Ese día, Saga se convierte en la persona más acomedida de toda Grecia.

La tarde la divide entre la sexta casa, donde gasta horas en meditaciones intranquilizantes con Shaka; y el templo del Patriarca, donde se ocupa de ayudar a Shion en lo que puede, mientras escucha relatos de los milenarios labios. Shion le cuenta sobre los Géminis de hace siglos, pero Saga termina profundamente arrepentido de haber indagado al respecto.

"El menor acabó con la vida del mayor," es la conclusión de la sombría crónica. Saga se queda con una sensación envolvente de desconsuelo, y la reticencia de enfrentar a Kanon se incrementa en múltiplos que ni él mismo atina a calcular.

Horas atrás, después de despertar, a Kanon no logró sorprenderle la ausencia de Saga. Esa sorpresa ha venido avivándose tardía conforme el día se desarrolla y el abandono de Saga se hace más palpable. Cualquier confort sentido la noche anterior se disipó poco después de abrir los ojos; el alba barrió con el hechizo que los acogió en la penumbra, y los movimientos del sol sólo han servido para transmitir pesadumbre con su variabilidad.

Kanon no ve a su gemelo durante el resto de la jornada, lo cual es insólito según la rutina implantada, pero decide darle su espacio, permitiéndole que lidie con su confusión y dudas a solas si es que a eso le saca provecho. Sin ganas de prepararse nada, Kanon desayuna, come y vuelve a cenar pastel, presintiendo que el empache le durará hasta la vejez. Gasta la jornada en siestas y televisión; más en lo primero que lo segundo. Y toma el baño más largo de su vida cuando comienza a anochecer.

La inquietud lo acompaña a cada minuto, respiro, acción y pensamiento.

Kanon piensa que quizás fue demasiado crudo con Saga, pero ha sido así desde el principio; recibiéndolo como si se tratase de un estorbo, intentando hacerle ver que su relación no era algo que valiera la pena salvaguardar. La terquedad de Saga resultó inmensa. Y ahora los ha traído de vuelta hasta un camino sin vías alternas. Un camino conocido que sólo tiende a tornarse espinoso y borrascoso conforme uno se interna en él.

Kanon no va a andar con rodeos en cuanto a estar juntos se refiere. Si esto tiene que suceder, lo afrontará con el mayor coraje posible, pero no va a dulcificarlo para Saga. Su hermano debe entender lo incorrecto de la situación, la deficiencia psicológica de la que ambos son víctimas. Saga necesita tener claro que, para Kanon, los sentimientos profesados no son simplemente puros y brillantes. Están mancillados por acciones imperdonables, y caducados por décadas de amargura.

El egoísta distanciamiento del otro le desespera; le aviva la innegable sensación de dependencia, lo azota con escenarios descorazonadores en los que Saga se arrepiente de lo sucedido y decide, a fin de cuentas, dar continuidad a la relación fraternal —más o menos normal— que habían llevado hasta entonces. Esta posibilidad sume a Kanon en un invisible hueco sin fondo, tal como el abismo peñascoso que estuvo a punto de reclamar su vida cuando todavía era muy pequeño.

No puede evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de Saga sin él; qué clase de alivio hubiera encontrado en los lóbregos cimientos de aquel precipicio. Quizás ese fue el momento exacto en que insultaron imperdonablemente al destino, y éste, inclemente, se vengó de ellos con creces.

Kanon no posee las herramientas necesarias para sencillamente regresar la cinta. Saga lo ha desnudado de su pesado y asfixiante disfraz, y ya no cuenta con la voluntad suficiente para volverse a vestir con él; no lo soportaría ni física ni mentalmente.

Una implacable angustia empieza a desarrollarse en sus entrañas de sólo situarse en ese panorama. Kanon lucha encarnizadamente minuto a minuto por mantenerse sereno, pero las horas simulan estancarse y envolverse sobre sí mismas cual caracol moribundo en un campo de sal. Así de agónico se siente. Las cosas buenas que Saga extrajo de él comienzan a decolorarse, retornando a su estado original. Kanon ansía evitarlo; no quiere ahogarse de nuevo en el lodazal de sus emociones más oscuras, pero el instinto de rendirse a ellas es condenadamente necio.

El desgaste llega a su cúspide cuando Venus inicia su refulgente espectáculo en el cielo purpúreo. Desde la imponente entrada de la casa de Géminis, Kanon contempla el horizonte durante un rato más, hasta que los tonos del firmamento se oscurecen varios grados.

Kanon suspira con pesadez y da la media vuelta.

Le disgusta profundamente la actitud de Saga, porque nunca lo había atestiguado así de cobarde. Y si bien Kanon ha renegado de ir en su búsqueda, la complicidad de la luna le inspira a acorralarlo. No va a permitir que Saga lo siga tratando de esta manera.

El aludido llega muy tarde. Desde que el ocaso configuró los colores de las nubes, y tras quedar sin conocidos a los cuales acosar, Saga había estado dando vueltas entre senderos agrestes de los bosques aledaños a la montaña, para luego enfrascarse en una extensa caminata sosegada y sin rumbo en la orilla de la playa, confesándose silenciosamente a las sordas estrellas.

Cuando las sombras y la falta de ruido en Géminis lo reciben, Saga se siente un verdadero criminal. Se dirige con pasos decadentes hacia la habitación de Kanon, y traga saliva con trabajo antes de empujar la puerta y asomarse dentro. El desconcierto priva a su rostro de emoción durante los segundos que le toma explicarse a sí mismo la vacuidad de esa estancia. Vuelve a moverse por inercia, sin querer pensar en lo que hace, hacia su lejana recámara.

Si bien presiente lo que hallará ahí, no puede evitar sobresaltarse imperceptiblemente cuando sus ojos al fin se cruzan con los de Kanon. De pronto le parece que ese día ha sido una eternidad. Una inútil eternidad. Y le sorprende desmedidamente el tembloroso alivio que la silueta de su hermano estimula en su sistema nervioso.

Saga permanece estático, dedicando una mirada apesadumbrada al otro.

Kanon se encuentra sentado en la pequeña cama de Saga—que en realidad solía pertenecer al menor—, recargando la espalda en la pared y un brazo sobre el buró adyacente, encima del cual se luce la única vela que ilumina pobremente el cuarto.

Y aunque los separan algunos metros, la fragancia que Saga despide golpea los sentidos de Kanon con una brusquedad que lo desorienta.

Saga huele a brisa marina. El característico aroma y la sensación de abandono fundiéndose sobre la estampa de su irresoluto gemelo se mezclan cocinando en Kanon un odio espontáneo y terriblemente familiar. Kanon se endereza y hunde las manos en el colchón para asegurarse de que sigue en tierra y no en la cárcel oceánica que su cruenta imaginación le muestra vívidamente.

Cual costumbre arraizada, Saga le hace temer por su sanidad mental, le hace sentir que su seguridad jamás está garantizada. Es lo que más le desquicia de él. Las noches en Sunión no pasaron sin huella; las heridas mal cicatrizadas son fáciles de azuzar incluso años después, incluso por este Saga que nada tuvo que ver en ello.

Bajo la atmósfera opresora de la ensombrecida habitación, que petrifica los pensamientos de Saga y le impide siquiera moverse, se hace muy evidente para dicho gemelo que aun tras ocupar el día persiguiendo iluminación, no ha conseguido despejarse en lo absoluto. La claridad que buscaba para su mente nunca llegó, más bien todo simuló cubrirse de un fango espeso y arraigado, imposible de limpiar.

"¿Crees que puedes ignorarme después de lo que hiciste anoche?"

Los movimientos erráticos de la pequeña flama crean sombras cambiantes sobre el duro rostro de Kanon, otorgándole un aire siniestro. Sus facciones han perdido toda la suavidad que las manos de Saga les comprobaron la noche anterior.

"He hecho todo lo que esperabas de mí, ¿no es así?"

Saga entrecierra los ojos ante el punzante tono y la recriminatoria mirada. Ser testigo de lo mucho que su actuar ha herido a Kanon le causa un pinchazo duradero debajo de los pulmones. Las acechantes pupilas disparan espasmódicos chispazos en sus nervios. El aura resentida y amenazante perturba su proceso de ventilación, acelerándolo intempestivamente.

Se siente asustado.

Los labios de Saga se separan titubeantes, pero ninguna disculpa o excusa suena bien en su cabeza; entre las palabras que conoce no hay nada que pueda remendar la situación. Mas su silencio no parece preocupar a Kanon, quien obviamente no ha terminado de expresar cosas que sólo Athena sabe desde cuándo se ha estado guardando.

"No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido mantenerme a distancia, cuidarte de mí mismo…"

Kanon cruza los brazos sobre su regazo y encorva la espalda. Su mirada crispada se aleja de Saga para fijarse en algún punto inespecífico del suelo.

"No puedes buscarme como lo hiciste y luego decidir que fue un error." Es injusto, porque él aguantó. Fue Saga quien echó todo a perder con un irreflexivo beso del que Kanon no se puede curar, pues estuvo saturado de cosas que siempre añoró; le supo tal como imagina que los labios de Saga debieron saber, antes de que él lo descompusiera.

Kanon se siente más endrogado y debilitado que nunca. Quiere a Saga sin importar las pesadillas que eso acarree, la culpabilidad con la que despierte azorado cada madrugada, el constante miedo de que vuelvan a destruirse. El futuro no le concierne, por el momento. Sólo desea otro beso paradisíaco como el primero.

"Hice todo lo posible para no arruinar esto…" La opinión férrea de Kanon es que se acercaron a la perfección, pero ésta escogió eludirlos, fugarse como liebre burlona dejándolos a ellos —las imperfectas criaturas rastreras— atrás.

"¿Lo he arruinado, Kanon?"

¿Que si lo ha arruinado? De cierta forma, sí. Pero ya no puede decirle tal cosa. No se atreve a ser tan cruel con él, no cuando le dedica aquella mirada acogedora de torbellinos, radiante en confusión.

De todas formas, el silencio de Kanon es igualmente despiadado para Saga, quien realiza esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no agachar la cara. En su imaginación da un paso atrás, y estudia el escenario como si él no estuviera involucrado. Se mira a sí mismo, apocado junto a la puerta, y al otro, con aires vencidos sobre la cama. La sensación de ser sólo un testigo dura no más que una fracción de segundo, pero es suficiente para convencerle de que en su propia mirada deben relucir acongojadas el mismo tipo de microscópicas estrellas que adornan discretamente los ojos de su hermano. Saga alcanza la conclusión de que el otro la está pasando tan mal como él o mucho peor.

El instinto por arreglar a su hermano lo propulsa. Saga se arma de valor, camina hacia Kanon, recoge una de sus manos… Y el valor hace maletas y dice adiós abruptamente, dejando a esos tembleques dedos en un estado lamentable.

"Lo siento…" murmura con un hilo deleznable de voz. "Nunca fue mi intención alterar las cosas de esta forma."

Quizás no es una verdad completa, porque Saga había anhelado un giro para la relación que compartían, pero el desenvolvimiento se ha dado de una manera accidentada y frustrante que no le agrada para nada.

"Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño…" Esta sí es una verdad consumada.

Kanon desmenuza las palabras de Saga, intrigado ante la irrebatible certitud que intentan transmitir en una inflexión de voz un tanto pueril, y analiza la opacidad de sus nerviosas pupilas, y también el cosquilleo que el inseguro toque de sus dedos le causa. Kanon libera aire pesadamente y moviliza con lentitud su pulgar para acariciar con imprevista insistencia el interior de la muñeca de su hermano. Se demora intencionalmente en ello, y durante los recorridos por dicha zona, Kanon adopta el hábito de presionar contra el punto donde puede medir el pulso de Saga, y cada vez vuelve a descubrirlo breve y apresurado como el de un ratón en pánico.

Después de algunos minutos, los repetitivos roces logran tranquilizar al mayor mínimamente, proporcionándole una quebradiza confianza.

"Actué sin pensar… pero no fue un error." Y aunque habló despacio, el leve respingo que afecta momentáneamente a Kanon le sirve a Saga para deducir que éste lo ha escuchado.

Sin alzar el rostro, con párpados a medias, Kanon dirige la atención de sus ojos hacia Saga, y lo observa sin mayores intenciones que el deseo de sentirse importante para él, y Saga responde a su expectante mirada con una propia, llena de contrariedad.

Cualquier cosa que Kanon tenga que perdonarle a Saga queda olvidada en un suspiro.

"Saga…" Kanon musita suplicante, deslizando su mano hacia arriba por el antebrazo de su gemelo, tirando con extremo cuidado para no espantarlo. Saga se rinde al delicado ruego y aproxima su cuerpo, apoya una mano contra la pared para hallar equilibro, cerca de la cabeza de Kanon, quien se ha vuelto a recostar en dicha superficie. Simultáneamente, Saga hinca una rodilla en la cama, luego otra, al mismo tiempo que Kanon separa sus piernas regalándole espacio para seguir acercándose y se impulsa con el objetivo de disminuirle el camino que debe ser recorrido.

Es menos esfuerzo para Saga de esa manera, y los últimos centímetros son vencidos cuando Kanon rodea la cintura de su hermano con un brazo y lo hala hacia sí con un poco de irreprimible brusquedad.

La caricia entre sus labios comienza suave, inocente, igual que la vez pasada; de ensueño. Se torna drástica rápidamente. La lengua de Kanon no sabe tan dulce como anoche y tampoco actúa con aquella preciosa docilidad. La previa tensión evoluciona sin refreno y promete resultados gratificantes. El estómago de Saga se achica, toda su garganta se constriñe. Saga siente a sus orejas rellenándose de sangre hirviente y a su boca secándose sin poder pagar la cuota que Kanon exige de él.

Saga mueve ambas manos hacia los hombros de aquél y acerca su cuerpo, o es Kanon quien lo abraza con mayor ímpetu; no puede discernir con claridad. Después de malgastar el día tratando de desembarazarse de su bruma personal, Saga ha perdido las ganas de alcanzar un objetivo tan pretencioso. Sus muslos chocan contra los de su hermano, y las manos de éste se aferran a su espalda y aprietan la carne sin restringirse. Kanon realmente está distinto a como le conoció la noche anterior, y la voracidad actual enciende una llamarada en Saga, donde el temor, la anticipación y el apetito se queman a un mismo ritmo, combustionando la fiebre agradable que se esparce bajo su dermis.

El par de ansiosas manos reta la endeble protección de su ropa, acariciando hacia arriba por su espalda, estrujando sin finura. Le hacen formar sonidos exóticos, y le despiertan reacciones impensadas. Saga se retuerce bajo la presión de las resueltas yemas de Kanon y ensarta las manos entre la cascada de cabellos azul abisal, apretando en ambiciosos puños lo más que puede conseguir de ellos. Sus labios se abren torpes sobre los de aquél, succionando y lamiendo desordenadamente, robando sonrisas incompletas y mordiscos revoltosos.

"Saga." Saga gime excitado ante el ronco sonido, y luego repite la acción un poco más fuerte y bastante más entristecido, cuando Kanon interrumpe los enloquecidos besos, le sujeta los brazos manteniéndolo a distancia y se pega a la pared huyendo de él. La mirada interrogante y un tanto asustada de Saga extrae una suave carcajada de los enrojecidos labios de Kanon, quien no demora la tortura del otro y se explica de una vez…

"Te quiero desnudo." Los algodonados oídos de Saga traducen el deseo de Kanon como una orden inapelable. Kanon se relame la boca al ver que Saga reacciona desprendidamente a su comentario y en menos de un parpadeo ya está deshaciéndose de su indumentaria.

Saga no está seguro de lo que va a suceder, pero definitivamente quiere que suceda.

Kanon había planeado ayudarlo a desvestirse, pero ante la manifiesta disposición del otro, decide simplemente disfrutar el espectáculo delicioso que Saga pone en pie. Incluso con sus movimientos atolondrados, a Kanon le parece encantador y sumamente sensual el ritmo atorado con que aquella piel lechosa se revela para su hambrienta mirada. Saga se despeina adorablemente al quitarse la playera, y los dedos de Kanon se flexionan instintivos, deseosos por enterrarse entre los llamativos y suaves mechones que se levantan en mil direcciones.

Kanon se controla de dicho impulso. De hecho, deja de tocar a Saga del todo. Se recarga holgazán en el lecho y separa las piernas con descaro, dándole espacio al mayor de maniobrar para retirarse los pantalones. Después de todo, en esa angosta cama no hay gran libertad para el movimiento.

Saga se inclina hasta recargar la frente en un hombro de su gemelo, buscando algo de equilibrio mientras lucha contra las prendas que cubren la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y que terminan hechas un embrollo a la altura de sus tobillos.

Eso es más que suficiente para Kanon.

Saga interrumpe su respiración durante un par de segundos cuando las manos de Kanon se plantan sobre sus recién descubiertos glúteos y aprietan posesivamente, atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible hasta encajarlo entre unos poderosos muslos. Kanon se remueve alzando las caderas y Saga busca desesperadamente algún sitio donde apoyar los codos temiendo un próximo derrumbe. Se siente agobiado por el calor y el contacto y la confianza que Kanon le da, hechizado por sus seductoras sonrisas y astutas miradas. Saga esconde la nariz bajo la mandíbula de Kanon y restriega ahí la cara gatunamente, mientras frota su entrepierna contra la anatomía vecina.

Kanon repentinamente lo empuja modificando sus posiciones, sorprendiendo a Saga con el nivel de maleabilidad en que aquél ha conseguido dejarle. El mayor no opone resistencia alguna, y se limita a liberar un exaltado suspiro cuando su espalda se sume en la pobre comodidad de su colchón. Kanon no demora en aproximarse y arrodillarse entre sus piernas, y se enzarzan nuevamente en una enardecida conversación sin sonido, hasta que Saga interrumpe dicha diversión e intenta hablar entre besos que se empeñan por impedírselo, lloviendo torrenciales sobre él.

"Kanon… mhm." Saga gira el perfil y se aparta de los atosigantes labios con un chasquido. "… tu ropa."

A Kanon le parece increíble que Saga logre imprimir tal retraimiento a su voz y ose pretenderse inseguro cuando son manos que no le pertenecen las que vuelan a batallar con su atuendo. Saga actúa a prisas contra la infame playera que mantiene a la piel del otro alejada de la suya. La empuja hacia arriba sin cuidado, enrollándola y forzando a Kanon a estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza para que la prenda pueda salir. Kanon la arroja al piso con un movimiento violento y enseguida se ocupa de sus pantalones, bajándolos y aceptando la ayuda de Saga para concluir el proceso. Las cooperativas piernas de éste y las del mismo Kanon se sincronizan en refregaduras efectivas que los dejan a ambos finalmente desnudos.

Saga contempla a Kanon, y éste responde de la misma manera. Saga yace rendido en la cama, asomado sobre un tórax que se infla marcadamente con cada inspiración. Hay distintos puntos de rubor en su rostro así como diminutos lagos de sudor que la lengua de Kanon sueña con secar. Sus brazos se extienden en contrastante relax a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras sus piernas tensas y semi-flexionadas enmarcan los costados de Kanon. Y éste, como siempre, se jacta de leer acertadamente la mirada embelesada, la sometida postura, las repentinas alteraciones de su respiración y las modificaciones más diminutas de su expresión facial; ingenuamente provocativa.

Hay nerviosismo, pero no vergüenza. Una candidez inmensa y deliciosa que hace complot con una curiosidad indisimulada. El recordarse que Saga no ha experimentado este tipo de cosas con nadie más inyecta a Kanon de una suficiencia que inflama su amor propio desproporcionadamente.

Boquiabierto y maravillado, Saga recorre a Kanon de pies a cabeza con una mirada famélica, sin detenerse por demasiado tiempo en ninguna parte, y evitando encontrarse directamente con aquellos ojos que reflejan con admirable fidelidad la rapacidad que siente en los propios.

Por un delirante segundo, Saga adquiere la irrebatible certeza de que el estatus de gemelos que los describe está totalmente equivocado. Kanon es distinto. Kanon es impresionante. Saga vislumbra las fibras que conforman sus anchos hombros, y las aprecia tirantes, resaltadas, duras, y tiene que suprimir el reflejo bestial de impulsarse hacia él, hincarle los colmillos y comprobar su consistencia. Saga succiona inconscientemente su labio inferior, y estira un brazo lo más que puede, y Kanon se aproxima el milímetro que le falta a Saga para que los dedos más largos de aquella mano toquen sus pectorales.

Saga lo acaricia con mesura, desde el esternón hacia la morena aréola de un pezón, midiendo la circunferencia y rozando la protuberancia para conocerla robustecida. Luego explora los leves surquitos entre sus costillas con brinquitos lentos de las puntas de los dedos, hasta que coloniza las mesetas donde la piel se ajusta entalladamente sobre sus músculos abdominales. Saga nota que dicha zona se contrae y cuando mira más abajo se acobarda y retira la mano. Una gran sonrisa ladeada surge fresca en el rostro de Kanon, quien monta las manos sobre las rodillas de Saga y presiona tentativamente las fuertes articulaciones, cabriolando los dedos que las envuelven, para luego incitarlas a apartarse más entre sí, hasta que puede acercarse lo suficiente para que su gemelo se entere —con más que un vistazo evasivo— del urgido estado en que lo tiene.

"Es todo tu culpa, Saga," susurra juguetón, aprovechando el espasmódico arqueo de la espalda de Saga para empinarse y lamer el cuello que ha quedado expuesto y vulnerable. Saga emite un sonoro bufido y sus ojos cristalizados se enfocan en todo y nada a la vez; Kanon es borroso para sus sentidos, y al mismo tiempo, Saga no percibe otra cosa más.

Saga considera imprescindible envolver a Kanon entre sus brazos para asegurarse contra los balanceos invitantes que empujan su cadera. Sus párpados se sellan herméticamente, mientras sus labios se separan para soltar emocionadas exhalaciones al ambiente inflamado que los rodea.

Kanon continúa causándole cosquillas a Saga con besos traviesos sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuello; lame la manzana de adán en cierta ocasión de las muchas en que Saga pasa saliva laboriosamente, y se concentra succionando algunos puntos hasta verlos amoratados. La oreja de Saga no se salva del asalto y el blando lóbulo acaba mordisqueado y humedecido. Saga aprovecha y vira el rostro; al menos sus labios hinchados tienen oportunidad de un descanso, y aunque laten constantemente, dejan de doler un poco.

Sin embargo, la tormenta generalizada en la que está atrapado no declina. Saga abre los ojos pero eso no basta para despedir el aturdimiento sentido. Kanon busca el lado contrario de su cuello y Saga agradece las frías caricias de los largos mechones sobre su arrebolada faz, y suspira entrecortadamente. Sintiéndose exasperado, hunde las uñas en la espalda de su hermano, e intenta explorar la tensa y resbaladiza superficie, batallando por no enredarse con las abundantes porciones de cabello que se agarran a los empapados poros.

Saga sufre la impresión cada vez más innegable de que sus extremidades poseen consciencia propia. Cada vez que Kanon se mueve, el ritmo cardiaco se le desajusta. Y en un intento por corregirlo, su propio cuerpo comienza a responder a los vaivenes, al principio dudoso hasta que paulatinamente se adapta al compás impuesto por el otro, fortaleciendo las embestidas para instigar exitosamente el apogeo de las celestiales sensaciones.

Eso sólo dura unos cuantos minutos. Saga pronto escucha a Kanon murmurando maldiciones sobre su cuello, liberando aliento de fuego, y remolcando torpemente unos labios ardientes encima de su mejilla. Kanon no respira más; resopla descontroladamente, y Saga es capaz de sentirlo increíblemente sólido, tanto como él, ambos deslizándose contra y sobre el otro, compartiéndose humedad, compitiendo en una carrera que no puede tener perdedores.

Y todo el tiempo la conciencia de Kanon retumba escandalizada con sus _'¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?'_

Y se pretende honorable, _'Él no tiene idea de dónde se ha metido. Te arrepentirás. Él se arrepentirá.'_

E insiste latosa,_'Deja de tocarlo. Para ya.'_

Pero es mucho más satisfactorio prestar atención a los sonidos que delatan la agitada respiración de su gemelo, quien incesante y persistentemente busca adherirse a él y lo acaricia con un abandono delicioso. Y gracias a Athena, le habla, zarandeando lejos las severas apelaciones dentro de su cabeza.

"Kanon…nh..." Apartándose de Kanon lo menos posible, Saga toma una gran bocanada de aire y entrecierra los ojos sin fijarlos realmente en nada. "¿Podrías…?"

Una mano tambaleante de Saga arriba al rostro de Kanon, a importunar sus párpados y absorber las gotitas de sudor condensadas sobre su nariz. Kanon lame aquellos curiosos dedos y también intenta mordisquearlos, y los percibe sacudirse todavía más gracias a sus molestosas acciones, hasta que finalmente escucha a las quebradizas cuerdas vocales de su hermano rogándole, "Con tu boca..."

Los labios de Kanon se parten para dar lugar a una enorme sonrisa devoradora, y el esmeralda de sus ojos refulge pilluelo.

Kanon se aparta de Saga prestamente. Se recorre con agilidad hacia el sur y de pronto su cara flota sobre el ombligo de Saga, alrededor del cual deposita besos superficiales y apurados, mientras sus dedos se encargan de conocer la erección de su gemelo, afianzándose en torno a ésta sin hesitación.

Saga contiene el aire, y privado de otras ideas, se retuerce quejumbroso. Al haber perdido a Kanon, sus manos tardan en decidir dónde descansar; viajan ansiosas enredando las sábanas, se apoyan contra la pared tras su cabeza empujando su cuerpo hacia abajo, retiran cabellos pegados a su frente, tantean distraídas las áreas de su abdomen donde la huella tibia de los besos de Kanon aún se siente, y finalmente acuden de nuevo al colchón para anclarse en él con desbocada potencia, cuando Kanon exhala temblorosamente justo sobre la parte más sensibilizada de su anatomía.

"¡Aah!" Es una voz aguda… no es la suya, no puede ser la suya. "¡Kanon!" Kanon lo aprisiona entre sus dedos y lo saborea con demorados deslices de su lengua, cerrando los ojos durante algunos segundos para percibir las vibraciones de Saga más vivamente, abriéndolos enseguida porque al instante echa de menos su arrebatadora imagen. Kanon hunde la nariz entre los oscuros rizos que acogen la base y aspira ávidamente el aroma que lo envuelve. Sus labios acarician las delicadas bolsas antes de volver a repartir una feria de besos y lamidas variables en intensidad a lo largo del pene, adorándolo con inigualable esmero mientras sus insaciables pupilas se dilatan gozosas por el banquete visual que Saga le concede tan generosamente.

Nunca lo tuvo de esta manera. No con esta sinceridad. Le conmueve demasiado, le inflama el pecho y le distrae de su propia excitación. Kanon cierra los ojos con un lento parpadeo, recibe a Saga en su boca y mueve rítmicamente su cabeza, turbándolo con succiones que aplican diversos niveles de presión de acuerdo a lo que siente y escucha de Saga, quien segundo a segundo hace gala de un mayor descontrol y no parece ser consciente de sus demostrativas vocalizaciones, cada vez más escandalosas; ni de sus movimientos, cada vez más erráticos.

Los felinos ojos verdes de Kanon se vuelven a mostrar cuando éste sujeta con firmeza una de las pantorrillas de Saga para evitar que remueva las piernas en exceso. Kanon permite que el miembro de Saga resbale fuera de su boca, dando oportunidad a sus dedos de protagonizar y atizarlo con encerramientos móviles y perseverantes. La irracional insistencia de Saga por aplanar a Kanon entre sus muslos aumenta irrefrenablemente.

"Quieto," Kanon masculla contra el hinchado glande, para enseguida bailotear fastidiosamente la lengua en ese mismo punto vulnerable.

"Soñé con esto…" Saga expulsa entre dientes, con una voz delgada, casi inexistente, al mismo tiempo que echa la cabeza para atrás apretando los párpados fuertemente, y entrega sus caderas a una cadencia involuntaria.

Muy hondo en la garganta de Kanon, se atora un feroz sonido animalesco. Kanon relaja la mandíbula y acoge todo lo que cabe de Saga en él una vez más, acoplándose rápidamente a los espasmos de éste. Imaginar que Saga había estado fantaseando con él, vapulea las reacciones de su cuerpo de un modo vertiginoso, y en un intento de aplacar el placer desaforado, Kanon fricciona distraídamente su erección contra la cama.

Cada poro de Saga destila locura en forma líquida, haciéndolo brillar a ratos. El mismo Saga profetiza que pronto acabará evaporado, pero antes de eso quiere que Kanon lo termine de desbaratar. Con la mano derecha se araña desesperadamente el abdomen; con la izquierda se apodera de algunos conjuntos de cabello pertenecientes a su hermano. Kanon se resiste a los tirones sin sentido, y sus quejas dan tumbos dentro de su garganta generando zumbidos que afectan el pulsante miembro al que acoge, magnificando el comportamiento desvariado de Saga hasta empujarlo a un punto sin retorno.

Kanon percibe que Saga llegará a su límite en cuestión de segundos, y regala afectuosas caricias sobre sus tirantes muslos para consolarle de antemano. Mientras Kanon suministra las últimas succiones explosivas, la atención de sus impresionados ojos no abandona al mayor, y la carente iluminación del cuarto se le antoja ideal y mística; las sombras danzan sobre el cuerpo ondulante de Saga haciéndolo parecer un íncubo subido a la tierra para robarle el alma. Y Kanon se siente marchitar y ser rejuvenecido en un instante cuando el otro se desarregla por completo y suelta una sinfonía pequeña de agasajados lloriqueos debido a sus acciones. El sabor más elemental de Saga comienza a emanar y Kanon lo acepta y lo estudia y bebe todo con buena disposición, cegándose a la memoria que se avispa y lo entristece de momento.

El pecho de Saga sube y baja de manera violenta; los músculos se remarcan impetuosos retando la contención de la piel. Su mirada parcialmente oculta luce remota y sus huesos se sienten de agua. El letargo y la conmoción confabulan para victimizarlo con ondas eléctricas que gradualmente se apagan esparciéndose en todas direcciones; cada cachito de su ser late rítmicamente como si tuviera un millón de corazones.

Kanon retira la humedad excesiva sobre su boca con un restregón despreocupado del dorso de su mano, y de inmediato avanza encimándose a su hermano. Lo abraza obstinadamente y lo hace rodar contra su torso hasta que quedan descansando sobre sus costados, uno frente al otro, apretados en el insuficiente espacio. Saga recibe un beso alentador en el ruborizado puente de su nariz, y una caricia ligera que genera ardor sobre su sensibilizada piel y le eriza todo el brazo.

Kanon sujeta la muñeca derecha de Saga, y sin demora ni pausas, guía esa mano hacia su demandante entrepierna.

"Saga… ahora tú." Los labios que contactan con la piel de Saga forman una perezosa sonrisa, y aunque éste se siente adormilado y sus dedos tiritan dudosos, accede con gusto a la franca petición.

Mientras Kanon se recuesta boca arriba, el mayor se incorpora cansadamente. Saga se apoya con una mano en la cama para mantenerse asomado sobre su hermano, y pone la otra a trabajar. Comienza a estimular el rígido miembro de Kanon con toda la dedicación que puede apañar en esos momentos. Su pulgar esparce la humedad traslúcida que surge de la cima y se desliza hacia abajo y de regreso, mojando la caliente superficie. Saga toca a Kanon como se acarició a sí mismo aquella crucial mañana, precisamente pensando en él. Intenta dosificar el mismo fervor, aunque sus músculos se proclamen gastados y sufra un aguijonazo en el oxidado antebrazo cada vez que cambia la disposición de sus dedos.

Cuando se siente un poco más recuperado, se arrastra hacia abajo. Posa la mano izquierda encima del estómago de Kanon y se inclina revelando una pequeña fracción de su lengua hasta contactarla con el necesitado falo de su hermano. Los dedos de su mano derecha descansan flojos alrededor de la base mientras lo lame una fugaz vez, luego otra con algo más de determinación, y repite varias más infundiéndose confianza, hasta estar seguro de haber aprendido los caminitos de las venas que resaltan bajo la piel. Besa el engordado extremo, al principio con vacilación, luego con incitada apetencia, chupando brevemente y pasando la lengua por el lagrimoso orificio para analizar el sabor. Saga no hace mucho más. Se aparta de manera pausada y retoma las atenciones exclusivamente con sus hormigueantes dedos.

Kanon lo acogió profundamente en su boca, pero Saga no se atreve a ello; aunque le encantaría intentarlo, se siente amedrentado porque es la primera vez que se halla en estas circunstancias, y no quiere arriesgarse a hacer algo torpe que pueda ahuyentar la excitación de Kanon. Saga insufla aire a sus pulmones con especial brío, y redobla la vigorosidad del masaje mientras se concentra en observar con desbordada curiosidad la punta colorada y goteante que codicia alivio, en derretirse los tímpanos con los expresivos gemidos de profundidad versátil, y en absorber con su palma el palpitar de la maciza longitud, esforzándose por reaccionar en concordancia a todas esas apabullantes percepciones.

Saga se deja consumir dentro de la vorágine de emociones que lo mantienen suspendido en un hipnótico estado de encandilamiento, por el simple hecho de estar con la persona más esencial de su vida, y contar con la fortuna de poder atestiguarla desenmascarándose sublimemente frente a sus egoístas ojos. El oxígeno le sabe a triunfo. Kanon huele a felicidad. Saga nunca podrá desengancharse de este vicio.

Kanon extiende el cuello hasta que algo en su nuca cruje agradablemente, y voltea hacia la pared. Sus vidriosas pupilas se ocultan y muestran a intervalos, y sus labios tampoco se deciden a ensamblarse o apartarse del todo. Poseído por la fiebre, Kanon estira una mano para sujetar el único brazo de Saga que puede alcanzar y lo aprieta enérgicamente, a la par que usa la mano opuesta para acariciarse el tórax, resbalándola con dejadez hacia abajo, como si quisiera llegar a ayudar a Saga, tan sólo para arrepentirse enseguida y verse distraído por las súplicas de su propia piel irradiante de calor, sobre la cual reparte desentendidos mimos mientras jadeos bajitos escapan intermitentemente de sus labios.

Su razón burlona lo saluda de lejos y el corazón impaciente le vocifera en el oído. Kanon se siente indefenso frente a las emociones que se agolpan en su pecho. La audaz timidez de su hermano le descoloca y alimenta su ego, inyectando dosis mortales de frenesí al órgano que distribuye su sangre y disemina la enfermedad, contagiando de dulce agonía a cada partícula de su ser.

Saga jamás lo había atendido así antes. Éste siempre solía abandonarse a manos de Kanon, sin iniciativa de nada más, culpable a cada segundo de sus actos, permaneciendo cómplice pero orillándole a ser el autor principal del crimen; el que recibiría el castigo más grande.

Y en aquellos despreciables episodios del pasado, para Kanon, esto nunca se había tratado de complacer a Saga, sino de reforzar su dominancia sobre él, de verle deshacerse entre gritos y gimoteos bajo su poder, sufriendo arrepentido por la flaqueza compartida y el pecado cometido.

Hoy se están tocando de una manera nueva, por más que pueda llamarse simple. Los sucesos actuales se presentan como un intercambio equivalente de confianza, un proceso de reconocimiento y aceptación mutua que habían estado necesitando vitalmente. Kanon piensa que podrían haber hecho algo por el estilo, de mucho más jóvenes, si se hubieran rendido sin temor a sus cuestionables deseos en cuanto surgieron… Si éstos se hubieran destapado en ambos al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad.

A Kanon no se le dificulta imaginarlo; Saga y él en sus febriles cuerpos adolescentes, revueltos sobre esa misma cama —o quizás la de enfrente—, cediendo el uno al otro bajo la engañosa protección nocturna, ambos explorándose temblorosamente, con mejillas abochornadas y pulmones descontrolados, sus miradas engrandecidas y acuosas en confusión, pero sus brazos sin apartarse jamás del otro porque nadie más podría consolarlos ni aplacar el terror. Y el terror tendría que acabar remitiendo, porque habrían estado juntos, compartiendo la desconcertante etapa, y eso lo habría hecho perfecto de alguna manera. Hubiera funcionado.

No funcionó.

_¿Y ahora funcionará?_

Kanon agita la cabeza sin ton ni son y suelta bufidos angustiosos. No quiere distraerse con pensamientos de índole destructiva. Se evita más reflexiones y alcanza a empujar un hombro de su gemelo con algo de rudeza. Saga vuelve a regalarle efusivas caricias de su lengua hasta que Kanon tira de su pelo, indicándole que se aparte. Con una mano propia, Kanon aleja a la de Saga, para lanzarse al _indispensable_ final con frotaciones rápidas y certeras, ensayadas y familiares. Saga otorga un beso demorado junto a su ombligo, antes de acunar la cabeza parcialmente sobre su cadera, recostando la mejilla con ligereza y tratando de no estorbarle a su brazo. Mantiene la mano descansando cerca de su ingle, dotándole de roces rezagados que erizan instantáneamente la piel.

Saga contiene la respiración cuando siente a Kanon estremecerse. Se incorpora lo suficiente para voltear y observar cada tensión en sus rasgos, cada nueva gota de sudor que emerge, y el reavivado enrojecimiento alrededor de sus poros. Las venas en el cuello del menor se resaltan, engrosadas peligrosamente mientras cada célula se somete a un merecido orgasmo. Saga analiza lo más que puede del primordial evento; la desesperación con que Kanon empuja su endurecido vientre hacia arriba, el raudo ciclo que guía a sus piernas a un tieso estiramiento para luego aflojarlas con una violenta sacudida, y los jugosos segundos durante los cuales su hermano gime fuertemente emocionado.

Cuando Kanon se cansa de exprimir su sufrido miembro, Saga se acerca una última vez para lamerlo lánguidamente y besarlo con suavidad mientras se torna flácido, prometiéndole un mejor homenaje para la próxima ocasión. Chupa un poco de semen que ha permanecido escurriendo de la tibia punta, y se queda con el curioso saborcillo de Kanon en las papilas gustativas para analizarlo con detenimiento, memorizándolo como un aspecto más de su gemelo que guardará celosamente.

Saga se recuesta de nueva cuenta sobre Kanon, evadiendo el área donde el producto de la eyaculación aterrizó. Besa con devoción la magnetizadora zona donde pelvis y fémur embonan, y permite que sus párpados caigan pesadamente. Se encuentra tan saciado que ni siquiera se preocupa por reacomodarse en una postura más satisfactoria. Es Kanon quien se despabila, alcanza un extremo de la sábana y se encarga de limpiarse para enseguida jalar al otro hacia arriba. Por ciego instinto, y porque no caben bien de ninguna otra manera, Saga se acomoda entre sus brazos, pero el menor desarregla el abrazo temporalmente, aplastando a Saga para estirarse hasta el extremo de la cama y soplar sobre la vela.

Cuando consigue la acogedora oscuridad que se le antojaba, Kanon retorna a la previa posición y no se contiene de demostrarle a Saga la posesividad que le despierta. Lo aprieta contra sí aunque le cause más calor, aunque aquél gimotee resintiéndolo, aunque se oprima las costillas y respirar se dificulte. Con el rostro de Saga hundido en su pecho, a Kanon no le hace falta ni el oxígeno.

Saga comparte al cien por ciento la sensación de inmerecida abundancia. Y si bien sería fácil y conveniente hacer como la noche anterior, entregarse a la complicidad instaurada y dormir en espera de que las inquietudes se pierdan en sueños, Saga está sediento por transparencia. No quiere volver a experimentar la incomprensible necesidad de huir a la mañana siguiente.

"Kanon." Saga abre los ojos, y se entretiene contando los poros que se encuentran a milímetros de distancia hasta que su hermano se queja suavemente, indicando haberle escuchado.

"¿Estarás conmigo?" Kanon enarca una ceja ante la espontaneidad de la pregunta y el aire un tanto severo que la rodea.

"Estoy contigo justo ahora," responde con simpleza, asomando la nariz entre los mechones que se levantan desordenados en lo más alto de la cabeza de Saga.

"No quiero que esto cambie."

"Todo ha cambiado ya, Saga," señala Kanon, escuchándose un poco más condenatorio de lo que le hubiera gustado. Suspira empujando los cabellos azulados de Saga, provocándole a éste un cosquilleo agradable en el cráneo. "Pero sí, estaré contigo."

Y Saga entonces comprueba con rotunda claridad lo atrapado que está. Los instantes de anticipación a la respuesta de Kanon lo sumieron en un pánico contenido que lo habría asfixiado si las previas palabras hubieran resultado distintas. En cuestión de un culminante segundo, Saga se sabe y se acepta absolutamente bajo el control de Kanon.

Entonces es imperativo confirmar que Kanon se hará responsable de su propio poder.

"¿Y lo que dijiste ayer?"

Kanon frunce brevemente los labios, tratando de ignorar su incipiente irritación. No discierne lo que Saga pretende con esta plática que ningún fin positivo puede traer.

"Eres mi hermano," dice Saga, y se detiene a probar la palabra, concluyendo de inmediato que el sonido no se escucha como regularmente lo hace. Esta vez carga una extraña resonancia. "A mí no me importa… pero a ti te molesta."

Por supuesto. Porque una vez fueron pequeños y durmieron sobre esta misma cama, inocentemente abrazados. Y en esos tiempos las cosas eran como debían ser. Kanon podía amar a Saga hasta percibir a su corazón henchido, sin sentirse un delincuente por ello. Y simple molestia no es el efecto que Kanon describiría, pero supone que intentar corregir a Saga sería despiadado; ya será bastante con confirmar lo que ambiguamente le expresó la noche anterior. Entonces asiente lentamente admitiendo la 'molestia' sentida, y contesta entre dientes.

"Mentiría si te digo que no."

Pero ya ha mentido tanto, que es extraño que ahora no elija la opción fácil.

"No te entiendo..."

Es de esperarse. Y aunque Saga no sea consciente de ello, constituye una bendición para él, así como un ligerísimo paliativo para Kanon, quien al menos sólo tiene que preocuparse por su propio tormento y no el de aquél. De otra forma, no aguantaría siquiera mirarlo.

"Saga, lo mío…" La abismal culpa, la repugnancia licuada en la sangre, los vívidos recuerdos sembrados de espinas, las imborrables huellas internas de sus errores. "Eso tú no lo puedes remediar."

Kanon toma aire entrecortadamente.

"Y yo ya no puedo renunciar a esto."

_A ti_. A lo que Saga ha resultado ser y a la nueva manera destellante en que lo mira; al amor que sus convencidos labios despiden y la total aceptación que sus manos tatúan.

Una sonrisa reticente y abatida curva discretamente los labios de Kanon, mientras éstos buscan pegarse a la frente de Saga, donde susurran agotados, "Dioses, si lo intenté…"

Así que Kanon simplemente se está resignando. Saga no atina a definir cómo debe sentirse al respecto. No puede decir que la conclusión sea enteramente satisfactoria, pero al menos han hablado, y Kanon le ha expuesto las cosas como son.

Sin embargo, Saga se queda con la angustiante sensación de que está en sus manos curar a Kanon de heridas inconfesadas que sus ojos no ven y su tacto no ubica.

Saga exhala fatigadamente contra el huequito donde las clavículas de Kanon se unen, y ahí mismo concede una pacífica presión con sus labios. Es un beso corto y de intenciones humildes, precavido pero impactante; cargado de expectativas cristalinas dispuestas a enfrentarse a la turbiedad.

Le causa al menor un intranquilizante escalofrío.

Kanon prácticamente puede saborear el agridulce proceso de amalgamiento que le deja sintiéndose grisáceo.

Saga ya no es exclusivamente luz. Y él no es total oscuridad. Sin embargo, le queda mucha de ésta guardada, y le aterroriza predecir que Saga no será capaz de contrarrestarla. El escenario más tétrico se dibuja al imaginar que Saga, cansado de esa interminable lucha, lo deja ir, y él vuelve a hundirse en su abismo personal, sin nada que lo mantenga a flote…

Lo único a lo que ansía sujetarse, es precisamente aquello que teme romper.

_No me sueltes._

/./


	23. Incestus

**/23: Incestus/**

El despertar se da lentamente.

Se siente amodorrado, pero el efecto es dulce, distinto a la mañana anterior. No hay ansiedad en su corazón, sólo un agotamiento adorable. Saga se remueve despegándose del sueño. No percibe a Kanon alrededor y eso le intriga y le molesta y debe hacer algo para remediarlo. Se frota los ojos perezosamente, y aún sin abrirlos rueda en su búsqueda, pero lo único que encuentra es la fría textura del piso.

Saga sisea ante los golpazos que se lleva en varias partes de su costado. Termina de despabilarse gracias a la carcajada burlona que inunda el cuarto, y entonces voltea hacia la esquina de donde se origina el eco. Sus pobladas cejas se unen al centro en clara muestra de fastidio, pero, contradictoriamente, sus labios ostentan una divertida sonrisa. Para cuando Kanon llega con intenciones de ayudarle, Saga ya se encuentra reptando de nuevo sobre la cama. Kanon se queda inclinado sobre él, tocándole su espalda, después un hombro cuando se acomoda boca arriba para mirarlo con inusual expectación en sus pupilas.

"Te despertaste temprano…" Saga señala, sumamente extrañado ante la novedad. Luego se fija en la expresión entre desconcertada y socarrona que se dibuja en el rostro de su hermano, y lo cuestiona con la mirada.

"No, tú dormiste de más."

Saga parpadea sin creérselo del todo. Kanon le revuelve el flequillo como se haría con un cachorro, y Saga se enfurruña ligeramente cuando de pronto aquél elige apartarse, desmoronando sus planes de halarlo sobre él.

Saga gira para no perderlo de vista y repara en detalles hasta entonces ignorados. La cabellera de Kanon luce más oscura y menos esponjada, bastante húmeda, tanto así que gruesas gotas continúan escurriendo por la espalda desnuda de su hermano. Kanon se abrocha los pantalones y Saga de inmediato los reconoce como suyos. Kanon se asoma a la cajonera y extrae una playera de un color azul oscurísimo que también pertenece a Saga. Éste ubica las ropas que Kanon usó ayer desperdigadas por el suelo. Suspira resignado, conteniéndose de reprenderle por el descarado robo, mas Kanon escucha la leve exhalación, o quizás sólo adivina sus pensamientos, porque enseguida comienza a excusarse por ello.

"Esta semana lavaré yo, lo prometo." Kanon voltea sobre el hombro para guiñarle el ojo y regresa a ocuparse en su arreglo personal, avivando la necesidad en Saga de restablecer cercanía. Es así que lanza las piernas fuera de la cama y se aproxima hasta quedar a un paso tras Kanon. Atrapa su muñeca derecha en el aire, deteniendo sus movimientos, y hace ademán para apoderarse del cepillo que Kanon sostiene (otra pertenencia más que su hermano no ha dudado en usurpar).

Kanon asoma el perfil para catear las intenciones de Saga. Al hallarlo curvando sutilmente sus labios, permite que el objeto sea retirado de sus manos y vuelve la vista al frente.

Kanon odia peinarse. La mitad de los días no se molesta en ello. Pero ya es justo y necesario, y la ayuda de Saga llega como caída del cielo. Su gemelo empieza aplicando un paseo superficial sobre su cabellera, aplacando el desorden más notable. Luego va capturando mechones para descubrir los enredos más problemáticos y partirlos entre los dientes del cepillo.

Kanon se deja mimar, limitándose a emitir pequeños gruñidos cuando Saga tira de más.

"Ya está… más o menos," juzga Saga, estudiando el estado de la larga melena con quietos deslices de la palma de su mano.

Y Kanon se pregunta si Saga estará consciente de la situación a la que han despertado. Saga tal vez ni siquiera se acuerde de que sigue desnudo, y quizás no le ha golpeado la alteración a la realidad que el pasar la noche juntos ha traído. Probablemente es muy pronto para que él perciba alguna diferencia, y Kanon no se va a quejar al respecto. El trato gentil y natural que Saga le propina funciona como un efectivo sedante, adormilando su aprensión, dando espacio para que emociones más positivas broten sin miedo a que las hiedras de sus temores las ahoguen.

"¿Iremos al Coliseo? Tiene días que no entrenamos."

Kanon enarca una ceja. "¿Y por qué habrá sido?"

Saga agacha la cabeza, sonríe con algo de nerviosismo aceptando la culpa, y se aleja de Kanon para dejar el cepillo en el buró, luego busca una toalla y se dirige hacia la puerta.

"Adelántate, te alcanzaré allá," dice antes de salir, estampando una deslumbrante sonrisa más en la memoria de Kanon.

Kanon suelta el aire y vence su espalda contra la pared, aflojando las piernas. Eleva un poco la barbilla y pierde la mirada en el techo, abrumándose con el absolutismo del gris. No atina a describir la emoción que lo invade... es una mezcla demencial de triunfo y derrota. En esos momentos, está tan perdido que desconoce su propia vida… porque no puede ser así de perfecta, se siente incorrecto.

Es una alteración monstruosa en la disposición de las estrellas, y Kanon sospecha que la terminará pagando con sangre.

**/./**

La intención había sido entrenar con especial ahínco para resarcirse por los días de descuido a la rutina, pero eso no duró mucho. Después de una frustrante media hora de golpes desatinados y empujones vacilantes, Kanon subyuga la escueta resistencia de Saga y lo encarcela contra el suelo, enmarcándolo con manos y rodillas.

"Esto no funcionará…" Kanon suelta una risa ahogada y sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Al menos no hoy."

Ninguno se siente inspirado a comportarse bruscamente con el otro, cada roce sólo sirve para incrementar el anhelo de convertir los atraques en contactos de distinta intensidad. Kanon no puede concentrarse si Saga insiste en sujetarlo más tiempo del prudente o restregarse contra él en cada oportunidad, y tampoco es capaz de enfadarse por la poca seriedad del otro porque le enloquece deliciosamente atestiguar su descaro, enterarse del deseo que su hermano le profesa sin inhibiciones. Es una novedad demasiado alucinante.

"Lo siento…" Saga se disculpa insinceramente, formando en sus labios una sonrisa astuta. Parpadea un par de veces, afectado por los rayos de sol que ni siquiera la abundante cabellera de su gemelo logra ensombrecer por completo, mientras su mano derecha se mueve hasta agarrarse de la playera de Kanon. Hace un puño con la tela a la altura de su pecho y tira insistentemente, pero Kanon sólo cede un par de centímetros antes de frenarse y resistirse al embrujo de Saga.

"Levántate." Se despega de él aunque le pese. "Vamos."

Saga no pregunta a dónde y lo sigue a un ritmo acompasado hasta una colina cercana donde sobresale un grupo de pequeños árboles. Kanon se sienta al pie de éstos y Saga enseguida busca un lugar junto a él.

Por varios minutos no hacen más que contemplar el Coliseo que acaban de abandonar, sumidos en un silencio enrarecido, no del todo cómodo, pero la ligera tensión no llega a ser inquietante. La actitud meditabunda de uno no distrae al otro de su propia introspección. Saga no cree haber molestado a Kanon con su indisciplina durante el entrenamiento, pero es evidente que algo preocupa al menor, aunque éste se muestre reacio a expresarlo.

"Kanon," Saga llama sin ningún propósito en específico. Vira la mitad superior de su cuerpo para inclinarse hacia su gemelo y hociquear en busca de su cuello. Saga besa con ligereza la suave superficie, descubriéndola revestida de una leve capa de sudor salado. Saga sonríe y presiona un lado de su cara sobre el hombro de Kanon. Baja la vista e inspecciona las manchas líquidas que oscurecen numerosas áreas de la playera, y aspira con énfasis los aromas impregnados en la tela.

"Apestarás mi ropa," acusa divertido, posando una mano sobre el estómago de Kanon, quien se remueve algunos milímetros sin decidirse a aceptar del todo la proximidad de Saga.

Realmente todo esto es muy extraño para él. Saga le hace sentir torpe y eso le desespera. Además, claramente no están en el mismo canal. Saga sigue pensando que el nuevo tipo de relación que llevan es tan válida como la anterior.

Kanon finalmente muestra alguna reacción importante cuando Saga se mueve con el claro objetivo de besar sus labios. Kanon lo sujeta de un hombro y ejerce presión para alejarlo, mientras alza la barbilla esquivándolo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No estamos solos."

Sí que lo están. Saga mira a su alrededor para confirmarlo. Ubica siluetas, todas muy lejanas. Y en realidad, aunque se encontrasen encima de ellos, a Saga dudosamente le importaría. Las comisuras de sus labios se tensan visiblemente mientras retrocede, cohibido por la cautela infundada de su hermano.

Kanon sabe que ha hecho sentir a Saga fuera de lugar, pero no se le ocurre cómo remediarlo. Sus neuronas no deciden de qué manera expresar la rareza que está experimentando. Tal vez ni siquiera haya una verdadera necesidad de decirlo, probablemente lo mejor sería dejarse llevar y tratar de contagiarse de la naturalidad con que Saga aborda la nueva realidad que han elegido. A Kanon le gustaría abandonarse a esa oportunidad pero para eso tendría que darle la espalda a su propia intuición corrupta. Toma aire marcadamente, reflejando la fatiga producida al sentirse contradicho por sí mismo a cada pensamiento. Sacrificaría la mitad de su alma por encontrar un interruptor para apagar sus preocupaciones, olvidarse de todo así como Saga lo hizo.

Y con esa idea, Kanon no puede evitar envidiar a su hermano, una vez más de las que vienen siendo millones. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás hasta darse un golpecito seco contra la corteza del árbol, y cierra los ojos en un vano intento de aplacar el negativo sentimiento y serenarse.

"Iré a practicar con Shura." El anuncio de Saga se escucha remoto para los oídos de Kanon, vaporoso y sin emoción. El menor de los gemelos hunde los dedos de su diestra entre su húmeda cabellera y libera un bufido frustrado. Se siente convencido de que está siendo víctima de una cruel broma…

Siempre soñó con amar a Saga libremente, y ahora que al fin puede hacerlo, resulta que nunca aprendió cómo.

**/./**

No es inusual que Saga entrene con otros Santos. En ocasiones, mientras Kanon dormita sobre los escalones o se enreda en duelos, el mayor de los gemelos se ocupa en buscar sabiduría de fuentes diversas. Cada uno le habla de maneras distintas y trata de enseñarle cosas que a los demás no se les ocurren. A Saga le parece divertido descubrir que, incluso si explican el mismo asunto, cada quien tiene sus palabras y su estilo para hacerse entender.

Saga aborda a Shura justo cuando éste muestra intenciones de marcharse del Coliseo, y aunque titubea al expresar su deseo, el español recibe de buena gana su presencia. Le asegura que no tiene ninguna prisa por regresar a Capricornio y que no es molestia alguna dedicarle unos cuantos minutos.

Shura lleva a Saga por un sendero apartado. Dice que ensayar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tiene desperdicio pero ya va siendo hora de que se concentre con mayor dedicación a despertar el cosmos. Caminan sin particular premura, y Saga trata de poner mucha atención mientras aquél le narra las peculiaridades de la energía que les provee poder. Aunque se trate de información que ya ha memorizado hasta el cansancio, suena mucho más profunda y trascendente cuando es proferida por los inspirados labios de Shura.

Además, Saga ansía enfocarse en ello para no consentir reflexiones problemáticas acerca de su hermano.

"Aquí," dice Shura. Saga parpadea y se detiene a un paso tras él. Alza la mirada y la transporta por todas partes analizando el paisaje. Recuerda haber pasado por allí durante algunos de sus primeros recorridos en el Santuario, pero no lo consideró como un sitio importante. Al final del polvoriento atajo que prácticamente se ha fundido con la vegetación, se encuentra el levantamiento de un pequeño risco. El área es nublada por árboles mucho más altos de los que normalmente se hallan alrededor del Santuario. Las rocas que se agolpan en la base son enormes y de apariencia antiquísima, con múltiples marcas de lluvia y erosión. Algunas están partidas en extrañas fracciones, mientras otras sólo presentan cicatrices profundas.

Shura contempla las maltrechas piedras con nostalgia, evocando efímeras memorias de la frustración que lo acompañó durante la época en que apenas aprendía a manejar Excalibur. Seguro la mitad del Santuario estaría hecho trizas si no hubiera mudado su entrenamiento a los Pirineos.

Repentinamente, Shura eleva el brazo derecho, doblado, y lo mantiene un poco apartado de su cuerpo. Saga voltea a verlo con genuino interés cuando nota a la extremidad siendo rodeada por un brillo cálido y cegador.

El menor intenta contener la sonrisa ante la expresión encandilada que se apodera del rostro de Saga. Los ojos de éste aparentan mayor tamaño y es claro que ha cerrado los sentidos a todo lo demás que no sea la luz circundante de su brazo. Shura suelta una risa imprevista cuando Saga alza una mano con evidentes intenciones de tocarlo, mientras retrocede evitándolo.

"No es una buena idea, Saga," señala arqueando una ceja. "Ya sabes cómo funciona…"

Saga se sacude del momentáneo hechizo que la manifestación tan cercana del cosmos le provocó, y asiente un par de veces, conmemorando la primera ocasión que Shura le habló de la forma en que el cosmos puede dotar de un filo incontestable a ciertas partes de su cuerpo; convertirlo en una espada viviente. Saga devuelve la mano a una posición natural, y registra lo más que puede del fugaz movimiento con el que Shura extiende el brazo para batirlo fluidamente una sola vez. Saga gira el perfil con tal rapidez que teme haberse distendido algún músculo del cuello, pero vale la pena si así no se pierde de los impresionantes pormenores.

El risco entero se divide en dos con un dolorido crujir, las partes de rocas desintegradas caen perdiéndose en la nueva profundidad, y hasta la tierra donde la formación montañosa se siembra ha quedado marcada con un surco hondo y agudo que se va adelgazando hasta perderse a centímetros del sitio en que ellos están parados.

Shura no suele usar Excalibur en enfrentamientos amistosos, porque un accidente con dicha técnica podría llegar a ser verdaderamente devastador. Así que Saga no había tenido oportunidad de atestiguar los irreparables efectos, hasta el momento.

Hay una historia tras cada signo y características heredadas que resaltan a algunos. Saga piensa en las artes milenarias de Mu, el libre acceso al Yomotsu de Deathmask, la bendición de Buda de la que Shaka goza, el sagrado poder de Excalibur que Shura acaba de presumir, y se pregunta si existe algo específico que venga como legado para los Géminis.

"Tú puedes hacerlo también, Saga."

Shura avanza un par de zancadas, se inclina para que su mano alcance el suelo, y remueve algunos trozos de escombros hasta que encuentra uno que se ajusta apropiadamente a su puño. Se endereza y voltea, lanzándole la roca elegida a Saga, quien instintivamente eleva las manos para recibirla.

"Si concentras tu energía, tus manos pueden destrozar cualquier cosa."

Saga frunce el ceño, relame sus labios, fija la mirada en el objeto que su diestra ha envuelto firmemente. Presiona los dedos en la rugosa superficie hasta lastimarse con las pinchudas salientes.

Saga lo intenta. O al menos, cree que lo intenta. No puede estar seguro si nunca ha sentido su propio cosmos antes. En ocasiones puede vislumbrar y percibir el de los otros, y algunas veces, cuando se ha visto particularmente impresionado por aquellas demostraciones, un extraño ahogo llega a perturbarlo, como si algo bullera tan intenso dentro de él que no cabe, pero la explosión que se le antojaría jamás logra liberarse… la alteración sencillamente termina apagándose, y no ha podido atribuirlo a nada más que simple emoción.

Saga imagina a la roca cuarteándose bajo la presión, y luego se le apetece ver a los pedazos saliendo expulsados en todas direcciones. Intuye un tipo de destrucción menos elegante que la de Shura, más impulsiva y desordenada, caótica y arrasadora. Le causaría escalofríos e inspiraría una media sonrisa satisfecha a sus labios.

Nada de lo que se imagina sucede. Saga resopla intranquilo y afloja el agarre sobre la piedra. La pasa a su mano izquierda y flexiona los dedos de la derecha, que resienten la previa tensión.

"No tiene caso. No puedo sentir mi cosmos para nada," admite mortificado, "Kanon dijo que estaba ahí pero quizás sólo se engaña a sí mismo."

Shura niega con la cabeza un par de veces, despidiendo la conclusión fatalista del mayor.

"Sólo necesitas más tiempo y práctica. No te des por vencido."

Nadie sabe cómo es que Saga terminó en este triste estado, pero Shura no es capaz de aceptar que los designios de las constelaciones puedan ser invalidados. Su fe no se resquebrajará.

"No lo haré…" Saga traspasa a la piedra con una mirada insistente como si ésta contuviera todas las respuestas que ha estado persiguiendo. Shura sonríe discretamente y otorga una palmadita sobre el hombro del más alto para animarlo. No quiere contagiarlo de su propia impaciencia, pero es difícil ignorar que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Géminis vistiendo a su dueño, y aún más arduo es aceptar que quizás el destino de Saga en esta vida no equivalga al de la anterior.

"Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Kanon sobre el título de Géminis?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿No habrá problemas una vez que recuperes tu cosmos? Sé que ocasionó enemistad entre ustedes en el pasado…"

"No me importa." No hace falta que Saga voltee para confirmar que la mirada de Shura se ha agudizado. Temiendo haber ofendido el orgullo del otro como Caballero con su impulsiva respuesta, Saga enseguida agacha la frente y corrige, "Sí me importa, pero no pelearé por algo así… Ser Géminis no significaría nada si Kanon no está ahí."

Las palabras de Saga inquietan a Shura irremediablemente. El griego está haciendo de su gemelo el norte de su brújula, el punto clave de su existencia. Adjuntar la relevancia de servir a Athena a la presencia de Kanon le parece un atropello. Es demasiado peligroso que un deber tan grave dependa de algo tan… desconfiable. Saga no debería depositar el sentido de su obligación sagrada en otro ser humano.

"Shura…"

"¿Hm?"

"Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión."

La mención de Kanon a partir de sus propios labios ha traído de vuelta el aluvión de pensamientos que no quiso atender desde que dejó solo a su hermano. Saga anhela comprenderlo un poco mejor. Lo que él siente por Kanon no parece ajustarse enteramente a lo que aquél siente por él. Es como si fueran dos caras de la misma emoción. Y aunque no le han puesto nombre, Kanon se lo ha dicho: está mal.

¿Pero qué tanto?...

Saga experimenta la nociva curiosidad de averiguarlo. Y está seguro de que Shura le propinará un juicio objetivo.

"Sólo lo mencioné por curiosidad… realmente no quiero involucrarme en querellas familiares. La armadura misma decidirá cuando el momento llegue..."

"No hablo de eso."

"Ah… ¿A qué te refieres?"

Saga no se detiene a pensar, si lo hace presiente que la lengua se le adherirá eternamente al paladar. Permanece inclinando el rostro, acribillando con su mirada un punto invisible del suelo como si la cosa más interesante del mundo se encontrase plantada allí. Shura aguarda, paciente e intrigado.

"Kanon y yo… nuestra relación ha cambiado. Él dice…" Los labios de Saga se presionan sellándose durante algunos segundos. "Sé que no es lo normal, pero… supongo que quiero entender exactamente qué tan_ anormal_ es. Probablemente suena confuso…"

"Así es. No estoy seguro de captar lo que dices..."

La mano izquierda de Saga juguetea inquieta con la roca.

"Estamos juntos. Así como… una pareja, creo." Saga muestra un mohín indeciso y eleva la vista hasta la punta del risco, como si los rayos del sol que ahí golpean pudieran contagiarle de claridad.

"¿Bromeas?" El peso de la mano de Shura abandona su hombro. Tras un parpadeo, los ojos de Saga se han engrandecido considerablemente y buscan a Shura para garantizarle la determinación sentida. Se encuentran con un semblante pasmado y un par de pupilas extrañadas que fulguran más de lo habitual.

"No, por supuesto que no. No jugaría con algo así."

La mirada confusa de Shura se endurece. Hiere efectivamente a Saga antes de que la voz del español le aseste un dolor más hondo. El lenguaje corporal de Shura no da espacio para dudar de la seriedad de sus palabras.

"Entonces has perdido la cordura."

Sin que Saga sea consciente de ello, sus dedos tiemblan liberando a la roca, que da algunos tumbos tras tocar el suelo y se pierde hasta caer en el recién nacido abismo.

"Shura…" El susurro es prácticamente inaudible, y se ve seguido por un silencio sepulcral. El cerebro de Saga no trabaja lo suficientemente rápido, y su ineficacia deja al gemelo sin capacidades lingüísticas durante instantes que se ensanchan de un modo surreal.

"Lamento ser quien deba decirte esto, pero tienes que detener… lo que sea que esté sucediendo entre ustedes."

Saga ansía dejar de mirar a Shura pero al mismo tiempo siente a sus debilitados ojos atados irrebatiblemente al rostro del menor. Shura se observa verdaderamente perturbado, no se molesta en medir la dureza de sus palabras, y Saga las tacha de despiadadas; se siente afrentado por el insensible tono, e intranquilizado en desmedida por los significados que cargan.

De imaginar el _final_ que Shura exige, un pavor repentino y colosal punza a Saga incitándolo a recomponerse para reclamar, "¿Por qué!"

Shura da un paso atrás y se yergue pretendiendo mayor altura, en vista de que Saga hace lo mismo. La injustificable pregunta de Saga le recuerda a Shura que éste aún no ha sido educado en muchos aspectos, y por lo tanto su sentido común no corresponde a la norma.

La homosexualidad no es una cosa extraña en el Santuario. Y es algo que Shura ha aceptado sin problemas, pues forma parte del estilo de vida de sus más cercanos compañeros. No obstante, el incesto va considerablemente más allá de lo que ha aprendido a asimilar.

"Saga, ¿cómo se te ocurre que los servidores de una Diosa pueden involucrarse en prácticas…de ese tipo?" El rostro contraído de Shura proyecta indiscretamente su desagrado, y cada frase que escupe se graba quemante sobre los oídos de Saga, quien se siente empequeñecer más y más a cada segundo.

_Ese tipo_; Saga se ve tentado a preguntar a qué se refiere con aquello, pero realmente ya no aguantaría escuchar nada más. Sin embargo, Shura todavía no cree haberle expuesto con suficiente claridad la gravedad de sus acciones.

"Además, es obvio que no tienes idea de las implicaciones. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no comprendes dónde yace el error. Los hermanos no están hechos para relacionarse de esa manera."

_Incestus._ Hasta la etimología de la palabra lo deja claro: impuro.

El español enreda los dedos de su mano derecha en su oscuro cabello y expulsa el aire en vano intento de sosegar la conmoción.

"Por si eso fuera poco, son gemelos…carece totalmente de sentido."

La exasperación que posee a Shura ante la situación es incontenible. Saga finalmente le rehúye la mirada y el menor no puede reprendérselo, cuando él mismo está saturado de vergüenza ajena. Shura abre la boca para continuar sacando la incomprensión que lo agobia, pero súbitamente divisa algo que modifica sus planes. Con gran velocidad, alza una mano hacia Saga, y aparta los largos cabellos que cubren un lado de su cuello, aventándolos hacia atrás con desdén.

"¿Así que esto lo hizo él?" Shura acusa, arrugando la nariz y señalando las vistosas marcas rojizas que resaltan indiscretas en la piel nívea de Saga. Éste reacciona tapando de inmediato el área afectada con una mano y girando bruscamente la cara. El atorado silencio de Saga y la sangre que se agolpa en sus mejillas terminan de confirmar las escandalosas sospechas de Shura.

"No puedo creerlo. Al menos Kanon debió mostrar algo de sensatez."

"No… no es su culpa," insiste Saga entre dientes, luchando contra la ansiedad y el sofoque que le aceleran el ritmo cardiaco. La piel sobre su cuello arde inexplicablemente, y un hoyo negro imaginario parece estar succionando sus vísceras.

Las palabras de Saga caen huecas en los oídos de Shura. Al aludido le es inevitable deducir que Kanon ha sacado ventaja de la situación y ha influenciado en su vulnerable hermano para mal. Shura hace planes instantáneos de confrontar al otro gemelo en cuanto antes.

"No puedo pensar otra cosa, Saga. Él—"

"Shura, es suficiente." El tono de voz de Saga es determinante y tembloroso al mismo tiempo. El menor queda silenciado por la precipitada lástima que el indefinible sonido le provoca.

"No digas más." _No quiero oír más._

Shura nunca ha confiado en Kanon. Saga falló en recordárselo a sí mismo antes de abrir la boca, y ahora va a tener que tragarse la zozobra que aquél le ha arrojado encima.

"Lamento haber mencionado esto…" Shura no se imagina _cuánto_. "Te veré después."

Saga le da la espalda y trota lejos de ahí sin hacerle meritorio de una sola mirada.

Los labios de Shura se separan. El joven piensa en detener al pelilargo, porque hay tantas cosas que decir todavía. Sin embargo, se abstiene. El porte de Saga es de tristeza absoluta… le hace sentir culpable, y al mismo tiempo, consciente de sus deberes. Tiene que solucionar esto de alguna manera.

Saga se dirige de vuelta al Coliseo. Puede sentir un fuerte tirón que le solicita ir con su hermano, pero lo ignora. Se siente desesperado y no quiere que Kanon lo vea así. Entre la abundancia de emociones que lo azota, lo peor para Saga es saberse subestimado. Shura ni siquiera lo cree capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones…

Saga elige darle escape a su frustración con un poco de ejercicio, y se involucra en varios duelos contra algunos caballeros de plata con los que ha practicado antes, pero no es rival para ellos, especialmente tan nervioso como se siente.

Por lo menos los golpes contra el suelo le proporcionan un ligero alivio, sacudiéndole la cabeza y las preocupaciones dentro de ella de vez en cuando.

"Saga, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso." Saga reconoce la voz aterciopelada de Afrodita y mira hacia arriba desde el suelo. Se levanta a toda prisa y se sacude el polvo de su ropa.

"Lo sé..." dice apagadamente.

Afrodita arquea una ceja. "¿Qué pasa esta vez?"

Saga se siente apuñalado por aquel '_esta vez_'. Él no quiere estar molestando a la gente con sus preocupaciones, y Afrodita termina siendo generalmente el confidente elegido.

"Nada importante."

Afrodita muestra una mueca de fastidio, agarra el brazo del mayor y tira de él con fuerza. Tal como esperaba, Saga no se resiste. Es muy fácil de coaccionar a veces. Y fácil de leer, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

Se detienen en un pasillo pequeño y solitario debajo de los peldaños. Afrodita dejar ir a Saga y se vuelve con un giro elegante para enfrentarse a él.

"Habla," le ordena con una sonrisa. Hay tan poco que hacer por aquí, que Afrodita valora enormemente los pequeños entretenimientos. Saga suele ser lo más intrigante de todo el lugar; la fuente de algunos de sus ratos más interesantes. A Afrodita le satisface estar enterado de todo lo que sucede en el Santuario, y si puede ayudar a su amigo en el proceso, qué mejor.

"Lo hice."

"Lo hiciste… ¿El qué?"

El rostro de Saga había sido previamente sonrojado por el sol y la actividad física, pero de alguna manera se las arregla para enrojecerse aún más.

"¡Por Athena! ¡Lo hiciste!" Afrodita se ve atacado por unas caricaturescas ganas de aplaudir con entusiasmo y saltar en su lugar, pero se limita simplemente a sonreír con aires diabólicos y conocedores.

"Y bien… ¿quién es? No puedes ocultármelo más."

Saga presiona la espalda contra la pared y baja la cabeza, ensombreciéndose la mirada con el flequillo. Su previo bochorno no cesa, pero el abatimiento de antes regresa multiplicado.

"¿Y esa cara? ¿No deberías estar de buen humor? ¿O algo salió mal…?"

"No… no es el caso. Es sólo que… no te agradará la respuesta."

Afrodita rueda los ojos hacia arriba. "Saga, no seas dramático…"

"Kanon," Saga suelta el nombre rápidamente. Y los ojos del pisciano simulan sobresalir de sus cuencas durante el par de segundos que le toma procesar la información.

"¡Wow! Eso es un tanto…perverso..." El tono pícaro destantea a Saga, quien eleva la mirada para analizar la expresión facial del menor y enterarse mejor de lo que quiere decir. La enorme sonrisa con la que se enfrenta lo confunde aún más.

"Oh, no te lo tomes a mal." Afrodita agita una mano en el aire despidiendo su anterior sorpresa, se acerca y lleva esa misma mano hacia la cabeza del griego para acomodar más o menos el desbaratado fleco azul. La sencilla acción consuela a Saga desproporcionadamente.

"Ustedes Géminis siempre han sido un par inusual. Supongo que era inevitable," Afrodita comenta con inusitada naturalidad. Saga parpadea extrañado. Es justo lo que sus oídos necesitan escuchar, pero igualmente lo descoloca, y casi quiere preguntarle al menor si Shura exageró; si de los demás puede esperar la misma calma divertida que esos ojos celestes transmiten.

Afrodita no cree que exista otra reacción adecuada para él. No ha recibido más que aceptación por parte de Saga, y él no puede reciprocar de otra manera. Incluso se reprende por no haber profetizado este resultado, en vista de la graciosa dependencia que aquellos dos jamás disimularon.

"Shura piensa que es inaceptable."

El informativo murmullo de Saga causa que Afrodita adopte una posición inconforme, cruzándose de brazos. Al menos ahora comprende la congoja que sintió y observó en Saga—que aún viste a éste cual pesada capa—. Afrodita duda que el guardián de la décima casa haya sido incivil con Saga, pero cuenta con la certeza de que no se habrá atado la lengua y seguro dio rienda suelta a su más franca opinión. Desde hace tiempo, Afrodita ha sospechado que, _esta vez_, Shura espera perfección absoluta de Saga, y la reciente noticia probablemente decepcionó al español.

"No será el único."

"Tal vez…" Resulta extraño, mas la sentencia de Afrodita hace sentir a Saga levemente vivificado. La posibilidad de retos como tales vapulea su innata terquedad. "Pero nada de eso cambiará las cosas. Quiero estar con él."

Afrodita descansa un hombro contra la pared y observa a Saga con una mirada reflexiva. Desearía ser capaz de aliviar la perturbación de aquél pero no se le ocurre mucho que pueda hacer. La atracción de Saga hacia su hermano no es algo falso o superficial, y Afrodita se atreve a certificarlo. El gemelo había estado sumamente preocupado por entender y confesar sus sentimientos; a él le tocó ser testigo. Y le asombra en desmedida que Saga se haya aventurado a actuar en base a deseos tan controvertidos. Le despierta también una humilde admiración, al imaginar el coraje que algo así debió demandar.

Un tenue suspiro surge de los labios rosáceos. Saga es un hombre fuerte y superará su actual desánimo. Porque debe hacerlo. No será la última reacción negativa con la que se tope ante el estilo de vida que ha decidido llevar. Una molestosa curiosidad carcome a Afrodita al considerar a la otra mitad de la complicada ecuación… En su imaginativa mente, el sueco consiente suposiciones sobre lo que Kanon podría estar pensando. Nunca ha hablado directamente con él, pero le parece irrebatible que Saga es el origen de su universo. No hay que ser muy perceptivo para alcanzar tal conclusión.

"No te mortifiques por lo de Shura. Él se preocupa por ti, eso es todo. Lo asimilará tarde o temprano," dice en un tono ligero mientras endereza su cuerpo.

"¿Vamos a entrenar? Seré gentil." Afrodita guiña un ojo, y Saga jura ver una micro-estrella resplandecer en su dentadura. Este último acepta la oferta y el par se encamina de vuelta a la arena.

Obedeciendo a su promesa, Afrodita no exige mucho de Saga, sólo un nivel mínimo de alerta para mantenerlo distraído de sus propias cavilaciones. A Saga pronto le impresiona notar que, incluso después del intenso ejercicio físico, el joven sueco aún pueda aferrarse al aroma de las rosas. Es como si su sangre estuviera impregnada de la dulce fragancia.

Después de algunos minutos, se toman un respiro. Saga usa las muñequeras para limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Cuando alza el perfil, la invencible luminiscencia del astro rey lastima sus ojos, pero hay una liviana brisa que simultáneamente lo reconforta.

Hay también algo más. A la lejanía, Saga reconoce en un santiamén a cierta cabellera corta, oscura y puntiaguda, y su garganta se ata sobre sí misma. Siente que se desvanece y sus pies le harán resbalar, cuando Shura se detiene frente a su hermano y pronuncia palabras que impulsan a Kanon a levantarse raudamente. La postura de su gemelo es indisimuladamente tensa y hostil, a la defensiva.

La mirada de Afrodita sigue a la de Saga, y el joven entrecierra los ojos cuando ubica la espinosa escena. Eso no puede ser bueno.

Saga no menciona palabra alguna antes de echar carrera en la dirección predicha. Afrodita no lo sigue; no le corresponde intervenir de ninguna manera. Se limita a suspirar, acogiendo la esperanza de que el problemático enfrentamiento no termine mal.

**/./**

Kanon no se lo puede creer. Apenas pierde a Saga de vista unos minutos y éste ya mete la pata de manera descomunal.

Debió preverlo. Desgraciadamente, no se le dificulta imaginar a Saga parloteando con medio Santuario sobre sus sentimientos. La imprudencia del mayor tarde o temprano los meterá en un problema tremendo, si éste no lo es ya.

No, Kanon no lo piensa así. Resulta inconveniente, por demás incómodo, pero no se dejará intimidar por Shura, quien por algún motivo vive en la fantasía de que Saga necesita ser salvado, y no duda en exponer sus heroicas objeciones. Kanon se cruza de brazos y le escucha inicialmente en silencio, permitiendo que predecibles reclamos caigan sobre él. Shura desentierra su ilícito comportamiento del pasado para solidificar las bases de su argumento, y a Kanon no puede sorprenderle.

El actual representante de Géminis resopla cínicamente y esboza una media sonrisa agresiva que complementa bien a su afilada mirada.

"Estoy desperdiciando el aliento contigo. Sabes muy bien que esto es absurdo." Shura reprueba terminantemente el tipo de relación que Saga describió. Y al ser testigo de la conducta sinvergüenza del gemelo menor, consolida su opinión de que Kanon no es saludable para Saga.

"Las ideas que le has metido—"

"¿De qué hablas?" Kanon puede aguantar cualquier tipo de comentario despreciativo que lo aluda sólo a él, pero de ninguna manera consentirá que alguien presuma entender lo que Saga y él comparten. La insinuación de Shura finalmente lo atiza lo suficiente para desatar a su lengua.

"¿Crees que lo estoy manipulando!" Kanon desdobla los brazos y forma amenazantes puños. "¡No tienes idea lo que he luchado para que no volviera a suceder lo mismo!"

_¿Lo mismo?_

Shura parpadea desconcertado, e inconscientemente, su postura se torna menos altiva. Si los gemelos llevaron una relación así en el pasado, explicaría muchas cosas.

Ante la repentina pasividad de Capricornio, Kanon se destensa microscópicamente. Analiza el rostro desencajado del español, la indignada mirada que momentáneamente se pierde en pensamientos, y en cuestión de un parpadeo, decide que en realidad no puede culparlo por su actitud.

Es incuestionable que la falta de memoria y de nociones que se desarrollan durante el crecimiento ha hecho a su hermano relativamente moldeable. Cualquiera pensaría que se está aprovechando de Saga. Tal deducción es fácil y totalmente comprensible. El problema es que no había estado dentro de sus planes publicitar esto al mundo, y tampoco se siente con las ganas ni la capacidad de defender algo que ni siquiera ha terminado de aceptar.

"¡Shura!" Saga llega corriendo sin aliento. El trayecto fue corto pero la angustia experimentada durante el mismo lo hizo sentir eterno. Lanza la mirada sobre Kanon para leer la reprimenda silenciosa en sus agitadas pupilas. Saga pasa saliva trabajosamente y se concentra en el Santo de Capricornio. El objetivo principal es alejarlo de ahí. Su gemelo ya guarda bastantes reservas sobre su relación, como para que Shura empeore el asunto haciendo a Kanon partícipe de sus doctrinas antagonistas.

"¿Me permites hablar con mi hermano?" Shura comprueba una vez más que las cuerdas vocales de Saga son inusuales, capaces de transmitir sensaciones absolutamente contradictorias. Shura no logra decidir si Saga se lo está rogando u ordenando, pero a fin de cuentas se rinde con una exhalación irritada.

"Por supuesto, Saga." La renuencia en su tono invalida la aparente disposición de sus palabras, mas sus acciones obedecen las intenciones expresadas. "Me retiro."

Pero antes de hacerlo, Shura mira detenidamente a un gemelo y luego al otro, y está seguro de que su razón se irá de huelga en cualquier instante. Lo más alarmante es que hayan alcanzado la consumación física de sus repulsivas inclinaciones, pues eso significa que el convencimiento de Saga alcanza límites que Shura quizás no conseguirá reducir por más que apele a la lógica. Y los gemelos parecen haber renunciado a ésta sin miramientos.

"Por favor, piensa con cuidado lo que te dije."

El alejamiento de Shura es ambientado por un silencio cargante que dificulta la respiración. Incluso cuando la espigada silueta se divisa lo bastante lejos, la tensión en la atmosfera se rehúsa a disiparse.

Saga da una zancada en dirección a Kanon, pero tanto su avance como su intento de establecer un diálogo son interrumpidos por su hermano.

"Kanon—"

"No sé lo que pretendías, pero que no se te ocurra repetirlo. No tengo la necesidad de estarme exponiendo a este tipo de espectáculos." Y Kanon espera que la advertencia quede indeleblemente estampada en los tímpanos de Saga.

"Tú y yo… _esto_…" Kanon señala inquietamente el espacio entre los dos. No se atreve a llamarlo de ninguna manera. "No es asunto de nadie más que de nosotros."

Kanon había asumido que las conversaciones del último par de días habían establecido en concreto la ilícita cualidad de su relación y las emociones problemáticas que ésta le genera, pero Saga, aparentemente, saca alguna especie de gusto enfermizo retando a su paciencia. Como en este preciso momento, que camina hacia él ostentando una mirada estúpidamente determinada.

"Volveré a hablar con Shura. Estoy seguro de que—"

"Eso no me interesa." No quiere oír nada más de Saga que no sea la admisión de su torpeza.

Saga detiene su andar a un par de pasos de Kanon. De repente no sabe qué hacer con las manos ni dónde dirigir la mirada. Su descontento es palpable en la composición de su fisonomía, pero Kanon no se siente conmovido. Su hermano ha actuado irracionalmente y debe ser corregido.

"Afrodita no reaccionó de la misma manera…"

La mandíbula del menor se entiesa dolorosamente.

"Me parecía que olías a él." La modulación inusualmente ácida le hace a Saga fruncir el entrecejo. Kanon batalla por amarrar al monstruo de su enfado, que neciamente busca alimentarse de cualquier recurso disponible para crecer sin refreno, incluso mordisquea sobre celos infundados. "Saga… ¿qué demonios te sucede? No puedes andar hablando de nosotros como si platicaras del clima…"

"No tiene por qué ser un secreto."

La bestia se desata.

"¡Dioses, Saga!" Kanon no sabe qué hacer. Quiere golpear a Saga, y al mismo tiempo carcajearse, porque si se detiene a pensarlo, la situación ha llegado al punto de ameritarlo. Se sujeta con un agarre mortal a la última hebra de paciencia antes de que ésta se esfume. "Tal vez tú confíes en ellos, pero yo no..."

"Lo siento," Saga musita, enfrentándose renuentemente con la mirada de Kanon, que al instante pierde un poco de agitación. El esmeralda se despeja de manera notable mientras retrata una figura que adora, y a la que ahora distingue insoportablemente decaída.

"Ya basta de esto," dice el menor, moviéndose para disminuir la distancia que los separa. "Acompáñame."

Kanon toma la muñeca de Saga y le hace caminar tras de él. No es un contacto muy amable pero a Saga le agrada de todas formas. El par se adentra en partes más densas del bosque, donde ninguna mirada alcanza a enterarse de su presencia. Saga no tarda en descubrir que Kanon no planea llevarlo a ningún lado en específico.

Kanon gira hacia Saga en cuanto considera a la privacidad suficiente, y lo empuja contra el tronco del árbol más cercano sin acudir a la delicadeza. Saga jadea sorprendido pero no reniega de la cercanía que había estado echando de menos horriblemente. Los labios de Kanon toman los suyos, las manos de Kanon toman su cintura, Kanon podría tomar todo de él y Saga no objetaría.

Kanon le comparte cada sección de su cuerpo, empeñándose para que todos los ángulos embonen. Lo comprime contra la madera y lo aprieta entre sus dedos como si pudiera exprimir aún más entrega de su parte. A Saga no se le ocurre qué más ofrecer. Rodea los hombros de Kanon con sus brazos y ensarta todos los dedos de sus manos en la rebelde cabellera que ha comenzado a provocarle una fuerte afición. Kanon acaricia avariciosamente sus costados, oprimiendo los sitios predilectos, y cuando los labios de Saga son libres, aprovechan esa libertad para esclavizarse nuevamente y atender el rostro vecino con numerosos besos sobre las mejillas, la nariz, el mentón, la quijada, el cuello…

A Saga se le eriza la piel, y el efecto es inesperadamente desagradable. Paraliza toda acción y permanece respirando pesado sobre la bronceada superficie que ya no se atreve a seguir saboreando. Conmemora detalladamente el disgusto que las facciones de Shura configuraron frente a evidencias de _esto_, de la manera en que Kanon y él se habían disfrutado mutuamente la noche anterior. Y le parece devastador que algo tan perfecto pudiese ser calificado como erróneo e indebido. La monumental falta de congruencia amenaza con derrumbarlo.

"¿Saga?"

La mirada interrogante de Kanon se posa sobre los párpados abatidos de su gemelo, que se encuentran a punto de cerrarse y ocultar los retraídos orbes esmeraldas. Las yemas de los dedos de Saga se presionan necesitadamente a la espalda de Kanon, mientras éste reparte roces tentativos sobre las costillas del mayor.

"Fue difícil escuchar a Shura…"

Kanon saborea su propia saliva, adulterada por la de Saga, y traga el compuesto con algo de dificultad. Sube las manos para rodear el cuello de Saga con caricias tranquilas. Desconoce lo que Capricornio habló con él pero no le resulta complicado fabricarse una idea.

"Lo sé," murmura sin esforzarse en formular palabras que puedan hacer sentir mejor a Saga. La verdad es que una parte de él no apoya aquella meta, porque eso alejaría a su hermano de la realidad.

Saga podría haberse ahorrado el mal rato si no fuera tan confiado. Sin embargo, a Kanon no le parece demasiado trágico; supone que es una lección que su gemelo tarde o temprano acabaría aprendiendo.

Kanon limpia algunas partículas de polvo que adornan el área sobre la ceja izquierda de Saga, y luego enmarca el apenado rostro con sus manos, y se aproxima hasta conectar sus frentes.

"No estés así…"

El humor apagado de Saga desata una egoísta frustración en Kanon, a quien le hubiera gustado depurar el sinsabor de ese día con ciertas medidas infalibles, pero su plan ahora se presume irrealizable debido a la pérdida de interés de su hermano.

Kanon sopla hacia arriba, removiendo un mechón que se había instalado molestamente sobre uno de sus ojos. Se aparta de Saga sólo un poco y le habla con una débil sonrisa.

"Te mostraré algo." Jala suavemente de su codo para hacer que se siente mientras él hace lo mismo. Una vez en el suelo, lo atrae hacia sí pasándole un brazo a través de la espalda. Saga se adapta al reconfortante acomodo aunque no cesa de instigar al otro con una mirada excesivamente atenta y un par de cejas enarcadas.

Kanon quiere animar a Saga de alguna manera. Está seguro de que con esto no fallará. En el pasado funcionó y ahora no tiene por qué ser distinto. Además, no es secreto que Saga siente mucha curiosidad con respecto a Explosión de Galaxias.

No hará estallar nada, sólo le regalará a su hermano un pequeño y lindo espectáculo. Kanon extiende la mano derecha al frente, y abre los dedos exponiendo la palma hacia arriba. La anticipación en el mayor se vuelve palpable. La sonrisa de Kanon se incrementa, satisfecha, al notar que los ojos de Saga se agrandan asombrados, justo como aquella vez.

**/./././**

"¿Saga, dónde estás?" Kanon se siente muy inquieto. Minutos atrás percibió el cosmos de su hermano adentrándose al templo de Géminis pero éste nunca llegó a su habitación. Kanon lo busca en el baño, suponiendo que quizás se está duchando, pero ni un indicio de Saga es revelado.

_Estás aquí adentro, lo sé._

Kanon continúa su búsqueda, preocupado. Algo no está bien en Saga, y lo sabe porque él mismo no se siente bien. Se siente triste y desesperado y no tiene razón para hacerlo, al menos no ese día.

De repente se frena, y luego retoma su avance, pero abandona todo sigilo para adoptar una carrera enloquecida hacia la bodega. Arroja la puerta ruidosamente y toma una gran bocanada de aire, recuperándose del esfuerzo. Sus grandes ojos jades se fijan sobre la figura de su hermano, quien se halla acurrucado en la esquina más lejana del polvoriento cuarto.

Saga mantiene el rostro oculto contra sus rodillas, a las que aprieta fuertemente con sus manos. Kanon camina dos pasos largos antes de descender el cuerpo y terminar de recorrer el corto tramo hasta su gemelo a gatas para lucir menos amenazante. Imita la postura del otro, sentándose a su lado con las piernas recogidas, y se empuja presionándolo contra la pared con tal empeño que le hace quejarse. Pasa un brazo tras la espalda de Saga y monta la barbilla en su hombro. Cuela el otro brazo hacia su cintura para rodearlo lo mejor posible.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada."

"¿Te pones así por nada?"

Saga arruga toda la cara y se dobla más sobre sí mismo.

"Explosión de Galaxias…no puedo hacerlo," masculla exageradamente despacio.

"Ah…" Kanon experimenta un leve gustillo. Él aprendió la mencionada técnica con gran facilidad. Por lo tanto jamás se imaginó que Saga pudiera tener algún problema con ella. Es sorprendente y le infla mucho el ego. La misma situación golpea el amor propio de Saga hondamente. Hoy el maestro lo atizó comparándolo con Kanon, advirtiendo que dedicaría más horas al entrenamiento de éste si él no se esmeraba.

Un espasmo inoportuno afecta a los pulmones de Saga, descomponiendo su respiración y extrayendo un gemidito de sus labios. Un sollozo, pero no quiere nombrarlo de esa manera.

Kanon se aprieta más contra él.

"No llores, Saga." No le gusta que lo haga porque, al contrario de Saga, él no es muy bueno cuando le toca consolar. Termina sintiéndose en parte contento por el sufrimiento del otro sólo porque, para variar, no es él quien se siente rendido.

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres," ofrece Kanon, mientras acaricia el cabello de Saga.

Se escucha un suspiro entrecortado, pero Saga se rehúsa a contestar. No se le antoja sentir que le deberá a Kanon un favor como tal.

"¿Quieres?" Kanon insiste en un tono empalagoso. "Aprovechemos que está anocheciendo, vamos a la playa…"

Un par de minutos transcurren. Kanon se cansa de esperar una réplica por parte de Saga y simplemente tira de él de manera descuidada, ignorando los gruñidos hasta hacerle quedar de pie. Captura la mano izquierda de aquél en la suya y lo arrea a través de los pasillos de la casa de Géminis, y por todo el camino hacia su destino, volteando sobre su hombro ocasionalmente para comprobarlo avanzando sin ganas y cabizbajo. No obstante, cuando la brisa marina golpea el rostro de Saga, éste se relaja un poco. Sigue a Kanon con mejor disposición hasta que alcanzan a flotar en el mar, experimentando una innegable emoción ante la posibilidad de aprender finalmente la técnica vital que lo ha estado eludiendo.

Kanon deja ir su mano y se coloca frente a él, batiendo sus extremidades para mantenerse en la superficie. Mira alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, y mordisquea sus labios al mismo tiempo que una arruga aparece en su frente.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya olvidaste cómo?" se burla Saga. Kanon de inmediato lo perfora con una mirada furibunda.

Saga alza ambas manos con las palmas hacia fuera, escudándose.

"De acuerdo, lo siento," se disculpa antes de que el otro dé la vuelta dejándolo ahí, o se lance contra él con fines belicosos. Saga le dirige una media sonrisa intencionalmente tímida, manipuladora.

"No te enojes y ayúdame, ¿sí?"

El enfado de Kanon se aplaca tan rápido como surgió. El chico resopla y se ocupa en concentrarse. Eleva una mano frente a sí mismo y observa con anormal intensidad el espacio vacío sobre ésta. Frunce el ceño mientras trata de recolectar pizcas de información guardadas por sus sentidos; la manera en que más temprano arrancó partes de su cosmos para llamar a las estrellas y aplacarlas en sus puños.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo por primera vez se sentía más inspirado, pues enfrente contaba con su maestro, a quien no le molestaría haber pulverizado. Saga es otra cosa. A Saga no quiere hacerle daño, y sobre todo, con Saga no quiere quedar mal. Kanon ansía verse admirado por aquellos ojos verdes y quizás recibir un sincero agradecimiento de los labios que se tuercen escépticos.

Una repentina chispa brinca entre su pulgar y su dedo medio, y enseguida otras más le siguen. Son minúsculas al principio, pero se van condensando, chocando unas contra otras hasta duplicar y triplicar su tamaño. Ahora son perfectamente visibles; estrellas en miniatura bajadas del cielo. Toda su mano brilla incandescente, y la galaxia a escala va tomando forma y ganando matices, armando nebulosas de color fresa, adornándose con cometas anaranjados, moviéndose sin cese con su palma abierta como centro gravitacional.

La nueva fuente de luz ilumina con trazos bailantes los rostros de ambos gemelos. Uno sonríe satisfecho, aunque ciertamente nervioso. El otro luce boquiabierto y parpadea constantemente, absorbiendo el cúmulo de astros enanos sobre los cuales su hermano posee total control.

"Pon tu mano encima," dice Kanon. Saga le dirige una fugaz mirada dubitativa, traga saliva y lentamente eleva una mano acercándola a la bola brillante. El calor se le transfiere como un relampagueo y no puede suprimir un visible respingo. Kanon vuelve a sonreír.

"Ahora… uhm… intenta aplastarla. Destrúyela."

Saga suelta una sentida exhalación e intenta concentrar su cosmoenergía en la palma de la mano que funge de techo para el universo que su hermano ha creado. Honestamente no le emociona la idea de acabar con algo tan hermoso, pero las ganas de ser capaz de manejar las estrellas a su antojo —esas mismas estrellas que supuestamente manejan su destino—, se presenta tentadora y finalmente alcanzable.

Al sentir la presión del poder de Saga aumentando, Kanon comienza a descender pausadamente su mano. El mayor lo ayuda hasta que la concentración de energía queda bajo el agua. Toman bocanadas de aire al unísono y se continúan sumergiendo con suma cautela, siempre concentrados en no deformar la masa resplandeciente, que adquiere velocidad en su rotar. Kanon y Saga se sujetan de las manos que les quedan libres para que los empujes de las olas no los aparten. Y cuando consideran haber llegado lo suficientemente profundo como para que la explosión no cause un efecto llamativo, Saga libera todo su poder y las miles de estrellitas salen disparadas por todas partes.

Casi pueden sentirlas atravesándolos, como pequeños piquetes molestos y pasajeros.

Más que daño, lo que ocasionan es luz. Una onda refulgente que se expande a partir de ellos y por segundos trae el sol al fondo del océano. Las sombras de pececitos se hacen visibles, Kanon incluso alcanza a verlos huir asustadizos. Y luego todo se apaga de la misma manera expansiva en que se iluminó, con un potente latir.

Suben a la superficie y rellenan sus pulmones. La agitación les evita hablar hasta que llegan a la playa y pueden tumbarse sobre la arena.

Tras algunos momentos recuperándose de la impresión y la falta de aliento, ambos se sientan con movimientos perezosos. La mirada obnubilada de Saga se planta sobre Kanon. Éste presiente que su gemelo está a punto de decir algo, pero a aquél no se le ocurre qué. Lo que acaba de experimentar ha conmocionado a Saga inmediblemente. Y el logro se lo debe a Kanon, quien se supone que debe ser su eterno competidor. Las emociones chocan pero está seguro de lo que tiene que hacer.

"Kanon." Saga se acerca a su hermano, quien voltea hacia él, y eso facilita el impulsivo abrazo que sigue.

"Gracias." Kanon escucha contra su oído. Una sonrisa temblorosa afecta a sus labios. Y unas manos ansiosas se apuran a corresponder el emotivo estrujón que los une.

"De nada…"

**/./././**

En cuanto despierta, Shura percibe una presencia inclasificable en la entrada de su templo. Se levanta convencido de que las dudas de Saga son infundadas, pues si el cosmos de éste estuviera completamente extinguido, sus compañeros no podrían avistar esa pizca de energía que les recuerda que Saga de Géminis sigue vivo.

Se viste rápidamente y sale al encuentro del mayor.

Los desfachatados regaños de Afrodita aún se aferran a su canal auditivo, haciendo eco incesantemente. El guardián de Piscis lo abordó el día anterior, justo después de su infructuosa confrontación con Kanon, y puntualizó en que la persona que tenía que pensarse bien las cosas no era Saga, sino el mismo Shura.

Saga voltea cuando escucha los pasos de Shura, y enseguida se mueve con intenciones de levantarse, pero el dueño del templo le hace un señalamiento con la mano para frenarlo. Saga vuelve a relajarse en el peldaño que ha tomado como asiento, y Shura pronto está adoptando la misma posición a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí afuera?"

"Un rato…" Un buen rato.

Saga ajusta las manos sobre sus rodillas y concentra la mirada en los riscos que entorpecen la apreciación de la casa de Géminis. Estuvo secándose las neuronas durante gran parte de la noche pensando en lo que le diría a Shura, tratando de hallar una explicación que pudiese neutralizar el rechazo del menor. Sin embargo, sólo acabó enfureciéndose al concluir que es injusto tener que justificarse por algo que surge desde lo más profundo de su ser, algo que define a toda su persona; algo sin lo cual… no siente ser mucho.

"Shura, ayer…"

"Saga," interrumpe el menor. "Ayer… me tomaste por sorpresa."

Shura clava los codos en sus muslos, entrelaza las manos y apoya en éstas la barbilla. Deja de mirar a Saga en cuanto éste vira el perfil hacia él, y se entretiene estudiando un par de nubes que lentamente van deformándose.

"No me siento cómodo con la idea… pero a fin de cuentas son asuntos personales." Y ha sido apresurado al emitir un veredicto y pretencioso al imaginar que él podría influir en algo que no le concierne. "Es tu vida, Saga."

Una vida que le pertenece a la Diosa. Y si Saga no es consciente de la devoción debida, o la deposita en destinatarios equivocados, tendrá que darse cuenta del error por sí solo.

"Gracias, Shura." El mencionado sufre un respingo de incomodidad. No cree que Saga le deba ningún agradecimiento, en especial después de la crudeza con que lo trató el día anterior, pero supone que el gemelo simplemente aprecia la disposición a mirar más allá de ese aspecto de su vida con el que no está de acuerdo, en pos de proteger la pacífica amistad que han llevado hasta el momento.

Los agradables sonidos del amanecer los envuelven. Trinos de avecillas y hojas de árboles acariciadas por frescas brisas que promueven un manso momento de reflexión. Coincidentemente, ambos terminan enfocando sus pensamientos en la misma persona.

Shura voltea hacia Saga y le dedica una sonrisa diminuta, incrédula, y al mismo tiempo, resignada. El gesto no dura mucho.

"Saga… ¿en realidad tiene que ser él?"

_¿Él? ¿Mi propio hermano?_

Saga también sonríe, de manera mucho más amplia, pero compartiendo una contradicción similar a la que los labios de Shura reflejaron. Se echa para atrás hasta apoyar los codos en un escalón superior. Se energiza con un suspiro hondo, y otorga una respuesta tan breve como inapelable.

"Sí."

Si no es Kanon, no será nadie más.

/./


	24. Encrucijada

**/24: Encrucijada/**

El par de enormes muros que flanquean el umbral del tercer templo provee una engañosa sensación de seguridad; conveniente sombra que cubre toda el área de la entrada e instaura una atmósfera de complicidad, incluso si el cielo todavía se aferra a algunos tonos cálidos. La oscuridad poco a poco se va expandiendo y los luceros comienzan a chispear, presumiéndose libremente sin el temor de verse opacados por el acaparador sol.

Del lado donde un querubín grabado sostiene su lira, una gruesa y altísima columna les sirve de confidente y apoyo. Kanon restriega su espalda, rascándose contra la dura superficie, encontrando el efecto reconfortante. La manta sobre la que está sentado ya ha sido completamente infectada de calidez y ese pilar se ha convertido en su única fuente de frescura. Saga, acurrucado contra él, sólo sirve para acalorarlo más.

Kanon desvía la mirada hacia arriba para encontrar redoblada la cantidad de astros visibles. Está ahí con Saga porque había querido mostrarle las estrellas, señalar cada una mientras las iba nombrando con un aire presumido, contándole las historias tras cada constelación que pudiese ubicar esa noche, aun si Saga ya conoce la mayoría. Sin embargo, el aludido no se presentó muy interesado en aprender sobre los cuerpos celestes. Habilidosamente le convenció de quitarse la ropa y abandonarse a sus manos. Kanon no se arrepiente de ello, y actualmente reposa junto a su hermano recuperando energías, y tratando de ignorar a aquellas manos que ya vuelven a mostrar intenciones de atosigarlo otra vez.

Saga quiere informarse de los detalles que constituyen a Kanon, que lo hacen diferente a él o que ambos comparten. No es raro que cuando estén en la cama, mientras Kanon lucha por dormir, Saga lo toque cautelosa y largamente, incansable hasta que el primero se duerme sin enterarse a qué horas el otro detuvo sus caricias.

El rostro de Saga se recarga de lado contra el pecho de Kanon. Ahí, el mayor puede percibir el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración ligeramente alterada que han quedado como pistas del orgasmo de hace un rato. La mano derecha de Saga yace felizmente acogida en la entrepierna de Kanon, donde acaricia sólo con su dedo índice la longitud del flácido pene. Kanon da un ligero respingo y sonríe a medias, estremecido. Saga repite la acción con toda la saña del mundo, provocándolo lentamente, disfrutando los gruñidos quejosos de su fatigado hermano.

Bajo la guardia de los ángeles gemelos, Kanon se deja hacer mientras Saga lo hostiga descaradamente. Poco a poco, los tortuosos toques de Saga otorgan vida al previamente drenado falo.

"No seas así, Saga, a menos que pienses encargarte de eso," reclama Kanon, despidiéndose resignadamente de su periodo refractario.

Saga lo hará, aceptará su responsabilidad, pero primero quiere repasarlo con su mirada hasta el hartazgo (que dudosamente llegará). Saga no se cansa de sentirse incomprensiblemente curioso, aunque ya haya tenido tiempo de estudiar cada rincón milimétrico de Kanon con gran escrutinio. Podría escribir una enciclopedia al respecto y todo un tomo lo dedicaría obsesivamente a particularidades acerca del pene de Kanon. Comparte con el suyo dimensiones idénticas, erectos o no, y adquieren las mismas llamativas tonalidades cuando se rellenan de sangre, pero a Saga le resulta gracioso que se inclinen discretamente en ángulos opuestos al estar erguidos. La investigación de rasgos que los distinguen apasiona en desmedida al mayor de los gemelos.

Kanon está familiarizado con esos triviales contrastes así que no experimenta ninguna sorpresa al toparse con ciertas pecas fuera de lugar, los remolinos en el pelo que se contradicen en dirección, una que otra cicatriz impertinente, alguna antigua huella de acné que se oculta tras el fleco, ese colmillo levemente chueco, las sutiles discrepancias en el volumen de sus músculos, o la desigualdad en la rectitud de sus narices que el resto del mundo no percibe, pero que él tiene bien medida porque recuerda claramente el día que Saga se la rompió con un puñetazo que le sacudió hasta las meninges del cerebro.

Kanon podría exponerle a Saga todos sus conocimientos, pero ha decidido no hacerlo para seguir divirtiéndose cada vez que éste, puerilmente alborozado, le hace partícipe de algún nuevo descubrimiento.

Saga pausadamente modifica su posición, descendiendo con pereza hasta que consigue saborear la erección del menor. Kanon jadea aliviado cuando la divina lengua de Saga logra aplacar en una mínima fracción la urgencia sentida. La saliva de aquél funciona como lenitivo tanto como estimulante; sustancia cruel que lo endroga. Y los labios de Saga apretándose en torno a él, su boca capturándolo con sincera glotonería, sus dedos repartiendo caricias complementarias por toda el área genital; Kanon ama todo lo que Saga hace y debería hacérselo saber pero está muy ocupado atrapando gemidos fugitivos tras la ajustada barrera de sus dientes.

Kanon toca la espalda de Saga, y entre pestañas a medio caer, sus dilatadas pupilas recorren la figura desnuda de su hermano, fantaseando con alcanzar a palpar hasta la parte más lejana, conquistar cada recoveco y capturar todo a la vez. Desliza la mano a lo largo de su columna, de ida y vuelta repetidamente sin particular prisa y con indiscreta emoción, dejando a sus dedos temblar un par de veces. Aparta la estorbosa cabellera de Saga para dedicarse únicamente a la tez impoluta y tersa, y finalmente reposa su mano sobre la nuca, donde araña y presiona con cariño mientras se rinde a pequeños sobresaltos incitados por las prodigiosas succiones que el otro le propina.

Saga aprende rápido, concluye Kanon. Y hace nota mental de agradecer a Milo de Escorpión por su acertadísimo regalo de cumpleaños; aquellos videos se han probado verdaderamente útiles, pues han resultado ser muy educativos para Saga.

Saga experimenta con las presiones de su lengua, dibuja el contorno del miembro de Kanon serpentinamente y vuelve a insertarlo en su boca retando su propia coordinación, empleando una mano para bombear desde la base al mismo tiempo. Conmemora las escenas triple equis con las que ha estado instruyéndose, así como las cosas que Kanon acostumbra hacerle, y trata de imitar todo aquello sin perder su esencia, sin dejar de transmitir al otro su afecto. Cree ser objetivo al opinar que cada vez lo hace mejor, basado en las nuevas intensidades que caracterizan a las reacciones de su hermano, quien al fin deja a su organismo vulnerable ante el atraque de espasmos que anuncian su clímax.

La mano de Kanon empuja comunicativamente la cabeza de Saga, pero éste ignora el implícito aviso y aguarda hasta que puede sentir el semen de aquél salpicándole el paladar y bañando sus papilas gustativas. Kanon no predijo que Saga se lo tragaría pero supone que la curiosidad lo venció.

Acto seguido, Saga retoma la postura anterior, usando el hombro de Kanon como apoyo para su cabeza. El brazo del menor le rodea holgazanamente la cintura y unos labios entreabiertos se le pegan a la línea del cabello, esparciendo vapor. Kanon mantiene la mirada concentrada hacia abajo, aunque no duda en subir cada tanto de segundos y repetir el trayecto. Observar a Saga masturbándose no es un espectáculo del que se pueda perder. Besa su frente con rotunda entrega, fortifica el apresamiento de su brazo, absorbe sus temblores, estudia los movimientos angustiosos con los que se atiende, se inclina lo justo para probar el sonroje de sus mejillas, y sonríe contra la comisura de sus labios cuando éstos expulsan los últimos hálitos excitados. El revelador aroma de su aliento hace a esa sonrisa perdurar.

Saga limpia las manos en la tela que lo separa del suelo y luego las deja inertes a los lados de su cuerpo. Ya no percibe la usual brisa del crepúsculo, su piel está pegajosa y caliente. La necesidad de una ducha comienza a pincharlo, pero se relaja en su sitio de nueva cuenta, imposibilitado de renunciar al cobijo que Kanon ofrece si no existe un motivo de peso para ello.

El momento es perfecto, y recientemente han contado con muchos de esos. Los últimos días han sido el paraíso en la tierra.

Saga ha seguido la consigna de Kanon y no ha vuelto a comunicar detalles sobre su relación a nadie. No ha habido mucha oportunidad de recaer en ese tipo de errores si a duras penas han asomado las narices fuera del templo. Se aparecen de vez en cuando en el Coliseo sólo para que no los sospechen muertos, pero las horas sociales de Saga han quedado totalmente relegadas. La prioridad de uno es el otro, se han olvidado de todo lo demás.

Saga ha comenzado a habitar en el cuarto de Kanon, ya que ahí se encuentra la cama más grande, la que pueden compartir cómodamente. Dicha estancia se convirtió de inmediato en una atesorada guarida.

No obstante, se han tropezado con un inesperado barranco en ese paraíso. Esta noche ambos pretenden que no existe, pero sigue ahí, patente y desafiante, y tarde o temprano tendrán que encargarse de él y saltearlo de alguna manera.

La primera señal del problema se reveló inesperadamente algunos días atrás…

/././

_« Oh...oh! Plus vite s'il te plaît!... Ah! Je t'en prie! Je n'en peux plus!... »_

Saga se remueve intranquilamente en el sofá. De reojo avista el otro extremo del mueble, donde Kanon ya está manoseándose distraídamente la entrepierna por encima de sus pants. Una pequeña sonrisa divertida acude a sus labios mientras vuelve su atención a la pantalla del televisor.

Entrecierra los ojos suspicazmente, analizando los detalles de la escena. Es como estudiar sin libros, piensa curioso. También piensa que _eso debe doler_, pero el afectado simula estarlo disfrutando enormemente. Son actores después de todo, recuerda Saga, señalándose la ridiculez de la casi inexistente trama. Y mientras el chico rubio continúa rogándole al castaño por quién sabe qué cosas, gimoteando y chillando desaforadamente de placer, inundando la sala del templo de Géminis con sonidos reveladores, Saga se visualiza en el papel de uno y luego del otro, y no se le dificulta decidir cuál le resulta más atractivo.

Desliza la mano derecha hacia su abdomen y desabrocha rápidamente los pantalones para colarla bajo éstos. Apoya el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del sillón y separa sus piernas. Hace la cabeza para atrás, pero no demasiado para poder seguir viendo el filme. Escucha un gruñido que no proviene de las bocinas de la televisión sino de los labios de su hermano, y se contiene de voltear mientras lo imagina tan concentrado como él en la obtención de su propio placer. En cualquier momento uno se abalanzará sobre el otro, pero Saga no se siente listo para ceder todavía. Si lo hace, sabe cómo acabarán las cosas, y ahora quiere algo distinto, algo más intenso, así como lo que aquellos actores franceses ponen en pie.

Es cierto que Kanon y él no reparan en tocarse cuando a alguno se le antoja, pero no han sobrepasado ciertos límites. Y a Saga ya lo molesta la impaciencia.

"¿Cuándo haremos eso?" suelta sin pudor, incitado por las imágenes que se imprimen en sus retinas y las sensaciones que su propia mano fomenta. Suspira pesado y voltea el rostro para toparse con una mirada encandilada de color esmeralda que lo traspasa incrédulamente.

Kanon luce sorprendido, se mantiene silencioso y absolutamente quieto. Es que no lo había visto venir.

No va a negar que lo ha estado pensando prácticamente a cada minuto, pero supuso que debía tomárselo con calma. Sabía que cuando el momento llegase, no podría comportarse igual que antes, así que sería una experiencia desconocida para ambos, y ya que Saga es nuevo en este campo, Kanon no había querido ser quien lo sugiriera. Demasiada precaución, pero había querido acoplarse al paso de Saga.

Lentamente parpadea, y al mismo ritmo se recompone. Kanon vira el cuerpo para enfrentar mejor a su hermano, extiende un brazo hacia él con soltura y acaricia un lado de su cuello con el dedo índice, sinuosamente. Le provoca un escalofrío que lo afecta de manera notoria, y Kanon se congratula por ello. Sonríe de lado, contemplando hambriento el rostro ruborizado de su gemelo.

"Cuando tú quieras," murmura seductor, saboreando de antemano lo que vendrá.

Saga lo considera durante algunos segundos con inusitada seriedad. Cuando decide que 'ahora' es la respuesta adecuada, gira el cuerpo violentamente y se incorpora, para avecinarse sobre Kanon con infantil e indisimulado frenesí, prensándolo contra el sillón y empujando sus piernas entre las del otro. Saga devora la oreja derecha de Kanon y luego se ensaña con su cuello, y el aludido no atina a mucho más que reír sin aliento y poner de su parte para que no rueden al piso.

"Dime lo que debo hacer," Saga susurra ansioso, apretando los labios sobre la base del cuello de Kanon, aferrando los dedos a sus flancos. "No quiero que sea incómodo para ti."

"¡Eh?" Las manos de Kanon se afianzan a los brazos de Saga para distanciarlo. "Espera, creí que tú…"

Kanon intenta disfrazar su desconcierto pero sus cejas se mantienen en alto y en sus pupilas habita un resplandor desencantado. Resopla frustrado, reparando en el ceño fruncido de Saga y su confundida mirada. Trata de arrastrarse hacia atrás alejándose de él mientras masculla, "Eso no era lo que tenía en mente."

"Oh…" dice Saga, muy despacio, parpadeando un par de veces cuando se hace consciente de lo que Kanon insinúa. En vista de que éste ha hecho intentos por apartarse, Saga retrocede hasta quedar arrodillado, aún enmarcado por las piernas flexionadas de Kanon. Descansa las manos en su regazo y toma un respiro hondo, encorvándose un poco. La excitación no lo ha abandonado por completo y se siente terriblemente inquieto. Kanon, por otro lado, parece haber perdido toda la inspiración.

"¿Entonces no quieres?"

"No de esa manera," dice Kanon sin vacilar, descolocando a Saga con el palmario rechazo, para enseguida preguntar tentativamente, "¿A ti no te gustaría?"

Kanon no disimula su anticipación por una respuesta afirmativa. En el pasado, Saga nunca intentó tomar el papel activo en la intimidad. Y Kanon cuenta con la certeza de que no se sentiría cómodo con ello; es alarmante admitirlo, pero no se cree con la suficiente confianza como para poder aceptar algo así.

"No lo sé." Es una contestación amarrada sin completa sinceridad, porque la verdad es que se ha imaginado mil cosas y le es fácil experimentar curiosidad al respecto, pero atestiguar la fuerte oposición de Kanon no le está resultando particularmente estimulante.

"¿Cómo lo hacíamos antes?" Un instante después de emitir su pregunta, Saga se percata de lo innecesaria que es. La actitud de Kanon deja en claro cómo debieron ser las cosas en el pasado.

Kanon lo califica como una buena oportunidad para volcar la situación. Se incorpora acercándose a Saga, y sonríe astutamente antes de buscar el oído de éste con su perfil.

"Yo dentro de ti..." El estremecedor susurro cosquillea la oreja del mayor antes de que una lengua pícara repase fugazmente su contorno. Saga recibe provocadoras caricias sobre sus brazos, así como la atención de una mirada expectante y de cualidad lobuna, pero no se siente inclinado a reciprocar todo aquello. La atmósfera se ha enrarecido, Kanon ha echado un cubetazo de agua helada sobre sus impulsos y Saga no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Suelta una exhalación nerviosa y deja un beso veloz sobre los labios de Kanon.

"¿Cuál veremos después?"

Kanon se queda estupefacto durante algunos segundos ante la brusca evasiva de Saga.

Había predicho total ductilidad de su parte, jamás pensó que este detalle pudiera representar una crisis.

Sintiéndose parcialmente desconectado de la realidad, Kanon retoma de forma muy pausada su previo acomodo en el sillón, mientras Saga se levanta en busca de un nuevo video que miran juntos sólo para no aumentar la anomalía, aunque la concentración de ambos se encuentra atada dentro de sus cerebros, produciendo reflexiones confusas acerca de lo que acaba de suceder.

Kanon se convence de que, una vez pasada la inicial perplejidad, cada uno caerá naturalmente en sus roles de costumbre y todo fluirá con normalidad.

Pronto se descubre equivocado. Y la revelación se presenta con intimidante convicción.

La mañana siguiente, cuando apenas el sol se asoma, Saga interrumpe su sagrado descanso. Ha hecho lo mismo el último trío de días, evidenciando una libídine matutina que a Kanon le parece incomprensible. Saga suele demandarle al menos una mano para que le auxilie en la tarea de agasajarse… obviamente le gusta emprender el día de la mejor manera posible. Kanon teme que se convierta en un ritual, pero hasta el momento se lo ha consentido y se ha esforzado en seguirle la corriente con las mínimas energías que posee a esas horas.

Entonces, al principio no le sorprende la aproximación del mayor. Saga se pega a su espalda, pierde la nariz en sus cabellos azulados, olfateándolos ávidamente antes de buscar su nuca y depositar besos apretados e incitantes que le despabilan un poco. Luego mueve las manos sobre el contorno de su desnuda figura, estudiando la manera en que sus músculos se disponen cuando se encuentran relajados. Poco a poco las caricias se revelan más impacientes, y todo Saga muy decidido.

Kanon regala algunos roces desganados sobre el brazo que rodea su cintura, y no termina de despertarse del todo hasta que Saga presiona la pelvis sobre su trasero y lleva las manos para apartarle los glúteos haciendo espacio para su erección.

El respingo de Kanon es inevitable, cada fibra de su cuerpo se atiesa repudiando las intenciones de Saga, pero se detiene a tomar un gran respiro y hace importantes esfuerzos para no reaccionar bruscamente.

"Hey… ni lo pienses," advierte con forzada calma, alcanzando a sostener una de las muñecas de Saga y asomándose sobre el hombro para dirigir la mortificada expresión de su rostro al otro.

Saga mordisquea su labio inferior y se inclina para plantar una sonrisa temblorosa sobre la fruncida boca de Kanon.

"No lo meteré," promete, acomodándose para refugiar su miembro entre las firmes carnes del otro, balanceándose suavemente para generar frotamientos desquiciantes entre los dos. Kanon se remueve indeciso y Saga se apura a abrazarlo con exagerada fuerza para que no termine huyendo. El menor resopla fastidiado, y las acciones húmedas de los labios de Saga sobre su hombro hacen poco por remediar la sensación de fiasco que crece con cada insistente empellón de aquél, cada jadeo que choca contra su piel calentándola y cada escalofrío que lo recorre en contra de su voluntad.

Kanon permanece tenso y desconfiado, enervado por el aumento de temperatura en el aire que los rodea. Saga hace caso omiso a la indisposición de su acompañante y continúa patinando la lengua sobre deliciosa piel abochornada, mientras insiste en comprimirse contra él fervientemente, resollando a la par de sus sacudidas, tentado a cada segundo por la maliciosa idea de faltar a su promesa e internarse en él. Kanon le permite a Saga conseguir su orgasmo pero elige quedarse con su frustración. Incluso cuando el mayor se mueve con claras aspiraciones de estimularlo con su boca, Kanon da por terminado el asunto y se levanta apelando que necesita una ducha. La situación le causa un profundo desasosiego porque evidencia los anhelos de Saga y es obvio que chocan mortalmente con los suyos.

En el pasado, esto nunca había sido motivo de discusión. No podría haberlo sido si Saga nunca fallaba en exponerse cual presa malherida e indefensa, resignada a los arranques de su atormentado depredador, para acabar aún más mutilada.

Y es que, en aquellos tiempos, Kanon no solía ser muy amable con Saga; sabía que el dolor era la única mínima vía de escape para el auto-desprecio que invadía a su hermano, así que acostumbraba ayudarle con eso. Las pocas ocasiones que intentó tratarlo afectuosamente durante el acto sexual trajeron una de dos posibles consecuencias: o Saga se abandonaba a un desesperado llanto antes de enfrascarse en una burbuja mental y entumir todas sus emociones, simulándose muerto, o se conducía con antinatural ruindad, picoteándolo con comentarios hirientes y humillantes para enfurecerlo hasta el grado de extraerle el comportamiento violento que necesitaba de él.

Kanon creía que se permitía llegar a esos límites porque no le gustaba la pérdida de control, pero eso era una ilusión; el control nunca lo tuvo. El control siempre fue de Saga, quien lo manejaba cual veleta. Aun así, su papel sexual dominante funcionaba como un agridulce placebo… y actualmente no está seguro de poder renunciar a él.

Fue una dinámica retorcida en exceso, algo que hoy en día parece impensable, pero la influencia del pasado en su actualidad no es algo que Kanon sea capaz de controlar. Es demasiado complejo y tampoco puede sencillamente contárselo a Saga en espera de comprensión. Ni es capaz de ofrecer un lógico _'Nos turnamos'_ porque no quiere ceder en lo absoluto, no se trata de un simple capricho, aunque es muy probable que Saga opine justamente eso.

No le profesa ilimitada confianza a Saga, y ni siquiera sumergido en el desvarío de la lujuria se dejaría llevar a tal extremo.

Saga sí que cedería bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, Kanon no lo duda, pero no se le antoja manipularlo. Aunque, a este ritmo, Saga no le va a dejar otra opción. Tienen que resolver la disyuntiva tarde o temprano; felaciones y masturbaciones mutuas no los van a satisfacer por siempre.

Solo en la cama, tras apreciar la silueta de su hermano escapando cobardemente, Saga rinde la espalda a la gravedad y todo su ser a la ofuscación. No considera que sus acciones ameritaran una reacción tan disconforme de parte de su gemelo. En realidad, él se prestaría a cualquier tipo de experimentación con Kanon, pero el rechazo definitivo de éste le desilusiona y le provoca una insulsa testarudez.

La ducha no trae ningún tipo de relajación a Kanon. Para él es imposible divisar otra opción. No se imagina a Saga de ninguna otra manera, no se imagina a sí mismo de otra manera. La deplorable convivencia del pasado está cincelada en la capa más profunda de su piel; no sabría cómo acomodarse a algo distinto. Considerar la alternativa le causa un estrujón en los intestinos, ratificando su sospecha de que no aguantaría sentirse así de vulnerable.

Tal vez es una tontería, sólo es sexo al fin y al cabo. Pero siente que abandonaría demasiado de sí mismo a las manos de Saga. Y aunque Saga actúe maravillosamente diferente, esas siguen siendo las mismas manos de antaño. Kanon les teme.

La razonable conclusión es que se han apresurado a esto, y el nivel de confianza es exiguo, pero Saga se niega neciamente a aceptar esa idea. Es predecible que reincidirá y volverá a presionar irreflexivamente a su gemelo tarde o temprano. La cuestión es si la paciencia de Kanon se demostrará vasta o insuficiente.

La casa de Géminis es lo bastante grande para que cada uno pueda buscar privacidad si se le antoja. El incidente de la mañana no se menciona durante el resto del día y así éste transcurre con la misma normalidad de sus predecesores, si a lo que ellos comparten puede tachársele de normal.

Entonces, en una tarde 'normal', ellos deciden ocultarse de las altas temperaturas en la frescura que el océano ofrece.

"Compitamos," sugiere Saga, mientras contempla el horizonte líquido y brillante tras el cual el sol se oculta lentamente. "Hasta allá." Señala una meta invisible al azar.

"No tiene caso, te ganaré," Kanon alardea con una mirada enorgullecida.

Su exceso de seguridad no constituye una afrenta para Saga, quien piensa que se le puede sacar algo de provecho a la situación.

"Apostemos."

"¿Qué apostaríamos?"

Saga viste a sus labios con una sonrisa ladeada. "Ya sabes."

Kanon suelta un bufido cansado. "Olvídalo."

"¿No estabas seguro de ganar?" Lo está, pero incluso así no se arriesgará. Aunque eso no evitará que le propine a Saga una divertida derrota.

Kanon le dirige a Saga una sonrisa traviesa antes de lanzarse en una corta carrera hacia el mar. El mayor lo sigue tras medio segundo de inmóvil perplejidad. No habrá premio al final, pero de todas formas quiere ganarle. Así que se lanza sobre las olas y las reta con especial ahínco, braceando con fuerza sin perder de vista la grácil figura que le lleva ventaja.

Kanon se detiene en el punto que habían decretado como fin del tramo a recorrer. Gira para observar a Saga eliminando los últimos metros de distancia que los separan. Éste cesa su avance y se queda flotando a meros centímetros del otro, soltando y tomando aire aceleradamente, con la piel húmeda resplandeciendo sugerente, y una sonrisa taimada y seductiva sobre los labios.

"¿Ves? Si hubieras aceptado la apuesta—"

Saga se ve impedido de seguir hablando del mismo asunto. A sus labios se les demanda una actividad distinta, más gratificante. Debe responder a un beso prolongado y profundo que borra temporalmente cualquier pensamiento que planeara nacer en su mente. Por dichosos momentos sólo atiende a Kanon, complaciendo a los labios ladrones que le roban de voluntad en cuestión de un suspiro. Es claro que Kanon posee armas idóneas para imponerse sobre Saga y éste no puede evitar preguntarse por qué no ha recurrido a ellas en gran escala. La problemática que viene persiguiéndolos desde ayer se resolvería fácilmente así.

La conciencia de Saga lo flagela, castigándolo por su quebradiza determinación, recordándole las reacciones que su hermano presentó ayer en la tarde y hoy al despertar. Kanon le hizo sentir indigno de él, como si no lo mereciera y lo ofendiera con sus fantasías, como si sus deseos fueran irrelevantes y sus pretensiones de alcanzarlos resultaran ridículas, tan ingenuas que no ameritaban consideración.

Pero no le conviene enfadarse por eso, nada sacará de ello. Saga se despega de la boca que deliciosamente lo atosigaba, sonríe sagaz y le dirige una mirada electrizante a su gemelo.

"Volvamos a la orilla." Su voz es baja e insinuante, un canto de sirena para Kanon, quien va tras él sin dudarlo, rendido al innato magnetismo de Saga.

Ahora es Saga quien espera a Kanon y celebra su llegada con un beso entusiasta y salinizado que sólo finaliza cuando la comodidad de la arena los llama, pero contactos similares le sustituyen, reuniones húmedas de diversa profundidad y corta duración; las interrupciones suceden cuando uno empuja al otro, cuando estas piernas buscan entrelazarse con aquellas, cuando el primero se impulsa sobre el segundo para invertir posiciones, o simplemente cuando otras zonas de piel salpicada de mar se presumen apetitosas. Kanon arquea la espalda y extiende el cuello, regalándose a los labios de su hermano que se ocupan en limpiar diligentemente las gotitas salinas que motean sus poros. Las manos de Kanon descansan a cierta distancia de su cabeza, encima de su cabellera dispersa. No quiere pensar en lo difícil que será deshacerse de la arena después.

Saga está sujetando sus brazos, apresándolos con incitante tesón, impidiéndole de cualquier acción, aunque Kanon no tiene planes inmediatos de hacer nada más que disfrutar de Saga y deleitarle al mismo tiempo. Traga saliva y vuelve a empujarse hacia arriba cuando la lengua de Saga llega a estimular uno de sus pezones, y luego salta al otro, y después vuelve al primero, entreteniéndose largamente con ambos y dejando ansioso por atención al que queda temporalmente desatendido. De los labios de Kanon comienzan a surgir jadeos débiles y encantados, que mutan en sonidos más profundos dependiendo del tipo de caricias recibidas, ya sean lameteos fugaces y juguetones o succiones demoradas y estremecedoras.

Es su culpa que Saga piense que puede hacer lo que quiera con él. Lo juzgó tan inofensivo desde el principio que le ha permitido absolutamente todo. Dejó que lo arrastrara de regreso al Santuario, que se infiltrara en su vida, que reinara sobre cada segundo de su existencia y se hiciera soberano de sus pensamientos. Le ha perdonado sus errores con tremenda facilidad. Se entregó a aquel primer beso de una manera patéticamente débil. Y se ha atenido a su ritmo, a sus iniciativas.

De pronto, Saga suelta sus brazos. Necesita las manos para jalar los pantaloncillos de Kanon hacia abajo. Lo hace a prisas, capturando con sus sedientas retinas cada porción de aceitunada piel que va dejando al descubierto. Kanon se apoya en el codo izquierdo y estira la mano derecha hasta alcanzar la nuca de Saga y atraerle para empalmar enardecidamente sus labios.

Saga aprovecha el incremento de proximidad y reclama aún más de esta, haciéndose espacio entre los muslos de Kanon para restregar su pelvis obstinadamente, presionándose con firmeza mientras se sueña dentro de él. No hay tiempo para detenerse a considerar que podría mortificarlo de nuevo. Al siguiente respiro, Saga ya está imprimiendo fuerza para montar una pierna de Kanon a su hombro, y haría lo mismo con la otra si el dueño de dichas extremidades no se estuviera resistiendo al acomodo.

Los besos se detienen abruptamente y Kanon no duda en propinarle algunos rodillazos a Saga durante la escaramuza de segundos tras la cual consigue el control total sobre sus piernas. Se incorpora hasta sentarse y traspasa al otro con una mirada chocada, pero Saga vuelve a acercarse, sujeta sus hombros y besa sus herméticos labios. Kanon no le responde pero tampoco busca distanciarse más. Saga queda desalentado y apoya la frente sobre la base de su cuello.

"Déjame hacerlo," suspira suplicante.

Una mano se posa tranquilamente sobre la cabeza de Saga.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo."

Kanon se reprende internamente, convencido de que no estaría en la actual encrucijada si hubiera sido más impulsivo. Debió hablar este tipo de cosas con Saga antes, proponérselo desde un principio para ostentar la ventaja de la experiencia sobre el otro, quien no ha renunciado a la meta de apocarlo con su arrojo.

"De acuerdo. Olvídalo," dice Saga sin disimular su molestia. Se aparta de Kanon y se sienta a su lado, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando los brazos encima. Le encantaría verlo receptivo a sus avances, pero su intransigente hermano se rehúsa a permitirle ese gusto. Saga dirige una mirada aguda al océano, deseando que éste pudiera tragarse su fastidio.

Kanon pasa una mano sobre su frente haciéndose el fleco hacia atrás, y libera una exhalación entrecortada. La realidad se le figura ficticia. No puede creer que estén teniendo problemas por algo así. Y Saga comparte la incredulidad. Después de aceptar las irregularidades de su inconfesable relación, ser incapaces de concordar en algo como esto es llanamente ridículo.

Kanon se reacomoda los shorts antes de inclinarse hacia Saga para tocar precavidamente su brazo, y cuando sólo una ligera tensión se hace presente, deposita un pequeño beso reconciliador en su hombro y apoya el mentón ahí mismo. Una marcada inhalación rellena los pulmones de Saga.

"Entonces… ¿qué?"

Kanon no tiene idea de cómo responder a la impaciente pregunta de su hermano. Para él nada más existe una solución y Saga ya ha dado a entender que no la aceptará simplemente porque sí.

"No sé. Esto no debería ser tan complicado."

"No sería así si al menos me explicaras por qué estás siendo tan terco al respecto." Desde su punto de vista, Kanon se ha estado comportando de un modo totalmente cerrado, indispuesto a salir de su molde.

"¿Yo? ¿Y tú?" acusa Kanon, enderezándose para romper contacto con el mayor. Saga no ha dejado de instigarlo, haciéndole pasar malos ratos innecesarios y avivándole la culpabilidad por ser incapaz de adaptarse a algo distinto.

"Lo sé, no ha sido la mejor manera..." Saga suspira turbado y dirige a Kanon una mirada de soslayo que dura un instante. "Es sólo… me cuesta aceptar que…"

Quizás sea una posición infantil. _¿Por qué tiene que ser como tú quieres?_ Mas ese no es el problema. Saga adora complacer a Kanon y haría lo que fuera para alcanzar a diario ese objetivo, pero le hace sentir inevitablemente despreciado descubrir que Kanon no gusta de él en todos los sentidos. El que Kanon muestre tal repulsión a la idea de ser penetrado por Saga, siembra en éste espinosas semillas de desmoralización.

"No soy el mismo de antes, y tú dijiste…" Saga pausa para corregir, "_Acordamos_ que no volvería a serlo, pero tú quieres lo mismo…"

Esa amarga contradicción es la parte que más duele. Enterarse de que Kanon anhela lo que Saga ya no es, lo que Saga ni siquiera puede imaginar. Se siente súbitamente paralizado por un inclemente veneno al pensar en eso, temeroso de tocarlo o ser tocado, porque intuye que nunca corresponderá a las expectativas que el desconocido pasado ha impuesto como sentencia y que al presente lo penalizan. Normalmente, Saga evita ese tipo de reflexiones, convenciéndose de que Kanon lo quiere tal y como es ahora, pues incluso le hizo prometer que no buscaría remediar los cambios. Sin embargo, ante la trancada postura de su hermano frente a esta nueva dificultad, es inevitable desarrollar cierta aprensión.

"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, los pormenores no me importan…" Está seguro de que lo disfrutaría de cualquier manera, mas saber que Kanon no comparte esa certeza le quita brillantez a lo que debería ser una experiencia tremendamente anticipada. "Pero claramente a ti sí."

Saga se pone de pie. Kanon lo ve partir, hundido en un mutismo inquebrantable. No tiene caso retenerlo cuando no hay nada que pueda decirle para justificarse. No quiere que Saga piense de esa forma pero tampoco es lo suficientemente cínico como para pretender corregirlo cuando aquél tiene la razón. Si en verdad deseara un nuevo comienzo con Saga, se mostraría dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Y no, a fin de cuentas necesita la misma maleabilidad que alguna vez detestó de su gemelo.

Un largo rato después, cuando decide encaminarse de vuelta a la tercera casa, Kanon encuentra a Saga dormido en su lado de la cama, adyacente a la pared. No se preocupa por tomar una ducha para deshacerse del agua salada y la arena, prometiéndose que mañana cambiará las sábanas, o convencerá a Saga de hacerlo. Trepa al lecho y busca la espalda de Saga, quien descansa sobre su costado. De inmediato sus fosas nasales se ven recompensadas por el fresco aroma a jabón, y experimenta cierto remordimiento porque sabe que terminará llenando al otro de impurezas, pero de todas formas envuelve la estrecha cintura entre sus brazos y acerca el pecho hasta sentirse en contacto con Saga, quien se remueve mínimamente al percibir su presencia y entreabre los ojos.

"Lo siento," Kanon murmura robusteciendo el abrazo. Saga recibe sus palabras en silencio, presintiendo que su hermano no dirá mucho más, ni hará mucho más que despedir la discusión anterior con la sutil magia de su cercanía.

Existe una cantidad significativa de cosas que el mismo Kanon no entiende y por lo tanto nunca logrará explicar; miedos nebulosos que se niega a aceptar porque le gusta considerarse fuerte. Su vida no hubiera perdurado si no lo fuera.

Él sobrevivió a Saga. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Saga lo persigue. No le permite entregarse al Saga palpable que tiene entre sus brazos, quien le comparte abnegadamente calidez y jamás pensaría en traicionarlo. Y le hace sentir cual vil escoria, al darse cuenta de que una gran parte de su mórbido ser echa de menos al Saga letal de su pasado, el que se sometía bajo sus manos mientras lo enredaba en hilos filosos e invisibles.

"No puedo olvidarme de las cosas que no quiero que recuerdes." Se trata de la misma paradoja que Saga le señaló anteriormente, pero Kanon cree que es la única manera en que puede darse a entender.

"Y no me hablarás de ellas." Saga concluye en un tono hastiado. Sus oídos no vuelven a escuchar la voz de su gemelo, pero la cabeza de éste se mueve lentamente contra su nuca, de un lado a otro un par de veces, expresando una vulnerable pero terminante negativa.

Saga la acepta con un suspiro agotado. Si él no hubiera olvidado, probablemente estaría en las mismas circunstancias de Kanon; acosado por fantasmas implacables.

La resistencia al cambio que su hermano ha revelado sin miramientos le exaspera desbordantemente, pero por más que la inflexibilidad de Kanon le parezca irracional, Saga tiene que esforzarse por aceptar que el pasado que aquél arrastra le ha afectado a escalas que él nunca podrá vislumbrar. Es consciente de que desconoce muchísimo, y quiere ser comprensivo con Kanon, pero a veces se le complica... porque ansía tanto de él.

Conforme el silencio se apropia del espacio, la oscuridad inapelable los adormece. Saga cierra los ojos, en espera de sufrir visiones que lo iluminen con alguna manera de desestimar el obstáculo y retomar un cauce satisfactorio. Entrar en un ciclo de perseguidor-esquivo sólo servirá para crear una brecha más grande entre ellos dos. Y al poner demasiado énfasis en su problema sexual, una relación tan joven como la de ellos corre el riesgo de verse definida por el conflicto y acabar saboteada.

Al menos, se ha demostrado que la problemática no es suficiente como para mantener las manos de uno lejos del cuerpo del otro por mucho tiempo. El consolador pensamiento facilita enormemente la conciliación del sueño.

/././

"Ahora vuelvo, tengo algo para ti." Kanon da por finalizado el semi-abrazo que los unía y se levanta con movimientos un tanto atorados. Estira los brazos destensándose y emprende el camino hacia el interior del templo. Desde su sitio en el piso, Saga voltea para contemplarlo marchándose, reparando en cada contracción de los firmes músculos de su trasero. Mordisquea brevemente sus labios antes de volver la vista al frente.

Se entretiene inspeccionando sus uñas, decretando que un par de ellas necesitan ser recortadas. Cuando Kanon regresa, Saga lo recibe con una mirada intrigada. El primero se sienta a su lado y le ofrece un inesperado objeto.

"Sé que no conseguí ningún regalo para ti en nuestro cumpleaños, pero… quería darte esto."

Su obsequio es sencillo, de ningún valor monetario. Y algo que debe pertenecerle a Saga por derecho. Una asomada a ese pasado que Kanon le prohibió recuperar.

Una fotografía. La única que existe de ellos, de hecho. La había conseguido de entre sus pertenencias que yacían arrumbadas en la bodega.

Saga toma la foto cuidadosamente; luce frágil, con las orillas roídas y amarillentas. Kanon no ha puesto gran esmero en preservarla, aunque nunca la destruyó como muchas veces se sintió inclinado a hacerlo.

A Saga le sorprende no necesitar que Kanon le señale quién es quién.

"Este eres tú." Hay algo en la manera en que tuerce sus labios.

Kanon no lo recuerda pero desde un principio lo ha sabido por instinto, igual que Saga. Realiza un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y observa detenidamente a Saga mientras éste hace lo mismo con la imagen impresa. Ahí en la foto son pequeños, mucho más de lo que Saga ha atinado imaginarse. Comparten una baranda de poca altura como asiento y se sujetan de las manos. Ninguno sonríe pero sus expresiones son relajadas, si bien Kanon deja entrever algo de inconformidad. Sus cabelleras con trabajo les llegan a los hombros y —a diferencia de hoy en día— sus miradas son idénticas entre sí, demasiado límpidas, reflejando valiosa inocencia. Al presente, si bien se tiñen del mismo tono, no brillan todo el tiempo ni de igual modo.

"Si no conocimos a nuestros padres, ¿cómo sabes que nací primero?" La interrogante surge espontánea, cogiendo desprevenido al mismo Saga por su tardía curiosidad al respecto.

"Eso solían decir los adultos, se sentía verdad así que no lo cuestioné." En realidad no recuerda desde cuándo se hizo consciente de ser el menor, quizás su Maestro decidió etiquetarlos así arbitrariamente, aunque sospecha que alguien debió enseñarles esa distinción desde antes; quienquiera que haya cuidado de ellos durante sus primeros años. La misma persona que tomó la fotografía, tal vez.

"¿Dónde estábamos?"

"No lo sé, fue antes de venir aquí. No recuerdo mucho de aquel entonces…" Las traumáticas experiencias en el Santuario se ocuparon de usurpar cada resquicio de su memoria.

"¿No hay más?"

"¿Fotos? No…"

"¿Por qué?"

Kanon suspira, vacilando por algunos instantes. No tiene sentido explicárselo a Saga, pero ya que le ha traído ese retrato, admite que le debe algo de contexto.

"Verás… muy pocas personas sabían que... éramos dos. Es decir, supuestamente sólo había un aprendiz de Géminis," dice marcando el número con su dedo índice. "Fuera del templo nunca andábamos juntos, y nos asegurábamos de no coincidir en ninguna parte."

A Kanon le tocó ser la sombra. Su existencia dependió cien por ciento de Saga; tuvo que aprender los gestos y ademanes de éste para imitarlos, la modulación de voz, postura y modo de andar… incluso su cosmoenergía terminó asemejándose a la del otro. También debió entrenarse a voltear si alguien llamaba a Saga, pues su nombre sólo era conocido por contados labios. Por mucho tiempo, Kanon sencillamente no fue Kanon. Ser 'Saga' era la manera de conseguir algo de libertad.

Kanon dobla el brazo sobre el hombro de Saga y se inclina para apreciar mejor la fotografía. De soslayo advierte que el semblante de su hermano se ha ataviado de consternación.

"Suena terrible…" Saga murmura asombrado, tratando de hacerse a la tenebrosa idea.

"No era tan malo," asegura con inexplicable naturalidad. "A veces se sentía como un juego… _¿dónde estará Saga?"_ canturrea al oído del mayor, minimizando la dolorosa realidad de esa vieja mecánica.

"Para ir en dirección contraria."

"Ajá."

A Saga lo cubre un aura entristecida, pero el verde de sus ojos chispea enamorado de la imagen. Es una prueba conmovedora de su existencia antes de lo poco que recuerda, y siente que debe atesorarla devotamente.

"¿Puedo quedármela?"

"Para eso te la traje," le recuerda con una sonrisa sesgada.

Ver la reacción de Saga hacia la foto también sobrecoge a Kanon, quien durante muchos años echó de menos lo que atestigua en estos momentos; su hermano mostrando interés por él y valorando su presencia. Le hace reflexionar sobre las necedades que han estado discutiendo, pero de nuevo falla en alcanzar alguna conclusión que pueda canalizarlos hacia la armonía total.

Kanon dirige un último vistazo a la foto, y sonríe melancólico al evocar que hubo una época inusual en la que no siempre lucieron exactamente igual. Nadie lo creería de ver a los indistinguibles niños en ese retrato.

/./././

Fue una mera diferencia de pocos meses, pero se resintió.

Aunque corta, Saga la categorizará siempre como una de las etapas más frustrantes de su vida. Los meses en que se ha sentido físicamente distinto a Kanon le han causado una desesperación inconmensurable día con día.

La voz de Kanon es más profunda. Sus hombros son más amplios, los ángulos de su rostro se han remodelado, adquiriendo una definición que le hace lucir mayor que Saga. También se ha vuelto más alto y fuerte. Saga ya no se atreve a pelear porque aquél siempre le gana. Extraña esos saludables enfrentamientos, y extraña aún más sentirse especial al contar con su confiable duplicado.

Saga rechina los dientes. La impaciencia lo carcome.

Se viste con una playera y suspira tristemente al comprobar que le queda igual que el día anterior. Gusta de imaginar una mañana milagrosa en que despertaría con la misma estatura que su hermano ahora presume. La discrepancia no es enorme, pero basta para dificultarles la vida.

Después de más de una década creciendo a un ritmo parejo y balanceado, la naturaleza los ha traicionado. Saga se ve unos centímetros más chaparro que Kanon y un par de kilos más rellenito. La ropa les ajusta de manera dispareja.

Así no pueden engañar al Santuario.

Kanon ha dado el estirón antes, y Saga se siente culpable por el retraso de su organismo porque la visible diferencia mantiene al Maestro especialmente enfurecido, y a Kanon más enclaustrado que nunca dentro de Géminis.

Y su hermano obviamente lo resiente por ello, o al menos Saga se ha aferrado a esa idea.

Saga camina en busca de sus zapatos, los coloca en la cama, se sienta sobre ésta y recoge unos vendajes que tenía ahí. Los rasga tomando la porción que necesitará y la enrolla engrosándola para luego introducirla en el calzado.

Kanon, desde el marco de la puerta, hace notar su presencia. "¿Qué haces?"

Saga se sobresalta y gira para ver al otro aproximándose. Su mirada nerviosa se cruza reticentemente con las suspicaces pupilas de su gemelo.

"Ah… uh…" Saga traga saliva, experimentando la sensación de que ha sido pescado en medio de un grave crimen. Deja de mirar a su captor y baja la cabeza antes de admitir despacio, "Quería... alcanzarte."

Kanon podría haberse ahorrado la pregunta. Todas las evidencias están ahí frente a sus ojos. Pillar a Saga poniendo relleno en sus zapatos para aparentar mayor altura en realidad no le sorprende. Ha notado el humor decaído de Saga, y supone que de estar en su lugar pensaría de la misma forma.

Si logran verse igual otra vez, el Maestro permitirá que Kanon vuelva a salir periódicamente como antes.

Los labios del menor se curvan en una sonrisa extraña, conmovida y traviesa. Con esa postura acongojada, su hermano se ve incluso más joven. Es interesante apreciar a Saga así, acomplejado por la situación, cuando normalmente enfrenta las dificultades con una careta resoluta que a Kanon le parece por momentos inspiradora, pero la mayoría de las veces… simplemente insoportable.

"¿Y cómo arreglarás lo demás?" interroga mientras da los pasos que los reúnen. Saga alza el rostro para dedicarle una mirada embrollada. No había pensado en cada detalle pero por alguna parte debía empezar.

Kanon lo jala de un brazo y le hace pararse frente a un amplio espejo. El Maestro se los había puesto ahí para que siempre se aseguraran de lucir lo más similares que pudieran. Kanon se coloca tras Saga y descansa las manos sobre sus hombros.

Saga clava los ojos en la imagen que tiene enfrente. Con Kanon parado a sus espaldas, se hacen aún más evidentes las distinciones que sus siluetas han adquirido.

"¿Ves?" Kanon enfatiza presionando una redondeada mejilla de Saga con la yema de su índice. El área se torna rojiza. Luego le pellizca la cintura y Saga instantáneamente se retuerce y suelta una risa renuente. Vuelve a quedarse quieto cuando Kanon lo abraza por detrás y apoya la barbilla en su hombro, pero una discreta sonrisa subsiste en sus labios.

Kanon aprovecha la posición para analizar el reflejo de Saga; lo tanto que el rostro de éste dista del suyo. Cualquier persona ordinaria diría que las discordancias no son significativas y continúan viéndose tan iguales como siempre, pero para él la disparidad es abismal.

Un tenue resoplido escapa de sus labios.

A Kanon no le emociona mucho el crecer. No quiere que llegue el día en que ya no puedan pretender que la constelación de Géminis no los ha designado a ser enemigos, a rivalizar por una recompensa difusa. Sí, está la armadura, ¿pero eso qué?...

Competir por un papel de esclavo carece de sentido.

Kanon sacude la cabeza y se aparta de Saga.

"Ya que no puedo salir por tu culpa… ayúdame con la tarea," sugiere sonriendo astutamente.

La experiencia le hace adivinar a Saga que ayudar a Kanon con la tarea significa prácticamente hacérsela toda, pero por esta ocasión dejará la flojera de aquél pasar. Acepta con un asentimiento de su cabeza, y suelta un bufido de fastidio en anticipación, a sabiendas de que Kanon no querrá tomar dictado y él tendrá que imitar su caligrafía con todo y las terribles faltas...

Una verdadera prueba de tenacidad.

/./././

Saga idolatra silenciosamente la foto durante un amplio lapso de tiempo más, tanto que Kanon se adormila sobre su hombro, hasta que de repente siente a dicha superficie movilizarse.

Saga coloca la foto bajo el montón de ropa revuelta como precaución para que ningún vientecillo la robe. Y sin más demora se impulsa para cambiar su posición. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre Kanon, sin responsabilizarse de su propio peso para que no haya un milímetro que los separe. Lo abraza con ímpetu, buscando una cercanía significativa que angustie calurosamente a sí mismo y al otro, y se contonea sin decoro, felicitándose por los gruñidos agradados que sus acciones propulsan en su gemelo. Las manos de Kanon se afianzan a sus glúteos y se complacen apretándolos sin cortesías, lo que proporciona combustible a sus movimientos.

Kanon resopla atareado, endereza la espalda, rueda la cabeza al lado opuesto y atrapa la cintura del mayor con sus manos, mientras Saga se apodera de su cuello con el objetivo de mantenerle el perfil recto y acudir en busca de sus labios, para aderezar el codicioso prólogo a sus juegos.

Eso es lo que Saga hace, se divierte con él. Se mueve aquí y allá aplastándolo, restregándose afanoso, exponiéndole sin timidez las zonas más íntimas de su ser. Y a ratos se apoya en las rodillas para disminuir el peso que Kanon debe cargar, pero no lo hace por amabilidad, es todo parte de la tortura; el endurecido miembro de Saga reclama caricias contra su abdomen mientras los bamboleantes glúteos atizan al suyo con perfectas fricciones. Y Kanon necesita respirar y lo hace ruidosamente, estirando el cuello y distendiendo su caja torácica. Los labios de Saga se aferran a los suyos con succiones y mordiscos desesperados.

Una bombilla ilusoria se enciende en el cerebro de Kanon.

Esta es su oportunidad. Saga no se opondrá a sus disposiciones; la plática anterior lo ha sensibilizado suficiente como para evitarle de renegar ante cualquier ocurrencia de Kanon. Éste había dudado en sacar ventaja de las circunstancias, pero si no aprovecha la fiebre que ahora atonta a su hermano, el engorroso conflicto se alargará indefinidamente.

Cancelando la comunicación entre sus labios, Kanon acerca una mano a su propia boca, introduce un par de dedos y recoge saliva hasta dejarlos propiamente humedecidos. Saga le mira extrañado durante algunos momentos antes de sujetarle la muñeca para apartar esa mano intrusa que ha condenado a sus labios a una soledad insoportable.

Kanon vuelve a distraer a Saga con la complicidad entre sus lenguas mientras da seguimiento a sus maquinaciones. Con la mano izquierda da un tirón enérgico sobre la cadera de Saga para alzarlo más, tragándose entonces el gemidito ocasionado. Y con la derecha navega entre el surco de sus nalgas hasta ubicar el preciado esfínter y acariciarlo con uno de esos dedos tibios y mojados. La instantánea convulsión que azota a Saga inspira en los labios de Kanon una sonrisa solazada.

Sus planes van viento en popa y no puede evitar escuchar aplausos imaginarios celebrando su inminente éxito. Se siente ligerísimamente culpable al usar a su gemelo así, pero éste mismo lo ha orillado a ello, y por el momento el cometido de concluir con el dilema sin sentido es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Con esa resolución en mente, el primer dedo se aventura a conocer el interior de Saga, lento pero sin pausas, extirpando un alongado y bajo clamor desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

Saga permanece estático durante el mismo tiempo que Kanon lo hace, hasta que éste impone movilidad a su dedo, extrayéndolo parcialmente, insertándolo a renovada profundidad y repitiendo las invasiones sin misericordia una y otra vez, influyendo sobre el encerrado espacio para moverse con mayor libertad. Y entre una retahíla de jadeos trémulos, Saga sólo acierta a consolidar el abrazo y removerse instintivamente mientras se adecúa a la novedad, decretándose fascinado. El segundo dedo sobrepasa la inicial resistencia sin problemas; Saga está más que dispuesto. Kanon no duda en multiplicar el vigor de sus caricias, consciente de su propia necesidad tanto como la del otro.

Saga realmente quiere algo más, quiere todo lo que sea posible, todo lo que Kanon pueda darle. Sus previas apelaciones ni siquiera le cruzan por la mente en esos instantes; únicamente alcanza a preguntarse si acabará como Nikos en aquella bodega; deshecho de placer. Las sensaciones lo saturan de extasíe y lo único que anhela de la vida es que no se detengan por nada del mundo.

"Eso...me encanta," dice suavecito cerca del oído de Kanon, soplando algunos cabellos con su agitado aliento.

Kanon siente que la boca se le seca y el hormigueo de sus dedos se expande sobre el resto de su piel con la velocidad e intensidad de un rayo. Su determinación por poseer a su hermano asciende a niveles inconcebibles, pero lo hará sólo cuando Saga se doblegue por completo, así éste jamás volverá a atreverse a exigir algo distinto de él. Lo empujará a los límites de la cordura, hasta que el mismo Saga suplique a su pulsante miembro por la penetración deseada.

Sus maquiavélicos planes lo distraen exitosamente del entorno.

Patético guardián resulta ser, si el más simple de los mortales logra sorprenderlo.

"¡Por Athena!" El alarido de Tatsumi sobresalta bruscamente a los gemelos, quienes voltean a la par en busca de la estridente voz. El color huye de sus rostros. Las pupilas danzan perturbadas.

"¡Qué creen que están haciendo?"

El japonés barre su escandalizada mirada sobre Saga, y luego Kanon, o tal vez al revés… nunca había puesto suficiente atención como para aprender a distinguirlos, y es lo de menos en esos momentos. Ambos están pecando por igual. No se trata sólo de la indecencia innegable de la escena; por naturaleza es abominable, una grosería inexcusable al lazo fraternal. No le cabe en la cabeza que hayan osado sucumbir a una depravación como tal.

"¿Cómo se atreven? ¡En tierra sagrada!" La expresión frenética en la cara enrojecida de Tatsumi queda grabada en la memoria de Saga a quemarropa.

"Athena no se los perdonará." Es la sombría sentencia con la que se despide antes de darles la espalda y regresar por el mismo rumbo. La consigna de la señorita Kido que le había llevado ahí queda totalmente olvidada. El hombre camina decidido, ignorando los desagradables escalofríos provocados por la repugnante impresión recién vivida.

"¡Tatsumi!" Saga al fin reacciona y se levanta apresurado con la intención de ir tras el fiel mayordomo de Athena, pero Kanon se lo impide sujetándole firmemente la muñeca.

"Déjalo ir."

No hay palabras lógicas para explicar lo sucedido ni justificarse. Y Saga mismo lo había dicho; no quería mantener su relación en secreto. Claro que ese cándido anhelo había sido enterrado después de presenciar la reacción de Shura, y el acuerdo de mantenerse encubiertos se había ido reafirmando de manera natural. Pero esa noche han fallado, se han ido al otro extremo con su exhibicionismo; tocándose con tal descaro a las afueras del templo.

Mientras estudia el preocupado semblante de su gemelo, a Kanon lo invade una enfermiza curiosidad por lo que la Diosa hará con ellos. ¿Exilio, tal vez? ¿Encarcelamiento eterno?... Kanon juzga a su propia actitud bastante siniestra, pero cada célula de su ser late impaciente por conocer el castigo que se les impondrá.

Quizás lo ha estado añorando desde siempre.

/./


	25. Aprendizaje

**/25: Aprendizaje/**

/./././

El piso adyacente a la bañera está considerablemente encharcado. Incluso si se ven limitados a permanecer sentados ahí dentro, ninguno se queda quieto por mucho tiempo y el agua se revuelve constantemente, mucha de ella escapando por las orillas.

Kanon enjuaga a prisas la espalda de Saga, batallando con su cabellera.

"Te toca," ordena cuando se cansa, y le entrega el jabón a Saga antes de darse la vuelta, mientras éste hace lo mismo para invertir sus previas posiciones.

Saga tiende a tardarse más. O quizás es que Kanon normalmente acaba más sucio.

Kanon enlaza las manos y aplasta el agua entre ellas generando chorros sonoros, entreteniéndose mientras Saga lo ayuda a limpiarse.

"¡Aau!" Se queja y se remueve inconforme. Saga ha decidido ensañarse con un raspón en el hombro de su hermano, sobre el cual frota insistentemente el jabón.

"No exageres," reprende Saga. Y un minuto después, anuncia, "Ya."

Kanon se voltea y finalmente quedan sentados cara a cara. Cada quién se encarga de terminar de lavar su propio cuerpo, ambientados por un silencio contento que sólo se interrumpe por algunos chapoteos.

"¿Sabes?" dice Saga, pensativo. "No tiene sentido que nos bañemos juntos. Sólo termino nadando en tu mugre."

Kanon suelta una risotada y Saga sonríe divertido ante su propia observación. Continúan con lo que a cada quien le concierne; Saga busca impurezas en su pelo mientras Kanon se concentra de más en higienizar sus partes privadas. Luego se queda observando su pene, y lo toquetea un poco jugando con él. Desvía la mirada para apreciar el de Saga.

"El mío es más grande."

Saga parpadea y observa lo que Kanon señala, primero el de aquél, luego el suyo. Frunce el ceño y resopla irritado hacia sí mismo por siquiera hacerle caso a su hermano.

"Tonto, son iguales." Le avienta agua a la cara y se levanta para salir de la bañera. Kanon sólo atina a mostrarle la lengua burlonamente.

"Apúrate, tenemos que estudiar," ordena Saga, mientras alcanza una toalla.

Kanon suspira desencantado y se hunde en el agua, extendiendo las piernas en el espacio que Saga dejó libre, sumergiéndose totalmente. Saga sonríe ante las burbujitas que delatan los inconformes resoplidos submarinos de su hermano. Le da la espalda a la medusa de pelo que parece tener vida propia bajo el agua, y se retira.

Varios minutos después, Kanon alcanza a Saga en la mesa de la cocina, presentándose ya seco y vestido. Se sienta junto a él para compartir los libros, aunque su disposición es nula.

Saga ha decidido rodearse de varios libros de física, uno más oscuro que el anterior. Últimamente han tenido que aprender un montón de cosas que Kanon sospecha inexistentes, y que sólo sirven para malhumorarlo cuando sus neuronas se comprueban haraganas.

Mecánica cuántica, teorías de los universos paralelos, el continuo espacio-temporal y sus propiedades, los agujeros de gusano; todo representado por asquerosas ecuaciones lideradas por letras en vez de números. Kanon siente náuseas de sólo conmemorar las páginas.

Se asoma renuentemente al libro que su hermano tiene abierto, y comienza a leer.

No pasan dos minutos cuando se proclama aburrido.

"Esto es muy complicado."

Ni siquiera los dibujitos le llaman la atención; son todos esquemas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, pero sí muchas flechitas confusas y fórmulas por todas partes.

Saga se enfurruña ligeramente y habla sin pausar la toma de notas en una libreta.

"Es interesante."

Si Kanon superara su flojera, seguramente le gustaría. Saga encuentra cada tema sumamente estimulante; al principio, no creyó que aprender cosas tan intrincadas se relacionara al entrenamiento de un Santo, pero poco a poco ha ido engarzando los nuevos conocimientos con la práctica.

"Hipotéticamente, podríamos viajar en el tiempo…"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?" Kanon se endereza en su asiento animadamente.

Saga se lo podría explicar a Kanon de muchas maneras. De acuerdo a la teoría de la relatividad, tan sólo viajar a la velocidad de la luz causaría una dilatación del tiempo. Como Santos de Oro, ellos no sólo serán capaces de tal hazaña, sino que tendrán acceso a los distintos planos del multiverso gracias a las técnicas de su signo. Saga decide leerle a Kanon un párrafo que describa sencillamente la base de la mecánica de Otra Dimensión.

"_Los agujeros de gusano del inter-universo asocian un universo con otro diferente. Asimismo, los agujeros de gusano del intra-universo deberían poder conectar posiciones distantes en el universo por plegamientos espaciotemporales, permitiendo viajar entre ellas en menor tiempo del que tomaría hacer el viaje a través de espacio normal."_

Saga hace un alto en la lectura para inspeccionar el rostro de su hermano, quien lo mira con absoluta perplejidad. Suspira armándose de paciencia, y arranca una hoja de papel de su libreta. Mantiene su lápiz a la mano. Curva la hoja a la mitad, sin aplastarla, dejando espacio entre las mitades. Le pide a Kanon que la sostenga justo así. Con la punta del lápiz perfora cuidadosamente la parte superior del papel, y lo empuja a través del espacio vacío hasta alcanzar la base, donde vuelve a insertar el lápiz, que queda sostenido por sí mismo. Ahora dos puntos distantes de la hoja cuentan con un puente de madera para conectarse.

"Entonces… podríamos ir de aquí a acá." Kanon señala la goma y la punta del lápiz respectivamente.

"En teoría," puntualiza Saga.

"¿Y si lo intentamos?" Sus ojos se agrandan y chispean emocionados. "Imagínate, Saga, ¡podríamos olvidarnos de todo esto!"

Saga enarca las cejas y lo reprueba con la mirada.

"Sin _'todo esto'_ ni siquiera contaríamos con tales conocimientos."

"De todas formas… sería genial," murmura Kanon, haciendo caso omiso del aguafiestas de su hermano.

Saga no contesta, pero en el silencio habita la complicidad, y en la alberca de su mirada jade flota la añoranza.

Vivir mitos en carne propia, presenciar momentos emocionantes de la historia, ¡ver dinosaurios!, conocer a sus padres…

Kanon toma la férrea determinación de aprender Otra Dimensión cuanto antes, y se queda observando el demostrativo artilugio de Saga durante unos momentos más, fantaseando con la llamativa idea de desaparecer con él, hasta que el aludido da fin bruscamente a sus divagaciones, arrebatando el 'agujero de gusano' con una sosa excusa.

"Necesito mi lápiz."

/./././

El agua de las termas no se demuestra tan curativa como en previas ocasiones.

Shion se lleva una mano a la húmeda melena verdosa y cierra los ojos. El histérico informe de Tatsumi le ha dejado con un trepidante dolor de cabeza. Aún puede escuchar, haciendo ecos en su cerebro, la escandalizada vocecilla del hombre que, menos de una hora atrás, se encargaba de armar un vergonzoso bullicio entre las sacrosantas paredes del templo de Athena.

No lo puede culpar.

Honestamente, no le faltan ganas de despedir a esos gemelos de la orden. Hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos se ha demostrado meritorio y sólo han estado causando problemas innecesarios. La pérdida de memoria de Saga ya había sido una ridiculez y ahora este comportamiento indigno de Caballeros Dorados. Si por él fuera, Saga y Kanon podrían ir a complicarse la vida fuera del Santuario.

No obstante, Shion es consciente de que su autoridad no es absoluta, y de que Athena les tiene especial apego a esos dos, por algún motivo indiscernible.

Shion suspira. Aunque le gustaría mostrarse cínico al respecto, comprende muy bien todo lo que está sucediendo y el dilema de la Diosa. Sospecha que Athena no los amonestará, no cuando aquellos dieron la vida por ella.

Se da un minuto para conmemorar a ese par de niños desatendidos, que en un parpadeo se convirtieron en adolescentes cerriles de los que él no conocía nada. El Santuario no se presta para criar personalidades integrales y sanas. La infancia concluye en cuanto cruzan la barrera protectora, aún si las palabras todavía se les enrollan en la inmadura lengua. Y el amor que todo niño requiere durante su desarrollo no se halla ahí. Privados de todo afecto humano, la única fuente de amor es Athena, a la que se dedicarían sin ninguna distracción en cuerpo y alma, para saciar los corazones hambrientos.

Pero ellos faltaron a la norma, y buscaron ese amor que les hacía falta en su propio gemelo; el único depositario disponible que al menos era tangible y no una ambigua promesa como la Diosa. La experiencia de siglos no le permite a Shion sorprenderse; todo está predestinado y él había tenido que hacer las paces con esa realidad desde hace mucho tiempo. Nadie se salva de hacer sacrificios, o de convertirse en uno.

Shion da fin a sus ponderaciones y se retira a sus aposentos con la intención de reposar, esperando que Athena se encuentre haciendo eso mismo. Las noticias de Tatsumi la dejaron visiblemente conturbada, y es necesario que tenga la mente en claro para el día siguiente.

Y Athena en verdad se ha esforzado en conciliar el sueño, pero sus párpados no cooperan. Se siente hundida en un océano de confusión, y se niega a pasar la noche entera en esas desesperantes condiciones. Entonces toma una decisión arrebatada y desciende los peldaños de las doce casas, en contra de la sugerencia del Patriarca, quien la quiere ver descansada para tratar este asunto con más calma mañana.

Durante el trayecto, deja su mente en blanco. No tiene caso gastarse las neuronas; sabe que no estará segura de cómo reaccionar hasta que tenga a Kanon y Saga frente a sus ojos.

Cuando se detiene en Géminis, la vacilación la toma presa. Considera regresar y darse más tiempo para pensar en esto, pero sólo necesita un segundo de arrebato para que su cosmos se encienda levemente llamando al guardián. Es tarde, pero no demasiado, así que espera no estar importunando.

Kanon no duerme, pero sus ojos descansan cerrados. Se despabila y los abre cuando su energía se ve azuzada por otra foránea e inconfundible. El cosmos al que le debe la vida.

"Athena está aquí." Kanon gira sobre la cama y remueve el hombro de Saga, aunque éste no necesita ser despertado. De ninguna manera podría pegar el ojo esa noche.

Kanon se levanta apuradamente, se viste en pants y camiseta antes de salir. Saga le sigue el ejemplo, pero anda varios pasos tras su hermano, sin tener idea de lo que se avecina, sin siquiera ser capaz de percibir el cosmos de Athena para crear suposiciones.

Al encontrarse con ella en la entrada, ninguno de los dos atina a reaccionar. El instinto dictamina que le deben reverencia, mas no se siente como una visita formal, y la sorpresa los congela momentáneamente.

Ella se adelanta.

"Acompáñenme," dice en un tono suave, concluyendo su petición mientras da la vuelta. "Me gustaría hablar con ustedes."

Ellos hacen lo único que pueden hacer y van tras ella, manteniéndose a prudente distancia mientras se alejan de las doce casas. Saori los guía hasta un campo de flores silvestres donde se siente segura y en paz. Recuerda haber paseado ahí con su hermano Abel algún tiempo atrás.

Se agacha a recoger un par de florcillas para juguetearlas entre los dedos, y finalmente vira para enfrentar a los hombres que la siguen en silencio, observándola recatadamente, a la expectativa.

"Lo que Tatsumi me contó… supongo que no se trata de ningún malentendido."

"No," contesta Kanon, justo al instante en que Saga abre la boca. Éste se queda sin oportunidad de responder y vuelve a sellar sus labios, esperando la pauta de su hermano, o nuevas palabras por parte de Athena.

_«Es tan aborrecible como tu mayordomo debió describirlo._» Kanon tiene claro que está actuando con exceso de confianza, pero su trato con Athena nunca ha sido convencional.

Los ojos de la chica se engrandecen en sorpresa ante la vía de comunicación privada que Kanon elige. Es una descortesía hacia Saga, pero intuye que es la única forma en que Kanon se mostrará sin reservas.

_«No hables así…»_

_«Es lo que es. No vale la pena que trates de hallarle otro sentido.»_

No hay nada de sublime en los sentimientos que los atan. Kanon está convencido de que, tarde o temprano, incluso Saga se dará cuenta de esa incómoda verdad.

A Saga no le cuesta trabajo percatarse de que aquellos lo han excluido de la conversación. Sus miradas están conectadas con una vivacidad que casi se puede tocar, y en sus rostros se dibujan expresiones cambiantes, pero sus labios jamás se separan. Saga se maravilla una vez más ante el misterio del cosmos, y la curiosidad llega a apretarle la garganta. Permanece quieto y observante, lanzando una que otra mirada impaciente al cielo estrellado.

_«Y Saga…»_

_«Saga te dirá que me ama. Está ciego a la realidad.»_

La joven sufre una extraña opresión en el pecho._«Eres muy duro…»_

_«Los demás lo serán aún más.» _Y se está devanando los sesos tratando de pensar cómo protegerá a Saga de todo eso. _«Tú deberías serlo más que nadie.»_

Lo sabe. El Santuario siempre ha sido un territorio inclemente; forman guerreros ahí y no debería haber espacio para complicaciones tan humanas.

Saga da un ligero sobresalto cuando la melódica voz femenina se vuelve a escuchar.

"No existen reglas sobre esto. Reglas terrenales sí, pero esas no tienen nada que ver con este lugar."

Athena se muestra indecisa, su pulcra educación como la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido le hace ver el comportamiento de los gemelos como algo inaceptable, que insulta lo más básico de la moral. Pero su memoria milenaria como deidad no puede escandalizarse al recordar lo común que prácticas como tales eran en el pasado; eterno tabú en el que los mismos dioses se dieron rienda suelta.

"Hay cosas que se esperan de mí…"

Se siente maniatada. Sabe que Shion aguarda por una reacción importante de su parte, y el resto de los Santos juzgarán su carácter cuando se enteren de la situación y la manera en que la afronta. Saori comienza a resentir a los gemelos por ponerla en una posición tan estresante.

Su último recuerdo de Saga de Géminis acude a su consciencia. No se trata del Saga que la mira con amedrentado interés en estos momentos, sino el que le imploró vehementemente por purificación en una madrugada lejana. Y las interrogantes florecen por sí mismas… ¿Es esta controversia de lo que Saga había querido protegerla? ¿Lo que quería dejar atrás? En ese caso, ¿habían servido de nada sus acciones? ¿O Saga había pretendido algo más? Athena no puede presumir entenderlo.

Sin embargo, tiene la habilidad de leer en sus corazones, y con la asomada más superficial alcanza a sentir la entrega de ambos, el añejo temor de uno, la inocente incertidumbre del otro. Y concluye que no debe basar su opinión en vaguedades del pasado, sino en certitudes del presente.

"Mi decisión defraudará a algunos, pero si actúo de otra manera… la decepción será mía."

Su falta de acción probablemente proyecte debilidad. Sin embargo, ¿de dónde sacaría la insolencia para exigirles que se relacionen como la lógica prescribe, como la naturaleza lo sugiere? Son adultos, mucho mayores que ella. Se siente como una niña frente a ellos.

Lo es.

¿Realmente tiene derecho de regir sobre sus vidas? Si a ella le falta tanto por vivir…

Sus Santos están dispuestos a perecer en su nombre, ¿pero eso significa que ella puede dictar la manera en que viven? No le suena a justicia, y se supone que eso defiende.

Ellos quizás lleguen a ofender las sensibilidades de algunos, pero no están lastimando a nadie con su actuar. Y si incluso los dioses han cometido trasgresiones como tales, ¿ciertamente a un par de mortales se le puede perdonar?

"Quiero que hagan lo que sea mejor para ustedes..."

Absoluta libertad… ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? Kanon la mira horrorizado, mientras en Saga se instala una profunda admiración.

Athena les sonríe modestamente.

"Tatsumi no los molestará más."

_Nadie lo hará._

/./

El amanecer no trae mejorías. Las jaquecas de Shion prometen convertirse en un achaque crónico.

¿Qué le queda por hacer? Athena ha 'resuelto' el asunto a su manera, sin considerar nada más que su propia emotividad. Shion quiere desentenderse del engorro, pero a fin de cuentas —por deber, más que otra cosa— manda a llamar a los gemelos y los somete a su crítica mirada durante numerosos minutos llenos de tensión.

Saga y Kanon permanecen inmóviles y pasivos, de pie a considerable distancia uno del otro, en medio de ese amplísimo salón. El Patriarca les observa largamente desde su trono, dejando que el silencio sea la mejor arma de tortura; que aquellos lo llenen con sus inseguridades y se desesperen solos. Y cuando una contracción diminuta se hace visible en la comisura de los labios de Saga, Shion alza una mano a manera de freno.

"No quiero escuchar nada," dice, hastiado. Saga pasa saliva y lanza una mirada escurridiza a Kanon, quien se muestra parco de emoción, incluso algo aburrido.

"Sólo los llamé para recordarles que los tiempos de paz nunca son para confiarse. Y no quiero pensar en Géminis como el eslabón débil."

Kanon afila la mirada, mostrándose por primera vez interesado en la reprendida de Shion; ofendido por ésta, más bien. Saga desvía la suya hacia el suelo, internalizando las mordientes palabras.

"Y por los dioses, mayor discreción…" Shion cierra los ojos y aprieta cansadamente el puente de su nariz entre el pulgar y el índice. "No quiero enterarme de otro incidente como el de Tatsumi..."

Vuelve a descubrir sus pupilas para clavarlas agudamente en un gemelo y luego el otro, esperando que ambos sean conscientes de la riesgosa línea que están caminando.

Los despide con una agitación desinteresada de su mano. "Márchense."

Y reza por no tener que oír más de lo mismo, pero es demasiado pronto para tales expectativas insulsas. Apenas un rato más tarde, Shion recibe la visita de Mu de Aries, y si bien la presencia de éste es grata, las inquietudes que decide compartirle no se apegan al mismo calificativo.

Desde el alba, los susurros han comenzado a escucharse por todas partes. Tatsumi no se ha amarrado la lengua, y guardias y sirvientes han estado regando la información con pobre discreción.

Mu no había querido creer los indecorosos cuchicheos, pero el semblante mortificado de su Maestro se los ratifica como verdad. Shion recibe a su antiguo aprendiz en su oficina, y lo escucha con un mínimo de atención mientras se ocupa de organizar pergaminos.

"Me preocupa la situación… por Saga. Él no es muy consciente de—" Un bufido incrédulo interrumpe a Mu.

"Él es perfectamente consciente de lo que está haciendo," Shion asegura con un gesto conocedor en sus labios. Mu cambia el peso de pie y su mirada lila se torna distante. Escenarios fatalistas en su mente lo distraen temporalmente.

Mu y Shion comparten cierta justificable inquietud por los nuevos acontecimientos, aunque no la expresan de la misma forma. A ambos les preocupa el estado de las psiques de los gemelos, ya que conocen lo frágiles y volubles que son; si se arrepienten de la manera en que su relación se ha desarrollado, no se atreven a crear suposiciones acerca de lo que pueda pasar.

"No lo sé... si llega a recuperar sus memorias y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho... no quiero imaginar cómo se sentirá."

Shion pausa la tarea que lo había estado ocupando y gira hacia Mu con un movimiento presuroso. Lo traspasa con una mirada decidida.

"No lo hagas, entonces. Mantente alejado de Géminis, Mu." El joven parpadea expresando su confusión. La súbita orden de su Maestro sólo consigue abrumarlo más. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba un mandato tan inapelable de sus labios.

Para Shion, es cuestión de lógica y precaución. Si esos dos se destruyen mutuamente de nuevo no quiere a su preciado aprendiz cerca sintiéndose responsable. En un pasado vergonzoso, los gemelos arriesgaron la existencia de la Orden, las acciones de ambos dejaron prácticamente diezmado al ejército de Athena. Shion intenta aferrarse a la sabiduría que alguien con sus vivencias debe poseer, pero le es arduo confiar enteramente en los guardianes de Géminis.

Le parece admirable que la Diosa sea capaz de hacerlo.

Mu se retira con su silencio henchido de dudas. Medita detenidamente durante el trayecto hacia Aries, pero incluso con la inmensa lealtad que le debe a su Maestro, no es capaz de escuchar su consejo. No puede simplemente llegar al tercer templo y cruzar como si nada. Su conciencia lo incita a procurarse claridad. Así que, desde que divisa la aludida construcción, traza planes de encarar a Saga para escuchar de sus propios labios lo que pretende con esta locura.

A su arribo, le recibe Kanon, quien lo mira sin prestarle verdadera atención, aunque alza una ceja, intrigado ante su presencia.

"Busco a Saga." Podría confrontar a Kanon con el tema, pues le incluye también, pero a Mu le preocupa mucho más el otro gemelo.

"Por allá," Kanon indica con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia un pasillo en particular. Mu camina en la dirección sugerida, sintiéndose extraño por tener que adentrarse en áreas privadas del templo. Anda con cautela hasta localizar una puerta entreabierta sobre la que golpea con suavidad un par de veces, antes de empujarla. La silueta de Saga aparece de inmediato en su campo de visión. El mencionado voltea enseguida, esperando encontrarse con su hermano.

"¿Por qué tocas—?" La sorpresa lo deja mudo por un instante. "Mu…"

El aludido saluda con su habitual cortesía. "¿Cómo has estado, Saga?"

"Bien…" Saga no consigue ocultar del todo su asombro, e incluso se olvida de lo que estaba haciendo. La ropa que falta por acomodar queda relegada en la cama, y a sus manos no se les ocurre liberar la última prenda, pero tampoco hacen nada con ella. Saga quiere comportarse como es esperado de él y preguntarle a Mu qué lo trae a Géminis, pero teme conocer la respuesta. Mu parece notar el dilema interno de Saga, y decide exponer sus motivos sin necesidad de que este último diga nada.

"Hablé con mi Maestro…" comienza tentativamente, dando un paso para adentrarse a la recámara. "Estaba preocupado por algunas cosas que oí hoy."

Mu espera un par de segundos hasta que la mirada de Saga se distingue un poco más alerta. "Sobre Kanon y tú."

Saga agacha la cabeza y, con repentina premura, sigue doblando la playera que sus manos no abandonaron.

"¿Es cierto?" presiona Mu.

"Supongo…" No está cien por ciento seguro de lo que Mu ha escuchado, y tampoco se atreve a indagar.

"Saga, tal vez tú no sientas que haya nada de malo en esto, pero…"

"Ya lo sé." Saga concentra su mirada en el joven Aries. Cualquier detalle escabroso que éste conozca, es lo de menos. La base del problema es muy simple; Kanon y él son hermanos. Por su experiencia con Shura, Saga puede sacar conjeturas de los juicios que Mu guarda.

"Aprecio tu preocupación, Mu, pero es innecesaria."

"¿Has imaginado lo que pasará si llegas a recordar?"

"No…" dice despacio, resistiéndose a reflexionar demasiado en esa posibilidad. "Pero lo que hay entre nosotros no es nuevo, Kanon me lo ha dicho."

Absoluta inexpresión se apodera del rostro de Mu durante algunos segundos. Lentamente, su mente se adapta a la insospechada idea. Mu suspira, sintiéndose extrañamente gastado.

"Eso no significa que sea lo correcto…"

Saga sonríe enternecido, descolocando aún más al otro muchacho.

"¿Sabes, Mu? nunca te agradecí," dice, caminando hasta el armario para guardar la playera antes de volver a la cama por otra prenda más.

"¿Qué?..."

"Tú me dijiste sobre Kanon." Saga frena en su labor para enfrentar con toda su dedicación al de ojos violetas.

"En ese entonces, tú sabías que él era importante para mí. Yo lo sabía también, incluso sin recordarlo..." Y el instintivo magnetismo que se despertó en aquel momento resultó invencible. "¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarlo ahora?"

En la diáfana mirada de Mu se enciende un chispazo de renuente entendimiento.

Saga continúa, "Después de conocerlo… debes comprender lo que ha llegado a significar para mí."

Desprovisto de argumentos, Mu se limita a parpadear desorientado mientras sus procesos mentales intentan remodelarse. Si Saga había estado dispuesto a renunciar a todo por Kanon cuando lo único que sabía acerca de él era que existía, Mu no alcanza a imaginar ese desarrollo de emociones que Saga ha expuesto, porque ciertamente debe tratarse de un límite inasimilable.

Suspira sentidamente, obligándose al conformismo. Aunque se sienta analfabeto frente a la ideología de Saga, Mu no posee la desfachatez para rechazar a alguien a quien ha llegado a apreciar sinceramente, aun si en ese momento se demuestra que no lo conoce tan a fondo como había pensado. Mu se queda con la estorbosa impresión de que Saga ha vuelto a ser un misterio.

"Sólo quería saber si estabas bien con todo esto." Su mirada derrocha el deseo de mostrarle apoyo, pero su mente aún no alcanza a envolver la enmarañada realidad.

Los labios de Saga se arquean tranquilamente al responder, "Lo estoy."

/./

La noticia corre a través del Santuario de Athena como chispa de fuego sobre carril de pólvora.

La atmósfera está enrarecida. Es como si el mundo hubiera orbitado hacia una nueva dimensión.

Kanon, quien desearía que en realidad fuera así, elige incrustarse en las sombras de Géminis con religiosidad. Se rinde al capricho de soñar despierto, imaginando que saca a Saga de ahí, escapando con él a un plano donde no tengan que responderle a nadie; dueños de su pequeño universo personal, y dueños de la persona que los acompaña. No necesitarían nada más.

Es su más oscura fantasía, y el antiguo Saga siempre lo sermoneó por ella.

Athena les ha dado alas para enfrentar una realidad de la que Kanon ha renegado empecinadamente durante décadas. Kanon ansía arrancarse esas alas y olvidarse de la imperdonable libertad, enclaustrarse en la segura jaula de los brazos de Saga. No siente ninguna impaciencia por ver su propio desprecio reflejado en ojos ajenos.

Saga, por otra parte —y estimulado por su plática con Mu— decide que es imperativo inspeccionar la situación y comprobar las secuelas, pese a las sombrías advertencias de su hermano, quien está convencido de que lo único que conseguirá será perder el tiempo. A Saga no lo persuade ni el augurio de que será extremadamente difícil abordar a sus compañeros con un tema tan delicado.

Kanon comienza a calcular los funestos resultados. Saga está yéndose de bruces y acabará malherido.

A los ojos de la mayoría, lo que están haciendo no tiene excusa. En la práctica diaria a lo mejor no lo demuestren, conscientes del amparo que Athena les ha regalado, pero si Saga se expone esperanzadamente a suficiente distancia para que acierten los golpes, seguro terminará latigueado por brutales rechazos.

Kanon no quiere tener que remendarlo después.

/./

De Shura y Afrodita ya no debe preocuparse. Saga se concentra en el resto; los que apenas han sido expuestos a la impactante verdad. Comienza en ascenso, planeando entablar diálogo con los custodios que se hallen en sus puestos.

Sin embargo, el umbral de Cáncer le presenta con una problemática. Saga contempla el signo grabado a gran altura, sin animarse a moverse y entrar a la tenebrosidad. Su irresolución es remediada cuando el cuarto guardián se asoma fuera de las sombras.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?" Deathmask se rasca el estómago, arrugándose la playera, y pasa una mano por sus cabellos descompuestos. Saga lo nota desvelado, y no sería para menos después del alboroto de la noche anterior. Ver a Tatsumi tropezando con sus máscaras y soltando chillidos de ratón fue divertido, pero las extrañas lamentaciones que aquél dirigía para sí mismo le espantaron el sueño…

"_¡Señor Kido, dondequiera que esté, perdóneme! ¡No he sabido proteger a la señorita Saori de las perversiones de este mundo decadente!"_

"_Tatsumi," _Deathmask había llamado la atención del sujeto que intentaba dar brinquitos para no profanar —aún más— a los muertos. Y el aludido volteó para localizar entre la bruma al joven de cabellera azul, cruzado de brazos y recargado en una columna lejana, aparentemente disfrutando de su malestar.

"_A estas alturas, ¿qué cosas de este 'mundo decadente' pueden sorprenderte?"_

"_Deathmask…"_ La mirada de Tatsumi se había agudizado recriminadora. _"¡Tú deberías saberlo! Seguro los estabas encubriendo…"_

"_Déjate de acusaciones sin sentido y contesta mi pregunta o lárgate de aquí de una vez."_

"_¡Tus vecinos!... ¡in-incesto!"_ Tatsumi batía las manos para mantener el equilibrio y no acabar con el pie atorado en algún cráneo, lo que hizo la escena aún más hilarante para Deathmask.

"_Ah… los gemelos."_ Y tras obtener la información que necesitaba, había dado la vuelta con desinterés para adentrarse en sus aposentos, dejando que el japonés se siguiera enredando con cadáveres.

Después de eso, el tránsito de Athena a deshoras no pasó desapercibido, tampoco su regreso. Así que fue poco lo que durmió, entre interrupciones y un cerebro demasiado activo por la interesante imagen plantada por sus incestuosos compañeros.

Kanon no le agrada. Saga no le desagrada. El punto es que, viéndolos con estricta practicidad, ambos son igualmente satisfactorios para la vista.

Al presente, Saga está ahí, recordándoselo, encaminándose hacia él con la cabeza media gacha. Deathmask lo guía por un pasillo estrecho y oscurecido, de apariencia común y corriente, nada de adornos exóticos.

"Es muy temprano para una visita social," comenta con bostezo al llegar a la cocina. De hecho, no es tan temprano, pero las interferencias nocturnas han retrasado su despertar. Deathmask se ocupa rápidamente en prepararse algo para desayunar. Saga lo observa, de pie en el centro de la estancia.

"Tengo entendido que se han dicho algunas cosas sobre lo que sucede entre Kanon y yo."

Deathmask, aún con la cabeza asomada en el refrigerador, responde sonriente, "No me importa con quién quieras follar, Saga."

Se endereza y dirige la ladina expresión de su rostro hacia el mayor, quien lo mira atónito.

"A menos que quieras que me importe," propone, oportunista, incomodando al visitante con su mirada marrullera.

Saga se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. En sus pómulos se concentra el color de la sangre. No se había esperado el descaro que está presenciando.

_Perverso_, había dicho Afrodita en tono de broma. Saga puede deducir que Deathmask piensa algo semejante, a partir de su sonrisa socarrona y sus atrevidas insinuaciones. Sin saber cómo responder a todo eso, el pelilargo suelta aire experimentando un repentino fastidio, mientras el otro da mordidas despreocupadas a su emparedado.

Deathmask confía en que Saga debe ser consciente de las ideas que su libertino comportamiento con Kanon pone en la cabeza de los enterados. Todos lo están pensando y analizando, aunque la valoración final varíe entre cada uno de ellos. A Deathmask, dicho tabú le parece excelente material para fantasías eróticas. Es de humanos sentirse curioso cuando una noticia tan fuera de lo común llega inesperadamente a condimentarle el día, aún si se le figuró predecible en cierto momento por las actitudes de Saga. No cualquiera actúa en base a impulsos así de debatibles.

Deathmask descansa el sándwich en una servilleta e intenta retomar algo de seriedad. Aunque él lo halle divertido, para Saga la vivencia es obviamente embarazosa.

"Ve a explicarte con otros, aquí no hace falta."

Los preceptos de la integridad simplemente no le interesan. Después de todo, hay muchas cosas más de las que escandalizarse en el mundo en que viven; cantidad de aspectos sobre el tipo de vida que llevan —y las acciones que ésta requieren— que son mucho más meritorios de ser enjuiciados reciamente.

Saga quiere estar de acuerdo; a nadie debería importarle. Y a él no deberían importarle las críticas de nadie, pero no es el caso.

Saga se retira de Cáncer sintiéndose un tanto sofocado, pero extrañamente energizado para continuar con su travesía. En el cinismo de Deathmask reside una ambigua aceptación que Saga supone que debe agradecer.

/./

Ignorancia.

Es todo en lo que Shaka puede pensar al percibir la figura irresoluta de Saga en medio de la estancia principal de Virgo.

El indio levita a centímetros del suelo en posición de flor de loto, meditando sobre la conversación recién intercambiada, y dándole la oportunidad a Saga de hacer lo mismo, aunque éste lo sintió como no más que un estricto aleccionamiento en el que su parecer no tuvo cabida. Shaka dejó de hablar rato atrás.

"_Quería escuchar tu opinión"_, había dicho Saga. Y recibió mucho más de lo que había pedido.

Shaka dejó en claro que la conducta sexual de Saga le desconcierta, porque el aludido es una especie de proyecto para él. Y el apegamiento que claramente lo ata a Kanon es motivo de inquietud.

"_Tu comportamiento es destructivo_," Había dicho Shaka, y el asunto no paró ahí. Cabizbajo y meditabundo, Saga trata de ordenar las ideas que recién le fueron contagiadas por el rubio, para encajarlas de alguna manera entre sus propios pensamientos, pero todo su esfuerzo parece en vano…

Imperfección, insatisfacción, sufrimiento: innegables elementos de la vida en la que los mortales están atrapados. Y el detonante de todas ellas es el anhelo. Y Saga se encuentra claramente sediento. Sediento de Kanon, hambriento de sentirse como se siente cuando está con él. Ansioso y adicto por satisfacer a un 'yo' ilusorio que debe ser eliminado... e inconsciente de las compulsiones negativas a las que lo empujan sus deseos.

_Ignorante._ Pero la falta de criterio de Saga no es su culpa. O tal vez sí. A estas alturas, el origen del desierto en su memoria ya no es relevante; lo importante es asegurar la pulcritud de tal desierto. Saga posee una increíble oportunidad de recrearse como una criatura lista para el nirvana, y la está desaprovechando.

Saga desarma las frases absorbidas, las rearma de distintas maneras, desenvuelve significados y los reconstruye, pero se engaña a sí mismo. Jamás podrá aceptar la forma de pensar de Shaka, porque esa imperfección, esa insatisfacción, ese sufrimiento del que aquél le advierte no son parte de la vida que Kanon y él llevan, no aún, y se niega a creer que algún día lo serán. Si está sufriendo hoy en día no es culpa de Kanon, sino de los prejuicios de los demás.

El dueño del templo ni siquiera lo invitó al jardín de los Sales, donde suelen meditar. Para Saga es inevitable conjeturar que aquél ya no lo considera digno de ello. Y con su condescendencia, su magnánima disposición a 'ayudarle', Shaka no consigue más que hacerlo sentir sucio. Como si su amor por Kanon fuera alguna fijación enferma que debe ser purificada, extirpada del corazón.

No se lo puede explicar a todos de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Mu. Presiente que no le prestarían oído para detallar complejidades.

Obsesión sexual incontrolada. Amor propio desproporcionado. Aflicción espiritual curable. Shaka lo había ilustrado de distintos modos, todos desatinados y agraviantes para Saga.

Según Shaka, le hace falta cultivación. A Saga no ha dejado de interesarle su propio crecimiento personal, pero lo único que Virgo ha logrado es hacerlo sentir marchito.

"Lamento haberte importunado." Se despide apagadamente, dando un solo paso silencioso antes de frenar para captar un último recordatorio irritante por parte del sexto custodio.

"Saga, vuelve después. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer."

/./

"Menos doscientos setenta y tres punto quince grados Celsius."

Saga rara vez entrena con Camus. No ha creado lazos muy estrechos con él, pues nunca se siente seguro de lo que el joven está pensando y siempre se sorprende dudando de sus palabras frente a él. Sin embargo, fue la primera cara conocida que se encontró al llegar al Coliseo, y se armó de valor para acercarse y preguntarle sobre las gélidas técnicas que practicaba; la manera más natural de iniciar conversación.

Camus no ha dejado de arrollarlo con miradas intrigadas, quizás debido a su repentino acercamiento, pero no ha habido mención del escándalo que se ha estado difuminando mediante murmullos y del que Saga es protagonista. El mismo Saga se ve distraído del asunto gracias a la emoción del aprendizaje.

"¿Es eso siquiera posible?" En el esmeralda cristalino de sus ojos se reflejan las pequeñas escarchas que flotan sobre la mano de Camus.

"Depende a quién le preguntes." Una ceja partida se alza con aire presuntuoso. Camus comanda a su cosmos mayor intensidad. No quiere que la falta de usanza lo oxide. Vertiginosamente, se encarga de bajar la temperatura de la condensación de polvo de diamantes que sostiene en la mano. La verdadera prueba de frialdad yace en la Ejecución Aurora, pero esa técnica no se presta para la instrucción que ahora ofrece al curioso Géminis.

"Carencia de movimiento molecular. Un estado de suspensión absoluta e irreversible…" dice calmoso, mostrándose un tanto embelesado por su propia creación.

La clave reside en el cero absoluto. Saga intenta imaginarse las condiciones descritas; un alto inescapable y total, como la muerte sin ninguna herida. Los Santos de Hielo ciertamente ostentan técnicas impresionantes. Saga sólo conoce a Camus. Ha escuchado de Cygnus, pero no le ha tocado convivir con él.

"Sería bueno que hablaras con Milo," Camus sugiere justo al momento de azotar la helada composición al suelo. Saga pestañea un par de veces antes de seguir el nuevo rumbo que la mirada del francés adquiere. Ubica a Milo de Escorpión trotando hacia ellos, y deteniéndose abruptamente al notar su presencia.

Milo se finge distraído y desvía su andar hacia las gradas, pero sólo consigue encarcelarse a sí mismo, pues Saga va a darle alcance sin demora.

Milo masculla palabras que Saga no logra escuchar y se enzarza en una pequeña batalla por ajustar sus muñequeras, fingiéndose ensimismado y evitando a toda costa la mirada del hombre que toma asiento a su lado.

Una media sonrisa triste deforma los labios de Saga.

"Ya te has enterado." La indiscreta incomodidad que Milo sufre frente a su presencia no le hace pensar otra cosa. Los hombros del joven caen con un resoplido derrotado.

"¿Es cierto, entonces?" pregunta Milo, todavía negándose a mirar a Saga. Sus manos se aquietan sobre su regazo y sus cejas se tuercen angustiadas cuando percibe el movimiento afirmativo de la azulada cabeza.

Saga le permite a Milo unos momentos de recogimiento y silencio, y aprovecha para estudiar las francas facciones de su rostro detenidamente.

Se le antoja tocarlo. Una mano sobre su hombro, un choque de rodillas, algún signo de complicidad. Y se siente culpable al pensar que, quizás, nunca correspondió con el entusiasmo debido a todos los intentos que el menor ha hecho para hacerlo sentir en casa, desde aquel confuso principio cuando ni siquiera se conocía a sí mismo: ofreciéndole su amistad sin motivo lógico y animándole cuando percibía que lo necesitaba. Es demasiado tarde para regresar el tiempo, y a Saga sólo le queda esperar que Milo continúe dispuesto a conectar con él.

"¿Y estás seguro de esto?..."

Milo le dirige una mirada incierta de enormes ojos turquesas y Saga se percata de lo joven que es… lo joven que todos ellos son. Y una parte de sí mismo le señala que no necesita la aprobación de ninguno, pero ciertamente le dulcificarían la existencia, porque cada uno ha colaborado con ladrillos para formar su actual personalidad. Siente que se debe a ellos de cierta manera, y no quiere ver decepción en sus miradas.

"Sí."

Milo expulsa el aire nerviosamente. "No sé qué decir."

Desde que volvieron a la vida, Milo ha intentado agradarle a Saga, y puso de su parte para que éste le agradara también. Y ha mantenido buenas relaciones con ambos gemelos, pero jamás se imaginó que algo así estuviera sucediendo. Siempre se burló de Camus cuando lo sugería, y ahora se siente ciego, tonto y torpe. Le encantaría contar con poderes psíquicos para escrutar los pensamientos de Saga y entenderlo tan bien como siempre ha querido hacerlo.

"No tienes que decir nada, ya he oído bastante."

La alarma sin razón de Mu, la inaudita neutralidad de Camus, la punzante indolencia de Shion, la negligencia abochornante de Deathmask, la incisiva filosofía de Shaka… La previa moralidad que Shura trató de enseñarle y a la que él no logró corresponder.

Aquellas actitudes son lluvia, viento, oscuridad, nubarrones, truenos y relámpagos en su cabeza, creándole una tormenta personal que a ratos cambia de intensidad, pero no promete un pronto cese. Milo se acaba de agregar cual fluctuante remolino. Y la tormenta evoluciona a huracán si suma la demencial apatía de su propio hermano ante la situación. Kanon lució casi decepcionado por la anticlimática reacción de Athena. Y Saga no se ha tomado el tiempo de hablar propiamente con él al respecto; tan ocupado como ha estado investigando los efectos de su conducta en los demás…

Milo escucha un suspiro pesado y se le apetece imitarlo. Los ojos de Saga se desvían sin ningún objetivo en específico, pero enseguida son atraídos por la silueta distante del guardián de Acuario.

"A Camus no parece importarle."

Milo se siente empequeñecer. No sonó a una recriminación, pero incluso si Saga pretendió hacer una observación inocua, el menor se siente culpabilizado. Sobre su nariz se remarcan pequeñas arrugas, que se aligeran por la sorpresa que le causa enterarse de las manos que han acudido a acomodar una de sus muñequeras, en vista de que las había dejado mal ajustadas por su previo nerviosismo.

Saga se ocupa en esa tarea durante algunos momentos, antes de llamar al menor con una voz cautelosa.

"Milo…"

Ningún sonido le sigue. Saga vacila momentáneamente, inclinándose hacia adelante para aparentar menor altura y atrapar de nueva cuenta la mirada del muchacho.

"¿Puedes intentar que no te importe?"

Milo lo medita por casi un minuto entero, sin ocultar su contrariedad. Lo más extraño es sentir que sólo tiene una opción. Y eso lo frustra y al mismo tiempo lo alivia, y a fin de cuentas queda igual de confundido, pero un tanto resignado a la sensación. Los gemelos han sacudido sus parámetros, pero eso sólo significa que debe ajustarlos de manera diferente.

"De acuerdo…" promete despacio, y mueve su rodilla para golpear suavemente la de Saga, templando un poco la ansiedad de éste y la propia.

/./

Tal como Saga le reveló a Milo, ya ha oído bastante, pero aún faltan voces por escuchar.

No le resulta fácil encontrar a Aioria.

Leo, Sagitario, los sitios comunes; ninguno contiene al joven griego. Saga se ve forzado a aventurarse en las proximidades del área donde las amazonas residen, y da vueltas cual león enjaulado sobre la frontera de la zona hasta que la silueta del fornido muchacho se aprecia a la distancia; los bucles de su cabello presumiendo resplandores rubios bajo la luz del ocaso.

Marín viene con él, pero al notar a Saga, se despide del castaño y retorna en sus pasos. Aioria continúa su trayecto con la mirada clavada en el piso, y cuando pasa al lado de Saga, éste se le pega siguiendo su presuroso ritmo.

"Aioria, espera."

"¿Qué quieres, Saga?" Aquella mirada que lo evitaba, llega sobre él cual azote, revelando una inesperada furia. Saga retrocede unos centímetros por puro instinto de preservación, antes de apresurarse nuevamente, ya que el menor no muestra signos de querer detenerse.

"Hablar contigo."

"No te molestes," espeta despectivamente; sus cejas a punto de unirse sobre su nariz.

Aioria no sabe por qué le está encolerizando tanto algo que no tiene nada que ver con él. Ha sido extremadamente arduo aceptar a Saga, pero lo ha hecho aferrándose a la idea de que el aludido significó algo importante para Aioros en alguna época pasada. Y si su hermano había considerado que existía algo rescatable en Géminis, a Aioria le bastaba para hacer el intento de permitirle un espacio en su vida.

Ahora se siente traicionado. Es irracional, pues Saga no le debe nada a él, y tampoco a Aioros, por más que una parte de su ser aún crea esto último.

"No quiero enterarme de ningún pormenor," dice férreamente, agitando la cabeza para enfatizar su negativa. "Verte con Kanon será suficientemente perturbador de ahora en adelante."

El vomitivo pensamiento le inspira un mohín disgustado que no pasa desapercibido para Saga, a quien le sobreviene una ligereza de consciencia; fugaz desorientación tras la cual queda sintiendo los pies más pesados que antes. Con todo y eso, insiste en acompañar a Aioria, y lucha salvajemente contra sus instintos para no dejarse abatir por el enérgico rechazo.

"Siento que debo explicarme…" Ante él, esa necesidad surge incomprensible. No lo puede categorizar como su compañero más cercano, sin embargo, probablemente ha influido en su vida más que ningún otro.

Saga infla sus pulmones antes de continuar.

"Ya te lo había mencionado… la manera en que yo quiero a Kanon—"

"Saga, no sigas," Aioria interrumpe con firmeza, resoplando exasperado. Ningún detalle le hará cambiar de opinión. "No es algo que pueda comprender..."

Se niega rotundamente a hacerlo. Incluso el conmemorar la plática a la que Saga hace alusión lo irrita todavía más. Claramente, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Saga estaba hablando en aquella ocasión… de haberlo sabido, quizás podría haberlo encaminado por una vía acertada, pero Saga ha elegido un camino retorcido en el que Aioria no quiere siquiera asomarse.

Si algo ha aprendido de sus experiencias y errores, es que la relación entre hermanos debe ser sagrada.

"Y preferiría no tener que hablar de esto."

A Saga lo acuchilla el desengaño.

"Tú dijiste que amarlo era normal…"

Aioria suelta un bufido despectivo y amargoso, indignado.

"Eso no es amor, Saga." Y lo dice con tal convicción que Saga no se atreve a apelar, al menos no en voz alta. Pero los estragos ocasionados son tales que, en su cabeza, quiere gritar hasta rasgarse la garganta, hacerse entender hasta quedarse mudo y dejar al otro sordo… mas nada de eso sucede. Se queda inmóvil y pávido, y cuando Aioria nota que aquél se ha retrasado algunos metros, finalmente se detiene, aprieta las manos en puños y voltea para terminar de asesinarle el alma con una mirada áspera.

Ni siquiera la imagen de Saga hecho una estatua, con la respiración cortada y la mirada vidriosa, lo emblandece. Aioria se siente frustrado por haber volcado expectativas ingenuas sobre él, desencantado profundamente por haberlo creído mejor que antes.

Aquello que Saga dice sentir… le podría llamar vanidad exorbitada quizás, producto de corazones egoístas y oscuros, pero amor… Aioria es espiritualmente incapaz de aceptarlo como tal. La inmaculada memoria de Aiorios lo encauza a repeler categóricamente todo lo que Saga representa en esos momentos.

Es consciente de que su comportamiento está siendo desdeñoso. Saga tal vez sólo se encuentre confundido, y Aioria reza porque esto se trate de alguna extraña fase y sus sobrepasados sentimientos se aplaquen por sí solos. Pero, hasta que ese día llegue, no sabe de qué otra manera mostrarse ante él.

"Lo siento," masculla apenas abriendo la boca. Da la vuelta y retoma su resuelto andar. "Tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

Saga no responde a la despedida. Sus pies echan raíces espinosas en ese mismo punto, y olvida cuantificar el tiempo que transcurre hasta que se libera de ellas. Reanuda el camino hacia las doce casas por automatismo, privado de la más mínima motivación para seguir.

/./

"Hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí."

Ni siquiera la cualidad imponente de la voz dota de gravedad al reclamo. Los pulmones de Saga se desinflan mientras asiente y esboza una sonrisa afligida. El corpulento guardián de la segunda casa parece haberlo estado esperando; se encuentra sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el último peldaño que guía a su morada.

Saga termina de subir el quinteto de escalones que le faltan para alcanzarlo.

"Lo sé, y lo lamento," murmura sinceramente, agachando la cabeza. En esos momentos, más que nunca, echa de menos sus relajantes charlas.

Saga se sienta cerca de Aldebarán, quien no deja de medirlo con una mirada ilegible. La expresión tranquila de su rostro tampoco demuestra mucho. Saga no quiere ponerse a sacar conclusiones; se siente demasiado rendido, pero realmente le importa lo que el brasileño piense de él. Ya está cansado de sentirse incomprendido y ser víctima de desilusiones. No todos sus compañeros se han mostrado resistentes a entenderlo, pero, sin variar, se divisa esa luz de certeza en sus miradas que lo asevera como algo anormal.

Ha aprendido con gran contundencia aquello que Kanon había dicho sentir. Ese 'repudio' en el estómago al saberse amorfo. El sentimiento de devaluación parece poseer garras con las que cava profundamente su propia guarida. Saga anhela que se detenga.

"Amo a mi hermano." Su lengua sufre de ligeros espasmos tras hablar. Después de su turbulenta interacción con Aioria, la necesidad por expresar aquella verdad —en la que cree fervientemente— se ha demostrado ineludible.

Aldebarán enarca una ceja.

"Algo así escuché…" dice con naturalidad, reparando en cada modificación que se hace visible en el semblante de Saga. No hay muchos cambios; se trata de una invariable congoja que gradualmente está viciando el aire.

Aldebarán libera un suspiro largo y sonoro. Truena sus dedos para relajarse, y nota que los de Saga yacen agarrotados sobre dos tensas rodillas.

"Eres un buen amigo, Saga." Su cabizbajo acompañante da un respingo. Aldebarán le otorga unos segundos para saborear la información, hasta que la manzana de Adán se le mueve al tragar inquietamente. Saga inclina el rostro causando que los flecos más largos caigan libres sobre su frente, ensombreciéndole la mirada. Ya se espera el cruel 'pero' que le dejará sin aliento.

"Esto no te hace menos ni más." Una arruga aparece en la frente del guardián de Tauro, quien alza una mano para rascarse la cabeza distraídamente. Saga se advierte absolutamente tenso, su alteración interna es prácticamente tangible. Se rehúsa a abrazar esperanzado las palabras del moreno aunque éstas parezcan prometer bienaventuranza.

Aldebarán continúa explicándose en un tono conciliador, como quien apacigua a un animal malherido que no se deja curar.

"No pretenderé que no me causa sorpresa, pero no es algo para determinar toda tu persona como buena o mala."

En el pasado, Saga fue una dualidad atormentada por instintos de maldad y bondad. Sin embargo, hoy en día, es claro para Aldebarán que Saga sólo sigue una intuición pura y sin intenciones dañinas. Nadie buscaría tanta complicación para sí mismo a menos que no pudiera evitarlo. Aldebarán no se siente digno de juzgarlo por algo que surge de un corazón que —por algún motivo sólo conocido para los dioses— tuvo la fortuna de ser depurado y devuelto a un estado incólume.

"¿Saga?" Aldebarán parpadea y enfoca su mirada sobre el perfil del griego, sintiéndose repentinamente alarmado.

Saga de inmediato niega con la cabeza, despidiendo la preocupación reflejada en la voz del otro. Se encorva y cubre sus ojos con la mano derecha durante algunos momentos, mientras limpia un ligero exceso de humedad que insiste en colarse hacia afuera a través de sus pestañas, dejando a éstas luciendo más gruesas y oscuras. Respira entrecortado un par de veces, y se recompone. Carraspea, y en sus labios se muestra una sonrisa insegura y apesadumbrada. Parpadea repetidamente para secar sus ojos, y los centra en las estrellas, que se aprecian extrañamente temblorosas.

Saga comparte un rato de quietud con el amable guardián de Tauro, sintiéndose avergonzado por esas cuantas lágrimas irrefrenables, pero consolado por el hecho de que, si aquél no lo juzga por el aspecto más polémico de su vida, poco le importará testificar su momento de fragilidad.

Evidentemente, la situación de los custodios de Géminis es penosa para Aldebarán, pero se ha sobrepuesto a ello para no desesperanzar más a Saga, y éste aprecia dicho esfuerzo a un nivel tan enorme que no sabe cómo transmitirlo en palabras. Así que no lo hace. Presiente que ni siquiera es necesario decir nada. Está seguro de que Aldebarán puede interpretar el agradecimiento que carga su adolorido silencio.

Saga se refugia en la Casa de Tauro hasta que el cielo adquiere su tono más negruzco, perdido en cavilaciones sobre lo que ese crítico día ha traído para él, aprovechando la seguridad que la confiable presencia de Aldebarán le hace sentir.

Cuando finalmente sube a Géminis, lo hace acompañado por la pesarosa sensación de que va nadando contracorriente. Y le agobia presagiar que Kanon no estará completamente dispuesto a sacarlo a flote.

/./././

"Saga… ¿por qué?"

Lo trajo a una estancia distinta, tratando de ganar tiempo y aplacar la urgencia del griego, quien volvía a adoptar esa postura sometida y formal, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

"Hay algo que debo remediar." Suena tan simple cuando lo expone así, demasiado como para que justifique molestar a su Diosa, pero el trasfondo es inescrutable; en palabras no es capaz de describirlo.

"Puede ver en mi alma si lo desea, pero le ruego que no lo haga. No quiero que se vea expuesta a mi oscuridad."

La joven reencarnación de Athena recoge un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y traga grueso, alterada por la incomprensible situación, así como por el terrible desprecio que Saga siente hacia sí mismo y del que le está haciendo partícipe. Ella realmente preferiría no enterarse de la manera colosal en que Saga se aborrece. Le está rompiendo el corazón.

"Saga, yo ni siquiera sé si… sea capaz de hacerlo." Y no debería acceder a ello, es sencillamente descabellado. Sería como desechar a Saga, sólo porque está convencido de que ya no vale nada. Athena guarda una opinión diametralmente opuesta.

"Es capaz," él asegura con el tono más irrefutable que puede dotarle a su voz. "Su poder es más inmenso de lo que usted misma ha vislumbrado."

"Pero… nos olvidarás a todos." Athena aferra los dedos a su impoluta túnica. El nerviosismo evoluciona vertiginosamente a una impotencia con la que no sabe cómo lidiar.

"Saga, por favor, no has pensado esto bien… ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?"

Quiere llegar a Saga de algún modo, encontrar un punto de presión que derrumbe esta enloquecida determinación. Sin embargo, para su desconcierto, parece conseguir todo lo contrario.

"Él tiene mucho que ver en mi decisión." Una decisión que Saga le reitera con cada respetuosa caricia de sus ojos, donde habitan emociones que ella jamás ha conocido, que ni siquiera como Diosa alcanza a descifrar.

A sus ojos acude un exceso de humedad. Las cejas de Saga se tensan, y su insondable mirada le suplica silenciosamente que no llore, o su resolución se quebrantará.

"Athena… Seguiré siendo suyo, las estrellas se encargarán de eso," asegura con la sonrisa más suave que sus labios han esbozado en su vida. El gesto descoloca a Athena, por su dulzura y su brevedad.

"Pero necesito que me ayude... No puedo servirle bajo estas condiciones."

No cuando su corazón está completamente contaminado, usurpado en contra de su voluntad por una cantidad asquerosa de odio y deseos repudiados. El amor que ansía sentir lo elude. No podrá experimentarlo jamás si no se deshace de las anclas oxidadas de su pasado.

Y debería arreglarse a sí mismo por sus propios medios… valiente Santo es si no puede sobreponerse a su debilidad intrínseca. Su actitud derrotada es una ofensa hacia toda la Orden, hacia el resto de sus compañeros que —a diferencia de él— cuentan con el valor para vivir con sus propios demonios. Justamente, esa debilidad es parte importante de lo que quiere perder. El egoísmo que guía su actual insistencia, también.

"Athena, se lo suplico."

"Saga…" murmura insegura, la crucial decisión moldeándose en su mente conforme avanza los pasos que la apartan de su Caballero de Géminis.

Saga es especial para ella. Ha sido el hilandero de situaciones que alteraron su vida irreparablemente, pero nunca ha podido resentirlo por ello. Le despierta una compasión demasiado honda, demasiado humana. Y Saga cree que no puede profesar amor, pero Athena se ha sentido golpeada por ese mismo sentimiento en múltiples ocasiones, y el impacto provenía de esta misma alma que ahora se postra desolada a sus pies.

Al notarla tan cerca de él, Saga cierra los ojos e inclina el perfil, soltando un suspiro tembloroso: la última pista de su flaqueza.

El delicado peso de la mano de Athena sobre su cabeza constituye un bálsamo celestial.

/./././


	26. Voracidad

**/26: Voracidad/**

**/./././**

Kanon aspira silbantemente por la nariz. Escupe una mezcla desagradable de saliva y sangre que estalla en el suelo causando un chasquido. Se explora rápido la boca con la lengua, recogiendo el sabor metálico que ahí abunda. Le parece sentir un molar flojo.

Una mano la apoya contra el piso, así como una rodilla. Trata de no verse tan derrotado. A pocos pasos frente a él, lo amenaza una silueta que parece su propio retrato. El puño ensangrentado de Saga continúa apretándose, los nudillos se observan enrojecidos por los esfuerzos de los previos impactos. Saga luce un golpe terrible sobre el ojo derecho, que ya se le ha comenzado a hinchar. También hay una cortada pequeña en su pómulo izquierdo, pero es nada comparada con la que surca la nariz de Kanon convirtiéndola en fuente inagotable de líquido rojizo que se tiene que tragar.

Las respiraciones de Saga son prácticamente bufidos y sus ojos lucen enardecidos. Kanon trata de ignorar la molesta sensación del pelo que se le adhiere a los lados de su sudorosa cara, y el latir generalizado de sus tirantes músculos. Aprieta los dientes y pasa saliva, y se lanza sobre Saga con un impulso feroz, tan inesperado que éste no reacciona a tiempo. Kanon le saca el aire y lo tumba al piso. Usa su propio cuerpo para controlar el del otro, absorbiendo salvajes patadas y puñetazos con increíble necedad.

Saga es fuerte, la mayoría de las veces más fuerte que él, pero no siempre. Kanon dobla un brazo sobre el cuello de Saga, presiona su tráquea de manera peligrosa y obliga al mayor a quedarse quieto por temor a que dicho conducto se vea quebrado. Saga boquea cuidadosamente en busca de oxígeno y los ojos le lucen un tanto desorbitados. Kanon sonríe victorioso y odioso, y de entre sus dientes escurre un hilillo espeso de sangre ensalivada que golpea la mejilla de Saga y le provoca arrugar el rostro en disgusto.

"¿Y bien?" pregunta Kanon, removiéndose para incomodar al otro lo más posible. Entierra las rodillas en los muslos de Saga y empuja todo su peso sobre ese brazo que le corta efectivamente la respiración. Saga se ve imposibilitado de usar su voz para responder, pero la reticente mirada que al fin evade los incendiados ojos de Kanon tras párpados medio cerrados es la única señal que éste necesita para reclamar su triunfo.

"Es una lástima que el Maestro no esté aquí para verte así." Aquellos párpados terminan de sellarse velozmente. Saga acepta las cáusticas palabras de su gemelo con resignación, pero Kanon opina que incluso en ello no pierde altivez; sus cejas inconmovibles, su barbilla elevada, sus ojos ocultos como si él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para reflejarse en ellos. El cuerpo de Saga se torna más y más flácido y Kanon afloja con equivalente lentitud la total dominancia que tiene sobre él. Debe obligarse a ello, porque puede sentirse a sí mismo creciendo en peligrosidad. Sus caderas quieren buscar las de su hermano, sus dedos quieren rasgarle la ropa, sus magullados labios quieren poseer aquellos otros para ahogarlo en sangre. El exceso de testosterona lo traiciona. Le gustaría lastimarlo aún más, verlo avergonzado e impotente, arrancarle por las malas esa soberbia que parece exudar de sus poros.

"Déjame," Saga expulsa en una voz rasposa cuando finalmente se ve capaz de hacerlo.

Kanon lo deja. Se aparta de él y se sienta en el piso con poca gracia, haciéndose consciente del dolor en sus articulaciones. Respira con la boca abierta, y sigue oliendo no más que fierro oxidado.

Saga se pone de pie con movimientos cuidados, calculando minuciosamente para no parecer torpe ni exhausto como su gemelo. Kanon lo odia por ser así. Por perder y aún tener la capacidad de hacerle sentir que el fracasado es él.

Saga y él pelean por nada y por todo. Ayer, Kanon durmió con su hermano con el pretexto de que había frío. Saga incluso lo abrazó un rato. Hoy dormirá afuera del templo para no enterarse de la nociva presencia del otro. Pero probablemente soñará con él y añorará su compañía, aunque se dé en un bélico escenario como el reciente. Y estudiarán juntos mañana, antes de que cualquier otra cosa les recuerde lo tanto que se desagradan y haga estallar los límites de la tolerancia mutua.

Al ciclo contradictorio y degenerativo no se le divisa fin.

**/./././**

"Maldición…" A la par de la musiquita que anuncia su fracaso, Kanon abandona el controlador de videojuegos, que rebota levemente en el sofá. Apaga el televisor, y espera. Desde la estancia vecina, los pasos de Saga resuenan levemente, y a partir del ritmo desganado que llevan, Kanon trata de hacerse una idea del humor que su hermano trae.

Normalmente, el lenguaje corporal de Saga refleja bastante. Kanon no cree que su gemelo sea consciente de lo mucho que su postura, mirada y gestos lo traicionan. Kanon se ha entrenado para crear conjeturas de los lugares que Saga ha visitado en base a las actitudes que arrastra consigo al volver. Si llega riéndose para sí mismo es que ha estado en Tauro. Si viene meditabundo, el culpable es Shaka. Si su mirada es apacible, probablemente pasó un rato tranquilo con Mu o Afrodita…

Sin embargo, no está seguro de lo que debe esperar esta vez. Comienza a girar el cuello cuando lo siente a sus espaldas, pero una mano se posa sobre su cabeza. Kanon reprime el movimiento planeado y aguarda mientras Saga enreda con enorme delicadeza los dedos entre su cabellera; despeinándole y volviéndole a peinar con mesurados movimientos, haciendo suyos a los rebeldes mechones. Cuando la mano de Saga se desvía a un lado de su cabeza, Kanon se inclina mostrándose adicto al toque.

Saga se aproxima hasta empujar el rostro contra los cabellos del menor, besando superficialmente y respirando con avidez, al mismo tiempo que le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos. Luego, se queda recargando la mejilla, y baña de suspiros a las hebras de color azul ultramarino, mientras desliza perezosamente los dedos sobre su pecho. La mirada de Kanon denota extrañeza. El ataque de ternura de Saga no le molesta, pero es inquietante adivinar que disfraza un profundo desánimo.

Kanon posa una mano sobre el antebrazo derecho de Saga y comienza a repartir roces anestésicos.

"Aldebarán de Tauro es un sujeto admirable…" murmura el mayor, sintiéndose un tanto adormilado sobre su sedosa almohada azul.

"¿Ah, sí?..." Una ceja curiosa se arquea.

Kanon está seguro de que Saga no recibió ni recibirá reacciones ni afrentas de los caballeros de plata, de menor rango, aprendices o guardias. Son dorados después de todo, ese simple hecho les priva a inferiores de cuestionar el modo de vida que han elegido. Sin embargo, las opiniones de los compañeros que Saga considera amistades obviamente han tenido efectos importantes en él.

Saga parpadea con lentitud. Un inexplicable entumecimiento lo aletarga. Se detiene a considerar que, a lo mejor, Kanon no quiere escuchar ninguna de estas cosas, pero el desahogo es necesario para él.

"Shaka cree que esto se puede 'arreglar'…"

Saga escucha un resoplido escéptico. Kanon podría decir 'te lo dije' pero sólo conseguiría revolcar al otro en su pesadumbre, así que guarda silencio y espera la siguiente porción de información que su gemelo decide compartir.

"Me parece que a Deathmask le gustaría un trío con nosotros," comenta en un tono ofuscado, arrugando la frente.

Una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en los labios de Kanon.

"Muy listo…" Totalmente chiflado. Kanon jamás compartiría a Saga con nadie. Se vanagloria al pensar que él ha sido el único para Saga y siempre lo será.

Saga tuerce sus labios fugazmente antes de continuar con su informe.

"Los demás han intentado comprenderlo a su modo… excepto Aioria, que no quiere saber nada de mí."

Kanon entrecierra los ojos.

"No lo necesitas." No necesita a ninguno de ellos, y Kanon no capta por qué Saga se siente orillado a satisfacer sus expectativas.

Saga no comparte la firme creencia de su hermano. De su conversación con Aioria no hay nada rescatable, pero eso no significa que pueda simplemente ignorarle. La reacción del joven le caló hondo.

"A Mu le preocupa que me arrepienta si vuelvo a recordar…"

A Kanon también, ininterrumpidamente. Éste pasa saliva con trabajo y toma un respiro más demorado de lo usual. Cansado de tener a Saga tras su espalda, tira levemente de sus brazos, llamándolo con ese gesto antes de usar su voz.

"Ven acá." Y lo suelta para que pueda rodear el mueble hasta llegar a sentarse junto a él.

Kanon extiende un brazo para pasarlo sobre los hombros de Saga. Cada uno inclina la cabeza hacia un lado hasta contactar con la del otro, proporcionándose mutuo soporte. Kanon entrelaza los dedos de una mano con los de Saga, formando una unión relajada sobre la frontera donde colindan sus piernas. Antes pensó que las confrontaciones de su hermano con el resto de los Santos Dorados serían innecesarias, pero quizás los resultados ayudarán a Saga a madurar.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes, Saga?"

Saga asiente renuentemente. Experimentó un inicial reproche de Shura, pero después de reencontrar reacciones similares en su compañeros, se ha hecho más palpable la ilegalidad de su actuar. Algunos trataron de no rechazarlo, pero dejaron entrever su incomprensión.

Como resultado, se siente desviado, todo él inadecuado, como si fuera víctima de alguna deformidad mental.

"Supongo que se debe a que no recuerdo crecer contigo..." piensa en voz alta, mientras las manos unidas de ambos se entretienen con débiles caricias. "Sé que somos hermanos, y ante mis ojos es evidente, pero ese conocimiento no se interpone con lo que siento… Lo que dices que no debe ser…"

Saga asoma la mirada de soslayo para apreciar la expresión desazonada con la que Kanon reacciona a sus palabras.

"Lo sé. Entiendo eso, Saga… pero tú debes entender que tu caso es excepcional." Kanon resopla, atribulado. "Ellos no pueden ignorar que somos gemelos. Yo tampoco…"

Kanon deja ir la mano de Saga y descansa la suya en su propio muslo. Permite a su mente vagabundear y le comparte a Saga parte de sus reminiscencias, mientras éste lo escucha con reflexiva atención.

"Yo recuerdo todo. Recuerdo estar contigo antes de siquiera poder hablar… ningún detalle, sólo una sensación borrosa de tenerte a mi lado…" Kanon presiona el perfil sobre un lado de la cabeza de Saga; le habla a sus cabellos para evitar cualquier posible encuentro con su mirada. "Recuerdo bañarnos juntos sin que eso me causara impulsos por tocarte. Y recuerdo el momento exacto en que eso cambió."

Kanon cierra los ojos, mantiene los párpados apretados, evocando ese motín de sensaciones como si lo estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo otra vez. Esa sed que nunca se apagó, ese calor que desde entonces lo acosó durante las noches, esa añoranza endemoniada hacia lo más prohibido del mundo. Nunca volvió a ir a la fuente de Athena desde aquello; el lugar quedó eternamente marcado por su ignominia. Por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera pudo pensar en dicho escenario sin sufrir ganas desquiciadas de arrancarse la piel traidora que ansiaba entrar en contacto con la de su hermano.

"Fue un desengaño," explica secamente, entreabriendo los ojos. "Incluso con las dificultades que venían de la mano con el hecho de vivir en un lugar como este… éramos felices juntos, y eso lo arruinó."

Saga no se atreve a interrumpir. Kanon nunca se ha mostrado de esta manera con él antes, su sinceridad lo tiene amedrentado, y está redoblándose la actividad cerebral para determinar cómo debe actuar frente a los sobrecogedores hechos que están siendo revelados. Para Kanon, hablar con Saga no deja de ser extraño, por más que a veces parezca que se ha ido acostumbrando. Los recuerdos lo azotan con una realidad que no se siente tan distante como debería, influenciando sobre su voz y dotándole de cualidades cambiantes; un segundo puede escucharse distante y resentida, y al otro, emblandecida y cargada de emoción.

"Yo te quería… _tanto_," admite suavemente. Se agacha buscando el cuello de Saga, acariciándole con la punta de la nariz. "Después de eso no supe qué hacer. Todas las noches soñaba con volver a quererte como antes, quererte de verdad, no… así."

Aún lo sueña. Su conciencia a veces lo tortura con ese viejo deseo, y Kanon duda seriamente que algún día se extinga la desesperanza sentida por no haber podido alcanzarlo.

Kanon reposa un beso dubitativo sobre la piel de Saga, y a éste lo recorre un escalofrío. Su hermano habla incoherencias. Son incoherencias enternecedoras y al mismo tiempo preocupantes. Aunque dedica todo su esfuerzo a ello, le es imposible ponerse en los zapatos de Kanon; imaginarse sufriendo por las emociones que lo impelen hacia el otro se le figura absurdo.

"Te amo…" Kanon siente que está blasfemando, mas el lenguaje no se presta para expresarlo de otra forma. "Pero no creo que algún día pueda dejar de sentirme culpable por ello."

Odia llamarlo _amor_, la palabra se le hace demasiado limitada en su perfección bisilábica. No quiso que Athena lo creyera amor, no quiere que nadie más lo haga, porque eso invalida el pasado de burda manera, y él no es nada sin su pasado.

Lo ha conocido antes; aquello que solía sentir por Saga cuando eran pequeños, un sentimiento suave y armonioso... siempre ha pensado en eso como el amor verdadero. La emoción que su corazón produce hoy en día es voraz y desbocada, vestida de oscura rebeldía. Se siente antinatural ponerle el mismo nombre.

Saga jura que el cerebro se le ha convertido en budín, así de dulce es su perplejidad. Le cuesta asimilar que Kanon pueda declarar un sentir tan intenso y positivo de la mano de otro tan terrorífico. Finalmente le encuentra algo de lógica a su actitud frente a la indulgencia de Athena. Su hermano había ansiado ser castigado por algo de lo que ha venido arrepintiéndose toda la vida.

Al percibir que Saga se tensa de pies a cabeza, Kanon se apura a asir firmemente uno de sus brazos.

"No significa que no desee estar contigo…" Saga es cegador y adictivo. Una fuerza gravitatoria contra la que todo su enorme poder no sirve.

"Es sólo que…" Kanon ya no sabe cómo expresárselo, y de pronto se da cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado. Se siente súbitamente avergonzado y temeroso. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se traga un nudo en la garganta.

"Realmente no puedo ser tu hermano…" susurra con una excusa de sonrisa, pequeña y derrotada; triste. Una exhalación inestable entibia la piel de Saga, quien alza la mano para acariciar la cabeza de Kanon durante algunos segundos, antes de desenterrarle el perfil de su cuello y voltear a verlo.

Saga busca los labios de Kanon para murmurarles a nula distancia, "Ya no es eso lo que deseo."

Sólo lo quiere a él, sin etiquetas.

Saga lo besa con comedimiento, despacio y sin exigirle nada, sólo comunicándole con aquietados roces que siempre podrá contar con él. Que siempre estará con él, pese a su inhabilidad para descifrarlo del todo.

La sangre de Kanon esparce ineptitud sólida por sus venas. Se supone que él debía consolar a Saga y la situación se descarrió al extremo contrario. Se siente fastidiado por haberse mostrado a Saga con tanta transparencia, pero agradece su discreción y se entrega a la silenciosa gentileza de sus labios.

Saga simplemente ha tomado el camino fácil. Imposibilitado de corresponder a lo confesado por Kanon de alguna manera adecuada, ha acudido a ese gesto distractor para finalizar la inquietante conversación. Ni siquiera se siente inclinado a recordarle a Kanon que él lo quiere también, porque ahora es más evidente que nunca que no se trata de la misma cosa…

El amor que Kanon le ofrece es una antítesis en sí mismo. Saga no puede negar que tiembla internamente de miedo, y sus propias emociones se encogen intimidadas… Su hermano está dispuesto a vivir perennemente en conflicto consigo mismo con tal de estar a su lado.

Y a Saga le queda vivir con ese desesperante conocimiento… con el difícil compromiso de hacer que valga la pena para el otro.

Aunque le asuste un futuro así de nublado, renunciar a Kanon es impensable.

Saga abraza su propio egoísmo tan fuerte como envuelve a Kanon entre sus brazos.

**/./**

A la mañana siguiente, Kanon se entera de que la desatinada visita de Tatsumi había tenido un propósito. El aludido debía entregarle un mensaje al Santo de Géminis, pero ya que aquello no había resultado, Athena decidió que lo hablarían en persona. Y así lo hicieron.

Kanon abandona el templo del Patriarca con zancadas apresuradas y frustradas.

"_Los mares despiertan, sólo a ratos. Lo siento en ocasiones, lo sueño._"

Athena sigue preocupada. Ha vuelto a percibir el cosmos de Poseidón palpitando cual aura omnipresente, y lo último que quiere es atestiguar otra guerra santa. Sus guardianes merecen pasar el resto de sus vidas en paz.

Y Julián Solo continúa como incógnita. La fundación se está encargando de localizarlo, pero aquél cortó todo contacto después de lo sucedido en el templo marino, y si alguien con sus recursos elige mantenerse oculto, lo logra.

"_Me gustaría que tú trataras con el asunto en cuanto lo localicemos."_

Kanon resopla disgustado. La chica parece esperar alguna especie de solución de su parte, y él preferiría no tener nada que ver con Atlantis o Poseidón nunca más, pero supone que esa carga le corresponde.

Agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, decidiendo que se preocupará hasta que sea realmente indispensable hacerlo. Redobla la velocidad de su andar, recordándose que Saga lo espera en el Coliseo. No le emociona presentarse en un lugar tan público con Saga después de que todo el Santuario escuchara los chismes que los aluden, pero acudirá a la indiferencia y hará cualquier cosa que su gemelo necesite de él.

En cuanto deja las doce casas atrás, se ve interceptado por Milo de Escorpión, quien lo aborda con sobrada confianza.

"Ahora sí te has pasado, ¿no lo crees?"

"Milo, no empieces." Kanon atraviesa a Milo con una mirada que transmite fracciones igualitarias de aburrimiento y fastidio. Milo no se ve afectado y continúa con sus divagaciones.

"Era claro que ustedes se estaban llevando bien, pero nunca imaginé que… _así _de bien." Ahora se siente algo intimidado al conocer esa realidad. Ya no sabe qué esperar de los gemelos de Géminis, pero quiere hacer el intento de familiarizarse con ellos nuevamente. Conocerlos de verdad.

Kanon sigue andando con la vista al frente, atendiendo lo mínimo a las palabras de Milo. El aludido es el único caballero dorado al que Kanon le profesa cierta tolerancia, el único que ha conseguido asomarse tras sus barreras y sacarle algunos diálogos. Kanon le debe a Milo el hecho de que nadie ponga objeción a su posición como Géminis, y siente que puede confiar en él en cierta medida.

"¿No te preocupa que no te recuerde?"

"Es mejor así." Si Milo supiera los pormenores, seguramente compartiría su opinión.

Sin embargo, Milo sólo está enterado de la información oficial de la historia. El joven adopta mayor seriedad y sus ojos adquieren un aspecto distante mientras se abstrae en memorias.

"A veces no estoy seguro de eso. Las cosas que pasaron… todos aprendimos de ellas. Él también lo hizo, y ahora…" Milo mordisquea nerviosamente sus labios. "Es como si no estuviera completo."

Kanon frunce la boca. Milo facilitó su redención, y se sentirá agradecido por eso hasta el día de su muerte, pero ni siquiera a él le permitirá poner en tela de juicio su relación con Saga. Las cosas están bien así. Nada funcionaría si Saga recuerda lo tanto que Kanon le hizo sufrir, o el sufrimiento del que fue autor. Incluso Milo aborrecería ver el tipo de persona que Saga sería… el alma anémica que habitó tras la máscara azul, la mirada desolada que traicionaría el pulcro semblante…

"Milo, deja de preocuparte por Saga. Yo me encargaré de él."

Milo se enfurruña y abre la boca para insistir en su punto de vista, cuando la expresión repentinamente pasmada del mayor lo desconcentra. Kanon se detiene en seco. La escena que se encuentra al llegar al Coliseo le hiela la sangre.

**/./**

Athena ha sido comprensiva con ellos. Así que Saga ha adoptado la convicción de no fallarle. Tiene que convertirse en el Santo que ella merece.

Esta vez, cuando Deathmask se acerca como de costumbre a retarlo, llamándolo 'Géminis', él no lo rechaza. El italiano lo mira desconcertado por un instante, antes de esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. Se encaminan hacia la arena, y sin preámbulo se enzarzan en una lucha que prontamente frustra a Saga. Ya está cansado de esto. Se empuja del menor y se aparta algunos metros.

"Usa tu cosmos," dice mientras se acomoda la protección que cubre su corazón.

Deathmask se sorprende a sí mismo vacilando, pero Saga se observa absolutamente determinado; su mirada especialmente brillante por la osadía que la decora.

"No me responsabilizaré del resultado," advierte, divertido. Y está seguro de que Saga no esperaría lo opuesto de él. También presiente que Géminis no le pediría esto a nadie más. El resto de sus compañeros se mostrarían alarmados ante la posibilidad de dañarlo, y juzgarían el enfrentamiento poco honorable.

A Saga eso no le preocupa. No pretende una victoria, sólo quiere practicar el despertar su cosmos, y se le ocurre que vale la pena intentar provocarlo con un impacto del mismo tipo de energía.

Deathmask no utilizará ninguna técnica compleja contra Saga. Se metería en serios problemas si lo envía al Yomotsu. Así que se limita a concentrar el cosmos en su puño, y lanza un disco de luz que supera la barrera del sonido y colisiona contra el hombro del pelilargo, haciéndolo tambalearse hasta llegar al suelo.

Saga aprieta los dientes para no gritar y se mueve lo más rápido que puede para incorporarse. Queda de rodillas, ensimismado durante algunos momentos mientras sus pulmones realizan violentas mecánicas para recuperar el ritmo normal de ventilación.

Saga revisa mentalmente cada evento del instantáneo suceso. Pudo distinguir el nacimiento de la bola luminosa pero fue incapaz de seguir la trayectoria con sus ojos. En menos de un parpadeo ya había sido golpeado, y le ha quedado una sensación quemante en el hombro tan intensa que no le sorprendería descubrir a su piel desprendida. Con todo y eso, Saga sospecha que Deathmask está siendo intencionalmente suave con él.

"Otra vez," dice al ponerse de pie con temblequeos. No consigue erguirse a su altura máxima pero se asegura de traspasar a Deathmask con una mirada desafiante.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí." Si el básico instinto de supervivencia no logra espabilar a su cosmos y extraerlo de su hibernación, no se imagina qué otra cosa podrá hacerlo.

Un nuevo cúmulo de energía es invocado, y esta vez da de lleno en su pecho y lo propulsa para atrás varios metros hasta que la gravedad le exige terminar en el suelo de nuevo. Saga permanece ahí, sin mover un músculo, al menos no voluntariamente; su caja torácica se encarga de latiguear a todo su torso, mientras sus lastimados pulmones silban al trabajar afanosamente por aire. Saga está seguro de que el corazón se le detuvo por un instante. Sin embargo, aunque ni siquiera se cree capaz de moverse, se siente extrañamente energizado.

"¿Estás bien, Géminis?"

Saga entreabre los ojos para descubrir a la silueta de Deathmask haciéndole sombra. No luce particularmente preocupado, sus labios se curvan satisfechos. Saga mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa y acepta la mano que se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse. Suprime sus quejas en el fondo de su garganta, y se prepara para decir alguna cosa cuando el drástico cambio en la expresión de Deathmask lo distrae.

El joven se muestra mortificado, y ya no lo mira más. Sus ojos se desvían hacia la figura que se aproxima hacia ellos, rodeada por un cosmos exaltado y amenazante que lanza directas afrentas al Santo de Cáncer.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Kanon aparta a Deathmask con un tosco empujón, lo acuchilla con la mirada, hace puños deseosos de incrustarse en la mandíbula del italiano, pero Saga se adelanta a sus intenciones y lo sujeta al mismo tiempo que se mueve para convertirse en una barrera entre los otros dos.

"Fue mi idea." Saga trata de hablar con un tono de voz serio pero apaciguador. Lo único que consigue es avivar la impetuosidad de Kanon, quien ahora no sabe hacia quién dirigir su furia.

"¡Qué pretendías con esto?" Kanon empuja agresivamente a Saga, como si quisiera provocarlo para una pelea, pero se arrepiente de ello cuando el rostro de aquél se contrae de dolor. Cae en cuenta de su ropa dañada y su apariencia maltrecha, y quisiera componerlo, pero la preocupación es opacada por la indignación hacia sus insensatas acciones. Kanon ya venía con un humor de los mil demonios gracias a las alarmantes predicciones de Athena y la impertinente conversación con Milo… encontrar a su hermano siendo atacado de tal manera es lo último que necesitaba.

"Despertar el cosmos…" masculla el mayor.

"¡Dejándote matar?" Sobre el hombro de Saga, Kanon dirige el foco de sus coléricos ojos hacia Deathmask, quien ha vuelto a adoptar una postura despreocupada.

"Y tú… ¿cómo te prestaste para esta locura? ¡Sabes que él no tiene idea de lo que habla!"

"¡Kanon, es suficiente!" Kanon parpadea y su rostro pierde emoción, momentáneamente descolocado por el inesperado alzamiento de voz de su hermano.

"Vámonos de aquí," indica Saga, prácticamente empujando al otro hasta verle avanzar por su propia voluntad. Se siente ridiculizado por su hermano y ya están llamando la atención en demasía; puede sentir la multitud de miradas desaprobatorias sobre ellos. El pequeño espectáculo causa especial interés debido al reciente rumor de que los guardianes de Géminis viven como pareja.

El tercero en conflicto se ha mantenido estoico hasta el momento, desenvolviendo en su imaginación la batalla que se avecinaría contra el menor de los Géminis, y ahora experimenta cierta incredulidad al verlos partir. Saga es inservible, pero al menos intenta remediarlo… Tiene que darse cuenta de lo indefenso que es, aceptar su patética realidad y subsecuentemente corregirla. Deathmask no entiende la oposición de Kanon.

"Géminis, la próxima vez que quieras entrenar, asegúrate de que tu hermanito se quede en casa."

Saga entrecierra los ojos y aprieta con fuerza el brazo de Kanon para que éste no ceda a la tentación de voltear e ir a silenciar a Deathmask con sus puños. Ignorando la insidiosa despedida de aquél, se concentra en alejar a su gemelo de ahí cuanto antes.

**/./**

"Saga, ¿A dónde vas?" Kanon camina tras su hermano, quien arreció su andar para adelantarse tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de Géminis.

"A mi habitación."

Kanon alcanza a tirar de su hombro, y Saga instantáneamente se sobresalta, se frena de golpea y gira a medias para deshacerse del descuidado agarre y agujerear al otro con resplandores irascibles de sus ojos. Kanon titubea sólo por una fracción de segundo.

"Espérame en mi cuarto. Tengo que revisar esas heridas."

Saga se voltea con un aire digno y retoma su trayecto. "No es nada."

Se ve imposibilitado de dar un paso más. Antes de que vuelva a parpadear, Saga se registra siendo azotado contra la pared. El golpazo atiza todas sus contusiones, le dificulta las próximas respiraciones y le obliga a mantener los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tiesa. Se concentra arduamente para no revelar los achaques físicos, pero su hermano no se lo va a permitir.

Kanon ya se encuentra frente a él, con una mano anclada sobre su hombro lastimado y otra presionada en el centro de su pecho, y entierra los dedos de ambas con saña hasta que los labios de Saga se separan y expulsan un quejido sofocado. La actitud suficiente de Saga activa en Kanon una intolerancia instantánea. Y la materialización de ese sentir consiste en una rabia antigua y muy difícil de mantener a raya.

Las manos de Kanon gradualmente suavizan su presencia, mas nunca llegan a retirarse y continúan escoriando con maliciosas caricias. El aludido se inclina alineando sus perfiles y se aproxima lo suficiente para robarle a Saga un beso, pero no lo hace. Prefiere hipnotizarse con la cualidad rencorosa de las cercanas pupilas, mientras degusta detenidamente los ajetreados vahos que surgen de la tibia boca que se roza con la suya; la manera en que el delicioso aliento se corta cuando magulla alguna parte dañada.

"¿Y bien?"

Saga no quiere moverse ni soltar un sonido. Kanon nunca lo había lastimado a propósito. El mayor sufre la sombría impresión de que su hermano intenta humillarlo hasta que se acepte a sí mismo sin razón. La situación se le hace demasiado rara, inexplicablemente tenebrosa y excitante, y no atina a hacer nada. Al menos no hasta que Kanon se vuelve gentil; sube las manos a su rostro y aplica un tacto afectuoso sobre sus mejillas, mientras se desvía en busca de su oído.

"Haz como te digo," murmura en un tono bajo pero firme. Saga pasa saliva y asiente débilmente.

Sintiéndose conforme con la obediencia prometida de su gemelo, Kanon se aparta de él y le da la espalda tras dedicarle un vistazo satisfecho. Va por los implementos necesarios y se dirige rápidamente a la estancia acordada, donde Saga ya lo espera sobre la cama tras haberse quitado los zapatos y una playera tan maltratada que nunca se podrá volver a usar.

Kanon se sienta en la orilla y ambos guardan silencio mientras el menor trata las heridas con mecánica habilidad.

Saga arruga el rostro cuando algún toque lo incomoda de más. Y cada una de esas expresiones moldean en la imaginación de Kanon un mundo de fantasía donde puede confiscar a Saga, envolverlo en una burbuja inquebrantable que lo aísle de todo posible daño, y a la que sólo él tenga acceso, para que nadie más pueda volver a tocarlo. Kanon sabe que no puede pensar así; además de reflejar un egoísmo desmedido, sería totalmente injustificado, cuando sus propias manos se han ocupado de herir a Saga como las de nadie más. Tan sólo minutos atrás se encargaban de exactamente eso.

Kanon resopla sintiéndose fastidiado consigo mismo. Después de que atiende las lesiones con métodos físicos, concentra su cosmoenergía e intenta transferirla sobre las llagas, pero enseguida nota que las facciones de Saga se contraen más marcadamente, y deduce que está reanimando las heridas en lugar de repararlas. Usar las propiedades curativas del cosmos nunca ha sido su fuerte. Kanon renuncia a sus intentos y se ocupa en aplicar una crema para el dolor muscular que alivia refrescantemente a la piel de Saga antes de esparcir un calor reconfortante y medicinal.

"Voltéate." Saga teme que dicha posición resulte incómoda, pero Kanon acomoda una compresa fría bajo su pecho que le cae bastante bien. Apoya el rostro de lado sobre la almohada, a la que encierra entre sus brazos, y oculta la mirada bajo sus párpados, relajándose mientras Kanon le limpia algunos raspones que se llevó en la espalda al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Saga aprovecha el silente rato para meditar acerca de los sucesos que se dieron más temprano. El desplante de Kanon en el Coliseo le enervó en extremo, pero supone que, de verse en su lugar, se habría alarmado de igual modo. De todas formas, no se siente de humor para excusarlo por completo.

"No me gusta que me subestimes," habla contra la almohada, dejando a su voz escurrir un tanto adormilada, "Mucho menos que me reprendas así frente a los demás…"

Recientemente, Saga ha tenido que lidiar con varias actitudes que lo han hecho sentir minimizado: Mu confirmando si se encontraba 'bien', Milo preguntando si estaba seguro del camino elegido, Shaka haciéndole ver la realidad que él supuestamente ignora, Shura juzgando como afectada su capacidad de tomar decisiones, Aioria invalidando terminantemente su sentir…

Lo último que necesita es verse limitado por su propio hermano.

Kanon no está seguro de si le toca pedir perdón. Se ha disculpado por otras cosas antes, pero ahora siente que puede justificarse. Saga, por otro lado, no.

A Kanon le gusta que Saga dependa de él, que confíe sólo en él, y admite que su ambición no es saludable pero Saga actuó sin tomar en cuenta las posibles consecuencias, y eso quiere decir que su hermano no pensó en él durante esos momentos, y el verse relegado aunque fuera por un segundo es inaceptable.

Si bien Kanon no quiere dar voz a su disculpa, ya que no deja de sentirse molesto con Saga, eso no impide que prodigue apacibles caricias en su espalda.

Saga suelta el aire resignadamente. Tiene ganas de descansar, dormir y dejar el conflicto de hoy en el ayer. Sin embargo, la actitud contradictoria de su gemelo no le permite relajarse lo suficiente. Kanon lo toca afablemente e incluso comienza a apretar la tensión en sus músculos, con la mezcla precisa de presión y delicadeza, pero se niega a entablar un diálogo con él y escarbar el trasfondo de sus reacciones. La previa agresividad de su hermano le ha dejado descolocado y tremendamente curioso.

"Hm…"

"¿Duele ahí?"

Al contrario, el trato de sus manos le está inyectando añoranza. Saga niega con la cabeza y se concentra en dónde lo tocará Kanon después, qué tan insistente será el estrujamiento, y cuántos segundos durará la agradable vibración interna que generará. Ignora si Kanon lo hace adrede; localizando sitios donde sus nervios se animan fácilmente, convirtiendo inocentes zonas en puntos erógenos. Es imposible resistirse al bienestar que aquellas manos exudan, o rendirse a los recuerdos que hacen constar por qué las ama tanto.

No obstante, hay detalles en el cuasi perfecto ambiente que continúan fastidiándole.

Ya no es tanto la mortificación causada por haber discutido con su gemelo, sino la latosa sensación de que se está reprimiendo de seguir los impulsos que Kanon desata en él, primero con su simple cercanía y luego con el emoliente masaje que está usando para distraerlo y domarlo.

La indecisión le obliga a soltar un bufido por la nariz. Presiente que Kanon disfruta de más viéndolo rendido y exprimiéndole docilidad. Y a Saga le desespera predecir que está a punto de conceder otro triunfo más a su maquiavélico hermano. Las caricias que resbalan sobre su epidermis influyen demasiado sobre él. Sus labios ansían el atrabancado beso que debía haber sucedido rato atrás, y el resto de su piel envidia las áreas que gozan de atención.

Los labios de Kanon se ladean para formar una sonrisa sagaz cuando Saga comienza a friccionarse contra la cama sin particular discreción. Su hermano evidentemente ha desarrollado una erección o está en busca de una. Kanon se asoma a su rostro y lo descubre levemente ruborizado y graciosamente malhumorado.

"Saga…" Se acerca hasta su perfil y descansa los labios sobre su mejilla, acariciándole con esa sonrisa astuta que da indicios de endulzarse.

"No me disculparé, y tú no te disculparás. Así que olvidemos eso y dime lo que quieres."

Saga frunce el ceño, pero su estado actual no le permite afligirse por la comodina falta de resolución que su hermano ha promulgado. Lo tomará como un armisticio y honrará la paz venidera.

Kanon se entretiene originando escalofríos en Saga con superficiales paseos de sus dedos sobre las costillas de aquél, aguardando con simulada paciencia por una respuesta, sin alejarse de su rostro para seguir azorándolo con medidas exhalaciones. Y apuesta que, cuando la espera finalice, la voz de Saga sonará enronquecida y dudosa, sugerente. En la base de sus orejas surge un cosquilleo expectante.

Kanon contiene la respiración cuando resulta que el profetizado sonido carga significados mucho más deleitables de los que se había imaginado.

"Kanon, quiero hacerlo… como antes." _Como sea._ Saga necesita sentirse conectado al enigma encarnado que no se cansa de desconcertarlo, haciendo que su cerebro se afane con la esperanza de descifrarlo algún día, sometiendo a su corazón a una constante sobrecarga de trabajo, y manejando las reacciones de su cuerpo como si le perteneciera.

Si Kanon gusta de regodearse en victorias, Saga se aficionará a las derrotas.

Kanon parpadea un par de veces, tomándose algunos segundos para recomponerse y fabricar un brillo decidido en sus pupilas. Le sorprende que Saga se encuentre dispuesto a esto cuando todavía debe sentirse enfadado con él, pero no se detendrá a cuestionarlo. Ni lento ni perezoso, se asoma bajo la cama, estudiado por la mirada confundida de su gemelo.

"¿Qué buscas?"

"Lubricante," informa escuetamente, extrayendo la mochila desteñida que trajo de Pilos. A Saga le parece increíble que su hermano aún tenga cosas ahí sin desempacar. Kanon se había olvidado de buscar tal recurso antes pero ahora definitivamente no quiere que falte.

"Escoge." Kanon pone las opciones sobre la cama, cerca del rostro de su hermano.

Saga se siente instantáneamente estresado ante la simple decisión y barre la mirada entre los dos envases aparentemente inofensivos. No está seguro de si la única diferencia es el aroma que las letritas anuncian.

"No sé…" No pone mucha atención y se contorsiona lo suficiente para señalar azarosamente el tubo con etiqueta de colores. Cuando Kanon lo destapa, la fragancia frutal allana sus fosas nasales, y Saga se siente injustificadamente nervioso por el inocuo olor.

Kanon se retira la playera y se inclina para besar a prisas distintos puntos en la espalda del mayor. Se deshace de sus pantalones y zapatos en un parpadeo y trepa a la cama para posicionarse tras Saga, mientras éste empuja la compresa y el resto de los utensilios curativos al piso, antes de hacer espacio entre sus piernas para el otro. A Saga se le olvida solicitar el beso que había estado deseando, y de un instante a otro sufre la impresión de que ya es demasiado tarde para tal cosa.

La palma de la mano de Kanon descansa sobre la línea del pantalón de Saga. Petición silente, o advertencia quizás. Kanon degusta la anticipación vivificante que recorre sus venas antes de tirar de la ropa, descubriendo áreas de piel más clara y fría.

Saga eleva ligeramente las caderas, pero se siente tan expuesto que no se atreve a voltear y descubrir el tipo de mirada que Kanon está usando para estudiarlo. Probablemente le asustaría la primigenia voracidad allí guardada.

A Saga lo azota un fuerte escalofrío cuando la sustancia acuosa entra en contacto con su piel, porque viene acompañada de un pulgar travieso que no duda en fustigarlo, midiendo los alrededores de su intimidad para luego presionarse molestosamente y retar los límites de la entrada. El criminal se aparta repentinamente, regalándole efímera paz antes de que un dedo más largo e intrépido llegue a reemplazarlo y deje de respetar su resistencia.

Kanon juega con sus dedos como la otra vez y Saga repite aquellas adorables reacciones, entregándose a la minuciosa exploración que su hermano lleva a cabo, y apreciando ampliamente esa experiencia que se había hecho extrañar desde la última ocasión. Tras cerrar los ojos, Saga dedica sus sentidos a engullir las consecuencias de cada fluido movimiento de aquellos dedos, propulsando así su fiebre. Es suficiente para hacerle sospechar que el evento terminará mucho antes de lo planeado. No tiene grandes expectativas para su propio aguante.

Kanon actúa con particular parsimonia, y se demora lo innecesario porque Saga claramente lo está disfrutando. Las respuestas torturadas de su hermano son un deleite, pero acaban siendo riesgosas cuando la agitación de Saga se dispara vertiginosamente. Kanon no falla en notarlo y se apresura a remediarlo. Extrae sus dedos del interior de Saga, con una mano apretuja sus glúteos con rudeza y con otra tironea de sus genitales descuidadamente para retrasarle el destello de placer y escuchar su propio nombre, "¡Kanon!" en un reproche grave y atorado.

"No te adelantes."

Saga traga pesado y revela parcialmente su opaca mirada para fijarla en algún punto del vacío.

Kanon le alza las caderas hasta hacerle apoyarse en sus rodillas, sin mostrar compasión ante las tembleques extremidades. Los dedos de los pies de Saga se tuercen y los de sus manos también, mientras una se enrosca sobre la almohada y la otra araña las sábanas. Kanon lo observa detenidamente, enmarcándolo en su memoria, hallando un gusto perverso en su sofocada desesperación, proponiéndose ser el culpable de su sensual desfallecimiento.

Si Saga continúa retorciéndose así, se le romperá la espalda. Kanon se acerca a besar su cóccix, y sube derramando contactos alentadores a lo largo de su columna, haciéndose hacia delante para que Saga pueda calcular las dimensiones de su erección. Kanon experimenta una chispa de remordimiento al recordar que, momentos atrás, él mismo señalaba el traqueteado estado físico de Saga, y ahora se encuentra exigiendo aún más de él…

Lo último que le queda por reclamar de su hermano.

Un estremecimiento interno lo hace gemir, y Saga contesta a los diversos estímulos de Kanon con una expresión similar. Kanon percibe a los músculos del mayor endurecerse, y suelta un suspiro gustoso mientras su lengua genera electricidad a partir de la nuca de Saga.

"No te pongas tenso."

Saga no está seguro de si cuenta con el control mental suficiente para acatar esa orden. Sus atenazadas mandíbulas sólo le permiten expresar sus dudas entre dientes.

"¿Dolerá?" No debería temer a un poco de incomodidad física, pero después de discutir tanto acerca de lo que está a punto de suceder, es inevitable que se encuentre reconsiderando su arrebatada decisión. Está bastante apaleado físicamente, y ese día siente que conoce a Kanon menos que nunca, así que no le cabe en la cabeza por qué se ha precipitado a sugerirle este paso que les había dado tanto trabajo dar. Tal vez saca un depravado estímulo al verse desorientado por las actitudes cambiantes pero siempre subyugadoras de Kanon.

"Dolerá si no dejas de pensar que dolerá." Hay un mínimo acento burlón que le dificulta a Saga el ejercicio de la fe.

"¿Si no me gusta?"

"Haré que te guste."

Esa respuesta le sirve a Saga para comenzar a confirmar sus presentimientos. Kanon no ha tratado de consolarlo, es claro que no aliviará su desasosiego con palabras afables. Sin embargo, en la dictatorial promesa, Saga halla combustible para su incipiente desequilibrio sensorial. Ya no puede pretender que no le gusta sentirse dominado por la ley de Kanon.

Después de la breve negociación a destiempo, Saga toma una bocanada de aire al aceptar el inminente futuro, mientras Kanon se regocija con un mordisqueo divertido de su labio inferior, antes de resbalar su mano derecha alrededor de su sólido miembro unas cuantas veces mientras se aproxima en busca del pequeño y ansioso acceso. Una sonrisa ladeada se pinta en sus labios cuando lo observa contraerse al percibir sus intenciones, para relajarse instantes después cuando se hace consciente de cuánto le hace falta, de la manera primitiva en que lo necesita.

El visceral anhelo de Saga hace a éste temblar. Sus ojos se ocultan, espantados. Quedos gemiditos espolvoreados de impaciencia y timidez se cuelan entre su dentadura. La estadía de la sonrisa sobre los labios de Kanon se alarga. No puede ser de otra forma cuando, finalmente, posee la oportunidad de conquistar esta fantasía. Los obnubilados ojos de Kanon le permiten comprobar que ha convertido a su hermano en una criatura barrida de todo razonamiento, servil y preciosa.

Con esa idea fresca en su mente, y la voluptuosa imagen que la certifica, Kanon penetra a Saga hallando la mínima resistencia, y desde la boca del estómago vibra un gemido que carga la fascinación sentida al experimentar ese cuerpo abriéndose para él entregadamente; el único que ha deseado con verdadero apetito desde que tales instintos se despertaron en su organismo por primera vez. Y adentro, paredes de fuego acogedoras le dan la bienvenida. Castigador, las abandona en cuestión de instantes, para burlarse de ellas con sus consecuentes visitas, marcadas y cruelmente calmosas.

Saga no sabe cómo reaccionar a la extraña presión que se empeña en llenarlo. Su cuerpo batalla por no amedrentarse y colabora en lo posible para acoplarse a la novedad, pero su mente es mucho más obtusa y le siembra un ligero pánico que le acelera imprevistamente la respiración.

Se ahoga. Y gimotea, "Me ahogo," pero Kanon no se preocupa por ello.

"Respira," le sugiere en un sonido bajo y amansador cual ronroneo, ajustando los dedos a cada lado de su cadera.

Saga aspira aire con tal ahínco que sus pulmones aparentan ser cortados por el vital compuesto, y propagan agudos pinchazos al resto de su caja torácica. Empieza a contar mentalmente sus inhalaciones para no olvidarse de repetirlas, pero Kanon le dificulta la matemática con un reacomodo leve pero crucial. La siguiente acometida hace temer a Saga que el corazón se le saldrá por la boca.

"¡Dioses!" Ninguno de los dos se siente convencido de haber expulsado el desesperado clamor, pero Saga se sospecha a sí mismo culpable, y si no lo es, aún mejor, porque eso significa que su hermano está experimentando una incredulidad idéntica a la suya. Sin más opciones, Saga cae inmerso en la volátil realidad y le rinde pleitesía.

_Esto es Kanon…_ La aturdidora certidumbre late en el centro de su cerebro a la par de las palpitaciones que resuenan en los puntos más sensibilizados de su anatomía; numerosas y contagiosas. Una pandemia personal de fogosidad lo atribula.

Lo que Kanon _es_ se hace más convincente, más parte de él; innegable e ineludible. Saga se arrepiente profundamente por haber demorado su presente. Antes se sintió renuente, ahora no entiende por qué; está embrujado, adicto a los efectos. Justifica a su hermano pensando que aquél siempre quiso esto para él, porque lo conoce bien y sabe lo que necesita, y él, idiota, no supo leer sus intenciones.

Le toca resarcirse, pero no tiene idea de lo que debe hacer. Su respuesta instintiva es acoplarse a todo lo que el otro dictamina, y al principio no cree necesitar más; Kanon se hace cargo del placer de ambos y a Saga le apabulla la sensación y la noción de pertenecerle, pero conforme se familiariza con la faceta más primordial de su hermano y supera la inicial impresión que le impedía el uso pleno de sus funciones mentales, llega a sentirse timado.

Su hermano dosifica despiadadamente su presencia. Por momentos, incluso se queda internado en él, removiéndose ligeramente para comprobar la comodidad de su refugio y medir su elasticidad.

"Sigue…" solicita Saga, forzando a su ceñida garganta.

Kanon no lo escucha, y si lo hace, decide ignorarlo. Lo deja a la expectativa durante angustiosos segundos, sentenciándolo a anhelar la poderosa electricidad de sus fricciones, para luego incitarle temblores que ponen en evidencia su vulnerabilidad, cuando finalmente reinstaura ese continuo ir y venir que a Saga le parece tan imprescindible.

Las molestias físicas de sus recientes lesiones no le impiden disfrutar con plenitud; más bien, agregan una interesante complejidad al huracán de sensaciones. Y el salvajismo de éste escala como en espiral; tentándolo y alterándolo de manera progresiva. Saga se doblega a los relampagueos hasta que se siente terriblemente cerca de la cima.

"Ah…ah…" Saga persigue su propio extravío, pero Kanon se empeña en encadenarlo una y otra vez.

"Todavía no, Saga… espérame."

Kanon se vuelve aún más lento, y eso desespera en exceso a Saga, quien aprieta los dientes y los párpados, y arrastra una mano con dirección a su entrepierna para traicionar a su gemelo, mas éste nota sus intenciones y azota contra su interior con particular ímpetu, generándole un violento sobresalto y un quejido agudizado. Es una sola vez, diabólica, antes de retomar el agobiante paso anterior.

"No," indica jadeante. Y Saga regresa esa mano tembleque a donde antes había estado, indecisa sobre las sábanas, o a ratos despejando cabellos y sudor de su frente.

Aunque obedece, a Saga le enfurece sentirse estafado cada vez que divisa las fronteras de su orgasmo tan sólo para ser remolcado de vuelta al arremolinado preámbulo gracias a ese ritmo pausado y ruin. Amarrado dentro de la ambivalente experiencia, Saga menea su cuerpo angustiosamente y filtra su irritación con pesados resoplidos, mientras Kanon se aferra a su flemático proceder.

"¡M-más rápido!..."

"Así está bien," murmura con un deje de lejanía. Kanon humedece sus labios distraídamente. La expresión de su rostro es enajenada mientras se concentra en demorar su propio goce para saborear todo a detalle. Su mirada, ausente y penetrante al mismo tiempo, escurre lánguidamente sobre la anatomía conectada a la suya.

"¡Kanon!" Saga exclama, reclamante. No se siente capaz de lidiar un segundo más con el asedio a sus sentidos, y se pregunta si Kanon en realidad disfruta de atormentarlo de este modo. Saga cambia la opinión acerca de su hermano de forma constante; ahora lo resiente hondamente por exprimir un gusto tan retorcido de él. Vindicativo y exacerbado, trata de provocarlo para tambalear su determinación, ofrendándose con bamboleos exhortativos, apretándose en torno a él indócilmente, convirtiendo sus jadeos en unos lastimeros que sólo alguien verdaderamente sádico podría ignorar.

Kanon se demuestra inamovible. Saga ya debería saber que se igualan en terquedad. Con su juego de poder, Kanon logra que _este_ Saga se sienta diametralmente distinto al que lo acosa en pesadillas; aquél que demandaba lapidación y dolor en cada oportunidad. El Saga que tiene frente a sus anubarrados ojos no vacila en destaparse e implorar por placer; no cuenta con demonios internos que lo crucifiquen, no se cree sumergido en un acto sacrílego que firmará las condenas de sus almas. Aún más importante; lo ama sin odiarlo y lo perdona por amarlo.

Kanon ansía explotar las palpables y valiosísimas diferencias durante el tiempo que sea físicamente capaz de hacerlo. Saga es insoportablemente suyo y no quiere verle final a dicha realidad.

Saga entreabre sus fatigados ojos; en el esmeralda se revuelven desconsuelo y manía. Viéndose corto de opciones, considera un cambio de táctica. Tal vez a Kanon se le antoje escucharlo suplicar. Saga lo hará si realmente tiene que hacerlo. Kanon lo ha atrapado en un estado extenuante de alteración mental, un sube y baja inaguantable de respuestas físicas. Está convencido de que la fluctuante exaltación sin escape lo matará.

"Por favor, hermano…"

"No digas esa palabra." Kanon se inclina sobre él de inmediato, Saga siente la presión reforzada de su cuerpo acercándolo más al colchón. No le importuna, porque en el proceso de alcanzar su rostro con una mano, Kanon se entierra más profundo dentro de él.

"Nnh…" Le tapa la boca con firmeza. Saga rueda los ojos hacia arriba antes de que sus párpados los cubran, y sonríe internamente cuando Kanon cede y multiplica su velocidad y contundencia, aunque enseguida se percata de su desliz y se refrena. Entonces, un lloriqueo quejumbroso muere contra los dedos de Kanon. Saga se sacude bruscamente, casi como si quisiera quitarse a Kanon de encima. Mueve sus rodillas, percatándose de lo cansadas que están, y termina estirando las piernas y pegándose a la cama cuando Kanon lo aplasta, castigando su berrinche con un paro total.

Saga se siente morir. Incluso sancionado con esa brutal inmovilidad, Kanon late dentro de él, respira caliente y acelerado sobre su hombro; contra su espalda chocan los retumbos del corazón de aquél, y en un lado de su cintura cinco dedos tiránicos tatúan las huellas de _su_ _dueño_.

Saga no comprende cómo es que Kanon lo soporta.

"¿Te comportarás?" Un fogonazo se aviva en su vientre. Saga asiente apuradamente, y el pulgar de Kanon lo premia con una breve caricia sobre su mejilla. Kanon se reacomoda apoyándose en sus rodillas, y Saga intenta hacer lo mismo sin dejar que el otro escape de su interior ni que la mano que se planta despóticamente sobre su boca se retire, pues su presencia le estimula sobremanera, añadiendo medidas astronómicas a su excitación.

Kanon retoma su martirizante coreografía, con Saga finalmente sometido a ella.

Saga se compagina lo mejor que puede al estilo de tortura que su adorado verdugo ha elegido para él, y se asegura de darle motivo a esa mano de permanecer sobre su boca, con los gemidos que se arrastran desde el fondo de su garganta y que sólo son interrumpidos por su espasmódica respiración.

Kanon sufre la alucinación de que cada autoritario vaivén está perfeccionando a Saga, dando los últimos toques a su soberbia creación. Es consciente de que Saga ha influenciado trascendentemente en él, pero cree con gran fanatismo que lo opuesto también es verdad. Saga se abandonó a sí mismo por él, ha aprendido a vivir en concordia con él, ha aceptado abiertamente las emociones más significativas que Kanon, sin darse cuenta, hizo retoñar en él.

"Un poco más…" murmura a modo de disculpa, acercándose hasta acariciar su omóplato con un beso tardado. Saga no se siente inclinado a perdonar, pero la esperanza de que el agridulce maltrato finalice le provoca un suspiro emocionado.

Kanon no falta a su promesa. Ni un minuto después, alcanza el convencimiento de que no podrá dilatar más su límite. La transpiración anidada en cada poro lo abruma con una temperatura casi mareante. Kanon otorga libertad a los labios de Saga, ya no puede concentrarse en eso. Aprovecha a secar su rostro con los cabellos que se sostienen sobre la nuca de Saga antes de incorporarse.

Entierra ambas manos en las caderas del mayor y vuelca toda su dedicación a sobrellevar la avalancha de placer. Yergue la espalda, robustece sus embates, vigorizando los esfuerzos de cada músculo, entonándose puntualmente a las señales que Saga divulga con impúdica libertad; sus balanceos desafiantes e implorantes al mismo tiempo, las llamativas concentraciones de color en la superficie de su piel, los cánticos complacidos de su garganta y la respiración arrítmica que les da combustible.

Las arremetidas se vuelven intempestivas. Piel contra piel se estrellan sonoramente y en inagotable repetición. Todo Kanon se encarga de potenciarse contra el otro con un ciego objetivo en mente. Sus incentivos son copiosos; inspiraciones ahogadas, exclamaciones que nada dicen, palabras que se deforman hasta no significar nada más que sonidos sin ilación. El conjunto entero de esa insuperable realidad pertenece a Kanon, pero todavía le hace falta más.

Su ambición, como siempre, es ilimitada.

No se siente recompensado hasta que la electricidad se intensifica desde sus rodillas, que comienzan a resentir el esfuerzo de sus enviones, y sube como serpiente entiesando los músculos de sus muslos, tirando de cada tendón e imprimiendo energía a una pelvis ya demasiado desentonada. Al llegar al abdomen, la prodigiosa corriente le hace arquear la espalda. Y a partir de allí, estalla sin rumbo… hacia afuera sobre su piel y hacia dentro a sus intestinos y su sangre no se salva del efecto; como combustible de un incendio lo transporta por todo su ser hasta sulfurarle la materia gris, piquetear a sus pulmones, interrumpir su corazón, y encenderle un zumbido en los oídos. El cuello se le entiesa, y se le figura que hormigas desalmadas corretean sobre su cráneo. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos en algún momento, cuando todo se hizo demasiado.

Kanon se siente fulminado entre una colisión de supernovas; energía irreprimible que lo lanza en todas direcciones. Y se desahoga con un jadeo largo e irregular, insertándose en Saga con una profundidad que no había conocido hasta entonces y que perdura hasta que ya no tiene más que ofrecer de sí. Y Saga escupe un sollozo estrangulado porque otra cosa no puede hacer; el método tornadizo y desesperante de Kanon lo preparó para un acabose arrollador. Las sensaciones son bulliciosas y desbordantes, lo ciegan y simultáneamente le muestran una realidad optimizada. Se imagina siendo elevado a un plano superior, como esos de los que suele parlotear Shaka. Asciende al edén más primoroso para enseguida ser azotado de vuelta a las llamas del infierno privado que han tejido entre las paredes de esa habitación. Se quema hasta sentir que desaparece, pero luego respira a su gemelo, quien, cual océano vivificante, nutre de nuevo su existencia.

Y aunque la experiencia dura sólo endebles instantes, las espléndidas consecuencias subsisten. Saga queda deshuesado y eufórico, con los pulmones empujándose hacia su garganta, desvalido y al mismo tiempo fortalecido con el conocimiento de que la culpabilidad y los temores de su hermano son infundados, porque todo tiene sentido y aquél lo completa de la manera más adecuada.

Con movimientos fatigados y más que nada inertes, se remueve lo suficiente para descansar su pelvis en el colchón, siseando sonoramente y dando un respingo involuntario al sentir a su hermano deslizar fuera de él. Al aterrizar su cuerpo, se hace consciente de la pegajosa sustancia que embarra su estómago y se restriega contra la cama en un torpe intento por librarse de esa pequeña impertinencia. No cuenta con energías para más que eso.

Su largo cabello lo abraza molestosamente; está húmedo de sudor e infestado de su propio olor humano. Saga resopla débilmente para ahuyentar los mechones más insufribles que han golpeado su boca y nariz. Desea que alguien lo auxilie con aquellas hebras adheridas a su espalda que le generan picor, pero sospecha que Kanon tiene sus propios asuntos igual de importantes.

Saga sigue entreteniéndose con la detallada percepción de su realidad. Entre sus glúteos, percibe un palpitar constante, un leve ardor sordo, humedad incómoda. Pero el autor es Kanon y no rechazará las sensaciones. Se deleitará en ellas. Así como Kanon está alimentándose el alma observando su apetitosa obra de arte. Aún tras parpados medio caídos y con pupilas desorientadas y una cabeza que lucha por despegársele del cuello, es capaz de captar la grandeza de su creación y retratarla en los confines mejor resguardados de su memoria.

Kanon se queja sentidamente cuanto se ve obligado a mover sus flageladas coyunturas para buscar un acomodo en el que pueda descansar. Se tira al lado de Saga, a buena distancia de él, porque ya se ha sobresaturado por el momento y más de su calidez lo intoxicaría mortalmente. Saga tampoco lo busca, probablemente temiendo el mismo efecto. Es suficiente con el almizcle de ambos tan intenso y perceptible para sus sensibilizadas narices.

Y duermen, sin sueños, sin un solo pensamiento; vacíos, porque acaban de dejarlo todo en el otro.

Y el otro cuidará bien de todo.

**/./**


	27. Aioros

**Nota:** La "misión" que menciona Aioros es la misma de la que Saga regresa en el flashback del capítulo 12 (cuando Kanon casi lo besa). Ya tendré que describirla en algún otro flashback después XD

**/27: Aioros/**

/./

Cobalto sobre crema.

El conjunto de dedos antojadizos encuentra irresistible aquella heterogénea mezcla.

Se deslizan perezosamente, dividiendo mechones para descubrir más de la piel que se oculta debajo. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que las sensibles huellas dactilares perciben el estremecimiento de la superficie que analizan.

Kanon bosteza al mismo tiempo que Saga se asoma sobre un hombro para dedicarle la primera mirada de la madrugada. Cayeron dormidos más temprano de lo usual, y por lo tanto se sorprenden despertando a esta desacostumbrada hora.

Saga pasa saliva y vuelve a recargar el rostro de lado sobre la cama. Kanon mueve la mano hasta perderla en los cabellos de su nuca, y la deja descansando ahí.

Su hermano no le dijo nada con aquel breve vistazo así que Kanon no puede adivinar si Saga sigue molesto con él, si se siente bien después de lo que hicieron o se ha dado cuenta del peligroso instinto devorador que despierta en él.

Kanon deja de tocar a Saga y gira para acomodarse boca arriba, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza. Respira profundamente para atrapar la esencia de Saga y la suya entremezcladas en la atmósfera de su habitación. Con ello, imágenes de lo sucedido se encienden en su mente, fugaces y punzantes; evidencias controversiales del tipo de 'amor' que profesa a su hermano.

Saga no se apresura a mostrarse despabilado. Su mirada jade recorre sin particular interés las áreas de esa estancia que había llegado a considerar, en parte, suya. Ahora no la siente como una pertenencia, sino como una cárcel en la que no se percató que estaba siendo mantenido cautivo. Varias zonas de su aporreado cuerpo comienzan a pinchar molestosamente. La extenuación es absoluta, e incluso pensar duele, sobre todo porque las cosas en las que siente que debe pensar son un tanto truculentas.

No está seguro de cómo saludar a Kanon, cómo comportarse con él. Así que intenta evaluar sus emociones mediante un limpio proceso de eliminación. Ya no está enfadado con él por el encontronazo en el Coliseo, y tampoco lo resiente por negarse a aceptar su falta. No se arrepiente de lo que compartieron después porque, aún con la confusión actual, existe la certeza de que las cosas son como deben ser. Es simple instinto sentir que encajan, y por lógica entiende lo inaceptable que resulta, pero ser parte de Kanon fue extraordinariamente apropiado. Lo único que le dejó con un halo de rareza encima, fueron las actitudes de ambos durante el acto: el despotismo de su hermano y su propia espontánea subordinación.

Se trató de una dinámica nueva que juzgó insólita al principio, pero ya que cuenta con tiempo para desmenuzarla, supone que no tiene nada de inexplicable. Después de que su hermano pasara meses a su lado reprimiéndose de acercársele, tratándolo con gentil veneración a distancia, se le figura natural que una explosión de posesividad como la de ayer tuviera que manifestarse tarde o temprano.

Sobre su propia respuesta a la situación, la opinión es fluctuante. Una parte de sí mismo cree que debe sentirse indignado ante la manera caprichosa en que Kanon lo convirtió en su propiedad, mientras otra parte lo toma como una gran fortuna, porque con Kanon, todo deseo estará satisfecho, esa sensación de compleción será perenne. Y en realidad, se sometió a Kanon mucho tiempo atrás, cuando renunció a la posibilidad de recuperarse a sí mismo por él. Así que no debería escandalizarse ahora.

Saga está aprendiendo a ser Saga a partir de lo que Kanon proyecta sobre él. Aceptó voluntariamente el proceso de remodelación cuando le prometió el abandono definitivo de su pasado, y aunque comienza a hacer consciencia del precio colosal que pagó, hasta ahora no puede decir que Kanon no lo haya valido.

Saga suelta un suspiro exhausto. Probablemente en otra vida ya había tenido que batallar con las mismas dudas. Supone que, después de todo, es cierto que ambos son extraños… que lo que hacen no es lo estándar. Y quizás, como muchos temen, les terminará causando problemas, pero han llegado tan lejos que dar la vuelta dolería más que enfrentarse a cualquier posible dificultad futura.

Simplemente tiene que acoger la anomalía que son juntos y moldearse a ella; adaptarse a las sorpresas que Kanon guarda, por más sombrías que puedan llegar a ser.

"¿Sigues enfadado?" La voz de su hermano se escucha tentativa, como si no estuviera seguro de la réplica que obtendrá.

"No," dice despacio mientras se frota los ojos.

Kanon no se queda muy conforme con la parca respuesta. Un leve resoplido surge de sus labios y de soslayo admira a Saga, los movimientos de sus hombros y espalda mientras se incorpora con enorme letargo hasta sentarse. Por un instante teme que planee irse, y extiende el brazo para rozar con los nudillos un lado de su cadera.

"¿Te gustó?" pregunta Kanon, tratando de mantener una expresión relajada en su rostro, aunque en realidad se siente inquieto al pensar que quizás se sobrepasó con Saga.

Saga voltea y decide contestar mientras se inclina sobre Kanon. La incipiente sonrisa tranquiliza desmedidamente al menor.

"Fuiste un poco… malvado." Se interrumpe a sí mismo para tocar los labios de su hermano con un beso corto que produce un chasquido. "Pero no me puedo quejar del resultado."

La sonrisa juguetona de Saga inspira un gesto similar en Kanon. Repentinamente inflado de confianza, el segundo atrapa la cintura del primero entre sus brazos y lo atrae para sentirlo chocar contra su cuerpo y reclamarle un beso más memorable. Saga le acaricia los lados de su rostro y una lengua hambrienta se abraza a la suya, avispando el mismo apetito en él. Sin embargo, no demora mucho tiempo en abandonarlo, y aunque Kanon lo busca nuevamente, los labios de Saga lo evaden. Éste se olvida de la necesidad de ducharse y permanece observándolo con indisimulada intensidad, y Kanon llega a sentirse intimidado al darse cuenta de la manera tan absoluta en que Saga lo acepta. Parpadea varias veces y busca un lugar donde fijar la mirada mientras las manos de su hermano le enredan el pelo o pasean por su frente.

Saga resume la noche previa como impresionante. Se sintió sumergido en un agobiante maremoto. Y ese salvaje mar fue su hermano; sofocante, impredecible e indomesticable. Y se lo dice, pero aquél se ríe en su cara, despidiendo el comentario como una extraña sensiblería. Si Saga pudiese ver en su corazón, probablemente saldría corriendo.

Pero Saga permanece ahí. Se recarga sobre su pecho y se hipnotiza con el ritmo de ese corazón que Kanon no quiere mostrarle al cien por ciento. Kanon lo protege con un abrazo ligero, y duermen algunas horas más hasta que sale el sol y la rutina da inicio.

Esa rutina se interrumpe poco tiempo después, mientras comparten el desayuno en un clima de preciada despreocupación. Cada uno devora su plato de cereal en silenciosa carrera, cuando, de pronto, Kanon se queda con la cuchara suspendida a medio camino.

"¿Quién es?" pregunta Saga. Ya está familiarizado con el semblante fugazmente ausente que Kanon adopta cada vez que su cosmos se comunica con el de alguien más, lo cual sólo suele suceder cuando un compañero anuncia su paso por Géminis.

"Leo." Y continúa comiendo después de su sucinta respuesta. Saga se queda intrigado y se olvida de seguir desayunando.

Aioria atraviesa el templo de Géminis a velocidad admirable, y enciende su cosmos escandalosamente porque lo último que quiere es arriesgarse a hallar a los gemelos en alguna situación comprometedora.

"Olvídate de lo que ese niño te dijo," Kanon masculla malhumorado, aún con la comida en la boca. Ansía verle fin a la repentina estupefacción de Saga porque, si bien no conoce a detalle lo que sucedió entre su hermano y el Santo de Leo, sabe suficiente como para profesarle a éste todo su resentimiento, y una de las cosas que más odia en el mundo es ver a su gemelo afectado por algo que no sea él.

Saga asiente, distraído. La mención de la presencia del castaño aviva apesadumbradas dudas en su cabeza. Le gustaría hablar con él y restablecer su relación pero no se le ocurre qué cosas podría decir para raspar el muro de intolerancia que el joven erigió con el fin de apartarse de él.

De un chispazo recuerda el inusual regalo de cumpleaños que el mencionado le dio, y no vacila en tantear el asunto con su hermano.

"Kanon… ¿supongo que conociste al Santo de Sagitario?"

Kanon para de masticar durante el segundo que le toma registrar la inusitada pregunta. Sus cejas se unen un poco al centro y contesta con un tono cauteloso, fabricando ideas acerca del origen de este tipo de curiosidad en su gemelo.

"No realmente, sólo me topé con él algunas veces."

Saga era el que llevaba el papel principal en ese antiguo teatro, quien se relacionaba libremente con los demás si así lo deseaba, mientras el menor hacía todo lo posible por limitar tales interacciones. En algunas ocasiones, Kanon se cruzó con Aioros, pero siempre lo evadió con maestría. Por más que se pareciera a Saga y su cosmos hubiera aprendido a imitar las oscilaciones del de su hermano, Kanon nunca se confió frente a Sagitario. La avispada mirada le generaba suspicacia.

La introspección de Saga le desespera. "¿Y esto a qué viene?"

"Aioria me comentó que fue mi amigo." Saga consume una cucharada más de su alimento, escapando de la mirada inquisitiva de Kanon. "Y me regaló un diario donde escribió bastante sobre mí."

"¡Qué?" En la prisa por hablar, se le escurre leche de la boca. "¿Cuándo fue esto? ¿Lo… lo leíste?"

Saga a duras penas se aguanta la risa. Kanon se limpia y recobra la compostura.

"Saga, contéstame."

"Relájate. Por supuesto que no lo leí. Me lo dio en nuestro cumpleaños."

"No debiste aceptarlo."

Saga encoge los hombros. "Sentí que para él era importante que yo lo tuviera. Y realmente quiero leerlo…"

Tal vez le ayudaría a comprender mejor a Aioria, le inspiraría alguna idea para reparar el daño causado. Además, se trata de su pasado y simplemente se siente curioso.

Saga se pone de pie rápidamente. Ya puede ver a su hermano sulfurándose y reprimiéndose de reprocharle con mayor insistencia.

"Te lo mostraré," dice antes de recoger los platos.

Y se encaminan hacia la abandonada habitación que, tiempo atrás, Saga determinó como suya. Kanon empieza a sudar gracias al nerviosismo que se intensifica con cada paso.

Es consciente de que Aioros lo reemplazó durante la desolada época en que Saga y él se distanciaron definitivamente, y aunque no sabe qué tanto aquél llegó a conocer a su hermano, es presumible que nada bueno puede habitar entre las páginas de ese diario, si la amistad entre ellos dos se desenvolvió poco antes de que Saga se perdiera irremediablemente. Poco antes de que Aioros falleciera y el Santuario adquiriera una nueva regencia.

Al llegar a la habitación, Saga extrae el libro rojizo del buró, se lo entrega a Kanon y se sienta en su cama mientras éste hace lo mismo en la opuesta.

Kanon contempla el diario como si se tratase de un objeto mortal. Lo descansa en sus piernas durante un par de minutos sin decidirse a abrirlo y comprobar o refutar la millonada de conjeturas que ha tejido en su cabeza en cuestión de minutos.

Saga se impacienta.

"Revísalo. Dime si lo puedo leer."

Kanon se destensa ligeramente. No tiene nada que temer. Saga acatará cualquier veredicto que provenga de sus labios. Sólo tiene que leer y determinar si el contenido es peligroso… no perderá nada en el proceso. Incluso puede llegar a conocer a Saga mejor, lo que su hermano fue durante esa parte de su vida de la que él se perdió, por ser incapaz de afrontar lo que sentía al verlo.

El pulgar de Kanon empuja la pasta con un movimiento escrupuloso.

_Nunca había sentido la necesidad de escribir lo que pienso. No soy de reflexionar las cosas largo y tendido, prefiero tomar decisiones instintivamente y hasta el momento eso me ha funcionado bien. No puedo quejarme de la vida que llevo en el Santuario. Ha sido duro a veces, pero los últimos meses ha habido mucha más tranquilidad a mi alrededor, desde que conseguí la armadura de Sagitario. El rango realmente influye mucho sobre la manera en que el resto me trata. Aún más importante, sobre la manera en que tratan a Aioria. Me siento aliviado por eso… los aprendices pueden llegar a ser muy competitivos, no son pocos los casos en que uno asesina a otro._

_Pero no es por la eterna preocupación hacia mi hermano que estoy escribiendo. Con eso he vivido desde siempre y ya no es algo que me inquiete, viene con cada respiro. Ahora me preocupa algo nuevo, algo que me trae indeciso y frustrado, y de lo que no puedo hablar con nadie. La persona a la que normalmente acudiría es precisamente el origen de mi intranquilidad._

_En ocasiones como ésta me gustaría que mi hermano me igualara o superara en edad. Hay muchas cosas de las que no podemos hablar todavía…_

_Cuando conocí a Saga me sentí aliviado y contento, incluso sin estar seguro de si me caería bien o yo a él. Al fin tendría un compañero con el cual identificarme, alguien con quien jugar y distraerme. En esos tiempos, cuidar de Aioria era de verdad exhaustivo, debo admitir que en ocasiones lo resentí por ser tan pequeño e indefenso._

_Durante las siestas de mi hermano, yo solía escapar en busca de Saga pero él siempre estaba ocupado en algo, y los ratos que podía robarle acababan veloces. Se marchaba rápido sacando excusas que nunca me sonaron a verdad. Se me hacía raro que mientras yo trataba de alejarme de las obligaciones de mi templo lo más posible, él buscara enclaustrarse en Géminis durante casi todo el día. Supuse que era más tímido de lo que aparentaba a primera vista, o quizás su maestro era mucho más estricto que el mío…_

_Así que los primeros años mantuvimos una amistad superficial e intermitente. Pero cuando crecimos las cosas cambiaron bastante. El Santuario se llenó de gente nueva y nosotros éramos los dos únicos en esa incómoda edad intermedia… mayores que el resto de los aprendices, menores que todos los maestros. Saga se volvió más callado pero graciosamente comenzó a buscarme. Yo tenía más tiempo libre pues Aioria ya podía cuidarse por sí solo. De esa forma, la amistad débil de antes se fortaleció rápido. A veces entrenábamos o estudiábamos juntos, otras veces no hacíamos nada más que flojear en algún recoveco del bosque. Él no necesitaba hablar demasiado, pues yo parloteaba suficiente por ambos, y su compañía me bastaba._

_El problema ahora es que su compañía ya no me basta._

_Incluso con su cabello estúpidamente largo, y los rasgos más bien finos de su rostro, Saga no parece una mujer. Pero eso no evita que sienta ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo veo. _

_Su comportamiento es muy cambiante. Luce serio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando estamos solos, se transforma. A veces se muestra orgulloso y caprichudo, luego lo noto apocado y sin ánimos. Lo que más me gusta es el punto medio, cuando es amable y sonríe o me hace alguna broma, pero eso no sucede con mucha frecuencia, sobre todo recientemente. Ninguna de sus facetas es realmente un problema, he aprendido a tratarlo como venga. Le gusta pretender que es imperturbable, y por ello me causa gracia lo fácil que es de silenciar, de sonrojar, de destantear. Para lo presumido que puede llegar a ser, no cuida bien sus reacciones._

_Y tengo muchas ganas de averiguar lo que haría si me atrevo a besarlo._

La mirada expectante de Saga mantiene a Kanon en un estado intranquilo, y los contenidos que va descubriendo no facilitan la obtención de la calma. Saga se tiende sobre un costado en el lecho, con el brazo doblado para sostenerse la cabeza, y se aferra a la paciencia mientras estudia las modificaciones en los rasgos de su gemelo. Kanon trata de mantener una apariencia neutral, pero llega un momento en que se distrae tanto con la lectura que se olvida de medir las expresiones de su rostro, y Saga empieza a alarmarse al percibir el ceño fruncido, la mirada enfuriada, la mandíbula tensa, los dedos agarrotados…

Al menos no puede escuchar las maldiciones que Kanon profiere dentro de su cabeza.

'Bastante' fue una subestimación. Aioros escribió exclusiva y extensivamente sobre Saga. Y Kanon no logra creer la cantidad de cosas de las que se perdió por su titánica imbecilidad… Todo sucedió durante la época en que casi no hablaba con Saga, poco antes de que éste frustrara sus planes de marcharse del Santuario lanzándolo en Sunión.

Saga cuenta las veces que Kanon pasa saliva con trabajo, basado en el visible esfuerzo de los músculos en su cuello. Hay algo en el pasado que él hizo, o que Kanon hizo, que destruyó terminantemente su relación… Lo sabe y ha tratado de no rendirse a la desesperante curiosidad de averiguar los pormenores, pero ahora que tiene tan cerca la posibilidad de echar un vistazo en esos tiempos censurados, le cuesta todo su temple el mantenerse sereno y aguardando.

Saga espera con falso estoicismo a que Kanon termine la absorción de contenidos. Y luego, una mirada acentuada demanda silenciosamente la decisión del menor. No obstante, Kanon demora mucho más de lo comprensible en expresar una resolución. Se queda cabizbajo y meditabundo, con un semblante grave y ensombrecido. Saga se incorpora hasta sentarse.

"¿Entonces?"

"No quiero que leas esto," surge automáticamente de sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" Saga hace un gesto contrariado al darse cuenta de que su pregunta nunca podrá ser contestada.

Los ojos verdes que se posan recelosos sobre él le comunican eso mismo. También certifican que no hay espacio para reconsideraciones.

Saga no lo reflexiona, se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta pero da la vuelta de repente, anda unos pasos hacia Kanon, se frena, sube una mano a su cabeza y contempla a su hermano con una mirada desbordante de turbación. Parece que fuera a decir algo pero no dice nada. Kanon rompe el contacto visual.

Saga se creyó más flexible… Lo ha sido para Kanon, una y otra vez, y pensó que podría tolerar lo que éste decidiera, que cualquier elección le parecería adecuada. Ahora, se sorprende a sí mismo al sentirse indignado, iracundo.

Su disposición a mostrarle el diario a Kanon antes de que sus propios ojos descubrieran el contenido debería haber sido suficiente para que aquél aprobara su lectura, confiando en que nada allí encontrado podría afectar la manera en que Saga lo ve o las cosas que siente por él. La traición actual lo confunde, porque, de hecho, el traidor sería él si le arrebata a Kanon ese diario y se asegura de leerlo. Él se prestó libremente para aquel pacto, no puede sencillamente quebrarlo, pero la manera en que Kanon lo encorrala sin siquiera excusarse…

"Esto es demasiado," dice, exasperado, antes de dejar al otro solo en la habitación.

Kanon se sujeta renuentemente a esa soledad. La odia, pero sabe que la merece. La reacción de Saga fue imprevista, pero no incomprensible. Al fin está comenzando a vislumbrar los límites hasta donde puede influenciar a su hermano, y se lamenta por la falta de herramientas para distender esos límites al infinito.

Saga se pierde durante el resto del día, y duerme en su propia habitación esa noche. Kanon se traga resignadamente el castigo, pensando que Saga tarde o temprano volverá a él para hacer las paces y olvidarse del asunto.

Otro día bajo la ley del hielo pasa, y Kanon duda de poder aguantar uno más.

Pero lo hace. Saga es despiadado. Le regala su compañía a Dioses sabrá quién, relegándole a las sombras de Géminis como en el asqueroso pasado. No le habla si se cruzan por algún pasillo del templo, no responde a sus miradas; ni las suplicantes ni las encolerizadas. Kanon no lo busca, porque es incapaz de ofrecerle a Saga lo que requiere de él, ni una disculpa ni el detestable diario. Esta vez no es que no quiera ceder, es que no puede.

Saga no sabe qué lo ha poseído de actuar así, se siente tan inmaduro como Kanon ha demostrado ser, pero le parece que es la forma más acertada de desquitarse. Kanon saca lo mejor y lo peor de él, decisiones viscerales y no racionales. Saga es consciente de ello, y los suspiros agobiados se hacen parte de su nueva rutina de elusión.

/./

Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero conforme los días pasaron y la sensación de estar siendo observado se fortificó, Aioria no pudo ignorarla más.

Recibir miradas de admiración no es nada ajeno a un caballero dorado, pero se ha sentido estudiado con demasiado escrutinio y de manera clandestina. Una vez que se decide a descubrir a su acosador, dar con él no resulta difícil. Supone que debía haberlo adivinado.

Saga no alcanza a voltear cuando ya tiene los aguzados ojos verdes de Aioria sobre él. En ellos chispea la suspicacia, y Saga entiende que es demasiado tarde para maniobras evasivas. Pasa saliva, se enmascara con un gesto de falsa seguridad y comienza a andar hacia allá, eliminando metro tras metro y esquivando a uno que otro aprendiz que pasa corriendo descuidadamente. Después de todo, ha estado buscando un momento adecuado para hablar con aquél, pero ha sido difícil encontrarlo solo. Siempre tiene a algún novato encandilado siguiéndole los talones, o bien él sigue los de Marin.

El interés de Aioria va mucho más allá de las doce casas. Durante el trío de días que Saga lleva estudiando su itinerario, se ha dado cuenta de que el joven gusta de involucrarse en cualquier asunto donde pueda ser útil. Se pasea por las áreas de entrenamiento en los límites del Santuario y supervisa a los aspirantes a caballeros aunque ello no le corresponda — tal como en ese instante—; comprueba que los guardias se encuentren siempre en sus puestos, descansados y alertas; presta su fuerza a los sirvientes cuando tiene la oportunidad, como antier que ayudó a reparar un pozo. En corto, cada día se asegura de una manera u otra de que haya armonía en el Santuario. Hiperactividad o altruismo, Saga aún no lo define.

Y al atardecer, cuando no queda ningún asunto que demande la atención de Aioria de Leo, éste vacía toda sobre la amazona de Águila. Saga podría haber acudido al quinto templo, donde tarde o temprano podría encontrarse con él, pero no quiso exponerse a ser echado de ahí. No está seguro en qué concepto lo tiene Aioria, o si siquiera le dirigirá la palabra cuando sus lerdos pasos le lleven hasta allá.

El hastío se instala en Aioria incluso antes de que Saga llegue frente a él.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Debería simplemente ignorarlo y seguir con su día. No se le antoja para nada otra conversación con Saga. Le desespera tremendamente la actitud ingenua del gemelo. La última vez, Saga no ocultó lo herido que se sintió por sus palabras. Aunque no soltó sonido alguno, todo en su semblante lo transmitió. Aioria no gusta de la culpabilidad, ha vivido harto de la agobiante sensación, y Saga consigue provocársela en cantidades industriales.

No quiere percibirlo fragilizado por su amnesia, pero esa es la verdad, una verdad que le inyecta incomodidad en cada encuentro con él. Y después de los eventos recientes, simplemente no sabe cómo tratarlo.

"Sólo una pregunta," dice Saga, mirando finalmente al menor a los ojos, sin abandonar su fachada de formalidad aunque el tema que le lleve ahí sea bastante personal.

"El diario de tu hermano… necesito saber qué tipo de información contiene." Podría preguntarle los datos específicos que Kanon ha puesto fuera de su alcance, pero éste lo tomaría como una felonía imperdonable, una puñalada en la espalda. "Dijiste que habla sobre mí, pero… ¿qué tanto revela de mi pasado?"

"¿Todavía no lo has leído?"Aioria arquea una ceja y el tedio de su mirada se transforma en incredulidad.

Saga cae en cuenta de que no ha ensayado cómo responder a esa predecible pregunta. Las comisuras de sus labios se contraen durante el segundo que se regala para fabricar una contestación. No quiere que Aioria interprete su retraso como falta de interés.

"No… no sabía con qué me toparía y…"

"¿Acaso no quieres recordar?" La decisión colectiva había sido no influenciar en Saga y permitir que sus memorias se restauraran de manera natural, pero a Aioria le parece insólito que el mismo Saga no esté retorciéndose de hambre por recuperar su pasado.

"Sí..."

La modulación incolora de su voz desconcierta al menor. Aquella afirmación estuvo absolutamente desprovista de convicción. Aioria suspira sin hacer ruido. Ya se ha resignado a que nunca va a comprender a Saga. Y eso le entristece, porque había llegado a pensar que Saga era algún tipo de conexión hacia su hermano. Tiene que aceptar que ya no cuenta con bases sólidas para creer eso. Y tampoco tiene caso alargar la conversación, así que se concentra en elaborar su futura respuesta.

El diario dice mucho de Saga, pero son cosas vistas a través de los ojos de Aioros, carentes de objetividad, y probablemente triviales para quien no conozca la historia completa.

Entre lo poco que Aioria recuerda de Aioros, está el detalle de que su hermano adoptó la costumbre de enfrascarse durante algunos minutos del atardecer en escribir apurado en ese librillo. Fue un hábito adquirido en los últimos meses de su vida, aunque no escribía todos los días en él. De pequeño, Aioria nunca sintió curiosidad hacia lo que su hermano podría haber estado narrando; era la ocasión perfecta para escabullirse por ahí y hacer travesuras. Fue de adulto que volvió a sentirse interesado por todo lo que tenía que ver con Aioros, y finalmente se le ocurrió escudriñar entre sus pertenencias y descubrir ese diario del que se había olvidado. La primera vez lo leyó con asfixiante avidez, esperanzado por absorber cosas nuevas del hermano al que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer plenamente. Y cada vez que fue ubicando su propio nombre entre las líneas, sintió como si un Antares le golpeara el corazón, pero esas ocasiones fueron escasas y sin gran relevancia.

Las páginas resultaron dedicadas a divagaciones sobre lo que confundía diariamente a Aioros: Saga de Géminis.

Aioria no había tenido motivo para aferrarse a esa libreta que guarda más que nada impresiones románticas sobre el gemelo; ofuscaciones de un adolescente que creyó amar a su mejor amigo. Aioria había sido testigo superficial de todo aquello, en su momento. La lectura sólo consiguió afligirlo al recordarle la cruel traición que condenó a su hermano. Hasta recientemente, Aioria había batallado todos los días para alejar ese tipo de resentimientos y aceptar a Saga como un compañero más. Así que el cumpleaños del aludido se le antojó como una oportunidad adecuada para hacerlo partícipe de la existencia del diario. Se lo regaló pensando que quizás tendría significado para él, tras juzgar a la información lo suficientemente inocua como para no provocarle confusiones innecesarias. Quizás le ayudaría a revivir sus memorias de manera espontánea.

Su percepción ha cambiado drásticamente en muy poco tiempo. Al presente, Aioria se encuentra considerando pedir el diario de vuelta, pero es una idea blanda que queda invalidada al siguiente respiro.

"No te enterarás de mucho si lo lees. Sólo de lo impresionable que mi hermano podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de ti." _De lo mucho que se preocupaba por ti._

Saga no parece complacido. Su rostro adquiere gravedad, y dentro de su pecho se agita la preocupación. Lo que Aioria ha dicho le enfurece hasta el tope, porque entonces no existe motivo alguno para que Kanon se aferre a prohibirle conocer la información del diario. No es más que un atropello de su parte.

Enfrascado sacando volubles conclusiones, Saga refleja ese coraje en sus facciones y en su mirada, que se ha desviado a un lado. La curiosidad de Aioria adquiere tonos sombríos.

"¿Por qué no lo has leído?"

"Kanon—" Saga no se interrumpe a tiempo. Entrecierra los ojos lamentando su descuido. Realmente no quería mencionar a su hermano frente a Aioria, mucho menos nombrarlo como el causante de su actual contratiempo.

Aioria frunce el ceño al confirmar sus sospechas. Por supuesto que el origen de cualquier decisión de Saga es Kanon. Y eso le pone furibundo. También le origina una tenebrosa idea…

Tal vez, Saga se encuentre atrapado. La manipulación es cosa genética para esos dos, y no resulta insólito imaginar que Saga se está dejando manejar demasiado por Kanon.

Pero Aioria no se adjudicará la tarea de rescatarlo. Enreda la mano en sus cabellos y resopla para depurar su fastidio, antes de dar la media vuelta y murmurar su despedida:

"Saga, no te conviertas en una marioneta de nuevo."

Las crípticas palabras dejan a Saga estupefacto durante algunos segundos, hasta que reacciona abruptamente cuando se percata de que Leo se marcha, y se adelanta para eliminar la distancia entre ellos con dos zancadas. Lo sujeta firmemente del brazo para detenerlo.

"Explícate."

"No me corresponde." Aioria se zafa del agarre con un movimiento brusco.

"No puedes soltarme algo así y desentenderte de ello."

Ante tal acusación, Aioria enfrenta los alterados ojos esmeraldas de Saga con los propios, de similar color e intensidad.

"Saga, no me importa si tu olvido fue un designio divino, capricho de la naturaleza, lo que sea… Yo podría decirte todo. Lo haría sin reparos." A su parecer, Saga ya ha descansado suficiente. "¿Pero tú quieres oírlo?"

El silencio de Saga es sepulcral. Su vacilación lo congela por lustros que suceden en segundos. En las revueltas luces de su mirada, Aioria encuentra su respuesta.

"Eso pensé."

/./

Al anochecer, Saga visita a Kanon. Lo halla durmiendo en una posición fetal relajada, con la sábana hasta los hombros, lo cual se le hace raro por la falta de frío.

Ver la pacífica apariencia que la inconsciencia le hace adoptar, apacigua ligeramente su irritación. Podría tenderse junto a él y Kanon de seguro lo abrazaría al instante en que lo percibiera, le cosquillearía la nuca con la nariz y asumiría que el asunto ha quedado zanjado.

Es tentador, pero no quiere quedarse con la insatisfacción mental.

Inicia operaciones para despertarlo. Le acaricia un lado de la cara, rasca tras su oreja haciéndole dar un respingo, y luego ocasiona hormigueos en su cuello hasta que le ve retorcerse irreflexivamente. Kanon gime en un tono interrogante y sus párpados se levantan a medias.

Una sonrisa instintiva aparece en sus labios. La presencia de su hermano le sirve para deducir que el tiempo ha solucionado el problema. Sus manos buscan a Saga, tiran de su ropa para atraerlo, hallan inicial resistencia pero enseguida Saga cede a ellas y se aproxima buscando los labios adormilados de Kanon, quien cierra los ojos en anticipación. Para éste, la unión se traduce como el punto final al problema.

Kanon reconsidera sus conjeturas de inmediato. Saga es tosquedad, hambruna y mezquindad. El beso duele y sofoca. La enardecida lengua de Saga arrasa con cualquier esperanza de una reconciliación, Kanon no atina a seguirle el ritmo, porque Saga no se lo permite; cambia su estilo de ataque justo cuando Kanon se cree cercano a alcanzar algún tipo de sincronía. El extraño asalto lo frustra rápidamente. La manera áspera en que Saga lo besa le hace entender que no se ha resuelto nada todavía. Saga continúa resintiéndolo.

Sus pupilas se asoman a medir la realidad. Los penetrantes ojos de Saga permanecen abiertos, acribillando directamente a los suyos. Kanon frunce el ceño y enreda ambas manos en el cabello del mayor, tirando de las raíces que quedan atrapadas entre sus dedos. Saga le envuelve el cuello con una mano. Por un momento, Kanon teme un tipo de violencia más peligrosa de su parte, pero la firmeza que Saga imprime a sus dedos no llega a incomodarlo. La otra mano de Saga, sin embargo, se muestra mucho más amenazadora, apartando la sábana para exponer su desnudez.

Kanon levanta la espalda de la cama algunos milímetros y sólo durante un par de segundos cuando aquella mano sujeta su miembro sin una pizca de vacilación. Ninguno de los dos se sorprende por la evidencia de la incipiente excitación. Las acciones de Saga son rápidas y mecánicas, pero incluso sus caricias frías consiguen estimularlo. Las exigencias de Saga pronto lo tienen gimiendo contra su boca, removiéndose para huir de los erizamientos de su propia piel, y culminantemente sólido entre sus dedos.

Saga le da un respiro, y Kanon extiende su apresado cuello hacia atrás. "Ah, Saga…"

Saga deja su mano inmóvil alrededor de la base del miembro de Kanon. Tampoco busca besarlo de nuevo, se queda mirando abstraídamente el rededor enrojecido de sus húmedos labios.

"¿Y el diario?"

Los ojos de Kanon se despejan de la bruma del deseo para posarse escandalizados sobre Saga. El fuego anhelante en su vientre se pervierte en un incendio de rabia al saberse burlado. Kanon empuja a Saga lejos de sí y se atiende furiosamente para liberar la presión acumulada en su entrepierna.

"Guardado..." murmura con un dejo de voz antes de someterse a los temblores de un descargue físico que sólo le deja malhumorado.

_Escondido_, corrige Saga en su mente.

"Dámelo."

Kanon vuelve a cubrirse con la sábana. Un gesto de desagrado se apropia de su faz. Las acciones de Saga lo han ofendido de la peor manera.

"¿Por qué dejaste la decisión en mis manos si no la ibas a aceptar?"

Su pregunta sobra, porque conoce bien la respuesta.

Cuando Saga le entregó el diario, aparte de la alarma sentida, le engrandeció confirmar que Saga estaba enteramente comprometido a llevar su existencia del modo en que habían acordado. Ahora lo carcome la desilusión al presentir que la realidad nunca podrá ajustarse del todo a aquella utopía. Pidió demasiado de Saga, y éste se está dando cuenta de ello también.

"Pensé que lo haría… Sé que debería." Una marcada arruga cruza la frente de Saga, quien desvía la mirada hacia la pared. Los remordimientos por su reciente actuar, por su comportamiento de los últimos días, y por su reacción a la negativa de Kanon, se conjuran apesadumbrándolo.

Esperó algo distinto de Kanon, y éste esperó algo distinto de él. ¿Cómo puede enojarse con él si la decepción los afecta a ambos?... Saga se siente tan frustrado consigo mismo como con el otro.

"Aioria dijo que era información inofensiva."

Kanon traga un nudo en su garganta. Quizás para Leo así lo sea, pero para él fue desencantadora y desesperante, y le plantó un hondo terror al imaginar lo que Saga podría sacar de ahí.

"Saga, por favor, ya basta… lo prometiste."

"¡Lo sé!" Saga hace puños con sus manos, toma un hondo respiro y vuelve a mirar a su hermano con un ruego impreso en el matiz glauco de sus ojos. "Quisiera que esto no me importara, pero… al verte mientras lo leías..."

Un nuevo tipo de consciencia se despertó dentro de él. "Necesito saber."

"¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasará una vez que lo leas?... ¿Qué tanto más 'necesitarás saber'?" El tono mordiente y el incierto panorama dibujado por las palabras de Kanon dejan al mayor enmudecido. "Esto significa mucho más para mí que para ti."

El recordatorio es certero.

'_Me iré,'_ fue el juramento de Kanon tiempo atrás, si fallaba a sus condiciones. Saga no lo ha olvidado, pero justo en ese instante lo siente más crudo que nunca. Verdaderamente cruel.

Saga mordisquea el interior de sus labios antes de ponerse de pie. Está hecho un manojo de nervios y no puede decidir nada. No quiere alcanzar la única decisión a la que Kanon lo ha condenado.

Se retira.

Cada silencioso paso hunde a Kanon en una opresiva aprensión que no le permite volver a conciliar el sueño. Saga planea retomar su comportamiento distante, es evidente, pero no se le ocurre cómo evitarlo.

Lee el diario una vez más, y sueña despierto con ese Saga que no quiso conocer cuando existió, ese Saga del que Aioros se adueñó. Fue la época más quebradiza de su hermano y una parte de sí mismo ahora se encuentra deseando que Sagitario hubiera sido capaz de remendarlo.

Sagitario es justamente lo que llama a Saga. A sabiendas de que su mente se encuentra demasiado activa como para poder descansar esa noche, Saga se aleja del aturdimiento que le provoca el tercer templo y sube calmosamente las innumerables escalinatas, hasta adentrarse en el aparente vacío de la novena casa.

Durante sus primeras visitas a ese lugar, se sintió intranquilo por los susurros inaudibles que jugaban con su percepción auditiva. Están ahí y, al mismo tiempo, no lo están. Se ha ido acostumbrando y hoy en día no le molestan, los encuentra arrulladores.

En el corazón del templo, Saga escoge una columna roída por los siglos contra la cual sentarse y descansar la espalda. Flexiona las rodillas y apoya los brazos en ellas, recargando la cabeza en la superficie que lo soporta. Vive los minutos tratando de imaginar de qué forma le afectaría el contenido del diario, sin dejar de rumiar la manera en que podría remodelar la opinión de Kanon, pero en el fondo admite que está pensando en imposibles.

"Sé que de algún modo puedes escucharme…" murmura irresoluto, sin estar seguro de lo que busca hablándole al aire. "Sé que tuviste relevancia en mi vida."

Desea descifrar el nivel de dicha relevancia, averiguar si vale la pena escarbar más profundo, o si lo más conveniente sería resignarse a la ignorancia que Kanon precisa de él.

"Quiero saber si fuiste parte de algo que yo _necesite_ conocer."

O si puede vivir en paz con la ausencia de ese 'algo'.

"No tiene caso preguntártelo… no me puedes contestar," suspira desalentado, antes de que una idea todavía más angustiosa cruce por su mente.

"Tal vez sí puedes y yo no puedo escuchar…"

/./

La frescura del amanecer está en su cúspide para cuando Kanon cruza el umbral de Sagitario. Después de confirmar la ausencia de su hermano en Géminis, no le costó trabajo deducir a dónde habría ido, y es hiriente descubrirse acertado cuando lo encuentra profundamente dormido, recargado contra un pilar.

Incluso después de muerto, Aioros sirve de refugio para Saga, y esa innegable noción le alborota todas las dudas que ha estado albergando durante los últimos días, las mismas culpables por el veto que impuso sobre el diario que ahora carga en su mano derecha.

La primera vez que lo leyó, se vio cegado por el desengaño. El descubrimiento de que Saga no había sido sólo suyo hizo que las manos le temblaran de furia contenida. Sagitario robó cosas invaluables de Saga y él ni siquiera había estado enterado. Pensó que había sido el primero, el único. De sólo conmemorarlo, el impulso de carcajearse ante su propia ingenuidad surge colosal.

Había temido que algún día Saga despertara, resoluto, y le dijera lo que le dijo hace rato, _Necesito saber._ Ahora le preocupa que, tras su fracaso en exigir la información de él, acuda a pedirle directamente a Athena todas las fracciones perdidas de su pasado.

Kanon se siente dividido entre dos vertientes de probabilidades. Si le permite a Saga esta probada, puede sosegar su hambre de recuerdos temporalmente, o bien, nutrir tal necesidad y hacer que crezca desbocada.

Está tirando una moneda al aire con su decisión, pero Saga lo ha acorralado. No puede seguir viviendo con su indiferencia.

Le dará el maldito libro y que lea todo lo que quiera.

Se arrodilla junto a él. Sacude suavemente su hombro y llama su nombre. Cuando Saga abre los ojos, Kanon le ofrece el diario. Saga parpadea sin creérselo, y eleva titubeantemente las manos para recibirlo.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No me vengas con eso ahora," refunfuña mientras gatea hasta la columna vecina para sentarse, reflejando la postura de Saga, quien no gasta otro segundo antes de revelar las avejentadas páginas.

La inicial descripción suya le deja un poco mortificado, porque no llega a identificarse con ella, pero es igualmente emocionante intentar desenmascararse a partir del punto de vista de Aioros. Saga se entrega apasionadamente a la lectura, engullendo página tras página.

_Lo hice._

_No fue de la manera más delicada ni honorable..._

_Después de nadar un rato cerca de Cabo Sunión, él se puso a descansar sobre la arena. Cerró sus ojos para que el sol no lo molestara y fue entonces cuando salí del agua y caminé hasta hacerle sombra. Él arrugó la frente y yo me incliné antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y pudiera atravesarme con alguna mirada que de seguro me hubiera hecho dudar. El agua escurrió de mi cuerpo al suyo mientras lo besaba. Y por un segundo temí por mi vida, cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormes y encandiladores. Entonces yo cerré los míos y recé a Athena con devoción…_

_Y ella me escuchó, porque Saga respondió a mis labios y hasta sujetó con una mano mi cabello, para manejar mi cabeza y convertir ese beso en la mejor experiencia de mi vida. De él percibí sobrada confianza. Tal vez había estado esperando a que yo actuara... Luego aseguró que ese había sido su primer beso, pero no se lo creo. Poco me importa de cualquier forma._

A Saga se le cierra la garganta. De pronto se siente un tanto ofuscado. Aioria describió una relación estrecha, pero no de esta índole. Saga dirige un vistazo huidizo a Kanon.

"¿Lo fue? El beso…"

"No sé, en esa época yo ya no estaba muy al tanto de lo que hacías," responde con apatía, "Si lo dijiste debió ser verdad. Tú no mentías."

No a menos que fuera para encubrir su latente malignidad.

Saga prosigue con la lectura. Kanon estudia los movimientos veloces y repetitivos de sus pupilas. La cualidad ávida de sus ojos sólo tiende a aumentar con cada nuevo renglón. Sus parpadeos son fugaces aleteos en largos intervalos, para no perderse de una sola letra. De apreciar sus reacciones, Kanon es capaz de determinar con exactitud qué tipo de información acaba de descubrir. Con ello, recurren a su mente las imágenes creadas por el texto durante los días pasados, así como las emociones turbulentas que vienen de la mano.

_Después de que lo besé por primera vez nos hemos visto mucho más seguido. Casi siempre quedamos de encontrarnos en los pasillos del coliseo, algún templo menor o al pie de Star Hill. Nunca me ha invitado a Géminis, dice que le aburre. La escenografía no puede importarme menos, el punto es que lo he besado de nuevo, varias veces, e incluso él en ocasiones ha girado hacia mí reclamando lo mismo. Ya es común que, al sentarnos juntos a hacer nada, mi brazo se acomode sobre su espalda, y él se recargue un poco sobre mí._

_Sé que tiendo a quedármele viendo por largos ratos, pero él no se ha quejado de eso, sólo se molesta cuando hago alguna cosa empalagosa de más, aunque no creo que su molestia sea tan sincera._

_Lo que yo siento por Saga es como esas cosas que se leen en los libros… cosquillas en el estómago, retumbos alocados del corazón, alelamiento masivo. No sé si deba decírselo, probablemente me miraría como bicho raro. También está esa parte menos rosa, la que llena mis sueños con imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y su rostro en éxtasis. En esas fantasías, él me dice cosas igual de emotivas a las que me gustaría decirle, es dócil y me necesita._

_No es fácil todo el tiempo. En algunas ocasiones se me olvida cómo debo actuar, la razón se me nubla y lo trato con demasiado cuidado, y eso le choca. No es delicado como una chica, huele a vegetación. A veces me intimida su tamaño… No puedo simplemente inclinarme en busca de un beso, es incluso más alto que yo… Y sobre todo, su poder. Podría haberme pulverizado si no le gustaban mis atrevimientos._

_Hace tiempo encontramos un claro en el bosque alrededor de unas ruinas en los límites del lado oeste del Santuario. No tenía nada de especial pero nos gustó que se encontrara tan apartado, se sentía como un pedazo de tierra inexplorada y el cielo lucía más azul de lo normal desde el pie de esos árboles. El otro día estábamos ahí echando la siesta, y Saga andaba de tan buen humor que hasta me permitió jugar con su pelo, aunque se enfadó y me dio un codazo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo mini trenzas con los rulitos de las puntas..._

_Le pregunté si no era un estorbo traer el cabello así de largo, pero dijo que le gustaba, aunque se quedó pensando y luego me preguntó mi opinión. Obviamente dije que me encantaba, bueno, no en esas palabras. A mí me fastidiaría pero en Saga se ve muy bien. Cuando el viento lo hace ondear… como que me hipnotiza, y nunca he visto un color azul más lindo._

Saga se remueve, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodado. Es raro y abochornante saberse la inspiración del tipo de cosas que está leyendo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprende es la oposición de Kanon, que ahora comprueba como exagerada. En verdad que a veces no lo entiende… Tiene la capacidad de llegar a ser increíblemente infantil. El que Kanon pueda sentirse amenazado por sucesos tan antiguos y cándidos le hace cuestionar a Saga de qué tamaño serán las inseguridades que se ocultan tras esa fachada tramposa.

_Se quedó a dormir el otro día. No como antes, cuando sólo nos abrazábamos y peleábamos por cobijas. Cuando yo me quité la playera, él hizo lo mismo. Fue como un pequeño reto con cada prenda hasta que quedamos desnudos. No es que nunca lo hubiera visto antes, en las termas, por ejemplo, pero ahora de verdad lo estaba viendo, indiscreto y con la mirada más embobada del mundo. Él trató de mantenerse serio pero se le salió una sonrisa y fue cuando me animé a tocarlo._

_No paramos de reír. No había nada gracioso en el asunto pero los nervios nos ganaban. Fue muy divertido y emocionante, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué hacer y no pasaban dos segundos antes de que nuestras miradas se buscaran, como para asegurarnos cómplices en un nuevo tipo de travesura. Saga nunca fue mucho de travesuras, pero eso le gustó. Cuando el calor subió demasiado ya no pudimos seguir riendo. Él acabo en mi mano y yo en la suya y me besó muy efusivo antes de decir mi nombre y hacer un hermoso gesto de placer. La impresión casi me da un infarto._

_Lo observé durante algunos minutos, desde que cerró los ojos hasta que su respiración se calmó y supuse que dormía. Fue raro confirmar que no eran las curvas de una chica lo que mis brazos querían atrapar… el deseo que me provocó ese chico, de complexión tan fuerte como la mía, me secó el cerebro. La imagen de su rostro sonrojado era magnética, sus labios lo fueron aún más. Lo besé algunas veces sin que se diera cuenta, antes de que el sueño me venciera._

_En la mañana, Aioria nos sorprendió. Saga trató de actuar con dignidad pero tenía la cara toda roja. Se enojó por mis carcajadas y salió casi cayéndose mientras se ponía la ropa._

_Aioria era el ejemplo más chusco de la confusión. Me miró desconfiado durante todo el rato que traté de explicarle lo que sucedía con Saga. Me preguntó una y otra vez por qué no me gustaban las niñas, pero mi respuesta parecía no poder entrarle en la cabeza. Le repetí varias veces que no era que no me gustaran, pero Saga me gustaba más. "Estás loco," dijo, y decidió que no quería seguir hablando con su loco hermano… Supongo que se fue a jugar por ahí. Aunque él no lo demuestre, sé que Saga le agrada, porque Saga se asegura de dejar una buena impresión en todos, y con Aioria no ha sido otra cosa más que amable. Confío en que su presencia en Sagitario no le molestará._

El corazón le palpita fuertemente, se siente contagiado por las emociones impresas en el papel. Es sumamente extraño enterarse de que vivió momentos tan significativos con una persona a la que ni siquiera recuerda. Saga realiza una breve pausa para buscar la mirada de Kanon.

"¿Sabías sobre esto?"

"No…" Y fue una sorpresa tremebunda que hizo a su sangre hervir de celos, porque si las cosas hubieran sido un poco distintas, él habría estado en el papel de Aioros.

Carece de importancia, se dice. Saga no tiene memoria de esos hechos. Lo que lee ya no forma parte de su vida; aunque su mente dibuje imágenes a partir de las palabras, nunca se apegarán debidamente a la realidad.

_Tenía tiempo que no escribía aquí. Saga anda de misión, que si no estaría con él y me olvidaría de esto._

_No puedo esperar a que vuelva. El que esté lejos me deja claro lo obsesionado que me he vuelto con él. No es mi culpa, se la pasa en Sagitario a veces por varios días seguidos, por supuesto que su ausencia ahora me molesta. Es divertido tenerlo aquí, no sé por qué pero me encanta verlo usar la ropa que le presto, y hasta a Aioria le conviene su presencia, a Saga le gusta ayudarlo con sus estudios. Además, es genial cuando sale de bañarse y finge enojo porque no lo dejo vestirse enseguida._

_Nos hemos acostumbrado el uno al otro, ya no nos gana la risa cuando nos acariciamos. Y hace dos noches… hicimos algo nuevo. Ya lo había pensado antes pero cada vez que intentaba sugerirlo se me hacían nudos en la garganta. Se lo pregunté y se tardó tanto en contestar que la ansiedad casi me fulmina. Pero Saga me lo permitió, y yo ya estaba tan delirante a esas alturas que me pareció escuchar arpas divinas cuando le vi mover la cabeza a manera de 'sí'. Sólo de recordarlo siento punzadas por todo el cuerpo._

_Después de eso mis recuerdos están un poco revueltos, un montón de imágenes en desorden. Me dejé llevar, no estoy seguro ni de lo que hice._

_Y la verdad es que fue extraño, pero increíble. Él lloró un poco, pero se recuperó. No quiso preocuparme aunque creo que fui un poco descuidado. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez. Tan sólo pensar en eso… en poder verlo así de nuevo, tenerlo así. Nunca me cansaría de abrazarlo, de respirar su piel, su calor me pone loco, ¡y su voz! Dioses, aún lo escucho como si lo tuviera aquí, tan diferente a como habla siempre, suave e indefensa… Y dijo mi nombre muchas veces, nunca me había gustado tanto mi nombre, nunca me había gustado tanto alguien como me gusta Saga… quiero repetir todo lo que hicimos, besarlo por todas partes, apretarlo contra mí, sentirme dentro de él…y…_

Hacia el final la caligrafía se torna apresurada y temblorosa. Obviamente algo le hizo parar y no es complicado deducir qué. El leve sonroje que ha estado coloreando las mejillas de Saga reafirma su presencia.

Al notarlo, Kanon se cruza de brazos y suelta un resoplido inconforme.

Le cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero es de cierta forma consolador que la primera experiencia sexual de Saga no hubiera sido aquella horrible noche en Sunión, como siempre creyó.

Un sudor frío se acopia en las palmas de sus manos al evocar cómo lastimó a Saga esa vez, su comportamiento desalmado y las cosas atroces que le dijo. Se odió a sí mismo tanto como odió a Saga, pero al mismo tiempo fabricó fantasías al respecto, casi a diario reprodujo los vergonzosos eventos en su imaginación, orillado por la aturdidora soledad. Y halló placer en ello, esa es la parte más degradante.

Kanon cierra los ojos con fuerza y sacude levemente la cabeza.

_No sé qué pasa con Saga. Desde que regresó al Santuario me ha evitado por días. Después de que estuvimos juntos, no noté ningún cambio en su conducta además de un poco de timidez. Sé que su misión no salió muy bien, el Patriarca me contó algo sobre eso, me gustaría preguntarle directamente pero cada vez que percibo su cosmos sucede sólo por instantes, es muy hábil escondiéndose._

_Es un tedio estar sin él. Me gustaría poder decírselo, decirle esas cosas que a veces le roban sonrisas, aunque sean incrédulas y burlonas. Y si no le gustó lo que hicimos, podríamos volver a lo de antes, no me molestaría. Bueno… en realidad, sí… sería bastante frustrante, pero con tenerlo cerca me conformaría. Me he acostumbrado a verlo todos los días, a besarlo cada que se me antoje, a chocar con él mientras duermo. Y me preocupa que él no extrañe nada de eso._

_Ayer Aioria me preguntó por él. Supongo que lo echa de menos a su manera, aunque siempre hacía un gesto aburrido cuando le avisaba que vendría o que se quedaría a dormir..._

_Espero que pronto pueda darle ese tipo de avisos a mi hermano otra vez._

Los labios de Saga se engalanan sutilmente con una sonrisa inconsciente mientras sus retinas retratan los obsesivos garabatos del signo de Géminis que sirven de margen a esa hoja.

Se siente intrigado por el relato que protagoniza. Quiere entender lo que _Saga_ estaba pensando, quiere que Aioros encuentre a_ Saga_ y lo ayude con aquello que lo tiene así, que le saque más risas y compartan más momentos divertidos. Quiere leer lo que sigue.

_Saga al fin accedió a verme. No le quedó de otra, me la pasé dando vueltas frente a Géminis toda la mañana. Me arrastró lejos de ahí hasta el primer trozo de bosque que encontramos. Cuando se detuvo, prácticamente le salté encima. Lo había extrañado horrores, aunque sólo fueron algunos días de separación._

_Las cosas no salieron bien. A él no le agradaron mis avances, lo percibí indispuesto pero no decía nada ni hacía nada más que arrugar la cara y cerrar fuerte los ojos y sujetarme indeciso. Fue preocupante pensar que si yo continuaba forzando la situación él no se resistiría aunque se sintiera mal._

_Le pregunté qué le pasaba. Yo siempre lo creí listo pero en esos momentos lo consideré un imbécil, cuando dijo: "No te preocupes por mí". Su mirada era insegura y temblorosa. Fue como si hubiera intentado decir 'No me quieras tanto'. Se ruborizó mucho, sus ojos me evitaban. Nunca lo había visto así de nervioso, como si le tuviera miedo a algo. No quise pensar que fuera a mí. Supongo que se avergonzó porque ya no quise seguir tocándolo aun cuando él estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier cosa._

_Me enfurecí y se lo dije. Lució tan asustado por algunos instantes… luego confesó que ya no quería hacerlo, que ya no quería hacer nada. Estoy seguro de que quedé pálido como un fantasma. La decepción me dio ganas de escarbar un hoyo en el piso, pero traté de no demostrarlo. Hice intentos por sacarle lo que ocultaba, lo que le tenía así de aprensivo, pero se negó a explicarse. Quiso irse a su casa, así que quedamos de hablar después._

_Hoy no podré dormir._

Saga relee un par de veces la última parte para intentar comprenderse a sí mismo. No lo logra.

"¿Por qué me comportaba así?"

"No sé."

Por supuesto que lo sabe, o al menos, puede atar los cabos y culpar a Ares por su confusión. Sin embargo, eso nunca lo mencionará. Desataría una lluvia torrencial de preguntas y no podría mantener a Saga al margen del pasado por más tiempo. Permitirle leer ese diario ya es un grave tropezón.

Kanon se impacienta. Planta las manos en el piso y comienza a cabriolear los dedos. Formula hipótesis sobre el tipo de impresiones que deben estarse tejiendo en la mente de Saga, y planea estrategias para depurarlo de esas cosas que está absorbiendo y que ya no deberían formar parte de él.

_Dijo que fue un error. Que no había pensado en lo que hacía y que ahora que lo pensó ya no le parece buena idea… Que yo le agrado y todo, pero siente que se adelantó a "esto", y espera que nuestra amistad no se vea afectada. ¡Dioses, yo quería golpearlo! Besarlo también. No puedo obligarlo a nada. Me apresuré y lo arruiné. Él estaba muy apenado. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar sus palabras y sonreír como estúpido._

_Quiero pensar que más adelante puede surgir otra oportunidad. Duele saber que no siente lo mismo que yo, duele más que sus explosiones de galaxias, aunque todo el daño esté adentro. No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué dejó que me acercara tanto, cómo es que parecía pasarla tan bien aquí… no tengo idea si él tiene una pista de lo que ha causado en mí. No entiendo por qué no me rechazó desde un principio. No sé cómo voy a poder quitarme la necesidad de buscarlo… realmente no quiero dejar de quererlo._

_He tratado de pretender que todo está bien pero ayer mi hermano me preguntó qué es lo que pasa conmigo y si Saga ya no vendrá más. Dijo que si estoy enojado con Saga, él también lo estará. No sé si se creyó mi sonrisa pero aceptó en silencio mis palabras cuando le aseguré que no había ningún problema. Luego se quejó, por el golpecito que le di en la cabeza al advertirle que no fuera a andar molestando a Saga._

_Estar con Aioria me hace sentir un poco mejor. Me miró fastidiado cuando prometí que pasaría toda la tarde de hoy entrenando con él, pero estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento llegará a tocarme la puerta para apurarme._

El rostro de Saga se forra de contrariedad. Le preocupa el rumbo que ha tomado la historia. No le agrada para nada _Saga_, y le es inevitable simpatizar con Aioros, sentirse culpable de su sufrimiento. Aioros no ha cometido ningún error, y adora a _Saga_ desmedidamente. _Saga _es un idiota por no darse cuenta, por despedirlo insensiblemente después de todo lo que vivieron juntos; parece buscar complicaciones donde no debería haberlas.

Es espeluznante recordarse que él es _Saga_, o al menos lo fue. No se imagina lo que podría haberle estado pasando por la cabeza para dar fin a una relación tan impoluta como esa.

Se pregunta qué opinaría Aioros de Sagitario si hubiera llegado a conocer el tipo de relación que había resultado necesitar; un estrechamiento antinatural del lazo fraternal.

Aioria había calificado a su hermano de impresionable. No hay otra explicación para el apego que Aioros le profesaba. No está seguro de si esto le ayuda a entender mejor al guardián de Leo, pero lo planta firmemente como un factor influyente en su vida. Sus reacciones, sus palabras, su sola existencia… todo adquiere nuevas magnitudes de importancia.

La presencia de Aioria en esas páginas imprime a las historias de una veracidad irrefutable. No puede pretender que se trata de ficción, de un personaje que casualmente comparte su nombre, y nada más, porque la personalidad es tan indefinible que le asusta.

No quiere volver a ser _Saga_, pero quiere descifrarlo.

_No sé qué hacer. No puedo dejar de pensar en Saga. Antes me encantaba pensar en él pero ahora sólo me hace sentir mal... es demasiado preocupante. No es sólo que lo extrañe como un desquiciado en las noches. De últimas percibo a su cosmos intranquilo todo el tiempo, y más esquivo que nunca. No es feliz. Sé que ser feliz es difícil aquí, pero me gustaría que él lo fuera. Quizás es muy presuntuoso de mi parte pensar que puedo ayudarlo en eso, pero juro que me extinguiría el alma en el intento._

_No creí que pudiera llegar a quererlo así, no creí que pudiera preocuparme de esta manera por alguien que no fuera mi hermano, pero ya no tengo control sobre eso._

_Hay otras cosas que me inquietan. Algo extraño está sucediendo en el Santuario… el Patriarca ha dejado de recibir visitas, no permite que nadie vea a Athena, el ambiente se siente raro pero no sé cómo describirlo o si será sólo mi imaginación. Y necesito hablar de esto con Saga, pero no se deja encontrar._

_Lo que debo hacer es buscarlo. No tiene caso que pierda más tiempo en esto._

Saga pasa a la hoja siguiente y la descubre vacía. Gira las páginas sucesivas ruidosamente y a prisas, pero tampoco encuentra nada. Se siente rápidamente turbado, indispuesto a aceptar el final. Quiere seguir leyéndose en las palabras del arquero, no desea transportarse de vuelta a la realidad todavía… le oprime el corazón recordarse que nunca va a poder conocer a esta persona que lo había querido con tanto ahínco, que había luchado empeñadamente por comprenderlo, que lo había aceptado aun con las discordancias de sus actitudes, que había estado dispuesto a todo por su felicidad...

Kanon le hizo olvidarse de él.

Una flama de resentimiento le inflama el pecho. Pero debe corregirse: fue su decisión. Kanon sólo sirvió para convertir esa decisión en una irremediable.

"Saga."

"¿Hm?"

"Estás llorando."

Saga lo mira, desconcertado. Parpadea sin ser capaz de procesar la información hasta que Kanon llega frente a él y limpia un par de lágrimas que escurrieron de sus ojos. Saga no las sintió. No tienen motivo de existir, son un accidente. Se siente algo decaído pero no localiza ninguna emoción presente que pudiera causarle tal reacción.

Numerosas dudas se revuelven en su acuosa mirada pero sólo una halla sonido.

"¿Cómo murió?"

"Salvando a Athena."

_¿Por qué no está aquí de vuelta?_

Saga no da voz a ninguna otra interrogante. Cierra el diario y lo coloca en el piso, a un lado de su cuerpo, descansando la mano sobre él.

El pasado de Saga es algo palpable, no más un sueño lejano e inaccesible. Saga comienza a sentirse arrepentido de su propia insistencia, porque ahora quiere saber más. No asimila qué tipo de persona desecharía toda su colección de vivencias con tal frescura. No se imagina un error tan irreparable, un dolor tan desgarrador, nada que pudiera orillar a alguien a buscar la erradicación para sí mismo. Un egoísmo tan inconmensurable como el universo, quizás.

Mira a Kanon con algo de miedo, tras párpados vacilantes. Algo en su estómago se aprieta. Quiere preguntarle. Quiere escuchar su vida de los labios de su hermano, así no podrá rechazar nada de lo que llegue a escuchar, por más escalofriante que sea.

Pero Kanon es una tumba que protege celosamente el pasado, acaparándolo todo y usándolo como arma cuando alguna situación lo requiere, dejando a Saga indefenso.

Y por el momento, Kanon ya ha ofrecido mucho más de lo prudente a Saga.

El menor busca espacio entre las piernas del mayor para arrodillarse. Se inclina hasta que sus frentes se saludan con un roce apacible. Kanon puede respirar la melancolía de Saga; un sentimiento que éste mismo es incapaz de distinguir, porque resulta incoherente que pueda añorar algo que jamás experimentó antes.

Kanon acaricia los brazos de Saga, pero sus manos se muestran un tanto rígidas. Aún lo consume el desasosiego que nació días atrás, al enterarse de lo que Aioros sentía por su hermano. Se ha estado quemando por dentro de envidia, porque él nunca ha podido quererlo de esa manera, con esa libertad de admitirlo, esa confianza de creer que se trata de una unión espléndida y estar juntos es perfecto. Aioros hubiera dado todo por Saga. Al final, en realidad lo hizo. Mientras que Kanon ha privado a su hermano incluso de sí mismo.

El contraste es doloroso. Siempre se supo indigno de Saga pero pensó que no tenían más opción que el uno al otro, que Saga estuvo tan atado a él como él a aquél. Saber que su hermano llegó a vislumbrar un amor funcional y lo rechazó sin aparente motivo le deja sintiéndose más culpable de lo que nunca se pensó capaz. Aioros quería ver a Saga brillar, mientras Kanon luchó eternamente por opacar ese brillo para que no pudiera reflejarse en él, transformarle la mirada para que no fueran iguales, para que no fueran gemelos. Ni siquiera así se erosionó la sensación de podredumbre cuando estaban juntos.

Su resistencia a que Saga conociera estos lejanos episodios le pareció justificable. Ahora, teme que Saga compare lo que acaba de leer con lo que tiene en la actualidad y se dé cuenta de que se ha conformado con algo verdaderamente insignificante.

"No puedo ser como él." La voz de Kanon retumba extrañamente fúnebre.

El amor de Aioros fue un amor desinteresado. A Kanon lo satura la codicia. Intentó ser mejor, para Saga; ser un hermano digno de su afecto, pero ese objetivo ha quedado totalmente descartado. Saga se burló de su dedicación, exponiéndolo como lo que es, azuzando su necesidad por _tenerlo_. Lo único que a Kanon le queda para ofrecer a Saga, es la práctica de su avaricia.

Saga sonríe suavemente. Le parece ridículo que Kanon se sienta en medio de una especie de concurso. También es algo conmovedor verlo asaltado por celos inválidos.

"¿En qué momento insinué que necesitaba algo distinto a ti?"

Aioros hubiera sido bueno para _Saga_, pero _Saga_ ya no existe. Para el individuo que queda hoy en día, Kanon es ideal.

Kanon podría señalarle a Saga que pasó días sin hablarle y eso fue bastante cruel y ciertamente le hizo repensar las cosas y experimentar pavor, pero Saga está demostrando que aquello fue una riña pasajera y lo sigue queriendo a su lado. Así que Kanon no dice nada. Se apodera de la dulce curvatura que adorna los labios de su hermano, y al instante se siente revitalizado. Va profundizando el contacto a un ritmo justo, corrigiendo el último beso que le dejó envenenado. Saga es manso y acogedor, su sabor hipnótico agita los sentidos de Kanon, le dota a su alma de intrepidez, convirtiendo sus miedos en migajas intrascendentes.

Saga se sujeta a los hombros de Kanon cuando lo percibe aumentar en impetuosidad. Una mano se cuela bajo su playera y otra imprime fuerza sobre distintos puntos de su cuerpo para modificar su posición al antojo del menor. Se siente resbalar hacia el piso por la presión que su hermano impone, sus piernas son apartadas toscamente y enseguida se ve atacado por erráticos vaivenes que le hacen respingar.

Saga agacha la cabeza cuando Kanon se distrae yendo a mordisquearle el cuello.

"Nn… tranquilo," pide mientras reparte caricias sobre su espalda, pero ni con eso logra aplacarlo.

Saga no se siente particularmente dispuesto a satisfacer las demandas de Kanon en estos momentos, pero supone que se lo debe, por el trato gélido al que lo sometió los días anteriores, o bien como premio a su rendición. Sin embargo, el sitio donde se encuentran no se le antoja como un escenario idóneo.

"Kanon, no… aquí no." Saga sujeta la muñeca de su hermano antes de que éste logre desabrocharle el pantalón.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Sus cejas se tuercen y un surco se forma entre ellas. El mosqueo es inevitable, y aunque la mirada de Saga deja claro que _sí habla en serio_, Kanon no se refrena. Estrella sus labios contra los del otro y le tira de la ropa con tal fuerza que Saga escucha a las costuras crujiendo.

"Olvídate de él, eres sólo mío," jadea al despegarse de su boca, para enseguida volver a la caza de su cuello.

La actitud de Saga le causa recelo. No quiere que su hermano guarde la fabricada memoria de Aioros como algo importante. Saga no tiene ganas de seguir pero tampoco desea rechazar a Kanon con brusquedad. Y Kanon definitivamente no quiere parar, quiere tener a Saga desnudo retorciéndose bajo él, gimiendo su nombre enloquecidamente y olvidándose de cualquier otro. Desea restregarlo en la cara de Sagitario; demostrar lo tanto que Saga le pertenece.

"Nadie te ha querido como yo. Nadie te puede querer como yo," suelta como un rezo perturbado, el sonido enronquecido e insistente.

Se rehúsa a sentir que compite con un fantasma.

Saga suspira resignado y anida las manos sobre la nuca de Kanon, repartiendo caricias entre sus cabellos añiles, tan débiles como los besos que intermitentemente roba de su cuello o mejilla. El acaloramiento incitado por su gemelo le nubla el juicio, sus ególatras ambiciones le causan una provocativa sensación de cautiverio. Saga se entrega finalmente a los estremecimientos que Kanon activa en él con destreza, y admite para sí mismo que lo echó de menos intensamente.

Kanon sorprende a Saga y a sí mismo al detenerse de repente. La detección de un cosmos aproximándose le desconcentra por momentos.

Su primer instinto es sacar a Saga de ahí, pero luego una idea maliciosa comienza a arañar las paredes de su cráneo...

Si Aioria los sorprende en estas circunstancias y en _este _lugar, no dudará en cortar todos sus lazos con Saga terminantemente. No habrá oportunidad de que vuelvan a hablar sobre Aioros, de que siquiera se vean más de lo estrictamente necesario, y por lo tanto, de que el recuerdo de lo leído en el diario se avive con inaceptable frecuencia en la conciencia de Saga.

O bien, todo lo contrario. Saga trataría por cualquier medio de reivindicarse, y él quedaría relegado y seguramente se convertiría en el depositario de su rencor.

"Salgamos de aquí."

Saga, desorientado y falto de aliento, ni siquiera intenta interrogar a su gemelo sobre su drástico cambio de humor. Permite que Kanon lo asista a ponerse de pie, y luego se agacha para recoger el diario, antes de que su mano sea capturada y jalada obstinadamente.

/./

Saga se encuentra tan atareado por el contradictorio comportamiento de Kanon —y aún más por los nuevos datos acerca de su persona que chocan buscando un acomodo en su banco de memorias— que ni siquiera presta atención a sus pasos, y se sorprende muy tarde del recóndito sendero montañoso por el que su hermano lo ha conducido. Se siente perdido una vez que alza la vista para recorrer los alrededores.

Saga se detiene, y Kanon da un pequeño rebote cuando, al tirar de su mano, se topa con resistencia. Voltea para averiguar lo que ha distraído a su gemelo. Un aire de nostalgia rodea a Saga mientras su mirada se pierde en el horizonte.

"¿Podemos ir ahí… al claro?" sugiere, dubitativo.

"Hay muchos lugares así en el Santuario," dice Kanon, sin disfrazar el hartazgo que la simple idea le echa encima.

"Estaba cerca de unas ruinas."

"Precisamente…" Escenarios como tales abundan en los territorios aledaños al Santuario.

Saga se decepciona visiblemente ante el pobre respaldo que encuentra en Kanon. Éste suelta una exhalación fatigada y aprieta la mano del mayor.

"Habrá que buscarlo."

A Saga inmediatamente se le ilumina la mirada.

Gastan toda la mañana en esa búsqueda superflua, y visitan numerosos sitios que se ajustan a la descripción, pero Saga los invalida con rotundas negativas.

"Aquí," dice, cuando al fin uno le parece atinado. Kanon no se molesta en preguntarle por qué se siente tan convencido. Está exhausto de la insulsa exploración y la mala noche pasada, así que se dispone rápidamente a descansar en el césped, acostándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Mientras Kanon dormita, Saga inspecciona el lugar, fotografiando mentalmente los detalles. Acude con Kanon después de algunos minutos y se recuesta a su lado, coloca el diario en su abdomen y enlaza las manos encima, sin dejar de fijar la mirada en las inalcanzables nubes.

Kanon entreabre los ojos y gira sobre un costado para encarar el perfil de Saga, declarándose rápidamente aburrido debido al pensativo estado de aquél, que lo condena al silencio y a la sensación de estar solo incluso si lo puede tocar.

El burbujeo neuronal de Saga no muestra indicios de querer aplacarse en ningún momento próximo. Conforme descubre más cosas acerca de su pasado, nuevas incógnitas se generan espontáneamente. Y aunque se ha ido enterando de algunos detalles cruciales, todavía no puede hacerse una idea clara de lo que su antigua relación con Kanon había sido. Éste le mencionó que se distanciaron por la discordia que desató la armadura de Géminis; Saga concluye que ese conflicto debió desenvolverse antes o durante los eventos que narra el diario de Aioros. Kanon le había dicho también que se había marchado del Santuario y que se dejaron de ver definitivamente.

Saga no halla espacio donde meter las otras cosas que conoce; desde que besó a Kanon por primera vez supo que existían precedentes, sabe también que han tenido relaciones sexuales antes, y por la información recabada en el diario, nada de eso pudo suceder previo a su corto romance con Sagitario. La serie de acontecimientos que quiere acomodar en su línea de tiempo no encaja por ninguna parte. Kanon mantiene demasiadas piezas ocultas. En algún momento tuvieron que superar las diferencias y reunirse, pero, en ese caso, ¿qué fue lo que los apartó de nuevo?...

Saga se está dando cuenta de que no podrá vivir en este punto ciego por mucho tiempo más.

Pero no se trata de _poder_. Es una obligación, hacia Kanon y hacia sí mismo. Fue su elección olvidar, y Kanon la confirmó correcta. No obstante, Saga dejó de ser aquella persona para transformarse en algo nuevo... ¿Cómo puede dudar de una decisión que ya no le compete?

Al contrario de lo que Aioria sospecha, Saga no se siente manipulado por Kanon. Hasta el momento, ha sido él quien se ha encargado de impulsar los pasos más importantes de su relación. Buscó a Kanon porque su vida era un gran vacío. Su hermano no le explicó lo que solía haber ahí, pero se comprometió a llenarlo de nuevo, desde cero. Lógicamente, esa resolución —a la que se apegó sin objeción— obedece a las conveniencias de Kanon, pero Saga no ve por qué no puedan compartirlas.

Ya ha recibido suficientes pistas de que su vida pasada mereció ser enterrada, pero no logra sofocar del todo al _'¿por qué?'_ que pretende liderar una rebelión en su cerebro.

Ignorante a las riesgosas incertidumbres que han echado raíces en la cabeza de Saga, Kanon se ensimisma con los efectos que la luz solar dibuja sobre la cabellera azul acero de aquél, y se divierte enrollando frágilmente algunos mechones entre los dedos, enrulando las suaves puntas aún más.

/./././

Ha probado el néctar de sus labios, se ha familiarizado con el olor de su cabello y de su piel, con la textura de todas sus superficies. Ha frotado su cuerpo contra el del otro, hallando en ello sacie e instigación simultáneos.

Una noche se atreve a solicitar más, a suponer que los deseos de su compañero complementan a los suyos.

"Saga, ¿puedo?" pregunta al oído del joven que yace acostado de perfil junto a él. Aioros adhiere su pecho a la espalda de Saga y resbala una mano sobre el abdomen de piel color perla, barriendo con una delicada capa de sudor. Saga se sujeta a su brazo, lo aprieta insistentemente, arquea su cuerpo contra él y recibe un instintivo empujón como respuesta.

"¿Saga?" Las vibraciones de la enflaquecida voz le erizan desde las orejas hasta la base del cuello. Aioros mueve su mano hacia abajo, en medio de un par de muslos que se aprietan irreflexivamente; la calidez entre ellos es un incentivo, y prosigue, escudriñando más allá de lo acostumbrado.

"Ai…a—" Saga muerde sus labios e inspira aire apresuradamente, se agarra con afán a las sábanas. Los labios de Aioros dejan caricias húmedas y calientes sobre su hombro, sus dedos hacen algo similar allá abajo. El punto de acceso que Aioros codicia es muy pequeño pero reacciona activamente bajo las yemas de sus dedos, como si lo llamara.

El ritmo cardíaco de Saga se acelera peligrosamente. Sus ojos se ocultan sin que se dé cuenta. Han hecho otras cosas antes pero nunca lo que Aioros quiere en estos momentos. Saga no está seguro de sus propios deseos, pero no cree que pueda negarse, supone que ya va siendo hora. Asiente cortantemente y traga un nudo en su garganta. Aioros se remueve contra él, acomodándose.

Saga piensa en su hermano. Se pregunta si Kanon ya habrá experimentado esto con alguien… se pregunta si Aioros gustaría tanto de él si conociera al otro chico que comparte su apariencia.

Saga mastica el nombre de Aioros cuando la estorbosa invasión inicia. Escucha el suyo en un susurro extasiado. Duele, pero no lo admitirá. Es peor cuando Aioros se mueve. Lo aguanta y se vuelve recipiente del otro, paciente, un tanto frustrado. No quiere que esto demore mucho. Su convicción por mostrarse valeroso no evita que sus pestañas se humedezcan hasta que algunas lágrimas desborden, o que uno que otro gimoteo se filtre fuera de su boca, también se sorprende varias veces llamando a Aioros sin haberlo planeado.

Verse colmado de Aioros le remueve una sensación de rareza inigualable, no puede decir que le agrade… tal vez no el conjunto pero a ciertas cosas logra encontrarles gusto; el sentido de pertenencia que le proveen los brazos guardianes afianzados a su alrededor, el resbalar continuo que le erosiona la piel, la sinfonía irregular de gemidos entre los que su nombre se cuela y la urgida cualidad del mismo, el auge inmedible de las funciones vitales y la consecuente disminución de lucidez, la visión empañada que simula sumergirlo en un sueño, el embotamiento interno que amodorra a las neuronas… Casi se siente inexistente y se aferra con tesón al conveniente efecto durante la ínfima eternidad que dura.

Aioros no tarda en sacudirse contra su cuerpo y sisear 'Saga' de nuevo, persistentemente, como si Saga estuviera lejos y no pudiera escucharle. Saga escupe quejidos más altos con las últimas embestidas que resultan más enérgicas que las anteriores. Cuando Aioros se desconecta de él, Saga aprieta los labios para no soltar otro sonido y se hunde en una precipitada decepción que lo hace más consciente de su incomodidad física.

La mano de Aioros se acoge en su entrepierna pero Saga se siente adolorido y extraño y preferiría ser dejado en paz. Aioros descubre el miembro de Saga sin vida y lo acaricia con dedicación, provocando que se hinche entre sus dedos, sigue con esmero y se decide a no liberarlo hasta alcanzar una meta definida. Tarda un poco, pero finalmente obliga a Saga a un clímax que pone a prueba la resistencia de sus agraviados músculos y lo deja suspirando sin energías. Luego se mueve sobre él hasta llegar al otro lado y, una vez encarándolo, lo captura en un abrazo demasiado enfático que poco a poco se va aflojando, hasta que, en vez de mantenerlo atrapado, las gentiles manos se ocupan de repartir lánguidas caricias a lo largo de su costado, pasando sobre su cadera hasta descansar en la naciente curva de su trasero.

Aioros se duerme con facilidad. Sus respiros pierden agitación paulatinamente; Saga los va midiendo con el correr de los minutos, cada uno le alborota parte del fleco y le entibia la frente. Se acurruca más cerca. Esto sí que le agrada; el calorcillo arrullador, la consoladora compañía, la ilusión de protección…

Pese a ello, a Saga no le toma mucho tiempo concluir que hacer estas cosas con Aioros no ha sido una buena idea. No debía haber sucedido, porque lo sitúa más cerca de él, y Saga no puede permitir algo así. Ya ha mostrado demasiado de sí mismo a Aioros...

Le gusta estar en Sagitario, le gusta más que cualquier otra cosa, pero no es lugar para alguien como él. Debe dejar de engañarse de esa forma.

Ser Géminis lo ha afectado de un modo extraño.

En ocasiones, se ha sentido a punto de hablar con Aioros. _Realmente_ hablar con él. Ha considerado la misma posibilidad pensando en su hermano. Debería confiar en ellos, dejar de lado el antagonismo con Kanon, superar el miedo frente a Aioros, confesarle a ambos —o al menos a alguno— que ya no sueña más, pero que a veces se siente dormido por días; días que pasan sin que se entere de sus propias acciones. Y cuando está supuestamente despierto, su realidad se ve plagada de episodios demasiado fantasiosos, estupor eventual y visiones esporádicas.

Ha cambiado mucho durante su vida, como si se hubiera ido transformando en distintas personas, y al presente ninguna de ellas se decidiera a caracterizarlo. La apacibilidad de los primeros años, cuando aún se sentía compenetrado con su gemelo; la firme perfección de la que se vistió después, creyéndose autosuficiente y sintiéndose ilusamente orgulloso de ello; la creciente confusión y el estado depresivo y fluctuante de los últimos tiempos.

Su soledad le empujó a Sagitario, pero el verdadero problema es que, de hecho, no está solo. Y no quiere que Aioros —ni nadie más— descubra la oscuridad que le hace compañía.

/./././


	28. Dragón marino

**/./**

**/28: Dragón Marino/**

**/./**

"Gracias, Aries."

Mu asiente cortésmente y se retira de vuelta al primer templo. Todos los Santos Dorados están enterados ya del inusual visitante, Mu lo comunicó mediante su cosmoenergía.

El guardián de la tercera casa marcha a prisas y con el rostro desencajado hacia el umbral de su morada, pero la joven no espera ahí, o en la sala principal dedicada a las batallas. Se escurre por pasillos guiada por un curioso olor. Llega a una cocina muy sobria y parpadea escéptica ante la extraña escena que encuentra allí. Un hombre sisea y murmura cosas justo antes de arrojar un sartén humeante al chorro de agua del lavabo. Más humo sale por el contraste de temperaturas y el aludido tose un par de veces.

Ella se cubre la boca con la mano para disimular su sonrisa, aunque aquél no se ha percatado de su presencia. Nunca se habría esperado atestiguar a ese sujeto en medio de un accidente culinario como tal…

"Comandante," llama con firmeza, adoptando una postura rígida.

Nota un sobresalto en sus hombros, luego lo ve girar rápidamente. Su rostro luce inusual; sorprendido, confuso. Se aprecia muy distinto a cómo lo recordaba: siempre serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Quién eres?" Los ojos verdes se abren de más, un tanto pasmados. Saga nunca ha visto a una amazona sin portar una máscara, y ésta parece conocerlo. Tal vez sólo lo está confundiendo, o forma parte de sus memorias perdidas.

La insólita pregunta deja a la joven descolocada. Entrompa la boca, ofendiéndose rápidamente, y se cruza de brazos. La formalidad queda relegada en un santiamén.

"¿Ya nos olvidaste? ¿Tanto así te gusta pretender ser Géminis?" Lo mira resentida, enojada consigo misma por las emociones contradictorias que le causa.

Lo admiró sinceramente durante mucho tiempo, siguió sus órdenes sin chistar, en parte por simple obligación, en parte por el enamoramiento que le inspiraba. Pero luego resultó que el bienestar del Señor Julián no le interesaba tanto como ella creía, eso fue sumamente decepcionante. Ahora que lo tiene de nuevo frente a sus ojos, tan apuesto como siempre, el corazón le late fuerte. Desgraciadamente, su personalidad nunca ha sido muy encantadora...

"Aunque lo niegues, eres Dragón Marino, y como tal—"

"Tethys," una tercera voz inunda el cuarto. Es una voz grave y de eco imponente. Ambos voltean cuando Kanon planta un pie en la estancia.

Tethys de inmediato recobra la compostura y pone su cara en blanco. Se traga la vergüenza por haberse olvidado de un detalle tan importante...

Son dos, no uno. Ya se había enterado de ello pero nunca había conocido al otro y se le escapó totalmente de la mente. Kanon porta la armadura de Géminis, se ve mucho más imponente que con la de Dragón Marino. Tethys espera no estar sonrojándose.

"Deja de importunar a mi hermano," advierte con el ceño fruncido, y dedica un vistazo a Saga para evaluar qué tanto podría haber sucedido antes de su llegada. "Sígueme." Conducirá a la sirena hasta el templo de Athena y se asegurará de que no cause problemas.

Tethys se arregla un mechón de cabello nerviosamente y avanza hacia Kanon, quien le ha dado la espalda y ya se encamina fuera de ahí. Ella pausa por un segundo para voltear hacia _el otro_ y ofrecer una sonrisa dudosa como disculpa.

"Lamento la confusión…uhm…"

"Saga."

/./

Tatsumi se opone obstinadamente a que la señorita Saori acepte la invitación de Poseidón, pero sus apelaciones son ignoradas. Julián Solo al fin ha vuelto a la vida pública y la celebración caritativa que tiene planeada en Niza sosiega —en parte— las preocupaciones de Athena. Aun así, es imperativo que hable con él y aclare la situación.

Kanon la acompañará. La idea no le agrada mucho, pero lo hará y tratará de no dejarse fastidiar por el montón de cosas incómodas que se alborotan en su interior al evocar su época bajo el 'servicio' de Poseidón.

"Así que volveré en algunos días…"

Saga, desde su lugar en el sofá, repasa la información recién obtenida y se queda pensando unos momentos, con la mirada divagando al frente. Voltea a su hermano, quien se encuentra de pie cerca del mueble. Una chispa de suspicacia surge en su mirada esmeralda. Kanon se la ha pasado caminando de aquí para allá, agarrándose el pelo, cambiando continuamente la posición de sus manos. Está alterado y no se molesta en disimularlo.

"¿Puedo ir?"

"No." Niega con la cabeza. "No me parece una buena idea."

"No quieres que sepa de qué se trata todo esto," Saga expone en un tono tranquilo. Kanon resopla fastidiado. No se le antoja tener más problemas con Saga sobre lo mismo… sobre el pasado.

"¿Quién es Dragón Marino?"

Esa pregunta le congela los huesos, y Kanon detiene todo movimiento. Su estupefacción dura un instante. Suelta el aire agobiadamente y planta la palma de su mano en su frente, aplastándose el flequillo azulado. La cabeza comenzará a retumbarle en cualquier momento, está seguro.

"Saga…" dice despacio, sin saber lo que quiere insinuar. Lo contempla durante algunos segundos antes de moverse para llegar frente a él. Se agacha para abrazarlo, de manera que termina arrodillado en el piso topando la cabeza en su estómago y con las manos flojas sobre su cintura. "Saga," suspira otra vez.

Kanon teme que las cosas se le estén saliendo de las manos. Saga ya no se siente cómodo ignorando tanto, y factores externos se empeñan en sacudirlos, en evidenciar con crudeza el pasado que Kanon no quiere tocar.

Saga trenza sus dedos entre el cabello de Kanon. No le gusta verlo así, tan nervioso y abatido. Le desespera todavía más desconocer el motivo, no poder hacer nada por él... presentir que el mismo Kanon no quiere que haga nada por él, porque eso significaría involucrarse en asuntos prohibidos.

"Athena estará encantada si nos acompañas…" murmura Kanon, rindiéndose a la incertidumbre del maldito destino. Corre el riesgo de revelar más del pasado que desdeña, pero quiere que Saga vuelva a confiar en él, que vuelva a sentirse convencido de que no hay nada que necesite saber mientras esté a su lado.

/./

A la llegada a Niza, Saga se deja impresionar por los panoramas de la cosmopolita ciudad; las muestras de una armoniosa arquitectura con un sinfín de techos rojos, y la cautivante costa ornamentada con un limpio mar turquesa que le canta a sus sentidos. La belleza de la urbe francesa pone en cruda evidencia lo austero del Santuario, el deprimente aislamiento en el que viven.

Mientras que Saga divaga comparando realidades y retrata los detalles del apasionante paisaje, Kanon tiene la mente ocupada en otras cosas…

El inminente encuentro con el dios al que traicionó.

No predice represalias de su parte, pero nunca se ha disculpado con Julián Solo por haberlo convertido en herramienta de genocidio.

Athena también se siente algo aprensiva, no sabe qué esperar de Julián, le preocupa evocar los sueños e inquietudes que la han estado acosando. Sin embargo, después de la reunión con el naviero, su humor mejora hasta las nubes.

El aludido los recibe en el aeropuerto, y durante el trayecto en limusina admite que sí ha estado recurriendo al poder del dios del mar, pero sus intenciones no han sido otras más que remediar los daños causados por las inundaciones. Pasó meses viajando anónimamente por el mundo, usando el cosmos de Poseidón para empujar al océano de regreso en las áreas donde todavía invadía, solventando las reparaciones de las zonas afectadas y siendo testigo del incalculable dolor humano que había causado.

Saori se siente tan conmovida como complacida por el relato. Eso es lo que los dioses deben hacer, cuidar de la humanidad que se halla en sus manos. Las acciones de Julián le producen un hondo alivio que venía necesitando desde hace tiempo. Kanon no se sorprende de comprobar que los planes de Julián no son sombríos, pero sí de enterarse de todo lo que ha estado haciendo para enmendar un error que no le atañe…

El menor de los gemelos se hunde en un estado meditabundo tan profundo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando alcanzan su destino.

Julián Solo escogió una ciudad en el área de Costa Azul por tratarse de un punto popular entre su círculo social. Numerosas familias europeas y extranjeras de notable poder adquisitivo presumen de propiedades en tal área.

El inmueble del que Solo es dueño, y donde alojará a Athena y sus escoltas, se encuentra construido sobre una colina adyacente a la costa, cercana a la bahía. Hay otras propiedades en las proximidades que poseen un aire regio similar; las mansiones tienen pinta de palacios, y de hecho muchas lo habían sido antiguamente.

El edificio bulle en actividad debido a las preparaciones para el evento de gala que Julián ha organizado con planes caritativos; todo lo recaudado se dedicará a compensar a las familias damnificadas por los desastres climáticos que la ira de Poseidón desató. No ha escatimado en gastos. Se desacostumbró a lujos durante su época de trotamundos, pero sabe que este tipo de cosas son necesarias para encantar a la gente, para asegurar su influencia y conseguir apoyos económicos a su causa. El presente derroche es una herramienta vacía pero indispensable.

Kanon no emerge de su trance hasta que Tethys aprovecha que Julián se aparta con Athena, y llega a saludar con extraña efusividad. No a él, sino a Saga.

"¡Géminis, qué gusto verte de nuevo!" sonríe ampliamente.

Kanon se le queda mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loca, mientras Saga responde con algo de vacilación, pues lo único que conoce de ella es su nombre, y el hecho de que a Kanon no le agrada. También intuye que cometió el error de llamarle Géminis con toda la intención, probablemente para fastidiar a su hermano. Aun así, trata de mostrarse cordial mientras la rubia se acomide a mostrarles los detalles del lugar, los accesos a la playa privada, las diversas estancias y las recámaras que cada uno ocupará.

A Kanon no le complace averiguar que su cuarto se localiza al otro extremo del pasillo y el de Saga colinda con el de Tethys. Es una casualidad demasiado inconveniente para él y conveniente de más para la sirena, cuyas intenciones no son difíciles de interpretar. Obviamente ha decidido hallar en Saga lo que nunca pudo en él, quien jamás la hizo merecedora de otra cosa que no fuera su indiferencia.

Chasco que se llevará, piensa ligeramente divertido.

Tethys respetó a Dragón Marino en el pasado, se encandiló con él, pero actualmente su presencia no le resulta grata. Causó indecible sufrimiento al señor Julián y desertó de su responsabilidad sin mirar atrás. Su hospitalidad y el despilfarro de sonrisas son exclusivamente para Saga.

Sin embargo, Tethys se ve orillada a despedirse de su nuevo gemelo predilecto antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Los dos griegos acudirán con Athena y, por cuenta de Julián, procurarán atuendos para el evento.

Saga está muy animado con todo el asunto. Desde conocer a una nueva deidad y comprobarlo increíblemente humano, hasta tener la oportunidad de visitar lugares y codearse con gente que normalmente estaría fuera de su alcance. En la elegante tienda, una empleada prácticamente secuestra a Saori mientras otro joven los arrea hacia la sección correspondiente para que puedan elegir los trajes a su gusto.

Kanon ansía verle fin a todo esto, quiere volver a Géminis y estar solo con Saga y no pensar en nada más. Julián no le dirigió ni una palabra, no puso los ojos en él ni una vez, y no es que Kanon añore nada de eso, pero la falta de una afrenta le hace sentir culpabilizado.

Saga se ocupa rápidamente de lo que tiene que estar haciendo. Las etiquetas de marcas exclusivas no le dicen nada, así que se guía por construcción de imágenes mentales. Después de decidirse por un corte, la elección del color resulta un poco más ardua. Saga se prueba varios trajes, mientras que a Kanon no le interesa ninguno.

Después de un rato, Saori se asoma para preguntarles si ya han decidido. Saga le promete que sólo tardarán unos minutos más y vuelve a apurar a Kanon.

"No podemos estar aquí todo el día."

"Hn…" Kanon barre la mirada a su alrededor desinteresadamente. Saga resopla impaciente.

"¿Escojo por ti?" Kanon asiente y va a sentarse en un taburete hasta que Saga regresa algunos minutos después.

"¿Qué te parece este?"

Kanon alza la vista para evaluar el traje elegido por su hermano. Parpadea y se olvida momentáneamente de su apagado humor cuando tiene que admitir —para sí mismo— que Saga ha llegado a conocerlo extremadamente bien.

"Está bien." Es perfecto para él.

Antes de irse, Saga solicita instrucciones al empleado para atar la corbata. Éste, divertido y un tanto incrédulo, se lo demuestra con un maniquí.

Es así que el primer día en Niza se extingue rápido. Al anochecer, los gemelos se despiden y cada uno se marcha a su habitación. Es frustrante no poder estar juntos pero sería peor provocar algún escándalo entre tantos desconocidos.

Saga se acuesta resignado a pasar la noche en soledad, pero el sueño lo evade por horas. Las impresiones del día revolotean dentro de su cabeza, todo repitiéndose interminablemente. El cíclico proceso le sirve para hacerse más consciente del malhumor que caracterizó a su hermano, y termina experimentando remordimientos por no haberle prestado suficiente atención.

Se levanta y sale al pasillo con la intención de escabullirse en la habitación de Kanon. Es casi de madrugada y seguro podrá hacerlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Sin embargo, apenas avanza dos pasos cuando una suave melodía acaricia sus tímpanos. Vira la cabeza en dirección al sonido y emprende la caminata, ansiando escuchar más de esa intrigante armonía de notas.

Quizás no debería inmiscuirse, pero para cuando piensa en volver y retomar su plan original… ya se encuentra a las puertas tras las cuales se esconde el origen de la música.

Se adentra.

La estancia parece un estudio, y en medio de ésta se halla un muchacho de cabello violeta, sentado en un banco frente a un atril donde reposan varias partituras. Sostiene delicadamente una flauta y, aunque posa su mirada sobre Saga, no pausa en la producción de su composición hasta que alcanza la nota final.

Saga lo admira, inmóvil, hechizado por la música, hasta que el joven despega el instrumento de sus labios y lo aborda con naturalidad.

"Así que tú eres el hermano de Kanon." Tethys llegó parloteando sobre él después de su viaje al Santuario de Athena. "Saga, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, lamento la interrupción…" Saga vacila al percatarse de que no tiene idea de cómo dirigirse al joven. "¿Tu nombre es…?"

"Sorrento." Saga acepta la información con un parpadeo, y se detiene a desmenuzar mentalmente las sorpresivas palabras que el joven usó para saludarlo.

Al notar al mayor repentinamente silencioso y meditabundo, Sorrento se adelanta, "¿Qué opinas?"

"¿De qué?"

"La pieza que acabo de tocar, ¿qué te parece?"

"Es…" Saga no está seguro de qué palabras se deben utilizar para calificar una melodía, así que sólo ofrece su impresión más franca, "Me gustaría escucharla de nuevo."

Sorrento parece complacido con la respuesta. Es el turno de Saga de lanzar una pregunta.

"¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?"

"Sirvo a Poseidón como Marina," dice con cierta indiferencia. Evocar a Kanon en su memoria afecta rápidamente su humor.

Cuando las neuronas de Saga fallan en traducir dicha revelación, una leve tensión adelgaza sus labios. "No estoy familiarizado con nada de esto… ¿conoces bien a Kanon?"

Sorrento muestra una sonrisa irónica. La idea de que Kanon asistiera a la gala no le había entusiasmado, mucho menos le agradó la posibilidad de reencontrarse con él. Tiene muchas cosas en las que ocuparse, Julián le confió la supervisión de los preparativos y además ofrecerá un número musical para los invitados. Lleva horas ensayando, todo debe salir perfecto. Se ha empeñado en evitar a Dragón Marino, a sabiendas de que sólo serviría para mortificarlo, pero ahora un sujeto que luce exactamente igual al aludido le interroga al respecto. Es un tanto surreal, y bastante exasperante.

"Conozco a Kanon mejor de lo que me gustaría." Alza una ceja. "Se me dificulta creer que, como Santo de Athena, ignores la historia."

"Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy enterado, por ciertas… circunstancias."

Pero su hermano estuvo directamente involucrado con los hechos concernientes a la ambición del dios de los mares. Sorrento califica como inaudito el que Saga desconozca aquella escandalosa situación, y expresa su escepticismo con una torcedura de sus labios.

"¿Así que Kanon no te ha dicho cómo se involucró con Poseidón?"

Al ver a Saga negando con la cabeza, Sorrento se toma unos segundos para asimilar la extravagante idea. No tarda mucho en sentir que su mirada reflexiva y un tanto suspicaz está consternando al otro, y se decide a hablar.

"Existen siete armaduras para los generales marinos: Escamas. Kanon se hizo de una Escama que no le correspondía..."

"Dragón marino," brota de los labios de Saga antes de que siquiera acabe de procesar lo expuesto previamente por el austriaco.

"Así es…" A Sorrento le parece curioso que Saga esté al tanto de tal detalle e ignore todo lo demás. Continúa relatando con injustificada tranquilidad mientras danza los dedos distraídamente sobre las llaves de la flauta. "Se convirtió en dirigente del ejército submarino, de una guerra santa contra Athena…"

En el rostro de Saga las líneas de expresión se distorsionan al instante. Su pasmo es reemplazado por una bravía indignación.

"¿Kanon? ¿Contra Athena? ¡De ninguna manera!" Se siente repentinamente afrentado por el muchacho, pero no conoce suficiente de él para hacer como le gustaría y desechar sus palabras; no conoce suficiente de nada… "No tiene sentido…"

"No estoy mintiendo," se defiende Sorrento, y su mirada acoge una pincelada de compasión ante el indisimulado disgusto de Saga. "Realmente me sorprende que no sepas nada de esto."

Saga, perturbado e indispuesto a escuchar más verdades que es incapaz de relacionar con su hermano, se marcha sin siquiera despedirse. Ha hecho mal en consentir esa conversación, en alentarla.

_Una Guerra._ Shion le habló de varias: muchas antiguas, algunas más recientes, parecían ser cosa de todos los días para la Orden de Athena. El nombre de Poseidón surgió en tales relatos, pero Saga apenas ahora está conectando a su hermano con ese pedazo de historia ambigua.

Intenta construir los bloques… darle forma en su cerebro a la envilecida imagen insertada por Sorrento, pero se comprueba como un proceso intrincado. La visión de Kanon en su mente siempre goza de brillo, un brillo que a veces modifica su intensidad, pero Saga no cree que ningún tipo de influencia pueda llegar a opacarlo jamás.

Ha ido descubriendo los defectos de Kanon, las cosas que lo alteran, que lo desaniman, que lo apaciguan… Tiene claro que no es perfecto, que cada vez ha ido encontrando más grietas, pero ya las había sentido antes y se había prometido resanarlas conforme se fueran destapando.

Los actos descarriados de su gemelo le parecen inexplicables, pero es evidente que Kanon se ha arrepentido de ellos, o el presente sería muy distinto.

Saga regresa a su habitación, mas no consigue conciliar el sueño. A cada minuto se debate en ir a buscar a Kanon y confrontarlo con la información recién recibida, escarbar más detalles… pero la fobia de su hermano al pasado es tan inmensa que Saga duda poder sacarle una explicación satisfactoria.

Al menos las horas de desvelo le sirven para relajarse y analizar los hechos con detenimiento. Hoy en día, Athena confía plenamente en Kanon, y no haría tal cosa si no tuviera motivos sólidos. Entre Poseidón y Athena se ha establecido la paz, y ninguno de estos dioses le ha reclamado algo a su gemelo. Si lo que Sorrento dijo es verdad, se trata de una verdad irrelevante que, al presente, no significa nada.

/./././

Los chasquidos de unos delfines nadando cerca le aumentan toneladas de malhumor. Kanon patea una piedra colorida y se aleja de las paredes marinas en busca de silencio. Pero ahí abajo nunca hay un silencio total, las corrientes oceánicas están siempre susurrando. Aspira fuerte por la nariz y se frota furiosamente los ojos.

Tenía tiempo sin llorar, ahora lleva días sin poder parar. Y Dioses que lo odia, odia no poder respirar adecuadamente y ese peso invisible en el pecho que lastima, el ácido en sus ojos y la desesperación al saber que nada remediará con lágrimas, que sólo le dará más combustible a su desolación.

El culpable, como siempre, es Saga.

Su hermano se marchó dos noches atrás; se llevó heridas, moretones, marcas crueles de sus manos, impresiones variadas de su violencia. Saga no lo olvidará por un buen tiempo.

Por una parte, a Kanon le gustaría que todo lo contrario sucediera, que ninguna memoria de él quedara en su hermano. Así, Saga nunca se sentiría tentado a visitarlo de nuevo y someterlo a este tipo de sufrimiento asqueroso.

Él quiso remediar el miserable pasado, comenzar de nuevo, amar a Saga…

Saga no lo dejó.

Los huesos de sus manos temblequean. Necesita tocarlo otra vez, pero Saga sólo le permitió tocarlo de cierta manera y resultó horriblemente frustrante.

Fue un descalabre sentirse afectado por Saga de nuevo; el montón de emociones supuestamente enterradas que florecieron en un parpadeo. Fue celestial comprobar que Saga también lo deseaba. Y fue, sobre todo, imposible de creer, después de lo sucedido la vez anterior que se vieron, entre las sombras de Cabo Sunión…

Pero Kanon se regocijó por ello, y sacó provecho mientras pudo. Se ajustó a las incomprensibles reglas de Saga; Kanon fue tan débil frente a él, sólo quería sentirlo cerca, tenerlo como tantas veces había soñado, verse correspondido de alguna manera para justificar su propia locura. Saga estuvo distinto, apagado en extremo. Un muñeco desvaído y necesitado. Las cosas que necesitó confundieron a Kanon, le generaron una aversión imposible de medir… hacia sí mismo y hacia el otro, pero aun así, la idea de renunciar a él le pareció inconcebible.

Al principio pensó que sus indecibles acciones del pasado desajustaron a su hermano, y por eso ahora se comportaba así, a ratos irreconocible, absolutamente roto y ansioso por más grietas. Pero luego vislumbró algo más, nuevas dimensiones en su mirada que no pertenecían del todo a Saga. No le supo poner nombre a dicha irregularidad. Se dijo muchas veces que debía ser su imaginación, buscando maneras de engañarlo para no sentirse tan culpable, para echarle a otro la responsabilidad de haber arruinado a Saga, pero cuando miró en su cosmos… la contaminación se sintió casi palpable. No contó con bases para negar por más tiempo la adulteración que afectaba a su hermano.

Él no pudo limpiarlo. Él está más sucio que nadie.

Últimamente se había olvidado un poco de lo que debía estar haciendo ahí abajo. Es difícil mantenerse firme en un objetivo tan lejano. Cuando vio a Saga en la entrada de su Pilar, después de cuatro años de consentir su recuerdo en fantasías grisáceas, lo descartó todo en un instante. Las ideas de venganza se cayeron en mil pedacitos. Dragón Marino dejó de existir y por un tiempo sólo fue Kanon, el Kanon más real que jamás antes había sido.

Ahora que aquél lo abandonó inhumanamente otra vez, se siente bastante más inspirado y está comenzando a pegar de nuevo los trozos con un engrudo más consistente.

Volverá a ser Dragón Marino… puro impulso ciego e inamovible habitará bajo la Escama.

Si Saga quiere ser dañado, Dragón Marino le dará lo que quiere.

Destazará su mundo.

/./././

Los juguetones rayos del sol incrementan el calor, la saltarina brisa marina redobla la incidencia de escalofríos, y genera golpeteos arrítmicos contra las velas del catamarán que lleva un considerable periodo de tiempo estacionado.

La embarcación reposa meciéndose casi imperceptiblemente, los cascos gemelos que forman la parte primordial de su esqueleto se observan desiertos; es la terraza entre ellos, dominada por una cómoda malla de cierta elasticidad, la que goza de ocupantes.

El Santo de Géminis y su hermano se encuentran en un área con poca afluencia de vehículos marítimos, bastante alejados de la bahía, lo suficiente para sentirse confiados de hacer lo que están haciendo. Athena les dio el día libre y ellos lo han aprovechado al máximo.

Más allá de Saga, a través del tejido que los soporta, Kanon vislumbra el mar, y reafirma a cada segundo que tener el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano enmarcado por tal panorama es sumamente incitante. La alborotada cabellera de Saga se mimetiza con la superficie ondeante que los saluda desde abajo, los vaivenes de su cuerpo enfebrecido simulan entonarse a la cadencia de las olas. Kanon sueña con hundirse, y lo hace, se ahoga dentro de Saga. La red les da la sensación de estar flotando sobre el líquido zafiro; agiganta los delirantes efectos en los que ambos yacen zambullidos.

Kanon estudia embelesado el rostro de su hermano. Saga tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrado en la mortificación del placer, atareado por la exótica superficie que los aloja; flexible y de relativa inestabilidad. Los dedos de Saga se entrelazan tercos a los agujeros de la malla para sentirse seguro. Su piel está enrojecida, en parte por el sol, en parte por los estímulos que recibe de Kanon, quien se precipita contra él a un ritmo presto y preciso.

Gruesas gotas de sudor escurren por la espalda de Kanon, generando hormigueos. Éste puede apreciar el mismo tipo de agobio en el cuerpo de Saga, que vibra con cada movimiento a un son compartido con el suyo. Cuando la agitación de Saga se halla en los últimos escalones, Kanon se sorprende siendo presa de un par de brazos necios que lo atraen hacia abajo. Él se rinde, y besa el rostro de Saga desbaratadamente mientras atestigua sus últimos momentos de dicha carnal. Sólo entonces se arroja al mismo tipo de disfrute, siendo consolado por la voz de Saga, por las manos de Saga, por el entero cuerpo de Saga que lo recibe en todos los sentidos.

Saga suelta el aire cuando Kanon colapsa su peso sobre él. Reacomoda los brazos alrededor del menor para enlazar una mano en sus cabellos y llevar otra a su propia cara y despedir —en medida de lo posible— el sudor. Los minutos pasan, y el estado de sopor dimite muy lentamente. Contra el pecho de Saga, enmarcado por sus piernas y cuidado por sus brazos, Kanon encuentra la perfección. Está convencido de que podría quedarse toda la vida clavando su mirada semidormida en las apetitosas manchas sonrojadas del cuello de Saga, que se hallan a insignificante distancia de su perfil.

Saga tiene los ojos dirigidos al cielo, viéndose cegado en ocasiones cuando algún bamboleo pone la luz del sol en cierto ángulo.

Kanon ha estado con mejores ánimos ese día. Saga ha disfrutado de su compañía libremente, sin dejarse importunar por los datos que descubrió sobre él gracias a Sorrento, aunque sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que abordar el tema y dejar las cosas esclarecidas, para descanso de su traicionera imaginación.

"Deberíamos vestirnos." Se está incorporando en sus codos antes de que el otro acepte la sugerencia. Kanon expresa su desacuerdo en gruñidos inconformes, y no pone nada de su parte para distanciarse de Saga, quien comienza a darle empujones indecisos para quitárselo de encima. "Kanon…vamos, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo."

"Podemos hablarlo así," murmura perezoso con una media sonrisa, impulsándose para presionar nuevamente a Saga contra la red.

Kanon escucha un bufido cansado y sabe que ha ganado. Sin embargo, en cuanto Saga vuelve a hablar, cualquier sentimiento de satisfacción se evapora.

"Conocí a Sorrento," informa mientras inspecciona el rígido rostro de su gemelo. "Hablamos un poco… sobre Poseidón, y la guerra… sobre ti…"

Kanon aguarda, convertido en una estatua. El corazón del mayor se arruga al sentir los rebotes escandalosos del órgano oculto en el tórax vecino. Saga toma la repentina taquicardia de Kanon y su nervioso silencio como elementos de la confirmación que había buscado...

Sorrento no mintió.

"Me explicó quién fue Dragón Marino, y lo que hizo…"

Kanon traga saliva, sus cejas se unen al centro, se aparta de Saga inmediatamente y va en busca de su ropa. Aunque se siente abrumado, hace todo lo posible por no dejarse vencer. Alcanza una toalla para limpiarse y se viste a prisas, dándole la espalda al mayor.

"Saga, si te has arrepentido de tu promesa, dímelo claramente," escupe receloso.

A Saga lo consume el terror ante la posibilidad de que Kanon _realmente_ sea capaz de renunciar a él en un instante. De pronto se siente muy pesado y mareado y le cuesta siquiera sentarse.

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo con esa ligereza?" reclama con una voz agrietada, "¿de verdad lo harías, te irías?..."

Un silencio denso se apodera del ambiente. Sólo los susurros de las olas y el suave viento salino hacen presencia. Si a Saga le asusta la idea de despegarse de Kanon, éste se siente demolido por ella, pero ni así puede despedirla… olvidarse de lo pactado desataría un tormentoso final. La inquietud acribilla sus nervios: primero el asunto sobre Aioros, ahora esto… ¿hasta qué punto se saciará su hermano?

"Kanon…" Saga se arrastra fuera de la red y camina hasta el otro, quien se ha ido a recargar en el pequeño barandal al extremo del casco derecho y parece profundamente absorto, con la mirada gacha y fija en el océano. Cautelosamente, Saga reposa una mano sobre su espalda, decidido a tragarse la tribulación.

"Nunca lo permitiría, ¿me oyes?" Sube la mano hasta su nuca y aprieta con mesurada firmeza. Los hombros de Kanon se aflojan mínimamente.

"Lo que haya sucedido… ya no tiene importancia. No hay enemistad entre los Dioses, tú estás con Athena, conmigo…" Y ahora comprende por qué gran parte de los Santos Dorados desconfiaban de su hermano, y se siente culpable de imaginarse lo duro que debió ser para Kanon volver al Santuario con tal estigma. Pero Kanon lo hizo por él, y eso le infla de confianza. "El que yo sepa esto… no cambia nada."

Es comprensible que Kanon se sienta avergonzado por su pasado, pero Saga necesita hacerle captar que jamás lo juzgará, que incluso suprimirá su curiosidad. Se mostró mucho más testarudo cuando se trató de su propio pasado, hostilizando a Kanon por haberle negado el acceso al diario de Aioros, pero no quiere agravar la repulsión que Kanon claramente profesa a su vida anterior.

Kanon se mantiene impasible, absorbiendo la voz de Saga con incredulidad. Se hermano cree comprender, pero no sabe absolutamente nada. Tiene que consolarse con eso.

Si bien las indiscreciones de Sorrento han acercado a Saga a la peor de las verdades, al menos no se ha enterado con exactitud de cómo llegó a Atlantis.

Fue Saga quien creó a Dragón Marino. Sus acciones condujeron a Kanon directo a Poseidón. Cierto que su infantil rencor le llevó a consentir pensamientos insurrectos durante mucho tiempo, desde que el estatus como Santo de Géminis robó a Saga, pero la convicción de actuar en base a ellos se cocinó en Sunión. La vileza de Saga al encerrarlo ahí, descartándolo como el peor de los desperdicios, le dio revuelo a sus emociones más negativas haciéndolas madurar vertiginosamente. Lo único que Saga sabía hacer en esa época era generar destrucción.

Incluso hasta el día de hoy, cuando se detiene a analizarlo, Kanon sospecha que nunca dejó de ser un peón, aun mientras supuestamente planeaba su venganza.

Saga deja unos minutos pasar sin decir nada, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Va por su ropa y se viste mientras Kanon se embebe más en la visión azulina del océano, evocando los secretos que se ocultan en ese abismo que conoce mejor que nadie. Cuando Saga vuelve y lo abraza por la espalda, se tensa por un instante, pero se lo permite y suelta una exhalación fatigosa. Saga se asoma sobre el hombro de Kanon para tratar de descifrar qué lo tiene así de hipnotizado. No encuentra más que olas calmas y resplandores celestes, así que vuelca su interés en el abrazo con el que mantiene a su hermano atrapado, fortaleciéndolo. Tal como le advirtió minutos atrás, no está dentro de sus planes dejarlo escapar.

"Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué acudiste con Poseidón?" pregunta a tientas, consciente de que puede enfurecer a Kanon otra vez. No obstante, es un detalle importante que Saga requiere para ponerle punto final a ese asunto; lo mínimo que demandará de aquellos herméticos labios.

Kanon resopla con sorna y gira para enfrentarlo.

"Ya te lo dije una vez. Tú obtuviste Géminis. No iba a quedarme a ser el humillado testigo de tu triunfo."

La convincente mentira hace a Saga fruncir el ceño, sus pupilas se sacuden crispadas.

"Eres un idiota." Y acalla cualquier posible réplica con la presencia avasallante de sus labios. Le encoleriza pensar que en el pasado sus vidas fueron afectadas a un nivel masivo por una simple armadura, que fueron tan imbéciles como para permitir que algo así de trivial los separara. Saga da rudos tirones a la ropa de Kanon y exige sublevación a su lengua.

Ambos suspiran al unísono, lamentando el tiempo desperdiciado en vestirse. Kanon se sujeta a los brazos de Saga y adopta el urgido intercambio como un muy necesitado desenlace a ese riesgoso episodio.

Deciden aprovechar las últimas horas de privacidad, y gastan el resto de la tarde ahí, haciendo de todo menos hablar del pasado.

/./

Con la aproximación del ocaso, el ambiente en la mansión se agita. Las expectativas son prácticamente respirables. Saga y Kanon se despidieron poco después de llegar de su paseo marítimo. Tienen que estar listos en un par de horas para acompañar a Athena al ostentoso evento.

Sin embargo, Saga pronto se ve en la necesidad de buscar la compañía de Kanon nuevamente. Pensó que con las instrucciones del empleado de la tienda tendría suficiente, pero cuando el momento de la verdad llega…

"Ayúdame con esto," pide al adentrarse a la habitación de Kanon, interrumpiéndolo justo cuando se está poniendo la chaqueta. Al voltear hacia su hermano, Kanon queda perplejo e inmóvil, sus procesos mentales en paro por considerables segundos.

"¿Kanon?" Saga tiene que caminar hasta él. Kanon sacude la cabeza desenmarañándose de la impresión, y una vez que vuelve a ser consciente de su presente, se percata de que ciertos impulsos están germinando en sus entrañas. Uno, quitarle ese traje a Saga aunque le quede estupendamente bien y luego arrojarlo a la cama (o no necesariamente, podría tomarlo contra la pared). Dos, dejar plantada a Athena, porque de ninguna manera expondrá a Saga al mundo luciendo de ese modo.

Al contrario de su hermano, Kanon no planea portar corbata. Viste camisa negra, zapatos y cinturón del mismo color, con un traje gris plata que es lo suficientemente moderno y cómodo para que no se sienta mortificado usándolo. Saga escogió bien. Por otro lado, el atuendo de éste es de un estilo más formal, todo en elegante negro a excepción de la camisa blanca.

"No te voy a sacar así…" bromea antes de suplantar las manos de Saga con las suyas para intentar hacer el nudo. Saga le regala una sonrisa divertida y se acerca hasta atrapar su cintura con ambas manos.

"Comparto tu preocupación, ¿sabes?" murmura antes de besar cerca de sus labios, luego por su mandíbula. Los dos se escuchan ridículamente vanidosos. Saga piensa que tal vez Shaka tenga un poco de razón al decir que refleja su amor propio en Kanon. El menor libera un suspiro inquieto y sus dedos se comportan bruscos con la corbata.

"Nunca he usado una de estas," admite. El golpe de aliento generado por una risa inaudible de Saga le eriza la piel. No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, y Saga se encarga de complicárselo con su cercanía y sus sonrisas y sus besos furtivos, pero Kanon improvisa y de alguna manera logra su cometido. No está seguro del nivel de perfección pero supone que bastará.

Terminan de arreglarse rápidamente. Kanon se deja el saco abierto, mientras que Saga se ajusta el primero de los dos botones.

La amplia pieza dedicada al evento ya se encuentra bastante poblada para cuando ellos llegan escoltando a Athena, quien se siente radiante con su par de chaperones que combinan como la noche y la luna gracias al contraste de sus atuendos. Uno en platino y el otro en obsidiana, acaparan considerable cantidad de atención. Saori no puede denominarse como la instigadora de todas esas miradas.

Ellos se mantienen cerca al principio, admirando el hábil desenvolvimiento social de la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido. Conforme el festejo se desarrolla, le comienzan a dar su espacio, manteniéndose al margen de la muchedumbre sin dejar de vigilarla a distancia mientras se engarza en conversaciones o acepta algunas invitaciones a danzar.

El par de pelilargos se alejan hacia un ventanal para percibir la brisa marina y no sentirse hacinados entre la opulencia. Disfrutan sus copas de champagne pausadamente mientras absorben las impresiones de su glamoroso alrededor.

Saga no pierde la oportunidad de analizar las particularidades de este elevado estrato social. Se puede respirar la aristocracia. En las conductas de los invitados hay formalidad, arrogancia, un cierto hedonismo en las sonrisas, de las cuales muchas le parecen falsas. El par de jóvenes griegos millonarios reciben atención indiscriminadamente, adulaciones de distintos grados de sutilidad, proposiciones de negocios, invitaciones a galas que se verían enaltecidas con la presencia de Saori o Julián.

A Saga le cuesta creer que este tipo de gente mostrará solidaridad a la causa del joven, pero quizás la abundancia les facilite el desprendimiento de un átomo de sus riquezas.

Cuando Julián presenta a Sorrento, los susurros disminuyen rápidamente de intensidad hasta que el silencio se impone. Saga evalúa de reojo el semblante de su hermano, donde ubica una leve tirantez en su mandíbula como única señal de la antipatía que le inspira el flautista.

Saga no guarda una opinión específica al respecto. La manera en que lo conoció fue singular, y la corta plática que mantuvieron le pareció chocante, pero aprendió cosas importantes gracias a él, cosas que le permiten apreciar una nueva profundidad en su gemelo y explican muchas de sus actitudes.

Se permite disfrutar de la espléndida melodía que embruja a los oídos. Nota que Kanon también parece ensimismado en la captación del sonido, y cuando el número musical finaliza, su hermano suelta un resoplido inquieto. Debido al barullo de los aplausos, Saga no lo escucha, pero lo ve.

"¿Quieres más?" pregunta Kanon al retirar la copa de los dedos de Saga.

El mayor asiente, y en cuanto Kanon se aleja en busca de bebidas, dos ojos azules se clavan sobre Saga, decididos e impacientes. Una melodía imaginaria, sólo para él, comienza a escucharse. El sonido viene acompañado de etéreas vocalizaciones. La última vez que Saga se dejó llevar por su percepción auditiva no resultó en nada bueno, pero tal como en ese entonces, la influencia de la música es demasiado fuerte.

Cuando Saga deja el salón atrás para asomarse en un pasillo, se topa con una imagen poco nítida. Parpadea, achacando los efectos al champagne, y da un par de pasos hasta que la visión se aclara. La música disminuye su volumen.

Tethys lo saluda con una sonrisa melosa, antes de aproximarse reflectando una actitud sugerente y acariciar las solapas de su chaqueta con intencional languidez. Saga es lo que Dragón Marino nunca fue: accesible.

Saga escucha su osada declaración, lee en su mirada el frívolo sentimiento que la mueve; un capricho antiguo. Tethys no necesita buscar una explicación a la evidente falta de cosmos de Saga, simplemente planea aprovecharlo.

Saga contesta despacio, aletargado. Los penetrantes ojos azules relampaguean indignados al verlo negar lentamente con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, eres muy hermosa, pero—" El canto ficticio multiplica su volumen. Y de pronto Saga se encuentra faltando a sus palabras, sintiéndose impulsado hacia Tethys por una fuerza extrínseca, magnetizado irremediablemente hacia los carnosos labios carmín.

Los prueba. Enseguida siente las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo, y las suyas adquirieren vida propia. No puede comandarlas, no quiere; su cerebro está siendo engañado también. La seducción incoherente de la sirena es demasiado atrapante.

Sin embargo, ese despliegue de poder facilita a Kanon el veloz rastreo de sus alrededores en busca de su hermano, a quien jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en pleno magreo con Tethys.

Queda momentáneamente ciego de furia cuando se topa con el susodicho espectáculo, un agudo zumbido blanco satura todos sus sentidos y le espolea a actuar impulsivamente. En un parpadeo ya está jaloneando a la rubia de un brazo, para luego atrapar su cuello y cavarla toscamente contra la pared. Ella suelta un chillido agudo y cierra los ojos lo más fuerte que puede, preparándose para el grave impacto que presiente venir.

Saga sacude la cabeza, desembargándose de la ilusión. Le toma un par de segundos calibrar lo sucedido, pero en cuanto lo hace, tira de Kanon con fuerza para apartarlo de la muchacha.

"¡Kanon, basta!" La rabiosa mirada de Kanon le cuestiona resentidamente. Saga no se deja amedrentar e intenta mantener ecuanimidad, sin dejar de sostenerlo con firmeza para evitar que vuelva en busca de la rubia.

"No es para que te pongas así."

Tethys, temblorosa y encogida contra la pared, opina eso mismo. Su travesura ha extraído reacciones monumentales del gemelo que ni siquiera se vio afectado...

Kanon ignora a Saga. Sus encolerizadas pupilas lanzan estacas sobre Tethys.

"Desaparécete de mi vista." Ella acepta la oferta sin chistar; no retorna a la fiesta, se dirige en dirección opuesta, desencajada y avergonzada. Dudosamente se atreverá a aparecerse frente a ellos durante el resto de su estadía.

Ambos la observan partir, amarrados dentro de un silencio espeso. En cuanto quedan solos, Saga se vuelve hacia Kanon, encarando su cólera con un semblante despreocupado. La manipulación de Tethys le despierta un sentimiento de inutilidad bastante fuerte… certifica su vulnerabilidad ante el tipo de cosas sobrenaturales que le rodean, y aún no termina de creerse del todo lo sucedido, pero no va a dejar que por las tonterías de la chica se origine un problema entre Kanon y él.

"Es sólo una niña, no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho."

Saga se equivoca. Las sirenas son criaturas peligrosas, hipócritas y embaucadoras. A Kanon le revienta el hígado que Saga excuse a Tethys con tanta facilidad.

"Si algo más hubiera pasado no estarías tan tranquilo."

"Quería un beso de tu hermano, no puedes culparla," sonríe conciliador, acechando los labios de Kanon.

"Quería mucho más que un beso…" murmura con renuencia, analizando las pretensiones pacificadoras de Saga.

"Es comprensible. Mírate," dice presumido. _Míranos_, quiere decir.

Kanon no puede discutírselo, pero por más que su hermano sea un imán viviente para las miradas —y por ende él también—, la imagen que ambos reflejan no justifica límites como los que Tethys cruzó. Ver a Saga robado de su voluntad le anima viejos instintos mortales.

Saga convence a su hermano de dejar el tema atrás con un beso acomodadizo, en el que Kanon, segundo a segundo, obtiene sosiego. Su lengua excava profundo y demorado en la tibia cavidad de la que Tethys abusó; limpiándola con escrutinio, inyectándola otra vez de su sabor: el único que está autorizado a habitar allí.

Cuando se despegan tras varias caricias superficiales, Kanon se advierte mucho más sereno. A pesar de eso, después del revés causado por Sorrento y tras este incidente con Tethys, se ha convencido de que fue una terrible idea traer a Saga a Niza. No le gusta ni le conviene se relacione con esta gente que conoce su peor lado. Aunque, por otra parte, Saga se ha mostrado muy abierto a asimilar su faceta de General Marina… así que, mientras no investigue más a fondo, Kanon puede quedarse más o menos conforme.

"Tu cinturón," masculla Kanon, aguantándose de sucumbir nuevamente a la ira. En lo que Saga se dedica a ajustar el accesorio señalado, Kanon se encarga de recomponerle el resto del vestuario. Alisa la camisa con sus manos, le vuelve a atar la corbata, le abotona la chaqueta, y finalmente le aplasta los mechones alborotados del pelo.

Una vez que Saga se siente de nuevo presentable, regresan al salón. No hacen mucho más que dedicarse a aguardar con sobrada impaciencia a que el festejo finalice, mientras planes equivalentes se fabrican en la imaginación de los dos, basados en la resolución compartida de no pasar la noche solos.

/./

Cuando el evento concluye y la mansión acaba prácticamente desierta, Julián sale y atraviesa la bahía. Camina hasta el muro de piedra que guía al faro y se detiene poco antes de llegar a la mencionada construcción. El efecto magnetizador de la lámpara roja giratoria se ve eclipsado en cuestión de un parpadeo por una nueva fuente de luz.

El poderoso cosmos se despereza y rodea al joven griego con un halo luminoso. La reencarnación de Poseidón examina concienzudamente los océanos con su energía, tocando cada uno de los mares, diseminando su voluntad a través de las corrientes, confirmando que todo esté en orden, que no persista ni un estuario rebelde.

Desde un balcón aledaño al salón, Athena lo mira, lo siente. Los gemelos le hacen compañía y espían el mismo espectáculo. Saga se recarga sobre el barandal; por instinto desea estar lo más cerca posible a esa fuente de fulgor y fuerza. Es especialmente sorprendente para él, ya que nunca antes ha podido distinguir con sus sentidos un cosmos tan intenso como aquél. Tal vez el de Athena le iguale en magnitud pero jamás la ha visto desplegando su poder de esa forma. El cosmos de Poseidón, además de visible, simula una extraña comunicación sin sonido, despierta su sangre con potentes cosquilleos. La vívida percepción de esa energía parece estar polarizando algo de su interior, quizás sacudiendo su propio cosmos terco al que ansía conocer.

Sus pulmones expulsan el aire esforzadamente. Sobrecogido por lo que experimenta y contempla, se instaura en él una desesperación monstruosa. Poseidón está haciendo grandes cosas con su cosmoenergía, es un ejemplo que a Saga le gustaría seguir, pero le atribula recordar que se encuentra totalmente imposibilitado de esa opción.

_« ¿Lo extrañas? El poder…»_

Saga voltea hacia Kanon. "¿Dijiste algo?"

El menor asiente y repite por segunda ocasión, "Vamos adentro."

Dan la vuelta a la par, y caminan silenciosamente a un mismo ritmo tras Athena. Kanon se observa cabizbajo. Las palabras de Sorrento persiguen a su conciencia…

Más temprano, durante los minutos que dejó solo a Saga, Kanon aprovechó para confrontar a Siren y reclamarle por sus indiscreciones. El joven no se inmutó. Se limitó a señalarle mordazmente que, en lugar de estarse preocupando por encubrir sus crímenes, debería seguir el ejemplo de Julián y hacer algo para resarcirse. Y Kanon pensó que en cierta medida ya había compensado por sus traiciones, al portar a Géminis durante la última guerra santa.

Lo agobiante es que, después de conocer todo lo que Julián está haciendo, le queda claro que ni siquiera su muerte fue pago suficiente para rectificar el daño causado. Su expiación es un pendiente que Sorrento le recordó afiladamente.

Saga y Kanon encaminan a Saori hasta su habitación, luego continúan hasta la más cercana, la que corresponde a Saga. La decisión de pasar la noche juntos es tomada tácita y automáticamente.

Sin embargo, después de eso no concuerdan. Saga está abarrotado de una urgencia sin forma. La vulnerabilidad que Tethys le señaló punzantemente, la crucial carencia evidenciada por lo acontecido en el balcón... Se siente hecho un fracaso, insuflado de ansias sin salida, sabiendo a su potencial desperdiciado. La energía atrapada que el cosmos de Poseidón instigó se revuelve aturdiéndolo, y ya que no puede acceder a ella y ofrecer una vía de escape, debe buscar otra manera de aliviar la presión acumulada.

En cuanto la puerta queda cerrada a sus espaldas, Saga empuja a Kanon sobre la cama y se va sobre él sin medirse, tratando de depurar la frustración con acciones arrebatadas de sus manos e incursiones poco amables de sus labios.

A Kanon no le incomodan sus bríos; necesita una distracción como tal para sacarse de encima la sensación de achicamiento y corrupción, olvidarse de sus perjurios y su inmerecida falta de castigo. Saga lo embota exitosamente, y es gracioso verlo batallando por desvestirlo lo más rápido posible para luego enredarse con su propio traje.

Kanon le ayuda con la problemática corbata y, cuando los puntos de fricción entre piel y piel se hacen cuantiosos, decide que es hora de tomar las riendas del asunto.

Inesperadamente, Saga muestra nula cooperación ante las invitaciones manuales de Kanon para intercambiar posiciones. Frenar no es una opción para aquél, cuando necesita vitalmente sacarse ese ajetreo incorpóreo del pecho.

El menor resopla, entre divertido y fastidiado, antes de imprimir mayor insistencia a la presión de sus manos. Para su infortunio, su hermano parece poseído por la excitación y se niega con tozudez a las modificaciones que Kanon requiere.

"Es mi turno," anuncia Saga, enmudeciendo a Kanon con una invasión insurgente a su boca, mientras ágilmente se hace espacio entre sus piernas. Kanon, tenso de pies a cabeza —y ya bastante irritado a estas alturas— se remueve evitándolo y se deshace del caótico beso.

"Nunca lo acordamos," le señala en un tono enervado, flexionando las rodillas, enterrando las uñas en el par de brazos empeñados en someterlo, chocando espasmódicamente sus piernas contra las de Saga. Éste no responde, se encuentra muy ocupado prensándolo rítmicamente contra la cama, controlando sus extremidades rebeldes y hostigándolo con besos feroces sobre su cuello.

El subconsciente de Saga no se equivoca: echa de menos el poder.

"Saga, no quiero esto," Kanon se queja apretando los dientes, mas su gemelo no lo escucha, está absolutamente determinado a continuar pese a sus objeciones. La efervescencia que picotea a los sentidos de Saga lo incita mostrándole argumentos válidos. Él se ha mostrado complaciente con Kanon, le ha tenido paciencia y se ha atenido al albedrío de sus manos. Sólo quiere poder llamarlo suyo con toda la plenitud de la que Kanon presume.

"¡Saga!" La subida de volumen de sus reclamos tampoco parece funcionar. Entonces, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Kanon hace lo que no había querido hacer y se impulsa empujándolo tan fuerte que lo tira de la cama. La cara atónita que Saga pone al verse en el suelo le causaría gracia si no se sintiera tan contrariado.

Kanon busca su ropa interior de entre el desbarajuste de prendas, mientras Saga lo mira con ojos vítreos sin hacer un ruido y sin decidirse a levantarse. El impacto físico no le afectó, pero el emocional está resultando ponzoñoso. El bochorno sentido por sus propias acciones, desposeídas e intolerables, es insondable, pero el efecto corrosivo proviene del menosprecio transmitido por la infranqueable oposición de su hermano. Kanon lo envió toscamente al piso, pero Saga sufre la impresión de haberse estrellado de frente contra una pared ilusoria e indestructible.

Kanon considera marcharse a su habitación, pero enseguida deduce que no sería la mejor idea. Suspira profundo y se acerca para tomar a Saga de un brazo e instarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Saga, lo s—"

"Perdóname," se adelanta Saga. Y se aproxima a Kanon calculando sus movimientos, abrazándolo sin demasiada fuerza cuando lo tiene a suficiente distancia. Maldice a su imprudencia, porque ya pasaron por lo mismo antes y Kanon no le ha dado ninguna señal de que se le apetezca algo nuevo. No puede abandonarse al instinto cuando se trata de esto, porque para Kanon guarda significados ocultos, de honda trascendencia… y aparentemente imborrables.

A Kanon le duele la cercanía de Saga, la mano que se posa tras su cabeza, la nariz que roza su mejilla; cada cálido detalle forma parte de un tormento. Es incluso peor escuchar la voz irresoluta su hermano.

"Será como tú quieras."

Kanon entrecierra los ojos, una abrasiva mezcla de alivio y tirria se conjura en el próximo respiro entrecortado. No le recrimina a Saga por dejarse llevar, ni quiere sus disculpas cuando quien no puede ofrendar todo de sí mismo es él. Y la resignación de aquél, aunque ventajosa, latiguea diestramente a su conciencia.

"Quiero dormir."

No es sólo Saga quien ha quedado desencantado.

Kanon vuelve a la cama, seguido de cerca por un embrollado Saga. Aunque se acomode al lado de su hermano y su templada temperatura corporal se le transfiera, Saga se siente a galaxias de distancia.

Debe obligarse a transportarse de vuelta y plantarse en la realidad. Esto no se trata de él, se trata de Kanon. Recordándose eso, Saga hunde la nariz entre los cabellos índigo del menor para mitigar su propia intranquilidad, y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Es fulminante sentirse repelido por Kanon, pero debe enterrar su decepción y respetar la ilógica hipocondría de su gemelo.

Kanon impuso condiciones para estar con él, pero Saga no hará lo mismo.

'_Está bien, no importa.'_

La memoria de Kanon se divierte vilmente a sus costillas. Saga le había dicho esas palabras en una lejana ocasión que lo perdonó sin razón. En estos momentos, su hermano practica el silencio absoluto, pero en tal afonía flota el mismo tipo de infundada comprensión que recibió en aquel entonces.

Kanon tiene que admitir, con el orgullo cercenado, que esto le hace víctima de una especie de invalidez… de la que ni siquiera está dispuesto a curarse. Es la cicatriz más representativa de su vida pasada con Saga, lo que le señala agriamente el espejismo en que vive hoy en día.

Se trata también de un recordatorio para Saga, de lo limitado que se encuentra por incógnitas. La carencia de memorias nunca le ha pesado tanto antes. Sus labios lanzan una pronunciada exhalación antes de pegarse con levedad al hombro de Kanon, quien lucha contra sí mismo para no respingar.

En el caldero de sus pensamientos se está cociendo veneno, avivando un tajante rechazo hacia sí mismo, y aún peor, hacia Saga. Kanon no quiere que esto sea así. Y se repite desesperado que _no puede ser,_ le parece implausible, pero la tétrica idea se desenvuelve en su mente extinguiendo cualquier otra hipótesis…

Es como si una parte de su ser todavía detestara a Saga. Y por más espantoso que suene, tiene sentido, ¿qué mejor impulso para su egoísmo que el odio?… Para ese empeño maniático en tener un hermano nuevo, absoluto repudio de la versión anterior. ¿Y qué puede hacer al respecto? Creyó que esas cosas habían quedado sofocadas, pero aparentemente sólo están hasta el fondo del basurero y corren el riesgo de llegar a la superficie con cualquier agitación.

Le dijo a Saga que lo amaba, y ansía creer con todas sus fuerzas que es verdad, que esa emoción imperfecta pero intensa es capaz de superar a todas las otras y hacerlas vasallas, apagarlas. Sin embargo, ahora queda demostrado que no puede confiarse, ni en Saga ni en su propio corazón; esa emoción es traicionera y se confabula con otras más oscuras en los momentos más inesperados. Fue el mismo Saga quien mató la pureza de aquel instinto, quien convirtió el sentimiento en un compuesto inestable y peligroso. Saga lo entrenó diferente.

_No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho._

Su conciencia arde cáustica cuando rememora cómo se encargó de estropear a Saga, pero él mismo no salió bien parado de todo aquello. Trató de parcharse, para el Saga impecable que está con él ahora, pero en ocasiones lo sorprenden las deshiladuras.

Sólo una vez se ilusionó con entregarse a Saga, y aprendió la dolorosa lección. La traición de su hermano dejó censurados para siempre esos incipientes anhelos.

/./././

"Mhm…" Siente la cabeza pesada, no puede abrir los ojos, aunque la luz del sol intenta fustigarlo para que lo haga. Por una parte, no se le antoja. Se encuentra cómodo en el lugar donde está. En los brazos de alguien valioso. Ni siquiera logra sentir su calidez corporal, pero saberse con él le basta. Sus pensamientos revueltos se demoran en recordar lo sucedido antes de que perdiera la consciencia. Y sonríe perezosamente, regodeándose en la ignorancia.

"Saga," suspira sentidamente, arrinconándose contra la pechera de Géminis, haciéndose pequeño. Ellos dos son del mismo tamaño y Saga lo carga con tal facilidad… no puede sorprenderse, porque su hermano es, después de todo, el poderoso Géminis. Así que se limita a extraer gozo de la cercanía, de la ilusión de que Saga lo quiere con él. De otra forma no lo estaría tocando.

La repentina brisa marina simula barrer con las nubes de su memoria. Pasa saliva para comprobar la incomodidad en su garganta. Ahora lo recuerda con claridad…

Saga lo asfixió hasta hacerle desmayar.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. Incluso mientras temía a Saga y luchaba por las últimas partículas de oxígeno, había codiciado ser tocado por él.

Kanon admite estar más desquiciado de lo que se había atrevido a creer.

Se rehúsa a abrir los ojos, se pretende confundido y adormilado un rato más. Desconoce lo que Saga planea, pero de ninguna manera interrumpirá el contacto, por más incertidumbre que le prometa.

Cuando Saga se detiene, el corazón le golpetea arrítmicamente. Cuando lo deposita gentilmente en el suelo —al que entonces reconoce arenoso—, el aire queda atrapado en sus pulmones. Cuando acaricia un lado de su rostro con insólita afabilidad, una corriente eléctrica interna le provoca un leve sobresalto.

La idea que viaja como estrella fugaz a través de su mente le azuza un fuego invisible a flor de piel…

Tal vez Saga lo quiere, y quizás por eso se negó a verlo marchar.

Tal vez, incluso, lo desea.

No abre los ojos para corroborarlo en su mirada, no se arriesgará a una desilusión. Se encapricha con las sensaciones estimuladas por esa tibia mano que continúa recorriendo con calma su faz y sus cabellos. La respiración se le acelera inevitablemente.

Haría todo por Saga.

Ha soñado con tenerlo, dominarlo, verlo admitiendo sus errores y su amor. Otras veces, cuando la tristeza es mayor al rencor, fantasea con ser suyo, volverlo a considerar como un refugio, sentirse tan necesitado por Saga como es el caso opuesto. A estas alturas, la mecánica sería lo de menos; sólo anhela obedecer a sus pecaminosas ilusiones y sentirlo, hallar un desahogo para los años de frustración y autoflagelación.

Está listo para hacer lo que sea. Si Saga lo quiere, si lo acepta, él se entregará en cuerpo y alma a su voluntad.

Kanon abre los ojos.

Se arrepiente de ello al instante. En los charcos de jade que constituyen la mirada de su hermano no flota ni un grano de calidez, ni un atisbo de deseo, es todo frialdad y opacidad. Unas súbitas ganas de llorar lo atacan, pero está demasiado pasmado para hacerlo.

"No puedes seguir siendo mi hermano," Saga anuncia en un tono muerto, con el rostro inmutable. A Kanon se le envaran los huesos.

"Saga, no quise insultar a Athena…" comienza a excusarse angustiadamente. El semblante falto de humanidad de Saga y la tenebrosidad en sus ojos le causa pavor. Las palabras de pesadillas pronunciadas por aquellos inalcanzables labios le han batido todas sus emociones para gestar el más elemental pánico. "No me importa," agita la cabeza enfatizando, "nada de esto me importa, y... no me iré si no quieres. Sólo… sólo quiero…"

_Estar contigo._

"Lo que tú quieras es irrelevante."

Saga se pone de pie. Y Kanon, ardido por el desengaño, humillado por sus propias emociones destapadas, se levanta también con una actitud retadora.

Dice cosas estúpidas. Cosas para enfurecer a Saga; verlo tan alterado como él mismo se siente. Promete locuras, vuelve a difamar a la Diosa que su hermano idolatra. Sus palabras son un estímulo preciso para consolidar en Saga la siniestra resolución a la que llegó rato atrás; una idea que se siente ajena, insertada por demonios… porque él quiere a Kanon, incluso con todos los problemas que los han marcado, incluso a través de esa convivencia desahuciada, lo quiere tanto como siempre. Así que no entiende por qué se ve henchido de ansias por verlo desaparecer.

_«Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.»_

Un puñetazo a la mandíbula silencia al menor. Entonces las lágrimas nacen, lágrimas de rabia, gruesas y quemantes. Y Kanon se rinde a una dinámica no tan antigua, un instinto animal. Regresa los golpes contra Saga, no le importa su protección dorada, no le preocupa terminar más lastimado con cada impacto que aparenta simplemente rebotar.

Saga lo somete de nuevo. Siempre ha sido más fuerte que él...

Cuando se siente tras las rejas, entiende que no existe otra cúspide para el dolor.

Vislumbra su muerte.

Uno por los anhelos al incesto, el otro por el fratricidio a punto de ser culminado; tarde o temprano, ambos acabarán en el infierno. Kanon apenas si puede incorporarse para afianzar las manos a los barrotes y desgarrarse la garganta.

Saga lo escucha, por supuesto que lo escucha. Las olas son escandalosas pero el nombre de Saga retumba estridente sobre ellas.

Aun así, el sollozante eco no sobrepasa la coraza indolente de Saga.

"No me dejes aquí…" murmura rasposamente, cuando el otro se aleja tanto que, entonces sí, no lo escuchará. Gritar no le conseguirá nada.

Kanon supone que ese susurro desesperanzado será la expresión final de su fragilidad, su último fracaso ante Saga. Se comprobará equivocado.

Cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse y la marea dice a subir, se convence de que no volverá a ver otro ocaso. Tiembla toda la noche. Es incapaz de asegurar lo que causa el efecto; si el terror, el frío, o la hemorragia interna imaginaria que lo drena de sí mismo.

Saga había salvado su vida, fue el sentido de su vida, pero Kanon no se mostró un hermano digno y ahora Saga está reclamando aquello que le regaló.

Puede flotar, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?...

Se raspa la cara pegándose al techo de roca, en patética busca de un recoveco donde alcance a aspirar trizas de aire, un aire salobre que le da ganas de vomitar. Las lágrimas inagotables y el agua marina escuecen las pequeñas heridas. Con fúnebre terquedad se aferra a una vida que no vale nada, y las horas de sostenerse en un espeluznante límite arrasan de manera irreversible con la poca inocencia que le quedaba. La oscuridad, la soledad y la desesperación no son herramientas para fabricar esperanzas.

Doblegarse ante la muerte se presenta tentador, pero no puede, porque todavía no deja de pensar en Saga. Sólo que ahora no sueña cosas dulces, ni siquiera lujuriosas. Si lo que sentía por Saga era amor, dicho sentimiento queda desecado velozmente por la sal.

La hambruna, la sed, la constante agonía; encuentra grandes alicientes para sus nefastas utopías, para su cruda necesidad de retaliación. No sabe cómo lo hará, pero el desvarío del cautiverio le genera un sinfín de ideas macabras.

Cuando Saga vuelve, arrepentido y deshecho, ya no encuentra al mismo Kanon que dejó ahí. Y aunque éste había ansiado excarcelación para dar rienda suelta a represalias, no contó con que, a fin de cuentas, esa prisión cavernosa terminaría sintiéndose mucho más segura que la posibilidad de libertad junto a su atroz reflejo humano…

/./././

La catastrófica realidad es que nunca se va a sentir cien por ciento seguro con él, nunca podrá darse a él de la forma en que se lo solicita. Lo está defraudando, y Saga no se lo merece. Saga le ha dado todo de sí, y él es incapaz de ofrecer algo tan básico.

Incluso cuando no pretende ser egoísta, acaba siéndolo…

La sensación de fiasco lo hunde en un malestar inconfesable. No soporta ni respirar a Saga en esos momentos, los brazos a su alrededor le ofrecen un consuelo que no merece. Se siente avergonzado por sus propios recuerdos; una aterradora montaña rusa de vivencias deplorables, mezcladas con otras que no lo fueron tanto, y que sólo sirven para afilar el punzante contraste entre los distintos tipos de pasado que marcaron su vida.

Mañana dejarán la rivera francesa atrás, pero eso no significará un cierre de capítulo para él. Kanon sabe que continuará arrastrando las huellas de sus deshonras, sus enmarañados complejos, los rencores pútridos, la sórdida necesidad de sentirse en total control…

Sus tentativas por redefinirse han parido resultados huecos. Con Saga como su espejo, puede encandilarse y olvidarse de todo aquello a ratos; y al vestir la superioridad de Géminis, consigue disfrazar sus desperfectos. Sin embargo, cual marea inconstante, la verdad reaparece frente a sus ojos. La infame identidad que se forjó en el corazón del océano no ha desclavado las garras de su alma.

Dragón Marino aún vive.

/./


	29. Rozan

**/29: Rozan/**

Kanon no se percató del aire de tensión que había estado circundando en el templo de Athena, hasta que acude allí esta mañana y nota que se puede respirar mejor. Las preocupaciones de la Diosa han sido sosegadas. Hasta Shion se observa bastante más relajado.

Los tres revisan los hechos importantes durante la visita a Julián Solo, quien prometió venir para acudir a Atlantis y resellar a Poseidón por completo si esto hace a Saori sentirse más segura. A Shion le parece una medida necesaria, pues aunque la voluntad de Julián sea benevolente, lo mejor será evitar posibles tentaciones a Poseidón.

Una vez determinada la fecha de la sumersión, Shion se retira a continuar con sus obligaciones, y Athena aprovecha para interrogar a Kanon sobre un asunto menos oficial.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Saga?"

La pregunta puede abarcar muchos enfoques, pero Kanon sabe que la Diosa no está interesada en el aspecto romántico de su relación con Saga. Sólo hay una cuestión que le inquieta.

"Supongo que bien. Ha descubierto algunos fragmentos del pasado pero nada parece escandalizarle…" Y eso a ratos le produce un engañoso exceso de confianza, incluso se ha sorprendido consintiendo escenarios donde toda la verdad es revelada y ningún desastre como los que se ha imaginado ocurre. Es peligroso dejarse estafar por ilusiones… sus secretos son una dinamita que indudablemente arrasaría con todo lo que Saga y él han construido.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Nada realmente grave…"

Un mohín contrito transforma la faz de Athena.

"Pedí a los demás que no mencionaran el pasado porque asumí que Saga querría alejarse de todo, que la información sería inútil, quizás hasta perjudicial para él… pero imaginarme en una situación así de desesperante…"

No puede decir que haya divisado abatimiento en Saga, pero le cuesta entender de dónde saca la convicción para dar continuidad a una decisión que ni siquiera recuerda haber tomado.

"¿Él está conforme así?"

"Relativamente," dice Kanon, "El pasado le intriga, pero más que eso, lo que le preocupa es su inhabilidad de manejar el cosmos." Su semblante se muestra dubitativo durante el par de segundos que le toma formular una explicación más elaborada.

"Desde que vio a Poseidón usar su cosmos para controlar los mares, lo he notado ansioso… se ha hecho más consciente de lo poco que… puede hacer."

Saga se mantuvo meditabundo y silente durante el trayecto de regreso a Grecia. Kanon no estuvo seguro a qué achacarlo; los nuevos conocimientos innecesarios de los que Sorrento le había hecho partícipe, o los problemas íntimos que habían trastornado la última velada en Niza. Una vez en el Santuario, comenzó a sospechar que había un nuevo factor en el desánimo de Saga, quien se pasó la tarde sacándole información sobre el tipo de influencia que los Santos de Athena habían tenido en la humanidad a lo largo de la historia. Al anochecer, cuando estaban en la cama listos para dormir, Saga lo abrazó con especial ahínco y le hizo una extraña petición.

_"Enciende tu cosmos."_ Kanon le preguntó la razón, Saga sólo dijo que quería sentirlo, que había percibido el de Poseidón claramente y la sensación lo acosaba. Kanon lo hizo, devolvió el abrazo a Saga y acumuló su energía estelar, rodeándose de un tul luminoso que ahuyentó a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, los débiles murmullos de su hermano le provocaron un humor sombrío.

_"Te hice venir al Santuario, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer aquí."_

Kanon no supo cómo contestar, tampoco pudo asegurar si Saga sintió propiamente los efectos de su cosmos, pero le vio adormilarse a un ritmo precipitado. Y sintió pena por él. El pecho se le oprimió al darse cuenta de que su hermano extraña esa parte de sí mismo más intensamente de lo que había hecho notar hasta entonces, y tal efecto se repite al recordarlo. Aunque le guste o no, el poder de Saga solía ser parte indispensable de su identidad.

"Tal vez sería bueno darle alguna misión. Algo sencillo que no requiera del cosmos."

Athena lo considera durante algunos momentos.

"Hace falta enviar un mensajero a los Cinco Picos, necesitamos la asistencia de Dohko de Libra para la clausura de Poseidón. Pensaba pedírselo a Shiryu, y tendré que consultarlo con el Patriarca, pero... ¿te parece buena idea encomendarle este encargo a Saga?"

"Sí, cualquier cosa que le haga sentirse parte de la Orden."

/./

Kanon repiensa toda la situación cuando acompaña a Saga para escuchar las instrucciones de Shion. Aunque éste opina que sería más provechoso enviar a algún caballero con habilidades de psicoquinesia para que se teletransporte ahí rápidamente, no reniega de las intenciones que Saga tiene de colaborar con la Orden.

El Patriarca les describe a los gemelos detalladamente las inhóspitas tierras que Saga tendrá que recorrer y le ofrece direcciones. Kanon no ha ido a los Cinco Picos pero no duda que el trayecto sea inclemente. Saga podría perderse, enfermar, caer de un risco… su imaginación ya maquina mil escenarios funestos. Si mal no recuerda, Saga no había vuelto en óptimas condiciones de su primera misión como caballero de Géminis, y ahora ni siquiera cuenta con el apoyo de su cosmos.

Kanon se siente muy inclinado a cancelar el asunto e intercambiarse por Saga, como éste alguna vez hizo por él y viceversa.

"Ten cuidado, Saga. Esas montañas son engañosas. Llegar al bosque no será problema pero de ahí en adelante tendrás que seguir a pie. Si te pierdes, busca la estrella polar para orientarte nuevamente."

Saga acepta la advertencia de Shion y toma el improvisado mapa donde éste le marcó varios puntos de referencia. Partirá en dos días y no ha ocultado su entusiasmo. Se siente muy agradecido con Kanon y satisfecho al saber que su hermano no lo cree tan desvalido como había pensado. La preocupación del menor no pasa desapercibida, pero Saga supone que es natural. Es la primera vez que lo mandan a tierras desconocidas y agrestes con un encargo tan importante.

La despedida no resulta tan emotiva como se hubiera esperado. Kanon no quiere revelar su nerviosismo y trata el asunto con naturalidad, deseándole suerte y prometiéndole que tendrá el templo limpio a su regreso.

No es una mentira. El primer día se ocupa en ello obsesivamente, batallando para ahogar su paranoia. No puede dejar de preguntarse en qué había estado pensando… lo está desgarrando la incertidumbre. Y llega a quedarse sin cosas que hacer más pronto de lo previsto. No quiere estar solo en la casa de Géminis preocupándose incesantemente por Saga, pero tampoco confía en nadie lo suficiente como para buscar compañía distractora. En su vida sólo ha dejado espacio para Saga, y ahora que éste no se encuentra, Kanon se da cuenta de la manera espeluznante en que se ha ido aislando del mundo.

Va a nadar un rato para liberar el estrés. Las consoladoras caricias del agua marina le aclaran un poco su mente, y admite que, más que nada, su intranquilidad se debe al egoísmo de imaginar a Saga ocupado en cosas que no tienen que ver con él.

Aún así, la preocupación se vuelve una infección reincidente que lo asedia durante los próximos días. Tan sólo a la mañana siguiente, Kanon no aguanta más y sube hasta el templo del Patriarca para indagar si hay novedades acerca de Saga. Shion es parco al recomendarle paciencia, y a Kanon no le queda otra más que admitir su neurosis y tratar de digerirla.

Desciende las escalinatas que unen a las doce casas, ponderando en potenciales actividades para gastar el exceso de tiempo.

Milo de Escorpión interrumpe su paso a través de la octava casa. Kanon lo percibió en Acuario cuando subió y ahora Milo se presenta algo desaliñado después de haber pasado la noche en el templo circular. No luce de muy buen humor. Él y Camus pelearon por una tontería —una recurrente tontería—, no vale la pena mortificarse por ello, pues es un tema que surge y vuelve a hundirse rutinariamente. De vez en cuando, Camus se ve atacado por un sentido de la responsabilidad inflado, los tiempos pacíficos llegan a enervarlo y la idea de usar su experiencia para educar nuevos servidores para Athena se muestra tentadora. Milo no se opone a ello cada vez que Camus lo menciona, porque eso lo incentivaría aún más, pero su indiferencia constituye una afrenta para el Santo de Acuario, quien no falló en recalcárselo esa mañana.

Milo simplemente no está dispuesto a pasar sus días en el frío congelante de Siberia. De hecho, Camus jamás ha sugerido algo así… cuando habla de entrenar alumnos, Milo nunca es un factor incluido, nunca le ha sugerido acompañarlo en la hipotética situación de ir a aquellas tierras heladas. Y eso es precisamente lo que más le exaspera.

"No te ves muy bien," dice Kanon.

"Tú tampoco," señala Milo, inspeccionando a Kanon más de cerca. Aparte de que su malhumor es respirable, los ojos se le ven ligeramente irritados, insinuando la mala noche pasada.

"Escuché que Saga fue a Rozan," dice mientras lo encamina a través del templo. Kanon afirma con la cabeza y la deja un tanto inclinada, abstraído en calcular la distancia que lo separa de Saga.

"Fue una mala idea," responde con apatía.

Milo se pasa una mano sobre el cabello despeinado. "Te aburres sin él," resopla fastidiado ante su propia observación, porque sabe que le espera un día así, lleno de hastío, hasta que se reconcilie con Acuario.

"No es un simple aburrimiento." Sus labios forman una línea tensa y su mirada se vuelve distante, fija sobre el espacio que ocupará su siguiente pisada.

"Es normal que te preocupes, pero estoy seguro de que Saga no tendrá ningún problema, y si lo tiene, sabrá lidiar con él."

"No se trata sólo de eso." A sus palabras las cubre un extraño velo de luto. Incluso si Kanon supiera a ciencia cierta que Saga se encuentra a salvo, el escozor interno no se aplacaría. "Lo _necesito_ aquí."

Saga es lo único que valida su existencia, que le da un pretexto para respirar, aunque sea un pretexto de lo más maniático. Su devoción a Athena está dormida, no es más que un reflejo que no roba su atención más que cuando es estrictamente necesario. Saga, por otra parte, se ha convertido en su nuevo Dios, y Kanon es demandante con él, su adoración no conlleva una entrega completa, es más bien un pacto demoniaco.

"De otra forma… es agonizante, tu veneno no se le compara."

Estar con él va en contra de la lógica, pero estar sin él insulta su propia naturaleza. Las veces que se ha dividido de él, en el Templo Marino y en Pilos, se sintió precisamente así: incompleto. Y ahora que se ha acostumbrado a lo contrario, es desesperante tener que conformarse de nuevo con la soledad.

Milo carraspea y barre una mirada huidiza sobre Kanon. "Eso… no suena muy saludable," murmura irresoluto, sin reflexionar en su indiscreción hasta que el sonido abandona su boca. Kanon dirige una sonrisa irónica al vacío.

"Por supuesto que no, somos hermanos, ¿lo olvidas? Es lo más enfermizo que puedes encontrar." Sus ojos buscan de reojo a Milo, quien luce claramente incomodado, con una mueca indefinida sobre su rostro.

"No quise decir—"

"Supongo que tiene que ser así… Si no lo fuera, lo que hacemos no tendría justificación."

Milo opina que de todas formas tal justificación no existe, y en realidad Kanon lo sabe mejor que nadie. Necesitarse vitalmente no los absuelve de haber arrasado con paradigmas tan elementales.

El menor ha aceptado la inusual relación de los gemelos, pero eso no significa que tenga sentido para él, mucho menos ahora que Kanon revela la dependencia desquiciada que lo ata a Saga. Milo ladea la cabeza, víctima de repentinos remordimientos. Frente a la tenebrosa irracionalidad que define la vida de Kanon, sus problemas le parecen insignificantes, fáciles de solucionar si se esforzara.

Kanon es golpeado por los joviales rayos del sol al salir del templo de Escorpión, la intensidad de la luz le obliga a cerrar los ojos por momentos, y esa pausa le sirve para acusarse a sí mismo por la sarta de disparates que acaba de confesar. Kanon se despide de Milo con un apurado movimiento de su cabeza y continúa su camino, dando fin a la singular conversación. Milo se queda en las sombras, ataviado con una mirada llena de contrariedad, preguntándose lo que Kanon había esperado de él al decirle todo aquello.

Kanon no espera nada de nadie. Volverá a recluirse en Géminis, a aguardar impacientemente por su hermano. Ha gastado el aliento inútilmente guiado por un impulso repentino, por la leve confianza que Milo se ha ganado de su parte. No ha conseguido más que incomodarlo, pero al menos el desconcierto de Milo le sirve para reafirmar su realidad.

Lo único que tiene es Saga, y no necesita nada más.

/./././

La primera misión de Saga como Santo de Géminis se sucede sin contratiempos pero deja consecuencias inesperadas.

Saga gasta las últimas reservas de cosmos y energía física en crear un portal que le lleve directamente al Templo de Géminis. Al pisar el familiar suelo gris, sus pies se tambalean. Tiene que acercarse a una columna antes de que la gravedad lo arrastre hacia abajo.

Permanece un buen tiempo derrumbado ahí, analizando su afectado estado de salud. No puede ni siquiera concentrar su cosmos para aliviar las diversas molestias físicas. Su cerebro ha sido horadado por la enfermedad, todos sus sentidos están embotados, la fiebre consumiéndolo.

Debió ser más precavido. Su inexperiencia ha quedado evidenciada.

Kanon percibe su alteración pero no se le antoja inmiscuirse. Todavía se siente humillado por la victoria de Saga, semanas atrás, y descorazonado por lo que su fracaso significa, más allá de perder la armadura.

Sin embargo, cuando el hambre le gana, se ve obligado a pasar por el corredor que contiene la abatida figura de su hermano. Y se arrepiente de no haber actuado antes al toparse con el lamentable estado de aquél.

Saga porta a Géminis, ese detalle le genera una flama resentida en el estómago. Kanon aún no lo ha felicitado por su logro, dudosamente lo hará. Desde que el mayor se adueñó de la armadura, sus miradas se han cruzado en contadas ocasiones, pero en cada una de ellas, los deslumbrantes ojos de su gemelo le dispararon invisibles flechas de odio. Todo el tiempo parece estar enfadado con él. Si se detiene a pensarlo, Kanon supone que él tiende a dar la misma impresión. Y hasta que alguno no ceda y busque recordar cuál es el motivo exacto de su inacabable riña, o le pregunte al otro_, "Hey, ¿qué rayos fue lo que te hice para que me mires así?,"_ el ciclo de silenciosa afrenta se alargará indefinidamente.

Tal vez Saga sabe más de lo que aparenta. Tal vez está bien enterado de sus secretos y, comprensiblemente, lo aborrece por ellos.

Kanon resopla en espera de que sus inseguridades escapen con el aire.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Saga desvía el rostro sin contestar. No sabe cómo hacerlo. No debió beber de esa agua, o quizás fueron los insectos, no quiere pensar que sea algo verdaderamente grave...

Kanon se acerca y lo examina de pies a cabeza. Saga luce enfermo pero no herido. Sabe que viajó a algún país de África, porque el mismo Saga atravesó el invisible desierto que los separaba para anunciar su partida con cierta presunción, apelando que sólo lo hacía para advertirle que no se anduviera mostrando en el exterior durante su ausencia.

Kanon concluye que algún exótico virus o bacteria lo afecta. Se aproxima a él con la esperanza de que su achaque no resulte ser altamente contagioso.

"Te moveré de aquí." Se lo avisa porque no quiere que reaccione bruscamente. Saga intenta removerse y retroceder, pegándose a la columna y huyendo de la cercanía que Kanon pretende.

"No necesito…tu ayuda," dice con un hilillo de voz.

"No puedes ni pararte de ahí," señala Kanon con un tono de suficiencia, dejando a su hermano sin argumentos. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y arquea una ceja, reprimiendo la sonrisa astuta que ansía formarse en sus labios. "Quítate la armadura, no podré cargarte con eso."

Saga pasa saliva con dificultad, comprobando a su lengua viscosa. Sus párpados se empeñan en exponer su debilidad, a duras penas alcanza a alzar la mirada hacia Kanon.

"No puedo," admite a escasos decibeles.

Kanon libera una exhalación contrariada. Si Saga es incapaz de convocar suficiente cosmos para una tarea tan sencilla, quiere decir que la situación es más preocupante de lo que pensó. Se agacha frente a él, lo mira a los ojos por cuestión de medio segundo, juzgando que no hallará oposición a sus acciones, y comienza a retirar pieza por pieza de Géminis.

Primero descubre las extremidades de Saga y va trabajando hacia el centro, lanzando uno que otro vistazo para inspeccionar las muecas exhaustas y fastidiadas de su hermano. Los trozos de metal dorado son dejados en el piso con más cautela de la que hubiera esperado de sí mismo, sólo uno que otro repique interrumpe el cargante silencio que los rodea.

Es un proceso demorado, fatigante y desesperante... Ir destapando la piel de Saga por pedazos le acelera inevitablemente el ritmo cardíaco, y por más que traga y traga saliva no puede barrer con los nudos de su garganta.

Kanon exhala una mezcla de alivio y aprensión cuando ninguna parte de la armadura cubre a su gemelo. Saga intenta forcejear cuando Kanon invade su espacio personal, pero éste aguanta los risibles golpes y se hace sordo a los reclamos de la atrofiada lengua de su hermano. Lo carga sobre un hombro, sujetando sus piernas y su cintura, se le figura que así será más fácil. Saga queda laxo de inmediato, y durante el trayecto a la recámara incluso pierde la consciencia por algunos minutos.

Saga se descubre en su cama cuando es despertado por los retortijones. Afortunadamente, Kanon tiene lista una cubeta para que pueda vomitar ahí. Saga se olvida de renegar de su presencia, y ni siquiera se queja cuando Kanon le limpia el pegajoso rostro con una franela.

"Tengo que ir con el Patriarca…"

Un resoplido sarcástico corta con sus ásperos susurros. Aunque el Patriarca espere el reporte de la misión, Saga no puede presentarse así, si ni siquiera atina a ponerse de pie.

"El Patriarca tendrá que esperar."

"¡No!" Las náuseas lo interrumpen. Saga entierra la cara en la cubeta y después de unos segundos vuelve a hablar en una voz quebrada, sin levantar el rostro, de manera que el sonido surge amortiguado por las paredes del recipiente.

"Es mi primera misión…" musita acongojado. Kanon comprende la importancia, el sentido del deber que se ha ido arraigando con más y más firmeza en Saga a lo largo de los años. Y se le ocurre una solución a la que han acudido antes. No hubo resultados positivos la última vez, pero se quedó endeudado con Saga desde entonces.

"Iré en tu lugar."

"Olvídalo."

"No seas necio, Saga. Es la única opción si no quieres tener al Patriarca esperando. Imagina si te presentas así a vomitarle la alfombra..." Kanon suelta una risilla maliciosa. El pálido rostro de Saga demuestra el coraje sentido pero ninguna apelación escapa de sus labios. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, rindiéndose a su impotencia, y a las disposiciones de Kanon también.

"Dime lo que tengo que decir," insiste el menor.

Sostenido a los últimos retazos de su consciencia, Saga escupe escuetamente la información esencial, terminando con una advertencia casi inaudible: "No lo arruines…"

Kanon le deja una jarra de agua en la mesita antes de regresar al sitio donde la armadura de Géminis yace desperdigada. Traga grueso y sacude las manos nerviosamente antes de intentar llamarla con el cosmos. Cuando aquella responde y se ensambla sobre su cuerpo, Kanon absorbe una honda bocanada de aire para combatir la potente impresión.

Esto es lo que Saga tanto adora, lo que valió más que él. Kanon se siente invencible, y supone que esa sensación es valiosa y difícil de renunciar… Puede imaginar el efecto adictivo de ser Géminis.

El ascenso hasta el último templo resulta en una experiencia surreal. Acostumbrado a esconderse, a huir, ahora la armadura que porta resplandece contra el sol, y su caminar es señorial mientras avanza sin particular prisa escalón tras escalón. Nadie cuestiona su presencia, nadie lo detiene por el camino para señalarle que no debe estar ahí.

A su paso por los pasillos del templo del Patriarca, los sirvientes le regalan múltiples reverencias, creyéndolo el angelical Saga de Géminis. Las enormes puertas del salón que contiene al dirigente de la Orden le despiertan un ligero pánico, pero se lo traga y muestra su más recto semblante y su andar más seguro cuando se adentra a la estancia.

_"Camina diez pasos y arrodíllate. Agacha la cabeza." Kanon_ cuenta sus pisadas, y sigue las indicaciones de Saga al pie de la letra.

_"No hables más de lo necesario, sólo contesta lo que te pregunte. Pero asegúrate de indagar sobre la futura venida de Athena antes de retirarte. Yo siempre lo hago."_

Kanon adopta la postura indicada por Saga e intenta no faltar a la conducta propia y devota que seguramente caracteriza a su hermano en estas situaciones. Sin embargo, no puede contenerse de echar un vistazo fugaz para imprimir la imagen del sumo sacerdote en sus retinas. Cuando la voz del aludido reverbera en un distinguido eco, el impostor es expuesto crudamente.

"Tú eres el menor… Kanon."

Su compostura se derrumba, los ojos se le ponen como platos y no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Mantiene el perfil alzado y dirigido hacia el enigmático sujeto, sin atinar a nada más, aguardando por la segura sanción que, con certeza, repercutirá en Saga.

"No te sorprendas," dice Shion, esbozando una sonrisa discreta de la que Kanon no se entera. "Sería un Patriarca vergonzoso si no supiera de tu existencia."

Kanon se ordena sosiego. El hombre dice cosas razonables. Lentamente parpadea y recupera la calma. Cansado de la postura en la que está, y ya que no tiene que pretender más, se pone de pie.

"La misión de Saga salió bien," informa proyectando una actitud infalible que no es enteramente real.

"¿Por qué te mandó en su lugar?"

"Está enfermo."

Kanon estudia al misterioso sujeto. No puede ver, por la máscara, pero intuye la vejez. Se imagina a su hermano mostrándole reverencia, profesándole absoluta obediencia, y no puede evitar que pequeños pinchos de resentimiento aticen su corazón.

"Debe ser grave si te permitió sustituirlo."

Kanon asiente cortantemente. "No le gustó la idea, pero se hubiera desmayado al primer escalón si intentaba venir acá," concluye su comentario con una contracción de la comisura de sus labios que deja entrever el gustillo sentido al haber visto a Saga bajo su merced.

"Enviaré un médico." Kanon arquea una ceja, curioso ante la despreocupación de su tono. Masculla un forzado "Gracias," antes de mostrar una sonrisa torcida y confesar su inquietud.

"A Saga no le agradará saber que me descubrió."

Shion ladea levemente la cabeza, como si quisiera estudiar al chico desde un ángulo distinto. Por algún motivo, Kanon le divierte. Su falta de formalidad es refrescante.

"Por mí no se enterará."

Pero Kanon no se queda conforme. Quiere saber exactamente cuál ha sido su fallo. Nadie más en el Santuario sería capaz de distinguirlo de Saga, y este hombre al que nunca antes había conocido lo logró en cuestión de un parpadeo.

"¿Qué fue lo que me delató?"

Shion se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante antes de explicar, "Lo hiciste bien. Son indistinguibles a primera vista, y sus cosmos parecen uno, pero hay cosas distintas en sus miradas."

Kanon se endereza pretendiendo mayor altura, sintiéndose de pronto como la víctima de una disección. Puede percibir el escudriñamiento de los ojos ocultos tras las elipses carmesíes de la máscara.

"Saga me respeta, tú me resientes. Saga guarda amor para la Diosa, y tú…"

El verde salvaje en los orbes de Kanon centellea en señal de alarma.

"Tú tienes miedo," completa Shion con simpleza, dejando a Kanon estupefacto ante un hecho que no puede negar.

Es cierto. Lo que él ama es distinto, y le aterra.

Sus labios se tensan a la par que su perfil se agacha.

"Debo volver," anuncia sombríamente. Lo más probable es que jamás vea de nuevo a este sujeto. No debería importarle que conozca o crea conocer su secreto. Shion lo despide con una señal de su cabeza, y Kanon regresa a la casa de Géminis en una carrera disparatada, guiado por la súbitamente enloquecida necesidad de arrancarse la armadura de encima.

Sin embargo, no lo hace inmediatamente después de llegar. Ni al segundo o tercer paso sobre las enormes y familiares losetas. Camina hasta la habitación de Saga, y observa su rostro ruborizado y moteado de sudor con la intensidad prohibida que sólo se permite cuando no hay testigos. Saga asoma sus pupilas, de apariencia ebria y decolorada. Adquieren fuego en su centro en cuanto se posan sobre él.

"Es lo que siempre has soñado, ¿no?" pregunta mordaz, frunciendo el ceño. Kanon imita el gesto y le sostiene la mirada, sin molestarse en contestar. Saga nunca creería la verdad, jamás comprendería que la rareza de la armadura no le interesa. Saga contempla a Kanon en la vestimenta sagrada y hay rencor y egoísmo y una extraña desesperación revolviéndose con su cefalea.

"Es mía, no se te olvide." Suena a un niño. En parte lo es, aunque un destino gigantesco le espere, aunque tenga permiso de los Dioses para matar y pueda atrapar estrellas en un puño. "Esto no cambia nada."

Los labios de Kanon se curvan a un lado, cargando acidez. "Por supuesto que no."

A estas alturas nada lo hará.

Su favor ha sido irrelevante, simplemente están a mano.

Y el mismo Saga se pregunta por qué le dice esas cosas a su hermano. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para erosionar la distancia, remendar los agujeros que se fueron formando entre ellos. Obviamente a Kanon todavía le importa lo que pase con él. Entonces, ¿por qué a Saga se le dificulta tanto la humildad? ¿Qué le cuesta aceptar sus cuidados y agradecerlos?...

Una fuerza interna, avariciosa y cruel, no le permite a Saga cerrar los ojos hasta que la armadura abandona el cuerpo de Kanon, quien permanece ahí, vigilando el problemático sueño del mayor.

Saga se encuentra tan débil que Kanon podría matarlo si quisiera tomar su lugar, y nadie se enteraría, nadie además de aquel hombre que puede diferenciarlos, ¿pero qué derecho tendría de reclamarle? El estilo de vida que les fue impuesto desde pequeños los condena a un final de tragedia. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Saga piensa, acabar con él no es su mayor deseo.

No obstante, quizás valdría más ver a Saga muerto que transformado en un innoble ser, en alguien a quien no puede llamar hermano, alguien que ensucia aquel recuerdo, no sólo por las contradicciones de su personalidad, sino por las emociones que despierta en el mismo Kanon.

Si no es capaz de suprimir sus deseos, tal vez eliminando la fuente de ellos se arreglaría un poco a sí mismo.

Pero destrucción no es lo que surge de sus manos cuando se aproximan a Saga. Son caricias que limpian el sudor de su frente, que le empujan el fleco para atrás consolándolo por los escalofríos, que acomodan las sábanas y se aseguran de que pase una noche lo más confortable posible. Lo sujeta cuando convulsiona y no retira la mano de su pecho hasta que su respiración se tranquiliza. Sentado en el borde de la cama, Kanon no duerme por verlo dormir, por estar ahí cuando Saga despierta necesitando algo.

Lo cuida. Es un viejo instinto. Y la vulnerabilidad de Saga es la excusa perfecta para rendirse a él.

Un par de días transcurren así. La única interrupción es la visita del médico, durante la cual Kanon debe ocultarse, pero luego retorna al lado de la postrada figura que simula estarse hundiendo en la cama más y más a cada minuto. Saga sabe que está ahí, aunque sus ojos sólo se posen sobre él por accidente y durante fracciones de segundo. No le agradece su asistencia pero al menos no le dice que se vaya.

Kanon se va de todas formas, cuando el alba de la tercera madrugada otorga lozanía a las mejillas de Saga, cuando pasa un buen rato sin atestiguar un temblor o escuchar un quejido.

Ahora que su hermano está bien, sin él estará mejor.

/./

Tal como Shion había vaticinado, el reto inició una vez que se adentró a las montañas. Saga se sintió perdido al instante pero se obligó a observar con atención en busca de particularidades en el paisaje que concordaran con las descripciones del Patriarca. Hace cuatro horas dejó atrás el poblado ubicado al pie del monte, hundido entre esos enormes levantamientos y rodeado de un río. Había sido un lugar esplendoroso en su simplicidad, con un aura relajante que le dio confianza para adentrarse en la espesura, pese a las advertencias de los pobladores, quienes le contaron leyendas de dragones que dormitaban en los estanques, avisándole que tuviera cuidado para no despertarlos.

Finalmente llega a uno de ellos y aprovecha a llenar la cantimplora. Se sienta un rato en la orilla y se dedica a absorber los pacíficos sonidos de la naturaleza. Es una sinfonía atrayente conformada por los discretos murmullos del agua, el zumbar de los insectos, y el crujir de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por brisas variantes.

Saga aspira con fuerza. El tipo de aire en estas elevaciones es bastante vigorizador. El Santuario de Athena se encuentra también empotrado entre serranías, pero en su ubicación actual la altura es mayor.

Prosigue con su camino. Preferiría llegar antes de que cayera la noche. Atraviesa valles saturados de verde, puentes de apariencia milenaria, lagos de pureza incontestable y misteriosos templos ocultos entre la arboleda. Después de las primeras colinas, el terreno se va tornando más y más accidentado, y la vegetación más escasa. Llega al punto en que sólo puede apreciar algunos árboles torcidos que se aferran a las sesgadas paredes de los picos.

Paso a paso va midiendo el aumento de inclinación, hasta que se topa con un sendero escarpado que le da la vuelta a un risco altísimo. Es el trayecto indicado, pero se divisa tan arduo que Saga considera buscar una vía alterna. Sin embargo, no quiere tomar el riesgo de acabar desorientado, así que se aventura a la espinosa senda, estrecha y pedregosa.

Cada kilómetro en ascenso significa una nueva prueba de aguante para sus pulmones. Cerca de la puntiaguda cumbre también se ve afectada su visión, pues lo rodean densas nubes y está comenzando a anochecer. Saga sufre la engañosa impresión de hallarse al ras de la estratósfera. Hay frío pero él está sudando por la esforzada subida. Piensa en detenerse y descansar pero se convence a sí mismo de apurarse.

Por las prisas sacrifica cautela. El camino se ha ido tornado extremadamente angosto conforme sube, y las ráfagas de viento ahora son más briosas e impredecibles.

Saga vira en una cuesta empinada. La irregularidad del terreno lo traiciona, la pobre visión no ayuda a la consolidación de sus pies sobre las rocas, y resbala, deslizándose algunos metros por la escarpada antes de rodar hasta el borde y caer.

Casi caer.

Alcanza a sostenerse de la empedrada orilla, tan fuerte que las cortadas en las palmas de sus manos demandan sangre. La cantimplora se ha zafado y desciende con aparente e irreal lentitud, rebotando contra los afilados peñascos. Saga deja de escuchar el eco de aquellos golpes a los pocos segundos.

El pánico impulsa brincos violentos de su corazón y se siente mareado cuando se asoma de reojo para apreciar el fondo del barranco, apenas distinguible entre la niebla. Busca rocas más o menos estables donde apoyar las puntas de los pies, y se mantiene quieto, midiendo cada movimiento, incluso su respiración.

Intenta aclarar sus pensamientos y analizar fríamente la situación, pero un golpe de viento lo sobresalta, avivando la instintiva alarma. Afianza su agarre sobre la áspera pared rocosa. La mochila en su espalda de pronto se siente como una monstruosa ancla gravitándolo al vacío.

Los constantes disparos de adrenalina mantienen a su sangre cosquilleando, su corazón retumbando, el dolor físico entumido. Cada músculo está mortalmente tenso en espera de una orden, de un impulso al que deban responder. El sudor frío funciona como pegamento para adherir algunos hilos de cabello a su rostro, sumando esa pequeña incomodidad al resto de factores inadecuados que conforman su realidad.

Parpadea temblorosamente y fija la mirada en el firmamento. Es extraño, pero las sensaciones que experimenta, de pavor, vértigo e incertidumbre, no le parecen del todo desconocidas.

Lo más desconcertante es que su alrededor no deja de ser increíblemente hermoso aunque lo amenace con un destino siniestro. Las estrellas se han comenzado a mostrar, cada una con su muy particular intensidad. Los repetitivos titilares resultan un tanto hipnotizadores. Saga se admite impresionado por el refulgente espectáculo, pero al mismo tiempo resiente a aquellos lejanos luceros, porque se rehúsan a auxiliarlo, a proveerle la fortaleza que lo sacaría fácilmente del apuro.

Aprieta los labios cuando piensa en Kanon y lo que éste diría de verlo en tales circunstancias, al borde de una muerte segura y patética. Tardarían algunos días en considerarlo desaparecido, y largo tiempo en encontrar su cuerpo, si es que no quedaba destrozado durante la caída.

A la merced del azar, superado por la indolente naturaleza, Saga se hace consciente de su tremenda insignificancia humana, pero eso tiene en raro efecto apaciguador en su mente.

_«No se te ocurra caer»_

Un pinchazo a sus neuronas, un jalón a su alma. Saga se despabila, quiere sacudir la cabeza pero no se arriesga a ningún movimiento, no hasta sentirse convencido de que puede confiar en sus articulaciones.

_No lo haré._

Cumple la promesa a sí mismo y recopila todas sus fuerzas para impulsarse hacia arriba, conteniendo la respiración. Una vez que la parte superior de su cuerpo cuenta con apoyo, una lluvia invisible de alivio le cae encima. Continúa arrastrándose hasta alejarse lo suficiente del borde. Se apoya en manos y rodillas para incorporarse pero queda congelado en esa posición, sintiendo que le falta el aire. Sus inhalaciones son marcadas pero demasiado rápidas, no cumplen al cien por ciento con el deber de ventilarlo.

Saga gira para sentarse, pero al instante su espalda reclama soporte y se deja caer el suelo, la mochila aplastada bajo su cuerpo.

Vuelve a ver aquellas estrellas que trataron de engatusarlo para endulzarle la agonía. Mientras boquea desesperadamente por aire, la imagen de su hermano se reaviva en las paredes de su cráneo, y ahora que tiene espacio para algo más que pánico, un océano de emociones se revoluciona en su interior; todas relacionadas con Kanon y aciduladas por la reciente posibilidad de haberlo perdido, de haberlo abandonado como siempre ha temido que aquél haga con él.

Sus ojos se tornan traslúcidos. Ya que se encuentra a salvo, la realidad de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder lo azota bruscamente.

Une sus párpados y traga pesado. Espera pacientemente a que el hormigueo sobre su piel se detenga, a que todos sus procesos físicos se desaceleren. Flexiona los dedos de sus manos comprobando el daño; están temblorosos y arden como si acabara de tocar fuego. Su lengua surge a humedecer velozmente sus labios. Tiene sed pero ya no existe manera de satisfacer dicha necesidad a menos que se ponga de pie y retome su camino.

Después de algunos minutos así lo hace, con renovada cautela y desmedida atención, para no repetir otro percance potencialmente fatal. Cuando circunda el infame risco y el sendero vuelve a ensancharse y disminuir un poco de altura, Saga presiente que se encuentra cerca de su destino. Conforme las horas avanzan, el paisaje pierde esa cualidad desigual que caracterizó a las últimas áreas desafiantes, y lo que comienza como un frágil arroyo acaba convirtiéndose en un río caudaloso lleno de peces saltarines.

Hacia el mediodía, el cauce le guía a la caída de una majestuosa cascada que baña a un bosquecillo.

Saga suelta todo el aire y lo recupera con una inspiración profunda cuando una folklórica construcción entra en su panorama. Es justo como la describió Shion, de apariencia similar a una pagoda. Saga emprende el descenso por el área menos empinada que encuentra, hasta llegar a la punta rocosa que aloja a la casa. El burbujeo violento del agua en la base de la cascada genera un ruido alto y constante, pero de alguna manera no resulta fastidioso sino todo lo contrario.

Se acerca confiado hasta la puerta, hallándola abierta. Se asoma adentro pero no divisa ninguna silueta.

"Géminis," escucha a sus espaldas. Saga gira de inmediato para enfrentar al dueño de la voz, y al hacerlo inclina un poco perfil, descubriendo a un sujeto un par de decímetros más bajo que él.

El aludido alza el rostro y se empuja el sombrero hacia arriba para ver bien al alto griego. Sonríe dándole la bienvenida.

"Tiempo sin verte… Luces bastante diferente."

Saga parpadea sin atinar a contestar. No puede decir lo mismo o lo opuesto del hombre que tiene enfrente, pues ninguna memoria posee de él. Se siente inevitablemente extrañado por la observación recibida; no es consciente de cualquier cambio que aquél haya notado.

"Dohko de Libra," reconoce Saga, agachando la frente respetuosamente, "Mucho gusto."

Dohko arquea una ceja y curva sus labios restándole importancia a la formalidad de Saga.

"Ya nos conocemos, _Saga de Géminis_," imita el tono solemne usado por el mayor, dejando a éste un poco descolocado. Saga se esperaba otro Shion, y la persona que se encuentra frente a sus ojos dista mucho de esa imagen eminente y seria que se había formado en la mente. Parece alguien sencillo y de un humor muy positivo. Había escuchado que era mayor que él, pero ciertamente no lo aparenta.

Un tanto intimidado por las inesperadas circunstancias, Saga sujeta las asas de su mochila y cambia el peso de pie.

"Mi hermano es Géminis ahora," corrige con cierta pena, imaginando lo incómodo que será tener que explicar más a fondo.

Dohko no necesita nada de eso.

"Lo sé. El que esté acá no significa que no me entere de lo que sucede en el Santuario."

Shion y él se mantienen en constante comunicación mediante el cosmos. El antiguo Aries toma pocas decisiones sin su consulta.

Dohko sigue hablando mientras gira en dirección a la puerta.

"Un Géminis inconforme, ese Kanon. Debes apurarte y quitarle la molestia de encima," comenta en un matiz ligero y hasta divertido, antes de adentrarse a la casa. "Pasa, debió ser un viaje cansado."

Saga acepta la invitación y camina tras el otro, deteniéndose en medio de la sala que lo recibe, sin estar seguro de lo que sigue a continuación. Las palabras de Dohko lo han sacado de frecuencia. Claramente dice la verdad y sabe mucho más de lo que cualquiera supondría al verlo viviendo aquí cual ermitaño. Saga estudia sus alrededores reparando en las rústicas decoraciones y muebles de madera que parecen hechos a mano. Sólo entonces nota la cazuela con pescados que aquél sostiene, y que termina depositada en una mesita.

Dohko luce como cualquier campesino ordinario, vestido con tradicional traje chino y un sombrero de bambú, al que descansa en una encimera, dejando al descubierto una cabellera desordenada de color café cobrizo. Su actitud despreocupada no cuadra con el ideal que Saga había creado alrededor del renombrado Santo de Libra.

"Entonces sabe a qué he venido."

"Sí," responde mientras sirve té en un par de recipientes.

Saga avanza unos pasos hacia él, recordando la sed que viene acosándolo desde anoche. "Preferiría agua, si no es molestia."

Dohko alcanza el cántaro y voltea para extendérselo. Cuando Saga estira las manos para recibirlo, Dohko se percata de las desagradables heridas en sus palmas. Enarca una ceja.

"Me tomará unos cuantos días tener los sellos listos. Elaborar el papel es un proceso demorado…" Podría haber adelantado desde que Shion le notificó que dichos artículos serían requeridos, pero supuso que Géminis necesitaría descansar después del viaje, y quería aprovechar para evaluarlo. Por experiencia sabe que Saga debe ser observado de cerca. Dohko no confía en que la supresión de memorias y cosmos pueda mantener encerrado por mucho tiempo aquel germen de maldad que siempre ha dormido en él.

Saga voltea hacia la puerta al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos ligeros. Una muchacha menuda de largo cabello negro y trenzado detiene su trote al entrar, sorprendida por la presencia del desconocido.

"Shunrei, te presento al caballero de Géminis, Saga," dice Dohko, volteando sobre su hombro. Saga realiza una reverencia con la cabeza y ella responde con tremenda timidez, antes de asegurar el agarre alrededor la canasta de ropa limpia que trae cargando.

Dohko vuelve a dirigirse a la joven, "Me encargaré de la comida. Atiende las heridas de Saga."

Shunrei asiente obediente y retoma su andar, volteando hacia Saga cuando pasa a su lado. "Venga conmigo, por favor," indica con una cordial sonrisa.

"No es necesario…" Pero Shunrei lo mira expectante y Dohko pretende sordera mientras se ocupa de cocinar.

Saga suspira, deja su mochila descansando en una silla y sigue a la chica a una estancia contigua.

Shunrei deposita la canasta en un rincón del piso y se dirige a una pequeña estantería para recoger algunos ingredientes. Consigue otras yerbas de una cajonera y prepara una mezcla, machacando todo dentro de un traste ovalado.

"¿Dónde están las heridas?" Voltea al mismo tiempo que Saga muestra sus manos, sólo por un fugaz momento antes de encerrarlas en puños de poca fuerza.

"No es gran cosa, realmente no tienes que molestarte."

"No es ninguna molestia," asegura con un gesto amable, "¿Podría lavárselas en el pozo? Está afuera, atrás de la casa."

Saga obedece, y aprovecha a echar un vistazo más minucioso alrededor. La tranquilidad del ambiente se anuncia inalterable, y se alcanzan a divisar paisajes sublimes en los que no reparó al llegar. Rápidamente forma la opinión de que es un excelente lugar para vivir, si a uno no le molesta el aislamiento. Regresa después de algunos minutos para encontrar a Shunrei arrodillada sobre un tapete. Saga se coloca frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas y, cuando se le es indicado, descansa las manos sobre sus rodillas, con las palmas hacia arriba.

La muchacha comienza con el proceso de curación demostrando bastante experiencia. Su toque es delicado pero seguro. Saga desconoce las propiedades de las yerbas que ahora forman una pasta, sin embargo, ella actúa concienzudamente con una mirada brillante y contenta. Es suficiente para confiar que el tratamiento será de utilidad.

"Roshi nunca tiene invitados… Espero que no haya problemas en el Santuario," dice con cierta inseguridad, ya que nunca ha convivido de esta forma con un Caballero de Oro. Todavía no logra pensar en el viejo Maestro como el Santo de Libra, habiéndolo conocido desde siempre como el anciano gentil, sabio y enigmático.

"No los hay," Saga asegura antes de preguntar, "¿Qué quiere decir '_Roshi'_?"

Shunrei le explica que utiliza ese término para referirse a Dohko, acostumbrada así desde que lo conoce. Le cuenta también cómo fue que el '_Antiguo Maestro'_ llegó a adoptarla, junto con el caballero de Dragón, quien se entrenó en esas mismas montañas.

Mientras Shunrei finaliza la curación protegiendo las manos de Saga con vendas, los olores a alimento se encargan de inundar la morada. La estimulación olfativa genera retortijones y gruñidos en el estómago de Saga, quien está más que listo para saciarse con cualquier cosa que le ofrezcan.

Sin embargo, una vez que se sientan a la mesa, el griego se topa con un sorpresivo inconveniente. El pescado acompañado de arroz luce suculento, pero no tiene manera de comerlo. El par de palillos que le fueron ofrecidos son artilugios totalmente foráneos para sus manos.

Dohko le muestra la posición correcta de los dedos, pero si bien Saga puede imitarla, se le dificulta mucho mantener el equilibrio. Cada vez que captura un bocado, éste cae de vuelta al tazón, provocando un gesto desencantado en el extranjero y algunas sonrisillas de parte de sus anfitriones. Shunrei le ofrece otras opciones de utensilios, de los que usan más que nada para cocinar, pero Saga prefiere seguir intentando. A fin de cuentas se ve obligado a inclinarse y acercarse el plato a la boca para empujar la comida, de otra forma habría estado toda la tarde con eso.

Después del almuerzo, Dohko conduce a Saga hacia el bosque de bambú que se encuentra bajando un poco por la montaña.

Se trata de una aglomeración que apenas si permite a algunos rayos de sol colarse hacia la tierra. Son árboles de hoja perenne, siempre verdes y de altos troncos, su follaje simulando nubes del verde más intenso. No poseen un aspecto robusto, pero el gran número y la proximidad entre ellos crea una sombra invasora. La sensación de encontrarse dentro de alguna especie de jaula vegetal resulta curiosamente relajante. El dominio del verde no llega a hartar a sus retinas, y el aroma húmedo y fresco agrada bastante a su nariz. Saga no se pierde de experimentar la lisura de la corteza con las yemas de sus dedos, absorbiendo la máxima cantidad de detalles con respecto al recién conocido árbol, tal como suele hacer con cualquier cosa que acaba de descubrir.

Dohko le cuenta a Saga sobre el bambú mientras corta la cantidad que necesitará, asegurándole que la apariencia frágil de las cañas es sólo una fachada. El bambú que ellos están tomando prestado crecerá de nuevo rápidamente, y esa longevidad y resistencia le han hecho una planta inspiradora de diversos simbolismos a lo largo de la historia.

Al volver, Dohko prepara las hojas y fibras de bambú para dejarlas cocinándose por horas con los ingredientes necesarios. Cuando dicha fase se complete, obtendrá la pulpa para crear el papel que llevará la sagrada firma de Athena. Todo se lleva a cabo en la intemperie pero aun así los humos llenan la atmósfera de un aroma extraño.

Saga debe quedarse en los Cinco Picos un par de días hasta que el proceso finalice. Se ocupa principalmente en explorar los alrededores y ayudar a Shunrei con los quehaceres diarios. La segunda mañana de su estadía, acompaña a Dohko a áreas serenas del río, donde escucha atentamente la instrucción del chino que se empeña en enseñarle a pescar.

Saga experimenta un gusto inusual al mirar con atención los movimientos de los peces bajo el agua. Quietos, retando a la corriente, sostenidos entre el líquido cristalino como si se agarraran de un hilo invisible, para enseguida cambiar erráticamente de posición. Es un poco triste atestiguar el fin a su libertad, y Saga se sorprende a sí mismo esperando verlos evadir la captura.

Ese día, Dohko se encarga de colar, enjuagar y verter la pulpa de bambú en un recipiente rectangular que servirá de molde, para finalmente prensarlo y dejar que se airee. Parece disfrutar de la elaboración del papel… Saga supone que no debe haber muchas cosas aquí que rompan con la rutina.

La primera noche, Saga cayó dormido en cuestión de minutos gracias al cansancio producido por el viaje, pero la segunda lo sorprende con una inusual intranquilidad que no le permite cerrar los ojos por más que lo intenta. Sus anfitriones lo instalaron en la habitación de Shiryu, donde se pasa las primeras horas de oscuridad dando vueltas en la cama de paja, observando a una que otra ardilla que osa merodear dentro de la casa para husmear en busca de migajas.

Sabe lo que le sucede. Echa de menos a Kanon. No ha pasado ni un día separado de él desde que lo conoció, y la noche se encarga arteramente de magnificar los efectos de la ausencia de su gemelo. Ya se acostumbró a dormir acompañado, a encontrar un agradable tope cada vez que se voltea, a tener un brazo o una pierna encima, a las discretas caricias de su respiración y los eventuales ronquidos que tiene que acallar con codazos.

Se incorpora hasta sentarse y se asoma a través de los barrotes de bambú de la ventana. Avista una silueta perchada cerca del borde del peñasco. Afila la mirada, intrigado, y se pone de pie para salir de la casa. Avanza con pisadas lentas hasta alcanzar la figura encorvada de Dohko, quien voltea sobre el hombro al percibirlo y lo saluda con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, antes de concentrar la mirada nuevamente en el firmamento estrellado.

"¿Lo estoy importunando?"

Dohko niega con la cabeza. "Acompáñame, tengo cosas que hablar contigo."

Saga se inquieta inmediatamente y toma asiento a medio metro de distancia de Dohko, cruzando las piernas. Más que las primorosas estrellas, su atención es atraída por la gran cascada de Rozan y el salvaje remolino que ruge en su base. Luego sube la mirada midiendo la tremenda altitud de la caída del agua. Es el espectáculo natural más impresionante que ha visto, y desearía que Kanon estuviera ahí para verlo también.

Dohko le menciona que las leyendas de los pueblerinos no están tan alejadas de la realidad. En el fondo de la monumental catarata solía descansar la armadura del Dragón, en espera de un dueño digno de su protección.

"Dijo que Kanon estaba inconforme, que yo debía… apurarme," Saga comenta vacilante, pensando en la armadura que le pertenece y que no tiene idea de cómo utilizar.

Sin saberlo, es Saga quien saca a relucir el tema que interesa a Dohko.

"Tu hermano no está hecho para portar la carga de Géminis."

Lo que Kanon debe sostener es a Saga. Sin embargo, esto no resulta evidente para Saga… para ninguno de los gemelos, quizás. Y la expresión confusa del griego le comunica a Dohko que no ha soltado la información con mucho tacto.

Se adelanta a elaborar, "Kanon es un excelente guerrero, sus capacidades no están en duda, pero _poder_ no es todo lo que Géminis exige."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"¿Sabes lo que personifican los gemelos?"

Saga afirma con la cabeza de manera titubeante. Conoce datos sacados de libros. La conexión con el planeta Mercurio, el aire como elemento representativo, el mito de los dioscuros y los usuales atributos que describen al signo zodiacal: entre los más destacables, la mutabilidad. La lluvia de palabras claves se revuelve en su cabeza hasta que logra elaborar una síntesis.

"Son esencialmente un símbolo de opuestos... Vida y muerte, negativo y positivo, luz y sombra, creación y destrucción. Representan la dualidad humana."

"Conoces la información, ¿pero la entiendes?"

Dohko imagina la mente de Saga como una mariposa. Los guardianes de Géminis siempre son así, móviles como el elemento que los representa, veleidosos cual corriente de aire. Poseen la capacidad de relacionarse con visiones opuestas de la realidad al mismo tiempo; depende de las circunstancias si esto se presenta como una ventaja o una desventaja.

Saga lo recibe todo, puede sonreírle a personas diametralmente distintas por igual: un noble Aldebarán, un feroz Deathmask. Puede entender puntos de vista contradictorios: acepta que su hermano lo ame y al mismo tiempo rechace lo que alguna vez fue, o que sea increíblemente posesivo y apasionado mientras se desprecia a sí mismo por el tipo de relación que comparten.

En vista de que Saga no se anima a contestar y lo taladra con una mirada diáfana gracias a la desbordante curiosidad, Dohko suspira antes de consolidar las ideas que deben estar agitándose en el cerebro del griego.

"Géminis representa polarización, alternancia entre los extremos de la lógica y el instinto, lo espiritual y lo material. Opuestos, como has dicho." No significa que cada uno represente una parte, sino que ambos se debaten eternamente entre los límites, siendo incapaces del equilibrio. "Y en especial, alude a la búsqueda de conciliar hasta la última contradicción, para fundir todo en uno."

Saga lo escucha con absoluta dedicación. Aunque Dohko luzca más joven que él, en sus ojos se asoma un alma vieja, y en sus palabras revela vasta experiencia. La sabiduría que destila es algo de lo que Saga ansía empaparse aunque no termine de darle forma.

Analizando las emociones que se dibujan abiertamente sobre el rostro de Saga, Dohko confirma su dolencia. El flashazo del recuerdo de su alumno Shiryu surge para comparar lo que sucede con Saga y suponerlo como un tipo distinto de ceguera…

El futuro es una bruma para Saga. Ni las estrellas pueden determinar lo que pasará con él, porque se ha desligado completamente de su influencia. Sin embargo, Dohko duda seriamente que ese conveniente estado de pureza pueda alargarse de manera permanente...

Los dioses no se resignan a abandonar sus vasijas con tal facilidad.

"Los guardianes de Géminis no son gemelos simplemente porque uno tenga que suplantar al otro. Uno es la base y el otro es el pedestal."

Se necesitan mutuamente para contrarrestarse, para fortalecerse. El desequilibrio surge cuando la necedad y los prejuicios humanos se interponen. Cada generación se enfrenta a los mismos retos pero nunca se han mostrado capaces de superarlos. En vez de ayudarse el uno al otro, se convierten en agentes de destrucción mutua.

"Comienza por acoger esa base, y convertirte en algo digno de ella."

En el pasado el error había sido disociarse. Se debilitaron mutuamente; uno cedió a su furia humana y el otro se dejó derrotar por el egoísmo divino, ambos completamente cegados. Sus ciclos de vida los pondrán a prueba, así como fue con los anteriores, así como será con los que sigan, hasta que superen el eterno fallo y entiendan que, "Si son dos, es para formar uno."

Saga tensa los labios y trasporta la mirada hacia las indescifrables estrellas que Dohko había estado estudiando. Le parece que se ven más nítidas en este lado del mundo, y se pregunta si todo lo que el otro habla proviene de allí, si los destellos plateados le han murmurado exactamente cuán _cerca_ Kanon y él han estado.

Cerca, juntos, pero… ¿indivisibles?

/./

El sol se está poniendo cuando Saga alcanza la casa de Géminis. Ha vuelto lleno de inspiración y dudas, siente que ha aprendido cosas muy importantes aunque las ideas aún se encuentren borrosas en su cerebro. También le parece que ha estado alejado de Grecia por eternidades.

En la mochila carga la encomienda de Athena, y no puede evitar sonreír satisfecho al señalarse el cumplimiento de su tarea.

Antes de que Saga emprendiera la marcha, el Santo de Libra había imbuido su cosmoenergía en los pergaminos. Saga no sabe con exactitud cuál había sido la utilidad de aquello pero fue capaz de percibir el cosmos de Dohko casi tan claro como sintió el de Poseidón. El simpático chino se despidió pidiéndole un pequeño favor y revelándole un dato que desconocía: _"Dale mis felicitaciones a Athena. El mes que viene es su cumpleaños."_

"¡Saga!" Kanon lo recibe con un abrazo asfixiante. Su impulso es tan fuerte que Saga tiene que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Suelta una risa ahogada y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Había temido un reencuentro como tal y por eso rechazó la oferta de Mu de avisarle a su gemelo que había llegado. Prefirió esperar a la privacidad de Géminis para disfrutar libremente la reunión.

Su sonrisa se incrementa contra los cabellos que cosquillean parte de su cara, y le causa curiosidad el silencio de Kanon, quien hunde el rostro contra su cuello y se aferra a su espalda con infantil insistencia. Le recuerda un poco al abrazo que compartieron el día que cumplieron veintinueve… Aquél gesto no había poseído este vigor pero destilaba el mismo tipo de cariño y necesidad, lo más cercano al amor que los unió de pequeños.

El inocente abrazo cambia bruscamente.

Kanon empuja a Saga contra la pared más cercana sin ningún aviso o cuidado, y mientras intenta arrancarle los labios a besos parece que pretendiera trepársele encima. Saga lo sujeta de donde puede; Kanon se mueve mucho, presionándose contra él. Saga se agarra a su espalda, a su cintura, a su trasero, y el zumbido de unas carcajadas se le atora en la garganta.

Tiene que ser contundente cuando lo aparta de sí, apretando sus hombros con rudeza.

"Kanon, necesito una ducha."

A Kanon no le importa, está sordo, sólo obediente a sus instintos, y éstos gritan _¡SagaSagaSaga!..._

Saga lo esquiva para evitar ser acorralado otra vez, y se aleja varios metros a trote. Frena y voltea para arrojarle su mochila, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para interrumpir la persecución que estuvo a punto de dar inicio. Kanon atrapa el objeto por reflejo y dirige una graciosa mirada llena de confusión hacia Saga.

"Llévala al cuarto," pide sonriente, antes de apresurarse en dirección al baño.

El rostro de Kanon se viste de decepción, pero tal sentimiento se esfuma en cuanto escucha un nuevo eco de la voz de Saga, travieso y prometedor.

"Y espérame ahí."

/./

Kanon deja la mochila descansando sobre el buró. Mientras espera a Saga, aprovecha a husmear entre sus contenidos, pero no encuentra gran cosa. Los supuestos sellos de Athena le parecen sumamente aburridos, no más que un par de rollos de papel tieso y rugoso. Tal como los recordaba.

Saga entra escurriendo agua, cargando la ropa que se quitó y los vendajes. Sus pies mojados son ruidosos mientras camina hacia la cajonera. Deja los objetos encima antes de abrir una gaveta para conseguir lo que necesita.

"Olvidé la toalla," dice cuando siente la mirada de Kanon sobre su espalda. Se seca rápidamente, presintiendo que no tendrá mucho tiempo para eso, que en cuanto Kanon llegue a su lado tendrá que olvidarse de todo lo que no tenga que ver con él.

Kanon posa las manos sobre su cintura e interrumpe sus movimientos con un beso demorado sobre su hombro. Saga se pasa la toalla por la cara un par de veces descuidadamente, y atrapa su cabellera sobre el hombro que no recibe las exhalaciones de Kanon. Exprime la melena azulada lo mejor que puede antes de soltar la toalla y buscar las vendas para envolver sus manos nuevamente. Las cortadas han ido sanando pero cualquier contacto aún le causa molestias, así que quiere protegerlas por unos días más.

Kanon se asoma para ver lo que hace. No había reparado en las manos de Saga previamente, y ahora sus acciones le desconciertan y preocupan. Lo empuja para que voltee y deshace el vendaje de la mano izquierda hasta descubrir algunos raspones.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Saga vuelve a ajustar las vendas mientras explica con naturalidad, "No es nada. Tropecé mientras subía un risco, tuve que sujetarme de las rocas..."

Un parpadeo concede fulgores de espanto a la mirada esmeralda que se clava sobre él.

"¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste a punto de caer a un precipicio!"

Saga se encoge de hombros al dar un respingo. "No…" entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, manteniendo la cabeza agachada. Es demasiado tarde para darle la vuelta a la historia, y los penetrantes ojos de Kanon lo acosan para que suelte la verdad.

"Kanon, estoy bien," asegura encarándolo, y por un instante revive el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo acompañaron durante aquellos momentos al borde de una muerte segura. Traga saliva con esfuerzo antes de continuar, "Sólo fue un accidente, no pasó a mayores."

Kanon lo abraza impetuosamente, sacándole el aire, dejando a sus propios pulmones oprimidos también. Se había estado preocupando como un loco, tratando de convencerse de que no existían motivos para ello, distrayéndose con asuntos banales en pos de dejar de angustiarse inútilmente.

Y resulta que Saga en verdad había estado en peligro. Un peligro mortal.

Fue su idea. Su descomunalmente estúpida idea. Ansía disculparse por ello con cada partícula de su ser, pero se contiene. No quiere machacar el esfuerzo de Saga, sabe que esto ha sido importante para él. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en la fatalista posibilidad que estuvo tan cerca…

Todo lo que pasaron, todas las dificultades superadas y las que aún yacen latentes sin solución… para perderlo por una ridícula arbitrariedad.

Kanon dibuja la tétrica escena en su mente, imagina lo desesperado que Saga se habría sentido, y solo. Él no estuvo ahí para tenderle la mano.

¿Realmente vale la pena tener a Saga tan vulnerable, sólo para, precisamente, poder tenerlo?

Kanon cierra los ojos, borrándose esa pregunta de la mente.

"Tengo que llevar los pergaminos a Shion…" murmura Saga, en busca de cualquier recurso para cortar con esta situación que le incomoda sobre medida. No quiere admitir que la preocupación de Kanon tiene fundamentos, que estuvo a punto de fallar en una misión de lo más sencilla.

"Shion puede esperar," dice Kanon, apartándose, sin dejar de sostener firmemente sus brazos. "Ahora explícame lo que pasó en Rozan."

Saga no tiene esa intención. Luego de un pequeño suspiro que delata su indisposición de hablar más al respecto, decide distraer a Kanon de una forma infalible. Eran los planes originales, después de todo, antes de que aquél comenzara a preocuparse por asuntos innecesarios.

"Más tarde…" promete falsamente, tomando a Kanon de una mano para que le siga el paso.

Saga camina hasta la cama y se sienta en ella. Deja una caricia que sube por su brazo hasta saltar a su cintura, donde aprieta propiciando un repaso interesado de parte de los ojos de su hermano.

Saga voltea hacia arriba y le dirige una sonrisa fugaz y taimada, junto con una mirada gatuna, antes de desabrocharle los pantalones ágilmente. Con un preciso tirón a la prenda, Saga consigue atraer a Kanon más cerca, y no espera un segundo más antes de poner sus labios en contacto con la tela de su ropa interior, que con sólo algunos acertados roces comienza a sentirse constrictiva.

Kanon agacha la cabeza para prestar atención a las acciones de Saga, y usa una mano para peinar los mechones que se levantan en la parte superior de su cabeza, aplastándolos afable y distraídamente. Sus labios abiertos sueltan jadeos y esbozan una que otra sonrisa torcida y encantada. Saga restriega la nariz, pellizca suavemente con los labios, incita descaradamente con la lengua, delineando la forma de su pene e inspirándolo a crecer rápidamente. La saliva de Saga se filtra por el delgado material y crea una atmósfera cálida y agradable que cimenta su excitación.

Saga desliza hacia abajo la prenda sobrante cuando lo califica suficientemente duro, y regala algunas caricias orales más para dejarlo humedecido y brillante, despidiéndose del glande con un chasquido. Se arrastra hacia atrás, acomodándose boca arriba en la cama, y Kanon llega sobre él sin demorarse más que para zafarse el resto de la ropa y extraer el lubricante del cajón.

Se ubica entre las piernas abiertas y flexionadas de Saga, quien no pierde la mirada de la erección del menor y ocupa una mano en fortificar la propia, con una expresión insaciable en su rostro acalorado. Se ha resignado a la falta de versatilidad de su gemelo, y en esos momentos sólo anhela sentirse vinculado con él, rendirse a las disposiciones estelares que Dohko le reveló. No existe pista alguna de los contratiempos sucedidos en Niza, ellos no lo permiten.

La clara impaciencia de su hermano resulta en una provocación incontestable para Kanon, quien se ocupa rápidamente en empapar la invitante entrada de Saga con el lubricante, estimulándolo con algunas caricias apresuradas y algo toscas. Unta lo que queda en su mano sobre su miembro y se posiciona buscando la indispensable fusión, acomodando a Saga de manera que sus hombros sirvan de soporte para las piernas de aquél, dejándolo completamente expuesto para empinarse sobre él y temblar al penetrarlo, gozando de los erizamientos de su piel y de la de Saga, quien extiende el cuello y bate las manos antes de incrustarlas en el colchón. Y Saga emite ese sonido ronco que siempre hace cuando esto pasa, y que constituye un delicioso aperitivo para los oídos de Kanon.

Mientras su hermano se ajusta, Kanon acaricia sus muslos y sus caderas enterándose de cada tensión y escalofrío, y afianza las pupilas sobre su rostro sesgado, esperando a que se recupere de la impresión y enderece la cabeza para devolverle la mirada. Kanon observa un movimiento trabajoso y extrañamente sensual de su nuez de adán, antes de verlo voltear. La faz de Saga transmite una mezcla de embriaguez y preocupación irresoluta.

En cuanto aquellos ojos empañados se atan voluntariamente a los suyos, Kanon da inicio a un compás familiar, empujándose contra Saga, retirándose de él para someterse enseguida a la imantación y perderse en la gloriosa angostura, tocando las profundidades de su gemelo, vetadas para todo el mundo menos él. Saga suspira entrecortado cada vez que lo siente salir, y gime fuerte cuando aquél vuelve a entrar decididamente, asaltando su sistema nervioso en cada ocasión. Y trata de no parpadear, porque Kanon porta la gula encarnada en su rostro y es terriblemente excitante ver los movimientos de su boca al crear gemidos, o los enrojecimientos que quedan en el labio inferior cuando son atrapados por dientes que intentan —infructuosamente— reprimir algún ruido.

Bajo su espalda, la humedad de su cabello magnifica los escalofríos, mientras las puntas ensortijadas del pelo de Kanon latiguean distintas partes de su cuerpo cada vez que se arroja contra él. Y ya que uno es agente de ignición para el otro, sus miradas permanecen traspuestas; abismos verdosos tragándose mutuamente.

Hasta que Saga da un fuerte respingo y sisea tensando el cuerpo por completo, contrayendo todas las líneas de su rostro, sus ojos sellados herméticamente mientras una de sus manos alcanza el pecho de Kanon para frenarlo y otra se extiende sobre la cara exterior de su pantorrilla derecha, presionando con insistencia como si el toque pudiese aplacar la punzante molestia sentida.

"¡Espera!"

Kanon parpadea desorientado, le toma unos segundos procesar la incomodidad de Saga y detenerse.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta en una voz rasgada. Saga entreabre los ojos e inhala hondo. "Calambre," admite, y la intensidad de su sonroje se duplica cuando una sonrisa burlona divide atractivamente los labios de Kanon.

"Tienes que ejercitarte más," reprende sólo por fastidiar, a sabiendas de que el viaje fue desgastante para Saga.

Kanon sujeta con cuidado la pierna afectada mientras se desenlaza de él. Frunce el ceño cuando su miembro emerge del acogedor refugio, y Saga hace un gesto similar que permanece allí mientras aguanta el doloroso efecto del espasmo muscular involuntario.

Saga respira con mayor facilidad cuando sus dos extremidades inferiores descansan extendidas en el colchón. Kanon reemplaza la mano de aquél, tallando el área afectada mientras le distrae del irradiante dolor con dulces agasajos: repartiendo delicadas caricias de su lengua sobre los firmes terrenos de su pecho, imitando las líneas de los músculos, siguiendo las carreteras de sus clavículas, chupando aquí, mordiendo suavemente allá.

Incluso cuando el agarrotamiento cesa, Kanon continúa con sus gentiles muestras de atención, succionando lenta y tortuosamente un pezón, trazando bucles de saliva con la lengua hasta oscurecer su color y endurecerlo. El calambre robó la concentración de Saga y su miembro perdió consistencia, y Kanon se está dando a la tarea de remediarlo. Activa ambas manos para redescubrir la silueta de Saga, moviéndose para generar roces entre sus piernas, adhiriendo su abdomen contra él y oscilando la pelvis en círculos acompasados para incentivarlo.

Kanon es pródigo con las caricias, halagando la piel amarfilada con cada tibia fricción. El lapso de intensa afonía sólo se ve interrumpido por algunas exhalaciones particularmente sentidas, o las chispas de sonidos húmedos que germinan a partir de la comunicación entre sus labios. Sus perfiles alternan de inclinación con sutileza, demorando los besos lánguidos y profundos, alargados intencionalmente para ir construyendo el placer capa por capa.

Saga se agarra del hombro de Kanon y de su pelo, donde forma un puño para manejar y empujar, tirar y ordenar tácitamente. Su lengua prensa a la otra y choca contra dientes, cosquillea el paladar, hasta que Kanon impone algo de distancia para reintentar la conquista de su boca; estratégicamente, sin desesperarse. No se aparta de Saga hasta que siente a su hombría compitiendo en solidez con la suya, y entonces se mueve a un lado y le exhorta a voltearse sobre su costado, para que esté más descansado y no fuerce sus extremidades.

Sentándose tras su espalda, pasa un brazo encima y atrapa el miembro de Saga entre sus dedos para amasarlo habilidosamente. Menos de un minuto después está asomándose sobre él, inclinándose para cubrir la punta del falo con su boca y ejercer presiones de su lengua, acariciándolo tercamente hasta que el sabor del líquido preseminal comienza a atarear a sus papilas gustativas.

Mueve su cabeza rítmicamente, impulsado por las manos que Saga enreda en su cabello revuelto, y se siente tentado a regalarle su orgasmo en esos momentos, ansiando degustar aún más de él, pero su entrepierna punza dolorosamente ante tal idea. Kanon acepta las objeciones de sus entrañas y abandona el goteante pene de Saga tras algunos lameteos, indolente a sus desilusionados gemidos.

Se acuesta de lado, paralelo a él, apoyándose en un codo para poder divisar su rostro, descansado sobre la almohada. Entre los párpados decaídos descubre una mirada turbia y desenfocada; una selva entre la neblina. Saga luce fatigado y somnoliento, pero al mismo tiempo su agitación interna se anuncia sin discreción. Es incapaz de aplacar sus labios suspirantes o deshacerse del tono grana que colorea sus poros, y Kanon sufre de palpitaciones irregulares dentro de su pecho mientras le observa.

Lo que siente por Saga es de carácter camaleónico; matices tornasoles que tienden a cambiar de tonalidad, a agrisarse o brillar, y en esos momentos se trata de un color primario, puro y enceguecedor... No se atreve a cuestionarlo, ni siquiera a consentir pensamientos de índole negativa que puedan opacarlo.

Gruñe ansioso, separa los glúteos de Saga y guía su miembro con parsimonia, empujando sin verdaderas intenciones de superar la barrera del esfínter, regodeándose de los gemidos anticipados que su hermano expulsa sin titubeos. Captura el lóbulo de una oreja entre sus dientes, lo lame lascivamente un instante después, exprimiendo el delicioso momento con todos sus sentidos.

Saga supera el temblor que culebrea sobre su epidermis, coloca una mano sobre la cadera de Kanon, y jala de él al mismo tiempo que se empuja hacia atrás para desencadenar su propia invasión. La determinación de Saga por pertenecerle conmueve al otro y fortalece su rigidez. Kanon sostiene la pelvis de Saga para mantenerlo a raya, queriendo demorar la primera incursión, saborear cada valiosa fracción usurpada.

Una vibración gutural se enraíza en sus cuerdas vocales cuando se siente enteramente dentro de él, pero no alarga ese suceso demasiado. Kanon establece un ritmo de estocadas poco profundas, exploratorias, que gradualmente van adquiriendo mayor intrepidez.

Saga vira el rostro lo más que puede y sus labios intentan atrapar porciones de la piel de su gemelo, arrastrándose sobre el cuello, cerrándose sobre su barbilla, chocando contra la comisura de sus labios, dejando huellas húmedas y calidez tentadora, hasta que el beso que buscaba es correspondido con el ardor que necesita, y su lengua encuentra otra igual de sedienta con la que jugar. Ambas se enroscan competitivamente, retándose a ratos, colaborando en otros… los contactos son caracterizados por complicidad y fluidez, y un desmedido apego que siempre ha habitado en el núcleo de sus células, si bien a veces olvidan expresarlo con palabras.

Pero la confidencia está ahí, envenenando deliciosamente el ambiente, promoviendo una sincronía endiablada entre los dos cuerpos afiebrados que se balancean calmosos, confiados, ratificando el impecable ensamblaje una y otra vez, sin admitir jamás el cansancio.

Kanon le había relatado que debieron pretender ser uno, y las palabras de Dohko insinuaron que siempre deben serlo.

Y Saga cree que lo está consiguiendo en estos mismos instantes: arrimado lo más humanamente posible a Kanon, repleto de él. Lo disfruta más que nunca, porque ahora es consciente del significado más allá del acto, de lo mucho que su realidad se apega a lo que la constelación de Géminis requiere de ellos. Quizás no tiene nada que ver con lo que Libra sugirió, probablemente han ido más allá, pervirtiendo la armonía fraternal, pero Saga lo interpreta como más le conviene y se siente perfecto en ese momento y en ese lugar. Se desentiende absolutamente de sí mismo, existiendo sólo para recibir a Kanon, e imagina a los planetas alineándose como testigos de la inmortal yuxtaposición.

La actitud de Saga, más dócil de lo usual, no pasa desapercibida para Kanon. En respuesta, se impone con igualitaria mansedumbre, aplacando sus ansias por tenerlo para simplemente estar _con_ él.

Kanon planta una mano en el centro del pecho de Saga, conteniéndolo de sus propios embates. Saga deja de ensartar los dedos sobre el muslo de Kanon para entrelazarlos con esa mano que es confesora de su galopante ritmo cardiaco. Se sujetan con fuerza, en un gesto que excede a su unión física y los satisface de una manera distinta, incalculablemente más honda.

Kanon libera exhalaciones crispadas y cierra los ojos, aplasta la frente contra la nuca de Saga y nutre a sus pulmones con el aroma que el húmedo cabello añil guarda: una mezcla de sudor, jabón y bambú que despliega efectos alucinógenos. El ánimo de sus vaivenes aumenta, Kanon no se aburre de comprobarse —una y otra vez— comprimido en una comodidad irremplazable. Y sabe que es inmerecida, pero eso nunca lo ha detenido antes. Saga representa su dolencia y su cura, una ambivalente adicción que se jacta de su perpetuidad, después de haber desafiado las normas humanas, las traiciones fraternales, la codicia de los Dioses, la muerte misma…

Kanon enciende su cosmos. Y es un pandemónium para Saga, quien se sobresalta al instante y gime más alto y se remueve fervientemente. Saga se lo había pedido la otra noche, así que Kanon supuso que ahora le gustaría. Y ciertamente agrega un tórrido condimento a la experiencia.

Saga, abrasado entre las invisibles llamas, aspira aire sonoramente por la nariz y la boca al mismo tiempo. Sus pulmones se extienden al máximo con cada espasmo, presionándose punzantes contra el esqueleto que los contiene. Los movimientos pendulares de ambos son líquidos, aunque Saga se sienta hecho de cera. El cosmos de Kanon lo derrite velozmente, despertándole un hormigueo que atraviesa su piel y presenta un efecto volcánico sobre su sangre; destellos de luz solar activan burbujeos de letal promesa en las cámaras de su corazón.

Kanon abre los ojos y mide el avance de las perlas de sudor que se deslizan en el rostro de su hermano. Se acerca para lamer algunas, y cuando Saga suelta su mano para dirigirla a su rebosante miembro, Kanon estanca la suya sobre la desbocada cintura de Saga y estruja con fuerza mientras se mece resueltamente, estocando contra el mayor, calculando el momento exacto en que el delirio de apoderará de uno o del otro.

Los ojos de Saga se tornan acuosos de placer y los tartamudeos en su respiración desembocan en cortos gritos susurrados. Kanon lo siente descarrilarse: el cuerpo de aquél, cubierto de transpiración, temblequea resbaladizo contra el suyo, y su piel es victimizada por la infección de calor. Los pálpitos y contracciones de las paredes de Saga acaban finalmente con él, y él las baña, fomentando la conflagración sensorial de su hermano mientras éste se encarga de pringar las sábanas. Luego busca el oído de Saga y abandona sus resoplidos ahí, esperando contagiarle el mismo tipo de ardor que siente en sus propias orejas coloradas.

El cosmos de Kanon se apaga pausadamente, fluctuando en luminiscencia hasta que deja de ser perceptible. Ellos se quedan quietos, debilitados, soportando el agobiante calor hasta que respirar deja de doler. Con cautela, Kanon se escurre fuera de Saga, pero de pronto se siente más curioso y juguetón que cansado, y se le antoja importunar el reposo de su trajinado hermano. Sustituye el espacio que su miembro había estado ocupando con un par de dedos, explorando la sensibilizada cavidad que de inmediato reacciona tratando de expulsarlo.

Los ojos de Saga vagan lerdos hasta posarse sobre el rostro del menor. Lo interroga con un torcimiento de sus cejas, pero el aludido sólo responde besando perezosamente su espalda y continúa moviendo sus dedos, escarbando en busca de su propia efusión. Saga se estremece, retorciéndose incómodo contra él, resistiéndose a soportar _más_. Kanon relame sus labios y sólo lo molesta durante algunos momentos más, antes de extraer sus dedos para embarrar la piel de Saga con la viscosidad que los cubre, mediante caricias desganadas sobre sus glúteos. Nota que sus acciones siguen azorando de forma grave al otro, cuyo rostro luce apetitosamente mortificado. Saga gruñe su nombre y le entierra un codo en las costillas, y Kanon suelta un soplo divertido antes de darle tregua.

Como premio, Kanon recibe una caricia desfallecida sobre su mejilla, y la hubiera disfrutado sino fuera por la textura ajena que acompaña a la mano de Saga.

No es que se hubiera olvidado de esas vendas, las sintió todo el tiempo, cada vez que Saga lo tocó, pero se hizo inmune a ellas para dar lugar a su gozo.

Kanon encaja aquella misma mano impura que había estado molestando a Saga sobre la mandíbula de éste, haciéndole virar la cabeza bruscamente. Saga recibe el impulsivo beso con ojos bien abiertos y particularmente brillantes, que se entrecierran enseguida hasta sellarse un segundo después. Gira su cuerpo lentamente con el objetivo de quedar boca arriba, acoplándose al ritmo famélico de los labios de Kanon, y éste se adapta a sus movimientos hasta encarcelarlo entre sus brazos, recargando la parte superior de su cuerpo en él.

Saga entiende lo que Kanon siente y no puede recriminárselo. Toda la imperfección que los rodea no es suficiente para contaminar la necesidad básica de tenerse el uno al otro.

El lazo fraternal los unió al principio, pero llegó a representar un tope; un tope terriblemente dañino. Saga no conoce los detalles del pasado pero saber que no estuvieron juntos le basta para desdeñar aquella forma de vida. Y se le ocurre que nunca lo ha expresado, si bien se excusó por no recordar a su hermano e invadir su vida de repente, ni una sola vez ha ofrecido disculpas por la egoísta decisión de haber dejado todo atrás, incluyendo a Kanon.

Las manos de Saga se plantan con delicadeza sobre las mejillas de Kanon para alejarlo suavemente.

"Perdón…" Sus labios se reúnen otra vez, pero no pasa de un choque inicial. Saga ha desconcertado a Kanon exitosamente y ahora recibe su mirada turbada e interrogante.

"Por haberte olvidado," completa en un murmullo, sus ojos recalcando el arrepentimiento con un apagado resplandor. Hasta el día de hoy no entiende por qué lo hizo, y tiene que aceptar que quizás nunca lo descubrirá.

Kanon une las cejas y su rostro se contorsiona en una mezcla de ira, temor y rechazo, pero nada de eso es dirigido a Saga, y desaparece al siguiente parpadeo como si sus facciones jamás se hubieran modificado.

"No hables de eso, Saga."

Kanon ajusta la mano izquierda sobre un lado de la cabeza de su hermano, la derecha sobre su brazo, tan fuerte que lastima la carne. Saga posa ambas manos sobre la cintura del otro, y usa los pulgares para para acariciar tranquilizadoramente. Kanon avecina el rostro a su cara, suelda la boca sobre su sien, los cabellos azul marino que caen sobre su rostro le tapan la vista. No se trata de un beso, sólo se pega a él como si quisiera que sus palabras se le infiltraran por los poros.

"Que esto no se repita." Kanon busca su mano y presiona sobre los vendajes para hacerle entender de lo que habla. Sus ojos son montaraces y opacos mientras se enfocan en nada y el tono de su voz posee cierta inadmisible delgadez, "No podría pasar por algo así otra vez."

_No te permito ser tan egoísta_.

Él sí puede serlo, pero Saga no.

Cuando aquello sucedió la primera vez, Kanon se sintió morir con él. Aunque hubiera deseado la muerte de Saga en mil ocasiones, nada lo preparó para el verdadero suceso.

En la mente de Saga, una sola interrogante, pertinaz e imprudente, da vueltas hasta hallar salida a través de sus enrojecidos labios.

"¿Cómo fue?"

Saga entiende que debió haber sucedido durante la guerra, pero ignora los detalles. Todos los servidores de Athena se sacrificaron, y Saga nunca ha pensado que existieran factores únicos alrededor de su fallecimiento. Pero está Kanon, ¿qué otro factor tendría relevancia? Si no murieron al mismo tiempo, uno debió soportar la pérdida del otro. Se pregunta quién habría sido el desafortunado, y su duda queda esclarecida gracias al evasivo comportamiento de la mirada de Kanon, ensombrecida y liosa.

Kanon no responde, se niega siquiera a pensar en ello. En cuanto los primeros atisbos de memorias surgen, en cuanto el burbujeo sofocante emerge en la punta del esternón, cierra los ojos y vuelca la incipiente ansiedad sobre los labios de Saga, apagando su conciencia, causando corto circuito en sus sinapsis con la saliva balsámica de su hermano.

La posibilidad de que un final como tal se repita es absolutamente inaceptable, pero después de todo, la acaba de sentir muy cercana. Tendrá más cuidado, se promete. Redoblará su invasiva vigilancia. Hará que nada pueda alejarlo de Saga.

Nada excepto el mismo Saga… El _previo_ Saga.

Y Kanon se asegurará de nunca volver a verlo.

/./


	30. Ficción

Pues aquí resubiendo *tiembla*, espero que no pase alguna otra cosa desagradable. Iré poniendo también los reviews que habían dejado antes, aunque eso me tomará un poco de tiempo por la flojeritis XD Saludos~

/./

**/30: Ficción/**

Saga debió saber que Kanon no le contestaría. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no le importa demasiado. Con un suspiro cansado se despide de los labios de su hermano y ladea el rostro, se remueve estirándose y probando su fatiga. Kanon se recuesta a su lado, con un brazo montado sobre su cintura. Ha cerrado los ojos y se dispone a dormir sin consentir más preocupaciones innecesarias.

Saga barre la mano sobre su frente, alejándose el cabello para atrás. Aunque acaba de bañarse, se siente pegajoso y sucio y el único aroma perceptible es Kanon, quien no lo va a dejar salir de la cama en ningún momento próximo. Resignándose a pasar la noche así, Saga cierra los ojos, evocando los relajantes paisajes de Rozan para encaminarse rápidamente a la inconsciencia.

Al despertar, Kanon se descubre solo, pero no es algo que le alarme. No ha dejado de fastidiarle pero se ha ido acostumbrando a que la mayoría de las mañanas sea así. Aletargadamente se levanta, frota sus ojos y se estira felinamente arqueando la espalda. Se pone de pie y arranca las sábanas de la cama para enseguida dejarlas botadas por ahí. A Saga le tocará reemplazarlas después.

La necesidad física lo empuja hacia el baño, pero se detiene tras entreabrir la puerta cuando el sonido del agua golpeando el piso alcanza a sus oídos. Una sonrisa perezosa y lasciva se apropia de sus labios. Permanece asomado en el marco de la puerta, sus pupilas centellean hambrientas a través de la rendija. Su hermano está completamente abstraído en la tarea de asearse y Kanon se permite disfrutar un par de minutos simplemente observándolo, midiendo el recorrido de las gotas de agua a lo largo de su silueta, reparando en las marcas de su piel; algunos raspones que trajo de Rozan y pequeñas zonas irritadas de las que su boca es culpable.

El cabello de Saga es invasivo y no le deja apreciar tanto como le gustaría, pero constituye en sí un atrayente detalle más, adhiriéndose a la atlética complexión de su gemelo. Saga se abraza tratando de alcanzarse la espalda, frota el jabón sobre su cuerpo concienzudamente, recorriendo largas extremidades de forma mecánica pero con movimientos armoniosos, y luego se toma unos momentos para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar las caricias del fresco líquido sobre su rostro.

Kanon sonríe indeliberadamente. Ya había notado que desde hace algún tiempo Saga se demoraba de más en sus duchas. Conoce la razón, se sabe culpable, porque fue a partir de que comenzaron a intimar físicamente que Saga se volvió más escrupuloso con su aseo personal, y a Kanon le parece terriblemente encantador que Saga procure presentarse lo más impecable posible para él.

Un incómodo hormigueo lo apura a frenar su voyerismo. Empuja la puerta y avanza sin dudar. Saga de inmediato voltea, sorprendido por la súbita intromisión, pero Kanon no dice una palabra, ni siquiera se dirige hacia él. El tintineo contra el agua del retrete no se hace esperar, seguido de un largo suspiro aliviado.

Saga lo mira con una expresión indefinida, maravillado tanto como intimidado ante su desfachatez. Sus labios muestran una sonrisa contenida mientras estudia las acciones del otro.

Después de vaciar su vejiga, Kanon llega al lavabo, se enjuaga las manos apresuradamente y luego exprime pasta sobre el cepillo de dientes.

"Ese es mío," señala Saga, pero es demasiado tarde. Kanon ya tiene un tercio del instrumento adentro de la boca. El menor se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente y Saga menea la cabeza, sonriendo divertido, incapaz de elaborar ningún reclamo. Deja de atender a Kanon para volver a ocuparse de lo que estaba haciendo en un principio. Siempre retrasa la limpieza de su larga melena hasta el final porque es lo más trabajoso.

Cuando Kanon termina, gira hacia la puerta, da una zancada, y frena de repente, preguntándose qué demonios está haciendo. Vira de inmediato para dirigirse en dirección contraria. Ha recordado su lado cazador y Saga es una presa vulnerable y perfecta.

"Te ayudo," dice meloso, invadiendo el espacio de la ducha sin que Saga atine a opinar al respecto. El mayor arquea las cejas denotando desconfianza, y voltea queriéndolo encarar, pero Kanon se mantiene tras su espalda y restriega su cabello con poca delicadeza, enredándolo más. Eso sólo dura unos cuantos segundos porque de pronto las manos de Kanon están buscando otro tipo de texturas sobre las cuales posarse y apretar. Saga respinga ante los descarados manoseos a su trasero y se defiende con codazos mientras da la vuelta. No va a permitir que Kanon arruine todo su trabajo.

"Espera, apestas."

"No es cierto," apela acercándose hasta los labios de Saga para presumirle su aliento a menta. Saga vira los ojos y lo empuja firmemente de un hombro mientras repasa el jabón encima de su pecho con insistencia.

"Quieto," advierte frunciendo el ceño. Kanon ríe y resopla al mismo tiempo, y sólo obedece porque la actitud de Saga le divierte y es inusual estar en esta situación con él. No recuerda la última vez que compartieron una simple ducha, y un burbujeo agradable le cosquillea el ombligo al sentirse, de cierta manera, cuidado por Saga.

Así que Kanon aplaca su conducta y deja que el otro lo acicale, portando una pequeña sonrisa invariable sobre sus labios.

Saga lo disfruta también e imprime mucha dedicación a su tarea. Kanon se retuerce cuando algunas de sus caricias le causan cosquillas pero en general muestra un buen comportamiento y se permite ser bañado.

Para cuando el proceso finaliza, Kanon se siente extrañamente amilanado. Saga sonríe encantado de percibir a su gemelo tan dócil como un cachorro somnoliento. Envuelve una mano sobre su nuca, y atrapa sus labios en un beso dilatado y generoso del que obtiene el refrescante sabor que la pasta de dientes dejó sobre su lengua.

Es un melodioso inicio a lo que será un mes inusualmente agitado en el Santuario, saturado de emociones contenidas. La celebración del primer cumpleaños de Athena como la Diosa _finalmente_ reconocida por todos será un suceso meritorio de festividad anticipada, días de conmemoración y eventos se avecinan y con ello una gran bulla promete caracterizar las próximas semanas.

Aun así, Kanon nunca había apreciado el claustro del Santuario tanto como la primera semana subsiguiente al regreso de Saga. La experiencia de Niza había sido frustrante, y estar en vilo durante la misión de su hermano había terminado de marchitarle los nervios, pero ahora que la preocupación de Poseidón se ha disipado, son libres de simplemente disfrutarse el uno al otro, como solían hacer cuando recién llegaron al Santuario después de que su hermano diera con él en Pilos.

Cierto que él no había gozado del todo aquella época depresiva, pero había estado en buenos términos con Saga y últimamente siempre hay una u otra cosa impidiéndoles equilibrio. Haciendo un recuento, no fue tan malo que Saga se conociera un poco mejor en los escritos de Aioros, ni que se enterara más o menos de lo que su nexo con Poseidón había desencadenado. Saga parece estar tranquilo con todo, su aceptación sin tope, aunque tiende a ponerse a cavilar con mayor frecuencia. Su hermano incluso hizo las paces con su negativa a intercambiar roles sexuales, y no ha vuelto a mostrarse inconforme con la dinámica que llevan.

Saga no ha dejado de pensar en todas esas cosas, pero su viaje a Rozan le injertó el convencimiento de que no debe permitir a ningún factor alterar su convivencia con Kanon. Y por lo mismo ha quedado con la costumbre de mirar las estrellas con renovado interés, intrigado ante los planes que guardan para ellos…

/./

El cuarto día de la primera semana, Kanon regresa de una junta con Athena y Shion para descubrir a Saga arreglando la puerta de su cuarto… del cuarto que ahora comparten y que se nota mucho más ordenado desde que Saga habita en él.

Durante los últimos días de ocio, Saga se ha hecho a la tarea de revisar cada mueble de la casa en busca de defectos por antigüedad, para restaurarlos. Es un buen pasatiempo y Kanon a veces lo ayuda, pero en esos momentos sus aspiraciones son distintas. Saga voltea sobre el hombro, le dedica una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa aún más veloz y vuelve a prestar atención a la labor que sus manos realizan. Se encuentra arrodillado en el suelo tratando de reparar la bisagra inferior, que había comenzado a generar molestos chirridos.

Kanon se acerca y se recarga de lado contra la pared con brazos cruzados para observar largamente a Saga, quien se ve poco ofuscado por su presencia. Eso le fastidia en gran medida; sentir que Saga se ha hecho inmune a sus miradas… ya las considera cosa de todos los días y no se deja influenciar tan fácilmente. Kanon frunce los labios sintiéndose un tanto malhumorado al ver a Saga tan concentrado en algo que no sea él. Obviamente lleva largo rato ocupándose de este tipo de cosas porque luce bastante acalorado, su rostro rojizo y perlado de transpiración. Saga sólo hace pausas para quitarse mechones azulados de la cara o atrapar todo su pelo para dejarlo sobre un hombro y despejarse la nuca empapada.

Kanon esboza una sonrisa audaz antes de alejarse por un par de minutos para luego volver y acuclillarse tras Saga. Con cuidado captura su cabello y usa la liga que fue a buscar para hacerle una coleta holgada y media desbaratada.

"Tal vez deba cortarlo, no tiene sentido usarlo tan largo," dice Saga antes de soplar hacia arriba para apartarse el flecho. A Kanon le suena a blasfemia, pues se trata del corte que ellos habían diseñado juntos: un pacto más con el que ratificaron su parentesco. Una parte de sí mismo llegó a aborrecer tal similitud, porque convertía lo imposible (la atracción entre hermanos) en ridículo (ge-me-los), pero en el fondo no puede dejar de valorarla.

"Ni se te ocurra… yo tendría que hacer lo mismo," murmura negando con la cabeza, acercándose a Saga para terminar de hablar cerca de su oído con intencional sigilo, "No nos sentaría bien."

Saga se abstiene de preguntarle por qué siente una necesidad tan enorme de lucir iguales. Se empuja un mechón huidizo tras la oreja mientras Kanon deposita un pequeño beso sobre su nuca salada. Dicha acción le incita a sonreír, y Kanon hace lo mismo. Luego, el mayor voltea, y las sonrisas protagonizan una predecible y suave colisión.

/./././

Bajo la vigilante mirada, el par de niños que comparten rasgos, altura, e incluso emociones, terminan su escueta cena, se levantan sin hacer ruido, se amontonan frente al fregadero para enjuagar sus platos, y luego se encaminan hacia su habitación. Al pasar junto a la silla donde se encuentra el Maestro, todavía disfrutando de su vino, éste atrapa el pelo de Kanon y lo mira con severidad. El niño se remueve sólo por un segundo antes de recordar que el comportamiento rebelde no le trae nada bueno. Atraviesa al Maestro con una mirada resentida e impaciente, mientras Saga observa la extraña escena a menos de un metro de distancia, tratando de hacer una veloz recolección mental, sin poder determinar alguna acción que pudiese haber enfadado a su instructor.

El aludido los recorre a ambos de pies a cabeza para confirmar lo que descubrió con sus previos vistazos.

"Se ven distintos. Arréglenlo." Y tironea el cabello revuelto de Kanon para enfatizar, antes de dejarlo ir. Saga toma rápidamente la mano de su hermano, masculla un "Sí, Maestro," y los dos se alejan de ahí a toda prisa.

El Maestro tiene razón, concluyen al pararse frente al espejo y comparar el par de melenas azuladas que han tenido gran libertad para desarrollarse salvajes. El largo es el mismo pero los mechones han crecido en distintas direcciones, sin ton ni son. Es fácil señalar las diferencias. Saga suspira y va en busca de dos pares de tijeras, mientras Kanon se sienta con las piernas cruzadas frente al espejo y continúa analizando las puntas alborotadas de su cabello con un mohín enfurruñado. Se soba donde el maestro jaló bruscamente, y espera inquieto hasta que Saga vuelve a sentarse junto a él.

"No te cortes," advierte Saga mientras le ofrece unas tijeras, a lo que Kanon responde con una mirada ofendida al arrebatarle el instrumento.

Saga a veces lo subestima, o quizás simplemente se preocupa de más. Como sea, le parece un tanto exasperante… aunque por otra parte, si Saga no se preocupa, nadie más lo hará.

"¿Qué opinas?" pregunta el mayor, agarrando un mechón de su propio cabello, tratando de determinar hasta qué punto cortar. "¿Así? ¿O más corto?" dice moviendo sus dedos de una altura a otra. Está seguro de que si lo usaran como Aioros se ahorrarían muchos problemas con este asunto. "Si lo dejamos largo tendremos que estarlo recortando a cada rato…"

Kanon estira una mano para atrapar el mismo mechón que Saga había estado examinando, y que le llega debajo del hombro si se deja libre. No necesita hacer otra cosa más que guardar silencio y fijar su renuente mirada ahí para que Saga entienda que a su hermano le afligiría bastante despedirse de su cabellera. No la de él, sino la del mismo Saga. En las noches, cuando duermen juntos, a Kanon le gusta enterrar la nariz en la maraña añil o jugar a enredar los dedos hasta quedarse dormido.

"Bueno, sólo hagamos que se vean iguales," dice Saga, antes de cortar decididamente un mechón de fleco demasiado largo.

Kanon asiente mientras sigue con su mirada el pequeño conjunto de hebras azules que cae al piso. Prepara sus tijeras y suspira débilmente. La verdad no tienen la más mínima pista de lo que hacen, sólo saben que tienen que hacerlo porque no hay nadie a quien puedan pedirle el favor. Ya se han adaptado a la idea de que únicamente pueden contar con el otro y nadie más los ayudará a superar los retos que el Santuario les arroja a diario.

Sin necesidad de elaborar un plan de antemano, cada uno comienza a recortar su propio pelo, sin apartar la vista de la imagen que ambos reflejan en el espejo, donde pueden apreciar los movimientos del otro e imitarlos a la perfección. Todavía no han aprendido a manejar el cosmos para luchar, pero sí que pueden utilizarlo como un canal de comunicación muy efectivo; una ventana en la que pueden asomarse sin usar los ojos y aun así ver todo lo que el otro guarda, robar ideas y enterarse de su próxima acción. De esa forma, van cortando mechones aquí y allá improvisadamente pero siempre a la par. Cuando no pueden alcanzar tras sus propias cabezas, se proveen ayuda mutua, asegurándose de crear fieles imitaciones.

Al final se cepillan para estudiar el resultado minuciosamente. Giran la cabeza frente al espejo tratando de apreciar todos los ángulos, y aprueban el estado definitivo del peinado con cortas sonrisas. Es una composición extraña de capas asimétricas pero a ambos les gusta.

"Es como el pelo del Patriarca," Saga murmura divertido. Kanon parpadea sin ser capaz de expresar una opinión, pues ni siquiera conoce al mencionado sujeto. No se preocupa por ello y se entretiene repasando con la palma de su mano los mechones necios que se alborotan tras la cabeza de Saga. Sus cabelleras todavía poseen cierto caos natural, pero incluso con la anarquía de su arreglo, los conjuntos de filamentos azulados obedecen una disposición idéntica.

El Maestro estará satisfecho.

/./././

El quinto día de la segunda semana, unas cuantas conversaciones imprevistas tienen lugar. Todo comienza con un intercambio inofensivo. Después de discutir sobre quién lavará la ropa y decidirlo mediante un duelo de videojuegos, la victoria le abre el apetito a Kanon. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta del refrigerador, la desilusión lo espera.

"¿Te acabaste la leche?"

"Tal vez…" Saga intenta suprimir una sonrisa ante el despiste de su hermano. El mismo Kanon había tomado lo último de la leche la noche anterior. "De cualquier modo, ya va siendo hora de hacer las compras, y como estaré muy ocupado con la ropa…"

Kanon lo interrumpe con un bufido resignado, aceptando su nuevo encargo. Después de todo, ir de compras le parece mil veces más preferible que lavar ropa.

Rápidamente busca algo con lo que llenarse el estómago. Coge el último racimo de uvas y comienza a devorar las pequeñas frutas, engullendo varias a la vez, con los codos recargados en la encimera. Saga todavía se encuentra sentado en el sofá donde sufrió su derrota, con el controlador de videojuegos en su regazo y la mirada curiosa dedicada a su hermano.

Minutos atrás, mientras se embebían en la misión de destruirse ficticiamente el uno al otro, Kanon llegó a preguntarse si sería realmente imposible que Saga y él vivieran así, como dos hermanos comunes y corrientes. Los ratos de juego compartido tienden a remontarlo a tiempos mucho más simples y engatusa su percepción. Un leve suspiro escapa de sus labios antes de dar un pequeño mordisco a la única uva restante, sintiéndose reacio a verla desaparecer.

"¿Recuerdas cuando casi nos matamos por esa última mandarina?" piensa en voz alta, y se arrepiente de ello al siguiente respiro, incluso antes de que la respuesta de su gemelo haga eco en sus oídos y le provoque un respingo.

"No," Saga escupe con cierta sequedad. Al instante trata de crear un bosquejo mental de la escena que Kanon sugiere, pero es verdaderamente desesperante tener que inventarse cosas que deberían formar parte de él.

"Kanon," llama tentativamente, con el tono de voz corregido, buscando al otro con una mirada que ansía expresar melancolía pero que no posee los ingredientes para ello. "¿Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre? Sé que no es así, pero…" _¿me reconoces?_ "¿Qué tanto he cambiado?"

Kanon agacha brevemente el rostro mientras se limpia las manos sobre la playera. Cuando eleva el perfil, su nerviosismo queda evidenciado por el remarcado movimiento de su manzana de Adán. Suelta una exhalación contrariada antes de dirigirse hacia el sofá. Necesita causarse un bloqueo emocional si pretende hablar de _Saga_ sin perder los estribos.

Además, es exageradamente arduo otorgar una respuesta generalizada. Saga no siempre fue el mismo. Ambos cambiaron a un ritmo drástico con la edad, la dulzura del principio acidificándose progresivamente hasta perderse del todo...

"Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, y no quiero grandes detalles…"

"En la villa te idolatraban."

Saga se endereza ligeramente, su rostro se cubre de sorpresa ante el interesante dato. "¿Por qué?" pregunta mientras hace a un lado el controlador y se recorre para dejarle mayor espacio a Kanon.

"Eras amable con ellos, los ayudabas cada vez que podías." Kanon clava una rodilla en el sofá y va inclinándose hasta sentarse, sin dejar de dedicar a Saga la insaciable atención de sus ojos. En sus labios nace una mueca sagaz.

"O tal vez sólo porque te ves así." La sonrisa se amplía hasta presumir sus dientes. Saga rueda los ojos hacia arriba. "Ahora imagínate en la armadura de Géminis… No había otro Caballero más llamativo que tú." Kanon atrapa un largo mechón de su cabello y sus pupilas se alimentan del matiz índigo durante el par de segundos que se permite traer aquel retrato del viejo Saga al presente, siempre resplandeciente en su vestidura dorada. Educado por las sombras, nadie podía quedar más impresionado que Kanon ante el radiante espectáculo.

"Tu opinión es demasiado subjetiva." Al comentario de Saga lo acompaña un fulgor divertido de sus pupilas y un alzamiento de sus cejas con el que apura a Kanon para que continúe.

Incapaz de negar el hecho presentado por Saga, Kanon parpadea extrayéndose de su fugaz ensimismamiento y vuelve a sonreír —esta vez forzadamente— para justificar su punto de vista. El gesto desparece cuando un suspiro nostálgico anuncia un cambio en el carácter de sus pensamientos. Cada vez que deja a algún recuerdo asomarse por más tiempo del prudente, una extensa procesión le sigue, y mandarlos de vuelta al olvido es una tarea intrincada.

Kanon libera el cabello de Saga, descansa una mano sobre su rodilla y dobla el otro brazo en el respaldo del sillón. "Eras más orgulloso. Y voluble. Hablábamos menos." No es que no se comunicaran, sino que a veces las palabras no hacían falta, lo cual desgraciadamente cambió, como todo lo demás, conforme la armadura de Géminis fue resaltando más y más como el tercero en discordia. "Parecía que algo siempre te estaba preocupando. No eras tan… gentil."

"¿Te trataba mal?"

Kanon arruga la nariz. Saga debe tener presente que sus respuestas están filtradas, si bien no son mentiras, nunca anuncian la realidad al cien por ciento.

"Nuestra relación fue complicada, ya te lo había dicho… de un rato a otro podíamos ir de un abrazo a un pleito. De más pequeños fue otra cosa, éramos inseparables."

"¿Y tú?" Saga desliza un dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula, preguntándose curioso si Kanon es consciente de que están hablando en demasía sobre temas que convinieron no tocar. Saga no va a ser quien lo señale.

"Yo, ¿qué?"

"¿Cómo eras tú, conmigo?" Saga usa susurros cautelosos, su limpia mirada presume capacidades hipnóticas. Las facciones de Kanon adoptan rigidez cuando se siente especialmente influenciado.

"Te envidiaba, y al mismo tiempo era muy posesivo sobre ti. Te quería, pero también te resentía." _Te odiaba por lo que me provocabas._ "Ya no es relevante."

Saga premia a Kanon después de alguna respuesta difícil. Ahora los dedos de su mano izquierda despeinan afablemente el flequillo azul.

"¿Y cuándo estábamos…juntos?" Su voz es sutil, menguada en aras de manipular. Es la parte que más le intriga, porque Kanon jamás ha divulgado nada al respecto.

"Eso fue muy distinto. Nunca lo aceptamos… no como ahora." La discrepancia es tan monstruosa que Kanon no puede disimular el disgusto al pensar en aquellos sucesos. Saga se apresura a besar la comisura de sus labios y se retira con un sinsabor. Desvía la mirada, sospechando que no habrá manera de continuar el interrogatorio.

Kanon emite un resoplido inaudible y analiza la expresión absorta que ha robado las emociones del rostro de su hermano. Es increíble—y peligroso—lo fácil que Saga logró sonsacarlo para hacerlo hablar. Kanon coloca las manos a ambos lados de su cintura, tira con firmeza y se va acomodando sobre él mientras lo recuesta. Saga, distraído rumiando las revelaciones de Kanon, se adecúa a sus disposiciones por simple reflejo, usando los codos como apoyo y dejando un espacio entre sus piernas para el menor, cuyos labios pronto llegan a investigar el silencio de los suyos con una caricia débil y corta.

"No tiene caso hablar de esto," murmura interrumpiéndose con besos, "Eres otra persona, Saga. Y eso está bien." Se trata de un recordatorio para ambos… pero, sobre todo, un efectivo ansiolítico para su propio corazón alérgico al pasado.

/./

Más tarde ese mismo día, concuerdan dedicarse al entrenamiento que últimamente han descuidado. Se dirigen al Coliseo con admirables intenciones, pero enseguida descubren que no hay mucho que hacer ahí.

Es por eso que, apenas minutos después de hacer acto de presencia, a Kanon y Saga se les puede observar perdiendo el tiempo en las gradas; el segundo sentado estudiando el panorama, y el primero acostado de manera perpendicular al otro, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y el rostro ladeado para que el sol no moleste tanto.

El plan de entrenar quedó cancelado casi al instante que pisaron la arena del Coliseo, pues ésta se encuentra absolutamente abarrotada por los aprendices y caballeros de menor rango que participarán en el torneo que Aioria organizará dentro de algunas semanas, como un evento más para vanagloriar el aniversario de Athena. Los interesados entrenan incansablemente, pero se percibe un aura de camaradería sin igual.

Cuando Saga sacia su curiosidad, el foco de su mirada se desvía hacia su hermano. Coloca una mano sobre su pecho y se arrima a él, dándole pequeños tirones insistentes para invitarle a apoyar la cabeza en sus muslos. Kanon contrae las líneas de su rostro y se queja a poco volumen antes de levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando a Saga a sus espaldas. Pero Saga se acerca nuevamente, descansa una mano sobre su cintura e inclina la frente hasta topar con su nuca, exhalando para depurar la naciente frustración.

Las características de la relación que comparten no son secreto para nadie a estas alturas. Los rumores corren veloces en un sitio tan recluido como lo es el Santuario, y si bien han sido aceptados por unos, meramente tolerados por otros, el mismo Kanon se ocupa de remarcar los límites. No le entusiasman para nada las demostraciones públicas de afecto y, aunque le pese, frecuentemente se sorprende a sí mismo rechazando las aproximaciones de Saga, quien aún después de todo lo que han pasado no parece captar el núcleo podrido de la situación, lo averiados que están por sentir este tipo de cosas el uno por el otro… Y la condena infernal que se han echado encima por actuar en base a dichas emociones enfermizas. El recelo no se debe precisamente a lo que otros puedan pensar; las etiquetas que la gente llegue a ponerles no le concierne tanto, pero las sentencias sádicas de su propia conciencia sí consiguen afectarlo a ratos.

A Saga le hace falta tatuarse la realidad en la mente, la olvida con demasiada facilidad. A veces cede a los instintos de buscar a Kanon aunque se encuentren expuestos a miradas ajenas, y Kanon tiene que verse en la pena de hacerse a un lado y recordarle los hechos. Hasta el momento, Saga no se ha permitido abatir por ello más de lo necesario. Al principio le había confundido, ahora se encuentra en una etapa de asimilación, decidido a amarrar esos impulsos y comportarse propiamente para no inspirar el disgusto de nadie ni incomodar a su hermano. Está esforzándose, pero honestamente día a día se cansa más y más de esas represiones aparentemente triviales. No es como si estuviera solicitando algún contacto íntimo como un beso o un abrazo… el siquiera tocar a Kanon se le es vetado por éste mismo, a menos que sea en absoluta privacidad, o con la frívola justificación de las prácticas.

Recordándoselo una vez más, Kanon se remueve hasta ponerse de pie. Estira los brazos y la espalda y barre con la mirada a la multitud que se encuentra metros abajo, evadiendo así a las desencantadas pupilas de su hermano.

Saga carraspea y recarga los brazos sobre las rodillas. La distancia que Kanon impone cuando se encuentran bajo la vigilancia del sol es mortificante, pero su gemelo sabe resarcirse muy bien entre las sombras, así que Saga ha aceptado la relación con sus altibajos y trata de sobrellevar los momentos desilusionantes, imaginándolos como topecitos en un camino que guía a un destino maravilloso.

Vale la pena recorrerlo.

"Tendré que ir al Santuario Submarino después del cumpleaños de Athena," dice Kanon, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Saga. "No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tomar…"

"¿Puedo ir?"

Kanon se sienta su lado, mostrándose incapaz de suprimir una media sonrisa incómoda al contestar, "No es un viaje que se pueda realizar sin el Cosmos."

"Ah…"

El silencio se impone, disfrazado de tensión. A ninguno le agrada la idea de estar solo. Se han encadenado mutuamente, y son cadenas pesadas que cansan fulminantemente al ser retiradas.

"¿Cómo es allá?" Saga indaga en un tono apagado, mirando al suelo. Le cuesta aceptar que, esta vez, no podrá acompañar a Kanon por más que insista.

Kanon entrecierra los ojos. El Santuario de Poseidón no es su lugar favorito en el mundo, pero tiempo atrás representó su salvación, le dotó de esperanzas, tal vez fueron esperanzas mórbidas pero al fin y al cabo… lo mantuvieron vivo.

"Estrictamente hablando, es hermoso." Fue impactante llegar a un sitio así, colorido y tranquilo, después del averno que Sunión había representado. "Los templos son similares a los que observas por aquí, pero gran parte del terreno está hecho de corales multicolores… ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman esos colores, a veces parecen ser varios mezclados, otras veces parece ser uno sólo que nadie ha descubierto ni nombrado." Kanon busca a Saga de soslayo y sonríe satisfecho al descubrirse receptor de una mirada desbordante en interés. "El mar es el cielo…" murmura dirigiendo la mirada hacia las nubes, "a veces se revuelve pero no hay lluvias o tormentas, ni sol… aunque tampoco completa oscuridad, es fácil sufrir la impresión de que el tiempo no pasa…"

Quizás sólo por eso no se volvió loco allá abajo, engañándose y llamando a los años 'meses' y a las horas 'minutos'. Aunque, si se pone a analizarlo, admite que su salud mental es un tanto cuestionable.

"Eso sí… el olor a océano llega a cansar," ríe en voz baja. Los labios de Saga se curvan, agradados y conmovidos. Se siente complacido con la descripción y piensa en preguntar mucho más, pero Kanon se levanta de un impulso y señala con la cabeza en dirección a la costa.

"Vamos a nadar."

A Saga la entusiasma la idea, más que nada porque implica desconectarse una vez más del barullo que los rodea. Así, la tarde transcurre sin eventualidades, pero aquella no sería la última conversación del día. Mucho más tarde, a mitad de la noche, ya que ambos se encuentran profundamente dormidos, el descanso de Saga se ve entorpecido por visiones sobrecogedoras.

Lo primero con lo que sueña, como es habitual, resulta ser Kanon. No hay nada extraordinario en su fantasía, sólo un momento plácido en el familiar escenario de la sala del templo. Él, sentado en un extremo del sofá con un libro en mano, mientras Kanon duerme tendido de lado, aprovechando las piernas de Saga para recargar la cabeza. Saga se siente consentido por su inconsciencia, y sonríe en su imaginación mientras sus ojos disfrutan de recorrer lánguidamente la figura de su hermano, vestido sólo en bóxer mientras abraza una arrugada camisa contra su pecho. Sin embargo, cuando Saga reposa la mano sobre los despeinados cabellos de Kanon, éste desaparece. Desconcertado, Saga lo busca a su alrededor, pero el ambiente se ha modificado también.

No sabe dónde está ahora pero ciertamente no es la casa de Géminis, no se siente como tal. El libro que sostenía tampoco se encuentra allí.

Su visión se torna borrosa y sufre la impresión de estar cayendo pero las cosas que lo rodean permanecen inmóviles. Escucha voces, vira el rostro sobre el hombro hasta que divisa un par de niños pequeños de misma estatura y apariencia, imposibles de distinguir con nitidez aunque sólo algunos metros de distancia se interpongan. Corretean persiguiéndose, sin alejarse demasiado, luego regresan y rodean el sofá y Saga los sigue con una mirada impresionada y brillante. Hablan, se llaman, pero no los entiende. Ríen, se golpean bromeando, vuelven a perseguirse y a reír. Son idénticos pero éste es éste y aquél es aquél. Saga puede diferenciarlos aunque sus retinas los aprecien difusamente. No necesita una imagen definida para sentir que el corazón se le inflama...

Sabe que son suyos, de alguna forma está terminantemente convencido de ello. Y si bien no los conoce y existen no más que como ilusiones, los ama. _Dioses, los amo_. Entonces, Saga nota la figura adulta que llega a hacerles compañía, tan indefinible como ellos, quienes deciden parar el juego y aferrarse simultáneamente a una falda holgada.

Y se desvanecen.

Saga despierta con la sensación de haber sido arrollado por un tren. Sacudido por el sueño, no mide su insistencia cuando manotea para despertar a Kanon, quien se sobresalta alarmado y frota rápidamente los ojos antes de girar para quedar de perfil a su hermano.

"Saga, ¿qué te pasa?" Kanon parpadea ajustando su visión a la oscuridad. Puede escuchar perfectamente a Saga aspirando y soltando el aire apresuradamente.

"Eran preciosos… y eran míos," balbucea confundido, negando con la cabeza mientras se acerca intentando abrazar a Kanon, demostrando demasiada torpeza en el proceso.

"¿Eh?"

Saga traga en seco y respira profundo antes de detallarle a Kanon lo que soñó. A su parecer, su propia mente le acaba de hacer una odiosa jugarreta al mostrarle un atisbo de las posibilidades que rechazó sin la más mínima consideración cuando decidió que Kanon era lo que quería.

"¡Me eres infiel en sueños? ¡Y con una mujer!" Las carcajadas de Kanon son obstruidas por el impulso de un bostezo.

"No te burles," reclama Saga, apartándose de él para quedar boca arriba y descansar los brazos a los lados de su cabeza. La hiperactividad de sus pulmones lentamente se apacigua. "No se trata de eso..."

Jamás se había sentido así de tentado por un estilo de vida tan apegado a lo 'normal': la oportunidad de rehacer su vida como un civil común y corriente, en mayoritaria paz y felicidad, sin que su elección de pareja escandalice a nadie, y con _ellos_ como la asombrosa consecuencia…

Saga aprieta los dientes al señalarse el sacrificio que todo aquello requeriría.

"Supongo que es natural… el instinto de dejar huella y eso..." dice Kanon, sin ganas de ahondar en el asunto.

Son los mayores entre sus compañeros, no hay nada de gran importancia que les demande dedicación, el tiempo pasa y ellos no tienen ningún plan más allá de estar juntos, no se han parado a especular sobre el futuro distante.

Y esa realidad exótica que Saga está examinando en su mente, eso Kanon se lo podría haber regalado desde el primer momento en que se encontraron. La amnesia de Saga le hubiera asegurado un inicio absolutamente limpio entre simples humanos.

'_No estás atado al Santuario. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de Géminis.' _

Pero imaginarse pronunciando el conjuro de su propia agonía es tan inverosímil como el reciente sueño de su utopista hermano.

"¿Tú has pensado en este tipo de cosas?"

"No." Las aspiraciones ordinarias fueron repelidas desde el primer día que pisó el Santuario de Athena. Si en algún momento llegó a fantasear con algo por el estilo, no lo recuerda. Su cerebro se ocupó durante la mayor parte de su vida en alucinar exclusivamente en torno a Saga.

Ligeramente malhumorado, Kanon rueda hasta quedar boca abajo, y cierra los ojos antes de refunfuñar, "Fue sólo un sueño, Saga. Vuelve a dormir."

Saga atiende a su sugerencia, pero es un pensamiento pesaroso el que acompaña al descenso de sus párpados...

Piensa en _ellos_, y en que nunca los conocerá.

/./

El sexto día de la tercera semana se caracteriza por la ausencia del lenguaje hablado. Kanon duerme hasta el mediodía, y se despierta con un hambre atroz.

Al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con el desayuno servido, pero en un santiamén toma la elección de buscar un objetivo más suculento.

Los últimos días de tranquilidad y holgazanería le han regalado suficiente libertad para invertir su tiempo en las tres cosas que más disfruta hacer: tener sexo, comer y dormir.

"Buenos d—" Saga se tensa instintivamente ante el repentino acercamiento de su hermano, quien se recarga invasivamente contra su espalda. Saga estruja la franela que sostiene en la mano derecha, y la deja ir un segundo después cuando se hace muy evidente que tendrá que postergar la limpieza de la cocina.

Kanon lo acorrala exitosamente contra la encimera, presiona su cuerpo hasta que Saga gruñe por la incomodidad del borde que se entierra en su estómago. El perfil de Kanon alcanza el cuello de Saga y su lengua se desvive en veloces bailoteos sobre los resaltados músculos, siguiendo el camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, para finalizar las travesuras con un fuerte mordisco. En reflejo, Saga se empuja contra él, y es justo lo que Kanon quería; una reciprocidad a sus enviones. Saga resopla y voltea hacia atrás pero el rostro de Kanon se comporta evasivo, manteniéndose agachado y cubierto por la salvaje melena azulada. Saga vuelve la cara al frente y muerde sus labios al menear las caderas. Este tipo de arrebatos no le desagradan, excepto al señalarse que los papeles tal vez nunca se invertirán.

Kanon continúa con el presuroso asalto, afloja los pantalones de Saga jalando de ellos hasta dejarlos atorados en sus muslos, desabotona los propios y abre su cremallera mientras se reprende por siquiera haberse vestido. Rompe su torcida sonrisa para escupir dadivosamente en la palma de su mano. No va a pausar para ir en busca del lubricante, y esparce sólo lo suficiente para resbalar dentro de él con la mínima facilidad. En reacción a la confianzuda presencia de sus dedos, Saga se sobresalta, rechina los dientes y fortalece el apoyo de sus manos sobre la encimera, anticipando lo que vendrá. Kanon aparta el pelo de Saga, dejando que caiga en mayor parte hacia adelante, y aprovecha a alzarle un poco la playera. Se aproxima todo lo posible acoplando sus cuerpos, su endurecido miembro buscando hacerse camino entre los glúteos vecinos hasta atinar con precisión.

El primer empuje es súbito y doloroso, y el segundo aún más fuerte e impetuoso. Saga se dobla hacia enfrente, gemidos sin aliento arrastrándose fuera de su garganta con tortuosa lentitud. Kanon se mueve impaciente contra él y respira de manera increíblemente veloz y violenta, a Saga le asusta un poco el nivel preocupante de la hiperventilación del otro, aunque sus pulmones no están en mejores condiciones. Lo que más le inquieta es sentirse aventajado por su hermano, cuya excitación está obviamente en los límites. Sus desatinados empellones cargan un frenesí indiscutible. Saga se inclina aún más, sintiendo a sus piernas débiles, y agita las manos sin cuidado, haciendo un desastre de los platos mientras los cajones traquetean por los golpes de sus rodillas.

Los siseos se multiplican, el resquemor se intensifica a ritmo paralelo con la ferocidad del menor, en sus ojos se agolpa humedad y en el estómago se arremolina una ardorosa presión. Las punzadas se van haciendo sordas, un eco palpitante. Lo que vaticinó se cumplirá. De esta forma el otro alcanzará el orgasmo mucho antes que él. Y Kanon ya está al tope, cual olla de agua bullendo hasta el borde antes del inminente derramamiento.

Saga maldice internamente en cuanto lo siente. Kanon se corre con varios gemidos insistentes a la par de sus últimas acometidas belicosas. El aire se cuela hacia su garganta con tremendo esfuerzo. Se aparta sin demora para terminar deshecho en el suelo, buscando la alacena como soporte para quedar sentado al lado de Saga. A éste también se le doblan las rodillas pero consigue mantenerse en pie, aferrado neciamente a la encimera mientras batalla para no patear al otro, quien no es completamente indiferente a la insatisfacción con que lo ha dejado. Algunos segundos después, una mano de Kanon, caliente y sudada, contacta al lado de su pelvis y lo empuja alejándolo lo suficiente de la superficie en la que se recargaba, para inclinar la cabeza y alcanzar a lamer su angustiada y llorosa erección. Saga interrumpe las torpes dádivas orales de Kanon con frotaciones impacientes de su propia mano. Kanon, en su necedad, termina recibiendo la mayor parte del resultado de la eyaculación de Saga sobre su rostro sonrojado. El mayor se guarda una risa en el estómago por la expresión despistada de Kanon, y luego relame sus labios en reflejo a la acción del otro, quien saca la lengua para saborear los alrededores de su boca y nutrirse con su simiente.

"Límpiate," ordena Saga, arrojándole sobre la cabeza el trapo de cocina que se encontraba en las proximidades. Kanon obedece aletargadamente y luego deja el trapo en el suelo. Saga gira recargando los codos sobre la encimera y cambia el peso de pie un par de veces, soltando exhalaciones desacompasadas.

"Ayúdame," exige al extender la mano hacia abajo para señalar los pantalones y ropa interior que acabaron alrededor de sus tobillos. No quiere agacharse. Kanon responde mediante gruñidos y se retira el fleco húmedo de la frente antes de subir las prendas de Saga hasta la cintura. Saga compone su vestimenta apresuradamente y se retira de esa estancia para hacer lo mismo que antes le sugirió al otro.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando regresa con la ropa cambiada, Saga encuentra a Kanon justo donde lo dejó: en el suelo, todavía con sus pantalones desabrochados, y aparentemente dormido, lo cual considera inaudito tomando en cuenta que acaba de levantarse. Portando una sonrisa incrédula, se agacha frente a él para tomar su barbilla y elevarle el rostro, comprobando así sus sospechas.

Se acerca para capturar sus labios en un beso pre-calculado, succionando el inferior, presionando con traviesa insistencia, delineando con la punta de su lengua, generando la electricidad justa para ver a aquellos ojos verde intenso revelándose ante él. De inmediato, Kanon se convierte en activo partícipe del beso y, paso siguiente, empuja a Saga al piso mientras trepa sobre él.

Saga no se sorprende.

/./

El séptimo día de la cuarta semana, la rutina se modifica de un modo peculiar.

A raíz de una inocua conversación entre Saga y Milo, éste se encuentra aguantando los comentarios pesimistas de Camus en relación a su futuro inmediato.

"Es una terrible idea," masculla Camus mientras abotona su camisa.

"No exageres… sólo veremos una película." Milo no ha reflexionado sobre lo incómoda que la próxima experiencia será. No tanto para ellos, mucho menos para Camus, pero los gemelos que los acompañarán son otra historia.

Kanon tampoco se ha mostrado entusiasta ante la posibilidad de pasar la tarde en Atenas, en una especie de _cita doble_ con Escorpión y Acuario. De sólo pensar en ello se tiene que aguantar un escalofrío.

Todo para que Saga conozca la ordinaria experiencia del cine. El día anterior, Milo se escandalizó al descubrir que el gemelo nunca había visto un filme más que en la pantalla del televisor. El séptimo arte había sido tremendamente apreciado por el previo Patriarca, quien incluso llegó a montar una sala para proyecciones en su templo, donde podía entretenerse a gusto rodeado de su plétora de sirvientes.

Al ocaso, el cuarteto se reúne en la Casa de Géminis para emprender el camino hacia la ciudad capital. Una vez que las atareadas calles los reciben, Milo empieza a comprender lo que Camus había querido decir…

En numerosas ocasiones se sorprende a sí mismo deteniéndose ante el impulso de pasar el brazo sobre los hombros de Camus, o de caminar innecesariamente cerca de él. Es antinatural medir sus instintos a cada minuto pero siente que debe hacerlo, y dicha sensación se vuelve más fuerte gracias a la evidente aprensión de Kanon, quien paulatinamente ha disminuido su ritmo de palabras por minuto hasta acercarse al mutismo absoluto.

Saga sabía desde el principio que Kanon iba de mala gana, pero no pensó que fuera a manifestarlo a todas luces. Cada vez que él o Milo intentan hacerlo parte de la plática grupal, Kanon responde con monosílabos y miradas hastiadas. Kanon no tiene nada en contra de Camus o Milo, pero le generan una aguda envidia, y le desespera hasta el tuétano ver a los otros tres esforzándose para pretender que se tratan de cuatro simples amigos en una salida casual, como si las particularidades de su relación con Saga no fueran un secreto a voces. El resentimiento hacia Acuario y Escorpión es inevitable, porque aunque sus intenciones sean solidarias, al hacer caso omiso de la irregularidad alimentan en Saga la falsa impresión de que _no es tan malo. _El momento en que se desengañe de forma definitiva será doloroso.

Después de comprar los boletos del cine, deciden esperar a que inicie la función en una cafetería cercana. Escogen una mesa en el área exterior del establecimiento, y luego de pedir algunas bebidas, se hace más palmaria la rareza de la situación. Milo prácticamente puede oír los futuros _'te lo dije'_ de Camus, quien, sin embargo, es el que se comporta con mayor naturalidad de entre los cuatro, sin exteriorizar ninguna incomodidad. Milo, al contrario, se ha vuelto un manojo de sonrisas forzadas y periodos de trivial verborrea seguidos de pausas hondamente silenciosas.

Lo peor para él es verse imposibilitado de hacer como le gustaría y sacudir a los gemelos —especialmente a Kanon— de sus grises estados de ánimo. Intentar algo así significaría una responsabilidad colosal, porque aunque dijera, _'¿de que se preocupan? quiten esas caras, ¿no se supone que nos divertiríamos?'_, no habría manera de garantizarles que sus inquietudes son infundadas, porque los cuatro presentes son perfectamente conscientes de la verdad.

Una verdad que Saga deja de lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Actualmente no hay manera de acudir a tan egoísta solución. Milo y Camus están como testigos, y a su alrededor, por todas partes, se hallan jueces en potencia listos a clavar sus horrorizadas miradas sobre ellos si se llega a suscitar algo que quebrante las normas de la sociedad.

¿A qué se debe el halo de extrañeza que los persigue? A la realidad, más innegable que nunca gracias al contraste del mundo que los circunda, y que se ve inevitablemente subrayado por la joven pareja que los acompaña.

Milo y Camus no se tratan con la confianza de siempre, ni por accidente se tocan, es obvio que están reprimiéndose de los contactos usuales porque los gemelos se encuentran ahí y sería restregarles en la cara la falta de libertad que dictamina su indisimulable relación de hermanos.

Kanon ahora se dedica a evaluar desinteresadamente sus alrededores sin dirigir una mirada a ellos o siquiera a su hermano. En consecuencia, la actitud de Saga ha sido afectada también. Cada tanto de minutos tiene que despabilarse a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de haber quedado cabizbajo o ensimismado. Aunque le pesa entender lo que le sucede a Kanon, y se siente contagiado del mismo efecto de inadecuación, se esfuerza en mantener buena cara para no amargarles a los otros la salida.

Hacerlo no es tan fácil como pensarlo. La paranoia lo corroe. Se siente observado, como si todo mundo supiera su secreto, y la indiferencia de Kanon funge como recriminación punzante. Kanon no planea recalcarle a Saga el error de haber venido con Milo y Camus a pretender algo que no pueden ser; supone que aquél está sacando las conclusiones adecuadas por sí solo. Saga debe entender que para ellos es imposible andar en citas como una pareja común y corriente. Son hermanos antes que cualquier otra cosa: gemelos idénticos. No pueden disimular el parentesco y fingir normalidad.

"¡Kanon!"

Un relámpago impalpable llega a sacudirlo. Kanon se sobresalta visiblemente y su mirada adquiere un brillo inquieto mientras voltea en busca de…

"Nikos…" Es Saga quien saluda, pues el muchacho ya se encuentra frente a ellos. Específicamente, encimándose a Kanon en un medio abrazo y compensando el tiempo de no haberlo visto con un beso en el que la mesura brilla por su ausencia.

Saga tiene que tragarse el degradante espectáculo, la sonrisa que había elaborado para recibir al joven es rápidamente ahuyentada por la tensión que invade todo su rostro. Sus reacciones acaban ahí. Mostrar indignación no es una opción factible para él.

Milo parpadea sin ser capaz de acoplarse de inmediato a la novedosa presencia del pelinegro, quien en cuestión de un instante ha alterado una situación de por sí incómoda a niveles imprevisibles.

Y son sólo unos cuantos segundos, pero la estupefacción de Kanon presenta consecuencias. Para Saga se siente como una cruel eternidad durante la cual su hermano se permite ser besado por la única persona que puede generarle una envidia ácidamente oscura.

Es hasta que Camus carraspea que Nikos se despega de Kanon, y éste, tardíamente, se aleja hasta levantarse bruscamente del asiento, haciéndolo rechinar contra el piso. Nikos sujeta su brazo y le dirige una mirada intrigada al notarlo extrañamente desconcentrado, su expresión ausente y los ojos turbios. Luego envía su media sonrisa hacia los otros presentes.

"Lo siento," ríe divertido ante su propia impulsividad, "Soy Nikos."

"Milo y Camus," Saga informa robóticamente, señalando a los aludidos con una mirada austera que termina clavada azarosamente sobre una servilleta.

"Mucho g—"

"Acompáñame," escupe Kanon, finalmente en control de sí mismo. Toma la muñeca de Nikos y jala de él para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí antes de que tenga tiempo de replicar. No llegan muy lejos. Desde la mesa, Camus, Milo y Saga alcanzan a verlos en la esquina donde se han detenido.

"Ya sé, no debí llegar así, pero…"

"Escucha," interrumpe Kanon, liberando un suspiro entrecortado. El menor frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Kanon le debe una disculpa, y por lo que está viendo, se va a quedar esperándola. Y ya se ha cansado de esperar. Kanon no lo había buscado incluso sabiendo que ya debía estar en Atenas, y Nikos no tiene ninguna manera de localizarlo; al gemelo le gusta dárselas de misterioso y no le había dejado ni un número de teléfono. La última vez que se vieron, al preguntarle dónde vivía, sólo recibió la ambigua información de 'una villa entre las montañas'.

"Estoy con alguien." Nikos enarca una ceja. "Es… serio." Kanon se pasa una mano por el cabello y lucha por mantener la mirada centrada en el rostro del menor incluso cuando la desilusión se apodera de sus facciones.

"Oh…por eso no te había visto."

Kanon asiente y posa las manos en los hombros de Nikos. "Eso estuvo mal, lo siento. Aunque no sea como antes… no significa que no podamos vernos."

El joven agacha el perfil y sus labios forman una línea delgada y tirante. Las arrugas en su frente se remarcan mientras sopesa la información recién recibida y trata de adaptarse a ella. Kanon nunca ha estado atado a él, pero no por eso deja de afectarle el drástico cambio del que apenas se está enterando...

El entristecimiento de su mirada resulta irreprimible. Aunque habían tratado su relación con cierto cinismo, la importancia de Kanon es trascendental, y debe admitir que varias veces fantaseó con tener algo más concreto con él. Ahora una desesperación extraña se agolpa en su pecho al analizar que nunca fue así para Kanon, quien ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de notificarle la nueva situación. De no toparse con él, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo hubiera seguido esperando alguna llamada suya… Tal vez Kanon jamás lo hubiera buscado otra vez.

Nikos sacude la cabeza alejando pensamientos depresivos. Tiene derecho de enfadarse, pero no quiere hacerlo. Kanon le ayudó a aceptarse a sí mismo durante la época más confusa de su vida... La soleada mañana en que su agraciada silueta se apoderó del horizonte cerrándole el campo visual constituirá una memoria que jamás perderá brillo. Desde el principio supo que no duraría para siempre, porque era algo tan intangible, inconstante. Kanon siempre se sintió lejano aunque estuviera tan cerca que podía tocarse.

"No pongas esa cara," murmura el mayor, alzando una mano para deslizarla sobre la cabeza del joven y luego acariciar su mejilla. Nikos tuerce los labios y eleva mínimamente la mirada.

"Así que te metí en problemas… ¿es uno de ellos, cierto?"

La pequeña sonrisa suspicaz del menor inspira en Kanon un gesto similar tras el cual se oculta para no responder. Sin insistir en ello —pues por una parte no quiere saber, al menos no en esos momentos—, Nikos lo abraza con infantil empeño a manera de despedida, demorándose en ello, a sabiendas de que Kanon no se lo negará.

Efectivamente, Kanon no puede hacer otra cosa más que corresponder. El único episodio normal de su vida lo experimentó con ese chico que había aliviado las heridas dejadas por Saga, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos sombríos hasta hacerle sentirse cómodo en su propia piel, aunque fuera temporalmente. Le debe ese abrazo, y muchísimo más.

La emotiva escena vapulea los nervios oculares de Saga, cuyas manos forman puños tan trancados que obligan un tono blanquecino a sus nudillos.

"¿De dónde lo conocen?" Milo pregunta a tientas, intercalando su mirada entre la lejana imagen de Kanon con Nikos y el gemelo que continúa con ellos, y que porta un rictus anormalmente adusto mientras sus pupilas retratan aquel paisaje ofensor.

Saga se pone de pie y gira para marchar fuera de ahí cuando apenas acaba de murmurar, "Disculpen, tengo que irme."

"Saga, espera," Milo se levanta con la intención de detener al aludido, aunque ya sus zancadas lo alejan velozmente metro a metro, en dirección contraria a donde Kanon se encuentra. Milo es frenado en seco al primer paso.

"Milo." Es la voz de Camus, y sólo hace falta que Milo se asome en sus serenos ojos zafiros para entender que no es su papel involucrarse. "Tu café se enfría."

Milo suelta el aire con pesadumbre al abandonarse de vuelta en la silla, y planta su desganada mirada sobre la taza.

No pasan cinco minutos cuando Nikos regresa a encontrarse con el par de amigos del que se había desprendido al reconocer a Kanon, y Kanon retorna con aires fúnebres a la mesa donde Milo y Camus ya se encuentran pagando la cuenta, tras haber dejado las bebidas a medio consumir.

El que esos dos hayan presenciado el reciente embrollo es suficientemente mortificante, pero no ver a Saga por ninguna parte le hace sentir por los suelos. La explicación de Milo retuerce la daga imaginaria que trae enterrada en el estómago.

"Sólo dijo que tenía que irse. Seguramente volvió al Santuario…" Y ellos tres harán eso mismo, pues los ánimos están demasiado enrarecidos como para continuar con los planes originales.

Desde el inicio de la travesía, Kanon se asegura de desentenderse de los otros dos y anda siempre varios metros adelante, dándole vuelta a los singulares eventos de ese día.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así con Saga, la peripecia con Tethys palidece en comparación. Incluso Camus y Milo debieron ser capaces de percibir el impacto que su hermano se llevó. Saga debe saber que Nikos no es una amenaza, pero el hecho de que ellos no se hubieran sentido libres ni para intercambiar miradas mientras que este chico llegó y actuó sin ninguna preocupación en base a lo que sentía…

Humillante.

Kanon ni siquiera pudo explicarle a Nikos en detalle… presentarle a Saga como su pareja quedaba fuera de cuestión, era socialmente inaceptable, llanamente inmoral. Imposible desde todos los ángulos.

_Injusto. _

/./

Saga no culpa a Kanon, en realidad no. Tampoco a Nikos, quien no había estado enterado de nada.

Eso no evita que no quiera ver a ninguno de los dos por el momento.

El suceso en sí fue producto de un simple malentendido. Apreciar a los labios de su hermano siendo robados de tal forma es, en esencia, motivo válido de cólera. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente impresionante fue saber que lo que Nikos hacía siempre estaría prohibido para él. Fue un remate despiadado para todas las evidencias que se habían venido acumulando en su contra.

¿Está siendo demasiado ambicioso?

Su relación con Kanon es anómala, Saga lo supo desde el principio, y ha ido hallando confirmaciones una y otra vez, pero la casa de Géminis constituye un refugio engañoso dentro del cual ha podido olvidar todo lo que no le conviene a su conciencia. Aquí, en el mundo real, su delito está exhibido crudamente, y trae consecuencias infalibles. Nunca antes se había sentido _avergonzado_, y si él —que retó todos los prejuicios que los rodeaban, defendiendo lo indefendible— ha llegado hasta este punto, no quiere imaginar lo que Kanon está pasando.

Camina sin rumbo, o al menos eso cree, hasta que la influencia de su subconsciente se revela cuando llega al parque donde paseó con Eleni tiempo atrás: la primera vez que admitió su necesidad por Kanon frente a alguien más, indirectamente pero al fin y al cabo, había sido un momento crucial que lo encaminó a sus actuales circunstancias.

Dicho episodio simula ser un recuerdo tan lejano... Y si piensa en lo que él mismo era en aquel entonces, no puede evitar llamarse ingenuo, y al mismo tiempo, añorar esa ingenuidad que poco a poco se ha ido desprendiendo a gotas con cada temerario paso que avanza junto a su hermano.

Busca la misma banca que compartió con Eleni, y se sienta deslizándose con poca energía. Extiende el cuello hacia atrás, mandando los ojos para el cielo, un cielo en el que las estrellas no se distinguen con la nitidez que les ha conocido desde la casa de Géminis, mucho menos desde los picos de Rozan. Los resplandores astrales se difuminan entre las luces que proyecta la ciudad, tan opacos como la realidad de la que Saga viene huyendo.

La inaccesibilidad del universo le inspira una simple conclusión...

No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. En ningún ámbito de su vida. Ama a Kanon por sobre todas las cosas, y se ha dejado manejar por esa noción, ¿pero quién es Kanon? Un enigma que sólo se ha mostrado parcialmente. Y aún más importante, ¿quién es él? ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente debe estar haciendo? ¿Qué espera la Diosa de él? ¿Y por qué tal cosa debe importarle?...

Se siente tan fuera de sí mismo, ajeno a su propio corazón confuso, que por un instante sufre la escalofriante sensación de que 'Saga' es un nombre prestado al que jamás podrá corresponder. Saga continúa muerto.

Pero existe. _Existe_. Aunque dicha existencia no tenga sentido.

_«Siempre ha sido así.»_

"Dioses…" Cierra los ojos y sus dedos apresan con furia el fierro de la banca. La desesperación que profesa hacia sí mismo le despierta un salvaje instinto de destruir _algo. _Todo.

No hay _nada_ a su alcance.

Los bufidos de su respiración se van aplacando paulatinamente cuando comienza a preguntarse cómo es posible que se deje alterar de esta manera por un incidente del que debería estarse carcajeando. Se obliga a recordar lo que Kanon y él han sido durante las últimas semanas, la feliz complicidad que únicamente las paredes de Géminis conocen.

Rememora también a Dohko de Libra, y arma un rezo personal con sus místicas palabras, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su imaginación hasta que se siente próximo a quedarse dormido.

Para evitarlo, se pone de pie con un suspiro fatigado y emprende el camino de vuelta al último sitio donde vio a su hermano. Nada le asegura que Kanon todavía se encuentre ahí, bien podría haber regresado al Santuario al enterarse de su súbita partida, o quizás habría preferido terminar de pasar la velada con Milo y Camus.

_Nada,_ piensa él, pero no lo mueve simple inercia. Es un poco como aquella vez que intentó encontrar a Kanon en el laberinto. Aunque la lógica le dicte que dirigirse a las montañas — al templo de Géminis— tarde o temprano le garantizaría el reencuentro con su hermano, sus pies andan automáticamente en dirección contraria. Mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Las calles están mucho más despobladas, y deduce que ha pasado más tiempo de lo calculado escondido en el parque.

Cuando vira en la esquina, es imposible que le sorprenda el hallar a Kanon sentado en el piso contra una pared, como un simple mendigo sino fuera por el limpio estado de su vestimenta. Saga vislumbró toparse con él, ya hubiera sido casualidad, sus deseos moldeando la realidad, los tentativos llamados del cosmos de Kanon infiltrándose en él... El caso es que una parte de Saga lo había esperado —_deseado_—, y ahora Kanon está ahí.

Kanon voltea y alza la mirada, contempla a Saga caminando hacia él, y luego estudia sus movimientos mientras se sienta a su lado imitando su postura, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos recargados en ellas. Se pregunta si Saga lo percibió aunque fuera una pizca. Él no sintió ningún tipo de respuesta cuando, después de ir al Santuario en su búsqueda, rendirse a la frustración y regresar para dar vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, se aplastó en la acerca y esperó ilusamente que Saga volviera a él, como si tuviera algún sentido encontrarse ahí.

Tal vez lo tiene. Tal vez deben fundir el camino bifurcado en el exacto punto donde la grieta surgió.

Y Kanon intentó conectarse con su cosmos, pero sólo logró desanimarse más al recordar cómo solía ser… Saga y él, uno solo, sintiendo lo que su cuerpo no experimentaba, entristeciéndose o alegrándose por contagio, diariamente al tanto de lo que el otro era. Remontándose a aquella valiosa época, le resultó absolutamente desquiciante tener que recordar la negativa evolución que afectó al vínculo que los unía. No pensó que su invocación funcionaría, pero ahora no está tan seguro.

Un grupo de voces entremezcladas llama la atención de ambos. Los últimos empleados cierran la cafetería y les dedican miradas extrañadas antes de alejarse. Y ninguno de ellos se atreve a tantear la situación. Los minutos corren inclementes. Las luces y ruidos de los automóviles llegan a conformar un escenario monótono que la sosegada voz de Kanon finalmente interrumpe.

"Hablé con Nikos," dice mientras estudia sus manos sin interés. Sus dedos se entretienen empujando las cutículas, antes de que un par de uñas se friccionen entre sí limando irregularidades.

"No mucho, supongo." Kanon enarca una ceja ante la acidez que se permea entre las palabras de Saga.

"Lo que necesitaba saber," contesta con cierta aspereza. Ambos guardan silencio durante un corto rato más; Saga imaginando la conversación a la que se refirió Kanon, y éste armando suposiciones de lo que Saga está imaginando, y recordándose las cosas que dejó sin decir. Que _no pudo_ decir.

Saga inclina la cabeza hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared. De reojo clava su entrecerrada mirada en Kanon.

"Si no viviéramos en el Santuario… sería imposible, ¿cierto?"

Kanon se rehúsa a dibujar el panorama sugerido por Saga, y se apresura a responder, "No te gastes pensando en eso."

Voltea para apreciar la cuasi sonrisa incisiva que los labios de Saga esbozan antes de liberar un resoplido sardónico. "Tú lo piensas todo el tiempo, y querías que yo lo tuviera presente. No lo volveré a olvidar." Las pinceladas de ficción con las que adornó su criterio se han desteñido irreparablemente.

"Saga…" No es su intención compartirle culpabilidad, y la actitud que Saga muestra, desalentada pero agria, le resulta foránea y preocupante. Entonces, el mismo Kanon desconoce lo que había pretendido tratando de educar a Saga al respecto. Contradictoriamente, ahora que Saga ha acogido la culpa de la que sólo Kanon se había hecho cargo, a éste le parecería preferible divisar de nuevo cierta inocencia en él. "Para mí es suficiente lo que tenemos en el Santuario. El resto del mundo no me importa."

Para Kanon, vivir escondido es una rutina instintiva, pero Saga no está acostumbrado a tales prácticas. Es por él que ha sido orillado a una forma de vida tan patética. Tal vez Shura tuvo razón al creer que se había aprovechado de Saga, de su cándida disposición a conocerlo, su apertura sin límites y la inhumana capacidad de adaptación que ha demostrado frente a todos los desarreglos que Kanon acarrea consigo.

"Tan poco te importa que has muerto por él," ironiza el mayor. Kanon frunce el ceño y libera el aliento inquietamente.

"Cierto, pero... _No._ Fue por ti." Titubea durante un milisegundo, concentrándose en interpretar adecuadamente a Saga y en decir lo correcto, lo que se apegue a sus propios sentimientos y consuele a los de Saga. "Tú amabas tu deber, y a la Diosa. Siempre quisiste protegerla, luchar y morir por sus ideales. Yo sólo quise… ser un poco como tú, aunque fuera al final."

Una capa de sombra se despeja de la mirada de Saga. Tras un mágico parpadeo sus facciones readquieren suavidad, su voz retoma el tono sincero y seguro que Kanon le conoce y ahora valora más que nunca.

"No necesito el mundo." Saberse rechazado por él es justo motivo de resentimiento, pero si pone las cosas sobre la balanza, Kanon termina tumbándola. Al final del día, su hermano es lo único que importa. Saga lleva mucho tiempo inyectándose ese convencimiento, envenenándose hasta el punto de convertirlo en un compuesto vital que le infunde confianza cuando más la necesita. "Géminis me basta." Tiene que ser así.

Y por lo tanto, "No deberíamos estar aquí."

Entonces regresan al sitio donde deben estar. Pensar en Géminis como fuente de hastío o signo de terror ya no es una tendencia en ninguno de los dos.

El grabado de los gemelos que amedrentó a Saga al comienzo de esta nueva vida ahora simboliza la certeza de que pertenece ahí, pese a los momentos en que se siente perdido. Pertenece a Kanon.

Y en Kanon hay miedo. Teme que la frustración recientemente experimentada por Saga se desenvuelva en algo aún más negativo. Sería mortal si su hermano acaba resintiéndolo por el tipo de vida que debe llevar a su lado…

_Arrepintiéndose._

Desafortunadamente, lo vislumbra como un riesgo muy real. Saga continuará aprendiendo, creciendo, y Kanon no puede evitar albergar la fatalista posibilidad de que, un día, las expectativas de aquél se expandan hasta que él se compruebe insuficiente. El sueño que Saga le contó aquella noche le dejó pensando en eso, y los acontecimientos de hoy han servido para solidificar su recelo.

"Ven," murmura Kanon, alcanzando la muñeca de Saga antes de que éste se adentre a la habitación. Quiere buscar un escenario que lo remonte al inicio de todo, donde Saga pueda reiterarle una vez más la incondicional entrega que le profesa.

"¿Hm?" Saga lo sigue y no tarda en reconocer el trayecto. Le intriga que Kanon lo guíe al cuarto pequeño que él proclamó suyo en un principio, pero no lo cuestiona. No está dispuesto a pensar en otra cosa que no sea su objetivo inmediato de confirmar a Kanon como la fuente de todo lo que necesita, con plena conciencia de la fraudulenta realidad que les toca sobrellevar.

Las telas susurran antes de caer, las manos exprimen antes de acariciar, los alientos se entremezclan ansiosos antes de verse sofocados, y bajo el secreto de la penumbra el par de miradas esmeraldas se comunica intermitentemente mediante chispeos cómplices, ansiosos y al mismo tiempo retraídos, intimidados ante su propia avidez.

"¿Alguna vez te dije que esta cama solía ser mía?" Kanon pregunta a minúsculo volumen cuando sus piernas topan contra el lecho. La verdadera cama de Saga yace enfrente, relegada por su dueño desde el día uno.

Saga no le contesta, lo empuja al colchón donde pasaron la noche juntos por primera vez y se abalanza sobre él, haciendo un trono de sus caderas. Kanon lo sujeta de la cintura, lo empuja bruscamente volcándolo contra la cama, y de inmediato lo invade con su peso. Saga se impulsa hacia arriba para chocar y rozar continuamente contra él. En sus labios está el sabor de Kanon, el aroma que monopoliza a su olfato también es Kanon, y sus manos no alcanzan otra cosa que no corresponda a la categoría de Kanon. Mientras tanto, Kanon recorre la piel de Saga, siniestramente adictiva, con labios agonizantes en busca de salvación inasequible, y recorre sus voluntariosos muslos con manos crecidas en ímpetu, sembrando futuros moretones. Saga no se queja, pero tampoco guarda silencio: sus sonidos son peticionarios, su presencia es exigente, y Kanon hace lo único que en la vida le queda por hacer y se abandona al deber de poseerlo.

Es así que, la madrugada del histórico día que todo el Santuario había estado esperando, los guardianes de Géminis apenas si duermen. Resguardados en la clandestinidad, rechazan el sobreestimado descanso y buscan la cúspide de la extenuación física para licuarse la materia gris y tornar la intranquilidad en un ente ininteligible y sin relevancia.

"¿Otra vez?..." Kanon pregunta con la voz reseca, en cierto momento que su espalda experimenta la dicha de tocar las sábanas. No puede adivinar qué hora es, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaron, cuántas veces lo ha sorprendido Saga con su disposición a seguir. Deja rodar la cabeza a un lado y exhala profundamente, luchando por mantenerse despierto.

Saga afirma débilmente con la cabeza mientras se coloca a horcajadas sobre Kanon, a quien le conforta el nuevo acomodo porque está demasiado exhausto como para moverse más de lo necesario. Ni siquiera se cree capaz de excitarse nuevamente, pero Saga le demuestra lo contrario, trabajando afanoso para conseguir lo que requiere, y luego conduce a Kanon hacia su interior y jadea lastimero… la sensación ya tan familiar y vívida que duele. Esa última vez es más lenta y fatigosa, les da tiempo para resumir la frustración, la sed, la resignación a la manera defectiva en que deben llevar sus existencias. Ha sido un día vergonzoso y desmoralizante, una empinada rocosa de inicio a fin. Pero ese tipo de dificultades, a fin de cuentas, los hace sentirse incluso más unidos; necios en la misma determinación.

_Tiene_ que funcionar… Después del modo en que han estado viviendo, no pueden volver a relacionarse como meros hermanos, no hay otra opción para ellos. Y ellos se aferran a dicha creencia sin dificultad.

La alternativa es simplemente impensable.

/./././

Kanon se despereza lentamente. Al hallarse solo en la cama, explora los alrededores con su cosmos y casi de inmediato logra acariciar la presencia de su hermano. Se levanta sin ser capaz de aguantar la prisa por verlo. Se viste con un pantalón pero olvida abrocharlo, y camina fuera de las áreas privadas del Pilar del Atlántico Norte para toparse con Saga sentado en las escalinatas, con la mirada concentrada en la inusual bóveda líquida que cubre el Santuario Marino. Sus pasos adquieren calma mientras avanza hacia él. Saga no muestra señal de notarlo pero Kanon está besándolo con su cosmos, y sabe que la fachada tranquila de su hermano no tiene nada que ver con su alborotada energía celestial.

No es exactamente igual a como lo recuerda. Hoy en día, el cosmos de Saga habla cosas distintas, cosas que Kanon no consigue entender del todo. Pero se conforma con avistar ese lazo restituido, aunque no sea tan estable como en otros tiempos.

Kanon se sienta en un escalón superior, a espaldas de Saga, arrimándose para enmarcarlo entre sus piernas mientras sus brazos le rodean el cuello. Saga se inclina hacia atrás, rindiéndose a la captura, soltando una risa suave y descansando una mano sobre la muñeca de Kanon, quien apoya la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo para asomarse a su rostro y retratar los detalles que este ángulo le permite apreciar.

Por primera vez, Kanon no es atacado por la necesidad de flagelarse al pensar que Saga es hermoso, no se reprime de manifestar las emociones que su hermano le genera. Si quiere visitar su mejilla con un beso, lo hace sin pensarlo dos veces. Si el antojo crece y esos dóciles labios lo tientan, también los busca sin comedimiento. Y Saga está de acuerdo con todo lo que sucede; cualquier cosa que Kanon ansíe, Saga se anota como colaborador.

No empezó así. Kanon tuvo que superar su temor a Saga para dar lugar a esta nueva realidad.

Cuando lo hizo, fue como si algo que había estado contenido dentro de él desde siempre estallara con la fuerza de una supernova. Los primeros días contuvieron locura a cada minuto, ambos desataron sin tapujos los instintos de los que por tanto tiempo renegaron. Después, siguiendo al enardecido huracán, se instaló la calma. Una calma frágil, sumamente rara, Kanon no sabe por cuánto tiempo durará pero no va a consentir pensamientos nefastos antes de tiempo. Nunca creyó que pudiera tener otra oportunidad con Saga pero los Dioses finalmente le están sonriendo. Saga le sonríe también, no como antes, ahora con renuencia y timidez, pero es más que suficiente. Kanon ha intentado acoplarse a las diferencias que su hermano presenta después de cuatro años de no verlo, y Saga seguramente está pasando por el mismo extraño proceso.

Kanon recarga el rostro de lado sobre el hombro del mayor y baja los brazos para rodearle la cintura. La espalda de Saga busca mayor apoyo en su pecho, y el corazón de Kanon duele de lo fuerte que comienza a latir. Tener el consentimiento de Saga para quererlo es un regalo divino, pero exige de él un tremendo desgaste emocional.

"Saga," dice sin insinuar nada, sin necesitar una réplica. No hablan mucho. Las palabras pueden evocar recuerdos, y el pasado es veneno encubierto que amenaza con reemplazar el dulce estupefaciente que los afecta.

"Saga…" murmura otra vez con una sonrisa incrédula. Podría vivir sin pronunciar otra cosa. Saga pestañea al voltear, sesga el rostro y mira directamente a los ojos de diáfano jade para descubrir los gritos de su propio corazón reflejados ahí, como los espejos que ellos dos siempre han simulado ser.

_«Los espejos se rompen sin dificultad.» _

Sus pupilas vibran y pierden brillo, las aparta rápidamente de Kanon y vuelve a buscar las estrellas a las que ha aprendido a temer. Suspira temblorosamente al no encontrarlas, pero su alivio es insignificante.

_«Míralo de nuevo. Es imposible negar quién es.»_

Con despreciable lucidez, Saga es capaz de sentir la verdad que desechó para venir aquí gestándose nuevamente en su interior, con _él _como artesano, dotándola de diamantina dureza para tornarla en el arma definitiva; una que nunca pueda volver a esquivar.

_«Lo sabes perfectamente.»_

_Mi hermano…_

/./././


	31. Kyoko

Hola, espero que les guste este cap. Ojalá puedan dejarme su opinión (los reviews me ahorran la terapia XD). Nos vemos~

Ah, hay un nuevo perso original en este chap, y el flashie del final está medio loco ..o loco entero, espero que se entienda XD

* * *

**Alzir**: estrella de la constelación Géminis.

/./

**/31:Kyoko/**

/./

La gota de sudor que resbala lentamente por su frente le agrega una gorda pizca de impaciencia. El sol de Atenas ha decidido brillar con especial ahínco ese día, uniéndose a la algarabía que caracteriza al Santuario. A la insistente luminiscencia solar se le agrega el ceñido abrazo de la armadura de Géminis. Kanon está tostándose ahí adentro, no cuenta con la costumbre de portarla y mucho menos bajo el agobiante calor.

El guardián de la tercera casa libera un discreto suspiro y hace todo lo posible por quedarse quieto. Cientos de miradas están sobre él y se trata de un evento formal en el que no puede hacer un movimiento en falso. Su deber es, simplemente, formar parte de la fila de caballeros dorados que muestran una vez más su respeto a Athena, en las instalaciones del teatro. Desde el púlpito, Shion se dirige hacia el resto de los presentes, y la misma Athena agradece a la multitud por el aprecio desbordado que es capaz de sentir en sus cosmos. Y aunque ella es la festejada, les otorga un regalo a sus servidores: una caricia de su energía divina que inspira recogimiento en todos.

Kanon traga saliva con dificultad. Es una sensación que conoce más que bien, que lo mantuvo vivo durante los peores momentos de su existencia, que lo protegió aunque no lo mereciera. Sin darse cuenta, agacha ligeramente el rostro. Athena en realidad ha sido magnánima con él, cuando no es más que una criatura de cuestionable valía.

Sin que su perfil deje de dirigirse al frente, Kanon busca a Saga con su mirada, quien se encuentra formando parte del público general. No puede evitar sentirse enfurecido y culpable a la vez. Nunca ha entendido por qué sólo existe una armadura de Géminis si siempre son gemelos los condenados a entrenarse bajo dicho signo. Claro que, incluso si hubiera dos, Saga no podría portarla.

Y entonces surge otra noción que lo entristece, y lo primero que hace cuando los discursos finalizan y se ve libre de volver a su templo, es abordar a Saga con la duda que lo corroe.

"Después de que Athena habló… ¿lo sentiste?"

"Hn." Saga asiente y continúa subiendo los escalones sin cruzar la mirada con Kanon. Su comportamiento callado y distante preocupa inevitablemente al menor. No sabe si se debe a los sucesos del día anterior, o si le ha afectado verse relegado mientras él se lucía como el Caballero de Géminis junto al resto de los custodios.

"Fue distinto al de Poseidón… había tratado de imaginármelo antes pero…"

Kanon afirma con su cabeza, entendiendo a la perfección lo que Saga quiere decir. Es muy difícil hacerle justicia en una descripción. El cosmos de Athena es bondad materializada. Amor puro e incomparable, inmune a vicios pero comprensivo a ellos, capaz de depurar hasta la maldad más arraigada.

Kanon lo sabe bien.

"Me da gusto que hayas podido percibirlo…"

"Sobre eso… ¿no es raro?"

"Supongo que sí. Poco a poco se te ha hecho más fácil, ¿no?"

"Sí…" Saga responde en voz baja, tratando de enumerar mentalmente las experiencias que ha ido acumulando al respecto. Al principio, el cosmos de Kanon apenas si le convocaba hormigueos a flor de piel. Hoy en día es capaz de sentirlo con mucha mayor intensidad, lo distingue con absoluta claridad e incluso a veces siente que podría transformarse en algo palpable.

"Debe ser una buena señal."

Kanon admite que se ha vuelto irresponsable. Se ha desentendido del avance de Saga como Santo, pero si éste llegara a recuperar su cosmos de manera natural, sería una bendición incomparable. Podría hacer de Saga el guerrero que siempre estuvo destinado a ser, sin temer que sus peligrosos recuerdos se restauren.

/./

La cena en el templo del Patriarca es de particular relevancia personal para los gemelos. La última vez que estuvieron en el mismo cuarto con todos sus compañeros fue en la fecha de su cumpleaños. Y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, es la primera vez que se enfrentan juntos a la comunidad de Caballeros dorados desde que se hizo público el estilo de relación que mantienen.

Tatsumi no disimula el disgusto al verlos llegar, pero ya que Athena le prohibió demostrarlo activamente, se limita a lanzarles miradas santurronas y altivas. De los demás no hay ningún comentario que aluda a la situación. Cada quien toma su sitio en la enorme mesa de acuerdo al orden de su signo, y diversas conversaciones de ámbito trivial toman lugar mientras esperan a Athena. Saga y Kanon se limitan a ser oyentes. Ambos se sienten un tanto aprensivos debido a lo sucedido durante la fallida salida con Milo y Camus.

La llegada de Athena junto a los cinco caballeros de bronce más afamados constituye una distracción bienvenida por Saga y repudiada por Kanon.

Seiya y compañía saludan animadamente a los Santos de Oro y enseguida se dispersan hacia las áreas donde perciben más empatía. Hyoga busca un asiento cercano a su Maestro, Shiryu acude donde Shura, Shun y Seiya se incorporan a la plática entre Aldebaran y Mu y los silenciosos gemelos. La proximidad de éstos acaba por atizar la curiosidad de Seiya. Saori les comentó lo básico sobre la situación de Saga pero, incluso viéndolo y notando los cambios en su actitud, no se lo cree. Obviamente no se contiene de acribillar a Saga con todas las preguntas que se le ocurren.

A Saga le causa gracia los sufijos honoríficos que Seiya y Shun usan al hablarle, y considera comprensible el interés que expresan ante el hecho de que no posea memorias de ellos. Saga se disculpa por eso e intenta responder sus dudas lo mejor que puede.

"¿Qué pensó al principio?"

"No mucho, en realidad. Estaba completamente en blanco."

Seiya había pretendido comportarse con cierta formalidad, ya que Saga no los conocía, pero se olvida de eso sin siquiera darse cuenta. "¿No te sentiste desesperado?"

"Sí, a veces."

Seiya y Shun cruzan miradas rápidamente, compartiéndose confusión. Seiya conoció a este hombre en sus momentos más inestables, y ambos pelearon con él: un adversario temible que realmente no llegaron a vencer. Después, fueron directos testigos de su redención, de su inamovible valor. Ahora no les transmite más que la quietud de un ser humano ordinario. Ya no hay un semblante enigmático, ni mirada de mil años.

"Debió ser difícil acostumbrarse…" murmura Shun, imaginando lo horrible de vivir en tales condiciones; una ceguera mental. Por experiencia sabe que perderse a sí mismo es verdaderamente terrorífico.

"No ha sido tan malo…" dice Saga, trasportando su mirada hacia el joven rubio que llega en ese momento para curiosear en la conversación: el aprendiz de Camus.

"Pero… ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?" Seiya pregunta rascándose tras la oreja. Aldebarán ríe de buena gana ante su necedad, mientras Shun muestra un mohín apenado por la insistencia nivel matraca de su amigo.

Seiya no para ahí.

"¿De la batalla contra Hades?" Saga niega con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante la energía positiva que el chico proyecta. "¿Ni de cuando eras Kyoko?—¡Au!"

Un oportuno pisotón de Hyoga roba la atención de Seiya, quien al parecer ha olvidado las indicaciones de Saori. Ella les dijo que comentar a Saga del pasado sería mala idea, y Camus se lo acaba de ratificar.

Kanon trata de no lucir tan aterrado como se siente, y agradece a todos los Dioses cuando Shion se pone de pie y carraspea, ordenando con ello silencio y orden. Cada quien se dirige a su puesto y vuelve la atención hacia el dirigente del Santuario, junto al cual se encuentra Athena, portando una mínima sonrisa.

Cuando Shion alza su copa, todos imitan la acción, poniéndose de pie.

"Quiero proponer un brindis por el hombre cuyo heroísmo hizo posible que Athena se encuentre entre nosotros, celebrando un año más de vida terrenal."

La expresión de la joven Diosa se torna melancólica. Athena es constante recordatorio del sacrificio de Aioros, su presencia explica la ausencia de éste. Y la fecha de su nacimiento significa que el aniversario luctuoso de Aioros se aproxima. Seiya adquiere un semblante ensimismado al recordar a aquel hombre que, sin haberlo conocido, lo ha guiado en los momentos más arduos.

"Por Aioros de Sagitario, que los Elíseos sepan honrar a su alma."

La mirada de Aioria se endurece, no puede evitar clavarla sobre Saga. A Shura se le ensombrece el rostro, y Kanon se siente momificado al percibir los cosmos de todos adquiriendo repentina pesadez. Al voltear hacia su hermano, lo encuentra meditabundo, sin mostrar reacción alguna ante el sombrío ambiente. Le alivia que Saga no sea capaz de percibirlo. Seguramente debe estar pensando en lo poco que conoce de Aioros, cuando, por la cercana relación que llevaron, debería ser uno de los principales afectados ante la mención de su muerte.

Los ánimos mejoran de un momento a otro cuando Athena toma la palabra y les agradece a todos por su presencia, sus sacrificios del pasado y su colaboración de antemano en las dificultades que el futuro pueda traer. Seiya no se contiene de exclamar alegremente, "¡Felicidades, Saori-san!", y conseguir algunas risas mal disimuladas de los presentas.

El aire formal de la celebración termina de disiparse en cuanto las copas tocan la mesa. Y aunque la convivencia se desarrolla sin ninguna anomalía, la intranquilidad de Kanon sólo tiende a aumentar. El desliz de Seiya le provocó arritmia pero lo que le preocupa aún más en estos momentos es la latente presencia de Ikki, justo allá, a unas sillas de distancia, sentado junto a su hermano menor y engullendo el banquete con indiferencia.

Ikki es la única persona en el mundo que conoce de una forma detallada sus temores y sus deseos. Cuando se enfrentó con él en el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, el chico pudo ver absolutamente todo lo que Kanon ocultaba: sus recuerdos con Saga, sus inmorales anhelos, su sed de venganza… cada gota de turbiedad fue revelada en contra de su voluntad. Aunque lo sabe un aliado, no puede contener el tornado de inseguridad que su presencia le provoca.

Hay otra cosa más, un aspecto que incluso Saga llega a notar. Shun le sonríe a Ikki, conversa con él, dedicándole uno que otro murmullo aunque no siempre obtenga respuesta, sus enormes ojos verdes lo miran con admiración materializada. No le preocupa expresar el amor que siente por su hermano, e Ikki, si bien es más recatado con sus reacciones, jamás ha ocultado la importancia que Shun tiene en su vida. En cierto momento, Shun incluso alcanza el hombro de Ikki para retirar una pelusa; un gesto notable para un detalle insignificante. Y nadie lo señala como inapropiado, porque no lo es. No hay intenciones camufladas.

Saga y Kanon no pueden comportarse con esa soltura, los significados detrás de sus acciones son demasiado oscuros, así que simplemente… no hacen nada. Nada más allá de tratarse a distancia como dos compañeros de armas.

Y eso los frustra rápidamente, porque de pronto se sienten en la misma situación que el día anterior, durante la salida con Milo y Camus. Se atreven a intercambiar miradas para corroborar en los ojos del otro que ninguno planea aguantar estas circunstancias otra vez. Kanon señala discretamente con la cabeza en cierta dirección, y enseguida se levanta y se retira del salón. Saga espera algunos minutos, notando que la partida de su hermano no llama la atención de nadie; todos están concentrados en la cena o en la plática.

Saga se pone de pie sin hacer ruido y se encamina hacia el pasillo por donde Kanon desapareció. Éste se encuentra esperándolo al final del corredor. En cuanto se reúnen, la pared recibe a la espalda de Saga y las manos de Saga aprisionan el cuello de Kanon. Sus labios se buscan y juegan ansiosos durante algunos momentos… Es sólo un corto espacio de desahogo que los deja sonrientes, respirando a milímetros del otro hasta que Kanon impone distancia.

"Vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"Ya verás."

Kanon únicamente ha visitado el templo del Patriarca en contadas ocasiones, pero cuando eran jóvenes Saga se lo describió, y en base a eso guarda un mapa mental que se demuestra un tanto inexacto después de dar algunas vueltas sin sentido. Saga le dirige todo el tiempo una mirada escéptica pero no le señala el hecho de que se han perdido. Después de varios minutos, más que nada por azar, finalmente encuentran el área que Kanon buscaba.

Las termas.

Las caricias del aire caliente sobre su piel y los vahos de aceites aromáticos que inundan su nariz son sensaciones extrañamente familiares para Saga, lo cual consolida la insólita conclusión a la que llegó rato atrás, gracias a los comentarios de los Caballeros de Bronce. Distraído pensando si debe abordar a Kanon con ello cuanto antes o esperar el momento adecuado, se deja manejar por aquél. Su ropa queda olvidada a la orilla de la enorme alberca, y el vapor crea condensación contra su piel en cuestión de instantes.

Después, Kanon se desnuda y ambos se introducen en el agua. La profundidad es poca, Saga se desliza hasta sentarse con la espalda contra el borde, y Kanon se arrodilla entre sus piernas y se inclina en busca de sus labios, apoyando las manos en la orilla, a cada lado de Saga. Así se atrapan mutuamente. Saga presiona las piernas en torno a Kanon y explora su silueta con ambas manos. El vapor dificulta la visión pero facilita los ávidos deslizamientos de las huellas dactilares sobre la piel, y le otorga a ésta de una agradable calidez.

Y aunque Kanon es atrapante y adictivo, un rincón de la mente de Saga no puede dejar de masticar la idea que venía azuzándolo. Con un suspiro pesado impone un descanso a los besos, sus manos adoptan inmovilidad sobre los hombros del menor. Kanon lo interroga con la mirada mientras Saga se lamenta internamente, porque está seguro de que esto afectará de manera negativa el humor de su gemelo.

"El chico japonés… Pegaso, me llamó _Kyoko_."

Los ojos de Kanon se agrandan por un instante. Por supuesto que Saga no lo dejaría pasar… cada día se vuelve más alerta a cualquier insinuación del pasado.

"Es así como llaman a Shion," remarca Saga, tratando de estimular una respuesta de su hermano. Kanon continúa mirándolo cual venado encandilado mientras sus turbinas cerebrales batallan por crear información que pueda presentar a Saga.

"¿Fui Patriarca?" La voz de Saga es casi inaudible, pues se siente como una pregunta solemne y de trascendencia descomunal, aunque todavía no logre asimilar la probable respuesta.

"Por un tiempo." Kanon pasa saliva y se aparta de Saga para sentarse a su lado. Hunde las manos en el agua y luego humedece su rostro con ellas. Chasquea molesto al recordarse que el maldito líquido no cuenta con la temperatura ideal para refrescarse.

"¿Y Shion?"

Saga mira a Kanon. Kanon mira al frente, a la bruma entre la cual nada se aprecia. Una escabrosa parte de su imaginación fabrica la imagen de Saga… de aquel Saga que no fue Saga, bañándose en esas mismas albercas, absolutamente solo… ¿Tal vez pensando en él? A veces debió hacerlo, ¿no?

"Él había muerto."

Y ese es el punto final, Saga puede sentirlo. Sólo una contracción en la comisura de sus labios revela su inconformidad. Realmente quiere saber más, quiere saberlo todo. Por más que lo haya prometido, no está seguro de poder contener la curiosidad eternamente.

Kanon se pone de pie de repente. Saga se queda ensimismado observando las gotas de agua escurriendo del cuerpo de su gemelo, antes de reaccionar a sus apurados llamados.

"Sal de ahí, vístete." Kanon ya está haciendo eso mismo. No fue tan ingenuo como para pensar que el escape de la fiesta pasaría desapercibido, pero creyó que a nadie le importaría.

Saga parpadea un par de veces antes de atinar a moverse. Finalmente entiende la prisa de su hermano cuando una nueva figura se divisa entre el vapor.

Los pasos de Shion son calmos y levemente sonoros sobre el suelo húmedo. El borde de su túnica se observa oscurecido por el agua que es absorbida conforme avanza.

El antiguo Santo de Aries se detiene a un par de metros de ellos. No muestra sorpresa alguna al hallarlos semi-desnudos en ese lugar. Saga se abrocha los pantalones mientras suelta una disculpa atropellada. Kanon ya está poniéndose la camisa y porta en el rostro un indiscreto gesto de fastidio.

Una exhalación llena de tedio surge de los labios de Shion, quien decide ser conciso con lo que tiene que decir. Las reacciones de los gemelos durante el brindis propulsaron sus inquietudes. El verlos escurriéndose hacia las sombras cimentó su decisión.

"Me parece que ya fue suficiente." Se cruza de brazos. "Saga," llama con firmeza en cuanto Kanon abre la boca. El mayor de los gemelos deja de abotonar su camisa para dedicar toda su atención al Patriarca, aunque se le dificulta sostenerle la mirada. Sus mejillas se ven coloreadas por el bochorno de haber sido descubierto con Kanon en un lugar donde no deberían estar, en una situación en la que no deberían estar.

"Lo que mencioné sobre Aioros de Sagitario, ¿no tienes idea de lo que estaba hablando, cierto?" Saga traga saliva y niega con un movimiento vacilante de su cabeza. Kanon experimenta un repentino vértigo, y le siguen unos instintos peligrosos de silenciar a Shion por cualquier medio posible. El aludido lo congela con su mirada, y aunque le habla a Saga, sus ojos violetas no se retiran del gemelo menor.

"Saga de Géminis cometió errores," anuncia en un tono que, si bien es rígido, carga una extraña benevolencia, "pero no fueron errores sin razón. Tus acciones tuvieron un peso significativo sobre la Orden."

Kanon aspira entre dientes, sus pupilas danzan alarmadas mientras se enfrentan al de cabellos verdes, amenazando e implorando al mismo tiempo. Shion parpadea tranquilamente y dirige su mirada hacia el expectante Saga.

"Sin embargo, nada de esto te alarma," su tono se endurece, "te has vuelto un completo egoísta."

"¡Shion!" El cosmos de Kanon se inflama hasta hacerse visible. Saga de inmediato sujeta uno de sus brazos. Lo descubre increíblemente tenso, y de reojo observa el puño reteniéndose de levantarse.

"Kanon…" susurra tratando de corregir a su hermano.

Shion hace caso omiso a la alteración de Kanon, y continúa abofeteando verbalmente a Saga con su punto de vista de la realidad.

"Es hora de que comiences a analizar tus decisiones con seriedad, Saga. Hay cosas que necesitas saber, que son más importantes que cualquier tipo de comodidad que te provea el autoengaño. Si no he soltado la lengua es por respeto a la voluntad de la Diosa. Tiene que ser _tu_ elección, Saga. No la de Athena. Ni la de nadie más," puntualiza enfilando su avispada mirada hacia Kanon.

"No tiene derecho a confundirlo de esta forma," La voz de Kanon es baja pero amenazante, surge entre resoplidos acelerados. Saga alcanza a sentir el palpitar descontrolado de su sangre y regala una débil caricia a su antebrazo para aplacarlo. Humedece sus labios nerviosamente y mantiene la mirada agachada durante un segundo. No puede ofrecerle a Shion una respuesta elaborada, no ha tenido tiempo para desmenuzar las implicaciones de lo que acaba de escuchar. Limitándose a tragar saliva con dificultad, Saga le dedica una mirada templada junto a la contestación más sincera que se le ocurre por el momento.

"No tenía idea de que mi situación le importunara tanto. Aprecio la paciencia que ha tenido, y tenga por seguro que tomaré en cuenta sus palabras."

Y Kanon no entiende cómo es que Saga puede hablar con esa ecuanimidad, pero predice el final de la conversación y no se atreve ni a mover un músculo para interferir. Shion no abandona su estricta actitud, sin embargo, libera un suspiro que transmite conformidad. Por instantes le parece estar viendo y escuchando a Saga de Géminis, y eso le permite marcharse con renovadas esperanzas.

/./

Las actitudes de los gemelos durante el regreso a Géminis son totalmente opuestas. Kanon no para de despotricar contra Shion, criticando su atrevimiento y exponiendo justificaciones para Saga.

Saga no le hace caso. Asiente mecánicamente cuando le parece que Kanon espera alguna reacción suya, pero en vez de atender a lo que su hermano dice, usa cada pisada para reflexionar sobre la cruda verdad exhibida por Shion.

Ha sido demasiado egoísta.

Cuando quiso buscar a Kanon, y la Diosa trató de disuadirlo, Saga la retó para dar prioridad a sus caprichos. Cuando encontró a su hermano, Saga hizo a un lado las inseguridades de aquél y lo coaccionó a retomar un estilo de vida que despreciaba. Y después, le dio alas a su enamoramiento hasta convertirlo en una fuerza suprema que revolucionó la realidad de ambos. Tomó a Kanon sin escuchar ninguna opinión—ni la del mismo Kanon— y lo plantó como único motivo y motor de vida, y el sentir que no cuadraban en el mundo sirvió para desdeñar al mundo y olvidarse de su responsabilidad.

Cada nueva cosa que aprende, es moldeada a su conveniencia para reconfirmar sus decisiones. Añora su cosmos, pero incluso esa necesidad empequeñece cuando se encuentra con los ojos de su gemelo.

Las luces en el cielo comienzan a moverse poco antes de que alcancen la tercera casa. Es un evento anunciado que se conecta a esa fecha especial, pero no por ello resulta menos impresionante a los ojos de Saga.

Sus pensamientos simulan volar uno tras otro tan veloces como la lluvia de estrellas. Sin darse cuenta, Saga entra en un profundo estado contemplativo. Averiguar que tuvo un cargo tan medular le ha provocado incontables dudas… Realmente, ¿quién es Saga de Géminis? La idea de este hombre no logra asentarse en su mente.

Saga recuerda al joven confundido y cambiante de los escritos de Aioros, y no se imagina que alguien así pudiese haber dirigido el Santuario de Athena, pese a la cantidad de veces que Kanon le ha repetido lo entregado que era a su deber.

"Saga," Kanon lo llama desde la entrada, en vista de que aquél se ha quedado inmóvil observando a las estrellas caer. "No te preocupes por Shion, no debió—"

"Kanon." La voz de Saga la parece extrañamente aplastante, la profundidad de la mirada que se centra sobre él le genera un fuerte estremecimiento. "No soy todo lo que podría ser."

Kanon está seguro de que su sobresalto ha sido visible. No dice nada, pero dentro de él hay un vozarrón gritando _¡Gracias a Athena!_ … Saga no sabe lo que desea. Debe hacérselo notar de alguna manera, pero su hermano se adelanta y llega hasta él.

"No pienso romper la promesa que te hice. Pero voy a pedirte que reconsideres—Déjame hablar." Saga coloca la mano sobre la nuca de Kanon y fija los ojos sobre sus labios para vigilar que no vuelvan a separarse con la intención de interrumpirlo. Sus dedos reparten pacíficas caricias sobre los cabellos del menor.

"No sé lo que sucedió entre nosotros. He creado tantos escenarios en mi mente… pero nada se siente real. Obviamente nos lastimamos de alguna manera." Parpadea y alinea la mirada con Kanon, quien se mantiene atónito. "Lo que haya sido… debes entender que nada de eso me importaría."

Saga suspira y curva mínimamente sus labios. "No quiero pelear por esto. Pero no puedo ignorar lo que Shion dijo. Y tú tampoco."

Sabe que lo que está sugiriendo —solicitar la ayuda de Athena— es una afrenta al pacto que los ha mantenido juntos, pero honestamente siente que han llegado a un punto en que aquello carece de importancia. Se cree listo para enfrentar lo que dejó atrás, y espera que Kanon sea capaz de confiar lo suficiente en él como para permitírselo.

"¿Podrías siquiera reflexionar al respecto?"

La respuesta de su hermano es contundente.

"No."

Las caricias sobre la nuca de Kanon paran. Se retoman un instante después. Saga baja la mirada, trasmitiendo su decepción con ese simple gesto y nada más. Deja un beso etéreo sobre la orilla de los labios de Kanon, y pasa a su lado para ingresar al templo.

Kanon elige quedarse ahí. Rabia, culpabilidad, terror, resentimiento; no quiere llevarse todo eso adentro. Exhala fatigado al sentarse contra la pared, y pierde su opaca mirada entre las estrellas móviles.

Tiene tiempo que no duerme a la intemperie.

/./

A veces el mundo reclama a Saori Kido y no a Athena. Su abuelo le dejó con una organización internacional que liderar, y ella debe hacer malabares para cumplir con sus funciones humanas y divinas.

El sol de mediodía es poco cooperativo. Kanon resopla y se despeja el cabello de la frente cuando se adentra al templo de Géminis. Le fastidia haber tenido que ponerse la armadura sólo para que Shion le recordara lo que ya sabe: que tan pronto Saori regrese de Japón, tendrá que acudir al Santuario Marino con ella.

Le queda poco tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Saga. No es que algo esté mal… Saga no le ha reclamado, no ha cambiado su forma de ser con él, pero Kanon puede respirar su desilusión, y quiere remediarlo de alguna manera.

Casi se va de bruces cuando llega a la cocina y se encuentra con Saga _acompañado._

Desde sus asientos alrededor de la mesa, el par lo observa.

Kanon no puede hacer otra cosa más que proferir maldiciones mentales. Había visto a varios Caballeros retirados arribando al Santuario durante los últimos días, pero no le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que este hombre volviera. Poco había pensado en él desde que se marchó dejando a Saga a cargo de Géminis.

Kanon expresa toda su incredulidad, su rencor y desdeño con una sola palabra.

"Maestro…"

El Maestro, Alzir, contesta con una sonrisa poco amable.

"Esa armadura te queda grande."

En las pupilas de Kanon se incendia furia viva, pero ninguna réplica surge de sus apretados labios. Es tal como durante su infancia, cuando se forzó el instinto de controlar sus reacciones con él. Saga admira la extraña escena con ojos más grandes de lo normal, reparando en la palpable hostilidad y la tensión que satura el aire.

El Maestro llegó rato atrás, poco después de que Kanon marchase al templo del Patriarca. Saga lo recibió con cierta renuencia. Primero, porque no lo reconocía, y segundo, porque representa una conexión directa a su pasado... El pasado que Kanon continúa vetando.

El hombre no mostró gran sorpresa al enterarse de que había perdido la memoria, sólo resopló con ironía y se limitó a escuchar a Saga mientras cotejaba esta versión con la que él conoció años atrás.

"¿Por qué… por qué volvió?" Kanon frunce el ceño al escucharse titubear. Ya no es aquel chiquillo que en otros tiempos temió a dicha figura de autoridad. "¿No fue suficiente con arruinarnos la vida una vez?"

Saga lo atraviesa con una mirada escandalizada, pero el reclamo de Kanon parece divertir al Maestro en lugar de enfadarlo.

"¿Ni siquiera la muerte te enseñó a hacerte cargo de tus errores?"

La mandíbula de Kanon se tranca. Saga se pone de pie y se acerca a su hermano, lo saluda con una sonrisa forzada, pretendiendo que el incómodo intercambio no sucedió, y comienza a explicarle lo que él mismo acaba de averiguar.

"Kanon, el Maestro se quedará unos días…" Alzir bebe apáticamente de su vaso de agua mientras Saga explica los motivos de su presencia.

Jamás consideró volver, en especial después de los desastres causados por sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, la fastidiosa idea de visitar el nuevo Santuario se le metió bajo la piel hasta hacerse imposible de ignorar. Simplemente quiere conocer a la Diosa a la que dedicó gran parte de su vida, la Diosa por la cual perdió a su hermano y tuvo que vivir en reclusión enseñando a dos niños a matar. La reciente celebración llegó a oídos de todos los Santos dispersos por el mundo, y Alzir lo tomó como una buena oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad. Aunque esto ya no forma parte de su vida, el cosmos no es algo que se pueda apagar. O quizás sí, Saga es un triste ejemplo de ello.

Por lo pronto, la cosmoenergía que ahora protege al Santuario le está dando una idea de por qué las cosas se sienten tan distintas...

Kanon absorbe la información con gran escepticismo mientras analiza minuciosamente a Alzir. El efecto del paso de los años sobre el nativo de Algeria es notable. La barba resalta como primera novedad. La piel aceitunada está cuarteada por arrugas. Los cortos cabellos, antes de brillante azabache, ahora presumen un sinfín de canas. Pero sus ojos…esos no han cambiado para nada, poseen la misma negrura intensa que solía intimidarle.

No hay más remedio que alojarlo en la casa de Géminis hasta que Saori vuelva y le otorgue una audiencia. Claro que eso significa tener que sobrellevar una pesada atmósfera de rareza, y esa primera tarde constituye todo un reto para los involucrados. Kanon lo evade, no le habla y trata de ni siquiera mirarlo. Saga, por otro lado, intenta tímidamente acercarse a él. Alzir no lo rechaza de manera tajante, debe admitir que le intriga lo que ha sucedido con él. Sin embargo, tampoco se muestra particularmente entusiasta de establecer los lazos que Saga busca.

El anochecer es bienvenido por todos como una necesitada pausa a la tensión. Los gemelos le dejan al Maestro su antiguo cuarto, ellos ocuparán el pequeño, pero antes deben recoger algunos objetos de la primera estancia. Es durante dicho proceso que la situación se torna peliaguda.

El Maestro los observa mientras sacan algo de ropa, buscan los zapatos y artículos personales, van y vuelven transportando cosas. La mirada que los vigila se torna suspicaz, y ellos se hacen conscientes del peligro. Demasiado tarde se les ocurre lo que esto insinúa; el hecho de que obviamente comparten una habitación con una cama, un solo clóset con sus ropas entremezcladas...

Las evidencias son irrefutables, la manera atorada en que se comportan es reveladora; con movimientos medidos y miradas fugitivas. Y Alzir no necesita inferirlo, es algo que ha sabido durante décadas, meramente está confirmando que ya no sólo se trata de un enfermizo deseo no correspondido.

"Así que lo conseguiste, Kanon… lo convertiste en tu ramera," escupe con absoluta frialdad, congelando a ambos a un paso de la puerta.

"¡Eso no te lo permito!" Kanon voltea con una máscara de furia en el rostro, y Saga hace lo mismo, aunque su expresión es más indefinida, las venenosas palabras del Maestro lo han tomado por sorpresa. Un rechazo es comprensible, pero esto ha sido mucho más, ha dejado ver una sospecha antigua y ha señalado a su hermano como el culpable de todo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así en nuestra propia casa!" El grado de formalidad ha cambiado, no es algo que nadie pueda reprocharle. Si en un pasado se dirigió respetuosamente a él fue por obligación, y por imitar a Saga, jamás le ha profesado otra cosa que no sea resentimiento. "¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!"

"¿Por quién me tomas?" El gesto de Alzir combina repudio y burla. "Desde que eras un chiquillo te retorcías de deseo por tu hermano. Él no lo quiso ver, ¿pero creíste que yo no me daba cuenta?" De sus labios surge un bufido burlón que traspasa ásperamente los oídos de ambos gemelos, quienes mantienen una postura similar: entiesados de pies a cabeza, cual presa acorralada a la defensiva.

"Gastaste todas tus energías ocultándolo de él…" Su dura mirada señala a Saga por un instante, antes de clavarse sobre Kanon para seguir martillándolo con sus acusaciones. "¿No se te ocurrió que yo podía enterarme de todo lo que afectaba a tu cosmos?"

En aquel entonces se hizo de la vista gorda; faltaba poco para dejar a uno como sucesor (a Saga—lo había decidido incluso antes de ponerlos a prueba), no quiso reconocer en voz alta las retorcidas inclinaciones del menor de sus aprendices. Se hubiera echado encima una mortificación innecesaria. Ahora, el ver los descarrillados anhelos de un Kanon adolescente consolidados en la realidad, supera su tolerancia. Además, Kanon es el portador de Géminis, contrario a lo que él decretó cuando los dejó, muchos años atrás. Las dos noticias se conjuntan para empujar su irritación al límite. Un caballero dorado que_ no debería serlo_, regodeándose en el incesto.

"No tiene derecho a juzgarnos," Saga dice con una voz engravecida, harto del incisivo ataque contra su hermano—_contra ellos—_, y preocupado porque, para Kanon, ha representado un visible shock enterarse de que su Maestro siempre conoció el aspecto de su ser que más desprecia: su vacua mirada y su rostro repentinamente carente de emoción le permiten adivinar el caótico estado mental de su gemelo. Saga frunce el ceño y da un paso al frente, enderezándose a su máxima altura para superar al extranjero. "No nos conoce… nosotros—"

"Ustedes son una vergüenza." Alzir es imposible de intimidar, al menos por ellos. Aunque los vea crecidos, nunca dejará de imaginárselos como los complicados niños a quienes tuvo que dedicar una importante porción de su vida. "Athena se enterará de esto."

"Athena ya está enterada."

Alzir es genuinamente sorprendido por Saga, y pierde el habla por una fracción de segundo. Se recompone de inmediato, y su asombro se arremolina velozmente para conjugarse en una sólida repulsión.

"Debí dejarlos morir en aquel barranco."

Saga parpadea, no necesita tener idea de lo que habla para sentirse herido por el comentario. Percibe un repentino movimiento de parte de Kanon y actúa en base a puro reflejo, deteniendo justo a tiempo a la masa rabiosa que planeaba lanzarse contra el Maestro para despedazarlo.

Saga, interpuesto como barrera entre los otros dos, forcejea contra Kanon empleando todas sus fuerzas, reteniéndolo de cumplir las amenazas que su trastornada mirada guarda. Alzir enarca una ceja, se cruza de brazos, y lo reta con su impasibilidad.

"Kanon." Lo inverosímil de las circunstancias hace que la voz de Saga se quiebre, pero la corrige de inmediato y reafirma el llamado, "¡Kanon!" Lo sujeta con necesaria brusquedad, sacudiéndolo hasta que las pupilas de su hermano se cruzan con las suyas. "No vale la pena," Saga espera que las palabras apacigüen a su gemelo, pero es más por el balsámico color de sus ojos que Kanon recuerda que _este_ es su punto de amarre. "Vamos."

Kanon es incapaz de sacar alguna palabra de entre sus atascados dientes, pero reaciamente cede. No deja de concentrarse en el rostro de Saga ni cuando éste lo empuja hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, la calma lo elude. Incluso cuando llegan a la habitación que compartían en la niñez, el primer instinto de Kanon es buscar algún lado donde estampar el puño. Saga lo detiene controlando sus muñecas. Entonces, Kanon no puede evitar proyectar su molestia sobre él. El brillo desatado de sus ojos contiene todas las cosas que hubiera querido hacer y decir.

"Debiste dejar que lo golpeara," masculla amenazante.

Saga, sin dejarse amedrentar, afloja el agarre y desliza las manos hacia arriba sobre los brazos de Kanon.

"Esto será más efectivo." Kanon no entiende el insinuante susurro de Saga, y éste lo saca por completo de frecuencia con el súbito asalto a su cuello. Los labios de su gemelo se conducen devoradores sobre su piel, conquistando mediante succiones de nula moderación, mordidas inciviles y azotes impositivos de su lengua que lo tienen gimiendo y gruñendo de un segundo a otro.

Kanon no es el único iracundo… La indignación bulle en cada poro de Saga; ansía presumirle al Maestro —al mundo—esta realidad de la que ya no quiere avergonzarse más.

"Enciende tu cosmos," ordena Saga, antes de lamer el nacimiento de su oreja. Al mismo tiempo, usa una mano para jalar de su ropa sin cautela, y ajusta la otra sobre su entrepierna para fomentarle hábilmente una erección. Al comprender lo que aquél sugiere, Kanon se siente repentinamente engatusado por una serpiente, incapaz de resistirse al tono estremecedor y su manipulativa metodología. Divisar esta inusual malicia en Saga debería perturbarle, pero le parece increíblemente incitante.

Se deja influenciar.

Kanon encauza su exceso de adrenalina provechosamente. Le arranca la ropa a Saga, y de su boca bebe desposeídamente el veneno que lo curará. Cada acción es arrebatada, el fuego se expande veloz y voraz, y ellos gozan consumiéndose. El choque entre sus cuerpos es menos armonioso que otras veces, pero siempre ideal y enloquecedor.

Kanon se asegura de que su cosmos anuncie a los cuatro vientos lo que está experimentando, la manera absolutamente animalesca en la que está poseyendo a carne de su carne, sin refreno alguno, sacando todo el desbarajuste interno que el Maestro avivó.

Saga, dentro de su desvarío sensorial, se siente enaltecido al ayudar a Kanon de esta forma, porque está patentando su propio estatus de indispensable. Y aunque él no puede plasmar nada en su cosmos, se asegura de que Kanon tenga bastante que expresar.

Esto no es producto del amor, ni siquiera un legítimo arranque de libídine.

Es un acto de rebeldía.

/./

A la mañana siguiente, Kanon se levanta con un sopor inconmensurable. Reniega de tener que compartir el mismo techo con la persona que se encargó de tornarles la infancia en un infierno, aun cuando su parte racional sabe que los designios de la constelación son inescapables. Si no hubiera sido Alzir, hubiera sido alguien más. Nada podía haber evitado que terminaran en el Santuario de Athena.

Al menos, la afrenta de su Maestro ayudó a que la sensación de complicidad con Saga aumentara.

Anoche, después de que los instintos irracionales se aplacaron, Saga fue desmedidamente dulce con él. Mientras descansaban apretados en una de las viejas camas, Saga se ocupó de tranquilizarlo con delicadas caricias que visitaron su cabello, su mejilla, sus brazos, su espalda; lo abrazó por horas y retrasó su descanso sólo para asegurarse de que durmiera. Su hermano realmente entiende lo difícil que el reencuentro con su Maestro es para él —incluso sin contar con toda la información— y ha tenido el tacto de no indagar más sobre Alzir, o sobre los efectos que la presencia de éste tiene en Kanon. Saga ha sido tan paciente como la otra noche, ante su oposición de siquiera hablar sobre la posibilidad de solicitar a Athena la devolución de su antigua persona…

Se está endeudando enormemente con Saga. Kanon gasta las horas evitando categóricamente al Maestro y rumiando acerca de cómo demostrarle a Saga lo tanto que aprecia su comprensiva actitud.

Mientras tanto, Saga trata de ir más allá de una coexistencia accidentada y constantemente busca maneras de entablar un diálogo civilizado con el Maestro. Kanon prácticamente le ordenó a Saga que se mantuviera a distancia de él y que desconfiara de cualquier cosa que dijera, pero Saga no puede ignorar ese tangible vestigio de su pasado.

Después de todo, Alzir los educó. Siente que debe respetarlo, aunque en realidad no se lo inspire. El choque de anoche no ayudó a mejorar su primera impresión. El enfurecimiento por la forma en que los trató no decaerá, y duda seriamente que aquel hombre planee disculparse con ellos. La actitud de Alzir es cien por ciento amarga, se comporta con soberbia y una terquedad equiparable a la de Kanon. Apenas si da pistas de enterarse de la presencia de los gemelos, y se limita a ocuparse de sus asuntos, pasando gran parte del día afuera.

Saga no se rendirá con facilidad. Pedirle a Athena que restaure su ser ha quedado—de nuevo— fuera de cuestión, pero quizás el Maestro pueda ayudarlo a canalizar su cosmos, enseñarle _una vez más_ a ser un Santo…

Una tarde que Alzir sale a reconocer el Santuario con una caminata, Saga lo sigue.

"Maestro," dice trotando tras él. En los oídos de Alzir, el profundo sonido se transforma en un eco jovial, y al voltear para ver a Saga deteniéndose, se encuentra con una mirada reservada y expectante que lo remonta a otras épocas.

Kanon siempre se mantuvo indomable, acatando órdenes de mala gana, con su eterna mirada rencorosa. Saga, por otro lado, fue un buen aprendiz que rendía más de lo normal y esperaba obedientemente sus indicaciones para seguirlas al pie de la letra. Siempre aceptó sus rigurosos métodos sin chistar. Las veces que tuvo que reprenderlo fue por alguna falta cuyo origen podía rastrearse hasta Kanon. Si únicamente se hubiera tratado de Saga, quizás los resultados habrían sido otros. Tal vez, hasta podría haberse sentido orgulloso de él.

Su error fundamental fue tomarlos a los dos. Y el error de Saga fue ignorar su último consejo...

"_Debiste matarlo,"_ le dijo después de que los llevó a una sección apartada del bosque para el decisivo enfrentamiento final. Había sido sólo un requisito; la indisciplina de Kanon y la dedicación de Saga marcaron desde un principio el destino que le esperaba a cada uno. Ahora, simplemente era oficial: la armadura de Géminis vestiría a Saga.

"_¿Qué?"_ El chico apenas si podía coordinar sus pies para caminar de vuelta al templo de Géminis. Estaba hecho un desastre y era sorprendente que no hubiera quedado derrumbado al igual que su gemelo. Pero esa mínima diferencia era lo que hacía a Saga sobresalir.

Pensó que Saga tendría la iniciativa de acabar con la vida de Kanon... ¿no debería ser instinto de ganador? Eliminar toda competencia… Para su propio hermano así lo fue, y esa amenaza mortal propulsó el cosmos de Alzir, ayudándole a superar la vacilación y vencer, aunque eso significara derramar su sangre a partir de venas que no eran suyas.

Lo que Saga dejó de hacer le provocaba una profunda contrariedad. De esta forma, el triunfo era incompleto. No podía evitar resentir esta resolución, porque en su caso había sido distinto.

"_A tu hermano," _recalcó_, "debiste matarlo. Te causará problemas."_ A Saga se le anudó la garganta, no pronunció palabra alguna. Sus ojos vidriosos y exhaustos, sin luz, se fijaban en el pasto para no olvidarse de seguir adelante. La sentencia de su Maestro llegaba en un fuerte momento de culpabilidad. En sus pensamientos, la rechazó de inmediato, aunque la sospechaba como una profecía ineludible.

Actualmente, al ver a Saga, sólo una consigna surge en su mente.

Tiempo desperdiciado.

No puede creer que haya malgastado tantos años con él. Con ellos.

Tiene mil razones para sentirse así. Normalmente, para un Maestro sería motivo de orgullo que un alumno obtuviera el cargo de Kyoko, pero los gemelos, con sus repetidas traiciones, habían sido una inagotable causa de deshonra. Hasta el día de hoy continúan siéndolo debido a su impúdica conducta. Uno de los asuntos que ansía consultar con Athena es justamente la incomprensible absolución de Kanon y Saga, y la tolerancia frente a su obsceno estilo de vida. La demencia que el cosmos de Kanon vociferó anoche sólo sirvió para consolidar su veredicto: la casa de Géminis se ha convertido en un nido de vileza.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo." Continúa andando, y Saga va tras él, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debe ceder al coraje que este sujeto le produce.

"Se equivoca," dice con determinación, "necesito que me enseñe a utilizar el cosmos."

"Lo que tú necesites no me concierne." Alzir eleva su desinteresada mirada al cielo, evaluando las nubes de lluvia que amenazan con interrumpir su caminata. Aunque, con Saga pisándole los talones, en realidad ya no puede disfrutarla.

"Usted nos crió. Debería ser como un padre para nosotros," Saga expone para mitigar la mala predisposición del otro, "Obviamente no somos lo que esperaba, no me voy a disculpar por eso. Kanon no tiene nada que ver con el favor que le estoy solicitando." Aunque, en realidad, es el factor más influyente. "Quiero servir a Athena, y aunque no lo conozco, aprendí de usted una vez…"

Honestamente, se le dificulta imaginarlo, pero está dispuesto a ponerse bajo su tutela si aquel lo acepta, pese a las desavenencias. "Confío en que puedo hacerlo de nuevo… No le estoy pidiendo demasiado."

Alzir gira en sus talones súbitamente. Saga apenas si alcanza a frenar antes de chocar con él, y enseguida retrocede algunos pasos. A su alrededor, un nuevo viento fresco acaricia la vegetación e impone repetitivos balanceos a su cabello índigo.

"¿Para qué quieres el cosmos?" La pregunta del Maestro resuena con extraña solemnidad en el pacífico ambiente del claro.

"Quiero volver a ser el Caballero de Géminis, cumplir con mi destino." Sus labios se adelgazan proyectando frustración. Saga desvía la mirada cuando el sentimiento de derrota se agiganta. "Incluso fui Kyoko, y ahora… no soy nada."

"Saga, eso no cambiará, con o sin cosmos. Has demostrado que no mereces más." A su parecer, los gemelos se burlaron de todo su esfuerzo, de su sacrificio... de la Orden entera y de la mismísima Athena. No les debe nada, no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos. Y asistir a Saga en la recuperación de su poder sería darle nuevas herramientas de destrucción a la inestabilidad encarnada.

"Tenías potencial, tenías poder, pero era tanto que te cegó y te equivocaste a diestra y siniestra." En los abismos oscuros de sus ojos abunda la aversión, pero también se vislumbra una pizca de melancolía. Culpar a Saga y Kanon es fácil, pero él mismo le señaló al menor que debía responsabilizarse de sus errores.

Cuando se hicieron públicos los crímenes de Saga, poco antes de que las maquinaciones de Kanon llegaran a sus oídos, se devanó los sesos día y noche tratando de determinar las consecuencias de su participación, hasta dónde influyó para nutrir el caos que explotó del corazón de Saga—de ambos gemelos—. Al presente, sólo existe una conclusión.

Géminis es un signo maldito.

Sin embargo, el que las estrellas de Géminis fuesen traicioneras con sus protegidos no les resta a éstos la obligación de sobreponerse a las adversidades y tentaciones, y sus alumnos fracasaron terriblemente en ello.

"Fuiste incapaz de lidiar contigo mismo, y escogiste la salida más cobarde, Saga. Te suicidaste."

El sacrificio de su aprendiz fue patético, no heroico. Todo el descomunal potencial de Saga de Géminis desaprovechado. Saga debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a la maldad que lo movía, no al final y con la comodidad de la muerte como recompensa, sino desde el primer instante.

"No pudiste con el papel de Santo de Géminis, mucho menos con el de Patriarca. Ahora eres precisamente lo que siempre debiste ser…"

_Nada._

Las primeras gotas se pueden contar con una mano. Tres segundos después, el aguacero desciende violentamente, encharcando las ropas de Saga de un momento a otro, filtrándose en su cabello hasta multiplicar su peso y oscurecer su color.

Gracias a la expresión aturdida de Saga, Alzir confirma que Kanon le ha ocultado innumerables verdades. Como siempre, Kanon es un agente perjudicial en la vida de su gemelo. Alzir se lo advirtió en el pasado, pero su aprendiz decidió no hacer caso.

Saga parpadea una y otra vez por la incomodidad de las frías gotas que golpean su rostro. El aguacero azota contra el pasto creando un fuerte escándalo. Alzir dice algo más, pero Saga no lo capta, ni logra leer sus labios. Una simple despedida, quizás, porque de inmediato se marcha, dejando al enmudecido griego ahí.

_No puede ser cierto… _

Sería fácil negarlo. Kanon dijo que no confiara en él.

Pero, francamente… ¿qué tanto puede confiar en Kanon?

_«Alzir no mintió.»_

Incluso Shion se lo insinuó.

"_Saga de Géminis cometió errores…" _

En la soledad del claro, bajo un techo de nubes plúmbeas, y abrazado por lluvia frígida, Saga se siente extraño… perdido, desconectado de la realidad. Un proceso interno de empequeñecimiento da inicio, y no quiere pensar, pero su cerebro es una central de actividad eléctrica a punto de hacer corto circuito.

¿El Patriarca cometiendo suicidio? ¿No se supone que debería ser un modelo de fortaleza para el resto? La vergüenza lo sofoca, aunque no conozca los pormenores. El suceso revelado por su Maestro es suficiente para horrorizarse. Por supuesto que necesita saber el por qué, cómo y cuándo, pero su cabeza late a punzadas ante la sola idea de recibir más información dañina.

Lo más tremebundo de todo es que… tiene sentido. El motivo es simple: no fue la única vez. Su intencional pérdida de memorias podría considerarse como una especie de suicidio. Y en ambos casos, Saga desconoce por completo la raíz de aquellos trágicos impulsos.

¿Qué había pasado con él para que renegara de sí mismo a tal grado?

Ahora cuenta con la escalofriante certeza de que, si lo averigua, su mundo dará un vuelco monstruoso... Incluso peor del que está sufriendo ahora.

Saga siente que se desmorona, y su cuerpo reacciona buscando el soporte del árbol más cercano. Se apoya con ambas manos y pega la frente a la corteza. Desgraciadamente, la estabilidad que obtiene es meramente física. La avalancha de debilidad dificulta su visión. O quizás es la lluvia. O quizás son las lágrimas. Su ritmo cardíaco se torna trepidante, y lo único que se le ocurre hacer para soportar los doloridos espasmos de sus pulmones es cerrar los ojos. Sus dedos se agarrotan sobre la rugosa superficie, imprimiéndose con una fuerza temblorosa que deja astillas en sus yemas.

Contrario a lo que se permitió creer, su muerte no se vio enmarcada de nobleza. Fue un acto egoísta y detestable…

Rechazó la vida. Donde debía haber dos, quedó uno. Dejó a Kanon solo.

Las desesperantes emociones que lo agobian son indigeribles. Lo invade una fobia absoluta hacia esta deslucida realidad que todos habían tratado de ocultarle. Al reflexionar en aquel lejano primer día, y en las compasivas actitudes que recibió de sus compañeros, una humillación ensalzada de pánico echa profundas raíces en su corazón. Y es un corazón confundido e impotente que no puede hacer otra cosa para desahogarse más que centuplicar su galope.

Como consecuencia, su respiración se vuelve silbante y trabajosa, como la de un animal moribundo. Lo que sucede dentro de él le aterroriza, sus neuronas se confabulan para presentarle perturbadoras visiones de escenarios que se rehúsa a confrontar. Nunca se había sentido así de frágil, tan carente de control, y eso mismo alimenta su hundimiento a raudales.

Este tipo de desesperanza es nueva, y Saga quiere cancelarla de alguna manera, pero la única solución que su instinto dibuja no se encuentra a su alcance.

_Kanon..._

"¡Kanon!"

/./././

Saga está prácticamente despierto, atrapado en ese espacio entre el vacío y la realidad. Quiere volver a ésta, porque su inconsciencia es truhana y lo acosa con paisajes tartáreos. Se ve a sí mismo aferrado a las inquebrantables rejas, manteniéndose a flote con las últimas trizas de energía que puede coleccionar. La muerte es preferible a esta agonía, pero, por algún motivo, dejarse ahogar resulta una opción inaceptable… No se debe a una convicción propia; si fuera por él, se soltaría y se dejaría tragar por el océano, pero existe otra parte de él, terriblemente necia, que se niega a renunciar.

Sonríe extrañado ante esa insulsa tenacidad. Y abre los ojos.

Graciosamente, no despierta en su cama. Se encuentra de pie frente a un ostentoso espejo que le regresa una imagen inesperada. Al no reconocerse, un pavor inmediato se apodera de él. Saga lleva las manos a su rostro, explora la máscara azul con movimientos ansiosos, rascando desatinadamente sobre la lisa superficie. Es demasiado asfixiante y quiere arrancársela pero no atina a hacerlo. Absorbe aire por la nariz con ahínco, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Algo nuevo llama su atención. ¿Por qué sus cabellos lucen decolorados? No recuerda la última vez que se vio al espejo, pero no puede haber envejecido tanto…

_Cierto_, este no es él.

Y justo cuando la memoria de Athena bebé bajo el filo de la daga comienza a resurgir, Saga vuelve a distraerse. Esta vez no se debe a las novedades que observa, no se trata de la impoluta sotana que porta y que definitivamente no pertenece a su guardarropa, tampoco se pone a reflexionar sobre el extravagante casco o demás ornamentos montados sobre su vestimenta.

Viene de adentro, una sensación nebulosa…

Se siente increíblemente solo. Le hace falta algo importante.

_Kanon._

¿Dónde está Kanon? ¿Por qué no lo recuerda?

El remolino de imágenes disociadas vapulea su cerebro desde mil ángulos.

_Ah, Sunión…_

Se deshizo de su gemelo.

Por un momento, la culpabilidad renace, el terror se despabila, la idea de que su hermano pueda estar muerto le saca lágrimas gruesas que la máscara esconde, pero el incipiente descontrol de su corazón se aplaca en un santiamén.

Kanon quiso quedarse allá.

De todas formas, lo extraña. Tal vez debería ir a verlo…

_No_, se ordena. Kanon ya no está en ese lugar. La última vez, Saga encontró la cárcel vacía.

Sería bueno comprobar si murió, o bien, encontrarlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que esas ideas se le ocurren, la memoria se le revuelve y olvida sus planes. Vuelve a creer que todo sigue igual, cuando existen cuantiosas evidencias de lo contrario.

Una serie de golpes a la puerta lo alertan. Saga sacude la cabeza.

"Adelante."

Gigas sólo se asoma.

"Su Ilustrísima, el traidor ha sido eliminado. El Caballero de Capricornio lo espera para proporcionarle los detalles."

Saga asiente distraídamente, tratando de descifrar lo que este hombre le ha dicho. Gigas lo toma como señal y se retira.

Saga analiza la información obtenida… '_el traidor'_. Él debería saber su identidad, ¿no es así? En su mente pulsa la sonrisa de Aioros, pero Saga hace a un lado ese inoportuno retrato y se enfoca en un detalle faltante. Se acerca al tocador para buscar un rosario de cuentas coloridas, y se lo coloca alrededor del cuello con parsimonia...

_¿Para qué?_

_«Descansa.»_

Siguiendo el amable consejo, Saga vuelve a dormir, pero el Kyoko continúa de pie, ahora mostrando mucha mayor confianza en su porte, seguridad absoluta en cada movimiento, claridad total en su cabeza.

Saga aún no se ha acostumbrado a esto, ansía su libertad pero apenas si es consciente de su aprisionamiento. Constantemente entierra los hechos que le lastiman: Shion, Athena, Kanon, Aioros, su propia falta de voluntad. Las veces que consigue dominar su mente resultan en triunfos de lo más endebles, y hasta enternecedores, porque el mismo Saga no tiene idea de lo que ha conseguido. Es sumamente sencillo volver a envolverlo después de que ha _salido_ sólo para darse cuenta de que su realidad es inentendible.

El Kyoko, finalmente conforme con su majestuosa apariencia, se dirige fuera de sus aposentos con un elegante caminar.

Tiene todo un mundo que administrar.

/./././


	32. Tabla rasa

Hay 2 flashbacks metidos por ahí en medio, chequen las divisiones :) ojalá les guste el chap.

* * *

**/32: Tabla rasa / **

Kanon está desesperado. De otra forma, no se encontraría aquí, en la sexta casa, pidiéndole favores al custodio.

Tendrá que ausentarse pronto, pero no puede dejar a su hermano solo con Alzir. Y le debe a Saga algún tipo de solución…tiene que encontrar medidas para restaurarle el cosmos sin involucrar a Athena o a su Maestro.

Saga dejó de acudir con Shaka por su culpa, y Kanon no está seguro de si la guía del rubio servirá de algo, pero es mejor que nada.

Se remueve ligeramente. Está sentado en un tapete con las piernas cruzadas, en la sala principal del templo. Quiere abrir los ojos, pero Shaka le indicó lo contrario. Supuestamente, debería estarse esforzando por alcanzar algún tipo de iluminación, con la meta de definir qué es lo que quiere para su gemelo y para sí mismo. Fue una especie de condición impuesta por Shaka a cambio de ser escuchado.

"Kanon."

"Ya sé…" Debe poner más de su parte, aunque sólo sea por complacer al otro y conseguir su ayuda. Suspira profundamente, concentrándose en el invasivo cosmos de Shaka, quien le aseguró que no podría leer sus pensamientos; la meditación es un proceso personal, él sólo le ayudaría a purificar el ambiente. Aun así, la desconfianza de Kanon es instintiva, y le toma un largo rato relajarse lo suficiente para sentir a su consciencia escapando. El cosmos de Shaka es como un zumbido hipnotizador que intenta empujarlo a lo más profundo de su propio ser.

Kanon se resiste por reflejo, pero poco a poco sus pensamientos comienzan a volar libremente, despertándole todo tipo de emociones gracias al sinfín de colores que representan.

Es como una asomada a la antología de sus memorias, pequeñas gotas de su vida que tuvieron significados importantes. Hay de todo ahí; hay añoranza a lo que fue y nunca volverá a ser, esa infancia de complicidad y genuino aprecio que compartió con su gemelo. Y hay una avalancha de vergüenza, trazos revueltos de oscuros matices que han intentado tachar su confusa adolescencia. Después, un rojo ardiente escurre encima de todo, cegándolo con odio, y luego, el espeluznante azul del fondo del océano… pero este último color también le recuerda a lo más reciente que ha tenido de Saga; su inimitable rostro enmarcado por el frío tono, la deliciosa textura que yace grabada en sus huellas dactilares.

Ah, y esa noche, cuando barrió con la inocencia de ambos, rodeados de revuelto azul.

_'Kanon… Perdóname.'_

La mirada de Saga había sido sincera, titilante en dolor, pero el dolor de Kanon era tan sofocante que lo único que ansió en esos momentos fue ver al del su hermano desbordarse, hasta sentir que estaban a mano.

_'No sé en qué estaba pensando. Por favor, sal… haré lo que sea para resarcirme.'_

La falta de resistencia de Saga continúa confundiéndolo hasta el día de hoy. No puede achacar cada actitud de Saga a la influencia maligna que se instaló en él… ¿Había sido a causa de la culpabilidad, alguna ingenua esperanza de recuperarlo, simple penitencia? Kanon volvió a avistar en Saga el deseo de ser castigado, varios años después, y se preguntó si él mismo lo había sembrado en el alma de su hermano con sus innombrables actos.

_'¡Kanon!'_

¿Por qué nunca le gritó 'No'? ¿Por qué no intentó pararlo? Podría haberlo hecho sin problemas; Kanon estaba vaciado de energías por las jornadas agonizantes, hambriento, sediento, adolorido, cansado por las horas de nadar cuando la marea subía. Las energías que recopiló en ese entonces fueron inexplicables, en verdad había estado físicamente consumido. Así de tremendo fue el poder del odio, espoleándolo irracionalmente, forzando sus límites humanos para consolidar el primer paso de su venganza.

Kanon abre los ojos para descubrirse temblando, su postura descompuesta, su mirada borrosa por lágrimas que no caen. Se encuentra con la imagen de Shaka, tal como lo vio minutos atrás; inalterable, verdaderamente lejos de lo que él conoce como humanidad. Y se pregunta si habrá dicho la verdad, si no acaba de sentir su terremoto interno.

No. Si lo hubiera hecho, sus ojos no se mantendrían ocultos ni su rostro impasible.

"Lo que haya sido…Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo." Entonces no se enteró de los detalles… o no planea demostrarlo. "Nadie es infalible."

Kanon se levanta velozmente y pasa una mano sobre sus ojos.

"¿Ayudarás a Saga?"

"No sé qué tan efectivo pueda ser, y qué es lo que quieras exactamente… Explorar sus sentidos puede traer resultados indeseados."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Obviamente no quieres que recuerde... Tal vez te convendría más dejarlo vivir como un civil más. Tú puedes encargarte de Géminis. Claro que, en tal caso, no tendría sentido su estadía en el Santuario."

El silencio de Kanon dice más que cualquier sonido que su atorada lengua pudiese animarse a crear. Shaka alza ligeramente una ceja, presumiendo la certeza de sus aseveraciones. "Es lo que temes, ¿no? Que un día alguien señale que no tiene nada que hacer aquí."

"No necesito más que un sí o un no."

El cosmos de Shaka se recoge a su alrededor, cual capullo de loto cerrándose. Se pone de pie con un grácil movimiento.

"Estaré esperándolo."

Kanon no se demora un segundo más en ese yacimiento de confusión.

El diluvio que lo recibe al salir de la casa de Virgo funciona como una estocada certera a su sombrío humor. Sintió a la lluvia parar por intervalos y pensó erróneamente que ya no se encontraría con el cielo turbio y ensombrecido que le recuerda a los viles contenidos su propia cabeza.

Odia los recuerdos, aborrece a cada uno de ellos, son lo que no le permite vivir en paz consigo mismo, lo que no le permitió vivir en paz con Saga. La ausencia de ellos en su hermano es una bendición cuya pérdida no puede costear.

Todo se resume a Cabo Sunión, el barranco metafórico y literal de la caída de ambos. Fue donde concentraron todo lo malo que se hallaba dentro de ellos, donde consumaron una unión hereje y se garantizaron un destino fatídico.

Shaka probablemente tenga razón al sugerir que tiene que lidiar con lo que sucedió, pero su cerebro sólo puede tachar de disparatada dicha idea, porque lo ha intentado, lo ha intentado desde la primera noche, pero nunca ha podido alcanzar un arrepentimiento cien por ciento sólido. Siempre queda esa ventana de vacilación por donde se asoman creaciones delirantes de su confundida mente: _"él me encerró aquí, se lo merecía", "él no se opuso", "él dijo que ya no importaba", "él me está dejando tocarlo de nuevo, y si aquello no hubiera sucedido, esto tampoco estaría sucediendo"._

Después de tantos años, aún no puede arrancarse de encima los rastros de una culpabilidad incompleta, ni la opresiva vergüenza de haberse forzado sobre su hermano. Su propia alma ha confabulado en su contra, negándose a digerir aquel evento que continúa siendo un trago venenoso para su psique cada vez que se asoma a la superficie de su conciencia.

Saga lo perdonó por ello… pero había sido un remedo de Saga, del que Kanon volvió a aprovecharse egoístamente. Un perdón así no vale nada, pero es incapaz de solicitar otro, porque eso requeriría de hablar con la verdad; una verdad que estropearía la pureza del Saga que lo acompaña al presente. La única opción es continuar acaparando el abominable pasado e intoxicándose con él.

Se detiene en el umbral de Géminis para exprimirse más o menos la playera y el pelo, barre el exceso de agua de su rostro, y comienza a andar dejando charcos sobre las losas. Anhela la compañía de Saga y se ciega a todo que no sea el pasillo que lo guiará a él.

Pero él no está donde debería estar. Kanon frunce el ceño y recorre los sitios usuales, empezando por el baño, luego vuelve a la sala; quizás Saga se quedó dormido en el sofá…

Nada.

La adyacente cocina tampoco lo contiene. Quizás fue a buscar algo a la habitación que le prestaron a Alzir… tal vez está con él, hablando, haciendo precisamente lo que Kanon le ordenó que no hiciera.

Toca a la puerta fuertemente un par de veces. En el sonido creado por su puño se escucha el malhumor, las ansias por recuperar lo que necesita. Alzir abre sólo a medias, lo suficiente para asomar su aburrida mirada e interrogar a Kanon con ella.

"¿Dónde está Saga?"

"¿Temes que se te escape?"

"Maldita sea, sólo contéstame." Sin Saga ahí para contenerlo, Kanon no cree que pueda controlar los violentos impulsos que este hombre le provoca.

"No sé dónde está. Me lo quité de encima hace horas… en el bosque."

"¿En qué dirección?" Es vergonzoso tener que preguntarle. En otros tiempos, Kanon podría haber seguido el rastro del cosmos de Saga sin ningún problema. El Maestro lo sabe, por ello su sonrisa satírica al mover la cabeza señalando el oeste.

Kanon gira en sus talones y emprende la marcha. Las circunstancias le recuerdan demasiado a un episodio del pasado que le promueve emociones agridulces; añejo resentimiento hacia el Maestro, añoranza por aquel Saga en el que aún podía confiar y que recibía sus abrazos, y la usual culpabilidad, porque fue una de las tantas veces que se demostró como una piedra en el zapato de su hermano.

/./././

Saga camina reacomodándose las muñequeras. Más que cansado, el exceso de adrenalina lo frustra, no le agrada terminar de entrenar sin sentir que ha gastado todas sus energías en ello. Se seca el cuello con las manos y las baja con un movimiento agitado para que el sudor salpique en el piso. Esto ha estado colaborando a su malhumor también; un exceso de calor que no cuadra del todo con el ambiente de la temporada.

Abre la puerta de su habitación soltando un suspiro fastidiado. Encuentra a su hermano todavía dormido bajo las cobijas, y frunce el ceño. No puede creer que aquél haya estado así desde que él se fue.

"Kanon, es tu turno… El Maestro ya te está esperando."

"No quiero ir," murmura revolviéndose entre las sábanas, encogiéndose contra la pared colindante a su cama, "me duele todo…"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Hrgm."

Saga lo destapa, el rostro enrojecido de Kanon enseguida llama su atención y acerca su mano para tocarle la frente. Es una fiebre fuerte, pero nada a lo que Kanon no se pueda sobreponer con algo de perseverancia.

"Vamos, no es tan malo." Saga le peina el fleco hacia atrás y deja la palma de su mano descansando sobre la frente de Kanon, quien hace una mueca atosigada. La piel de Saga está caliente también y no le gusta la sensación. Gira el cuerpo dándole la espalda y vuelve a recogerse bajo las sábanas.

"Kanon…te meterás en problemas."

Kanon lo ignora desfachatadamente. Saga se cruza de brazos mientras contempla al perezoso ovillo y piensa en una solución. Dejar al Maestro plantado no es una opción, se enfurecerá y no sólo Kanon terminará afectado por las represalias.

Saga se desviste a prisas y saca nuevas prendas del clóset. Elige un pantalón de Kanon para reemplazar el propio, y hace lo mismo con su playera. No es raro que se presten ropa pero el Maestro acaba de verlo con la que trae puesta, y la ropa de su hermano es muy distintiva; las playeras tienen el cuello estirado porque Kanon suele limpiarse la cara con él, y los remiendos están mal cosidos porque siempre las arregla de mala gana.

"Kanon." Saga se sienta en la cama y jala de su hermano hasta hacerlo voltear con una mirada furibunda. "Ayúdame."

"¿Eh?"

"Átame las muñequeras como tú las usas," indica extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el menor, quien lentamente se incorpora apoyándose en sus codos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué parece?" Sonríe audaz. "Iré en tu lugar."

En el rostro de Kanon abunda la perplejidad, pero después de unos momentos se pone a atender la petición de Saga, sentándose para alcanzar sus brazos. Desata las ataduras rápidamente y vuelve a amarrarlas, pero el plan de Saga no le infunde nada de confianza.

"Ya está..."

"¿Y tus zapatos?" Saga quiere prevenir que el Maestro note la diferencia en el desgaste de sus suelas.

Kanon señala debajo de la cama y Saga se inclina a rescatarlos.

"Uhm, Saga, no deberías…" murmura indeciso. El que Saga quiera ayudarlo le despierta cálidas cosquillas en el estómago, pero es algo riesgoso y le sorprende que el mismo Saga no lo señale.

"¿Por qué no? El entrenamiento extra no me vendrá mal."

Una leve arruga aparece en la frente de Kanon. Saga siempre ha cumplido con lo que se espera de él, pero últimamente parece un poco más obsesionado con su progreso personal. Kanon pierde la mirada en un punto azaroso de la cama, tratando de determinar qué es exactamente lo que siente al considerar que Saga puede dejarlo atrás…

Una vez que está listo, Saga planta las manos en su cintura y se para derecho en medio del cuarto.

"¿Y bien?" Finge un semblante enfurruñado de esos que Kanon hace cuando cree que el Maestro no lo ve. "¿Me parezco a ti?"

Kanon sonríe ante la tonta pregunta. "Sí. Mucho."

Saga sonríe ante la tonta respuesta. "Ve pensando cómo me pagarás esto," advierte antes de salir.

Si Saga ha desatendido las posibles consecuencias de participar en esta treta, es porque posee especial motivación.

Hace algunos días, escuchó sin proponérselo una conversación entre su Maestro y el Maestro de Sagitario. Aparentemente, los prospectos para el sucesor del Patriarca se limitarán a los aprendices de mayor de edad; Aioros, y Saga, aunque la mayor parte del mundo ignore que la definición de Saga también incluye a Kanon.

Y la idea no ha podido abandonar su mente.

_Patriarca_. Sería la manera suprema de servir a Athena, y eso significaría que Kanon podría ostentar el título de Géminis; su existencia no más un secreto. Saga podría proteger todo lo que es importante si consigue el cargo máximo.

El primer paso es ganar la armadura. Luego dependerá de su trabajo como Santo. Si obtiene el rango de dorado antes que Aioros, será un punto substancial a su favor. Así que no desperdiciará una oportunidad de entrenamiento suplementario. El hecho de que el Maestro deba dividir su tiempo entre su hermano y él es bastante frustrante de por sí; le recuerda la posibilidad de no ganar.

Se pregunta si el Maestro también compitió con un hermano y se vio en la misma contradicción; quererlo y al mismo tiempo querer superarlo, alegrarse por su avance un segundo y temerlo al siguiente.

Kanon y él han practicado a ser el otro desde que llegaron al Santuario. En cuanto aprendieron a usar sus cosmos se esforzaron por convertirlos en copias fieles, ensayaron sus gestos en el espejo y su modo de hablar, para cualquier tipo de circunstancia en la que Kanon pudiera toparse cuando tenía la oportunidad de salir y ser 'Saga'. Cualquier cosa que Saga aprendía sobre el Santuario, era transmitida a Kanon, así que éste muchas veces se ha visto sorprendido por sensaciones de _déjà vu_ al llegar a sitios en los que nunca antes había estado pero que Saga le había descrito a detalle.

Pero engañar al Maestro… Saga se hace consciente del fiasco desde que pone un pie en el campo donde aquél esperaba a Kanon.

El Maestro no dice nada para insinuar que lo ha descubierto, pero es inclemente con él. Usa ataques nuevos y más potentes, lo hace sentir absolutamente inútil al no lograr defenderse, al percatarse de lo limitadas que son sus capacidades. Saga no quiere creer que el Maestro trate así a Kanon comúnmente… El Maestro debe saber que no es Kanon y lo está castigando por haber mentido, por encubrir la flojera del otro.

No le da tregua, lo pone a prueba como nunca antes, y Saga se demuestra insuficiente. El Maestro lo deja desmayado a la intemperie y vuelve a Géminis para ser recibido por un silencio sepulcral. Su otro alumno no asoma ni las narices, pero su ansiedad es palpable. Sabe que los gemelos tienen una conexión especial que se ha hecho más fuerte conforme mejoran el dominio sobre el cosmos, y el que está aquí debe percibir que algo anda mal con el otro. La evidencia de su ausencia sirve de confirmación.

Sin embargo, Kanon no se atreve a indagar. Le teme al Maestro, no sólo por su dura personalidad; su actitud de desdeño lo intimida… parece molestarle mucho cuando Saga y él exhiben mutua dependencia, y si le hizo algo a Saga por su culpa, seguro a él también lo castigará apenas vislumbre su sombra. Probablemente el Maestro no tiene hermanos. O tal vez sí. Tal vez están muertos. En el Santuario existen muchas maneras de morir.

En cuanto el Maestro desaparece hacia su habitación, Kanon deja de esconderse por rincones y sale corriendo del templo de Géminis en busca del hermano con el que no se puede comunicar. Es una sensación desesperante que le subraya lo cerca que Saga y él están todo el tiempo, aunque no siempre se encuentren en el mismo lugar; el cosmos ha servido para calmar los efectos de la distancia. Ahora no puede percibir el de Saga y si hay algo que le aterra en este mundo es sentirse el _único_.

Cuando después de demasiados minutos lo encuentra, sus ojos se humedecen hasta convertir la imagen derrumbada de su gemelo en un borroso manchón. Kanon se apresura a arrodillarse junto a él y estira ambas manos para tocarlo pero no llega a hacerlo porque… _¿qué tal si lo rompo más?..._

"Saga." Acaricia su mejilla, trata de llamarlo con su cosmos, mientras lo analiza de pies a cabeza con su vidriosa mirada y cuenta las cortadas, los raspones, los moretones, las manchas de sangre que él mismo tendrá que lavar, pues es su ropa después de todo… Con lo que acaba de pasar, no podrá achacarle la tarea a Saga.

"Saga," lloriquea, y en su mente maldice al Maestro y al Santuario porque Saga no merece terminar así para proteger… ¿para proteger _qué?_

"Kanon…" Las líneas en el rostro de Saga se contorsionan, y Kanon espera a verlo abrir los ojos pero Saga no dice otra cosa ni vuelve a moverse. Kanon parpadea al ver el cosmos de su hermano tomando forma. Lo siente más débil que nunca pero Saga exprime todas sus energías para resanar sus huesos fisurados. Kanon agacha el rostro, no sabe dónde esconder la mirada.

Y él que se quejaba de una fiebre…

"¿Te puedes levantar?" pregunta en cuanto Saga asoma las pupilas. El aludido sólo gime en respuesta, sin estar seguro, pero se mueve trabajosamente para apoyarse en Kanon y entre los dos consiguen que se ponga de pie. El camino de regreso a Géminis tiene que ser lento y con largas pausas para retomar fuerzas. Y cuando llegan, se aseguran de ser lo más sigilosos posible.

"¿Te quieres bañar? Te sentirás mejor." Saga afirma con la cabeza un par de veces y corrigen la trayectoria hacia el baño. Una vez allí, Saga usa la pared como apoyo mientras Kanon le quita la ropa, sin poder evitar quejarse con cada roce de tela que azuza sus heridas. Libera un suspiro aliviado cuando llega el momento de sentarse en la tina. A los pocos segundos, Saga comienza a cabecear adormilado, mientras Kanon vierte el agua fresca sobre su cabeza, le lava la espalda y le quita tierra del pelo.

Después de limpiarlo lo mejor que puede y de drenar el agua, lo cubre con una toalla y le ayuda a levantarse para finalmente llevarlo a la cama. Le pasa una túnica que le queda sobre las rodillas antes de ir a buscar el botiquín.

Saga se acomoda boca arriba y trata de mantenerse inmóvil mientras Kanon se adjudica la tarea de curarlo; algo en lo que no resulta muy exitoso. Kanon nunca había visto a Saga así de malherido, no desde que lo salvó de aquel barranco… los remordimientos lo hacen sentir completamente inútil y entorpecen sus acciones. Saga enseguida nota lo nervioso que está. Las manos le tiemblan, se le caen los algodones, la cara le suda. Aunque quizás la fiebre tiene un poco que ver en todo.

"Ya deja…" dice Saga, "quiero descansar."

Kanon tensa los labios al aceptar sus palabras. Quiere hacer algo por él pero no halla qué.

"¿No tienes hambre?" A Saga le parece ligeramente divertido que Kanon sólo pueda hablarle con preguntas inseguras, pero no tiene ganas de sonreír y se guarda sus impresiones. Niega con la cabeza; aunque en verdad sí tenga hambre, se encuentra muy apaleado como para poder comer.

"¿Me quedo contigo?"

Al ver a Saga mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, Kanon finalmente se siente un tanto útil. Quizás hacerle compañía a Saga no lo hará mejorar más rápido, pero al menos aliviará un poco su propia culpabilidad. Se saca los zapatos y con extremo cuidado se acuesta a su lado, sin invadirle demasiado y sin establecer otro contacto más que su frente contra el hombro de aquél. No quiere incomodarlo.

"Saga...lo siento," murmura después de un rato, pensando que Saga ya se ha adormilado y no se le antojará contestar. Sin embargo, Saga suspira y suelta las palabras desganadamente.

"Descuida, fue mi idea..." No es suficiente consuelo para Kanon, y en realidad no debería preocuparse por eso, cuando es Saga quien ha tenido que enfrentar las consecuencias, pero le resulta irrefrenable ansiar que Saga resuelva todo, que se ponga bien y lo haga sentir bien.

Saga comienza con su deber de hermano mayor al cambiar su posición para que duerman con sus frentes rozándose. Y pese a tener claro lo lastimado que Saga está, a Kanon lo supera la necesidad de abrazarlo. Saga sonríe débilmente.

"No volvamos a hacer esto."

"No."

/./././

Kanon se demora bastante más de lo previsto en dar con Saga. La obstructiva lluvia dificulta su visión y opaca cualquier ruido que pudiese indicar su cercanía. Además, el agua ha borrado toda huella de la tierra que pudiese haber revelado el paso de su hermano.

Pero un buen rato después, cuando el aguacero comienza a amainarse, finalmente lo localiza, y se echa a correr sin pensarlo, porque todo en el escenario que se encuentra está incorrecto. Saga está sentado al pie de un árbol, con la espalda contra la corteza, recogido sobre sí mismo con el perfil oculto entre sus rodillas, una mano presionada con urgencia contra su pecho y otra hundida en el pasto encharcado, empuñando furiosamente las briznas de pasto.

Kanon llega casi resbalándose, se arrodilla frente a él y lo empuja de los hombros para enderezarlo y buscar alguna herida. El primer vistazo no revela nada, pero Saga está temblando y respirando mal, y Kanon realmente quiere pensar que está lastimado físicamente, porque considerar otra posibilidad lo ahogaría de terror. Rápidamente tienta sus brazos, sus rodillas, le alza a medias la playera para checar su estómago, vuelve a acomodársela y deja una mano sobre su pecho, coloca la otra sobre un lado de su cuello y finalmente se atreve a fijarse en su mirada; verde brillante en pleno derretimiento.

Quiere preguntarle qué le pasa, pero presiente que la respuesta será catastrófica.

"Lo siento," Saga no se escucha a sí mismo, así que lo repite, "Kanon, lo siento." Lo jala y se arrima al mismo tiempo, hasta encajar la cabeza contra su cuello. "Perdóname."

Kanon había querido protegerlo de esta horrible verdad, Saga no valoró sus esfuerzos, y ahora es demasiado tarde, no se puede sacudir los mortíferos efectos de _saberlo_.

Kanon parpadea, sintiéndose desorientado, ligero de consciencia. Atina a abrazar a Saga sin mucha fuerza, sólo porque el instinto se lo dicta. Pasa saliva con una lengua lerda, y se esfuerza en ignorar los latidos fatalistas de su corazón.

"¿Qué pasó, qué te hizo?" Tuvo que ser Alzir, Kanon no puede concluir otra cosa. Entonces, el siempre confiable odio bulle para aclararle un poco la cabeza, le otorga a su voz de mayor seguridad. "Saga, háblame."

Es una orden sencilla, pero Saga duda; por primera vez quizás, verdaderamente duda de algo que sale de los labios de su gemelo… ¿Debe hablarlo con Kanon? ¿No será contraproducente? Ya no quiere escuchar nada más, quiere borrarse esa información de la cabeza. Y Kanon se pondrá furioso de saber que sabe.

"No quiero saber nada."

"Saga, explícate." Kanon presiona los labios sobre los cabellos húmedos de su hermano, fortalece sus brazos sobre la espalda de Saga. "¿Qué demonios sucedió?"

"Te amo," dice Saga, su llanto ya tranquilo, su voz congestionada, "Nunca lo haría, nunca te dejaría."

Por un momento, Kanon se olvida del objetivo de entender lo que ha pasado. Él mismo lo considera extraño, porque Saga no ha expresado nada que no le haya demostrado mil veces, pero incluso con todo lo afectuoso que Saga puede llegar a ser, nunca le había dicho eso con tal exactitud.

_Eso._

Y Kanon realmente lo cree, quiere creerlo y no quiere escuchar otra cosa de los labios de su hermano que no sea _eso_. Pero Saga no está bien y Kanon no puede estancarse en este instante cuasi-perfecto eternamente. Carraspea y aprieta una porción del cabello de Saga en su mano izquierda.

"Lo sé, Saga… pero ¿qué te tiene así?"

Saga sorbe por la nariz y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Quiere confiar en Kanon para que Kanon lo arregle todo, y lo hace, aun ignorando la vocecilla muy al fondo de su mente que le advierte de su mala idea.

"Dijo que me suicidé..." Hunde los dedos sobre las costillas de Kanon con afán. Había pasado horas ahí, necesitando desesperadamente su compañía mientras batallaba contra sus propias emociones desenfrenadas, asfixiándose con el mismo aire que lo mantenía vivo. Después del inicial ataque de pánico, no hubo calma; la zozobra volvía a azotarlo en oleadas. No había conseguido la voluntad de continuar, y se quedó al pie de ese árbol remojándose en la descorazonadora realidad, reviviendo las palabras de Alzir un millón de veces; dibujando todo en su mente, imaginándose a sí mismo, pensando en cómo lo habría hecho, en lo que habría estado pasándole por la cabeza, lo que se habría sentido… y creando suposiciones alrededor de Kanon…

Kanon lidiando con algo así…

Llegó a desear que su hermano no viniera, la vergüenza alcanzó dimensiones astronómicas, pero su dolorido corazón saltó gozoso en cuanto lo sintió cerca.

"Es por esto que nadie quiere hablar del pasado, ¿cierto?"

Saga no se atreve a consentir la posibilidad de que haya _más._

Kanon no puede contestar. Una furia maquinal e inconmensurable lo mantiene estupefacto, hasta que se esparce cual veneno por sus venas y espolea cada músculo y nervio. Se aparta de Saga bruscamente, y para cuando éste procesa su alejamiento ya lo ve a metros de distancia, marchando raudo e iracundo en dirección a la casa de Géminis.

"¡Kanon!" Saga se levanta, y al instante se siente inestable. Toma un segundo para probar sus pies y entonces corre hasta alcanzar a Kanon y tira de su brazo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo voltear.

La impresión lo hace retroceder dos pasos, y queda enmudecido por cruciales segundos. En las pupilas de su gemelo centellean instintos asesinos que le hielan los huesos. Kanon gira y retoma su decidido andar. Y Saga sabe lo que hará.

Irá por Alzir y lo matará.

"¡Kanon!" llama con una voz quebradiza, antes de fortalecer la velocidad de sus zancadas y la urgencia de sus cuerdas vocales, "¡Kanon, espera! ¡No hagas una locura!"

El ritmo de Kanon sigue inalterable, veloz y firme, rabioso. Imparable.

"¿Temes que lo mate, Saga?" resopla mordaz, con la enardecida mirada fija en su destino, que sobresale en la línea del horizonte. Saga le sigue el paso a su lado, tratando de no resbalar con el lodo, y Kanon puede respirar el miedo, la indecisión, la necesidad de pararlo y la desesperación de no saber cómo. "Si me crees capaz, significa que me estás conociendo mejor."

Las piernas de Saga vacilan, retrasándolo por un instante. Las siniestras palabras de su hermano lo aterrorizan inicialmente, pero luego lo invade el despecho, porque Kanon está siendo injusto con él, está empeorando todo con su irracionalidad, y al adoptar esa actitud es como si quisiera asustarlo a propósito, aún más.

"No, no lo harás." El hermano que ha conocido, por más impulsivo que a veces pueda llegar a ser, nunca reaccionaría tan desproporcionadamente a esta situación. "Por favor, cálmate… necesito hablar contigo."

No es enteramente verdad. Saga anhela dejar el tema enterrado, de nuevo en el limbo del olvido, pero tiene que recuperar la atención de Kanon de alguna manera. Sin embargo, a Kanon no le importa dejar de lado a Saga cuando hay peligro en la tercera casa. Un peligro que podría arruinarle la vida por segunda ocasión, y que ya ha comenzado a expandir su infernal influencia. No le permitirá más.

Saga lo jala de la playera, pero Kanon le da un certero codazo para quitárselo de encima, y arrecia su andar dejándolo atrás una vez más. Continúa decidido a eliminar cualquier obstáculo de su camino, comenzando por Alzir. Es parte de la promesa que lo mantiene junto a Saga, aunque éste no lo comprenda del mismo modo.

En cuanto pisa el templo de Géminis, el cosmos de Kanon explota en una flama escandalosa. Alzir lo percibe y cede al llamado, saliendo a su encuentro. No hace falta reclamar en palabras, pueden decirse todo mediante las estrellas. Se topan en una amplia estancia que ha visto sacrificio, traición y muerte durante siglos, y ellos le otorgan vida una vez más, haciendo retumbar las paredes con la potencia de sus explosiones. A Kanon no le importa acabar malherido, ni siquiera considera llamar a su armadura, porque esa es otra que sólo ha representado desgracias. Y está sacando harta satisfacción de superar, al fin, al Maestro que lo subestimó desde el primer día.

Saga llega para ver a la galaxia materializada en medio de su hogar, y queda momentáneamente embrujado por los coloridos resplandores. Sacude la cabeza y se decide a actuar. Su instinto de auto-preservación le avisa que este no es lugar para él, pero no puede permitir que los otros dos se maten. Antes de que preparen la próxima colisión de supernovas, Saga corre a interponerse entre ambos, alcanza a su Maestro y sujeta los brazos que se alzaban para invocar más daño sobre su hermano. Escucha a Kanon rugir su nombre, absolutamente enfurecido, pero si Kanon no le hizo caso antes, Saga no va a escucharlo ahora. Se concentra en la mirada de su Maestro; es severa como siempre, pero se enciende denotando la adrenalina de la lucha. Está herido, pero no lo demuestra, y se le queda viendo por algunos momentos con esos ojos tiznados llenos de condescendencia, como si lo considerara la criatura más ingenua del planeta.

Kanon llega a arrancarlo de ahí y lo empuja a un lado sin medir su fuerza, mandándolo al piso. Saga se incorpora lo más rápido que puede pero Kanon ya tiene al Maestro contra la pared; una mano apresándole el cuello y otra alzándose en un puño que, después de estamparse en su cara, tiene planes de atravesarle el pecho…

¿Cuántos años se ha reprimido de esto?

Pero se queda estático, sostenido en el aire; todo Kanon frenado por el simple sonido de la inspiración entrecortada de su gemelo. No necesita voltear para saber que Saga lo está mirando y no ve a su hermano.

No puede seguir, y su agarre se afloja. Saga tiene razón. _Tiene_ que tener razón. Ya no es el mismo. Ya no quiere serlo. Los ingredientes de este tipo de oscuridad se fabricaron en Cabo Sunión, y él quiere dejar Cabo Sunión atrás de manera irreversible.

Su Maestro aprovecha su momento de flaqueza, y asesta el golpe mortal.

"Géminis." La mirada de Alzir barre sobre Saga, porque se dirige a él, pero vuelve a clavarse maliciosa sobre Kanon, saboreando su repentino pavor. Saca sus palabras a través de una sonrisa sardónica, "¿Quieres saber quién es tu hermano, lo que oculta? ¿Quieres saber quién fuiste?"

Kanon se estremece, siente náuseas. ¿Se desmayará? No, no puede. Tiene que evitar que el Maestro abra la boca. La opción de pulverizarlo vuelve a presentarse tentadora, pero Saga está ahí… Saga, que dice que lo ama y que cree que nunca lo dejará, está mirándolo con sus ojos enormes, perturbados y a la expectativa. Y Kanon sabe que su próxima acción guarda el potencial de sabotear la conveniente realidad que ha intentado construir para Saga.

"No…" escupe sin voz. El pánico hace temblar cada extremidad, pero se sobrepone y hace lo primero que se le ocurre. La única medida para que alguien orgulloso como Alzir muestre piedad. Kanon suelta velozmente al Maestro, como si quemara, y se hinca en el suelo, encorvándose hasta plantar las manos, con su cabeza totalmente reclinada hacia delante. Los mechones más largos de cabello añil acarician la superficie que ha recibido a sus rodillas.

"Maestro, perdóneme…" Sus dientes trituran las palabras, detestando a cada una de ellas, porque lo hunden en una regresión asquerosa, "Castígueme, haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero, por favor… no diga más..." Sus pestañas amarran frágilmente las lágrimas de desesperación. La situación es en exceso humillante, pero es su último recurso para conservar a Saga.

Saga está sin poder hablar o siquiera moverse, con su desenfocada mirada absorbiendo a su irreconocible hermano. Y aunque Alzir no despegue sus punzantes ojos de la espalda encorvada de Kanon, vuelve a dirigirse a Saga, siempre a Saga, aunque sea Kanon quien le ruegue por misericordia; con sus temerosas palabras, con su atragantado silencio, con su rebajada postura.

"¿Te das cuenta? ¿Ves hasta dónde llega por continuar su engaño? Te ha mentido en todo, te tiene sometido a su voluntad."

El ruido de cristales quebrándose aturde los sentidos de Kanon. No proviene de ningún lado, la rotura sucede dentro de él, y lastima como pocas cosas que ha conocido antes, pero el verdadero efecto letal lo provee la certidumbre de que Saga está pasando por lo mismo.

Alzir no puede disimular que cierta satisfacción recorre sus venas. El mismo Kanon está desnudándose como el farsante que es. Sin importar lo que Saga escuche o deje de escuchar, esto debería ser suficiente para intuir las dimensiones de la falacia que vive día a día.

"Míralo; pide _un castigo_, pero no se arrepiente de nada. Y a estas alturas ni siquiera _tu_ diosa puede depurar la putrefacción de su alma."

"En ese caso…" Kanon carraspea para arreglar la inestabilidad de sus cuerdas vocales. "Márchese, se lo suplico..." No alcanza a controlar la flaqueza en su voz, e incrusta las uñas en el piso tratando de soportar su tumulto interno, clavando sus obnubilados ojos de pupilas vibrantes en el poroso gris. No puede esperar otro minuto, cada instante le hace sentir a Saga más lejos, cada maldita palabra de Alzir es una cuchilla que lo desconecta más de él. Ante el desesperante silencio de ambos, donde flotan imaginarias condenas para él, Kanon parte sus labios una vez más.

"¡Se lo suplico!... por Athena, por…por su hermano…"

Alzir nunca había hablado de él, nunca había hablado de nada personal. Kanon está disparando a ciegas, pero su asfixia espiritual lo impele.

"Déjenos en paz," implora con un suspiro estrangulado, "Déjeme a Saga."

Y Saga duda de si está despierto. La penosa imagen que tiene enfrente no corresponde a la de su gemelo; la mezcla de cólera, impotencia y enfermiza curiosidad no corresponde a sí mismo. Por una parte, desea más que nada en el mundo levantar a su hermano de ahí, dar fin al patético espectáculo y correr al Maestro de la casa, del Santuario. Por otra, sus entrañas se revuelven con las ansias de escuchar todo lo que aquel hombre esté dispuesto a decirle. Es una encrucijada en la que no se siente capaz de elegir: la persona que ama rodeada de mentiras, y un amenazante desconocido ofreciendo la verdad.

Al final, el aludido elige por todos. No se proclama conmovido. La lamentable figura de Kanon arrodillado a sus pies le genera un asco descomunal, hacia lo que Kanon es y todo lo que representa, incluyendo a la diosa que ha acogido a tan cobarde criatura y al Santuario que ha perdido significado para él. Podría cortar de tajo la estafa de su antiguo aprendiz, revelar cada pequeño y nauseabundo detalle de su pasada existencia. Sin embargo, la única persona a la que debería importarle la verdad, está más que dispuesta a continuar ciega. Con un vistazo de soslayo puede confirmarlo; Saga y su palmario deseo de que las últimas horas de su vida sufran un retroceso, la mirada ofuscada que delata la ilusa esperanza de que su hermano se recomponga para poder seguir viviendo un espejismo.

Con movimientos calmos y calculados, Alzir pasa una mano sobre su camisa desarreglada. Esquiva a Kanon con arrogancia, sin hacerlo receptor de otra mirada más. Kanon se ha sobajado a sí mismo al punto de no merecer que reconozca su existencia. Alzir camina como si ninguna herida adornara su cuerpo, perfectamente suficiente y en control de sus emociones, al contrario de los dos atribulados gemelos que piensa dejar atrás, esta vez de manera definitiva.

Cuando pasa al lado de Saga, lo evalúa fugazmente de reojo, y entre dientes suelta insidiosas palabras de despedida que agigantan el repudio de Saga.

"Te advertí que él te causaría problemas."

Y retoma su camino. Ellos ya no son su responsabilidad.

/./././

El pequeño niño se balancea dándose de topecitos con la frente contra la pared. No lleva mucho tiempo en el Santuario y su rutina ya ha comenzado a verse plagada de situaciones injustas como la actual.

Por su inquieta naturaleza, este es un buen castigo para él, si bien simple. Le fastidia estar ahí parado en la esquina de un lúgubre corredor; horas en el mismo lugar, esperando a la nada, solo, sin ninguna cosa que hacer. Masculla palabrotas que ha escuchado de gente mayor y araña las paredes desquitando algo de su furia.

Se sobresalta al percibir a su hermano. De inmediato recuerda algunas cosas que ha aprendido y usa su enojo para crearse un aura de energía endeble, ansiando comunicarse con él, pero enseguida vuelve a sofocar su cosmos porque no quiere alertar al Maestro… seguro haría que Saga ni le hablara como parte de su penitencia.

Saga llega a él en cuestión de minutos, notándose de muy buen humor.

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?" El mayor pregunta sin mostrarse particularmente preocupado, asomándose sobre el hombro de su gemelo para apreciar su rostro. Casi siempre que el Maestro y Kanon se quedan solos por un rato, terminan enfureciéndose uno con el otro.

"Dice que le contesté mal," masculla torciendo los labios.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

Kanon arruga la nariz y desvía la vista. _Eso es un sí._ Saga sonríe. "¿Comiste?"

Comió poco después de que Saga salió, pero ahora tiene hambre y le agrada la idea de que Saga le traiga algún bocadillo de contrabando, así que niega con la cabeza.

"Tengo algo para ti."

Kanon da la vuelta para enfrentarlo, y finalmente nota el pequeño paño que Saga sostiene con ambas manos.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"El Patriarca me la regaló," explica Saga, revelando una enorme galleta color miel; enorme para los estándares que Kanon conoce...

En realidad, habían sido dos. Saga se comió la suya mientras caminaba de regreso a Géminis. Le pareció extraño que el Patriarca le diera dos y le dijera '_guarda una para la casa'_. Por un momento sospechó que aquel hombre sabía sobre Kanon, pero tal vez, simplemente, Saga le cae mejor que los otros aprendices y por eso la suerte de recibir una galleta extra.

Saga divide la galleta en dos. Kanon no tiene por qué enterarse de que ya se comió una entera. Le da la mitad a su hermano y se sienta en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, a un lado del otro, para roer felizmente su trozo. Kanon devora su porción en dos mordiscos y luego mira a Saga con envidia, arrepentido de no haber demorado la galleta para disfrutarla más. Siempre le pasa lo mismo, Saga come lentamente para torturarlo…

Pero él tiene sus propias mañas.

"Saga…" Kanon agarra un mechoncito de cabello de Saga y tira de él tímidamente. "No te la acabes."

Saga alza una ceja y mira de reojo y hacia arriba. Kanon extiende una mano con la palma abierta, y se queda esperando hasta que Saga deja de dudar, resopla resignado y le entrega el cachito de galleta restante. Kanon no se pone a pensar que, por lo que él sabe, a Saga le ha tocado una fracción miserable de galleta. Y mientras no piensa en eso, comete el mismo error de antes y la engulle de una vez.

Con ciertas cosas, Saga es egoísta, pero Kanon lo es aún más.

/./././

Hoy en día, ese egoísmo continúa residiendo en ambos, pero ya no es tan fácil designar si uno supera al otro.

Han pasado diez segundos, tal vez cinco minutos, incluso podría ser un cuarto de hora; la presencia de Alzir ya no se percibe pero Kanon no ha modificado su postura, no ha retirado la mirada del piso y su respiración es anormalmente laboriosa, cada exhalación lo hace temblar. Saga está ahí, tan paralizado como él, observándolo, pensando, juzgándolo, midiendo la desbaratada realidad. Y Kanon se rehúsa a que el siguiente momento llegue y tenga que averiguar lo que su hermano ha deducido de todo esto.

Cierra los ojos, inclina el rostro aún más, deseando desaparecer del campo de visión de Saga. Su movimiento desaturde a Saga —a una parte inconsciente de Saga—, quien va donde Kanon, retando su propia confusión para ir a remediar la del otro. Se acuclilla frente a él, lo sujeta con firmeza y se hace para atrás hasta que su espalda encuentra soporte en la pared. Extiende sus piernas, una a cada lado de Kanon, y lo sostiene contra su tórax, recibiendo gran parte de su peso, absorbiendo los leves estremecimientos que le enchinan la piel.

Kanon tiene la mandíbula atorada y no emite ni un sonido, sólo recibe la cercanía que Saga ofrece, refugiando la cara contra el cuello de aquél, cubriéndose de los abundantes mechones cuyo color índigo lo sume en una oscuridad privada en la que ansía sentirse seguro. Las fosas de su nariz se dilatan y respiran al máximo la esencia de su pequeño hábitat azul —a lluvia, a tierra, a hermano— para endrogarse con el familiar efecto calmante que, sin embargo, tarda en acudir a él.

Termina desesperándose y sus dedos aprietan la playera de Saga sobre sus costados. La tela aún está mojada y ha comenzado a enfriarse. Todo Saga está así. Kanon, no tanto; el ardor del cosmos sirvió para evaporar el gentil frescor de la lluvia. También para dejarlo consumido, desahuciado con los remanentes del desequilibrio que le sirvió de combustible.

Las manos de Saga visitan varias partes de su cuerpo; espalda, cintura, nuca, brazos, hombros… pegándose en un sitio con ahínco antes de visitar otro, demorándose y presionando como si quisiera evitar que pedazos de Kanon comenzaran a desprenderse. Una pierna de Saga se flexiona y se balancea débilmente, generando golpecitos entre su muslo y la cadera de Kanon, quien contabiliza cada uno de los rítmicos contactos, creándose una especie de hipnosis de la que no quiere salir.

Saga espera algo de él. Saga espera _demasiado_ de él, y sabe que no es injusto, porque él ha demandado todo de Saga y necesita aún más, pero se siente totalmente despojado de fuerzas para impulsarse hacia arriba, para continuar con esto. Debe convencer a Saga una vez más de que él le puede dar todo, pero ahora más que nunca siente que aquella mentira es impronunciable. Ha sido expuesto de tal manera que ya no se cree lo suficientemente cínico como para siquiera intentarlo. De por sí es bastante inexplicable que Saga todavía se encuentre aquí con él, asegurándolo entre sus brazos. Después de haberlo visto en sus más bajos momentos, la lógica dicta que su hermano no debería querer saber nada más de él.

El silencio, el contacto, la disposición a compartir el caos… lo que Saga hace es invaluable, pero también incomprensible.

Saga no puede analizar la situación con objetividad cuando se siente bestialmente impulsado a ocuparse de una sola prioridad: proteger a su hermano. No hay un enemigo palpable, ya no. Sin embargo, Kanon ha quedado indefenso, los sentidos de Saga se ven bombardeados por la vulnerabilidad del otro; los temores que se condensan amorfos alrededor, la preocupante sensación de claudicación…

"Kanon… _dioses_," susurra sin creer lo que ha pasado ese día, las facetas de su hermano que ha conocido, esa peligrosidad que sólo había podido divisar a lo lejos en ocasiones pasadas, y que solía resultarle tan excitante como apocadora. Ahora sólo siente pena por él, porque claramente no es algo con lo que nació. Es algo que se incrustó su ser en algún momento que Saga no se quiere imaginar, y que nunca ha estado por completo bajo el control de Kanon.

Un monumental sentido de la responsabilidad lo apabulla… Saga quiere depurar las cosas que el mismo Kanon no aguanta de sí mismo, pero nunca se había sentido tan impotente antes.

Al menos, no en esta vida.

En la anterior, obviamente sí. O no hubiera alcanzado el límite de cancelar su existencia.

Saga cierra los ojos y suelta un hondo suspiro. Mientras una de sus manos descansa en la espalda baja de Kanon, otra sube a su nuca y aprieta con dedos trémulos. No puede permitir que Kanon dude de su compromiso, del peso indispensable que ejerce en su vida.

"No tengas tanto miedo..."

Kanon da un respingo y contiene la respiración. Por un segundo, Saga teme que se aleje, pero ese segundo pasa y varios más hacen lo mismo, el aplastante silencio ensanchándose sin muestras de un próximo cambio. No está del todo mal, porque ambos tienen mucho que pensar, pero al mismo tiempo, Saga quiere alcanzar una resolución lo más pronto posible; hacer tabla rasa y comenzar otra vez, con la confianza en Kanon restaurada, antes de que su resistencia a las apelaciones de su mente se desmorone.

_'Yo no solía ser algo bueno para ti.'_

_'__Al menos Kanon debió mostrar algo de sensatez.'_

_'¿Has imaginado lo que pasará si llegas a recordar?'_

_'Tu comportamiento es destructivo…'_

_'No te conviertas en una marioneta de nuevo.'_

_'¿Ves hasta dónde llega por continuar su engaño?'_

Todos lo suponen incapaz de reconocer _el error_. Todos culpan a su hermano. El mismo Kanon vive saturado de culpa. Saga rechaza fervientemente ese credo, no quiere aceptar que Kanon en realidad pueda ser nocivo para él.

"Saga…" Kanon aprieta los labios cuando se escucha de quince años, en aquella playa donde Saga rechazó terminantemente su existencia, donde _Kanon_ fue desechado y algo mucho más tenebroso fue escupido de las fauces del océano. Al presente, se encuentra experimentando la misma mezcla de fobia y microscópica esperanza al preguntarse lo que Saga hará con él, lo que ahora significa para él. "Dijiste que no querías saber…"

Saga conmemora sus propias palabras, y admite que ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha cambiado de opinión al respecto durante los últimos minutos, pero en el momento que lo dijo, había sido la absoluta verdad, una instintiva medida para salvaguardarse.

"¿Aún piensas así?"

El aliento entrecortado de Kanon acaricia la base de su cuello con dulce vacilación. Constituye una indeliberada manipulación; Saga se siente debilitado por la debilidad de Kanon, desarmado ante la sobrenatural convicción que llevó a su invencible hermano a postrarse frente a un individuo al que aborrece, abandonando su dignidad por defender la muralla que sella el pasado.

Saga ha sido impactado por un trozo de realidad que ha alterado la visión que tenía de sí mismo y de su hermano también. Incluso ha llegado a considerar que el motivo central que alejó a Kanon del Santuario fue algún tipo de resentimiento hacia el crimen que Saga cometió contra su propia persona, o bien, un rechazo a correr el riesgo de pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Sus conclusiones son en base a lo que él sentiría de estar en los zapatos del otro. No obstante, hay tanto que todavía desconoce… quedó claro con la humillación auto impuesta por Kanon para evitar que Alzir anunciara más datos desacertados sobre sus previas vidas.

No le queda duda de que la verdad sobre su muerte es sólo el ápice de lo que Kanon _necesita_ mantener alejado de él. Y no quiere detenerse a reflexionar en las monstruosas implicaciones.

Él mismo le ha repetido a Kanon una y otra vez que el pasado no le importa, pero ahora comprueba lo difícil que es sacudírselo una vez que echa las garras encima. Kanon no es el único asediado por el miedo.

Creyó lo contrario, pero ahora se siente invadido por el deplorable convencimiento de que no está preparado para afrontar lo que se oculta tras su amnesia. Kanon lo sabe, Alzir lo sabía, por eso sólo lo tentó con el pedazo de información que los tiene aquí, derrumbados en cuerpo y en espíritu, tratando de descifrar lo que sigue.

Pese a las contradicciones que ruedan por su mente, hay algo que Saga tiene claro: no va a perder a Kanon por esto. Aunque cada célula pulse con el instinto de descubrir lo que Alzir quiso decir, saber lo que su hermano realmente es y lo que él mismo fue, Saga no va a tomar una decisión que lastime más al otro, porque se dañaría a sí mismo por asociación. Ha asimilado mejor que nunca que Kanon es propulsado por emociones desniveladas que nunca comprenderá… Pero le basta la certeza de que la motivación básica de Kanon es la necesidad de estar junto a él. Saga elige refugiarse en esta única verdad de la que no puede dudar. Esta, y _esa_ otra.

"Te amo," murmura al denso ambiente, antes de inclinarse, "te amo," repite sobre el pabellón de su oreja.

No hace falta decir otra cosa. Es una conclusión perfecta para Kanon. Saga renuncia a todo por él, una vez más. No es abnegación, es una ambición desorbitada que ignora cualquier consideración hacia su propia individualidad. Las atesoradas palabras de Dohko de Libra resurgen en su memoria para convencerle de que está haciendo lo correcto.

Y Kanon hubiera pensado que algo así lo haría respirar con mayor facilidad, pero ahora su corazón se oprime, escondido lo más lejos posible del de Saga, que palpita con una determinación inigualable. Puede sentirlo, puede compararlo con el propio y notar claramente las diferencias; la renovación del satánico pacto hace a uno florecer ingenuo con energizados latidos, y al otro, conocedor, marchitarse y trabajar a marcha forzada.

"¿Me escuchaste?" Los dedos de Saga se escurren delicadamente sobre su sien y mejilla, y se detienen a repasar una pequeña área amoratada en su mentón.

"Sí."

Saga comienza a sentirse afectado por el frío y lo abraza con mayor empeño.

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Sí."

_¿Estaremos bien?,_ es la pregunta que se guarda, porque no quiere echar sobre Kanon la titánica carga de responderla.

Saga acaricia el cabello de Kanon, Kanon no hace ningún ruido. Y aunque se encuentra atrapado entre las piernas de Saga, su pelvis próxima a la del otro, en una posición familiar y potencialmente incitante, su impulso sexual es nulo. Sólo quiere que su hermano mayor lo reconforte.

Saga no lo decepciona. Entre uno que otro estornudo, habla de vez en cuando, cosas sin importancia para que el silencio no se torne pesado. Le cuenta de las veces que se perdió mientras lo buscaba de pueblo en pueblo, le confiesa que ocasionalmente sueña con Pilos, con aquella noche que conversaron de verdad por primera vez. Y le describe los recuerdos que se ha inventado de cuando eran niños, como la madrugada inexistente que durmieron sobre arena mojada. Tales recuerdos, a Kanon le parecen perfectos, incluso mejores de los que él posee, y lo escucha todo con pestañas húmedas y labios fragilizados que presionan esporádicos suspiros sobre la piel del otro.

Kanon absorbe energía vital de Saga. Es una función parasítica la que practica, imprescindible e incorregible. Quiere ser necesitado, sentirse aceptado sin condiciones. Incongruentemente, nadie podrá extraer eso mismo de él; se rehusó a vivir una segunda vida con Saga. Y cuando Saga, ya cambiado, lo encontró, Kanon le impuso sus términos. Él no puede estar con Saga si Saga no se ajusta a sus necesidades. Ha rechazado su curiosidad acerca del pasado, sus aspiraciones de dominancia en la intimidad; no está abierto a nada que rompa sus esquemas, ningún cambio que pueda resultar incómodo, nada que exija de él esfuerzo emocional. Cuando algo así sucede, acaba de esta manera.

Intentó ser mejor durante algún tiempo, cuando Saga llegó buscando a su hermano gemelo perdido. Batalló contra sí mismo para proveer al otro de lo que requería. Pero luego Saga demandó más, y eso significó una rendición total para él, cedió la victoria a esos instintos egoístas de los que había estado renegando, dejándose regir por ellos una vez más. Y son implacables, intransigentes, sólo la presencia de Saga los dulcifica, a ratos, antes de instigarlos descomedidamente.

Es una especie de locura eso que Saga desata en él. Nadie puede apaciguarlo como Saga, nadie puede descontrolarlo como él tampoco. Nadie lo hace sentir débil y poderoso al mismo tiempo, derrotado y triunfante. Porque, si bien siente que ese día ha perdido más de lo que ha ganado—su orgullo y parte de su cordura—, la realidad es que todavía tiene a Saga. Ninguna otra conclusión importa, y con ello su codicia vuelve a recobrar ánimos, porque aún hay algo que necesita.

Ahora únicamente le hace falta paz, pero para lograr eso, primero debe obtener paz para Saga.

/./

La despedida sucede temprano a la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de lo que Kanon hubiera deseado. Poco después de que Alzir partió, algunos compañeros indagaron sobre el indisimulado choque de cosmos, pero los gemelos ofrecieron explicaciones escuetas. Ya que la pelea no había pasado a mayores, pudieron evadir el tema en cierta medida.

A Kanon le hubiera gustado contar con más tiempo para estabilizar la situación con Saga. Todavía percibe cierta oxidación entre ellos y sabe que se la pasará enumerando cada minuto que desperdiciará alejado de él.

La alta figura ataviada en dorado suelta un suspiro exhausto. Voltea sobre su hombro para divisar la casa de Aries, hacia donde debe dirigirse inminentemente. Una mano llega a posarse sobre su mejilla para empujar su perfil de vuelta hacia las sombras de Géminis. Saga roba un beso de sus labios, lento y amable, sutilmente provocativo, y Kanon se lamenta al darse cuenta de que había pasado una cantidad imperdonable de horas sin probar los labios de su hermano.

Con la mano que no acaricia la mandíbula de Kanon, Saga sostiene el casco de Géminis, manteniéndolo contra su abdomen. Kanon prefirió no usarlo. Los dedos de Saga se mudan a la pechera metálica y reparten roces insistentes, como si pretendiera quitarla de ahí. Kanon confirma los deseos de su gemelo cuando se aparta de él lo suficiente para leer en su mirada las ansias de desvestirlo. Sonríe de lado y se aproxima por un último contacto entre sus labios, corto, vibrante y sonoro.

El semblante de Kanon se enseria de repente.

"Saga, quiero disculparme." Deja su mano descansando sobre el cuello de Saga, su pulgar acariciando en círculos mientras aquél lo contempla extrañado. "Prometí que te ayudaría a convertirte en el guardián de Géminis nuevamente, y he fracasado en ello. Me olvidé por completo del objetivo…"

Está decidido a resarcirse. Es lo mínimo que debe conseguir para Saga, después de todo lo que éste ha sacrificado por él.

"No fuiste el único…" admite Saga, curvando imperceptiblemente sus labios y desviando por un momento su mirada, evocando las palabras de Shion, y con ello todo lo que se desató después. Ha tratado de comportarse con naturalidad, pero será arduo conseguir que su mente deje de ser atareada por los últimos eventos.

"Ve con Shaka, tal vez pueda ayudar. Cuando vuelva, lo haré yo… de algún modo."

Saga no disimula su recelo. La experiencia le impide estar seguro de que, después de lo que acaba de vivir con Kanon, sea conveniente escuchar a Shaka. Sin embargo, la mano sobre su cuello aprieta lo justo para avivarle un agradable calor interno y persuadirlo.

"Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Agotaremos todos los recursos."

Saga se siente un tanto amedrentado por esta nueva actitud resuelta, e igualmente seducido por ella. No quita la vista de los flameantes ojos de su hermano, y un anticipado escalofrío lo recorre antes de escuchar la imperativa promesa que surge de sus labios.

"Athena tendrá de nuevo a Saga de Géminis."

_Y yo te seguiré teniendo a ti._

/./


	33. Deidades

*deja el cap botado y huye*

**Advertencia:** Non-con

* * *

**/33: Deidades/**

"Sígueme."

Los sales gemelos. Saga debe admitir que ha extrañado el mítico paisaje. Como es de esperarse, el par de árboles paralelos le hace pensar en Kanon.

Saga había dejado de lado sus estudios y entrenamiento, por ocuparse del todo en el nuevo giro que había dado la relación con Kanon. Fue inesperado que su hermano le sugiriera visitar a Virgo, y le hizo sentir un fuerte remordimiento por su desobligada actitud.

Cuando Shaka deja de avanzar y voltea hacia él, sus párpados revelan su mirada por primera vez desde que Saga lo conoce. Es una novedad surreal e impresionante. El par de ojos esmeralda se fija en los inmaculados celestes sin disimular el asombro.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

Saga asiente sin gran seguridad. Desde que llegó al templo de Virgo, minutos atrás, y mientras el guardián lo conducía a paso lento hasta las puertas del jardín, ha estado escuchando con dedicada atención. Sin embargo, el actual paisaje ha tornado su concentración difusa.

De todas formas, lo entendió. Eso cree. Es difícil imaginárselo, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo y poner todo de sí para reanimar su cosmos.

"Es un recurso drástico… El bloqueo de los sentidos enloquece mentes débiles, es un paso antes de la muerte. Para evitarlo, necesitas despertar el séptimo sentido."

No es algo que pueda ser enseñado. Debe activarse por sí mismo, fabricado por el instinto y la convicción, como sucedió en el caso de Ikki. La pregunta es si la motivación de Saga será suficiente.

"¿Qué hay del sexto?"

"Ya lo posees, es simplemente la intuición."

_Cierto_, se dice, al recordar las cosas que ha leído. Saga inclina levemente la cabeza, reconociendo dicho sentido como esa fuerza inexplicable que le ha impulsado a tomar decisiones aparentemente incomprensibles, justo como la que está tomando en estos momentos.

"Hagámoslo."

Shaka lo mira fijamente como si dudara un instante, pero Saga debió imaginar tal duda porque, de un segundo a otro, los ojos de Shaka fulguran, y éste alinea ambas manos frente a sí como si estuviera a punto de orar, invocando un aura luminosa que se propaga veloz. El repique de etéreos cascabeles se adelanta a la solemne voz del rubio.

"Tenbu hourin."

Saga da medio paso para atrás en sorpresa, y se frena por instinto al percibir que no hay nada debajo. Tampoco arriba. Su alrededor ha sido cercado por ilusorios tapices de temática budista que flotan aislándolo de la realidad.

Frente a él, Shaka se presume perfectamente cómodo en el vacío y permanece sentado en su imperturbable posición de meditación, mirándolo fijamente con esos nuevos ojos de aguileña precisión.

El Tesoro del cielo contiene la verdad del universo. Pero la verdad no es la misma para cada persona, pues el universo durmiente en una puede diferir abismalmente del de otra. Incluso entre gemelos, el cosmos no es exactamente igual; lo que Shaka percibe de uno, si bien se correlaciona con lo que ha percibido del otro, cuenta con una sintonía distinta.

Aquí, en este perfecto ambiente de equilibrio, Saga debe encontrar _su_ verdad, lo más elemental de su ser.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?"

Saga suelta el aire con una pizca de mortificación. La pregunta pronunciada por Shaka ha estado rondando su mente a cada minuto desde que Kanon se marchó, dejándolo solo con las inquietudes que la visita de Alzir volcó sobre ambos.

"Necesito el cosmos… Es un requisito para servir a Athena." Se trata de una respuesta mecánica que no agrada ni a su lengua, pero debe digerirla si aspira a convertirla en su meta.

"No parecía importarte antes."

Saga se toma un instante de introspección para que las palabras de Dohko y Shion se congreguen en un conjuro atizador. Hay un camino delineado para él por fuerzas que superan a su raciocinio, y él se ha desviado deliberadamente. Ahora quiere retomarlo, quiere sentirse completo y descubrir su potencial guardado… quiere ser lo mejor que pueda ser, siempre al lado de su hermano.

"Muchas cosas han cambiado…"

"¿Por qué no acudes con ella? Seguramente podría restaurar tus recuerdos y poder cósmico." Saga entorna la mirada. Nunca le mencionó a Shaka, ni a nadie más que Kanon, que Athena misma había sido la causante de su invalidez, pero sospecha que el rubio ha estado convencido de ello desde el primer momento.

"Se lo prometí a Kanon." Saga comienza a sentirse intranquilo en ese ambiente de desesperante calma, pisando sin que nada exista bajo sus suelas, estancado en una quietud ensoñada, en espera de lo que Shaka dispondrá después. Anhela alguna brisa sobre su rostro, algún sonido o aroma que le confirme que sigue en este mundo.

"¿El no recordar?" Saga no se percata de que está asintiendo hasta que nota una tensión en las cejas de Shaka.

"¿Y no te causa curiosidad?"

Ya es demasiado tarde para pretender corregir la verdad revelada, así que lo asume con practicidad.

"Por supuesto, pero… las cosas están bien con él, evidentemente no solía ser así. No estoy seguro de si valga la pena poner eso en riesgo."

"Es un sacrificio considerable," Virgo piensa en voz alta, "Dejar de ser uno mismo por otra persona…"

No deja de opinar que es inaceptable, pero ha decidido verlo desde un nuevo ángulo. Tiempo atrás, Shaka consideró que Saga iría en retroceso si se abandonaba a sus deseos, pero se le ocurre que ahora esos extravagantes deseos pueden fungir como instrumento para propulsar su crecimiento.

"No es realmente un sacrificio si no recuerdo lo que tuve… él, por otra parte, ha hecho todo a un lado por mí."

El pasado flagelador, la vida pacífica que pudo haber tenido fuera del Santuario, el control sobre sus propias emociones, los secretos que mantiene a raya para no contaminarlo… Kanon ha intentado cuidarlo, a su manera, ha tratado de ser la mejor versión de sí mismo para él. Y Saga ya ha verificado lo tanto que a su hermano se le dificulta esa tarea…

El factor crucial es que Saga puede vivir sin recuerdos, ya lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo, pero no puede vivir sin Kanon. El sacrificio que Shaka señala le parece insignificante frente a esa verdad.

Shaka acepta la resolución de Saga con una sutil contracción en la comisura de sus labios.

"No será agradable," advierte, y espera el chispeo de comprensión y determinación en la mirada de Saga antes de comenzar.

"Privación del primer sentido."

Hay un ardor en todo su cuerpo, y enseguida viene el entumecimiento. Saga no necesita intentar moverse para saber que no podrá hacerlo; la sensación le recuerda la vez que Kanon lo paralizó con una impresionante técnica. Y esto es sólo el comienzo, debe prepararse para lo que sigue. Su corazón anda en tumbos arrítmicos, temeroso, a la expectativa.

Saga escucha la voz de Shaka de nuevo y por última vez, y si no hubiera estado inmovilizado seguramente se estaría tambaleando por la carencia de equilibrio. La afectación a su oído espolea un irrefrenable pánico, y Saga trata de refugiarse en los sentidos que le restan. Le parece que sus ojos aprecian los colores con redescubierta nitidez, y aprovecha a soltar algunas palabras antes de que se vea imposibilitado de ello.

"Déjame ver hasta el final."

Shaka se lo concede, y lo enmudece. Hubiera preferido dejar el olfato hasta el último momento, pero siguiendo los deseos de Saga, a continuación le retira dicho sentido. El sufrimiento del griego es visible en sus ojos, que todavía contienen luz y emociones, indisimulable alarma. Saga intenta moverse, hablar, respirar; intenta hacer todo lo que no puede, y sus pupilas empequeñecidas se sacuden clavadas en el rubio. Lo ve mover los labios, y luego no ve nada más. Un velo agrisa su mirada y lo sume en una profunda oscuridad.

Sin embargo, aunque su soledad debería ser absoluta, hay una sensación extraña que persiste. No está completamente solo, pero tampoco puede definir qué es lo que le acompaña; se trata de una presencia escurridiza que se oculta en lo más profundo de su consciencia, negándose a ser descubierta. Saga la persigue… si se trata de su cosmos, no quiere dejarlo huir. Y es como estar de vuelta en el laberinto de Géminis, cazando a la nada, perdiéndose dentro de sí mismo en un espiral sin lógica ni salida.

_"Te necesito,"_ trata de llamarlo en su mente; el único medio que le queda. Le urge llenar las expectativas de todos, y más que nada, es imprescindible conseguir esto que le hace falta, para poder retomar su verdadero camino de vida y estar con su hermano sin ninguna inquietud, sin añorar nada más de lo que ha quedado atrás.

Después de la oscuridad, viene la luz. Su mente queda en blanco. Shaka ha suprimido el sexto sentido, cancelando la posible aparición de cualquier pensamiento. Lo que busca revivir es el instinto más fundamental de Saga, aquello que en su vida anterior le colocó en directa conexión con las estrellas. Shaka espera unos minutos, aguardando paciente, examinando hasta el último resquicio de todo lo que conforma a Saga, en espera de divisar la energía que yace sellada en su interior.

El estatismo del otro no se altera. Ha quedado en un estado vegetativo y no parece que exista algo más allá de lo que es evidente: las restricciones humanas. Shaka no puede demorar el proceso por mucho tiempo, es riesgoso para el griego. Y justo cuando siente que ya está empujando los límites del peligro, y se prepara para devolverle los sentidos antes de que se produzca un daño irreversible, algo lo hace sobresaltarse. Ahí, justo ahí, lo siente: una chispa. Y para cuando sus ojos se cierran, la mística decoración del _Tenbu hourin_ ya se ha replegado hasta difuminarse. La serenidad del jardín de los Sales vuelve a inundar el ambiente. Y hay completo silencio, porque Saga permanece inconsciente, su cuerpo rendido sobre el suave pasto. Shaka lo sondea una vez más con su cosmos para asegurarse de que se encuentre bien, y un imperceptible gesto de satisfacción aflora en su rostro.

Es un comienzo esperanzador.

Saga despierta largo rato después, bastante desorientado y exhausto. Cuando busca a Shaka con la mirada, lo encuentra exactamente donde recuerda haberlo visto la última vez, sin mostrar rastros de que algo fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido, como si todo se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla. Saga se incorpora y queda sentado, con una mano contra su frente. Se siente tremendamente inestable y algo mareado.

"¿Funcionó?" habla somnoliento, parpadeando seguido para desaturdirse.

"Tu cosmos está ahí, y parece utilizable, pero es una semilla inmadura. Necesitas nutrirlo."

"¿Cómo?" Los ojos de Saga adquieren un tono de verde más reluciente mientras se endereza, energizado por el increíble avance. Él ni siquiera pudo sentirlo, pero el informe de Shaka le basta.

Sin embargo, la expresión optimista de Saga se cae con una sola palabra.

"Meditación."

"Ya lo hemos intentado…" dice con nulo entusiasmo. No quiere desanimarse tan pronto, pero de recordar las horas gastadas en aquella actividad, se le viene encima un anticipado hastío.

"No será conmigo. Necesitas una comunión exclusiva con tu constelación." Shaka se pone de pie, y Saga le sigue el ejemplo sin dejar de dedicarle la confusa atención de su mirada.

"Existe una isla donde los Santos acuden a reparar el cuerpo, el alma, y el cosmos desde tiempos mitológicos… Creo que es hora de que vayas allá," explica mientras camina hacia las grandes puertas que protegen el jardín de los Sales.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Un destello de irritación decora su voz, pero Shaka no tiene nada de qué disculparse. Es el mismo Saga quien ha frenado su desarrollo con sus desatinadas decisiones.

"Tu motivación era insuficiente. No hubiera servido de nada."

Saga atraviesa las puertas con la vista enfocada en el piso y sus labios tensos, otorgando la razón al otro con su silencio. Escuchar sus pisadas resonando en el suelo le hace sentir de nuevo en la realidad, y no en la dimensión esotérica en la que acaba de experimentar el episodio más insólito de su vida. Con ello, su determinación se refuerza.

"Háblame sobre la isla."

/./

Las elegantes escalinatas del Templo Principal son prestamente recorridas por la pequeña procesión conformada por Julián Solo, Saori Kido, y sus respectivos guardianes; Sorrento de Siren y Kanon de Géminis.

Avanzan por pasillos que resultan familiares para todos, antes de llegar a la Sala de las Escamas. Montadas en ocho plataformas descansan las armaduras en desuso de los Generales Marinos, incluso la de Siren. En el pedestal central, el más alto, se luce imponente la vestimenta sagrada del Dios de los Mares, acompañada del prodigioso Tridente. Al pie de dicho pedestal, yace el ánfora que contiene la mayor parte del poder de Poseidón, y que próximamente volverá a cumplir su función a plenitud.

Athena recoge la vasija y se arrodilla en medio de la sala, enfrentando la armadura de Poseidón. Los hombres que la escoltan hincan una rodilla en el suelo al instante. Ella deposita el recipiente sagrado frente a sí y voltea a su izquierda, hacia Kanon, quien le entrega los sellos que se manufacturaron en Rozan, ya firmados por la Diosa y listos para ser bendecidos y aplicados.

La joven se sume rápidamente en una profunda meditación, su cosmos se inflama hasta mostrarse como una luz visible, siempre cálida y reconfortante. Kanon lanza una mirada de reojo al muchacho que se encuentra a la derecha de Athena, y que imita las acciones de ésta, invocando su cosmoenergía.

"¿No lo echarás de menos?" Kanon interrumpe el sacrosanto silencio, "El poder, la invencibilidad..."

Es la primera vez que le habla directamente desde que se reencontraron en esta nueva vida; se había sentido culpable de hacerlo, intimidado por la entereza del menor y la dignidad con que afronta día a día las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ahora, no sabe lo que le ha poseído al retrasar el decisivo evento por su intrascendente curiosidad. Sorrento le lanza una mirada crispada, pero Julián voltea serenamente hacia él y le sonríe con cierta astucia antes de responderle.

"La apetencia de los dioses es ilimitada. Ni siquiera yo puedo confiarme de Poseidón. Lo sabes bien…" Conoce lo voluble y ambicioso que puede llegar a ser el dios, y no duda que en algún momento se vea tentado a culminar la misión de purificación que dejó incompleta.

Kanon devuelve su atención al vacío. Su rostro refleja austeridad, pero desde que pisó el Santuario Marino ha sido golpeado por espejismos del pasado que estimulan la anarquía de sus emociones. Después de su siguiente parpadeo, sus ojos viajan instintivamente hacia la Escama de Dragón Marino.

Su vieja armadura se encuentra dispuesta tal como la encontró aquella vez, cuando descendió ahí por primera ocasión y se propuso un destino que no le correspondía. Ese Santuario había sido su escondite: una guarida donde, por algún tiempo, estuvo a salvo de Saga, de lo que él mismo era al encontrarse cerca de Saga. Kanon viste a Géminis, pero se pregunta con cierta nostalgia si Dragón Marino le respondería aún.

El cosmos de Julián acompaña al de Athena; el de ella guiando al de él fuera de su ser de manera definitiva, encauzándolo hacia el ánfora. Sorrento está al pendiente de cada mínima alteración en el rostro del joven, que luce más debilitado a cada minuto, con sus ojos invariablemente cerrados.

Kanon no necesita dirigir su mirada hacia ellos para estar al tanto de lo que sucede, los sublimes cosmos le gritan a sus sentidos y no es una sensación precisamente agradable. Las dos tremendas masas de poder representan cosas muy distintas para él, es un choque tangible entre la persona que fue y la persona que es… o que, al menos, ha intentado ser.

Resopla tratando de sacar su ansiedad, y decide pensar en su hermano. Realmente le hubiera gustado mostrarle Atlantis… es un bello lugar a pesar de las truculentas memorias que se ocultan encajadas en las paredes.

Una arruga resalta en su frente. En este sitio, ni siquiera las imágenes mentales de Saga lo tranquilizan. Aquí pensó en Saga, lleno de deseo, locura y maldad; aquí lloró por Saga, por su abandono y por su muerte. El pasado repta sobre él con exagerado poderío, el olor salino que invade su nariz se ha encargado de entintar sus peores pesadillas a lo largo de la mayor parte de su vida.

Durante los años que vivió allí, cada mañana se fortalecía la resolución de hundir a Saga en los océanos y privarle de vida, pero cada noche despertaría estremecido cuando sus objetivos se mostraban con atronadora claridad en sus terrores nocturnos. Temía a su propia meta, fue por eso que no consiguió nada.

Si Saga era dueño de la Tierra, él se apoderaría de toda ésta. Un viejo credo que se comprobó blando.

En algún momento, con el paso de los años, Kanon se olvidó de dicho objetivo y su plan siguió por inercia. La inspiración volvió cuando el derrumbe del imperio de Saga se hizo muy evidente, y la consecuente muerte del aludido le reafirmó el convencimiento de que era su predestinada misión acabar con los dioses que habían jugado con sus vidas.

"¡Ah!" El agudo grito activa a Kanon por automatismo. A la velocidad de la luz ya se encuentra ubicado frente a la derrumbada figura de Athena, parando con ambas manos el rayo ken que proviene desde la Escama de Poseidón.

"¡Kanon!" las alarmadas voces de Saori y Sorrento se entremezclan. Julián yace desmayado siendo sostenido por el austriaco, quien, por más que llama a la Escama de Siren, falla en ser obedecido. La chica torpemente trata de incorporarse. Una mano temblorosa se mantiene sobre su mejilla, cubriendo la herida causada por el inadvertido ataque.

Las manos de Kanon tiemblan y escuecen. El cosmos de Poseidón ha utilizado la Escama como arma para intentar evitar su sellamiento. La energía del Dios se agita libre alrededor, rehusándose a ser succionada por el ánfora, y el rayo luminoso se adelgaza hasta desaparecer en una explosión que arroja al Caballero de Géminis contra la lejana pared. La colisión resquebraja el muro pero Kanon se recompone velozmente, porque no puede costearse lo opuesto. Cuando el Tridente se lanza guiado por una fuerza incorpórea, él está ahí para sostenerlo del mango, frenándolo a un milímetro de incrustarse en su pecho. Lo familiar de la situación le estremece hasta el último cabello.

"¡Athena-el sello!" masculla con ojos entrecerrados. La muchacha reacciona y continúa con el ritual apuradamente. El cosmos de Kanon arde magnificente, pero se está enfrentando a un dios, y no entiende por qué el Tridente todavía no le ha atravesado el corazón.

_"Dragón Marino,"_ el estruendo se propaga sobre sus nervios… no es un sonido existente, inicia y concluye dentro de sus oídos, y Kanon se ve suspendido en un intervalo de peligrosidad, su alrededor se torna gris y el tiempo se distiende.

_"Sírveme. Y lo que deseaste… lo que deseas, se te será otorgado."_

Kanon lo vislumbra todo en una alucinación instantánea creada por Poseidón. Él tiene el poder, él puede acabar con los desvalidos Sorrento y Julián, e incluso asesinar a Athena, o bien, dejar que el Tridente corrija su curso, sin interponerse. Y en la visión, los ve a ellos sin vida, y a sí mismo con las manos teñidas de escarlata, y entiende su motivación. Es Saga, es Saga tal y como lo tiene ahora. La más arrolladora tentación.

Sin Athena, la posibilidad de que Saga recuerde quedaría decisivamente cancelada.

Es una prueba de fe que alguien como él tiene grandes probabilidades de fallar. Una boa constrictora le estruja el espíritu, y ese milisegundo de vacilación le siembra una culpabilidad más cruda que la que siempre lo ha acompañado. Pero ese milisegundo pasa, y Kanon vuelve a respirar y fortalecer su poder, aprieta los dientes, y la presión de su cosmos y sus manos agrieta el Tridente. Y luego ya no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo, porque el arma divina cae al piso sin vida, generando repiques que reverberan con aparente infinitud en el casi absoluto silencio.

Casi, porque la caja torácica de Kanon está a punto de estallar, y sus raudas inspiraciones completan el ambiente de conmoción con silbidos entrecortados y apenas audibles. Sus manos tiemblan incontrolablemente, y su alma hace lo mismo, asqueada ante su propia endeblez. Su mirada adquiere opacidad y es reclamada por la nada, hasta que unas manos pequeñas y blancas recogen las suyas, y acarician con finura, aliviando con un magnánimo cosmos las heridas superficiales en sus palmas, y las que tiene más adentro también.

Kanon parpadea y reaciamente se encuentra con la mirada de Athena, quien lo contempla de un modo extraño, con una nueva sabiduría acogida en sus cristalinos ojos. Kanon se pregunta si se habrá percatado de su momento de flaqueza. Al localizar el raspón que luce su mejilla, la mandíbula de Kanon se tensa visiblemente.

"Athena…" La compresiva sonrisa de la joven lo silencia.

"Todavía hay cosas que hacer," ella murmura al señalar con la mirada al desfallecido Julián, quien descansa entre los brazos del leal Siren, ignorante de lo que acaba de acontecer. El más joven contempla a Kanon y su Diosa con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración. Nunca le va a dejar de parecer exótica la redención del antiguo Dragón Marino, pero debe reconocer que es real.

Los brumosos ojos de Kanon se posan sobre el ánfora, con el sello nuevo reaplicado. Un suspiro pesaroso escapa de sus labios. Sabe que no es una solución permanente. Tarde o temprano, este u otro Dios volverá a retarlos. Es como presionar reinicio en una máquina incansable… Una y otra vez los dioses juegan un tira y encoge con la Tierra y la humanidad, y plantan seres averiados como él para propagar destrucción. Milenios se han evaporado y no se divisa el fin del cíclico camino. Su vida ha sido una incesante confirmación de que no se puede confiar en las deidades.

Tal vez sólo en una, piensa Kanon, mientras observa a Athena reacomodando la vasija en su sitio original.

**/./././**

El último respiro de Saga provoca que el corazón de Kanon se le vaya al estómago, y la razón huya a otro plano dimensional. Vio a su gemelo por última vez sólo hace algunas horas, que se sienten cual décadas, antes de volver a la enervante inmensidad del Santuario Marino.

Al ser azotado por la cáustica sensación de pérdida, el primer instinto es rebuscar insultos adecuados para maldecir a la Diosa; el detonante de todos sus problemas, de su actual soledad, y del desperdicie de un alma tan brillante… como había sido la de Saga originalmente, mucho tiempo atrás.

Las estrellas se demuestran, por incontable ocasión, traidoras, volubles y caprichosas. Es increíble lo fácil que cambian de opinión; un día proveen a alguien de grandeza y al siguiente lo arrastran entre la inmundicia.

Kanon se resiste a creer que su hermano haya sido puesto en la Tierra por un motivo tan vacío. Esto nunca debió pasar, no estaba predestinado a ser.

Su cerebro punza por todas partes. Kanon se imagina a los residuos de su conciencia, decencia y humanidad extinguiéndose a la par de la última flama del reloj meridiano. Pero enseguida se enciende un nuevo fuego interno, uno mucho más bravo e inmisericorde. Uno que embota su corazón fortaleciéndolo, suelda sus grietas y lo forja como un mecanismo nuevo e inhumano, sin una partícula de compasión.

Ya puede divisarlo: es un infierno que arrasará con todo a su paso.

Kanon no puede perdonar. No sabe sobre quién echar la culpa.

Durante una época, Saga fue parte de él; afable compañía, amor y calidez; todo hermosamente suyo, para serle despiadadamente arrebatado mediante un proceso gradual pero imposible de cancelar, lacerante e ilógico. Kanon hubiera renegado de nacer si alguien le hubiera mostrado este final.

Imaginarios criminales le han despojado vilmente de lo que él consideraba más valioso, dejándolo con la ambigua culpabilidad de ello.

Ya que no hay responsables tangibles, toda la porquería se arroja sobre él.

Y las lágrimas son pocas, son renuentes, pero por dentro el corazón solloza retumbante. Se promete que será la última vez.

Podría aferrarse a no creerlo. Está lejos, después de todo; no hay manera de comprobarlo, sólo lo siente. Sería sumamente fácil acudir a la negación...imaginarlo vivo y a salvo, aunque rato atrás él mismo rezaba por el fin del otro, un fin que fuera preferiblemente cruel.

No hay tumba sobre la que sus ojos alcancen a posarse que pueda gritar con su palpable cualidad la verdad que él insiste en refutar.

Y de ahí ya no puede moverse, aún tiene que esperar, más oculto que nunca donde los rayos del sol jamás alcanzan y el firmamento es líquido. Así que acogerá esa duda fabricada por su imaginación, hasta que vuelva a pisar el suelo donde nació y tenga la nefasta oportunidad de leer en algún epitafio su nombre.

Envidiará entonces a la tierra que lo apresa, odiará a la distancia —esta vez, insondable— que los separa. Querrá alcanzarlo.

Pero todavía no.

Aunque eso no evita que, mientras tanto y como siempre, lo siga echando de menos.

/./././

La isla se llama como su hermano. La parece una encantadora casualidad. Saga supone que debió ser la inspiración para el nombre de Kanon, y le resulta inevitable sentirse curioso sobre los posibles significados de su propio nombre.

_Kanon_ no se encuentra lejos del continente, y es sumamente pequeña; en la mayor parte ocupada por las faldas de un volcán activo, con un pueblecillo en el puerto. Saga pisa tierra y el pescador que lo llevó hasta ahí se despide con la promesa de volver dentro de cinco días, antes de poner en marcha su lancha.

A Kanon no le agradará llegar al Santuario y descubrirlo ausente, pero Saga presiente que necesitará un buen tiempo para alcanzar los objetivos que Shaka delineó para él. Probablemente cinco días sean insuficientes.

Saga camina a través del pueblo sin particular prisa, retratando escenas de la pacífica población. Algunos niños se acercan a preguntarle por el llamativo objeto que trae bajo el brazo, y Saga se toma unos momentos para mostrarles el casco de Géminis y responder sus preguntas sobre los Santos de Athena. Ellos están familiarizados con las historias de dichos personajes, pero, si bien uno que otro se aparece por ahí de vez en cuando, es raro que se detengan a socializar con la población.

Saga se despide de ellos y continúa su camino. Rodea el volcán y asciende por el lado más accesible. El calor aumenta rápidamente conforme se acerca al cráter, pues hay algunos depósitos de lava entre el pedregoso terreno y las fumarolas se cuelan a través de las grietas. Tiene que parpadear constantemente para combatir la irritación de sus ojos, y de pronto se encuentra tosiendo con regularidad, pero debe sobreponerse a esto si planea adentrarse a las zonas más inhóspitas.

Finalmente encuentra el paso al interior, y se cuela por la angosta caverna hasta conocer las oscuras entrañas del volcán. El camino se abre en una saliente rocosa que permite la apreciación del magma que se revuelve en el fondo, varios metros debajo de su ubicación. Saga se asoma y observa maravillado el fuego líquido durante algunos momentos; danzando ondulante y tranquilo, emitiendo vapor abrasante que entorpece la visión y dibuja bucles transparentes en el aire.

Saga se instala en ese mirador, coloca el casco de Géminis en el suelo, y se sienta frente a él con las piernas cruzadas. A su lado deja la mochila donde carga algunos víveres y un par de botellas de agua. No pasa un minuto cuando el convencimiento de que desmayará se asienta reciamente en su interior, y alcanza una de esas botellas para vaciarla en segundos; traga la mitad y se echa el resto sobre la cara para refrescarse. Es poco prudente de su parte, pero la sofocación es abrumante. Tendrá que bajar al pueblo más pronto de lo esperado para reabastecerse.

No le faltan ganas de hacerlo inmediatamente… el instinto le aconseja salir de ahí. Saga sospecha que se descompensará en cualquier instante, perderá el sentido, y morirá asfixiado.

Sacude la cabeza. Se está distrayendo demasiado. Toma una honda inhalación que no provee más que ardor a sus pulmones, y vuelve a toser. Su playera luce encharcada de sudor, y ya no se molesta en retirar las gotas que se agolpan en su rostro antes de chorrear cosquilleando hasta su barbilla.

Centra su mirada en el casco de Géminis. El gesto de suave tristeza no le anima mucho así que le da la vuelta para enfrentar la otra cara, la que sonríe pilluela, pero ésta le despierta una extraña desconfianza.

Trajo el casco esperando que funcionara como un hilo conector a su constelación, y también a la presencia de su hermano: su inspiración fundamental.

Pensando en Kanon es que logra relajarse un poco más. Así que usa las memorias compartidas con su gemelo para abstraerse del calcinante rededor, y mientras se hipnotiza con la sonrisa grabada en dorado y las escenas que surcan su mente, llenas de calidez, pasión e incertidumbre, sus sentidos se van amortiguando, hasta que sufre la impresión de no percibir más que esos atesorados recuerdos. Es como un _Tenbu Hourin_ pero menos drástico y sin dolor, sin desesperación. El peso de sus párpados se torna invencible, y justo cuando la fila superior de sus pestañas roza la inferior, una brusca sacudida interna lo despabila.

El sobresalto le hace inclinarse hacia atrás con las manos apoyadas en el piso, y desenlazar sus piernas para dejarlas flexionadas frente a sí, ambos pies plantados en espera de una orden para impulsarlo hacia arriba. Fija su mirada, un tanto desorbitada, sobre el casco, y hay temor y júbilo corriendo por sus venas. Es tan contradictorio que se queda inmóvil, en espera de que la emoción se disipe y pueda discernir lo que sucedió.

Entonces, vuelve a sentirlo: una flama que lo quema por dentro y se enciende por instantes antes de apagarse nuevamente, tentándolo, avivando un enloquecido deseo de poseerla, de controlarla. Saga interroga al casco con su mirada, ansioso de entender lo que Géminis tiene planeado para él.

"Saga," resuena desde la base del volcán hasta la abertura del cráter. El sonido es cargado por el penetrante calor y llena hasta el último hueco, para luego desvanecerse al ritmo de los humos que escapan en rítmicos serpenteos hacia el cielo. Le recuerda a la voz que pronunció su nombre en el laberinto de luz y sombra… la profunda voz de Kanon alterada por la inmensidad.

Dentro del pecho de Saga, el corazón se le inflama, y sobre su piel viaja a toda velocidad una multitud de chispas eléctricas. Debe recordarse de respirar, y cuando la sobrenatural vibración que produce su nombre se repite, Saga voltea deprisa hacia el río de magma.

De la lava nace una visión inverosímil. Una silueta de lumbre que se alza y se aproxima conforme va tomando forma, y cuando las llamas dejan de abrazarlo, Saga sabe que lo conoce. Es él, se parece a él, se parece a Kanon, pero posee cabellos de noche y mirada de infierno, y esa misma sonrisa de aires perversos que podría hallar en el casco de Géminis si fuera capaz de virar el rostro. Por el momento se encuentra petrificado gracias al pasmo.

El hombre… o lo que sea, pisa el promontorio, y aunque todavía se observan gotas de fuego escurriendo por su pálida piel, no exterioriza ningún tipo de afectación. El desconocido no se adelanta a presentarse, y por un par de minutos no hace nada más que estudiar a Saga escrupulosamente con pupilas de carácter clínico que le erizan la piel.

"Lo que acabas de sentir, ¿lo quieres?" ofrece en un tono confiado, con la certeza de conocer de antemano la respuesta que obtendrá.

Los nudos en la garganta de Saga hacen que su voz emerja empequeñecida, "¿Mi cosmos?..."

El sujeto asiente con parsimonia, su sonrisa se suaviza.

"Puedo darte control sobre él, o puedo mantenerlo sofocado por siempre," explica con naturalidad, dando otro paso más hacia Saga, sin demostrar ningún tipo de pudor al hallarse completamente desnudo.

En el rostro de Saga, ruborizado y sudoroso, no se aprecia más que confusión.

Lo había echado de menos…

El lapso de la vida de Saga es un parpadeo en comparación a su eternidad. Un fugaz respiro. Sin embargo, es el respiro más dulce y gratificante.

"¿Quién eres?" Saga se incorpora con torpeza hasta quedar arrodillado frente a la desconcertante criatura. Alza la mirada y no la aparta de aquel rostro que parece un duplicado del propio, con mínimas alteraciones que lo convierten en algo fascinante; justo como sucede con Kanon.

"Nos conocemos bien, Saga, pero… como muchas otras cosas, me has olvidado," relata con fabricada melancolía, "Estoy aquí para recordarte lo que es importante… para recordarte a quién le perteneces."

"A Kanon," dice Saga, con ingenua certidumbre.

"No. Nunca a Kanon." En sus ojos de pigmento carmín destella fugazmente la ira. Las cejas de Saga se juntan, y el otro vuelve a arquear sus labios benévolamente, disfrazando el disgusto que aquel nombre le provoca.

El mohín contrariado de Saga le divierte y le ayuda a olvidarse del estorboso recuerdo de Kanon, pero en cuanto vaticina la blasfemia que la boca de Saga expulsará después, se anticipa y habla en un acento sentencioso.

"A ella no la menciones."

Saga pasa saliva atoradamente, tragándose el nombre de Athena. El instinto de huida se acrecienta, pero esto es demasiado increíble como para dejarlo pasar.

"¿Eres un dios?..."

"Lo somos," indica, finalmente complacido, pero ese pliegue en la frente de Saga perdura, proyectando su incapacidad para interpretarlo.

No hay prisa, tarde o temprano lo entenderá.

Así como Athena había dormido en la niña japonesa y Poseidón en el muchacho griego, él durmió en Saga. Es un accesorio en todas sus reencarnaciones—No, Saga es accesorio de él. Hasta el momento, el mayor de los Géminis no se ha podido resistir. Hay una debilidad inherente que lo hace quebradizo. La existencia del otro gemelo lo perturba y él debe acudir al rescate.

Saga es suyo. Pero un Saga sin poder no le sirve.

Al final de la vida pasada de Saga, las acciones arrebatadas de éste y la intervención de Athena lograron expulsarlo de vuelta al cosmos, dejándolo como una sustancia desvalida, perdida en la inmensidad del universo. Pero este es un nuevo Saga, restaurado. Y él viene pre-instalado en el prototipo. Si Athena no hubiera suprimido sus memorias y ahogado su cosmos, Saga podría haber estado bajo su autoridad desde mucho antes.

No obstante, es ventajoso que todos lo hayan asumido erradicado. Ahora reclamará el tiempo perdido, ejecutará su venganza contra Athena y contra Saga, y lo disfrutará desquiciadamente.

Sin embargo, tal como la primera vez, no será un proceso instantáneo. Para conseguir el control absoluto, primero debe hacer a Saga consciente de su existencia, y entonces iniciar la preparación: arar el terreno de su mente, arrancar sus sueños y deseos, hacer espacio para sus hiedras, resquebrajarlo poco a poco para que las pizcas se pierdan y no se pueda volver a armar.

Fue arduo condensarse dentro de él esta vez, porque Saga no es frágil como antes; el deseo hacia su hermano le hace más fuerte, no vulnerable como en su previa vida. Su falta de cosmos lo dificultó también, pues él se alimenta de esa energía, es incapaz de habitar libremente en Saga sin ella. El toque del cosmos de Poseidón en aquella visita a Niza fue un leve nutrimento que lo despabiló, pero se encontró limitado, sin poder hacer mucho más que observar y evaluar. Incluso le susurró a Saga un par de veces, y Saga reaccionó con tremenda naturalidad, como si se hubiera tratado simplemente de la voz de su conciencia. Es evidente que el mismo Saga sabe, por instinto, que son un conjunto indivisible.

Las acciones de Shaka supusieron un banquete que dejó a Saga a su total disponibilidad, por fin. La supresión de los sentidos y pensamientos le dio la oportunidad de expandirse dentro de Saga y reafirmar su dominio. Tuvo que ser cauteloso, a riesgo de que Virgo lo notara… Se hizo insignificante, resbalando cual sombra silenciosa, esperando oculto y acechante a que el cosmos de Saga mostrara signos de vida. Entonces pudo amarrarlo y tenerlo bajo sus garras. Ahora, le ofrecerá a Saga lo que por naturaleza le corresponde, siempre y cuando acepte abiertamente su influencia.

Las propiedades regenerativas del volcán han avispado su propio poder, permitiéndole jugar con la mente de su vasija. Y aquí, Saga está solo, sin la protección de Athena, sin la vigilancia de Kanon o de nadie más.

Saga permanece encandilado, demorando sus parpadeos, luchando por controlar el ritmo disparado de su corazón. Quiere huir y, al mismo tiempo, quiere quedarse y descubrir todo lo posible de este ser enigmático que dice conocerlo. Saga percibe a sus procesos mentales aletargados, a sus sentidos oxidados; la sola presencia del misterio encarnado lo hechiza inexplicablemente.

"Entonces…" Ares murmura, casi ronronea. Lentamente acerca una mano al rostro de Saga, y acaricia afablemente su cálida mejilla. Continúa hablando conforme se inclina furtivamente sobre él, "¿Quieres tu cosmos de vuelta?" Le alza la barbilla y respira a meros centímetros de sus labios, mientras sus ojos de escleróticas rubíes se deslizan ávidamente estudiando el contorno de su faz.

"Sí, pero…" El esplendor en la intimidante mirada que Saga tiene justo enfrente le mesmeriza, interrumpiendo la frágil idea que planeaba expresar.

"Dijiste que me necesitabas. Sólo tienes que repetirlo."

"No-yo no..." Saga pierde la voz al recordar borrosamente la experiencia del _Tenbu Hourin_, esa persecución en busca de algo intangible que había creído vital. Es cierto, él lo llamó, pero no sabía lo que estaba llamando…

"Saga, ¿me necesitas?"

Las facciones de Saga se desfiguran en consternación. ¿Es esto lo que Shaka pretendía que encontrara aquí?... Este reflejo oscuro le está ofreciendo una solución… a cambio de reconocerlo. ¿Una especie de pacto? No entiende lo que aquél quiere, o siquiera lo que es, pero si está dispuesto a regalarle lo que tanta falta le hace, no se cree capaz de negarse…

Saga intuye que su respuesta repercutirá. Una sensación de presagio revolotea dentro de su pecho, oprimiéndole el corazón, pero no es suficiente como para persuadirlo.

"Sí," murmura superando sus ambiguas dudas, y los labios que flotan muy cerca a los suyos se parten en una sonrisa gozosa antes de establecer un contacto sumamente gentil. Saga frunce el ceño y se aparta hacia atrás, pero no es capaz de alejarse mucho. Su cuerpo se queda quieto, en espera de que aquellos labios vuelvan a alcanzarlo, y otro beso tenga lugar, esta vez muy distinto al anterior; violento y avasallante, con dientes que mancillan y una lengua artera que irrumpe en su boca sin contemplaciones.

Los dedos de Ares se empotran sobre su mandíbula. Saga saborea su propia sangre y gimotea disgustado, lo que intensifica el comportamiento victorioso y desconsiderado de la lengua intrusa. Ares lanza una risa deforme contra la garganta que invade. Saga le provoca un hambre milenaria que jamás podrá aplacarse. Las emociones revueltas del griego excitan sus sentidos tal como las más pasionales caricias, le genera una euforia ilimitada el saberlo tan poderoso y tenerlo bajo su poder.

Las pupilas color vacío no se despegan de la escandalizada mirada de Saga, quien está cundido de terror, imposibilitado de explicarse por qué está aceptando la despreciable cercanía, por qué su cuerpo no obedece a su razón e impone distancia. Ares sonríe triunfante contra sus labios, antes de lamer sinuosamente el contorno, dejándolos temblorosos y rojizos. Luego se detiene a limpiar la saliva que escurrió hacia el mentón de Saga con un movimiento demorado de su pulgar, saboreando hasta la más mínima alteración en los azarados ojos verdes. Para Saga nunca existirá la opción de resistirse a su seducción… aunque proclame amar a Kanon antes que a nadie, la verdad es que Saga se ama a sí mismo por sobre todas las cosas, y él es esencia de Saga.

La fusión es inminente e inevitable; la rendición del mortal, predestinada.

Un grito ahogado se pierde entre los repentinos rugidos del volcán. Dentro de Saga, un cúmulo inmedible de energía estalla, y se contiene ahí mismo durante efímeros instantes, para luego derramarse fuera como si cada poro se tratase del nacimiento de una furiosa cascada; miles de torrentes imaginarios dejando libre a una fuerza desbocada.

Saga planta las manos en el suelo, todo su cuerpo tirita y su campo de visión vibra y es empañado por una cortina de humo que no está seguro si sea real. Temiendo que sus huesos se quiebren, se rinde sobre la árida superficie, que se siente mucho más caliente que un minuto atrás. Sus titilantes dedos abrazan las rocas por la simple necesidad de aferrarse a algo sólido, mientras lágrimas que no supo en qué momento surgieron llegan a evaporarse en cuanto topan con el ardiente suelo. Ares acaricia el lado de su rostro que no toca el piso, imprimiendo una odiosa amabilidad a sus roces, y le aparta los húmedos cabellos para descubrir su perfecto y aterrado perfil. Una llama microscópica se enciende en el centro de los ojos carmesíes, y la energía que escapa de Saga, que rodea a Saga y que satura a Saga, se multiplica hasta propasar la capacidad de Saga para asimilarlo.

Y mientras esa mano engañosamente cordial recorre su arrebolado rostro, la tierra retumba con un eco ensordecedor; el magma se revuelve y cruje, es empujado lentamente hacia arriba por la garganta del volcán, incitado por el universo que emerge caóticamente de Saga, quien apenas logra distinguir la masa caliente y viscosa remodelándose, pero el nuboso paisaje le basta… la brillante mezcla de rojo y amarillo inunda su anubarrada visión proporcionándole los trágicos datos de su realidad.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su conflagración interna, el volcán hará erupción.

"No te alarmes, Saga," aconseja su siniestro acompañante, "Esto es normal."

_¿Normal?_ Se pregunta incrédulo, _¿esto es el cosmos?_ Es una luz que fluye de él, inagotable e indomable, fomentando la actividad del volcán y amenazando con acabar con la isla, con la inocente población y con su propia cordura.

"Destrucción: es para lo que siempre serviste."

Saga se rehúsa a atender a tal condena. Él no quería esto, él no quiere nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Debe contener su propia ignición, necesita controlar su cosmos, pero no sabe cómo, y el otro está dedicado a imposibilitárselo. Saga ni siquiera atina a regularizar el ajetreo desmedido de su corazón, no puede moverse, a duras penas respira, y lo que respira lo está matando; es como arrojar cenizas directamente a sus pulmones. Los pensamientos de Saga se persiguen uno a otro, tropezándose sin que ninguno consiga estabilidad.

"¡Ahh…ngh!" El toque de Ares se convierte en fuego puro, el cuerpo de Saga se sobresalta cuando el par de manos arañan sobre toda su silueta, arrasando con los obstáculos, convirtiendo su ropa en jirones chamuscados y dejándolo expuesto.

"¡Es-espera!" dice sin fuerza antes de morder sus labios cuando las incandescentes manos entran en contacto directo con la piel. Ares se inclina sobre su espalda y lame lascivamente desde la base de su cuello hasta su barbilla, donde mordisquea con una media sonrisa mientras se asoma a esa mirada inundada que le incentiva aún más. Sus uñas marcan los costados de Saga con caminos rojizos, y la temperatura de su tacto cambia de un segundo a otro, para conseguir deliciosos respingos de un cuerpo que está incapacitado de huir por la impactante fuerza que proviene de sí mismo. Saga se ha atrapado por sí solo para él. Y él se hará cargo de su querida presa.

"¡No! ¡Detente!" Saga rechina los dientes al sentir que el otro lo maneja a su gusto, apartándole las piernas y visitando con bruscos dedos su intimidad. Es claro que no tiene intenciones de facilitar su próxima incursión, sólo se le antoja adelantarle el sentimiento de degradación.

"¡Por favor!" ruega Saga, a Ares, al volcán y a sí mismo también, porque todo esto es su culpa, pero no tiene idea de cómo pararlo.

"Saga, no te pongas así. Esto es una celebración," comenta en un tono jovial. Sujeta las caderas de Saga y las alza con un fuerte tirón, consiguiendo un esporádico lloriqueo de aquellos labios que se ahogan con el sabor de la perdición. Saga intenta removerse para escapar, pero su desesperación parece vigorizar la inmensa presión que lo aplasta. Con su breve agitación no logra más que empujar el casco de Géminis, que rueda al borde de esa cresta y cae al excitado río de magma.

"No…" Saga intenta estirar un brazo, pero su cuerpo no le obedece, y de todas formas es demasiado tarde para recuperar el casco. Parpadea para despejar la humedad contenida, y contempla la cara dorada de gesto apenado hundiéndose milímetro a milímetro en la lava. Cuando se deja de ver, la corriente incendiaria brota hacia arriba con una estruendosa explosión. Saga observa horrorizado la subida imparable. Está tan cerca que no entiende por qué no cae sobre ellos, por qué no lo consume y acaba con su tribulación.

"Tu poder, Saga," Ares explica crípticamente. Saga lo entiende, todo se remite a su cosmos. Así como está destruyendo su alma, mantiene a su cuerpo protegido dentro de un espacio de inmunidad en el mismo corazón del volcán para que pueda verlo todo, cada detalle del desastre que está causando; y para que no deje de sentir los devastadores efectos de saberse desarmado, a merced de un demonio.

Saga agacha la mirada, su frente colapsa contra la candente superficie. Una risa en voz baja, burlona y cruel, alcanza sus oídos antes de que un zumbido de dolor le desconecte momentáneamente de la disonante realidad. Inhala entrecortado y cierra los ojos. Debió hacerlo desde un buen rato atrás.

Ares se adentró en él con salvajismo, pero se retira con espantosa lentitud, tan sólo para estocar con redoblada saña, exigiendo de Saga un grito grave y discontinuo. Todo se trata de una imposición.

La afilada curvatura de los labios del pelinegro deja asomar gruñidos y jadeos de desalmada dicha. Saga se sumerge en una sensación de desdoblamiento, su mente se disipa por momentos, arremolinando las fotografías de su presente en una turba amorfa y ácida.

Aun así, puede percibir el acabose. La ladera inundada de fuego, las explosiones de rocas flameantes que llueven sobre la villa, la fuerza indómita del infierno que él ha desencadenado expandiéndose a lo largo y ancho de la pequeña isla, arrasando con toda forma de vida al alcance. Hay gritos etéreos, la opresión de la muerte, nubes de desesperanza. Y no sabe si concentrarse en esas impresiones, que llegan a él por medio de las traicioneras estrellas, sea preferible a medir los avances de su tempestad personal.

Mientras su mundo truena y la lava es escupida sin freno, cada enérgico embate arranca de Saga un gemido involuntario; algunos alargados y lastimeros, otros pequeños y golpeados. Se compilan con los siseos deleitados del otro, que comparte su espectro de voz, y le producen la espeluznante ilusión de ser quien emite aquellos ruidos de placer, cuando todo lo que él siente es desolación.

Desolación y rabia, una rabia sorda que agiganta la potencia de su cosmos y, por lo tanto, la contundencia de su propio bloqueo. Llega un momento en que incluso abrir la boca para jalar aire demanda esfuerzos inconcebibles, la fuerza que lo mantiene prisionero reina con atroz absolutismo.

La mano de Ares alcanza su laxo miembro para sacudirlo y ahorcarlo, lastimando y denigrando, reclamando lágrimas frescas y reforzados gemidos. Saga tiene sus hirvientes emociones atoradas en el pescuezo, y convulsiona en un sollozo que no puede reprimir por más tiempo. No entiende por qué le está sucediendo esto a él, es una injusticia disparatada.

El aire corrosivo le achicharra la piel, pero eso no evita que sufra escalofríos al sentir viciosas mordidas sobre su cuello o espalda. Ares tira con rudeza del pelo azulado haciéndole voltear lo suficiente para apreciar el dolor en su rostro. Le exaspera que Saga se resista a mirarlo, y ejerce su venganza hincando los dientes hasta partir la piel de su hombro, a la vez que se incrusta en su ser con demencial vigor.

Los sucesos que azotan sobre Saga le construyen un lúgubre crescendo de humillación e impotencia. El recurrente reflejo vomitivo se intensifica con cada feroz arremetida, y los quejidos que cargan su aflicción se cuelan fuera de su boca sin que él pueda sujetarlos, con cierta cadencia que al menos le embota un poco su percepción.

Las uñas del predador rasgan su piel, cosechando sangre, y esa voz fantasmagórica lo invoca incansablemente, tan lejana y tan similar a la de Kanon.

"¡Kanon!" El llamado no trasciende, e inspira una carcajada sin aliento por parte de su atacante. Saga repite el nombre de su hermano, pero los bramidos del volcán ahogan los ecos de su desgarrada voz.

Ares lo voltea boca arriba, y vuelve a penetrarlo sádicamente, ratificando su indeseada presencia. Y Saga no quiere enterarse de nada. Tras la oscuridad de sus párpados, se imagina deshaciéndose a cuentagotas. Trata de refugiarse en los recuerdos con Kanon para no sentir que se pierde por completo, pero teme ensuciar aquellos momentos de sólo revivirlos en su fragmentada mente. Nunca ha sentido esto con Kanon, sólo había estado con él y creyó que siempre sería sólo él. Pero él está tan lejos… y se le figura inalcanzable. No se imagina cómo le explicará esto, cómo lo mirará a los ojos sin desbaratarse, cómo podrá salir de aquí a afrontar lo que ha ocasionado, o si siquiera sobrevivirá. Se encuentra inundado de una sensación monstruosa… está siendo devorado.

"¿De qué te preocupas, Saga?" Ares saca entre jadeos, cada palabra impulsada trabajosamente y a la par del esfuerzo de sus embestidas. "Tienes el poder que anhelabas, y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que lo uses como es debido."

Ares se cierne sobre Saga, envolviéndolo como la neblina virulenta que de aquí en adelante será para él. Su alevosa lengua recoge el sudor acopiado en la unión de las clavículas del gemelo, y luego ladea el rostro para dejar dentelladas a lo largo del cuello que por inercia se expone para él, extendido hacia atrás.

Finalmente llega a importunar los labios escoriados, repartiendo más daño mientras las brasas en sus ojos se ocupan de quemar incesantemente el desmoralizado rostro de Saga, que le parece indebidamente cautivador; incluso al encontrarse marcado con tierra y raspaduras dejadas por las rocas, los poros incendiados y recubiertos por una copiosa capa de transpiración, las pestañas apelmazadas con lágrimas y los débiles párpados temblando en respuesta a cada una de sus acciones. Quizás es precisamente su descompuesto estado lo que le atrae y le instiga a empeorarlo. Una vieja rutina.

Con un resoplido febril, Ares se endereza para robustecer sus movimientos. El cuerpo de Saga se balancea por los empujes del otro, mermándose al compás de las fricciones irascibles que erosionan más allá de lo físico. Sus músculos sufren espasmos, sus entrañas se revuelven en repulsión, pero él no tiene ningún control, sobre esto ni sobre nada: sus brazos yacen extendidos sin vida a los lados; sus piernas, en alto y abiertas, son posesiones de las intransigentes manos del otro; su cosmos es tan incontenible que no puede retar la subyugación; y sus emociones vuelan reventadas en un espectáculo pirotécnico, con un furor similar al que guía la conducta del volcán.

Saga escucha a la maligna aparición bufar en éxtasis, y aprieta la unión de sus párpados y de sus labios, negándose a ver o a expresar otro sonido más que confirme su propia existencia. Recibe sus gozosas zarandeadas, lo siente más vívidamente dentro de él, abrasando y destruyendo.

Cuando el inesperado impulso de abrir los ojos acude a él, se encuentra con una bendita soledad.

Todo está en su sitio; sus ropas dañadas por la tierra encendida, sí, pero todavía abrazando su tembleque figura. Y si bien su cuerpo late adolorido por atentados imaginarios, no hay marcas que certifiquen el ataque, no más allá de las quemaduras de diversos grados ocasionadas por los vapores. Ya no puede sentir su represivo cosmos, así que es libre de moverse, y lo hace con sobrada torpeza.

Saga lleva una mano a su cabeza, el pulso en su sien es desenfrenado, y se imagina a su cerebro tan hinchado que en cualquier momento la presión le fracturará el cráneo. Sus vías respiratorias están taponadas por los gases volcánicos, y siente a cada célula marchita y contaminada.

Una nueva oleada sísmica espanta su amodorramiento, al menos lo suficiente para recordarle que no hay tiempo de analizar los horrores que acaba de vivir. Debe salir de ahí, pese a su grave debilidad. Al principio se arrastra laboriosamente y, cuando consigue levantarse, llega trastabillando al exterior, para que sus ojos testifiquen la catástrofe de la que es autor.

El cielo, antes de un adorable celeste, se encuentra tapado por una densa nube ardiente que abarca toda la isla, reemplazando el oxígeno con cenizas. Los proyectiles de rocas en brasas caen inclementes sobre el poblado que se aprecia no demasiado lejos. Saga voltea de un lado a otro, sin querer encontrar lo que busca. Su mirada, vidriosa y enrojecida, queda atrapada por el cráter que expulsa la lava sin cese. Las sacudidas de la tierra lo hacen tropezar y termina arrodillado en la pendiente, viéndose golpeado de vez en cuando por las piedras que se desprenden.

"¡Basta!" Entierra los dedos entre las rocas ígneas hasta que sus palmas sangran, percibe el olor de su propia carne rostizándose, y a su consciencia escapar progresivamente…

La isla no lo escucha.

Aun así, Saga no se mueve, no se le ocurre ponerse a salvo. Un miedo avasallador lo tiene agarrotado, y le inspira una sola pregunta.

_¿Dónde estás?... _

_«Aquí.»_

/./

* * *

Review? O linchamiento? XD


	34. Final

El título del capi es sólo eso... al fic todavía le faltan varios capítulos xD Ojalá lo disfruten, Saludos!

* * *

**/34: Final/**

/./././

Le llamaban 'ángel' en la villa, pero la maldad en esencia dormía en su interior. Y había comenzado a bostezar. Saga no entendía por qué tenía que lidiar con esto, no quería creer que se estaba alejando tanto del prototipo de Santo que había anhelado ser. Relámpagos de ideas macabras le sobresaltaban a todas horas, haciéndose más vívidas y duraderas durante las noches. En ocasiones las olvidaba, pero siempre recordaba tarde o temprano, y volvía a sentirse hundido en el desamparo.

Cuando el miedo alcanzó límites con los que no podía lidiar, quiso buscar a Kanon, pero ¿quién era Kanon a estas alturas? Ya no tenía idea. Se había desentendido de él, lo relegó porque lo había considerado una debilidad que no necesitaba. Su hermano quebraba fácilmente su fachada de sobriedad, le distraía de sus metas con sus infantiles deseos por una vida normal, los pleitos con él le producían llamaradas de furia. Cualquier emoción de la que Kanon fuera causante, se presentaba a niveles inmedibles, y Saga no podía hacerse cargo de nada de eso, no si quería dedicarse enteramente a la Diosa y a su deber.

El tajante corte de la relación se vio venir desde mucho antes que sucediera, y ambos lo aceptaron porque ninguno iba a admitir que dicha resolución era horrible; estar lejos del otro dolía. Eran demasiado orgullosos, y cada uno tenía cosas en las que concentrarse. El campo de visión de Saga estaba encerrado sobre Athena, mientras que Kanon perdía día a día la batalla contra la fobia a su propia imagen. Esperaron que la separación los encauzara hacia sus metas, pero al final ninguno resultó exitoso.

En Kanon se estancó un oscuro coraje, un deseo esclavizador que hasta el día de hoy lo acosa. En la fraudulenta pulcritud de Saga, el mal halló nido, y luego echó vuelo con libertad. Cada uno personificaba el descontrol para el otro, la conclusión fue que juntos no podían continuar. Sin embargo, separados fueron mortalmente frágiles.

La primera vez que sintió al tenebroso inquilino cercando su mente, durante su más reciente misión, fue como si sus venas se hubieran congelado, como si el mismo aire se hubiera tornado en escarcha, y su sangre, cuajada, hubiera cesado temporalmente de fluir. Una súbita e indolora muerte. El dolor vendría después, cuando abriera los ojos.

Saga exhala intranquilo, se olvida de cavilaciones y se adentra al salón del Patriarca. Reporta su misión a Shion con entereza. Las muertes de los civiles fueron _accidentales_, él hizo todo por evitarlo, pero los caballeros de plata renegados se mostraron implacables…

Shion le regala algunas palabras de comprensión, pero suenan huecas a sus oídos. Vuelve a Géminis usando los pasajes subterráneos, no quiere encontrarse con nadie. Se dirige al cuarto que solía pertenecer a su Maestro y se tiende boca arriba en la cama después de retirarse la armadura. Su mirada neutra se concentra en el techo. Es raro, pero se siente llanamente 'Saga'. Una enervante calma comanda sus respiros, una lucidez que se había despedido de él hace tiempo le muestra los contenidos de su cerebro con trasparencia… sabe que en cualquier momento todo puede cambiar y convertirse en disgregación enmugrecida.

Su cosmos es acariciado por un llamado insistente. Aioros lo está buscando, pero Saga no es capaz de enfrentarlo, no después de lo que hizo, de lo que descubrió de sí mismo. Desde algún tiempo se había sentido perseguido por una oscuridad indiscernible que jugaba con su razón, pero ahora finalmente se ha revelado con un nombre.

Anoche, cuando regresó de su misión, sintiéndose deshecho y perdido, Kanon había estado ahí para él, como lo recordaba cuando eran chicos y se apoyaban mutuamente, cuando todavía se querían sin adulteraciones. Ahora que lo piensa, fue vergonzoso mostrarse así frente a su hermano, pero esa nimia preocupación empalidece frente a todas las demás. Kanon lo abrazó, lo consoló con su compañía, lo confundió con sus caricias y lo asustó con las obvias intenciones de besar sus labios. Aunque Saga lo hubiese deseado también, era un acto horripilante, ya no quería cometer más de esos. Se dejó dominar por su contraparte oscura para que lo sacara de allí, y sabe que pronto volverá a sentirse sometido dentro de sí mismo; puede percibir el augurio envenenándole la sangre.

Sin embargo, se está dando cuenta de que lo _necesita_. La claridad con que está razonándolo todo en estos momentos le genera un absurdo pavor. Reza para que no dure mucho, para que vuelva a sentir su memoria enredada y sus pensamientos inconclusos. Se odia por la cobardía de sus anhelos, pero en esos momentos se siente exhausto de sí mismo y desea un escape con toda su alma. Quiere olvidar la misión, la noche anterior, el día de hoy, y los que vendrán, quiere dejar enterrados todos los trocitos de realidad que no le convienen.

Entonces cierra los ojos, ofrendando su deseo a aquel que tiene el poder de concedérselo.

/./././

Sólo hasta que Saga cae desmayado, la erupción puede ser controlada por el cosmos de Shaka, desde el Santuario. Los caballeros dorados se organizan velozmente y cinco de ellos parten en primera instancia hacia la isla. Shaka, Aioria y Mu permanecen en el puerto, ayudando a la población, apagando incendios, rescatando sobrevivientes de entre los escombros. Aldebarán y Shura se encargan de buscar a Saga en todo el rededor del volcán. El cosmos de Saga se manifestó con un poder sin precedentes, privado del más mínimo control, pero ahora es, de nuevo, cien por ciento imperceptible. La nube ardiente de ceniza todavía cubre la isla, dificultando la visión y la respiración.

Con cuidadosos tajos de _Excalibur_, Shura aparta piedras calientes de gran tamaño que entorpecen el ascenso, mientras Aldebarán hace lo mismo con sus propias manos. La peligrosidad que amenazó a Athena no había pasado desapercibida para sus servidores, y con su inminente regreso, el Santuario no debe quedar desprotegido, pero el conocer un hecho tan básico no evita que se respire una luctuosa frustración entre los Santos de Oro que se han quedado ahí.

El rostro de Aldebarán adquiere gravedad cuando una cabellera en llamativo azul, que revolotea con la ardiente brisa, revela la ubicación de Saga. Se acercan al cuerpo desfallecido del gemelo, apoyado parcialmente en una enorme roca que le evitó de seguir deslizándose por la ladera. Apenas respira. Aldebarán se acuclilla para revisar el pulso en su cuello y pasa la mirada en busca de algún daño importante que pudiese impedir su traslado. Su ropa está humeada, chamuscada del todo en ciertas partes, y las áreas de su piel que no lucen alarmantemente pálidas, se encuentran cubiertas por raspones, quemaduras, o cortes causados al resbalar por la montaña.

Shura ha quedado estático, de pie al lado de Aldebarán. Algunos apelarían que Saga solía ser el más poderoso de los caballeros dorados… Atestiguarlo desvalido, al borde de la muerte, causa corto circuito en su sistema nervioso. Saga fue su líder directo en diversas ocasiones, una más sombría que la anterior, pero eso no demerita el sentimiento de lealtad. La amistad de reciente origen le ha ayudado a conocer al griego más de lo que en un principio hubiera deseado, y sabe que Aldebarán comparte la asfixiante sensación de impotencia al verlo así, al ver lo que provocó inintencionadamente.

Aldebarán no está seguro de si debe moverlo, pero tampoco puede dejarlo ahí. Levanta con cuidado al gemelo y desciende la ladera, seguido de un descolocado Shura que no atina a soltar una palabra.

Al llegar al puerto, buscan el área de refugiados y recuestan a Saga en una improvisada camilla. Mu se mantiene admirablemente sereno, quizás para no empeorar la desazón de sus compañeros. En la mirada de Aioria se refleja con claridad el coraje de sentirse insuficiente, de llegar demasiado tarde, de haberle dado la espalda a Saga en cierto momento por algo que ahora le parece una trivialidad. Se arrodilla a su lado y usa su cosmos para buscar huesos fisurados o rotos y los repara con maestría. Su ceño luce fruncido en concentración, y mientras sus abrumados ojos verdes se plantan sobre el gesto adolorido que perdura en Saga, no puede dejar de pensar en su hermano y convencerse de que lo ha decepcionado. Se desligó del deber imaginariamente heredado de vigilar a Saga, de siquiera ser algún tipo de apoyo para él.

Saga comienza a removerse débilmente, entreabre los ojos por instantes antes de sucumbir a un acceso de tos que expulsa sangre de sus labios y vuelve a dejarlo sin sentido. Aioria continúa con su autoimpuesto encargo, escudriñando en busca de órganos que necesiten reparación. Puede sentir con desdeñable precisión la contaminación en Saga, los humos volcánicos que han erosionado a sus pulmones y dotan a cada respiración de un áspero silbido.

El resto observa en silencio. Shura es el primero en despabilarse y alejarse de ahí para ir en busca de más sobrevivientes.

"Debí preverlo," dice Shaka. La condolencia que su estoica faz no revela es fácilmente perceptible en su voz.

"No es tu culpa," asegura Mu, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Aunque técnicamente sí lo fuera, nadie podría haber imaginado un resultado como este. A Mu se le dificulta no ceder ante su propia pesadumbre. El futuro de Saga le ha preocupado desde el principio, sin embargo, es evidente que sus propósitos se quedaron cortos. Temió lo que sería de Saga al recordar, pero ahora el mencionado tendrá que enfrentarse a una realidad tan macabra que incluso supera a los peores crímenes del pasado.

"Debí saber que no sería capaz de controlarlo."

"Estamos hablando de Saga, todos pensamos que manejar el cosmos sería algo instintivo para él, nadie hubiera predicho esto…" El cargo de negligencia recae sobre todos. "Querías ayudarlo."

"Los resultados opacan las intenciones..."

Esto no era necesario. La activación del cosmos de Saga costó un precio demasiado alto, un precio que repercutirá para toda la vida sobre el mismo gemelo.

"Él fue a ti, ¿no?" Se trata de la voz de Aioria, ácida hasta para su propia lengua. La agitación de Leo es particularmente notable, sus experiencias con Saga le dificultan decidirse por una completa compasión. Aioria agacha la cabeza, desentendiéndose de la conversación para enfocarse en lo único que puede hacer de utilidad a estas alturas.

Aldebarán espera en silencio hasta que Aioria considera que el gemelo puede ser movido, y vuelve a cargarlo con intención de transportarlo al Santuario. No permitirá que Saga despierte entre devastación y llanto.

Shaka no contesta al último comentario de Aioria, pero lo desmenuza en su mente. Si Saga había ido a él fue sólo por Kanon. La certeza de que Kanon se culpabilizará tal como él lo está haciendo, le injerta la sospecha de que aquél podría convertirse en una fuerza inestable y peligrosa.

/./

Aldebarán deja a Saga descansando en la habitación más amplia de Géminis y regresa a la isla para continuar con las labores de salvamento. A partir de su reporte, Shion envía a varios caballeros de menor rango y elementos de la guardia para apoyar. Saga queda al cuidado del resto de los dorados.

Lo primero que hacen es reemplazar la ropa acochambrada con una túnica ligera. Camus utiliza su gélido cosmos para aliviar las quemaduras y desinflamar los golpes más serios, mientras Afrodita se ocupa en limpiar las supuraciones y retirar los rastros de tierra. El daño interno fue tratado por Aioria, y las acciones de Camus colaboran con la reparación física de Saga, al menos lo suficiente como para atraerlo a la consciencia.

Milo no atina a hacer mucho más que caminar en círculos por la habitación, tronándose los dedos y reemplazando periódicamente los paños con los que han limpiado el cuerpo de Saga. El sentimiento de inutilidad se siembra profundo en él mientras Camus y Afrodita asisten directamente a Saga. Deathmask se queda ahí un rato, cruzado de brazos en la puerta, hasta decidir que está de sobra. Acude entonces con Shion, quien se encuentra coordinando vía telefónica con la organización Kido, y decide enviar al Caballero de Cáncer a la isla para que controle el acceso de reporteros y curiosos. Además de asegurar asistencia a las víctimas, hay que lidiar con el aspecto público de la tragedia para evitar exponer al Santuario.

Abrir los ojos es un proceso demorado para Saga, los iniciales temblores de sus pestañas alertan al trío de Caballeros, quienes se ponen al pendiente de cada nuevo espasmo en sus párpados. Enfrentarse al mundo le asusta incluso con la falta de claridad de sus pensamientos. Cuando la escasa luz de la habitación golpea sus pupilas, Saga contiene la respiración. Se sabe acompañado, pero tarda más de lo normal en reconocer a los presentes.

Ninguno de ellos dice nada, todos en espera de alguna reacción. Milo llega a asomarse sobre el hombro de Camus, y de esa forma, Saga tiene a los tres dentro de su campo de visión cuando sus pupilas se soslayan. Afrodita está sentado a la altura de su cabeza, y lo saluda con una débil sonrisa al ver que le dedica su atención. No dura mucho. La mirada de Saga, que proyecta un extraño desapego, se desvía por inercia y queda prendada del aura escarchada que flota alrededor de las manos de Camus, las cuales atienden unas quemaduras en la cara interna de su brazo.

Al caer en cuenta del fuerte enrojecimiento y las ampollas en su piel, Saga siente a su mente siendo empujada con brusquedad fuera de su cabeza. Recuerda todo en un instante, en un torbellino indescifrable, y la respuesta de escape es un inmediato estado catatónico que apaga la consciencia de sus ojos, aunque permanezcan abiertos. No muestra ningún dolor del mucho que debe estar experimentando, su desconexión es total y provoca que sus acompañantes intercambien miradas inquietas.

"Saga," Afrodita llama suavemente. Lleva una mano a la frente del griego y acaricia con cautela, pero Saga continúa ausente. El tono muscular, el mutismo, sus aletargados parpadeos; todo indica que no está dormido ni inconsciente, pero a ninguno se le ocurre cómo sacudirlo del desconcertante estado de estupor.

Pocos minutos después, Saga se despabila por los ecos de su nombre retumbando a lo largo de los pasillos. Su mirada vuela hacia la puerta y sólo tiene que aguardar unos momentos más para verla abriéndose con un duro azote.

"¡Saga!" Kanon llega sin aliento, su rostro desencajado, su mirada encendida con las peores emociones que se conoce, incluyendo el desequilibrado amor hacia Saga. Avanza dos zancadas, empuja a Camus sin una pizca de amabilidad para tomar su lugar al lado de su hermano. Una mirada fugaz y rabiosa a Afrodita es suficiente para que éste se levante y se aleje algunos pasos de la cama. El sueco recoge la ropa estropeada de Saga para deshacerse de ella en cuanto haya oportunidad.

"¿Dónde está Shaka?" Kanon pregunta en una vibración baja y amenazante, sin dirigirse a nadie en específico. Su cosmos es una fiera viva y necesitada de descargarse.

"Kanon, tranquilízate," dice Milo, sin poder ocultar la molestia que le causa la agresividad con que aquél llegó.

"No." El sonido cae pesado entre las cuatro paredes. Lo que Milo sugiere es una ridícula utopía. Los dientes de Kanon se mantienen apretados, su garganta estrecha y sus huesos temblequeando. Toca a Saga con imposible vacilación, posando una mano sobre su vientre. Sus ojos están atados a los de su gemelo, pero la bruma en los propios le imposibilita sentirse conectado con él; no ayuda a aplacar el temor de haber estado a punto de perderlo… de nuevo. Sus dedos forman puños.

"Lo haces peor para él."

"¿Cómo diablos esperas que reaccione?" reclama con tirantez, los músculos en su mandíbula están dolorosamente remarcados. "¡Míralo, ponte en mi lugar!"

Milo sabe mejor que nadie lo que Saga es para él. El mismo Kanon se lo confesó en un momento de distracción. Sin embargo, Kanon ni siquiera se da cuenta que Saga ha salido airoso de cosas peores, está totalmente ciego, y es algo que el Santuario entero ha podido notar: los gemelos se han desentendido de todo lo que no sean ellos dos, uno enclaustrando al otro, ambos entregados voluntariamente a esa dependencia. El guardián de Escorpión tensa los labios y se contiene de decir nada más… podría señalar los trágicos episodios que Kanon ha olvidado, porque bien que sabe lo que está sintiendo, pero se limita a mirar huidizamente a Camus, agradeciendo su presente. Por las reacciones iniciales de Saga, es obvio que Kanon tendrá mucho con lo que lidiar.

Kanon se olvida de Milo y los demás, acaricia la muñeca de Saga, donde aún se observa la piel irritada. Kanon lo sintió, el cosmos de su hermano reventando inconmensurable. Por un momento experimentó euforia, murió de ganas por comunicarse con él a través de tal medio, como en el lejano pasado… pero en cuanto se percató de que Saga no dominaba su propio poder, el pánico comenzó a carcomerle las venas.

Saga se siente empequeñecer. Pestañea y sus párpados quedan cubriendo a medias sus ojos. Está observando a Kanon, lo está escuchando, siente su tímido toque sobre él, pero todo le parece tan exótico. Tarda en comprender por qué aquél está tan enfadado, por qué Milo, Camus y Afrodita se encuentran en su habitación, por qué se siente tan terriblemente enfermo, cada músculo trajinado… pero lo entiende todo en cuanto la confusión le invita a cerrar los ojos.

En la oscuridad emergen visiones reveladoras, violentas pero incompletas. La isla aparece durante un instante, pintoresca y cálida; y al otro, convertida en un infierno. Saga revive cada detalle en cuestión de medio segundo… Su cosmos desatado, el volcán despertando, y un sueño pavoroso. Duda de la verdad. Es imposible determinar qué partes fueron reales y cuáles fueron delirios causados por el golpe de calor o la experiencia sobrehumana del nacimiento del cosmos.

Abre los ojos con pasmosa lentitud. Traga saliva antes de permitir que su voz emane en un rasposo susurro.

"¿Qué sucedió?... ¿La isla…?"

Milo entrecierra los ojos cuando Saga voltea hacia ellos. Camus abre la boca, pero Afrodita se le adelanta.

"Se están llevando a cabo operaciones de rescate." Afrodita ignora el aura repelente de Kanon y se aproxima a la cama. Estira los dedos para posarlos superficialmente sobre el hombro de Saga. Kanon lo acribilla con la mirada.

"Murieron… cientos de ellos, los sentí." Sus afectadas cuerdas vocales le crean una voz rara, de cambiante gravedad. Las oscurecidas pupilas de Kanon se desvían hacia la túnica blanca, distanciándose de la realidad. Hacerse una idea de lo que Saga pasó, amenaza con derrumbar la mínima estabilidad mental que le queda. Escucha encogido dentro de sí mismo, con culpabilidad y remordimiento, con impotencia y fatiga.

"Hubo sobrevivientes," asegura Piscis, tratando de tapar las dimensiones de la catástrofe. Está seguro de que Saga ya lo imagina con más nitidez de lo conveniente.

"No fue mi intención..."

"Saga, eso lo sabemos," dice conciliadoramente. Saga no puede evitar profesar un rechazo monstruoso hacia la solidaridad que abunda en el celeste de sus ojos. "Se está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a la población, la villa será reconstruida, y—"

"Kanon…"

Al verse interrumpido y notar que la mirada de Saga —repentinamente vidriosa— busca con desesperación a su gemelo, Afrodita retrocede. Kanon reacciona por reflejo, parpadea avispándose y, sin pensarlo, se acerca para abrazarlo con algo de torpeza inicial. Saga alza los brazos para corresponder, pese a su debilidad, y tras algunos segundos se sorprende negativamente del poco consuelo obtenido… abrazar a Kanon no se siente igual que antes. Hay una nueva insipidez, algo entre ellos está desarticulado. Le sobreviene un vértigo, empalidece y lo aparta. Vira el perfil hacia la pared y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Saga?" Kanon aprieta el hombro de su hermano y repite, "¿Saga?..."

No obtiene respuesta. Saga hace acopio de todas sus energías para girar sobre un costado y dar la espalda a todo, incluyendo a Kanon. El silencio, de por sí pesado, adquiere tenebrosos niveles de tensión. Camus alcanza la mano de Milo discretamente y lo conduce fuera de la habitación. Afrodita demora medio minuto en seguir el ejemplo de aquellos. Opina que es muy pronto para dejar a Saga… el que se quede con Kanon no le hace sentir del todo cómodo. Es claro que el gemelo menor no las tiene todas consigo, y teme que ellos dos sólo logren empeorarse mutuamente.

"Volveré más tarde, les traeré algo de cenar," anuncia antes de salir.

Kanon se acomoda para abrazar a Saga por la espalda. Se asoma sobre su hombro y estudia su rostro impasible, como si durmiera, pero puede sentir los retumbos angustiados de su corazón. Rechina los dientes, entierra la nariz entre sus cabellos, y aprieta los dedos sobre la túnica mientras sobrelleva su contrariedad.

"Saga…" Cada célula de su organismo le incita a disculparse, pero se siente como tan poca cosa cada vez que su lengua está a punto de soltar un 'lo siento'. Traga dificultosamente y ajusta el brazo sobre la cintura de su gemelo.

"Olvídate de esto."

Saga da un respingo. Esa es la solución que Kanon tiene para todo: olvidar. Saga nunca se había sentido más consciente del egoísmo de ambos como en este momento. Las actuales circunstancias son inconvenientes para Kanon, quien lo requiere remendado cuanto antes posible. Saga suspira con desaliento y asoma los ojos parcialmente.

"No puedo." La sensación pastosa de su lengua le hace pasar saliva. Todo su cuerpo se entiesa un poco cuando Kanon restriega el perfil contra su nuca.

"Cuéntame lo que pasó." Mientras más pronto saque las impresiones que lo perturban, más pronto volverá a ser el mismo. Kanon se aferra a creerlo y se promete hacer lo que esté a su alcance para ayudarlo.

Saga rechaza la petición de Kanon con un renovado silencio, duradero y cruel. Duerme falsamente, percibiendo a la perfección al hermano que lo abraza, mientras dentro de su cerebro se esfuerza por hallar alguna lógica a sus memorias recientes. Lo único que logra es provocarse un trepidante pitido en los oídos. El principal motivo por el que no puede hablar con Kanon es que su cabeza no contiene más que sórdidas distorsiones.

El regreso de Afrodita no es posible. Después de pasar horas pegado a la espalda de Saga, rogándole por escuchar un sonido de sus labios, Kanon sucumbe a su ira y mantiene el laberinto de luz y sombra activado para que nadie ose entrar. Es lo único que siente que puede hacer por Saga… aislarlo del mundo que lo ha lastimado.

Sólo la visita de la Diosa, al anochecer, le persuade de tumbar esa barrera y lo arranca del lecho.

Saga se obliga a incorporarse y prestar la imprecisa atención de su mirada a la joven. Al principio, sentir su gentil cosmos lo altera inexplicablemente, generándole una ansiedad que a duras penas consigue disimular. Es completamente indigno de estar frente a ella… Hizo todo lo contrario a lo que constituye el deber de un Santo de Athena. Su crimen es imperdonable, pero todos lo justifican sin chistar, insultando a la lógica, excusándolo de una penitencia.

"Athena…" articula con dificultad, sintiéndose podrido de vergüenza.

Kanon se mantiene de pie con la espalda recargada en la pared mientras aquellos dos conversan, experimentando un agotamiento tanto espiritual como físico. Su misión en Atlantis resultó un reto mucho mayor de lo que había esperado, y llegar a casa para encontrarse con su hermano deshecho le ha drenado su temple. Se siente totalmente desorientado.

"Saga, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?... ¿Cómo conseguiste despertar tu cosmos?" Athena espera no sonar demasiado insistente. Shaka le había explicado el atisbo de cosmos de Saga que percibió dentro del _Tenbu Hourin_. Los efectos sobrenaturales del volcán superaron las expectativas de Shaka y golpearon al gemelo con una fuerza que fue incapaz de enfrentar.

"No estoy seguro, me cuesta recordarlo todo… Mi cosmos… sólo duró unos momentos. No pude controlarlo…"

Y ahora está fuera de su alcance de nuevo, aunque eso es más bien un alivio.

"Lo que sucedió ha sido terrible, pero debes tener claro que no fue tu culpa."

"¿Entonces de quién?" La repentina severidad causa un sobresalto en la chica. Kanon frunce las cejas, pero cuando eleva la mirada hacia Saga, lo descubre nuevamente cabizbajo y apagado. Athena guarda silencio durante el lapso de un parpadeo.

"Mía," admite despacio. Si no hubiera aceptado suprimir las partes más importantes de Saga, no estarían viviendo estas espeluznantes consecuencias. "Me gustaría que me permitieras intentar remediar lo que… alteré."

Las pupilas de Kanon se sacuden delatando su estremecimiento. El hecho de que Saga estuviera hablando abiertamente con Athena le despertó una envidia enloquecida, y ahora escuchar que ella está dispuesta a arrebatarle a Saga casi hace que el corazón se le salga del pecho.

Su alarma no pasa desapercibida para los otros dos, pero Athena no deja de concentrarse en Saga. Esta vez no va a tomar en cuenta las palabras de nadie más que él. Después de un instante de análisis, Saga dice las cosas como son.

"No me siento capaz de tomar una decisión así en estos momentos."

¿Para qué quiere el cosmos a estas alturas? Le trajo la peor tragedia de su vida. La posibilidad de volver a sentir aquel auto-encarcelamiento le adelanta una profunda fobia. El cosmos no es para él, fue pretencioso al buscar con tanta insolencia algo a lo que él mismo había renunciado. Las estrellas se vengaron por su abandono con inigualable ruindad. Les teme.

Y está también Kanon, pero Saga prefiere no centrarse en ese factor por el momento.

Athena afirma suavemente con la cabeza. Kanon suelta el aire y casi se le doblan las piernas.

"Cuando estés listo, sabes dónde encontrarme."

Su intento por ayudar a Saga acabó costando la vida de inocentes, traicionando su misión como protectora de la Tierra. Ningún acto de contrición compensará los efectos del error compartido con el antiguo Santo de Géminis. Sin embargo, no puede permitir que aquél se sumerja en el remolino de su propia recriminación… a Athena le queda el cometido de enmendar sus desaciertos. Entre ellos, devolver a Saga lo que le quitó.

La chica no se retira de inmediato. Toma asiento al borde de la cama y trata de usar su cosmos para aliviar la tristeza en el alma de Saga, quien le parece más que nunca como el Saga que le rogó por la eliminación de sus memorias… o como el Saga que murió en sus brazos, gastando su último aliento para solicitar una absolución. Después de un largo rato, las acciones de Athena facilitan que Saga concilie el sueño, pero la joven se queda con una sensación mortificante… tiene la certeza de que su ayuda ha sido intrascendente.

/./

Durante distintos momentos del día siguiente, todos los caballeros dorados hacen acto de presencia en la casa de Géminis para comprobar el estado de Saga y expresar su respaldo, o tratar de hacer algo por él. Kanon pronto se cansa de tener gente pululando alrededor.

Afrodita se encarga de llevarles comida, presintiendo que ambos gemelos se olvidarían fácilmente de algo tan elemental. Saga rehúsa el favor… presiente que vomitará cualquier alimento que intente traspasar su garganta.

Algunos de los Santos incluso se atreven a comentarle sobre la situación en la isla y animarle con la idea de asistirlos, suponiendo que la mejor terapia sería ayudar de manera concreta. Saga sortea dichos comentarios y recibe a las visitas con una inquietante ausencia de emociones. Kanon permanece siempre cerca, vigilando cual ave rapaz.

El único momento en que se despega de Saga, para ir a refundirse en el cuarto más lejano, es cuando Shaka llega. No sabe lo que será capaz de hacer si se encuentra con el rubio, no desea una repetición del incidente con Alzir. Además, aunque le sea imposible aplacar su rencor hacia Shaka, la culpa recae en sí mismo. Shaka simplemente hizo lo que él pidió.

Cuando vuelve a estar solo con Saga, lo nota desmejorado, más inmerso dentro de sí mismo, evadiendo cualquier mención sobre el catastrófico evento. Saga decide mudarse al cuarto pequeño por una razón desconocida, y Kanon no atina a hacer más que seguirlo vacilantemente, sin atreverse a cuestionarlo. Esa noche duermen en las pequeñas camas separadas, aunque dormir es lo menos que hacen. Ambos se ven agitados a deshoras por el exceso de actividad mental.

"¡Detente!"

Kanon abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe. Descubre a Saga arrodillado en el piso, presionando ambas manos sobre dicha superficie con una desesperación maníaca, raspándose las uñas mientras repite una y otra vez aquel llamado al que nadie responde. Sus mejillas están empapadas en lágrimas, pero de sus ojos no se derrama nada en esos momentos. Kanon lanza insultos a sí mismo por no haberse percatado antes del mal rato que Saga estaba pasando, y se apresura a llegar frente a él.

Saga se encuentra reviviendo la desgracia, hablándole al volcán que nunca le obedeció…

Nada sorprendente. Sus compañeros señalaron los síntomas de estrés postraumático, lo cual es completamente comprensible. Sin embargo, es necesario sacarlo de ese hueco a riesgo de que se convierta en algo crónico. El problema es que Kanon no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Por el momento, la única solución que se le ocurre es la cercanía física, algo que solía funcionar como un consuelo infalible. Para su decepción, Saga tiembla y se resiste a su impetuoso abrazo. Kanon persevera, le rodea la cabeza y la espalda con sus brazos, le atrapa el rostro contra su cuello. No desiste hasta que Saga se queda mortalmente quieto, respirando acelerado cual presa recién capturada, con su mirada dilatada sobre las porciones de piel acaramelada.

"Saga, ya pasó. Todo estará bien."

Kanon miente. Kanon siempre ha mentido, Saga nunca se había sentido más convencido de ello antes. De todas formas, muy lentamente se va relajando dentro del forzado abrazo. Él había acogido tales mentiras, las había fomentado, se volvieron una parte esencial de su existencia; aunque ahora las repudie, no tiene derecho a ello.

A partir de esa noche, la fragilidad de Saga le da rienda suelta a la obsesión de Kanon. Todo se trata de acechar a Saga, de estar al pendiente del más pequeño gesto o sonido, de no dormir en espera a que se sobresalte en medio de una pesadilla para correr a reconfortarlo, aunque a ratos cree asustarlo más. Se reprime de buscarlo como un amante; aunque ganas no le falten, Saga permanece enfrascado en su luto y no da ninguna señal de anhelarlo.

Kanon rechaza las visitas, se niega a oír cualquier sugerencia, su neurosis le provoca constantes dolores de cabeza. No vuelve a crear el laberinto, pero durante los días subsecuentes su posesivo y fiero cosmos convence a la mayoría de no pasar por ahí.

Se dedica a atender a Saga como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento. Lo ayuda a vestirse, a bañarse, le cocina lo mejor que puede aunque carezca de apetito, duerme en la antigua cama de aquél, y aunque no pueda estirarse del todo bien allí y lo extrañe pese a tenerlo a algunos metros de distancia, respeta sus tácitos deseos de soledad.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no rinden frutos. El humor de Saga se va a pique hora tras hora. No muestra interés en nada, no se le ocurre salir de Géminis. Está atrapado en una anestesia emocional que repercute dolorosamente sobre Kanon. Saga necesita refugiarse de lo que ha hecho, alejarse de cualquier cosa que lo haga sentir vivo. Sus defensas mentales no consiguen asimilar las consecuencias de la erupción, y Kanon lo entiende, pero eso no significa que pueda soportarlo.

Las pocas veces que la voz de Saga se deja escuchar, resulta hueca, y Kanon ocasionalmente lo sorprende viéndolo sin ver. Saga está invadido por un embotamiento sensorial, toda su reactividad adormecida para evadir estímulos que pudiesen revivir la devastadora experiencia. Pese a ello, Kanon está seguro de que las imágenes se repiten una y otra vez dentro de su mente… En las noches le es imposible disimularlo.

Una mañana que finalmente lo hace comer, Kanon es superado por el impulso de celebrarlo. Aparta la bandeja, se inclina sobre Saga, amoldando una mano sobre su cuello emocionadamente, y busca el ángulo adecuado para conseguir el vital sabor de sus labios, dulcificados por el jugo que acaba de beber.

La delicadez del contacto dura una fracción de segundo. Los labios de Kanon palpitan de gozo y se rinden a un breve frenesí, buscando los de Saga compulsivamente, exigiendo entrada al cálido interior de su boca. Su entusiasmo es en vano. Saga no tiene energías ni disposición para responder, y voltea después de algunos momentos dando por terminado el incómodo intercambio. Kanon lo mira sin creérselo del todo. El rechazo resquebraja algo importante dentro de él. La sensación es muy familiar… de un momento a otro, se está ahogando de furia y se obliga a alejarse para no acabar vertiéndola sobre Saga.

Lo deja solo un par de horas. No realmente solo, pero se mantiene a distancia, empapándose en su sentimiento de inferioridad. Vuelve a la habitación para encontrarlo hojeando el diario de Aioros con una expresión confundida, parpadeando y forzando la vista como si no alcanzara a leer. No es tanto eso sino que se le dificulta concentrarse en el contenido; una sola frase evoca memorias enmarañadas que no pueden pertenecerle porque él no vivió ninguna de estas cosas. Pensó que ahora podría identificarse mejor con _'Saga'_, pero las palabras del fallecido arquero le están causando un terrible aumento de ansiedad.

Kanon se sienta en la cama que le corresponde, apoya las manos en el borde y encoge los hombros en una postura un tanto infantil.

"Saga, habla conmigo…"

El mayor no da pistas de escucharlo. Continúa pasando hoja tras hoja con urgencia. Kanon hunde los dedos en el colchón, agarrando imaginariamente a su frustración. Después de un suave resoplido, lo intenta de nuevo:

"¿Has recordado algo más?..."

Saga alza la vista, simula considerar la pregunta de Kanon por algunos momentos. Frunce el ceño y sus labios se separan mínimamente.

"No…" murmura incierto, "pero cuando cierro los ojos, los escucho…"

Ha sido imposible tener una noche de verdadero descanso. Es como si las almas de los fallecidos llegaran hasta acá para acosarlo y cerciorarse de que no olvide la atrocidad cometida.

"La gente… sus gritos, los retumbos del volcán, y..."

Sus labios se sellan. Parpadea distraído y sus pupilas vagan lentamente de vuelta a la página del diario donde Aioros narró lo genial que era estar con él.

"¿Y qué?" insiste Kanon, inclinándose un poco hacia delante sin darse cuenta.

_Había alguien, me lastimó, no se ha ido… sueño con él incluso cuando estoy despierto._ Saga imagina a su lengua formando las palabras pero ningún sonido llega a escucharse. El olor sulfuroso y a humareda se revuelve en sus canales olfatorios como si nunca hubiera salido del corazón del volcán. Tal vez eso es más cierto de lo que la realidad permite comprobar, ciertamente le parece que algo se perdió sin remedio.

"¿Saga?" Su hermano se ha desconectado de nuevo. Las ansias de llegar hasta él son descomunales. Kanon desea crearle una tubería para drenar la respirable tristeza, darle un medio para que desquite su zozobra de alguna manera...

"¿Hm?..." Saga voltea flemáticamente hacia él.

"¿Has pensado en lo que Athena te dijo?"

De pronto, Kanon se siente intimidado. Últimamente es inusual tener la mirada de Saga fija sobre él durante más de algunos segundos, y ahora puede admirar cierto brillo de lucidez que le intriga.

"No tiene caso, ¿cierto?… tú no lo permitirías."

Kanon contiene la respiración, sólo aguanta un segundo más sosteniéndole la mirada antes de agachar la cabeza. No se esperaba una respuesta así, pero no puede decir que sea inmerecida. Todo ha sido culpa suya, el resentimiento de Saga es normal, y debe aceptarlo aunque lo destroce.

Sabe que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad… Saga al fin está mostrando intenciones de hablar con él. Sin embargo, Kanon enmudece. Se siente escaso de fortaleza. Por un instante llega a pensar que quizás Athena sea la única solución. Su hermano sufriría al conocer su pasado, y todo acabaría entre ellos, pero Saga estaría completo, su cosmos bajo control, y la experiencia de los errores de antaño tal vez le ayudaría a procesar esto mejor.

Pero Saga sigue colocándolo como la base de todo su mundo… incluso con el trato insatisfactorio que han llevado, no deja de lado su promesa. Una pizca endiablada de su ser se regocija al comprobarlo, y le diluye la amargura del beso no correspondido.

"Volvamos a la otra habitación," sugiere con un aire caprichoso. Él podría ayudar a Saga si éste se lo permitiera, si se enfocara en el lazo entre ellos, por el que todo vale la pena. Aunque ha estado a su lado casi todo el tiempo, lo extraña.

"Aquí estoy bien," contesta inexpresivo, pero su falacia se comprueba una vez más esa misma noche.

El despertar de Saga no es tan violento como en otras ocasiones, sus ojos se abren de par en par y se embeben de oscuridad durante un período engañosamente largo de tiempo, antes de que su cuerpo realice cualquier movimiento. Se levanta con calma, generando leves susurros al retirarse la túnica y reemplazarla con pantalón y playera. Necesita salir, no le importa la raíz del imprevisto anhelo, simplemente lo obedece.

Está a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un débil gemido captura su atención. Voltea hacia la cama ocupada por Kanon y lo nota un tanto agitado mientras duerme. Camina hasta él y de inmediato entra en un estado contemplativo que se alarga por minutos. Saga no ha hablado con Kanon a profundidad, y éste también se ha guardado todo. Al instante se identifica con el pesar inconsciente de su hermano, pero no se le antoja hacer algo por él. No obstante, lo toca.

La punta de sus dedos roza la mandíbula y se arrastra con vuelos etéreos hacia abajo, recorriendo el tenso cuello. Las cejas de Kanon se juntan. La caricia de Saga adquiere confianza, y sus dedos cubren gran parte de la circunferencia, estirándose hasta abarcar todo lo posible. Presionan levemente, y luego no tanto, probando… ¿Ha hecho esto antes? Le parece que sí, pero no puede estar seguro. Kanon pasa saliva y la palma de su mano absorbe la sensación. Le parece fascinante, y estudia todo lo que puede sacar de ese ceñido abrazo: el pulso cuyo ritmo se descompone progresivamente, los movimientos de sus músculos al respirar, el bultito de la manzana de Adán oprimida bajo sus dedos. Las gotitas de sudor en la frente de Kanon han engordado, las arrugas en sus párpados apretados se han remarcado. En cualquier momento despertará.

Saga lo suelta y gira a prisas para salir de ahí. Camina sin conocer el rumbo que lleva, pero a paso seguro, mientras fantasea con las sensaciones absorbidas en la palma de su mano, que palpita con extraño deleite. La pregunta de qué tanto más podría haber apretado el cuello de Kanon hasta que despertara, o hasta que respirar le resultara imposible, no deja de molestarlo.

Su siniestra curiosidad se despeja cuando se da cuenta de haber llegado a su destino. Eleva la barbilla pero ni así alcanza a divisar la cumbre de la construcción. Es una torre de piedra altísima, sin aparente vía de ascenso.

Sus manos se sujetan a la roca. El cuerpo que había estado viviendo sin voluntad durante los últimos días se energiza de la nada y emprende la arriesgada subida. En su mente no hay nada más que la cadencia del pulso de Kanon, y en sus ojos no se refleja otra cosa aparte de las lejanas estrellas que intenta alcanzar.

Absorbe el aire hondamente cuando lo logra. Ahora está sobre las nubes, en la cima del mundo. Fugaces memorias de Rozan se despiertan en su consciencia, pero ni siquiera hallándose tan cerca del chispeante cielo nocturno, encuentra algún tipo de iluminación.

_«¿Qué esperas que ellas te digan?»_

Saga se sobresalta. Ahí está _él_, realmente sigue aquí. Saga busca refugio en los siseos del viento, se niega a reconocer su presencia con una respuesta, pero para sí mismo es muy clara…

Ellas, las estrellas, no le dirán nada… ya han proclamado repetidamente su odio. Saga se adentra al templo de Star Hill. Ni siquiera sabe lo que es este lugar, pero no se siente cohibido por lo desconocido.

Encuentra varios instrumentos de astronomía empolvados por el desuso, mapas estelares, y una gran cantidad de tomos y pergaminos ordenados en estantes y etiquetados con fechas, algunos que datan de siglos atrás.

_«La historia de la Orden.»_

Saga parpadea ante la explicación no solicitada y camina pausadamente, identificando cada detalle con la mirada y tratando de ignorar a la voz en su cabeza.

_«Tú estás ahí también.»_

Detiene su andar al final de uno de los libreros, el que luce manuscritos en mejor estado, aparentemente nuevos. Sus dedos se posan sobre los rollos, y se siente bastante incitado a extraerlos y leerlos, pero no hace nada más. El hombre del volcán lo trajo aquí para tentarlo con su pasado, no puede confiar en él.

_«¿Por qué dudas? ¿No deseas saber lo que todos te ocultan?»_

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Percibe una sonrisa perversa dentro de su mente. Le ha contestado… Ese simple acto infunde al otro de poder. Un fuerte mareo acude a desequilibrarlo. Saga se apoya de costado en el librero y cierra los ojos, obligándose a respirar profundamente durante los siguientes minutos.

_«Lo sabes.»_

Sí, a diario le ha estado mostrando la fantasía del cadáver de Athena en flashazos que interrumpen su consciencia, pero es tan fácil perder sus pensamientos entre la quebradiza red en que su mente se ha convertido.

Sus dedos tiritan sobre la madera, y sus pupilas se desvían atraídas hacia los documentos que contienen la verdad. Es imposible que su sofocada voz transmita certidumbre.

"Athena no me ha hecho ningún daño…"

_«¡Athena te eliminó por completo!»_ El rugido hace vibrar a su cráneo. Su rostro pierde color cuando siente que el mundo se remueve bajo sus pies. _Como en el volcán_, piensa aterrorizado.

_«Nos hizo el peor daño...Nos apartó.»_

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Saga aprieta los dientes hasta ensordecerse, pero eso no basta. La formación de espinas imaginarias dentro de su cerebro lo tiene temblando de pies a cabeza. El otro no para de hablar con un tono cambiante y confuso… un momento, malicioso; y al siguiente, aparentemente comprensivo y lleno de nostalgia.

_«¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquí?»_

Saga no ve la necesidad de replicar… aquél puede espiar sin ningún problema la información en su banco de memorias.

_«Uno de tus mejores momentos…»_ Suena orgulloso, Saga lo imagina relamiéndose los labios.

"No existes. Nada de esto es real."

Una carcajada fantasmal se esparce hasta sus últimas terminaciones nerviosas. Las gotas de sudor frío resbalan por los lados de su rostro, y los bombeos de su corazón se vuelven tan violentos que acaban opacando aquel sonido de pesadillas. Las temerosas reacciones de su cuerpo son fuertes evidencias de lo _real _que es.

_«Tienes que dejar de resistirte. ¿Crees que vale la pena, por ellos? Te han mantenido cautivo todo este tiempo, alejado de tu verdadero ser… Envidian lo que fuiste, el poder que duerme en ti.»_

"No es por ellos," masculla entreabriendo los ojos, para enseguida caminar con poca estabilidad hacia el exterior en busca de aire fresco. En el borroso caleidoscopio de imágenes, Kanon comienza a adquirir definición.

_«Kanon es el peor de todos. ¿Por qué crees que teme que recuerdes? No hay traidor más grande que tu hermano, ha sido un obstáculo para ti todo la vida.»_

Saga tose un par de veces. La suave corriente de aire, que acaricia su rostro y agita su cabello, le regala un breve alivio.

_«No puedes seguir así, Saga. Te hace falta tu cosmos. No te gustó la forma en que te lo demostré, pero era necesario... En la Isla fuiste débil, justo como Kanon te quiere. Con tu cosmos y conmigo, nunca volverás a serlo.»_

No quiere seguir escuchándolo. No quiere pensar que lo sucedido en el volcán fue algo más que una alucinación, porque entonces se quebrantará en cualquier momento… Las irracionales persuasiones del invasor actúan creando tajos en su psique, y esconderse en alguna de esas grietas se presenta inmensamente tentador… aferrarse a su consciencia se prueba tan arduo, y tan inútil.

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Qué clase de recompensa le espera por su aguante? ¿Sólo Kanon?

_Un obstáculo_, aquél dijo, ¿pero en verdad lo es?

En el volcán, durante sus momentos de mayor invalidez, había clamado por Kanon. Ahora difícilmente tolera su presencia. Ni siquiera experimenta algún tipo de deseo hacia él, todos los sentimientos que antes le profesaba están agrisados. Sabe que lo ama, pero ya no lo siente… Así como sabe que se llama Saga y no tiene idea de quién es. El nuevo virus que difumina su espíritu le ha dejado todo enrevesado.

Sin embargo, aun con la decadencia que se está dando entre ellos, la presencia de Kanon es un continuo recordatorio de su reciente felicidad; lo que es capaz de ser, de sentir, y de compartir con él… Las cosas podrían ser distintas, como eran antes, si consiguiera corregir su preocupante conducta y sus accidentados razonamientos. Kanon es un imán a la realidad.

_«Saga, la vida no es algo para ti… nunca supiste ni quisiste realmente aprovecharla. Entrégamela.»_

Tal vez tenga razón, pero de las tortuosas palabras, Saga exprime un grano de esperanza. Le acaba de revelar una manera irreversible para quitárselo de encima…

El término de aquello que desea: su existencia.

Saga no dice nada, no realiza ninguna amenaza. Sólo se asoma al borde del colosal pilar de piedra y mira hacia abajo, tratando de distinguir los templos microscópicos entre las nubes azuladas.

_'Nunca lo haría, nunca te dejaría.'_

Una pequeña roca bajo su pie derecho se desprende y Saga da un paso atrás, antes de volver a inclinarse para contemplar el vacío con una retorcida curiosidad. Revivir aquellas palabras, que hace poco dedicó a su hermano, le ha aclarado un poco la mente… pero le parece gracioso que la efímera idea de saltar haya hecho al otro retroceder.

"Me olvidaré de ti."

_«Lo intentarás.»_ Se despide, por el momento.

/./

El descenso de Star Hill resultó mil veces más exhaustivo que la subida. Saga estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, _él_ no quiso ayudarlo en lo absoluto.

De todas formas, ahora que está en tierra, la fatiga física se siente bien, le entumece los sentidos.

Se topa con Kanon apenas entra a Géminis. Está amaneciendo y su hermano luce despeinado, con la ropa arrugada. Claramente se levantó a prisas. Durante los momentos que aquél se le queda viendo sin parpadear, sus ojos lucen enormes.

"Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte… ¿a dónde fuiste?"

Despertar y no encontrarlo desató un desgastante esfuerzo en su corazón. Saga no puede desaparecer como si nada, no después de lo ocurrido.

"Sólo a caminar," dice antes de pasar a un lado de Kanon y continuar rumbo al baño. Kanon voltea y lo mira avanzar, perplejo de verlo así… fuera de su habitación, vestido con algo más que su deprimente túnica. El que hubiera salido por iniciativa propia es tan inesperado como exhilarante. Kanon no aguanta la sonrisa que revela sus dientes por un instante, y va tras Saga sin pensarlo dos veces.

Saga no se sorprende de sentirlo irrumpir en el baño. Durante los últimos días, Kanon ha estado asistiéndolo, y él había logrado ignorarlo en gran medida, pero ahora se cree incapaz de disimular la verdadera dimensión de su temor. Ya no sólo se trata de saberse causante de la desgracia en la isla; su futuro no guarda ni un haz de luz, y presagia que el usurpador en su interior no tendrá problemas en hacerle repetir crímenes como aquél en cuanto lo perciba suficientemente frágil.

Aunque la confianza en Kanon no sea la cosa más sólida en estos momentos, Saga debería hacer como su hermano le había pedido y hablar con él, contarle del fantasma que lo asedia, pero tan pronto la idea de mencionarlo surge, Ares rápidamente la roba.

Se desviste mecánicamente, pasándole la ropa a Kanon, como se han acostumbrado. Entra en la bañera, esperando que el agua pueda relajarlo aunque sea un poco. Tras algunos segundos, Kanon ya está acuclillado al lado de la tina para apropiarse de la tarea de enjabonarlo. Es algo que disfruta en exceso. Lo hace a un ritmo apacible, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el hambre natural que la desnudez de Saga le provoca.

Ha sido una horrible semana de prohibición. Saga ha restringido su afectividad, haciéndolo sentir infravalorado, porque no hay mucho que pueda hacer por él además de vigilarlo obstinadamente, y eso no es suficiente, no cuando se trata de Saga. También está el hecho de que se había habituado a una rutina altamente sexual con su hermano. Ahora está perdido en un ambiente desértico con un espejismo inalcanzable.

Kanon detiene la mano que deslizaba el jabón sobre el pecho de Saga, alza levemente las cejas e inspecciona su rostro. Tiene los ojos cerrados y no muestra ninguna reacción a su presencia, ni positiva ni negativa, nada que le incentive o le desaliente.

Kanon decide probar su suerte y deja resbalar el jabón para que sus dedos entren en contacto directo con la humedecida epidermis. Los músculos de Saga sucumben a sutiles tensiones debido a sus caricias, y las yemas de Kanon comienzan a hormiguear casi de inmediato, su sangre burbujeando en anticipación.

Saga no se opone; aunque sus expectativas son fatalistas, quiere darle una oportunidad de recordarle lo que eran. El ligero vapor que invade la estancia promueve la acumulación de sudor en el rostro de Kanon, y el aliciente visual provisto por Saga multiplica el efecto. Sus ensanchadas pupilas se mueven detenidamente de arriba a abajo, eligiendo sitios donde su mano se posará después. Los chispazos en su vientre se adelantan a cada nuevo toque; los brazos y el abdomen de Saga pronto caen víctimas de su ambición. Kanon se endroga con la dulce sensación que surge al dibujar pinceladas en la resbaladiza piel. Su otra mano sujeta el borde de la bañera con firmeza. Sueña con sacar a Saga de ahí, o bien, invadir su espacio... Sentirlo con todo su cuerpo y no sólo con estos roces limitados.

Suelta un pequeño jadeo. Si bien su libido está siendo activada con eficacia, hay algo que le molesta enormemente: las imperfecciones que han dejado huella en el cuerpo de Saga. Incluso con los cuidados de Camus, algunas escoriaciones persisten, todavía se observan zonas rojizas, raspadas y magulladas. Kanon frunce el ceño, pero no cesa de tocarlo, recordándose de hacerlo con cuidado. Explora la pierna más cercana, desde la rodilla que sobresale del agua hasta el interior del muslo sumergido, permitiendo que una sonrisa ladeada adorne sus labios. Lo escucha suspirar y de reojo lo admira doblar sutilmente el cuello. Se anima a visitar su entrepierna y le otorga fricciones tentativas y delicadas; una tortura para su tacto. Sin embargo, no obtiene respuesta, y eso lo fastidia de inmediato.

"Kanon…" dice Saga con desgane, pero el otro no sabe interpretar correctamente la súplica. El afianzamiento de sus dedos en torno al miembro de Saga adquiere insistencia, y éste se ve orillado a mostrar su rechazo de manera terminante. Sujeta la muñeca que se articula a la traviesa mano, y aprieta comunicando su indisposición.

"Vamos, Saga… te haré sentir mejor." Kanon se estira hasta alcanzar el hombro de aquél, sus labios se cierran sobre la articulación y muerden juguetones antes de crear un camino de trazos húmedos y tibios hasta el nacimiento de su cuello. Saga resopla mordaz al evocar una verdad que Ares le había recalcado.

"Mentira," acusa con frialdad, sobrecogiendo a su gemelo. Las acciones de Kanon se detienen, y su mirada golpea al mayor con el anhelo de escuchar una explicación que neutralice su intranquilidad.

"Todo es una mentira…" No sólo Kanon, quien se ha encargado de envolverlo en hermosas falsedades. Cada pensamiento es inexacto; el habitante en su ser, un embaucador; su propia persona, un completo fraude. "Y ya estoy harto."

_¿De mí?_ Kanon no se atreve a preguntar, porque una respuesta afirmativa significaría que el día que siempre temió ha llegado. Saga ha tenido suficiente de él. Las secuelas de sus acciones finalmente han conjurado más rencor del que aquél puede guardarse.

Saga trata de apaciguar la aversión que se eleva hacia la superficie, desea refundirla de nuevo en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta extinguir por completo su existencia. No sabe de dónde sale, él siempre se ha resistido de culpar a Kanon por nada, aun si muchos lo tacharon de ingenuo por ello. En Star Hill, fue por Kanon que la tentación de darle conclusión a su vida se apagó, ¿pero de qué otra forma podría liberarse de su demonio personal?...

Aunque trató de mantenerse firme frente a Ares, la verdad es que minuto a minuto siente que pierde la batalla. El malfuncionamiento entre Kanon y él agravia las cosas, fragilizando su oposición a ser invadido. Entonces, Kanon le evita de la única solución, y si retrasa dicha solución, el mismo Kanon lo debilitará con los trastornos que su cercanía desata… es una fuerza de efectos contradictorios. Llegará el momento en que será atrapado y no podrá hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Le parece imposible decidir si Kanon es algo que debe perder o conservar.

Haciendo de lado promesas y egoísmos, puede concluir que, si no quiere traer más tragedia a esta Tierra, necesita alejarse de su 'imán a la realidad', para conseguir la convicción de despedirse terminantemente de tal realidad, y así salvarla de la contaminación que pugna por escapar de él.

Los momentos de silencio son fatales para Kanon. No es capaz de asomarse dentro de las incoherentes reflexiones de Saga, pero cuenta con las propias, que le convencen de que no puede fingir ignorancia ante lo que el otro ha insinuado. Por conveniencia atrapó a Saga en una vida ficticia, empeñado en hacer florecer lo putrefacto. Una y otra vez tuvieron que confrontar realidades que ridiculizaban su mundo inventado. Necios, las ignoraron o desafiaron.

Los ojos de Kanon se oscurecen al admitir para sí mismo que el incidente de la isla se origina en él. Desde mucho antes de dejar a Saga en manos de Shaka, antes de exigirle aquella promesa para estar juntos, antes de pretender que podía ser sólo su hermano… Cuando le dijo adiós despiadadamente y huyó, pavimentando el camino que le llevó a rogar una salvación a Athena. El favor de la diosa se transformó en una maldición que dejó a Saga incapacitado de contener los efectos de su poder. Kanon lo ha convertido en un asesino, de nuevo.

"Saga…" El aguado sonido no alcanza sus oídos, sólo es perceptible por la brisa de aliento sobre su piel. Kanon traga saliva para desatascarse la garganta y reafirmar sus blasfemias.

"Saga, no es una mentira. Tú y yo no lo somos." Abraza a Saga lo mejor que puede desde su posición, sin preocuparse por mojar su ropa. Presiona urgentemente la cara contra el hombro del otro, anhelando que su lenguaje físico lo convenza de compartir una vez más la ilusión que ambos maquinaron.

Sin embargo, el miedo es potente. Las cosas que su hermano acaba de decir le han desencadenado una abismal sensación de soledad.

Es como si ya no lo quisiera.

"Lo somos," asegura Saga, presumiendo un nuevo filo en su voz mientras se libera del abrazo. "La más grande de todas."

El instinto de retener a su gemelo es inmedible, demasiado para Kanon en estos momentos. La estrepitosa sensación de fracaso lo paraliza, el sabor a final corroe su lengua impidiéndole soltar una sola palabra. Nunca aprendió cómo lidiar racionalmente con el desprecio de Saga. Nunca esperó que _este_ Saga lo golpeara con algo así.

"Esto no puede continuar."

Cuando Saga se levanta, los estímulos de algunas salpicaduras de agua sobre el rostro de Kanon lo hacen parpadear. El mayor no demora su partida, y Kanon no lo detiene. Sus ojos verdes y titilantes se mantienen fijos en el líquido cristalino que ha quedado agitándose por el movimiento de Saga. Dentro de él, todo se arremolina, a ritmo opuesto al que aquellas ondas transparentes gradualmente se apaciguan.

Sin medir el tiempo, Kanon permanece allí, contemplando el agua quieta. Ahogándose.

/./


	35. Sagitario

**Advertencia**: Dub-con o non-con, uds deciden (y yo me escondo y me muerdo las uñas).

* * *

**/35: Sagitario/**

/./././

Bajo sus rodillas, lodo. Sobre sus manos, sangre. En su corazón, un vacío que lo está aspirando por completo.

Parpadea, y la insignificante acción le cansa tanto…

Él es un Santo de Oro, la armadura que protege su cuerpo lo certifica. Entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan exhausto e impotente? Tan perdido…

_«Ponte de pie, Saga.»_

Así lo hace, aunque todo su cuerpo se tambalea por instantes antes de que pueda agarrarse a un equilibrio mínimo. No cuenta con ninguna herida mortal, no se siente más fatigado que después de un simple entrenamiento, pero le parece estar cargando con una tonelada de metal.

La armadura. La armadura actúa como un lastre que intenta mandarlo de vuelta al piso. El pánico surge de inmediato. Debe ser efecto de sus sentidos, quizás se golpeó la cabeza gravemente… Géminis es suya, él es de Géminis, ¿por qué se ha roto su conexión?

_«No te preocupes, Géminis lo entenderá.»_

"¿Entender… qué?"

_«Mira a tu alrededor.»_

Saga obedece. Su mirada, envuelta en la niebla de la desorientación, adquiere un nuevo resplandor, el resplandor del terror.

Fue a ese poblado en busca de un par de caballeros de plata que se habían rebelado y usado su poder para abusar de comunidades indefensas. Cumplió con su deber, los culpables yacen sin vida a pocos metros de ahí, entre un número incontable de otros cadáveres; la misma gente inocente que le recibió alborozada y llena de esperanza dos días atrás.

Saga se dobla sobre sí mismo hasta caer de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, los retortijones en el estómago le causan el reflejo del vómito pero no escupe más que saliva. Clava las manos y los ojos, ahora acuosos y desorbitados, en la tierra teñida de carmín. Él hizo esto; las evidencias de sus técnicas, las marcas de su puño, el escarlata tatuado bajo sus uñas… no hay espacio para dudas. El olor a muerte se impregna en su nariz y sabe que nunca se despegará de ahí.

Intenta entrar en contacto con su cosmos, comprobar que sigue siendo la misma persona. Esto no puede ser parte de su deber.

Pero Géminis vuelve a sentirse ligera, y zumba suavemente, como si quisiera consolarlo. Géminis lo entiende, y Saga ya lo está entendiendo también… aquellos momentos que vivía sin vivir, las decisiones cuestionables, los miedos sin forma, esa sensación de ser extirpado de la realidad, de tener una sombra trepando sobre su espalda…

"¿Quién eres…?"

_«¿El panorama no te lo dejó claro?»_ Saga entonces analiza la voz, descubriéndose a sí mismo como el punto de origen. Echa un nuevo vistazo al infernal rededor, y consigue su respuesta.

_La Guerra._

**/./././**

Saga no ha podido hacerlo. Interrumpir su relación romántica con Kanon no le ha otorgado la determinación que buscaba. Sabe que en el pasado fue capaz, no entiende por qué ahora se le dificulta.

Tal vez es _él_, manipulando sus procesos mentales hasta disuadirlo. O tal vez es Kanon, siempre, _siempre_ a su alrededor. Tal vez es un poco de las dos cosas. Tal vez, simplemente, es más cobarde de lo que pensó.

Después de haber sido rechazado categóricamente por su gemelo, Kanon no se muda a la otra habitación. Al principio, se aparta de Saga por horas, hipnotizado por su propia desesperación, sin tener idea de lo que puede hacer para arreglar algo — aunque sea algo pequeño— de todo lo que se ha desarreglado.

"Lo siento…" Kanon murmura a la mañana siguiente. Saga abre los ojos para encontrarse con el mismo rostro que besó y estudió un treinta de mayo, dócil y exhausto. Kanon acaricia sobre sus cejas, empujando el pelo para atrás. "Yo te puse en esta situación. Entiendo que no me quieras cerca, pero, Saga… no puedo aceptarlo."

Se vuelve más determinado que nunca, más necio que nunca, más decidido a estar con Saga porque de otra forma no le queda absolutamente nada. Entonces, la rutina de desapegada compañía continúa. El comportamiento de Saga no cambia demasiado, puro desinterés fluctuante, sin embargo, comienza a hacer intentos más importantes por alejarse de su hermano.

Es frustrante encontrarse con él cada mañana, recordar lo que sería un despertar normal a su lado, observarlo vistiéndose sin que le provoque nada, escucharlo hablando solo porque él nunca contesta, divisar la tristeza mal disimulada bajo sus pestañas.

Ares también se está frustrando. Kanon es una herramienta de doble filo; en el pasado, el deseo natural e inconcebible que le generó a Saga, le sirvió inicialmente para descontrolarlo, y ahora le ha servido otra vez para lo mismo, gracias al pedestal de mentiras sobre el que montó a su hermano. Sin embargo, extender su uso resultaría contraproducente.

Tiene que hacer como la vez anterior y conseguir que Saga se deshaga de él.

Su control sobre Saga es intermitente, si bien su influencia nunca se detiene. El robo de su consciencia es un proceso gradual y divertido, tan discreto que muchas veces el aludido no es capaz de discernir si tal o cual acción surge a partir de su propia voluntad. Invadirlo poco a poco lo debilitará con mayor efectividad, lo necesita roto antes de poder apropiarse de él y rearmarlo a su gusto.

Y Kanon estorba, azuzando el 'yo' de Saga con su sola presencia.

Saga aprovecha cuando Kanon duerme para salir en largas caminatas durante las cuales se comporta como poco menos que un sonámbulo. Se pierde por el bosque o por la playa, la soledad debilita las barreras de su mente. Eso no es bueno, pero tampoco es bueno estar alrededor de los demás… una vez que se atrevió a deambular cerca del Coliseo, su paranoia se enraizó hondamente, y ahora se le dificulta olvidar las miradas que saltaron sobre él de inmediato, todos sabiéndolo un genocida.

Kanon siempre va tras él, cuando se percata de que se ha ido. Algunas noches, al rodar por costumbre en la cama, acaba en el piso para recordar que Saga ya no está ahí funcionando como tope. Es cuando lo busca para descubrirlo ausente la mayoría de las veces. Supone que, de cierta forma, es positivo que Saga salga de Géminis y se reconecte con el mundo.

Una madrugada lo encuentra sentado en la playa aledaña a Cabo Sunión, contemplando el océano con una profundidad inescrutable en su mirada. Hay tanto ahí guardado que Kanon se siente menos que nada, una masa sin rumbo hecha de pura inutilidad. Ansía sacar todo lo que las pupilas de Saga ocultan, quiere devolverlo al estado impoluto que le conoció en Pilos, mejorar de vuelta todo lo que él empeoró.

No cuenta con la capacidad. Él siempre ha tenido un efecto negativo en Saga, pero este Saga es su responsabilidad, es _suyo_, y Kanon quiere tenerlo otra vez tan perfecto como en un principio. Se limita a estar lo más cerca que puede, mientras puede, y le platica de cosas que cree que lo relajarán. Sentado a su lado, se acuerda de cuando estuvieron ahí con sus compañeros, la primera vez que Saga lo acarició con especial interés, avivándole una añoranza titánica.

"Hace tiempo que no nadamos."

Saga ignora su insinuación, pero evoca la ocasión en que experimentó el poder de las olas por primera vez. Cada día con Kanon era invaluable en esos tiempos, ningún problema más allá de la inseguridad de pensar que su hermano no tenía suficiente con él. Ahora no quiere darle nada más, lo poco que queda es asqueroso y debe ser erradicado.

Voltea hacia Kanon, quien estudia cabizbajo la arena.

¿No debería refugiarse en él? Tienen que estar juntos. Dohko se lo dijo. Pero él se ha convertido en algo irreconocible que ya no embona con su gemelo.

Esa noche lo abandona de nuevo. Se dirige a un sitio que no ha visitado últimamente.

Gran parte de su tiempo lo ha dedicado a releer el diario de Aioros en busca de una pista. Si esta _enfermedad_ no es nueva, pensó que entre líneas podría hallar la manera de debilitarla y al menos conseguir el poder sobre sí mismo para confesar su existencia a alguien más. Hasta el momento, no lo ha logrado.

Las escalinatas del sótano dan lugar a una red de pasajes subterráneos, secretos para todos menos los Caballeros Dorados. Kanon nunca le habló de ellos, ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco, pero de alguna manera sabe por dónde ir.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su destino, los corredores inferiores se distorsionan en cavernas llenas de oscuridad y humedad. De un minuto a otro se sabe perdido, la seguridad que sus pies habían presumido hasta allí se esfuma con cada nuevo paso entre las estalagmitas. Sin poder ver más allá de sus narices, sin más ayuda de la deidad que ansía poseerlo, Saga tropieza por una pendiente, cae a un pequeño abismo, su cuerpo golpea la superficie de un nuevo mundo, tenebroso y frío, y no puede moverse por el intenso dolor del impacto.

Oyó a algunos crujidos que no pueden significar nada bueno. Después de unos minutos se despabila lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su pierna está rota, sus brazos raspados, y tras su cabeza se siente caliente, probablemente sangre. Hubiera preferido quedar inconsciente, pero ahora debe darse cuenta de su impotencia, y escuchar la afonía de su soledad.

¿A qué demonios vino aquí? Había querido una guía, en este lugar siempre se sintió escuchado aunque no dijera nada. Y últimamente no puede hablar, no de _él,_ pero quizás Aioros lo entenderá. Sabe que su alma se encuentra en los Elíseos, pero el poder de su cosmos lo mantiene conectado a Sagitario, eternamente en guardia.

Mira para arriba. Algunas gotas heladas escurren periódicamente desde el techo rocoso hasta golpear su rostro o distintas partes de su cuerpo. Cada minuto alguna le causa un escalofrío, y le sirve para ir midiendo el paso del tiempo.

Lentamente, su consciencia desaparece a retazos, un fuerte amodorramiento se apodera de él alejándolo del dolor físico. Su corazón anda pausado, sus párpados se cierran, y tras ellos, nuevas pesadillas se reviven.

No, no son pesadillas. A cada imagen la acompaña una sensación de certidumbre. Pero esto nunca sucedió. Hay agua, y sal, y llanto, él se aleja y Kanon lo llama con una voz que jamás le ha escuchado antes: rota. Voltea, lo descubre atrapado, desesperado por salir de una cueva con barrotes. Saga irá por él y lo sacará. Eso se dice, pero lo que en verdad sucede es más simple e incomprensible. Da la vuelta y continúa su camino, renunciando a lo único que lo completa.

Las meninges de su cerebro simulan enroscarse cuando una conocida risa surge desde adentro. Ares ha conseguido desgranar los recuerdos, rescatando algunas cosas que Athena había enterrado. Sin muchas más memorias, ésta sola tiene gran espacio para expandirse y hacerse compleja, los detalles increíblemente nítidos y reales. La brisa del mar inunda sus narinas, sus tímpanos vibran con la voz desgarrada de su hermano, como si le estuviera gritando justo al oído.

Saga está perdiendo, lo siente. No quiere seguir viendo esto, continúa negándose como la persona que aparece en la nefasta ilusión. Si se esconde en la oscuridad que el otro ofrece, tal vez pueda descansar al fin…

Las garras de Ares están listas para apoderarse del alma de Saga una vez más, siempre tras él cual traicionera sombra, un buitre al acecho en espera de que su voluntad muera o se debilite lo suficiente. Ni mil muertes de Saga lo harán inmune. Es la suerte de Géminis, acoger esa dualidad.

_«Ya basta, Saga. Estamos solos tú y yo, como siempre ha sido.»_

Saga recuerda vagamente… ¿Esto es lo que Dohko había querido decir, 'la carga de Géminis'?

_«Soy tu destino.»_

No debió soltarse de Kanon.

"Kanon…"

_«Doblégate.»_

Lo vio crecer, lo crió, lo _mejoró_, y ahora el insolente se está resistiendo.

Saga lucha hasta abrir los ojos, sólo una rendija para buscar un trozo de realidad a la que sujetarse. El murmullo de un río subterráneo alcanza sus oídos. Se concentra en la cadencia de la corriente, se pregunta si alguien más conoce este sitio, si él ha pisado estas cuevas antes. En su momento, debió haber estado enterado de los secretos de la novena casa.

Una ira feroz acelera sus pulmones. Es _su_ ira manifestándose ante los intentos que Saga hace por ignorarlo.

Entonces se sobresalta. Le parece que criaturas resbalosas reptan sobre él, hasta que se definen como manos incorpóreas que atrapan su piel pese a la barrera de su ropa. Vira los ojos para ubicarlas, pero todo es oscuridad, y realmente no hay nada. Los escalofríos son reales pero las molestosas caricias no. Saga deja su cabeza rodar a un lado y trata de aferrarse otra vez a los susurros del riachuelo. La decena de manos que no provienen de ningún cuerpo lo tocan con avaricia y frialdad, como si desearan empujar las sombras que lo rodean a través de los poros y oscurecerlo todo por dentro. Lo arrojan a un túnel serpenteante con fases de alteración nerviosa, modorra y repulsión.

_«¿No te has sentido solo, Saga? Kanon ya no te satisface, ¿cierto? Ahora me necesitas a mí.»_

Conmemora su lengua de fuego, la presencia que lo asfixió y lo aplastó en el volcán. La reanimada sensación de insignificancia casi le hace claudicar, pero no, _él _nunca le hará sentir lo que Kanon solía lograr. Y con las vivencias de la isla tan frescas para sus sentidos, lo último que desea es ser tocado, pero es precisamente por eso que la extraña tortura continúa, avivando el dolor de sus heridas, produciéndole una desagradable febrícula en contra de su voluntad.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que aquél señaló, no está solo, está el ancla de Kanon, aunque cada vez se difumine más. Y hay otra cosa. Saga respira entrecortado al instante en que llega a él, cual caricia de terciopelo, apenas perceptible. Es una presencia protectora y gentil, débil pero innegable. Saga ansía sentirla más cerca, acudir a esa luz inexistente y ser abrazado por ella.

Y Ares ruge ensordeciéndolo, reventado de cólera. Porque no es posible que, después de haberse deshecho de 'él' en otra vida, aún tenga que lidiar con esto.

Las grutas de Sagitario se llenan de una nueva calidez, pero no es como el bochorno asqueroso que el otro le provoca, esta sensación lo conmueve con su dulzura y le agolpa humedad en los ojos. Emociones que Saga nunca conoció revolotean dentro de su pecho, haciéndolo sentir vivo. Hay algo que recuerda, borroso y frágil, una sensación de seguridad muy vieja, pero increíblemente valiosa en estos momentos de derrumbe.

Sólo algunos minutos después, su soledad deja de ser tal, y los retazos de amparo imaginario se consolidan en una presencia definida. Las gotitas que caen, los ruidos del agua, los zumbidos en su cabeza; todo se ve superado por una serie de pisadas firmes entre la roca mohosa.

"¿Saga?"

Ladea el rostro y fuerza la vista para distinguir la figura que apresura los últimos metros y se encuentra arrodillado a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Saga, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?" Trata de mantener su voz ecuánime, pero es imposible. La inesperada situación lo tiene descolocado y sólo atina a evaluar el daño en el gemelo, encendiendo su cosmos para facilitar el escaneo.

"Aioros…" murmura Saga, fijándose en aquél con una mirada densa en la que no se observan más que vestigios de verde. En los ojos que reciben su atención, tal color se luce en abundancia: vivaz, brillante y preocupado.

Saga se sumerge en la familiaridad, y las palabras del diario corren a mil por segundo bajo su cráneo. Lo ve todo como si hubiera estado ahí, y se siente afortunado y culpable, avergonzado y dichoso al mismo tiempo de poder _conocerlo_, de verlo de nuevo.

"Aioros," repite despacio, pausando para tragar saliva, "lo siento."

El otro parpadea y sus ojos se cubren de una mezcla de amargura e incomodidad.

"Saga… ¿recordaste algo? ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?" Se acerca para levantar parcialmente al mayor, pasando un brazo tras su espalda. Saga se recarga contra su pecho y por momentos se distrae con la mano que flota sobre su pierna, resanando la fractura con el poder del cosmos y creando una fuente de luz en la oquedad.

"No lo sé…" suspira inaudible. Pero sí lo sabe, ínfimos destellos de claridad se lo muestran. Sujeta con un puño la playera del castaño, y frunce el ceño al admitir, "Fuiste importante para mí… pero…"

Estaba averiado, contaminado, no supo cómo lidiar con todo lo bueno que Aioros ofrecía. "Perdóname." Acuna el rostro contra su cuello y cierra los ojos. Lo siente tensarse pero no lo interpreta de ninguna manera. Está rendido y quiere refugiarse en esta presencia defensora, aunque le confunda con memorias segmentadas.

"Saga, te perdoné hace mucho tiempo."

No es verdad, pero es lo que Aioros diría. Sus palabras sosiegan al turbado Géminis, así que Aioria no se arrepiente de ellas. Realmente se está cansando de encontrar a Saga destrozado, y su presencia aquí no tiene lógica, pero tampoco la del mismo Aioria.

Había despertado pensando en su hermano. Un chispazo en su cosmos. No había podido dormir bien durante los últimos días, incluso si acababa exhausto por el trabajo diario de reconstrucción en la isla. Se sintió guiado aquí y siguió el sutil llamado por rumbos que le desconcertaron, no lo entendió hasta que divisó a Saga, inexplicablemente perdido en las misteriosas cavernas de Sagitario.

"Vamos, te sacaré de aquí."

Aunque Saga sea ligeramente más grande que él, no se le dificulta transportarlo a la vieja habitación de Aioros, y mientras recorre el camino, llama a la persona que Saga necesita, regalándose una dosis de contrariedad.

_«Kanon.»_

Despierta sobresaltado. Le toma un par de segundos identificar el cosmos que intenta comunicarse con él.

_«¿Leo?»_ Es más que inesperado.

_«Ven a Sagitario.»_

Kanon voltea hacia la cama de Saga para confirmarlo ausente, y no necesita más. Sale como bólido hacia la casa de Sagitario, y al llegar ahí sigue el cosmos de Aioria hasta una habitación donde lo descubre atendiendo a su hermano, quien luce tan exánime como cuando lo vio después de la erupción.

"¿Qué sucedió?..." Se adentra con pasos automatizados que ocultan su vacilación interna. Debe pelear consigo mismo para no apartar a Aioria, para no sacudirlo por respuestas. Se aferra a la calma que ha estado intentando practicar durante los últimos días para no alterar más a Saga, y va a sentarse hasta el final de la cama, cerca de los pies de su hermano.

"Cayó en las grutas," explica Aioria, parpadeando adormilado. Las malas noches y el actual gasto de cosmos para reparar a Saga le invitan a entregarse a su cansancio. "Se golpeó la cabeza, parece haber recordado algo..."

Aioria mira de reojo a tiempo para enterarse de la tensión en los hombros de Kanon, quien le evita la mirada, imaginando la recriminación que lanzaría sobre él de saber que Saga ha olvidado y decidido no recordar por su culpa.

"No dijo mucho, pero me confundió con Aioros… Está muy desorientado."

Kanon no muestra sorpresa alguna.

"Ha estado releyendo el diario todo los días," musita con inusual apocamiento. Cada día que pasa con Saga se siente así, un estorbo que aumenta su intrascendencia minuto tras minuto, como solía ser en el pasado.

Aioria asiente, y vuelve a buscar heridas en Saga, quien tiene los ojos cerrados y no parece enterarse de su alrededor. Kanon anhela lo que Aioria tiene en estos momentos: la oportunidad de ayudar a Saga. Desearía ocupar su lugar, pero sabe que no sería de utilidad, siempre fue más bien torpe al usar el cosmos para curar.

"Saga, levántate un poco." Aioria se inclina y usa ambas manos para alzarle con cuidado la cabeza y alcanzar la herida que dejó una maraña de sangre en las capas más profundas de su cabello.

Saga abre los ojos, y verlo de nuevo lo hipnotiza. Necesita que este sueño se imprima en la realidad, porque aunque todo sea una mezcla de sensaciones que no sabe de dónde saca, se siente convencido de que Aioros puede entender lo que sucede con él y puede solucionarlo. Sube los brazos con pereza hasta colgarlos sobre los hombros de aquél, y lo jala hacia abajo. Está tan cerca que la distancia se elimina en un respiro.

"Aioros…" susurra antes de consumar el contacto entre sus labios, delicado y fatídico.

Kanon los mira atónito.

La manera necesitada en que lo buscó, su mirada en esa fracción de segundo antes de tocar sus labios... Aioros representó seguridad, la estabilidad que nunca tuvo, armonía que no creyó merecer, amor del que no se sintió digno en su momento. Clavando sus ojos en los de su hermano, que se encuentran cerrados mientras se infunde de energías con ese beso de pesadillas, Kanon se pregunta si de aquella forma había mirado a Aioros. La respuesta surge por intuición y su envidia le excava un instantáneo hueco en el pecho que se satura de tristeza. Ni siquiera los celos son suficientemente fuertes como para sobrepasar tal emoción. Y espera, desviando la mirada hacia las sábanas.

Aioria no reacciona bruscamente. Aguarda inmóvil hasta que el mismo Saga da por finalizado el lánguido beso. Entonces ordena:

"Recuéstate, aún no he terminado." Y estoico, retoma su labor, mientras Kanon se retuerce internamente, humillado e invadido de impotencia.

Saga se duerme de inmediato. Aioria termina la curación después de algunos minutos, y llama a Kanon fuera del cuarto para contarle exactamente lo poco que Saga dijo.

Kanon luce nervioso y algo enajenado mientras lo escucha. Para él es evidente que las escenas falsas creadas por el contenido del diario se agitaron por la depresión, el insomnio, el golpe en la cabeza, o todo. Aioria acepta su conclusión, pero no abandona la sospecha de que quizás algunas memorias estén renaciendo. Decide obviar el reciente suceso para no aumentar la incomodidad en el ambiente, y se ofrece a volver en caso de que Saga se sienta mal al despertar.

Después de un suspiro que deja asomar su agotamiento y hace las veces de despedida, Aioria regresa al quinto templo, no sin ser hostigado a cada paso por recuerdos agridulces de su hermano y el Santo de Géminis.

**/./././**

Lo encontrará, está decidido. El que una relación romántica con él no haya funcionado no significa que pueda dejar de preocuparse por su bienestar, o que tenga que dejar de hacer algo al respecto.

Hay algo en su elusivo cosmos que lo magnetiza. La sensación de no poder encontrarlo, incluso sabiéndolo tan cerca, le ha venido desesperando a diario. Dormir se ha hecho imposible.

Géminis no es un lugar que frecuente. Pasa por ahí seguido como todos los demás templos, pero Saga nunca le ha instado a conocer más allá de los pasillos principales. Ahora no le importa lo que Saga quiera, necesita verlo y comprobar que está bien. Así que se adentra hinchado de confianza, una confianza un tanto quebradiza porque tiene algunas semanas sin verlo ni hablar con él y, comprensiblemente, se siente nervioso.

"Aioros," una voz delicada le hace frenar. Es la voz de Saga pero suena diferente, dulzona. Aioros gira para apreciar al mencionado emerger lentamente de las sombras. Luce muy pulcro y huele delicioso. Trae puesta sólo una túnica, seguramente acaba de bañarse. Aioros confirma sus sospechas cuando Saga se acerca lo suficiente para alcanzar a distinguir la humedad que cubre los cabellos añiles cual fino velo.

Aioros traga en seco. Le encantaría poder tocar a Saga como solía hacer… le cuesta trabajo mantener los brazos quietos a los costados. Saga se lo dificulta, se ve más hermoso que nunca, y le sonríe con extraña afabilidad. Saga es tacaño con sus sonrisas, y normalmente son sonrisas breves y más bien nerviosas.

Esta sonrisa es diferente, es duradera e invitante. Un embrujo.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" pregunta con delicadeza.

"Ah… sí." Saga da otro paso al frente y Aioros se controla para no retroceder. "Sólo… me has tenido preocupado, ¿estás bien?"

"¿No me veo bien, acaso?"

El tono de voz no deja de ser hechizante. Las palabras se tejen de una manera que le hace presentir que hay algo detrás, pero está demasiado aturdido como para analizarlas. Afirma un par de veces con la cabeza, distraído.

"Y… quería consultarte. El patriarca… me parece que—"

"Aioros," Saga interrumpe con repentina firmeza, pero su timbre vuelve a suavizarse enseguida, "No tengo ganas de hablar…"

Aioros parpadea lleno de desconcierto cuando Saga posa una mano sobre su pecho. Le dirige una mirada deslumbrante, sus pestañas casi parecen hablar. Desliza la mano hasta soltarse de su torso tan sólo para capturar su muñeca y conducirlo por un pasillo.

"Ven…" Aioros no puede hacer otra cosa. La etérea asertividad de Saga le tiene amedrentado. Ya que Kanon no se encuentra más en Géminis, al pelilargo no le preocupa la presencia del visitante.

Llegan a una recámara donde hay dos camas gemelas. Saga le indica que se siente en una. Aioros así lo hace, y no deja de atravesarlo con un par de ojos incrédulos. Saga se retira la túnica con movimientos refinados, la tela genera un susurro provocativo contra su piel, y luego toda ésta queda expuesta. Y no hay ni un sonrojo en su rostro. El de Aioros arde de calor.

Saga coloca las manos sobre sus hombros, y enseguida flexiona las piernas, subiéndolas a la cama, a cada lado de su cuerpo. Aioros vacila por instantes antes de sujetar la cintura de Saga y atraerlo más cerca. Saga suelta una risita cuando siente la naciente rigidez de Aioros bajo sus pantalones, lo empuja un poco más y se impulsa con él para alejarse de la orilla. Le desviste rápido pero sin revelar urgencia, sus acciones son económicas y efectivas.

Aioros se deja hacer, sólo quiere seguir tocándolo, seguir viéndolo. Recarga su espalda hasta tocar el colchón, Saga araña su abdomen y le roba jadeos, y se mueve a realizar magia con sus labios sobre su erección. Saga nunca se había comportado con tal soltura, lo recorre con su lengua una y otra vez, lo toma dentro de su boca como si quisiera tragarlo, no deja de clavar sus ojos en él —más increíblemente verdes y centelleantes que nunca—, y sus labios no paran de emitir ruidos sugerentes que hacen estragos en sus oídos.

Justo cuando siente que está a punto del clímax, Saga deja de atenderlo y se reacomoda. Aioros no puede ni mencionar su nombre, sólo hálitos alborotados salen de su boca. Se encuentra demasiado impresionado por todo lo que Saga es en estos momentos, meciéndose provocativamente, gimiendo sin reprimirse. Cuando el mismo Saga busca la penetración, Aioros gruñe enardecido y se aferra a esos gloriosos muslos que propulsan el placer de ambos.

Saga arruga la frente, pero sonríe satisfecho; un gesto que curva sus labios a medias. Agita su cuerpo, Sagitario embiste contra él, se mueven uno contra el otro en caótica cooperación.

El deseo revuelto en los ojos de Aioros funciona como un alabo enaltecedor para el otro, le dota de un tipo de poder muy especial… no como el poder físico o cósmico de Saga, sino algo más sutil pero no por eso menos mortal.

"Saga…" Ese nombre le gusta, aunque no sea cien por ciento suyo.

_Él_ le habló a Saga por primera vez durante su última misión, y si bien había usurpado el lugar de su conciencia desde hace un buen tiempo, fue apenas por las recientes acciones de Kanon que su hospedador quedó suficientemente vulnerable como para alargar sus periodos de influencia.

Su hermano había estado a punto de besarlo, y Saga había bullido de deseo y temor. _Él_ lo aprovechó, le ofreció una salida fácil, y a partir de entonces pudo manejarlo con mayor maestría y ocuparse en desaparecer a Kanon.

Saga se empeñó en volver a Sunión en dos ocasiones. Durante la primera, Kanon colaboró a sus propósitos de la mejor manera posible, lastimándolo con su odio. Y en la segunda, la desesperación al hallar a su hermano ausente, tragado por las olas, fue la perfecta estocada final. Y así es que Saga no quiere saber nada de nada por el momento. Su dominancia no es total, pero aún tiene tiempo para trabajar en ello. La segura muerte de su gemelo será un recurso importante, también este juego con Sagitario y los próximos pasos contundentes de su plan. Hará que Saga nunca quiera _volver_.

Contrario a algunos sueños ingenuos de Saga que _él_ ha atestiguado, Aioros no lo salvará. Saga está más allá de la salvación.

_«¿Ves?» _En ocasiones lo deja dormir, pero ahora quiere ser escuchado. _«Esto es más que suficiente para él, tu cuerpo.»_

Un tirón a su corazón. Le divierte._ «Y yo puedo satisfacerlo mil veces mejor que tú.»_

Cosquillas tras los ojos. Saga todavía puede influenciar en sus respuestas físicas, aunque no tenga fortaleza para dar fin a la realidad que lo hiere.

_«A ti nadie te necesita.»_ Sonríe. Experimentar las reacciones de Saga resulta en una deliciosa ambivalencia, pues tiene la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia los efectos de sus acciones, su triunfo no podría ser más tangible.

_«Nadie más que yo.»_

Le hará ver a Saga que Aioros no representa la esperanza. Al principio, el primero buscó al segundo por la necesidad de pertenencia, por el frío de la soledad y para aplacar la sensación de que se perdía dentro de sí mismo. Aioros le proveyó de estabilidad por algún tiempo, lo hizo sentir más normal de lo que se había sentido en años, le generó un genuino cariño sin dificultad. Eso fue peligroso para Saga y terriblemente conveniente para _él_. Saga es un niño que no sabe lidiar con sus emociones, y _él _puede afilar esas emociones y usarlas como cuchillas en su contra.

Cuando Saga se percató de que se había sumergido de más en su relación, tuvo miedo. No quería perder otro pedazo de sí mismo. Y luego _él_ le habló por primera vez, y para Saga quedó claro que no podía arrastrar a Aioros a su lodazal. Al final lo perdió todo, incluyendo al amigo que había querido como un hermano. Sí, como un hermano, con todas las perturbaciones que el concepto encierra para alguien como él.

El éxtasis de Aioros es un peldaño más hacia _su_ victoria. Y el propio, es una pequeña celebración anticipada.

El castaño eyacula sin fuerzas, debilitado y conmocionado por esta nueva faceta de Saga. No quiere ocuparse de las ideas confusas, de las preguntas que insisten por analizar la inesperada conducta del otro y perturbar su regocijo.

Saga se levanta. Ya no puede quedarse en Géminis, le quedan asuntos importantes que atender.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, puedes descansar aquí." Se despide con un beso que termina de sumir a Aioros en un estado desfallecido de gozo.

Esa misma noche estará ordenando su ejecución.

/./././

Saga abre los ojos para toparse con el rostro de Kanon justo frente a él. Es un panorama usual, pero ya no debería ser así. Desplaza la mirada por la habitación, recordando vagamente cómo llegó aquí, los sucesos perturbadores en la gruta, las visiones de Aioros, y la insistencia del _otro_.

Suspira y vuelve a repasar las pupilas sobre Kanon, localizando nuevas líneas faciales que señalan el cansancio de los últimos días, ojeras por las noches interrumpidas y una decoloración general de su aura.

Lo está hundiendo consigo.

Mueve su mano hasta alcanzar aquella expresión durmiente, y acaricia discretamente todas esas partes que le gustaba ver y tocar. La atmósfera en Sagitario ha extirpado algunas de sus emociones de la fosa en que Ares las había metido. Saga sufre la impresión de que no ha visto a Kanon en años… de que en realidad, nunca lo ha visto como es.

_«Y es por eso que lo odias. Ha ocultado lo más esencial, de ti y de él.»_

"No lo odio…" murmura y parpadea, y se acerca a besar a Kanon con ligereza. Aun así, es percibido. Se trata de un evento que cada átomo de Kanon había estado deseando, ni siquiera hallándose inconsciente dejaría de sentirse afectado por algo así. Se despereza arrugando los párpados y la frente, y muestra su mirada sin ocultar su incredulidad. Sólo reza para que la sensación de aquel beso no haya sido el remanente de un sueño.

"Saga, ¿estás bien?"

Saga asiente sin pensarlo. Se siente bien físicamente, incluso puede mover su pierna con naturalidad gracias a Aioria y su curativa cosmoenergía. Sin embargo, el proceso de devastación espiritual no se ha detenido.

A Kanon se le dificulta contener su euforia. Saga no está renegando de su cercanía, lo acaba de besar, no percibe ningún tipo de disgusto de su parte… Se acerca y abraza su cintura, y decide concentrar las pupilas sobre su cuello, a riesgo de mortificarlo si alarga el cruce de miradas.

Kanon cierra los ojos cuando Saga posa la mano sobre un lado de su cabeza. Cada célula danza emocionada, un sentimiento de triunfo nace sin que lo pueda evitar. Su paciencia ha rendido frutos y Saga se ha dado cuenta de que, después de todo, sí lo necesita.

_«Eso no te lo permitiré.»_

Saga está tomándose demasiadas libertades. Tiene que alejarlo de Sagitario, y aún más importante, de Kanon. Sin embargo, Saga se resiste a olvidarse de Kanon, y éste es más terco que una sanguijuela… Debe buscar la manera para que el mismo Kanon se aparte de Saga por iniciativa propia.

De pronto, la actual situación le parece conveniente...

Le dará a Saga un poco de lo que ansía. Permitirá que necesite a su hermano una vez más, pero no habrá mesura. Lo instigará hasta el descontrol, mutará su propio deseo por Saga en deseo por Kanon, hasta conjurar un hambre desalmada. Lo convertirá en el volcán.

La mano sobre la cabeza de Kanon llega a su barbilla y le alza la cara de repente. Antes de que Kanon pueda siquiera parpadear, Saga ya ha reclamado sus labios, y él gime extasiado por la sensación más valiosa que conoce en la vida.

Saga se empuja sobre él, el cuerpo de Kanon se derrite, su lengua se mueve algo atolondrada buscando la de su hermano, el furor empaña su visión. Sujeta los costados de Saga cuando éste inserta una pierna entre las suyas, y se adelanta a levantar las caderas antes de que el otro dé el primer vaivén. Kanon sonríe e impulsa su cuerpo, provocando al mayor sin refreno. Le jala la playera, alzándosela hasta media espalda, y Saga hace lo mismo con la suya, recogiéndola con caricias vertiginosas de unas manos que estrujan cada trozo de piel descubierta hasta asegurar la futura presencia de moretones.

A Kanon no le molesta, había sido una agonía continua no sentir a Saga, y ahora Saga es más presente que nunca. Si suelta quejas es sólo para expresar su gusto, su necesidad por más. Se lanza hacia arriba buscando intercambiar posiciones, pero Saga corta sus intentos, aprieta sus brazos y toscamente lo obliga a voltear.

Kanon parpadea un par de veces, trata de levantarse apoyándose en las manos, pero Saga lo domina con su peso y lo distrae con la tempestad de escalofríos que cada acción desata en su ser: el mordisco en su oreja, la lengua recorriendo su cuello, las succiones voraces sobre el punto donde su pulso retumba, los dedos incrustados entre sus costillas.

"Saga…"

No está seguro de lo que debe hacer. Sentirse sometido por Saga le genera un miedo irracional, pero está harto de que todo parezca ir mal, cada acción arruina más cosas de las que remedia... Quiere que Saga lo mire de la misma forma en que miró a Aioria, quiere sentirse necesitado otra vez.

Saga parece necesitarlo ahora. Se libera de su ropa a prisas y lo busca de nuevo. La garganta de Kanon se anuda al sentir la erección de aquél apretarse contra su trasero. Suda frío, sus dedos tiemblan al apresar la sábana. Saga resuella mientras devora su cuello, y desliza las manos hacia su cintura, haciéndole arquearse cuando alcanza la línea de su pantalón y tira para abajo sin molestarse en desabrocharlo. Kanon entrecierra los ojos, mordisquea sus labios, intenta racionalizar su temor.

"Saga, espera… sabes que—" _No quiero. _Pero había anhelado tener a Saga de nuevo… tal vez valga la pena ceder con esto…

No, no puede. Un terremoto interno da inicio de sólo imaginarlo. Además, Saga está siendo demasiado apresurado, demasiado frío. No quiere esto de ninguna manera, pero mucho menos así.

"Saga, detente…" Alcanza sus muñecas, pero son tenazas sobre su cadera. Una de ellas se suelta para rodearle la nuca y mantenerle la cabeza contra la almohada. Kanon forcejea por instinto, su alarma escalando raudamente. "¡No, basta!"

"Kanon," el aliento pesado de Saga entibia el pabellón de su oreja. "Lo necesito," dice entre dientes, balanceando para rozar su miembro entre los glúteos de Kanon, al mismo tiempo que usa la diestra para empujar y separar uno de los muslos que intentan rechazarlo.

Cada una de las escasas palabras de Saga acribilla sus sentidos. _Saga me necesita_. Kanon permanece suspendido en un estado de indecisión, retando sus instintos de huida. Sus ojos, grandes y trémulos, buscan de soslayo el perfil de su hermano, y se encuentra con la mirada más anubarrada que jamás le ha visto. Pasa saliva y se retuerce sin mucha insistencia, como una petición a Saga para que pacifique su trato.

"De acuerdo… de acuerdo, Saga, pero no así. No estoy listo…"

Saga frunce el ceño, sin entenderlo del todo. ¿Qué tiene de malo 'así'? El fuego que lo invade bajo la piel, cociendo su sangre, no le permite pensar en otra forma que no sea _así_. Y ahora.

_«Tómalo, es tuyo.»_

_Es mío._

Saga aprieta la mandíbula, toma una honda exhalación mientras sus manos refuerzan la captura de Kanon, enterrándose en sus caderas. Kanon sabe que no lo escuchará. Rehúye pegándose al colchón, pero Saga atrae su pelvis hacia arriba con bruscos jalones.

"¡Saga, para, S-!"

Forzarse al interior de Kanon es esplendoroso para Saga, incluso si el cuerpo de aquél presenta gran oposición. Él la ignora, así como ignora la respiración atorada de Kanon y su propio corazón que golpea arrítmico, asustado por lo que está haciendo. Entonces embiste contra él, alcanzando profundo.

"¡Aah-ah!" Saga tiembla de deleite al escucharlo, al verlo removerse vacilante, y gruñe por lo difícil que es, lo apretado que está. La tensión absoluta de Kanon complica las cosas, pero Saga no mitiga su pujanza, no puede aguantar un segundo sin sentirse cautivo en su ardor, sin escuchar sus sonidos temblorosos o registrar las vibraciones involuntarias de sus músculos. Todo le parece apetitoso y aguijonea su hambre antinatural, sin fondo.

"Sa-ga…m-más lento," ruega Kanon, cada sílaba articulada rasgándole la laringe. Saga redobla el esfuerzo de sus acometidas, y Kanon decide olvidarse de la insulsa aspiración de comunicarse con él.

Entonces arma justificaciones para curar su propia ansiedad. Saga está atribulado y si esto le ayuda a sentirse seguro, a creer que posee el control sobre algo, Kanon tendrá que soportarlo por más doloroso y desmoralizador que sea. Él estuvo presionando a Saga, tratando de espabilarlo. Pues ahí lo tiene, alerta y decidido, horriblemente vívido dentro de él.

La impresión de romperse es incontestable, pero Kanon se rehúsa a que la afectación vaya más allá de su cuerpo. La confianza hacia Saga es una torre vacilante de bloques deformes y mal puestos, pero no va a dejar que se desmorone, por más que su corazón se descuartice a cada latido, y temores que nunca se han olvidado sean bombeados por sus venas, irrigándolo de desesperación.

Saga se abandona a un ritmo desbaratado, pero demora en saciarse; cada vez que se siente cerca, Kanon da un respingo, gime con particular agudeza, o voltea con su mirada difusa para comprobar que no ha tenido suficiente. Cada excitante acción lo propulsa a seguir, a codiciar más de Kanon: el ingrediente primario de su perdición. El sabor es acidulado, pero adictivo. Sabe que Kanon nunca se ha entregado a nadie de esta forma, y eso hincha su satisfacción hasta sacarla de órbita. Sin dejar de azotarse contra sus caderas, recarga el torso sobre él hasta que alcanza a dejar soplos de aliento rábido entre sus cabellos, mientras arrastra los dedos por sus costados, hundiéndolos en la piel erizada y pegajosa, tatuando así su insaciabilidad.

Aunque Kanon se convenza de que está soportándolo por el bien de Saga, no consigue contener las lágrimas. Ya es bastante esfuerzo el que requiere para simplemente respirar. Su lengua no se mide al expresar afligidos reclamos sin significado, y Saga responde con ruidos guturales que escapan automáticamente de sus labios, martillando la percepción de Kanon. El comportamiento animalesco y desapegado de Saga no lo ayuda a engañarse con que esto está bien, y llega a acumular un excedente de emociones que no sabe cómo destilar. Los azotes eléctricos son fuertes en desmedida, no puede extraer ningún placer de la experiencia. Él trató a Saga así alguna vez, incluso peor, y ahora no entiende cómo es que Saga se desvivía pidiéndoselo, cuando cada segundo le resulta martirizante.

Saga lo resiente por no haber estado ahí para él como lo prometió, por no haberle permitido recuperar el poder que hubiera prevenido el incidente de la isla. Kanon restriega la cara contra la cama, trata de mover sus brazos y piernas para no acabar acalambrado, pero Saga es tan invasivo sobre él, y al removerse sólo parece incitarlo aún más, así que pronto prefiere la pasividad total.

Cierra los ojos con tal fuerza que activas hormiguitas de luz aparecen en su campo de visión. Se concentra en ellas, sus azarosos recorridos sobre la negrura, y se sume en la sordera del dolor, extraviándose dentro de sí mismo hasta que Saga se harta de él. La sensación de llenado le escarba nuevos desniveles a su vacío personal. Y respira, mareándose con el aire cargado a almizcle y calor. Saga se derrumba sobre él, y Kanon nunca lo había sentido tan pesado, pero después de todo, nunca habían estado en estas circunstancias antes…

Se pregunta si Saga sentía esto con él, esta espantosa fragmentación, y en todo caso cómo podía vivir así. No quiere buscar una respuesta, así que su pregunta es enterrada rápidamente por la compasiva ola de cansancio.

Kanon duerme con el cuerpo del otro encima porque sabe que, si se mueve, sus músculos gritarán y todo arderá más. Sin embargo, el descanso es temporal. Kanon abre sus ojos para descubrir que continúan acuosos y todo se ve nublado. En su boca saborea cenizas imaginarias. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta de cualquier cosa, escucha un grito ronco en su propia voz. Enseguida sisea, y voltea para ver a su gemelo desbocándose contra él, vapuleando el daño causado rato atrás, cien por ciento embebido en conseguir egoísta placer nuevamente. No se atreve a apelar. Es su culpa. Él reprimió estos impulsos en Saga, le prohibió de algo que debía haberse dado de manera natural entre ellos. Kanon resopla abrumado, y vuelve a tender la cabeza sobre la cama, se obliga a aflojarse y desprenderse de la realidad. Saga acabará pronto y entonces podrá volver a dormir.

Así sucede, pero nunca logra entregarse del todo a la inconsciencia. Saga vuelve a despertarlo ocasionalmente durante la noche, penetrándolo sin preámbulos, sin la más mínima caricia de consuelo. La embriaguez del dolor le impide descansar apropiadamente y hace que las horas se sientan perpetuas. Es la noche más larga que ha experimentado en su vida. Kanon se repite que Saga lo culpa, se culpa a sí mismo, y no parece poder superar ese encerramiento, y si esto le sirve de catarsis, él no puede elaborar motivos válidos para negárselo, pero a ratos se siente flaquear.

"Saga… ya no más…" suplica en cierto momento. Está tan pulverizado y se siente absolutamente fuera de lugar, emocionalmente desconectado de su propio hermano aun si éste se encarga de fusionar sus anatomías con bravo afán.

Cuando Saga se rinde sobre la cama con un bufido, Kanon obedece a su razón y se levanta antes de que el otro busque más de él. No tiene más.

Se retira la playera enrollada y encharcada de sudor, así como los pantalones e interiores enredados en sus piernas. Le cuesta incorporarse, la estabilidad en sus rodillas entumecidas es apenas existente, pero se sobrepone al desgaste y anda lento en pos del baño, buscando soporte en las paredes. No quiere poner atención mientras se lava, y luego vuelve con el corazón resquebrajado, pero no del todo roto. Sus heridas son tan viejas que han aprendido a cicatrizar rápido, lo que Saga significa para él las impulsa a repararse. Se encuentra con Saga sentado en la cama, en una actitud alienada sin mirar realmente nada. Sube las rodillas a la cama, gatea hasta él, lo abraza con anormal fuerza y suspira entrecortado contra sus cabellos.

El corazón de Saga se adelanta a sus neuronas. Para cuando hace un recuento de lo que han sido las últimas horas, las desenfrenadas palpitaciones ya lo han infundido de terror. Algo similar a lo que experimentó al percatarse de la tragedia que estaba causando en la isla, pero incomparablemente más afilado, porque se trata de su hermano. El hermano al que ama y acaba de pisotear con sus desquiciadas acciones. Tembleque, se oculta en el abrazo, aunque no entiende por qué Kanon sigue aquí, por qué no ha huido hasta donde su toxicidad no pueda alcanzarlo. Llora silente sobre su cuello, donde puede apreciar marcas de sus propios dientes. Cierra los ojos, y osa posar las manos sobre su cintura con extrema levedad.

"Lo siento. Ya no quiero esto…" Kanon no sabe qué es exactamente 'esto', pero hay suficientes problemas alrededor de ellos para llenar esa ambigüedad. "Te extraño." Se extraña a sí mismo, más bien, porque Kanon no ha dejado de estar ahí.

"Estarás bien," promete el menor, con frágil convicción, "Estaremos bien," repite más convencido, reafirmando las metas que a veces relega, de ser mejor para Saga y procurar su bienestar; y ser factor indispensable en dicho bienestar.

"Lo que sucedió en la isla no fue tu culpa."

"Sí lo fue." Todo ha sido su culpa, originado por la incomprensible decisión de olvidar.

Kanon sujeta ambos lados de su rostro para alzarlo un poco, mira en sus ojos, distantes y desolados, y jura vislumbrar las horrorosas secuelas de la erupción repitiéndose como un filme en el turbio verde. O quizás la afectación del otro lo está alcanzando a él también. Exhala agobiado, de nuevo sintiéndose incapaz de aliviar a Saga.

"Descansa," dice mientras se acuesta para hacer lo mismo. Su cuerpo se lo implora a gritos, necesita dejar de pensar. Cuando quedan recostados frente a frente, como todo comenzó, Kanon le dedica a Saga una sonrisa apagada, y acuna la cabeza contra su pecho antes de cerrar los ojos.

Saga no logra conciliar el sueño. Estudia con precisión cómo las pequeñas tensiones en el rostro de su hermano van desapareciendo, su respiración alentándose hasta ser casi imperceptible.

Y no cesa de preguntarse por qué infligió tanto sufrimiento sobre él, por qué se dejó influenciar a tal límite…

_«Te lo dije antes.»_

_Destrucción: es para lo que siempre serviste._

"No quiero hacerle más daño…" Acerca los labios hacia la línea del cabello de Kanon, lo huele, y deja un beso vaporoso sobre su piel porque teme perturbarlo más. "A nadie."

_«Lo sé.»_

Entonces aprovecha el deseo de Saga por ocultarse, por dejar de ser lo que es. Kanon se demostró más resistente de lo que había pensado, pero este es un instante ideal, de absoluta debilidad. Desde adentro, abraza a Saga, y lo asfixia, y cuando se aparta de Kanon para ponerse de pie y vestirse, ya no hay resplandores de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, ya ni siquiera poseen el mismo color.

Camina hasta la salida de la casa. La brisa de la madrugada causa agradables cosquillas a su rostro y revuelve su cabello agrisado. Un halo luminoso comienza a rodearlo, discreto… no quiere hacer escándalos. Sólo aviva su cosmos lo suficiente como para llamar a la armadura de Géminis. Las piezas llegan a cubrirlo sin demora, despertándole de inmediato una adelantada sensación de victoria. Pero falta algo.

Casi puede dibujarlo en su mente, el casco emergiendo desde las entrañas fogosas de la tierra, elevándose entre fumarolas hasta conocer el cielo estrellado para luego volar a toda prisa, enfriándose con los golpes del viento, hasta alcanzar a su dueño.

Saga sonríe y gira la cabeza a un lado. La altura del templo de Sagitario le permite divisar la isla, y el chispeo dorado a la distancia le confirma la ubicación de la pieza faltante. La tiene en sus manos en cuestión de minutos, y se toma un momento para, con una ceja arqueada, burlarse en silencio de la cara tristona que derrama lágrimas de luz.

Se coloca el casco, y vuelve al interior. Desciende de nuevo, hacia los pasajes secretos que conoce bien.

Desde aquí, no le tomará mucho tiempo alcanzar el templo de Athena.

/./

* * *

Bueno, no voy a decir 'espero que les haya gustado', sólo espero que no me odien demasiado XDDD saludos.


	36. Laberinto

**/ 36: Laberinto /**

No hay paredes, sólo percibe vacío. Su respiración es laboriosa, insanamente veloz. Mira a su alrededor, comprobándose inmovilizado, atestándose de miedo. _Kanon_, gime desahuciado.

Duele. No sabe dónde están las heridas, no puede ubicar ningún punto físico dañado, pero todo duele. El estar vivo duele.

¿Pero lo está? Esto no se siente como el mundo que ha llegado a conocer y a amar en cierto nivel. _Kanon, Kanon_, intenta gritar, pero su voz se extingue. No puede pasar saliva de lo atorada que tiene la garganta.

Tiembla.

¿Dónde está?...

No logra concentrarse lo suficiente como para hallar una respuesta. Kanon inunda sus pensamientos. Ha sido injusto con él últimamente, haciéndole preocuparse por su bienestar físico y mental, pero ahora ansía ser libre para tocarlo de nuevo como antes, y ser su propia persona, poder repetir momentos invaluables y crear otros nuevos. Lo ansía más que el aire que no puede respirar.

La repentina sensación de asfixia lo despierta un poco, sus ojos destellan en la penumbra y le parece apreciar algo, todo, a sí mismo y el rededor, aunque se siente a una eternidad de distancia.

A través de un cristal empañado, reconoce el dorado que cubre su cuerpo, luego el diseño del suelo que pisa, y finalmente el trayecto que lleva. Le falta entender el motivo que ha congregado a aquellos factores. Le falta autoridad sobre sí mismo para detenerse y repensar el propósito vil que corre por sus venas. Y más que nada, le falta Kanon.

/./

Athena despierta violentamente, agitada, con la visión entintada de rojo por la reciente alteración a su sueño.

Es más que una pesadilla. Lo sabe en el alma, y enseguida sus sentidos humanos lo corroboran.

Voltea en su búsqueda. Lo siente entre las sombras antes de verlo. Entonces oye los ligeros repiques de la armadura, informándole que el intruso se mueve con calma, degustando cada paso que le llevará a su meta.

Se levanta velozmente de la cama, da unos traspiés inciertos hacia la pared. No logra verlo hasta que lo tiene encima, el guante dorado sobre su cuello.

Debe hacer algo. No puede quedarse ahí a esperar su muerte.

Pero si alerta a alguien…

No lo perdonarán esta vez.

Lo observa, reconociéndolo. Su cosmos está despierto, pero no posee las cualidades del cosmos de Saga, y esos ojos rubíes… los recuerda bien; protagonizaron varios sueños perturbadores de su niñez, difusos, enmarcados de azul. Luego los conoció en carne propia, con propósito mortal.

La mano sobre su cuello aprieta más fuerte. Su mirada se entrecierra y se fija en el casco sollozante. La armadura de Géminis finalmente responde a él… no a él precisamente.

Saga alza la otra mano, cubierta de un cúmulo de cosmoenergía, listo a culminar su único pendiente.

¿Le robará su corazón? Por un momento Athena piensa que sería un justo castigo por haber jugado con la vida de Saga.

Saga, por otro lado, trata de entender la razón de su actuar. Realmente le parece inverosímil estarse moviendo, porque se encuentra encadenado. No son cadenas visibles pero las percibe claramente; estrujando su piel, magullando debajo, oprimiéndolo todo, matándolo sin prisas con la presión. No puede respirar, y sin embargo, todavía posee la fuerza para atentar contra _ella_.

Ella…

Ella es importante. Ella los aceptó, a él y a su hermano.

_Mi hermano_. Kanon lo está esperando. Ha hecho todo para que puedan estar juntos, ha soportado su peor lado, su inicial ignorancia y su reciente descomposición. Le ha regalado todo de sí, lo ha hecho sentir cosas que nunca pensó imaginables.

Debe arreglarse de nuevo para él.

Una meta irrealizable. La presencia ajena es expansiva, tanto así que teme ser expulsado de su propio cuerpo si se mueve un ápice, pero no hay otra opción. Ya no quiere ser herramienta de crímenes, necesita remediar lo que ha causado y volver con Kanon.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Debe destrozar las cadenas, aun si se desgarra a sí mismo en el proceso.

El pulso de ella se siente potente bajo su pulgar. El de él, una meseta que oculta su calvario espiritual.

Y en su mente, maremágnum. No es como el laberinto de luz y sombra, aquí sólo habita una densa negrura, pero se parece en cuanto a que hay mil encrucijadas y ramificaciones cuyo fin no se alcanza a ver. Está extraviado y debe encontrarse, debe hacer suyo el poder que alimenta la fuerza del otro; hallar su propia luz para purgar la oscuridad que lo domina.

Conmemora lo que Kanon le enseñó en el laberinto, la intuición que barrió con la confusión y lo guió hacia su hermano. Se rinde a su verdadero instinto; no el que le anima a atentar contra Athena, sino el suyo. Su auténtico poder.

El cosmos acude a él como un disparo en medio del pecho, y si bien teme durante un relámpago de tiempo, creyéndose morir, la colisión lo impele a la superficie y le permite respirar por sí mismo, sacándolo a la luz.

Otro renacimiento.

Todo se cubre de sombras. La concentración de energía que había estado proyectando luminiscencia se apaga en un instante, sólo diminutos rastros flotantes persisten, como traslúcidas libélulas. Los dedos de Saga tiemblan alrededor del cuello de Athena, antes de apartarse bruscamente. Las rodillas de la joven se doblan, pero no cae. Saga sí lo hace.

Lo mira, hincado frente a ella, cabizbajo y con la mirada ensombrecida, pero no necesita ver sus ojos para saber que han cambiado de color. Sus cabellos muestran el natural azul oceánico. Y suspira, "Athena…" sin energías, sin voz, es más bien una caricia de su cosmos; un cosmos nuevo pero herido, temeroso a brillar de verdad.

Ella se retrae hacia la pared, duda seriamente en tocarlo, pero luego lo hace, porque no puede dejarlo así de desvalido cuando aquél acaba de salvarle la vida y dar el paso más grande hacia su liberación.

Sus manos trémulas alcanzan el casco y lo retira, revelando así una mirada perdida donde se refleja la revolución llevándose a cabo dentro. Las pupilas de Saga se enfocan fugazmente sobre ella.

"Athena, tengo que deshacerme de _él_..."

Athena asiente, toma su brazo instándolo a levantarse. "Sígueme."

El destino inmediato no está demasiado lejos, pero cada escalón significa una batalla entre él y _el otro_, disputa encarnizada en la que no puede descuidarse ni un segundo.

Lo escucha sin cesar, su voz en alaridos feroces, condenándolo por su flaqueza, mientras araña su mente como una bestia rabiosa, sacando trizas de memorias para atormentarlo y recordarle que es demasiado débil para enfrentar la realidad, convenciéndole de que el cerebro se le licuará antes de llegar al último escalón.

Ares le regala la imagen de Kanon, lastimado por él. Pero eso sólo le infunde de valor, porque es justo el tipo de cosas que debe enmendar.

La visión del escudo es portentosa, no sabe con exactitud lo que sucederá, pero su corazón se lo anuncia… el alivio a unos pasos. Sin embargo, _él_ no claudica, no está dentro de su naturaleza, mientras que Saga debe huir a su propia naturaleza y fortalecerse. No está hecho para pertenecer a este monstruo, sólo hay una persona a quien debe pertenecer.

Saga se tambalea antes de hincarse en una rodilla frente a la estatua de la Diosa y su escudo dorado. Athena lo deja para acudir hasta el símbolo sagrado, que responde a un tenue toque de su mano como si poseyera vida, inclinándose en el ángulo correcto. Saga no logra mantener su postura intacta por más de medio segundo. Se derrumba hacia delante, hasta sostenerse con ambas manos en el suelo.

Sufre de escalofríos un instante antes de que el halo de luz llegue a tocarlo. El primer contacto es con los dedos temblorosos de su mano, y luego se ve envuelto por una claridad tan avasalladora que incluso los gritos salvajes de su mente quedan enmudecidos.

Con sólo enfocarse sobre él, el escudo elimina todo lo que no debe estar ahí, y restaura todo lo que sí.

Todo lo que Kanon no quiere en él.

Tan pronto como el caudal de memorias da inicio, Saga entiende perfectamente los motivos de su gemelo, y sus esperanzas se achicharran de pensar que no podrá tumbarlos.

Siente a Athena arrodillarse a su lado. Por reflejo se refugia en ella buscando su regazo, no puede con esto solo. Es demasiado horrible, demasiado rápido. Rojo y negro y blanco estallando y punzando.

Saga evoca momentos reveladores a los que no atendió. Conversaciones con sus compañeros, con Kanon, líneas del diario de Aioros; todas huellas hacia su más grande crimen.

_"Esas calaveras que guardas en tu templo…"; __"Órdenes del patriarca."_

_"¿En serio no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni de cuando eras Kyoko?"_

_"¿Y Shion?"; "Él había muerto."_

_"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquí? Uno de tus mejores momentos…"_

_"El Patriarca ha dejado de recibir visitas, no permite que nadie vea a Athena."_

Las pistas desbocan en una irrefutable conclusión al mismo instante que aquel particular recuerdo se dibuja en su mente. Su garganta crea un sonido extraño, como si se estuviera ahogando. Athena lo abraza y murmura preocupadamente su nombre. Desencadena su cálido cosmos para aplacar su agitación, pero si bien Saga permanece estupefacto, sus ojos se abren en desmedida y el brillo de éstos se sacude, incrédulo y aterrorizado.

Uno tras otro, crímenes impunes contra la humanidad —y contra los mismos hombres que le han recibido abiertamente— recorren la pasarela de su consciencia. Revive su suicidio, ahora conoce la causa, la ignominia que lo acompañó durante casi toda su vida.

Sobre el manto incompleto de su mente se escriben las vivencias previamente olvidadas, una más devastadora que la anterior, con algunas otras que lo sorprenden por su dulzura.

Un Kanon pequeño, llorando abrazado a él, durmiendo contra su pecho, superando reto a reto de la mano. Cuando eran uno solo e intercambiaban nombres, porque no importaba quién era Saga y quién era Kanon mientras estuvieran juntos.

Kanon a punto de morir. La peor desesperación de su vida.

Kanon recortándole el pelo y él devolviéndole el favor. Ambos aprovechándose de esa similitud para engañar a su maestro y fallar estrepitosamente.

Kanon renegándose a estudiar, prefiriendo distraerse en sueños por una vida distinta que Saga se encargó de borrar.

Kanon y él nadando en el mar, o en la fuente de Athena, o en cualquier cuerpo de agua al que tuvieran acceso. Pequeños momentos de felicidad entre las dificultades.

Los pleitos sin sentido. El paulatino distanciamiento. El aumento de violencia.

El tierno beso que no fue.

Kanon anunciándole que se marcharía.

Kanon desapareciendo—desaparecido por sus manos.

Kanon forzándose sobre él en la celda maldita.

Kanon desapareciendo de nuevo, entre las olas del insaciable mar.

El reencuentro años después y la corta época de ácida complicidad. El beso que sí fue y que sacó lo más oscuro de ambos.

Los lustros que respiró sin vivir y sin que el sol tocara su rostro, siendo dueño del máximo poder, permitiendo que sus manos propagaran malevolencia.

Las primeras doce horas. El último encuentro con Kanon, cruel y perfecto. Y el final... así, como ahora, en los brazos de esta muchacha.

La tumefacción de la muerte, el consecuente despertar. Las segundas doce horas, y la desgarradora despedida entre Espectro y Santo Dorado.

Y tantas otras cosas que exigen lágrimas de sus ojos y un estado atribulado del corazón, empujándolo al límite de su resistencia. Las visiones no paran, revoloteando sin cuidado en busca de un acomodo, azotándose una contra otra como si compitieran por asegurarse un espacio en esta tierra redescubierta.

Cuando todo lo viejo se asienta, cosas mucho más recientes empiezan a resaltar, hallando su sitio hasta arriba. Comienzan coloridas y se difuminan en gris… todo lo bueno que conoció de Kanon durante esta segunda oportunidad, y la forma gradual en que fueron arruinándolo, arruinándose.

Se equivocó.

¿Se equivocó?...

Los frágiles dedos de la joven acarician su cabeza, Saga puede sentirla compartiendo su dolor, y si alzara la vista seguro encontraría lágrimas mancillando sus mejillas. El cosmos de Athena le transmite un amor incomprensible, bálsamo que acalla su miedo. Aun así, permanece hecho un témpano.

Y ahora que lo recuerda todo, sabe más que bien que está faltando a las reglas básicas de conducta, pero de todas formas, por esta ocasión, se permite ser pequeño. Olvida por un dulce minuto lo que acaba de recordar, y no es el Santo de Géminis quien se reconforta en el abrazo de esa niña, sino el chicuelo que siempre la idealizó y creyó amarla aunque no entendiera su existencia. El consuelo que ella otorga no lo hallará en ninguna otra parte, de tal forma que su espíritu se alimenta mientras puede del nutritivo cosmos que brilla gentil, exclusivamente para él.

**/./././**

_"¿A qué has venido?"_

_"A despedirme de ti."_

La última conversación que su hermano y él compartieron antes de su muerte continúa fresca en su memoria. Su cuerpo es temporal, una ilusión, pero las impresiones de su vida conservan agudeza. Lo han distraído durante todo el camino hasta aquí arriba, golpeándolo en ciertos momentos con particular violencia, acercándolo a la claudicación.

Como minutos atrás, cuando ella tuvo que hacerlo sola.

Saga detiene su andar. Kanon deposita el cuerpo de Athena sobre el lecho de piedra, cubriéndolo con una manta del más puro blanco. No se demora más de lo necesario antes de voltear y encaminarse fuera, seguido otra vez por su gemelo.

Se detienen después de atravesar el umbral del templo de la Diosa. Saga permanece dos pasos tras Kanon, quien contempla la inmensa oscuridad que cubre al Santuario en esa noche luctuosa.

Hay algo que deben decirse, pero ninguno de los dos está seguro de qué. Hablaron en Géminis, no más que un teatro, una riña estúpida que los devolvió por momentos a la adolescencia. Ahora es distinto. Ambos acaban de ver lo mismo en la mirada del otro, como si la daga los hubiera descarnado exhibiéndoles el alma. Fue fulminante.

"No tengo mucho tiempo," dice Saga, y Kanon se contiene para no resoplar. Saga está diferente. Más bien, está igual a un Saga muy lejano, el que invadió su corazón y lo enfermó de por vida. El que lo abandonó por convertirse en otra cosa, por brillar en color dorado y cegar al mundo entero. Hubo más Saga después de eso, pero odia ponerle el mismo nombre… había sido un fantasma del niño que creció a su lado.

Y esto… esto le está resquebrajando los huesos.

"¿Tiempo para qué?"

Es una buena pregunta. Despedidas, ya han tenido muchas. ¿Realmente necesitan una más? Y un intercambio de disculpas resultaría risible. Saga inclina la mirada, considera marcharse y volver a donde pertenece. No tiene caso arrojar sobre Kanon nuevos recuerdos de él. Está siendo despiadado**.**

Justo cuando se dispone a girar, su instinto lo frena. La voz de su hermano se escucha un segundo después.

"Sé que no siempre fuiste tú… del todo." Y a estas alturas no importa. No es como si pudiera invalidar las partes que menos le gustan. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, todo está mezclado y es indivisible, los efectos no se pueden revertir. "Pero siempre fui yo, Saga."

Saga parpadea, nota la tensión en los hombros de Kanon, intenta imaginar el carácter de su mirada, de esa nueva mirada que descubrió un tanto más cristalina de lo que recordaba. Hay más humanidad en él, y por lo tanto, remordimientos más hondos.

"Kanon." Saga avanza y se atreve a tocarlo, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Kanon vira bruscamente, liberándose del toque maligno, pero permanece enfrentándolo, acribillándolo con rencor, arrepentimiento, desesperación, anhelo y desprecio. Demasiado de todo convertido en negro dentro de un par de pupilas turbias.

"Llámala."

Kanon tarda un instante en darse cuenta de lo que habla. Entonces Saga huele su temor, el fuerte convencimiento de que no pertenece aquí y no tiene idea de cómo asumir el puesto que le corresponde.

Kanon no obedece a su indicación. La usó horas atrás, a distancia, para enfrentarse con él. Pero llamarla, vestirla y proclamarla suya… mientras su hermano convertido en espectro lo observa…

Es humillarse ante el destino.

El cosmos purpúreo de Saga comienza a fulgurar. Los ojos de Kanon se agrandan cuando la armadura de Géminis llega a ellos, y permanece absorto mientras las piezas se amoldan a su cuerpo, guiadas por el comando de su legítimo dueño.

Inesperadamente, se sienten ligeras, y el cosmos de Saga es más cálido de lo que podría haber imaginado. La sensación finaliza en cuanto el ropaje metálico queda ajustado, y se sumen de nuevo en oscuridad; dos reflejos de mismas dimensiones y tonos contrastantes listos para ir por caminos divergentes. Nada nuevo ahí.

Saga se inclina hacia Kanon, y éste finalmente se destranca de su posición para dar medio paso atrás. En cuanto Saga lo toca, alcanzándole un brazo, se congela de nuevo y no le queda más que aceptar su cercanía, tan dañina y absorbente como siempre, por más inofensiva que parezca. La frente de Saga contra la suya. Su mirada tragándolo vivo, exhausta pero tranquila, todavía levemente húmeda por las lágrimas que dedicó a la Diosa.

La manzana de Adán de Kanon hace un movimiento notable. Su mano también, alcanzando un lado del cuello de Saga para apretar sin mesura, tirando del cabello que acaba atrapado entre sus dedos. Saga está respirando. Por mucho tiempo soñó ser quien le diera fin, celebró su muerte anticipadamente y la lamentó con una agonía en vida después. Y aquí lo tiene de nuevo: el origen de cada retorcido pensamiento, el motor de cada vergonzosa palpitación, la inspiración de sus fantasías más inadmisibles, el desafortunado receptor de su cariño y su violencia.

Su hermano.

Kanon oprime su frente contra la de aquél, rechina los dientes, suelta su aliento agitado y caliente contra el rostro de Saga.

"Saga—"

_Quiero matarte, quiero besarte, quiero tenerte aquí y no volver a verte._

No soporta tenerlo cerca, pero saber que lo perderá de nuevo le indigna, le hace preguntarse por qué demonios trae esta armadura encima, por qué debe importarle la humanidad en la que nunca cupo.

"Lo sé."

Saga se imagina todo lo que hubiera gustado de hacer: el beso a sus labios, la caricia sobre su mejilla, el ambicioso abrazo. Y se aparta sin hacer nada, porque él ya no forma parte de este mundo, ni de la vida de Kanon. No tiene derecho a perturbarlo, ni a consentirse sueños extemporáneos.

"Adiós," dice antes de alejarse. Y para Kanon es lo mismo de siempre: Saga dejándolo atrás. La acidez le carcome el estómago. Las lágrimas que no soltó hace rato, entonces caen.

Será la última vez.

Pero ya se ha dicho eso antes…

**/./././**

Cada pisada que lo adentra a Sagitario convierte la incertidumbre en un sonido. Su pasado está en todas partes, avivándose en forma de etéreas alucinaciones que duran menos que un parpadeo. Cada dos segundos voltea en busca de sí mismo. Una versión más joven de sí mismo, que pensaba y sentía cosas que al fin cree comprender, y que buscó en esta casa lo que debía haber encontrado en la propia.

Despide a la armadura de Géminis, enviándola a su verdadero hogar. Se dirige al baño y alza los brazos para sacarse la playera.

Inmedible fatiga en cada movimiento, cero definición en su mirada.

Saga no está seguro de lo que es ahora, pero está seguro de con quién quiere estar. Sin embargo, todavía hay multitud de cosas que acomodar, tiene que enfrentar problemas que negó durante décadas y solucionarlos antes de atreverse a buscar a su hermano. No cuenta con mucho tiempo.

La ropa forma un montoncito en el piso. Abre la llave de la ducha y se queda quieto bajo el agua, procurándose paz.

Un propósito nulo.

Hay tantas ideas traqueteándose dentro de su cabeza como gotas de agua resbalando por su piel. No puede darse abasto, los contenidos pesan y sofocan. Su vida no fue diseñada para ser llevada por una sola persona.

Por eso nacieron dos.

Sonríe con amargura. Se pasó la mitad de su existencia rechazando su salvación, y próximamente tendrá que hallar el modo de conservarla.

En la habitación de Aioros, Kanon aún duerme. Dormiría el resto del día si se lo permitieran. Saga se lo permitirá, pero quiere ver sus ojos sólo un momento, reencontrarse con él.

Entonces se sienta inclinándose sobre su figura, y lo llama con caricias sobre su rostro, hombro y brazo. Detiene la mano alrededor de su codo cuando percibe a los párpados temblar, y prepara su mirada, controlando lo que hay dentro de él para que Kanon sólo vea lo esencial.

Sus dedos aprietan sin querer cuando aquellos ojos lo descubren. Están soñolientos, vacíos de luminosidad, pero tan dignos de ser atesorados como siempre.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Adolorido. Exhausto. Confundido.

"Bien." Kanon arruga la frente, pasa saliva con trabajo, frota sus ojos. No ha descansado suficiente. La pregunta de Saga fue complicada.

Saga retoma los deslizamientos de su mano, mientras Kanon sigue parpadeando y maltratando sus ojos con sus dedos para aclararse la mirada. El mayor acaricia hacia su espalda baja, sintiéndolo tensarse al instante.

"Anoche... no debió ser así." La tensión aumenta hasta volverse respirable.

"Saga, olvídalo."

"No." No más de eso. "No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo."

Hay algo raro que Kanon no logra ubicar. Saga parece estar mejor, desplumado de su zozobra. Las marañas de sus ojos han desaparecido, si bien todavía se divisa un montón de nostalgia y arrepentimiento.

"Más tarde podemos ir a nadar."

La inesperada sugerencia le confirma a Kanon que ha habido un avance importante. Lo de anoche, lo que Saga no quiere ni pronunciar, sirvió de algo entonces. El corazón de Kanon se expande y se fortifica, aplastando a sus pulmones hasta que duele, pero es un dolor agradable. Saga está diciendo que quiere volver a la normalidad, con él. Kanon suspira, sintiéndose repleto de algo terriblemente extraño, un alivio algodonoso que lo invita a dormir en absoluta paz.

Saga lo invita a lo mismo con un beso muy suave y muy breve sobre sus labios. "Sigue durmiendo."

Kanon alza la cabeza y lo reclama por unos momentos más, alcanzando a mordisquear sus labios, mojarlos y apretarlos. Jala aire con fuerza para invadirse del aroma húmedo de su cabello, y luego se relaja sobre la almohada bostezando una observación, "Deberíamos volver a casa."

Saga sonríe.

Y Kanon se siente un mago, un dios. Quiere echarse encima el crédito de haberlo reparado.

"No hay prisa," dice tranquilo, y le alborota el fleco gentilmente. Kanon cierra los ojos, y se abandona a ese reposo tan necesitado y a una sonrisa inconsciente.

/./

Kanon despierta al mediodía, con un montón de hambre. Pensó que no habría nada de comer en la casa de Sagitario, pero Saga aprovechó el tiempo para ir a Géminis y volver con un desayuno tardío. Se la ha pasado transportándose por los túneles subterráneos. No quiere fingir frente a sus compañeros, pero tampoco quiere que sepan la verdad antes que Kanon.

En ese caso, debería apurarse y decírselo de una vez.

El temor lo petrifica; convierte a su lengua en plomo cada vez que cree que lo hará.

Sentado al pie de la cama, lo observa comer. Es un gusto adquirido recientemente, desde que lo conoció por segunda ocasión. Kanon ya había superado la incomodidad de sentirse diseccionado por las miradas de Saga, pero Saga tenía días viendo a través de él como si fuera un fantasma, y ahora está acariciándolo con el curioso esmeralda, delineándolo para apartarlo del mundo, encajonándolo en el profundo centro de sus pupilas.

Se acalora, y se apura para terminar de comer. Toma una ducha rápida y se viste con ropa limpia que Saga también trajo de Géminis.

Regresan allá.

Y el lugar se siente inusitadamente pequeño. Es inmenso, es frío, impersonal, porque nunca se ocuparon en marcarlo con sus personalidades. Bastaba con marcar al otro. Ahora el otro está demasiado cerca. Kanon percibe a Saga encima de él aunque se mantenga caminando dos pasos detrás. Saga tiene a Kanon rebosando por cada poro sin poder expresar el tumulto endulzado que lo entumece poco a poco.

Sabe que Kanon no querrá escucharlo.

Kanon le perdonó lo imperdonable, pero ahora lo detestará por faltar a su pacto, lo identificará como el Saga de antaño y, por lo tanto, le dirigirá todo el odio que sea capaz de producir en el corazón.

Y después, lo imagina haciendo lo mismo que al principio: huyendo.

Olvidar fue una prueba para sí mismo, y para Kanon. Un reto a las estrellas. Engendro del temor y la ambición. Una estupidez que trajo secuelas garrafales. Aun así, no puede desdeñarla del todo.

Al no saber nada, aprendió infinidad de cosas, creció de nuevo con excesiva libertad; al no conocer a Kanon, lo descubrió en una nueva luz, sin filtros ni opacidades. Se enamoró de él limpiamente, lo amó de verdad… ¿correctamente? no se atreve a aseverarlo, pero ciertamente sin medida, con simpleza e intensidad. Lo acompañó en momentos frágiles que, otrora, Kanon nunca le hubiera permitido atestiguar. Y ahora tiene las percepciones de su vida pasada y su nueva existencia encajando, con facilidad en algunas partes, con choques violentos en otras.

El plan de ir a nadar queda olvidado. Después de acomodarse de vuelta en la recámara grande, las sábanas magnetizan a Kanon convenciéndole de tomar una siesta que se alarga por horas. Saga no se atreve a molestarlo. Le exigió demasiado anoche y todavía no está seguro de cómo lo confrontará con la noticia de que es él, de nuevo él, así que el tiempo a solas no le cae del todo mal.

Mata las horas en trivialidades, siempre concentrado en mantener su cosmos imperceptible, ocupándose en escrutar cada memoria, nueva y vieja, mientras lava la ropa, prepara adelantadamente la cena, le da una limpiada superficial a la casa…

El ocaso dispara su impaciencia. Necesita a Kanon. Aunque no esté seguro de lo que sucederá con él, lo necesita antes de decírselo, porque podría ser la última vez.

Kanon despierta de la mejor manera posible, con Saga desnudo entre sus piernas, lamiendo una erección que no sabe en qué momento desarrolló. Suelta una risa somnolienta y se retuerce ligeramente, agradado de pies a cabeza por la sorpresa. Tarda un poco en acoplarse a la sintonía, en alcanzar óptima solidez, pero Saga es persistente y confiado, y verlo trae consigo un viento desértico, envolvente y probablemente mortal.

Kanon se entrega a la sofocación, embiste contra la boca de Saga, reclamando un milímetro más y otro más del precioso ambiente húmedo, y sus dedos se amarran a los cabellos de aquél con una mezcla de posesividad y adoración que le corrobora a Saga por qué está aquí, con Kanon.

Kanon jadea descontento cuando los labios de Saga lo abandonan de improviso. Se siente apaleado, sin muchas energías para nada, pero Saga suscita sentimientos anhelosos y hace todo el trabajo por él; termina de jalar sus pantalones hacia abajo liberando sus piernas, y se acomoda a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, dándole la espalda. Kanon arquea una ceja, intrigado, pero pronto comprueba la ventaja de dicha posición cuando todo en su campo visual es Saga recibiéndolo pausadamente, él acoplándose a Saga a un ritmo medido y soberbio: damnación consumada.

Saga no puede verlo, no puede dejar que Kanon lo vea. Está ocultando un universo y teme que acabe delatándose en algún momento, poseído por el avinagrado placer. Sólo hace falta un gesto a destiempo, una mirada con el enfoque errado, y Kanon lo sabrá.

En divina ignorancia, los dedos de Kanon se amoldan a los glúteos de Saga, siempre inquisitivos, apretando y acariciando para darle forma a su curiosidad. Lo ayuda a empujarse hacia arriba y tira de él para que vuelva, y no despega los ojos del punto de unión. Se siente entrando en él, se ve entrando en él, y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda arruinar la realidad elevada en la que cree estar.

Se encuentra más que dispuesto a enterrar la reciente época de desajuste si de ahora en adelante puede vivir así. Saga obviamente comparte su disposición, y se le antoja apreciar su rostro, pero por el momento debe conformarse con imaginarlo tenso y sonrojado, tan salpicado de sudor como la espalda que lo hipnotiza con las rítmicas contracciones de sus músculos.

Kanon termina más cansado de lo usual después de que Saga lo lleva al orgasmo. Ni siquiera logra moverse para asegurarse de que el otro ha culminado también, pero lo observa entre párpados semi-cerrados, masturbándose a prisas, todavía con él adentro, y escucha jadeos particularmente angustiados antes de percibirlo atirantarse y temblar.

Entonces cierra los ojos y exhala hasta vaciar del todo sus pulmones, renovando sus contenidos con un suspiro entrecortado. Siente a Saga abandonar la cama, y volver a ella algunos minutos después. Lo advierte cerca, su calor irradiando, su nariz agobiándole el cuello con vahos intermitentes. Se da cuenta de que no se han dicho mucho ese día, apenas si se han visto realmente, pero de todas formas ha sido un día excepcional. Un reencauzamiento al curso del que se desviaron.

**/./././**

Una parte es oscuridad, otra parte es luz, y todo se entremezcla para crear caminos enredados y cambiantes, protegiendo la casa de Géminis de cualquier intruso.

Ellos no lo hacen por proteger nada, sólo aprovechan la ausencia del Maestro para jugar.

El laberinto vibra por algunos momentos, y la izquierda se vuelve derecha, el norte ahora es el sur. Los dos pueden manejar uno solo, aunque termina siendo muy caótico. Un violento tira y encoge.

Es la primera técnica avanzada que han dominado. El Maestro dijo que sería complicado pero a ellos les resultó natural, y se convirtieron rápidamente en pequeños maestros de ilusiones. Retarse en el laberinto y cazar al otro solía ser el juego favorito de ambos, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a sentirse en desventaja; hoy más que nunca antes.

_"¡Saga!… ¡Saga, basta!"_

Kanon concentra su cosmos, lucha por modificar la forma del laberinto, pero Saga se le adelanta y le desbarata todo, sin revelar su ubicación ni permitirle hallar una salida.

_"¿No confías en mí?"_ La voz de su hermano siempre se vuelve liviana y azucarada cuando están en el laberinto. Según Saga, la suya adquiere un tono tenebroso.

_"¡Honestamente, no!"_ La mentira retumba con supuesta tenebrosidad, pero Saga crea un sonido melodioso, una carcajada ridículamente seráfica que enfurece a Kanon de inmediato. No le gusta esta voz de Saga.

_"Kanon, sólo estoy jugando... esto antes te divertía." _

_"Hasta que te volviste demasiado bueno en ello..."_ refunfuña al dejarse caer al suelo, sentándose con su espalda convertida en una triste y acentuada joroba.

Saga va con él. Kanon escucha un par de pasos tras su espalda antes de sentir el peso de Saga encima, los brazos cruzados recargándose molestosamente y el perfil burloncillo asomado sobre su hombro.

"De acuerdo, no te enfades."

Kanon se cruza de brazos y lo mira de reojo con renuencia. Saga sonríe, disfrutando plenamente de su actitud berrinchuda, y luego se da la vuelta para sentarse espalda contra espalda. El suspiro de Kanon lo empuja con agradable ligereza. El silencio cómplice se impone durante un par de minutos antes de que Kanon revele el producto de sus cavilaciones.

"El Maestro llega mañana… Deberíamos aprovechar e irnos."

"¿A dónde? Todo lo que tenemos está aquí." A Kanon le encanta hablar tonterías.

"Pff, no tenemos nada."

Saga curva sus labios con cierta astucia. Kanon no lo ve pero puede imaginarlo perfectamente. Todo lo que sucede dentro del laberinto compartido llega a su percepción.

"Toda esta casa es nuestra."

"Todavía no..." suelta el aire abatidamente. Nadie puede asegurarles que algún día lo será. Quizás ambos fallarán, se encuentran a años luz de estar listos, y no en pocas ocasiones se han hallado cerca de la muerte. Al Santuario no le va bien su nombre, es un sitio siniestro.

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿no lo sientes?" Las paredes ilusorias se tuercen debido a las fluctuaciones en el cosmos de Saga. Kanon enarca una ceja ante la demostración, y alza el perfil hasta que la parte posterior de su cabeza topa con la de su hermano.

"¿Crees que podamos mantener al Maestro fuera?"

"Mm, no, aún no..." Saga ríe entretenido por la idea, "Pero algún día, de seguro. Estaremos solos aquí y podrás flojear todo lo que quieras."

Es un futuro que le agrada. Le agradaría incluso más escapar, pero Saga pertenece aquí… aunque le choque admitirlo, para él su gemelo ya se siente como un Santo Dorado. Tener que competir con él sin verdadera motivación le resulta más y más frustrante día a día.

"Promételo." Se hace hacia atrás, empujando la espalda de Saga, quien se dobla y resopla divertido antes de impulsarse para contrarrestar la fuerza de Kanon y quedar equilibrados. Con una sonrisa tranquila, Saga voltea hasta recargar el rostro en el hombro del menor.

"Lo prometo."

**/./././**

Cuando Kanon despierta a la mañana siguiente, Saga no está con él. Se estira repasando el cansancio atrapado en sus músculos, se viste y va en su búsqueda, anhelando comprobar que no soñó todo lo anterior. Da unas cuantas vueltas hasta que escucha ruido proveniente de la bodega. Rápidamente se asoma por la puerta entreabierta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a guardar esto." Saga alza el libro de pasta roja. "Y… sólo echaba un vistazo."

Es una buena noticia el que Saga haya tenido suficiente de revivir el pasado. Cada vez que sus ojos se posan sobre el diario de Aioros, Kanon siente que pierde años de vida. Le encanta la idea de dejarlo aquí arrumbado.

"¿Sabes?" Se aproxima a Saga con una actitud predadora. "Una vez te encontré lloriqueando aquí porque no sabías hacer Explosión de galaxias."

Saga deja el diario sobre un estante polvoriento, reprime una sonrisa al sentir la mano de Kanon sobre su espalda. De reojo lo observa inclinándose en pos de su cuello. Se adelanta, da la vuelta interceptándolo y lo empuja con cuidado contra la pared.

"Justo aquí," jadea Kanon antes de recibir el beso de Saga. Cierra los ojos para evocar aquella imagen que siempre ha guardado con cariño, porque no era común ver a Saga en tales circunstancias, y porque él adelantó a Saga, y Saga le agradeció cuando le ayudó a nivelarse.

Kanon toma descansos de milisegundos para seguir hablando. "Lo aprendiste de mí," presume con un chispeo en su mirada antes de reunir sus labios. Gime contra la boca de Saga, se apodera del control y lo jala mientras se arrastra al piso. Lo deja sentarse sobre sus piernas y le rodea la cintura acercándolo hasta donde sea posible.

"Te lo enseñaré de nuevo," promete con la voz enronquecida, en sus ojos se revuelve el reflejo de su determinación. Pasaron por momentos desesperantes y dolorosos, pero el orden se está restableciendo a pasos agigantados. El temor y la decepción de anoche forman parte de una oscura y lejana pesadilla; aunque todavía se sienta maltrecho, pretenderá que no pasó.

Saga se mantiene en silencio. Sólo quiere olvidar que recuerda. Su lengua se estremece al compás juguetón impuesto por Kanon, las manos suben y bajan en busca de lo que ya está ahí: el calor familiar, la respiración de un valor incalculable, las resonancias de un corazón que en tiempos muy antiguos hablaba extrovertidamente con el suyo.

Pensó haberlo amado en el pasado, pero ahora alberga dudas. Si aquello era amor, entonces no tiene idea de cómo llamar a esto, porque es enorme y osado, no cabe en su interior, pero no puede dejarlo salir, no todo, todavía no.

Nunca va a existir un 'cuándo' adecuado.

Kanon agarra sus muslos y lo empuja hacia arriba con un salto repentino de sus caderas. Tan pronto como siente la oleada de sangre hacia su entrepierna y un mordisco en su labio inferior, Saga oye el gruñido del estómago de Kanon. Ríe suavemente y le da unos cuantos besos cortos antes de levantarse.

"Desayunemos."

Kanon lo mira remiso, pero en realidad tiene hambre, por lo que acepta la oferta y se dirige entusiastamente a la cocina.

Saga sabe que tiene que parar.

Cuanto más espere, peor va a ser. Kanon se sentirá traicionado de por sí, no es necesario que centuplique la deuda…

Entonces, deja de reflexionarlo y hace lo que tiene que hacer, deteniéndose en medio del ancho pasillo.

"Kanon, perdóname." La voz se desliza armoniosa sobre las losetas. Kanon suspende su avance para sentir la oscilación viajando por su cuerpo. "Las situaciones horribles en las que te puse... Mereces mejor que eso."

Frunce el ceño. No quiere hablar de esto, le sorprende que Saga desee ahondar en el asunto, y duda por unos momentos sin voltear, sopesando las inesperadas circunstancias.

"Quiero que me permitas resarcirme."

"¿Por qué dices esto? No es necesario—" Voltea para ser interrumpido, su corazón forzado a una pausa de riesgo letal.

"Kanon, te recuerdo." Los nuevos prismas en sus ojos son más efectivos que las descabelladas palabras; Kanon no puede cegarse a la _diferencia_ que está notando demasiado tarde. "Y necesito arreglar las cosas."

_Nononono._

Kanon escucha estática, luego nada, y finalmente todo. En un nanosegundo desgaja cada inflexión en la voz de Saga, y es aplastado por la avalancha de repercusiones que cada palabra engloba.

No pensó que fuera a ser así. No pensó que fuera a sentirse tan inseguro de sus propias acciones. Se había profetizado dándole la espalda y largándose de inmediato, pero ahora se siente impulsado a reclamar, a estamparlo en el suelo con toda la fuerza de su aborrecimiento.

Inicialmente, la única respuesta posible es un paréntesis. Ausencia de parpadeos, respiración, movimientos… sólo por un caritativo segundo antes de que su corazón vuelva a latir, reconvertido en un ente pernicioso, bombeándolo de sulfuro mientras alarga su vida; tan lleno de alevosía como su hermano.

"Fuiste con Athena." No tiene caso reiterar lo obvio, pero quiere que admita su traición con todas las letras.

"Yo no estaba bien… todo lo que sucedió, tenía que remediarlo. Tenía que recuperarme." Saga da un paso hacia delante. Es más valiente de lo que Kanon recordaba. Cuando da un segundo paso, y luego otro sin mostrar intenciones de detenerse, Kanon decide que él no tiene por qué detenerse tampoco.

"Las cosas iban a ser como antes… ¡Yo podría haberlo ayudado!"

Saga parpadea, por un instante vacila en su andar. Kanon hablando de él como si fuera otra persona le injerta un estilo totalmente nuevo de confusión. Al observar a Kanon, sabe que algo dentro de él se está derrumbando, y el instinto de darle soporte lo lleva a tocarlo, sujetándolo fuertemente de los brazos. Kanon lo mira a los ojos con una psicosis animal, escudriñando en busca de lo que era suyo. A los lados de su cuerpo, sus puños tiritan, mientras su cordura intenta mantenerse a flote en medio del maremoto.

"Lo serán. Todo será mejor que antes."

"No, contigo no." No le importa el efecto lacerante, Saga le ha hecho un daño incompensable. Le arrebató a la única persona que verdaderamente lo había querido, incluso a las partes de él que no lo merecían.

El dolor de Kanon se precipita. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y sólo necesitara un estímulo muy específico para diluviarse. Saga es el catalizador de su decadencia.

Exhalar le cuesta un esfuerzo desmedido. Kanon desaparece para ser reemplazado por oscuridad. Saga suspira al experimentar la conocida sensación de encerramiento, y estudia con una mirada despegada sus alrededores, pintados con la monotonía del negro y el blanco.

El silencio es soberano, y hay un frío que quizás proviene de sus huesos. Saga no se mueve de su sitio, mas después de un rato se cansa y decide sentarse en el suelo, sobre la unión de luz y sombra. Se queda ahí perdido por lo que se sienten como horas. Es consciente de que no deben ser más que minutos… su hermano no cuenta con la paciencia como para torturarse de tal forma.

Aunque el laberinto de Géminis ya no es un reto para él, Saga decide permanecer ahí, sometido al castigo de Kanon. El aludido debe saber que algo así no puede contenerlo, y no entiende del todo lo que pretende con este encarcelamiento… ¿darle una probada de la soledad a la que ambos tendrán que acostumbrarse? ¿Darse tiempo de asimilar el nuevo vuelco de su realidad?

A Saga no le importa esperar, no mientras Kanon continúe manteniendo viva la técnica, se preocupará más cuando la ilusión se esfume y su hermano elija hacer lo mismo.

Podría usar el silencio para explicarse pero, conociendo a Kanon, no le ve el caso. Ni siquiera mencionará la presencia de Ares, es importante pero ya no quiere justificarse así. De todas formas, Kanon nunca había podido delinear con exactitud lo que había sido Saga y lo que había sido Ares, al mismo Saga se le dificulta, y aquél siempre se había sentido como el combustible de dicho mal, a estas alturas no quiere echarle más culpa encima. Tampoco se disculpará por romper la promesa, era necesario y no se arrepiente. Todo aquello se lo calla porque sabe que el problema con Kanon no se trata de eso...

Kanon lo desprecia porque su odio ya no puede llamarse así. Saga lo forzó a expulsar dicho sentimiento y reemplazarlo con cosas nuevas y más complicadas. Los detalles técnicos no cambiarán nada. Lo condena por haberlo atrapado en un cautiverio increíblemente más poderoso que la vez anterior, y por habérsele metido hasta el alma… un alma que, ilusamente, había intentado amurallar.

_"Él me amaba."_ Saga lo escucha primero dentro de su cabeza, provocándole un escalofrío al recordarle las recientes vivencias con Ares. A lo largo del infinito espacio, la voz de su hermano se repite en un eco inmortal; las ondas son blandas pero enseguida se afilan inyectando agrura en el aire.

_"¿Te divertiste, Saga?"_

Todo fue un retorcido juego. Saga se ha burlado de él infamemente. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse, ahora sólo le quedan dos imágenes antagónicas indispuestas a fusionarse. Él no quiere fusionarlas. Quiere mantener la perfección separada de este hombre que nació como su hermano, y que se ha comprobado una y otra vez como el portavoz de sus desgracias.

Saga traga pesado, trata de inventar palabras milagrosas que convenzan al otro de la única verdad importante.

"Kanon, no tiene sentido lo que dices. Soy yo, aún te amo."

Kanon regresa. Saga se pone de pie en cuanto lo ve, más cerca de lo que había estado antes, y sólo alcanza a divisar una sonrisa ladeada, despectiva y amarga, antes de sentir los nudillos de aquél incrustándose en su mandíbula. El impacto le hace girar el rostro y presentir que algo debió quebrarse. Un fuerte mareo lo deslumbra, mostrándole todo en blanco antes de hallar equilibrio, para perderlo medio segundo después cuando un nuevo puñetazo le sacude los sesos.

"¿No piensas defenderte?" Su voz acuchilla, "Ahora puedes hacerlo, ¿no? Tienes tu maldito poder de vuelta…"

De nuevo ha sido intercambiado por un estatus. Sus lagrimales arden, pero no terminan de fabricar ni una gota, sólo le otorgan un aspecto vidrioso a su mirada mientras hace lo único que surge de sus vísceras… Libera su cuerpo y asesta contra Saga, manchando su aperlada piel de rojo, como cuando se daban palizas de chicos. De cierta forma, se siente natural, lo cual alimenta su desaforada furia.

Y algo más… un impulso tenebroso que sólo Saga puede inspirar, y que pone a Kanon de vuelta en el Cabo Sunión de su mente. La mirada esmeralda se vuelve pétrea, sus dientes trancados apenas si dejan salir las palabras hechas escarcha.

"Tú no me amas, Saga."

Saga_ tiene_ que odiarlo, porque Kanon fue ruin con él, ya no hay manera de negar el pasado. Y para Kanon no queda nada que amar, le dio todo a una persona que ya no existe, que Saga le robó.

"Y yo… bueno, tú entiendes cómo es," dice sardónico. Sus palabras suenan a metal chirriante. Lo avienta al suelo e interrumpe sus intentos por levantarse abalanzándose contra él, empujándole con rudeza para voltearlo y subyugarlo bajo un agarre de acero. La resistencia de Saga es inexistente, ni siquiera atina a voltear, su mirada se extravía en la inmensidad mientras su gemelo lo oprime por completo.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres, Saga? Sabes lo que significa estar conmigo." Pulsaciones de corrupción azotan su entrepierna. Saga está en las mismas condiciones, y aunque no se atreve a contestar, la verdad es que hay una parte de su ser que sí, lo anhela por un condicionamiento antiguo que no puede admitir, que ya no quiere albergar.

Un espasmódico vaivén saca gemidos de ambos. La acción no se repite. Los dos quedan atorados en el ínterin de un presente huracanado y un futuro desastroso. Ninguno quiere continuar, ¿pero cuándo han sido capaces de retar sus autodestructivas naturalezas?

"No hay nada que pueda reparar esto, ¿cierto?..." La disfunción de su alma. El diabólico deseo. Ni el otro sacrificando todo su manchado pasado, dándole una nueva oportunidad. Porque quizás esa había sido la intención de Saga, del Saga que abandonó aquella mañana después de maltratarlo tan sádicamente como siente la necesidad de hacer con él de nuevo, ya que está de vuelta.

La tentación de desahogar años de frustración y resentimiento se encuentra ahí, flotando invisible encima de él, un demonio sobre su hombro en espera de ver lo que hará.

Calma inestable, amenaza hecha oxígeno.

Detenido en el lapso donde todas las probabilidades se sortean, Kanon siente _todo_ de Saga. La respiración inaudible pero veloz, el calor que desprende como si se tratase de un maligno aroma, inundándolo por completo y ahogándolo lentamente; y el corazón que late tan rápido como el de un conejo aterrado.

No puede demorar ese _mientras tanto_, los matará a ambos.

Saga está atenido a su iniciativa. Desde su punto de vista, lo que Kanon quiera hacer con él, será merecido. Puede sentir el erguido miembro a través de la ropa, presionándose contra su cóccix, endureciéndose en cuestión de segundos sin ninguna estimulación más que la peligrosa proximidad y el estancamiento de adrenalina. Las huellas de los golpes comienzan a latir, generando rebotes sordos en sus oídos y un desagradable dolor de cabeza. Breves náuseas le hacen sobresaltarse, despabilando a Kanon, quien sacude la cabeza cuando el tiempo vuelve a correr. Parpadea para mirar a Saga detenidamente, su perfil decolorado por los destellos del caleidoscopio blanquinegro que los tiene aislados.

La realidad es que no puede hacerle esto a Saga, no tras haberlo conocido como algo tan dulce y limpio.

Alarmado al creer que su inmovilidad es preámbulo al abandono, Saga ancla la mano derecha al muslo de Kanon y tira con inesperada firmeza, causando fricción entre las caderas de ambos.

"Kanon…" Una disculpa, un ruego, entrega incondicional, un sentimiento resignado al que teme llamar amor. Hay demasiado en esa simple palabra y Kanon no puede lidiar con nada de ello. Se rehúsa a escuchar, empuja a Saga haciéndolo tumbarse boca arriba y le sujeta el cuello mientras se instala reinante entre sus muslos, apartándolos bruscamente.

Arroja su pelvis con empeño, agrediéndolo con el hosco contacto. Saga no reniega de nada. Tomará cualquier cosa que sea obtenible de Kanon a estas alturas... pero también sabe que si Kanon continúa así, el más dañado será él, y todas esas cosas que planeaba mejorar, quedarán insalvables. Debe obtener entereza y detenerlo. Sin embargo, el pánico al sentir que lo pierde se lo impide.

Su hermano se le adelanta.

"No puedo hacerlo." Hay una migaja de alivio escondida entre el fracaso, "No puedo estar contigo..." Saga escucha el murmullo desesperado antes de que Kanon mordisquee sus labios con una avidez enferma, intentando hallar en su boca color cereza una pizca de algo que lo reconforte, un mísero átomo de dulzura siquiera.

Sólo encuentra el sabor a fierro y el veneno natural de Saga. Aun así lo besa tardado, profundo y ansioso, gruñendo demandante, gimiendo a manera de súplica medio minuto después. Saga traga cualquier sonido, saborea las vibraciones contra sus dientes, aspira el aliento que surge de la nariz de su hermano como si el aire común y corriente fuera a aniquilarlo, y se lamenta porque tiene claro que, para el otro, su saliva debe saber a hiel.

Cuando Kanon tiene suficiente, un segundo antes de la intoxicación total, cuando recuerda no ser acreedor de todo aquello, se despega de él haciendo atolondrados y apresurados movimientos por levantarse, percatándose entonces de dos potentes brazos que lo rodean.

Kanon se deshace del abrazo con métodos violentos, ignorando el par de manos que busca detenerlo y conservarlo ahí. No está listo para la gentileza que prometen. No sabe si volverá a estarlo alguna vez.

Kanon recoge su última micra de auto-preservación, y cumple su parte del trato.

Escapa.

Sin derecho a perseguirlo, Saga permanece consumido allí durante un interminable rato, mucho después de que los pasos de su hermano dejan de escucharse. Sus labios sangrantes continúan palpitando en añoranza de aquellos que los abandonaron. Y es recorrido de pies a cabeza, hasta el último milímetro de dermis, por leves corrientes eléctricas, intermitentes como las olas calmas del océano que le sugirió tocar a Kanon con una nueva intención. En ese entonces, no lo entendió. No había necesitado entenderlo.

Su cuerpo queda retenido en un adormilado frenesí. Kanon no se encuentra ahí para aplacar lo revuelto. Ya no está dispuesto a encargarse de él. Un delgado velo de humedad se impone sobre sus ojos. Con la enfermedad de la desolación infectándolo a un ritmo paulatino pero seguro, Saga cree entender lo que Kanon experimentó durante las numerosas veces que él lo dejó o lo traicionó, y se repugna más que nunca por sus debilidades del pasado, pero nunca al grado del desprecio que su hermano le profesa.

En una medida impulsiva, Saga usa su recién restaurado cosmos para llamar a Kanon. De inmediato es repelido por una pared inquebrantable, y la distancia sigue incrementándose sin que pueda comprobarlo con sus ojos, pero siempre sentirlo.

Lentamente, la ilusión del laberinto desaparece.

* * *

Bueno, esto ya mero se acaba, unos 3 capis más creo, depende de qué tanto se me alarguen ciertas situaciones. Mil gracias a las chicas que me han venido comentando aquí y en FB :3 Ojalá les haya gustado el capi, nos vemos!


	37. Saga

¡Hola! traigo nuevo capi que se alargó más de lo previsto ¬¬ incluso si agrupé a algunos goldies según yo para sintetizar jaja. Espero que no les aburra, consideré necesario darle un último espacio a Saga con sus compañeros. Aquí casi no hay Kanon, el siguiente capítulo será un paralelo de este donde pondré lo que ha andado haciendo. ¡Besos!

* * *

**/ 37: Saga /**

Ya no está en el laberinto, pero el laberinto parece estar en su cabeza.

La escena actual le recuerda mucho a sus primeros días en esta vida, las pláticas enigmáticas con Shion que le causaban más interrogantes que respuestas.

La galaxia de preguntas que tiene ahora no puede ser respondida por nadie más que sí mismo, así que se las calla y hace todo lo posible por atender, reaccionando más que nada por reflejo.

La taza vacía repica contra la mesa. Athena deja su silla y se excusa para dirigirse a sus aposentos. Luce cansada, incluso un poco demacrada. El reciente reencuentro con Ares le reanimó viejas pesadillas, percibir la partida de Kanon ayer le consternó, y tener que discutir asuntos oficiales con Shion y Saga durante horas le ha exprimido sus últimas energías. Saga le transmite remordimientos monstruosos que la drenan. No olvidó enteramente por ella, y Saga sabe que está disculpado, pero el sentimiento de decepción hacia sí mismo no es fácil de mitigar.

Los dos se levantan en cuanto ella lo hace, y después de que desaparece, Shion vuelve a sentarse. Saga permanece de pie con su taza de té en mano, mirando el escaso contenido que queda. Shion suspira y prueba un poco más de su bebida, permitiendo que Saga se distraiga en sus propios pensamientos.

Le parece entendible, si bien extraño, tal período de abstracción. Durante la conversación con Athena, en ocasiones, Saga demoró pensando sus respuestas, o dudó al abrir la boca y reformuló, disculpándose con frecuencia por su bajo nivel de concentración. Discutieron asuntos importantes, todo relacionado con él, pero fue difícil dejar de pensar en lo que ninguno de aquellos dos había mencionado.

Kanon.

El día anterior, mientras estuvo con él, Saga se sintió guiado por la claridad de un empuje básico que surgía de su alma: estar juntos. Pese a la revoltura de ideas y memorias, aquello le había concedido un camino más o menos definido.

Ahora, sin Kanon, le está resultando complicado centrarse en el aquí. Después de que la conmoción se asentara tras la partida de su hermano, Saga quedó con un trepidante dolor de cabeza que le imposibilitó dormir y que aparentemente planea acompañarlo hasta el fin de sus días. La reordenación de su mente continúa aturdiéndolo. Vivió casi treinta años en un minuto, después de todo. Aunque se sabe el protagonista de todas sus memorias, muchas no dejan de sentirse ficticias. La ausencia de Kanon aumenta la cantidad de cuestionamientos a su realidad.

No es una ausencia total; Kanon está ahí, ligado a su cosmos, una estrella distante que puede ubicar pero se siente inalcanzable. Los viejos recuerdos lo agobian con oleadas de culpabilidad y asco que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, y los nuevos le generan un burbujeo ansioso cargado de ambiciones. A cada segundo se ve tentado a extender su cosmos hasta tocar el de su hermano, y debe convencerse una y otra vez de que no puede dejarse llevar.

"Ella tiene razón," dice Shion, depositando la taza antes de ponerse de pie. Arregla las arrugas de su túnica y mira directamente a Saga. "No tiene caso hacer esto más grande."

Saga lo recuerda muerto a sus pies. Un relámpago de rojo agita su mirada. Sacude la cabeza y medita en lo que el hombre ha dicho.

Las nuevas verdades serán exclusivas de Shion y Athena. Informar que ha recuperado sus memorias es indiscutible, pero Athena no ve la necesidad de enlodar la percepción positiva que el resto de los Caballeros Dorados se ha hecho de Saga. Publicitar las acciones de Ares sólo causará daño innecesario. De cierta forma, la condición desmemoriada de Saga ayudó a conectar a sus Santos: la preocupación de algunos, la curiosidad de todos, lo que se habló a espaldas de Saga y lo que cada uno fue frente a él; algo reinventado de una u otra manera. La situación por entero causó una especie de complicidad entre ellos, sutil pero inesperadamente valiosa. Sería lamentable que eso se perdiera al mencionar al demonio que los afectó en el pasado, y que al presente estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de la Diosa, sin que ninguno de ellos lo pudiera ver.

Shion frunce el ceño al recordar la madrugada del día anterior… fue increíble y vergonzoso enterarse de lo ocurrido frente al escudo de Athena. Que Saga pudiera haber llegado tan lejos le hace dudar seriamente de su capacidad para dirigir el Santuario. El asunto de la isla lo había traído atareado, como a todos, pero su ceguera es inexcusable.

"Y sobre Kanon…"

Saga alza la vista, su mano aprieta la pequeña taza que se quebrará si imprime una pizca más de presión. Shion se fija en los ojos de un conocido color esmeralda que lucen repentinamente aguzados.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Shion está preguntando otra cosa—no, ni siquiera es una pregunta; es un _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer_. Saga puede discernirlo en su mirada. Desde joven se dedicó a estudiar al dirigente del Santuario en cualquier oportunidad. Aunque su rostro permaneciera cubierto por una máscara, aprendió ademanes reveladores que indicaban satisfacción, impaciencia, preocupación, hasta que pudo imaginar las miradas que no podía ver y saber si sus acciones como Santo Dorado llenaban las expectativas del Kyoko.

"No dejaré mi puesto para ir tras él, si eso le preocupa," dice adelantándose. Deja la taza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. "Lo resolveré de alguna manera."

Shion escudriña brevemente su mirada. Al no encontrar nada disfrazado tras lo que Saga ha dicho, asiente aceptando sus intenciones y se retira.

Saga suspira y vuelve a sentarse con pesadez. Permanece algunos minutos en el salón, debatiendo internamente.

En el silencio, los defectos de su plan pesan más.

**/./**

Kanon no es el único con quien Saga necesita reconectarse. Aunque Athena ha vetado la mención de Ares, debe informar a todos que sus memorias han sido restauradas, agradecerles por haberlo apoyado sin condición, y tantear si continúan dispuestos a ser parte de su vida. Transmitir sus disculpas de alguna manera, también.

Saga abre su puño y las partículas de roca pulverizada se derraman hacia el suelo. Shura lo observa satisfecho, mas nunca sorprendido.

La grieta que _Excalibur_ dejó en el risco, tiempo atrás, se ha llenado de musgo y yerbas. Es un lugar recluido, rodeado de vegetación y frescura. Está bien para empezar, para aclararse la mente mientras entrena con Shura y se familiariza con la sensación de inflamiento que le provoca el cosmos. Su poder es su condena, pero lo echó de menos sin saberlo y ahora entiende por qué.

El rato tranquilo en compañía del español le sirve para disfrazar la preocupación que Kanon le sembró al irse. Shura es un enlace a sus distintos tipos de pasado, y probablemente quien más había anhelado ver de vuelta a Saga de Géminis.

Saga fue con él primero porque sintió que se lo debía. El español había intentado ayudarlo a recuperar su cosmos, así que Saga quiso mostrárselo antes que a nadie. Además, anticipó que se encontraría con una reacción positiva y pocas preguntas.

Sólo una.

"¿Y Kanon?"

"Se fue." Ya lo sabe. Todos lo saben. Tal vez sólo quiso ver de qué forma lo decía. Le agrada la neutralidad. Y se conduele un segundo después cuando atisba en su mirada la añoranza encubierta.

"Tengo que hablar con los demás." Saga agacha la mirada mientras se sacude la mano contra la playera. Shura se limpia el sudor de la frente y deja la mano descansando sobre su cabeza durante algunos momentos, midiendo lo caliente que se siente por el sol.

"Vamos," dice antes de encaminarse hacia el Coliseo. Saga parpadea y tarda un par de segundos en ir con él, hasta que comprende sus intenciones y las agradece con el sonido suave del trote con el que le da alcance.

Cuando llegan a su destino, Shura guía el trayecto hacia las gradas, desde donde Camus observa el enfrentamiento entre Deathmask y Milo. Shura toma asiento a la derecha del francés, y Saga a la izquierda. Los tres analizan con distintos niveles de atención la pelea. Shura realiza una que otra crítica cuando alguno se descuida, y Camus admite en voz alta que si a algún dios se le antojara la Tierra en estos momentos, Milo sería una de las primeras bajas. Su desempeño ha desmejorado debido a la época de bonanza. Empezó a notarlo desde hace algún tiempo, que Milo prefería quedarse enrollado con él en las sábanas en vez de entrenar, pero fue evidente mientras trabajaban en la isla y era el primero en terminar agotado.

Saga esboza una sonrisa misericordiosa ante el señalamiento de Camus, mientras Shura le da toda la razón. El gesto se esfuma cuando se da cuenta de que se ha distraído, totalmente olvidado de lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

"Camus, tengo algo que decirte. Athena… con su ayuda—"

"Sí, lo sabemos, recuperaste tu cosmos," interrumpe lanzándole una mirada de reojo, fugaz, antes de volver a enfocarse sobre un muy malhumorado Milo que camina hacia ellos, derrotado y seguido por Deathmask, quien expresa toda su satisfacción con una sonrisa ladeada.

Saga guarda silencio, absorbiendo su entorno; el sol quemante, la apacible tensión entre los tres alguna vez espectros, la llegada de los otros dos que se ponen a discutir frente a ellos —Milo insistiendo por una revancha—, y las palabras de Camus que le reiteraron un cambio trascendental. El día de ayer, una vez que se confesó con Kanon, Saga dejó de reprimir su cosmos y se hizo perceptible para todos aquellos sensibles a dicho tipo de energía.

"Estás más oxidado de lo que pareces si creíste que no nos habíamos dado cuenta," Camus recalca con simpleza, "tal vez incluso Milo podría vencerte."

La mirada fiera de Milo se clava sobre Camus. Deja de apelar con Deathmask, quien se recuesta en un escalón inferior para disfrutar plenamente el efecto de las endorfinas que el ejercicio despertó. Ahora que no tiene con quien pretenderse ocupado, Milo se siente inquieto. Aprieta los puños y mueve la mirada de Camus a Shura y luego a Saga, de vuelta al francés y una vez más sobre el gemelo.

"No fue sólo el cosmos… lo recuerdo todo," dice Saga, a suficiente volumen para que todos los presentes escuchen. Hace más que entregar información, se trata de una disculpa. Tampoco es la gran noticia. Ya lo habían sospechado también, ligándolo a la recuperación de su cosmos, pero ahora finalmente están enfrentando al nuevo… antiguo Saga.

Camus afirma levemente con la cabeza. "Quedó claro en cuanto llegaste aquí." Hay demasiadas cosas distintas pero tan sutiles que es imposible precisar el factor delatador. La mirada, el caminar, el comportamiento de sus facciones, la postura de sus hombros, la distancia a la que se sentó —ligeramente mayor a la que habría usado _el otro_ Saga—, la templada pesadez de su silencio…

"_Il cane non dorme più._" Saga tensa sus labios, suelta el aire con especial fuerza por la nariz y dirige la mirada hacia Deathmask, quien tiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. El comentario causa variados niveles de desconcierto entre los presentes por la falta de contexto, pero el destinatario es Saga, y Saga lo entiende. Está despierto.

Tiempo atrás, cuando se empeñaba en descubrir el pasado y a sí mismo, Deathmask le advirtió que no es prudente provocar a un perro durmiente, porque nunca se sabe si se despabilará con intenciones de morder la mano osada o de saludar con un lengüetazo. Hay tormentas en potencia que no deben ser sacudidas. Y si tan sólo supieran lo mucho que se despertó dentro de él, dudosamente lo recibirían de nuevo con una conducta tan relajada.

Es en parte frustrante y en parte un alivio que no tenga nada que explicar frente a Camus, o Shura, incluso Deathmask… después de todo, con ellos se entendió en otra ocasión, depurando las faltas cometidas como usurpador con sus acciones durante las doce horas de compañerismo.

El recuerdo es muy reciente, como todos. No le cuesta remontarse a aquella tétrica noche. Se sintió cegado por varios minutos después de que fue extraído de la tumba, incluso si estaba totalmente rodeado de oscuridad. El entumecimiento también tardó en aplacarse.

Al ver a los jóvenes que habían fallecido debido a sus maquinaciones, Saga intentó expresar de alguna manera sus remordimientos. Ellos no deberían haber estado ahí.

_"Yo los traje aquí,"_ pronunció con una voz pesada, mientras sus pupilas lentamente adquirían la vivacidad del pavor al repasar las armaduras espectrales.

_"Si no estuviéramos aquí, no podríamos llevar a cabo esta misión."_ Dijo uno de ellos, pero su percepción creo una mezcla de voces. Y Saga decidió que lo haría, costara lo que costara, los guiaría hasta el final.

Saga exhala profundo y alza la mirada hacia Milo, quien no ha logrado disimular su extrañeza. Al Saga del pasado no lo conoció en absoluto, con el Saga reciente trató de congeniar y se esforzó por entenderlo, pero no está seguro de si lo que tiene enfrente es uno de esos dos o algo completamente nuevo.

Saga abre la boca, pero Milo se le adelanta.

"¿Qué sucedió con Kanon?" Causa un momento de tensión, porque fue más que una simple pregunta; sonó a recriminación. Su propia voz superó sus intenciones.

Saga yergue la espalda y endurece su mirada. Milo siente cuatro pares de ojos intrigados sobre sí, incluso Deathmask ha pausado su falso dormitar para catear la reacción del mayor.

"Lo sabes." Tanto su voz como su mirada resultan perforantes. "No necesitas los detalles."

_No quieres los detalles, no puedo decirlo_, fue lo que en verdad se escuchó.

Deathmask se levanta sin decir nada y va a intimidar a un grupo de aprendices. Shura se pone de pie y señala la arena con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Camus, veamos si tienes mejor suerte que Milo."

Camus mira al par de griegos una última vez antes de aceptar el duelo de Shura y seguirlo. Al quedar solo con Saga, Milo agacha levemente la cabeza, admitiendo que se está inmiscuyendo en temas que no le conciernen.

"Siéntate," invita Saga, escuchándose más sereno que antes. _Otra disculpa_. Encorva la espalda y apoya los codos sobre las rodillas. Milo se fija con insistencia sobre su perfil y presta atención a cada una de sus palabras, porque tiene minutos de conocer a este Saga pero ya está notando que existe bastante más tras su laconismo.

"Pensaba hablar contigo, con todos… tal vez a estas alturas no tenga caso. Ellos lo consideran innecesario." Milo observa de soslayo a Shura mientras se sacude escarcha de un brazo. Una sonrisita de orgullo surge automáticamente al notar su enfado.

"Tienen razón," dice volteando hacia Saga. "Se supone que lo recuerdas, ¿no? Frente al muro…"

Los pecados del falso Patriarca habían sido opacados por el sacrificio del espectro de Géminis. Las deudas quedaron saldadas cuando todos ellos se hicieron iguales, una sola luz sin manchas. Evocar la sensación de reivindicación vivida frente al muro de los lamentos le hace contener la respiración.

Kanon y él fueron uno en ese momento.

Saga se siente súbitamente aspirado por su propio corazón. Su rostro no revela nada, es una piedra. Milo continúa embebido en sus propias ideas, con la mirada distraída sobre lo que sucede en la arena.

"_Yo_ lo siento, Saga. Debimos haberte dicho todo desde un principio. Es sólo que, conocerte así fue… conveniente, supongo."

"Lo entiendo." Saga suspira. Se imagina explicándole todo, lo imagina comprendiéndolo, y se promete que, después de que ponga en orden las cosas más importantes, lo hará. "Querías hablar sobre Kanon."

Milo vuelve la mirada al piso. "Me sorprendió que se marchara..."

"No tiene nada de sorprendente." Saga aprieta los dedos sobre el borde del peldaño. En su cabeza se estimula anarquía al revivir lo que fueron sus últimos momentos con Kanon. "Acudí con Athena sin decírselo, dejé de ser lo que él tenía. Era de esperarse que no lo tomara de la mejor manera."

"No entiendo," Milo murmura con el ceño fruncido. Saga está de vuelta, ¿no debería ser algo positivo para su hermano? Kanon solía estar absolutamente adicto a Saga, le parece imposible que haya cambiado con tal inmediatez; no le cabe en la cabeza que lo rechace ahora que está completo. "Él… las cosas que dijo de ti... No creo que pueda—que quiera estar alejado."

"Hay mucho que no conoces de él… y de mí."

Pero conoce lo esencial. Ha visto la necesidad desproporcionada que los une. Es algo que admira a ratos, y que teme la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Te sería fácil saber dónde está." Saga asiente confirmándoselo. "¿No lo buscarás?"

Un suspiro que no hace ruido. Milo voltea parcialmente para estudiar a Saga; tiene la mirada desconcentrada en el horizonte y una expresión estoica afianzada en su rostro. Se está esforzando en exceso por mantenerse seguro.

"No voy a imponerme. Con Kanon… ya no puedo ser como antes."

"¿Qué tenía de malo 'antes'?"

"Estoy hablando de mucho tiempo atrás."

"Oh…"

Saga le está diciendo, sin decir nada, que la historia entre ellos es más ardua de limpiar de lo que Milo había supuesto. De todas formas, le irrita su pasividad.

"¿Simplemente te conformarás?"

Saga no aprecia su tono. De repente, gira a encarar al menor con ojos punzantes.

"Es su elección, no puedo obligarlo a nada. Y no comprendo tu insistencia." Sus cejas se contraen. Guarda silencio y toma un respiro, sólo un segundo en lo que entierra la antiquísima repulsión hacia las cosas que siente por Kanon. En el turquesa de los ojos que lo estudian rebosa curiosidad. Saga se aclara la garganta y apacigua toda su presencia antes de hablar.

"Kanon y yo… no somos como debemos ser." Ahora sabe que está más allá de su control, ha asimilado la ilicitud de ello, se ha resignado al tipo de infierno que le tocará, y ha decidido que no va a adelantar dicho infierno mientras esté en vida. Quiere lo que necesita.

Aun así, las partes más viejas de su ser acaban de ser implantadas y surgen como si toda su consciencia se tratara de bloques perdidos en un mar; algunos flotando, otros sumergidos hasta el fondo, y otros más navegando peligrosamente cerca a la superficie. A ratos cambian de peso y aumentan o disminuyen su influencia.

"Lo sé," dice Milo respingando la nariz, "y precisamente… Sin ánimos de ofender, creo que nadie podría estar con Kanon si no eres tú, y viceversa."

El semblante de Saga se aclara. Sus ojos lucen transparentes por instantes.

"Realmente no te importa…"

Milo no demora en entender a lo que Saga se está refiriendo. _"¿Puedes intentar que no te importe?" _Lo azora un poco recordar aquello. Se pasa una mano por la cabeza y encoge los hombros.

"Supongo que me acostumbré." Como casi todos.

"Gracias," dice poniéndose de pie. Aún le quedan pendientes, pero se da unos segundos más para dejarle claro a Milo su tipo de determinación, que quizás resulte exótico para aquél.

"No te preocupes, no me estoy conformando." Simplemente, no quiere equivocarse. "Yo me encargaré de Kanon."

Milo está seguro de que ya había escuchado palabras similares en una voz idéntica. Son más parecidos de lo que les gusta admitir.

**/./**

Cuando llega el momento de hablar con Mu y Shaka, Saga los congrega a ambos. El lugar elegido es Virgo, hasta donde sube con Mu.

Durante el camino, hablan de Kanon. De esa vez que Kanon volvió por Saga, sin saber que había olvidado. Mu le había comentado dicho episodio cuando le reveló que tenía un hermano, pero Saga no había podido ver el verdadero significado de aquello hasta ahora. Aunque ignorara lo que Kanon había pretendido en aquel entonces, el que volviera y estuviera dispuesto a encontrarse con él había sido algo tremendo, y recordarlo llena a Saga de esperanzas.

"¿Tienes idea de a dónde fue?"

"No he querido averiguarlo."

Kanon es una contradicción. Rechazó a Saga cuando lo olvidó, y lo rechaza otra vez ahora que lo recuerda. El Saga que no podía ser Géminis era una persona fácil de tratar. Mu comprende que la nueva situación intimide a Kanon, pero es Saga a fin de cuentas. Kanon orbitaba a su alrededor fielmente, encerrándolos a ambos lejos de todo, y tan de repente como la primera vez, se ha desligado de un instinto primario para huir sin rumbo.

"Estoy seguro de que regresará." Mu anda con sigilo, guardando las preguntas importantes para cuando Saga dicte el momento adecuado. No quiere ser impertinente pero ansía escudriñar el misterio que rodea a Saga, a su pérdida de memoria y ahora su recuperación, a la partida de Kanon y al hermetismo que Shion mostró cuando acudió a él para averiguar cómo es que Saga había vuelto a recordar.

No tendrá que esperar mucho más para ver sus dudas resueltas.

Cuando están los tres, Saga sufre la inquietante impresión de que su alma queda desnuda ante ellos. Se sintió más estable al hablar con los otros.

Shaka los escolta a la estancia donde solía meditar con sus aprendices. Hay grandes almohadones esparcidos sobre una alfombra, Shaka ocupa el más alto y central, quedando en una posición superior a sus visitantes. El Santo de Virgo presume una severa tranquilidad que hace sentir a Saga empequeñecido. Está a punto de revalidarle lo que siempre ha sospechado. Se remueve imperceptiblemente, incluso a través de la alfombra puede sentir la frialdad del piso de piedra.

"¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" indaga Shaka. La impaciencia colorea su voz. "Athena te devolvió tu cosmos y tu memoria, si algo me intriga es que hayas demorado tanto en ir con ella."

El mismo Shaka se lo sugirió en cierto momento, poco antes de que la necedad de Saga costara vidas humanas.

"Tampoco entiendo su silencio ni el de Shion, pero no sería la primera vez que la verdad se convierte en un lujo en este lugar. Y _Saga de Géminis_ no vendría a explicarnos lo que la misma Diosa vetó, ¿cierto?" Shaka percibe perfectamente la incomodidad que está provocando en Mu, los remordimientos que está descarnando de Saga, mas su actitud incisiva no mengua. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Mu de inmediato sustituye la pregunta de Shaka con una propia, carente de agresividad, "Saga, ¿qué sucedió?"

Saga tarda en contestar. Entiende el disgusto de Shaka. Se había creído cómplice de la destrucción de la isla; algo que Saga podría haber evitado si no se hubiera empeñado en usar a su hermano como excusa para faltar a sus responsabilidades, para no ser él. Ahora de un día a otro vuelve a ser Géminis con una facilidad insultante, decretando imperdonable la masacre que pudo haber prevenido. Y Shaka sabe lo que Saga va a decir, la colosal dimensión de su negligencia.

"Ciertamente, Saga de Géminis no habría faltado a los deseos de Athena. Para bien o para mal, no soy exactamente el mismo. Quiero que ustedes sepan todo."

Tiene que librar a Shaka de su culpabilidad y tranquilizar la preocupación que Mu ha guardado por él desde un principio.

"Olvidé gracias a Athena…Yo se lo pedí."

Shaka suspira, conocedor. Mu parpadea con ojos agrandados y se traga su asombro para hablar antes de que el rubio vuelva al ataque de Saga. "¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que podría arreglar algo," admite agachando la vista, odiando lo ingenuo que suena.

Saga respira hondo. Aun contra el consejo de Athena, les dice toda la verdad, cada oscuro y perturbador detalle. Mas no usa palabras. Su nuevo cosmos resplandece expansivo. Con ellos no tiene que hablar mucho, sus habilidades telepáticas le facilitan mostrarles la realidad de lo que ha sido su nueva vida, el trasfondo vergonzoso de su motivo, el tipo de poder que Ares ostentó sobre él, la sensación de aprisionamiento y la desesperación al perderse por completo. Les comparte su punto de vista del crimen que casi cometió dos veces; primero con la daga, luego con sus manos. Todas las percepciones transferidas están cubiertas de un grueso velo de contrición. La penitencia interna de Saga es inacabable, y no lleva ni dos días intentando delinear un nuevo caudal, más despejado, sobre el cual llevar su existencia.

El silencio se hace palpable. Los minutos se disfrazan de eones.

"No somos los únicos que deben saberlo," dice Shaka, su tono abandonado de recriminación. Ahora está conforme. Ahora _siente_ a Saga y lo vuelve a ver como un ser inacabado de construir, incluso con todo lo que recién recuperó de sí mismo.

Mu se refugia en el mutismo algún tiempo más, pero Saga puede escuchar el '_lo lamento'_, que su mirada aguamarina le imprime en el cerebro.

Debieron darse cuenta. No sólo esta vez sino la anterior. De los errores del pasado y los de hoy no hay un solo culpable. Cuando el Patriarca reinaba con absolutismo, varios se guardaron sus sospechas y le dieron la espalda a la situación. A Saga.

Mu pensó que algo así no volvería a suceder, trató lo mejor que pudo de ser un apoyo para Saga, de hacerlo sentir que pertenecía en un ambiente que sus propias acciones habían ranciado. Le faltó ser más analítico. Todos fallaron por omisión. Vieron a la maldad ser extirpada de Saga poco antes de sus últimos respiros, y a nadie se le ocurrió que volvería, tal como ellos volvieron.

"Shaka está en lo correcto."

Saga sonríe con discreción, indulgente y algo triste, agradeciendo la tolerancia de ambos y la expresa disposición a repartir las culpas. Asiente aceptando la razón en lo que ambos sugieren. Si va a empezar de nuevo con ellos, no puede hacerlo con medias verdades.

**/./**

Tiene que ir hasta la isla para encontrar a los Santos ausentes.

Durante el trayecto hacia _Kanon_, el perfume marino atesta su nariz. Las olas están tranquilas y claras, llanamente hermosas, pero no es algo que pueda disfrutar cuando sólo atina a relacionarlo con su hermano, y con la tremenda carencia que aquél le dejó.

No viaja solo, varios de los otros vienen a reemplazar a los compañeros que han estado ocupados allí toda la mañana. En el muelle, los recibe Aldebarán, mientras se encarga de transportar víveres desde las barcazas. La presencia de Saga pone el rostro del moreno en blanco por segundos, antes de que sus gruesas cejas se eleven en asombro y una sonrisa surque su rostro. Saga parpadea.

"¡No pensé que fuera a notarse tanto la diferencia!" dice arrojándole un enorme costal que Saga sujeta por reflejo con ambos brazos. Luego lo acomoda sobre un hombro, probando lo poco que el peso le molesta. Dos días atrás esto le hubiera sacado el aliento. Es curioso analizar las maneras que el cosmos lo afecta y que antes solía dar por sentadas.

"Sígueme, llevaremos esto al refugio." Lo conduce hasta una carretilla donde colocan los costales. Aldebarán la empuja y Saga camina a poca distancia tras él, volteando de un lado para otro cada par de pasos, experimentando potentes tumbos del corazón segundo a segundo con cada aspecto que retrata del poblado que él destruyó.

Las casas están siendo reconstruidas, pero aún quedan vastas evidencias de la catástrofe. Las paredes que no se derrumbaron por incendios lucen decoloradas y humeadas, la tierra de las callejuelas forma una mezcla homogénea con las cenizas. Y lo crucial: falta gente. Sólo algunas personas se ocupan diligentemente de mover esto, limpiar aquello, edificar de nuevo sus hogares. No hay voces, no como las escuchó aquel fatídico día; alegres y a montón.

A la lejanía se alza el volcán, ahora durmiente, pero Saga puede oír los rugidos dentro de sí, puede sentir la cocción que su alma sufrió en aquel momento. Y por poco puede escuchar _su_ voz.

"Saga, por aquí."

Saga atiende a Aldebarán nuevamente, lo ayuda a descargar las cosas, y se da cuenta de que hay un poco más de actividad a su alrededor. Por lo que puede observar, en esta parte del pueblo la vida ha comenzado a seguir su rumbo, hay casas en mejor estado que las primeras que vio, establecimientos abastecidos y gente ocupándose de su rutina. Aldebarán no lo trajo acá sin razón. Es un consuelo muy leve, pero es algo.

Se acerca al brasileño, mira para arriba. Se siente extraño hacerlo, pero con Aldebarán siempre es necesario.

"¿Tienes un momento para hablar?"

"Ni lo pienses," dice de buen humor, volteando con una mirada divertida. Casi puede ver el signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza de Saga.

"Saga, no importa cuánto cambies, no es difícil adivinar lo que tratas de hacer."

"Nadie me lo ha permitido." Saga frunce el ceño y suelta el aire. Antes esto no le molestaba, pero se ha cansado rápidamente de tener que alzar la mirada por la estatura del otro, así que voltea a distraerse con la pintura recién aplicada de la pared cercana. Sus ojos estudian desinteresadamente la porosidad y luego alza los dedos para rascar algunos grumos endurecidos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás éxito conmigo?"

Una fugaz sonrisa de abdicación acompaña a sus cejas alzadas. "Debía intentarlo."

"No es que tus intenciones salgan sobrando, pero recuerda que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos aquí sin que debiéramos estarlo." Aunque quizás a Saga ahora le parezca un parpadeo. "Tú has estado aquí también, nos has conocido…"

Y es una de las cosas que le impiden arrepentirse de haber olvidado. Cada vez que recuerda que todos estuvieron dispuestos a consentirle ese reinicio, a Saga lo invade una inmensa sensación de humildad.

"Nos subestimas si crees que todavía nos debes disculpas."

Tendría que haber alcanzado dicha revelación por sí solo. Saga inclina la cabeza durante un instante, luego vuelve a intercalar miradas con el más alto.

"Ya veo. Lo siento," suelta sin pensar.

Aldebarán resopla entre risas. "Tú no aprendes."

**/./././**

Los conoce. Lucen familiares aunque no logra ubicarlos en su memoria.

Le están hablando, pero su cerebro no procesa las palabras en orden. ¿Qué están diciendo? Trata de prestar atención. Algo sobre unos asesinatos… un líder religioso, un empresario con excesivo poder.

"Está hecho," anuncia uno, hablando por ambos. Los dos objetivos han sido cumplidos con éxito.

"¿Patriarca?" Se dirigen a él. Saga lo recuerda todo de nuevo. Así sucede cada vez que vuelve a sentirse dueño de su consciencia. Tarda un poco en ubicarse en la realidad y el presente, los hechos atroces que le han guiado hasta ahí llegan cual vendaval a sacudirlo, a dejarlo sin habla y pararle la respiración.

"¿Tiene nuevas órdenes para nosotros?"

Saga niega con la cabeza y los despide con un movimiento presuroso de su mano. Ahora los reconoce: Piscis y Cáncer. Este último, el que había hablado primero, obedece de inmediato y se retira. El otro se detiene a un paso de la enorme puerta, vacilando.

"Saga… ¿todo bien?"

Una inhalación silbante, los dedos entiesados por el pánico. El temor no se origina al saberse descubierto, sino al comprobar que su malevolencia ha encontrado apoyo dentro del Santuario.

"¿Por qué lo permiten?"

El medio segundo de silencio enerva a Saga. Sus uñas se encajan en los apoyabrazos.

"¿Por qué no?" Afrodita esboza una sonrisa irónica. Saga no puede verla pero la complacencia del sueco se le transmite. "Las cosas funcionan."

Aunque no fuera así, nadie tiene el poder para _retarlo_. Ni siquiera el mismo Saga.

**/./././**

Saga todavía no lo entiende, pero ya no aspira a ello. A su parecer, Afrodita ha hecho lo mismo que él: despojarse de un pasado cuestionable, pero sin la facilidad del olvido.

Aldebarán le indicó el rumbo para dar con él. Afrodita se encuentra ayudando en una granja a las afueras del poblado, acuclillado examinando retoños de vegetales. Su ropa luce entierrada. Saga lo juzga inusual.

Mientras se aproxima, trata de adivinar lo que encontrará al llegar. En el pasado, Afrodita fue un enigma para él: devoto, ferozmente eficaz, pero incomprensible. Lo conoció de nuevo como alguien confiable y empático. Sus conversaciones con él siempre lo dejaron sintiéndose más seguro de sí mismo, aun cuando sus problemas hubieran inquietado a cualquiera.

Lo ve levantarse con agilidad, se quita los guantes, repasa el cabello con su mano derecha y exhala agobiado por el calor. Voltea sobre el hombro al percibirlo, no demuestra sorpresa alguna. Sin embargo, Saga sabe que algo está alterado. Los ha buscado a todos, pero le parece curioso que Afrodita no hubiera acudido a él primero. No fue por darle espacio para aclimatarse, mucho menos por simple desinterés, o que hubiera estado mortalmente ocupado.

Vino aquí con Aldebarán desde muy temprano precisamente para evadir a Géminis. No está seguro de cómo comportarse con él.

"Hola," dice Saga, portando una tranquilidad prefabricada. Afrodita tuerce los labios. Saga nota que falta el labial.

"Hola…" su voz se difumina para establecer una pausa. Un veloz estudio de Saga aumenta su confusión. "Estás distinto."

"Tú también." Señala sus labios con la mirada. A Afrodita se le escapa una sonrisa. El trapo con el que se limpiaba el sudor barrió con el maquillaje. "Lo arreglaré en un momento," se excusa caminando hacia la cabaña cercana, en cuyo porche se encuentra un banquito donde descansa su mochila con un cambio de ropa, su almuerzo y algunas otras pertenencias. Saga lo sigue.

Retocar su apariencia le da la excusa perfecta para no estar mirando a Saga directamente mientras habla con él. Sin embargo, el pequeño espejo que saca para reflejarse lo traiciona avivándole su principal inseguridad. Debe determinar qué tipo de persona puede ser frente a este Saga.

"Sabía que de cierta forma cambiarías, pero…"

"Tampoco soy lo de antes," completa Saga. Afrodita asiente, y el mayor continúa, "Aldebarán dijo lo mismo. Kanon no lo notó."

Afrodita arquea una ceja. Así que hablarán acerca de Kanon…

"O no quiso notarlo," sugiere sin cautela. La partida del aludido ha causado que su imaginación se avive curiosa con muchas conclusiones en torno a los guardianes de Géminis. Su comentario causa introspección en Saga, quien pasea la mirada hacia la huerta.

"Yo no se lo facilité…" murmura entrecerrando los ojos. No le agrada recordar el monstruoso fracaso que sintió al comprobar que era algo con lo que su propio hermano no podía coexistir.

"¿Volverá?"

"No tengo idea."

Afrodita mordisquea el interior de sus labios. Este Saga no es el Saga que le despertaba un instinto de protección, ni es el Patriarca al que servía orgulloso. No hay manera de saber qué tan lejos es aceptable indagar, qué tanta imprudencia representaría un consejo. No puede presumir que conoce los pormenores, pero hay algo que le parece muy obvio.

"No sé qué hizo, o qué hiciste, pero sería una locura desaprovechar la ventaja que tienes."

Una visión global y objetiva del pasado y el presente; herramientas que desarman a Kanon con absurda facilidad. Sin embargo, lo que Saga verdaderamente desea es reconstruirlo.

"No quiero apresurarme." No puede costearse otro error. No sabe si siquiera existe la posibilidad de recuperar a Kanon, pero tiene claro que no le sobrarán oportunidades. "Escucha…" suspira dejando de lado el asunto de su gemelo. "El que yo haya cambiado no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo."

Afrodita ladea sutilmente la cabeza. A Saga le parece gracioso. "¿Seguro?"

Cuando Saga asiente y sonríe apacible, Afrodita relaja toda su postura. "Bien, me estaba desesperando." Finalmente se hace de la confianza para pasarle la mano sobre el hombro, apartando un par de fibras dejadas por el costal.

La sonrisa de Saga se amplía, pero dura una nada. Se queda un rato ayudando a recoger los utensilios de jardinería y a regar las hortalizas. En cierto momento, Afrodita lo lleva a un cautivante jardín establecido por él mismo en un área que había sido arrasada. Algunas flores apenas comienzan a brotar, pero ya existen varios arbustos que llenan el espacio de colores y aromas reconfortantes.

Unos cuantos niños corretean por los caminos de tierra, sus madres paseando tras ellos con sonrisas vigilantes. Es el primer momento de genuina y simple alegría que Saga ha atestiguado desde que pisó la isla. El aura de Afrodita despide satisfacción, está orgulloso de que su creación haya puesto una profundidad saludable y brillante en la mirada de Saga. Hay multitud de cosas que reparar en _Kanon_, y muchos opinaron que construir este sitio de recreación no era prioridad, pero él cree que a veces las cosas tienen que verse bien antes de comenzar a estar bien.

Voltea hacia Saga, y le limpia una mancha de ceniza del brazo.

**/./././**

Aioros está descansando con la cabeza sobre la mesa, al lado de Saga. Según iba a ayudar a su hermano en sus estudios, pero se aburrió rápidamente. Además, se siente exhausto por la misión de la que volvió anoche.

Aioria lee en silencio las páginas indicadas por Saga, lanzando ojeadas curiosas a los otros dos.

Saga hace algo inesperado. Mueve despacio una mano y enreda sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños. Aioros suspira contento. Saga no es de mostrarse particularmente afectivo, aun menos frente a los demás. Por lo general ese tipo de gestos provienen de Aioros, Saga suele ser sólo un receptor. No es que no se acerque a él, pero normalmente lo hace buscando cosas en específico. Y con prisa. Un beso que ahogue, por ejemplo, para olvidarse de todo. A los contactos que revelan sentimientos más calmos los considera peligrosos.

Aioria se remueve en su silla. Se ha ido acostumbrando pero no deja de ser un tanto raro ver la manera en que su hermano convive con Saga, notar cuánto lo quiere, lo manso que luce a su lado, el color aclarado que sus ojos adquieren.

Resopla fastidiado y trata de concentrarse en las líneas. Esto le choca. Entrenar es divertido, incluso si se lleva algunos golpes, el avance le hace sentir poderoso. Pero estas hojas de papel se burlan de él con su inentendible contenido.

Siente la mirada de Saga sobre sí, evaluándolo como si fuera otro hermano mayor, esperando y exigiéndole con un silencio paciente para que haga su mejor esfuerzo. Endereza los hombros y relee. Se desinfla con un nuevo resoplido.

"Hermano, esto es difícil," musita aventando la tapa del libro. Aioros se recarga en sus codos y lo observa condescendiente.

"Saga hará que lo entiendas." Saga ya está más cerca de Aioria, abriendo el libro otra vez.

"¿Cómo aprenderé a crear el plasma si no sé lo que es? Los libros dicen que no es sólido ni líquido ni gaseoso... ¡Entonces no es nada!"

"Las estrellas están hechas de plasma," dice Saga, "imagínalas."

Aioria lo medita por tres segundos. "Rocas brillantes." Aioros ríe. Y el más pequeño se enfurruña indignado. "Nunca las he visto ni podré verlas, ¡es imposible saber cómo son!"

"Te olvidas de algo importante." Saga le sonríe amable, le muestra su mano que comienza a brillar; no es como la incandescencia cegadora de Aioros, son algunos colores intensos y otros suaves sobre luz oscura. Son las estrellas, aquí justo frente a su cara.

Aioria parpadea y agranda los ojos para verlo todo mejor, sus pupilas se mueven siguiendo los giros del sistema a escala que Saga ha creado para él. Sin embargo, no dura tanto como le hubiera gustado. La nebulosa comienza a difuminarse cuando Saga coloca la mano sobre su pecho, dando la ilusión de que cada chispa galáctica es absorbida hacia dentro. Aioria baja la mirada para observar boquiabierto.

"Si concentras tu cosmos, podrás sentirlas como si estuvieran aquí. Entonces no hará falta que las veas para entenderlas."

Tener las estrellas dentro de él suena… ¡suena peligroso! Si son como el sol, se quemará. Pero es lo que Aioros suele decir: _quema tu cosmos_. Aioria se queda ponderando al respecto el resto de la tarde, tratando de ver dentro de sí para contactar con _sus_ estrellas.

Unos días después, Saga decide ser más práctico. Va con Aioros a Atenas y compran una lámpara de plasma de esas que se han empezado a poner de moda. Es una esfera transparente que contiene filamentos de luz colorida y ondulante, en los mismos tonos de la galaxia de Saga. Cuando Aioria la toca, se condensan rayos que alcanzan sus dedos a través del cristal. Le parece divertido y queda rápidamente encantado con el regalo.

Cada vez que se entretiene con la lámpara, piensa en las estrellas de Saga, y en las que se esconden en su interior, preparándose para el día en que pueda convertirlas en relámpagos.

**/./././**

El cementerio tiene gran cantidad de tumbas nuevas. No ha sido la mejor idea ir por ahí, pero se dirige al lado más dañado del pueblo y es el camino más rápido. La zona a la que llega todavía es inhabitable y se encuentra mayormente desolada. Saga se guía por el ruido que proviene de una de las casas en ruinas. No parece nada estable pero aun así se adentra entre los escombros de la puerta. Sus suelas causan crujidos sobre el piso de madera incendiada.

Se detiene cuando distingue una figura proveniente de la estancia vecina.

Aioria frena su avance, retrata a Saga durante un segundo. El fulgor verde de sus ojos contrasta brutalmente con el macilento rededor. El cruce de miradas se interrumpe, Aioria deja las pertenencias y utensilios rescatables sobre lo que en mejores tiempos debió ser una mesa, con planes inmediatos de investigar otras habitaciones.

Saga camina hacia él. La impasibilidad en el rostro de Aioria se torna gradualmente en algo distinto, una aversión que no quiere terminar de proyectar. No es del todo dirigida a Saga, sino a lo que Saga le hace sentir. Lo que le hace recordar.

Sabe que Saga ahora es consciente de los momentos compartidos, con su hermano como factor común, y de la manera en que su falta de control sobre sí mismo lo afectó. Saga lo orilló a vivir sin Aioros; incluso peor, a vivir aborreciendo a Aioros.

Saga se detiene a un paso de él.

"Discúlpame de antemano, esto te molestará." Aioria no alcanza a captar la inesperada advertencia. "Será sólo un minuto." Ya tiene los brazos de Saga alrededor, nada suave pero tampoco muy fuerte. La mata de cabello añil azota contra su rostro. Parpadea, fijando la mirada en la pared opuesta, tatuada por el fuego con grandes manchas chamuscadas. Sus huesos están tiesos, se mantiene inmóvil y tenso de pies a cabeza, tardándose en comprender esta rareza.

"Un minuto," repite Saga. Aioria cuenta los segundos. El instinto de apartarse arremete contra el impulso sorpresivo de no hacerlo.

Aioria huele a fuego, al volcán. Saga aguanta la respiración para no percibirlo. El momento se alarga y ese minuto muestra cualidades de eternidad. Hay mil cosas que tendría que decirle a Aioria, y que ha venido retrasando desde que enfrentó su mirada llena de repudio estudiando el Surplice que lo cubría.

Aioria lo ha ayudado más de lo que éste se imagina; impulsándolo a Kanon incidentalmente, aliviándolo de la oscuridad en las grutas, cuestionándolo como nadie más, regalándole un valioso testimonio de su pasado mediante el diario de su hermano y dejándolo conocer a éste mejor.

No obstante, si algo tiene claro ahora, es que las palabras sufren de grandes carencias. Quizás él no las sabe utilizar bien, pero está seguro de que nada nunca bastará, así que opta por renunciar. Saga es consciente de que las cosas nunca estarán cien por ciento bien con Aioria, probablemente ni la mitad de eso, porque él no puede desistir de algo que necesita de una manera que aquél jamás aceptará.

Saga no sabe ser un hermano, así que de ningún modo podrá sustituir aquello que le robó al menor. Lo más que puede aspirar a obtener de Aioria es tolerancia.

El silencio resulta conveniente, porque Aioria tampoco es de escuchar, pero esto lo entiende.

Saga se siente a Aioros.

El minuto acaba.

**/./**

A Athena le preocupa el lugar que la orden le dará a Saga después de esto, pero Saga insiste. No como insistió aquella madrugada, desesperado y perdido, sino respetuosamente, entregadamente. Entonces ella se recuerda quién está a la cabeza de dicha orden. Debe marcar la pauta, dejar en claro el complejo heroísmo que las acciones de Saga implicaron; la voluntad que venció a lo sobrehumano, el sacrificio de su cómoda vida amnésica para deshacerse de la infección. Saga no lo ve así. No hizo más que cumplir con su deber, muy tardíamente.

Tal vez quedará como un criminal reincidente para algunos, como una desafortunada ficha de los dioses para otros, o simplemente como un servidor que representa más riesgos que ventajas, pero la decisión está tomada, ellos están reunidos, Athena está hablando, confesándose culpable de haber _borrado_ a Saga.

Luego Shion, desde la cabecera de la mesa, complementa revelando los detalles en torno a lo sucedido en la isla, y la reciente amenaza que se cernió sobre la Diosa. Saga está seguro de que sus propios labios dicen algunas cosas pero no alcanza a escucharlas, está totalmente aislado mientras registra las reacciones de los demás.

Ellos lucen pasmados, y enseguida culpables. Milo despotrica contra el dios enemigo y Aioria no aparta la mirada de Saga. Parece intrigado, y se atrevería a decir que una pizca intimidado. La vergüenza la comparten todos, si bien algunos la proyectan de manera más notable que otros.

Pensar que la erupción del volcán había sido un accidente fue la primera conclusión; pensar que el posterior malestar emocional de Saga era comprensible y mejoraría con el tiempo, fue lo más cómodo. A todos les había afectado la desgracia, y nadie cuestionó que el inocente culpable la estuviera pasando peor que todos. Predecible, lógico.

Olvidaron quién era.

Ahora no saben quién es. No se trata de Saga de Géminis, pero tampoco es el Saga que ha convivido con ellos en esta vida**.**

Si bien varios prefieren evaluar desde el silencio, surgen preguntas; algunas transmitiendo preocupación personal hacia Saga, otras de carácter técnico. La duda colectiva es si volverá.

_Tiene que hacerlo_, piensa Saga, hasta que se da cuenta de que no hablan de Kanon sino de Ares. "No en esta vida," dice entonces, sin sonar particularmente convincente. Sus compañeros se permiten teorizar al respecto. Él no pone atención.

Shura mide lo que guardan las miradas de todos, algunos sospechosamente tranquilos, otros tan asombrados como él. En otros tiempos, estas verdades le hubieran parecido indignantes. Y si bien le cuesta creer que Athena consintiera esta situación, y es desconcertante que Saga —el mismo Saga que fue motor para ellos durante la guerra santa—, haya escogido una solución tan pusilánime a sus problemas, siente que saberlo le abre los ojos. En esta nueva vida sólo se ha preocupado por ver a un Saga _adecuado_. No pensó en todo lo que el pasado había dejado descompuesto.

"¿Y el otro Géminis?" pregunta Deathmask. Athena y Shion le ceden a Saga espacio para responder.

"Su ausencia será temporal." Saga se escucha a sí mismo con claridad esta vez; anhelante, auto-convenciéndose, rehusándose a pronunciar el nombre que lo haría tambalearse.

Deathmask resopla sin creérselo del todo. No es la duda de si Kanon regresará lo que ocupa su mente, es la incredulidad al ver a Saga aquí, transformado una vez más en algo que nadie entiende, hablando ambigüedades y evadiendo el tema de la controvertida relación con su hermano. Hasta hace muy poco, era otra cosa. Sabe que no será lo mismo que antes… por más que aquél se esfuerce, las invisibles paredes a su alrededor se construyen por sí solas.

No se habla de por qué perdió sus memorias. Eso es sólo de Saga y por el momento no necesita confesarlo a nadie más. Al menos, nadie más aquí.

**/./././**

Ha sucedido algo con Kanon. No puede decir exactamente qué ni por qué. Pensó que era su culpa, por volcar su atención en otras cosas, en sí mismo. Ahora le echa la responsabilidad a su hermano.

Esto va más allá de un simple berrinche. Últimamente ha estado sintiendo una incipiente intranquilidad al estar a su lado. Por eso ya casi nunca está con él. Kanon lo busca, a veces, y otras veces lo evita por horas. Cada dos días pelean, en ocasiones se vuelve un evento diario. Suele haber sangre e insultos involucrados. No es agradable. No cuando numerosos recuerdos de Kanon necesitado y mimoso habitan en su mente, algunos incluso bastante recientes. Parece que hubiera pasado un siglo.

Decir que la situación lo confunde es poco. Le preocupa el distanciamiento con su hermano pero al mismo tiempo le frustra sentir que dicha preocupación lo distrae de sus objetivos. De Géminis.

Ese día la frustración es un poco más envolvente. Esa noche, cuando lo que debía ser una práctica en el bosquecillo cerca de Géminis acaba en zafarrancho, Saga golpea a Kanon más duro de lo que nunca lo ha golpeado. Porque esta vez Kanon lo inició, generalmente así es, pero le desespera no entenderlo. Es casi como si lo _ansiara_.

Kanon acaba consumido en el suelo, con Saga sentado en su estómago, sujetándole los brazos sobre la cabeza. Todo su rostro late y los sitios donde escurre sangre cosquillean. Se queja y forcejea, pero Saga le ha sacado sus energías a puñetazos. Y no lo suelta. No entiende por qué no reclama su victoria y se larga.

Kanon cierra los ojos. No lo soporta. El dolor físico, con eso puede vivir. Y la humillación no es nada nuevo. Pero Saga lo está observando,_buscando_. Y está encima de él, su peso y su calor son fantasías en vida. ¡_Ya basta_!, quiere vociferar, pero tiene la garganta completamente cerrada.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" exige Saga, apretando los dedos en torno a sus antebrazos. Kanon da un respingo y respira entrecortado. _Lo__sabe,_ _lo_ _sabe_, repite hundido en pánico.

_No_, su conciencia le señala. No lo sabe, o no estaría preguntando. Suspira con miedo y lentamente abre los ojos. Saga es tan imposiblemente perfecto sobre él, imponente y atractivo, incluso con las magulladuras de las que el mismo Kanon es culpable. Su mirada sin alteración le intimida, recalcándole lo poca cosa que es a su lado. Lo asqueroso que es por desear beber de sus labios raspados, por rezar que se mueva un poco más abajo y se restriegue contra él, y…

"Hnh…"

_Cálmate._

"Contéstame." Las pupilas de Kanon quedan inmovilizadas. Están directamente atadas con las de Saga, quien se encuentra enfadado e impaciente. Es claro que Saga no se lo preguntará otra vez. El aumento de poder y la adoración de la gente le han tornado un tanto orgulloso, más que eso, intransigente hacia sí mismo. Saga no le rogará, y si él no se explica, aquél no aceptará que algo anda mal, tal vez por evitar la impotencia al ser incapaz de remediarlo.

Será su única oportunidad para ser escuchado… pero ser escuchado significaría acabar rechazado, quizás hasta asesinado por su propio hermano. Saga lo quiere, todavía… aunque le parece que menos que antes. No obstante, su dignidad como futuro Santo Dorado le obligaría a acabar con él. Kanon es todo lo que el Caballero de Géminis no debe ser. Y si su hermano flaqueara en aplicar el castigo, el Maestro definitivamente lo ejecutaría.

Más que la muerte, teme ver horror en los ojos de su gemelo. La idea crea lágrimas en los suyos, de golpe y a montón, pero lucha por retenerlas y no moverse para que ninguna escurra. Sin embargo, el reflejo de parpadear lo traiciona y algunas gotas son empujadas hacia sus sienes. La expresión de Saga cambia, se vuelve neutra por unos momentos antes de cubrirse de cierta nostalgia. Y algo así como compasión.

"Kanon…" Saga lo suelta, se le quita de encima y se arrodilla a su lado. Kanon infla los pulmones pero en vez de aire parece estar aspirando agua. Quiere toser y sacarse la enfermedad que lo acosa, volver a ser Kanon, el Kanon que podía estar con Saga.

Se niega a hablar y los minutos transcurren, hasta que siente una mano sobre su frente. Y en reacción, un punzón en su vientre. Saga lo afiebra con demasiada facilidad, es vergonzoso, quiere detener el efecto. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, fusionando las pestañas empapadas. Escucha un suspiro mortificado antes de sufrir el término de la enloquecedora caricia y el alejamiento de Saga.

Entonces puede respirar más o menos con normalidad, aunque de todas formas lastima.

No lleva registro del tiempo que se queda ahí tumbado. Se levanta cuando le empieza a dar sueño y extraña su cama, así como la compañía de Saga. Debería bañarse pero sólo quiere perder la consciencia. Se quita los zapatos y la playera, usándola para limpiarse la cara. Se dirige hacia la cama, pero interrumpe su trayecto para mirar la figura de Saga bajo las cobijas. No se había dado cuenta, pero hace frío. No le molesta en realidad, pero el antojo de acurrucarse con Saga le roba el juicio por momentos, los suficientes para hallarse trepando a la cama de su hermano y escurriéndose bajo las cobijas hasta abrazarlo por la espalda.

"¿Kanon?"

"Tengo frío," se excusa rápidamente, apretando las manos sobre la túnica de Saga, a la altura de su estómago. La cabellera azul, entre la que su nariz bucea, huele a frescura. Saga se retuerce tratando de no estar demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos. Es una situación desconcertante porque hacía tiempo que no compartían una cama, y después del extraño enfrentamiento pensó que no se hablarían por varios días.

Saga suspira dejando que el sentimiento de intranquilidad lo invada, no hay forma de evitarlo. Kanon está abrazándolo. Él siente el instinto de girar y corresponder. Tal vez lo haga cuando perciba al otro dormido. Sin embargo, por más cerca que se encuentren, hay una distancia impalpable.

Están dejando de ser niños, no pueden pasar el resto de sus días fusionados, no en el tipo de vida que les corresponde. Su destino es más que ser Saga, es ser Géminis. Aun así, su convicción no aminora la sensación de fiasco al darse cuenta de que Kanon y él acabarán totalmente divididos… ¿pero tiene que ser tan pronto? ¿No pueden retrasarlo un poco más? Kanon está acelerándolo con sus extrañas actitudes, su falta de confianza y sus frecuentes afrentas sin razón.

"No te entiendo," murmura sin esperar respuesta. Kanon no puede ofrecer ninguna, simplemente porque no debe ser entendido. Es imposible. Y aunque intentara poner en palabras lo que siente… Saga jamás querría entenderlo. Por eso, además de amarlo como no debería, también lo resiente. Sin embargo, en esos momentos sólo lo extraña, así que lo abraza más fuerte.

**/./././**

Se siente aliviado, pero fatigado. Nunca se había mostrado frente a ellos con honestidad.

Ahora le queda una sola inquietud, la más determinante. La frescura irreal de sus memorias es una amarga bendición. Puede poner marcadores imaginarios en puntos cruciales donde una palabra o acción en específico podría haber reparado la situación; un sinfín de oportunidades perdidas. Hoy lo vislumbra todo fríamente: si él hubiera, si Kanon hubiera…

Los días pasan sin novedades, sin que Saga vaya en busca de su hermano, como la mayoría sospecha que hará. El volumen de sus dudas aumenta minuto a minuto. Va a la isla diariamente, pero por más que se ocupe en diversas tareas, jamás llega a distraerse del todo.

Saga intenta ver lo que significa estar solo. Nunca ha estado realmente solo, siempre hubo alguien: Kanon, Aioros, Ares…

Únicamente durante la inicial época sin memorias pudo experimentar el vacío absoluto, la insatisfactoria paz.

Es horroroso.

Él nació acompañado, esto no es natural.

_"Debiste matarlo. Te causará problemas."_

Saga cierra los ojos. Se impulsa fuera de la cama que llevaba horas apoderada de él. Su maestro nunca entendió que él es más fuerte con Kanon, él hubiera sido el mejor de los Géminis con Kanon a su lado.

Una ducha fría, una cena escueta, una caminata aburrida. Todo lo hace rápido y sin motivación. Imagina a Kanon asomándose al baño, espera a sentirlo acorralándolo en la cocina, fantasea con verlo roncar en el sofá.

Vuelve a la cama cuando apenas se oculta el sol, desagradado por la idea de acostarse pero indispuesto a consentir más tretas de su imaginación.

La noche continúa la traición iniciada por el día.

Inmerso en agridulce delirio, Saga vislumbra a Kanon entrando por la puerta, recién bañado, oliendo a gozo, con planes arteros chispeando en sus ojos. Dibuja su silueta trepando sobre él, encarcelándolo con suavidad, sonriéndole como tal vez nunca vuelva a suceder. Su boca se divide un milímetro en espera del beso que no llegará. Cierra los ojos, estira el cuerpo, busca caricias contra la cama, la piel se eriza en anticipación a lo inexistente. En la oscuridad, cree sentir sus labios, sus manos; lo huele, lo llama, "Kanon…" No está.

El frío es ilusorio, pero atroz.

Pasa una mano bajo la camiseta, otra sobre su frente. La cama es demasiado grande para él solo. Enciende su cosmos para consolarse, pero no logra imitar la calidez que necesita. Está demasiado lejos.

De repente se sienta con un sobresalto. Su respiración se vuelve silbante en cuestión de un parpadeo. Le había dado espacio a Kanon, ignorando la ansiedad de su propio cosmos y manteniéndolo bajo control. Momentos atrás, flaqueó. Lo sintió con claridad y sabe que el otro también lo hizo.

No puede creer que Kanon esté _ahí_.

No puede dejarlo ahí.

Las próximas horas avanzan malditamente lentas. Saga espera lo mínimo decente para irrumpir en el templo del Patriarca e interrogar a Shion sobre un tema que deja al aludido un tanto intrigado.

"Me preguntaba qué sucedió con el viejo escritorio que estaba en la oficina."

Es el escritorio del Patriarca que no fue Shion. El tema resulta incómodo, pero ambos lo obvian.

"En la bodega…" Los puntos en su frente se arrugan levemente. "¿Tenías algo de valor ahí?"

"No realmente... Sólo algunos papeles que me gustaría revisar."

"Lo más probable es que los sirvientes se hayan deshecho de todo, pero siéntete libre de buscar."

"Gracias."

Es así que Saga se encuentra recorriendo el templo del que alguna vez se adueñó.

En la bodega yacen muchos objetos de la época de su reinado, tales como decoraciones ostentosas que no van acorde a lo que la Orden de Athena es hoy en día.

Recargado contra la pared, hay un cuadro enorme, más alto que él, cubierto con una manta. Saga lo descubre, su nariz cosquillea por el polvo agitado. Parpadea un par de veces antes de centrar la mirada sobre la representación pictórica de sí mismo. Dicho lienzo solía estar montado en uno de los pasillos principales. No hay nada que revele que es él, la máscara y el casco cubren por completo la cara vaciada de emoción que se escondía detrás. Las magníficas túnicas le proveen la imponencia que nunca sintió.

Vuelve a tapar la pintura y retoma su objetivo. El cajón del escritorio que necesita abrir sigue trancado, como lo dejó. Lo jala destrabándolo a fuerzas. A nadie le importará que rompa algo en este lugar.

El sobre sigue ahí, cuando lo levanta queda la huella rodeada de polvo. Lo sacude en el aire un par de veces antes de abrirlo. Se arrepiente enseguida y vuelve a sellarlo. Recuerda perfectamente lo que escribió.

Lo hizo a prisas, momentos después de que su hermano diera por terminado su último encuentro, poco antes de que las flamas del reloj se extinguieran y todo su teatro se viniera abajo.

Fue una medida desesperada para conservar su lucidez. Sabía que no habría oportunidad de que Kanon leyera esto, pero se engañó en sus últimos momentos, y confesó a una hoja de papel todo lo que no pudo decir a su hermano cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

Siente a su estómago apretándose. Esta carta puede asustar a Kanon aún más.

De todas formas, la lleva consigo después de avisarle a Shion del corto viaje que efectuará.

Durante su camino de retorno, se ve tentado a pausar en Sagitario. Una sensación familiar lo impele a ello.

Voltea en busca de lo que no puede ver. Sus labios se arquean sutilmente. Antes de que Aioria lo hallara en las grutas, sintió un suspiro de la misma presencia. Ahora entiende lo que es, y su cosmos puede conectarse a ella.

"Contigo las cosas hubieran sido perfectas, ¿no?"

La réplica insonora que su cosmos percibe torna a su sonrisa melancólica. Saga se toma unos momentos para sacar su propia respuesta.

Perfecto, mas no completamente acertado.

Hay algo más abajo de lo perfecto, o quizás más arriba; una frecuencia a la que el resto del mundo no puede acceder, es sólo suya y de Kanon. Con Kanon puede tener lo que necesita, Saga ya contó con la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Sin embargo, su hermano es demasiado necio, demasiado temeroso. Es su culpa, él lo ha puesto así. Está arraigado al pasado y detesta lo que sucedió entre ellos, la manera espantosa en que su relación fue cambiando hasta tornarse en algo vomitivo. El repentino regreso de la persona que Kanon pensó nunca volver a ver, trajo consigo como avalancha todas aquellas emociones ligadas a memorias pavorosas.

El aire en Sagitario zumba estremeciéndolo. Su cosmos lo interpreta sin esfuerzo. Con él no se siente un extraño.

"Lo sé. Ahora lo sé."

Lo percibe alejándose. Nunca se irá por completo, pero duda que pueda volver a sentirlo con tal intensidad. Se despide mediante el lenguaje que aprendieron desde pequeños, estrellas en vez de palabras. Estas últimas las guarda para alguien más.

Saga afianza el agarre en torno al sobre antes de retomar su camino.

Cuando deja las doce casas atrás, un pendiente resalta en su mente. Se desvía unos minutos para dirigirse al cementerio, donde su propia tumba continúa removida.

Con _él_ no se ha disculpado.

Al revivir, deseó morir de inmediato. Ahora la idea le hiela los huesos. Ahora quiere encargarse de vivir de la mejor manera posible, al lado de la única persona que puede ayudarlo a hacer tal cosa.

Murió analizándose con la mayor sinceridad que había ejercido en su vida. Durante la guerra, lo contempló todo con claridad. Al ver a Kanon de nuevo, tales pensamientos estaban frescos y las ansias de sentirlo lo hipnotizaron a ratos. Dejarlo con su armadura le provocó un orgullo que no vio venir y una necesidad aún más extraña de quedarse a su lado y protegerlo.

Cuando volvió a vivir de verdad, no sólo por un oscuro pacto, aquella claridad tardó en llegar a él. Lo primero que sintió fue terror, porque estaba de nuevo en el mundo de manera indefinida y se le batía el cerebro de pensar en las cosas que tendría que enfrentar. Ser despertado violentamente por Kanon fue la prueba de que todo estaba destinado a ir mal. Le generó deseo y repudio en esos momentos, y la sabiduría supuestamente adquirida durante su muerte fue barrida por la primera caricia ambivalente de su gemelo.

No por completo. La necesidad de repararse a sí mismo, a su presente y a su hermano, volvió cual lenta inundación, entumeciéndolo. Tomó una decisión que insultaba a Saga de Géminis por el enloquecido e indigno deseo de volver a ser simplemente Saga, de construirse de nuevo poco a poco… dejando que su hermano le diera forma.

Athena lo purificó, le dio la oportunidad de amar, y nada más; lo que nunca pudo hacer antes. Sin rencores, sin auto-desprecio, sin miedo. Sin sentir que cada una de sus miradas apuñalaba el corazón de su gemelo.

Pudo comprobar que su instinto siempre le guiaría hacia él, que los impulsos de los que había renegado surgirían naturalmente aunque desprogramara su conciencia mil veces más.

Y ahora tiene que ser inteligente con esto, debe ser elección de Kanon, no producto de su coacción, o nunca lo tendrá en su totalidad. Lo acribillará con las evidencias de su determinación, pero no lo encerrará, sería nutrir sus temores.

El cielo oceánico es una vista espléndida. Dicho escenario se relaciona con una etapa sumamente trastornada de su existencia… No pensó que pudiera apreciarlo simplemente por lo que es, pero la capacidad de hacerlo le anima a seguir.

Kanon está oculto, por supuesto. Es como la vez anterior, y sabe que eso no ayudará a despertarle confianza.

El Pilar está destruido, mas no por completo. El área privada donde habitó con él durante un buen tiempo se mantiene en pie, si bien descascarada por la humedad. La inundación después de la guerra contra Poseidón dejó el lugar triplicado en presencia de seres marinos, corales y algas tapizan las paredes, y le cuesta creer que Kanon se sienta cómodo aquí, con la infestación del aroma salino.

Tal vez no cómodo, pero seguro.

Toca a la puerta. Es innecesario, Kanon no abrirá.

El sonido de pasos ligeros llega a sus oídos. Es evidente lo tanto que trata de ser discreto, de no existir en estos momentos. También le parece que escucha los golpeteos acelerados de su corazón. Probablemente sea el propio.

Saga mira al frente, casi lo puede ver a través de la puerta; la mirada en pánico sobre la manija, los dientes apretados, los dedos trancados en puños. ¿Realmente es tan inesperado?

"Kanon," dice alto, colocando una mano sobre la puerta roñosa. "No tienes que abrir, me iré enseguida. Sólo vine a darte algo." Afina sus oídos, pero no oye ni un respiro.

Traga saliva antes de agacharse y colocar el sobre bajo la puerta. Se endereza y permanece observando insistentemente el trozo de papel que sobresale de la rendija, aguardando a verlo desaparecer, preguntándose si lo mejor no será tomarlo de vuelta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El sobre hace un siseo cuando es jalado hacia dentro. Otro sonido similar se escucha cuando Saga inhala con fuerza.

"Escucha," Vuelve a acariciar la puerta, quiere estar lo más cerca posible de él. "Esta persona ya no existe, pero nunca la conociste…" Le teme, lo odia, porque jamás lo comprendió. "Creo que debes saber lo que pensaba de ti."

En dicho escrito están estampados los momentos de mayor autenticidad de su vida pasada, con todo y los aspectos que trató de negar, con todo y las partes que no eran él.

"Quiero que sepas que, pese a todo," No importa cuánto cambie, "hay algo que siempre será igual."

Está programado para necesitarlo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una mirada languidecida repasa la cara posterior del sobre.

_Para Dragón Marino_, sin remitente.

**/./**


	38. Kanon

1.-Perdón por no incluir la carta en este cap uvu es que es POV de Saga y se relaciona con el flashback del próximo capi así que decidí/fui influenciada por mi beta xD y quedó allá…

2.- Se me olvidó mencionar la vez pasada que en mi livejournal puse todos los flashbacks en orden cronológico. (enlace en mi perfil)

3.- El final+epílogo los subiré al mismo tiempo, creo, dentro de 2-3 semanas. Ah, y ya tendré que ponerme a resubir los viejos reviews XD Saludos :D

* * *

**/ 38: Kanon /**

**/./././**

Es un detalle insignificante, pero le asusta horriblemente.

Saga quiere estudiar solo.

"Necesito concentrarme," dice serio, antes de cargar con un par de libros y marchar al exterior, a donde Kanon no puede seguirlo, no mientras el sol brille. Aun así, Kanon va tras él, hasta donde es prudente.

"¡Saga!" Lo llama en la entrada, oculto a medias tras una columna, bañado en sombras. Saga voltea y le dirige una mirada impaciente mientras espera lo que dirá.

"¿Demorarás? Tendrás que explicarme todo luego…" Kanon quiere sacarle una sonrisa, o escuchar un suspiro resignado que le asegure que sí, le enseñará cualquier cosa que aprenda, como es costumbre.

"No tendré tiempo para eso… debo ir con el Patriarca más tarde." Kanon siempre se tarda en entender las cosas difíciles. A estas alturas ya no está como para esperarlo, significaría retrasar su propio avance.

De un tiempo para acá, el Patriarca le ha confiado deberes importantes en el Santuario que generalmente tiene que compartir con el aprendiz de Sagitario. Para Saga queda claro que está evaluando cuál de los dos lidia mejor con las responsabilidades, y no planea decepcionar a Shion, ni a su Maestro, ni a sí mismo.

Kanon no ha fallado en notarlo más estresado y abstraído, pero Saga siempre vuelve a ser Saga tarde o temprano.

Excepto hoy. Hoy Saga le está diciendo que no tiene planeado dedicarle ni un minuto del día.

"Nos vemos." Saga pasa una mano sobre su frente para limpiar el sudor y emprende su camino.

Kanon siente una presión muy rara en el pecho. No quiere enojarse, no es eso realmente, es algo más agudo e incierto. Resentimiento caramelizado por añoranza. Es angustiante darse cuenta de que Saga no desea estar con él tanto como él desea estar con Saga. Cabizbajo, da la media vuelta y se adentra en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, Saga estudia con él, pero Kanon no puede alegrarse demasiado. Odia estudiar, y odia sentir que Saga lo hace por culpabilidad, por lástima. Es la primera semilla de amargura que germinará entre ellos, pequeña, aparentemente sin importancia. Le seguirá una selva de hiedras.

**/./././**

Saga siempre estuvo destinado a alejarse de él. Todo lo que vino después empeoró la situación, pero fue el mismo Saga con sus propias ambiciones quien inició el camino alterno que Kanon no pudo seguir.

Kanon presiona las bases de sus manos contra las cuencas de sus ojos cerrados, los codos firmemente apoyados en sus rodillas. Después de unos momentos forzando la oscuridad, se descubre la cara con una exhalación profunda y se recarga en la enorme roca junto a la que se sentó. Ni siquiera alcanzó a salir del Santuario antes de sentir que se estaba quedando por el camino, infinidad de migajas imposibles de reagrupar. Si continúa avanzando, no quedará nada.

Tampoco es una idea demasiado terrible.

Sentado en la tierra, aquí escondido, se siente mucho más joven. Muchas veces se escabulló para observar a Saga a la distancia. Lo admiró tratando con otros aprendices, o con la gente de Rodorio, sembrando luces de idolatría en las miradas que lo capturaban. Lo envidió y se sintió presumido al mismo tiempo, orgulloso del hermano a quien todo mundo reverenciaba.

Sentía que sus vísceras reventaban cuando el Maestro no trataba a Saga como debía, siempre rebajando sus logros, despidiéndolos como nimiedades. _Puedes hacerlo mejor_, Saga siempre podía hacerlo mejor, según él, y Saga le creía y lo intentaba de nuevo, incansable. Kanon lo vio muchas veces desesperado, enfuriado consigo mismo y con todo lo que no podía hacer _mejor_. Pudo sentir la frustración de Saga como propia, porque _Dioses, Saga, ya no hay más, ya lo has hecho perfecto, eres perfecto._

Y le tocaba a Kanon imitar lo inimitable.

Nunca le dijo nada por el estilo, Saga no lo hubiera creído.

Kanon suelta una risa corta y amarga. Saga brilló demasiado pronto, acabó consumiendo todo su alrededor y extinguiéndose con rapidez. Kanon fue una de las primeras víctimas; encandilado, posteriormente calcinado. Y se dejó caer en el peligroso ciclo una y otra vez.

"Maldita sea, Saga."

¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo?

_"¿Lo he arruinado, Kanon?"_

La dulzura en la voz de sus recuerdos casi le hace volver el estómago. Saga no puede mirarlo como _él_, no puede besarlo como _él_. Recién lo comprobó, todo se sintió a otra cosa, sus labios y su voz hicieron a sus sentidos rechinar en cuanto supo quién era. Pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…

Tal vez, en realidad, es Kanon quien se convierte en una mutación frente a su hermano.

Alza la mirada para divisar a la lejanía algunas de las doce casas del zodiaco. No lleva ni media hora separado de Saga y ya lo extraña. Lo extrañará hasta el fin de sus días. La sensación de luto es tan intensa como cuando Saga murió. La persona por quien lloró aquella vez está de vuelta, pero su llegada se llevó lo más valioso que tenía. Invirtió todas sus emociones en aquel otro Saga, quien lo convenció de quererlo, a quien le perdonó todo. Al actual no le puede perdonar el existir.

Pensó que podrían reescribir el final al que estuvieron predestinados desde siempre. Kanon se aferró a él, hizo todo por él, lo protegió de cosas que consideró dañinas y ahora no quiere ni verlo. ¿No le había preocupado la posibilidad de perderlo en Rozan? pero ese había sido un Saga distinto. Desconoce al Saga que lo recuerda pero ama al Saga que lo olvidó. Y ahora los dos son la misma cosa.

¿Cómo puede conciliar la imagen del pasado lejano, con la del pasado reciente y la del presente Saga que se empeña en revolucionarle la existencia? La falta de coherencia le dificulta la respiración.

Le cuesta un mundo de trabajo ponerse de pie, pero lo hace. No es bueno estar tan cerca de Saga. Necesita despejarse y analizar con lupa la tormenta de sucesos y emociones.

Ni siquiera lleva dinero, o ropa ni nada, no sabe a dónde irá, pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

**/./**

Es bien entrada la noche para cuando llega al complejo de departamentos. Le costó recordar los datos que le había dado la última vez que se vieron. Si tuviera teléfono, lo hubiera llamado. Caminó por Atenas durante horas, intencionalmente lento y medio perdido, recordando la ocasión que estuvo ahí con Saga, lo mal que salieron las cosas, y el pacto que hicieron de no necesitar nada más que lo que ahora está dejando atrás.

Toca la puerta un par de veces, demasiado suave. Gran parte de sí mismo no quiere escapar de esta forma. Toca más fuerte. Es necesario, le urge dejar de pensar en su hermano.

Le abre un chico alto de cabellos claros y despeinados, vistiendo bóxer. Kanon parpadea y modifica la altitud de su mirada, que se había preparado para enfocarse varios centímetros más abajo. Es interrogado por un par de ojos somnolientos que tardan dos parpadeos en avisparse.

"Debes ser Kanon, ¿cierto?" Voltea al interior para llamar a Nikos. Kanon aprieta los dientes, da la media vuelta y marcha hacia el ascensor. Tiene claro cuál es la situación y no ve el caso a quedarse para intercambiar saludos incómodos.

"¡Kanon!" Escucha a sus espaldas. No se detiene. Voltea cuando el siseo de las puertas del elevador se interrumpe. Nikos suelta un quejido al quedar hecho sandwich antes de escurrirse dentro. Kanon lo mira inexpresivo. El otro le sonríe y lo jala de la playera para sacarlo al pasillo.

"Estás loco, ¿de verdad planeabas irte así?"

"Parecías ocupado."

"Ven, te presentaré." Toma su muñeca y lo arrastra consigo.

Kanon no quiere ser presentado. De hecho, le enfada que Nikos haya hablado sobre él a ese sujeto a quien ahora conoce como un compañero de clases y su nuevo novio. _¿Nuevo?_, piensa Kanon; es más que nuevo, es el primero. No '_el primero'_, pero el primero a quien Nikos llama así.

_El nuevo_ es cordial con él, si bien Kanon percibe que no le agrada demasiado. No lo culpa. Duda que pueda agradarle a alguien con el humor nefasto que trae y la expresión neurótica que no abandona su rostro. _El nuevo_ es mucho más joven que él, de la edad de Nikos.

"Siéntate." Le ofrece el único sillón.

"Toma." Le entrega una soda.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Kanon entrecierra los ojos. Nikos trae puesta su pijama. Mal puesta porque sólo tres botones están sujetos y se nota que se puso los pants a prisa pues el elástico de la cintura se enrolló.

Está perchado en el apoyabrazos del sillón, asomado sobre él con sus labios curvados y sus ojos demasiado despiertos para la hora que es. Aún le gusta. Y aquél aún gusta de él. _El nuevo_ debe ser capaz de percibirlo. ¿O quizás Kanon quiere imaginarlo? Traga rápido la soda y finalmente contesta.

"Tuve un problema. Necesito un lugar donde quedarme." La alegría en las facciones de Nikos se esfuma. Le lanza una mirada significativa al otro joven, quien desaparece hacia la cocina para darles privacidad.

No tiene caso. Nikos ni siquiera le pregunta nada, porque es obvio que Kanon no quiere decir nada. Entiende lo que fue a buscar ahí, y se siente un tanto culpable por no poder ser el escape que aquél necesita.

Nikos se limita a presionarlo con su silencio y su mirada insistente, demasiado curiosa y brillante. Kanon siente un extraño consuelo ante la familiaridad de esa mirada. No fue lo primero que notó de él, pero fue lo que le convenció de quedarse alrededor. Hay una especie de admiración traviesa guardada en sus pupilas, a Kanon le pareció nuevo e interesante, simple y satisfactorio. Le encantaba lo normal que se sentía a su lado durante los ratos que Saga abandonaba su mente. Claro que Saga siempre regresaba y a veces Kanon se volvía tan débil que reemplazaba la imagen de Nikos con él, al abrazarlo cerraba los ojos para convencerse de que la calidez provenía de su hermano.

Sin embargo, Nikos es tan distinto a Saga que sus momentos de engaño nunca fueron del todo exitosos. No comparten complexión, ni color de cabello, ojos o piel, mucho menos forma de ser y estilo de hablar. Las sonrisas frecuentes también le recordaban lo poco que Nikos asemeja a Saga. Y ahora no puede sacarse a Saga de la cabeza mientras contempla a su anti-Saga.

Kanon mueve la mirada por la habitación. No había conocido este lugar. La última vez que se vio con Nikos fue en la calle, y antes de eso, en el hotel. Arquea una ceja cuando algo junto a una pata de la mesa llama su atención.

"¿Y esas maletas?"

"Pensaba pasar el fin de semana en Pilos. Hace tiempo que no visito a mi madre…" Se pone nervioso de repente. No va a ir solo. Va a ir con la persona que su madre conoce como su 'buen amigo de la universidad', y tiene intenciones de decirle que no es simplemente un buen amigo. De repente se endereza entusiasmado. "¿Ven con nosotros? A Eleni y a mi madre les encantará verte."

"Mala idea."

"Está decidido." Le golpea sin fuerza el hombro. "El sofá es todo tuyo, nos vamos mañana temprano. Si tienes hambre, busca algo en la cocina."

Kanon suspira al quedarse solo, deja la lata en el piso y se distiende en el sofá. Hace el intento, pero no consigue más que algunos períodos cortos de sueño. Hay suficientes cosas atareándolo: el ambiente extraño, las ideas perseguidoras sobre Saga, pensar que tendrá que poner su mejor cara mañana…

Pilos resultó curativo en el pasado, es iluso de su parte pensar que quizás podrá serlo de nuevo, pero es el único pensamiento positivo que ronda por su cabeza, así que lo amarra con fuerza.

**/./**

Pilos continúa tan plácido como lo recordaba, lleno de aromas y colores familiares a los que extrañó sin darse cuenta. No nació aquí, no creció aquí, pero es lo más cercano a un hogar que ha tenido. El trayecto sin eventualidades hacia la casa de los Georgas le infunde de una calma extraordinaria. Sin embargo, una vez que llegan, el ambiente se vuelve un poco tenso y embrollado.

Nikos presenta su novio a su madre. A Kanon le parece interesante notar su palidez fantasmal ante la noticia, tan sólo para verla armar un jolgorio medio minuto después y aterrorizar con su efusividad al recién conocido. La sorpresiva presencia de Kanon colabora a la feliz histeria de la mujer. Le da un abrazo constrictor, escucha escandalizada mientras Nikos lo acusa de haber dejado su casa y de traer la misma ropa desde ayer.

Está muy interesada en escuchar la historia completa, pero primero lo primero. Manda a Kanon a la ducha, le presta ropa de su difunto esposo, pone los ojos aguados al verlo portándola, y le dice que se ate el pelo si no quiere que ella misma le deshaga los nudos escondidos. Jura llevarlo al peluquero más tarde para que le recorte las puntas maltratadas. Kanon ya está grandecito pero desde que lo conoció le ha transmitido una sensación de orfandad que aviva sus instintos de mamá gallina.

Durante el desayuno tardío, le pregunta por su hermano. Su _muy amable y educado_ hermano.

"Peleamos." Kanon podría haber inventado alguna cosa, pero debe admitir que el exceso de atención maternal por parte de la señora Georgas le hace añorar lo que nunca tuvo. Ella indaga el motivo, preocupada y lista a regañarlo.

"Es complicado…"

"No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar entre hermanos."

"¿Te echó de la casa?" pregunta Eleni con las cejas arqueadas. Se le dificulta imaginar tal escenario.

"No exactamente."

"¿Vivías con Saga?" A Nikos se le revuelven sus teorías. Cae en cuenta de que hubiera sido raro que Kanon acudiera con él y no con su hermano primero. Entonces el problema es con Saga. ¿O hay más de un problema…?

Kanon asiente y toma de su jugo. No pregunta por qué Eleni lo sabía y por qué Nikos no lo sabía. Ambos habían asumido cosas distintas, pero ninguno estaba equivocado. Nikos pensó que vivía con su pareja y las presentes circunstancias se debían a algún conflicto con el misterioso aludido. Durante algunos momentos, el joven pondera cuál de los dos había sido. Los vio a la distancia en la cafetería aquella vez, ambos de cabello largo, uno color aguamarina y el otro azul violáceo.

"¿Cuál de ellos era?" le pregunta mientras colaboran en el fregadero, lavando los platos.

"¿Eh?"

"En la cafetería."

"Ah…" No quiere mentir, pero tampoco puede decir la verdad. "El más alto."

Nikos arruga la nariz. Excluyendo a Saga, no está seguro de cuál era más alto.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Kanon resopla amargoso. Eleni se empuja entre ellos para enjuagar la jarra de vidrio.

"Nikos, deja de fastidiar," reprende codeando bruscamente a su hermano. Nikos le echa jabón en el pelo y se gritan un par de cosas, armando un espectáculo infantil que su madre disfruta por algunos momentos antes de aplacarlos recordándoles sus edades.

Una vez que Kanon y Nikos están a solas, en la noche, cuando van a cerrar la tienda, el menor no duda en expresar de nuevo su curiosidad.

"Así que andas peleando con todo mundo." Kanon deposita la caja que estaba cargando en su sitio y voltea con una ceja enarcada.

"Pensé que esto se trataba de cómo-se-llame, no de Saga," completa Nikos, dándole vuelta al llavero en su dedo índice.

"Las dos cosas." Caminan juntos hacia la salida, Nikos siempre adelantándose dos pasos y balanceando el llavero juguetonamente. Kanon se siente llamado por el tintineo, por el ritmo confiado con el que camina, por esa voz que no deja de atosigarlo y que podría callar de una o dos maneras bastante amenas.

"Si no me explicas, me imaginaré algo de telenovela, tipo… 'me dejó por mi gemelo'."

Al asomarse sobre su hombro, Nikos avista una sonrisa contenida.

"Imagínalo si te divierte." Llegan al exterior. Kanon se encarga de cerrar la cortina. Nikos guarda las llaves en su bolsillo y contempla al mayor con repentina seriedad.

"No me divierte que estés así."

Apenas termina de hablar y Kanon ya lo ha atrapado de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Nikos se repone al sobresalto y se escurre fuera del abrazo, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Su mirada carga una advertencia a la que le hace falta rigor. Kanon curva sus labios sin emoción y Nikos suspira contrariado antes de darle la espalda y poner el candado.

Se encaminan de regreso. Tras avanzar una cuadra, Nikos retoma el misterio que lo ha llevado a reencontrarse con Kanon.

"¿Terminó contigo?"

"No."

Y no entiende por qué Saga pretende seguir como si todo estuviera en orden, es para volverse loco. Pudo haber preguntado, no sólo eso sino otras cosas importantes cuyas respuestas teme. _¿Por qué lo hiciste?,_ por ejemplo, _¿por qué recordaste_?

O aún más crucial, _¿por qué olvidaste?_

No quiso escuchar que había sido su culpa.

"Tú lo dejaste."

El pecho se le oprime al escucharlo. Tan simple como eso. Lo dejó. Mas lo hizo por su propio bien, por el bien de ambos. Los remordimientos no deberían punzar así.

Kanon baja la vista. No se da cuenta de que se ha detenido hasta que siente un toque débil sobre su brazo. Voltea pausado para ver la mano que lo sujeta tentativamente. Sigue subiendo hasta encontrarse con una mirada que se esfuerza en ser empática, ¿pero cómo podría? No conoce ni un átomo de la verdad.

"No pareces muy conforme con la situación."

Kanon se encoge de hombros. "Él cambió." Atraviesa la callejuela con tres zancadas, seguido por el muchacho.

Demasiado críptico, piensa Nikos. Desvía los labios, masticando mentalmente la pobre información.

"¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado para que tú lo dejaras si todavía lo quieres?" Porque eso es claro, absolutamente transparente.

"No quiero seguir hablando de mí." Se frena, gira. Nikos da un respingo al detenerse de golpe para no chocar con él. Kanon frunce el ceño y esboza una sonrisa torcida. "¿Por qué estás con ese tipo?"

Nikos parpadea, suspira cansado de antemano por lo que Kanon pretende, y responde con sencillez, "Me gusta, nos llevamos bien."

La sonrisa de Kanon evoluciona hasta revelar un atisbo de sus dientes, pero Nikos está familiarizado con esta arma de seducción, y si bien es inevitable experimentar un cosquilleo interno de añoranza, no permite que la afectación aumente.

"Yo también te gusto y nos llevábamos muy bien." Kanon lo acecha invadiendo su espacio personal. Nikos sigue fijándose en sus labios, recordando la época en que ya estaría apoderado de ellos sin mesura alguna.

No puede desmentir a Kanon, es cierto que aún le atrae, pero eso no significa que quiera estar con él. Ya ha aprendido lo que es él, es obvio que alguien más lo tiene atrapado. Ahora Nikos tiene algo suyo, verdaderamente suyo. A Kanon lo idealizó, probablemente lo tendrá idealizado por siempre, pero hasta el momento ha disfrutado eso que es suyo y que es más real.

Al notarlo enfrascado, Kanon lo acorrala contra el poste de un farol. Descansa las manos en su cintura, aprieta ansioso e inclina su perfil, manteniéndose cerca al rostro remiso de aquél.

¿Por qué no puede tener esto? Esto sería sencillo y agradable, esto no dolería… tanto.

"No empieces," Nikos advierte atrasadamente. Coloca sus manos con firmeza sobre el pecho de Kanon, pero no llega a empujar. Agacha la mirada y baja su volumen de voz. "No es sólo eso. No lo hubiera traído aquí si fuera sólo eso."

Al recordárselo, se siente más confiado. Imprime presión y aleja a Kanon. Entrecruza sus miradas.

"Y tú… por más que bromees y te evadas, si te vieras..." Se odiaría. ¿Tal vez ya lo hace? Nikos carraspea y trata de dotar a su voz de un tono desenfadado. "Bueno, no quiero decir 'patético', pero, sí, luces patético. Es un poco lindo, pero no creo que te guste estar dando lástima—¿A dónde vas?"

Centra la vista en la espalda de Kanon mientras éste se aleja sin pausas. El primer impulso es llamarlo, pero se detiene a tiempo. Exhala intranquilo. Desearía poder hacer más por él, pero al mismo tiempo…no. Se queda ahí un par de minutos hasta que la distancia y la oscuridad le evitan divisarlo. Entonces vuelve a la casa, a lo que no es Kanon, a lo que es suyo.

**/./**

Kanon libera el primer par de botones de su camisa. Se deshace la fastidiosa coleta y sacude la mano entre sus cabellos, disfrutando brevemente la sensación de libertad.

Se saca los zapatos y los calcetines para sentir la balsámica textura de la arena sobre la que está sentado.

Estuvo aquí con Saga mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Saga lo acababa de 'conocer'. Fue aquí donde cometió su primer error, dejándose convencer de que esta vez podría ser diferente, de que podría tolerar estar con Saga, y quizás hasta ser simplemente su hermano.

En otras circunstancias, reiría.

Olfatea ávido el mar. Mira las estrellas, sintiéndose más desconectado de ellas que nunca. Pese a las negativas que ha recibido, y que sabe que son merecidas, en este sitio puede revivir la sencillez antes experimentada, y al compararlo con la complicación prometida, se le hace una imbecilidad inclinarse por aquel camino espinoso que Saga desea caminar con él.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

En aquel entonces, no respondió. Hoy en día, todavía se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Ha sido muchas cosas distintas para Saga, por culpa de Saga y debido a su propia incapacidad de medirse. Siempre explota. Explotó de amor, de odio, de temor.

_"Mi hermano."_

Saga ahora _sabe_ que son hermanos. Es consciente del problema, conoce los pormenores de lo que han sido juntos, la atroz manera en que machacaron dicho vínculo.

"_No es tu responsabilidad arreglarlo…"_

Le gustaría poder creerlo.

Duerme en la playa, no le entusiasma la idea de compartir la sala con _el nuevo_. Se deja arrullar por las sensaciones contradictorias que los susurros del oleaje le provocan. El siguiente día, Kanon le deja a espacio a Nikos y busca la compañía de Eleni. Ella está ocupada en la tienda y no lo atiende con gran dedicación, pero eso está bien. No quiere escuchar más preguntas como las de Nikos. Sólo quiere algo de ruido, una que otra mirada confiable, la eventual sonrisa cuando voltea a confirmar que sigue ahí.

La ayuda en alguna que otra cosa, pero más que nada se dedica a observarla de lejos. Ella estuvo enamorada de Saga y pudo seguir con su vida después de eso. Kanon la envidia hondamente, y a ratos se siente a punto de preguntarle, _¿cómo lo hiciste?,_ pero las posibles respuestas acuden por sí solas, reiterándole que la misma salida nunca estará disponible para él.

Sus cadenas son antiguas y yacen encarnadas. Ella ni siquiera lo conoció bien. La impresión dejada por Saga fue intensa pero súbita y superficial; ella no vio más allá de lo poco que Saga era en ese entonces, un papel en blanco abierto a todo. Un espejo limpio que reflejaba a uno mejor de lo que en verdad era. Por supuesto que cualquiera querría asomarse. Kanon no pudo luchar contra la tentación, se engañó creyendo que podría hacerlo bien esta vez, que podría ser para Saga lo que Saga veía en él.

Eleni aceptó lo imposible y dejó que el tiempo erosionara el desencanto. Kanon es incapaz de hacer tal cosa, sin importar cuantas veces se haya dado de bruces contra la misma pared…

Kanon tampoco llega a la casa de los Georgas esa noche. Permanece hasta tarde en la tienda, se ofrece a cerrar, pero no se va. En la bodega encuentra espacio y herramientas para enviciarse en todo lo negativo que surge de sí. El alcohol es un recurso fútil, pero al menos desacelera los pensamientos con los que no quiere lidiar.

Nikos lo encuentra alrededor de la medianoche. Kanon escucha un bufido molesto y luego pasos firmes que se aproximan. Continúa cabizbajo. Se siente justo donde debe estar, en ese rincón polvoso del suelo, rodeado de desorden y con los sentidos embotados.

Nikos aleja con el pie una de las varias botellas de licor que yacen tiradas. Entorna la mirada al notar que unas cuantas están rotas. Se arrodilla frente a Kanon y le quita la que tiene en mano, obteniendo un sonido quejoso como réplica.

"Kanon, es suficiente…" Kanon se rehúsa a mirarlo y a escucharlo, pero no reniega de su cercanía. En cuanto dos manos intentan alzarle el rostro, se avienta hacia delante y busca los labios del menor, sin encontrarlos. Acaba con la cabeza contra el cuello de Nikos, quien lo acomoda en un abrazo al que Kanon responde con desmedido ímpetu. No había pensado que necesitara algo así, le fastidia pero no por ello deja de aprovecharlo. Kanon no mide su fuerza, Nikos suelta un gemido en protesta. Sin más opciones, se deja apretar, y respira con cuidado para no verse intoxicado por el olor a alcohol, mucho del cual se encuentra regado alrededor.

"Perdón," Kanon presiona los labios contra su cuello. Nikos encoge los hombros y trata de sacarlo de ahí. Kanon se aferra y vuelve a balbucear, "Perdóname, Saga."

Nikos coloca una mano tras su cabeza, la otra continúa en su espalda. Notó su mirada hundida momentos atrás, y al ser receptor de su desesperación y sentirla tan vívida, predice que aquél llorará, pero no llega a hacerlo, si bien su respiración es espasmódica.

"¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano?"

Kanon niega de inmediato, enterrándole la nariz sobre el hombro. Está siendo descuidado. Es peligroso hablar, por más que le urja sacar de algún modo las cosas que nunca podrá decir a Saga.

_Lo siento. No quería. Sólo te quería._

Saga lo perdonaría. Es la parte que más lo enreda.

Nikos espera un buen rato ahí con él, sintiendo que las extremidades se le duermen por turnos. Se le ocurre que quizás su comentario en broma del día anterior había encerrado algo de verdad. Tanto Saga como la persona significativa de Kanon parecen estar fusionados en el punto de origen del problema que aquél se rehúsa a discutir.

Cuando al fin siente a Kanon respirando tranquilo, su cuerpo relajado y pesado, Nikos se aparta y mira su rostro. Kanon abre los ojos con esfuerzo, los párpados se le caen.

"Levántate, no puedes dormir aquí." Lo ayuda a incorporarse. Kanon pasa una mano sobre su cara y hace todo lo posible por despejar el estupor. Incluso se ve tentado a encender su cosmos para conseguir algo de claridad, pero la posibilidad de sentir a Saga lo disuade de inmediato, incluso más que pensar en las explicaciones que tendría que dar a Nikos.

"Recogeré esto…"

"¿Quieres acabar con la cara llena de vidrios?" Si deja de funcionarle como soporte, seguro se irá al suelo. "Puedes hacerlo mañana."

Kanon acepta dicha resolución. Caminan en silencio de regreso, lento, cuidando el equilibrio. Y en el caso de Kanon, avergonzado. Incluso estando aturdido es capaz de percibir la confusión e impotencia que Nikos trata de disimular.

Al día siguiente, se permite ser atendido por la señora Georgas, quien le ofrece quedarse en la habitación de Nikos cuando éste vuelva a Atenas. A ella no le molesta acomodarlo en su hogar y a Eleni no le vendría mal la ayuda en la tienda. Kanon podría intentar retomar la vida ordinaria a la que renunció tiempo atrás.

Sería en vano.

Así que se despide de todos al atardecer, justo antes de que Nikos parta a la estación para volver a Atenas. Le pregunta a dónde irá. Kanon simplemente dice que lo verá después. Y _gracias, lo siento._

Es fácil disculparse frente a Nikos. Ojalá fuera así con Saga.

Porta de nuevo su ropa, ya lavada y planchada, y no se lleva más que unos bocadillos envueltos que Eleni pone en sus manos. Los come enseguida para no andarlos cargando, y deambula unas horas más por la bahía, castigándose por su irracional elección, mas no al punto de arrepentirse.

Cuando el sol se oculta tras el manto del mar, él decide hacer exactamente lo mismo.

**/./././**

Se trata de un escondite bastante creativo y conveniente, debe admitir. Debió predecirlo también. Le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo. Más bien, se tardó de más en decidirse a buscarlo, en aprovechar una oportunidad.

Desengañarse de la idea de que Kanon había muerto en Sunión requirió una titánica batalla contra sí mismo. Una parte de él había anhelado por volverlo a ver, mientras otra se regocijaba día a día al saberse el único.

Sus pensamientos se encuentran un poco más en orden ahora. Lo echa de menos, así de simple.

Ahí está su cosmos, huidizo como rata, inesperadamente temeroso. Saga lo caza por días, tomándose su tiempo, a sabiendas de que el otro debe estar volviéndose loco. Para cuando Kanon decide dejar de correr, Saga ya ha aprendido de memoria todos los recovecos del Santuario Marino, así que dar con él se comprueba sumamente sencillo.

Lo descubre en el pilar del Atlántico Norte, ataviado en una armadura foránea que no le hace justicia. Saga no lleva puesta más que una de las usuales túnicas patriarcales, lo cual causa desconcierto en Kanon. Es claro que esperaba algún tipo de enfrentamiento físico.

Saga sonríe suavemente y camina hacia él con extraña confianza. Kanon da medio paso atrás y de inmediato se enfurece por ese instinto temeroso; lo último que Saga le dejó.

Las cosas no eran así antes. Saga era amable con él, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Representaba seguridad. La maldita armadura lo cambió, fue su reemplazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Saga no responde. Disminuye la velocidad de sus pasos hasta detenerse a cortísima distancia de Kanon, invadiendo su espacio personal. Kanon puede sentir las exhalaciones de Saga sobre su rostro. Se resiste a parpadear o respirar, no mueve ni un músculo.

"No te haré daño," promete Saga, y coloca las manos sobre el acorazado pecho de su estático gemelo. Kanon entonces respira descuidadamente, inflando los pulmones demasiado rápido y provocándose un molesto punzón.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta con labios temblorosos. Los ojos se le humedecen un poco. "¿Por qué ahora?"

"Sólo hasta ahora pude..." _liberarme._

Eso no le dice mucho, pero sirve para recordarle lo poco que conoce de su gemelo hoy en día.

Las manos de Saga se deslizan hacia sus hombros, viajan hacia atrás furtivamente hasta enlazarse en su nuca. Saga mueve la cabeza, empujando la mandíbula de Kanon hacia arriba para acurrucarse en ese perfecto espacio. La Escama se siente fría y dura contra su mejilla pero lo ignora. Se concentra en el aliento cálido y alterado que roza sus cabellos y en los movimientos del fuerte cuello cuando Kanon traga con dificultad.

Saga puede jurar que permanece ahí pegado contra el cuerpo de su hermano por horas hasta que percibe cierto movimiento de su parte; dos manos se posan trémulas alrededor de su cintura, los dedos aprietan con cierto desdén durante algunos momentos, pero luego se aflojan y acarician, escurriéndose sobre su espalda hasta que termina atrapado entre dos tensos brazos. Kanon no entiende su propio comportamiento y mucho menos el de Saga. Pero eso no es novedad. Así que sacará provecho de ese momento dulce mientras dure. Lo perdona, y se supone perdonado.

"Lo siento," murmura cerca de su oído, apretando más su cuerpo. "Lo siento," repite sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

"Te extrañé," dice el mayor, repartiendo pequeños mimos sobre su cráneo. Kanon se siente flotar. Lo que está viviendo es tan desapegado de la realidad a la que se ha acostumbrado.

"Saga… yo también," su lengua actúa lerda al hablar, incrédula de las palabras que forma. Kanon parpadea tratando de desembarazarse del desconcierto que le nubla los sentidos, se aparta un poco de Saga para apreciar de nuevo su rostro y ratificar su presencia.

Toma su mano y le guía al interior del templo aledaño al Pilar, donde reside. No hay mucho que hacer ahí, las instalaciones son escuetas. Sus pasos resultan calmosos, los pies escépticos de su realidad. Lo sienta en la cama, una cama tan incómoda que da igual si se acuestan sobre corales. Se queda sosteniendo su mano con ligereza, y mirándolo con una mezcla de cobardía e incertidumbre. Dentro de él, un océano se agita. Quiere devorar a Saga, pero más que eso, quiere quererlo un poco… como antes.

"La última vez… eso no debió pasar. Saga, yo—"

"Está bien," interrumpe Saga, negando débilmente con la cabeza. "No importa…"

Kanon enmudece momentáneamente. Tiene tantas cosas que preguntarle. El motivo de su perdón, y sobre lo que está haciendo en el Santuario, el origen de su siniestro teatro, sus objetivos, el futuro que vislumbra para sí mismo y si hay espacio para él ahí.

"Lo que dijiste… tenías razón," murmura Saga, con una mirada opaca, evocando las memorias de Sunión. "Somos iguales…"

"_Sé que tú me quieres de la misma manera."_

Kanon se adelanta y aprieta la mano de Saga. "¿Me quieres?"

Saga no contesta, no hace ningún gesto, sólo traga pesado. Tras un par de segundos de indecisión, tira de la muñeca de Kanon, quien de cualquier modo no esperaba una respuesta elaborada. Saga está ahí, es la señal más fidedigna del sentimiento tabú que los enlaza.

Le retira la elegante túnica con maniobras cautelosas. Saga permanece contemplándolo, inmóvil.

Kanon se deshace de su armadura y de su ropa y se coloca junto al otro, imitando su postura. Ambos voltean a verse para reconocerse de nuevo como los gemelos que son. Han crecido, el pelo luce más largo, los rasgos más adultos. Sus miradas están cambiadas, añejadas. Sus cosmos reflejan un mismo tipo de abatimiento. Ninguno parece sentirse abochornado por la intensa y mutua exploración visual. Son hermanos después de todo, las líneas del pudor se tornan borrosas.

"Kanon…" Saga se acerca con movimientos dudosos, calculando cada flexión de sus articulaciones.

Kanon lucha por quedarse quieto y esperar. Las manos de Saga se posan en sus hombros, la cercanía impuesta lleva a sus piernas a chocar. La marea viva en los ojos de Saga se concentra sobre sus labios, y Kanon ve a aquél aproximándose y se cree sumido en un pozo de terror. Esto se siente como el último acto condenatorio. Pero acepta el beso que le promete infiernos. Y lo estudia receloso, recibiendo la caricia con tremenda desconfianza. No es un contacto vacilante, pero tampoco particularmente emotivo. Saga le comparte toxina azucarada y él la absorbe sin remedio.

El efecto resulta congelante durante algunos instantes, la reunión de sus salivas sólo puede etiquetarse de inadecuada. Algo que no debe ser. Pero dentro de la anomalía, surge un efecto consolador, una naturalidad inexplicable. Es un beso al que fueron sentenciados desde antes de nacer. Por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos debe existir. Y nadie es capaz de entender la angustia de conocer esa verdad mejor que el otro.

Hambrientos de comprensión, más dispuestos que nunca a compartir lo que más odian de sí mismos, se disponen a vaciar todo de sí sobre el cómplice.

Los siguientes besos siguen siendo tan extraños como el primero pero lo ignoran, lo adoptan como normal. Para ellos debe ser así. Kanon se empuja sobre Saga, sus extremidades crean colisiones, sus manos aplastan cuando intentan acariciar; no hay simetría, hay impaciencia e insistencia. Saga se queja al sentir a Kanon encajando entre sus piernas, se retuerce escapando de sus torpes roces, aunque no deja de apresar su cuello para conservarlo cerca y continuar el contagio de aprensión mediante sus labios.

Vino aquí para esto. Kanon lo aceptó, quiere ser su— quiere estar con él otra vez. La idea pone a una pequeña parte de sí contenta y a otra aterrada, pero se desconcentra a propósito y se deja llevar por sueños vergonzosos que ahora puede ver cumplidos. Los escalofríos no paran. Pensó que se sentiría habituado a las reacciones de su cuerpo. Ha hecho esto muchas veces, aunque nunca con el control sobre sí, no desde… desde la primera persona, y desde el mismo Kanon. Tuvo miedo en ambas ocasiones, ahora también, pero más que eso, tiene una carencia que saciar.

Siente a Kanon presionando sin atreverse a irrumpir en él. Kanon no quiere ser brusco con Saga otra vez, pero su sangre le exige consumar la aceptación compartida del error que son. Su espíritu le grita que esto de ninguna forma puede caracterizarse con armonía.

Lo penetra temblando de pies a cabeza, su voz le tapona los oídos, en su espalda quedan las marcas de la desesperación de Saga. Se aparta para mirarlo y comprobar la confusión en su rostro lleno de apetitosos sonrojes. Tiene los dientes apretados y la mirada empañada, pero no se está apartando de él ni muestra señales de querer retroceder el último minuto para volver a ser dos.

Las manos de Saga temblequean sobre su nuca, sus muslos se mueven friccionando débilmente, lo ve abrir sus labios y formar su nombre sin sonido. Cada acción de Saga es un pequeño cataclismo para él. Es la primera vez que tiene a Saga voluntariamente y aun así se siente como algo que no debería estar haciendo. Sin embargo, Saga está dispuesto a continuar, se balancea atoradamente contra él y lo reclama, cada deslizamiento entre ellos crea un agridulce ardor. Kanon apaga su cerebro y se abandona a su hambre vetusta.

Después de la segunda-primera vez, desprovista de equilibrio pero suficiente para abrir la llave de la necesidad de ambos, una rutina irracional se establece. Kanon habita en Saga día y noche, cuantas veces su energía física se lo permite, incluso cuando el mayor queda rendido y semiconsciente, él lo demanda insaciable, agotándose el corazón a tal extremo que está seguro de que se acorta su esperanza de vida con cada forzado latir originado por esa carrera continua de hallar prohibido placer en el otro, y hacerlo testigo de su poderío.

Se detiene hasta que la piel se le inflama a los límites de no sentirla, se le acalambran los músculos, el cerebro se siente emblandecer. Entonces se despega de él y duerme profundamente sin soñar nada. Porque su oscuro sueño ya es ilícita realidad a su lado, encarnado en una anatomía idéntica a la suya, pegajosa en sudor, olorosa a semen, moteada de marcas pasionales, palpitando a partir de cada célula justo como él.

Esto no es amor. No es ni siquiera deseo. Es un desasosiego intrínseco que no halla salida. Pero aunque no pueda ser amor, Kanon quiere que lo sea.

Los días que siguen son distintos. Una vez superada la impresión del reencuentro, el trato que se profesan se apacigua.

Cuatro años de separación muestran ahora cierto efecto. La sed de venganza es temporalmente saciada, la añoranza triunfa y guía sus acciones por caminos afables.

Saga no regresa al Santuario Ateniense de inmediato. Ni una semana después. Ni dos o tres. Kanon monopoliza su vida y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo entre ellos existe cierta concordia. No hay arrebatos, no hay peleas. Los besos no provocan náuseas. El arrullo constante de las olas tiene un efecto balsámico y otorga la ambientación ideal para días de pereza llenos de silencio y caricias.

Kanon teme descubrir que todo se trate de un sueño, de un espejismo causado por la deshidratación y el hambre; que abra sus ojos tras un parpadeo y se encuentre de vuelta sumido entre olas luchando por mantenerse a flote, abismalmente solo y rodeado de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, Saga siempre está ahí cuando despierta de tales pesadillas, y la realidad se hace borrosa pero a Kanon no le interesa comprobar sus fantasías. Rueda y abraza el cuerpo cálido y lo ama como nunca pensó poder hacerlo. Lo que siente en esos momentos no tiene comparación a los celos enfermizos o deseo de dominancia de antes…

Pero eso no dura mucho. De un día a otro, Saga deja de apreciar sus sentimientos más mansos y comienza a alterarse inexplicablemente con cada afectuoso abrazo, con cada beso alabador.

Como si de pronto hubiera recordado que son hermanos, Saga imprime a su mirada de una turbiedad inquietante. Kanon entiende lo que está sintiendo. El recobro de la conciencia de Saga afecta su propia percepción también, le señala la pérfida realidad. El asco y el deseo chocan confundiéndolos, incitando conductas erráticas en ambos. Aún más en Saga, quien no ha tenido tanto tiempo como Kanon para ejercitar la aceptación de sus censurables anhelos.

Saga ya no responde a sus gestos cariñosos, de hecho le enfurecen, pero al menos lo tiene ahí al lado, es mucho más de lo que Kanon pensó poder pedir. Sin embargo, el modo en que viven las siguientes semanas le lacera a cada minuto el corazón. Y no puede remediarlo, no puede convencer a Saga de ignorar que comparten la misma sangre, no puede raspar el desprecio que aquél ansía arañarse de la piel.

"No lo hagas así." Saga recoge los brazos contra su pecho, se aprieta a la cama, sus músculos tiemblan. Kanon está sobre su espalda, lo acaricia por todas partes, pero sus manos son suaves en exceso.

El menor suelta un suspiro agotado, "Saga, ya no quiero lastimarte..."

Pero aparentemente lo hace, aun si su tacto es gentil. Saga entierra la cara en la almohada y a Kanon no le queda más que observar los espasmos que el llanto le provoca.

"Déjame."

No puede hacer tal cosa. Kanon pasa saliva y barre la mirada sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, que ya no luce tan perfecto como cuando llegó; múltiples arañazos y hematomas lo adornan. Desvía sus avergonzadas pupilas sin decidir qué hacer. Le enferma esta nueva rutina. Saga insiste en extraerle sus instintos más bajos, revivir una brusquedad todavía mayor a la que le conoció la primera vez en Sunión. Se lo exige, lo manipula, de una u otra forma hace que Kanon venza su propio rechazo ante la situación y se una a ella. Cuando Kanon trata de volver a algo mejor, a querer a Saga con cuidado, Saga se lo impide. A veces sólo llora y se resiste a seguir, otras le reclama mordazmente. Kanon siente que su propia lucidez se le escapa a trizas día a día.

Pero no tiene opciones. Morirá si Saga se aleja de nuevo.

Debe evocar el resentimiento que ha ido construyendo en contra de Saga para sentirse inspirado… esa vieja sensación de abandono, el rencor al ver cómo lo dejaba atrás, la necesidad visceral por vencerlo de alguna manera, dominarlo y tenerlo para él, siempre para él.

A fin de cuentas no le cuesta trabajo. Se adecúa a lo que su gemelo requiere, mintiéndose con la noción de que su amor es tan inconmensurable que incluso está dispuesto a dañar al otro si así lo necesita. Después de un tiempo llega a sentirse asquerosamente natural, y Dragón Marino surge en cuanto Saga lo solicita. Lo que empezó como un sueño paradisíaco desvirtúa vertiginosamente en la más infernal de las pesadillas, pero ambos están habituados a pesadillas, así que se arriesgan a sobrellevarla.

"Lo que estamos haciendo es imperdonable," Saga susurra una noche que no puede dormir.

Kanon comparte su desvelo, la conexión entre ellos se ha intensificado y las lodosas emociones rebotan entre los dos, así como los ratos de intranquilas cavilaciones. Acostado junto a él, entreabre los ojos y contempla por momentos el mismo techo vacío que a su gemelo parece causarle fascinación.

"Hemos hecho cosas peores…" contesta somnoliento, arrimándose en busca de Saga. Le gustaría abrazarlo como los primeros días pero sabe que eso ya no se le permite.

"¿Peores?" Saga resopla incrédulo, "No estoy seguro de eso."

Sus acciones constituyen un insulto directo a la vida, a la naturaleza. Un reto depravado a la voluntad del universo.

Incluso la gravedad de las traiciones a los dioses simula empequeñecer ante lo erróneo del actual pecado. Kanon es consciente de ello también, pero se siente increíblemente cansado de latiguearse por lo mismo. Lleva años haciéndolo.

Además, ahí se encuentran aislados del mundo, no hay estrellas en el cielo que los juzguen con brillos de superioridad. No ve por qué no puedan consentir el comportamiento prohibido… Al menos por algún tiempo. Porque algo así de podrido, por principio, no puede durar demasiado.

Aquello que convierte a Saga en menos que Saga, o quizás más, continúa ahí, dormido, acechante, permitiéndole al joven hundirse más hondo en la vergüenza de sus deseos, la perversidad de sus sentimientos. Saga está construyéndose una tumba de profundidad insondable. _Él_ sólo tendrá que empujarlo dentro cuando el momento atinado llegue, y la dominación será total y perenne, culminante. No más episodios en que el griego lo deje olvidado en pesadillas.

Kanon, sin saberlo, es su cómplice perfecto.

Y un día despierta más ingenuo que los anteriores, y se le ocurre golpear el corazón de Saga con la estaca más afilada.

"Saga… te amo," le dice en secreto al oído, atreviéndose a peinar unos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos. Sin esperar respuesta, sin necesitarla.

Saga sufre la impresión de cristalizarse para enseguida iniciar un veloz proceso de fragmentación. Las palabras de su hermano lo destruyen… porque ha soñado escucharlas en incontables ocasiones.

Decide huir de la inmerecida felicidad que le provocan.

De tal manera, cuando Saga finalmente rompe con la retorcida ilusión, toda la basura se vuelca de regreso sobre Kanon a un ritmo violento y asfixiante.

"Tengo que irme," dice más tarde ese mismo día, cuando el sudor aún está caliente, las magulladuras recientes duelen encima de las viejas, y Kanon es líquido dentro de él. Deja a su hermano pasmado, cancelando el vergonzante deleite de su clímax, acidificando el propio aún más.

Kanon lo contempla por segundos alongados, esperando a que retire lo dicho, o que siquiera lo explique. La mirada vacua de Saga garantiza la soledad de su futuro. El sentimiento de traición resurge fresco y renovado, herida vieja y profunda atizada sin misericordia vuelve a sangrar. Kanon se aborrece a sí mismo por esperar un _'ven conmigo'_ de aquellos labios virulentos y porque los suyos mueren por rogar _'quédate'_. Pero sabe que no es Saga quien toma las decisiones importantes y cualquier cosa que diga será inútil.

Ha tenido tiempo de entenderlo en cierta medida, si bien no es capaz de nombrar al culpable. Athena, las estrellas de Géminis; el caso es que Saga no es completamente Saga y tal vez no lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Despierta también la mortal desesperación que lo ahogaba diariamente cuando era más joven, al ver a su hermano esclavizado por algo extrínseco a él, por el deber y la armadura. Y con ello, el deseo de destruirlo, de preferir verlo muerto a perderlo.

Kanon le ofrece a su hermano una despedida sanguinaria. Escucha su nombre en sollozos hipócritas. Los ojos verdes que echará de menos se resisten a mirarlo, enclaustrados tras húmedos párpados. El cuerpo que intentó adorar ahora queda todavía más mancillado por sus impotentes manos. Ni siquiera puede distinguirlo entre las lágrimas que le enceguecen, pero cada acción de sus dedos se siente terriblemente real, certera y cruel.

Saga lo castiga aún más al no tomar represalias, al fingirse débil y permitirse ser lastimado. Saga debe saber que el peor castigo para Kanon aún está por venir, una vez que quede solo, con nada más que la culpa para corroerlo con abismal lentitud.

**/./././**

Ya no hay nada que pueda esconder.

Saga recuerda cuánto lo odió, lastimó, la manera desaforada en que lo amó, su necedad por salvaguardar la promesa que los unió por segunda vez, las medidas a las que llegó por retenerlo, por tenerlo leal y confiado a su lado. Sabe también las cosas que nunca se atrevió a decirle antes, la confesión de sus sentimientos más confusos y vergonzosos. Sus _'te amo, pero...'_

Y no debería estar aquí. No quiere volver a estar solo, y no es conveniente. Se convirtió en lo peor del mundo cuando estuvo solo. Pero, por otra parte, aquí aprendió a estar sin Saga. Más bien, se resignó a sufrir la separación.

El primer día lo gasta dando algunas vueltas por las ruinas de Atlantis, redescubriendo todo lo que en un pasado conoció a la perfección. El segundo día, ni siquiera se levanta de la tiesa cama, y deja de contar el paso del tiempo. No sabe hasta cuándo se quedará oculto en el fondo del mar. Es consciente de que no puede vivir aquí. Podría, porque ya lo hizo antes, pero debe dejar de tratarse así. Debe encontrar otro rincón del mundo donde recomenzar. Su propia tabla rasa, sin Dragón Marino, sin Géminis, sin Saga.

¿Pero qué le hace creer que se lo permitirán?

El cosmos de Saga le recoloca el corazón. Es una flama súbita que se recoge de inmediato, pero demasiado tarde. Kanon ya está con la sangre acelerada y cada fibra tensionada, todos los síntomas del pánico instalados.

_¿Por qué quieres esto de nuevo? Sabes cómo acabamos…_

La monumental necesidad de Saga le tumba todo por dentro. Kanon se siente aplastado contra la cama, imposibilitado de levantarse o siquiera respirar con normalidad. El miedo se aparta para dejar espacio a lo de siempre: el deseo primigenio de complementarse.

_No volveré a hacerlo._

Injurias, atentados físicos, miradas odiosas y otras llenas de enfermiza obsesión, mentiras y promesas vacuas, egoísmo desmedido.

_No me hagas hacerlo de nuevo._

Cuando Saga le dijo que ya no quería estar con él, lo creyó su apocalipsis personal. Saga ahora quiere estar con él, pero sería peor que un final. Sería un infierno.

Su mandíbula está dura, sus fosas nasales se dilatan de más con cada captura de aire. La revoltura en su cabeza le dificulta apagar su cosmos. No entiende cómo Saga puede vivir con lo mismo que él conoce. Cómo puede querer verlo a sabiendas de todo. Cómo puede desearlo aún.

Lo entiende, al menos eso último lo entiende. Es parte de lo descompuesto. Con ello logra distraerse, o sabotearse aún más. El congelamiento cesa y mueve su mano en busca de su propio cuerpo, imaginando que la piel de Saga se desliza contra su vientre, y que Saga le levanta la playera y acaricia el bulto en sus pantalones, para luego desabrocharlos y atenderlo con caricias afables y una mirada risueña. En la fantasía, Saga se ve joven, de la edad que tenía cuando estuvieron aquí, pero tendría que ser el último Saga, su favorito, el que ya no está, porque ningún otro se comportaría con soltura, ningún otro le sonreiría y lo haría sentir apreciado. Valioso.

Entonces se está imaginando algo que nunca ha existido, una mezcla utópica de lo que hubiera ansiado tener desde el principio.

¿Y qué hizo con él al principio?

Su subida al orgasmo se corta. Corre afuera a vomitar.

Regresa sintiéndose apaleado y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, sobre su costado. A estas alturas es imposible escapar. Saga lo rodea aunque no esté ahí.

Las horas se pavonean lentas, una tras otra, humillándolo. Kanon se resigna al acoso de memorias en espera de que la sobrecarga nerviosa lo fatigue lo suficiente como para dormir.

Lo más cruel es lo reciente, lo que se ha perdido irreversiblemente. La noche que durmieron juntos sin ninguna otra intención. El primer beso sabor chocolate. La estúpida valentía y orgullo de Saga, su disposición a defender una locura. Su interés constante, sus exigencias, el poder sublime de sus caricias. Su entrega.

Si lo hubiera cuidado mejor, nada de esto estaría pasando.

_«Kanon»_

Kanon vira boca arriba. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Suelta el aire.

_«Athena…»_ Clava la mirada en el piso. Su conducta ha sido injustificable. Es obvio que ahora Saga es el Santo titular de Géminis, pero Kanon claudicó de su puesto sin siquiera conversarlo con Athena o el Patriarca. No le sorprendería que su deserción hubiera enfuriado a este último y a algunos otros también. _«Lo siento, no debí irme así.»_

_«¿No piensas volver?»_

Kanon guarda silencio un momento, concentrado en explorar la sensación, siempre consoladora, que el cosmos de la Diosa provee.

_«Saga… ¿por qué lo hizo?»_

_«De otra forma, lo hubiéramos perdido.»_

Los ojos de Kanon se avispan con un chispazo de negación.

_«Ares estaba en él…»_

Kanon queda impávido, aturdido por el descomunal deseo de hablar, gritar, y maldecir. No tiene caso, aquí nadie lo escuchará. Es demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa que pretenda reclamar.

La claridad se manifiesta como vidrios que pinchan sus ojos. Saga invade su visión. El quiebre de su espíritu ocasionado por lo que sucedió en la isla, su posterior rechazo, la noche en Sagitario… ¿todo había sido manipulación de la presencia maligna? Ahora le parece estúpidamente evidente, tal como lo fue la primera vez, y él de nuevo se cerró a notarlo. Fue cegado por la culpabilidad de Saga y por la propia. El sentimiento de repugnancia surge intempestivo a revolverle el estómago otra vez. Cubre su boca con una mano, otra la entierra en el colchón, cierra los ojos y se obliga a respirar mientras escucha las benevolentes palabras de su Diosa.

_«Kanon, no seas duro con él. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. No debí acceder a su petición, debí actuar con mayor sabiduría...»_

La primera vez, Kanon realmente no se enteró de la influencia de Ares hasta que Saga murió. Aturdido por el resentimiento, nunca estuvo seguro a qué o quién culpar, en ciertos momentos pensó que se trataba de algo inherente a Saga, algo que siempre había disfrazado. Ambición genética.

Otras veces, se echaba toda la culpa sobre sí mismo, suponiendo que Saga había logrado ver en sus miradas, leer entre palabras su ignominioso secreto, y con toda justificación lo consideraba un monstruo y por lo tanto lo trataba como tal. Fue de mayores que esa sombra se volvió innegable, pero aun así no supo lo que era hasta que no hubo nada que hacer al respecto. Después, cuando lo entendió mejor, una parte de sí condenó a Saga por haber sido débil ante esa fuerza externa, mientras otra admitió su propia culpa. Dentro de sí siempre creyó que la debilidad de Saga había sido causada por él. Le contagió su descontrol, y Saga no pudo con él.

Le falló otra vez…

Le falló al Saga que importaba. Merece haberlo perdido.

_«Kanon, no me has contestado.»_

Está sudando frío.

_¿Volver?_

Se atreve a pasar saliva con excesiva cautela. Siente los brazos un tanto temblorosos. Se recuesta lentamente.

_«Athena…»_

No puede decirle que no. La posibilidad de serle útil en esta vida es lo único preciado que posee.

Pero teme por sí mismo, y por su hermano. El que Saga esté enterado de todo lo que Kanon le ha hecho y que lo perdone por ello —que ansíe más de lo mismo— tiene un efecto pulverizador sobre sus neuronas. Athena lo perdonó, pero ella es una diosa infinitamente compasiva; Saga, como humano, no debería ser capaz. Lo envidia, aquél tuvo excusas válidas, Kanon simplemente le dio rienda suelta a la práctica de sus pecados.

Y no se trata sólo de perdonar a Saga o ser perdonado por él. Ha ignorado el pendiente de perdonarse a sí mismo.

Su cosmos ondula incentivado por otro. Kanon no quiere renunciar a la vivificante sensación, pero ella debe percibir lo que regresar representa para él. Y no tendría por qué tenerle paciencia siquiera, podría simplemente ordenárselo.

_«¿Me necesitas?»_

_«Necesito a Géminis.»_

Su respuesta le confunde, pero no tiene tiempo para reflexionarla.

Saga está ahí, su cosmos tan cerca como si Kanon estuviera cocinándose en su luz. Se apresura a la puerta, para y retrocede. Irlo a buscar es un reflejo traicionero. Maldecir su presencia se siente natural, pero no verdadero.

No demora en llegar. ¿Saga abrirá? La puerta ni siquiera está trancada. Kanon está acorralado, exhausto, y no se atreve a decir si quiere seguir huyendo o que Saga lo capture de una vez.

Saga se escucha extraño. No le agrada. Estar aquí es cruel de su parte. Suena como cuando le hacía promesas, antes de que fuera Géminis, antes de que dejara de ser Saga. Hay cierta vaguedad en sus palabras que lo remonta al pasado muy distante, y una pizca de indulgencia que le hace pensar en _su_ Saga.

Saga pretende serlo todo. ¿Cree que así se hará irrechazable?

Kanon recoge la carta sin pensar en lo que hace. La abre mecánicamente, su cerebro ocupado en tejer una nueva imagen de Saga con retazos salvables de aquí y allá. _No, detente._

Es una trampa.

Está leyendo.

_No tengo tiempo de escribir mucho, tu partida me debilitó. Tu adiós resuena en las paredes, rebotando una y otra vez, nunca se extinguirá. Continúo temblando como si todavía estuvieras aquí, trato de aferrarme a esos momentos de realidad que me diste. La fatiga es traicionera, temo que me sumergiré._

_Ese_ momento. Fue el peor momento, y el mejor. Fue lo último, el bendito final. Luego se arrepintió de pensar así. Nunca habría un final.

_¿Nunca?_

Casi rompe el papel del coraje.

Voltea hacia la puerta.

Esto es para Dragón Marino. ¿Saga lo está buscando? Es la tentación más desalmada. Engañarse como en el pasado, sucumbir a otra época de perdición y tenerse sin cordura, sin ninguna cautela hacia sí mismos.

¿Saga aceptaría esa opción?...

No importa. Él no quiere nada.

¿Por qué lo está considerando?

Escucha el papel siendo arrugado inconscientemente por sus dedos. Con otro vistazo renuente puede distinguir dos tipos de caligrafía intercalándose. Algunas partes tachadas y otras apresuradas y casi ilegibles. Frunce el ceño, parpadea y ojea captando algunas frases sueltas que aumentan su confusión.

_Este es el hermano que ha quedado de aquél con quien naciste. _

Sus pupilas quedan atrapadas. Sube al primer párrafo y lee con cuidado, sin seguir el impulso de apurarse y tragar el contenido que, con toda certeza, lo indigestará. Poco a poco sus ojos se van vitrificando. Olvida momentáneamente al hombre que se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta, y se concentra en este otro, escondido entre líneas, que creyó conocer, que creyó aborrecer.

Ansía renegar de lo que está leyendo, pero al mismo tiempo experimenta una alucinada fascinación. Hay gran falta de sentido en algunas partes, y en otras halla una lógica enferma con la que se identifica sin remedio. La sensación de extravío entinta cada letra.

Él quiso tener a este individuo, pero ya era de alguien más.

El texto le despierta calidez y nostalgia, refuerza sus remordimientos crónicos, enciende su furia, y más que nada, lo colma de incredulidad. Todo es pasajero. Cuando acaba, se siente vaciado de todo lo que sea que exista dentro de una persona. Le tiemblan las manos. Las letras se vuelven humo cuando las intenta releer, es incapaz de enfocarlas.

Resulta irreal que una simple hoja de papel pueda transmitirle tanta tenebrosidad. La perturbadora comprensión de lo ilógico, la añoranza hacia la persona que más lo hirió, la desesperación en pausa. Durante años. Una espeluznante resignación al deterioro. Nada de ello es normal, humano.

"_¿Hasta qué punto te has convertido en un demonio?"_

_Normal_, piensa con sorna. _Humano_, se señala lo que son. Debe recordarse que tales conceptos pierden nitidez cuando se aplican a ellos.

Sus dudas eternas se oyen ensordecedoras. ¿Cómo algo pudo ser más fuerte que Saga, su hermano mayor? Una parte secreta de su ser nunca lo asimiló. La misma parte que se flageló por no haberlo visto, por haber estado demasiado enfrascado en su temor para no percatarse de aquello que aterraba a su hermano, más allá de él y de lo que compartían sin saberlo.

Lo compartían.

Es una noción extravagante.

Queda otra interrogante crucial. ¿Por qué Saga aceptó todo esto, por qué lo está aceptando de nuevo?

Siente un pálpito en el pecho especialmente potente y doloroso, como si su corazón hubiera estado agarrotado durante los minutos que pasó leyendo. Se imagina el caldero de emociones antagonistas vaciándosele encima. Son viscosas, tóxicas, pero supone que es mejor tenerlas encima que adentro. Tal vez terminen escurriendo…

Abre la puerta, Saga ya no está ahí.

Siente un roce de su cosmos, vibrante.

_«Te espero.»_

**/./**


	39. Sinergia

¡Hola! Bien, se suponía que lo subiría la semana que viene, pero cada día este capi crecía más y más y decidí dejarlo libre antes de que alcanzara proporciones apocalípticas, jaja. Así que les dejo las últimas dos entregas, espero que sea un final satisfactorio-muerta de nervios-. Mis reiteradas gracias a las personas que me han animado constantemente aquí y en otros sitios, ojalá que estos capis no decepcionen kshkjdhadad TwT~ omg me entra el sentimiento *reparte peluchitos de K y S*

Y ya que es el final, exhorto a los lurkers—asumiendo que hay, lol— a revelarse XDD realmente me gustaría saber quién ha andado leyendo y qué les pareció el resultado ;)

**Algunas notitas:**

**/**Hay frases con **texto especial** en la parte de la carta, probé en Mozilla, IE y Chrome y me aparecen bien (usando codificación Unicode), pero si a alguien le salen cuadros o cosas extrañas porfa háganmelo saber para que lo ponga de otro modo.

**/**Ya habrán notado que pongo los diálogos citados de flashbacks o escenas pasadas _"en_ _cursiva",_ los pensamientos -o énfasis- _también en cursiva pero sin comillas,_ y comunicación vía cosmos _«con comillas francesas»_. Lo remarco porque este capi contiene mucho de todo eso XD Espero que no haya confusiones.

**/**En mi livejournal(enlace en mi perfil) pueden encontrar la **versión descargable** (PDF) del fic, así como algunos desvaríos sobre su creación XD

Por último les mando un abrazo~ Ya andaré molestando por aquí más adelante :3

—Sca.

PD.- ¡Soy libree! *0* (…para esclavizarme con otros fics ._.u)

* * *

**/ 39: Sinergia /**

**/./././**

Saga lo percibe llegar. Es el único en hacerlo, está seguro. El resto del Santuario se encuentra enzarzado en una batalla crucial y nadie tendría por qué poner atención a un cosmos foráneo más.

Encerrado en su oficina, lo va guiando con su propia energía para que no se extravíe en el enorme templo patriarcal. Se imagina la sonrisa socarrona que moldearía a aquellos labios al percibir esa pequeña ayuda, ese patético llamado.

Lo quiere ahí ya, sin un segundo más de retraso.

Lo escucha atravesar la puerta antes de verlo. Llena de aire sus pulmones en preparación y entonces alza el rostro, manteniendo las manos formalmente entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Su postura es compuesta, risiblemente propia, como si recibiera alguna visita oficial que requiriera al Patriarca, y no a Saga.

Kanon enarca una ceja cuando divisa la máscara azul profundo, círculos escarlatas de ninguna dimensión fijándose sobre él con desesperante inexpresividad. Empuja la puerta con el talón, cerrándola tras de sí, y camina acercándose con pomposo andar hacia el escritorio. En sus labios se pinta una media sonrisa que queda inalterable desde que planta una mano en la madera, su brazo firme y recto mientras lo utiliza de punto de apoyo para inclinarse y alcanzar con su otra mano aquella barrera que le impide apreciar el rostro de su mil veces maldito hermano.

"¿Esto es lo que querías, Saga?" señala ladeando la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, al momento en que sus dedos tocan la superficie lisa y azulada. "¿Dejarte matar como un cobarde?" Desprende la careta sin recibir objeción alguna. Una breve estupefacción lo hace presa cuando descubre un semblante inesperadamente similar al de aquella máscara.

El rostro de Saga es la perfecta imagen del vacío. Sus rasgos se esculpen con precisa tensión que evita a cualquier emoción demostrarse. Asquerosamente hermoso como le recordaba, pero parece haberse adelantado a su muerte dejando sólo la cáscara de su cuerpo detrás.

"¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí? Yo gustoso te habría hecho el favor." Kanon suelta la máscara sin preocuparse por donde caiga. Y cosecha un sueño que se sembró desde el día en que Saga lo dejó, no recuerda cuántos años atrás.

Lo toca. Sus nudillos se deslizan con cierta hosquedad sobre pómulos insensibles, tersos. Baja hasta su mentón y la yema rugosa del pulgar deja caricias fantasmales sobre labios de los que ansía escuchar su nombre.

"Kanon." El aludido se sobresalta. _¿Lees mi mente, Saga? _Se ve tentado a preguntar. _¿Hasta qué punto te has convertido en un demonio?_

Kanon se aproxima para saborear los labios infernales de su gemelo. No cierra los ojos para no perderse de la hipnotizadora inmovilidad que posee a las brillantes pupilas que se clavan en él.

Es irracional, pero nunca se había sentido tan excitado por una mirada de Saga como la que éste le dedica en esos momentos, cien por ciento impasible. Kanon succiona al interior de su boca el par de carnosidades que responden remisamente a su asalto, y enreda los dedos en los cabellos que se disponen desordenados alrededor de la cabeza de Saga, apretándolos con ahínco hasta contactar con la suave superficie de su cráneo.

Percibe a Saga moverse, lo ve parpadear, y Kanon interpreta esos pequeños gestos de la primera manera en que se le ocurre y se aparta un poco para permitirle al otro ponerse de pie. Saga toma gentilmente su mano y le sonríe con inusitada afabilidad. Se mueve con elegancia rodeando el escritorio, extendiendo su brazo al máximo, sin dejar ir la mano de Kanon. Y se reúne con él, frente a él, sólo a un paso, y luego a ninguno. Su cintura es propiedad de los brazos de aquél, su rostro receptor de cada agitada respiración que crea un agradable ambiente cálido para él.

Kanon se siente salivar como una bestia famélica. Y su alimento está ahí, a un suspiro de distancia, ofreciéndosele sin reservas. No entiende entonces por qué se está comportando con mayor prudencia de lo predecible.

"¿A qué has venido?" La voz de Saga es fuego para sus sentidos, lo asfixia y lo marea, le saca una sonrisa desfallecida y exprime el aire de su pecho, otorga cierta cualidad rasposa a su voz.

"A despedirme de ti."

"Te demoraste," le recrimina cínicamente. Kanon se pregunta dónde quedó la capacidad de Saga para entristecerse, y durante algunos momentos su rostro se cubre de una expresión ausente. Contempla al otro, al 'mayor', con indescriptible melancolía. Admite que Saga no es el único que ha cambiado, él también es una persona distinta de quien lo acompañó al nacer, de quien lo adoró durante una infancia que acabó muy temprano, de quien le deseó la muerte mientras se desvivía de deseo por él.

La transformación actual es más sutil. Se siente como si todo lo que se ha coleccionado a través de su vida finalmente lo sobresaturara embotando su razonamiento. Ese día no es tan feroz, ese día quiere a Saga un poco más de lo que lo odia.

Diría que lo ama, pero ya el tiempo ha demostrado que eso es una imposibilidad que reta los principios más básicos de la naturaleza. De sus naturalezas.

"Pero ya estoy aquí," responde tardíamente, atrapando los labios del otro en un beso avasallador. Invierte sus posiciones para encerrarlo contra el escritorio, y se arrima tanto que lo orilla a sentarse en el mencionado mueble. Kanon agradece a la diosa que aborrece por que las vestimentas del Patriarca sean tan convenientes. Sus manos pueden serpentear arteras bajo la túnica, desnudar con hilarante facilidad las largas piernas de su hermano, apartarlas y embonar entre ellas, mientras Saga plasma débiles sonrisas complacidas sobre distintos puntos de su rostro y cuello, y enlaza letales manos tras su nuca.

Kanon no se molesta en retirar la ropa de aquél por completo, ni siquiera la propia. Deja a sus pantalones flojos alrededor de su cadera y une ésta a la de Saga, instigándolo con fricciones atolondradas, empujones que lo llevan a sobresaltarse y apretarse un poco más contra él. Cuando sus cuerpos se fusionan lo hacen con dolor más que con gusto, sacrificando comodidad para intensificar lo maravillosamente anómalo de esa invaluable realidad.

Kanon se carcajea sobre el hombro de Saga, aunque es un sonido animalesco más cercano a un alterado jadeo. Saga se aferra a él con una devoción que lo aturde, lo llama sin tener que mencionar su nombre.

Saga es suyo tanto como él es de Saga. Y he ahí el problema. Esa falta de respeto por la individualidad del otro, esa obsesiva posesividad que los hace creer que su unión es infalible, que no hay fuerza en el universo capaz de separarlos definitivamente. Confían en que esa mutua pertenencia les da infinito poder sobre su igual, la libertad para ponerse a prueba; amarse y dañarse ilimitadamente, sin nunca creer del todo la amenaza de un final.

Hay algo erróneo, o quizás mucho, en su malsana dinámica.

"Realmente envidio al que tenga la fortuna de ser tu verdugo." Lo ha fantaseado desde la primera noche en la celda, es un sueño recurrente que lo consuela con crueldad.

"Lo siento. Sé que debía ser tu derecho."

"Está bien. Me conformo con esto." Acomete potentemente contra él, a sabiendas de que lo lastimará. Pero no es nada que Saga no pueda soportar. Los ecos de su voz agudizada y doliente le sumen en un diabólico ensueño. Los respingos de su cuerpo y la presión cambiante de su abrazo lo empujan a un límite sensorial antes jamás conocido.

Kanon maldice a su cuerpo, a su humanidad, a lo efímero del acto carnal, a lo insignificante del placer, al posterior desprendimiento fugaz de la realidad, y sobre todo, a la noción de que su hermano será un cadáver dentro de algunas horas y nunca podrá volver a incurrir en su cautivadora anatomía. Pensando en ello, se queda dentro de él mientras recupera flacidez. Experimenta sus espasmos, sus escalofríos, el generalizado palpitar de su agotado ser. Repasa los muslos sudados con las palmas de sus manos, apretando con fuerza para extraer suspiros temblorosos del otro. Saga está desmenuzado, todo él aguado contra su torso, amarrándolo cerca con brazos carentes de energía que, incluso así, resultan invencibles.

Kanon siente a su garganta oxidada y a su lengua gruesa y lerda, pero sus labios todavía no han expulsado lo que fue a decir ahí.

"Adiós, Saga." Cuando Kanon ladea el rostro, Saga eleva su perfil torpemente y entreabre los ojos. Kanon deja un beso demorado sobre sus apagados labios, otro sobre su frente mientras sostiene su cabeza entre las manos. Respira caliente y conmovido contra la piel de porcelana, y sus pulgares rozan sus mejillas transmitiendo un cariño deforme. Son los segundos de mayor ternura que le ha regalado en toda su vida; un simple detalle para que Saga lo recuerde cuando se encuentre agonizando.

Y se marcha.

**/./././**

Ha vuelto.

Está ahí por ella, no por él. Lo convirtió en un ciclo mental desde que llegó, cada paso fue acompañado de la repetición de su nuevo credo.

Pero no está frente a ella, tampoco ha pasado por lugares donde pueda toparse con él, aunque es consciente de que ambos saben de su presencia.

No había venido aquí desde que entendió lo que Saga era para él.

Está acuclillado en la orilla de la fuente de Athena, la carta en mano. Sus ojos la repasan con calma, reparando en particularidades que no notó en la primera ocasión, ni la segunda, ni la décima. La narración va dirigida a él pero su nombre no está escrito ni una sola vez. Voltea al cielo para comprobar que la luna se halla en su cénit. Hay demasiada luz, se siente expuesto.

"Kanon." El llamado lo sobresalta. Sus manos sueltan la hoja. De inmediato maldice entre dientes y se estira por ella, pero ya está mojada y las letras comienzan a hacerse borrosas y _no, Saga, quédate_.

La sujeta con ambas manos, estirada frente a sí, dejando que el agua escurra. La sopla y se siente estúpido, porque Saga lo está viendo. Está arruinando la carta que le dio. Está tratando de conservarla con infantil desesperación.

"¿La leíste?"

Kanon gira su cuerpo y asiente tras un momento de vacilación. Se detiene a reprenderse por haber sido sorprendido. Saga ha vuelto a ser hábil manejando su cosmos, ocultándolo si es necesario.

"Ya no importa lo que pase con ella."

Pero…

¿Qué pasará con Saga, entonces? El que quedó atrapado ahí, a quien él le dio la espalda. Su hermano.

"Deja eso," dice Saga, eliminando la distancia con pasos calmos. Kanon se hace hacia atrás, pero se detiene al recordarse que caerá al agua si continúa. Saga le retira la carta de las manos y la deja sobre el pasto. Se agacha frente a él.

* * *

.

* * *

No tengo tiempo de escribir mucho, tu partida me debilitó. Tu adiós resuena en las paredes, rebotando una y otra vez, nunca se extinguirá. Continúo temblando como si todavía estuvieras aquí, trato de aferrarme a esos momentos de realidad que me diste. La fatiga es traicionera, temo que me sumergiré. Pensando en ti es que quiero amarrarme al mundo sólo un poco más. Necesito aguantar.

Nᴏ ᴘᴏᴅʀás.

Espera. Espera.

Me hace falta esto. Una oportunidad para no decirte lo que nunca dije. Suena inútil, inexistente, insano. Este es el hermano que ha quedado de aquél con quien naciste.

Si cuento bien, han pasado veintiocho años. Aproximadamente nueve desde que nos vimos antes de hoy. No imagino cómo matabas el tiempo. En mi caso, las opciones eran pocas. En mayor parte me mantuve durmiendo, en ocasiones como espectador. Esos momentos eran peores, ver sin poseer control, escucharme y ansiar morderme la lengua por los sacrilegios que expulsaba.

Al principio fue desesperante, una hoguera dentro de mi mente. Con el tiempo lo fui aceptando y mi oscuridad se volvió más amable, el vacío me acariciaba para mantenerme en calma, cooperativo. Cuando no podía actuar, me dedicaba a pensar, en el pequeño espacio que tenía para mí.

Lo decoré con imágenes tuyas, aunque constantemente me arrepentía y volvía a dejarlo todo negro. Azul, negro, azul, negro, hasta que él me mostraba algo de rojo. Supongo que le aburría mi indecisión. Siempre le fastidiaste. Si me entretenía de más con una ilusión sobre ti, si llegaba a sentir algo remotamente cercano a añoranza, él lo aplastaba. Me aplastaba.

Pᴇʀᴏ éʟ ɴᴏ sᴀʙᴇ ǫᴜɪéɴ sᴏʏ ʏᴏ.

Es verdad. Nunca pude decirte su nombre, nunca pude siquiera armar la idea…

Él es fuerte. No es parte de mí, pero creo que nació conmigo. ¿Tú nunca lo sentiste? Éramos tres, no dos. A él le hubiera gustado que yo fuera uno. Pronto quedará uno, pero no seré yo. ¿Te sentirás solo?

Dᴇsᴘᴜés ᴅᴇ ᴇsᴛᴏ ɴᴏ ǫᴜᴇᴅᴀʀá ɴᴀᴅᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴛɪ, ɴɪ sɪǫᴜɪᴇʀᴀ ᴇʟ ʀɪɴᴄóɴ ǫᴜᴇ ʟᴇ ᴅᴇᴅɪᴄᴀsᴛᴇ. Aʀʀᴀsᴀʀé ᴄᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴅᴏ.

De acuerdo, no quise decir eso. Lo siento. Sólo… espera. No necesitas estar aquí ahora. Aún hay tiempo.

Está furioso. Está tratando de derrumbarme para que lo deje salir. Normalmente no le cuesta trabajo lograrlo, pero hoy… hoy tú viniste.

Aunque tampoco eras el mismo. Te conocí como mi hermano, te conocí como Dragón Marino, y te conocí como el ser que me visitó hoy y que no se sentía a ninguno de aquellos dos. Había algo de ambos, pero no lo suficiente como para determinarte un nombre. No imagino cómo me llamarás a mí, lo que yo parezco frente a tus ojos.

¿Lo puedes ver a él? ¿Entiendes que no soy sólo yo?

Eʀᴇs ᴍᴇᴊᴏʀ ǫᴜᴇ ᴛú.

Comenzó como una invasión de su parte. Me intimidó con crímenes, me compró con favores, alejándome de la realidad que no me convenía. Por momentos lo necesitaba y luego lo aborrecía. Cuando realmente quise intentarlo, ya no pude quitármelo de encima.

El paso de los años nos tornó un poco más tolerantes. Yo aguanté lo que él hacía con mi cuerpo, él aguantó mis sueños llenos de ti.

He contado con gran cantidad de tiempo para consentir escenarios que de más joven me aterraban, cuando se me aparecían como ideas cerriles en momentos inesperados. No estoy seguro de si él usaba dichas ideas para causarme mayor agobio. Paulatinamente el efecto se modificó, y hoy acudo a tales fantasías para dulcificarme el final. Se tratan de ti.

De forma gradual me fui haciendo de la osadía para explorar mis memorias y diseccionarlas mientras él estaba ocupado. Comprendí muchas cosas que no fui capaz de discernir en su momento. La fuente, por ejemplo. La confusión en tus ojos, a la que yo me cegué.

No puedo recriminarte por decidir ocultarte de mí. En esos tiempos no hubiera podido asimilarlo, me hubiera sido imposible superar la aberración que nuestros sentimientos representan. Ahora que te has despedido de mí definitivamente, valoro aquella realidad en potencia que nunca se dio, la confabulación que nos hubiera unido más que nunca si nos hubiéramos concentrado en lo que realmente importa.

Te quiero. Como un hermano y como lo único en este mundo que puedo querer.

Athena... Mi Diosa no es de este mundo. Por Athena intentaré arreglar todo lo que he causado, y ella me perdonará, pero no aspiro a la salvación. Aspiro a escuchar mi nombre de tus labios una vez más, como sólo tú solías pronunciarlo cuando conocías todo lo que había de conocer de mí, cuando tu voz todavía no cargaba dolor, resentimiento o culpabilidad, cuando decías 'Saga' por el puro gusto de obtener mi atención.

Tal deseo me llevaba a reproducir tu voz en mi cabeza frecuentemente.

'Saga, tengo frío. Saga, tengo hambre. Saga, hazme un espacio. Saga, no entiendo. Saga, ya no quiero estar aquí. Saga, lo siento. Saga, te amo.'

'Tᴇ̶ ̶ᴏ̶ᴅ̶ɪ̶ᴏ̶, S̶ᴀ̶ɢ̶ᴀ̶.'

Lo sé, lo comprendo, lo comparto. Y muchas veces pequé reformulando las palabras atrapadas en mi memoria para crear cosas que nunca dijiste:

'Saga, me pasa algo extraño. Ayúdame.'

Y me imaginaba ayudándote, pero ambos sabemos que no hubiera sucedido así.

Para cuando lo acepté fue demasiado tarde. Mi revelación no se dio de una forma dulce ni pura. No fuiste el único que quedó atrapado en la celda.

Yᴏ ᴛᴇ sᴀʟᴠé.

Él te usó contra mí. Imprimió tu tacto en mi piel aunque tú no estabas, me habló en tu voz y no dijo cosas amables. Dijo verdades. Tú sabes cómo matan ésas.

Mi desequilibrio era claro, llegué a pensar que lo normal era aceptar su presencia, quizás era parte de todo, quizás yo mismo lo había creado para escapar de ti. Ahora sé que tú existes para salvarme de él, o él no te temería tanto. Y yo no estaría haciendo esto, extrañándote con libertad.

Es más que un anhelo físico. Estos impulsos oscuros son simplemente la única forma de exteriorizar el encadenamiento interno. Lo que existe dentro de nosotros… ¿las almas? Tuvieron un solo origen. No debimos ser dos. Tu corazón y el mío, incompletos, lo saben. Pero ser uno... ¿No significaría perder al otro? Sé que tú lo entiendes también. O que tú no lo entiendes tampoco. ¿Entonces, qué es lo que Géminis pretende?

Tᴜ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴇᴢᴀ.

Él se ha vestido con el poder de Géminis. En ocasiones la sentí llorar, pero nunca se despegó de mí. No sé a cuál de los dos busca, con cuál de los dos quiere estar, tal vez se encuentra tan dividida como yo.

No puedo resentirla, y te burlarías de saber que todavía me preocupan los designios de mi constelación. A ti jamás te interesó lo que las estrellas tuvieran planeado para nosotros, pero esta fuerza… ¿no te parece inescapable? No, dudo que tú hayas responsabilizado a nadie más de lo que sientes. ¿Tal vez a mí? En algún momento debiste hacerlo… al menos yo lo hice contigo.

Sɪᴇᴍᴘʀᴇ ɴᴇᴄᴇsɪᴛᴀsᴛᴇ ᴅᴇ ᴀʟɢᴜɪᴇɴ, ᴘᴏʀ ᴇsᴏ ʏᴏ ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴀǫᴜí. Cᴀᴅᴀ ᴘᴀʟᴀʙʀᴀ ᴇs ᴜɴᴀ ᴘʀᴜᴇʙᴀ ᴍás ᴅᴇ ʟᴏ ᴅᴇsᴠᴀʟɪᴅᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴇsᴛás sɪɴ ᴍí.

No lo necesitaba a él, te necesitaba a ti. Y no sólo te hice a un lado, no sólo te eché la carga. Sé lo que te hice. Tal vez necesitaba verte tan irreconocible como yo me sentía. Eres lo mejor que he tenido y lo peor que he hecho. Deseo devolverte a tu estado original, pero ya no hay tiempo ni modo. Nos destruí. Convertí lo inaceptable en imposible. Dejé de lado lo que supe desde mis primeras memorias. No hay tú y no hay yo, simplemente somos. Fue un error olvidarlo. Pensar en que tú nunca te darás cuenta es un adelanto de mi infierno.

Mᴇ ᴅɪᴠɪᴇʀᴛᴇs. Es ᴛᴜ ʜᴇʀᴍᴀɴᴏ. A̶ᴄ̶ᴀ̶ʙ̶ᴀ̶s̶ ̶ᴅ̶ᴇ ғᴏ̶ʀ̶ɴ̶ɪ̶ᴄ̶ᴀ̶ʀ̶ ̶ᴄ̶ᴏ̶ɴ̶ ̶ᴛ̶ᴜ̶ ̶ʜ̶ᴇ̶ʀ̶ᴍ̶ᴀ̶ɴ̶ᴏ̶, ¿Y ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ ǫᴜé ᴘʀᴇᴛᴇɴᴅᴇs? ¿Dᴇsᴘᴇᴅɪʀᴛᴇ? Tú ɴᴏ ɪʀás ᴀ ɴɪɴɢᴜɴᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛᴇ. Aᴘᴇɴᴀs ᴇsᴛᴀᴍᴏs ᴄᴏᴍᴇɴᴢᴀɴᴅᴏ.

Ha sido suficiente. Has tenido trece años de mí. No te daré más.

Tú ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴀʀás ɴᴀᴅᴀ, ʏ̶ᴏ̶ ̶ᴛ̶ᴇ̶ ̶ᴛ̶ᴏ̶ᴍ̶ᴀ̶ʀ̶é̶.

Él no es tu culpa, yo no soy tu culpa. Lo siento. No sé decirte cuánto lo siento. Debí pedirte que te quedaras, o que me llevaras contigo, o que acabaras con todo. Debí decirte la verdad.

Te amo. Y eso tampoco es tu culpa.

* * *

.

* * *

"¿Qué opinas?"

Saga hace ademán de tocar sus brazos, Kanon se retrae.

"¿De qué?"

Kanon lanza su mirada hacia un lado en cuanto atisba una sonrisa enternecida en los labios de su hermano.

"¿No te asustó?"

No fue sólo eso. Saga lo resume de un modo insuficiente. Aunque, básicamente…

"Sí."

Resulta cáustico pensar que aquello fue lo último que cruzaba por la mente de Saga, mientras él deseaba su muerte. Y luego, cuando volvió a existir la oportunidad de hablar —con más tiempo disponible del que ambos hubieran querido—, lo maltrató y lo abandonó, ignoró a propósito el posible dolor de aquél porque ya tenía bastante con el propio. Ni siquiera se detuvo a imaginarlo.

"Pero estás aquí."

Kanon aprieta los dientes. Siente a Saga más alto aunque no lo sea, es incapaz de elevar sus ojos hacia él, le transmite una tranquilidad que lo fastidia intentándosele meter por los poros.

"Athena me llamó."

"Ah…" Saga no se deja abatir. Arquea una ceja, sus dedos atrapan un mechón de cabello que cae sobre el pecho de Kanon. "¿Por qué te desviaste para acá?"

"Deja de hablar." Kanon avienta el brazo para alejar a Saga, pero éste atrapa su muñeca y endurece su tono de voz, así como su faz y todo lo que transmite. Su actitud deja de ser conciliadora por instantes, revelando la verdadera profundidad de su ambición.

"¿Aún no lo has entendido?" ¿Qué tanto más debe hacer para comunicarle la realidad? "Te quiero de vuelta." Lo suelta. Kanon alza la mirada súbitamente.

"Eso lo sé," aguza sus ojos, "eres tú quien no lo entiende. No podemos."

Las facciones de Saga denotan contrariedad. Jala las riendas, no quiere que aquél se cierre por completo. Es bastante que esté consintiendo una conversación. Lo está sintiendo vulnerable, probablemente amedrentado por la carta. Suspira antes de asegurar:

"No será como antes. No somos los mismos."

"Tal vez tú no lo seas, pero yo—"

"_Siempre fui yo, Saga."_

Kanon sella sus labios y suelta el aire. La cercanía de Saga le está haciendo daño. Saga lo sabe, por eso no se aleja. Por eso se atreve a tocarlo de nuevo; una mano sobre el lado de su rostro. Kanon ladea la cabeza pero su intento de huida es insincero y Saga restablece el contacto enseguida.

Entonces Kanon no puede moverse más. Sus párpados descienden, dejando ver sólo un tercio de su mirada. Observa con inusitado interés el centro de la playera de Saga, pensando en nada más que la sensación entrañable que le provoca su caricia; la palma de su mano presiona suavemente su mejilla y entre su cabello siente dedos rascando con las yemas.

"Saga, por favor…"

"Regresaste," señala fuerte, "como aquella vez." La vez que, al saberse olvidado, no se atrevió a buscarlo.

Kanon siente que se hace más pequeño. La acusación es demasiado pesada, infranqueable.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" presiona Saga.

"No importa." Ya tuvo lo que quería y lo arruinó. Sabe lo que quiere, y si no fueran _ellos_ sería muy sencillo. "Saga, es más que difícil."

"Lo sé…" Saga deja de tocarlo.

Kanon inhala hondo y admite casi inaudible, "No sé lo que eres." Ni lo que puede esperar de él o de sí mismo. Ha conocido tantas cosas buenas como siniestras, ha sentido el corazón en miel, y en ácido.

Varios minutos pasan sin que ninguno diga algo más, simplemente se empapan en lo inverosímil de las circunstancias. Cerca, sin contacto, sin palabras, sin miradas interpuestas. Kanon imagina una barrera diamantina entre ellos. Saga es fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como para tumbar algo así. Y él… él está dejando que su mente vague de más, está pensando en esa noche cuando aprendió lo que era el miedo de verdad.

Estando en el Santuario, creyó haber conocido dicha emoción desde el principio, pero en este sitio se ahogó en ella. La consciencia de sus deseos indebidos sembró espinas en su mente que se han ido enterrando más y más profundo con el paso de los años.

Kanon aprecia a Saga pasar saliva con esfuerzo. Sus ojos huidizos lo buscan. Parpadea al notarlo intranquilo, con claras intenciones de hablar que no sobrepasan la tensa línea de sus labios. Al sentir la atención de Kanon sobre sí, Saga recupera compostura y se muestra serio. Un tipo de 'serio' que inquieta al menor.

"Tengo algo que proponerte."

"¿Qué?" Ni siquiera termina de reprenderse por preguntar cuando la voz de su hermano le deja la mente en blanco.

"_Genrõ maõ ken_. Úsalo en mí."

Fijándose en las pupilas de Kanon, Saga puede distinguir el flashazo de incomprensión, el inmediato rechazo, y el temblorcillo revelador de esperanza.

"¿Estás loco? Eso—"

"Yo estaré bien, seré lo que necesites." Coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros, lamentándose por la instantánea tensión que percibe. Aprieta un momento antes de soltarlo. "Tú podrás estar aquí. Eres tan Géminis como yo, este es tu hogar, tienes la obligación de estar aquí. Y yo te quiero aquí."

Sus labios forman una fina línea. Ha vuelto a pasarse. Kanon lo mira pasmado, sopesando la oferta. Es una idea disparatada, es repetir el engaño del que acaban de salir…

Es volver a tener a Saga.

El desenlace que Saga ha puesto a su disposición se muestra como una luz al final de su túnel. Aun así, no deja de pensar que es horrible… deshacer a su hermano, incentivado por éste mismo.

Fratricidio.

Sin embargo, para cuando se da cuenta, su mano temblorosa ya está rozando la frente de Saga.

"_No necesito el mundo."_

Saga sólo lo necesita a él. Debería ser suficiente saberlo, es inhumano de su parte requerir más. La mirada de Kanon titila, sus dedos índice y medio descansan sobre la piel. Enmarcando a su mano están los ojos de Saga, disimulando alarma. Sólo un destello de decepción surge entre el esmeralda.

_Está bien_, se dice Saga, _espera_. Es la única manera en que Kanon podrá entenderlo.

¿Y si no es así? Se perderá de nuevo.

Cierra los ojos. Los músculos en su mandíbula resaltan.

"Sólo deja que me quede aquí para servirle a ella," pide en un murmullo. No lo ve, pero siente a Kanon asintiendo, así como su cosmos concentrándose en el punto que su dedo índice toca.

Por agónicos momentos, Saga tiene que aguantar la inmovilidad, la incertidumbre, la tristeza sin fondo al atestiguar que Kanon no lo ama del mismo modo que él: sin límites. Intenta despedirse de sí mismo por segunda ocasión, pero no atina a pensar en la excusa adecuada.

Ambos se sobresaltan cuando sucede. Y Kanon se da cuenta de la dimensión de su error. Su primera reacción es maldecir las intenciones disfrazadas de Saga. Después no acierta a hacer nada más. La última vez que usó esta técnica en su hermano, había encontrado vacío. Ahora no hay ni un resquicio de oscuridad, todo está saturado y está cayendo sobre él. Quiere detenerlo pero la avalancha lo paraliza.

Saga le iba a permitir cambiar lo que fuera. Kanon no midió el riesgo de asomarse en él, y ahora no puede hacer nada, siente como si el efecto rebotara y fuera su propio cerebro el que está siendo reacomodado por los trozos puntiagudos de las impresiones de Saga.

Cada indeseable sensación se incrusta violentamente en su consciencia. Eventos decisivos de su vida, algunos recuerdos que él comparte pero se ven de distinto color, con el enfoque modificado. Aprende a fuerzas lo que Saga pensó de él en momentos que asumió cosas totalmente erradas en base a sus complejos. Se entera de sucesos que jamás sospechó, como las noches que Saga despertaba pateado por él y se arrullaba de nuevo observándolo dormir, o cuando lo miraba retar al Maestro y detrás de la preocupación estaba el deseo de ser más como él. Sufre los aguijonazos en el pecho que Saga se guardó al repetirle que _así son las cosas, todo mejorará, no podemos irnos, _cuando renegaba de estar aquí. Se contagia de la actitud taciturna que solía acompañar a Saga cuando estaba fuera del templo, sin él, y que la gente llamaba 'formalidad'.

Son un montón de regalos agridulces siendo revelados a un ritmo implacable. Desde cosas sencillas, como sonrisas que Saga nunca olvidó, hasta sombras de ideas torcidas o los pensamientos fugitivos sobre él incluso cuando estaba con Aioros, la sensación de vivir con un enigma y la frustración al sentir que se enmarañaba más día a día...

Y la soledad.

Conforme espejos de su existencia lo confrontan sin cese, se ve obligado a ver lo inimaginable. La vorágine de terror que devoró a su hermano en más de una ocasión. La isla, el fuego, la desesperación, la humillación de las torturas mentales. Se siente desfallecer. Desea que este segundo con tamaño de siglo pase, que la conexión se corte, pero no posee el suficiente control sobre sí como para lograrlo. Finalmente conoce consecuencias de sus acciones que jamás había podido comprobar, como la sospecha de haber servido de combustible a Ares, pero enseguida ve su auto-rencor erosionado por los convencimientos de Saga.

Al escribir la carta, Saga creyó que pudo reponerse por su presencia. Lo sigue creyendo. Opina férreamente que no fue Kanon lo que dio poder a Ares, sino su propia incapacidad de percibir la verdad. Saga se cree salvado por él, por el simple hecho de no haberse apartado esta vez. Piensa que fue su perseverancia, su insistencia por estar cerca, lo que le proveyó fortaleza. Su recuerdo le impulsó a liberarse. Si no hubiera sentido la necesidad de regresar a él, no hubiera podido encontrarse a sí mismo.

También se alimenta de los remordimientos de Saga. El haberlo convertido en una herramienta de castigo, el haber temido a lo que podría haberlo hecho fuerte, y las consecuencias inesperadas de olvidar, así como sus motivos, que llueven sobre él aliviando mínimamente el fuego. Llegó a suponerlo antes, ahora lo está verificando. A fin de cuentas sí fue su culpa, pero no de la manera en que había pensado.

Encuentra ahí las palabras de Libra y al fin le parece entenderlo, la cabeza le va a explotar ante la dimensión de su propia necedad. Tiene los sentidos totalmente bloqueados, pero la escandalera bajo su cráneo no para. _Te amo_, más veces de las que puede contar, en cada palpitación de su cerebro.

Pierde el balance y cae hacia atrás, acaba con las manos sumidas en la orilla fangosa, sentado en ella. Saga alcanza a sostenerlo de la cintura. Kanon puede sentir las puntas de su cabello flotando en el agua. Saga ajusta sus brazos. Está arrodillado entre sus piernas y lo ofusca con esa nueva mirada a la que Kanon aún no se ha acostumbrado. Todavía es Saga, Kanon no fue capaz de eliminar nada, y puede respirar la desbordante satisfacción que ello causa en aquél.

Antes de que atine a controlar sus acciones ya lo está empujando sin cuidado, se va sobre él violentamente, y se retira apenas lo tumba, dudando durante menos de lo que tarda un latido de corazón. No quiere tocarlo. Y un segundo después lo hace, cuando el desatado impulso de retaliación vuelve a inundarlo. Saga no termina de incorporarse cuando un impacto al rostro le arranca el equilibrio de nuevo. Su cabeza golpea el suelo. El puño de Kanon asesta otra vez, reventándole el labio inferior.

"¿¡Para esto me querías aquí!?"

Duele tras sus ojos, bajo la piel, hay algo urgido por salir de él, un estallido masivo que no encuentra manera de liberarse. Saga no se defiende, acepta su agresión con los ojos cerrados. Algo se desprograma. Esto le espanta, el que Saga se deje hacer daño.

Kanon respira silbante y recoge el brazo ofensor. Desde un ángulo imaginario se observa a sí mismo, a horcajadas sobre Saga, en una escena que lo remite a su adolescencia. La rabia que hacía a sus pupilas centellear deja paso al maremoto inescrutable de _¿qué demonios es esto?_ _No es cierto. No quiero saber esto. No es justo. _Pero lo es. Y luego, _dioses,_ _no quise golpearte, _al atestiguar a los ojos de Saga abriéndose tentativamente para sondearlo, despidiendo un aura pacífica si bien algo apesadumbrada.

"No quise… golpearte," musita sin aliento, asombrado al ser capaz de rescatar una pizca del hervidero que está licuándose en su mente.

Saga se incorpora sin movimientos súbitos y sin decir nada. Alcanza a sujetar los muslos de Kanon para que no huya, y luego rodea su cintura, descansando las manos bien abiertas sobre su espalda baja. Los labios de Kanon se separan para aspirar aire entrecortadamente. Su mirada está atada en la mancha carmín y rastros de tierra que dejó sobre el rostro de Saga. Éste lo atrae más cerca. A Kanon le cuesta descifrar lo que quiere, pero no hace falta. Surge algo más fuerte que su dañada lógica para guiarlo. Corresponde al abrazo. Se cuelga de Saga, ahorcándolo sin restricción, llenándole el pelo y la playera de tierra, apretándolo con toda la intensidad que sus brazos pueden ejercer.

Ha absorbido todo lo que Saga siente, no puede apelar a nada. No puede decir que no lo entiende. Es horrible, porque ahora la culpabilidad de Saga también es suya, pero hay cosas que pesan más... Como la verdad que leyó en aquel papel, ahora mojado y apenas legible, y que siente impresa en sus neuronas, en cada célula del corazón.

Oculta el perfil contra el cuello de Saga y sus ojos dejan de enfrentar al mundo. Su ritmo respiratorio se descompone. Comienza a temblar en seco, pero su mirada se humedece en un santiamén, la presión en su pecho y tras sus párpados crece vertiginosamente y el caudal se desata. Llora como tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hace, su desesperación sin reservas. Incluso en la prisión fue distinto: corrosivo. Y cuando Saga murió sólo hubo lágrimas lentas. Lo de hoy es otra cosa, pero no completamente ajeno… Ahora se desahoga como en esos tiempos lejanos cuando no tenía miedo de hacerlo porque Saga siempre acudiría a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con él.

Es un proceso liberador que le hace ahogarse por momentos. Le desgarra la pérdida de ese Saga encantador junto al que aprendió tantas cosas, pero ahora no puede negar que había extrañado al actual, quien conoce todos sus defectos y comparte sus temores y pesadillas.

Saga cumple con su deber y lo contiene, en cómplice silencio escucha los sorbos de su nariz, con brazos afables —pero necesariamente firmes— absorbe sus espasmódicos temblores. Lo reconforta con su cercanía; su presencia nunca debió tener otro efecto más que ése.

Y Saga ansía más que ninguna otra cosa poder devolverle a Kanon la garantía de bienestar y seguridad que fue en un principio. Su hermano es tan frágil y ha intentado por todos los medios no serlo, pero Saga lo recuerda, antes de que la adolescencia les friera la razón y los convirtiera en bestias competitivas… Lo recuerda inconsolable al llegar al Santuario, temeroso de los retos inhumanos de a diario, destrozado internamente cuando se veía forzado a estar lejos de él, incapaz de ocultar el brillo emocionado en sus ojos cuando podían reencontrarse en su vieja recámara compartida; el único sitio donde se sentían medianamente a salvo.

Saga explota el momento, dándole a sus brazos la mejor utilidad posible. Vive para esto, quiere vivir para esto; para que su hermano no tenga que pretender fortaleza todo el tiempo, y para que cuando sienta la necesidad de huir lo haga en dirección a sus brazos.

Largos minutos después, cuando percibe a Kanon sosegado, casi durmiéndose con los brazos flojos alrededor de su cuello, Saga le habla. Sin palabras.

_«Estarás bien.»_

Kanon da un respingo, parpadea y se queda observando la piel de Saga y los mechones azules que la tapan en parte. Es imposible no escucharlo. El cosmos de Saga se escurre sobre su piel dotando al imaginario sonido de una textura tersa. El recuerdo avivado es agridulce.

"_¿Estarás bien?"_

_«No hagas eso. No trates de ser él...»_ Aunque está reclamando, es una rareza bienvenida tener ese vínculo revivido, reforzado. No se había dado cuenta de la manera colosal en que lo había echado de menos.

_«Te lo dije antes. Soy yo.»_

A Kanon le duele la cabeza. Asomarse en la psique de Saga le ha dejado todo trastocado. Lo entiende, pero es difícil ubicarse con claridad en las cosas que ahora sabe, que ahora siente como propias más allá de simplemente estar enterado de ellas.

"Quiero estar contigo." Saga lo empuja sin prisas ni fuerza hasta que se destraban, Kanon vuelve a quedar sentado con Saga de rodillas frente a él.

Saga gira la cara para escupir sangre y se limpia con la manga. Toca su labio inferior para enseguida observar la gota escarlata que queda en su yema. La chupa rápidamente y vuelve su atención a Kanon al percibir que suspira sin energías. El aludido mira hacia abajo, a algún punto entre el pasto aplastado, decodificando las palabras de su hermano. Saga ya le dijo aquello previamente… algo así. Algo sobre quererlo aquí, quererlo para él.

_Ah_, _esto_, piensa distraído cuando Saga se quita su playera y se acerca a tirar de la suya lentamente. Se atora a cierta altura porque Kanon no reacciona, no alza los brazos para permitir que la saque.

Saga lo sorprende con otra cosa. Un beso firme sobre sus labios, demasiado intenso para lo poco que es. El beso sabe a _déjame ser tu hermano mayor_, _déjame hacer lo que nunca pude_.

"Saga…"

_Cuidarte._

La caricia resulta tan estática, Kanon ni siquiera hace el intento de descubrir el sabor a fierro que guardan los labios de Saga. Éste pasa saliva con trabajo y tensa la quijada, aceptando que no es el mejor momento para buscar más de Kanon, quien parece totalmente desconectado del presente. Es comprensible, le compartió una dosis mortal de su pasado, otra versión de lo mismo que Kanon guardaba y odiaba, y sabe que lo suyo era incluso peor. Dentro de todo, se lo está tomando bien.

Ocupa unos minutos para analizar a su hermano a detalle. Su actitud retraída no le deja respirar en paz. Podría ser mucho peor, podría ser violencia o repudio. Saga esboza una sonrisa que contiene su preocupación. Nota que Kanon mira constantemente hacia arriba y a la derecha, rememorando. Deja las manos sobre sus propios muslos, sus pupilas recorren morosas los trazos del cabello de Kanon, apeteciendo repartir roces sobre los filamentos en tono ultramar.

Reprimirse de tocarlo es anormal. Claro que, desde la perspectiva del resto del mundo, sus impulsos por hacer tal cosa son los que merecen aquel calificativo.

Saga vuelve a insistir para levantar la playera, con un propósito diferente esta vez. Cuando Kanon encoge los hombros en reflejo, Saga finalmente se explica:

"Hace tiempo que no nadamos."

Kanon escucha el eco de la misma sugerencia en su propia voz. Aparentemente, Saga disfruta generándole sensaciones de _déjà vu_.

Y luego lo deslumbra con sus ojos amplios y atrayentes, y Kanon mueve sus brazos automáticamente. La prenda desaparece. Los labios de Saga se posan sobre su mejilla un instante antes de que el aludido se encargue de quitarle los zapatos. Kanon registra cada suceso con una mirada desapegada, todavía envuelto dentro de sí mismo tratando de darle forma a todo lo que pertenecía a Saga, aunque innegablemente intrigado por la posibilidad de compartir un viejo pasatiempo habitual.

Saga desabrocha los pantalones de Kanon, pero no puede quitárselos estando sentado. Relame sus labios velozmente antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse el resto de su ropa. No le incomoda estar desnudo frente a Kanon, y no puede negar que ansía verlo experimentar el mismo magnetismo irracional que siempre los ha condenado.

Los ojos de Kanon se abren un poco más, suben desde las pantorrillas de Saga a un ritmo pausado, inexplicablemente curiosos por reestudiar proporciones ya memorizadas. Se deja guiar por las marmóreas dimensiones de sus músculos, y cuando se encuentra con sus ojos, huracanados y fijos sobre él, sólo atina a tragar grueso y parpadear dos veces seguidas.

Nunca será capaz de explicarse por qué le hace falta algo que ha tenido desde el nacimiento.

Kanon levanta una mano hacia la rodilla de Saga, envolviéndola con suavidad entre sus dedos, deslizando el pulgar sobre la rótula. A Saga se le atora la respiración, todas sus articulaciones se aflojan, presiente que sus piernas se doblarán. Sin embargo, el efecto no dura mucho. Kanon lo suelta, regresa su mano al suelo, rompe el enlace visual y frunce el entrecejo. Su incipiente mueca de perplejidad hace a Saga suspirar. Le extiende una mano a Kanon para ayudarle a levantarse y quitarse las prendas restantes.

La narcosis que invade al menor no se disipa del todo. Voltea hacia abajo para ver a sus pantalones y ropa interior atorados en sus tobillos. Saga lo insta a dar un paso y dejarlos atrás. Se introducen al agua, Saga no suelta su mano.

Kanon sisea cuando el confort llega de golpe. La frescura del líquido le hace respirar con mayor afán. Siempre adoró nadar en la fuente… Hasta que no fue posible volver a venir.

Saga lo guía a una orilla relativamente profunda del manantial, y lo deja ahí recargado, enfrascado conmemorando las veces que visitaron este lugar y lo mucho que solían divertirse aquí, apartados de la aridez del Santuario.

Después de un par de minutos, la mirada de Kanon busca a Saga, quien se ha sumergido por algún lado. Aprecia lo que su hermano quiere hacer: corregir aquel momento de división en el que ambos se negaron mutuamente. Sin embargo, no está seguro de que funcionará. No está seguro de nada más de que _ha estado dispuesto a todo por mí._

Lo espera, repentinamente impaciente, mientras se distrae con las ondas que lo abrazan. Había venido aquí para recordar a su gemelo y la época en que lo amaba sin trastornarse por ello, así como el instante en que, si bien el mundo se le derrumbó, lo que Saga significaba para él fue intenso y natural. Supuso que tal vez las memorias sensoriales podrían ayudarle a revivir el sentimiento. Como le dijo a Saga, es más que difícil.

Saga asoma la cabeza fuera del agua y nada en su dirección, deteniéndose hasta quedar de pie frente a él a medio metro de distancia.

Kanon lo admira sin segundas intenciones, en base al impulso recientemente sacudido de asimilar lo que Saga es. El agua escurre por su rostro, su pelo se ve casi negro. Le intimida su determinación, su certeza de que pueden lograrlo… Sobrevivir juntos. Sin embargo, sus entrañas se niegan a confiar en él y en sí mismo.

Ignora la ceja arqueada que lo interroga, y se desliza hacia abajo hasta sumergir la cabeza. Si estas aguas en verdad son curativas, deberían hacerlo sentir mejor, deberían aclararle un poco la mente. Imagina la sonrisa de Saga con cierto aire burlón. Una mano se posa ligera sobre su cabeza, sus párpados se aprietan y busca enterrar las manos en el fondo. Incluso con los ojos cerrados no puede ignorar que Saga está demasiado cerca de él, demasiado cerca y demasiado desnudo, acariciándolo de manera relajante, enredándole el pelo. A veces llega hasta sus cejas antes de enzarzarse con el flequillo nuevamente.

Sus pulmones le reclaman, pero Kanon los fuerza un poco más. Prohibido del aire y de sonidos, zambullido en frescura y oscuridad, el torbellino mental da signos de comenzar a asentarse, muy lentamente. Su sangre palpita fuerte, anhelando la debilidad en confianza que vivió entre los brazos de Saga minutos atrás, y sus oídos comienzan a zumbar con los recordatorios de sus errores. Emerge del agua, asomándose hasta el cuello, y mide cada inhalación para no acelerarse.

Saga lo rodea en un medio abrazo, dejándole recargar la cara en su hombro. Kanon pega sus labios y nariz a la piel y mira por encima el agua tranquila de la charca. Sus respiros son fuertes y chocan contra los poros de Saga cubriéndolos de calor.

"Perdóname," murmura Kanon, antes de que se detenga a pensarlo y no lo pueda decir.

"¿Por qué?" _¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar lo bueno?_

Saga rodea su cintura. Kanon se endereza cuando el aumento de proximidad le causa un fogonazo; evidencia inoportuna de aquello por lo que se está disculpando.

"No pude darte lo que querías."

Saga ladea el rostro buscando ver su perfil. Se encuentra genuinamente intrigado por lo que sucede dentro de la cabeza de Kanon. Éste ha visto todo de él, pero él por momentos se siente ciego, con nada más que su intuición para guiarse.

"¿Qué se supone que quería?"

"Un hermano…" El sonido pesa para sus propios oídos. "Lo intenté, Saga, en verdad lo intenté." Saga lo sabe, lo valora, le conmueve su ingenuidad al haber pensado que era posible. Lo aparta de sí. Sus manos aplastan el cabello de Kanon a los lados de su cabeza.

"Ya lo has visto, ¿no? No olvidé por ti, olvidé _para_ ti."

Kanon baja la vista a manera de afirmación. Saga quiso rehacerse para él. Es irónico al pensar que Saga fue quien lo encontró, Saga fue quien lo besó y lo trajo de nuevo por este camino. Él sólo se había ocupado de huir y evadir.

Saga se olvidó de Géminis, de Athena, y finalmente de sí mismo. Dejó a su propia persona de lado por la posibilidad de ser aceptado, por un comienzo nuevo y menos doloroso, para convertirse en algo que Kanon pudiera moldear a su modo, adaptado total y exclusivamente a él, alguien sin temores o prejuicios que lo pudiera amar con total libertad; el perfecto hermano y amante, criado por él, cosechado por aquellos brazos que yacen lánguidos en el agua.

Sin embargo, aunque todo lo hizo pensando en el otro, no fue más que la expresión suprema de su propio egoísmo. Y en su intento por convertirse en lo que aquél necesitaba, acabó fomentando la degradación de ambos.

"Kanon, lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto." Pero quiere aferrarse a la noción de que tenía que ser así. De otra forma, nunca hubieran llegado a este punto.

Un resoplido sin ánimos. Kanon arrastra la mano sobre su frente. Escuchar a Saga disculpándose le genera incomodidad, pero eso, y todo lo demás que siente, ya no tiene fundamentos.

"¿Y ahora qué?..."

"Lo que quieras." El pulgar de Saga toca sus labios, dejando un trazo de agua. Es una caricia sutil pero poderosa. Kanon pasa saliva y sigue escuchando a Saga con una actitud abstraída. "Lo que queramos."

Saga lo besa. Imprime un poco más de empeño que la vez anterior. Kanon puede saborear su necesidad por verlo volver en sí, poniendo estampa de censurado al pasado. Sin embargo, aunque sus inseguridades sean infundadas, es complicado sacudírselas, es como pedirle que se arranque la piel.

_Por Saga lo haría. Cualquier cosa._

Eso es nuevo. Es muy viejo, más bien. Le sorprende.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que recordabas la casa?" pregunta de repente. Una de las cosas que más le asombró al mirar entre las memorias de su hermano fue descubrir la vieja casita donde la única fotografía de ellos fue tomada.

Saga arruga levemente la frente y contrae la comisura de sus labios. De todas las cosas que Kanon vio, ¿le pregunta eso?

"Sabes por qué."

Es imposible no resentir a Saga por todo lo que se guardó, pero tiene razón, lo entiende. En el pasado, aquello hubiera azuzado los deseos de Kanon por escapar.

Sin cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en el reflejo danzante de la luna en el agua, Kanon trata de visualizar aquella vía alterna de sucesos. Frunce el ceño al sentir que se le dificulta, es raro porque cuando era niño lo hacía a diario, soñando despierto o dormido, inventando tipos de vida que no le concernían. Ahora no puede construir ni una sola imagen. Tal vez es la obsesiva fe que mantuvo a Saga en este lugar, infectándolo al igual que todas las percepciones transferidas.

Ante el anémico semblante de Kanon, Saga decide sacar a flote un tema importante. Se aproxima hasta respirar sobre su mejilla.

"Permitiste que te hiciera daño," acusa sin severidad. Kanon clava la mirada en el agua que ondula entre los dos.

"Tú también."

No sólo lo permitió, lo puso como condición. Saga besa su frente, insuflándolo de remordimientos. Kanon saca las manos del agua para apresar las muñecas de Saga. No mide la fuerza, Saga frunce el ceño cuando la presión llega a ser dolorosa. Kanon mira a Saga decisivamente.

"Saga, esa noche...en Sagitario."

"No se repetirá."

"¿Y si te lo pido?"

Kanon consigue dejar a Saga sin habla, con la mirada vibrante en incomprensión. Puede darse cuenta de la repulsión que la idea causa en su hermano, pero no por ello se retracta. Pasó años alimentando un odio asqueroso simplemente por no poder afrontar el sentimiento contrario, no puede enterrarlo así como así. Ahora que Saga lo está cubriendo de gentileza, añora aquella terrible sensación de penitencia. Siente que le hace falta algo para compensar por su repertorio de transgresiones contra Saga, algo que pueda balancear la hiperactividad de su conciencia.

Nunca podrá perdonarse por su falta de autocontrol de aquella época, de cada día de su vida, pero aun así reincide una vez más; si Saga lo quiere, tendrá que quererlo así, con todo lo malo y desajustado. Kanon lo deja ir tan sólo para abalanzarse contra él. El choque entre sus labios reanima la herida de Saga, Kanon entonces puede devorar su sangre antes de asaltar el interior de su boca con la lengua. Sus manos mantienen a Saga pegado a él, moviéndose de los costados a la espalda recurrentemente, propinando caricias que no se pueden llamar así, son intentos de atraco que sobresaltan a Saga y le hacen actuar por puro instinto animal.

Kanon causa encontronazos de sus caderas y magulla cada trozo de piel que aprisiona. Esto se siente a riña más que cualquier otra cosa, pero Saga no puede evitar su excitación. Sus propias manos estrujan todo lo que puede alcanzar de Kanon, sus labios se reponen al ardor y devuelven el trato rapaz, mordiendo y succionando descuidado, la saliva escapa de la unión atrabancada que se rompe y reinicia constantemente.

Saga mantiene sus ojos cerrados, oculto de la extrañeza que la situación le provoca. En cuanto Kanon lo muerde con particular saña, una de sus manos vuela al cuello de aquél para apretar tan fuerte que le corta el siguiente trago de saliva. Cada cosa que uno otorga al otro tiene cualidad amenazante y famélica, el afecto yace olvidado. Saga quiere recuperarlo, pero Kanon apela a la debilidad de ambos, la azuza hasta que lo único que queda es la meta ciega de tenerse sin importar cómo.

Por más tiempo del justificable, Saga se ve succionado en el hoyo negro del futuro en potencia que seguiría a esto, hasta que su propia promesa llega a neutralizar la brujería de Kanon.

"_No será como antes. No somos los mismos."_

Le pone freno. Empuja a Kanon tan fuerte que le saca un quejido, y por lo que puede ver en sus ojos ensombrecidos, le sacude muchas cosas por dentro.

"Así no," dice con firmeza.

_"No lo hagas así."_

Kanon parpadea y queda inmóvil. El corazón se le va a los pies. Cierra los ojos durante algunos momentos, superando el asco que le producen aquellos recuerdos. Vuelve a hundirse dentro de la masa amorfa de sus emociones al ritmo al que su sangre se enfría. Se encoge en busca de mayor contacto con el agua y retoma un estado introspectivo, permitiendo que _Saga_ y sólo _Saga_ expíe cada culpabilizada neurona.

Saga resopla, pasa una mano por su frente, sus labios duelen y los relame. Demora el impulso de tocar a Kanon, al menos hasta que sus dedos dejen de temblar.

"No quiero que vuelva a ser así. Sé que tú tampoco. Olvídate de eso."

Kanon agacha la cabeza, no hay manera de lograr lo que su hermano le pide, mucho menos ahora que conoce lo atrapado que estuvo aquella noche en que lo sometió, y su propia inexcusable ignorancia. Saga frunce el ceño y por un momento no sabe qué hacer. Tener presente que la situación fue inversa alguna vez le causa escalofríos. De ninguna manera permitirá que se asomen a ese abismo de nuevo. Se inclina sobre Kanon en busca de un contacto tranquilo entre sus labios que pueda orientarlos por un rumbo menos escabroso, pero Kanon se adelanta y suelta nuevos ingredientes de confusión.

"Lo siento."

_¿Otra vez?_ Saga reprime el reflejo de suspirar cansado. "No tienes que disculparte—"

"No es por eso." Kanon carraspea y desvía la mirada hacia una aglomeración de plantas de tallo largo que sobresalen del agua, pegadas a la orilla. "Tuviste miedo, no sabías lo que era, no pude ayudarte."

Saga tarda un momento en entender a lo que Kanon se está refiriendo. Lo mismo que originó su previa petición carente de cordura.

Ares.

No es lo importante. Lo importante es que Kanon finalmente está aceptándolo como la misma persona que ha estado con él todo este tiempo.

"Me ayudaste," dice con convicción. Kanon lo mira de inmediato, y Saga se regocija internamente por la repentina vivacidad de sus ojos, diferente al fuego caótico de antes.

"¿De verdad crees todo lo que el viejo dijo?" Saga sonríe. Dohko luce más joven que ellos pero no le sorprende que Kanon lo llame así.

"Sí." Kanon le había advertido no ser algo bueno para él. Había estado completamente equivocado.

Kanon tuerce los labios, vuelve a perder la mirada alrededor. Saga aprieta sus dientes, ansioso por verlo espabilado, sintiendo a sus nervios sufrir constantes chispazos cuando algún gesto de Kanon muestra avance o retroceso, y el corazón alterando su ritmo de un momento a otro. Es una espera que atenta contra su salud.

Descansa las manos sobre los hombros de Kanon, quien se encuentra algunos centímetros más abajo que él por estar medio sumergido. Acaricia hasta enmarcar su cuello y masajea el triángulo de músculos en la base a cada lado. Kanon hace una mueca que comienza en desagrado y acaba en placidez. Casi duele de lo tensionado que está pero al final de la caricia queda un cosquilleo vivificante.

"Sí lo haría," murmura Saga.

"¿Qué?" pregunta golpeado, sintiendo un súbito hastío que no está seguro a cuál de los dos va dirigido. Saga no tiene derecho a hablarle sin claridad después del desastre mental que le compartió, pero es consciente de que él también está confundiendo a Saga con su errático actuar.

"Lo que me preguntaste aquella vez, aquí."

Kanon lo mira con una pizca de resentimiento por hacerle escudriñar en sus memorias en vez de simplemente decir lo que insinúa.

En cuanto lo recuerda, su incipiente molestia se esfuma.

_"¿Harías lo que Pólux hizo por Cástor?"_

Ya lo hizo, de cierta forma; no la inmortalidad de Pólux, pero sí renunció a la existencia de Saga.

Kanon se incorpora, sujeta los brazos de Saga con fuerza y topa la frente en su hombro, insistente, frustrado. Quiere sentirse tan seguro de todo como Saga.

Mientras Saga se acostumbraba a vivir sin recuerdos, Kanon aprendió a hablar de nuevo con él, a escucharlo y ser escuchado, a aceptar su culpa en ocasiones y a explorar a rienda suelta los sentimientos que repudió en su juventud. Quiere pensar que sólo tiene que atenerse al comportamiento y los conocimientos adquiridos, hasta que resulte natural. Quitando de lado el desequilibrio que trajo la intervención de Ares, y las dificultades lógicas al tratarse de una relación incestuosa, no todo había sido malo. Saga había sido tan paciente, incluso cuando Kanon no poseía la razón. Lo había defendido de sus propios demonios, siempre empeñado en que el lazo de sangre no bastaba para apartarlos, que de hecho reforzaba la complicidad.

Sus labios emiten un tenue soplido. Saga ha enlazado las manos tras su cintura. El perezoso abrazo y la compañía del agua crean un ambiente reconfortante. Esto lo cubre de una serenidad rara, es algo viejo y nuevo a la vez. _Esto es…_

"Esto es agradable, ¿no?"

Y esto otro le puede más que cualquier otra cosa: revivir la conexión que compartían incluso antes de aprender a usar el cosmos. Hace una vida que dejó de percibir lo que Saga sentía como si fuera suyo. Un discernimiento innato de lo que había en el corazón del otro. Hoy ha sido revivido bruscamente, es pura conmoción.

Saga decide aprovecharlo al máximo, sus dedos susurrantes se transportan de ida y vuelta sobre la espalda de Kanon, y cuando éste ladea el rostro, se ve impactado por la elocuencia guardada en la mirada del otro.

Se da cuenta de que Saga desea repetir muchas de las cosas dichas en la carta, y las que ya oyó a gritos en su cabeza, pero se está conteniendo para no abrumarlo más. Saga abusó de su sistema nervioso con el contagio de información, desatándole un período de entumecimiento mental que viene acompañado de sensibilidad extrema a cada toque.

Kanon quiere rendirse. Es lo que siempre ha querido. Saga lo empuja delicadamente contra la orilla, se queda muy cerca de él. Las rodillas de ambos se encuentran en choques suaves antes de que Saga deslice una pierna entre las suyas. Kanon se endereza y aprieta sus dedos en torno a los brazos de Saga, quien enseguida llega a sus labios, impidiéndole dudar.

Es el tercer beso que recibe de Saga esta noche. El conteo no incluye lo sucedido durante su vergonzoso arrebato. Kanon estudia el suceso detenidamente hasta concluir que le recuerda un poco a esos primeros besos inclasificables que se atoraban en la frontera de la ternura y el terror. Sin embargo, por más inusual que sea, tiene propiedades catárticas. Las manos de Saga complementan serpenteando dócilmente sobre su espalda, hacia sus costillas, intercalando toquecillos de las puntas de sus dedos con caricias firmes que incluyen a sus palmas.

Kanon remueve las piernas, empuja levemente las caderas cuando el par de manos exploradoras llega allí. Saga deja ambas plantadas por unos momentos antes de estirar sus dedos y presionar todo lo que esté a su alcance de la firme carne. Kanon siente sus ojos girar para arriba y los cierra, mueve sus labios con mayor entusiasmo contra los de Saga. Las caricias incitantes sobre su trasero le hacen empujarse en reflejo hacia Saga, aunque algunas partes de su raciocinio todavía se resistan a aceptar lo indiscutible.

No puede estar sin Saga. No _quiere_ estar sin Saga.

Pasa las manos a la cintura de Saga, a partir de ahí comienza a reflejar cualquier caricia recibida sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Se siente obtuso, para nada creativo, y no quiere descontrolarse de nuevo… imitar las acciones de Saga es fácil, y al aludido parece agradarle su iniciativa. El miembro de Kanon va adquiriendo volumen, inspirado por el de Saga, quien consigue una erección fácilmente. Kanon sonríe sin pensarlo, el mayor lo siente y devora el gesto, tornando al beso intempestivo por instantes, para luego demorarlo y profundizarlo.

Entonces Kanon deja de sonreír y se vuelve en un partícipe reticente. Saga le habla demasiado con cada fricción de su lengua y cada suspiro que choca contra su rostro. Y percibir este tipo de cosas es novedoso, no le gusta admitirlo pero lo acobarda, le hace sentir totalmente desarmado. El pasado es poderoso. Por eso el primer instinto fue golpearlo y sacarse algo del veneno acumulado, por eso intentó dejar de lado la razón en vez de atreverse a creer que _no hace falta que alguno salga lastimado_.

Saga intenta convencerlo de ello minuto a minuto, materializando los contenidos de la carta a manera de acciones —no todo, sólo lo que era puramente Saga, lo que '_siempre será igual'_—, y usando caricias para espolear las partes más importantes de las sensaciones que Kanon aprendió gracias a aquella técnica diabólica a la que jamás le habría pensado una utilidad beneficiosa.

Sin embargo, cuando Saga deja a ir a su hermano, encuentra su rostro contorsionado en fastidio. Kanon no lo puede explicar. Sus vísceras le impulsan hacia Saga, pero todo se siente tan difuso. ¿Qué sucederá después de esto? _Lo que quieras_, fue lo que dijo su hermano. Pero en cuanto Kanon le pidió algo, Saga se negó, apelando que no era lo que en verdad quería. Y lo que Kanon en verdad quiere…

Le cuesta creer que realmente, al fin, pueda obtenerlo.

"No tenemos que hacer nada," ofrece Saga, recordándose que el sexo es un recurso peligroso cuando se trata de ellos, con el potencial de reparar o destrozar. "Vamos a casa… te quedarás, ¿no?"

Saga coloca una mano sobre su mejilla, Kanon la aparta sujetándolo de la muñeca. Luego, antes de que Saga pueda interrogarlo más, busca sus labios bruscamente, decidido a retomar esos momentos recientes en que no sentía nada más que la condenable necesidad que ha regido su vida.

Saga se da a la tarea de calmarlo poco a poco, retomando la dinámica previa, hasta que Kanon vuelve a apaciguarse y a seguir lo que Saga hace, sin darse cuenta esta vez. Una caricia espejo sobre el abdomen, la partición de labios en ofrecimiento, los ojos que se asoman para ser cegados por la mirada vecina, el manso atrás y adelante de sus cuerpos.

Ya empieza a dificultárseles respirar. Saga actúa con toda la naturalidad que le es posible, pero estar aquí le afecta más de lo que deja entrever. El lugar donde Kanon, sin notarlo, le hizo sentir deseo por primera vez. Y la primera vez que él lo rechazó sin siquiera ser consciente.

Le dio la carta, lo sometió a los laberínticos contenidos de su mente, y aun así no siente que baste para que Kanon mida con precisión el tamaño de su arrepentimiento, de sus ansias por reponer el tiempo malgastado.

Kanon se escurre entre sus brazos, descendiendo de nuevo hacia el agua. Saga se inclina con él, abandona sus labios para repartir huellas de su anhelo por otras zonas. Repasa la mandíbula con su lengua, baja por el cuello dejando suaves succiones que acaban en mordiscos para cuando se acerca al hombro. Kanon sujeta su cabeza sin ser muy delicado al respecto, su indecisión lo lleva a querer alzarla un segundo para empujarla hacia abajo después. Necesita los labios de Saga sobre los suyos pero le es imposible renunciar a la pirotecnia que aquél provoca con cada roce tibio de su lengua.

Un beso demorado en medio de sus clavículas. Saga absorbe los latidos que habitan ahí, chupa queriendo apropiarse de cada uno, y se felicita al percibirlos acelerándose gracias a sus acciones. Una vez que deja el recoveco enrojecido, sigue la línea que divide su pecho, esparciendo un caminito de saliva sobre ella.

Su rostro se desvía a la derecha y su mano acude al lado izquierdo para atender los pezones que se asoman sobre el nivel del agua. Juega uno con el pulgar con presiones circulares, y otro entre sus labios, dedicado y sin prisas, arañando ligeramente con sus dientes. Se aparta para comprobar la aureola contraída, lame el contorno y vuelve a capturar la pequeña protuberancia entre sus labios. Acude de un pectoral al otro, intercalando períodos de atención. Escucha a Kanon resoplar varias veces en el lapso de un minuto. Las manos que se enredaban en su cabello bajan a apretarse sobre su nuca y espalda. Bajo el agua, Kanon mueve sus piernas permitiendo que Saga se acomode entre ellas para que los vaivenes compartidos tengan mayores consecuencias.

La exploración de las manos de Saga continúa hacia abajo, presionando suavemente los cuadritos de músculos en el abdomen del menor, consiguiendo encogimientos de su ombligo. Estruja la cintura y busca continuamente los muslos para deleitar a sus yemas con la consistencia y arrastrarlas hacia arriba presionando con afán. Kanon sujeta sus brazos variando el vigor de su agarre cada tanto de segundos y no deja de mirar con ojos semi-cubiertos y expectantes, reacios a su propia curiosidad. Físicamente, Saga no es nada nuevo para él, pero cada toque se siente a redescubrimiento. No experimentó lo mismo rato atrás cuando hizo todo lo posible por ver a Saga desposeído de sensatez.

Saga lo jala para arriba, repentinamente ávido. Kanon se queja al apoyar los codos en el borde. Saga insiste, lo alza sacándolo a tierra, dejando que su pelvis sobresalga de la orilla. El pasto pica su espalda, la situación le desconcierta, no es normal mostrarse dúctil ante Saga. Éste le aparta las piernas, que acaban recargadas en sus hombros. Kanon se resiste al constatar que van a avanzar por un rumbo que no le convence. Le pidió su peor trato, pero Saga quiere darle algo distinto, algo completamente nuevo.

Saga aprieta sus muslos persuadiéndolo, y hunde el rostro hacia su entrepierna, perdiéndose de su mohín de inconformidad.

Su boca y sus manos se activan en sincronía. Con la diestra encierra el miembro de Kanon y la zurda se encarga de las zonas aledañas. Acaricia sin inhibiciones, frotando el pene con calma, repartiendo hormigueos sobre ingles y perineo, hacia el vientre y tras sus muslos, estableciendo una ruta que no se cansa de repetir. Kanon se retuerce por cada latigazo, muerde sus labios y alza el cuello por instantes para asomarse, verse acobardado por la mirada obnubilada de Saga y volver a tender la cabeza y mirar arriba, sintiendo a las estrellas más cerca de lo habitual.

Mientras la luz fría de la luna llueve fastidiosa sobre él, pequeñas succiones recorren el interior de su muslo dejando puntos rojizos y piel enervada. Saga acurruca la nariz entre beso y beso y Kanon sueña las partículas de aire incendiado y brillante que aquél exhala sobre él. Las vibraciones comienzan a flor de piel y se reproducen en la garganta de Kanon rompiendo con el cuasi silencio del mítico escenario. Hay estímulos más discretos que le causan especial curiosidad; el cabello revuelto de Saga se esparce regalando caricias complementarias conforme se mueve hacia el objetivo que sus dedos ya atesoran.

Puede sentir los labios de Saga curvándose contra su piel cuando sus cuerdas vocales exprimen algún sonido asfixiado. Luego, por un momento, no siente nada más que un golpe de luz. Saga lame bajo sus testículos y besa convincentemente esa zona donde relámpagos imaginarios han ido a hacer tormenta. Sube halagando con lametones y succiones hambrientas, recorre el miembro de Kanon detenidamente por la parte inferior, hasta llegar a la hipersensible base de la cabeza, donde se detiene por momentos para cosquillear cruelmente.

Usa los antebrazos para evitar que Kanon lo apachurre entre sus muslos, y suelta una risa ligera sobre la enrojecida punta del pene antes de rodearla y humectarla con un ágil lengüeteo, para luego bajar resbalando por un lado. Kanon dice su nombre enérgicamente, como si estuviera maldiciendo. La lengua de Saga repta hostigosa y lenta, deteniéndose a dibujar espirales en ciertos puntos. Sesga el perfil en distintos ángulos para ir cubriendo trocitos de piel con besos que recorren toda la longitud, enardeciendo sus relieves y fomentando su exasperación.

Saga dilata el curso de sus acciones a propósito, ha desperdiciado tanto tiempo que ahora no va a dejar de darle su debida importancia a cada segundo. Kanon dificulta sus intenciones. El gruñido vacilante que llega a sus oídos tiene un efecto grave sobre su propia erección. Atrapa el glande de Kanon entre sus labios y gime muy bajo, adelanta la cabeza tratando de acoger un poco más, y se mueve rítmicamente regalándole un bombeo tortuoso que comienza débil y apremia gradualmente mostrándole dos realidades que le hacen sentir dividido. Adentro, donde hay adictivo calor; afuera, donde el aliento de Saga conjura un compuesto endemoniado con la saliva que lo cubre.

Saga se vuelve más ambicioso cada vez, haciéndole creer que lo tragará. Y no se contenta con tener la excitación de Kanon presente en cada papila gustativa, aspira necesitado en cada ciclo de sus pulmones, drogándose con la mezcla penetrante a vegetación, tierra húmeda, _Kanon_ y más _Kanon_.

Se quema. Kanon lo quema. El estar en el agua es una ventaja mínima que rezaga su propia combustión.

Kanon embiste contra su garganta y planea repetir, pero se ve impedido por su hermano, así que vuelve a insultarlo con su nombre. El chasquido cuando Saga lo saca de su boca le hace suspirar agraviado. Las piernas de Kanon tiemblan perdiendo tiesura. Saga las empuja con cautela y desliza las manos bajo sus muslos, hacia sus nalgas, acaricia firme pero no fuerte, nada intimidante. Recoge agua y moja la zona para que sus dedos patinen mejor sobre la piel, y no tarda en tornar los roces más íntimos.

Kanon estira la cabeza hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo da un brinco violento cuando Saga aparta sus glúteos y comienza a acariciarlo, palpando con irreprimible urgencia. Es extraño que Saga quiera esto, piensa Kanon. Es otro motivo para dudar de su identidad. No era así antes, en la vida anterior, pero no significa que nunca haya sido así. Estuvo Sagitario, recuerda con la mandíbula atascada. Y estuvo la situación meses atrás, la cual evoca con morriña, desdeñando su propia imposición y las fobias que la respaldaron. Pestañea lento, tratando de reconocer a su hermano.

_"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, los pormenores no me importan…"_

Realmente Saga es _todo_, y está tratando de escoger lo mejor de sí. Kanon sabe que, de ahora en adelante, le tocará hacer lo mismo. Eso no evita que emita un gemido aterrado cuando Saga introduce una fracción de su dedo ensalivado. No es que duela, es que no puede medir su desconcierto.

Recuerda la playa a sus quince años, el sentirse por las nubes con el deseo de que Saga lo tratara así. Y recuerda el desconsuelo que siguió al ser negado y encarcelado; el inicio de su extravío, el evento que certificó la vileza de su ser y lo pudrió aún más. Y ahora, además, recuerda lo poco de Saga que había habido en 'Saga' durante aquellos momentos, una memoria foránea y borrosa, llena de amargura y confusión y lágrimas que no existieron. Tiembla desde adentro.

Saga prueba a llegar más profundo, busca causar euforia en Kanon y se esmera en ello, extendiendo el espacio con gentileza, siendo testigo del debate entre rechazo y aceptación que el cuerpo de Kanon evidencia. Lo percibe levemente relajado un instante para enseguida sentir el apresamiento reforzado. Para él resulta delicioso, le convierte los sesos en vapor. Un segundo dedo acompaña al primero para potenciar la experiencia. No es hasta que escucha otro gemido lastimero que parpadea y descentraliza su atención para notar que el pene de Kanon ha perdido dureza, y luego mira su cara, hallándolo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las líneas de su rostro tensas en todos los lugares donde no deberían estarlo. Como cuando lo sorprendía teniendo pesadillas.

Se detiene, Kanon abre los ojos al sentirlo. Saga palpa sus muslos con ligereza y le dirige un gesto inquisitivo.

"¿Quieres que cambiemos?"

Kanon enarca las cejas. "Sí," murmura con la voz quebrada, "No." ¿De qué está hablando Saga?

"No suenas seguro," dice con una media sonrisa.

Kanon arruga la frente y suelta un bufido. "Por supuesto que no." Para cuando se da cuenta ya está riendo, sin aliento, sin muchas ganas, y dura muy poco, pero es un reflejo sincero de su nerviosismo. Saga lo acompaña. Los sonidos en conjunto son un breve y suave lenitivo que lo relaja. Se siente horriblemente bien ver a Saga sonriendo.

Saga deja un beso sobre la unión de pelvis y fémur. "¿Sigo?"

Kanon no quiere asumir la responsabilidad de contestar. Inhala rendido, extiende los brazos y dirige la mirada hacia el cielo.

La estimulación reinicia, pero Kanon ya no siente los dedos de Saga, siente su lengua cálida y resbalosa. Está seguro de que nada lo ha intimidado más en toda su vida. Esto es más que estar desnudo, es intranquilizante y _eslomejorquehasentido_. Cada contacto causa diminutas explosiones en una u otra cámara de su corazón, sus párpados se funden,y le parece que gritó. ¿Gritó? Ciertamente hay un ruido constante, quejoso, atorado en su garganta. Saga lo saborea con una confianza incomprensible. Se agasaja con él, masajeando la tentadora abertura con su lengua, culebreando en los alrededores para luego concentrarse en el centro, convenciéndolo de aflojarse. Usa los dedos de una mano para mantener expuesto el secreto espacio y los de otra para amasar el falo, fortaleciéndolo.

Todo Kanon se remueve erráticamente, tratando de no hacerlo. No tiene dónde poner los brazos, los deja temblar a sus lados y de vez en cuando arrastra uno sobre su rostro para retirar el exceso de transpiración. Saga atiza sus adentros sin piedad, ansía verlo derrotado por completo. Lo necesita así para luego compartirle la sensación de victoria que mantiene el interior de su pecho cálido y rebosante.

Conforme Saga reverencia el acceso a Kanon, paladeando y estudiando sus retracciones, los gemidos van cobrando énfasis. Poco a poco, Kanon deja de sobresaltarse sin ton ni son, su organismo se concentra en la fuente de placer y su pelvis realiza un bamboleo sutil que comienza a repetirse con intermedios de segundos.

Si bien Saga continúa repartiendo caricias, evita adrede su miembro que descansa ya tieso y goteante sobre su abdomen. Las manos de Saga, su lengua, el simple roce de su aliento; todos instrumentos enloquecedores que lo encuadran en un estado afiebrado y ansioso. Si él se acariciara, si Saga tan sólo suspirara sobre él, convulsionaría al instante.

Contiene el aliento cuando Saga vuelve a tentar dentro de él, introduciendo un dedo y luego otro con intervalos suficientemente largos para que se acostumbre, extrayendo, devolviéndolos, girándolos con calma; adelantándole la abrumadora promesa de llenarlo. Cuando acomoda un tercero, Saga nota que la impaciencia de Kanon se desborda. Miradas revueltas e interrogantes llueven sobre él, enmarcadas por el intenso sonroje de su cara. Es obvio que muere por _pedírselo_, pero lo conoce y sabe que aquél se carcomería los labios antes de hacerlo. No le molesta, disfruta como pocas cosas esa brisa de rebeldía que se le antoja tan cándida a estas alturas, cuando ya se ha dejado totalmente en sus manos. También le parece tristemente gracioso que antes, pensando en dolor, sí haya sido capaz de pedírselo. Pero esto, ahora, es más _Kanon_.

"Kanon…"

Saga no suena humano, suena a fuego, o al menos como Kanon piensa que el fuego sonaría si hablara: susurrante pero certero, causando chispas que zigzaguean por su piel y haciendo que algo al final de sus oídos se retuerza cual papel en llamas.

Kanon infla el pecho, los estremecimientos de sus piernas le proporcionan a Saga roces vacilantes pero cien por ciento provocativos. Saga lo ignora aunque le pese. No cuentan con lubricación adecuada y lo último que quiere es lastimarlo otra vez, así que lucha contra las demandas de su pulsante miembro e insiste hasta que siente a Kanon satisfactoriamente dilatado, y lo ve imposiblemente tembloroso y desesperado, a punto de acabar antes de que Saga siquiera _empiece_.

Kanon suplica mediante los gemidos contenidos tras sus dientes, deja de incrustar las manos en la tierra para arrastrarlas hacia abajo presionando sobre su propio vientre guiado por la imperiosa necesidad de masturbarse.

"Espera," murmura Saga, inclinando el rostro. Kanon cancela sus planes cuando una última visita de la lengua de aquél lo sobrecoge con nuevos estremecimientos, sustituyendo a los dedos que antes lo atosigaban. Saga lo deja lo más húmedo posible, asegurándose de que se encuentre listo para recibirlo.

Kanon no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado, confundido. No recuerda la última vez que se sintió protegido por Saga, la sensación de seguridad que cada acción construye le convence de lo torpe que ha sido, le recalca lo gastado que está de tratar de protegerse de algo que ya no es un peligro, que nunca lo fue genuinamente.

Pero aún falta mucho para que las dudas perpetuadas a través de la muerte queden en silencio. El conflicto interno de Kanon no pasa desapercibido.

Kanon pierde las atenciones de Saga. Se queja y busca con ojos entreabiertos mientras se arrastra para atrás y apoya torpemente los talones en el borde lodoso, luchando por no resbalar. Saga se impulsa fuera del agua, chorreando y salpicando al otro. Pequeños trozos sueltos de pasto y tierra se pegan a sus espinillas. Empuja a Kanon más lejos de la orilla. Le separa las piernas consiguiéndose espacio. Sujeta la parte posterior de sus muslos, invitándolo a elevar las caderas un poco para que la penetración se facilite, pero no lo hace de inmediato.

Con una mano maneja su miembro, se acaricia un par de veces antes de situar la punta contra el orificio, simulando sin sobrepasar, embarrando el líquido preseminal y jugando con la paciencia de ambos. Casi puede escuchar los rugidos internos de su gemelo haciendo eco en la conexión de sus almas. Sonríe de lado fugazmente e inspira aire con fuerza. Sus pupilas, más anchas de lo normal, están sobre Kanon, quien suelta pequeños sonidos de anticipación.

Saga se acerca a donar un beso reparador sobre la comisura de su boca, y reparte más en el cuello, aletargando los procesos mentales de su hermano con sonrisas cálidas que pierden forma al succionar la piel. Kanon lanza la cabeza a un lado exponiendo su cuello, desesperado por que Saga acabe con él, con lo que ha quedado de él; que lo mejore al hacerlo a su antojo —el deseo que siempre se negó—, y que lo limpie de su descompostura persistente.

Saga siente que el corazón truena en su garganta al apreciar las manchas de calor esparcidas en toda la extensión de la piel de Kanon. Su respiración es ruidosa e inefectiva, tiene las cejas unidas al centro, humedecidas con el sudor que habita frágilmente sobre su rostro, mientras los espasmos angustiosos de su intimidad le invitan a reclamarlo.

Kanon boquea necesitado de oxígeno, Saga se endereza al sentir una corriente sobre su columna, ambos están enredados en una telaraña de escalofríos que los acaricia sinuosamente. El sudor baña las raíces de sus cabellos, confundiéndose con el agua del estanque, y hay una placentera tirantez apropiándose de sus músculos.

Kanon suelta un grito corto y ronco cuando Saga se abre paso con mesurada determinación. Cierra los ojos. La intensidad a la que lo siente alcanza una magnitud que no se esperaba. Hay un escozor inevitable, y la desbordante sensación al estirarse para él, sus entrañas codiciándolo todo. Cada milímetro cedido por su cuerpo arranca expresiones incrédulas de sus labios y ajusta en sus rasgos una contradicción entre aflicción y deleite.

Después de contenerse en los primeros momentos, Saga termina de invadirlo rápidamente y lo cubre con su cuerpo, recargando los codos a los lados de su tórax. Se queda quieto para que Kanon _lo entienda_, y para recrearse en la sensación de sublimación.

Kanon hunde las manos en la tierra encharcada, matando al pasto entre sus dedos. Saga se remueve en su sitio, ajustándose dentro de Kanon. Besa el puente de la nariz que su puño fracturó en una vida previa. Kanon recibe otro contacto dulce sobre su sien, enseguida en medio de su frente, y una caricia en su brazo. Siente placenteras cosquillas ocasionadas por las puntas del cabello de Saga rozando su piel. Se atreve a abrir los ojos y ve venir el siguiente beso, sobre su boca. La punta de la lengua de Saga se escurre sobre sus labios y entre ellos. Kanon responde lerdo, distraído por la aplastante realidad. Intenta apretar las piernas, pero topa con Saga. Presiona más fuerte entonces, pegando la ardiente piel de ambos.

Toma un respiro mental, su mirada agrisada divaga hasta tropezar con sus ropas entremezcladas, y luego da con la carta que yace arruinada cerca de ahí. Algo se arremolina dentro de su pecho pero no tiene tiempo de analizarlo. Se retuerce cuando siente a Saga jalándose fuera, rechina los dientes anticipando su reingreso total, y suelta una exclamación sofocada cuando sucede. Saga gruñe cerca de su oído, frustrado al ser físicamente incapaz de alcanzar más.

Saga vuelve a precipitarse, adquiriendo un poco más de fluidez con cada largo movimiento de vaivén. Gime contra la boca entreabierta de Kanon, sin llegar a besarlo, observando la formación de jadeos y las fluctuaciones de sus párpados, así como los pequeños tics que afectan sus cejas. Los dedos de Saga entumecen su carne, pero eso no interfiere con el impulso de oscilar las caderas en su búsqueda. El resultado es impactante. Kanon azota la cabeza a un lado y atrás, formando una curva con su espalda. Sus inhalaciones son cortas y superficiales, peligrosamente galopantes. Lo asola la perplejidad. La vez anterior fue inclemente, esto es más real. No puede entumirse a ello, no hay dolor desmedido que lo distraiga.

Saga lo colma una vez, y otra, y Kanon se sacude balbuceando _Saga_, _¡Saga!, S—, _mientras Saga sigue con aquellas mágicas veces, _¿y cuántas van?_

Ya tiene el corazón incandescente, no sabe cómo acabará._ Saga está en mí_, lo repite como un rezo que lo salvará; _Saga está en mí_, arrasando con inseguridades que llevan arraizadas eternidades en su alma, de las que pensó que nunca podría librarse. Kanon sabe que las raíces están sepultadas profundamente y nada podrá jamás extraerlas de manera terminante, nunca se acabará la lucha interna contra la naturaleza que injustamente los disoció por un azaroso capricho; es una división que nunca aceptará, a la que su espíritu no se someterá.

Pero si Saga está dispuesto a compartir el dulce suplicio, la azucarada culpabilidad, él va a tener que acoplarse y hacerse resistente a la toxina que la presencia de uno cataliza en el otro.

Saga parece haber sido inoculado. Tras haber experimentado el potencial que guardan juntos, no tiene sentido desperdiciar otra vida con vestigios amargos. Aunque las heridas sean profundas, vale la pena resistir y esperar el mediano alivio de las caricias, que si bien no las alcanzan, hacen el resquemor soportable.

Será un borrón y cuenta nueva más, Saga está decidido a hacerlo contar. Un comienzo limpio, el último. Se asegurará de no necesitar más.

En el rostro de Kanon no halla la misma certeza que él siente. Su actual entrega es una bendición inmensa, mas la exoneración mutua no deja de sentirse surreal, y sabe que para su gemelo dicha impresión está centuplicada. Una curvatura mínima aparece en los labios de Saga, muerde el inferior hacia adentro, y enseguida arremete intencionalmente fuerte para ver el brillo trémulo en los ojos de Kanon rebosar por un instante antes de ocultarse del todo. Coloca su mejilla sobre la de aquél, y pone atención a todo lo que lo conforma.

Kanon es incapaz de articular nada, pero Saga interpreta el deseo estrangulado en jadeos.

_Quiero desaparecer._

El cosmos de Kanon se aviva instintivamente al sentir al de su hermano intensificándose. De pronto se siente extraído de la realidad. La brisa nocturna ya no se pega a su piel, el aroma a tierra húmeda se mitiga. Todavía está recostado, aunque en una superficie nueva e impalpable, y Saga sigue abalanzándose acompasado, aun si Kanon ha entrado en un trance soporífico.

Pesados brazos se sujetan al cuello de Saga. Kanon asoma las pupilas y jala aire desesperadamente, vapuleado por la impresión. Ni siquiera está seguro de si es aire lo que respira. Lo rodea el vacío, lo soporta una cuadrícula sin textura mientras otra constituye el techo, sobre el cual fija la mirada. El diseño de trazos exactos simula moverse avanzando hacia el infinito y al mismo tiempo se queda ahí, perennemente quieto, mareándolo, hipnotizándolo.

Saga embiste fuerte, sacándole un gruñido. Entonces Kanon lo mira a él y sus ojos de apariencia desvanecida le preguntan silenciosamente lo que pretende con esto, atrapándolos entre dimensiones.

_"Entonces… podríamos ir de aquí a acá." _

_"En teoría."_

¿Saga lo haría? Una y otra vez ha estado dispuesto a renunciar a todo por él. Una parte de su ser muere por ponerlo a prueba y aceptar el tácito ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, la manera exaltada en que Saga lo contempla, el ímpetu con el que fortalece la fusión, y el hecho de haberlo englobado en esta negrura incierta que promete la máxima vía de escape… El que está a prueba es él, no Saga.

Si Saga quería subrayarle lo pueril de sus aspiraciones, ha tenido éxito. Desaparecer no cambiaría nada. El problema no es el rededor. El problema siempre ha estado dentro de ellos; la mitad aquí y la mitad allá, ansiando reunirse y resolverse, impedidas por factores que no supieron sortear. Hasta ahora.

Kanon dedica una mirada prolongada a su hermano mayor. El agua mezclada con sudor escurre ocasionalmente desde Saga, sobre todo de sus cabellos que se sacuden al frente con cada aproximación. Casi puede oír los repiques del corazón de aquél, los siente claramente reflejados en el palpitar de las yemas que se hincan en su piel.

No será fácil desviarse limpiamente de las tendencias destructivas, pero sería imposible pretender que Saga no lo tiene atrapado. Este último ha adquirido una apreciación distinta del universo, y es algo que le da poder, un poder exorbitado. Kanon lo envidia simplemente en base a costumbre, sabe que no tiene por qué hacerlo. Ahora posee todas las páginas de la consciencia de Saga y tendrá tiempo para estudiarlas e internalizarlas concienzudamente, hasta que en realidad sean un solo ser habitando en dos cuerpos, y quizás pueda conseguir una iluminación menos accidentada que la actual.

Por lo pronto esto basta, esta propulsión monstruosa hacia su hermano. Aunque las perspectivas del futuro le extraigan miedos arcaicos, no hay nada que pueda hacer ante el comportamiento insurrecto de su corazón.

Una vez que lee la comprensión en los ojos de Kanon, Saga arrecia los movimientos pendulares de su cadera convirtiéndolos en azotes, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de las señales del otro, calculando el ascenso de su frenesí. Kanon se arquea en reflejo, estrecha sus brazos en torno a Saga, buscando soporte contra los embates. Saga se comporta contundente, entregado en cada célula a él, a hacerle sentir lo vital que es, la manera en que su cuerpo se angustia por retornar a la unidad que alguna vez fueron.

Cuando la comodidad aumenta y Kanon llega a sentirse inescapablemente atolondrado por el placer, rodea a Saga con sus piernas, tan sólo para sentirlas resbalar debilitadas por el siguiente mecimiento. Lo intenta de nuevo, Saga lo ayuda sujetando uno de sus muslos, nada más por medio minuto antes de bajar a afianzar la mano sobre su cintura. Enreda la otra en su pelo, acaricia algo rudo un lado de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo retoman esos besos que no son besos; sus labios hinchados retándose a milímetros, sus alientos sofocantes azotando en sus rostros y duplicando el rubor. Y luego dan lugar a los besos que sí lo son, que incluso sobrepasan tal estatus y contienen el sabor de todo lo que ya no hace falta decir.

Se dejan ir para buscar el cuello del otro. Saga besa solícito desde el nacimiento de su oreja hasta el hombro, entreteniéndose sobre todo en la curva en la base de su cuello, desde donde puede hacerlo retorcerse más fuerte.

Kanon no coordina más que para restregar la cara contra la piel empapada de Saga y aferrarse a él con abandono. La sensación de flotar en medio de la nada es inquietante, no puede decidir si le excita o le asusta… a fin de cuentas, le apresura la sangre. Saga les provee estabilidad con su cosmos y Kanon se deja revolcar por la onírica experiencia. Los disparos de gozo se vuelven más frecuentes, las ondas expansivas lo elevan raudamente. Su garganta deja escapar sonidos ahogados al ritmo que Saga se mueve, enseñándole algo que nunca se imaginó disfrutando.

Quiere pensar que él provocaba esto en Saga, pero hoy no se siente seguro de nada. Sus parpadeos son aligerados e incompletos, trata de absorber lo más que puede del familiar pero misterioso ambiente lleno de rectas sin inicio ni fin.

'_Lo decoré con imágenes tuyas.' _

Sus pupilas extraviadas recorren los incontables cruces que los rodean. Debió ser algo así para Saga: oscuridad y falta de sentido. En circunstancias como tales, un instinto primario le lleva a necesitar a Saga antes que a su propia cordura. Saga sintió lo mismo. Saga _siente_ lo mismo.

Kanon le quebrará los huesos si lo abraza más fuerte, pero Saga no se queja, no por eso. Sus jadeos son reflejo de la incapacidad para saciarse. El sonido resbaladizo cuando se encuentran es casi tan hechizante como la vivencia de completarse en él. Los clamores de Kanon vibran cerca de su oído, lo siente restregar el rostro contra su cuello, rastros de saliva que abrillantaban los labios de su hermano quedan ahora sobre su piel, los golpes de su aliento estampan quemaduras y sus piernas lo atan urgidas. No quiere volver a dividirse de él. La consciencia de ser dos duele mientras no lo son.

En ese limbo secreto se establece una consonancia inigualable entre ellos. Como antes de nacer, juntos, solos y a salvo en la oscuridad. Kanon reclama los labios de Saga, repentinamente carnívoro, consolando una desolación antigua.

Saga ya no puede concentrarse más. Los campos de otra dimensión se distorsionan. Sujeta con fuerza a su hermano, culminando el abrazo. El interior de Kanon remodelándose alrededor de su miembro es un martirio excelso que no logrará soportar por mucho tiempo más. Sisea de repente por los arañazos en su espalda, y regresa la incitante agresión a manera de un mordisco en el hombro del otro.

Kanon a duras penas lo registra. Lleva una mano alrededor de su miembro y agita ansioso, siempre apretado contra Saga en el enganche más cercano que pueden lograr. Y tal vez lo escucha, tal vez lo imagina, o el cosmos de Saga se lo comunica, pero hay susurros gruesos con su nombre, y con la palabra que aprendió a temer, que en cierto momento le prohibió pronunciar.

_Hermano._

Le parece que cada fricción devasta una capa de su temor. No quiere que se detenga. Anhela ser descascarado, quedar prístino, como en aquel lejano entonces cuando todavía miraba a Saga con amor sin considerarlo erróneo.

'_Deseo devolverte a tu estado original.'_

Saga piensa que es posible. No hay ilusión más poderosa que ésa.

Kanon se descarga en las últimas neblinas de vacío, sus exclamaciones de atormentado placer perdiéndose en la inmensidad que sólo ellos conocen. Sus párpados se ajustan con fuerza, y ahora hay puntos de colores en la oscuridad, enloqueciéndolo, mientras todo su ser temblequea por los estragos del orgasmo. Una masiva sensación de despojamiento azota cada fibra, disminuyéndolo hasta lo más elemental.

Cuando la atmósfera cambia, la luz de luna expone la humedad enganchada a sus pestañas. Es demasiado. No está acostumbrado a que las cosas se sientan adecuadas. Conoce lo roto, lo decadente, esto es nuevo y apabullante.

Es sinergia.

Parpadea cuando el siguiente escalofrío no tiene su origen en la idónea unión que Saga y él forman, sino en la nueva temperatura contrastante en la que se ve sumido. Es un confort bienvenido para sus ardientes poros. Está de vuelta contra la orilla del estanque, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo sumergido. Sonríe inconscientemente. No puede evitar preguntarse qué tan lejos lo hubiera llevado Saga si él se lo hubiera pedido.

Observa su rostro. Luce sonrojado por el esfuerzo, pringado de sudor. Kanon aguanta sus últimas embestidas sin quejarse, aunque la sensación haya perdido su encanto. Recoge agua y le acaricia la espalda para limpiar las huellas de tierra que dejó antes. El alivio físico le otorga a Saga una expresión criminalmente hermosa que le recuerda el lado inocente que conoció de él.

Kanon se aclara la garganta. Los titubeos de los labios rojizos de Saga lo embrujan. De un momento a otro se encuentra mordisqueándolos ligeramente antes de succionarlos con calma. El beso acaba pronto, Saga está agitado en exceso y no responde a tiempo. Kanon apoya la barbilla en su hombro. La frescura del agua y el acompasado latir que Saga provocó en su interior le adormilan fácilmente. El calor que no había hallado salida se va disipando, Kanon se siente evaporar. Tras párpados pesados sueña que Saga lo respira y puede habitar así siendo parte de aquél.

Saga se burlaría de su idea delirante, pero está seguro de que luego le parecería magnífica. Momentos después, Kanon ríe en su mente al caer en cuenta de que este lugar podría considerarse sagrado, y si se lo señalara a Saga seguro que todo el color se drenaría de su rostro.

Da un respingo cuando aquél retrocede lo suficiente para abandonar su cuerpo, arrastrando fuera parte del semen que ahora se dispersa en el agua. Desenlaza las piernas de la cintura de Saga y pisa el fondo con la certeza de que en tierra carecería de toda coordinación. Saga no lo suelta, instala las manos en su cintura y topa la frente con la suya. Una sacudida cálida lo recorre ante la complicidad que tal contacto representa para ellos desde que tiene memoria, aunque no siempre haya sido en los mejores momentos.

La mirada de Saga está anubarrada, pero aun así transmite algo muy simple y profundo que Kanon ha visto antes. Saga una vez lo puso por escrito, espontáneo y brevísimo.

'_Lo quiero. Él es fácil de querer.' _

Los cabellos pegados a su rostro son retirados por el mayor. Kanon devuelve el favor y se queda con una mano apoyada contra el cuello de Saga, apoderado de un puñado de azul nocturno. La mirada de su hermano pierde poco a poco vehemencia conforme el estupor los hace presa. Sin embargo, más que fatigado, lo nota meditabundo, rumiando palabras que no se atreve a decir.

A Kanon no se le dificulta interpretarlo, después de todo nunca le contestó si se quedaría. La reciente experiencia debería dejarlo claro, pero esa irresolución sorpresiva también le evoca una faceta entrañable de Saga que, afortunadamente, aún está presente. Y más que nada, poder entenderlo con naturalidad lo satura de un gusto muy básico y muy valioso.

"Saga…" llama con intencional seriedad. De forma traviesa disfruta el fugaz pánico que cruza por su rostro. "¿Seguirás lavando la ropa?" pregunta con una sonrisa exhausta que posee cierta sagacidad. Saga sonríe también y niega con la cabeza, su mirada se alumbra divertida.

"Ya encontraremos alguna manera de decidirlo."

Kanon no sabe si este momento es el mejor, pero no está para nada mal. Ese final que había ansiado reescribir, en lo que pensó haber fracasado, se presenta apenas. Saga le ha dado los últimos retoques, editando las partes en que Kanon se había equivocado, completando aquellas otras a las que había temido. La conclusión que Saga ofrece es completa, cruda, auténtica. Llena de realidades tempestuosas, todo expuesto para que no se olviden de lo que fue y ya no debe ser. Por lo mismo, el final que su hermano le regala se siente también a prefacio esperanzador. Si lo merece o no, es algo que ya no puede decidir, pero es lo que Saga quiere para él, y él no quiere otra cosa más que Saga.

Aventurarse es riesgoso, pero Kanon lo acepta. Saga lo ha cercado con verdades inescapables, encendiéndole la necesidad de crear una nueva historia junto a él.

Saga comparte el anhelo. Y se lo promete a Kanon de la forma más fundamental, al coronar el punto final con un beso.

**/./**


	40. Epílogo

**Tabula rasa | Epílogo**

* * *

La mano izquierda de Saga descansa laxa sobre la suya. Kanon sostiene un dedo con cuidado y acerca el cortaúñas. Está acostado boca abajo, apoyado en sus codos mientras Saga, tendido a su lado, lo observa con ojeadas esporádicas, pausando la lectura de su libro. No es un libro sobre la Orden, o los Dioses, o los tecnicismos de su poder. Es una novela que Kanon sospecha sensiblera, sacada de la pequeña biblioteca en Tauro.

"¡Hey! Ten cuidado," Saga advierte cuando Kanon machuca la piel en un extremo de la uña. Kanon no se da por aludido y sigue con su labor tranquilamente. Se remueve un poco, la protección del pecho le molesta al estar acostado así. Saga quiere ir a entrenar en un rato. El susurro de la siguiente hoja siendo pasada le hace pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse aquí y ejercitar de otra forma. Observa a Saga sin alzar del todo su mirada. Tiene una pierna flexionada sobre la cual recarga el libro, y usa su mano libre para mantenerlo abierto.

Ha sido difícil para Kanon, en especial al principio. En ciertos episodios no estuvo seguro de cómo comportarse con Saga, porque, otra vez, era una persona absolutamente nueva, no el Saga con el que creció, ni el Saga del que se enamoró por segunda ocasión. Saga tenía el potencial de ser tantas cosas. Y se preguntó con cierto pavor cuántas veces más Saga cambiaría para él. Ha tenido que recordarse diariamente todo lo que su hermano le compartió; Saga sólo quiere que Kanon sea sí mismo, así que Kanon ha intentado serlo.

La paz extendida trajo un ambiente de solitud. Athena ha permitido a sus servidores habitar fuera del Santuario, como ella misma hace la mayor parte del tiempo. Varios de los Caballeros se retiraron a sus lugares de origen. Algunos han tomado aprendices, otros simplemente reconectan con sus raíces y tratan de otorgar cierta normalidad a sus días. En ocasiones Saga resiente la atmósfera despoblada, pero facilita la situación con Kanon. En el silencio armonizan. Lo que ellos son no se puede compartir con el mundo.

El _Santuario_ es finalmente eso para ellos: un refugio, no más un sitio de horrores sino una burbuja en la que pueden sentirse relativamente seguros y libres. Son discretos en las ocasiones que dejan dicho lugar, cuando bajan a Rodorio o Atenas por algún encargo. A veces Saga va a la biblioteca, o a hacer las compras, a veces Kanon va con él para ponerse celoso cuando la gente los mira.

En su mente, todos miran a Saga. Saga cuida el estado de su pelo, Saga plancha su ropa; desde pequeños fue la cara de ambos, después de todo. Y se conduce con cierta finura que afecta gravemente su función neuronal. Verlo afuera, en el mundo, le resalta el nivel de su fortuna. Se siente magnánimo cuando lo comparte, y eufórico cuando vuelve a esconderlo.

Kanon resopla al recordar que precisamente mañana tendrán que ir a la ciudad para presenciar la ceremonia de graduación de Nikos. Todavía lo ve de vez en cuando, y tomó un buen tiempo para que aquél dejara de preguntarle por el misterioso '_él_' que nunca le presentó. Casi siempre anda con Saga, y Kanon nunca tiene otra cosa de qué hablar que no sea Saga. A veces cree que Nikos _lo_ sabe, o al menos lo sospecha fuertemente, aunque no ha dado indicios de ello; son sólo suposiciones que a Kanon le parecen lógicas. A estas alturas, cualquiera puede ver que el único '_él_' en su vida es su hermano.

Después de reencontrarse, una de las primeras cosas que hicieron fue visitar la casa de la fotografía. El lugar no es de gran significancia, solían ser las instalaciones del viejo orfanato. _"Podríamos ir al otro y revisar los archivos"_, sugirió Kanon, sentado en la baranda chueca. Saga le sonrió condescendiente, y tranquilamente dio la media vuelta para caminar de regreso al Santuario, sin un _'No tiene caso'_, sin un _'¿De verdad quieres saber?'_. Después de mirarlo incrédulo por un minuto entero mientras se alejaba, Kanon lo siguió en silencio y cabizbajo.

A veces piensa en eso, y dice que un día irá, aunque sea solo. Hasta el momento no lo ha hecho.

Cada año de los que han pasado ha sido más que la simple marca del tiempo, ha sido un trofeo. Cuando cumplieron treinta no fue tan doloroso como habían supuesto. Lo celebraron en Pilos, pasando una amena mañana con la familia Georgas y apartando el atardecer para ellos solos. Saga acabó con la espalda escocida por la pared roñosa del castillo contra la cual Kanon lo restregó.

Han adquirido la costumbre de aprovechar las mismas fechas para viajar allá. Ante la falta de amenazas inminentes, la estructura del Santuario se ha vuelto bastante holgada. Ellos asisten a Shion en ciertos asuntos, especialmente Saga, quien es menos de dejar pasar el tiempo en estados contemplativos o por simple pereza. Pero hay varios momentos del día, sencillos como el actual, en que la compañía sin pretensiones resulta fuente de vida para ambos.

Saga se sobresalta, su mirada vuela hacia su mano. Kanon sonríe sin soltar el dedo índice de Saga, cuya punta está atrapada con ligereza entre sus dientes. El cortaúñas quedó olvidado. Chupa juguetón unos momentos, antes de ir por el meñique y succionarlo recreativamente, soltando gemidos con toda la intención de instigar al otro. El resto de las falanges se encorvan superficialmente sobre su rostro, acariciando con la ligereza de una mariposa sobre distintos puntos, arañándolo sin querer con uñas recién afiladas. Kanon busca el interior de la muñeca de Saga y muerde con falso ímpetu.

Saga acaricia con el pulgar desde la punta de su nariz hasta la raíz, en medio de sus cejas, haciendo que incline el rostro levemente, cerrando los ojos y soltando un respiro agitado. Rasca suavemente tras el lóbulo de la oreja y luego peina algunos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos.

"Kanon," se escucha en un tono significativo, en plan de secreto, cada inflexión del sonido guardando complicidad. No fue Saga quien lo dijo.

Saga enarca una ceja antes de murmurar su propio nombre, reconociendo el intercambio.

La primera vez que Saga tuvo la iniciativa de hacerlo, Kanon se desconcertó, no supo si considerarlo una conducta infantil o patológica, pero se demostró útil y cayó rápidamente en la instintiva mecánica.

De tal forma, cuando cualquiera de los dos usa su propio nombre para referirse al otro, ambos se rinden a ese error intencional que los salva periódicamente. Cuando uno no puede con lo suyo, se lo pasa al otro. Fue Saga quien probó a revivir esa antigua dinámica, pero es Kanon quien recurre a ella con mayor frecuencia. Cuando Saga lo hace, es sólo cuando nota que el otro lo necesita.

Rápidamente se convirtió en algo más que un simple juego. Es una herramienta de supervivencia. Balancea las emociones, mantiene bajo control los impulsos perniciosos. Funciona como una consulta mutua para confirmar que se encuentran en la misma frecuencia. Facilita la expresión de sus necesidades, las ganas por un rato de escape. Les permite imaginarse ser el otro y ejercitar la comprensión mutua. Se recuerdan lo que éste pasó por aquél, lo que aquél sacrificó por éste, los errores del opuesto y las formas —no siempre atinadas— en que intentaron resarcirlos.

No es sólo uno el que lidia con un pasado fantasmal, no es sólo uno el que reza para que _ellos_ funcionen.

Con ese tipo de compenetración es imposible olvidarse del perdón otorgado, del pacto de aceptación. Les sirve para disculparse cuando pelean, y en el caso de Kanon, despierta la desproporcionada ilusión por la llegada del día en que olviden quién es quién y los nombres que los dividen ya no importen.

Abrazarse superando los pinchos invisibles de traiciones y heridas antiguas es un reto reiterativo, y dudosamente dejará de serlo, por lo que a veces resulta indispensable refugiarse en esa simulación escarbada de su infancia para preservar lo que han creado. En otras ocasiones, como la presente, es simplemente un recurso para sumergirse en una sensación de traviesa melancolía. Incluso funciona como señal para indicar al otro el papel que desean durante los encuentros que insultan su lazo fraternal.

El que se dice Saga gatea sobre el supuesto Kanon, parando hasta que llega a la altura de su rostro. Le sonríe sin una pizca de malicia antes de inclinarse por un beso comedido. Ha visto crudamente en sus pensamientos, puede pretender mejor que nunca ser él.

El libro cae al suelo. Ambos se olvidan de lo que son para concentrarse en lo que el otro es.

El que está aquí se abandona a la dominancia del que yace entre sus brazos. La colisión renovada de sus labios da origen a un impetuoso beso. Los cuerpos complementarios se acoplan; uno busca arrebatadamente al otro y éste llena el aire con el éxtasis de su respiración, reaccionando sinceramente a los azotes sensoriales sin preocuparse por temblar bajo el toque de su hermano, o por emitir sonidos reveladores a partir de sonrosados labios. Y dicho hermano siente todo, cada cambio de tensión y sobresalto, la presión variable que lo mantiene atrapado y con la sensación de sobrevolar. Por momentos, no hay más dicotomía.

El entrenamiento se retrasa, pero no lo dejan de lado. Los nombres regresan a sus verdaderos dueños, y algo más tarde finalmente se hallan pisando la arena del Coliseo, que se encuentra prácticamente desierto. Huele a futura lluvia, pero eso no evita que gasten un buen rato en retar la fortaleza física del oponente.

Ya que ninguno trae armadura, se aseguran de atacarse moderadamente. Nunca pueden practicar al máximo de su potencial porque la vestidura de Géminis no alcanza para ambos.

Un azaroso día —pocas semanas después de que Kanon volviera—, el tema surgió sin que ninguno lo buscara.

"_La armadura es tuya,"_ dijo Saga. _Pero tú eres mío_, fue lo que pensó. Así que da lo mismo.

Kanon despidió su proclamación con una mirada aburrida, sin aceptarla, sin rechazarla. Saga a veces contempla la caja dorada sin motivo aparente, para no olvidarse de lo que son, de lo que les espera, de la realidad que puede terminar en cualquier abrupto momento con el ensueño que Kanon y él mantienen en pie, cien por ciento del tiempo, dentro de la casa que supuestamente protegen —y que más bien los resguarda a ellos—. La misma incertidumbre le lleva a voltear frecuentemente hacia la torre del reloj cuando están fuera, como ahora.

Kanon lo distrae enviándolo al suelo con un impacto imprevisto. Saga se recupera de inmediato y responde preparando un ataque que su hermano imita.

Lo que uno siente por el otro se ejemplifica bien en la violencia del choque de las supernovas. Inmedible, imparable, a menudo más salvaje de lo que debería. Un sentimiento volátil.

El nublado anochecer los sorprende aún fuera de casa, sentados en la arena que ha visto cantidad inconmensurable de sangre derramada. Descansan con las piernas flexionadas, recargándose en el muro, lo suficientemente cerca para que el brazo izquierdo de Saga roce el derecho de Kanon.

Kanon arregla las vendas de sus brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo nota que Saga lanza la mirada hacia arriba, con disimulo, pero no el suficiente. Busca lo de siempre: su futuro, una señal de que lo está haciendo bien. Kanon alcanza su brazo y repasa un moretón, en parte para molestar, en parte para consolar. Saga voltea a verlo y parpadea, recordando que _su señal_ siempre está con él, al alcance de sus manos.

Hay muchas cosas que lamenta del camino que los guió hasta aquí, pero nunca desearía regresar el tiempo. Lo que tiene ahora es irremplazable. Él y él, ellos: géminis.

Saga se vació a sí mismo para reescribir lo que había salido mal, para darse la oportunidad de obedecer libremente a sus instintos, y al mismo tiempo, para darle la oportunidad a Kanon de verlo como algo más que una amenaza. La vacuidad se fue llenando con Kanon, Kanon y más Kanon. Cuando recuperó lo que había perdido, ya estaba irremediablemente saturado de lo único que en verdad necesitaba. Creó una trampa para ambos; se imposibilitó de escapar de Kanon, y simultáneamente encadenó a éste.

No todo es perfecto. Y la mítica búsqueda de la perfección absoluta no es algo que lo tiente. Él quiere esto, su oxímoron de perfección defectuosa: las turbulencias que surgen por generación espontánea, la adicción mutua, la inexorable complicidad, los recuerdos que lastiman, los labios que lo curan, los ratos dulces y los momentos en que se cree exhausto; el reto constante y satisfactorio de estar con Kanon.

Le hace sentir repleto, hambriento y saciado, débil y fortalecido; esencial dentro de la unidad que conforman.

Le hace sentir Saga.

**/./**


	41. Escena extra 1: La carta

Hola! XD Pues tenía la intención de escribir trozos de este fic cuando se me antojara, y aquí ando. Esta escena fue escrita con la excusa del Twinfest del foro SaintSeiyaYaoi (evento de gemelos) y el reto 20kisses del Club Saga&Kanon (tema: Carta). Pero más que nada por una serie de factores:

Mi beta hizo porny oneshot spin off (pueden ver link en mi livejournal)

AkiraHilar leyó el capítulo 33 y aprobó mi Shaka */* Y mientras estábamos en eso mi beta dijo: _deberías hacer drabblecillos. Slice of life drabblecillos post final._

Y hoy recibí un review lindo de una lectora nostálgica :3

Espero que les guste. Saludos!

** Palabras:** 815  
**Resumen: **Kanon y Saga visitan la bodega del templo del Patriarca.

* * *

**/./././**

**Tabula rasa**  
_Escena extra #1:** La carta**_

* * *

Con su grosera altura, el cuadro invade la pared casi en su totalidad. Kanon sube y baja el enfoque de sus ojos y recorre una y otra vez detalles triviales como los diseños del marco o las telarañas concentradas en las esquinas. Es más fácil prestar atención a eso que al contenido de la pintura, pero después de los iniciales minutos de tanteo, lo hace. Mira fijamente el centro del retrato donde no hay un rostro ni ojos, sino una máscara de tonos fuertes; azul para la cara y óvalos rojos para cubrir la mirada de la farsa que habitaba detrás.

Kanon percibe a Saga removerse en algún lugar a sus espaldas. La persistencia de su mirada sobre la pintura le incomoda y no duda en intentar desconcentrarlo.

"¿Qué era lo que querías ver aquí?"

Kanon frunce el ceño y al fin recuerda parpadear.

"Todo," dice con simpleza, y gira para explorar lo que falta; cada decoración y mueble en desuso es un vestigio del siniestro imperio de Saga.

La bodega en el templo del Patriarca sirve para guardar lo que nadie desea ver. Nadie más que Kanon, quien ha pasado la última semana leyendo obsesivamente la carta, incluso con la dificultad de la tinta desfigurada por el agua de la fuente. A Saga le ha tocado voltear para otro lado cada vez que lo encuentra con el viejo trozo de papel en mano. Teme que la haya memorizado.

Hoy Kanon despertó terco con la idea de ver dónde había estado la carta durante todo este tiempo.

Saga suspira y se cruza de brazos, sentándose en el borde del polvoso escritorio. Dicha pieza es lo próximo que atrapa la mirada de Kanon, que irremediablemente se revuelve debido a la influencia de recuerdos que le enferman.

La guerra que no le concernió. Cuando se despidió de él sobre aquel escritorio, con la ropa desgarbada y sin consideración alguna. Ya era Dragón Marino entonces y se regocijó en el próximo final de su hermano, así como en el recibimiento sumiso de su cuerpo. Y se fue de allí sintiéndose más, cuando en realidad dejaba la única parte importante de sí detrás.

Después de haber leído la carta una indecible cantidad de veces, Kanon se cree capaz de trazar los pensamientos de Saga durante aquellos momentos que se comunicaron con la misma mezcla de necesidad y estrago que fomentaron por años.

Ajusta la quijada y trata de ignorar el punzón en su pecho al enumerar todo lo que Saga no pudo decir y que acabó perdido durante tres lustros sobre un trozo de papel.

_«Nunca pude decirte su nombre, nunca pude siquiera armar la idea…»_

Lo imaginó escribiendo apresurado, todavía con su olor encima y su simiente dentro, escurriendo por piernas que recordaba temblorosas. Dibujó los gestos confundidos en su rostro entintado con sonrojos, la lucha contra la otra parte de él que robaba espacio en el escrito, dejándose notar en líneas que no se ajustaban a la caligrafía de Saga, y escribiendo palabras malditas que Saga luego debía tachar en un pueril intento de invalidar la realidad.

"Kanon," dice Saga, y es el tono serio lo que alerta a Kanon y disgrega la maraña de memorias. El Saga de hoy se encuentra muy distante al Saga de aquel día. Aun así, con cada paso que Kanon avanza hacia el escritorio, sus oídos lo engañan al revivir el eco de la Escama.

Pero no hay ninguna máscara sobre Saga, ninguna túnica tampoco, nada de bruma en su mirada además del velo de preocupación por su culpa. Kanon inclina levemente la frente para mirar los cajones. Uno de ellos está zafado de su sitio. La carta estaba allí.

Da un respingo cuando la mano derecha de Saga alcanza su rostro y se amolda a su mejilla. Abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal cuando una sonrisa suave aparece en los labios de su hermano, y permanece quieto mientras la observa acercarse. La atrayente curvatura aumenta poco a poco conforme los centímetros desaparecen. El calor brota en su vientre cuando los labios de Saga se parten sutilmente y dejan salir un suspiro que acaricia su barbilla antes de que el trayecto culmine.

Cierra los ojos y se deja probar. El olor a humedad y centurias del cuarto queda opacado por Saga. Kanon jura que carga el perfume de los lirios de la fuente desde que estuvieron allí. Cuando le compartió tal impresión por primera vez, Saga dijo que estaba imaginando cosas a su gusto, pero que sí; volverían a ir si tanto se le antojaba.

Se escucha un pequeño chasquido, y un sonido satisfecho muy al fondo de su garganta. Al beso convencedor le sigue un susurro autoritario, si bien amable:

"Olvídala."

Kanon arquea una ceja. La comisura de sus labios, levemente brillantes, se alza en incredulidad.

_¿La carta?_ De ninguna manera.

Fue lo que le trajo de vuelta.

**/./**


End file.
